Faith
by Dragongirl16
Summary: COMPLETE:: What if the wizarding world turned its back on Harry? Who will stay true? Who can he turn to? What will he do? A HD romance in the works! PreOotP AU! SLASH
1. Chapter 1: Unpleasant Letters

I OWN NOTHING!!!  THEY ALL BELONG TO JK ROWLING!!!  Sue me and get two dollars and fifteen cents plus the lint from my pocket.  Cuz that's all folks – one very very poor college student here, yessir!  

Faith Chapter 1: Unpleasant Letters 

            Harry's summer had not gone well.  He was plagued by nightmares of the Tri-Wizard tournament.  Dumbledore's letter to the Dursley's had actually made some kind of dent in their thick-witted, magic-hating attitudes: instead of tormenting him all summer, they just ignored him instead.  And in a way, that isolation was almost worse for Harry – he didn't _want_ to be left alone, really – it gave him too much time with his thoughts and the memories that he wished he could forget.  Harry tried to fill his time as much as he could – his summer homework had never been so detailed.  He poured over his textbooks, methodically reviewing them chapter-by-chapter, year-by-year.  He'd sent letters off to Ron and Hermione, but strangely they were not writing him back.  He felt so alone, and more than a little depressed.  He sent a letter off to Headmaster Dumbledore, requesting more books from the library, sighting Voldemort's return and his own need for more information on defending himself from hexes and curses.  Harry had made a solemn vow to himself after his duel with Voldemort – he would learn all that he needed to learn in order that something like that would never happen again.  Dumbledore had been amiable to the requests, sending Harry books every week.  Harry devoured the books – even the ones not on hexes and curses, for Dumbledore had also sent books on advanced charms and transfiguration, which Harry began to find absolutely fascinating.  Dumbledore had also sent books on Potions, which Harry had at first been leery of.  But in the end he'd picked them up as well and began to read – and soon found himself beginning to understand why Snape was so fascinated with his work.  There was a delicate balance; a precision needed with Potions, a certain flair was needed in order to work one's way around them.  Harry found the books Dumbledore sent engrossing, but also realized that he himself did not have that touch needed to become a Potions Master – not, he mused, that I ever really _wanted_ to become one.  But still – it would be nice to be able to get through _one_ Potions class without being insulted by Snape.  

            Harry began to get uneasy when his birthday rolled around and no letters or presents from Ron or Hermione showed.  _Prat_, he thought at himself, _a few years ago you never would have expected presents – now you're whining because barely a day has gone by and nothing's showed_.  Harry snorted; his sarcastic inner-voice sounded a lot like Snape.  But still, the silence from his friends worried him greatly.  He didn't know if they were ok, or if they were mad at him for some unspecified reason.  It wasn't until he got a letter by owl in the middle of the night that he knew something was definitely wrong.  

            Harry was up, reading in bed, curled around a small desk lamp that he's rescued from the heap of things his cousin had thrown into the room over the school year while he was away.  The tapping at the window drew his attention, and when he saw the owl his face lit into a grin.  He quickly let the owl in and watched with confusion as it sped off just as he barely got the scroll off of its leg.  Harry watched it's hurried flight for a moment, then opened the letter.

            _Dear Harry,_

_                        I'm sorry to have to tell you this.  I know you usually come and stay_

_            with us, but the way things are in the house right now, that wont happen._

_                        Harry, you're my friend and I don't care what everyone else thinks _

_            or says about you.  The Daily Prophet has been speculating all summer as to_

_            whether or not you're sane, and Ron and Hermione are mad at you for some _

_            reason I can't understand.  But everyone's worried – and Mom and Dad are_

_            upset – well, Dad is confused and Mom's the one who's upset.  I just don't _

_            understand Harry – I know it wasn't your fault that Cedric died and that _

_            You-Know-Who got reborn ( yes I know about that, I heard Mum and Dad talking_

_            about it).  People are scared though, and when they're scared they look for _

_            someone to blame.  Maybe it's because I got possessed by You-Know-Who, who_

_            knows, but I'm not letting my suspicions run away with me.  I know what evil is, _

_            I've met it – and you're not it._

_                        So, this is my warning for you Harry.  And my sad Happy Birthday too._

_            I'm sorry this happened – I'm sorry you had to find out like this.  But I thought_

_            you should know – so you wont be taken by surprise on the train.  I'm sorry_

_            Harry, I wish it was different.  I'll do what I can about Ron and Hermione, but_

_            they're not listening to anyone, but I will__try.  Take care, Harry.  I'll see you_

_            September 1st._

_                                                                                    Love,_

_                                                                                   Ginny_

            Harry stared at the letter in shock.  He – they – Ron? – Hermione? – What – his thoughts were confused and a sick cold feeling was spreading though his stomach.  They – how could they – _him_ help _Voldemort_?  Him – mad?  It wasn't until the hot tears splashed onto his hands that Harry realized he was crying.  Harry raised a numb hand to his face and rubbed at the tears there, looking at the wetness that came away on his fingertips in shock.  His hand convulsed, wadding the letter up – he was past the shock and moving into anger now.  And oh, how he was angry – and scared, hurt, and confused – he didn't understand how his best friends and the family that had accepted him as one of their own could turn so quickly against him.  And – what about that damned reporter?  Hermione was supposed to have her on a leash!  Harry felt a headache coming on, and absently raised a hand to rub at his temple.  How could they?  The thought still echoed through his mind.  How dare they?  Didn't he get a say in this?  Didn't they want to hear _his_ side of the story at least?  Harry dropped the letter and buried his face in his hands.  He shook his head slowly, drawing his legs up onto the bed.  _This isn't happening_, Harry chanted to himself.  _This is some horrible dream_.  He slowly began to rock as he chanted this mantra in his head, tears occasionally making their way down his face.  It was several hours before he fell asleep – unconvinced by his own mantra and with a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach.

End Chapter 1

A/N:  Well, I hoped you enjoyed that.  Yes, I will get the next chapter up as soon as I'm done writing a silly-ass history paper.  Please review!  


	2. Chapter 2: Meetings with Gryffindors and...

A/N:  Thank you everyone who read and responded to my story!  Some more notes here: I like Slytherins, and in this story Lucius, Draco and Snape will be portrayed as good guys.  Also, I'm setting Lucius and Severus up together, so if that ain't your cup of tea, then either skip it or move on.  I will get this out as quickly as I can type it up =).  One is also attempting to include better description and longer chapters.  All disclaimers in Ch1.  Enjoy!

A/N:  Thank you everyone who pointed out my very very bad mistake with the whole Voldimort/Voldemort thing.  That was really embarrassing. =) Hopefully I caught them all!

Chapter 2:  Meetings with Gryffindors and Slytherins 

            In the end, Harry had to appeal to Hagrid to come and get him the day before classes started so he could get his school supplies.  Since in the years before he'd been getting them with the Weasley's, he hadn't known who else to go to.  Hagrid had been more than happy to come and take Harry school shopping.

            The commotion that Hagrid stirred in the Dursley family when he came to pick Harry up was comical enough to make the boy smile, an act he'd been doing little of since Ginny's letter.  Hagrid looked Harry over carefully when they were on their way to the Leaky Cauldron – the boy looked tired, he noted, as though Harry hadn't been sleeping well or often.  Hagrid didn't comment on the green-eyed boy's appearance though; he figured Harry had enough on his mind as it was. 

            Diagon Alley was a strain on Harry's nerves.  People kept whispering as he passed – not the normal whispers he'd finally been able to tune somewhat out over the years, but rather the whispers now were fearful, speculative and nasty.  Before the first hour was done Harry felt like screaming.  _They're all hypocrites_, he snarled to himself, _all of them._  Harry found some solace in the bookstore – he ensconced himself in the back, away from the bustle and crowd near the front.  Harry browsed through the books in front of him, picking up an interesting looking one on Charms and another on Transfiguration.  Harry only browsed with one part of his mind paying attention, though.  His main concentration was taken up with the hope that he wouldn't meet anyone he knew while he was shopping, but of course he did.  It was Murphy's Law.  As he exited Flourish & Blotts, looking for Hagrid, Harry ran smack into Ron and Hermione.  

            Ron had grown considerably over the summer.  He towered over Harry now, easily over six feet tall.  Harry spared a disgruntled sigh at his own small stature – years of being underfed at the Dursley's had taken its toll on his frame.  He severely doubted he'd be over five foot eight and barely resisted the urge to stomp his foot in irritation.  He hated being short.  Hermione had blossomed over the summer as well, her hair now cut short at her chin and much more manageable it seemed.  Harry smiled at them hesitantly.

            "Hi guys," he said quietly.  He watched as the pair looked at each other quickly and then just looked at him.  They pushed by him then, after a cold moment of silence, not saying a word, not looking back.  Ron's shoulder bumped Harry as he passed and Harry stumbled back, hurt lancing through him.  "Ron?  Hermione?"  Harry turned his eyes to Hermione, but she didn't look at him – she just pushed by him and followed after Ron hurriedly.  Harry stared after them in utter shock.  How could they?  Harry felt rage boil up inside of him and realized he was close to losing control.  With an effort he calmed himself, forcing a mask over his features to hide his anger, never realizing that two pairs of eyes were watching him from a cafe across the street.  

                                                *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

            Draco Malfoy watched the exchange between Weasley, Potter and Granger with raising worry.  He didn't like Potter especially much, but most of that was old, childish animosity – on reflection he had realized he really didn't know the Boy-Who-Lived at all.  Draco shrugged uncomfortably – he hated being wrong or misinformed.  Blaise Zabini stirred next to Draco, also watching the unfolding scene.  Blaise frowned slightly, then let his face smooth back into a normal, unconcerned expression.

            "That's not good," Blaise murmured, picking up his tea casually.  Draco nodded absently.  He didn't like this development.  He had, of course, read all the slanderous articles written about Potter over the summer and they infuriated him.  Lucius had turned against Voldemort this past summer, with the help of Severus Snape, Draco's godfather.  Narcissa had been furious, nearly killing Lucius when he told her that he would no longer serve the Dark Lord.  She had divorced him immediately, much to Draco's relief – his mother had never truly been a mother to him.  She had given birth to him, yes, but she wanted no contact with him.  Draco's earliest memory of her was when he was eight years old and he had caught sight of her coming home from a trip abroad.  The Malfoy's marriage had been an arranged one, and there was no love lost between them.  Draco was rather happy that his mother was gone – for now his father and godfather could finally be together in peace.  Draco had never asked for the specifics as to why his father had turned against the Dark Lord, but he knew it did have something to do about himself.  The possibilities of just what the Dark Lord wanted from the Malfoy heir was something Draco tried very, very hard not to think about.  So, Lucius had turned against Voldemort, and with him came a good number of the older pureblood lines, like the Zabini's.  Voldemort had been furious, and had threatened to kill many of them, but the friends that the deserters still had within the Death Eater's ranks had warned them of these plans, and the families had taken precautions against the insane Dark Lord.  Voldemort was in no position to strike at them, and he knew it, which drove him even more insane.  Lucius had finally convinced Severus not to return to his spy work with the Death Eaters, much to Draco's relief.  But over the summer it seemed that the Dark Lord had turned his eye to something that he could affect immediately.  Draco was almost positive that the slanderous articles and rumors about Potter was a product of Voldemort's scheming and he didn't like it one bit.  They needed Potter, as much as he was loath to admit it, and if the wizarding world turned against the boy – then they had a major problem on their hands.  Lucius had been unable to have the Ministry stop the articles, and as Draco and Blaise watched the exchange between Potter and his one-time friends, it seemed as though the rumors and the speculations were hitting their intended marks.  They had watched with surprise as Weasley and Granger brushed past the slight boy without a word, and felt unease creep into them as Potter's face tightened briefly with rage then smooth to a perfect mask of indifference.  Blaise and Draco exchanged another worried glance. Potter couldn't have hid any emotion at the end of the last term to save his soul – so what had happened to the Boy-Who-Lived to teach him such control over his expressions?  Draco broke the glance first, elegantly shrugging a shoulder.  They turned and watched as Hagrid gathered Harry up and herded him away from the bookstore, their purchases done.  

            "He's changed a lot," Blaise said blandly.

            "Who's changed, boys?" Severus's deep voice startled them.  Draco looked over his shoulder and found the Potions Master and his father standing in the shadows of the café's awning.

            "Harry Potter, sir."  Severus's face broke into a sneer that faded at Draco's cross look.  There was little that Severus would deny the blond haired boy, and Draco knew it.  He had his godfather wrapped around his little finger, much to his father's amusement.

            "And why are you so concerned suddenly?" Severus snapped irritably, knowing what Draco was doing, but couldn't help his reaction to his godson.  He loved Draco dearly and always had.  Draco looked away from Severus for a second, thinking.  Yes, he was disturbed by the way the wizarding world's attitude had changed in regards to Potter, but couldn't pin point why exactly it was upsetting him so much.  

            "Draco, what is it?" Lucius's velvet voice pulled Draco's attention back to the adults.  He shrugged and grimaced.  

            "I don't know sir.  Everyone's turned against him – even his precious Weasley and that Granger girl – he's alone now without the support of those two brats.  All he has left is Dumbledore – and that's probably where the old wizard wants him anyhow.  It's just – a bad feeling, I guess." He finished lamely.  Lucius and Severus exchanged glances.  There was seer blood in the Malfoy line – weak, but there.  If this 'feeling' was making Draco – who had hated Potter with a passion – reconsider his attitude towards the boy then it was probably a true feeling indeed.

            "Do what you think you need to do, Draco," Lucius said.  Snape got pinned with an icy stare Draco undoubtedly learned from his father.  Severus stared back at the impudent brat, knowing what Draco was asking of him, before a grin curled his lips, transforming his face.  Lucius looked and caught sight of the amused grin and felt his heart contract.  That grin was one of the reasons he'd fell in love with the snarky dark haired man so many years ago, and that grin came out so rarely now that Lucius could count the number of times he had seen it in the last decade on one hand.  

            "No, Mr. Malfoy," Severus said with amusement.  Draco's glare grew harder and Severus had to chuckle.  "I'll think about it, Mr. Malfoy and that's all."  Draco considered him for a moment, then relaxed and gave the Potions Master a wry look.  Draco was determined to make Harry's year run as smoothly as possible, God knew why.  But the cold feeling at the base of his spine warned him – if he didn't do what he could, then they were all lost. 

                                                *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

            Harry pushed his trolley towards the pillar that lead to the entrance to the platform.  He had stayed in the Leaky Cauldron with Hagrid that night and the giant had seen him off to Kings Cross Station before making his own way to Hogwarts.  Harry had barely slept and could feel the lack of sleep acutely.  But every time he had tried to sleep, the scene with Ron and Hermione would flash through his head and his thoughts would start up again.  The noise from the street hadn't helped either, and Harry had spent a lot of time at his window, staring out onto the busy street, watching the late rainstorm make everything slick and shiny.  When Harry did finally get some sleep his dreams were troubled by memories of Voldemort's cruel voice condemning Cedric to death and his own screams ringing in his ears.  Harry had woken up from that unpleasant nightmare with relief and hadn't bothered to attempt to go back to sleep.  He had instead picked up a book he'd bought in the bookstore and tried to lose himself in it, and succeeding.  _I'm getting as bad as Hermione_, he thought some hours later, which had sent him back into a deep depression that he had yet to be able to shake.  Breakfast with Hagrid had been a strained affair, and Harry was glad when the burly half giant had dropped him off at the train station.

            As Harry was nearing the pillar he heard a familiar voice admonishing Ginny to hurry and for Fred and George to quit fooling around.  Harry smiled and began to speed up, then stopped, remembering Ron and Hermione's reaction to him, as well as the warnings of Ginny's letter.  Harry hid back in the shadows as best he could, peering around a corner to watch Mr. and Mrs. Weasley see their children off.  Harry felt something hard and thick clog his throat.  He blinked harshly – he wouldn't cry, he _wouldn't_.  Whatever it was that had everyone mad at him would pass and things would return to normal, he repeated in his head.  It was quickly becoming Harry's new mantra and he fixed it in his mind – trying to believe it.  If he didn't then he was lost and he knew it.  Harry cleared his throat and turned back again to the Weasley family's leave-takings. 

            "Now, remember Ginny, study hard.  I want good marks this year young lady.  And Ron, try to get your marks up in Herbology and Potions.  And for land's sake – stay away from that Potter boy!"

            "Molly-"

            "No, Arthur.  I know you want to believe in the best of the boy, and Lord knows I do too, but we have to face the facts.  The boy is dangerous – and mad – there's no way he can possibly be sane, not with what Ron and Hermione have told us!  He's _connected_ with the Dark Lord, Arthur!  Who knows what the boy will do?  So you children will _stay away from him_, do you hear me?"  There was a chorus of "Yes, Mum" in response.  Harry flinched at her words.  They really, truly believed that he was mad – that he would become evil, like Voldemort.  They had no faith in him at all.  Harry withdrew and leaned against a pillar, slowly sliding down it until he was sitting.  He had undeniable proof now, heard by his own ears.  He couldn't fool himself any more.  The family that he'd come to consider as his own had turned their backs on him – had truly believed that he would hurt them, that he would betray him, and had cut their ties to him to stave off any potential losses.  Harry banged his head back twice on the brick wall behind him, letting the pain of the action wake him up.  He got up stiffly, held his head high and walked around the pillar to see only the adult Weasley's left standing in front of the pillar.  Harry walked calmly towards the pillar and didn't miss Mrs. Weasley's start and the unpleasant expression that crossed her face.  Harry thought for a moment that Mr. Weasley would try to hail him, but Harry ignored them, and walked calmly into the barrier, leaving the muggle world behind. 

                                                                        *

            Platform nine and three quarters was crowded as usual.  Harry quickly got his trunk stowed, grabbed Hedwig and hurried onto the train.  Harry assumed that Ron and Hermione would be in their usual compartment – he wasn't wrong.  Harry hurried past them, keeping his eyes fixed ahead of him.  He found an empty compartment towards the end of the train – uncomfortably aware that this was where most of the Slytherin's sat.  But he hadn't seen that many Slytherins on the train – almost no sixth years and all but two of the seventh years were missing.  Harry supposed that most of them were pulled by their parents to join Voldemort's ranks.  He thought it wasn't really fair for them.  To be pressured into service because of their parents – Harry shifted and leaned his forehead against the cool glass of the window.  A flash of white-blond caught his eye – Malfoy, standing with Blaise Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle nowhere in sight.  Harry watched them curiously.  He had snagged as many Daily Prophets he could find when he was in Diagon Alley and the Leaky Cauldron and read them all the way through.  The most surprising news for him was finding out that Lucius Malfoy had publicly renounced the Dark Lord and called for the Fudge to take action against the new threat.  Harry had blinked at the article for some minutes before the information finally settled into his brain.  He tried to reconcile the fact that the vicious man that he knew from his second year onward had turned his back on Voldemort.  Harry's mouth turned up in a barely – there grin.  _Poor Malfoy_, he thought, _he won't know what to do with himself now._

            Harry had thought a lot this summer, having loads of time to do nothing _but _think it seemed.  One thing that he did go over again and again was his hate/hate relationship with Draco Malfoy.  Somewhere near the middle of July Harry had decided that he, himself, was an idiot.  Malfoy could be a prick, but he was ignorable.  Harry didn't want to fight this year with the other boy.  He just didn't have the time to worry about school rivalries anymore – not with Voldemort reborn and irritating as ever.  If he was to be the bloody savior of the bloody wizarding world then he had more important things to do than to quarrel with a boy in the middle of a hallway about some silly, adolescent thing.  He had to be prepared, and the only way he would get that way is if he studied.  Harry let his eyes wander away from the fair-haired boy and let his gaze be drawn to his rucksack.  He reached down and opened up the new pack, very pleased by it.  He'd found it in a small shop in Diagon Alley – the rucksack was far larger on the inside than it was on the outside, with a permanent levitation charm built into it.  _My own personal Mary Poppin's bag_, Harry thought with a grin and a snort.  It had cost a pretty penny, but he had money to burn, and besides, a ton of books he intended to carry.  He reached into the pack, almost down to his shoulder and plucked out a book on charms, by far his favorite of all topics at school.  He let himself get drawn into the book so much that he barely noticed it when the compartment door slid open and another person walked in.  He did note that the person, whoever they were, seemed to be unthreatening, and Harry let himself be lulled further into his reading.  So it came as quite a surprise to him when he looked up some time later and found Draco Malfoy sitting calmly across from him, studying him carefully.

                                                            *

Draco had been unnerved at Potter's quick assessment of his intentions.  It seemed the boy actually did seem to have a brain and the wits to use it, he mused to himself.  He wondered, suddenly, if Potter had played them all for fools all the while.  He dismissed the thought though.  No, whatever happened to change the boy from the cheerful, annoying, boisterous prat that he was to this new, quieter, somber person had happened during the summer.  It was a puzzle to Draco, and Draco hated puzzles.  Draco stared back at the green eyed both calmly before Harry turned his eyes back to the book he was holding.  An advanced book of charms, Draco noted with surprise.  The boy had never seemed that much of a bookworm before, that had always been Granger's job.  Draco made an effort to appear non-confrontational, and waited for Potter to make the first move.  What he hadn't expected, though, was to be ignored.  Draco could feel his eyebrow shooting up towards his hairline when Potter looked him over silently, then returned to his book with nary an insult, comment or angry exclamation.  _This has to be one of those blasted laws of Murphy_, he thought irritably to himself.  The one time that Draco wanted to have Potter react in _any_ way he went and ignored him instead.  So instead of initiating conversation, Draco settled into a good long study of the Boy-Who-Lived.

            He was – small, which was the first thing that popped into Draco's mind.  Almost frail – he had bird-like bones, the perfect build for a seeker.  His face had become narrower over the summer, resembling more of his mother now rather than a carbon copy image of James Potter.  Draco had stumbled upon an old school picture of his father and Severus, both of which who were standing with a beautiful young witch with auburn hair and eyes the color of emeralds.  Lily Evans.  She was in several pictures that his father had in an old album tucked away in the corner of the library.  She was often talking to the others in the photograph animatedly, laughing and full of life and joy, completely ignoring the fact that they were Slytherins and she was a Gryffindor.  They were all young in the pictures, fifth years, if that.  It was strange for Draco to see his father and godfather so young and happy.  Strange but good.  Potter looked tired too – he was pale and thin, with a crease between his eyebrows from concentrating.  His hair fell into his face, creating a – shield, Draco realized – hiding his face and his fame.  Potter sighed and looked up from the book he was reading.

            "Malfoy," he finally said, neutrally.  Draco felt a flare of hope for the future.  Maybe they _could_ get along without one of them killing the other.  Draco had been expecting a more hostile greeting from the boy, and had been prepared to use his considerable wit and charm to win the other boy over.

            "Potter," Draco answered him with the same, neutral tone.  The other boy shifted in his seat, hauling the rucksack onto the cushion next to him.  Draco felt his eyes widen.  "Is that the Ultimate Sack from Treezers Wizard's Luggage Shop?" Draco asked in surprise.  Harry looked up from where he was rummaging around in it and looked over at the blond haired boy.

            "Yes," Harry said simply.

            "Is it as big as they advertise?" Draco asked eagerly.  He had wanted one for school, but his father had said no.  Draco was betting that it was one of his birthday presents.  They were supposedly able to fit up to three people in one of them, with room to spare.  Harry's mouth quirked into a grin.

            "I dunno.  I haven't tried to fit three people down in here, although it seems like there could be enough space for all that." Harry shrugged and reached all the way into the bag, most of his shoulder disappearing into it, and seemed to find what he was looking for.  Harry let the conversation drop, which surprised Draco – usually the boy was a chatterbox, curious as a McGonagall in animagus form, high on catnip.  Draco huffed to himself, but deeper down he felt that his worries were being validated.  Potter wasn't well, and Draco knew shit-all in how to help him.  Draco guessed he just have to have faith in himself and the wretched prat (whose new attitude was growing on him, though he wouldn't admit it).  Draco stifled a sigh, knowing that he would have to be the one to prod Potter out of his silence.

            "Have a nice summer?" Draco asked, watching Potter sort through his things.  Potter froze, then set down his transfiguration text.  He turned his gaze onto the blond.

            "Decent.  You?" he asked and Draco shrugged.

            "Better then it could have been," Draco said, hoping that Potter would take the bait and delve deeper for an explanation – but instead all Draco got was a nod and a strange look from those startling green eyes.  They lapsed into silence again, just staring at each other. 

            "I heard about your father," Potter said suddenly.  Draco nodded.  "It took me by surprise – but I'm glad he spoke out.  Now Fudge has to acknowledge that there is a chance that Voldemort has returned," Potter said grimly, half muttering the end of his sentence.  Draco smiled a bit.  

            "I'm glad to know my father stands with so little regard in your eyes," Draco said dryly.  Potter shot him a glance.

            "Well, the past couple of interactions between your dad and I have not been the best," Potter shot back.  Draco's eyes narrowed a bit.  They were edging back onto familiar territory.

            "People can change, you know," Draco said as evenly as he could, without letting his temper get the best of him.  He regretted his words though when Potter's face shuttered and his eyes drifted away from Draco and out onto the countryside rolling by the windows.

            "Yeah, I know," was all he said.  Draco cast around for something else to say.  

            "So, what courses are you taking this year?" Draco finally asked.  Potter eyed him strangely.

            "All the normal ones, of course, plus Intermediate Divination – don't look at me like that -, Care of Magical Creatures and I asked if I could start Ancient Runes, and they're allowing me to." Draco had to chuckle at the small play at banter between them.  Harry seemed to be lightening up a bit.  "How about you?"

            "Oh, the same ones we had together last year, of course, but I also take Arithmancy," Draco said airily.  "Isn't Divination just a laugh?  Are you taking it for the easy owls you'll get in it?" Draco asked, actually curious.  Harry just shrugged and seemed embarrassed.

            "My mother was good at it," Harry said.  Draco nodded.  They lapsed into silence again, but it was mutual this time.  Harry didn't know quite what to make of the fact that he'd actually just had a decent conversation with his once? rival.  Draco wasn't _as _bad as he had once seemed – maybe now that he no longer had the pressure of becoming a death eater on him, Draco was able to show his own, true personality.  After all, he _was _a Slytherin, and Slytherins were known for their cunning, and ability to act.  Harry let himself watch the blond for a long moment, then turned back to the book he had taken out of his pack, though he did not immediately open it up.  He sat for a while, watching with Draco the changing scenery outside the train, merely enjoying the silence and calm aura the other boy had.  He was so different from Ron, who was always full of energy and noise.  After a while Harry took up his book again and Draco took out his own texts to study.  It was surprisingly comfortable for them both.

End Chapter 2

A/N: Whew!  Ok, here's some heads up one the decisions that I'm making about certain things in the story.  1) Lily rocked at Divination. 2) Harry will have some actual skill in Divination too. 3) No, Harry will not become wiz kid over night in all subjects, he'll have to work at it. 

Now, to those who reviewed:

**Jaded Green**:  Here's the next chapter!  I hope to get the next one typed up as soon as I can.  

**Fallen Dragon**: You'll just have to wait and see! =P

**Kyotyred**:  Thanks for the review!  I hope you enjoy this installment!


	3. Chapter 3: Painful Truths

A/N:  Thank you everyone for your reviews. /smacks head onto keyboard I can't _believe_ I spelled the Uberdork's name wrong.  Thank you everyone for clueing the blond one in.  

A/N:  Because I'm a dork – I managed to completely remove the story earlier and as such, the prior reviews poofed.  But, I managed to get most of your names down before it did, so I will respond.  If I missed you, trust me, it wasn't on purpose.  Thanks again to everyone who reviewed!  Oh, BTW: slight twisting of the world –  In my world, Harry never told Hermione or Ron the details of the third task, nor about the specifics of about his scar.  For them, the first time they heard about it was via the articles.  They knew the scar served as a barometer as to whether or not Voldemort was around – but not that Harry had true _visions_ of him, etc.  As to who exactly leaked the info – well, ya'll just have to wait and see!

Chapter 3: Painful Truths 

            Harry kept turning the conversation he'd had with Dra-Malfoy over and over in his head during the Sorting Feast.  He didn't have much else to do – the whole table was basically ignoring him.  Ron and Hermione sat at the other end of the table and had their heads together, whispering intently.  It had been the same on the carriage rides over to the castle: there seemed to be this small circle of space around him that no one wanted to intrude into, and it was driving Harry batty.  He kept his head down, though, concentrating on his plate and shoving food into his mouth.  He was _starving_.  He hadn't eaten on the train, and hadn't had much appetite at breakfast.  Harry noticed out of the corner of his eye that many of his housemates were giving him odd looks when they thought he couldn't see them.  He tried not to let his uneasiness show – and he seemed to be succeeding, until even his unconcern seemed to make them fidgety.  Harry mentally threw up his hands then and there and thought, _the hell with it.  I'm off to bed._  He rose, his appetite now gone completely, and made his way out of the Great Hall.  As he left he let his eyes slide over the Slytherin table, and noticed that he'd been right on the train – Slytherin was missing almost a third of its students.  He let his eyes linger on Malfoy for a moment, then pushed through the doors and made his way to the dorms.

            The hallways were quiet – Harry had left the feast quite early.  He enjoyed it, though, for soon enough the Gryffindor common room would explode into noise when the rest of his house returned.  Harry loved Gryffindor, but sometimes it was just too _noisy_ for him, too chaotic.  Usually when he got into that type of mood he'd grab his broom and fly for a while.  But it was late, and Harry had no wish to get into trouble the first day back – there was already too much drama on his plate as there was.  Harry wrapped his robes around himself tighter – the storm that had hit the Leaky Cauldron seemed to have followed him to Hogwarts; he could hear the rain drumming on the windows.  His footsteps fell quietly in the hallways, and he wrapped himself in the quietude.  There was something peaceful in wandering the halls of Hogwarts – at least when there wasn't a herd of people charging by him, being loud and obnoxious.  He dawdled in the hallways, taking the long way back to the dormitories, stopping every now and again to exchange a greeting with a portrait.  Soon enough he found his way to the entrance of Gryffindor Tower and as he approached the Fat Lady he realized with a sinking stomach that he had forgotten to get the password from Katie Bell, who was Head Girl that year.  Harry cursed softly and buried his hands into his pockets before approaching the portrait.

            "Hullo," he said.  The Fat Lady smiled brightly at him. 

            "Harry dear!  How _are_ you?" Her rich tone boomed out from the painting and Harry had to smile.  The Fat Lady was one of his favorite portraits – even though she was the worst gossip of them all.

            "I'm fine.  I was wondering – I forgot to get the password.  You wouldn't be able to let me in, would you?" Harry let himself sound plaintive and young, and turned large puppy dog eyes in her direction.  It worked perfectly.  _I guess watching Dudley do this to Aunt Petunia all the time really did come in handy_, he mused as the Fat Lady fussed with her dress, then nodded, caving in to Harry's adorable look.

            "Alright, dear, but just this once!  The password is valor, now remember that!" She admonished.  Harry broke into a bright smile and beamed at her.  

            "Thank you!" he called as she let him in.  

            "You're welcome dear," came her muffled reply.  When he was gone, the Fat Lady tapped her fan against her lips gently.  _The poor boy looked tired_, she thought.  _I'll have to get Alicia to watch over him – make sure he eats enough,_ she decided.  Her daughter's portrait was a couple halls away, but Alicia always loved helping her mother out.  

*

            Draco and Blaise sat and surveyed the remains of their House with no little irritation.  All but two seventh years gone and only a handful of sixth years were left – Draco felt himself scowl and couldn't help it.  Damn near the whole Quiddich team was gone!  He tried to smooth out his features, but it wasn't working.  As for the fifth years, Crabbe and Goyle were gone, and of the girls, Davis and Moon hadn't returned.  Pansy's family had defected along with Draco's, much to her pleasure.  She had no interest in taking the Dark Mark – it would have looked horrible on her arm – much less the fact that she wouldn't have been able to wear short sleeved outfits anymore if she's been marked.  Further, Pansy had no intention to be a breed horse for the mad Dark Lord.  She had her _own _ideas about her life and how she was going to live it, thank you very much.  It had taken a _lot_ of convincing on both Draco and Pansy's part to get their families to break their engagement.  The two had always been friends, be neither wanted to marry the other.  They just had nothing in common.  Besides, Draco knew Pansy had her eye on a certain pureblood Ravenclaw who her parents would have little trouble finding fault with.  Draco just loved teasing her about him.  As for the rest of the House, the fourth years and down were most intact – with only one or two students missing from each year.  Blaise surveyed the table and snorted inelegantly, causing raised eyebrows from Pansy and Millicent who were sitting across from them.

            "We've not got a Quiddich team, you realize that?" Blaise said dourly.  Draco sighed and put down his fork.  He wished his manners would let him slouch over his plate and put his elbows on the table like the Gryffindors did, but then mentally smacked himself.  He was a pureblood, and he would act like it, no matter if his back killed and he was exhausted.

            "Yes, Blaise.  I had," Draco said sourly.  He took a drink of pumpkin juice and watched with interest as Potter got up from his table, paused for a second at the door and then left the Great Hall.  For a moment Draco could have sworn the boy's eyes had rested on him, but he dismissed the thought.  The Boy-Who-Lived's exit caused some stir at the Gryffindor table, and Draco narrowed his eyes, watching the Weasel and Granger nod at each other and turn to their house-mates, whispering intently.  Draco had a bad feeling about it, but didn't know what he could do.  He was still unsure as to how Potter felt about him – the conversation on the train was just too awkward and stilted to get a real feel of the boy's attitude towards him.  Pansy picked at the food on her plate and sighed.  

            "Something wrong, Pansy?" Draco asked.  She flashed him a look and shrugged.  

            "Just tired," she said, but Draco knew she was lying.  He kicked her under the table and she yelped, then kicked him back even harder.  Draco grunted and stuck his tongue out at her, while Blaise and Millicent rolled their eyes at their juvenile behavior.  

            "Spill it, Parkinson," Draco said.  She rolled her eyes at him.  He growled.

            "It's nothing, Draco.  Really." Draco gave her a look, then let it drop.  She'd come clean with whatever was bothering her soon enough.  If it had been truly pressing then she would have told them by now, Draco knew.  

            "The Gryffindors are up to something," Blaise's sharp voice caught their attention.  The Slytherins casually glanced over at the other table and noted how quiet it was.  The whole house seemed to be whispering to each other.  Draco felt a chill go up his spine.  _This can't be good_, he thought.  _A dinner with the Gryffindorks being quiet?  The Apocalypse is surely approaching_, he snorted to himself.  Draco caught Pansy's eye.

            "Is anyone here on any type of speaking terms with any of the Gryffindors?" Draco murmured.  They all shook their heads.  Draco frowned, eyes searching the Gryffindor table.  He spotted Neville, who looked unhappy about whatever was being whispered.  "Blaise, you sit near Neville in a couple classes, don't you?" Draco asked.  Blaise nodded.  "Good.  He's not happy with whatever is being said over there.  Try and get him to talk, would you?" Blaise raised an eyebrow at the blond, but nodded.  "Good." Draco let his gaze wander up to the teacher's table and saw that Professor Snape was also watching the Gryffindor table with a carefully blank gaze.  _Ahh, he's seen it too.  That can't be good. _ Draco sighed, resisting the urge to rub his neck, a nervous habit he had tried to break himself of.  Nervous habits were a weakness – his father had drilled that into him since he was young.  _This is going to be a hell of a year_, Draco thought tiredly, before turning back to his plate.  A hell of year indeed.

*

            Harry was confused.  In fifth year, students were allowed to pick roommates and get to share a room with the person of their choice.  Before the end of last term, Harry and Ron had signed up together to share a room, and Harry was actually looking forward to that – perhaps all it would have taken was for Ron to see that Harry _hadn't_ changed over the summer and the red head would return to his senses.  So it was with no little confusion that Harry surveyed the room.  He saw his things, but when he checked the other bed and wardrobe, he found that they were empty.  His trunk was at the foot of one of the beds, his scarf and gloves lay neatly on the side table – but there was no hint of Ron's things.  Harry slowly opened his rucksack and set up his books on the desk that was provided for him, taking care to hide his more questionable purchases in a drawer.  When he heard the rest of the House come into the common room, he slowly made his way down the stairs.  When he entered, though, the noise level dropped significantly and he found himself the center of most everybody's attention.  Harry could feel his face start to heat up and spotted Ron and Hermione over in the corner sitting with Ginny and Seamus.  Harry gritted his teeth and tried to smile brightly as he made his way over to them.  

            "Hey guys," he said as he approached.  "Ron – it's kinda funny.  See, I thought we were gonna room together this year, but your stuff – it's not there."  Harry kept his tone as light as possible.  Ron looked down at his hands and wouldn't meet Harry's eyes.

            "Well, I was but, uh – you see – Neville needed a roommate and – uh-" Ron stuttered out.  He was never very good at lying.  Harry just looked at Ron, knowing full well that Seamus and Dean were going to share with Neville that year.  He'd overheard them arranging it at the end of term last year.  Seamus's face turned a dark shade of red as he looked at Ron, then paled as he switched his gaze to Harry.  Harry just kept his eyes on Ron, who trailed off and glanced up at the dark haired boy before turning quickly away.  Harry could feel the weight of the House's gaze on him as the rest of the House listened in on their conversation.  Harry shook his head slightly and forced a smile onto a face that felt frozen.

            "Uh – ok then. Right." Harry said, then paused.  "Is there anything you – wanted to talk to me about?" Harry attempted, giving them the opportunity to talk to him, to question him, to ask _him_ what he thought about the articles and nonsense that had been printed during the summer.  "Because, you know, if you wanted to – talk that is – about, well, anything, I'd be willing.  To talk.  And stuff." Harry almost pleaded with them, but Ron said nothing and Hermione just stared at him.  "You wanna tell me what's wrong?" Harry attempted, finally, frustrated.  That got a response. Ron's face flushed and he gave a short, bitter laugh.

            "We're not your slaves Harry.  You can't order us around," he said.  Harry blinked at him.  _What in the_ – Harry thought.

            "What?" Harry voiced his thoughts.  "I never said-" Ron snorted.

            "Right.  You never order us around.  You didn't just demand to know what was going on.  You expect us to just jump when you say jump?  Explain ourselves when you never do?  Come on, Harry.  You've been keeping secrets from _us_, so it shouldn't be an issue that we keep some things from you." Ron's face was flushed as he snapped at Harry, who just stared at the person that had been his best friend.  

            "But – I never meant – what are you on about?  What secrets? – Hermione?" Harry turned hurt eyes onto her.  She just regarded him coolly.  

            "I have nothing to say to you," she said to him.  Harry felt his stomach clench.  Suddenly he became aware of the silence in the room as the entirety of Gryffindor house watched the ugly falling out of the Golden Trio.  Harry felt the blood drain from his face.

            "I never thought that you'd see it like that," he whispered.  "Why didn't you say something sooner?  I never meant to shut you out." Harry tried, pleading, hoping that maybe they would give him a chance to explain.  "It's just – the things that happened, they were so – bad – I just didn't want to burden you all with it.  And there was nothing you could do about most of it anyway – and what happens in my dreams is really not something I would rather rehash in the mornings.  But that doesn't mean I was shutting you out, that I was – that I thought I was better than you!  I would never do that.  I'm not like that, you know that.  You seriously didn't believe what those articles said, did you?  I mean – sure, I have dreams and visions, but that doesn't mean I'm _like_ Vol-Him," Harry spat.  

            "Those articles were based on facts, you just admitted it.  We trusted you, Harry, and you betrayed us." Hermione's voice was icy.

            "I did not!" Harry exclaimed.  "How, how did I betray you?  How could you believe that Skeeter woman?  You _know_ she's full of shit, Hermione!  Who verified those lies?  Who?" Hermione shook her head shortly. 

            "That doesn't matter. What you've said here and now is proof enough," she said stubbornly. "You didn't trust us with the whole details of what happened in the third trial.  You never told us about the connection between you and the Dark Lord.  You admit to have been keeping things from us, potentially dangerous things.  How could we _not_ believe most of the articles?" Harry just gaped at her. 

            "It bloody well does matter who verified those lies!  The articles make me seem as though I were mad – or evil or something!  And that's just bloody ridiculous!  I'm perfectly sane and am in no way, shape or form, evil!" Harry growled out.  Ron shot up from his seat.

            "Don't you talk to her like that!" Ron snarled.  Harry bared his teeth at Ron.

            "Don't get in my face, Ron.  I thought you all had more faith in me than this," Harry said.  Ron's face turned a dark shade of red and he pushed Harry roughly.  Harry froze and then launched himself at the red head.  The common room exploded into chaos as Ron and Harry tried to pummel each other into the ground.  Harry was clearly loosing, being by far outweighed by the taller boy.  It finally took Dean, Seamus, Fred and George to pull them apart.  Seamus had a hold of Harry, while the twins tried to calm down their brother.  The portrait hole door slammed open and McGonagall stormed into the common room.

            "Just what is the meaning of this?  Mr. Weasley?  Mr. Potter?  Would either of you care to explain to me just exactly why you two are fighting like some hooligans on the first day back?  Well?  I'm waiting," McGonagall was extremely angry at the two fifth year's behaviors.

            "Professor McGonagall-" Harry began, but got cut off.

            "Harry started it, ma'am.  He said some things that he really shouldn't have.  Ron got angry and pushed Harry, but Harry was the one that tackled Ron and started the fistfight," Hermione said primly.  Harry stopped struggling and stared at her.

            "Hermione!" Ginny cried, horrified.  McGonagall frowned.

            "It's true.  That's how it started up.  I was listening," Dean said, surprisingly.  Harry turned wide eyes to the other boy, who glared at him.  McGonagall sighed and fixed her glare on Harry.

            "Mr. Potter, I am very disappointed in you.  Since the term hasn't _technically_ started, I will refrain from docking house points for such behavior.  But you _will_ serve detention with me, this Friday at seven.  Now, if you please, return to your room and refrain from any such altercations.  I am very disappointed in you.  I thought you would have learned to settle your differences in a more proper, adult way instead of resorting to such juvenile antics.  Go on," she motioned for him to leave.  Harry shook himself free from the other boys and stared at McGonagall for a moment, before making his way to the stairs.  The crowd of Gryffindors parted silently in front of him.  Minerva watched him go, knowing that there was far more going on than some petty squabble.  She'd try and get it out of him during his detention.  She then turned her eyes to Ron.  "Now, Mr. Weasley.  I am ashamed of you as well.  You handled this very poorly.  Fist fighting like foolish second years will solve nothing.  Your punishment shall be that you do not get to see Madam Pomfrey until tomorrow.  Let your wounds be lesson enough for you.  Perhaps you will think of a better solution for your problems in the future." McGonagall fixed them all with an icy stare before sweeping from the room.  When she was gone, the common room exploded into noise.

            "Did you see-"

            "He was so angry!"

            "Ohh, he looked so mean!"

            "Maybe he _has_ gone mad – I mean did you hear-"

            "Do ya think that his link with You-Know-Who is turning him dark?"

            "Ron, how could you!  He was your best friend!" Ginny's voice rang out, and Seamus nodded in agreement with her.  Ron frowned at them.

            "And why did you lie to him, Ron?  Neville was fine sharing with Dean and I.  You forced Neville into rooming with you on the train!  I heard you.  And Hermione - why, in the name of all that's holy, did you lie to McGonagall?"  Seamus added.  Ron's flush returned.

            "Ginny!  Seamus!  You just _saw_ him!  Just waltzing up, expecting me – us - to be at his beck and call.  And did you see how standoffish he's been?  And he admitted – _admitted_ – that what some of the articles were saying was true!  And I heard that he was sitting with Malfoy – Malfoy! - on the train!  I don't care _what_ the papers said about him turning his back on You-Know-Who: the Malfoys have always been evil gits, and will _always be_ evil gits.  It's the way they are!" Ron burst out, his voice loud in the room.  People nodded their heads in agreement with him, shamelessly listening in.  Ginny glared at Ron.

            "Of _course_ Harry was stand offish, with you acting like such as ass, I would too!  And he did _not_ try and order you around, Ronald Weasley – he was reminding you of the arrangements you two had made _last year_.  Really, Ron." Ginny was disgusted.  

            "And those articles!  My dog could write better articles than that!  They're rubbish!" Seamus scoffed.  Hermione frowned at him.

            "No, Seamus.  Ron and I thought it over very carefully this summer.  I mean, Harry told us that You-Know-Who needed some of his _blood_, and if Harry was truly innocent – then how did the Dark Lord get what he needed so easily?  Harry was _portkeyed _in – he wasn't unconscious.  So how did You-Know-Who get the jump on him so quickly?  And Cedric – if Harry was conscious, how did You-Know-Who kill Cedric so easily?  It doesn't make sense, none of it, the way Harry tells it – which leads us to believe that Harry must have, in some way, helped You-Know-Who out." Hermione said calmly.  Ginny and Seamus just stared at her in horror.

            "You – that's – that's a bunch of hogwash!  Harry would _die_ before he helped You-Know-Who!" Ginny exclaimed.  Hermione fixed her with a stare.

            "But he's alive, isn't he?  And You-Know-Who is reborn." That seemed to take the wind out of Ginny's sails.  

            "Better that he died than helping the Dark Lord return," Ron muttered.  Ginny's eyes widened and her hand was a blur, slapping him sharply.  The noise cut through the common room.

            "Ronald Weasley, bite your tongue.  You never deserved his friendship – never!" Ginny whispered before running up to the girl's dormitory with tears in her eyes and Seamus following her, with one last glare for good measure at Ron.  Her brothers just watched them go, Ron rubbing his face absently.  _They'll come around_, Ron thought.  _It'll just take some time._  Secure in his own beliefs he let the twins and Hermione guide him back into their seats by the fire.  Conversations in the common room slowly began to pick up again, and they sat there long into the night.

End Chapter 3

A/N:  Well, was that some twisted logic or what?  

Please review!! I love it!  Keep it comin'!  And I'll try to respond to all of you, but if I miss you, I'm really sorry and I'll get ya on the next chapter =).

SlytherinAtHeart: thank you, I'm getting 'em out as fast as I can type 'em.

Hippy Flower=Voldie's Kid: heheh more on the way

Potter88: thanks for the review!!

Iamawriter: will update probably every other day or so.  Or sooner.  I hope. =)

Jacquie:  thank you for pointing out that mistake.  I was so embarrassed!  But hopefully it's all fixed.

Kimbra-fire:  oh yes there's more Ginny (she'll be important later on)

Minerva-Severus-Dumbledore: Thanks for the review, and hopefully I got that _embarrassing_ mistake fixed!  

Bthatcher2002: thanks for the review!  

Vici0usRebL:  yeah, Lucius and Severus, heh, I like 'em together. Thanks for the review!

Blueberrie: will update as soon as I can!

Athenakitty: Very good questions!  You'll just have to wait and find out =P  Thank you for your review!!

Ronnie:  Thank you for putting me on your favorites list! /boggle.  Cool.  Thanks!!!

Usagi Serenity Yui Cosmos:  Thank you for the review, and hopefully I got all those misspellings fixed!  Thanks again!

Blackdragon: Thanks for reviewing!  Hopefully I'll be getting them out every day or every other day.  Check back soon =)

Pseudonym: thank you so much for the review!!!  I really appreciate your comments, and I'll definitely work on it.  Fanfiction is a type of practice for me – I love to write, and getting feed back is the best way for me to know what I should – and shouldn't! – be doing.  Thanks again!!

Hanako: hopefully this chapter cleared up some of your questions =) 

Kimmy: I guess I'm just a Slytherin at heart – and I always love redeeming the bad guys. =) /shrug.  Thanks for the review!

BlackRose1356: Thanks!  Will update as soon as I can =).

Lady FoxFire:  Here's some Ginny!  I like Ginny, and she as a main role in this little tale.  Hope you like this installment!  More Ginny to come =).

Fallen Dragon: I definitely think that Harry has some skills in Divination – it's in the plan.  Thanks for the review!

Fluff: thank you!!!!

Shocky: Goin' as fast as I can.  The next installment should be Thursday night or Friday.  

Hyperbole: Wow, thanks for the amazing review – and you hit it on the head with the idea behind Lily also being good at Divination.  I hadn't meant for it to sound like Divination was her best topic, oops.  And the whole idea of Lucius pulling his support from Voldemort – I mean, really, the man is an opportunist in my eyes – and with only one heir and increasing proof that the man he's following is as loopy as they come – of course the man's gonna bail.  It's in his best interest.  As for Ron, the boy freaks about something in almost every book.  It's ridiculous.  As for Hermione's reaction, as well as the rest of the Weasley family – well, more detail will be provided soon.  Thanks for the review! I really appreciate it.


	4. Chapter 4: Of Promises and Plans

A/N: I'm so glad everyone's enjoying this story!  Thank you one and all for your reviews =).  Now, I have the next 4 days off, so hopefully I'll be able to sit down and get in some good time at the computer.  Can't post at 4 in the morning all the time!

Chapter 4: Of Promises and Plans 

            Harry stormed up the stairs of the tower, slamming his door closed viciously.  He leaned back against it, pressing his palms against the wood, his breath coming in short pants, rage burning through him.  _How could they? How **could** they?_ The thoughts kept echoing in his mind.  _They – no – but – how? – They think I'm evil.  They think I helped kill Cedric._  Harry banged his head against the wood of the door sharply, the pain momentarily blocking out the confused jumble of thoughts in his head.  _Well, you did, didn't you?  You just stood by and watched Cedric die, you worthless bastard.  You don't deserve their friendship – it's a wonder they've stayed your friends for this long.  You're nothing but a worthless freak_, came one inner voice that sounded suspiciously like his Uncle Vernon.  Harry shook his head silently, breath hitching, before sliding down the door and huddling against it.  The shadows of the room seemed to get darker and menacing figures seemed to be lurking in them – all pointing figures at the small boy curled on the ground.  Harry wrapped his arms around his legs tightly, burying his face in his knees, trying to dispel the images his mind conjured up to torment him.  "No.  No no no no.  I never meant for him to die.  I hate Voldemort, I do.  I do," he whispered brokenly, feeling a large lump lodge in his throat.  He sniffled, feeling tears threaten and he tried valiantly to hold them back.  _Aw, the poor, helpless baby's going to cry, now?  Pathetic, truly pathetic Mr. Potter.  One hundred points from Gryffindor_, came his inner Snape-voice, as Harry had named it.  He started to laugh, a bitter, painful laugh that held no humor in it what so ever.  A few tears spilled over the edges of his eyes, making silvery tracks in the dim light.  He really was hopeless, even his subconscious knew it.  He wasn't really sure when the bitter laughter turned into large, gasping sobs that he tried to suppress, but to no avail.  Pain welled in his chest until he thought that his heart would explode.  Harry curled his arms over his head, breath coming in choked gasps, trying to hide himself, but he didn't know from what.  Maybe God, maybe himself – he didn't know.  _Worthless, worthless,_ Harry shivered.  _Why do I even try?_  

Harry let himself fall sideways and curled up into a ball on the cold, hardwood floor.  A draft along the floorboards left him shivering, teeth clicking together in a combination of his crying and the chill.  He had never felt so alone – so helpless before in his life.  _Is this what having friends does to you?_ He wondered miserably._  It leaves you open, leaves you vulnerable – used to trusting in people and expecting them to be there for you?  Why does anyone do it?_  Harry thought back to his life before Hogwarts – he hadn't had any friends then – Dudly had made sure of that.  And Harry had been just fine, damn it all, he'd been used to relying on himself – trusting that he'd be fine, not _needing_ friends or the comfort they could bring.  He hadn't known what friendship truly was until Ron had offered him his on the train.  Harry was slipping further and further into depression and he knew it, but couldn't seem to make himself care.  He faintly wished he had enough courage to kill himself – but he knew he never would.  _No, not until that bastard's dead.  I wont rest until then.  He's taken everything from me now – my family, my friends – all of it because of that fucking, god damn Voldemort._  For the first time, Harry felt pure, unadulterated hate surge through him.  _This must be how Snape feels when he sees Sirius,_ Harry thought faintly.  _Now I understand._   He coughed, sobs subsiding slowly, and scrubbed the back of his hand against his cheeks, wiping his nose on an edge of his robes.  He closed his eyes tightly, hearing the faint noise of the common room in the silence of his room and felt his face start to crumple again.  _God, did you do this because I let Cedric die?_  

Harry opened his eyes and stared out his window.  The storm was over and the night sky could be seen occasionally through the patches of clouds.  He was staring out at the stars, trying not to think about what had happened, when in the midst of a half-formed plan of revenge against Voldemort he faintly recalled something – something Dumbledore had said last year.  Something about the Order of the Phoenix.  He absently rubbed his cheek on the floor, his tears now over, a small frown of concentration marring his face.  He stared out into the night sky and let his mind try to recall what he'd heard.  He almost had the memory he was looking for when a twinge of pain ran through his scar.  Harry winced slightly, waiting for it to bloom into a full, all out migraine, but surprisingly it passed quickly.  Harry rubbed at it absently, then froze.  His scar.  The connection.  The Order of the Phoenix.  His visions gave him valuable information, and if he could manipulate the bond, if he could _remember _everything that went on during the visions – like, location, people, names – maybe … Harry's eyes glazed over as he thought quickly.  He'd have to talk to Dumbledore though – Harry felt something come over him then, some hardening of his soul, a piece of his innocence leaving.  It would hurt – oh how it would hurt.  If involuntary contact with the Dark Lord was painful – and Harry only vaguely remembered that contact – then how painful would attempted voluntary, forced remembering of the vision be?  Harry shivered again, this time remembering the pain of the Cruciatus curse.  Then his eyes hardened.  _Wuss.  Cedric's dead and you're afraid of little pain?  Pathetic._  This time he let the voice wash through him, let it summon the anger he needed to strengthen his resolve.  _I swear – I'll do whatever it takes to hunt Voldemort down and kill him.  I'll do anything to stop him, I swear.  Just, please, God – Anyone – Someone, if You're listening – let them give me another chance.  I'll do anything – but I can't do this alone.  Please, if You can hear me, if You care – Ron, Hermione – they were all I had.  Well, I have Sirius, but not really.  And Dumbledore – but it's not the same.  Ron and Hermione were like my family.  Please, let them reconsider.  Let them understand, please.  Don't let me be left alone,_ he pleaded to whoever might be listening.  Harry rarely prayed, but he did so now, fervently, eyes closing, mouthing the prayer, the plea, the promise he'd made.  

He felt the weight of the day crash down on him then, and along with it came the aches and pains of being pummeled by Ron.  He rolled onto his hands and knees slowly, feeling a hundred and ten years old.  He got to his feet stiffly, unsure of how long he'd been on the floor and not really caring.  Harry wiped at his face, wincing as his hand came into contact with his split lip.  Other than the his lip, Ron had been unable to get a good face shot in, turning most of his concentration onto Harry's ribs.  _Oh, it's gonna suck getting up tomorrow,_ Harry thought wryly, a small, bitter grin flitting across his face, making the torn skin of his lip twinge.  He shrugged off his robe and threw it over the back of his chair, toeing off his shoes, not bothering with the rest of his cloths.  He was too tired to do anything other than crawl into bed slowly, pulling the covers over himself, trying to block out the world.  _I'll talk to Dumbledore tomorrow,_ Harry promised himself as he was drifting off.  _I'll do anything,_ he thought fuzzily as sleep drew him under.  He'd left his wand on the side table, meaning to place a silencing charm around his bed, but forgetting to do so in his exhaustion.

*

            "_Kill the spare."_

_            "Avada Kedavra!"_

_            "No!  Cedric!   Nooooooooo! - "_

            Harry came awake abruptly at the sharp slap across his face.  His throat felt raw and bloody - _oh, lovely, I've been screaming_, he thought with sleepy confusion.  Harry blinked a few times in the darkness of the room before reaching for his glasses.  They were quickly pressed into his hand by very same person he assumed had slapped the bejezus out of him.  Harry slid them on and blinked the sleep from his eyes, hand coming up to rub gently at his still stinging cheek.  Seamus was sitting on the edge of his bed, hair in a thousand different directions, looking at Harry worriedly.  "Seamus?" Harry croaked.  He looked towards the window, but saw that it was still black as pitch outside.  "What in the world are you doing – what time is it?" Harry asked groggily.  Seamus looked at him steadily for a moment.  

            "Sorry there mate, but you were screaming a fit to be tied, I must say and you weren't waking up when I called you.  It's around three in the morning, I believe.  Didn't have time to check and all." Seamus said gruffly.  He peered at Harry.  "Alright there Harry?"  Harry swallowed with difficulty.  He'd forgotten to put up silencing charms.  Bloody hell.

            "Heh, yeah.  Just," he shrugged, feeling a shameful blush creep over his face.  "Ya know.  Dreams and whatnot," Harry's mind skittered over the residual images left over from his dream.  They were things he'd rather not dwell on just yet with Seamus in the room.  "Hope I didn't wake the dorm up," Harry tried for levity.  Seamus just stared at him.

            "You did," he said quietly.  Harry felt the blood drain from his face.  He looked to the door, which was open, but found it empty.  They hadn't come.  

            "Sorry," Harry whispered.  Seamus just nodded and awkwardly patted him on the shoulder.  

            "S'all right, mate," he said.  Seamus got up and made as if to leave, then stopped.  He turned back to Harry, a frown marring his face.  "I didn't believe the articles, you know.  I – I think Ron and Hermione are off their rockers.  You're not evil Harry, I know that, and so should they," Seamus said firmly.  Harry stared at the Irish boy for a moment, feeling a trickle of warmth in his heart.  

            "Thank you, Seamus.  That means a lot to me," Harry said quietly.  Seamus just nodded and turned away.  Harry watched the boy leave with something like relief in his heart.  _Maybe they _will_ come around_, Harry thought.  _There has to be a chance.  I can't give up hope, I can't lose faith in them just yet.  Not yet,_ Harry sighed and reached for his wand.  He cast several silencing charms around the room, making sure that another visit from Seamus would not be necessary.  _Silencing charms are my friend,_ he thought bitterly.  _Aw well.  As long as I'm not waking up the whole bloody dorm again,_ he shrugged philosophically and flopped back down on the bed after replacing his wand on his bedside table.  Sleep, unfortunately, took a long time in returning.

                                                *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

            Draco Malfoy sighed and scrubbed his hands over his face.  _Good god, three AM and we're still not done,_ he thought irritably.Around him sat the rest of his House – _all bloody few of us,_ he scoffed silently.  _This is going to be impossible._  

            "Ok, so what's the list at now?" Draco asked tiredly.  Pansy looked down at the scroll that lay in front of her.  

            "Two in Ravenclaw, one in Hufflepuff – and we know there's at least one in Gryffindor, but as to who exactly it is, that's the question.  None of us have ever really gotten into anyone's confidence in that house – and besides, no one would suspect them of having Death Eater spies in their ranks.  They're the bloody noble, courageous house, honor bound to fight evil and all that rot," Pansy said snidely.  Draco sighed and rubbed his eyes.  He looked over to Blaise.

            "Mandy Brocklehurst and Stephen Cornfoot are the Ravenclaws.  Michael Corner from Hufflepuff," Blaise supplied.  Draco nodded absently, a finger coming up to tap his lips gently.

            "Anyone have any ideas on who the Gryffindor spy is?" Draco asked.  No one spoke up immediately.

            "Maybe – maybe it's Potter," voiced a second year.  The first years were mostly asleep in their seats, while only a few of the second years had managed to stay awake.  Those who had managed watched Draco and the rest of the older years with eyes that were far too old to be in such young faces.  _Bloody Voldemort,_ Draco thought bitterly.  _Bloody, God be damned fool.  They're too young for this.  Hell, we're too young for this._  Draco snorted, though, and gave the child a sharp look.

            "Don't be daft," he snapped.  "Potter is the last one to become a Death Eater, you all know that," Draco huffed.  "Besides, if he _had_ switched sides, what the hell is he still doing at Hogwarts?  The Dark Lord would never let Potter leave his side if the boy defected.  Potter's too strong to be left to his own devices – the Dark Lord wouldn't allow it," he scoffed.  And it was true – Draco remembered hearing his father and Severus arguing about it often enough over the summer.  Voldemort would never allow a rival of significant power to be out of his control completely.  The insane Dark Lord preferred to have absolute control over everyone and everything.  The second year – Draco mentally made a note to himself to find out the boy's name – nodded quickly in the face of Draco's irritation and glued his eyes to his hands, face flushing slightly.  "Now, anyone else?" Draco inquired.  Silence reigned in the room.  "Pah," Draco spat and ran his hands through his hair, a clear indication of how tired and frustrated he was.

            "This is getting us no where, Draco.  Let's call it a night and recoup tomorrow," Blaise said firmly.  Draco sighed and relaxed back into the couch.  "Besides, it will do none of us any good to be late to classes tomorrow.  Those Gryffindors would jump all over that as a sign that we're all planning to take over the school or some such nonsense.  Do you know that my father said that some of the Gryffindor parents tried to get Slytherin house kicked out of Hogwarts over the summer?  Father nearly had a fit when he heard," Blaise's father was high up on the Ministry ladder.  Draco snorted and nodded, having heard the exact same thing from his father. 

            "Fools, the lot of them," Draco snapped.  The Slytherins that had returned were all against the Dark Lord's return, Draco had made sure of that.  Draco, Pansy and Blaise had taken the House aside, one by one, and dowsed them all with the Veritaserum that Draco had gotten from his father.  Severus knew what they were doing, and had agreed to let Draco approach the students first.  If they were all amiable to Draco's idea of pooling their resources together and creating their own information network in the school, then the former spy would meet with them the next night.  If they had found any moles, though – then the Potions Master would have gotten involved – with a well-placed Obliviate and sleeping spell.  But no moles were found – at least in their House.  It was the other houses that they were worried about now.  Especially Gryffindor.  Draco eyed the younger years.  "Up now," he said loudly, rousing them from their dozing.  "Off to bed.  Remember, breakfast is from seven until nine.  Classes start at nine, unless you have a free period.  Should you have a free period, I expect you to either be in the Common Room or with at least two others in the Library.  Understood?" He barked out.  He had been made prefect this year and he took the responsibility seriously.  The younger years nodded quickly and roused the ones that hadn't yet woken up fully.  As they tottered off to bed Draco raised a hand to his temple.  

            "Good impression of Professor Snape there, Draco," Pansy said teasingly.  

            "It rubs off on you," Draco muttered and those who were still left giggled at Draco's dry rebuttal.  The relationship between Draco's father and Severus was hardly a secret in the Slytherin House.  The first thing Narcissa had done after the divorce was blab her mouth to all the Death Eaters that she could get her hands on that would listen to her.  _I hope the Dark Lord decided to cut out her tongue_, Draco thought cruelly.  Narcissa had done a lot of damage with her gossip – and the only thing keeping her from telling the rest of the wizarding world was the eventual backlash that Lucius could create against her.  Narcissa only ever took care of herself, everyone else was on their own - Draco knew that from experience.  Draco looked over to Blaise's tired form.  "Any idea of how to approach Longbottom?" he inquired.  Blaise looked at Draco sourly. 

            "I'm not a bloody miracle worker, Draco.  I'll figure something out – just give me some time." _Blaise _must_ be tired,_ Draco thought. _ He never looses his composure like that normally._  Draco just nodded and hoisted himself out of the couch's comfortable embrace.  It was definitely time for sleep; his eyes felt gritty and his teeth were in a state he'd rather not think about.  _Yuck.  Bathroom then bed, ew_.  

"I'm to bed.  Goodnight," he called over his shoulder as he made his way to his room.  The rest of the Slytherins watched him go silently.

            "He's going to burn himself out if he doesn't watch it," Pansy murmured as Draco's form disappeared down the shadowy hallway.  Blaise nodded in agreement.

            "We'll just have to make him slow down then," Blaise said simply and stood slowly, feeling his muscles complaining.  Pansy stared at Blaise, raising her eyebrow.  He shrugged, knowing the answer wasn't ideal, but what else could they do?  Tie him up for a day and douse him with a sleeping potion?  Draco would have their heads if they did that.  Pansy snorted inelegantly.

            "Very funny Blaise," she said dryly.  She gathered up the inkpot and scrolls that littered the table in front of her, pausing to rub irritably at the spots of ink that stained her hands.  Millicent grabbed the notes that Pansy had made and stood, waiting for her friend to join her.  "What class do we have first tomorrow?" Pansy asked.

            "Potions, I believe.  With the Gryffindors, if tradition holds up.  I'll have to have a word with Professor Snape tomorrow before breakfast – perhaps he'll agree to – ah, 'switch up' the partners again for this year," Blaise winked at her.  Pansy laughed.  

            "Sly, Blaise.  Sly," she teased.  He bowed mockingly to her before making his way to his own room.  Millicent sighed as she watched him go.  Pansy raised an inquiring eyebrow at her.  Millicent shook her head and waited till Blaise was out of hearing range. 

            "It's a shame, that's all.  All the cute ones are gay," she complained.  Pansy looked at her friend and giggled.  

            "Only you, Millicent, only you," Pansy said fondly.  _Out_ _of_ _all_ _the_ _things_ _she_ _could_ _be_ _upset_ _about_, _she_ _chose_ _the_ _boy's_ _sexuality_ _to_ _fuss_ _about_.  Pansy muffled further giggles.  She hoped Millicent would never change.  "Come on, silly.  We need our sleep." She linked arms with Millicent and they strolled off to their own rooms, enjoying a calm moment together before the chaos the first day of classes could hit.

End Chapter 4__

A/N: Well, here's the next installment!  Hope you liked it!

Review Reponses:

Lady FoxFire: Yeah, I like Ginny =).  Sirius and Remus will make their appearance, but not for a few chapters yet.  I'm glad you're liking it so far!

Usagi Serenity Yui Cosmos: Bill and Charlie aren't in the fic so far as yet (I have about 50 handwritten pages) but there _are_ mentions of them.  It's still up in the air, just gotta see what the muses say =)

BlackDragon: thank you for clearing that up for me.  I haven't actually read the whole book through (I know, I know, bad me), so I just wanted to make sure everyone knew where I was going with the fic.  Thanks for the review!

Rissa: thank you for the review!  And please bring it to my attention should my grammer start to slip, this beta'd only by me, so sometimes I miss things =)

Minerva-Severus-Dumbledore:  Thank you!  

Hippy flower: I'm glad you liked it!  Since I have the next couple days off I'll be posting as soon as I can get 'em typed and proofed =)

Kimmy: Yeah, I really don't like Ron or Hermione in this fic and as for Harry, well, he's gonna get dragged through some crap, but in the end he'll find his true friends.  Thanks for the review!

Myk: thanks for the review! Hehe you'll just have to wait and see =)

Pseudonym: thank you!  I've never particularly liked Ron, and as for Ginny – well, she just sort of developed a voice of her own =) Thanks again!

CF1 and CF2: thank you! I'm glad you liked it =)

Venus Rose: I'm glad you're liking the story.  As for the Gryffindors, well, much more angst to come =) 

Athenakitty: as always, lovely questions!  As for things going in Harry's favor…well, not for a while, they wont.  Thanks for reviewing again!

Harial: thanks!

Thistle5: well, the next few chapters should sate your curiosity =) thanks for the review!

Diagonalist: …I love your stories.  Thank you for reviewing mine!  


	5. Chapter 5: Classes and Calamities

A/N: Thank you everyone that's reviewed, it really means a lot to me.  Here's the next installment!  

Chapter 5: Classes and Calamities 

            Harry groaned as he came awake.  He blinked sleepily and turned his face away from the window, a grunt of pain coming from him as he did so – he felt as though he'd pulled every muscle in his body.  He turned over onto his stomach slowly and buried his head underneath his pillows, wincing when his lip came into contact with the sheets.  _Nuh, don't wanna get up_, he thought groggily.  _What time is it?_  He freed an arm from the nest he'd made of the covers and fumbled for the side table, grabbing his glasses and timepiece.  Once he got everything sorted, he checked the time and felt his eyes grow wide.  _Oh no fucking way,_ he thought, an adrenaline spike shooting through him.  _I'm so dead._  He had twenty minutes till his first class and he still didn't know what his schedule looked like.  _Holy hell.  Oh hells bells._  Harry flew out of bed, muscles screaming in protest, but he ignored them.  He flew around the room, throwing on a clean robe, tossing the contents of his trunk everywhere in a frantic search for his deodorant, praying it would be enough to hide the fact that he hadn't had a shower for two days.  He finally found it – and of course it was at the bottom of his trunk, _how the hell did it get there?  Oh, fuck it,_ then grabbed his rucksack and headed towards the door when he was ready.  He grabbed the latch and pulled – but door didn't budge.  Harry stared at the offending handle and tried again.  And again.  _This is just fucking great,_ he thought a bit hysterically_._  _What – how am I gonna - _He swore viciously and reached for his wand, resisting the urge to slap himself on the forehead.  _You're a wizard, damn it!  Think like one_!  

            "Alohomora!" he said quickly.  He tried the latch again, but the door only groaned and didn't budge.  "Shit.  Shit shit shit.  Alohomora you bloody piece of shit!" he tried again but the door stayed stuck.  "Finite incantatum!  Open sesame you blasted hunk of wood!  Open the fuck up!"  He was shouting now, but he didn't care.  Harry kicked the door and then swore even more viciously when he bruised his toes.  He could almost feel the adrenaline pounding through his veins.  "Ok.  Ok calm down.  Think, damn it, think." He looked around quickly, mind racing at a thousand miles an hour.  _How the hell am I supposed to get out of here?  It's not like I can – oh you bloody idiot!  Your broom!_  

Harry frantically searched through his things, looking for his Firebolt.  He found it quickly enough, unshrunk it and opened his window as far as it would go.  He eyed the frame, for once thankful for his small height.  He peered over the edge – _thank God I'm not scared of heights_, he thought as he got onto his broom.  He secured his pack tightly to his body and started to edge his way out of the room.  _Holy freaking neon yellow sea monkeys!_ he swore as his back scraped along the edge of the window seal.  It was a close fit – but he got through, barely.  He took off for the main entrance of the school, diving quickly once he was clear of the window and skimmed along the ground, trying to make himself as inconspicuous as possible.  _With luck, no one will see me_, he thought and smiled wryly.  With luck.  But it seemed as though luck was indeed with him that morning as he got to the entrance of the Great Hall without being seen.  He quickly shrunk his broom and stuffed it into his rucksack as he entered, glancing around to see if anyone noticed his disheveled appearance.  Luckily, there was barely anyone in the Great Hall, just a smattering of a few upper years who didn't have class right away following breakfast.  

Harry went to the end of the Gryffindor table and found his schedule in a pile with a few others – covered in oatmeal and pumpkin juice.  _Lovely,_ he thought sourly, _the day just gets better and better._  He murmured a quick cleaning spell over the parchment and eyed the schedule, looking for his first class.  He read the parchment twice before a small, disbelieving smile flitted over his face.  _Well, it's official.  I'm dead._  Potions first, with the Slytherins no less; he couldn't believe his luck.  Harry checked the time and saw that he had exactly seven minutes to get to the dungeons.  He took a deep breath and let it out.  _I can do this.  I can._  He nodded to himself once, sharply, and then took off running like a bat out of hell.  _Maybe, just maybe I'll make it,_ he thought in between panting for breath.  _Right.  Sure you will._  Harry snarled at the snide voice in his head.  _Oh shut up._  He put on an extra burst of speed, dodging around some loitering students.  He could hear their startled exclamations as he sped off, but he paid no attention to them.  _Longer legs would be good – right – about – now,_ he huffed, feeling a stitch form in his side.  He skidded to a stop in front of the Potions class door, _damn, it's closed – he's already there,_ and eased it open, praying that he might be able to slip in without being noticed.

            " – Shrinking Solution, in order to test how much you've forgotten over the summer.  Now - " Snape paused, his attention drawn to the small figure trying to ease quietly through the door.  "Ah, Mr. Potter.  Just what do you think you're doing?" Snape's deadly soft voice dripped with venom.  All eyes were turned to him and Harry fought to keep from blushing.  Snickers could be heard coming from the other students – and not just the Slytherins either.  Snape looked highly irritated that Harry had had the audacity to interrupt his class.  _Yup, I'm dead alright,_ Harry thought with a sinking feeling lodging in the pit of his stomach.  

            "I'm sorry, Professor.  There was a – problem," Harry fumbled for an answer, not elaborating, knowing Snape wouldn't care for his excuses anyhow.  

            "And just what – problem – could make you late for class Mr. Potter?  Do tell.  We're all dying to know," Snape sneered at him.  Harry gulped and looked at the ground.  The Slytherins giggled and whispered behind their hands at Harry being put on the spot.  "I'm disappointed in you Mr. Potter.  Ten points from Gryffindor and a detention.  I'll thank you not to be late to my class _ever_ again, or next time you'll lose a twenty points.  Is that understood?" Snape snarled.  Harry nodded quickly, keeping his eyes on the ground in front of him.  "Yes, sir," he said quietly, trying to control his voice.  _Don't look up.  Don't look up.  If he sees that your angry he'll just take more points, and you're already in enough shit with the House as it is._  Snape glared at him for a moment and Harry could almost feel the hate from the stare burn a hole into his skull.

"You'll be in the back, Mr. Potter, seeing as you're late.  You'll have to do the potion by yourself," Snape continued, flicking his hand to indicate the poorly lit back table in the corner.  Harry nodded and edged his way to the table, happy that it was on the Gryffindor side of the room.  He put his rucksack on the table and collapsed on his stool.  "Now, get to work!" Snape called out and Harry felt a moment of panic.  What?  Which potion where they making?  Harry made himself look as though he were getting out supplies from his bag as he glanced around the room, trying in vain to catch someone from Gryffindor's eye so they might indicate which potion they had to make.  Harry could see that something was written on the board, but he was too far away from it to make it out.  Neville was passing his desk on the way to get ingredients when he let drop a piece of parchment.  Harry picked it up and watched as Neville didn't even slow down as he passed.  _Shrinking Solution.  Page 159._  Harry stared at Neville's back then at the parchment, a small smile breaking over his face before he could help it.  _Maybe I'm making mountains out of molehills,_ Harry thought as he set up his cauldron.  _Maybe it _is_ just Ron being a fool and the rest of the House shining him on._  Harry tried to think positively and opened his book to the necessary page.  _Daisy roots, leech juice, rat spleen_…the list went on.  Harry went and gathered his ingredients, somehow managing to trip or stumble over something every three feet as he made his way to where the supplies were.  _If I keep this up, I'll be blushing all day,_ Harry thought hotly as he tried to calm himself down.  He gritted his teeth and tried to ignore the twitters that were erupting throughout the room.  _Ignore them, just – ignore them_.  As quickly – and carefully – as he could he brought the ingredients back to his desk and set to preparing them as quickly as possible.  There was a reason why they often worked in pairs during regular Potions classes – Harry would have to work quickly if he wanted to get the potion done in time.  

            _Ok, so – daisy roots, chopped, added to the rat spleen and then mix in the sliced caterpillar…wait! No!  Shit, I have to add in the skinned shrivelfig first – you dork!_  Harry was already in the motion of tossing in the sliced caterpillar when he noticed his mistake.  He managed to stop all but a few slices from mixing into the potion and he shrank back from the cauldron, waiting for an explosion.  When none was forthcoming, he opened his eyes carefully, first checking to see if Snape had noticed his mistake.  Thankfully the older man was in the front of the classroom, berating Dean and Lavender on something they had done wrong.  Harry peered at his potion, noticing that it had turned faintly yellow and wondered if that was bad.  He sighed and grabbed the shrivelfig, skinning it quickly and adding it to the potion.  _You would think, that after all the bloody books on Potions that the Headmaster sent this summer, I'd be able to remember something about the blasted subject,_ Harry thought gloomily.  There were some things people just weren't good at, and Harry decided that Potions was the subject he'd just never conquer.  _Maybe if that greasy git would _explain_ things once in a while I might understand it all,_ Harry mused.  As he added the shrivelfig, the mixture bubbled and steamed ominously and Harry sighed.  _That can't be good_, he thought mournfully.  _Snape's gonna kill me._  As if his thought had conjured the Potions Master – _oh, that'd be a scary talent to have.  And bad.  Very, very bad_ – Snape stormed up to Harry's desk and peered over the edge of the cauldron.  His face twisted into an ugly sneer as he surveyed the ruins of Harry's potion.  

            "Mr. Potter.  As usual, you've lived up to my dismal expectations of your ability to brew potions.  Did you pay _any_ attention in class during your third year?  Even Mr. Longbottom managed to brew this potion correctly – a most astounding feat, as I'm sure you all know.  Well, do you have anything to say for yourself?  Would you care to explain to me just exactly how a fifth year like yourself is incapable of brewing a third year potion that _should_ be simple and easy to make?" Snape taunted him.  Harry felt yet another humiliating blush spread across his features.  _And to think I commiserated with you for a moment_, Harry thought angrily at the tall man looming over him.  _I'll never understand your blimey, greasy, ugly old self,_ Harry snarled mentally, but forced his eyes to remain on the table, knowing his anger and embarrassment was evident on his face.  

            "Ahh, nothing to say for yourself then?  What a shame," Harry swore the man loved baiting him every chance he got, just to see what he would do, how far he could push the Boy-Who-Lived.  "You have just earned yourself another detention, Mr. Potter.  Congratulations.  See me after class," and the Potions Master swept away.  Oddly enough, Harry's first reaction was to think, _is_ _that all?_  _He's not going to take House points?_  Harry eyed the man suspiciously, as did some of his other Housemates.  He felt as though he would never understand the tall, lanky man sometimes – _not, _he thought to himself, _that I ever really wanted to anyhow_.  Harry just sighed and rubbed his temple, feeling his almost ever-present headache arriving.  As the Potions class came to an end, Harry dutifully dumped out his ruined potion and tucked his quill and ink back inside his pack.  He watched Ron and Hermione leave the room wistfully, noticing neither of them looked once in his direction.  Neville sparred him a small smile, before he was swept away by Dean.  Seamus waved a little and Harry smiled back at him, then turned to face a classroom full of Slytherins.  Harry felt a wave of unease wash over him – he seemed to be the center of attention for one long moment before the rest of the class filed out.  _Strange, _Harry shivered.  _Very strange_.  He grabbed his pack and made his way up to the front of the room, where Snape was waiting for him, seated behind his desk.  Harry stopped just in front of the imposing desk, eyeing the tabletop, fighting his natural reaction to clench his hands in his robes and fiddle with them.  He'd never been very good at keeping still under pressure – he'd always had the tendency to fidget.  

            "Mr. Potter, you have detention for the next two nights.  You will serve them here, at eight pm sharp, is that understood?" Snape said in a surprisingly business-like manner.  Harry glanced at the Potions Master in surprise – he had been expecting biting sarcasm and hateful insults, not this almost – normal tone of voice.  He nodded carefully, eliciting a sharp look from Snape.

            "Yes, sir," Harry said quickly.  Snape just looked at him sourly.  He wrote a pass, gave it to Harry and dismissed him with a flick of his hand. 

            "Get out of my sight, Potter.  I have a class to teach," Harry nodded and hurried out of the classroom as the next was filing in.  He never noticed Snape's lingering gaze as he left the room, or the small furrow that appeared between the man's brows.  If he had, Harry would have run for the hills – Snape being kind, hell, even worried about him _had_ to be a sign of the apocalypse, it just had to be.  

            Harry's next class was Transfiguration, which was thankfully not that far away from the dungeons that year.  He hurried a bit, but managed to make it to class on time.  As he made his way to his usual seat that he shared with Ron, Harry noticed that his seat was taken by Hermione.  Indeed, it seemed as though all the seats from Gryffindor were taken.  Harry slid into a desk in the very last row, looking down at the scarred wood quickly.  It was McGonagall's policy to assign people's seat based on where they sat on the first day of classes.  Harry snorted to himself quietly.  _If this keeps up, I'll be partnerless for the whole bloody year,_ he thought sadly.  McGonagall entered a few moments later and let her gaze sweep through the room, pausing for a moment at the odd seating arrangement.  She assumed the boys were still angry about whatever they falling out was last night.  She suppressed an irritated sigh –  but children will be children and boys will be boys, was what her mother always used to say.  They would work it out on their own, well enough, she decided.  _Best that I not get involved_.  

            "Today class, we will be reviewing the lessons we covered last year …" And so the first Transfiguration class of the year began with it's normal routine of note taking and review.  Harry found himself, for once, actually enjoying the review session.  He could relate to the work even more now, ever since he'd started his own study of the art of transfiguration over the summer.  He hummed softly under his breath as he took down his notes, thinking to himself that perhaps for once he would be able to give Hermione a run for her money for top marks in a class.  _Wouldn't that put a bee in her bonnet,_ Harry thought smugly.  _It'd serve her right too._  Harry sighed as he glanced around the room.  _This – this – nonsense – has to blow over soon.  It just _has_ to._  He rubbed his eyebrow absently, scratching down a few more lines of notes, noting the pages that Professor McGonagall was mentioning.  _Maybe I'll skip lunch and talk to the Headmaster,_ he thought.  His stomach – having not eaten yet – had other plans though.  It let out a loud growl just as class was ending and Harry resisted the urge to slam his head down on the desk in front of him.  _What god did I piss off?_  He was going to die of mortification before he could get his revenge on Voldemort – it must be the Dark Lord's new, diabolical plan for the year.  Kill the Boy-Who-Lived off with embarrassment – and even better – Voldemort wouldn't have to raise a finger to do so!  Harry would do all the work for him!  Snickers and twitters rang out through the room, and even McGonagall paused in her lecture to peer back at him curiously.  Harry scrunched down in his seat, trying to hide behind Lavender and Neville who were sitting in front of him.  

            The class, however intriguing and interesting Harry might have found it, couldn't come to an end soon enough.  He was _starving_, and he wanted food.  Immediately.  As Professor McGonagall ended her lecture, Harry threw his things into his bag, meaning to head to the Great Hall, and subsequently lunch, all the sooner.  The Professor foiled his plan, though, and he turned reluctantly back at her summons.  

            "Yes ma'am?" Harry asked politely.  She stared at him for a moment, and as always, her stern glance always left him feeling as though he _must_ have done something wrong and that she was going to find out about it.  

            "Yes, Mr. Potter.  About your detention.  Seeing as I have a rather – pressing – obligation to attend to on Friday evening, your detention will be moved to Thursday evening at eight pm.  Is that clear?" He nodded quickly, wondering if the 'obligation' she had to meet was really an Order meeting.  He glanced at her closely for a moment – but he just couldn't imagine his head of House as a member of a secret organization that fought against one of the darkest evils the wizarding world had to offer.  Harry knew intellectually that she more than likely _was_ a member of the Order – it was just…she seemed too prim and proper to be a member of the Order.  Too fussy.  Harry had to duck his head to hide a smile at the thought of Professor McGonagall chastising Voldemort severely, finger shaking back and forth, her face absolutely livid, and the Dark Lord standing in front of her, head down, having an abashed, naughty look on his face.  _Oh, yeah.  I need food and sleep.  In that order.  One I can remedy – the other'll have to wait._  "You may go, Mr. Potter." He nodded once and spun on the ball of his foot, starting off for the Great Hall briskly. 

 "Oh, and Mr. Potter?" her voice stopped him.  He turned reluctantly and faced her.  "I would like to hear nothing more about you starting any more fights with Mr. Weasley, do you understand?  I will not tolerate such fighting in my House, are we clear?" Harry nodded stiffly, wanting to object.  It wasn't _all _his fault they had been fighting.  For heaven's sake – Ron had started it – well mostly.  The verbal part, anyhow.  Harry spun back around and hurried from the room, smelling the aromas of lunch calling him.  Oh, how he was hungry.  He felt like he could eat a horse.  He came to the doors of the Great Hall and slipped through them, making his way towards the middle of the table.  As he neared, the open spot between Dean and Fred disappeared, as did the other open spots around George and Anglina, Lavender and Parvati.  Harry stumbled a bit as he came to a halt, watching his House slide together to exclude him from their ranks.  He turned and looked at Fred, who only gave him a cold look and turned back to his conversation with Katie.  Ron turned and saw Harry standing still as a rock in the middle of the aisle.

"What're you looking at?" Ron asked snidely.  Harry blinked owlishly at the redheaded boy.  He shook his head slightly.  

"Nothing," Harry murmured and walked down the aisle to the end of the Gryffindor table.  He heard murmurs and laughter from the middle of the table, as well as a buzz coming from the other tables, all of them undoubtedly remarking on the rift that was present in the House.  Harry loaded his plate up numbly – not really noticing what he was eating, just doing so mechanically.  He kept his eyes on his plate, not daring to look up, not wanting to see disgust – or worse – pity in anyone's eyes.  He hated pity.  He wolfed down his food and bolted from the Hall as fast as he could.  

He made his way to the library, having a good amount of time to kill between then and his next class, which was DADA.  Harry wrapped his robes around himself, feeling cold all the way through.  He walked through the halls quickly, turning down side passageways when he saw people coming in the other direction.  He didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment – not until he had gotten himself under control.  He managed to make it all the way to the library without meeting a single soul, and once he was there, he tucked himself away in a corner table, away from the door, hidden behind several stacks of books.  There he let himself slump onto the chair, head falling forward with a loud thunk on the tabletop.  No tears came, though.  He held those back, just barely.  He'd had enough crying for one week, thank you very much.  Still, he sniffed and wiped surreptitiously at his face, not acknowledging the wetness on the backs of his hands as tears.  He sighed and curled his legs up underneath himself, raising his head and propping it up with his hand.  He stared out of the window blindly, eyes glazing over as he tracked the scenery outside.  His mind was a thousand miles away – and quite comfortably numb, which was right where he wanted it to be at the moment.  He sat that way for some time, not moving, breathing quietly, eyes locked onto something only he could see.

A/N: Review Responses:

Blackdragon: hehe, you'll have to wait and see =)  Glad you enjoyed the chapter!

Athenakitty: have I mentioned how much I like your questions?  Thanks again =)

Myk: hehe, I like leader!Draco too.  Harry, well, I go back and forth on him.  Sometimes I like him determined, sometimes I like him all weak and fragile.  Depends on my mood =) Thanks again!

Lady FoxFire: I'm so sorry about the crappy first paragraph from ch4.  Hopefully it's better now – I am not, in any way shape or form technically savvy.  Hell, it took me an hour to figure out ffnet – and that's sad.  If there's anymore problems, just yell and I'll try to fix it.  And if I can't then I get the boyfriend to do it.  Cuz that's what they're good for, and stuff.

Usagi Serenity Yui Cosmos: Ga, the 1st paragraph was a total booboo.  Hopefully it looks better now =)  And I'm not gonna fess up about the spy.  You'll have to wait and see =D.

Relle: Thank you!  I'm glad you're enjoying it =)

Minerva-Severus-Dumbledore: Thank you!

Diana: Malfoy and family will have something to do with the reporter situation later on in the story.  As for Hermione – well, there's an explaination for her attitude and all that, but it's a ways off.  Thank you for your review!

Magami: Thank you!  I'm glad you're liking the story!

Renee Fay: I'm glad you're enjoying the story =) thank you for the review!

MerlinHalliwell: will do =)

MajikzPawn: Ron bashing will definitely be considered ; P Thank you for the review!

Tenshi-Chikyuu: Thank you!

Fallen Dragon: hehe explainations are on their way.  Thank you for the review!

Zenyel: merci beaucoup!  But I think I'm scarred by the image of Ron as Filch's sex-slave….that's just…wrong //shudders//.  Anyhow, I'm glad you're enjoying the story!  And thank you for sticking up for me =)  The author of the other fic and I just sorta laughed about the whole thing.  But, thanks again!  

Cheri: thank you!

James2000: Thank you for your review!  Yeah, I'll make 'em grovel and crawl – but even then I'm tempted to write most of Gryffindor house off.  Thanks again!

SparkySparkles: =) thank you so much for the review!  And yes, this is H/D ; P

Me: eh?

Fate's Child: Thank you for the review!  

Hopefully the next chapter will come out sooner!  Sorry for the delay =)


	6. Chapter 6: Many Meetings

A/N: Due to the fact that midterms are coming up this next week, updates might be a bit longer in coming.  Maybe.  On the other hand, the stress of the midterms might just make me write even more.  Who knows.  Thank you everyone who reviewed!

A/N:  Ok, I had promised myself I wouldn't do this, but oh well.  There's an OFC present, and she's introduced this chapter.  Her name is Jasmine Montevay, distant cousin to the Snape family and she's the new DADA teacher.  I had been toying with the idea of having Remus come back – but really, I've seen that in too many other stories, and besides, it just wouldn't happen in my storyline, with the current attitude so negative to anyone that even has a _hint_ of being 'dark' right now.  But, I promise, the OFC is _not_ going to be a large part of the story – she's just sorta necessary at the moment.

Chapter 6: Many Meetings 

            Harry finally roused himself from his stupor some time later, blinking owlishly for a moment, feeling as though he had cotton shoved in his head.  The world seemed hazy and distant – as though it were not quite real just yet, and he wasn't sure if he _wanted_ reality to return at the moment.  He looked around and noticed that he was still alone, thankfully, although when he listened there seemed to be a few more people in the library than when he had entered…an hour ago, he noticed when he checked the time.  He unfolded his legs and stretched them out slowly – they were very unhappy with him.  He scrubbed at his face, pushing his glasses up on top of his head, wiping away any – evidence that maybe, just perhaps, he'd been crying.  Harry sighed and stretched, feeling several joints in his back give satisfying pops.  He got to his feet, wincing a little, a pins-and-needles feeling was rushing through them.  He stomped his feet a few times, trying to dispel the annoying tingling feeling.  He grabbed his rucksack and headed out of the library, quietly slipping through the shelves nearest to the door.  He never noticed the eyes that tracked his exit, nor the murmurs that sprang up in one particular corner in his wake.

*

            Harry slipped into the DADA classroom well ahead of his Housemates.  The new DADA instructor was a stern, elderly woman who looked like she would take no nonsense from anybody.  She was sitting, back ramrod straight, behind her desk when he slipped in.  She glanced at him, hazel eyes narrowing as she took in his split lip and pallid face.  Then she noticed the ever-famous scar.  _Ah, Harry Potter.  _She thought back to the gossip in the teachers lounge, and was surprised that Potter was alone – the other teachers always spoken of him and his two friends as the Golden Trio or some such nonsense.  She hid a disapproving frown.  _Well, if the boy thinks he's going to get special treatment here, he's going to be in for a shock_.  Jasmine Montevay would have no attitudes, temper tantrums or anything of the sort in her class, even if it _was_ the blessed Boy-Who-Lived who threw them.  _Not that I've heard anything particularly _bad_ about the boy – despite what cousin Severus says._  The Montevay family had been cousins of the Snape family for ages, and every few generations or so they made sure to intermarry again to keep the connection.  _We'll just have to wait and see, I guess,_ she thought as she raked her eyes over the slight boy.  Putting him from her thoughts, she turned back to the paper work in front of her.  The fourth years that she had had before lunch looked promising, if undisciplined.  

            Harry noticed the somewhat cold stare that the new teacher, _Montevay, wasn't it?  Isn't that some old wizarding family Hermione had read about once?_ gave him.  He glanced at her from out of the corner of his eye.  She was thin, older, with a slightly long face and a too long nose.  She wasn't ugly, but she wasn't knock out gorgeous either.  Harry guessed her to be in her mid forty's, maybe younger.  Harry shifted uncomfortably on the hard seats, trying to keep as quiet as possible so he wouldn't disturb her.  A sound from the doorway alerted Harry to the fact that people had started coming in.  

            Harry kept his eyes to the front of the room, gazing at the changes Professor Montevay had made to it.  The room looked almost – austere that year.  There was very little clutter anywhere, and the windows were open to let in as much light as possible.  The normally dreary looking room had changed into a modestly open place once it had been cleaned out a bit.  _Maybe the Headmaster finally found someone decent to teach DADA  this  year_, Harry mused as he continued looking around the room, trying to keep his attention occupied as the seats around him filled up –  all the seats but the one next to him.  

            "Bloody hell," Draco Malfoy's irritated voice could be heard.  "Pansy, I told you to save me a seat!" Harry stifled a snicker at the whiny voice.  He couldn't hear Pansy's reply in the slight noise of the room.  _He's almost late_, Harry noted slowly.  _That's odd.  Malfoy is rarely late to class, especially DADA_, he frowned.  A heavy weight thumped down next to Harry, which caused him to jump in surprise, head whipping around to stare at the smug expression of Draco Malfoy.  "Hullo Potter," Malfoy grinned, showing his teeth in a parody of a smile.  Harry snorted and rolled his eyes, turning away from the annoying blond.

            "Malfoy," Harry said sourly.  Great, this was all he needed.  Malfoy sitting next to him in DADA, somebody up there sure wanted him dead.  Despite of the conversation on the train, Harry had no idea as to whether or not the other boy had it in for him still – and Harry wasn't about to leave his back unguarded until his knew the other boy's intentions.  It was simply just too dangerous.  

            "Run into a door post Potter?" Malfoy's irritating voice wouldn't leave him alone.

            "What's it to you, Malfoy?" Harry answered defensively, scooting down in his seat.  Draco watched the other boy carefully for a moment – noting the defensive posture, and the other boy's aversion to looking him in the eyes.  He decided to poke deeper.

            "Oh, just wondering how a beloved, well-looked-after, coddled brat like yourself could manage to split your lip is all. Where's the fan club now?" Draco taunted.  _Ah, that hit a nerve_, Draco noted, watching as Harry's shoulders tensed and his hands curled into balls. 

            "Shut up, Malfoy," Harry hissed, still not turning to look at the blond.  Draco was about to continue the prodding, when their newest DADA professor interrupted him.

            "Mr. Malfoy, please be silent.  I will not tolerate whispering in my class.  If you have something to say, then please say it." Her voice was bored as she looked over the list of names in her hand, taking roll.  Draco shut his mouth quickly.  While technically a neutral family, the Montevay's were taking a bold stand in the war with Voldemort by sending one of their scions to teach at Hogwarts.  The Montevay's had long been the Headmasters and teachers at several wizard universities, as well as having several famous aurors and curse-breakers in their family.  But, over all, the family had long stayed neutral to the politics of the wizarding realm – happy and content to throw the occasional gala or ride on a hunt for dangerous magical beasts.  They were, without a doubt, one of the odder pureblood families the wizarding realm had around.

            "Now, children, as you know, my name is Professor Jasmine Montevay.  I have gone over what your previous years have been like, and I must say, I am rather horrified at the lack of education that you have been given in regards to Defense Against the Dark Arts.  I will do my best to remedy this, especially since you have your O.W.Ls this year.  Now, take out your quill and ink and start taking notes – we have a lot to cover." She stood up gracefully from behind her desk and hid a smile at the flurry of activity that accompanied her words.  Oh, how she loved well disciplined classes!  

*

            Harry shook his hand out after the bell chimed the end of DADA.  His hand was covered in ink, and cramped too – he never remembered writing so fast in his life.  His only consolation was that Malfoy had been writing just as quickly as he was – and just as messily.  _Ha, see, he's not perfect in everything_, Harry thought to himself smugly.  He jammed his quill and ink into this bag, while taking the time to roll his notes up carefully.  He wasn't about to ruin all that work just because he was lazy.  The parchment was almost dry and ready to be rolled up when Ron and Dean were passing his desk.  Harry watched them suspiciously for a moment, but when it seemed as though they were only passing by, he let go of his withheld breath.  Just as Harry's guard went down, though, a bottle of ink came sailing past his head, nearly hitting him – to land and shatter directly on his notes. 

            "Bloody hell!" Harry exclaimed, then clapped a hand over his mouth, looking up to see Professor Montevay standing right next to him.  _Oh shit,_ a little voice in his head chimed in.  He removed his hand and smiled weakly up at her.  "Er, oh dear?" he tried again.  Professor Montevay just leveled him with a dark stare.

            "Blast it all Potter!  You've gotten ink onto my robes!" Draco's whiny voice put Harry's teeth on edge.  Laughter from the doorway made Harry's head turn and he saw Dean and Ron standing in the doorway, snickering at him.  Harry narrowed his eyes at his Housemates, but they only laughed harder, and left.  Harry turned back to his irate teacher and forced himself to relax.  _The worst I'll get is detention.  That can't be so bad, right?_

            "Mr. Potter, would you care to explain – this?" she gestured at the ruin of his notes.  Harry looked at the blob of ink and parchment sadly – they had been good notes too. 

            "Er, my ink pot slipped?" He said.  Draco turned and looked at Harry oddly, before getting up and huffing off, joining Pansy and Blaise at the door, muttering about clumsy fools and how they shouldn't be allowed anywhere near magic.  Or ink.  Or expensive robes or ….  Professor Montevay's eyes narrowed as she tracked Malfoy's progress, be she didn't say anything.  Then she turned back to Harry. 

            "It slipped, did it?  And just how would your inkpot go from your bag to flying by your ear, Mr. Potter?  Would you care to tell me the truth this time?" she said firmly.  Harry stared up at the stern woman, mind whirling.

            "Uh – it was probably just meant as a joke, you know?  We're Gryffindors, and well, sometimes we play small pranks on each other.  Just a kind of a welcome back to school kind of thing," he lied and tried to smile at her.  He didn't think she believed him.  Professor Montevay just stared at him sternly.

            "Mr. Potter, I would greatly appreciate it if you informed your Housemates that I will tolerate no pranks in my room, between class or not.  I firmly believe in discipline, and both the perpetrator and the victim will serve detentions should they be caught continuing such nonsense in my room, is that understood?" Harry nodded quickly.  "Good, now, go on to your next class." Harry shot up out of his seat and ran for the Divination Tower.  He'd been lucky, he realized that.  Professor Montevay looked like the type of person you lived in fear of pissing off – _a lot like Snape,_ Harry mused.  _I wonder if they're related._  Harry thought back to his notes and suppressed a growl and he scurried up the ladder of the tower.  He was going to have to beg someone to lend him theirs.  Maybe one of the Ravenclaws would…

            Harry's last two classes seemed to drag on for forever.  _Why, why, why did I want to take Ancient Runes again?  Wasn't barely passing good enough you stupid prat?_  He let out a large sigh at the end of Ancient Runes, a headache firmly lodged between his eyes.  All he wanted was some nice, quiet time alone where he wouldn't have to be on his guard every second.  Divination had been rough – Trelawney had devised her own seating plan – and she had had Harry sitting right next to Ron, with Lavender on his other side.  It had been a very uncomfortable to say the least.  Harry had tried to talk to Ron, but he had ignored Harry, speaking only to Lavender or Dean, who was on the other side of the redhead.  Ron's only words to Harry had come at the end of class, and they still hurt.

            "Don't you get it, Harry Potter.  We're not friends anymore.  So quit trying to pull the oh-poor-me act.  No one believes it, and further, no one cares.  You've made your bed, now you get to lie in it," Ron had hissed as the class filed out of the tower.  Harry had just sat there, staring into Ron's angry eyes, truly seeing the disgust and hate in them – all directed at him.  Harry had only nodded shallowly, forcing himself to keep his face smooth and calm, _cold and clear as water – don't let them see you hurting,_ then he had swept by Ron and rushed down the ladder, intent on finding his way to the Ancient Runes classroom as fast as he could, promising himself he could be hurt later – at the moment he had things to do and subjects to learn. 

            Now, later, when he sat once again in the far corner of the library, hidden away by stacks of books, he let himself feel hurt.  He didn't cry – no, he'd had enough of crying.  _Babies cry.  Cowards cry.  And I can't be a coward – I have to be strong._  He took several deep, stuttering breaths, forcing his emotions down deep, and locking them away.  If he didn't let himself feel – then he wouldn't be hurt, simple as that.  _Right, simple as that._  He let his head tip back and his body sag into the chair, arms dangling.  He stayed that way for a few minutes, trying to consciously relax every part of his body.  It didn't really work.  With a sigh he sat up and grabbed his rucksack, opening it up and digging through it, searching for his textbooks.  He found his DADA text, as well as his Ancient Runes, both with suspicious splatters of ink on them.  _Oh, Christ._  He dug deeper and saw that he hadn't closed his inkbottle completely, and most of it had spilled in the bag.  He snarled at himself – angry that he'd been so careless.  He grabbed his wand and muttered a quick cleaning spell, getting rid of most of the mess.  He then pulled out his notes from Ancient Runes and opened his textbook, intent on getting a head start on the class.

            Two hours later found him quite burned out and ready to eat.  He got up from his chair and yawned, noting absently that it was already dark outside.  He checked the time and noted that it was six.  _Gah, two hours until detention with Snape.  Yea!_  He gave a chuckle that held little amusement.  With tired eyes and an empty stomach, he made his way to the Great Hall, careful to again slip through the stacks and avoid the other students in the library yet again.  He didn't want them to know about his little hideaway in the corner – he liked it there.  He didn't want anyone else to find it.  _My desk, mine!_  Harry did laugh at the little, possessed sounding voice in his head.  _God, I need food.  I've gone loony._  

            Dinner was an – odd – affair.  Harry avoided the crowded center and slipped into a spot at the very end of the table, near some second years that eyed him strangely, but then went back to their conversation.  Harry was so caught up in eating he missed the person sitting down across from him.  It took the person coughing a few times, as well as a well-placed kick, to get his attention.  Harry yelp with food still in his mouth, causing it to spray a bit.  Ginny Weasley sat opposite of him, a vaguely disgusted look on her face as bits of potatoes flew everywhere.  Harry swallowed quickly, feeling the tips of his ears begin to burn.

            "Well, if I hadn't have gotten over my crush on you this summer, I sure would have now.  That was gross, Harry," she said dryly.  Harry leveled her with a glare.

            "Well, if you hadn't _kicked_ me while I was chewing, the I wouldn't have spit everywhere," he snapped back.  Ginny raised her eyebrows at him.  Harry lowered his eyes, feeling a bit ashamed.  _Damn, but she makes it hard to be a cold, unfeeling person,_ Harry thought.  _Come on, Gin.  Don't make me care, not yet.  I don't know if I could handle it right now_.  

            "Well, you were ignoring me, and my polite coughing was beginning to sound more like whooping cough, so I had to do _something_," she retorted.  She fixed him with a look.  "Harry – are you, are you ok?" There was something in her voice that begged him to talk to her, begged him to confide in her.  But – 

            "I'm alright Gin.  Just tired," he lied, forcing his hope back down, trying to contain it.  Ginny was Ron's sister, and family always came first in the Weasley household.  Harry wanted to confide in her, but he was scared of being burnt yet again by another Weasley.  Ginny just looked at him steadily.  Harry looked down at his plate and felt his appetite leave him.  He looked up at the teacher's table and noticed that the Headmaster had finished eating and had already left.  He checked the time and noticed that if he hurried, he would have enough time to have a talk with Dumbledore before his detention.  Harry looked up at Ginny and noticed that she was frowning at him.  He flashed he a strained smile.

            "Gin, I gotta run.  I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok?" Harry said and stood. Ginny said nothing, just watched him silently.  She nodded once, slowly and watched him leave the Great Hall without looking back.

            "Ginny, what the hell?!  Mum _told_ you to stay away from him!" Ron's angry voice boomed out from down the table just after Harry's form disappeared through the thick Hall doors.  Ginny's head snapped around to stare at Ron's angry visage.  She got up quickly and hurried down to the center of the table, slipping in between where he and Fred were holding court with the other older Gryffindor students.

            "Really, Ron.  You know Mum's over reacting, and so are you.  I mean, really, think about – ow!  Leggo Ron, that hurts!" she hissed at him, pulling at where Ron had clamped a hand around her upper arm.  The other Gryffindors just ignored the scuffle between brother and sister.  "Ron!" she whined, truly in pain now.  He shook her arm, and she felt the muscles in her shoulder pull and strain.  She looked into her brother's angry face and for once felt afraid of him.  He leaned in close to her and she shrank away from him.

            "Stay. Away. From. Him." Ron whispered harshly.  Ginny stared at his face, so close to hers that she could count the freckles.  She nodded hastily, not wanting to upset him further.  She glanced over to George, to see if he would help her out, and saw that he too was staring at her angrily.  _What in the bloody blue blazes is going on here?_ She wondered to herself, shaken to the core.  Satisfied that his little sister had gotten the message, Ron let go of her arm and turned back to the conversation he was having with Dean and Seamus.  Ginny brought her arm in close to her side, rubbing at the spot where Ron had grabbed her, wincing a little.  The rest of the House ignored the scene between brother and sister, content in letting Ron handle the situation.  Ginny shakily reached for the pumpkin juice, but a hand beat her to it.  Neville poured her juice for her, catching her eye.  His normally happy face was shadowed with worry.  _Are you ok?_ His gaze seemed to ask.  Ginny shrugged with her left shoulder, her right one beginning to ache fiercely.  Neville's gaze softened and he nodded slightly to the door.  She nodded and got up, as did Neville. 

            "Where do you think you're going?" Ron's sharp voice halted her.  She turned around with a sharp retort on her lips, but clamped her mouth shut at the look of anger on Ron's face. 

            "The common room.  I have homework to finish," she fibbed.  Ron looked at her closely, then noticed Neville was standing as well.

            "Nev, would you escort Ginny to the common room?  I don't want her 'accidentally' running into _him_ on the way," Ron ordered.  Neville blinked at Ron's tone.

            "Ron! How dare you!" Ginny's temper got the better of her, and the exclamation was out of her mouth before she could stop it.  Ron's face reddened and he began to rise, but was held back by Fred and Dean.

            "Ginny.  Shut up.  You know he's only doing this for your own good.  You're so taken by that bastard you wouldn't see the Dark Mark on his arm even if he waved it in front of your face.  Go with Neville, and trust me, Mum's going to hear about this," George's uncharacteristically angry tone shocked her.

            "Are you out of your mind, George?  You would rat me out to Mum, over this?" Ginny exclaimed, disbelief washing through her.

            "Gin, you don't understand.  It's for your own good.  And I'll let informing Mum slide, just this once though – but listen good, little sis – Harry's dangerous.  He's nearly gotten Ron and Hermione killed a number of times and now there's one boy dead because of him.  You nearly died because of him.  You just don't see it Ginny, because you fancy him.  He needs to be taken away from here, locked up so You-Know-Who can't get him and left there, at least until the Light is ready to take down the Dark Lord.  His scar-" George was about to carry on when Ginny interrupted him, shaking with anger.

            "You don't know anything!  How could you say that!  How could you believe that!  You're fools, all of you!  Harry wouldn't hurt anyone, not intentionally – and you're making him out to be the next Dark Lord!  Are you mad?!" she was yelling, screaming at them – her face hot and her eyes prickling with tears.  Harry was like her brother – ever since the Chamber of Secrets her crush on him had mellowed and she had come to see him in a sisterly fashion, rather than a romantic one.  The entirety of the Great Hall was focused on the Gryffindor table now, ears sharpening, tongues ready to wag.  

            Ron surged up out of his seat, his face an ugly shade of purple.  "Why you little-" He began to get into her face.  Ginny stood her ground, not giving an inch.

            "Is there a reason why both of you are causing such an inappropriate scene in the middle of the Great Hall?" Snape thundered as he strode up from behind Ron, robes snapping, arms coming to cross over his chest, and eyes beginning to snap black fire.  Minerva hurried to catch up to the taller man, a strict, angry frown etching deep lines around her mouth.  They had seen Ginny get up, and heard her exclamation – probably the whole school had.  Minerva's gaze fell on Neville, seeing as he had finally made his way around the table, and now stood behind Ginny, gently placing a hand on her shoulder.  She tensed under the touch and Neville withdrew his hand, after patting her awkwardly a few times.  

            "I – er, Ginny and I were just having an argument.  Sorry," Ron stuttered, not sounding a bit contrite as he lied to the taller man's face.  Ron turned back to Ginny, eyes promising retribution if she didn't agree with him.  Ginny gulped and nodded her head faintly, signaling her agreement with her brother, eyes never leaving his face.

            "If you think - " Snape began to explode, the vein in his temple starting to throb in time with his heartbeat.

            "Thank you, Mr. Weasley.  Miss Weasley, Mr. Longbottom, please return to the common room, immediately.  Thank you."  Professor McGonagall interrupted Severus, who was beginning to turn six different shades of red at Minerva's audacity.  Ginny and Neville looked at their head of House in hurt surprise – but Minerva only gave them a bare shake of the head, indicating they needed to leave.  Ginny and Neville hustled out of the Great Hall amid whispers and rising speculation.  Ron looked pleased, that was, until Professor McGonagall rounded onto him.

            "Mr. Weasley.  I am ashamed at you and your sister's behavior here tonight.  I'm giving you this _one_ warning – if something like this should happen again I _will_ dock House points and _both_ of you will have detentions with Filch, is that understood?" The professor placed her hands on her hips, pinning the boy with a stern glare.  Ron paled.

            "But Professor - !" Her glare went up a few notches and Ron shut up.  "Yes, ma'am," he muttered sullenly.

            "Good," she said grimly.  She turned almost ran into the figure of Severus, who was towering above her.  His eyebrows were drawn together in a harsh scowl.

            "Really, Minerva-" he began, ready to berate her for not punishing him harder. 

            "It's my House, Severus," she cut him off.  The Potions Master snarled at her.

            "A fine job you're doing of keeping them in order," he spat.  He whirled around and stalked out the door, robes snapping in the breeze behind him.  Snickers followed in his wake, mostly from the Gryffindor House, who were more than happy to see Snape get told off by their head of house.  The Slytherin table, however, watched the proceedings quietly, noting the remarks and the whispers that where beginning to fly from table to table.

                                                _*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

            Harry hurried on his way to the Headmaster's office.  The halls were empty and echoing as he passed down them, his footfalls sounding lonely in the silence.  He came up to the gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office – and realized he didn't have the password.  

            "Er – chocolate frogs?" Nothing.  "Bertie Botts Every Flavor Bean?" Stony eyes regarded him indifferently.  Harry shifted from foot to foot impatiently.  "Skittles?" Harry was beginning to become frustrated.  "Snickers?  Canary Creams?  Ton tongue toffee?  Tic tacs?" Still nothing.  Harry made himself stop, close his eyes and take a deep breath, letting it out slowly, trying to reign in his temper.  Just as he opened his eyes to try again, the gargoyle leaped out of the way, causing Harry to jump with surprise as well, and the revolving stairs were revealed.  Harry eyed the gargoyle for a moment, then started up the stairs slowly, letting them carry him up as he stepped onto them fully, one hand holding on to the rail for balance.  The stairs stopped at the threshold of he office, and Harry noted that the thick oak door was still closed.  Harry advanced slowly and tried the latch, easing it open and entering the Headmaster's office slowly, mouth starting to go dry and all of his doubts starting to rush back into him.

            The Headmaster's office was just as he remembered it – the pleasant clutter creating a warm, homey feel.  Fawkes sat on his perch, looking sadly in need of a self-immolation.  His feathers were ratty, with half of them missing, making the Phoenix look remarkably like a half-plucked chicken that one was getting ready to roast.  The Headmaster himself sat behind his desk, half moon glasses shining in the light of his lamp.  He had a sheaf of papers in front of him and he looked as though he were tired.  Harry gulped, suddenly not so sure of himself anymore, and more than a little guilty at having interrupted what seemed to be something important.

            "Ah, Mr. Potter, Harry.  How are you?" Albus's voice held no irritation though, and he gestured for Harry to take a seat.  Harry crossed over to the desk and gingerly sat in one of the plush chairs, sinking into its deep cushions.  He clasped his hands in front of him, locking his fingers together so he couldn't fuss or fidget with them.

            "I'm, ah, fine, sir." Harry smiled tightly at the Headmaster.  Albus eyed him carefully, then picked up his wand.  Harry started, nearly flinching when the Headmaster pointed his wand at him and murmured a spell.  A tingling sensation spread over Harry's lip, and he realized with chagrin that he'd quite forgotten all about the split lip.  "Er, thank you sir." Harry looked down at the fine wood grain of the desk, tracing it with his eyes, working his courage up.

            "Think nothing of it, Harry.  Are you sure you're fine?" the Headmaster's voice sounded truly concerned, and for a moment, Harry nearly told him about all of it, all of the problems with Ron and Hermione, and how everyone he'd known seemed to hate him now.  He wanted to tell the older man – but Albus's tired eyes and faint worry lines around him mouth stopped Harry from saying anything.  _He has far too much to worry about, as it is, without me adding to his problems.  I'll take care of the House myself, for as long as I can,_ Harry vowed.  

            "Yes, sir.  Just a misunderstanding, that's all." Harry tried to lie as convincingly as he could, knowing that the Headmaster probably saw right through him.  He swallowed with difficulty and decided to press his chance.  "Sir?  I wanted to propose an idea to you.  I want to help the Order, sir, and I have an idea how.  I got to thinking about my connection with Voldemort, you see and if the involuntary visions that I get are helpful to you – then wouldn't it make more sense to use the connection for your own advantage, ahead of time, rather than letting it come to me at random intervals?" Harry tried to sound as firm and as adult as he could; he didn't want Albus to dismiss his idea out of hand as some child's need to stay in the spotlight.  "I'm not asking to become part of the Order, sir.  Just for a chance to help."  Albus's face was carefully neutral as he sat back, laying his quill down and regarding Harry evenly.  His glasses worked as reflective shields with the light – they hid his eyes from Harry as he contemplated the idea.  After a long moment, the Headmaster finally spoke.

            "Harry, I know you mean well, but you're young, and I don't think you understand-" Dumbledore began.  Harry's hands tightened, knuckles going white. _He's going to put me off,_ Harry thought, disbelieving.  

            "Please," Harry interrupted him, ears burning with the thought of his audacity at interrupting the Headmaster himself.  He could feel his ears burning at the surprised look and raised eyebrow of the Headmaster.  "Sir, I have to do something.  And I think I understand perfectly what I'm asking to do.  I would rather have the ability to choose when I see the things that Voldemort does, rather than just letting them _happen_ to me.  And, besides, sometimes I can't remember everything from the dreams and visions.  This way I may be able to remember more, be able to give you and the Order better details on the places that I see and the people who're there.  I – there's a part of me that needs to help you sir, and this is the only way I know how," Harry evenly, trying not to rush his words.  What he said was true – but not the whole truth.  Harry wanted Voldemort caught and killed – and he wanted to help in every way that he could.  The Dark Lord had taken everything from him now, and Harry wanted revenge.  A calculating look entered the Headmaster's eyes as he looked over the slight boy in front of him.  _He's considering it.  Oh thank God, he's considering it,_ Harry thought with relief.

            "Harry, what you propose – while technically possible, it requires the use of the Dark Arts to achieve it.  It would be quite a risk, you know.  The potion and its – effects – are something I have long been contemplating.  But all the research on the potion describes the process to be an intensely painful and potentially very dangerous.  Would you be willing to take that risk?" Albus watched the boy intently.  Harry thought it over.  Pain – well, that was a part of life.  Harry understood pain, and while he had a healthy dose of respect and fear of it, he understood that some things in life could only be achieved by experiencing it.  As for the risk – other people took risks, Sirius played with his very life in helping the Order.  As had Snape.  Harry believed he had no right to think that his sacrifice would be any greater than theirs.

            "Sir, the gains far out way the means in regards to using the potion.  Yes, I'm scared, but I'm willing to take the risk, if it means that maybe I'll be able to supply you with the information you need to get a greater hold over Voldemort and his forces," Harry said firmly, squashing the tiny voice inside of him that was calling him six thousand different kinds of a fool.  Albus eyed him for a moment.

            "If, Harry, I allowed this – if mind you – we would have to conduct the sessions in absolute secrecy.  The school is over run with wagging tongues, as you well know, so keeping this secret will be difficult.  If the news that you were using the Dark Arts – in any fashion – got out to the public…" Dumbledore trailed off.  He didn't need to say anymore.  The wizarding world was going through a dark time – and like any society, they blamed the easiest scrape goats they could find.  People who were even just rumored to have used the Dark Arts at one point in their lives were being brought in for 'questioning' by the aurors, and several people had already been sent to Azkaban for three-year terms for having Dark Arts paraphernalia in their homes.  Harry shivered at the thought of being sent to Azkaban, feeling the blood drain out of his face at the memory of the Dementors.  _The wizarding world would tear me to pieces,_ Harry realized as he thought about it, and the hysteria that was currently sweeping the wizarding Britain off its' feet.  It was a part of this same hysteria that had prompted the articles that had angered Harry the most.  The articles were highly biased, and many had painted Harry as an insane, risk-taking child that held a death wish.  Then there were the ones that made him out to seem as though he were in league with the Dark Lord – sighting the many times that Harry had gone up against Voldemort and yet, had never killed him.  _If they found out…oh, sure, they would look back in a few years and mourn their hastiness at locking me up, but right now – they would have me in Azkaban and kissed by a Dementor faster than anything._  Harry shivered.  _But, think about it, Harry.  Are you willing to see another friend – another student – hell, Sirius or Remus, die because of Voldemort?  Are you willing to sit back and watch them risk their lives while you do nothing?  Could you live with yourself if you did?_  Harry looked up at the Headmaster, a determined look in his eye. 

            "We'll just have to make sure no one finds out," Harry said firmly, straightening in his seat, his jaw set.  A small, sad smile crossed Albus's face.  _He looks so much like his father,_ Albus thought sadly.  _So brave.  But – sly, as well.  From his mother's side, no doubt.  James was never very good at subterfuge._  Albus looked at the boy who was crossing over the verge of youth and into adulthood – at far too young of an age.  _Ah, but what else could we have done?  We needed a figurehead, we needed a savior, and there he was.  I'm sorry, Harry, but we did what was needed and never thought what it's cost to you would be._  Albus shook himself out of his thoughts and hummed softly.  

            "Alright Harry.  We'll try it.  But-" he warned the teen, "should the connection be too strong – or too painful, we wont try it again." Harry's face too on a calculating look.

            "We'll stop only if the connection is too strong.  Magic can take care of the pain later," Harry bargained.  Albus felt his eyebrows raise.  The young man had certainly changed over the summer, Albus noted.  He nodded cautiously.

            "Alright then, Harry.  I will have to bring in Madam Pomfrey – she's not a direct member of the Order, but she knows about it.  You'll need her expertise, I'm sure.  As for the potion itself – well, that's where we have a problem.  The potion is extremely difficult to make – and there's only one person that I know of who can make it." Albus said quietly.  Harry's face dawned with understanding.

            "Professor Snape," Harry said dryly, "will be most curious about who it's for, I'm guessing." Albus chuckled.

            "Yes, my dear boy.  And more than likely worried." At Harry's enquiring look, Albus explained.  "The Dark Mark.  It's a deep enough connection with Voldemort to use with the potion.  Severus's curiosity will be eating him alive – as will his paranoia." Harry looked at his Headmaster oddly.

            "He would actually believe that you would do something like that to him?" Harry asked, aghast.

            "Oh, Harry.  Severus has lived with his paranoia for far too long.  It was the price he had to pay, for the role he played," Albus said sadly, thinking of the many sacrifices and injuries that Severus had gone through for the Order, for him.  

            "How soon can he make it?" Harry asked, trying to keep his voice neutral and calm.  Albus's eyes twinkled at him, _understandingly_, Harry thought, _as if he knows that a part of me is jumping up and down with joy at the thought of being thought adult enough to help._  Harry hid a smile, then felt it fade rather quickly.  Yes, a part of him was ecstatic that he could help – while another part of him gibbered in fear.  _What the hell are you doing?_ It seemed to ask him.  _Are you out of your bloody mind?_  Harry pushed the panicked voices aside and shut a mental lid on them.  He'd made his choice and he would stick to it.  He looked back up at the Headmaster who had been watching him the entire time.

            "He'll have to wait until the weekend.  It's a very complicated potion to brew, and it takes a good many hours of uninterrupted time to make.  Severus won't have time, in between classes and looking after his house until Friday at the earliest.  I'll send a note for it down to him tonight, though." Albus's eyes twinkled.  Harry grinned at Albus's mischievous smile, then watched him sober.  "I would rather that we conduct our sessions on the weekends, as well.  I have a feeling that the potion will take a lot out of you – and I don't want you missing classes because of them, understood?" Albus said gravely.  Harry nodded again, understanding the reasoning perfectly.  "Now, I believe you have a detention to get to, Mr. Potter," Albus smiled at him.  Harry grinned back

            "Yes, sir.  Thank you sir." He rose and made for the door.  "Harry."  The Headmaster stopped him just as he reached the stairs.  Harry turned back and looked at the now standing teacher, back lit by the light from the fireplace.

            "Harry, remember.  If you ever need to talk to me – about anything – the password is Oreos."  Harry nodded, smiling gratefully at the elderly man.

            "Thank you, sir," he said softly.  Albus nodded and made a shooing gesture.  He was going to be late if he didn't hurry.  Harry quickly stepped onto the stairs, and as he left, he heard the flames roar, and the Headmaster asking Madam Pomfrey to see him as soon as she could.  _He certainly gets the show on the road, doesn't he,_ Harry thought as he exited from the office, the gargoyle retaking its normal position in front of the door.  Harry quickened his pace as he made his way to the dungeons – he didn't want to be late or else Snape would have his hide.

                                                _*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

            Harry slipped into the Potions classroom with a few minutes to spare.  Professor Snape was already there, busy at his desk, writing furiously.  Harry walked up quietly, unsure of what to do.  Usually orders of what potion he was to make in a certain amount of time were immediately barked at him the second he stepped into the room.  He looked the man over carefully – it was rare the Potions Master's attention was so completely distracted for long.  The man was – skinny.  Very skinny, although the robes hid it well, Harry noted.  His hair wasn't as greasy anymore, it seemed, and the faint yellow tinge to his skin was gone.  Harry wondered if the grease and the dye were all part and parcel of his role as a spy.  The man was still intimidating as all hell, the new look didn't change that aspect of his personality any.  Harry watched as Snape's face twisted up into a snarl as he corrected what seemed to be a quiz, _only Snape would give a quiz on the first day back,_ Harry mentally snorted.  He scuffed a shoe on the flagstones, the small sound enough to alert the professor to his presence.  Snape glanced up, then did a double take when he saw Harry standing still in the middle of the classroom. 

            "Well, Potter.  What are you standing there for?  You're to redo the potion from class – correctly this time.  Get to it," he snapped.  Harry jumped and made for a table half way down the room, thinking it better to keep his distance from the angry man.  "Mr. Potter.  The front table if you please," _damn. Foiled again._  Harry turned reluctantly around and made his way to the front table.  He sat down his bag and got busy setting up his cauldron.  Once the water was on its way to boiling, Harry searched through his bag for his potions text.  He opened his book to the correct page and read over the ingredient list.  He glanced at the Potions Master, but the man was ignoring him, much to Harry's relief.  He went over to the directions again and got up to get the ingredients.  Harry tried to move as quietly as he could; the last thing he wanted was an angry Snape coming down on him – yet again.

            "Mr. Potter, what are you doing?" _who did I piss off?_ Harry wondered as the man's icy voice froze him in his tracks.  _Vishnu?  Odin?_  He turned to the still seated teacher, who was glaring at him.  The glare lost some of its' sting, though, when the man's hair was tucked behind his ears and a smear of ink marred his cheek.  Harry had to look down at the ground to keep from laughing.  Never, in all the detentions he ever served with Snape, had he seen the man so out of it, and so messy.  Usually the teacher would just loom over Harry the whole time, criticizing his work constantly.  "Well?" Snape's angry voice reminded Harry that the teacher had asked him a question.

            "Getting the ingredients for the potion, sir," Harry answered, lifting his eyes to the man's desk, not looking at him – no, Harry couldn't do that just yet.  He'd start laughing – and if he did that Snape would murder him.   Snape narrowed his eyes at him and grunted.

            "Very well.  Hurry up." Harry nodded and quickly crossed over to the bins and cupboards where Snape kept the ingredients the students could use.  Harry glanced over his shoulder at the potions teacher, noting how much younger he seemed when he was – messy.  _I guess Snape's human after all_, Harry mused.  _I guess I win the bet._  There had been a long standing bet in Gryffindor tower as to whether or not Snape was human or not.  Most of the house had said no, and Harry had said yes.  The thought of his House made a lance of hurt shoot through Harry's heart and he resolutely turned his thoughts away from them.  _Concentrate on the potion.  Worry about the House later,_ a small voice whispered and Harry decided to follow its advice.  He gathered the requisite ingredients and brought them back to his table, going over the directions once again before beginning to prepare his ingredients.  He didn't want to make the same mistake twice.  The scraping back of Snape's chair made Harry jump nearly a foot and he scowled fiercely at the daisy roots he was chopping.  _Quit it, you moron,_ he chided himself.  _It only amuses him._  Harry gritted his teeth and tried to ignore the now looming Potions Master.  Harry dumped the daisy roots into the boiling water and added the rat spleen.  He skinned the shrivelfig and made as though to throw it into the pot – the directions said nothing as to _how_ it was to be added into the potion – when Snape's dry tone stopped him.

            "Mr. Potter.  While I know the art of brewing potions is lost on you, you could try, at least, in my presence, to show it the respect it deserves," Snape stared at Harry darkly.  Harry glanced at the man and nodded slowly, sliding the skinned shrivelfig into the potion rather than just throwing it in like he usually would.  He sliced up the caterpillars and added them in, stirring slowly, twenty times, clockwise.  After twenty stirs he paused and added in the last ingredient, the leech juice, and then went back to stirring – this time counterclockwise.  As he stirred, he felt a question begin to nag at the back of his mind.  He glanced at the Potions Master out of the corner of his eye, noting that the man didn't look _quite_ as angry as he had before.  Harry decided to risk it.  _The worst that can happen is that  he gives me another detention,_ Harry thought philosophically.  

            "Sir?" Harry asked hesitantly, keeping his eyes on his potion.  "Why does the order in which we combine the ingredients matter so much?"  Harry didn't look at the Potions Master, tensing slightly, waiting for the explosion he was almost sure was to come. 

            "Mr. Potter.  Have you paid _any_ attention at all in the last four years you've been taking this blasted class?  Yes, the order matters!" Snape thundered.  Harry risked a glance and saw the Potions Master's arms were crossed and an angry scowl was on his face.  Harry gulped, but stuck to his guns.

            "Yes, I've paid attention.  I've just never understood the _why's_ behind the directions.  To me there's no real difference between 'carefully insert the sliced caterpillars' and 'toss 'em in'.  They're both ending up in the same place, so why should the delivery matter?"  Harry tried to keep any hint of sullenness out of his voice.  The last thing he needed to do was antagonize the man even more.  After a long moment of silence, Harry finally glanced up at the Professor.  _Maybe I caused him to have an aneurysm,_ Harry thought, amused.  But the Potions Master – far from being dead, was merely staring at Harry expressionlessly.  

            "A surprisingly intelligent question, Mr. Potter," Snape said after a minute.  Harry shut his gaping mouth, turned back to his cauldron and concentrated on his potion, which caused Snape to snort in amusement.  "Indeed.  The answer to your question is a bit complicated.  Potions making is a very intricate process, much like muggle chemistry.  Each ingredient has its own properties that react differently to different situations." Snape glanced at Harry's potion, "Decent, Potter."  Harry nearly dropped his stir in shock.  _Did he just_ – "But still, it's a shade off.  What did you do wrong?" Snape questioned him, but this time there was no antagonism behind the words.  Harry thought about it.

            "Er, I dumped the daisies in instead of stirring them in?" he guessed.  He truly had no idea what he'd done wrong.  Snape grunted.

            "That was a part of it.  The daisies had to be evenly chopped, and yours weren't.  But your largest mistake was in the slicing of the caterpillars – they were all at different thicknesses.  They were all supposed to match – inconsistent thicknesses delay the combining of the properties, so they all don't combine at once, like they should.  The differing sizes made the potion combine at a much slower rate, thus resulting in the off color and poor quality of the potion." Snape listed on his fingers, his voice warming.  Harry looked at the professor, noticing for the first time his complete and total enjoyment for the subject that he taught.  He became – animated – for the lack of a better word, in Harry's eyes.  _Yup, world's coming to an end.  Snape's being nice to me AND I'm actually enjoying this.  Freaking bizarre_, Harry thought faintly.  The older man studied Harry intently as he bottled a portion of his potion and then dumped the rest out, cleaning his cauldron quickly and efficiently.  As he watched Harry, the man seemed to be mulling something over in his head.  "Mr. Potter – you're done for tonight.  During tomorrow's detention you will experiment with the same potion.  I want you to combine the ingredients in different orders, while also noting how the potion changes when you add the ingredients in, using varying methods of mixing them.  I expect you to make careful notes and at the end of the night you and I will discuss your findings.  You may leave."  Harry stuffed his cauldron into his pack and nodded to his teacher, then left the room, suppressing a groan.  _Great, just great.  I get the balls to finally ask the greasy old git a question and he decides I'm going to become the next potions genius.  Bloody hell._  Harry risked a glance over his shoulder as he left the room, and saw the man was still watching him with a carefully blank expression.  Harry hid a shiver and slipped out of the door, escaping into the chilly air of the upper hallways, walking briskly back to the common room.  

After he had left, Snape retired back to his desk, still contemplating Potter.  _Oh very odd that the boy actually asked a decently intelligent question,_ he mused.  A rush of wings interrupted his thoughts.  A spotted owl swooped into his classroom and landed delicately on his desk, _Albus's owl -  he only  uses Valiant for Order work,_ Severus noted.  He took off the scroll that was wrapped around the owl's leg and opened it.  He read the message a few times before he really believed what he was seeing.  He scribbled a message off and gave it back to the bird, a pensive frown on his face.  All thoughts of Potter were now pushed from his mind.

*

            Harry stood outside of Gryffindor tower, not really wanting to go in.  The Fat Lady was dozing in her chair, and even though it was late, Harry barely felt tired.  He shifted from foot to foot, shivering slightly in the chill.  The fall seemed colder this year to Harry.  After another few moments of indecision he approached the portrait.

            "Valor," he said quietly.  The Fat Lady woke up with a snort and smiled at him sleepily.  The painting opened silently, and Harry stepped through.  

            Due to the late hour there were only a few people up in the common room – but unfortunately it was Ron, Hermione and several other upper years.  Harry glanced at them, ensconced by the fire, Ron having his arms wrapped around Hermione's studying frame and felt another twist of his heart.  _Seems like they finally got a clue_, Harry mused as he looked at them.  Around the duo sat Dean and Seamus, who were playing wizard's chess, Fred and George, who sat close together and were whispering over something in Fred's lap.  Lavender was braiding Parvati's hair and Lee Jordan sat next to the twins, reading a book.  Harry watched them quietly from the shadows, wishing he could be with them.  He moved into the light of the common room, the small noise of his shoes on the floorboards alerting them to his presence.  Almost as one, their eyes moved to him and Harry faltered under their heavy gaze.

            "Hi," he said, at a loss at to what to say.  No one said anything.  Lavender was the first one to dismiss him, turning back to Parvati's hair with a sniff.  Ron looked Harry over, a suspicious look coming over his face.

            "Going to meet with your Death Eater friends Harry?" He taunted.  Harry, on his way to the stairs, froze in his tracks, his back stiffening, hands curling up into balls.  He turned around slowly and stalked up to Ron, who scrambled up out of the couch, dislodging Hermione, who landed on the floor with a squeak.  Harry pushed up his left sleeve as he moved in front of Ron.  The twins and all the other boys, save Seamus, stood up behind the younger Weasley.  

            "Look, look right here.  Do you see anything?  Do you see a Dark Mark?  No, of course you bloody don't!  Because I'm not a Death Eater, and never will be!  Get a clue, Ron!  I hate the bloody man!  He killed my parents!  He had Cedric killed!  He put me under Crucio!  How in the bloody blue blazes can you even, for a moment, have thought that I would voluntarily be anything like him?  How, Ron, tell me how!" Harry yelled at the redhead, feeling tears pricking his eyes, but willing them away.  Ron regarded him stonily.

            "You-Know-Who didn't kill Cedric.  You did," Ron spat.  Harry felt the blood drain from his face and knew they all saw it.  "It's all your fault he's dead, and all you care about is yourself.  I can't believe I ever thought you were my friend," Ron spat at Harry's feet.  Harry let his sleeve drop, his eyes helplessly glued to Ron's features.  The boy he had thought he had known was nowhere in there – or maybe he never had been.  _Maybe I only saw what I wanted to see_, a part of Harry's mind whispered.  _You wanted a friend, and he was the first one that offered anything resembling friendship._  Harry backed up slowly, nearly tripping on the edge of the rug.

            "I didn't kill Cedric," Harry whispered.  "He wasn't supposed to die." Ron sneered at him.

            "Right.  And I wasn't supposed to be almost brained in my first bloody year here.  Hermione wasn't supposed to be petrified.  Ginny wasn't supposed to almost die in a Chamber that only _you_ could open.  There's all these things that were never _supposed_ to happen around you, but they did.  They did." Ron growled at him and Harry shook his head.

            "But – I never wanted anyone to get hurt.  Things just _happened_ that way – they weren't planned," Harry snapped back, recovering some of his backbone.  

            "Sure they weren't," Ron spat.  Harry felt his eyes widen. 

            "You – you don't think that all this time I've been after people, do you?" he asked incredulously.

            "I dunno.  You tell me," Ron crossed his arms in front of his chest.  Harry started to laugh.

            "Are – are you out of your _mind?_" Harry gasped in between laughs.  No one else was laughing and Harry sobered, staring at them.  "You _are_ out of your minds," he said faintly.  "I thought you all were Gryffindors – loyal and true," Harry snapped, heart twisting painfully, the lid on his emotions shattering.

            "We _are_ loyal – to those who deserve it.  And true – you wouldn't know what that was if it bit you in the ass," Lee said.  The rest of the Gryffindors nodded, save Seamus.  Harry looked at the still seated boy in desperation.

            "Seamus, tell me you don't believe this bullshit," Harry pleaded.  All eyes turned to Seamus.  The sandy haired boy frowned and blushed under all the focused attention.

            "I – Harry –" he began, flustered.  Harry watched with a small piece of hope growing in his chest. 

            "Don't try to guilt trip him into siding with you, Harry Potter," Hermione spoke up, crossing over and placing a hand on Seamus's shoulder.  Seamus shook his head.  

            "He's not."  Seamus's statement seemed to make everyone pause.  "I don't know what to believe, but I know I sure as hell don't believe those articles." Seamus looked at Harry and gave him a half smile.  Ron scowled.  

            "Seamus," he began warningly.  Seamus's grin died down.  His eyes flicked from Harry to Ron and back.  Harry's grin faltered a bit.  There was something, odd, in that flickering gaze; Harry's new suspicious nature started to rise.  

            "Shut it, Ron.  It's not your place to decide for everyone what their opinion is supposed to be," Harry snapped coldly at the redhead, his eyes still on Seamus, surprising himself a little.  _Get me some more practice and I'll sound just like Draco bloody Malfoy.  Joy_.  

            "Oh, really?" Ron taunted, eyes narrowing at the black haired boy's slight frame.  That drug Harry's eyes away from Seamus, who let out a sigh once he was free from the emerald gaze. Harry eyed Ron oddly.

            "Did you just hear yourself?" he asked.  Ron blinked at him.  "You just all but said you had the right to tell people what their opinions were." Harry clarified.  Ron's face would have been amusing in its confusion if the conversation and mood hadn't been so very not amusing.

            "He did not!  You just confused him!" Hermione said hotly, sticking up for her boyfriend.  Harry snorted.

            "Right.  It's all my fault," he said dryly.  Hermione shrugged.

            "At least you finally admitted it," she said.  Harry just stared at her for a moment. 

            "I was kidding," Harry said.  Hermione shrugged and crossed her arms over her chest.

            "I wasn't," she answered.  Harry just shook his head, the whole argument becoming strangely surreal.  

            "I – you – what – that's it.  I'm going to bed," he muttered, throwing his hands up into the air.  

            "Don't wake up the dorm tonight, will ya?  Your screams are bloody annoying," Dean's voice taunted him as Harry turned away from them and headed up the stairs.  Harry paused, his foot raised above a step and the continued up the stairs, amidst the laughter from the others in the common room.  _Bed. Bed. Bed.  This'll all look – well, it'll still look pretty bloody awful in the morning, but at least then you'll have had some sleep._  Harry got to his room and made out the bizarre jumble in front of his door.  It seemed as though someone – or someone's – had jury-rigged a bizarre lock on his door, which included a chair, lots of rope and – a sock?  Harry shook his head as he moved it all out of the way.  He wasn't about to clean it up.  Once he had his door free of debris, he opened it and crossed over to his desk, grabbing one of the books he'd bought in Flourish and Blotts that was on advanced protection and warding spells.  He went over to the door and casted several of the spells – only getting two of them to stick.  _Hmm…I'll have to ask the Headmaster about those extra defense lessons too,_ Harry reminded himself.  _Maybe this weekend._  Harry sighed and closed his door, locking it behind him and then casting several silencing charms around the whole room.  He dropped his rucksack on the ground and eyed the other furniture in the room.  With a mental shrug, he whipped out his wand again and transfigured the bed into a couch and the other wardrobe into a small table.  He smiled to himself – now he had a proper couch  to look out of the window by.  He dropped onto his new furniture with a sigh, propping his legs up on the table, turning his eyes to the window.  He sat there for a long time, slouched in his seat, hands folded across his stomach, just watching the star-filled sky.

                                                _*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

            The Slytherin common room was quiet with the sounds of studying students.  Draco Malfoy sat at one of the tables near the fireplace, his back to the room.  On either side of him were Blaise and Pansy.  They were going over their DADA notes, with Draco occasionally making faces at the splatters of ink everywhere on his robes.  Finally Pansy had had enough.  

            "Draco, for God's sake, your robes are black and so's the ink!  Get over it!  I swear, sometimes I think you're worse than me when it comes to your clothes," she said, exasperated.  She flipped her shiny fall of hair over her shoulder and glared at the fussy boy.  Draco shot her a glare that could have peeled paint, but he did stop fussing.

            "Stuff it Pansy.  It got on the _trim_, the _green _trim, and the _black ink_ on the _green trim_ is annoying," he sneered back at her.  She rolled her eyes and picked a piece of link off of her own pristine robes.  Blaise snorted with laughter, and covered his mouth, his sable hair falling into his eyes, hiding most of his face.  "Oh, you're going to laugh at me too, huh?" Draco sighed and tugged on a piece of Blaise's hair.  

            "You could have cast a cleaning spell, you know," Blaise pointed out once he had control over himself.  Draco shifted on the wooden chair, a disdainful look coming over his face.

            "Malfoys don't learn cleaning spells," he said with an over-exaggerated sniff, turning his nose up haughtily.  Pansy giggled, shaking her head at Draco's pretenses.  

            "Oh my God.  And to think my parents wanted me to marry you.  Someone curse me," she moaned.  That sent Blaise into another fit of smothered laughter, which Draco joined, but only after sticking his tongue out at his childhood friend.  They relaxed for a moment, the tension of the day leaking out of them.  

            _It had been a – rather interesting day, to say the least_, Draco mused.  He glanced up at the mirror mounted on the wall and let his eyes scan over the common room.  His eyes lighted upon a few third years that had reported in about Potter's where-abouts during lunch.  It seemed as though the boy had taken to hiding in an odd corner of the library that no one used much.  _How odd that Potter would turn into a book worm_, Draco thought idly.  His eyes moved over to a cluster of fourth years who'd been following a group of older Gryffindors when they'd heard one of them mention something about Potter's scar – and how his screams had woken up the entire dorm the night before.  Draco frowned, turning that information over in his head.  Why the hell would Potter be screaming?  And where was his roommate?  Everyone knew that the Gryffindor fifth years had to share bedrooms – Slytherin's didn't, that was for sure.  Draco turned to Blaise.

            "Any luck with Longbottom?" he asked.  Blaise shook his head, frowning, mood turning serious.  His hazel eyes narrowed as he fixed his gaze on the wall in front of him.  

            "No, I can't get near him.  He's always surrounded by the rest of the bloody Gryffindor tower.  But I've been watching him – he slipped a note to Potter today during Potions – I think telling him what potion we were making.  And Neville was watching him all through DADA as well.  Dean and Ron were sitting near him – so he must have known about that little stunt they were going to pull on Potter.  From what I've seen from today, I'd say the boy doesn't like whatever's going on in Gryffindor tower – but how far he's willing to go against his House is another question." Blaise shrugged, wiping his expression clean.  Draco sighed and tapped a finger on his lips.  

            "The little to do between the Weasley siblings during dinner is what has me worried.  Damn, I wish we had a fly on the wall in that bloody tower.  It would make things so much easier," Draco sighed, pushing away his studying, slouching into his chair.  They weren't in public so he was allowed to act as sloppily as he liked.  Pansy shifted forward and leaned her head into her hands.  "The way Weasley's been acting, plus the little explosion at dinner…" Draco trailed off, thinking.  Blaise shook his head, fine-boned hands tucking his hair behind his ears.

            "But he's a _Weasley_, Draco.  And the Weasley's are as Gryffindor as they come.  He can't be the mole – the whole moral code of the Gryffindors goes against that," Blaise pointed out.

            "But he'd be the _perfect_ mole then, wouldn't he?" Draco retorted.  "A boy from a family no one suspects, is _known_ to have spats with Potter regularly, and besides, everyone knows how jealous the Weasel is of Potter.  It's a wonder the boy hasn't killed the Boy-Who-Lived before this." Draco flung his hand out in an expansive gesture.  "His jealousy makes him easy to control, you see.  All the Dark Lord would have to do is to promise some fame of Weasley's own and the fool boy would be begging for it, willing to do anything for a chance to show up the precious Boy-Who-Lived," he shrugged.  "It's human nature."  Pansy shook her head in opposition.

            "No, he's _too_ obvious.  I'd bet my entire spring wardrobe on the fact that Weasley isn't the spy.  It's someone else, though, someone central to that main group of upper year Gryffindors.  Someone who everyone trusts, someone everyone doesn't dismiss out of hand.  But they're not the figurehead.  Weasley is the perfect cover for them too.  He's obnoxious, loud, and now everyone _knows_ about his falling out with Potter.  No, it's someone deeper, but who?" Pansy lifted her head out of her hands and saw with surprise that her head of house was watching her proudly.

            "Excellent Ms. Parkinson," Severus said warmly.  He leaned into the wall near the fireplace, eyes roaming over the room.  "Everyone in for the night?" he asked Draco.  The blond nodded.

            "Marcus and Vivian, two second years, said they thought they might have been followed for a bit, but they said they detoured through the maze and lost them," Draco said, referring to the intricate passages that surrounded the entrance to the Slytherin dorm.  Severus raised his eyebrows, a worried expression coming onto his face.

            "You did warn them against going anywhere alone, right?" the Professor asked.  Draco snorted, looking offended.  

            "Of course I did," he scoffed.  The Potions Master just gave him a look.  

            "Do you have the lists?" the older man changed the topic.  Draco passed him a list of names.  Severus tucked the scroll away quickly, making it seem as though they vanished into thin air, all by using slight-of-hand.  Draco hid a smile – he remembered fondly when his godfather would do that for hours for him when he was little.  Severus pushed off from the wall, then paused, looking down at Draco.  "I'll need your help this Friday after classes.  Come down to my private lab," he said.  Draco's eyes lit up.  He loved helping his godfather with potions.

            "What are we making?" he asked, not bothering to hide his enthusiasm.  Severus smiled softly at the boy's eagerness – he'd always maintained that it was his influence on the boy when he was younger that made him so good with potions.  Then he sobered.

            "The Vision Potion," he said quietly.  He watched with satisfaction as the boy's eyes widened, with surprise and worry.  

            "What's the Vision Potion?" Pansy asked.  She looked from student to teacher, noting their tense expressions, feeling a worm of worry slide down her back.  Severus glanced over to her.

            "It's a potion that enhances a connection between two individuals that has been created using magic," he said.

            "Like the Dark Mark," Blaise said softly, eyes flitting to the Potion Master's left arm.  Severus looked down at the sable haired boy.  

            "Exactly, Mr. Zabini."

            "You don't think –" Draco began and Severus held up a hand, cutting the blond off.  Draco shut his mouth, eyes worried as he watched his godfather's face.  He'd read about the Vision Potion, and it was – nasty, from what he remembered.  Very, very nasty.  

            "I have no idea what Albus wants the potion for.  As for, that," Severus said awkwardly, "he's already said no." Draco let out a relieved breath.  The pain and the potential madness that could stem from taking the potion was a risk he was happy Severus didn't have to take.  Pansy looked at them and their tense frames.

            "It's that bad?" she asked, surprised.  Severus nodded, one hand rubbing his left forearm gently, eyes focused on the far wall.

            "Yes, Ms. Parkinson.  It is that bad."

End Chapter 6

            A/N: woot!  Another chapter down!  OK, people, I do have a 5 page paper due on Friday.  This long chapter'll have to hold you over till then.  Thank you everyone for keeping those reviews coming.  They really mean a lot to me, so thankyouthankyouthankyou!

Usagi Serenity Yui Cosmos: Thank you for your continued reviews!  I really appreciate it =)  

Arwen: Thank you for the review!  

Minerva-Severus-Dumbledore: Thank you for another wonderful review!!!  I'm glad your enjoying it =)

Psycadelicwildchild: ohhh, not gonna tell ; )  Thank you for the review!

Blackdragon: The order meeting will definitely be shown.  Thank you yet again for another great review!

Pseudonym: LOL thank you again!!  I'm glad your enjoying the fic!!  Funny you should mention the other POV idea – the story will actually go into several other's pov (handwritten, this story's at about 60 pages…but considering I'm getting 7 typed pages for every 3 handwritten, it's gonna take a while /sigh) in later chapters.  I haven't yet tried to write in Ron's pov – but there is at least on in Hermione's.  And I'm sorry if I managed to delete one of your reviews – I'm horrible, absolutely _horrible_ with computers.

Danu40k: As you see, Harry's not going to fess up entirely with Dumbledore – he's still got that damn noble streak in his character that just wont seem to come out, no matter how hard I try.  Don't worry, it get's worse for him, and he's not gonna like it.  

Fallen Dragon: will try!

Lady FoxFire: hehe, it's what I'd do too…but then, I'm a vindictive bitch, mostly.  I dunno if I'll have a chapter that has Voldie in it, mostly ya'll learn about his doings via third person.  Thanks for another review!!!!

SparkySparkles: Thank you for the wonderful review!  I adore H/D too hehe =)

AriaThea: thank you!

Lain: Thank you so much!  I really appreciate your review.  I'm glad you're enjoying the story!

Fataloine-The Grinning God: Thank you so much for your review!!  Ron's status as a living being will continue for a bit (he's still alive so far in the handwritten version of this story) but who knows?  I really don't like him in this fic, but I'm thinking more along the lines of a lot of torture for the boy first, then maybe death – if I feel generous =) 

Phoenix Tears: Thank you for the review!!

Athenakitty: ooh! More wonderful questions! Thank you again!~

Kristine Thorne: hehe thank you! Yeah, I don't like Ron much at all, can you tell? =)

Archangel1152: yes, rumors suck ass.  Thank you for the review!  I'm glad you're enjoying the story =)


	7. Chapter 7: Plans and Preparations

A/N: Well, one midterm down, three to go =/ Here's the next installment (no where near as big as the last one).  So, what do you all like more? The big chapters or smaller chapters?  Inquiring minds want to know.  

A/N: oh, and I really did mean to get this out on Friday night – but after writing a five page paper on gender and race in the posthuman era – I didn't want to _see_ a keyboard for several hours.  So I went and watched X2…and OMFG NIGHTCRAWLER!!!!!! /boggle.  Freaking great.  Go see it…gooooooo seeeee itttttt……gah. Right. Now, on the the fic!

Chapter 7: Plans and Preparations

Harry had had enough.  He muttered vile obscenities as he guided his Firebolt out of the window – again.  The 'practical jokes', such as his door not opening, _again,_ had been going on all week.  On Tuesday he'd been dowsed with muddy water as he stepped out of his door on his way to breakfast.  On Wednesday his food been covered with a vomit tasting powder, more than likely care of Fred and George Weasley, _I should have never given you that money,_ Harry thought bitterly.  Harry had tried to keep his cool, had tried to stay calm and pretend that the jokes and the pranks would soon blow over when they saw that he wasn't responding to them, but by the time his Thursday night detention had rolled around, Harry was ready to rat out the entire House to his Professor.  He had had enough of the whispers, of the snubs and of the worms poured over him as he entered the common room.  But unfortunately Professor McGonagall had been too busy to listen to him, only stopping into her classroom once during the whole detention, and that was when she had assigned him an essay on the morality of fighting with Housemates, which he was to finish during his detention.  Harry had just stared at McGonagall's retreating back in shock and anger – then flushed as guilt ran through him.  She was busy with the Order, he knew that.  Why should he expect that she drop everything, just for him?  Harry's mind had skittered over the events of the last couple of days and finally a cold feeling had come over him.  He glared at the door through which McGonagall had disappeared.  _Fine.  If she doesn't have the time to help me, I'll take matters into my own hands._  He decided then and there that was war between him and the rest of Gryffindor House.  If they wanted to play pranks, Harry was more than happy to oblige them right back.  _I'm a son of a Marauder – and Dad is probably rolling over in his grave that I've let this bullshit go on as long as it has._  _It's time to teach those prats a lesson._

 His first order of business had been to write to Sirius.  Harry had used part of his detention time to compose and write a letter to Sirius – a letter which he hoped the other man would get.  He hadn't told his godfather the exact details behind his request for help in playing pranks – he'd just said that he'd been experiencing some problems with some people and he wanted to pay the back for all the grief they'd caused him.  He knew Sirius would be keen to help, and Harry was looking forward to his owl, which he expected any day now.  

Harry landed on the front lawn of the school and brushed his hair out of his eyes.  He eyed the tower that he'd just come from a bit bitterly.  _Those unbelievable bastards,_ he snarled.  _How the _hell _do they keep jamming up my door?_  He snorted to himself and straightened his robes, which had gotten twisted about in his rush out of the window.  He smoothed his hair down as best he could and shrunk his broom, placing it carefully inside his rucksack.  He never noticed the two pairs of eyes that had watched his hurried decent and angry expression as he made himself presentable.  The two pairs of eyes looked at each other in worried surprise.  Whatever was Potter doing?  And why did he leave his dorm from his window?  The owners of the eyes saw the Boy-Who-Lived stalk off towards the school and they quickly followed, trailing him at a discrete distance.

Harry then stormed into the Great Hall and sat down grumpily at the end of Gryffindor table – alone as usual.  The room was relatively full, the buzz from the tables creating a cacophony of sound that was particularly annoying to him that day.  He carefully inspected his food, but nothing _seemed_ wrong with it, as far as he could tell from just looking at it.  He also took a quick look around where he was sitting, mentally slapping himself for not doing so before sitting down.  _Who knows what those twins can come up with_, Harry thought irritably.  _I have no wish to spend the rest of my day bruised, battered, or covered in mud – again_.  He then took out his wand, checked to make sure there was no one paying attention to him, and cast a useful little charm he'd picked up from one of the books he'd bought from Flourish and Blotts.  It was his secondary protection from the Weasley twins.  If his food had been tampered with, it would turn a misty gray color – if not, nothing would happen and Harry would know it was safe to eat.  He let out a small sigh of relief when nothing happened to the food – he was starving, and he really didn't want to go without breakfast yet again.  He tucked in blithely, shoveling food into his mouth, ignoring the rest of his table, happy to concentrate on the plate in front of him and tune out the whispers and glances that came his way.  _Go ahead, try something,_ Harry thought, a touch bitterly at his gossiping Housemates.  _Payback's a bitch, and you're all over due._

Harry was happily making his way through a pile of toast when a rustle of wings announced the arrival of the post.  Harry looked up eagerly and spotted Hedwig amongst the owls heading towards Gryffindor table, carrying a large bundle in her claws.  She swept down gracefully, dropping the package into his waiting arms before flying off for the owlry.  There was a note attached to the bundle, which seemed to be a large box wrapped in an easy to carry bag for his owl.  Harry tore off the note and scanned it over.  It was from Sirius, as he had hoped.

_Dear Harry,_ it read.  _Here's some things you might find useful.  Moony and I put it together special for you.  Moony says hello and a "blast it all Harry, write more!" But don't tell him I told you that.  I hope you get those,_ a word was blotted out heavily,_ er, gits good.  Do us all proud._

_As for the Daily Prophet,_ here Harry took a breath – Harry hadn't heard from Sirius all summer, and the worry that maybe, just perhaps, that his godfather would turn his back on him had started to nag at him.  He'd asked Sirius in his letter if the other man was mad at him, or if he'd even heard about what the Daily Prophet was printing; _well, _the older wizard had continued, _they're all bloody fools, the lot of them.  I don't know what's come over the world right now, Harry-lad, but rest easy that neither Moony nor I believe a word of it.  As you know, we've been – away – and I don't know when we'll get a chance to owl you again, but we will, as soon as possible.  Keep the letters coming – old Moony's a worry-wart (but don't tell him I told you that)._

_Give 'em hell, kiddo._

_                                                                        Love,_

_                                                                      Snuffles_

Harry smiled at the letter, relief chorusing through him, but also giving himself a mental slap on the forehead – he really should have known better.  Sirius loved him, and would never turn his back on Harry.  Then his smile became a grin as he eyed the largish package sitting on the table in front of him.  If he knew Sirius, then the box was _full_ of things Harry could use against his Housemates.  He couldn't wait to get started.

Harry stood up quickly, stuffing a last piece of toast into his mouth, eager to look through the box before Potions.  He eyed the time, _I should have _just_ enough time,_ Harry decided.  If he was lucky he could find something to use right away during potions class.  His grin took on a slightly evil glint.  They were all going to _pay_.  He cast a look over the table before he left, frowning slightly when he saw Ron clapping Neville on the back roughly, and Neville's own tense response.  _Odd,_ he thought, _Neville's never usually that uptight,_ but then shook the thought off.  His eyes then went to Ginny, who looked pale and drawn.  His frown got slightly deeper.  He was worried about Ginny.  She hadn't talked to him all week, and from what he'd overheard from some Ravenclaws in the library, she'd had quite a row about him with Ron on Monday.  _I'll talk to her this weekend.  Somehow._  Harry decided.  He'd have to get a note to her without Ron knowing – he didn't want the redhead angry with his sister again.  Harry sighed, a bit of his good mood fading, and ran a hand through his already messy hair.  He shook his head slightly, and left the Great Hall, heading for one of the many unused classrooms that dotted the castle.  He'd need some privacy while looking through the package Sirius sent, and the library was just too far away from the dungeons to even consider going to.  His pace picked up slightly, worries shelved in his mind for later review, and let a smile retake his face.  He was going to make Ron Weasley's life living _hell_.  

As he left the Great Hall, the same two pairs of eyes that had followed him into the Great Hall watched him go.  Draco felt himself frown as Potter swept from the room with a disturbingly Slytherin grin on his face.  He raised an eyebrow at Blaise, who shrugged unknowingly at Potter's strange, new attitude.  Draco leaned closer to Blaise and the two of them began to try and figure out just what was going on in Gryffindor House. 

                                    _*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Neville was unhappy.  He sat surrounded by the other upper years of Gryffindor and felt strangely alone amidst all their chatter and happy smiles.  He glanced down the table at Harry's lone profile and felt a sharp pang of guilt sweep through him.  He turned back to his plate and poked at his food, not really hungry.  He felt bad, really bad, about the way the rest of the House was treating Harry.  He just didn't understand – the excuses the rest of the House made about their treatment of the other boy sounded false even to Neville.  _Ron was such a close friend of Harry's, I wonder what went wrong?  It couldn't really have been the papers, could it?_  Neville's Gran didn't approve of the 'nonsense and drivel' that she believed the Daily Prophet produced, so it was only on Neville's return to Hogwarts did he finally get to hear about what had been printed about the dark haired boy all summer.  And to him – what the papers had printed made no sense.  Sure, ok, so Harry was connected to the Dark Lord – but evil like Him too?  Neville shifted on the bench, glancing down at the dark haired boy once more – Harry wasn't evil.  He knew that through and through, which therein laid the source of his guilt.  Neville believed Harry's innocence – but was really too intimidated by Ron and the reshuffling of the House politics to do much of anything.  _Some Gryffindor I am_, he thought with disgust.  With Harry out of the way, Ron had become the center of attention in the House – a fact that the redhead seemed quite pleased about.  It set Neville's teeth on edge.  And there was no talking to Ron about his attitude towards Harry either – the scene between him and Ginny had pretty much cemented that.  Still, Neville had felt he should try, well, _something,_ in order to see of Ron would change his mind.  And Neville was going to, until the a scene in the common room the day before had stopped him.  Neville had come in after class, meaning to catch Ron alone and talk to him – but as he entered the dorm, the first thing he'd heard was Ron screaming at Dennis.

"What do you mean he's never meant to hurt anyone!?  He lives off the attention of getting people hurt and then 'rescuing' them!  How many times has he been in the Hospital Wing over the years?  How many times has Hermione or I or any number of others been in the Hospital Wing _because_ of him?  Dennis, it's no use.  He's either mad or gone Dark – either way the House needs to be wary of him.  I don't want you or any of the other younger years alone with him at any time, is that understood?  Lord knows what he'd do to _them_," Ron had finished pompously, affecting an air of embattled patience.  Neville had stayed glued in the doorway, eyes wide at Ron's performance.  Neville had crept upstairs slowly, not believing his ears or eyes; thankful that Ron was such a night owl.  Neville was usually asleep by the time the redhead came into the room, so Neville was spared the hateful, spiteful diatribe against Harry that Ron liked to spit out at all times.  _He'll never listen to me,_ Neville had mourned as he entered his room.  _What am I going to do?_

The problem had nagged at him all night, and it wasn't until he was just about to drift off to sleep that the answer came to him.  He'd follow Harry after lunch and find out where he was going.  It was common knowledge in the House that Harry disappeared after lunch and his last classes only to reappear for dinner some hours later.  Ron and Dean had tried to follow him once, but the smaller boy had quickly lost them.  Ron had made it clear that he thought that Harry was heading to the Forbidden Forest to contact the Dark Lord, while Dean maintained that the dark haired boy was off to the library.  Either way, Harry's behavior had done nothing in lessening the suspicions of the House in regards to his nature.  If anything, it had merely increased it.  Neville thought over his plan.  _Alright.  I'll follow him today at lunch, and if I lose him then I'll just go to the library and look for him there_.  He nodded to himself, proud that he had a plan.  If he found Harry in the library, he'd then grab Ginny and they'd go and talk to the other boy, and try to tell him that he wasn't alone.  Neville nodded to himself.  Harry'd know what to do about Ron – and maybe why the redhead was acting the way he was.  And if not – well, Harry deserved some friends that wouldn't disappear at the drop of the hat, that was for sure.  Neville smiled a bit to himself; he was Lancashire stock – and they stuck to their ideals, and friends, come hell or high water.  _And it's usually high water,_ Neville thought fondly, remembering the torrents of rain and the rising streams that would turn into mini-rivers at the drop of a hat.  His home was surrounded by wild country, and Neville loved it.  _Except_, Neville's smile dimmed a little, _for those nasty muggle mills that were everywhere._  The wild land was full of different plants that Neville loved to study and sketch.  

A nudge to his leg brought Neville out of the happy memories of the rough, wild country of his home and back to the present.  He looked up and saw Ginny gazing at him intently.  Neville frowned at her slightly.  She glanced around quickly, and using the distraction of the owl post arriving she mouthed _we need to talk_.  Neville nodded slowly, signaling his acceptance.  Then he was hit up side the head by a package from his Gran's tawny owl.  He rubbed his head ruefully and glanced at the mean bird that had quickly flown off.  _Only Gran would keep that miserable bird  around_, Neville thought darkly.  He glanced sheepishly at Ginny and shrugged.  She smiled at him softly, eyes twinkling.  Her expression altered abruptly when Hermione leaned in next to her.

"Is there something you forgot to tell us about you two?" Hermione teased, looking back and forth between the fourth and fifth years.  Ginny blushed, and her eyes narrowed slightly, but she tried to control her expression.  Ron had overheard Hermione's question and turned to them.  

"What was that Hermione?" Ron asked, looking at his sister darkly.  He was still mad at her for her outburst at dinner.  Hermione smiled at her boyfriend, trying to distract him from his anger.  

"I think Neville and Ginny have forgotten to tell us something, isn't that right Ginny?" Hermione placed an arm around the smaller girl.  Ginny forced an abashed smile on her face, tramping down her anger savagely.  _Ever since Hermione got together with Ron she's become the biggest busy body ever,_ Ginny thought snidely.  _God I can't stand her anymore._  Ginny risked a glance at her brother, waiting for his explosion.  She was surprised, however, by Ron's dark expression turning into a grin.  The redhead turned to a nervous looking Neville.

"Er, you see – " Neville began, but Ron just clapped him heartily on the shoulder, causing the smaller boy to wince slightly and smile tensely.  

"So you're dating my little sister then, eh?  Good show, mate.  Congratulations.  I'd be proud to have you in the family," Ron boomed, causing Fred and George to look over, expressions perking up.

"What's this, a new family member?" Fred exclaimed from his seat on the other side of Hermione.  Ron grinned at him and nodded, hand still clasped on Neville's shoulder.  Neville suppressed a wince at Ron's heavy strength and looked past him.  Harry had stood up and was looking his way.  Neville wanted to try and catch his eye, but the black haired boy just skimmed over the crowd, before leaving abruptly, a large parcel in his hands. 

"Our Gin's gone and gotten herself all grown up.  Oh Lord!" George cried dramatically, throwing his arms around his brother's neck and pretending to sob loudly.  His exclamation had jerked Neville's gaze back to the gathered Gryffindors.  He felt his face turning red and looked at Ginny, flicking his eyes to the door.  She gave him a faint nod, a pained smile and a Look.  It dawned on Neville then – if the House thought they were going out, they'd leave them alone more often and they could go and track down Harry without any problems.  Neville had to bite back a grin at Ginny's sly planning.  It was perfect, if a little embarrassing.  _At least now we can escape to the library together and not be asked about it,_ Neville thought positively.  He nodded very faintly at Ginny and saw her sag a little with relief.  Neville then turned back to Ron and forced a shy grin on his face.

"Well, we hadn't, uh, planned on telling anyone just yet.  It's sort of new for both of us," _like less than five minutes new, but who's counting? _ Neville stuttered, much to the amusement of the elder Weasley boys.  But they believed him – and that was the important part.  Neville had pulled off the half-truth wonderfully.  Ginny beamed at him.  Ron then turned his gaze back to Ginny, who tensed slightly, grin fading a bit as she faced her brother.

"You see, Gin?  I knew you'd come around," Ron said fondly, eyes warming as he looked at his sister.  Ginny gave him a wobbly smile in return, joy and pain both shooting through her.  She loved her brother – yes, but he hurt her too.  Ron held so tightly to his black and white view of the world that he would never be able to see the gray that Ginny had found herself living in since the Chamber of Secrets.  Her experience with Tom Riddle had changed her, she knew that.  And she also knew that deep down in her soul her very nature had been changed by him.  She no longer looked at the world with truly innocent eyes – Tom had stripped her of that.  She still had dreams about his mind moving through hers, his control over her body, and the feel of the blood sliding slick through her hands.  She suppressed a shiver and rubbed the palms of her hands on her tattered robes, trying to rub away the memory of the dark, silky feeling.  It didn't really work.  She looked at Ron and her brothers and wondered what would happen if they ever found out about her memories or her dreams.  They were a tie to Voldemort, just like Harry's – she wondered if they would turn on her too.  Ron reached over and patted her hand, smiling at Hermione as he did so.  The older girl finally removed her arm from around Ginny's shoulders, much to her relief.  

"Mum and Dad will be so happy when you tell them," Ron continued.  Ginny looked at her brother in a bit of a panic.  

"Not yet, Ron.  I want some time to get used to it myself before Mum comes rushing over and making a huge deal out of it," Ginny said quickly, trying to stall.  The hell of it was, her mother would come, too.  _She'd have me betrothed and married before I knew it.  And I don't even think Neville _likes_ girls, much less me!_  She sparred a glance for Neville, who looked relieved.  Ron's face took on a bit of a frown. 

"Gin, you're going to have to tell Mum and Dad sooner or later," he pointed out.  She shrugged and tried to keep her smile on her face.

"I'll tell them over Christmas holidays," she said impishly.  Ron snorted at her, and finally laughed a little.  

"Alright Gin.  But promise to tell them then, ok?" He asked.  Ginny nodded, cheering inside.  Ron then turned back to the conversation he was having with Dennis and Dean, stopping to laugh for a moment at the twin's continued theatrics.  Ginny glanced at them around Hermione and rolled her eyes at them. 

"Oh, quit it you two.  You'll bring Professor Snape down on all of us," she hissed at them.  Fred turned to her, an outrageously hurt and shocked expression coming over his face.  

"She wounds me!  My heart!  The great Helen has spoken!  I am lost!" Fred exclaimed and fell back into his twin's arms.  Ginny just snorted at their pretense.  Her gaze wandered away from them, landing on the Slytherin table across the room.  Her eyes narrowed as she watched Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy lean close and whisper intently to one another.  She thought that for a second their eyes had met as the two Slytherin's glanced across the room to the Gryffindor table.  _What are they up to?_ Ginny wondered, turning back to face her plate.  _The whole Slytherin house has been pretty quiet this year,_ she noted.  Ron had seemed to follow her gaze and his own expression was darkly suspicious as he looked at the two Slytherin's talking together intently.

"Slimy bastards," Ron muttered.  "Mum was right – they never should have allowed that House back this year," he muttered.  Ginny tilted her head at her brother and tried to make her gaze and expression look as blank as possible.  The sillier they thought her, the easier it would be to get information from them.  

"Why's that Ron?" she asked, hoping that Ron would run his mouth and not clam up.  "I never could understand Mum when she went off on them.  She'd always been pretty tolerant before, you know?" Ron looked at his sister in surprise.

"You mean she never sat you down and had a talk with you?" Ginny frowned and shook her head.  "How odd.  Oh, wait, you'd gone over to stay with that friend of yours in Hufflepuff, what's her name, Amanda, right?" Ginny nodded, remembering the week she'd spent with her friend.  "Well, Percy'd come home while you were gone and had a long talk with Mum.  Apparently he got his hands on something at work, he never would say what, but anyhow, it was something pretty bad, you can be sure of that.  Whatever it was, it blew Mum's top and she's been dead set against Potter and the Slytherins ever since that day." Ron said to her, looking over at the sparsely populated table with undisguised hate.  "Anyhow, whatever Percy said to her seemed to make connections in Mum's head with whatever she'd been hearing in the, ah, _meetings,_ she goes to.  You know the ones," Ron gave his sister a meaningful look and she nodded quickly.  "Anyhow, after all that, Mum sat all of us down, including Dad and had a long talk with us." Ron leaned forward and Ginny got close to hear his whisper.  "Mum was the one who confirmed all the stuff about Potter.  She said his scar was a direct connection between the two of them, and whatever Voldemort got off on, so did he.  And apparently even the Headmaster himself was worried about Potter's sanity this summer; he sent letter after letter to the boy, along with packages that Mum thought was maybe potions.  She wasn't sure.  So _that's_ why we believe the articles.  Don't you see, Gin?  If _Mum_ believes it, then who're we to argue?" Ron sat back, taking in Ginny's shocked face with pleasure.  _There now,_ he thought, _she understands now.  Everything will be just fine._  Ron smiled a little, pleased with himself.  

If her brother were a mind reader, he would have been greatly shocked at the thoughts that were running through Ginny's head.  _Of all the silliest things I've heard in a thousand years,_ Ginny fumed to herself, quickly turning her eyes to her plate so her brother wouldn't see her anger.  _What the _hell_ was Mum thinking? Was she thinking?  Percy is a git, a stuck up, paranoid, awful git and we all know it.  What was she doing, believing him?_  Ginny pushed her oatmeal around.  _Well, he _was_ always her favorite,_ a voice inside of her pointed out.  _Percy could do no wrong in her eyes, you know that.  And if her precious baby boy came home with a lie to tell, wouldn't she believe him over anyone else?_  Ginny tried to deny the soft silky voice in her head – the one that spoke with the voice of Tom Riddle, but really, she couldn't deny the logic.  Percy _was_ Mum's favorite, all the other children knew it.  It had caused a bitter rift between Bill and their Mum for a long time, or at least that's what Bill had told her.  Bill and Ginny had always had a close relationship – Ginny had always felt out of place with all the boys, and Bill had felt alone because of the rift between him and their mother.  Charlie was distant from Mum too, but no where as bad as Bill.  Bill had rebelled against the rules that Mum had laid down and had left for his job as a curse-breaker with a light heart – he couldn't get out of the house fast enough.  Of all of her brothers, Ginny missed Bill the most.  _He'd understand about the Chamber and what happened in there,_ Ginny thought sadly.  _He also wouldn't put up with Ron's nonsense,_ she also realized.  _God, I wish he were here._  But Bill was still away in Egypt and would be there for at least another year.  Ginny glanced up at her brother, but his attention was directed at Dean now.  She looked across from her and caught Neville's gaze, which was troubled.  She jerked her head towards the door slightly and he nodded.  Ginny stood up and tried to smile brightly at the surprised expressions of those around her.   

"Well, we're off.  See you later," she said as cheerfully as she could.  Neville came around the table and they waved a little at their smirking Housemates.  As they left the Great Hall Ginny cast a glance over to the Slytherin table once more and noticed that the two boys were now acting as though nothing of interest was bothering them at all.  Ginny felt her eyes narrow as she looked hard at Malfoy's face.  _He's up to something,_ she realized after a moment.  _ I wonder what._  She looked away and caught her lower lip between her teeth and started to worry it – a nervous habit she'd never been able to break herself of.  She looped her arm through Neville's, who looked down at her oddly, before relaxing a bit.  

"Where to?" he murmured.  She frowned and looked around quickly.

"There's no time before class.  Meet me after lunch?" Neville paused and looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"I was planning on following Harry after lunch and trying to find out where he was going everyday," Neville murmured.  Ginny smiled up at him.

"That's simple enough to answer.  He goes to the library.  Amanda told me so the other day," she said.  Neville looked at Ginny oddly for a moment and then smiled a little.  

"You're one devious Gryffindor, Ginny Weasley," he said softly.  She shrugged a little uncomfortably, looking away.  "I'll see you at lunch?" Neville asked.  She turned back to him and nodded.

"See you then," she said as he escorted her to the door of her first class.  He squeezed her hand once and then let go, waving a goodbye to her as he set off for the dungeons.  She watched his retreating back for a moment, lost in thought, before slipping into her classroom noiselessly.

End Chapter 7

A/N: Due to the fact that I have nasty arthistory midterms next week, expect these next couple of chapters to be on the shorter side.  No more 18 page chapters until late next week, sorry =(

Review Responses:

Usagi Serenity Yui Cosmos: You never know =) thank you for another lovely review!  I'll try to update as soon as I can.

Kristine Thorne: Thank you!!  And as for Seamus, well, maybe he is, maybe he isn't =)

BlackDragon: Oh yeah, the prank war will commence within the next chapter.  Muwahaahahaha. 

Maizeysugah: Thank you for the wonderful review!  And yes, I'm a Slytherin at heart =)  I love the House.  Thanks again!

Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor: Severus will freak, that's pretty much a given =) As for Harry and Draco – I'm gettin' there don't you worry.  They have a ways to go yet, but they clue in eventually.  Well, Draco has, but Harry's still in a bit of denial…

Uncle Trapspringer, Knight of the Rose: hehe more pranks to come!  Thank you for the review!

SparkySparkles: Thank you!  Unfortunately…Ron hasn't come to his senses yet, at least in the hardcopy version that's slowly eating up my notebook.  =)  Thanks again!

Nox: Yes this is Harry/Draco slash…I'm gettin' there =)  It'll be a while yet before the boys get it on, hell, even admit it, but they do, so bare with me =) thanks for the review!

Maxie: As soon as the blasted midterms done and I storm the history department for a change of grades, I'll get the next chapter up.  That should be relatively soon =) Darn history TA's /grumble…  Thank you for the review!

Lady FoxFire: (this is me gaping is surprise) I got a cookie!  I got a cookie!  Wow, thank you.  And I like it!  Neat!!!!  Thank you!

Relle: Sry to keep you up =) thank you for the review!  Next chapter comin' as soon as I can.  It's mostly written up, I just have to type and edit about three times =) thanks again!

Tenchi-chikyuu: yes I do =)

Zeynel: Thank you for the wonderful review!   I love Neville's character – he's just so cute! Thanks again!

Athenakitty: Oh, yeah.  Fudge and the rest of the wizarding world will realize that Harry was right all along and then they panic =).  And Harry, well, he gets to tell them a great big, huge "I _told_ you so!" 

Sinayah: Thank you for the lovely review!

MyLadyOfSongs: Thank you for the wonderful review!  I understand your cringing – I usually do it too.  But, don't worry, the OC wont go rampaging through the story like some MarySue on crack, she'll be nice and contained in the background. =) Thanks again!

Renee Fay: =) I'm sorry.

Fatalonie – the Grinning God: Don't worry.  Ron has burned his bridges pretty darn well with Harry.  And I'm not tellin' =)

Diane: Wow, thank you for the wonderful review!


	8. Chapter 8: Payback

A/N: lets out a lloooooonnnnngggg sigh Ok, midterms done…we can now go back to our regularly scheduled program of slacking off!  Wheeeee!

Chapter 8: Payback's a Bitch

Harry slipped into one of the unused classrooms near the entrance to the dungeons, easing the door open slowly, eyes scanning the dust filled room for any sign of Filch – or Peeves.  Seeing no one, he hurried over to one of the windows and opened Sirius's package eagerly, taking advantage of the weak light that was spilling through the dusty glass.  The package felt deliciously heavy, and his fingers itched to see what lay inside.  He tore open the bag and opened the box it contained slowly; inside there lay a treasure trove of items – including, he noted, as he lifted the contents and tilted them to catch the light, a recipe book for bizarre potions and a slim book on charms.  He eyed the potions text, _well, I _am_ headed to potions next,_ he reasoned, _might as well get a move on_.  Along with the book of potions came a rather large case made of a light pinewood, which held, when opened, a slew of ingredients, each in their own separate containers.  Harry ran his hands along the neatly organized bottles and smiled, _Sirius I love you._  Along with the magical prank-pulling items, Sirius had included some muggle things as well – firecrackers, Harry noted with glee, and food coloring, and…a whoopee cushion?  The dark haired boy eyed the rubber bladder oddly – _Sirius, I love you, but you're odder n' me._  Harry turned back to the box of potions ingredients and felt a devilish grin stretch over his face.  Now what to do?  

He ran his hands over the potions text, contemplating his options.  _If Snape finds out I'm pulling pranks in his class he'll kill me,_ a small voice in the back of his mind whimpered.  Harry snorted at it.  _But it'll be worth it,_ he decided.  He picked up the potions text, tilted it towards the light and began to flip through it, eyes scanning each page briefly, to see if the prank was feasible within the limited class time he would have to make it in.  The Illusion Potion sounded promising he noted absently as he rubbed his nose – potent fumes, that, when inhaled, weakened the mind of the infected, making them highly susceptible to suggestions, _which,_ Harry noted with glee, _could be lovely fun – if I had a little more time to prepare for it._  His eyes positively lit up at the idea of Ron walking around believing that he was a true horses ass, and acting like it – but it would have to keep.  Harry wanted a potion that he could pull off fairly quickly, that would cause some lovely havoc right off the bat.  Harry sighed as he continued to flip through the book, knowing that he was running out of time to get to class. 

 He was about to close the book, when another page caught his eye.  It wasn't specifically a potion, he realized, but rather a recommendation on how to use combined boomslang skin and crushed newt eyes to get a lovely effect.  Harry paused for a moment, intrigued, and read further.  If tossed into a cauldron with each other, he read, and should the potion that was already being brewed have either sliced frog tongue or unicorn hair, then a cloud of noxious, pink smoke should immediately rise from the cauldron.  This cloud would dye anything it touched a brilliant pink color that would take at least twenty four hours to fade, and could not be removed by magical or muggle means.  Harry cocked his head to one side and looked at the box his godfather sent.  In a heartbeat he was looking through the potions ingredients.  He found that he had quite a supply of dried, crushed newt eyes and a healthy amount of boomslang skin tucked away in their own neat containers, clearly labeled and sorted.  Harry slipped the two ingredients from their case and stuck them in a small upper pocket of his rucksack, in an easy to reach area; he didn't want to fuss with the box of ingredients in the middle of Snape's class.  Then he threw everything back into the large traveling box that Sirius had sent everything in and shoved it all inside his pack. _ I love this bag_, Harry mused as everything fit in easily with room to spare.  He picked up the ever-light pack and slung it over his shoulder, crossing the room, easing open the door and checking for students.  Once he made sure the hallway was clear, he was out the door and on his way.  

Harry hurried on his way to the dungeons, not wanting yet _another_ detention with the ever-confusing Snape.  _That man is hell-bent on coming up with new and more creative ways to torture me,_ Harry thought grumpily, mind moving from his prank to the tall, dark eyed man.  While never pleasant, Snape had – tamed – his attitude towards Harry in class – neither heckling him constantly, nor praising him.  The man basically ignored Harry for all intents and purposes, and Harry couldn't make up his mind if that was a good thing or a bad thing.  _I think I'd die of a heart attack if Snape ever complimented me_, Harry decided.  Then stopped, foot halted in midair,_ on the other hand, getting Snape to do so may just kill off a whole slew of the Gryffindor's as well.  That'd be cool.  Because they sure don't like him just ignoring me._  Harry snorted, chuckling at himself, and continued on to the classroom, picturing the faces of his Housemates if Snape ever _did_ lose his mind and compliment Harry.  He tried to choke down his laughter as he entered the room, a muffled snort still coming from him from time to time as he set up his cauldron and got his water boiling – something which earned him odd, suspicious looks from his Housemates.  He stopped laughing glared at Lavender, who had been looking over at him particularly disdainfully.  The girl paled a little at his look and turned back to her cauldron quickly.  Harry covered his mouth with his hand, trying to hide his returning mirth.  He'd been practicing his glare – it was good to know it worked.  

He was still chuckling a little when Snape entered the classroom.  The tall Potions Master glanced at him oddly as he passed, but Harry tried to plaster the most innocent look on his face as he could.  That just made Snape stare at him harder before sweeping towards the front of the class, barking out orders to the students about which potion they were going to make that day.  With luck, it included unicorn hair, as did a great many potions in Snape's class.  Harry took a little extra time getting his things, taking care in the arrangement his books, while also slipping the extra ingredients out as he did and hiding them underneath his potions text.  The last thing he needed was Snape coming up and catching him.  Harry made sure everything was hidden and went to get the required ingredients for the potion Snape had assigned.  As he passed Ron's table, a chill went up his spine – he eyed the redhead warily, a disturbing foreboding coming over him, and edged further over to the Slytherin side of the room as he passed.  But Ron looked busy with Dean, their heads bent together, whispering to each other.  Harry sped up a little, and just when he thought he was in the clear from anything the two boys might do, a force hit him from behind, sending him sprawling towards the Slytherin side of the room.

            "Bloody hell!" Harry exclaimed, before knocking into someone heavily.  Harry caught a glance at the other boy's face, and realized it was Draco Malfoy.  _Great, just great._  Harry's slight form bounced off the taller, broader boy and headed straight for the Slytherin's desk – his head hitting the side of the table and his knee slamming into the ground painfully as he landed.  Harry tossed a disgruntled glare up at Malfoy, who had been lucky enough to grab a hold of the table, stay upright and keep his dignity intact.  _Lucky bastard._  Harry could feel where his head had bounced off of the table edge and winced at the forming headache.  He then realized uproarious laughter could be heard from the Gryffindor side of the room, and Harry felt his ears burn as he sat in a daze on the ground, not even attempting to get up.  As Harry sat, trying to make the room stop spinning, Snape stalked up, the older man's face turning red. 

            "What it the meaning of this?" the potions master roared into the noisy room, his strident voice booming through the room.  Silence fell immediately.  Snape stood towering above Harry, a sneer on his face.  "Mr. Potter, would please care to explain, this, this – incident?" Snape growled.  Harry looked past him to see a very self-satisfied smile lurking on Ron's face.  Harry felt his blood run cold for a moment, before burning, blistering anger surged through him.  _You fucking prat,_ Harry snarled at the redhead.  Harry could feel himself beginning to scowl and tried desperately to wipe his expression clean – it wouldn't help Harry's plan to have the boy sent from the classroom – not if he wanted to get even, anyhow.  Snape flicked his eyes to Ron, who paled visibly.  Harry felt like growling.  "Mr. Weasley?  Is there something you wish to add?" Snape purred, seeming to enjoy the uncomfortable, panicked look that crossed the tall redhead's face.  Ron shook his head quickly, glaring at Harry, who smirked at his Housemate from behind the Potion Master's back.  _Serves you right, you bloody prick,_ Harry sneered mentally at him.  _Take House points, give him a thousand detentions – just don't make him leave the room!_ Harry mentally chanted.  As Snape glared at the other boy, Harry tried to stand up, hissing a little with pain.  His head, which had already been painful, began to throb unmercifully.  _Musta smacked it good against the table,_ Harry thought faintly, a little unsteady on his feet – he felt like he was in the middle of a belfry, with his head as the bell.  He swayed a bit, and reached out to steady himself on the table, not trusting his balance.  _C'mon Harry, get it together.  You're standing on the bloody Slytherin side of the room.  They'll have a field day if they see you fall on your ass._  Harry gripped the table, and tried to keep his eyes in focus.  He jumped a little when a hand gripped his elbow discretely and helped him to find his balance.  Harry turned his head gingerly and saw that the helping hand was connected to non-other than one Draco Malfoy.  Harry looked at the blond quizzically, not understanding why the other boy was helping him.  Malfoy faintly raised an eyebrow and a hint of a smile flitted across his face, which thoroughly confused Harry.  The sound of a foot tapping caught his attention, and Harry turned back to the irate Potions Master who was looking back and forth between the two Gryffindors.

            "An explanation.  Now.  From either of you, or _both_ of you will end up in detention and lose fifty House points.  Each." Snape finally spat out.  Harry sighed and looked at the ground.

            "He fell," the sound of Ron's voice made Harry look up in surprise.  "He's always been clumsy, and he fell." Ron looked at Harry darkly, glowering at him when Snape's attention focused on Harry.  

            "Is that so, Mr. Potter?" Snape seemed – well, _odd_.  The man's foot had stopped tapping, and the anger that had been radiating off of him seemed to melt away.  Harry eyed his potions professor warily, the man looked a little – well, he was _going_ to say suspicious, but he always looked suspicious.  _No, rather like he's just found a piece to a puzzle that's been bothering him.  It's that smug grin of his I guess_.  Harry gripped the table in front of him tightly, thinking swiftly.  _He'll be mad if I rat out Ron,_ Harry finally decided.  _Snape hates Gryffindors, but I think he hates disloyalty more.  No, better to deal with this on my own._  Harry nodded gingerly to the question.  

            "Yes, sir," He said, trying to keep his eyes from crossing, "I fell," he tried to say as evenly as he could.  Draco's hand tightened on Harry's elbow briefly and the dark haired boy wondered why.  Harry kept his attention on the two men in front of him though.  His eyes flicked to Ron, feeling anger burn through him and then settled his gaze back on Snape, trying to calm himself down.  _Come Monday, Ronald dearest, you're going to thoroughly and completely think you're an ass.  And I'm gonna laugh the _**whole bloody day**, Harry snarled mentally, struggling to keep his face clear of any of his thoughts.  Snape narrowed his eyes at Harry, but thankfully he said nothing more.  Harry realized, with a sinking feeling, that Snape didn't believe a word Harry had said. 

            "Very well, Mr. Potter.  Ten points from Gryffindor for your clumsiness.  Get back to your cauldron and I expect a two foot essay on the potion we are making to be on my desk on Monday morning, is that clear?" Snape said darkly.  Harry stifled a sigh.  _He's an evil, evil man,_ he moaned to himself.  He realized Snape was waiting. 

            "Yes, sir," Harry said again, beginning to nod, and then stopping himself.  Any movement of his head sent even more pain rocketing through it.  _Don't show him a hint of weakness,_ Harry thought fiercely.  _Although,_ he reflected, as Snape's eyes flicked to Draco's hand helping him stay balanced, _that might already be shot to hell._  Harry straightened and gently disengaged himself from Draco's grip.  He glanced back at the blond, who wore no expression on his face – just a mask of blank indifference.  

            "Alright.  Everyone returned to work.  You still have a potion to complete before you leave my class," the Professor snarled as he spun about and headed to his desk.  Harry nodded faintly at Draco, who returned his nod just as faintly, and continued on his way to the bins where the potions ingredients were.  When he got there, he paused, looking over the gathered ingredients, and realized with a flush of embarrassment, that he'd quite forgotten what was needed for the potion that he was supposed to make.  He paused over the unicorn hair, sure about at least one ingredient, stalling for time to try and remember the rest.  Movement to his left had him glancing over, trying not to turn his head very much at all.  Blaise Zabini stood there, waiting to get his own unicorn hair.  As Harry moved out of the way for him, the sable haired boy leaned near him.

            "Be careful about the lilac roots – some of them are old.  And the black beetle eyes are rather – potent today," he whispered as he measured out the unicorn hair that he needed and walked off.  Harry didn't even have a chance to say anything.  Harry got the rest of the ingredients and made his way back to his desk in the dark, murky corner of the room, glancing occasionally at the Slytherin side of the room – most especially at Malfoy and Zabini.  _Have I fallen through the looking glass?_ Harry wondered faintly as he put his ingredients down on the table in front of him.  He checked over the list in his book, and indeed, Zabini had told him all the correct ingredients.  He looked over at the two Slytherins again, an odd feeling sweeping through him.  _I'll be damned,_ he thought, a touch of sadness running through him, _that's the most pleasant thing that's happened to me in a week.  That's really, really sad._  

Harry glanced over at the rest of the room and noticed harsh stares coming his way from Lavender and Dean.  He stared right back at them, not giving an inch.  He was tired of letting them do whatever they wanted to him – he wasn't about to let it happen anymore.  The two other Gryffindors sneered at him and returned to their potions, making a point of turning their backs to him.  Harry felt a flush of pain rush through him – surprised that it still hurt, and hating himself a little for the fact that he still cared.  

Harry turned himself back to his potion, forcing his eyesight to clear.  He hated seeing double – it was always such a pain.  _You'd think, though, after all I've been through, with Voldemort and quiddich, I'd be used to the sensation by now_.  He calmly forced himself to follow the instructions in the book as quickly and cleanly as he could, irritated at the fact that it was taking him so long – he wanted time to set up his prank, damn it.  He was so intent in his work that he never noticed the Potions Master coming up and standing next to him.  When the older man placed a bottle of some faintly blue liquid on his desk, Harry looked up at the retreating back of the Professor in confusion.  It was a healing draught – Harry had taken enough of them in his life to recognize them on site – but what the _hell_ was Snape doing, giving him one?  The man hated him!  Harry cautiously picked up the vial and tried to sniff it discretely – trying to see if the man was tricking him somehow.  Not finding anything amiss, he downed it, thinking, _well, if it's poison, then at least I wont have to deal with the House anymore_.  He shook his head at his own morose, self-pitying thoughts.  _Snap out of it, you fool.  Don't be such a baby,_ an inner voice taunted at him, sounding a great deal like Malfoy's provoking tones.  _I really need to go see a shrink, or something,_ Harry thought as the healing draughts' effects washed through him, ridding himself of his headache and calming the pain in his knee.  _All these voices can't be good_. Harry turned back to his potion and rushed through it, while also trying to be as thorough as he could.  He didn't want Snape to come back at any point and interrupt Harry's preparations for his prank on Ron.  Harry felt a stab of guilt run through him when he thought of the chaos that would ensue when Ron's potion spewed forth the promised pink gas, realizing that Snape would be livid at the disruption of his class.  _I'll do it near the end of the period, then_, Harry thought, faintly disturbed that he was even considering Snape's feelings.  _That way his class wont be completely ruined.  And that's just scary, I'm trying to be nice to Snape.  Yup, time for that shrink.  And valium._  Harry took out a small piece of boomslang skin and shredded it quickly, keeping one eye out for the Potions Master, who was, thankfully, up at the front of the room nodding happily over one of his Slytherin's brews.  _Never fails,_ Harry thought amusedly, as Snape began to talk earnestly with Millicent, gesturing over her cauldron, becoming quite distracted.  _Perfect._

Harry carefully made a small pile of the shredded skin and then snuck out the vile of the crushed newt eyes.  He added a large dose of it to the pile of boomslang and mixed it all together with his wand.  Then he realized he had a problem.  He had the ingredients all ready – _but how the hell do I get it in Ron's cauldron?_ Harry wondered, a little frustrated at himself for not planning ahead of time.  He cocked his head to the side and thought about it.  He needed to either levitate it over everyone's head and pray that his aim was good, or…he glanced at the ground.  He needed a carrier.  He glanced at Snape to make sure he was still busy, then knelt down swiftly and murmured a spell.  A pair of spiders formed themselves out of the dust on the ground and stood there expectantly, waiting for him to guide them where he wanted them to go.  Harry tied the mixed ingredients together in a bit of cheesecloth normally used for straining their potions and cast an invisibility charm on all of it.  He attached the bundle to one of the spiders and then sent both of them off, guiding them surreptitiously with his wand.  

The spiders made their way quickly to Ron's table.  One climbed up the leg of the table while the other burrowed its' way under Ron's clothes and onto his ankle.  Harry had to fight a huge grin when the red-haired boy began to shriek suddenly and start swatting at his ankle wildly.  Snape whirled on Ron, cut off mid sentence, his face terribly angry at the interruption.

"What is the meaning of this?" Snape roared, striding up to the panicking boy who was hoping around, still yelling loudly.  Harry ducked his head and stirred his potion dutifully, not able to watch the unfolding scene without cracking into an enormous grin.  He raised his eyes after a moment, when Ron began to babble about a bug crawling up his robe.  _And a bug is the _only_ thing that would get under your robe,_ Harry thought maliciously, eyes narrowing briefly at the redhead, his right hand gripping his wand tightly, his other stirring his cauldron.  He held the other spider in check, wanting to wait until Snape had moved away.  _Getting Snape with this prank, however fun it would be, would most definitely lower my life expectancy._  Snape crossed his arms angrily, staring down his nose at Weasley, who had finally stopped swatting at his clothes and was looking around sheepishly.

"Mr. Weasley.  May you and your brothers _never_ procreate.  If this generation is bad enough, then God help the teachers who will get your spawn," the adult spat, causing Ron to blush profusely.  Snape whirled around, flaring his robes dramatically and stormed off for his desk.  _Now,_ Harry thought, and flicked his wrist, watching the tiny blob that was his animated charm scurry onto the desk and throw itself into the cauldron.  "Now class, you will bottle up your potions and bring them to the front."  Ron and Dean looked at the teacher darkly for a moment and then leaned over their cauldron to ladle out their potion.  _Perfect_, Harry thought gleefully.  As they did so, a large plum of pink smoke exploded from the cauldron, going right into their faces.  Harry smiled as he heard the Gryffindor boys yell with shock and begin to cough.  Snape looked up from behind his desk and a stared at the two rapidly coloring boys for a moment and shot to his feet, pulling out his wand as he did so.  Harry watched with satisfaction as the faces of both boys started to turn a lovely shade of bright, neon pink – _too bad it wasn't green,_ Harry thought.  _Snape woulda loved that_.  The Potions Master snapped out two spells; one to clean up the smoke that was headed towards the rest of the Gryffindors, and another to clear the air of the boiling cabbage smell that had accompanied the smoke.  Then the man stood there, looking at the horrified faces of the two pink Gryffindors.  He didn't say anything, but Harry thought for a second that his eyes flicked to the back of the room where Harry was trying unsuccessfully to blend into the shadows to hide his gleeful smile.  

"Get. Out. Of. My. Classroom," Snape said with deadly malice at the Gryffindor side of the room.  "I expect to see both you, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Thomas tonight at eight." The Potions Master crossed his arms over his chest, drawing himself up and glaring at Ron and Dean, effectively cutting off their protests.  "Now, get OUT!" Everyone – even the Slytherins, hurried to obey his shout.  Harry hurriedly shoved everything into his bag, then carefully dumped out and cleaned his cauldron.  He slipped his bag onto his should and was about to slip out the door when Snape's deadly voice stopped him.

"Mr. Potter.  Please stay after class," Harry stopped and felt his shoulder's droop.  He was so dead.  He stepped back to his desk and let the other Gryffindors file out in front of him.  He had to cover his mouth with his hand as Ron and Dean passed – they looked so ridiculous, it was wonderful.  Harry turned to the front of the room, and noticed that even though the Gryffindors had left – none of the Slytherins had.  For a long moment, it felt like every eye in the room was centered on him, then it passed and the other House filed slowly out of the room – in groups of two or more, Harry noted with some interest.  _They watch each other's back,_ Harry mused as he watched Malfoy leave with Zabini and Parkinson.  _That's more than I can say about the Gryffindors_, he thought sourly.  As the last of the Slytherins left, Harry made his way to the front of the room, noting that Snape had retaken his seat behind his desk.  The dark eyed man watched Harry approach with little expression, his hands steepled in front of his face.  __

"Sir?" Harry asked, coming to a halt a few steps away from the imposing desk.  Snape's eyes glittered at his wariness, noting the distance left between them – enough space for Harry to make a run for it.  The older man lowered his hands and looked at the slight boy gravely.

"Mr. Potter.  I will let you get by with prank pulling in my classroom this _once._  Please make sure you keep your activities outside of my classroom in the future.  Is that understood?" Snape watched him evenly.  Harry could feel his mouth dropping open and couldn't help it.

"I – am I – you're –" Harry stuttered.  An amused glint came into Snape's eyes.  "I, er, yes sir.  I understand." Harry finally got out, closing his gaping mouth with effort.  He eyed his potions master warily, even more spooked at the look he saw in the man's eyes – _this is so freaking weird_.  _He's not mad, he's not screaming – hell, he hasn't even tried to get me expelled.  What the hell?_ Harry shifted uneasily on his feet, unnerved by the odd behavior from his professor.  He tilted his head to one side, realizing he hadn't thanked his professor yet for the healing potion.  _Ahh, that's it.  He's trying to get me to forget that he gave me the potion, and then berate me for being ungrateful._  That was the only thing that made sense to Harry – all the other possibilities were just too strange to contemplate.  "Sir?  Thank you for the potion." Harry rushed, watching the other man intensely.  A look of – shock? – seemed to pass across the Potions Master's face.  He dismissed Harry's thank you with a flick of his hand.

"You may go," Snape said disdainfully.  "And remember what I said.  No more pranks in my classroom – or you'll be serving detentions in here with me for the rest of the school year, is that understood?" Harry nodded and backed away quickly, almost relieved at the return of the nasty tempered personality.  At least with that one, Harry knew what to do and how to act around it.  Harry hurried out of the classroom, having to break out in a light jog in order to get to the DADA classroom on time.  He could feel a smile start to tug at the corners of his mouth as he contemplated Professor Montevay's reaction to Ron and Dean's pink faces.  _Lovely, lovely.  Sirius, I love you._  He chuckled as he slipped in the door of the classroom, eyes skipping over the two miserable Gryffindors.  _This is going to be a wonderful day,_ he thought gleefully as he slipped into his seat next to Malfoy.  Harry kept his eyes to on his desk as he got out his things, not trusting himself to keep a straight face if he looked up.  _A bloody beautiful, wonderful day._

End Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed!!!  And if I _ever_ have to stare at another mosaic and talk about its importance in the Iconoclastic Controversy, I'll scream.  Gah. Blarg.  Pfft.  Over it.  

Review Responces:

Lady FoxFire: The entire Weasley family is not under a curse, no.  And good guess about Percy.  I never liked him at all, so I get to be mean to him now =)

Athenakitty: Lovely questions!  The prank war will begin, and Harry's going to give as good as he gets, and then some =)  

Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor: Thank you!!!!  And you got it in one =)

Pseudonym: I like detail, and I actually prefer the longer chapters when I read…of course, it also happens that when I _do_ hit one of those fics it's already 3 in the morning and I should really get to bed.  And did you see the placement of Gambit's name?  He has to be in the next movie.  I'm such an Iceman/Gambit shipper too…

Relle: LOL.  I'm actually quite different – I _have_ to edit my own works, I wont let anyone see it before I've gone through it at least two or three times.  I'm glad you got out of school though =) And, you have me confused…what group?

BlackDragon: You're definitely going to see an Order meeting.  And thank you for reminding me about the spiders!  I'd forgotten =)  

Kristine Thorne: I hear ya on the, "well, I should really be studying and writing that midterm paper that's due tomorrow, but I just found this new archive and I just _gotta_ look through it".  Sometimes I swear fanfic is more addicting than crack.  I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter!  Thanks again!  And due to more dire circumstances later on in the story – Sirius is going to be on the warpath with intent of bodily damage =)

Phoenix Tears: Thank you very much!!  There's mixed feelings in the Order, but most of them mean well.  They have to cover for contingencies, don't they? =)

Lana: Thank you so much for your review!!!

Hyperbole: lol, no problem.  The whole black and white view of the world is probably one of the main reasons why that house puts my teeth on edge.  Haha, a picture of McGonagall dressed in an ostrich feather dress just popped into my mind…oh that's disturbing, but highly entertaining.  Good intuition =)  I like Bill, he reminds me a lot of a friend of mine.  

Usagi Serenity Yui Cosmos: Bill will definitely come in during later chapters.  The Charlie muse hasn't spoken yet, but seeing as how I adore dragons, he'll probably come in at some point too =).  As for Viktor…he might be a bit of problem to work in, but I'll definitely keep him in mind!

Renee Fay: thank you!!!!

Melon1125: Harry taking the potion will be in the next chapter.  And yes, there will be a lot more of Ginny to come =) thanks for the review!

Fatalonie – The Grinning God: Thanks I'll need the luck!  

SparkySparkles: Thanks again for another wonderful review!

Redheaded Goddess from Mars: Thank you very much for the review!  Yes, Harry and Draco will get together, I'm just slow =)

SephyGirl: Thank you for reviewing! 

Redredredred: There will definitely be a chapter describing Harry taking the potion =) Lots of screaming comin' up =) thank you for the review!  And thanks for the luck, I'll need it!

Ysabell: Thank you for the wonderful review!!  Yes, Crabbe and Goyle are gone =)

Archangel53: Thank you so much!  And good luck on your finals!!


	9. Chapter 9: Meetings Revisited

A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed!!!  And, in this chapter the Cwn Annwn is mentioned.  The Cwn Annwn are the hellhounds from the Celtic legends of the Wild Hunt – and since the term hellhound was already used in the HP universe in order to describe Fluffy, I went with this name for them.  They're also different from Fluffy the three-headed dog in appearance.  For more info on hellhounds, and the Great Hunt, check out .  It's a great resource for info on myths and what not.  I spend way too much time there.

Chapter 9: Meetings Revisited

            The rest of classes on Friday went by in a whirl for Harry.  Divination with Ron had been difficult – sitting next to the boy and knowing that his pink face was all Harry's fault kept making the dark haired boy want to smile with glee.  And that just wouldn't do – although Harry was sure Ron knew his and Dean's state was either due to a prank pulled by Harry, or at the very least, that Harry had been in on it.  The redhead had glared at Harry all day, regarding him with a look of pure, unadulterated hate when he thought the dark haired boy couldn't see him.  A little piece of Harry died at that look – a piece that he could have sworn was already dead.  It hurt, but for the most part, Harry was proud of himself for pulling off the prank – and getting away with it.  He was already planning for future pranks.  He'd love feed Ron the Illusion Potion, but not in Snape's class – Harry'd have to figure out how to slip in into Ron at some other time.  Maybe there was an edible version of it…

Harry had escaped dinner early and was firmly ensconced behind his chosen table in the library, studying, when a muffled sound made him look up.  The contrast between the bright light of his lamp and the relative dimness of the surrounding bookshelves nearly hid the forms of Ginny and Neville, who were standing hesitantly in one of the aisles, peering out at him from their dim recesses.  Harry blinked at them in surprise.

"Hi Harry.  You mind if we join you?" Ginny asked softly, a nervous grin flitting across her face.  Harry nodded slowly, heart rate picking up as he regarded the two Gryffindors.  He looked past her to Neville, who also looked distinctly nervous.

"Hi Harry," the sandy haired boy said, managing to flash Harry a small smile.  "You mind if I join you too?" The dark haired boy looked at Neville thoughtfully.  Neville _had_ helped him on Monday – and Harry hadn't seen Neville around during any of the times that the other Gryffindors got together to gossip about him...

"Sure Neville.  Have a seat," Harry told the boy, watching as the two settled themselves opposite of him.  Ginny didn't take out any study materials though; she just folded her hands in front of her and looked at Harry intently.  She had a stubborn set to her face, and Harry had the feeling that whatever she wanted to talk about was going to play hell with his promise to himself to be strong.  

"Are you ok Harry?" Ginny asked softly, finally, reaching across the table and covering one of Harry's hands with her own.  Harry looked down at her hand, a mild ache running through his chest, the earlier joy from his successful prank-pulling fading and the memory of just how miserable his live had been that week resurfaced – _first Draco, now Gin…how do they know that touching me breaks down the walls?  Is it that obvious?_  He turned his hand palm up and gripped her hand tightly, curling his fingers around hers, feeling the slight weight in his palm.  He raised his eyes to hers, and tried to smile.

"Not really.  But I have to be, you know?" he said softly, not trusting his voice.  Neville reached out hesitantly and touched Harry's forearm gently.  Harry looked at the other boy and gave him a faint, watery smile.  He sniffed and pushed the threatening tears away, locking them inside again.  This wasn't the time or the place for emotional outbursts.  He had to be strong.  Ginny tightened her hold on his hand, her eyes dark with worry.  

"Harry –" she began, but he shook his head.

"No, Gin, really.  I'm fine.  It's just – " he shrugged and looked away from them, "it's a little hard, you know?" He let out a breath and blew his bangs up out of his eyes, cursing himself mentally for being weak.  He turned back to them, a tight, pained smile on his face.  "I think I'm starting to get used to the silence.  It – that was the hardest part, you know, at first.  Hermione was always on about something; talking me and Ron's ear off, or Ron himself was bellowing about something – it was rarely quiet when we were together.  And now," he looked away from them, eyes focusing on something they couldn't see, "and now I'm surrounded by silence." Neville tightened his grip on Harry's arm.

"You don't have to be," the other boy said softly.  Harry brought his gaze back to the two students in front of him.  He shook his head, a quirky smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"No thank you, I think I'm beginning to like it.  You get so much more done this way!" he tried to joke, attempting to recapture his earlier good humor.  Ginny smiled sadly at him, and Neville looked down at the table, not wanting to meet Harry's eyes.  A sudden thought made him look up though.

"Like pranks?" Neville asked softly, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, letting the serious moment slip away.  Ginny looked at Neville quizzically, then comprehension dawned on her face and she turned back to Harry.

"Ron – You didn't!" she gasped, a grin breaking out over her face.  Harry smirked at them. 

"Maybe," he said mysteriously, winking at Ginny.  Neville started to chuckle quietly, finally having to raise his free hand and muffle his mirth.

"Harry!  That's well," Ginny giggled, trying to keep quiet. "That's – that's horribly wonderful!  How'd you do it?" she asked eagerly.  Harry's grin turned devilish.

"A certain – friend of mine, helped me out.  He sent a package over this morning, and well, since potions _was_ first, I thought I might as well get started right away, so…" Harry shrugged, a satisfied grin coming over his face.  "How's he taking it?  I couldn't look over at either of them during dinner – I would've started laughing my head off."

"Oh, Harry, Ron's so mad.  I think he and Dean spent over an hour in the bathroom after dinner, scrubbing to get the color off!  Oh, and you missed it!" Neville's eyes suddenly lit up, "Malfoy and Zabini started in on the two of them too during dinner – I think just after you left the Hall.  They were making comments about how 'lovely it is to see that you've discovered your inner-girl,' and whatnot.  It drove both them _and_ Hermione bats – she was about to curse them for being, what was it – 'misogynistic bastards', but Snape walked up and ruined it – taking House points for Hermione's language _and_ giving all three of them detention with Filch.  I thought Ron was going to _cry_ he was so embarrassed – especially with Malfoy going on about the his 'girl within' and how Dean and Ron could now go and get pedicures done together.  I hate to say it, but I think I'm grateful to them for that – the whole school was laughing at the prats and they just had to stand there and take it.  They finally stormed out of the Great Hall with all of Slytherin laughing at them, and most of Ravenclaw snickering." Neville said after catching his breath.  Harry gaped at him, and then began to laugh, muffling himself with his sleeve.

"That's – the most wonderful thing I've heard all day," Harry finally said, shaking his head and wiping tears of mirth from his eyes.  They shared a quiet moment together, all catching their breath.  Harry looked up at Ginny suddenly, an unpleasant thought crossing his mind.  "Gin, aren't you going to catch it from Ron if he finds out that you were here with me?  Wont both of you?" Harry asked.  Ginny shared a look with Neville and shifted in her seat.

"No, Harry.  I'm sure Ron thinks Nev and I are off snogging or something here in the library," she said, her comment making Harry's eyebrows rise towards his hairline.  

"What?" he asked faintly, eyeing Ginny and Neville.  "You're – together?" Harry inquired, voice rising.  _ I thought Neville was gay…_Ginny smiled and shook her head.

"No, well, the school thinks we are, but – Neville and I were worried about you, and," she looked down at their hands, a faint blush coming over her face, "well, we were trying to set up a time to meet here in the Library so we could try and find you – then Hermione stuck her big, fat nose into our business, and before you know it, the whole table is congratulating us on becoming a couple.  It was odd.  So we decided to go with it, because it got Ron off my back and would let us be alone together to try and find you," Ginny babbled, still not meeting his eyes.  Harry blinked at her in silence, trying to pick apart her babble and translate it into English.  He cocked his head finally, and smiled faintly at her, then turned to Neville and put on a mock scowl.

"Well, I think I understood that.  So, as my duty as protective older male, this is my warning speech to you, Neville," Harry cleared his throat and sat up straighter in his seat, pinning Neville with a glance.  "Now, listen here," he began in his best impression of Snape " – don't be trying anything funny with Ginny or I'll curse you from here till next year!  I can make you howl with pain, so you better mind yourself!" he shook his finger at Neville severely, a mock-snarl transforming his normally happy face into a terrible mask.  Ginny was grinning and Neville was about to retort when a gasp made them all jump and look towards the entrance of the library – a second year Hufflepuff was staring at Harry in horror from where she was pulling out a book from the stacks.  The girl gave a small squeak when their attention turned to her, and she ran, dropping the other book that she'd been holding in her haste to get away.  Harry slowly lowered his hand, trying to close his gaping mouth.  _Oh fuck me,_ he whispered mentally,_ I should learn to quit while I'm ahead_.  He turned back towards the other two Gryffindors, a strange, twisted smile coming over his face.

"Well, shit," he said shortly, withdrawing his hand from Ginny's and running it through his hair.  "There goes another thousand popularity points."  Ginny and Neville exchanged worried glances.  This could be bad.  Ginny shot a glare off to the main part of the library, where rising whispers could be heard.  _Shit,_ she thought, _we're in for it now._  She growled under her breath and scowled.  Harry looked at her and chuckled.

"It's alright, Ginny.  They all think I'm mad or evil or some such rot already.  It'll just be another rumor to add to the mix," he said sourly, looking down at his transfiguration book.  Ginny snorted.

"But Ron'll hear about it, and he'll be pissed.  Then he'll make life living hell for you," she said shortly.  Harry leaned his head on his hand and half lidded his eyes, thinking.  

"No…how about," he began slowly, an idea coming to him, "ah, perfect.  Yes.  Tell Ron that you and Neville were in here, doing, er, something, and that I stalked up, all angry and that I threatened Neville with what that Hufflepuff just heard.  Then tell him that Neville told me off, defending your honor and the Weasley name from my evil ways, etc etc.  It'll make his day," Harry said, glancing at Neville.  "Think that would work?" Ginny mimicked Harry's pose and tapped a finger against her lips thoughtfully.  Finally, she nodded.  

"It just might.  He'll be pleased that Neville's made his break with you, Harry, and it _would_ help to solidify the rumors of our 'relationship'.  Neville?  What do you think?" she turned to the other Gryffindor.  Neville gulped and thought about it.  It would mean that he'd have to lie – and he was horrible with lying.  But – it _would_ get them out of a mess, and get them back into the library without Ron ordering a squad of other Gryffindors to 'protect' them from Harry, so…

"I'll try," he said faintly, a nervous smile twisting his mouth.  "I'm horrible with lying, but I'll try.  Maybe if I just stutter, they'll do all the talking for me," he said weakly.  "Ron likes to hear himself talk, anyhow."  Harry grinned at Neville's mildly bitter remark.

"I dunno, Neville.  You just pulled off sarcasm pretty darn well," he said with a wink at the sandy haired boy, who flushed and shrugged.  

"It's Professor Snape.  He rubs off on you," Neville muttered.  Harry laughed, tilting his head back, ignoring the hushing noises that rang out afterward.  

"Oh, Neville.  Never change," Harry said fondly.  The other boy finally smiled fully at Harry, pleased to see a truly happy expression on his face.  

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

The potions lab was a chilly place to be late at night.  Draco had worn his warmest robes and extra socks – and was thankful that he'd thought ahead for the chill.  Severus bustled over the three simmering cauldrons in front of him – they had to be watched for exactly two hours, then have several ingredients added to each of them in rapid order.  Severus was required to attend a meeting of the Order, so he had entrusted Draco to mind the cauldrons while he was gone.  While no longer a spy – Severus still helped the Order in every way that he could, often by talking to informants that he knew in the muggle world, who ran a grapevine that was faster and more efficient than even Hogwart's own.  They kept Severus updated on any suspicious gatherings, or rapid movement of known Death Eater hideouts.  The underground organization would have nothing to do with Albus, or most of the wizarding world – most of them being exiles, or wanted criminals in their own rights.  But they liked Severus, and had long ago made up their minds to help him, at the very least.  Lucius was also coming to the Order meetings now – he watched the financial world for Albus, and kept his ears open in the Ministry.  Draco smiled to himself, pleased – his father would be spending the weekend with them in the dungeons as usual.  Severus had been nervous about that at first – fearing Dumbledore's displeasure at the other man's presence, but the old man merely smiled at them and looked the other way.  Severus deserved all the happiness he could get – and Dumbledore would do almost anything to pay the tall, lanky man back for everything he'd done for the Order.

Severus fussed over the last cauldron and wiped his hands absently on the leather apron he was wearing.  He had tied his hair back to keep it out of his eyes and there was a smear of – something yellow on his chin.  Draco snorted to himself; his godfather was oblivious at the best of times about his appearance – but especially so when he was busy making potions.  Draco hovered at the older man's elbow, waiting until he was done before interrupting Severus's train of though.

"Severus?" Draco murmured.  Severus looked at the young man in surprise, not realizing until then how close the young blond had been standing to him.  Severus raised an enquiring eyebrow at Draco.  "You have something on your chin," the young Malfoy told him with a grin.  Severus's hand jerked up involuntarily before halting and he rolled his eyes at Draco. Letting it go for a moment, he did finally rub at the smear, getting the worst of it off.  Draco sighed and shook his head, pointing to the bathroom.

"Go.  Wash up.  We can't have you going to the Order meeting looking like that.  Especially if you want Father to come near you - " Draco broke off, ducking swiftly to avoid the swat at his head.  He laughed and danced out of reach, smirking to himself when he saw the amused glint in the older man's eyes.

"Impudent brat," Severus said fondly.  He turned his eyes back to the cauldrons and checked them once more before taking off his apron and handing it to Draco.  "Now, remember – the potions should stay their current color for two hours.  When they begin to lighten, you need to add the extra ingredients that I've laid out – but only if I'm not back in time.  Which I should be.  Understood?" Severus's tone was now clipped and business-like.  Draco nodded his understanding swiftly.  

"Yes sir," Draco said.  Severus glanced at him and gave him a small, proud smile that warmed Draco to the core.  He loved his godfather, and it made him so happy that he could make the other man proud.  Severus nodded and left the room swiftly, heading for the lavatory, not looking back – he'd have to hurry to make it to the Headmaster's office on time if he stopped to clean up. 

He had just reached the Headmaster's gargoyle when an arm snaked its way out of the shadows and hauled him into a side passageway.  Severus let out a surprised grunt, eyes widening, hand going for his wand.  A strong arm encircled him, trapping his arms and another hand clamped itself over his mouth, muffling him.  Severus struggled uselessly, damning himself for being unprepared.  He was about to stomp down on his captor's foot when his attacker spoke to him.

"Hello, dear," a deep, silky voice purred in Severus's ear, and the Potions Master relaxed.  _Lucius, you prat,_ Severus mentally snarled, but there was no heat in it.  Lucius loved getting the jump on the slightly smaller man – it was a continuous game they played.  The hand dropped away from Severus's mouth and the arms now came around Severus in a loose embrace.  The lanky Potions Master turned and faced his lover, leaning into him, looking up a little into the other man's eyes.

"That could get you killed one of these days," Severus said sourly at Lucius's smug expression.  The blond sniffed disdainfully, arms tightening around Severus, pulling the lithe body close.

"Never.  A Malfoy is too cunning to be killed," the taller man said haughtily, stealing a kiss.  Severus allowed the public display of affection, but ended it quickly.  He raised an eyebrow and shook his head at his lover's arrogance.  But that arrogance was what defined Lucius, through and through.  He was a Malfoy – and Malfoys, by nature, were arrogant, there was no denying it.  Severus disengaged himself from the other's embrace reluctantly, and then pulled the blond along with him as he approached the entrance to the Headmaster's office.  

"Come along.  We're late," Severus snapped, missing Lucius's irritated mimic of him behind his back.  Lucius had agreed to help the Order only because Severus had refused to stop helping them completely, which was what Lucius had wanted his lover to do originally – and Lucius knew the thin man couldn't be trusted not to get himself signed up for some bloody stupid assignment if he stayed with the Order.  The Headmaster knew how to manipulate his pawns into the direction he wanted them to go, but the blond would be damned if Severus was going anywhere without him.  Severus whispered the password to the gargoyle and they mounted the moving stairs quickly.  They noticed they were the last ones to arrive, and quickly took a seat on an empty couch.  Only a few of the Order were assembled – Sirius and Remus couldn't make it, being off on an assignment somewhere, which both Lucius and Severus were thankful for.  Lucius bared his teeth at the disapproving looks that were cast their way from the Weasleys, and then turned his attention to Albus, who was seated behind his desk, calmly sipping his tea.  

"Ah, all here now," Albus said warmly, setting down his teacup with a faint click.  He regarded them all solemnly for a moment, eyes peering at them from over his glasses, the previous warmth fading from his expression.  "I have called you all together because of some very disturbing news I have received.  Voldemort as somehow acquired a number of the Cwn Annwn," Dumbledore made the announcement quietly, taking note of the reactions of the gathered members.  Most of the room paled at his words.  The Cwn Annwn were red-eared, white skinned dogs of the Wild Hunt, known to chase down their prey and never rest until either it, or they, were dead.  They never slept and were extremely difficult to kill – perhaps impossible.  From legends, it told that the Cwn Annwn belonged to Gwyn ap Nudd, the ruler of Annwn, the Celtic underworld. 

"How?" Arthur Weasley said, a bit breathlessly, eyes wide.  Molly, sitting next to her husband, gripped Arthur's hand tightly, lips going white with fear.  The Cwn Annwn hadn't been seen or heard from in over a thousand years – most witches and wizards believed they were nothing more than tales to scare children with now.  If they were set loose on the wizarding world … Albus sighed and steepled his hands, leaning back in his chair, face looking old and tired.

"I am not sure, Arthur.  Voldemort has recourse to many of the Dark Arts that have been forgotten, so I cannot be sure just how he got his hands on them.  From what I've heard, he cannot control them, as yet.  He merely has them penned in a kennel.  But it is what he is going to do with them that worries me." Dumbledore sighed and let his eyes pass around the room.  The two Slytherins seemed to sink into themselves, becoming lost in their thoughts.  The Weasleys looked worried and a bit panicked.  Albus let his gaze rest on Molly for a moment – he had, of course, heard about the falling out between Ron and Harry, and the Weasley children's own admittance that it had been their mother to urge their split from the dark haired boy.  Albus let his eyes move on, a foreboding filling his heart.  Arthur was a good man – a bit clueless at times, but a good man none-the-less.  Molly, however – her new attitude towards Harry had and had not surprised Albus.  He knew about Molly's distrust and hate for the Dark Arts – but he'd never thought that she would end up hating the boy as well.  The older man stifled a sigh and kept his face clear of the worry that was eating him up.  There was something wrong going on in that family – but he didn't know what.  And the problem would have to wait for another time – right now Albus's plate was full to overflowing with problems he already couldn't solve.

"Do you think He'll send them after the boy?" Moody's gruff voice asked, all of them knowing who the old auror was talking about.  Albus rubbed a hand over his tired eyes.  

"I don't know Alistair.  He might." Albus sighed.

"Then you need to get him out of the school.  Put him in Azkaban – if only for his own protection," Molly's strident voice could be heard, shocking the room.

"Molly!" Minerva gasped, scandalized.  Albus looked up to see his deputy headmistress regarding the unrepentant Molly with shock.  "How could you say such a thing!"

"It's true.  The boy may or may not be mad, we've all discussed it.  Heavens, we've even made _plans_ for it, and now you're surprised that I say lock him up for his own good?  He's wild, Minerva, and no one knows what he'll do.  He may very well be Marked, for all we know," Molly said with utter conviction.  Albus felt a weight settle in his stomach, one of his fears coming true.  Arthur was looking at the Headmaster with apology, but said nothing to gainsay his wife.

"Are you out of your skull, woman?  The boy is not Marked, and will never allow himself to be.  You should know that," Severus's icy voice sliced through the air, causing several people to flinch.  Severus looked at Molly's demeanor, and an understanding light came into his eyes.  "You're the reason why those Gryffindor brats have been pranking Potter," Severus murmured, understanding beginning to come to him.  So _that_ was why Potter seemed so haunted all the time now.  

"What pranks, Severus?" Minerva asked, confused.  Severus spared her a disgusted glance. 

"The tripping and the rumors, Minerva.  One of them pulled a stunt today in my class that nearly got Potter severely hurt – and they were completely unrepentant.  Have you been completely blind?" Severus snapped at her.  Minerva flushed hotly.  

"I've been busy, Severus, and I don't have the time or the patience to hold hands through teenaged spats.  If the boy had come to me – " Severus snorted and Minerva broke off, glaring at the Potions Master.  She then turned to Molly.  "And you!  Molly, I can't believe this!  How – "

"How can I believe that the boy may be mad?  From the fact that he's connected to You-Know-Who, that's how.  He has terrible nightmares, ones that wake the entire dorm, or so Ron told me, and sometimes while he's dreaming he talks.  He babbles You-Know-Who's words to the entire room, and it scares the children.  He's already started on the road to evil – his muggle relatives I'm sure have helped him on that account.  And now that he helped You-know-who kill Cedric, well – " Molly carried on pompously, not seeing the icy glares that were directed her way from a number of people in the room.

"Potter did not help the Dark Lord kill Cedric.  The Hufflepuff boy was killed by a death eater after they were portkey'd in.  Potter had no idea where they were, or what was going on at the time.  He had no hand in the other boy's death." Lucius's deadly quiet voice overrode Molly's strident tones.  All eyes in the room went to the elder Malfoy's rigid form, a cruel sneer on his face directed at Mrs. Weasley.  Lucius couldn't believe his ears – that members of the precious Light side were questioning their boy hero – it was positively nauseating.  Molly glared at Lucius, her eyes full of hate.

"And just why, exactly, should we believe you?  For all we know, you're spying for the Dark Lord on us, and you _want_ the boy to murder all the children in their sleep," Molly spat, causing several gasps around the room.  Severus started to stand, but Lucius laid a hand on his arm, keeping the irate Potions Master seated.  Lucius narrowed his eyes at both of the Weasleys, who were staring right back at him with undisguised hate.  The long-standing feud between the Malfoys and the Weasleys was one that neither time, nor understanding could fix.  Lucius narrowed his eyes to slits at the portly woman and refrained from going for his wand.  He could not _stand_ the woman.  He eyed Arthur, who was also staring at Lucius in anger.  _Those bloody Weasleys,_ Lucius thought, disgustedly, _when will they ever pick up a history book and realize that our blood feud is their entire fault.  If their ancestors hadn't been so bloody greedy for power and recognition, they wouldn't be in the position they are today._  The Weasley's had, over the centuries, forgotten one important thing in their long standing feud with the Malfoy clan – it had been Martin Weasley, back in the fifteenth century, who was the one that, quite literally, backstabbed Damian Malfoy over a position in the newly formed Ministry of Magic.  The Malfoy line had demanded restitution from the Weasley family, and gotten the bulk of the their fortune and lands.  The rest was pissed away by further members of the Weasley line, who wasted it on bribes and attempts on the lives of the Malfoy heirs.  But the current Weasley's had quite forgotten about their power hungry, malicious ancestors – something the Malfoy line had never done.  

"Molly.  That's enough," Albus's quiet voice silenced the room.  Molly sneered at Lucius and turned to the Headmaster, who was regarding her sadly.  "I'm afraid, Molly, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Albus said firmly.  Molly gaped at him.

"But you can't believe them over me!  I've seen facts, in black and white, that the boy is going to become evil, if he isn't already now!  And all the research done on curse scars like his back that proof up!" Molly exclaimed.  Albus frowned, now leaning forward in his chair.

"What research?" he asked, fixing Molly with a stare.  She glared at Albus, huffing slightly.

"The research that Percy found from the Ministry files.  They've been studying curse scars and their side effects for longer than _you've_ been teaching here, or so it said, and since Percy had been promoted, he's been helping out the division that researches them – he's seen the files himself.  It's all there, in black and white, on record.  The boy will go mad, or Dark – it's only a matter of time.  He should be locked up, or forced to face You-Know-Who as soon as he can.  And if he ends up dying, well, then at least the wizarding world wont have to deal with two Dark Lords instead of one," Molly argued, her face flushing red, eyes blazing with zeal.  Albus pursed his lips and leaned back slowly, never taking his eyes off of Molly.

"I have been kept abreast of most of the Ministry's research facilities, and never, in my life, have I heard of them researching curse scars, or their effects.  There simply aren't enough around _too_ study." Albus said cautiously, watching for her reaction.  Molly tossed her head and crossed her arms over her ample form in a huff.

"Percy was very clear _and_ very thorough.  He showed me the copies he had made from the files he'd seen.  It was all there, plain as day." She sniffed and tilted her chin up stubbornly.  Albus's brows lowered.  

"Molly, I really must object.  You've given Harry up for lost without a fight.  He deserves more than that.  And besides, are you quite sure about Percy's promotion and about this – department he's been helping?" Albus chided her softly, a warning in his tone.  Molly shook her head, eyes blazing.  Arthur's head shot up, angry now at what the Headmaster was implying.

"Albus!" Arthur objected, one hand clenching on the armrest of the couch he and his wife were sitting on.  "You not implying –" Albus just looked at Arthur from over his glasses wordlessly.  He looked over to Lucius, who shook his head.  He'd never heard of such a research department.

"I have no information of such a department," Lucius said evenly.  Arthur bristled at Lucius, his face flushing the color of his hair.  Lucius merely raised a calm eyebrow at the irate man, enjoying his discomfiture.

"Percy is a good boy – the best.  He's always been a hard worker, and would _never_ lie to me," Molly said firmly, her belief and love for her favorite son overruling her sense.  "And as for Potter, he deserves nothing from my family anymore.  Every time we've saved him from his relatives, he's repaid us by getting my children nearly killed.  I wont stand for it anymore.  Potter stays away from my family and that's that." Molly said determinedly, glaring at the Order members around her.

"Molly – this is quite an about face," Flitwick said softly from his seat near Minerva.  He looked confused.  "Last year you were more than happy to come and – " Molly waved him off.

"That was before Cedric died and Percy found the information in the Ministry files.  I had been worried before, about the many times that Potter had gotten Ron or Ginny nearly killed or injured, but I had always brushed it off as accidents.  But those files – and that research – the boy is more than likely mad," she stressed, leaning forward, a fanatical light blooming in her eyes, "and he doesn't even realize that he's subconsciously _trying_ to get the other children killed.  But soon enough that madness will lead him to You-Know-Who's side, and you'll have a raving killer on the loose, in the middle of the school, with little to no control over him," she finished, trying to convince Flitwick of her logic.  The tiny man wavered at her words, a seed of doubt worming it's way into his mind.  

"Enough, Molly.  I refuse to believe this information unless you present it to me yourself.  I would like you to leave, now," Albus's voice was warming with anger.  Molly looked at Albus with scorn.

"You'll never believe that the boy is mad – he's too important to you as a figurehead.  He needs to be removed from the school – just like the rest of the Slytherins," she sniped.  Lucius growled and sprang to his feet – as did Arthur.  They both went for their wands at the same time. 

"ENOUGH!" The Headmaster's voice boomed in the room.  Everyone froze.  He stood up slowly, eyes piercing the Weasleys.  "I am most disappointed in both of you.  I am afraid I'm going to have to place both of you on probationary status in the Order.  What you have said here worries me greatly – both for your objectivity and trust-worthiness.  We will speak later," Albus pointed to his fireplace, ignoring the shocked looks of the Weasleys.

"But you can't – you can't!  We, the Order, the money – " Arthur sputtered.  Albus's gaze grew angrier and he shut up.  He gave the older wizard an angry look and gathered the stunned Molly by the elbow and led her to the fireplace.  When they were gone a tense silence fell over the room.

"I cannot believe that the Weasley's would be so blind," Moody murmured, clasping his hands behind him and pacing the room.  Minerva twisted her hands in her robes, feeling a heavy worry wash through her.  Flitwick kept his eyes on his lap, lost in his thoughts.  Severus and Lucius were silent on their couch, both tense.  

"How does the rest of Gryffindor House treat the boy?" Severus's voice broke the small silence.  Minerva raised her eyes from her lap and looked at the younger professor.

"As far as I know, fine.  It may just be the Weasleys that have a problem with Potter." Severus snorted.

"Minerva, your house – " he began.

"Is exactly that.  My House.  I will get to the bottom of this tonight and put a stop to any nonsense that might be going on.  And that's that.  I do not meddle in _your_ House affairs, I'll thank you to keep out of mine," Minerva said primly, face flushing a bit at the embarrassment of the idea that her House may have been full of havoc and she had not seen it.  Severus sneered at her, but kept his peace.  He had no doubt that Minerva would be storming off of to Gryffindor Tower the minute that the meeting was over – but her furious demands would only make the students more careful in their pranking.  Severus hid a sigh and made a mental note to have Draco and the rest of his year keep a sharp lookout for Potter in the future.  He may not especially like the boy – but he was damned if he was going to let Potter be turned to the Dark Lord by the actions of his own House.  

"Lucius, do you think you could find me a copy of those 'reports' that Molly was going on about?" Albus asked the blond.  Lucius nodded slowly. 

"It may take me some time – I'm not exactly popular in the Ministry right now.  But if they are there, I'll find them," Lucius said.  He was intrigued by the story of the 'reports' and this 'department' – if it what the young Weasley said was true, and the Ministry _did _have such facilities, then the research would more than likely hold interesting information that Lucius himself could add to his library at home before turning it over to the old wizard.  Albus nodded slowly, eyes twinkling at Lucius as though he'd heard the older blonde's thoughts, and picked up his now tepid tea.  A murmured spell had the liquid steaming once more, and the older man stared into the cup.  

"Minerva, if you could get Hagrid for me on your way to the Tower, I would be much obliged.  He might have more information on the Cwn Annwn for us," the Transfiguration teacher glanced at the obvious dismissal and rose, a little put off by the abrupt ending to the meeting – but also happy that she would be able to address her House immediately.  "Filius, if you could be so kind, would you look for information on the Cwn Annwn in your books?  I know Celtic history, myth and magic is a particular hobby of yours.  What I need to know, exactly, is _how_ Voldemort got his hands on those dogs, and if there is anyway to either return them to their home or destroy them.  It is vital that you find out as soon as you can," Professor Flitwick looked up and nodded rapidly, happy that he could be of help.  He slid off his chair and accompanied Minerva out of the office.  "Moody, Lucius – I'll also need your help in creating a network of inner office eyes and ears for me in the Ministry.  Surely there are – certain – young people that would be eager for work in the Ministry, even if they are merely secretaries or office runners?  It is always the overlooked that hear the most, after all," Albus raised his eyebrows at them.  Moody gave the Headmaster a wolfish grin and nodded.  

"Aye, Albus.  I'm sure there are.  I'll get back to you as soon as I can," Alistair winked at the older wizard and rubbed his hands together, a speculative gleam coming into his eyes.  He began muttering to himself as he flooed from the office.  That left the Headmaster alone with Lucius and Severus.  The Headmaster leaned forward in his chair now, eyes pinning Severus in his seat, his demeanor significantly altered.

"How soon will that potion be done?" The Headmaster's voice held a degree of urgency that sent a ripple of unease down Severus's spine. 

"By tomorrow morning," the Potions Master answered cautiously, licking his lips.  Lucius raised an inquiring eyebrow at him, but Severus shook his head slightly, keeping his eyes on the older wizard.  He'd tell his lover later, when they were alone.  Albus nodded, the urgency fading a little, and took a sip of his tea. 

"Good.  I'll need it as soon as you're done with it." The Headmaster's tone made it clear that they were dismissed, but Severus pressed on.

"Albus, if you would at least tell me who – " he began.  The Headmaster's sharp look cut him off.

"It's not for you, Severus, nor Lucius.  That's all you need to know, for now." The Headmaster's tone was final.  Severus scowled at the older man but nodded reluctantly.  He'd find out who that potion was for if it killed him.  The question haunted his sleep, for Severus knew about the effects of the potion, and wasn't sure if the Headmaster fully understood just how terrible they could be.  

Albus watched Severus stand up stiffly, his anger clear in his posture.  Lucius followed his lover out slowly, casting a suspicious glance in the Headmaster's direction as they left.  Albus had to swallow a smile – off all of his members he valued the two Slytherins the most.  Slippery and intelligent, they would get him the information he needed, with little questioning.  They were intelligent enough to see his plots before the rest of the Order, and devious enough to keep that information to themselves.  But as for Harry and the Vision Potion – if the Headmaster told Severus who the potion was for, the man would more than likely refuse to brew it.  However much Severus said he hated Harry, and children in general, the man hid a soft heart underneath the tough, outer layers he presented to the world.  It would break the Potions Master to find out that one of the most deadly potions he could ever make was being given to a fifteen-year-old boy.  Severus would through a fit – and Albus didn't want to chance buying the potion on the black market – there were too many risky factors there.  Besides, he trusted Severus's abilities implicitly – the tall, thin man truly was a master at his profession.  He would far rather keep Severus in the dark and making the potion than throwing a fit and refusing to do so.  Albus sighed and swirled the dregs of his tea around in his cup, drained and tipped it up to see what lay in his leaves.  _Caution_, he read in the figure crossing the tightrope, _and danger_, he noticed, eyeing the inverted sword.  _Yes, plenty of danger – but for whom?_  He sighed and placed the cup and saucer back on his desk, leaning back in his chair.  His eyes went to the fireplace, staring at it meditatively in the silence of the room.  There was so much to do, and he didn't know if he had enough time to spare for it all.

End Chapter 9

A/N: and, because I can, I'm giving my book of the week award to_ House of Leaves_ by Mark Z Danielesky.  Read it.  Be consumed by it.  Lovely work.  And the CD of the week goes to Poe's album Haunted.

Review Responses:

Hippy flower: =)

Jammies2000: Thank you for the wonderful review!

Lady FoxFire: Interesting idea, not gonna happen in this fic, but interesting =)

Minerva-Serverus-Dumbledor: Thank you!!! =)

MOI: Heh, originally the smoke was going to be purple – then I thought, well, their 15 year old boys so…yup, time for pink.  Glad you're enjoying the story! Thanks!

HPIceAngel: Thank you for your review!

Athenakitty: ooohh more lovely questions! Keep 'em comin'!

NayNymic: Thank you for the lovely review!!

Wild Star: I'm glad you're likin' the story!  Lovely reviews, thank you!  And thanks for catching the little typo's – I'll try to get them all next time!  There are days when I hate spell check =/

Usagi Serenity Yui Cosmos: Charlie's on his way, don't worry =) The Seamus muse is having PMS currently and refuses to come out of her room – I think it's time to bribe her with chocolate =)  Thanks again for another wonderful review!

Kristine Thorne: hehe thank you!!  

Mcnugget: LOL the pink was too hard to pass up! Thank you for the review!

Hyperbole: the ostrich feather dress came outta no where, really – my mind can be odd sometimes.  Thanks for another lovely review!

Mike of the freak patrol: /snicker spiked pumpkin juice …oohh that'd be a doozy.  Thank you for the review!  And ferrets…

Ysabell: I hate spiders, much like Ron, so the very idea of someone so phobic of spiders getting one on their skin, makes _my_ skin crawl – but for him it was perfect revenge /evil laugh ™.  And there will be Snape and Lucius action – unfortunately much edited from the original version (one of these days I really _am_ going to have to figure out how to sign up for my own web page)

SparkySparkles: Thank you again for another lovely review!!

K: Glad I got you laughin' =)  Thanks for the review!

Belle: =( sry I made you cry.  But I'm agreeing with you about Ron.  I've never really liked his character at all, so I'm going to have fun torturing him in this story!  Thank you for the lovely review!

Relle: I was thinking green – but the pink is just so _damaging_ to their pride.  It looked lovely in my head, and I just couldn't pass it up =)

Redredredred: thank you!  Harry and Draco should talk soon – not sure on the exact chapter…you see, this one was _supposed_ to carry over to Saturday, but I only just got through the Order meeting.  But soon.  I know they'll talk soon =)


	10. Chapter 10: Visions

A/N: Thank you everyone who keeps on reviewing!!!  It means so much to me =)  Gives me the get go to get behind the comp and type =)  Here's the next chapter, hope you like it.

WARNING: This chapter contains graphic violence.  If it ain't your cup of tea, then skim over Harry's vision.  There be gore here people – so if you're faint of heart, or tummy, _don't read the end of this chapter._  If you can handle it, then by all means, please do.  Just don't say I didn't warn ya.

Chapter 10: Visions

            Ginny and Neville strolled through the halls of Hogwarts, taking their time and making sure they were seen by other students as they made their way back to the dorms.  It was near curfew time, and the hallways were lit with flickering lamps that cast fickle shadows on the wall.  Ginny could feel Neville's nervousness through the hand she was holding – but she didn't know how to reassure him.  Hell, she didn't know how to reassure herself.  They had agreed with Harry that they would tell Ron that night about the supposed 'altercation' between them and the dark haired boy – thus insuring that Ron got their version of the story first.  They had left the other boy in the Library, his eyes following them silently as they left his small alcove.  Ginny shivered a little at the small, lost look that seemed to haunt Harry's eyes – she wished she could help him, she wished he'd let her help him.  As the two Gryffindors came up to the entrance of the Tower, a noise made them pick up the pace – the noise turned out to be Professor McGonagall's strident voice coming through the portrait hole.  The Fat Lady was sitting on her couch, nervously twisting her hands together, rapidly opening the door for them the second the password left their lips.  Once inside, their Head of House's voice could be heard clearly.

            "Never in all my years as Head of Gryffindor House have I heard of such unbecoming behavior perpetrated by and on members of the House!  I am very disappointed in all of you!  Mr. Weasley – to push a fellow Housemate in such a potentially dangerous situation – someone could have been seriously hurt!  What were you thinking?  This nonsense will stop at _once_, is that understood?  You are Gryffindors – act like it!" McGonagall stood, towering over the gathered House imposingly, glaring at them all as she wrapped up her lecture.  Ginny and Neville crept up to the edge of the common room, praying that they didn't grab her attention.  The rest of the House stood looking at their feet, none of them brave enough to meet her eyes.  They all nodded their understanding swiftly, and with one last furious look at the House, the Head of Gryffindor swept from the room, brushing by Neville, her robes swishing angrily.  When she was gone, Ron finally raised his still-pink face from where he'd been studying the floor.  His features were lined with anger.

            "That bloody cow!  How dare she – " he began, hands curling at his sides.  

            "Ron!" Hermione gasped, scandalized.  She shrank back though, when Ron turned on her, eyes snapping with fire.

            "Did you _hear_ her, Hermione?  We play one, just _one_, serious prank on Potter in a classroom and he goes running to the Head of the House!  And she believes _him_, and sticks up for _him_, when she says _nothing_ about _this_!" Ron gestured furiously at his bright pink skin.  Dean nodded in agreement, hands twitching at his sides, still angry about his own coloration.  "It never changes.  Potter is still the darling of McGonagall's eyes – and always will be!  Even when he ends up killing us all in our sleep, she'll believe he's innocent!  She can't be trusted, not anymore!"  Ron snarled, and to Ginny's horrified surprise, a large portion of the House nodded in agreement with her brother.  As Ginny and Neville moved further into the room, Ron caught sight of them.  He turned on them, eyes narrowing, and Ginny felt a lead ball form in her stomach.  _He knows,_ she realized.  _Someone's already tattled to him_.  "And you!" Ron hissed at Ginny, eyes narrowing.  "One of the second years told me that you two were in the library with the bloody prat himself!" Ron's face was purpling with rage.  Ginny felt ice rush through her veins as she prepared herself to launch into the story they had decided on, but stopped just before the words left her mouth.  For a moment Ginny merely looked at her brother, really _looked,_ and realized that she really didn't like what she saw.  _He's a fanatic,_ she realized after a moment.  _He hates Harry, he really, really does.  There's no truth to Ron besides his own anymore – he'll never listen to me.  The only thing that matters to him now is what he believes is the truth – not reality_.  She blinked at her brother, sadness rushing through her as she contemplated him.  She abandoned the plan they had cooked up and bared her teeth at Ron.  _If I'm going down – I'm not going without a fight_, she thought grimly.

            "Whether or not Neville or I were in the Library is none of your business.  I can't believe you had a _second year_ spying on us – that's bloody low, brother dear." She sneered at him, taking a moment to enjoy the momentarily shocked look on her brother's face.  She paled when Ron began to advance on her, his shock forgotten – but much to her surprise Neville placed himself in front of her, facing the rage-filled Weasley head on.

            "Now, look here," Neville said as he blocked Ron's advance.  He took a deep breath, grabbed onto his courage and prayed for the ability to channel Snape yet again.  "Yes, we saw Harry in the Library – but it's nothing like you think.  He sat me down and _warned_ me to take proper care of Ginny – to not hurt her, or he'd make me pay.  How evil is that?  How uncaring, how mad?  He wanted to make sure Ginny was being treated properly – and not as some whore, something you never did!  What do you say to that?" Neville shouted in Ron's face as the taller boy stood over him, completely abandoning the story they had thought up in favor of a well-edited version of the truth.  Neville drew himself up to his full height and glared right back at Ron, daring him to do something.  Neville's uncharacteristic show of backbone took the wind out of Ron's sails, as the boy he'd normally trample over developed a bite of his own.

            "Neville – what's come over you?" Ron began, trying to guilt the smaller boy back into his normal role of clumsy idiot.  Ron was about to continue when a noise from the entrance of the Tower drew everyone's attention.  Harry walked into the tense room, slowly coming to a stop halfway to the stairs leading up to their rooms.  Ron's expression darkened, and he turned to face the slight boy.

            "You filthy little tattle tale!  Get pushed and go running for McGonagall, eh?  You aren't so brave on your own, now are you?  Can't take a little joke, oh no, not you.  You have to blow it out of proportion and get the Head of the House mad at the rest of us.  You're pathetic," Ron spat.  The dark haired boy merely raised a cool eyebrow.

            "I have no idea what you're talking about," he said calmly, freeing his arms – keeping them loose by his sides, ready to go for his wand.  Ron snarled at him.  

            "McGonagall came in here tonight and ripped the House up one side and down the other – all because of the incident today in Potions.  The only one who could have told her was you."  Harry shook his head, a small frown creasing his face.

            "I never said anything to McGonagall," Harry refuted clearly, the firelight playing along his face, giving him an ethereal glow.

            "Liar," Dean spat.  Harry's eyes flicked past Ron and looked at the other boy coldly.  Nods of agreement went through the room, all of them subtly forming up behind Ron, showing their support of the pink faced boy.  Harry eyed them all evenly, a rush of adrenaline running through his body.  

            "I'm no liar, you all are.  You lie to everyone, including yourselves.  You're Gryffindors – and yet you have no faith in one of your own Housemates.  You'd rather believe rumors and lies than me.  You're disgusting," Harry hissed at them, finally losing his temper at the sight of their unification against him.  Ron roared and went for his wand, but Harry was quicker.

            "Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted, wand already in his hand.  Ron's wand snapped from his grip and flew into Harry's outstretched palm with a satisfying smack.  Fred, George and Dean also went for their wands.

            "Aeger crus!"

            "Reducto!"

            "Petrificus totalus!"  The three shouted out at Harry.  The dark haired boy dove, not even attempting to defend himself from the curses.  He skidded on his belly along the ground, wincing mentally as he heard the glasses of his potions ingredients clank together inside his bag.  He quickly rose to a crouch, his wand now pointed at the other boys.

            "Expelliarmus!  Expelliarmus!  Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted in rapid succession.  The wands yanked themselves from their owner's grips and flew into Harry's hand.  It was an impressive feat.  Hermione went for her own wand, but Ron stopped her, eyes a little wide.

            "See, look.  He's already started to go Dark," Ron said snidely, voice still a little weak.  Harry tightened his grip on their wands, feeling the wood grind together.

            "Seeing as you're the one that tried to curse me for a simple comment, I'd have to say that _you're_ the evil bastards, not me," Harry growled.  He stood and threw their wands at them.  "You hypocritical assholes.  I hope you all die and _rot in hell_." Harry hissed at them, eyes narrowing and the green blazing in the light of the fire.  He spat at Ron's feet and stormed past them, up the stairs and the door to his room could be heard banging shut loudly.  Ron and the others snatched up their wands up from the floor and ran their hands over them, making sure they were still intact.  Ginny let out a breath she hadn't realized that she'd been holding and looked at Neville, her eyes wide.  That – was bad.  Hermione came up next to Ron and began whispering in his ear, occasionally glancing at the stairs that Harry had stormed up.  Ron listened intently for a moment and then began nodding in agreement with whatever she was saying.  He drew Dean and Hermione off to a corner of the room, glancing over his shoulder at Ginny as he did so.

            "What do you think of your Boy Wonder now?" he taunted, a smirk contorting his face into an ugly mask.  Ginny narrowed her eyes at her brother and shook her head in disgust.  The rest of the House gathered in front of the fireplace, all beginning to whisper together frantically, shutting the remaining two Gryffindors out.  Ginny and Neville exchanged another look, noticing that they were also on the short list with the House now, it seemed.  Ginny drew Neville away, eyes lingering on the forms of Ron, Dean and Hermione, who were huddled together in the corner of the room.  _They're up to something_, Ginny noted, a feeling coming over her.  _But what?_  She made a note to herself to meet up with Harry and try to divine some answers – while never good for concrete facts, her ability at divination had helped her in the past, by putting her on the correct road for answers.  She'd heard stories from her parents – and Bill, about Lily's rather decent abilities at divination. Ginny thought that maybe Bill or her parents had told Harry of it at one point or another – if not, she'd convince him to help her herself.  _Must write to Bill, as well,_ she reminded herself, drawing Neville into a side room off of the main common room.  _This is getting way out of hand.  He'll knock some sense into Ron._

                                    *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

            Draco and Severus stood anxiously over the cauldrons in the Potions Master's lab, while Lucius lounged in a nearby chair, watching them avidly.  He had been decent at potions, but not like the two who were carefully adding the remaining ingredients into the simmering concoctions.  Severus had stormed into the dungeons and hour before and had barely said a word other than terse directions to Draco since.  Both the Malfoy's knew this was Severus's way of getting over his pent up anger, so they didn't take his biting comments to heart.  Lucius had been angry was well, but his anger had been mostly directed at the Weasleys.  Lucius knew Severus was still mostly upset over Albus's refusal to answer the question of whom the potion was for.  Severus slammed down the lids on the cauldrons, tightening them down.  The last ingredients were in and now the potion needed to sit for at least eight hours – but the longer it sat, the more potent it became.  Severus then tore off his leather work-apron and stormed towards the showers – still angry.  Lucius got a glint in his eye and stood swiftly.  Draco looked at his father, rolled his eyes, and then headed for the door.

            "Go on.  Just – be quiet, ok?  I'm going to stay out here and pretend that I have no idea what you're doing," Draco called over his shoulder as he made his way for Severus's office.  Lucius smirked at his son's back before hurrying after his lover.

            Sometime later, the two older, much more relaxed men made their way to the office.  They found Draco behind Severus's desk, bent over a scroll, writing furiously.  At their entrance, the young Malfoy looked up, tense – but relaxed when he realized it was them.  Lucius ambled over to his son, peering over his smaller frame, looking at what he was writing.  It was a list of names and Houses.

            "I thought you had already narrowed down the spies from the other Houses?" Lucius raised an eyebrow at his son.  Draco sighed and leaned back in his chair, eyes tracking his father and godfather's movements around the room.  The adults poured themselves tumblers of scotch and took a seat on the couch.  

            "I thought we had – until Millicent overheard a very strange conversation near the Charms classroom.  They were two third year, _third year,_ girls from Ravenclaw, and Millicent said she was sure she heard _thraxis_ come from one of them." He rubbed absently at the ink on one of his hands, not looking at the adults.  _Thraxis_ was part of a code used by Death Eaters – and their children.  Most of the Slytherins knew it – but had never used it.  It was normally used in passing along information to higher-ups in the Death Eater circles.  Neither one of the Ravenclaw girls had been on the Slytherin's previous list.  "Millicent said they moved away before she could hear anything else.  But that means, much to my irritation and worry, that we have a problem on our hands.  We were mostly sure about the few students we'd had on our list at the beginning of the week, but with his information, it means that there were either more than we thought, or," he sighed and looked up at the adults, "or that there's someone here, recruiting."  Severus stood abruptly, pacing quickly in front of the fireplace, face set in worried lines.

            "Hell and damnation," he muttered, sipping his scotch absently, rubbing the glass along his bottom lip.  He came to a halt in front of the fire, staring into it without seeing it.  "We need our own informants in those bloody Houses," Severus snarled.  He returned to the couch and sat down next to Lucius heavily.  He tossed back the last of his alcohol and sighed.  He pinned Draco with a look.  "You'll need to keep an eye out for Potter as well," he said.  Draco sat up abruptly.

            "How's that?" he asked sharply.  Severus scowled at the boy.

            "The Weasleys were put on probation in the Order.  They've gone fanatical, and Albus is worried.  You saw that stunt today in Potions – who knows what's going on in that dorm?  The boy could very well be on his way to hating the wizarding world entirely because of the actions of his House – his supposed home away from home." Severus leaned back into Lucius, rubbing a hand over his face.  A dawning understanding could be seen coming over Draco.

            "So _that's_ why he keeps flying out his window," Draco muttered, brows coming together in a frown.  Severus cocked his head at the boy, an odd look on his face.

            "He _what_?" the Potions Master asked, mild shock coloring his words.  Lucius gazed at his son, just as surprised as Severus.  Draco frowned, trying to remember.

            "Blaise and I were outside before breakfast, gathering some ingredients for you, when we saw Potter skinnying himself out of his tower window and then fly down to the entrance of the school.  He didn't see us, but he looked _livid_.  They must be getting him as he's leaving his room, or else why escape by the window?" Draco murmured, leaning back in his chair, eyes glazing over as he thought about it.  Severus snorted and threw his hands up in the air.

            "That boy!  I may not particularly like him – but for crying out loud, he's only a boy!" Severus exploded, exasperated.  "An annoying, curious, irritating, hard headed brat – but still only a boy!  A boy who shouldn't have to deal with maniacal reporters, faithless Housemates and evil Dark Lords!  Sometimes I wonder what Albus was thinking when he made the boy into the figurehead he is now," Severus said, disgusted.  Draco looked at his godfather oddly, his attention back to the conversation at hand.

            "You don't hate him then?" Draco asked, curious.  Severus huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, eyes glittering in the light of the room.

            "I save my energy and my hate for those who deserve it.  People like Voldemort, for example, and Hitler – it's people like them who deserve my hate.  Potter," Severus sighed and looked at the fireplace, "I don't _like_ the boy, and I certainly couldn't stand his father.  But I don't _hate_ him.  He's annoying, yes, stubborn – Lord knows, but he's only a boy.  A boy who's never really had a childhood – or a normal life.  And as much as I hate to admit it – I have to say that the boy has held up extraordinarily well under the pressure that's been piled up on him since he returned to the wizarding world.  He deserves a chance, at least, to be normal for a while.  Had he been Sorted into Slytherin, then perhaps –" Severus trailed off, running out of steam.  But Draco knew what his godfather meant.  In Slytherin, Harry would have been treated normally, equally – given a chance to blend in and just be a _boy_, and not be put up on a pedestal by his Housemates.  Most all Slytherins came from wealthy, powerful families – fame was nothing to them, merely a tool to be used against their enemies.

            "What do you want us to do?" Draco asked.  Severus sent him a smile.

            "Watch over him.  Try and talk to him.  Get close to him.  He wont go running to McGonagall if things get bad – he's got too much pride for that.  I have a feeling that Minerva's little 'chat' with the Gryffindors tonight is only going to make things worse for the boy.  And now that he's at least fighting back – things could get out of hand." Draco nodded his understanding.  They sat in silence for a while then, each wrapped up in their own thoughts.

                                                *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

The next morning found Harry eyeing his door warily.  He shifted from foot to foot uneasily, Firebolt in hand and Quiddich robes on.  He took a deep breath, grasped the handle gingerly and pulled the door open quickly, springing out of the way as he did so.  He peered around the bulk of the door and saw – nothing.  Harry edged closer towards the frame, peering upwards to check for any floating objects that were just waiting to drop on him.  Nothing.  Harry made his way through the doorway cautiously, and let out a relieved sigh when nothing happened.  He closed his door and muttered a locking spell he'd been working on from one of the many books he'd picked up before school had started.  In order to get back into the room, it would require his magical signature in order to unlock the door.  _Gotta love those books,_ Harry thought fondly.

He made his way down to the common room, meaning to meet up with the team before they went to breakfast.  He'd seriously considered quitting the team the night before – but decided that he couldn't give up the sport.  He loved flying, and he especially loved being a seeker.  It was the one thing that he felt that he'd earned on his own, with his own hard work and practice.  The natural talent didn't hurt, either – but still, Harry was proud of his abilities at the Seeker position and tried to practice them as much as he could.  He entered the common room to see the rest of the team already assembled in front of the fireplace – all facing the hallway where Harry was to emerge.  He faltered on the last step under their united gaze, a chill running up his spine.  He settled himself across from them, facing their united front with a brave face.  Fred and George moved forward.

"Fred, George," Harry said neutrally, nodding to each of them.  They didn't so much as blink back at him.

"We have decided that we no longer want you on the team," Fred said flatly.  Harry felt as though someone had punched him in the gut.

"Wh- you what?!" Harry stuttered, shock making his voice break.  Someone from the team twittered and Harry felt himself flush with embarrassment.

"We. Don't. Want. You. On. The. Team," George spat out.  Harry blinked at the other boy, now feeling the blood drain from his face.  _This can't be happening, this simply can't be happening,_ Harry thought faintly, a little dizzy.

"Are you daft?" Harry blurted out without thinking.  "You'll not have a chance at the Cup – Slytherin, hell, even Ravenclaw will –" George's face grew angry at Harry's predictions.

"You little egotistical prat," the older boy spat, his expression twisting into an ugly look of contempt.  Harry blinked at him, _this has to be some surreal nightmare.  Please let it be some bizarre nightmare_.  He pinched himself, and realized with a sinking heart that he wasn't asleep.

"I'm not being egotistical – it's merely the truth.  Malfoy is a decent seeker, a bloody evil, cheating seeker at times, but still, a good player.  And Cho is good – and I'm not sure about Hufflepuff this year – but still," Harry babbled, "Without a decent seeker, Gryffindor is out of the running for the Quiddich Cup".  Fred snorted at him, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Harry, that attitude is one of the reasons why we no longer want you on the team.  You aren't the only player out there, and the seeker position isn't the end-all position of the sport.  Your holier-than-thou attitude when it comes to your abilities at playing seeker has rubbed us the wrong way.  You're _not_ the only person on the field, and it's time you realized that," Fred snapped.  Harry felt a rush of ice go through his veins.

"Who's replacing me?" Harry asked, voice tight; he had a sneaking suspicion as to who it was.  George and Fred smirked at him, and moved apart – revealing the smug expression of Ronald Weasley in brand new quiddich robes.  Harry fought back a rush of rage.  "Congratulations Ron.  You've finally made the team.  Are you happy now that you're the center of attention?  How does being the apple of everyone's eye feel?" Harry spat bitterly before turning and storming back up the stairs.  As he left he heard Ron loudly complaining voice echo through the room.

"See what I mean?  It's always about him!  He just can't _stand_ the fact that he's no longer the most important person in the dorm anymore!" Harry tried to block the redhead's voice out after that.  _If you only knew, Ron.  If you only knew_, he thought bitterly.

He stripped out of his quiddich clothes hastily, throwing them aside carelessly – _it's not like I'll need them anymore_, he thought viciously.  He swallowed a lump in his throat and ignored the prickling of tears in his eyes.  He changed into a pair of Dudley's old jeans and a ripped t-shirt that was once a vibrant red, but now was a faded orange.  He then wrapped a heavy winter robe around himself, grabbed his wand and eased his door open carefully, listening intently.  The team was gone.  Harry let out a relieved sigh and slipped out of the dorm, making his way to the lakeshore, wanting to be alone.

He sat on the fine white sand, just beyond the small lapping waves of the lake, memories of the Tri-Wizard Tournament rushing through his mind.  He rubbed at his face, wiping away a few tears angrily.  _They don't deserve my tears_, he snarled mentally.  _They don't deserve anything at all._  He huddled into a tight ball, wrapping his arms securely around his legs, eyes focused on a distant point across the lake.  It wasn't until a shadow passed over him that he realized he wasn't alone.  Draco Malfoy sat himself down next to Harry without a word.  The dark haired boy eyed the blond warily, looking around for others – but the Slytherin seemed to be alone.

"Malfoy," Harry said after a moment.  The blond glanced at him and nodded.

"Potter."  They sat in silence for a time, both looking out over the lake.

"You're missing Quiddich practice, you know," Draco pointed out after a while.  Harry snorted and frowned.

"How're you so sure of that?" he snapped, on his guard.  The blond merely looked over at Harry calmly.

"Because Gryffindor always has practice right now, and I'm always out here at the same time.  That's why," Malfoy answered back snidely.  He then huffed out a sigh, and looked away.  "And anyhow, if you listen, you can hear the Weasels yelling their heads off," he pointed out.  Harry listened and indeed, faint echoes of Fred and George's commands could be heard bouncing back to the pair seated on the beach.  Harry sighed and propped his chin up on his knees, listening wistfully to the echoes, a flash of grief going through him.  

"They kicked me off the team," Harry finally said, softly.  Draco looked at him slowly, a look of shock on his face.

"Are they _daft_?" the other boy sounded scandalized.  Harry chuckled at the blonde's unknowing echo of his own words.

"I asked them the same thing," Harry muttered.  Draco blinked at the dark haired boy.

"They kicked off the best quiddich player that's been at Hogwarts in over a century because you turned the captains little brother's face pink?" Draco asked, aghast.  Harry cocked his head at Draco.

"How'd you know it was my prank?" he asked, curious – and also flustered.  _Did Draco just compliment me?_  Draco shot him a scornful look and Harry relaxed, situation averted.  He wouldn't know what to do if the other boy started being pleasant to Harry all the time.  _I'd probably run for the hills, or something._

"Please, Potter.  None of the Slytherins did it, and the rest of the Gryffindorks think the Weasel is Christ reborn – so that leaves you," the blond pointed out shortly.  Harry nodded slowly and they sat in silence for a time.

"Ron's the new seeker," he said, finally, keeping his eyes firmly on the other side of the lake.  Draco snorted.

"Good God.  This season's going to be a mess," the Slytherin muttered disgustedly.  It was Harry's turn to chuckle bitterly.  

"You should be happy.  Slytherin will undoubtedly take the Quiddich Cup this year, easily.  Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw really don't have very good teams this year.  Gryffindor was your only competition, and well -," he shrugged, "We're going to suck with Ron as seeker. The boy can't find his wand on a perfectly empty bed.  The chances of him catching the snitch is beyond probable," Harry pointed out.  Draco sighed.  

"That's just it.  There's no competition.  What other reason is there to play?" Draco said sourly.  "Sure, the Cup will be ours without a doubt – but there's no pleasure in not having anyone to go up against." Draco shrugged and looked over to the surprised Gryffindor.  Harry tilted his head at Draco, eyes now firmly on the blond.

"Well, that was something I never expected to hear out of you," Harry finally said, tone dry.  Draco smiled fleetingly, but a real smile nonetheless.  They looked away from each other and back over the lake, enjoying the silence, neither knowing really what else to say.  Harry stirred after a while, his stomach complaining about its lack of food.  He got up slowly, brushing the sand off of his robes, looking down at the other boy.  He hesitated as he went to leave.

"Thank you, by the way.  For helping me out yesterday," Harry said awkwardly.  Draco glanced up at him and smirked.

"Couldn't have you fall into my cauldron, now could I?" he said, tone light and teasing.  Harry rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Whatever Malfoy," he said, but there was no heat in his words.  He began to walk away when the blond was suddenly at his side again.  Harry eyed the other boy, but let it slide, enjoying the other's continued presence on the way back to the castle.

                                    *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Harry was wolfing down dinner later that night, sitting at the far end of the Gryffindor table, when a tiny scroll appeared next to his plate.  He eyed it nervously, then tucked it away in his pocket, looking around to see if anyone had noticed its arrival.  No one had.  He narrowed his eyes at the boisterous crowd at the center of the Gryffindor table – Fred and George were loudly proclaiming Ron's abilities as seeker, and the redhead himself was flushed and full of himself at the center of attention.  Harry snorted to himself at the hypocrisy surrounding him and finished off the last of his pumpkin juice quickly.  As his gaze wandered over the rest of the Hall, he noticed Draco's eyes were on him yet again. Harry transferred his gaze back to his plate – the blond confused him.  They'd parted ways at the entrance of the school earlier in the day, but Harry had felt the weight of the other boy's gaze on him as he'd towards the Gryffindor table.  Harry shook his head slightly – the puzzle that was Draco Malfoy would have to wait for another day.  The scroll in his pocket was calling him.  He got up from the table just as Ginny and Neville walked into the Great Hall.  Harry tried to slip around them, but they followed him out.  Ginny looked pale, and Neville was worried.

"Harry – we have to talk to you.  There's something going on in the Tower," Ginny began.  Harry hesitated, one hand going into his pocket, wrapping around the message there.  He turned to the other two Gryffindors, a pained look on his face.

"I know.  But I have to go somewhere right now.  It's important," he said softly, eyes pleading with Ginny for her to understand.  Ginny looked at him for a long moment, not saying a word.  Then she nodded slowly, her eyes dark with promises. 

"Alright Harry.  But meet us tomorrow in the Library.  We have to talk, alright?" He looked at her with gratitude and nodded, not saying a word.  Ginny grabbed Neville's arm and led him back into the Great Hall over the sandy haired boy's protests.  Harry escaped them gratefully.  Once he was sure there was no one around, he stepped into an alcove and opened the small scroll.  _Harry,_ it read, _please come to my office after dinner.  It is ready. –D_.  Harry gulped, his mouth going dry.  He was suddenly very happy that he hadn't eaten very much for dinner – he was afraid he was going to be sick.  He tucked the scroll away quickly and stepped out of the alcove, checking to make sure he was still alone in the hallway.  He then hurried towards the Headmaster's office.  

As he reached the gargoyle that guarded the entrance, he felt a ball of lead form itself in his stomach.  He whispered the password to the statue and watched it spring aside.  He took a deep breath and tried to settle his nerves.  It didn't really work.  He steeled himself, and stepped onto the moving staircase, clutching the rail in a white-knuckled grip.

The Headmaster sat behind his desk, which was, for once, completely clear of paperwork.  The Head Nurse sat on an overstuffed chair near the fire.  They both rose when Harry stepped through the open office door.  

"Ah, Harry, there you are," Dumbledore said warmly.  Harry tried to smile at the older wizard, but failed miserably.  Harry's eyes locked onto the small vial that sat in the center of the Headmaster's desk, its contents a think-looking black liquid that swallowed the light.  The knot in Harry's stomach tightened further as he moved into the center of the room.  

"Where do we do this?" Harry was proud that his voice refrained from cracking, and he attempted to still the trembling of his hands.  He could feel sweat break out on his back and under his arms.  The Headmaster's gaze became kind.

"Harry, you don't have to do this," he said gently.  Harry shook his head and mentally berated himself for his weakness.

"No, sir.  I do," he said firmly.  The Headmaster looked away in acquiescence.  His gaze went to Madam Pomfrey, who wiped her hands nervously on her apron, but looked ready.

"Poppy, shall we move to the room you've prepared?" Dumbledore asked.  The medi-witch nodded and went to the fireplace.  "We'll floo to Poppy's private office first," the Headmaster explained to Harry.  The boy nodded and followed the nurse dutifully.  He ended up in the neatly ordered office, and waited next to the unusually silent medi-witch for the Headmaster to arrive.  When the older wizard had arrived the three walked out together to a part of the Hospital wing that Harry had never seen before.  It was well away from the main ward, and was stark, glaring white in appearance.  Poppy let them into a room that was just as sterile and cold as the rest of the hall.  

"This hall is normally used for burn victims, or our more mentally – unstable – patients," Madam Pomfrey explained when she saw Harry eyeing the restraints on the bed.  "Since all the information that the Headmaster has says you'll need to be restrained, I thought that you'd at least like to be comfortable," she said apologetically.  Harry spared her a thankful glance.  He slipped behind the small changing curtain and stripped out of his clothes, pulling on the loose pajamas that the medi-witch had supplied.  Harry slipped out from behind the curtain and walked over to the bed, sitting down on it gingerly.  The Headmaster conjured up a chair opposite of Harry and sat in it heavily.

"Harry, I'm going to go over the procedure with you now.  All the information that I've been able to find tells me that you will slip into a light trance just after you take the potion.  This is the most important time – while in this trance, you _must_ find the connection between you and Voldemort.  If you don't, then you could be swept away when the pain hits.  You have to hold onto the connection with everything you have – the pain is there to make sure you're concentrating on it, or that's what the information I have says.  Now, by all accounts, you'll find yourself on a type of mystic road, or path.  You have to follow that path to the other's mind and find the opening that will let you in.  Once inside, there will the danger of being swept away by the other's personality.  You _must_ concentrate on keeping 'you' separate from 'him'.  If you don't – you could be lost inside his mind forever.  Do you understand?" Harry could feel his eyes widening, but he nodded quickly, impressing the Headmaster's words into his memory.  Dumbledore looked at him gravely.  "Good.  Now, there is a derivative of the truth serum in the potion, so don't worry about having to remember everything that you see.  If you think it, your body here will speak it.  Alright?" Harry nodded again, wiping his palms surreptitiously on his pajama bottoms.  "Don't worry about getting back into your own mind – the potion does that for you.  But you mustn't fight it, it will only make the pain worse, understood?" Harry gulped and nodded yet again.  

"Yes sir," he said tightly.  He couldn't drag his eyes away from the vial in the Headmaster's hand.  All his mental voices were screaming at him – calling him four thousand different kinds of a fool for agreeing to take the potion.  With effort he pushed them all aside and raised his eyes to Dumbledore's.  The older wizard smiled at him kindly and Harry took strength from him.  _I can do this_, he thought firmly.  _ I can_.  

"Now, there's only a small dose in this vial – no more than ten to fifteen minutes worth, understood?  If all goes well, we'll discuss longer forays in the future, but for now, I will not chance going any longer." Dumbledore was firm in his decision.  Harry nodded rapidly with a feeling of relief.  He wanted to spend as little time in that monster's head as he could.  Madam Pomfrey hovered next to the Headmaster, who handed the vial over to Harry slowly.  The dark haired boy took it hesitantly and stared at it for a long moment.  He then uncorked it, took a deep breath and knocked it back before he could chicken out.  

His first impression was that it tasted like a combination of Dr. Pepper and strawberries.  He could feel the cold liquid move down his throat and enter his stomach.  The cold then spread out, moving swiftly through the rest of his body.  He dimly realized that he'd fallen back onto the bed, and that Madam Pomfrey was bustling around him, tightening the restraints on his limbs so that they held him down snugly.  He remembered Dumbledore's words and tried to focus on the bond between him and Voldemort.  He found it slowly – it pulsed a nauseating green to his inner eye, and it ran from his forehead out into space.  Harry tried to grab onto the line when a wave of pain slammed into him.

Abruptly he found himself standing on a strange, gleaming road that pulsed the same malevolent green as his bond with Voldemort.  After a moment, Harry realized he was _on_ the bond itself, its shape taking that of a path for him to follow.  He forced himself to his feet, one arm wrapped around his stomach, willing himself not to be sick.  He lurched forward unsteadily, every step sending daggers of pain shooting through his head.

It felt like he wasn't getting anywhere when he suddenly noticed that the road had come to an end, and a huge fortress rose before him.  _Voldemort's mind_, Harry thought dimly.  _I have to hurry.  I don't know how much longer I have left_.  He followed the road up to the edges of the wall, looking for the crack that Dumbledore had described.  He felt frustration wash through him as he looked and found nothing.  Then he spotted it – a tiny crack in the smooth, dark gray wall and he moved towards it eagerly.  He passed through it easily, body slipping through with little effort.  

He was hit immediately by an obscene wave of hate and pleasure.  He shrank back, sickened by the emotions rioting through the Dark Lord's mind.  The smell of blood crashed over him like a wave – it was all he could taste, see and smell.  He looked at his hands and found them coated in blood, tissue thick and coated under his nails, the color drying to a faded brown as he watched.  Harry could feel his eyes go wide, and his breath begin to pant in and out of him – which only helped to further integrate the smell of copper and salt onto the back of his throat.  _Calm down,_ a mental voice snapped, sounding like Snape.  _Take stock.  What do you see?_  He forced his eyes away from his hands and looked around.  Abruptly he could hear the random thoughts and memories that were bouncing around Voldemort's head.

Must get more blood- 

_The Boy – the Boy…_

Cwn Annwn, I invoke you!  I demand you that you come at my bidding! 

The voices and memories swirled around him, making him dizzy.  He pushed himself forward, looking, searching for information that would tell him where the Dark Lord was.  Suddenly he found himself in front of a large screen, and as Harry peered through it, he realized that he was looking through the Dark Lord's own eyes.  Harry felt the blood drain from his face as he fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face.  Now he understood why he was covered in blood.  He closed his eyes briefly, then forced them open once more – trying to note all the details that he could.

Voldemort was sitting behind a desk, a large book open in front of him.  It was old – and the pages looked odd.  They weren't made of paper – no, it was too old for that.  He realized that the book was written on _skin_ and tried not to think about just what kind of skin it was.  He tried to focus on the words of the page in front of him – but could not make them out.  The ink though, was a dark red color – blood, he realized, feeling nausea rise in his throat.  The book was made of flesh and blood.  Harry clapped a hand over his mouth to keep from being sick, smearing blood across his face – the taste of bile burning the back of his throat.  He looked around further, and wished he hadn't.  To the left of the book lay a pulsing human heart, still shiny and slick with blood.  It lay in a puddle of blood on the table, still twitching.  On the other side of the book lay a large, bloody dagger, its ornate hilt nearly hidden with dried, crusted gore.  Harry watched as Voldemort looked up, a pleased feeling rushing through the monster as he took in the chaos surrounding him.

Death Eaters were swarming the room around the Dark Lord – some in various stages of being punished and others doing the punishing.  On the far wall a man was being skinned alive – his body stretched on the wall in a spread-eagle position as grim-faced people slowly pulled sections of skin off of his body.  The man was screaming continuously, tears and snot running freely down his face.  Next to him a woman was being brutally raped, her hands tied to a ring high up on the wall, and it looked as though both of her arms were dislocated at the shoulder.  She made no noise – her gaze was shattered, locked on the ceiling, a trickle of blood running from her nose.  To Voldemort's right, a young teen _dear god don't let me know him please_ was being forced to eat his own flesh.  The boy was gagging as he sliced off a portion of his own thigh and forced it into his mouth.  To Voldemort's left a woman was being whipped severely – strips of flesh were dangling from her back, and pearly white hints of bone could be seen peeking out from the ruined canvas of her back.  She sagged in her bonds, unconscious.  But it was the body in front of Voldemort that finally broke Harry.  Directly in front of Voldemort's desk hung the body of a little girl.  Her feet dangled in the air, and she was completely naked.  Her thin, frail body was bruised and cut severely, and where her face would have been was instead a ruin of flesh.  Her chest was one huge gaping hole, and Harry realized that the heart sitting on the desk in front of him belonged to that little girl.  He then realized that the body in front of him was still alive.  The ruins of one eyelid flicked open, and the body jerked as it tried to breathe.  Harry began to scream.  Dimly he realized that Voldemort was speaking, and he tried to calm himself enough to listen – even if he couldn't take his eyes away from the ruin in front of him.

"- the McVir clan.  Good, my Rat, good.  The Book of Living Dead, what a good servant you are to bring it to me.  I'll have to reward you well for your dedication," the sibilant voice thundered through Harry and he flinched away, eyes still locked on the child hanging in front of him.  _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please, I'm sorry_ he chanted at the body and the eye that had seemed to lock onto him.  A rushing sensation came over Harry, and he dimly realized that the potion was wearing off.  He kept his eyes on the little girl, the sight of her remaining clear, blue eye burning into his memory.  _I'm sorry_ Harry wailed as he was pulled from the Dark Lord's mind.  He slammed back into his own body, pain shooting through him.  He arched off the bed, back bending, screaming his throat bloody.  He sagged and started to sob harshly, breath coming faster and faster, beginning to hyperventilate.  He struggled against his bonds wildly, wanting to get away, wanting to tear at his eyes and his mind – he wanted to rip the images from his head, but he couldn't.  He screamed again, struggling harder, feeling his muscles pull and tear as he thrashed on the bed.

Abruptly he was dowsed with cold water, and it shocked him into coherency.  He collapsed on the bed, spent, no longer struggling.  _I'm back, I'm back, I'm back,_ he chanted mentally, panting harshly.  _I'm back_, he whispered once more mentally, and then felt grief wash over him.  He started to cry weakly and didn't care.  _That little girl – oh that poor little girl_.  Gentle hands released him from his bonds, and Harry curled up on his side, arms snaking around his body, shuddering.  He felt bile rise in his throat and he struggled to reach the side of the bed.  Gentle hands helped him, held a bucket under his head and soothed his hair back, murmuring gently.  He shuddered and a cool rag wiped his face.  A murmured spell took care of the mess and left him dry, and tasting mint.  He sagged at the edge of the bed, whimpering softly, trying to get himself under control.  A heavy weight settled to his side, and he rolled his head over with difficulty.  The Headmaster's pale, lined face greeted his gaze. 

"Did you get the name of the book?" Harry whispered hoarsely.  Dumbledore shushed him, petting his hair gently.

"I got it.  You did wonderfully, Harry.  I'm so proud of you.  You've given me more than enough information.  Sleep now, shhh, sleep.  We'll talk tomorrow," Albus crooned, helping a shaken Poppy to readjust the boy so that he was fully on the bed.  Poppy's hands were trembling and her eyes were red – the sounds of agony that the boy had made had ripped her up inside – the child had screamed for nearly the entire time – and when he started pleading for forgiveness, she had broken down.  She tenderly tucked the boy under the covers and pressed a Dreamless Sleep potion into him.  The boy took it without a fight – eyes slipping closed swiftly.  She sighed as she looked at his small, thin frame.  Tears pricked her eyes yet again as the lines of pain that surrounded his mouth and eyes didn't fade completely.  When they were sure he was completely asleep, the Headmaster and medi-witch slipped from the room quietly.  

Poppy leaned against the door and drew in a ragged breath.  "Oh Albus," she said thickly, "You can't have him go through that again."  Albus sighed and folded his hands inside of his robes. 

"I know, Poppy.  But the boy will insist.  And the information he got, even in this small attempt -," 

"Had him screaming for nearly a quarter hour straight!  You _heard_ the descriptions of what he saw!  How could you put him through that again?" Poppy snarled uncharacteristically.  Albus turned to her in surprise.  The normally placid woman stood ramrod straight, hands clenched at her sides, eyes full of fire.  

"And he just solved a very large puzzle for me, Poppy," Dumbledore said quietly.  "He has just given me the information that could have taken months to get – if ever.  He has potentially saved hundreds of lives," he said grimly.  Poppy's posture sagged, her shoulders dropping and the fire dimmed in her eyes.  "It's the book, Poppy.  He's given us the answer we so desperately needed."  Poppy took a shuddering breath and let it out slowly.

"The boy may go mad from this," she pointed out tiredly.

"I know," Dumbledore said sadly, walking away.  He paused at the door to the main ward, "Please make sure to tell me when he wakes up." The medi-witch nodded silently and the Headmaster slipped out of the hallway.  Poppy turned and placed a trembling hand on the door separating her from the sleeping boy within.

"Sleep well, child.  May the angels guard your dreams," she murmured, and walked away.  Inside the room Harry trembled and curled up on his side, silent tears making silvery tracks down his cheeks.  

End Chapter 10

aeger crus = latin, "weak" "legs" (my incantation for the jellylegs jinx)

Review Responses:

Lady FoxFire: 0o will do as fast as one can =)

Charzy: Thank you for your review!

Ysabell: In my opinions, I think Dumbledore's one of the best Slytherins there is.  The man is uncanny!  As for the whole money thing – I'm having Dumbledore 'help' the Weasley's out through under the table gifts of money – something the entire Order knows about, but just ignores.  …Saturday night fever – you know, when I read that, I had this image of Lucius in a seventies polyester suite (peach) shaking his thing with Severus going around and around on roller-skates…god I need sleep.  Thanks for another wonderful review!

Hyperbole: LOL =) thank you for another lovely review!

Usagi Serenity Yui Cosmos: Harry and Draco should start getting to know one another pretty soon.  Thanks again for reviewing!

Zenyel: Definitely a letter to Bill and Charlie coming up!  The centaurs, hmm, perhaps…I hadn't thought about them yet, but they could come in handy =) Thanks for another wonderful review!

Athenakitty: There'll definitely be more pranking.  And Harry does find out later that it's all Percy's fault.  Lovely questions! Keep 'em coming – they make me think!

Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor: Thank you!!!!!!!  There's definitely change in the wind for Harry – I just have to torture him some more.  Thank you again!

BlackDragon: Thank you for the lovely review!  

Arianrhod: Thank you for reviewing!  I hope you enjoy the rest of the fic!

Wild kat: More Weasley info on the way!  And more pranks =) Thank you for the review!

Shinigami: No dark!Harry here – just a rather gray one =)  Things'll get better soon, don't worry.  Thank you for the review!

Kristine Thorne: More Harry and Severus interaction soon =)  And lol about Lucius and Severus =)  Don't worry, nothing too racy will be posted here.  Thank you for the lovely review!

Ptijade: Thank you for the wonderful review!

SparkySparkles: Definitely Blaise/Neville – they're just wonderful together =)  Thank you for another lovely review!

Amy: There _will_ be a version of this story that is NC17, but not here.  Once I can figure out how to register for my own site, I'll post it there – or try and post it somewhere else.  When I do, I'll make sure to give everyone a heads up on where to find it =) Thank you for the review!

Magami: No dark!Harry, just a rather gray one =) Thank you for the review!  

Crystal*Fantasy: Draco'll figure it out soon enough =)  Harry, on the other hand, well, he can be clueless at times… Thank you for the review!  I'm glad you're enjoying the fic!

A random fan: thank you for the wonderful review!  

Pseudonym: =)  Lucius has always been an intriguing figure to me – I've always seen him as a survivor, and never truly evil – but also, definitely _not_ a saint =)  I like believable, gray characters – they're more believable that way.  Thank you again for reviewing!

Belle: Thank you for another wonderful review!!

Shaelin: Thank you for the review!  Am gettin' them out asap =)

MikeLocalFreak6: thank you!!!

Relle: I'm glad you're still enjoying the story!  Thank you again for another lovely review!

AngelofShadows: Thank you so much for the wonderful review!


	11. Chapter 11: Found Out

A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed!  I am so floored that everyone's enjoying the fic this much.  And – there _will_ be warnings at the head of every chapter if there's gore or detailed violence.  The one thing you'll most likely never see me describe in explicit detail is rape, so don't worry about that.  And thank you again and again, for your wonderful reviews!!  And: in my world, Voldemort can control who he calls via the Dark Mark.  It's not just a general call all the time.  He can pick and choose as he wishes.

WARNING: Slight gore and ickyness.

Chapter 11: Found Out

            Harry struggled in his sleep, hands twisting the sheets of his bed, head thrashing from side to side.  He was in the room again, standing next to Voldemort's desk, the little girl in front of him.  She stood on her own, clad only in the mottled bruises that covered her body, looking up at him out of the ruins of her face.  She reached out to him – splinters of bone sticking out through her hands, her one good eye locked on his.  Large tears rolled down one side of her face, and from her mangled throat came a whisper that was once human language.  Harry recoiled in horror, hating himself for doing so, but unable to stop the reaction.  He fell to his knees in front of the girl – unable to tear his eyes away from the ruin of innocence in front of him.

            "Please, I'm sorry.  I'm so sorry.  I didn't know!  Please forgive me," Harry begged her, an ache piercing his chest as he did so.  The figure in front of him said nothing, merely looking at him with her one, sorrowful eye.  Harry's own eyes widened when large hands suddenly fell on his shoulders, picking him up and throwing him against the wall.  Voldemort's malevolent eyes gleamed at him from inches away.  In one hand the Dark Lord held a familiar book, and in the other, he held the ornate knife that Harry had seen from his vision.  The Dark Lord's gaze was brightly, completely and utterly mad. 

            "Welcome and well met, pretty child," the sibilant voice hissed, the cold nasty breath brushing his face intimately.  Harry felt like he was going to retch.  In the dream, Harry gasped as Voldemort's knife suddenly arched down – only to end up striking a man that lay next to Harry, the blow of the knife causing the body to jerk severely, and the man to scream shrilly.  Harry screamed along with the man, unable to move away from him, feeling his pain and his suffering, but unable to escape it.  He felt as though he were falling into a whirlpool – and somehow he knew he was moving from a nightmare and into a vision.  The cries of Voldemort's victims began to surround him and he struggled uselessly at the bonds still holding him to the wall.  He wanted to jump at the monster – he wanted to rip the knife out of the bastard's hand and shove it into his black heart.  But he couldn't move – all he could do was watch as the blood sprayed along the walls and the gore that was painted all over Voldemort's skin.  Harry's body arched off of the bed he was sleeping in, locked in the vision, unable to leave.  He wailed, voice echoing through the room, screaming for someone, anyone to help him – help the people that were dying in front of his eyes.  And all the while the little girl watched, standing silently in the middle of the room, head tilted towards Harry.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

            Lucius and Severus made their way back to the Potion Master's private rooms quietly, the remains of a midnight snack residing in their stomachs.  Lucius had just brushed a fond hand across his lover's jaw when the night-gowned figure of Albus Dumbledore appeared in front of them.  The older man's appearance startled them; he looked haggard and old, face lined with worry and fatigue.  

            "Albus?" Severus exclaimed, taking in the Headmaster's appearance with shock and a rush of fear.  It wasn't everyday one caught the Headmaster in his nightgown.  "What's wrong?  Is it a raid?" Albus quickly shook his head.

            "Severus, I need some potions from you, as quick as you can please," the older wizard said hurriedly.  Severus blinked at the man – he had never seen the older wizard in such a state.  Severus nodded slowly and began walking briskly towards his private lab.  

            "What do you need?" the tall, lanky Potions Master asked as they made their way down the twisting halls of the dungeons.  

            "The strongest sedatives at your disposal – and as many as you have," the Headmaster said grimly.  They were at the lab now, and Severus was opening the cabinet where he stored his personal supplies when he stopped suddenly, as though something had just occurred to him.  He turned to face the older man, a hard look on his face, one hand still on the cabinet door.

            "This is about the Vision Potion, isn't it?" The irate man asked, his free hand clenching at his side.  "Albus, I _told_ you that that potion was too dangerous – " he began, only to be cut off by the Headmaster's glare.

            "Berate me tomorrow, Severus, for right now I do not have the time.  The potions, now, please." His tone booked no argument.  Severus blinked at the man, taken slightly aback, and turned to his stock of potions quickly.  Albus watched him carefully, hands twitching at his sides, as though he wanted to forcefully push the Potions Master into moving faster.  Lucius eyed the twitching hands, and moved around to face the older wizard.  

            "And was the potion successful?" the blond asked, eyebrow arching, his tone cool.  The Headmaster turned and looked at the elder Malfoy, an expression of sorrow and satisfaction on his face.

            "Yes, Lucius.  It was.  Did you know of Voldemort's desire for the Book of Living Dead, or what he planned to do with it?" A sudden crash from the potions cabinet had them turning back to Severus, who was ignoring the mess at his feet and instead was staring at Dumbledore with an expression of horror on his face.

            "He doesn't – he can't – Dear God, Albus, if that monster has that book -," Severus stuttered.  Albus sighed and closed his eyes, bowing his head.  "Dear God," Severus whispered.  The Book of Living Dead was supposed to be a myth – a nightmare to scare good little Death Eater children with, not reality.  Severus remembered tales of it from his youth, whispered in his ear by his grandmother.  It was a book that could rip apart the veil between the life and death; partly a book on necromancy – among other things – the book also held spells that could supposedly open portals through the realms.  "That must be how he summoned the Cwn Annwn," the younger wizard murmured, eyes glazing slightly as he pondered the information.

            "Yes, Severus.  It is.  But there is _no time_.  I need those potions as soon as you can," Albus stressed, opening his eyes and locking his gaze onto Severus, moving uneasily on his feet.  Severus started, then turned and grabbed several vials from the cabinet.  He was about to hand them over to the older wizard when he suddenly withdrew his hand, and their contents from Dumbledore's reach, and clutched them to his chest, a glittering, stubborn look appearing in in his eye.

            "I will give them to this person myself.  You wouldn't know what to do if they have an allergic reaction to one of them," Severus said firmly, squaring his shoulders.  He missed Lucius's pleased smirk.  The Headmaster narrowed his eyes at him, also missing the elder Malfoy's amusement at the show of his lover's stubborn will.

            "No, Severus.  Give me the vials, Poppy and I will be fine," his teeth clacked together when he realized his slip.  Severus's eyes narrowed and Lucius's eyebrow cocked slightly.

            "No.  If Poppy is helping, then so am I.  Albus, I _made_ the bloody potion that is tearing this person apart.  The least I can do I try and help them.  I don't need another death to haunt me all my life," the Potions Master spat, distant memories of the acts he had committed rushing through his mind.  Albus sighed, the fight going out of him, knowing that there was no way to budge the younger wizard when he got this way and not really having the time to deal with him.  Harry needed the potions that Severus held in his hands – and he needed them now.

            "Alright.  But I warn you, Severus, once you're in the Hospital Wing, there's no going back.  I will require you're absolute secrecy – you mustn't speak a word to _anyone_, even Draco.  It's imperative that you understand this.  Do you understand and accept these conditions?" The Headmaster intoned, a strange twinkle in his eyes.  

            "Yes," they answered together, only to gasp when their words took on a misty quality and swirled on the air before disappearing.  Albus nodded once, satisfied at his small spell, ignoring their outraged looks.  

            "You just tricked us into a sworn oath!" Lucius snarled, angry at being manipulated by the older wizard.  _I might work for the old coot, but I'll be damned if I'm going to take this lightly_, he snarled mentally.  He _hated_ oath-bound spells – they reminded him too much of Voldemort and his conspicuous use of the Imperius curse.  The Headmaster only raised his eyebrows slightly at the two Slytherins anger.

            "Yes, I did," he said gravely, but not a bit remorseful.  He looked at Severus intensely.  "We must hurry.  Poppy was having problems getting him strapped down when I left." Albus then turned and started walking away, not checking to see if they were following.  Severus swallowed with difficulty, his anger forgotten, only to be replaced with a strange sorrow he didn't particularly like.  He hurried after the older man, leaving a still irritated Lucius to trail in their wake.  The Headmaster set a quick pace, and Severus found he needed to almost jog in order to catch up to the older man.  

            They entered the Hospital Wing quickly, Lucius having caught up to them finally.  As the Headmaster made his way to a partially hidden door near the rear of the ward, Madam Pomfrey came rushing out of her office, her night-gown still on and her hair in disarray.  She stumbled to a stop when she saw the two men that accompanied the Headmaster.  She drew in a quick breath.  

            "Albus -," she began, eyes wide as she looked at the two Slytherins.  Albus shook his head and kept moving towards the door.

            "They're fine Poppy.  They wont breathe a word," he reassured her.  She eyed them suspiciously for a moment before hurrying to catch up to the Headmaster.  "How is he?" Albus asked.  Poppy's face went grim.

            "Not well," was all she said, before Albus opened the door, and a keening wail immediately washed over them.  Severus nearly stumbled at the anguish in the voice echoing down the passageway, his face going pale.  Lucius gasped his elbow and tried to keep his own face impassive at the sound of such agony.  The Headmaster led them partially down the hallway to a slightly open door from behind which was the source of the sounds.  He and Poppy went in first, leaving the two Slytherins to follow after them.  Severus steeled himself, then stepped through the door and froze, heart nearly stopping with shock.  He couldn't believe his eyes.  The figure of Harry Potter was strapped to a bed, face contorted, his face covered in thin red stripes from where he had tried to claw his own eyes out.  His thin frame arched up off of the bed, back bending in an obscene arch.  His eyes were open – but unseeing.  

            "I'm sorry, please, I'm sorry.  Stop it!  Don't touch her!  Stop it!  No nononononononono!  Leave them alone, stay away from them!  Cwn Annwn stay! STAY!  No, don't touch me, get away!  DON'T TOUCH ME!!" The boy screamed, voice thick and ragged – Severus noted in the back of his mind that it had probably gotten that way from screaming too much.  Severus forced himself into the room, eyes never leaving the small body on the bed.  Behind him Severus could hear Lucius breathe a shaken curse.

            "Dear God, Albus.  What have you done?" Severus whispered, finally tearing his eyes away from the boy and locking them on the Headmaster.  The older wizard looked away from the Potions Master and looked towards Harry's writhing form, his own eyes haunted from the sight in front of him.

            "What I had to," he said softly, so only Severus could hear.  The younger wizard was about to snarl at the cagey old wizard, when Poppy's voice brought his attention back to the figure on the bed.

            "Gentlemen, please.  _I need your help_," she said forcefully, trying to get a grip on Potter's face and failing.  Severus sprang over to the other side of the bed, adding his weight to Poppy's.  He placed the potions on the bedside table, and grabbed the boy's head.  The child struggled wildly, teeth bared in a snarl, eyes staring straight through them.  He thrashed on the bed, trying to dislodge them futilely.  Severus glanced behind him at the still-shocked form of his lover.

            "Lucius.  Help us hold him down.  Grab his legs," Severus snapped.  Lucius glared at him before quickly coming to help.  The larger man's weight on the boy helped greatly, and Severus soon had a secure grip on Potter's head.  The boy's hair was sweaty and tears were running freely from his eyes, across his temples and into the bedclothes, causing the Potions Master's grip to slip slightly.  He carefully readjusted his hold and tried to control the adrenaline rushing through his system.  Severus tried to harden his heart against the awful sight, but couldn't.  He knew this image of the boy would forever be burned into his memory.  _Potter, how do you get yourself into these messes?  Haven't you learned yet to let someone else carry the burden for a while?_ Severus thought sadly.  Now that Harry was more or less immobile, Poppy reached over and grabbed one of the sedatives that Severus had brought.  It took a while, and much coaxing from all of them before the boy had swallowed enough of the potion to calm him down.  Harry's eyes slowly slipped shut, murmuring protests and pleas intermittently as he stopped struggling.  Severus sighed and pushed the boy's hair back gently, gazing at the angry scar on his forehead.  A few drops of blood oozed from it, and Severus wiped at them, frowning with worry.  He turned to Albus, a questioning look on his face.

            "A nightmare – _and_ a vision then," the Headmaster mused, voice sad, glancing at the blood on the younger wizard's fingers.  Severus narrowed his eyes at the older wizard, who was standing at the foot of the bed looking at him evenly, the twinkle in his eyes gone.  

"How can you be so calm?" Severus snapped, voice icy.  Albus's gaze hardened slightly, but he looked at the Potions Master calmly.

"Harry asked to do this – he wanted to help.  We went over the repercussions of his choice before he took the potion.  He knew what it could do to him.  But he chose to help us, and by doing so he has given us vital information that we needed, and that only he could get," the Headmaster said, his gaze boring into the black haired man.  Severus could feel his face twist into a snarl.

"He's only a _boy_," he snarled.  Lucius stood slowly, came over and placed a hand on his shoulder, silently gazing at the child on the bed, his earlier amusement gone, shock and sorrow in its place.  He shivered slightly – _if this had been Draco_…he let the thought trail off, turning his mind away from the horror of the idea.  _This boy – this young boy – why does he do it?  Why push himself so hard – take on things he should never have had to?_  The Headmaster sighed, drawing Lucius's gaze from the boy and back to the older wizard's drawn face. 

"I know, Severus.  I know," Albus said softly.  "If I could have changed things, I would.  But I can't," Albus said tiredly, conjuring a chair and sitting in it heavily.  "Harry has the means to get the answers we need – especially now.  I hope you now understand the need for the forced oath?  If word got out that Harry was involved with even the slightest of Dark Arts – we'd have a mob on our hands, clamoring at the gates for his blood." Albus ran a slightly trembling hand over his face.  Severus was about to shout at the man, when he stopped and took a good look at the older wizard.  The man was tired, and Severus was beginning to realize the amount of strain the older wizard was under.  Voldemort needed to be stopped – at any price, Albus knew that, but unfortunately he was the one that had to make the decisions that cost them so dearly.  Severus sat back silently, letting his damning comments fade.  He didn't like it, no, he didn't like it one bit; but he understood the need and the motivation behind it.  

"Headmaster – you can't let him do this again," Severus finally said, trying to calm his rage.  Albus sighed and shook his head slightly.

"The information -," he began.  Severus's jaw tightened, but he held his voice in check.

"You have the information that you need.  He has enough going on right now – he doesn't need this too," Severus said tightly, a hand clenching his robes.  Albus looked at Harry, eyes softening slightly.  

"Severus – I can't guarantee anything.  Voldemort's plans are numerous and subject to change.  I'll do what I can – but in all probability the boy will have to go through this again," Albus said sadly.  Fire flared in Severus's eyes.

"Fine.  Then he won't go through it alone.  And he needs to be watched, Albus – Lord knows what the repercussions the potion will have on him," the Potions Master said firmly, eyes never leaving Albus's face.

"M'not a baby," a muttered voice came from the bed, startling everyone.  Poppy, who had been busy healing the scratches and cuts on the boy jumped as well.  The figure stirred and Harry groaned softly, trying to move his still restrained limbs.  His eyes opened after a moment, blinking confusedly, tugging his arms.  "Lemme go," he murmured, the sedative not allowing his body to react any more strongly.  A nod from Dumbledore had Severus and Poppy loosening the restraints holding the boy down.  Harry sighed when he was finally free of them, turning over on his side gratefully, facing the Potions Master unintentionally as he did so.  It was only then that he seemed to notice the other man's presence.  Harry squinted up at Severus, who was trying in vain to keep an indifferent mask on his face.  When the boy finally made out who was sitting next to him, _on his bed_, the boy's eyes widened and he shrank back slightly.  Severus damned himself to hell when a small piece of his armor fell away at that reaction.  He reached out slightly and gripped Potter's shoulder, ignoring his flinch.

"Relax Mr. Potter.  You need your rest," Severus said evenly, trying not to snap at the boy.  Harry looked at his potions Professor suspiciously.  _Why is he here?_ Harry thought faintly, the drugs in his system making the world seem soft and distant.  _He isn't supposed to be here._

"You're not sup'osed to be here," Harry slurred faintly, relaxing after a minute under the older man's grip.  The Potions Master's hand was warm, and it wasn't biting into his shoulder in the manner he had expected.  Harry turned his head slightly and caught sight of Dumbledore at the foot of his bed.  "Sir?" he mumbled, trying to keep his eyes open.  Albus sat forward slightly, leaning his elbows on his knees.  

"Ah, Harry.  You were quite distraught earlier, and Poppy and I needed some potions that only Severus had.  He – asked – if he could come administer them himself, and I agreed." The Headmaster's tone was soft and warm, his gaze never leaving Harry's.  The boy frowned slightly, before going slightly pale.

"Voldemort, sir.  He's, uh, wuzzit called, invoking? the, the sin on one?" Harry said, ignoring the Potions Master in order to get the message across, mangling the pronunciation terribly.  It would have been adorable – if not for the circumstances and the boy's own drawn face.  Albus frowned heavily, thinking. 

"He already has the Cwn Annwn – why is he…" the Headmaster trailed off, thinking.  "Are you sure he was just invoking them – or invoking them to _do_ something, instead?" Dumbledore questioned intently.  Severus prickled, hand tightening on Harry's shoulder.

"That's enough Albus.  Let him sleep and answer you in the morning," Severus snapped at the old wizard.  Harry looked at his teacher in surprise, never thinking those words would have ever come out of the man's mouth.  Especially towards him.

"No, s'all right.  Need -," Harry yawned, fighting the exhaustion that was pulling him down into sleep.  He didn't want to sleep – the last thing he currently wanted to do was sleep.  Sleep meant dreams – and dreams usually meant nightmares, which he was heartily sick of.  "Need to talk.  'Splain.  Wont 'member tomorrow," Harry mumbled.  The hand on his shoulder tightened slightly again, before letting go – almost reluctantly, he thought for a moment – then dismissed the idea.  Snape didn't care about his well being, the idea was absurd.

"Alright then, Har – Mr. Potter.  But you shall make it brief," Severus said flatly, arms crossing in front of his chest, eyeing Albus challengingly.  Mentally, Severus was kicking himself – _you fool.  You can't stand the boy – and now you've decided to become his keeper?  Are you mad?_  Lucius, however, seemed to agree with his lover, and had also turned to face the Headmaster, face set in determined lines.  _The world seems to have gone mad indeed,_ a small voice in Severus's mind whispered faintly, _a Malfoy and a Snape – helping a Potter.  Dear Lord help us all_.  Severus firmly told the despairing voice to be silent as he glared at the Headmaster.  Albus wasn't fooled, however, and by the renewed twinkle in his eyes, Severus knew the man had probably set them both up for this.  He barely suppressed a growl, _think what you may, old man – we'll make you work in order to use the boy, that's for sure.  And perhaps, for once, we'll be able to give the child some peace,_ Severus thought fiercely.  The Potions Master looked down at the confused boy, noticing the wary look that was directed his way. 

"S'all right, Professor.  S'what I do, need to do," Harry said, still slurring his speech slightly, but appearing more awake.  He stirred and weakly pushed his bangs out of his face, glancing behind Severus, only to see the form of another person.  He squinted at the form – but could only make out –blond?- hair.  His eyes widened further, a touch of panic and embarrassment flushing his cheeks.  "Who – s'not -," he began, he could feel his heart rate jump severely.  Severus followed Harry's gaze and nudged his lover, nodding slightly at the boy.  Lucius turned to look at the boy's startled and slightly panicked face, making sure to keep his expression blank.

"Mr. Potter," Lucius said gravely, nodding at the boy.  Harry gulped and closed his mouth, eyes wide and staring at the large, blond, blurry figure.  He glanced towards the Headmaster, but from what he could make out, the man seemed calm and at ease with the fact that _Lucius Malfoy_ was standing in the room.  _He must be –ok? – with Malfoy.  I mean, I know he turned sides this summer, but still – why the hell is he here?  He hates me, I mean, he's only tried to have me killed how many times?_  Harry thought swiftly.  _Maybe – maybe he's a spy or something.  Dumbledore wouldn't have the man here if he couldn't trust him – or at least, couldn't guarantee the fact that the man would be Obliviated as soon as he left the room._  Harry eyed the blur that was Lucius and tried to scoot back on the bed.  Snape's hand reacquainting itself with his shoulder stopped him though.  _Well, ok, not moving I guess,_ Harry thought faintly as he stopped trying to move away from the other man.

"Mr. Malfoy," Harry muttered, dropping his gaze and turning to look back at the Headmaster, mind returning to his dream.  Snape, Malfoy and their presence in the room could be dealt with later – right now he had something to report.  "Sir?  The vision?" Albus nodded for him to continue.  "Voldemort was there – in the same room I think.  And there were more people being hurt again, and he was – he was," Harry gulped, trying not to be sick at the memory of the blood and the gore.  "He was – painting himself with their blood.  And sometimes more than their blood," he whispered finally, closing his eyes briefly, before snapping them open again.  He was suddenly very happy he didn't have his glasses on – he didn't have to see their expressions then.  "He was chanting something – I really couldn't make out what he was saying.  It didn't sound like English, anyway.  But Voldemort was chanting, and then he started saying that name, er Cwn Annwn? – over and over again.  And then something else happened – but I can't remember what.  I _think_ he was asking them the whatsit called, the Cwn Annwn for something, but I'm not sure.  Then suddenly, I was out of the vision and waking up."  Harry shifted slightly under Snape's grip, and the older man loosened his hold, but didn't let go.  _You are so irritatingly confusing_, Harry thought at the man, a puzzled frown crossing his face.  _Why don't you just pick a personality and stay with it._  Albus sat back thoughtfully, one arm coming around his middle, the other propping itself up on his forearm, his hand stroking his beard absently.  

"Very good, Harry.  Very good," Albus said thoughtfully, missing the icy glare sent his way by Severus.  The Headmaster's eyes then returned to the exhausted boy, softening as he did so.  "That's enough, Harry.  You need your rest.  We'll leave you alone now.  Do try and get some sleep.  Would you like another draught of the Dreamless Sleep potion?" Albus asked.  Harry shook his head quickly.  He didn't particularly care for the potion.  When it worked, it was great.  But lately he'd been noticing that it hadn't been working as well, and instead of giving him nights of restful sleep, he was merely trapped within his nightmares, unable to wake up.  A rather vivid nightmare had quite put him off the potion some time ago, so he only took it rarely now.  "Very well, then.  Do try and rest, my dear boy.  You need to keep up your strength." Harry nodded and looked down quickly, but knew he was probably going to stay up for as long as he could anyway.  Albus stood and looked at the two Slytherin's pointedly.  Severus merely glared right back at him.  Poppy decided to step in.

"Gentlemen, I'm going to have to agree with the Headmaster on this.  Mr. Potter needs his rest – and he'll not find it with the two of you moving about the room.  You can come and see him tomorrow, if you choose," Poppy said firmly, standing herself, glaring at Severus.  The Potions Master turned to look at her, his gaze icy.  His mouth thinned into a pressed line, but he nodded jerkily. 

"Very well.  Mr. Potter," Severus addressed Harry directly, his hand tightening briefly on his shoulder.  Harry looked up at the taller man.  "You and I will be talking at greater length tomorrow.  There are some things I wish to discuss with you – privately," he added, looking towards the Headmaster sourly.  Harry nodded slowly, never taking his eyes off of the older man.  Severus rose slowly, hand lingering for a moment on the frail shoulder before sliding off.  Severus stood next to his lover and stared down at the confused expression on the boy's face – he looked so small and young in the bed, his eyes slightly unfocused and face far too pale.  _He should look into getting that eyesight repaired permanently,_ Severus thought idly, _those glasses could be a hindrance in battle._  The Potions Master nodded once at the boy before turning to leave the room, casting a glare at both the Headmaster and the head nurse before sweeping out the door.  "I also fully intend to speak to both of you tomorrow as well in greater length," Severus said over his shoulder as he departed.  Poppy and Albus exchanged rueful glances.  They didn't doubt that they were going to get it from the man in the morning.  

"Sir?  He – why – he was on the _bed._  I don't understand -," Harry trailed off softly, drawing the Headmaster's gaze to the boy.  Albus crossed over to the boy and stood looking down at the tired face sadly. 

"Harry, Severus will keep your secret, don't worry.  I was wrong, he _did_ have a right to be here – if only to help with the pain the potion creates.  Severus, however hard he might try to hide it, can't stand to be the cause of anguish in people.  He does it, sometimes, because he has to, because it's what's expected of him to do – and sometimes what he needs to do – but somewhere in his heart he hates all of it." Albus told Harry gently.  The boy only stared at the Headmaster in something close to shock.

"Are you sure we're talking about the same person?" Harry asked sleepily.  Albus's chuckle rang in his ears as his eyes slipped closed, much to his displeasure.  

"Yes, Harry.  We're talking about the same person.  Severus is many things, as I'm sure you've finally noticed, but irritatingly complex is how I believe it is best to describe him.  Go to sleep, Mr. Potter.  The morning will fix things right, I'm sure," Albus said soothingly.  Harry felt himself falling asleep, but could not fight it.  His body was simply too tired to protest.  As Harry's eyes slipped shut finally, Albus herded Poppy out of the door, several rough drafts of letters already forming in his mind.  The first order of business was to get the information that needed to be sent, sent to the people who needed it the most – as well as getting his professors to start working with the information he had received immediately.  He knew Flitwick would need the information most urgently – perhaps then the small man could work on how one went about contacting the lord of the underworld about lost dogs.  Or at the very least – a spell to send the dogs back.  Albus sighed and knew it would be at least another hour and a half before he would see his bed.  He rubbed his slightly aching hands together in an effort to relieve the pain in his joints.  Winter was coming early that year – he could tell it in his bones.

End Chapter 11

Review Responces:

Usagi Serenity Yui Cosmos: Exactly how you managed to be the first one to review chapter 10 is beyond me, cuz ffnet was being odd last night and I ended up taking down and reposting the story twice.  So I think I lost your review =(  But I got the bot!  So, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter =)  There will definitely be more Draco/Harry and Blaise/Neville inc.  Thanks for another lovely review!

Jammies2000: Go ahead and borrow the idea for the feud – I'm flattered that you asked!  I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, and hopefully ffnet wont act up again anytime soon /sigh. Thanks for the review!

Kristine Thorne: I'm sorry I made you cry!  =/  But I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.  Thank you for another wonderful review!

SilverDragon: Thank you for the review, and again, I'm sorry I made you cry!

LadyFoxFire: McGonagall's going to be irate – but there's nothing much she can really do.  And Severus is going to most definitely flip when he finds out who's taking the potion =)  Thanks for another lovely review!!

Mark scotson: terrible, terrible book – but it becomes important later on in the story.  I'm glad you're enjoying the story.  Thank you for the review!

Phoenix Tears: Bill will make an appearance later in the story.  It should be lovely =)  Thanks for the wonderful review!

Charzy: No spell, just stupidity.  Thanks for reviewing!!!

Ysabell: Voldemort is evil – an intelligent evil, or how else would he have gotten the following that he has now?  Or at least, that's how I saw it – and now that he's madder than all get out, he's a loose cannon.  Thanks for another lovely review!

Relle: Snape finds out who it's for – but not for a little while yet.  I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter!  Thanks for another wonderful review!

DJay: Thank you for adding me to your favorites list!  I'm glad you're enjoying the fic so far =)  And thank you for the lovely review!  
Athenakitty: Ginny writes to Bill – but it'll take him a little bit to get to Hogwarts.  Harry and Draco will get closer =).  And there's no way in Hell I'm having Gryffindor win the Quiddich Cup. Thanks for the wonderful review!!  Keep those questions comin'!

Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor: The Weasley family will pay, don't worry =) Thank you for another lovely review!!!

Gryffindor-girl2002: Thank you for the offer!  And the review!  I'm glad you're enjoying the fic!!

Wild Star: LOL.  I'm glad you're enjoying the story.  I really am glad you brought that up, too.  It makes me proof the fic that much harder, and while doing so I tend to make minute adjustments as well, so it all works out in the end!  Thanks for another lovely review!

Black Dragon: Harry's living arrangements will be known in time =) Thank you for another wonderful review!

SparkySparkles: Yes, Blaise and Neville were just meant to be together =) Thank you for another lovely review!

Zeynel: hehe, Bill's on his way =) Thank you for reviewing!

Shinigami: Don't worry, I'll have warnings up every chapter there's gore or violence so you'll know to either skip or skim it =)  And Bill will have some choice words to say to his dear brothers…Thank you for another wonderful review!

Redmeadow: Minor relief on the way – still not sure just when, but it does get better.  Bill will show up, but my Charlie muse is still staying silent, so we'll have to wait on him =)  Thank you for the review!

NayNymic: Don't worry, the Weasley's will get what's due =)  Thanks for the review!

Cliffe: Rumors suck.  I've been there, bought the t-shirt, key chain, bumper sticker, coffee cup… Yeah.  And thank you very very much!  I'm glad you're enjoying the fic!  Thanks for the review!

MOI: Yeppers, one down, one to go =) Thanks for the lovely review!

Lady Shirubana: Thank you!  More on the way =) Narcissa divorced Lucius when he left Voldemort's camp.  She's off with some death eater friends currently, or shacked up in some chateau.  My Lucius muse is scoffing at her, so I'm not really sure… =)

Pseudonym: LOL =)  I got this out asap – gotta love four day weekends.  And don't worry, this fic _will_ be finished, even if I have to come back from the dead to do so…Thanks for another lovely review!

Moncherie: Thank you very much!  

Amy: thank you for the wonderful review!

Kapies: Thank you for reviewing!  I would have written more, but I was absolutely zonked by the time I finished editing that chapter.  Thanks again!

ShaeLynn: Thank you!  I'm glad you're enjoying the fic =)

Pip: =/ Sorry 

Belle: Thank you for the review!

Hyperbole: Thank you for the lovely review!  Yes, Harry _will_ be leaving Gryffindor, but you'll have to keep reading for the when and how =)  Thanks again!

GY: The hell will ease, in time – though I love angst, so there will be recurring bouts of it here and there =).  Thank you for the review!

Urithrawiel: Thank you for the wonderful review!

AngelofShad0ws: Thank you for the lovely review!  I fully intend to embarrass Ron on the Quiddich pitch as best as I can =)

Obsidianflame: I love those stories too =)  More on Ginny – just keep reading =)

Tanya: Thank you very much for the wonderful review!

Arianrhod: Hope this was enough Snape angst for you – more will come.  Thank you for the lovely review!

Mage Legacy: Thank you!

Redredredred: Thank you!


	12. Chapter 12: Conversations

A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed!  The next couple of updates are going to take a bit longer to come out – I have two papers due next week, so I have to concentrate on them for a while. But I _will_ get the chapters out as soon as I can!

Chapter 12: Conversations

            Severus waited impatiently in the Headmaster's office, pacing quickly in front of the fire, wearing a track in the rug.  His robe swished loudly in the silence, with only the slight popping and hissing of the fire to accompany it.  The weak morning sunlight filtered through the windows and Severus snarled at it too – he was angry.  He was more than angry.  He wanted to strangle Dumbledore and Pomfrey with his own bare hands.  He'd sat up for most of the night, after he and Lucius had left the Hospital Ward – turning the events of the night over and over in his head.  Lucius had finally given up on him and went to bed.  But Severus had stayed up, feeling something was not right – that there was a piece of information that he was missing.  He had finally found it while flipping through the large folder that contained his copy of the reports on the Vision Potion.  It was all right there, under a section labeled 'Effects'.  A noise at the door made him turn sharply, his eyes lighting on the tired visages of Poppy and Albus as they entered the room.  _Good,_ he snarled mentally.  _ I have more than a few words to say to you two._

            "Severus," Albus said tiredly, moving around his desk to sit gratefully in his chair.  Poppy moved to the fireplace, taking a seat on the couch near the crackling fire gratefully.  Both of them looked as though they hadn't slept a wink, which made the Potions Master gleefully happy.  Severus straightened his back, eyes flashing dangerously, keeping his attention on the Headmaster.  He narrowed his eyes at the older man and launched into his attack.  _Oh this is going to feel good._

            "Just what in the bloody _hell_ did you think you were doing?" he began, hands digging into his robes at his side. "Did you not read the reports I gave you?  Specifically the section labeled 'Effects'??  Of the ten-recorded cases we have of the use of the Vision Potion, five of them died!  Died, Albus!  Dead!  And three others went mad!  And you gave the bloody potion to Potter?  _Potter_!?  The boy has faced down Voldemort four times, nearly dying every time _and_ is now being subjugated to the hypocrisy and bigotry of the wizarding world – and you fed him a potion that _could have snapped his mind?_  Are you mad?  I know you need information Albus, but more importantly you _need that boy sane._  He is necessary in defeating Voldemort – you know that; hell, I know that, and I don't particularly like the irritating brat!  He's a _boy_, Albus – a boy that's been forced to become a man far too soon!  Has he _ever_ had a childhood?  Has he ever had a moment of peace?  How could you take that from him Albus?  Better had he been the spoiled brat I first thought he was than the self-sacrificing martyr I witnessed last night!  Would you care to explain to me, precisely and in detail, just what the _hell_ is going through your mind?" Severus roared, his temper snapping as he recalled the haunted look in Harry's eyes.  _Good God, I'm starting to call him Harry now,_ he thought with mild disgust at himself.  Albus merely watched him sadly throughout his outburst, hands folded calmly in his lap.  He regarded the irate Potions Master for a long moment, gathering his words carefully.

            "Severus, I know it seems as though I have done the boy a great disservice.  And in many ways I have.  But in the larger picture, it is sacrifices like his, like yours," the Headmaster looked at the man across from him pointedly, "that will turn the tide in this war.  Voldemort's evil must be stopped – and unfortunately there will be consequences to every decision that is made in regards to it.  No, Harry has never truly had a childhood – in truth, he has never truly been a child – his relatives saw to that.  But he does not have the luxury of childhood – or prolonged innocence, I'm afraid." The Headmaster's eyes looked shadowed, but he pushed on before Severus could interrupt. "He understands the reasoning behind this, though, and instead of bemoaning his fate, the boy has chosen to help directly with the cause – because he knows what could happen if he didn't.  The choice to take the Vision Potion was ultimately his, Severus.  I did not force it on him." Albus stated calmly, reasonably, keeping eye contact with the other man.  Poppy shifted uneasily on the couch, looking back and forth between the two men.  She winced when Severus sneered at the older man, hands curling tightly in his robes.

            "A choice you put little resistance to, I'm sure.  You have actively encouraged the boy to get himself into trouble every since he first came here!  Albus – the boy will _hate_ the wizarding world before long if this keeps up.  How could he not?" Severus snarled back at the man, standing rigid at the edge of the desk, his hands now completely clenched in his robes.  It was a nervous habit he had thought he'd broken himself of long ago – but he couldn't do anything about it at the moment.  Albus sighed tiredly, his façade dropping and letting Severus see the tired old man behind the image of the all-knowing wizard.  

            "I know, Severus.  I know." Whatever the Potions Master was expecting, it wasn't the tired, sorrowful acknowledgement that came out of the Headmaster's mouth.  Severus felt the ire go out of him in a rush, and he sat heavily in the chair across from the old wizard, the tension leaking out of his body.  _Dammit all, I hate it when he does this,_ Severus thought as guilt started to invade his mind.  Severus owed the Headmaster his life – and the younger wizard could never forget that debt.  _One more debt to be paid,_ he thought tiredly, _damn you James.  And you too Albus_.  He slumped in the chair, letting go of his anger completely.  On the couch, Poppy let out a relieved breath – for a second she had thought Severus was going to hex the Headmaster.  An idea then occurred to her.

            "What the boy needs is someone to make sure he doesn't take things too seriously.  Perhaps his friends -," Poppy ventured.  _Potter's friends have always been a pain to get out of the Main Ward before.  Surely now –_ Severus cut her off with a snort, flicking a glance at her from over his shoulder.

            "His friends have abandoned him," Severus said, disgust clear in his tone.  Poppy gaped at him, eyes going wide.

            "They –what?" she gasped.  Severus turned around completely and looked at her irritably.  She flushed and looked away from the inky dark gaze.

            "Where have you been, woman?  The entirety of Gryffindor has turned its back on the boy – along with the majority of the school.  The only ones who don't hate him out right, that I know of, are the students in my House – and the chances of Potter ever being comfortable with them is slim to none." Severus finished tiredly, turning back in time to see a slight change come over the Headmaster's face.  The older wizard looked at Severus, a hint of his old twinkle coming back into his eye.  It immediately put the Potions Master on guard.

            "That, Severus, is where I think you're wrong," Albus said softly, leaning back in his chair, pursing his lips slightly.  Severus frowned, looking Dumbledore in confusion, tension creeping back into his body.  He now eyed the Headmaster warily.  The older wizard was always at his canniest when he got that look in his eyes.

            "Whatever do you mean, Albus?" Severus asked silkily.  The Headmaster's gaze cleared and he shook his head quickly, smiling faintly at the younger wizard.

            "Oh, never mind an old man's ramblings.  It's nothing, I'm sure," the older wizard said, his mask slipping back into place.  He regarded Severus over his half-moon glasses for a moment.  "Severus, everything will work out.  You'll see," he said soothingly, a small smile on his lips.  It set the Potions Master's teeth on edge.  He shifted on his chair, sending a mild glare in the Headmaster's direction.  The old man's mutterings had sent off alarms in Severus's head – his curiosity was now completely roused.  

            "Albus -," he began, drawing a deep breath to interrogate the older man.   A raised hand from the Headmaster cut him off and the Potions Master blew out a frustrated sigh.  It only seemed to amuse the Headmaster even more.  

            "Severus.  I know you're upset.  And I know you want to keep the boy from taking anymore of the potion.  But I can't guarantee anything." Albus lost a bit of his amusement and stared at Severus gravely. "Right now Harry has given us more than enough information to figure out how to stall Voldemort for now.  In the future – who knows what may happen.  But as for now – he will not have to take it."  Severus grimaced at the Headmaster's optimism.  The man really hadn't paid too much attention to the 'Effects' section of the report.

            "That doesn't solve the problems that are going to stem from this episode.  The potion lingers, Albus.  Didn't you read that part of the report?  That's why the potion isn't used very often." Severus licked his lips and now leaned forward in this chair. "The potion stores itself in a person's spinal fluids, to be let out slowly over time – you think that nightmare was bad, he'll be having them for months – and I'm not even sure if it will just be nightmares. From the reports, he could go into full blown visions every time he goes to sleep – or hell, every time he closes his eyes for that matter." The Headmaster paled and closed his eyes sadly, a deep sigh shaking his frame.

            "We all do what we must," he murmured quietly, still not opening his eyes.  Severus's face twisted with renewed anger.

            "Yes, we do.  But what happens when the boy claws out his own eyes one night?  You can't keep him in the Hospital Wing forever, and taking him out of Gryffindor Tower now would cause an uproar _and_ a renewed bout of rumor and speculation about the boy.  What's your answer to that?" Severus spat, eyes crackling with black fire.  The Headmaster sighed and leaned back in his chair, folding his hands in front of his face, still keeping his eyes closed.  He offered no immediate answer.

            "There's a spell I routinely use on my patients.  We could cast it in the boy's chambers so that it will alert me to his state, that way if he needs help I will know," Poppy ventured hesitantly, reluctant to get between the two men.  Albus's eyes opened, eyeing the medi-witch speculatively.

            "Yes, that could work.  I can set up a fireplace in his room so that you can floo there directly instead of storming through the dorm.  Yes," the Headmaster mused, eyes narrowing, thinking swiftly.  "That will work perfectly, Poppy.  Is there a way to also allow myself to hear the alarm?" he asked eagerly.

            "As well as myself," Severus added firmly, causing both of the other wizards to look at him oddly.  Severus just glared at them in response.  Poppy licked her lips thoughtfully and nodded.

            "Yes.  It shouldn't be a problem," she said.  Severus smiled grimly.  He would be damned if he was leaving Potter alone in the hands of these two again.  The boy could protest all he wanted – it wouldn't make a difference.  Severus was bound and determined to make sure the boy wasn't over working himself – or taking anymore suicidal chances.  _And that just sounds wrong,_ he muttered mentally.  _I must be going soft._  

            "Very well.  I will set that up this afternoon while the students are still out at Hogsmead.  Poppy, I'll inform you when it's done so you can cast the charm." The medi-witch nodded quickly.  "Anything else, Severus?" the Headmaster asked.  The Potions Master started at the old man for a moment and then shook his head, swiftly coming to his feet. 

            "No, Albus.  That's all – for now," he said warningly and made his way out of the office.  He headed for the Hospital Wing – he intended to have a long conversation with Potter himself.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

            Harry woke up slowly, his body aching in various places, and with a headache that just wouldn't quit.  He moaned and pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes, causing spots of light to bloom behind his eyelids.  It felt as though someone was pounding on his skull with sledgehammers.

            "Drink this," a voice said – the sound causing pain to spike in Harry's head, making him flinch slightly.  When he didn't remove his hands, the person pried his arms away from his head, slipped a vial into his grip, and then guided the vial to his mouth.  "Drink. The. Potion," the very familiar voice ground out.  Harry held back a panicked whimper, causing even more pain to blossom in his head.  He had been hoping that last night had been a very bizarre dream.  _Looks like I was wrong,_ he thought faintly.  Harry gave a resigned sigh, and gulped down the surprisingly pleasant potion.  Almost immediately his headache dimmed and after a few more moments Harry managed to open his eyes.  He felt his glasses slipped onto his face and he blinked a few times in order to clear his eyes.  Then he blinked again at the sight in front of him.  Severus Snape sat next to his bed, a calm expression on his face, with a book open in his lap.  Harry stared at his potions Professor warily – he didn't know what to make of the man sitting calmly at his bedside, and he for sure didn't want to piss the man off.  They regarded each other for a long moment in silence.  _What does he want?_ Harry wondered finally, shifting slightly on the bed, eyes flicking around the sterile room.  They were alone.  Harry returned his gaze to the Potions Master, unease prickling along his skin.

            "Sir?" he ventured, breaking the silence.  Snape blinked.

            "Potter.  How do you feel?" the man asked in a businesslike tone, his expressionless mask hiding any trace of personal interest.  Harry took stock of himself quickly.

            "My headache is gone, thank you.  I'm fine," the boy assured him, wondering again why the man was there. 

            "No aches or pains?  No nausea or dizziness?" Snape asked carefully, shifting forward slightly in his chair, his dark eyes cataloging Harry carefully.  _Ah, he wants to know about the effects of the potion,_ Harry thought with relief.  _For a second I almost thought he was – concerned,_ he mused, pushing the small stab of bitterness away.  Of course the man wouldn't be concerned about him.  Snape hated him.

            "No, sir.  Not at all," Harry answered truthfully.  The Professor pressed his lips together and regarded him again, now leaning back in his chair.  Harry hid a shiver at the dark gaze that was still boring into him; he had a feeling he wasn't going to like what was coming next. 

            "Mr. Potter, would you care to explain to me what possessed you to take the Vision Potion?  And just why, exactly, you felt as though you needed to put yourself at such a risk?" the man stated calmly, but the banked fire in his eyes betrayed his anger.  Harry eyed the man warily, his unease soaring.  He looked away from the older wizard sitting near him, focusing his eyes on the far wall.

            "I – I -," he stuttered.  "I had to do _something_," he finally said after a moment.  "Voldemort was up to something, and well, right now the wizarding world isn't particularly happy with me – so I had to try something, but in a way that no one knew about. That way no one could flip out.  I just couldn't sit here in safety while everyone else risked their necks," Harry finally spat out a bit bitterly, keeping his eyes firmly on the far wall.  He missed the narrowing of Severus's eyes.

            "Mr. Potter, you are only fifteen.  The people risking their necks, as you put it, are full grown adults, people who know what they are doing – and what the consequences will more than likely be if they are caught.  There is no reason for you to place yourself in such danger," Severus pointed out, causing Harry to look at him again.  The boy looked at the older man in confusion.

            "But why have them risk their lives when I can do this instead?" he finally said helplessly, shrugging slightly, green eyes pained.  "If I don't – then a lot of people stand to be killed.  I already have three deaths on my hands – I don't want anyone else to die," Harry said softly, unknowingly echoing Severus's own words, voice faltering as his gaze dipped to the other man's shoulder.  The echo of his own sentiments sent a spasm of pain through the older man, and he looked at the boy in a new light.  His voice sounded so lost, so sad – so sick of whatever he saw at night.  Severus knew what it was to be haunted by one's dreams.

Harry had finally seemed to realize just what he had admitted, and had clapped a hand over his mouth.  He seemed horrified that he had made the slip and watched the man warily, eyes wide.  A glance up at the other man's face showed that instead of sneering at him, as Harry had fully expected Snape to do, the older man looked sad instead – something which made Harry feel even weirder.  

            "Mr. Potter, though I understand your need to help – you must understand that you are young yet.  And the people who are out there, helping the Order, fighting Voldemort, are adults.  They _know_ that they may lose their lives in the fight – but it is a chance that they are willing to take," Severus said quietly, eyes strangely soft as he looked at the boy.  Harry closed his eyes tightly at the gaze.  _No, Harry, don't fool yourself.  The man doesn't care.  Don't set yourself up for a fall you can't handle right now,_ a voice whispered in his head.

            "Cedric didn't make that choice," Harry spat in response, opening his eyes after a moment of silence.

            "Do you believe that you are responsible for the Diggory boy's death?" the Potions Master voice was – strange.  Harry just stared at the older man, not trusting his own voice.  He finally shrugged faintly.  "You do, don't you?" The older man's voice was curiously soft.  Severus shifted in his chair and tilted his head, studying the boy in front of him.  Harry dropped his eyes to the sheet covering him, unable to meet the penetrating stare.  "Harry," Severus finally said, the shock of his first name jerking the boy's gaze back up to the older man's face.  "You are not responsible for that boy's death," the man said clearly, leaning forward now, capturing Harry's gaze completely, not letting him look away.  "You could not have stopped it.  It is not your fault," Severus said fiercely, his black eyes not letting Harry look away.  Harry felt a lump lodge itself in his throat and felt tears burn in the back of his eyes.  That this man, this greasy, nasty, mean potions professor was one of the few people that seemed not to blame him – that did not judge him for letting Cedric die – floored him.  Snape was the last person in the world that Harry had ever expected to believe him – and to understand.  Harry's vision swam and he broke the gaze, viciously scrubbing at his eyes, mortified that he'd been all but crying in front of his teacher.  _This is when reality kicks in, isn't it?  This is where Snape starts to laugh at me and call me weak, right?_  Harry could feel his shoulders hunch and he scowled at the bedspread, waiting for the verbal attack to come.

            "You don't know that," Harry snapped, trying to push the man away before he could rip his soul apart.  He heard Snape sigh, then a sound of a chair scraping along the floor.  A hand was suddenly gripping his shoulder.  

            "Potter.  Look at me," the man ordered, without the usual sting to his words, shaking him gently.  Reluctantly Harry raised his head, still keeping his eyes slightly averted.  "You are only fifteen years old.  You were fourteen when the Hufflepuff boy died.  Fourteen, Potter.  Fourteen," the man stressed his age.  "You cannot know everything.  And yet, you dueled Voldemort – _and you survived_," Severus punctuated each word with a small shake to the thin frame in his grip.  "There are aurors who could not do that.  They are too weak – too scared to face the Dark Lord.  And yet Potter, you have faced Him four times and lived to tell the tale every time." Harry finally looked at the Potions Master.

            "I had help," Harry protested weakly, trying very hard not to tremble – or cry again.  He was so _tired_ of crying.

            "But you still held your own.  Potter, you have gone through things no adult could ever imagine – and yet you seem to think nothing of it.  Stop blaming yourself for something you could do nothing about." The man's hand tightened minutely on Harry's shoulder.  Harry just stared into the other man's eyes, one tear finally spilling over his eyelid.  Harry brushed it away quickly, looking down at the sheet in front of him and nodded hesitantly, not trusting his voice.  Snape let go of his shoulder and leaned back in his chair.  "Now, the main reason I'm here.  I need to inform you about some of the consequences of taking the Vision Potion," Snape said briskly, watching Harry closely as the boy pulled himself together.  Harry glanced at the man, eyes wide.

            "What consequences?" Harry asked, nervousness now entering his voice. "The Headmaster didn't mention any lingering consequences," Harry said, eyes now narrowing, happy they were moving on to other topics, no matter how grim.

            "The potion will remain in you system – anywhere from one to three months, thus causing the probability of recurring nightmares and visions like the one you suffered last night.  Madam Pomfrey will be running tests on you at least three times a week, if not more, in order for us to track the amount of residue still in your system.  You cannot take another potion before the toxins of the previous episode are gone – should you do so, you can cause permanent damage to yourself." Harry blanched, but kept his eyes on Snape.

            "What kind of permanent damage?" he asked, gulping.  Severus eyed him speculatively, his gaze hardening.

            "It may vary.  You could be driven mad, die, or be permanently crippled.  Another possibility is constant prophetic dreams.  We're still not sure," the Potions Master said severely, trying to ram the severity of the situation home to the younger man.  "And we will not find out," he snapped, seeing Harry's speculative look.  Harry looked down guiltily, caught.

            "But -," he began.

            "No buts, Mr. Potter.  The last thing you need is to be tempting fate – and your sanity," Severus said firmly, crossing his arms over his chest.  Harry eyed his professor, trying to resolve the image he'd had built up around the older man and image that was being presented to him here and now.  He didn't trust the man – not really.  But a large part of him at least _wanted to_.  A part of him whispered that the man would understand, that he would no longer brush him off as a spoiled brat.  But a larger part of Harry still held back, wary of trusting him, afraid he would turn out like nearly all the rest of the wizarding world – no matter how he was presently acting.  A small silence came down over them then, so it caused both of them to jump when Harry's stomach made its demands known.  Harry flushed with embarrassment, tucking his head down so he wouldn't have to see the professor's amusement.  A knock on the door heralded Madam Pomfrey, and she sailed into the room, holding a large tray piled with food.

            "Ah, Mr. Potter.  You're up.  Lovely.  The Headmaster and I thought you would be hungry," she bustled around the room, setting the tray on Harry's lap, helping him to sit up properly – much to Harry's mortification.  He spared a glance at the other man, and sighed when Snape's highly amused eyes met his.  _Looks like he'll be of no help,_ Harry thought disgustedly.  He _was_ hungry though, and with gusto he tucked into his meal, all the while ignoring the medi-witch running her wand down his form.  Thanks to Severus, he now had a suspicion that he knew what she was checking for, and he had no problems that she did it while he was eating.  _The quicker she gets those scans done, the quicker I can get out of this bloody awful room,_ Harry thought happily.  He made it about half way through the meal before he was full.  He still pushed the food around on his plate though, hoping that it would look as though he had consumed more than he actually had.  

            "I'm full.  Can I go now?" he asked after a few minutes.  He glanced up at Madam Pomfrey, who was looking at his half eaten meal with a frown on her face.  "I really can't eat any more.  Please?" He turned his large, hopeful eyes in her direction, and heard Snape snort disgustedly.  But she folded, nodding after a moment.

            "Alright.  You can go.  But I expect you to eat more tonight, understood?" she admonished.  Harry nodded quickly.  "Good.  Also, you need to come back tomorrow for a check up.  The Headmaster has installed a floo system into your room, incase there is a repeat of last night.  Now, hold still," she said sternly, before casting a spell over him.  Harry was enveloped in a cocoon of blue light for a moment, before it disappeared with a small pop.  He stared at her, scandalized.  "Now, don't worry.  That was just a spell that will tell me if you need assistance during the night.  It will inform myself, the Headmaster and Professor Snape if there are any difficulties." She waited for his reluctant nod and continued.  "Now, will there be a problem with your roommate?" Harry shook his head quickly, looking down at the coverlet.  _Well, there would if I had a roommate,_ he thought sadly.  _But since I don't, there wont be a problem._  He hoped they wouldn't ask who he was paired with.  But of course they did.

            "I do hope Mr. Weasley will be able to control himself should we suddenly appear in your room, Mr. Potter," Snape's silky voice made Harry cringe.  _Damn,_ he thought.

            "Uh, actually, Ron moved out to room with Neville.  No one wanted to room with me this year," Harry said softly, still not meeting their eyes.  He took a breath and tried to smile.  "Just as well.  At least I have a room to myself then," he joked weakly, glancing up at the adults.  He mentally sighed at the pitying expression on Poppy's face, and was mildly relieved when Snape was merely expressionless.  He hated pity.  Lord, how he hated pity.

            "Well, that is most beneficial then," Severus said after a moment of silence.  He got up slowly, keeping his eyes on Harry.  "I expect to speak to you tomorrow, Mr. Potter, after Madam Pomfrey has run her tests.  Understood?" Harry looked up at the older man in surprise, but nodded.  "Good," the Potions Master snapped and left the room.  Harry let out a breath – the man was such a confusion of layers.  _I can't believe he was nice to me,_ he thought as Poppy bustled around the room, getting him his clothes.  She left him alone to change, and Harry threw everything on quickly, afraid the tenacious nurse would change her mind.  He slipped out of the door, nodded to her once, and fled for the dorms.  _With luck no one will be there_, he thought hopefully.  He quickened his pace, not looking behind him.

End Chapter 12

Review Responses:

Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor: Thank you!!

RaNdOm Hp FaN: Thank you for the lovely review!

Cat: Thank you!  More soon to come =)

BlackDragon: =) thank you!!!

Athenakitty: I didn't pick the name of the book – the muses did and it's all their fault. /sigh.  Blaise is a guy in this fic =).  Bill's going to get the run down from Ginny and get _pissed_.  Narcissa has her own fortune, so Lucius doesn't pay her one cent – as though he would anyhow.  I am going to embarrass little Ronnikins as many times as I can =)  Thanks again for another wonderful review!

Zeynel: It's going to take a while for Snape and Harry to bond – but they'll get there eventually, with as much gentle humor as I interject.  Thanks for another lovely review!

Shinigami: No, I've never particularly liked the Weasleys – dunno why.  Some more teachers will start to see the light – but not for a while =) Thank you for another wonderful review!

Jammies2000: No problem!  Good luck!

Kristine Thorne: thank you for the offer =)  

Usagi Serenity Yui Cosmos: LOL.  More Lucius on the way =)

Arianrhod: thank you for the lovely review!

Ysabell: More Lucius insights on their way =)

BloodIce: Thank  you !

MOI: The Cwn Annwn are snow white with blood red ears =) 

Renee Fay: thank you for the review!

Lady FoxFire: You're on the right track =)

S. Wing: Thank you!

AngelofShadows: LOL. As to the Cwn Annwn – well they _are_ a part of the Great Hunt …

Redredredred: Thank you!  More H/D interaction on the way =)

Shaelyn: Thank you for the review!

I_miei: Thank you for the lovely review!  That aspect of the plot is more a comment on human nature – and society's need to find and blame the scape goat; plus also being a reflection of some of my own experiences.  Sorry about your rather conservative teachers – get to the Uni and you'll find professors _telling_ you to read the book and write your midterm and final papers on it =) Thanks again!

SilverDragon: Harry and Draco will start moving in that direction soon =)

SparkySparkles: Thank you!

LovelySerenity: Thank you!

NayNymic: Sorry about the little romance – they'll start getting to know each other better.  Now, that doesn't mean they'll be jumping into anything right away – but eventually there will be.  Thanks for the review!

Kamatazi Yumi: !! Thank you =)

Chibi Zen-chan: LOL!!!  Oohh, you just gave me an idea!!!  Muwhahaha…

Relle: here ya go!

Belle: =/ thank you for the lovely review! Sorry I made you cry, though…

Ryleeblack: Sirius will definitely play a larger role later on in the story!  Thank you for the review!

Silvrei: Seamus will return soon =) Thank you for the review!

  
  



	13. Chapter 13: Shades of Gray

A/N: Well.  Er, what else can I say but that I'm extremely, completely and utterly sorry for not getting this out sooner.  It's actually been on a disk, in my book bag, being worked on in-between classes at the Uni.  But, with finals next week, I should be back to a much quicker posting schedule.  My apologies again for the delay.

Also, I'm more than open for ideas for pranks.  Personally, I'm the type of person to get in a knockdown, drag out fight rather than pranking people.  I'm just malicious like that, I guess.

Chapter 13: Shades of Gray

            Luckily there was no one in the dorm when Harry arrived.  He slipped silently through the common room and up the stairs, ears pricked for any hint of noise.  He really didn't want to run into anyone.  He hurried up to his door, then paused, eyeing it carefully.  He cocked his head to one side, thinking swiftly before withdrawing his wand and muttering a spell.  Immediately the door lit up like Christmas Day and Harry groaned, resisting the urge to stomp his foot childishly.  There were several hexes and curses placed on the door that seemed to be rigged to go off at the touch of a hand on the door handle.  Harry leaned close to the door, eyes squinting as he tried to make out each of the spells, impatiently blowing his bangs out of his eyes.  It took him nearly a quarter hour to figure out how to dispel the magic on his door – a quarter hour in which he also got soaking wet and doused with chalk powder when he made a mistake with the disarming spells.  He stomped into the room, finally, grumbling to himself, snarling out several charms to clean himself up and dry himself off.  He flung himself down on his bed gratefully afterwards – _hospital beds are so uncomfortable_, he thought as he stretched out on the large bed.  

             He turned his head slightly and eyed the new fireplace; in which a fire was crackling merrily, filling the room with warmth.  Harry was glad for it.  He lay in silence for a while, drowsing slightly; he knew he should probably get to the library, but he didn't want to move just yet.  It was nice to just _be_ and not have to worry about Madam Pomfrey coming in to fuss over him, or worse, waking and having a Potions Master staring at you oddly.  He snorted faintly at his thoughts, mentally rolling his eyes at himself.  

             He rolled over onto his stomach, pillowed his head on his arms and turned his face towards the fire, closing his eyes.  He was trying to relax into a quick nap when a sudden flash of memory slammed through his mind, making him tense.  For a moment all he could see was a room washed in blood, and the sour-sweet smell of vomit and blood filled his nose and coated his throat.  Harry flinched violently and his eyes flew open, panic and adrenaline shooting through his system as he sat up quickly, breath coming in pants in order to rid himself of the sickening smell.  He shuddered and ran a shaking hand through his hair, letting out a stuttering breath as he tried to calm his heart and his breathing.  He shook his head slightly, forcing himself off of the bed, _this is worthless_, he thought_.  I need to get busy, think about something, anything, in order to keep me from remembering – that_.  He leaned over and grabbed his rucksack from off of the floor and checked it, making sure he had his schoolbooks inside.  Satisfied, he let himself out of his room, deciding to go to the library, intending to study himself into exhaustion; _maybe I'll be too tired to remember then_, he hoped.  As he left the dorm, he paused, a creeping feeling coming over him.  _It feels as though I'm being watched_, he thought, shivering faintly.  He glanced around warily, but only saw a couple of third year Ravenclaws chatting amiably together as they walked towards him; on their way to their dorm, no doubt.  _No, it wasn't them_, he mused, hesitating once more, eyes scanning the hallway, looking for the invisible eyes.  Still not identifying the source of his unease, he turned towards the library, walking quickly in the silent halls, skirting around the oblivious third years.  As his steps receded, a pair of bodies detached themselves from the depths of a forgotten classroom and quickly followed after him.

            The library was sparsely populated – something for which Harry was grateful for.  Even Ravenclaws left sometimes, although he recalled many an afternoon with Hermione, buried under dusty tomes, bored out of his mind.  A sad smile slid across his face as he slipped through the stacks and came to his normal table, sitting in the far chair gratefully.  He sat his bag on the table in front of him and opened it, looking for his ancient runes text, knowing that it was the class he needed to study the most for.  He pulled out the book and placed it in front of him, an odd happiness coming over him as he did so.  He caressed the pages in front of him, _I think I finally understand your drive to study Hermione_, he thought sadly; the small, sad smile turning painful as he stared down at the text.  He shook his head slightly and started to read, attempting to get lost in the knowledge pouring into his brain, hoping the dry theory would push the unpleasant thoughts from his mind. Just as he was finally beginning to get into the text, a noise made him look up sharply from the pages.  Surprise flashed across his face as four people poured themselves into his area, almost colliding with each other in their haste.  They stared at each other in surprise, and no little distrust, before turning to Harry, expectant looks on their faces.

            "Uh, hi," he stammered, his eyes wide and confused.  _So much for a normal day,_ he thought faintly.

                                    *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

            Ginny and Neville left Hogsmeade quietly, their departure barely being noticed by their fellow Housemates.  Ginny was particularly happy to leave – her mother had sent her a howler that morning, much to her mortification – and her brothers pleasure.  Her mother had been anything but pleased with her.  Apparently Ron had run off and tattled to their mother during the night – Ginny had never heard her mother so angry; if Howlers could spit and foamed at the mouth, the youngest Weasley was sure this one would have.

            _Virginia Weasley_ – her mother's strident voice had rung out over the Great Hall that morning, causing everyone to look her way.  _Just what do you think you're doing?! I told you to stay away from that blasted Potter boy and you purposely went against my will!_ Ginny dimly noted the looks and whispers that sprang up after her mother's declaration._  How dare you!  You ungrateful, spoiled child – you aren't too old to be taken over my knee, young lady!  You are not, I repeat **not** allowed to be near that boy again, do you understand me?  Your father and I are very disappointed with you.  We expect an apology from you tonight!  Consider all holiday privileges banned, unless your attitude straightens out!  And that means no visiting with friends after Christmas as well!  Your brothers will be watching you, young lady!_  And with that the letter had burst into flames.  Silence had reigned for a few moments, and then the Great Hall had erupted into conversation.  Ginny had been milk while by the end of her mother's rant – and it hadn't helped that her brothers had been smirking at her from further down the table during the entire tirade.  When she had noticed, she tried to get up and storm out of the Hall, but Neville had latched onto her arm, keeping her in place.

            "Don't," he'd said quietly, looking at her gravely.  "You leave and they win.  Stay, keep your head up and ignore them – if you want to keep going with our plan, that is," he had added after a pause, cocking his head to the side, looking at her carefully now.  Ginny glared at him, her mouth tightening down into a firm line.   

            "Of course I'm still going to help Harry," she had hissed quietly, so that only Neville could hear her.  "It's – the right thing to do," she finished softly, relaxing her muscles and settling again in her seat.  She had stayed at the table, keeping her head high, causing the smug grins to slide off of her brother's faces and to be replaced with confused expressions.  As she had finished her breakfast, she'd caught a glimpse of several of the Slytherins staring at her rather peculiarly before turning to one another and whispering intently.  She tried not to stare back at them, wondering all the while just what was going on at the distant table.  She knew – somehow – that they were up to something, and that it wasn't – necessarily – bad.  She didn't try to make eye contact with any of them though, and after a while, whatever conversation that was going on within the House seemed to have stopped.  As she and Neville had left, she'd cast one last glance back at the Slytherin table, only to find that most of the House was already gone, and only some quiet first and second years were left.

            After breakfast Ginny and Neville had slipped back to the dorms to check if Harry had returned.  Neville warned her against touching the dark haired boy's door – apparently all of the Weasley boys, Dean and a reluctant Seamus had hexed and cursed the door something awful.  Neville didn't dare touch it – he didn't know the first thing to do in attempting to get the layered hexes off and Ginny had yet to study the upper year dispelling charms.  She had stomped her foot angrily, wanting to do _something_ to help Harry, but unsure of just what it was that she could do.  Neville was also more than a little angry at his roommate, for several reasons – Ron had kept him up for half the night, alternately jabbering his ear off on how wrong the sandy haired boy was and the other half making vague sounding threats about treating his sister right.  Neville had plastered his best innocent look on his face and wished fervently for a vial of Dreamless Sleep Potion.  Ron's jabbering could have woken the _dead._  It also didn't help that the youngest Weasley boy had ranted about Harry's absence in the dorm.  Neville knew rumor and speculation were flying around thick in the school.  He just hoped that Harry was ok.  After failure in locating the boy, Ginny and Neville had decided to make a short appearance in Hogsmeade, then slip back to the school early to continue their search.  Ginny had also stopped on the way out of the school to mail off a letter to Bill, as well as a short and to the point, insincere apology to her parents.  She hoped Bill would get her letter soon and come as quick as he could – he would know what to do with their brothers if anyone did.  Ginny sighed.  

            Hogsmeade had held little interest for them – mostly because of the looks and jibes that had been thrown their way from their fellow Housemates while they were there.  Half of them had been lascivious, the other cool and snobbish.  Dean had been especially irritating, following the two of them around, making kissing noises when they weren't looking at him.  Ginny's brothers had merely glared at her, and shadowed their footsteps until she and Neville had lost them in the local bookstore.  Her brothers were never ones for books anyhow, something for which she was currently profoundly grateful for.  

            Once the coast was clear, Neville had taken her hand and begun to lead her away from the shops and back towards the school.  It felt nice to be away from the prying eyes of their Housemates and the judgment of her brothers.  And, not to mention, the constant gossip-mongering of the students.

            "I'm really getting sick of the wizarding world," Ginny said softly as they approached the school.  The castle looked serene in the fall sunlight – the air not yet having the cold bite that late September would bring.  Neville turned and looked at her oddly.

            "How do you mean?" he asked, brushing a stray piece of hair from his eyes.  She sighed and kicked a pebble, watching it bounce in front of them before answering.

            "I mean the hypocrisy, Neville.  You heard the gossip-mongers in town.  Right now there's tons of students spreading God-knows-what rumors about Harry and the wizarding world will just eat it all up like candy.  It's sickening, watching them do that, knowing that they could just turn on him at the drop of a hat!  Even my parents turned on him, Neville.  Well, Father I think feels bad for him, but he won't nay-say Mum on this.  And besides, I think she's slowly coaxing him over to her point of view.  It's just – all of it, all of them turning on him because he _might_ go insane.  Because he has a connection with the Dark Lord!  If they knew –," she broke off suddenly, looking away from Neville.  

            "What is it Ginny?" Neville asked softly, stopping near the front of the castle.  She sighed and turned to face him, but still unable to meet his eyes.  Instead she turned her gaze to the vast lake, eyes roaming over the placid water as she searched for words to tell him what was on her mind.

            "You remember what happened during my first year, right?" she began hesitantly and paused, taking a quick breath.  Neville nodded, waiting for her to continue.  She let out a sigh. "Well.  Ron and the family – they don't know that I still remember some, well most, of the things that happened in the Chamber of Secrets – and even the things that happened before that.  It's like I still have a piece of – of Him inside me," she wrapped her arms around herself and shivered slightly.  She couldn't look at Neville – she didn't want to see his face if he rejected her.  "You see – there's times when I, I dunno, _think_ like Him, I guess.  I get annoyed at the others because they just don't _see_ things, like the 'Big Picture' or whatever.  And how we're all just being manipulated – by You-Know-Who, by Fudge, by even the Headmaster.  Sometimes it's all so clear in my head, like some huge chess game between everyone, and it makes me _so angry_ when the House and my family don't see it too.  They – it's all black and white to them Nev, they just can't understand shades of gray.  And, well, I'm a Weasley too, right?  Doesn't that mean I should feel the same way?  And that's when I worry – when I think that there's still a part of Tom Riddle inside me that makes me feel this way – some part of him that makes me see these things.  And if – if they knew, if they even suspected that there might still be a part of You-Know-Who in me, what would they do to me?  I mean, look what they did to Harry, and he's done nothing.  I let out the Basilisk, wrote scary, evil messages on the wall _in blood_ and nearly let the Dark Lord back into the world.  They would hate me even more than they do Harry if they knew," she finished, whispering.  Hands on her shoulders gently shook her, making her look at the sandy haired boy.  She raised her eyes slowly, to find Neville looking at her seriously.

            "Ginny, that's not a piece of him inside you.  That's you growing up before your time.  What happened in the Chamber of Secrets changed you, yes.  It took away some of your innocence about the world way too soon.  You see the 'bigger picture' because it was forced on you years ago – the rest of the House hasn't had that experience.  Even Ron and Hermione, with all their adventures with Harry, have never come so close to evil as you and Harry have.  So of course you feel different.  Your illusions about the world have been stripped away – and it sucks, but it happened.  Would you go back to sticking your head in the sand now that you've seen what evil can do?" The normally quiet boy was staring at her intently.  She shook her head faintly, surprised by his vehemence.

            "How –," she began.  Neville's smile was sad. 

            "Voldemort and his Death Eaters drove my parents mad, Ginny.  I'm faced with that reality, the consequences of war and evil men, every time I go visit them.  I may not have met evil face to face like you and Harry have, but I've had to deal with the repercussions of it my entire life.  And yes, I understand how sometimes being in Gryffindor can drive you bats – the unfailing optimism sometimes makes me want to scream and cry – to yell at them all that they have _no right_ in being so happy, so secure in being brave and right, because _they don't have to live with the consequences like I do_.  But – I have hope, Ginny, because I _have_ seen what evil can do and I know that I will do my best somehow stop it before someone else has to go through what I did.  No one should have to see their parents trapped in their own minds, tied down to a bed so they wont hurt themselves.  But as long as You-Know-Who is still out there, there's still a chance that more people will.  But you can't give up hope," he said fiercely, his eyes suspiciously bright.  "Otherwise everyone who's suffered and died has done so in vain.  We're here, we're alive and damn them all if they try and take that away from us.  So you see the world merely in shades of gray.  That's not a bad thing.  Because that's all the world really is – just shades of gray.  We all do what we have to in order to make the world a better place – and sometimes that's not always the 'right' or 'correct' thing to do.  But you do it anyway, because you have hope, because you know that later on, it will serve a better purpose.  That's all you can do." Ginny blinked away tears from her eyes as she looked at the flushed boy and then threw her arms around Neville, hugging him tight.  He slowly wrapped his arms around her, surprised at himself.  He hadn't meant to pour that out at her – but it had just come to him unbidden.  It was true that he sometimes felt so angry at his fellow Gryffindors that he could scream.  He was envious of their courage, of their self-assuredness, but he had a plan and he meant to stick to it – despite the skepticism of Snape and countless others he could think of.  Visiting his parents in St. Mungo's had impressed on him many things throughout his life, but most of all, it made his resolve to become an auror just like his parents all the stronger.  They stood in silence for a while, enjoying the quiet moment.

            "Feel better?" Neville asked quietly.  Ginny pulled away and nodded, wiping away a tear that had escaped.  She let out a stuttering sigh and tried to smile.  Surprisingly, she really _did_ feel better.  Someone knew her secret, now.  And didn't hate her for it.  She could feel her smile warming with true sentiment.  "Ready to go find Harry?" Neville asked.  Ginny nodded again.  

            "He should probably be in the Library, but maybe we should check the Hospital Wing first?  He didn't come back to the dorm last night," she pointed out.  Neville nodded, sighing.  Harry's absence had also added fuel to the gossip mill of House  – Ron taking the dark haired boy's disappearance as another sure sign of the his betrayal and evilness, and was willing to expound on the theory as often and as loudly as he could get away with it.  

            "I know.  Believe me, I do.  Ron wouldn't shut up about it last night," Neville muttered, looking away.  Ginny glanced at the other boy.

            "He rant and rave all night?" she asked with sympathy.  Neville rolled his eyes as they started to head towards the entrance of the castle once again.

            "Did he ever.  Does he do that a lot at home?" Neville asked, genuinely curious.  Ginny snorted and rolled her eyes.

            "All the time.  Sometimes I think he's more spoiled than Malfoy is," she said sourly, a bitter taste flooding her mouth.  They made their way to the Hospital Wing first, but Madam Pomfrey told them that Harry had left that morning, having stayed over night with stomach pains.  Ginny just looked at the woman for a long moment, before smiling tightly and dragging Neville from the airy ward.  They slipped into a small side hallway and looked at each other.

            "You know she lied to us," Neville said flatly.  "She's never that nervous – or busy this late in the afternoon. Besides, we saw him last night too."  Ginny nodded in agreement, her mouth tightening down into a hard line.  

            "Lets try the Library, then.  He _did_ say he would meet us in there today – just not when.  We'll go to his usual table and wait for him.  But if he's not there by dinner, we'll go to the Headmaster," she finished, finding herself surprisingly reluctant to approach the Headmaster.  Neville seemed to agree her hesitation on approaching Dumbledore, and nodded once, sharply, before spinning and heading towards the library at a fast walk.  Ginny trotted along side of him, eager to get to the Library as fast as she could as well.  They needed to find Harry, as soon as they could.

End Chapter 13            

A/N: I know, this is a little shorter than usual, but I decided to split the chapter up, so that ya'll could have an update.  The next part should arrive sometime after Wednesday – after my last final.  Wish me luck!

Review Responses:

Frizzy: Thank you for reviewing my story!  I adore your story Magnetic Attraction!  Thank you again!

Lady Shirubana: More of Draco and the rest of the Slytherin's coming up! Thank you for reviewing!

Jammies2000: LOL thanks again for the lovely review!

SephyGirl: Thank you!! H/D interaction coming up =)

ShaeLynn: LOL

Usagi Serenity Yui Cosmos: =) thank you for another wonderful review!  Bill should make an appearance soon, though I'm still not sure about Charlie.

SilverDragon: Draco will find out about the potion, don't worry!  Thank you for the review!

NayNymic: It's coming, it's coming, don't worry =)

Kristine Thorne: lol, thank you for another lovely review!

Relle: Thank you!  I'll need the luck!

Ysabell: =) Just _think_ of all the beautiful pranks they could play together =)

Athenakitty: Bill will be making an appearance soon =) Severus will 'suggest' a solution to Harry's vision problem.  And, YES Gryffindor is going to come in last for Quidditch!  Thank you for another wonderful review!

Icklechuck: Thank you!!

SparkySparkles: Here's more of the boys! (and girl).  More to come!

Wild Star: Not sure if the rumors will leak that, but I'm leaning that way.  Thank you for the review! And /sigh, sorry about the mistakes.  And I'm thinking that Snape has some connections around the wizarding world to help Harry out – and if all else fails, one can try the muggle world (although Severus would throw a fit from here to China) =)

Renee Fay: The potion will linger for around a month before he can _safely_ take it again!  Thank you for the review!

Angelofshadows: oh yeah! Payback's a bitch =)

Bea4231: Thank you for the lovely review!

Redredredred: LOL =)

Lady FoxFire: It will be – interesting.  But Neville's going to get some of his own – he just has to be pushed to it =)  Ron wont know what hit him.

Kamatazi Yumi: =) thank you for the review!

ADJ: thank you for the wonderful review!

Chris: Well.  While I respectfully disagree with you, I appreciate your review =) And there will be no sex before they are over the age of consent – it's a personal squick of mine anyhow.  Both Draco and Harry need to grow up a bit – and get to know one another first for that to happen anyhow.  

Fate's Child: Thank you!

Coriander: thank you for the lovely review!

S. Wing: Romance is going to be added in slowly but surely.  Thank you for the review!

Fatalonie: Thank you!

Kathi C: Ron has burned his bridges completely, don't worry.

Belle: More pranks and friendships on the way!

Amy: Thank you for the review!

Chibi Zen-chan: LoL =)

Lukaret: Thank you for the wonderful review!!  And Ron's in for some major pain when Quidditch starts =)

Shinigami: More pranks and some angst on the way!


	14. Chapter 14: Revelations

A/N: I'm very, very, very sorry this took so long to come out.  But, on the other hand, _I HAVE A DEGREE!!!!!_ /boggle.  Wow.  Weird.  I'm all – like, edjumakated and stuff.  Hot damn.

Well, on with the fic!

Chapter 14: Revelations

            Draco looked up as his godfather strode into the Slytherin common room.  The tall Potions Master had a worried, preoccupied expression on his face.  The lanky man scanned the room carefully before coming over to where Draco and Blaise were sitting, playing wizard's chess.  They were ensconced in a corner of the common room near the fire, enjoying the heat the flames were emitting.  The dungeons were always cool, and held a particularly sharp bite in the wintertime, which made the many large fireplaces that dotted the Slytherin dorm necessary rather than decadent.  Draco sat back in his chair, causing the leather to squeak softly, and watched the older man approach, a strange feeling of dread creeping into his stomach.  He had been plagued with horrific nightmares the night before, nightmares that had left him ill and shaking after he had woken.  He couldn't remember fully what the dreams were about – and he was happy for that.  Blaise glanced up and followed Draco's gaze before making his move, then settled back in his own chair, waiting for their Head of House to arrive.  Draco wondered if his godfather's expression had anything to do with his dreams, and then considered if he really wanted to know the answer to that question or not.  _Hells bells.  I do.  Bah._  He snorted at himself.  _Much more of this and you'll be a right proper Gryffindor, now wont you_, his inner voice taunted.  Draco frostily ignored the annoying voice, deciding it was far too beneath him to argue with imaginary voices.  He glanced down at the board, frowning slightly at Blaise's move.  Blaise was an excellent chess player, and while Draco had a mind for the strategies behind the game, he really didn't have the patience for it at all. 

            Severus lowered himself into a chair next to Blaise and Draco, scanning their game quietly, but not saying a word.  The older man let his hair fall in front of his face as he studied the chessboard, a strange light in his eyes as his gaze flicked between the two younger Slytherins.  Blaise and Draco played in silence for a few more moments before Severus finally slipped a note onto the table next to Draco's elbow.  Draco looked down at the folded piece of parchment and then back up at his godfather, a confused expression on his face.  

            "Sir?" Draco asked, not picking up the note.  Severus glared at him, flicking his gaze down to the note and then back up again.  Draco bit back a sigh and picked up the note, unfolding it carefully.  Blaise cocked his head slightly as he watched Draco with the note, his dark eyes sharp.  He watched with some concern as Draco read the note, then seemed to read it again, as if he didn't believe what was there in the first place.

            _It was for Potter_ was what Draco had read.  The blond looked up at Severus, confusion in his eyes, before returning to the note and reading it again.  He glanced back up at Severus and took in the man's grave expression – then it clicked.  The Vision Potion.  _Dear god in heaven,_ Draco's mind whispered, shock running through him.  He glanced back down again at the note, but it still didn't change.  _Potter, you fool.  What have you done?_  

            "But – how – that's, that's ludicrous! What were they –," Draco sputtered, face now flushing pink as he tried to express the idiocy of the Gryffindors involved; _he was egged on, no doubt, by Dumbledore,_ Draco thought viciously.  _Bloody, foolish, idiotic Gryffindors!_  Blaise looked at Draco oddly, one eyebrow tilting upwards, leaning back in his chair.  Severus snatched the note away from Draco, conjured a quill and an inkpot and then began to scribble furiously, a frown marring his face.  Draco let his eyes stay on the chessboard in front of him, his mind chasing itself around in little circles the whole time.  _Potter – it was for Potter?  How could the Headmaster do something like that?  How could he chance it? What the_ hell_ did he have to gain from it?  The boy's insanity?  His death?  Why would he risk his precious figurehead – unless, unless the Headmaster is planning on getting rid of the figurehead because of the bad press…_Draco could feel his mind working a mile a minute, trying to figure out Dumbledore's strategy – and purpose behind something an action that was so risky.  Severus interrupted his thoughts again by thrusting the note back at Draco, who snagged it carefully, mindful of the wet ink.

            _Potter's scar is an even more direct link to V. than the Marks.  He has access to the man's mind.  Potter took the potion last night.  He is – not well._  Draco snorted, feeling his eyes narrow and his blood pressure soar.  _Of course he's not well,_ he thought scornfully, _he just had his brain fried by some evil, Dark potion, of course he's not bloody well_, he could feel his teeth begin to grind together.  He glanced up at his godfather, trying to control his temper.  He paused, and glanced down at the note, then back up at the Potions Master.

            "Why are you writing all this down?" he asked, confusion creating a small frown on his face.  Severus sighed and flicked his fingers at the piece of parchment, obviously irritated.

            "Because Albus tricked your father and I into an oath of silence about – _It_ – although there was a loophole that the dodgy old wizard overlooked.  The oath only specified that Lucius and I could not _speak_ about what we saw and learned last night.  It said nothing about us _writing _the information down," Severus explained, a self-satisfied smirk crossing his face as he folded his hands in his lap.  Draco smiled slightly at his godfather and nodded his understanding.  Then paused, and frowned again.

            "Father was there?" he asked, disbelief coloring his tone.  _Father, helping Potter?  That's – well, strange doesn't even begin to cover it_.  Blaise nudged Draco's leg with his foot and reached out for the piece of paper, his curiosity getting the better of him.  Draco glanced at Severus for permission, and handed it over when his Head of House nodded once.  Blaise scanned the note, and looked shocked when he put two and two together.  His expression was faintly ill when he looked back up at Draco.  

            "Yes, your father was there," Severus answered, watching Blaise carefully. "Albus meant to keep us in the dark about – about _his_ involvement – but ended up needing my help after all.  I –," Severus began and then stopped abruptly when no sound came out.  He frowned fiercely and gestured to a white-faced Blaise to hand the note back.  The sable-haired boy handed it over and the Potions Master scribbled on it for several seconds, his mouth compressed into a grim line, his irritation with having to communicate in such a manner clear on his face.  Furiously he handed the note back to Draco, who read it swiftly before handing it over to Blaise.  

            _I managed to trick Albus into bringing both of us down to the Hospital Wing.  Potter was suffering from the after-effects of the potion – neither Pomfrey nor the Headmaster had thought of the effects the potion will have on the boy.  Potter will be having episodes like last night's for months to come if he's unlucky, and knowing Potter – it would be his luck for it to linger in his system longer than normal._  Draco felt ill; _so that's probably why my dreams last night were so awful,_ he mused.  The blond sighed, and brought a hand up to rub at his temple.  _What to do?_ he wondered. 

            "So.  Potter has taken a potion that can potentially send him mad, while stuck in a House that hates him, _and_ has a mole that none of us can find – you did, I hope, speak to the Headmaster very severely about this?" Draco finally asked, dryly.  Severus chuckled abruptly at Draco's disgusted tone.  He sobered quickly though, his expression turning serious.

            "Unfortunately, yes, that is what the situation looks like," the Potions Master said, leaning forward, placing his elbows on his knees.  He pinned Draco with an intense stare.  "Whatever lingering conflicts you have with Potter, Draco, I advise you forget.  As much as I hate to admit it, he needs our help and the House's protection, understood?" Draco nodded quickly.  _Not that I _have_ any lingering conflicts with him_, Draco thought with some amusement.  _I'm quite beginning to enjoy his company – however short those meetings between us were.  Potter has a – refreshing sense of humor_, he admitted grudgingly to himself.  He wasn't about to let his godfather know, though.    

            "Completely, sir.  Do you want us to go and find him today – approach him about perhaps transferring to Slytherin?" Draco asked calmly.  Blaise raised an eyebrow at him, and Draco frowned at the other boy for a moment.  "What?" he asked the sable haired boy.  Blaise's face was blank as he sat back in his chair, but his eyes revealed that his mind was working overtime.

            "That would not be the best angle of approach, I think," Blaise murmured.  The two other Slytherins looked at him curiously.  Blaise shrugged and glanced between Severus and Draco as he continued.  "It might be something to bring up in passing with him – but Potter's too independent for us to simply walk up and demand that he switch Houses – providing, of course, that the Headmaster would even allow that.  Besides, he has that Gryffindor pride, as well.  The best plan would be to approach him obliquely, to become his friends first and foremost.  Then try and persuade him to join the House." Blaise spread his hands out in front of him, laying out his idea.  "Besides, with us as his friends, or at least, trusted allies, Potter will benefit from having us watch his back for him.  Perhaps that, instead, is the better way to go.  He needs the protection, and I think he has the cunning to appreciate our offer."  Draco thought about it for a moment, then nodded, looking over to Severus for his reaction.  The Potions Master was rubbing his chin distractedly, eyes unfocused.  Finally his eyes cleared and he nodded once.  

            "Do you know where Potter is at the moment, sir?" Draco asked.  Severus frowned, thinking.

            "He was supposed to go to his dorm and rest – but the chances of that happening are slim to none.  Where does he usually go?" Severus asked, knowing that his Slytherins had been keeping tabs on the Boy-Who-Lived for a while.  Draco and Blaise exchanged a look.

            "Usually he's in the Library – he spends all his time there now. He's gotten quite good at dodging that Granger girl too – I don't even think that fuzzy haired bit – er, girl, realizes that Potter's even in the library with her.  She irritates the Ravenclaws something awful, though, or so I've been told.  We'll stop by the Gryffindork's dorm on our way to the library though.  Perhaps we'll catch him on his way out," Draco said, standing, abandoning the game in front of him.  Blaise stood with him, and they looked to their Head of House for permission to go.  Severus waved them off with a curt motion and a meaningful look.  Draco nodded briefly to him and led Blaise out of the dorm.

            Getting to the Gryffindor dorm unseen was ridiculously easy, considering how most of the school was at Hogsmeade.  The two Slytherins had just rounded the corner into the hallway containing the portrait of the Fat Lady, when the painting swung open.  Draco swore softly and pushed Blaise inside a dark doorway, praying it would be enough to hide their presence from whomever was leaving the dorm.  It was with some pleased surprise, however, that Draco got a good look at Potter himself as he left the dorm.  _He looks tired_, Draco thought.  A chill ran down his spine as Potter paused, scanning the hallway with a small frown on his face.  _It's like he knows he's being watched_, Draco thought idly.  Eventually Potter gave up and headed off down the hall at a brisk walk.  Draco and Blaise had waited impatiently for the two Ravenclaw girls to pass by their hiding space before they detached themselves from the shadows and followed after the dark haired boy at a discreet pace.  They slipped into the library, their eyes scanning the tables quickly, noticing Harry's absence from them.  Blaise nudged Draco gently, and nodded off to one side of the doors, where the tale-tell swirl of a black robe could be seen disappearing.  They hurried after the figure.  

            Colliding with the youngest Weasley and Longbottom had to have been one of the more embarrassing things that had happened to Draco in a while.  He stared at the other Gryffindors, irritation and anger vying for dominance on his face as he tried to regain some measure of his dignity.  The two Gryffindors merely gaped at the Slytherins like stranded fish, much to Draco's amusement.  The blond looked back to Harry, noting the confused expression on the boy's face as he stared at the strange party that had suddenly appeared in his small alcove.  Draco smoothed down his robe, and stepped away from the Gryffindors, eyeing them carefully as he did so.

            "Potter," Draco began evenly.  He opened his mouth to continue, but the young Weasley beat him to it.

            "What are _you_ doing here?" she spat, eyes narrowing at him, placing her hands on her hips.  Draco arched a blond eyebrow at her.

            "_I_ was going to ask Potter if he minded Blaise and I coming to study with him.  What are _you_ doing here?" he lied smoothly, thrusting his hands into his pockets.  Ginny took a quick breath, looking as though she was about to launch into him again, and then stopped, her eyes running down Draco.  The anger on her face faded and she snorted abruptly.  Draco eyed her warily, not liking the sudden mood swing; _girls are so odd_, he thought to himself.  She covered her mouth with her hand and snickered, eyes becoming slits as she tried to contain her laughter.  

            "What's so funny, Weasley?" Draco finally spat, anger making his voice sharp; he _hated_ being laughed at.  Her mirth faded a bit, but a smile still lurked around the corners of her mouth.  She sighed and shook her head at him, crossing the small space and pulling a chair out across from Harry, who was watching the unfolding scene avidly, head resting on his palm, eyes wide and bright.  

            "Enjoying yourself?" she asked him, ignoring Draco.  The blond bristled.  He also _hated_ being ignored.  Harry smiled at the youngest Weasley and glanced at Draco, his expression hesitantly drawing him in, causing the blonde's ire to fade slightly.

            "Somewhat.  Just don't fight, alright?  I'm really not in the mood to break you guys up, ok?" he said, voice light, but with enough underlying tiredness that sent warning flags up in Draco's mind.  The blond moved forward hesitantly and pulled out the other chair next to Ginny's, sitting himself in it carefully, eyeing the redhead carefully as he did so.  He wondered why she suddenly stopped her attack on him – as a Weasley it was almost second nature for them to attack first and question later with Malfoy's; he had to admit, he rather liked the change.  Neville and Blaise looked at each other evenly, and then moved to the two other empty seats in the room, effectively blocking Harry's escape.  

            "Really now, Potter.  I would have thought with your Gryffindor courage and bravery, a heroic act such as that would be first on your list to do," Draco drawled casually leaning back in his chair.  Harry, instead of snorting or becoming irritated with him, looked away from the blond, his expression darkening.  Draco bit back a yelp when a foot connected with his shin sharply.  He glanced over at the small redhead next to him, and found that she was now glaring daggers at him.  

            "I'm not feeling particularly Gryffindorish today, sorry Dr-Malfoy," Harry said softly, eyes trained to the window.  Draco twitched at the near slip.  He rather wanted Harry to call him by his given name.  _And just when did Potter become Harry, eh Draco?_ His sarcastic little inner voice muttered; Draco ignored it as usual.  

            "And why's that?" Draco pressed, now leaning forward on the table, eyes on Harry's face.  The dark haired boy turned finally and looked at Draco, a small frown on his face.

            "Why do you want to know?" there was no malice or mockery in the tone.  Just confusion and a true desire to know why his long-time arch rival now wanted to know what was wrong with him instead of adding to that pain.  Draco just shrugged, not wanted to blurt out to the other Gryffindors what Severus had written to him.  He tried to convey his worry with his eyes.  He let his gaze flick up to Harry's scar briefly, and was satisfied when the smaller boy's eyes widened abruptly.  Ginny shifted in her seat, also noticing the sudden panic on the other boy's face.

            "Harry, what's wrong?" she asked.  The dark haired boy shook his head faintly.

            "You – you know, don't you?  You know – somehow Professor Snape told you and now you know." The last part was whispered from nearly bloodless lips.  Draco watched with worry when the boy's face paled and his hands tightened severely on the tabletop in front of him, his gaze never leaving the blonde's.     

            "Know?  Know what?  What are you talking about Harry?" Ginny asked, glancing between the two of them.  Harry shook his head faintly, glancing at her.  His eyes were wide and round, and he looked pained. 

            "No one was supposed to know," he said softly.  Draco snorted.  

            "And aside from us, no one will," Draco said calmly.  "So stop acting so dramatic.  Although, you might want to tell the young Weasley here before she breaks my leg with her kicking," he said dryly, causing Ginny to flush.  She turned to Harry, raising an impatient eyebrow.  Harry glanced between the two of them, licked his lips nervously and then glanced around the room.  He withdrew his wand and swiftly cast a silencing spell around them, ensuring their privacy.  Draco raised an appreciative eyebrow at him – the spell he had used was quite advanced for a fifth year student.  It was comparable to something that a Slytherin would learn at home.  

            "I – Gin, you're not going to like this, and I'm sorry," Harry began, looking down at the table.  "I – there's a potion that allows people that have a magical connection to see into the other's mind.  I took it last night.  It's called the Vision Potion, and –," he continued.

            "Harry!" Ginny gasped, startling the dark haired boy into silence.  "You didn't!  Bill told me about that potion once; references to it were found in one of the tombs he was working on.  You – you idiot!  Do you know what could have happened to you!  You could have died!" Ginny scolded, her concern making Harry's eyes widen.  It was obvious that he had expected her to condemn him.  Harry turned slowly to Neville, who was also mildly glaring at Harry, a disapproving look on his face. 

            "My parents were aurors, Harry.  I still have their books.  I know what the Vision Potion is – and what it does.  And I agree with Ginny.  Are you _mad_?  You could have died!" he frowned at the other Gryffindor.  Harry blinked at them owlishly.

            "You – don't hate me then?  Think I'm going to become another Dark Lord?  Murder everyone in their sleep?" he asked after a moment.  Draco looked down quickly, having to hide a smile.  He could see Blaise doing the same thing out of the corner of his eye.

            "Of course we don't hate you, Harry.  And neither one of us believes that you'll become another Dark Lord.  Although, we may end up helping you kill everyone in their sleep if they keep up with their current nonsense," Ginny said softly, reaching across the table and laying a hand over Harry's.  The dark haired boy blinked rapidly, looking down where Ginny's hand lay over his own.  Hesitantly he covered her small hand with his free one, hanging on tightly.  

            "I – that means quite a lot to me, thank you Ginny," he said softly, still not looking up.  Ginny tightened her hand minutely and looked over at Draco, a warning in her eyes.  _Don't hurt him_, Draco read clearly.  _Don't even dare_.  He raised an eyebrow at her, but nodded briefly.  He understood, and what was more – he agreed with her completely.  

            "Well, to clarify, Professor Snape was only bound from _speaking_ about what happened last night – which, by the way, he didn't go into detail about.  He told us because he was – worried, I believe.  I mean, it's no secret that there's something going on in the Gryffindor House, and that most of them currently hate you something awful.  As does most of the school.  I believe he told us so that you would have a group of people to turn to, if need be.  _We_ understand what it's like to be reviled and talked about – it's part of being a Slytherin," Draco shrugged carelessly, looking Harry in the eye evenly.  The dark haired boy blinked slowly, and seemed to relax minutely.  

            "I – see," Harry faintly said after a moment, his gaze still on Draco.  "That was very – kind of him." Draco flashed Harry a knowing smirk.  He knew how his godfather could be – and how the dark haired boy had previously seen him.  _This must be a huge eye opener for the poor boy_, Draco thought gleefully.

            "I'll make sure to tell him you said so," Draco said dryly.  Harry gave him a half-hearted glare.  

            "Prat," Harry said, but without heat.  Draco grinned at him, leaning back in his seat.  Harry gingerly returned the smile, looking down quickly at his hands.  _This is a good start,_ Draco thought to himself as he studied the small group.  _There is a lot of potential here.  And that Weasley isn't half bad – if she'd stop kicking me_, he thought with amusement.  Harry glanced at Draco again, a small smirk on his face.  "Studying, huh?"  The reference made Draco blink for a moment, confused, and then he laughed.  

            "It was the first thing that came to mind," Draco admitted.  Harry seemed to be watching him with a strange expression on his face.  "What?" Draco asked, tilting his head to one side.   Harry looked away and shrugged, a slightly embarrassed flush staining his cheeks.

            "Sorry.  It's just – well, you sounded, I dunno, human just then.  Normally you have this haughty, holier-than-thou laugh.  But, just now, you sounded normal," Harry said, shrugging slightly.  Draco blinked and stared at Harry.

            "Masks are a part of the Slytherin forte," Draco said evenly.  It was his turn to look down.  "Most of us learned the value of them early in life." Blaise nodded in agreement.  Harry glanced back and forth at the Slytherin's, a strange half-smile on his face.

            "I understand," he said simply.  Draco glanced up at him, and nodded, once.  A small, comfortable silence fell between them.  

            "You're going to catch it if Ron finds out you're here," Harry finally said, looking at Ginny.  She sighed and shrugged.          

            "I'm already on the outs with the family right now.  Mum found out about yesterday, and sent me a howler this morning.  They're anything but pleased right now.  I've sent a letter to Bill, but I don't expect a reply anytime soon." She picked at the table with her free hand.  Harry tightened his grip on her hand.

            "Ginny, don't.  They're your family.  They -," he began.

            "Are complete and total fanatics who would rather have me follow their truths blindly than standing on my own two feet and making my own decisions.  Don't, Harry.  The situation between my family and I will work out, I'm sure.  But don't feel guilty, understood?  I've already said this once, but I'm saying it again – you're like a brother to me, alright?  You're just as much family as Ron, Fred and George, and all the rest are.  Just because most of my family has lost their minds doesn't mean that I have too – and I'm going to stay here, with you, until you understand that, got it?  And it'll be of no use trying to feel guilty about it either – I'll kick you if you try," she finished fiercely, leaning forward, pinning him with her stare.  Harry looked at her for a moment and then began to chuckle weakly.  He glanced at Draco, who was also looking at Ginny with some amount of awe. 

            "This is why you never stand in the way of a Weasley woman," Harry said fondly, squeezing Ginny's hands tightly.  She beamed at the dark haired boy and then cast a sly glance at Draco.  

            "And don't you forget it," she muttered to the blond, who blinked calmly at her.  Neville smiled into his hand at Ginny.  

            "I'll make sure to take note of it," Draco answered her back dryly.  Harry smiled at them, and then suddenly winced, pulling one of his hands free from Ginny and bringing it to his head.  Ginny's attention whipped around to Harry, her eyes wide.

            "Harry, are you alright?" she asked breathlessly.  Draco leaned forward, watching Harry intently.  Harry paused in the middle of rubbing his scar, glancing at them oddly.

            "Of course.  It's just – a little painful.  Really.  Don't bother so.  It happens all the time," he said hurriedly.  Instead of fending them off, his comment caused them all to frown and exchange glances.  Ginny caught Draco's eye and nodded at Harry.  The blond nodded and stood.  Harry watched warily as Neville and Blaise stood on either side of him and picked him up bodily.

            "Hey!" he yelped as the two larger boys grabbed his upper arms and steered him towards the library exit.  "I can walk!  Neville!  Quit it!  This is highly unnecessary, really…" Ginny fixed him with a glare that cut him off.

            "No, Harry.  You're not alright.  You need rest, food and sleep, in that order.  The _last_ thing you need to be doing is wandering around the school.  Now, be silent and let Blaise and Neville help you to the dorms.  Then call that house elf that likes you so much and we'll have a nice late lunch.  And then, you'll sleep, got it?" She placed her hands on her hips and pursed her lips slightly, her tone booking no nonsense.  Harry blinked at her, and then grinned mildly. 

            "Alright, Gin.  You win.  I'm going, I'm going," he said, letting the other two boys guide him away.  Ginny held back, snagging Draco's sleeve.  The blond paused, tilting his head at her inquiringly.  She fidgeted slightly as she stared at him.

            "Your House – they're not out to kill Harry, right?" she finally asked bluntly.  The blond stared at her for a moment.

            "No.  And even if we were, do you think I'd tell you?" Draco scoffed.  Ginny studied him silently for a moment, before nodding once.  

            "Hurt him in any way and I'll kill you," she said evenly.  Draco opened his mouth to make a flippant remark when the look in her eyes stopped him.

            "That's a – an extreme thing to say," he finally said.  She shrugged and stared him in the eye.

            "Harry is my family.  My mum and dad – will more than likely disinherit me over this.  Harry will be all that I have left.  And he _is_ family to me.  And I wont let _anything_ happen to him, got it?" she said severely, her tone too old for her age.  Draco nodded slowly, a new respect for the girl blooming in him.

            "Looks like we're on the same page then," he said softly.  Ginny tilted her head to the side, and then smiled slowly.

            "Yes, it does indeed," she said.  She held his gaze for a few more seconds before slipping out of the small alcove, grabbing Harry's bag on the way out.  Draco stood alone for a moment, lost in his thoughts, before snapping out of it and hurrying after her.

End Chapter 14

Review Responses

Kristine Thorne: Thank you for the wonderful review!  

Usagi Serenity Yui Cosmos: ohh…Spain.  I never got to Spain.  Italy was my heaven.  Hope you enjoyed your trip and thank you for another lovely review!

Lady FoxFire: =)

Renee Fay: Thank you for the awesome review!

AngelofShadows: Thank you =) Longer chapters coming up!

Shinigami: ::cringes:: Sorry.  There _was_ happy things coming, only not in that half of the chapter =/  Better things on their way!

Athenakitty: Harry knows that it was his Housemates that put the hexes and curses on his door – he's going to get them back for it, don't worry.  Bill is going to have some choice words to say to his family, oh yeah.  Gryffindor doesn't have a chance in hell for the Quidditch cup =) Sirius is going to come back to Hogwarts – but not for some chapters yet.  Thank you for the lovely questions!! Keep 'em coming!

Belle: thank you!

Shaelynn: Thank you for wishing me luck! No more terms for me!  It's graduation time! Woohoo!

Shakiya: Thank you for the wonderful review!  Quicker updates on the way =)

Wild Star: thanks for the ideas!

Dodo: Thank you!

Relle: I know, I know – too short, but I wanted to get _something_ out to all of ya; otherwise it would have been sometime after Wednesday that ya'll got the whole thing.  Anyhow, thanks for wishing me luck!

Lady Shirubana: =) Thank you!

Chibi Zen-chan: Thank you for the lovely review! Gryffindorish happy ending? /shudder.  Nope. =)

SmapFisher: thank you!

Hermione1807: thank you!!

Ysabell: Don't worry, Ginny and Neville will stay good friends.  Thank you for the lovely review!

Heather: As you can see, it was Ginny, Neville, Draco and Blaise =) Thank you for wishing me luck!

M.North: thank you!

Silver Ice: I'm not sure if Ron will ever apologize to Harry.  But even if he does, Harry will tell him to go to hell, that's for sure.  Thank you for the review!

Rayvern: LOL. Thank you for the lovely review!

Fiera: Oh, the quidditch match will be featured.  I'm looking forward to writing that chapter =) And the hell hounds do play a large role in this fic, don't worry.  And thank you for reminding me about the minor characters – I'll try to work them in more.


	15. Chapter 15: Silver and Green

A/N: Ok people, now, I _know_ what happens in the 5th book, and have read parts of it, (mostly the end) and all that.  This is a heads up for ya'll: in my world, _there is no fifth book_, and Faith will be based off of the previous 4.  Thanks and I hope you enjoy the chapter!  A great big HUGE thank you to all my regular reviewers – ya'll roxxor.

Chapter 15: Silver and Green

            Life was anything but peaceful in the Gryffindor dorm in the following week.  While with the Slytherin's House help, Harry had a relative immunity outside of the dorm from pranks and other abuses; matters inside Gryffindor were heating up.  The Gryffindor Quidditch team had been practicing steadily, and taking out their aggressions on Harry, Ginny and Neville when things seemed to go rough for them.  Ron was a _horrible_ seeker, as Draco reported one day in the Library; the redhead couldn't find the snitch to save his soul.  Draco's obvious horror and disgusted expression had Harry and the others in stitches.  Harry now had constant companions during the day; during classes he was constantly surrounded by Slytherins, and at lunch he was flanked by Ginny and Neville.  Blaise and Draco would meet them in the afternoons to study, gossip and plan in the Library.  Ginny had no problem joining in with the boys, and after watching Draco and Blaise closely for several days, had eased her stance around them, beginning to realize that Draco had been honest with her.  The young redhead was determined to protect Harry at all costs – but even she couldn't protect him from his dreams.

            Neville had moved in with Harry several days after the dark haired boy had taken the vision potion.  Life with Ron had become hazardous for Neville – twice the quiet boy had found his books covered in ink and his bed sheets dusted with sand; all with a grinning Ron behind it all.  So, he had moved out of the room and in with Harry, much to Ron's gloating.  Harry had been hesitant at first, although the reasons why he was nervous Neville had at first been unsure about.  It was the first night when Harry had woken him up with his screams that Neville found out why the dark haired boy had been so hesitant for Neville to move in with him.  

            The sound of Harry's wails had woken Neville abruptly.  When he'd gone over to the other bed, he had been confronted with the sight of Harry arching up off of his bed, clawing at his face as he sobbed.  The sight had frozen Neville in his tracks.  Seconds later Madam Pomfrey, the Headmaster and Professor Snape had all flooed in, nightwear rumpled, clearly all of them having been torn from their sleep.  Neville had just watched the proceedings silently, eyes huge in his face.  As Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey forced vials of potions down Harry's throat and restrained the dark haired boy from doing himself anymore harm.  Madam Pomfrey had stayed next to Harry, murmuring softly to him as Professor Snape and the Headmaster had talked together quietly.  Neville had felt so helpless, standing there as his professors rushed around Harry.  His presence in the room came as some surprise for the adults; Snape had wanted to Obliviate him, but Harry had protested weakly from the bed, regaining consciousness in the nick of time.  Then something truly disturbing had happened – at least in Neville eyes – Professor Snape had _backed down_, had _softened_ and let Neville's memories stay intact.  The obstinate and surly Professor had glared at the sandy haired boy balefully, but let the matter drop as he returned to Harry's bedside.  Neville didn't know _what_ to make of this new development, so he had just settled further back into the room and watched the tall, lanky man all the more warily.  During the day the Potions Master was as snappish as ever, but he directed most of his comments to the bulk of the Gryffindors rather than his previous two favorite targets, Neville and Harry.  This change had also not gone unnoticed by the rest of the Gryffindor House.  

            Another oddity for Neville was the strange friendship that was blooming between the Slytherins and the ostracized Gryffindors.  Once he had gotten past the brittle, snarky exterior of Draco and Blaise, the two Slytherins were entertaining to be around – especially Blaise, in Neville's opinion.  The sable-haired boy seemed quiet at first, very standoffish, until one got to know him.  Then Blaise became quietly animated, full of small asides and biting wit that had more than once caused Neville to dissolve into giggles in the middle of class.  Snape had taken to pairing his fifth year potions class up, Gryffindor to Slytherin, allowing Harry the protection of Draco and making Ron work on his own – much to the redhead's horror.  Pansy had been paired with Hermione, and the pale blond beauty had quite taken to tormenting the Gryffindor prefect as much as she could.  Neville quickly learned to control his laughter in class – his Housemates had been anything but pleased with him for his hilarity.  

            As for Harry, the dark haired boy was still amazed at his acceptance by Ginny and Neville.  The Slytherins he had had a feeling would understand where he was coming from – although he for sure hadn't expected the concern and amount of mother-henning he was getting.  Draco in particular confused him to no end.  The blond was still his lovely, sarcastic, egocentric self – but he _herded_ Harry around, maneuvering his Housemates around the smaller boy so that the other Gryffindors couldn't trip Harry up or knock him into anything in between classes.  Harry smiled slightly as he blew his bangs out of his eyes.  Draco was an oddity, that was for sure. 

            Dragging his mind away from his thoughts, Harry eyed the bucket in his hand and then the door he wanted to perch it over.  He glanced at Neville, who was standing sleepily on the stairs, keeping watch.  The dorms were silent and still in the early morning hours, perfect for what Harry had in mind.  The bucket was full of muddy water; it smelled atrocious and was full of floating twigs and leaves – brought up fresh from Hagrid's garden that morning.  When he'd spelled out his plan for the others the day before in the Library, Ginny had nearly choked with laughter, and then got a devilish look in her eye.  Later that night she'd slipped Harry a bag with a wink before he'd gone to bed.  Inside was a pile of dead spiders; all of them quite hairy.  Harry shivered slightly – he _really_ didn't want to know where she'd gotten them from.  But it would work beautifully.  He had sprinkled them into the bucket last, so that it had a nice film of dead crawly things to coat the stagnant water.  He smiled grimly and charmed the bucket to float in the air next to him before clambering up on the chair he'd conjured.  Carefully he rigged the trap, and took the bucket carefully from the air and placed it over the door.  Now, should the prank work right, when Ron came bursting from his door – undoubtedly late for breakfast as he usually was – he'd be dowsed immediately with Harry's special concoction.  Harry stepped away from the door and quickly cast a concealing charm over the bucket, then turned and grabbed Neville, heading for the showers.  He wrinkled his nose as he left – he _smelled_.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

            Hermione perched on a chair in the Headmaster's study, looking around nervously; her curious eyes cataloging the objects around the room.  Fawkes fascinated her, but when she had first come into the room, the phoenix had completely ignored her, and had turned a baleful eye on her when she had reached out to touch him.  _Silly, Hermione.  It's just an animal, really._  She shook her head at her frivolity and calmly folded her hands in her lap.  She was waiting for the Headmaster. 

            Hermione had always prided herself on being an intelligent girl.  And while she had, at first, wanted only to think the best of Harry, both Ron and his family's continued insistence on his danger to the rest of Hogwarts, as well as the facts about his connection to the Dark Lord took their toll on her.  Ron – she ducked her head slightly to hide her blush.  Ron meant – quite a lot to her.  It had been her time with Krum that had taught her that.  All the while she was away with the other boy, she'd found her thoughts coming around to the tall, gangly redhead.  She _liked_ Ron, and that was all that she had been about to admit to herself at the time.  But when she had gone over to the Burrow that summer, she'd found that her affection for the redhead had deepened considerably – so when Ron had clumsily asked her to be his girlfriend the day before term started, she surprised them both by saying yes.  _The look on his face when I said yes,_ she thought to herself fondly, happy her hair could hide her blush.  

Her face grew grave when her thoughts returned to Harry; _no, it's Potter now.  I don't know if I've ever really known the _real_ Harry._  Her mouth tightened into a thin line.  She had thought quite a bit about the Boy-Who-Lived while at the Weasley's.  And she had been forced to admit that there was a lot about Harry that she _didn't_ know – and that bothered her.  It made her seriously consider and later agree with what the Weasley's had been saying about him.  She had turned the previous four years over and over in her mind, wondering if the Harry she knew was the real him, or not.  _He'd always kept secrets from us,_ was one of the first things that had come into her mind when she'd thought about him.  The voice in the wall from second year, how he had kept from all of them how the Dursley's had treated him and how it had taken direct action from the Weasley's to find out what kind of state the Dursley's kept him in.  And most worryingly, the fact that he had never really told them about his visions.  Hermione had been forced to conclude that Harry had to have some plan in his mind to either join Voldemort or become a Dark Lord himself – nothing else seemed to make sense to her.  _He certainly had the upbringing for it_, she thought, and his new friendship with Malfoy seemed to also point in her thought's direction.  She didn't care what _anyone_ said about the Malfoy family – they would always be Dark in her mind.   

            So it was, that once Harry had started to chum around with the Slytherins, as well as corrupting Ginny into openly disobeying her parent's wishes, she had decided that as a prefect, the safety of her House had to come first.  So, she had purposed kicking Harry out of the dorm to the rest of Gryffindor.  The initial small meeting of just the fifth years and up had reacted violently to her proposal.  Apparently nothing of that sort had ever happened in all of Hogwarts history.  Hermione had checked, and it was true.  There was one or two other cases in the past of certain individuals petitioning for a change of House, but these petitions where never granted.  Never had a Hogwarts' House bodily rejected one of their own Housemates before – but Hermione was determined that they would be the first.  

            After discussing it with the older years, everyone had finally agreed that such an action was the best thing for them to do.  With Harry gone, Ginny would be free of his influence, as would Neville; issues which had been the most worrisome for most everyone in the dorm.  Ginny's brothers had been extremely concerned with Potter's influence on their baby sister.  The only one that seemed to have a problem with the overall plan had been Seamus.

            "But – but – but…you just _can't_!  He, Ha-er Potter's saved the school _how_ many times?  How can you just write him off as Dark?  I mean, what if we're wrong?  What if he's not going mad, or evil or whatever?  What happens then?" The Irish boy had stammered, put on the spot by all of their stares.  Hermione had thought his question over carefully.  In her mind Harry was already condemned – all evidence pointed to it, but she had indulged Seamus.

            "Well, then, if he's really a Gryffindor, then he'd forgive us, wouldn't he?" she had countered.  "After all, a real Gryffindor knows that people make mistakes, and can forgive them for it.  As well as knowing that a person has to act for the good of all – so if Potter is truly a Gryffindor, he'll understand that we only did what we thought was best for everyone." She had ended with a shrug, her mind made up.  Seamus had just stared at her open mouthed.  A sharp poke from Dean had him snapping his mouth closed, however and he had subsided uneasily.

            After that it had been absurdly easy in convincing the rest of the House to sign the petition and list any and all grievances they had had with the dark haired boy.  Now all that remained was convincing the Headmaster to go through with it.  Hermione would rather not use the drastic back up plan if the talk with the Headmaster ended badly should they come to it: she was firm in her belief that Dumbledore would see her point of view and agree with her wholeheartedly.

            The Headmaster finally entered his office, a little haggard looking, carrying a cup of tea in one hand.  He looked as though he had had a rather rough night, although the ever-present twinkle in his eye was still there.  Hermione drew her strength from that sparkle, knowing that, as a true Gryffindor, the Headmaster would understand and agree with her plan.

            "Ah, Ms. Granger.  How can I help you this fine morning?" the Headmaster asked kindly, taking a seat behind his desk and adjusting his spectacles carefully.  Hermione straightened in her seat.

            "Sir, we, the Gryffindor House have a petition to give to you," she said seriously, handing over the long list of names that she had with her.  "We, as a House, have voted and decided that we want Harry Potter removed from Gryffindor.  He has become a bad influence to the students in the dorm, as well as a danger to them.  We have included a list of incidents as well to back up our grievances." She locked her hands together in her lap, nervous butterflies churning in her stomach.  The Headmaster looked at her gravely for a long moment, his pleasant expression sliding away to one of grave seriousness.  He calmly looked down at the sheaf of papers on his desk and picked it up carefully.

            "You do realize that nothing of this sort has ever happened before in Hogwarts' history?" Dumbledore said gravely.  She nodded quickly.

            "Yes, sir.  But we believe strongly that Potter –," she began and a raised hand by Dumbledore stopped her.  The older wizard shuffled through the lists of names, as well as reading the list of grievances carefully.  Hermione waited in tense silence, feeling one her legs begin to bounce with jittery energy.  When he was finished the Headmaster set the papers down gently and stared at her over the top of his spectacles.

            "There are two names missing from your list," he said calmly, causing Hermione to flush slightly.  She took a deep breath.

            "Yes.  Virginia Weasley and Neville Longbottom.  They have become – influenced by Potter and his attitude I'm afraid.  Ginny especially.  She has openly defied her parents, lied to them, pulled away from her previous friends and is solely associating with Potter and the Slytherin House.  This action of kicking Potter out of the dorm is in hopes that Ginny will be able to return to normal once his influence is removed.  And Neville – he's been acting very strangely as well, and we fear that he is also being corrupted by Potter.  We hope by his removal, all influences will fade from them and Neville and Ginny will assume their normal behaviors." Hermione surreptitiously wiped her palms on her robes; the Headmaster's level gaze was making her nervous.  Dumbledore looked down at the papers in front of him and leaned back in his chair, clasping his hands over his middle.

            "And what do you plan to do if I refuse this petition?" he asked her, eyes now boring into her.  She shivered slightly, reminded again of the power and control the older wizard had.  She found herself answering him truthfully.

            "If you do not agree, then it was decided that we would take our list of grievances to the Daily Prophet and have them publish the story," she whispered.  Personally she didn't like this back up plan, but Ron had insisted on it.  'It's for the good of the wizarding world to know what Potter is up to in his own House.  If they knew what he's been doing here…' Ron's eyes had been bright with fervor.  Hermione was glad that Ron had finally decided to get involved with quasi-political matters.  His fervor and family name would help the many causes that she had had her eye on over the summer.

            The Headmaster regarded her quietly, eyes occasionally flicking down to the papers in front of him.

            "You do realize that by going to the Daily Prophet with this list of grievances, Mr. Potter's life could be in danger?  The wizarding world is very close to demanding that the boy be locked up in Azkaban without a trial, only to be let out to defeat Voldemort and then promptly returned.  Would you do that to him?" Dumbledore asked gravely.  Hermione gulped.

            "If we had to, then yes.  It is our belief that Potter is already turning Dark – Azkaban is probably the best place for him, anyway.  Or at least some kind of holding facility that could contain him until his presence is needed in the War.  He is a danger to the younger students of the dorm, via his influence, and as you have read, he is already a danger to us older students with his hexes and curses." She gestured to the pile of papers in front of the Headmaster calmly.  Dumbledore sighed and leaned forward, picking up his forgotten tea.  A murmured charm had the liquid steaming again and the Headmaster stared into his teacup thoughtfully. 

            "Ms. Granger.  While I whole-heartily disagree with your assessment of Mr. Potter's intentions, I am going to accept you petition and withdraw Mr. Potter from Gryffindor.  He will be re-Sorted and transferred immediately." The Headmaster looked sad as he spoke, but resolute.

            "It be done immediately?  Today?  This morning?" Hermione pressed.  She wanted Potter _out_ of her dorm immediately.  Dumbledore looked up at her, a small frown passing across his face.

            "Very well.  This morning it shall be.  Go along now, breakfast is just beginning.  I will be down shortly to make the announcement," Dumbledore glanced pointedly at the door.  Hermione shivered at the slight coldness of the man's demeanor, and promptly got up and hurried from the room.  She needed to talk to Ron.

            Albus sighed as he watched the young girl all but skip from the room.  He glanced at his tea sadly, his thoughts dark and troubled.  This would be a huge blow for Harry, he knew that.  One that the poor boy hardly needed at such a time.  But he could _not_ risk having the Daily Prophet publish the list of grievances sitting in front of him.  The wizarding world would take one look at it and begin to howl for the boy's blood.  Albus set his teacup down with a loud chink, and placed his elbows on the desk, rubbing a hand across his mouth tiredly.  _Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry my boy_…Albus closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath.  He hoped Harry would be strong enough to handle this development.  He hoped Harry had enough faith and courage in his soul to fight his way through the miasma of hate that currently surrounded him.  _For if he doesn't, then we're all but lost_…Albus sighed as he slowly rose from behind his desk, heading for the shelf where he kept the Sorting Hat.  _I'm so, so sorry Harry…_

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

            The beginning of breakfast was a beautiful affair for Harry.  He was sitting quietly with Ginny and Neville, his DADA book open next to him when Ron came storming into the Great Hall.  The redhead was furious – and he _stank_ to high heaven.  Harry could smell him approaching five feet away.  The redhead was also twitching slightly, which made Harry duck his head to hide his smirk.  Ron had found the spiders then.  

            "You – you – bloody arsehole!  I'm going to _kill_ you," Ron snarled, storming up to Harry, a murderous glint in his eye.  People all over the Great Hall were pointing at Ron, snickering softly behind their hands.  Harry tried to stand, hampered by the bench.  Ron reached out and grabbed his collar, yanking him up abruptly, his other arm drawing back to deliver a punch. 

            "Mr. Weasley!" Professor McGonagall snapped, hurrying towards the pair.  Ron paused and lowered his arm, still holding Harry by the collar.  "What is the meaning of this?" the older witch asked, slightly out of breath as she stopped next to them.  Her mouth was set in a disapproving line, her eyes flicking back and forth between the two Gryffindors.      

            "Look what he did to my robes!  He put a bucket of nasty water above my door and had it fall on me when I left!" Ron whined, shaking Harry slightly.  Professor McGonagall frowned heavily.

            "Mr. Weasley, put Mr. Potter down.  Now, is this true, Mr. Potter?" she asked as Ron let go of Harry's collar roughly.  Harry nearly toppled over, but caught himself in time.  He thought about lying – but knew that with most of the dorm against him, he'd only get it worse from them.

            "Yes," he said quietly.  Minerva's eyes widened slightly.  She sighed and shook her head.

            "Why, Mr. Potter, would you do something like this?" she asked primly, one hand smoothing down the front of her robe.  Harry shrugged slightly, his gaze locking on a point just beyond her ear.

            "Ron and his brothers had been doing some things to me, so I decided to get them back," he answered simply.  Professor McGonagall's mouth tightened and she folded her hands in front of her.

            "Mr. Potter, fifty points from Gryffindor and a week's worth of detentions with Mr. Filch, starting tonight.  And you will apologize to Mr. Weasley immediately, understood?" she said severely and Harry nodded.

            "Yes ma'am," he murmured.  He turned slightly to Ron and fixed his eyes on the taller boy's shoulder.  "I apologize," he said stiffly.  The redhead smirked at Harry.  Then Professor McGonagall turned to the redhead.  

"Mr. Weasley, having no proof of any earlier prank pulling, I'm not going to take any more points away from the House.  _But_ if I catch you pulling pranks on Mr. Potter, you'll be joining him with detention with Filch _and_ losing your House even more points, is that understood?" Ron's smirk turned into a sullen scowl.

            "Yes ma'am," he muttered, glaring at Harry darkly.  Minerva glanced between the two boys, her mouth still turned down in an unpleasant frown.

            Professor McGonagall cast a powerful cleaning charm over Ron and the worst of the muck and the smell disappeared – although if one concentrated hard enough, a hint of the stench could still be detected.  "Very well.  I expect _nothing_ further to happen between the both you.  You may return to your breakfast Mr. Potter.  Mr. Weasley, why don't you take a seat at the other end of the table?" She watched as Ron stomped his way over to where his brothers were sitting and plunked himself down next to them.  Minerva glanced at Harry before she left, sweeping away to the teacher's table, her robes swishing as she walked.  

Harry sank down heavily on the bench, noticing the glares leveled at him from the rest of Gryffindor House.  He sighed and turned back to his plate, appetite now gone.  _Damn it,_ he thought grumpily.  _That wasn't supposed to happen!_  He glanced up and noticed that the Slytherin table was extremely quiet.  Draco was watching him worriedly, and Blaise tilted his head slightly at Harry, silently inquiring if he was ok.  Harry just shrugged slightly and looked back down at his plate, picking up his fork and stabbing at his eggs unhappily.  _I _hate_ detentions with Filch_, he snarled to himself, giving his bacon a viscous poke.  _Bloody sadist_, he snorted.  Ginny nudged his leg slightly, and he looked up at her.  She was staring at him worriedly.  He spared her a small half smile and a shrug.

            "Angsting," he said.  She smiled a little at his poor humor. 

            "Well, you're a teenager, you're allowed to," she said, picking up her glass of pumpkin juice.  

            "And you're not?" Harry bantered back, leaning on the table, propping his head up with his arm.  Ginny drew herself up haughtily, staring down her nose at Harry.

            "Of course not," she said huffily, causing Harry and Neville to start laughing quietly.  Just then Hermione came rushing into the Hall, excitedly coming up to Ron and whispering in his ear, a smile beaming across her face.  Harry felt his heart contract faintly as he watched her bounce – memories of the three of them chatting and exploring flitting across his mind.  Whatever she had to say brightened Ron up considerably and he swept her off of her feet and into his lap, causing her to squeal.  They chatted animatedly with each other and the surrounding students for a few minutes, and it was when they started glancing over at Harry that the dark haired boy began to worry.

            "Ginny?  Do you know what's going on?" he asked the small redhead, leaning over to her, whispering.  Ginny glanced at her brothers and shook her head.

            "No clue.  I _do_ know that the House has been acting weird – but you knew that too.  I dunno.  I'm sure we'll find out soon enough, though," she whispered back.  Harry frowned and closed his DADA book, slipping it into his rucksack.  He lingered over his tea as he waited for Ginny and Neville to finish their breakfasts.  

            When the Headmaster swept into the Great Hall Harry felt a chill run down his spine.  The older wizard looked grave, and his blue eyes weren't twinkling.  Faintly Harry noticed that the Headmaster was carrying the Sorting Hat in his hands, and an evil suspicion began to take hold of Harry's mind.  He glanced down at the rest of the Gryffindor table and felt his stomach clench; all of them were watching the Headmaster with expressions of glee on their faces.  _Oh, god, no…_ he whimpered silently, eyes widening as his suspicions were all but proved.  He watched with growing dread as the Headmaster approached the head table, stepping up onto the dais and turning to face the students.

            "If I may have your attention please," the Headmaster's voice rang out.  Everyone grew quiet immediately.  "Thank you.  Today is a historic day in the history of Hogwarts.  As per the request of Gryffindor House, I have agreed to their petition for Harry Potter to be removed from their dorm and be placed in a different House.  Mr. Potter, if you could please come forward to be re-Sorted," the Headmaster's expression was sad as he looked to the pale boy.  Harry could feel the disbelieving weight as the gaze of the school locked onto him.  He rose after a moment and grabbed his bag with a trembling hand.  He glanced at Ginny and saw tears in her eyes.  He wanted to comfort her, but he had no words to do so – he felt like he was trapped in some awful nightmare, but knew that this was no dream.  

            He made his way slowly to the front of the room, steadfastly keeping his head high and locked on the form of the Headmaster.  As he approached, Dumbledore smiled sadly at him.

            "I'm so sorry, my boy.  But believe me, this is far better than the alternative," the Headmaster said to him softly.  Harry just gazed at him silently and with a sigh Dumbledore gently placed the Sorting Hat on his head.

            _Ah, Mr. Potter.  Back again, are we?_

_            You know what's going on.  Just Sort me already, please._

_            Now, now, Mr. Potter.  Don't be so hasty.  I've been longing for some company, and you're going to deprive me of it so soon?_  Harry felt a flash of amusement at the Hat's petulant tone.  

            _Ah, there's the boy I've met before,_ the Hat's voice was smug.  Harry was startled for a moment – it said that just to make him laugh?

            _Of course, Mr. Potter.  Now, will you let me place you _without_ fighting me this time?_ The Hat's mental voice sounded amused and warm.  Harry cautiously nodded.

            _Uh, sure.  Yes, please do,_ he thought at it.  He already knew where the Hat was going to send him, and he couldn't seem to get worked up about it.  _After all, Slytherin has been my almost adoptive House lately,_ he thought tiredly.

            _Exactly, Mr. Potter.  It really was the best place for you all along.  But nooo…you just _had_ to be in Gryffindor.  Ah well, all's well that ends well.  Get ready, youngling_, the voice warned.  Harry steeled himself for the booming voice.

            "SLYTHERIN!" the Hat boomed and there was a loud murmuring from the entire Hall.  Harry took the Hat off of his head and handed it back to the Headmaster and turned to the Slytherin table.

            "A moment, Harry, if you please," the Headmaster said softly.  Harry paused and turned back to Dumbledore.  With a murmured phrase, the Headmaster waved his wand over Harry's school badge.  It changed before his eyes to the Slytherin crest.  He felt his breath hitch unexpectedly – it hurt.  It well and truly hurt.  Viscously he suppressed his emotions, determined not to break down in front of everyone.  He turned slightly bright eyes up to the Headmaster and forced a weak smile on his face.

            "Thank you sir," he said politely before turning and making his way to the stunned Slytherin table.  Cautiously he approached Draco and sighed with relief when a space opened up between the blond and Blaise.  Draco was staring at him with wide eyes and Harry just shrugged slightly as he slipped into his new seat.  He turned his gaze to the plate in front of him, unable to look over to Ginny or Neville, knowing that if he did so, he might just lose it in front of everyone.  A cautious hand brushed his own, and Harry glanced over at Draco in surprise.  The blond was staring at him worriedly.  Harry was about to reassure him that he was fine when a voice rang out over the Great Hall.

            "Headmaster Dumbledore, I petition to be re-Sorted!"  Every conversation stopped as all eyes turned to the Gryffindor table.  Ginny Weasley stood slowly, her faced flushed and her eyes were bright but determined.  Neville Longbottom slowly stood next to her, his face deadly pale. 

            "As do I," he said clearly.  The Headmaster tilted his head at them, silently regarding them for long moments.

            "Your petitions are granted," he said and the Great Hall exploded.

End Chapter 15

Review Responses:

IceTastesNice: I'll try and include Blaise more, I'm really liking his character at the moment.  Thank you for the lovely review!

Fiera: =) Ginny will never be convinced Harry is evil, don't worry.  Thank you for the wonderful review!

Azntgr01: Thanks!

Anon: LOL.  I'll try ; P

Roguemessenger: There will be getting-to-know-you-better scenes coming up.  But there will be romance, don't worry =)

Belle: Thank you for the lovely review!  

Athenakitty: Bill's gonna let loose.  It's going to take one Quidditch game for them to know, but with that Gryffindor pride…Harry _will_ be taking the potion again.  Now the hell hounds after Fudge, _that's_ a lovely image =) 

Kristing Thorne: heh, I'm so far behind in all the other books I'm reading that I probably wont get to the next book anytime soon =/  Besides, I'm scared of the lines.  I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter!

Usagi Serenity Yui Cosmos: I was going to go to Spain when I was over in Europe last.  But then I spent a month in Italy and ruined everything.  I wanted to go to Granada and take a ferry across Gibralter and stand on the African continent.  That would have been cool.  Bill should be arriving soon (I know I've said that like 5 million times, but really, it's getting close now, I swear!)

Frizzy: Thank you!  Harry will have lingering side effects, and Draco will get more than a little pissed at Dumbledore about them =)

Silvrei: Yep. Sorta.  They're already almost honorary Slytherins.  Steps will be taken.  Thank you for the lovely review!

SoulKing: Wait and see! Thank you for the review!

Renee Fay: Thank you!

Shinigami: LOL.  I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! 

Shaelynn: Thank you!

Kamatazi Yumi: Thank you for the review!

SparkySparkles: Thank you! And more Ginny on the way =)

Chibi Zen-chan: lol.  So I've heard and read a little about.  I refuse to buy that hulking book in hardback form, so I'm gonna have to wait, or read it in the bookstore (one of my more favorite pastimes).  Thanks for the review!

Moonfairy2000: thank you!

Relle: =) Thanks

Katy Kinneas: Percy has something to do with it, definitely.  But it's not a spell =) Thank you for the review!

Creamy Mimi: Thank you for the wonderful review!!!

Ty: thank you for the lovely review!  I'm glad you're enjoying the fic!

Evilatrix: Not stupid at all!!  And thank you for the wonderful review!  

Coriel: Ah, I think you hit some of the chapters that formatted badly.  But, thank you for pointing that out.  I'll keep that in mind!

Obsidianflame: that part of the story has only been sketched out – there are two different ways I can end Faith, and I'm still not sure on exactly how I want to end it.  So, all I can tell you is keep reading =) Thank you for the review!

Redrum: Thank you!!!

Black Dragon: Will do =)

Dillon: =/ Thank you for the review!

Krystiana: Thank you!!!


	16. Chapter 16: Who? What? WHERE!

**A/N**: Well, I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter.  I should be writing a lot more often now, (at least, I hope, and ffnet actually _allows_ me onto the site /sheesh).  Again, a huge hug and great big thank you to all my regular reviewers – it means a lot to me.

**A/N**: And since I haven't put in a disclaimer for a long while, here's an update:

I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER (but boy, I wish I did).  

And one more thing:

The book of the day award goes to: Kushiel's Avatar by Jaqueline Carey.  Goooood book.  Last of a trilogy.    

**Chapter 16: Who? What? WHERE?**

            The Great Hall was filled with noise as Ginny and Neville stood resolutely with their decision.  Professor McGonagall looked about to have a heart attack as not one, but _three_ of her Gryffindors were leaving her House.  She buried her face in her hands as the noise washed over the teacher's table – how could she have not seen the problems in her own House?  How could she have been so blind?  The thoughts kept spinning in her head as she sat there, aghast at the pandemonium that was sweeping through the Hall.  

            Severus Snape sat quite still, not quite sure what to do.  He wanted to smirk at Minerva, but knew that more than likely Madam Hooch would lambaste him into kingdom come if he did.  He glanced over at Harry, watching the boy closely.  Draco had kept his Head of House informed about Harry and how he seemed to be holding up; Severus could tell that while still ostracized by most of the school, the dark haired boy appreciated the protection and the support offered by the Slytherin House.  Severus had cautiously guarded his hope that perhaps the boy could be persuaded to petition to switch Houses.  But now – _he's mine now, all mine and Albus I'll be damned if you try to use him without informing me first.  Harry is _not_ about to go off crusading to save this pathetic wizarding world until certain things are understood, if I have anything to say about it_, Severus vowed to himself – knowing that more than likely the wily old wizard would find someway around Severus to get to Harry.  _But for a while, at least, Harry will be safe_.  Severus watched his House with pride; there were no exclamations, no cries of dissent as Harry walked over to their table.  Just calm acceptance of the dark haired boy.  He noted Draco's attentiveness to Harry and nodded with approval.  

            However, when Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom stood and petitioned for a re-Sorting, Severus spilled his tea all over himself.  He looked at the Headmaster in surprise, _what is the old coot up to?_ he wondered when the Headmaster agreed to their petition, taking his napkin and dabbing at the front of his robes.  He frowned at the wet patch and finally gave up, clearing up the spill with a curt spell.  He managed to look up in time to see the two Gryffindors approach the Head Table, as well as see Ron Weasley leap up from his seat and grab his sister by the shoulders roughly.

*_*

            Ginny gulped when she heard the Headmaster's words.  For one wild moment she considered withdrawing the petition, but when she glanced over at Harry, she knew she couldn't.  She drew in a deep breath and squared her shoulders; she refused to be cowed by the angry stares of her soon-to-be-ex-Housemates.  She was proud of her choice and firm in her conviction.  

            As she neared Ron, she saw him struggle out of Dean and Seamus's grasp and leap to his feet.  His face was red and his eyes were wide.  He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her forcefully.

            "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" he hissed at her, keeping his voice low.  Ginny just stared at her brother, defying him.  "This is Potter's influence, isn't it?  You've been corrupted by him, you've been – been – put under Imperius or something, haven't you?  Ginny, you _can't_ do this; I _forbid_ you to do this, as your older brother." He spoke frantically, hands tightening painfully on her shoulders.  

            "Let me go, Ron," she said calmly.  He just stared at her.  "I said, let me go, Ron." She repeated herself more firmly, the edge of anger creeping into her voice.  Ron let go of her slowly, staring at her incredulously.  "I haven't been _corrupted_ by Harry at all.  I'm not under Imperius – I'm doing this of my own free will.  And you don't have the right to forbid me to do _anything_," she hissed back at her brother, her hands curling at her sides.  Ron's eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to snap back at her, but she pushed around him before he could answer.  Neville followed her quickly, not wanting to draw Ron's attention to himself.  Ron sat down slowly, shaking his head, muttering darkly as he watched her approach the front of the room.

            Ginny approached the Headmaster, slowly coming to a stop before the older wizard.  He looked down at her, his blue eyes sad.  He spared her a small smile, though, and motioned for the Hall to be quiet.

            "Do you, Virginia Weasley, wish to be re-Sorted?" he intoned carefully.  Ginny gathered up her courage and nodded once, firmly.

            "Yes, sir," she said.  Time seemed to slow as everything seemed to become excruciatingly clear to Ginny.  She could hear the small sounds of people shifting in their seats, the sounds of cutlery being fidgeted with.  She shifted from one foot to the other and felt a light chill run through her.  The moment passed and time began to thankfully speed up again.    

            "Then step forward and be re-Sorted," Dumbledore held out the Sorting Hat to her.  Ginny stepped forward carefully and took the Hat from him, placing it on her head carefully.  The Hat spilled over her eyes and she was blinded.  

            _Ah, Ms. Weasley, back again, are we?_ A voice whispered to her.  She shivered and nodded.  _You're a quiet one, now aren't you?  Just as well.  Now, where to put you?_  Ginny felt a sliver of apprehension run down her spine – if the Hat put her back in Gryffindor…

            _Oh, you'll not be going back into Gryffindor, missy.  You're far too cunning for that House.  You are loyal, and possess a healthy vicious streak, you do.  I know just where I'll put you…_

            "SLYTHERIN!!" the Hat boomed out, nearly deafening her in the process.  Ginny let out a relieved sigh and plucked the Hat from her head, happy at having her sight returned.  She looked over at the Slytherin table and noticed Harry staring at her, his mouth slightly open, totally in shock.  He caught her eye and snapped his mouth closed, and then offered her a tremulous smile, which she returned.  She waited patiently as the Headmaster transfigured her badge and she ran a cautious hand down the new device.  She turned to the Slytherin table and made to head over to it, but a commotion in the Hall made her stop.

            "How could you!  Ginny Weasley, you'll be disowned!  You traitor!  You – you – you dishonor the Weasley name!" Ron shouted, struggling to rise from the Gryffindor table.  He was being restrained by an angry Dean and a sick looking Seamus.  Fred and George said nothing – they only stared at her, their normally happy faces set in ugly, angry lines.  Dumbledore looked at Ron for a long moment, and the weighty gaze made the redhead pause and quiet somewhat.  Dean and Seamus let up on their hold of him, and Ron shrugged violently, shaking their hands off.  He stared up at the Headmaster, defiant and yet scared at the same time.  The temperature around the Headmaster seemed to drop a few degrees.

            "Another comment like that, Mr. Weasley, and I'm afraid points will have to be taken away," the Headmaster's quiet voice was clear in the silent Hall.  A few gasps could be heard from the student body as the normally jovial Dumbledore threatened to take points.  Ron paled visibly and nodded weakly.  The Headmaster gave him another long look, and then motioned for Ginny to head over to her new House table.  She flashed him a grateful smile that he returned, before heading eagerly over to the Slytherin table.  Dumbledore then motioned for Neville to step forward.

            "Do you, Neville Longbottom, wish to be re-Sorted?" The Headmaster's eyes were kind as he looked at Neville.  The sandy haired boy gulped and nodded.  There was a wordless commotion from the Gryffindor table, but when the Headmaster looked up, it quieted immediately.  Neville took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

            "Yes, sir," he said softly, but clearly; proud that his hands were steady and his palms where dry; _well, mostly dry and not _really_ trembling_, he amended.  Dumbledore smiled at him knowingly and held out the Sorting Hat.

            "Then step forward and be re-Sorted." Neville took the Hat with a faintly trembling hand and placed it on his head.  There was a long moment of silence, in which Neville began to panic, before the Hat started to speak.

            _Ah, and now Mr. Longbottom.  How interesting that you ask for a re-Sorting.  You are a true Gryffindor through and through.  Your parents would have been proud of you,_ the Hat whispered into his mind.  Neville felt the prick of tears, but ruthlessly suppressed them.  _But, Gryffindor is no longer safe for you, that's for sure.  No, Mr. Potter needs you – needs your strength, and your friendship; your loyalty and your courage.  Yes, Mr. Longbottom, I believe I'll place you in…_

            "SLYTHERIN!!" There was dead silence in the Hall, and Neville almost fancied he could hear a whimper come from the Head Table.  He sneaked a glance back at the Potions Professor, who was staring at Neville in horror.  _Now, this could actually be fun,_ Neville considered after a moment, plucking the Hat from his head and handing it back to Dumbledore.  _Professor Snape can't really yell at me anymore, since I'm a member of his House now.  He must be _so_ pissed,_ Neville fingered his newly transfigured badge as he walked over to the Slytherin table.  As he approached a spot opened up between Blaise and Harry.  Neville slid into the spot gratefully, finding himself across from a startled Ginny who was sitting between Pansy and Millicent.  Ginny flashed him a smile, which he answered.  All eyes had followed him to the Slytherin table, and Neville cleared his throat softly as he looked around at his new Housemates.  The Headmaster then called for everyone's attention.

            "Now, given the historic events of this morning, classes will be cancelled for today.  Thank you," Dumbledore beamed out over the Hall, his gaze lightly skipping over the Gryffindor table.  Everyone cheered, and Neville was grateful that he wouldn't have to deal with the school and his ex-Housemates right off the bat.  _Now the question is if I can survive Professor Snape as my Head of House…_  

*_*

            Harry picked at the food on his plate, not really hungry since he'd already eaten earlier.  He kept glancing at Ginny and Neville, still utterly gob smacked that the two had chosen to be re-Sorted with him.  _How did I end up with such good friends?_ he wondered to himself.  He smiled to himself faintly and took a long pull of pumpkin juice.  Ginny was currently feeling out Pansy and Millicent; both girls had immediately begun to chat with her when she had sat down.  Ginny looked as though she was having a good time, if a rather odd one.  Neville was talking quietly with Blaise, as was his wont, his pale cheeks lightly stained with a blush.  Harry glanced at Draco from the corner of his eye, and noticed that the blond was also finished with his food and was watching his dorm mates along with Harry.  Draco leaned closer to Harry and whispered into his ear.

            "Pansy and Millicent are in heaven; they have a new girl in the dorm.  We'll all be surrounded by fashion magazines in about five minutes, just wait," the blonde's breath brushed along Harry's cheek and he shivered from it, even as he laughed at Draco's comment.  The blond grinned at him briefly before returning to his pursual of the people around him.  Harry sighed and propped his elbow up on the table – only to be nudged by Draco a second later.  Harry turned to look at him and noticed the blonde's stern look at his posture.  Harry looked at him incredulously.  _You can't be serious…_Harry thought, but straightened up none-the-less.  Draco beamed at him and Harry just shook his head.  _Oh god…_he winced suddenly, a hand reflexively half raised to his scar before he could stop himself.  He tried to follow through with the motion, to make it seem as though he meant to run his hand through his hair, but when he looked up, he saw that he hadn't fooled the surrounding Slytherins.  Pansy was staring at him, one eyebrow raised archly, waiting for his explanation.  A swift glance at Draco showed the same type of reaction.  _Dearest skies above, I'm surrounded by mother-hens…_Harry realized faintly.  The concern that surrounded him almost had him panicking for a moment – he wasn't used to so much true affection; it was hard to get used to after his life with the Dursley's.  He closed his eyes briefly and took a deep breath, forcing a smile onto his face.  _C'mon Harry.  Get it together.  Be strong, show no fear.  You're in Slytherin now, you have a reputation to uphold._  He opened his eyes and his smile seemed to come a tad easier.

            "Are you alright?" Draco asked quietly, shifting closer to Harry minutely.  Harry nodded, one hand fidgeting with his napkin as his other rubbed absently at his robe.  He faintly took note of the fact that he needed to get rid of the robe he was wearing – it was much too threadbare and stained in a few places.  Definitely not suitable for a Slytherin to be seen in.  Harry fancied he could see the wheels turning in Pansy's head even as she eyed his robe – the petite blond was _not_ about to have any shabbily dressed students in _her_ House…

            "I'm fine, really.  Just a touch of a headache.  Probably from adrenalin, that's all," he said soothingly, setting down his napkin and picking up his fork.  Draco gave him a look that said he clearly didn't believe the dark haired boy, but he'd humor him.  Harry swallowed a sigh and managed not to wince as another spike of pain went through his head.  The random attacks of pain were nothing unusual to Harry – they'd been a steady part of his life since the night he took the Vision Potion.  _At least I've not had a full-blown vision in front of everyone,_ he thought then surreptitiously knocked on the bench next to him.  Draco gave him an odd look.

            "_What_ are you doing?" he asked, tilting his head slightly.  Harry gave him a faintly embarrassed half-smile.

            "I – er, it's a muggle superstition.  I thought something and didn't want to jinx myself, so I knocked on wood," Harry explained, blushed slightly at Draco's expression.  The blond was looking at him as though he'd grown an extra head.

            "Muggles are _odd_," the blond muttered, shaking his head as he looked away.  "I don't know how you can stand to live with them." Harry sighed – they had had this conversation already about fourteen times, but the blond never seemed to understand Harry's point.

            "They're my only family, Draco.  I have to stay with them," Harry replied tiredly.  He wanted, more than anything at that moment, to slump forward onto the table and lean on his elbows.  The blond sniffed disdainfully, but let the argument drop.  They sat for a while longer, watching the hall quietly, letting the others around them fill the silence with their chatter.  Finally, Draco stretched slightly and looked at Harry.

            "Well, shall we head off to the dorms?  I'm sure you, Ginny and Neville would like to get settled in," the blond said, the other ex-Gryffindor's names easily rolling off his tongue.  Ginny glanced at him, startled.  Draco had never called her by her first name before – hearing it come from him helped to hammer home the idea of the Slytherin House's acceptance of them.  

            "That sounds great," Harry said quickly, happy to get out of the Great Hall and away from the stares of the other students.  They rose quickly, Pansy and Millicent joining them after a moment.  They made their way out of the Great Hall, not noticing the small knot of Gryffindors that got up and followed them out.

            They were half way to the dorms when Ron's angry voice stopped them all in their tracks.  Harry's back tensed forcefully, and Ginny's eyes went wide.  When they turned, they saw that most of the Gryffindor fifth year was arrayed behind them, with a smattering of sixth and seventh years accompanying them as well.  The Slytherin's were definitely outnumbered.

            "You bastard," Ron spat at Harry, a vein in his forehead throbbing ominously.  "Look what you did to my sister.  She's become a filthy, bloody Slytherin snake because of you." Spittle sprayed from Ron's mouth and his gaze never wavered from Harry.  Harry gulped, but stood his ground.

            "Get your head out of your ass, Ron.  Ginny is her own person.  I didn't make her do anything she didn't want to do.  And I'd appreciate it if you didn't insult my House – Slytherin has shown more courage, more loyalty and honesty than the vaunted Gryffindor House in this last week.  I'm proud to be re-Sorted into Slytherin – now I wont have to worry about my own Housemates trying to trip me up as I go down the stairs, lock me into my room, curse my door or ruin my projects," Harry hissed at Ron, his anger bubbling up.  The redhead sneered at Harry. 

            "You're a liar, and we know it.  Slytherin House is full of nothing but losers and Dark Wizards – it always has been and it always will be." Ron spat at Harry's feet.  Then his gaze turned to Ginny.  She stared back at her brother, refusing to back down.

            "And you," Ron began, an ugly expression twisting his face.  "Mum and Dad – this is going to break them.  How could you Ginny?  How could you become such a cowardly snake?" Ron asked, true bewilderment crossing his face.  Ginny opened her mouth to snap back at him, and then closed it after a moment.  _He'll never understand_, she thought, so instead she just settled on shrugging.

            "Ron – I don't think I can explain it to you.  I mean, I could, but you wouldn't understand it.  You wouldn't want to," she said sadly.  Ron's bewilderment fled as anger flooded back into his face.

            "Oh, now that you're a high and mighty Slytherin your logic's too hard for me to understand?  God, no wonder you fit into Slytherin so well – you've always been a little spy, betraying me and Fred and George to Mum every chance you got." Ginny's hand flew to her mouth, the words hitting her hard.  She turned to Fred and George, but saw no understanding in their eyes either.  A gentle hand on her back steadied her, and she looked for the owner.  Pansy smiled faintly at her from her side, her eyes proud at the newest Slytherin girl.  

            "You leave her alone," Neville spoke up, stepping in front of Ginny slightly, shielding her from her brother's gaze.  Ron turned to the other boy, his face twisting with disgust.

            "And you.  If your Mum and Dad knew what you've done…" was all Ron got out before Neville punched him in the nose.  The action seemed to shock everyone – Neville most of all.  The redhead put a hand to his nose and wiped away the small trickle of blood.  His eyes widened as he stared at Neville.

            "You little –," Ron began, balling his hands up, meaning to take a swing at the other boy.  Professor Snape's silky tones stopped him though.

            "Just what exactly is going on here?" Professor Snape stood behind the Gryffindors, arms crossed in front of his chest, looking down his long nose at them.  He sneered at Ron and let his gaze linger on Hermione darkly.  The curly haired girl paled a bit at the evil look, but stood her ground.  

            "Nothing, sir," Ron muttered, turning back around to stare at Neville.  "We were just leaving." He pushed by Neville, bumping his shoulder roughly as he walked past.  "_This isn't over_," the redhead hissed, quiet enough so that Snape couldn't hear him.  Neville didn't bother to respond.  The rest of the Gryffindors skirted the bunch of Slytherins, with Seamus lingering the longest.  He tried to catch Harry's eyes, but the dark haired boy refused to look at him.  Defeated, the Irish boy trailed after the rest of the Gryffindors, occasionally glancing back at them as he left.  

            Neville took a deep breath and let it out in a rush.  Now that the Gryffindors were gone he massaged his hand.  His knuckles _hurt._  _Why do people punch each other if it only makes your hand hurt anyway?_  Neville paused after a moment, realizing that Professor Snape had yet to leave.  _Oh bloody hell._

            "And why, Mr. Longbottom, are your knuckles bloody?" Professor Snape purred.  Neville gulped and glanced up at the Potions Master.  The man didn't _seem_ angry, just amused.  Which just confused the hell out of Neville.  _He should be angry, hell, he should be yelling at me for breathing right about now…_

            "I – uh, punched Ron?" Neville stammered.  Blaise snickered and Neville flashed him a hurt look.  Blaise immediately looked apologetic.

            "Sorry, Neville.  It's just – you didn't just _punch_ him, you bloodied him.  Right nicely too," Neville blushed at the praise and glanced up at the Professor.  The dark man had a _smile_ on his face and it was _directed_ at _him_!  _This is where I die, isn't it?_ Neville wondered.  

            "Well done, Mr. Longbottom.  Although, perhaps next time you stick to curses instead of fists.  Mr. Weasley is proficient in common, base types of fighting – it would be best to fight him with magic, something he _isn't_ so apt at." The Professor's cool, dry tone brought snickers from all of them – even Ginny, surprisingly.  She had expected to feel hurt, or angry whenever the Professor made a cutting remark about her brothers, but instead she felt nothing.  _That can't be good, can it?  Or is it just shock?_  She didn't know.  

            With a shooing motion, Severus sent the children back on their way.  His eyes lingered on his newest additions, still a little shaken by their arrival in his House.  _I can't believe Neville Longbottom is in my House_, he thought disbelievingly.  But Severus had caught the spat between Longbottom and Weasley, and was impressed at the quiet boy's gumption to strike the redhead.  _After all, Weasley has height on him, and I'd say a good deal of weight.  Longbottom wouldn't have stood a chance_, Severus sighed and made a mental note to schedule tutoring sessions with his newest Slytherins.  _They'll need all the help they can get._  He spun swiftly on his heel and strode down to his private lab, happy that he would get some time to work on his own.  He had an idea for a potion that he had worked out only in theory and its properties were just begging to be explored…

*_*

            The Slytherin dorms were different from how Harry remembered it.  They seemed more inviting now – more cozy.  The dark color scheme was the same, but instead of making the room seem cold and impersonal, the dark colors instead seemed to exclude a sense of protection and envelopment.  The cool, gray stone floors were covered here and there with large, thick rugs; black, green and gray patterns creating a sense of a forest floor.  The walls were often lined with books, interspaced with portraits.  The paintings themselves would have at first looked intimidating and cold – if one didn't see the sparkle of amusement in the eyes of the portraits themselves.  The grand fireplaces were already roaring when they entered and Harry stopped to stare at the flames, mesmerized by their beauty.  A light touch on his arm broke him from his reverie and Neville gave him a small half-smile in apology. 

            "C'mon.  They're going to show us to the rooms," the sandy haired boy said quietly.  Harry nodded and followed Draco and Blaise down a long hall that branched off the main Common room.  Pansy and Millicent led Ginny down another hallway, her eyes wide and bright as she took in the new surroundings.  The boy's hallway was dim, but not too dark; the floor was covered in a thick rug that swallowed their footsteps.  The walls were made of the same dark gray stone that the floor was, and every other space between the doors a small lamp lit the way.

            "Since there's so few of us now, fourth years and above have their own rooms.  This is yours, Neville. Blaise is next to you on the right." Draco pointed to one door that was half way down the hall.  He then pointed to the one across the hall from it.  "And this one's yours, Harry.  I'm next to you on the left." Harry nodded his understanding while looking up and down the hall.  All of the doors were the same, non-descript gray color that the walls were.  It made the doorways almost blend into the wall, making them somewhat hard to see.  He counted swiftly and realized his was the tenth door down on the right hand side.  _Good idea for the doors,_ Harry realized slowly.  _This way no one can tell which room belongs to who._  He had to smile at the Slytherin paranoia even as he was grateful for it.

            "Thanks Draco.  I wonder if the Headmaster had our stuff moved over…" Harry trailed off as he opened his door and poked his head inside.  _Yup.  Thank goodness for house elves,_ Harry mused.  _Hauling all this down here would have been a pain._  He turned back to the other Slytherins and flashed them a quirky half smile.  "Well, gonna get all this set up," he said awkwardly as he eased back into his room.  He _really_ wanted a few minutes alone to process what had happened to him.  Draco's eyes narrowed at him for a moment, then he nodded once. 

            "Alright then.  But if you could meet me just before lunch in the Common Room, I'd like to talk to you about joining the House team." Harry blinked at Draco, stunned.  He nodded hesitantly and softly closed his doors as the other Slytherins turned away, talking with Neville quietly.  Harry sighed when his door was firmly shut.  _Alone_.  He looked around his new room avidly.  

            The first thing he noticed was the space.  It was large, much larger than his old room in Gryffindor tower.  His bed was a large four-poster, made of dark wood with dark green hangings.  All of the furniture was done in the same dark wood that gave off a warm feel to the dark haired boy.  

He moved to his trunk and opened it up, making sure everything was there.  He set his rucksack down on his desk and moved his hands over it, enjoying the feel of the fine-grained wood beneath his hands.  The desk had numerous drawers and compartments – Harry felt his attention perk as his questing fingers stumbled upon a secret compartment in one of the drawers.  It was disappointingly empty, but nice enough to have anyways.  _Although, I doubt that it's placement is a secret to Professor Snape,_ Harry thought with a faint smile.  

He quickly set up his books, making sure his extra quills were neatly kept inside a separate small drawer, and keeping one entire lower compartment slowly for his parchments.  He considered hiding his _other_ books that he'd bought, but discarded the idea.  Instead he just set them up with the rest of his textbooks, making a nice row across the top of this desk.  _I think I'm going to like it here_, he thought as he studied his new room.  He liked the feel of it – warm, inviting; protected and safe.  _Although, I wonder if there're any secret tunnels leading from the dorm to outside…_He trailed off as his mind started planning out escape routes from the dungeons.  With Gryffindor Tower it had been easy – just jump out the window.  But with the dungeons…_I don't think that Professor Snape would allow Death Eaters to get this far anyhow, but it never hurts to be prepared._  Decided, Harry slid into his seat at his desk, getting a feel for it.  Carefully he pulled out a sheet of parchment and carefully wet a quill.  He settled in for good bout of planning, happy that he could get to work on something immediately.  

End Chapter 16

  


Review Responses:

Athenakitty: yes, Harry will live after the school year ends.  Faith is going to be the story of Harry's fifth year, then there's a summer interval, then sixth year, summer interval, etc.  So, yeah.  He lives =) Slytherin for Neville, oh yeah.  His gran will be fine with it – a little put out, but what's done is done.  And Bill wont care about what House Ginny's in – he's going to be too busy letting his brothers have it to really worry about it; and besides, he doesn't care if she's in Slytherin, she's his sister.  I like Bill, what can I say?

Kristine Thorne: Thank you =) And Hermione was supposed to sound blatantly hypocritical this chapter.  And she'll be eating her words – big time =)

Kamatazi Yumi: lol.  Dunno about the actual snogging, but romance angst will be appearing in a couple chapters (I think.  But then again, Faith has its own way of deciding that something that should take me a chapter to write will actually take me _four_ chapters to write…/shrug) Thank you for the review!

Thistle5: You're welcome!  And thank you for reading!!

Usagi Serenity Yui Cosmos: I will look for those stories soon =) Thanks for the rec.  I've been reading Madam Bovary lately, so…haven't had much time for other reading.  I don't like Gryffindor.  I went and did one of those little internet test things and it said Slytherin all the way.  Woohoo!  
Lady Ktulu: lol! Thank you for the lovely review!

No Idea: thank you for the review!

Alex: now, I wouldn't say that, but thank you very much for the compliment.  I'm very happy that you're enjoying the fic and thank you for reviewing!

Redrum: Harry _was_ such a Slytherin in the books, wasn't he?  I completely agree with you.  He shoulda been in the darn house from the beginning! Grrr…Ah well.  At least with fanfiction, the – the – the _fallacies _of the books can be corrected. (Don't ask, haven't had caffine yet, I have a strange sense of humor). Thank you for the review!

Bthatcher2002: Pandemonium.  It's not just a structure in Hell =) I'm glad you're enjoying the fic, and the next chapter should be out relatively soon!

DarkWolfyOne: Thank you for the wonderful review!

Kapies: That was my original plan, but I just couldn't separate them.  So, Neville got stubborn =) Thank you for the lovely review!

RaNdOm Hp FaN: lol, I agree! Thank you for the review, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter!

Litine: Thank you for the review! 

Godless infidel: oh ffs…and that ladies and gentlemen is why I hate spellcheck sometimes.  Thank you for pointing that out.  Heh, originally I had posted the story before I spell checked, earlier in the day.  It was one of the few times that I was happy that ffnet takes such a long time to get the stories up.  But, dangit!  I thought I'd caught everything.  /sigh.  Thank you for the review, and I'll try to catch them all, next time!

Mia: lol, more Neville on the way.  Thank you for reviewing!

Frizzy: Thank you very much!

VB: Thank you for the wonderful review!  It's all about Slytherin!!!

Dyan: lol, hope this came out quick enough =)

Ysabell: Thank you for the lovely review!  I know Neville is, by canon, not really a Slytherin, but I decided to stick him there anyway.  Hopefully the reasoning seemed logical enough!  I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter!

SparkySparkles: !! Don't cry!! But I'm happy you're enjoying the fic!  Thanks!

Fiera: Oh, it's going to get ugly in the Weasley family!  I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter!  Thank you for the wonderful review!

Renee Fay: Nope, haven't read the 5th book, probably wont for 6 months or so.  I seriously have a pile of books up to my mid-thigh that I've started and haven't finished, so I'm going to be working on those for a while.  Thank you for the lovely review!

Tenshi-Chikyuu: Thank you for the wonderful review!  I'm glad you're enjoying the fic!

Catherine: thank you for reviewing my fic!

Incoherant: Thank you for the lovely review!

Fatalonie: "roxxor" is gamer speak for you rock =) 

Cat: thank you very much for the lovely review!

Coriander: Will try =)

Silvrei: Seamus has a bit of a clue, but he's being a bit of a chicken.  As for Neville and Ginny, right now Slytherin is really the only safe place for them, and the Hat knows it via Dumbledore.  Thanks for reviewing!

Pseudonym: Lol.  Thank you for another wonderful review =)  I've heard about Harry's attitude in Ootp, and it's one of the reason's I'm putting off reading it all the way through.  The parts I _have_ read make me want to punt the book across the room, so…it'll be a while, I'm sure before I get around to it.  

The Dead of the Dawn of Leo:  they're teens!  Must have angst!  Slash romance build up! =P 

Kathi C:  Neville and Blaise are planned to be a couple.  Lucius will be popping up here and here throughout the story.  He may or may not have a larger role at the end of the story – I'm not sure yet.  And as for Percy, well, you'll have to wait and see! ; )

ShaeLynn: lol.  Yeah, no fifth book, reasons stated many times above.  Blarg.  Thanks for reviewing!  
kickedoutofthegoblet: thank you!

MaggiePie: I'll continue to post the updates of glassesreflect.  I'm glad that helped you out!

Belle: Thank you for the wonderful review!  Yes, anticipating books can be frustrating.  I wish Laurell K. Hamilton would come out with her new Merry Gentry book /growl.  Ah well.  

Arianrhod: LOL.  I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter =) The Weasley boys freak, as you've seen in this chapter, and Sirius should be present in the chapters soon.  

BabyPufoo: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.  At least Harry's with people who'll support him now, through thick and thin, like the Gryffindors _should_ have done.  I have various ideas for Ron in the future, so stay tuned!

Lu: Thank you very much!!!!

Rayvern: Thank you! Unfortunately Harry wont turn dark, just develop a rather interesting and sardonic view of the world.  =) 

Redredredred: LOL. 

SephyGirl: Haven't read the fifth book, nor will I for a loooong while.  The parts I have read make me want to either take a lighter to it or punt it across the room.  So, in my world, there is no fifth book =)

Tinabinna87: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for the review!

Kimmy: lol, thank you for the review!

Coriel: will do!

Nox: I'll try and include some of Pansy's needling of Hermione =) Thanks for the review!

Creamy Mimi: ::calls 911::

Stormy1x2: Hope this was fast enough for ya! Thank you for the review!

Ryllis: Lol, I know I'm going to have fun writing the Quidditch scenes.

Jamie Lynn Potter: Yep, all Slytherins! Thank you for the review!

Oh, and one more thing – should I keep responding to all of your reviews or would you rather I keep the posting to just the story itself?  Thanks.


	17. Chapter 17: The Howler

A/N: Well, thank you everyone who reviewed!  Hopefully if I can keep it up, the updates should be more often now.  Enjoy!  

The book of the day award goes to: Dante, the Inferno.  

Chapter 17: The Howler

           Harry blew carefully on the wet ink in front of him while massaging his hand.  He'd been busy trying to make a map of the dungeons as he remembered it from previous nocturnal explorations – but found that there was a great deal that he probably didn't know about its formation.  _Well, what good is an Invisibility Cloak if you don't use it?_  He smirked to himself.  He hadn't had a good wander around the castle after curfew since term began.  Then he frowned, _then again, with my dreams, I wonder if Madam Pomfrey's spells can trace me wherever I go?_  That would suck.  That would really suck.  _Oh, yeah, I can see it now.  While wandering down the corridors, be suddenly set upon by the rabid Head Nurse.  Oh yeah._  Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes, pushing his glasses up onto his forehead.  His eyesight had been bothering him lately.  _I've never really studied or read this much before,_ Harry admitted to himself.  _Maybe I should see if there're any eye doctors in Hogsmeade.  I should really get my prescription checked._  He let his hands drop and blinked a few times at the spots dancing in front of his eyes.  Then he settled his glasses firmly on his nose and capped his ink well.

           Harry checked the time and noticed it was almost noon.  He chewed on his bottom lip as he thought about what Draco had said to him. _Will he really put me on the team?  I mean, it's really not that fair to the rest of the players…_he let his thought trail off as he gathered up his DADA and Potions textbooks.  He intended to go to the Library after lunch and try to get some studying in.  Professor Montevay was a good teacher, if tough, and the upcoming quiz she had warned them about had Harry studying doubly hard for it.  He wanted good grades this year, especially in DADA. _Finally we get a DADA teacher that seems somewhat normal,_ Harry groused to himself, thinking back on the previous teachers they had had.  He lingered fondly on Professor Lupin and shuddered at the memory of Professor Lockhart.  _Maybe Professor Montevay will actually stick around for more than a year, we sure could use her._  

           He stood, slung his rucksack over his shoulder and headed for the door.  He paused just before leaving, considering whether or not to put up any locking charms.  _This isn't Gryffindor,_ he argued to himself.  _And I doubt there's anyone in the Slytherin dorm that wants to get at my stuff.  Still…_he considered the doorway carefully before finally pulling out his wand.  _One charm wont hurt,_ he rationalized, ignoring the little voice in his head that was telling him that he was being far too paranoid.  He carefully cast a charm that would inform him of any and all people who entered his room; he'd check it later when he came back.  If it was clear, then he wouldn't bother with any further privacy charms.  But if it wasn't…_then hello grumpy Harry-ville.  Not that I'd actually _do_ anything about it though.  The last thing I need is to get kicked out of two Houses this year.._  He snorted at his childish sounding inner voice and headed for the common room.

           Draco was lounging in front of one of the large fireplaces when Harry arrived.  The blond was sitting slumped on a couch, watching the flames twist behind the grate.  Harry paused at the edge of the couch, staring at the other boy.  _He seems so different here, away from public view,_ Harry mused.  Draco glanced over at him and waved for the smaller boy to join him on the couch.

           "No correct posture here?" Harry teased lightly.  Draco wrinkled his nose at the dark haired boy.

            "That's the Great Hall.  Slytherins have a reputation to uphold, you know.  We're the ones that keep the old traditions and etiquettes alive.  We're honor bound to keep up pretenses, even if it kills your back and after an hour you want to shoot the Headmaster for rambling on and on and _on_.  Really.  There should be a limit to how long the old wizard can talk.  I mean, does he _realize_ how much it sucks to sit up straight on those abominable benches?  Really," Draco huffed, a sardonic smile crossing his face.  Harry chuckled at the blond, set his rucksack on the floor and took a seat next to Draco on the large, plush couch.  It dipped a little in the center, and Harry found his shoulder bumping Draco's slightly.  He tried to move away, but Draco didn't seem to mind, so Harry let it go.  They stared into the fire for a long moment, enjoying the flames.

            "You wanted to talk to me about the quidditch team?" Harry finally murmured.  Draco nodded, sighing slightly.

            "I want you to be the seeker.  Adrian, one of the seventh year players, wants to focus on his schoolwork instead of the team this year.  He's been putting it off until we could find a replacement for him – but no one really has the talent for it.  So, I'll move you to seeker and I'll take Adrian's place.  It all works out." Draco blinked sleepily at the flames, shifting slightly on the couch, his shoulder bumping against Harry's as he did so.

            "And no one's going to mind that I just waltz onto the team?" Harry asked, a hint of disbelief coloring his voice.  He turned his head slightly and regarded the blond with wide eyes.  Draco snorted and crossed his legs lazily, lacing his hands together on his stomach. 

            "No, they wont.  We lost a good many of our players to their families when they withdrew them from the school.  Having you on the team merely locks us in as the Quidditch Cup champions.  And everyone's happy about that," Draco shrugged, unconcerned.  "Besides, I've always wanted to play Chaser.  It looks like fun," the wolfish grin on the blonde's face spoke volumes.  Harry almost felt sorry for the poor blokes that would have to go up against him.  _Well, no, not really_, his inner voice chimed in.  _Kill pussycat, kill!_  Harry had to duck his head slightly to hide his sudden grin.  

            "Well, good." Harry kept his eyes on the fire, blinking sleepily.  He had been getting tired at the oddest hours lately, but he chalked that up to the poor sleep he'd been getting.  He yawned and shifted lower onto the seat, feeling his eyes grow heavy.  He let himself drift off into a light nap, hoping that he might be able to catch some blessedly dreamless sleep this time.

            Draco noticed Harry's yawn and kept still, watching the dark haired boy fall asleep next to him.  _He looks so tired,_ Draco thought as he turned to study the other boy fully.  _He hasn't been sleeping well,_ he noticed_._  Draco ran his eyes over Harry's face; the skin under the other boy's eyes was marked with a bluish tinge, making the area look bruised.  There were also faint lines still etched into the skin around Harry's mouth, as though even in sleep he felt pain.  _I wonder if the Vision Potion is still affecting him at night?_ Draco knew Severus was on call for Harry during the night, should the frail looking boy need help, but the Potions Master had yet to say anything about the visits.  _Well, we'll more than likely find out tonight_, Draco shrugged philosophically.  

            Harry twitched in his sleep, a slight frown creasing the skin between his eyes.  Draco watched him carefully, ready to wake the smaller boy up, if need be.  Harry muttered something and sighed, the small frown easing from his face as his head came into contact with Draco's shoulder.  The raven-haired boy rubbed his forehead against Draco.  _It's his scar_, Draco noted absently, _it must be bothering him_.  He watched as the action seemed to sooth the irritated skin on Harry's forehead.  A noise from the hallway alerted Draco to the approach of his Housemates, and he debated whether or not to wake Harry before they entered.  Neville's appearance in the common room took the decision from him.  

            Neville spied the two sitting on the couch and approached quietly.  His eyes widened when he saw Harry asleep, and for a moment Draco wondered if Neville was going to freak out about it.  But to his surprise the ex-Gryffindor made shushing noises at Draco when the blond was about to speak, his eyes on Harry's sleeping form.  Draco frowned slightly at the new Slytherin, silently inquiring.  Neville beckoned Draco to follow him silently, and the blond reluctantly eased Harry down onto the couch from where the dark haired boy's head was comfortably resting on his shoulder.  He then proceeded to follow Neville across the room.  They stood in a small alcove near the boy's hallway, half hidden in the shadows.

            "How long has he been asleep?" Neville asked quietly, eyes glancing back to the couch occasionally, fidgeting absently with his robes.  Draco's frown got deeper.

            "Just a few moments.  Why?" The blond asked, crossing his arms over his chest.  Neville shifted on his feet, nibbling on his lower lip.  He seemed to be arguing with himself.  Finally he looked up at Draco seriously.

            "I was Harry's roommate for the last week.  Well, ever since he took that potion, he's – well, he hasn't slept the night through yet.  He keeps waking up screaming.  It's pretty awful, really, and it's just – if he can get a few minutes of uninterrupted sleep, then great.  He's pretty good at hiding it, but…" Neville trailed off as Draco stared at him incredulously.  _He hasn't slept the night through once?  What the hell is happening to him?_  Draco glanced over to where Harry lay, peacefully asleep on the dark couch, his pale skin a sharp contrast to the hunter green cushions.  

            "This has been going on all week?" Draco asked, clarifying.  Neville nodded quickly.  "Does Severus know about this?" Neville eyed the blond carefully at his use of Snape's first name.

            "Professor Snape has been flooing into the room almost nightly.  He didn't come last night – only Madam Pomfrey came.  But before that, he'd arrive before the Headmaster did…"

            "The _Headmaster_?" Draco interrupted him, eyes wide.  Neville shrugged helplessly.

            "Draco – it was bad, alright?  He'd wake up screaming and trying to claw his own eyes out.  And he refuses to take the Dreamless Sleep potion because it only means he wont wake up when a vision hits." Neville sighed and ran a hand through his hair, reflexively glancing over at Harry.  The pale form was still peacefully asleep on the couch, and Neville let out a small, relieved breath. 

            "I've had to learn how to break down his silencing charms because he'd cast them around his bed when he thought I'd gone to sleep – just to make sure I wouldn't hear him when he woke up screaming.  The prat seems to want to suffer through this all alone.  It's like he doesn't really believe that I – that we're here for him at all.  It's like he's afraid to rely on us, incase we suddenly disappear – like Ron and Hermione did." Neville snorted softly and crossed his arms across his chest, a flash of anger crossing his face when he mentioned the two Gryffindors that had hurt Harry so badly.  Draco felt his jaw tighten.  _I am going to take great pleasure in making that _bloody_ House, and _especially_ those two, suffer_, Draco snarled mentally.  

            "Well, we'll just have to keep telling him that we wont disappear, now wont we?" Draco said, eyes gravely serious.  Neville looked at him closely for a moment and nodded slowly.

            "Yes, yes we will," he agreed.  A sudden, soft noise made them both look over at Harry and they noticed that his face was now twisted in pain, his hands balled into fists at his sides.  Draco took a step towards him, but was too late.  Harry jerked once, eyes flying open, gasping for air.  He turned and buried his face into the cushions, away from the other Slytherins, trembling slightly.  Draco and Neville hurried over to his side.

            "Harry?  Are you alright?" Draco asked softly, crouching down next to the smaller boy.  Harry nodded, face still hidden.  He drew in a shaky breath and uncurled his hands.  Small bloody crescent moons decorated his palms.

            "'M fine," came the muffled response.  "Just – a bad dream, 's all." Draco snorted and reached out for Harry's shoulder.  The dark haired boy flinched when the blond touched him, and Draco withdrew his hand quickly. 

            "Harry –," Draco began.  Harry raised his head from the cushions and focused blurry eyes on the blond.  He'd knocked his glasses off at some point and they lay next to him on the couch.  

            "I'm fine," came the quiet response.  It was followed by a glare – that wasn't terribly effective since Harry could barely make out the blurry forms in front of him.  "I think what I need is food," he said, lying through his teeth.  He knew, intellectually, that he needed to eat – but at the moment food sounded particularly nauseous.  He fumbled for his glasses and slid them on, finally able to focus on the forms of Draco and Neville in front of him.  He pushed himself upright, trying to smooth down his unruly hair as he did so.

            "Food, right?  Lunch, Great Hall, you know, the place where everyone gossips and plots?  That area?" Harry said, looking at Draco pointedly.  He didn't want to talk about the fact that he'd had a mini nightmare in the middle of the common room.  The blond looked at him sharply.

            "I am perfectly aware of where we eat lunch, Harry.  But I really think –," Draco began, standing after a moment and looking down at the dark haired boy crossly.  Harry shook his head sharply, cutting Draco off as he stood.

            "Nope.  Not gonna talk about it," he said flatly, eyes narrowing.

            "Going to.  Not gonna," the blond corrected automatically, raising an eyebrow at the smaller boy.  The blond didn't back away and the two stood close together, the edges of their robes brushing against each other.  Harry shrugged and picked up his rucksack.

            "Whatever.  Food.  Now." He slung the pack over his shoulder and tried to edge around the blond.  Draco caught the strap of the book bag and halted him.  Harry sighed.

            "Fooooood," the dark haired boy said, drawing out the word.  Draco clutched the strap tightly for a moment, his expression unreadable.  Then a smooth smile flowed onto this face.

            "Alright.  Food.  But you _will_ talk about these dreams at some point.  It's not healthy to bottle them up inside," Draco said, tugging on the strap to emphasis his point.  Harry rolled his eyes.

            "Yes, mother.  Now, can we go?" he asked in his best whine.  Draco sighed dramatically and gestured for Harry to lead the way.  As the smaller boy led the way out of the common room, Draco shared a concerned look with Neville.  They _had_ to get the boy to talk, somehow.  _Maybe Veritaserum, or a healthy dose of liquor_…Draco mused as the common room door slid shut behind them.  _Anything that gets him talking will do.  He can't keep bottling all this up inside – it'll drive him mad_.  Draco shivered slightly, a foreboding feeling running down his spine.  Harry needed to trust them, needed to believe that they weren't about to go anywhere and abandon him.  _But how?_  Draco sighed and shelved the worry for later.  At that moment he had to make sure Harry actually _ate_ at lunch this time.  

*_*_*_*

            Harry sighed as he finally shut his bedroom door.  Draco had watched every single bite that he'd taken at lunch, had followed him to the library, and then coddled him at dinner.  It was so _strange_ to be watched that closely – he rather hoped the blond would get over it soon.  While he grudgingly liked the attention and the protective attitude the blond was displaying, it was getting a bit much.  _I mean, really, one of these days when I come to expect that level of attention and what not, he'll be gone.  I really can't get used to this type of attitude._  Harry dropped his rucksack on the floor and eased himself onto his bed.  He had a mild headache and while all he really wanted to do was sleep, he was tired of having nightmares every time he closed his eyes.

            He tucked his legs under himself and withdrew his wand, pointing it at his fireplace.  A quick spell had a roaring fire going, beating off the chill in the room.  He shivered slightly, dropping his wand next to him on the bed and rubbing his upper arms lightly.  He got up and crossed over to stand in front of the fire, letting the heat soak into his thin frame.  He sighed with pleasure as his extremities started to warm up.  His fingers seemed to be perpetual blocks of ice lately – along with his feet, which made for uncomfortable sleeping.  He didn't want to wear socks to bed, but had been forced to the last couple of nights.  His feet never seemed to want to warm up, and he didn't want to plague Madam Pomfrey about the slight discomfort.  _The last thing she needs is me fussing about my feet.  She already sees me too much as it is,_ he snorted to himself as he closed his eyes contentedly.  He let out a long, stuttering breath, rolling his neck from side to side, delighting as the cracks and pops eased the tension in his neck.  _If I had known being in Slytherin meant bloody perfect posture in any and all social settings I would have begged the damn Hat to send me to Ravenclaw_.  Harry smiled at his silly thoughts, knowing that there was no other real place for him except Slytherin.  

            After a long moment of soaking up the fire's heat, he opened his eyes and returned to his rucksack.  He picked it up and crossed over to his desk, setting it down with a small _clunk_.  He flipped the top open and withdrew his books, placing them neatly on the shelf, and then got out his homework.  He flipped through it casually, double-checking to make sure it was all finished.  _Great good gods above, I'm turning into a right bookworm.  Maybe I should go romping around the castle halls tonight or something_.  He considered the thought for a long moment, his eyes straying over to his trunk.  _Perhaps not tonight.  I _am_ tired.  Tomorrow then_.  Nodding to himself firmly, he turned back to his papers.  

            He carefully set down his homework, and then pulled out his _other_ notes.  Sirius's book had been quite – thorough, but Harry still wanted to expand some of the projects he'd found in the slim volumes.  _Like trying to get that tail growing potion to grow _only_ rat tails.  I'd love to slip that into Ron's drink.  Maybe I should pay a visit to Dobby when I finally get it figured out.  Maybe he'd help me,_ Harry smirked, eyes narrowing with pleasure as he imagined Ron running about with a large rat's tail.  _It'd serve him right, it would. That bastard,_ Harry's smile turned into a snarl.  He closed his eyes briefly and took a deep breath, trying to get rid of the anger building up inside himself.  _Getting angry right now won't do anything except make you throw up – again.  So quit it and relax_, he chided himself.  

            Slowly he felt the anger ebb away and he tried to focus on something else.  His stomach clenched again when his thoughts returned to Sirius.  How was his godfather going to take his getting booted from Gryffindor and relocation into Slytherin?  _Will he hate me?  Will he have anything to do with me?_  Harry gulped and pulled out his chair, sitting in it heavily.  _Should I write to him?  Let him find out tomorrow via the Daily Prophet?  Send smoke signals and then barricade myself in my room?  Away from his wrath?  God, I don't know what to do_.  Harry could feel his breathing start to pick up as he contemplated Sirius's possible reactions and in vain, he tried to even it out.  All he ended up doing was getting spots in front of his eyes.  _A letter then.  I'll write him a letter. _ Mind made up Harry set his prank-pulling notes aside and withdrew a clean sheet of parchment.  He chewed on the tip of his quill as he gazed on the blank sheet in front of him – he didn't really know how to start.

            _Dear Sirius_, that was good.  A lot like his normal letters.  _Maybe I should just throw it in there in between the_ '_Oh, I pranked Ron and Dean today.  Did you know I got kicked out of Gryffindor?  Yeah, the Headmaster was very calm about it.  The Hat re-Sorted me into Slytherin.  So, Hufflepuff beat Ravenclaw on Friday, can you believe it?'_  Harry's forehead hit the desktop in front of him as he contemplated his letter.  _I'm damned if I do and damned if I don't._  He sighed and raised his head, his mouth forming a tight line as he resolutely dipped his quill into the ink well and began to write. 

            _Dear Sirius, _

_            I thought I'd write and tell you about some of the things that have been going on lately.  If I don't do it now, then you'll find out from the newspapers – and that wouldn't be good, so here I go.  I'm not really sure how to say this, so I'm going to be blunt.  Gryffindor kicked me out of the dorm.  They petitioned and everything, and Dumbledore agreed.  He had me re-Sorted and the Hat put me into Slytherin.  I'm not really all that shocked or anything about it.  The Slytherins have been really nice to me lately and have accepted me into their ranks without a complaint.  Even Malfoy's been nice to me, making sure I eat and protecting me from Ron and the others.  The only people from Gryffindor that stayed friends with me were Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom.  And when Gryffindor kicked me out they decided to petition to be re-Sorted too.  So now they're with me in Slytherin.  _

_            I hope you're not too angry with me.  I – I don't want you to hate me.  Professor Snape has been more than decent with me, so there're no problems in that department.  Of course, you don't like him anyway, but it does help.  _

_            I just thought I'd tell you personally about this before the Daily Prophet runs the article tomorrow, as I'm sure they will.  I hope you're well and safe.  Say hello to Professor Lupin for me please._

_You're godson (hopefully still),_

Harry 

            Harry let out a long breath as he reread the letter.  It wasn't the best piece of literature ever written, but it got what he wanted to say across.  _Now, to get it to him before the newspapers do_.  Harry bit his lip and thought swiftly.  It wasn't curfew _just_ yet.  If he hurried, he might be able to make it to the Headmaster's office and back before it was time for him to be in his room.  _And when did I get so paranoid about being out after curfew?  Wasn't I just planning on sneaking out tomorrow night?_ Harry shook his head at his thoughts and blew on the ink to dry it quicker.  When he was sure it was dry, he sealed the letter carefully and slipped out of his room.

            The Headmaster was more than happy to post the letter for Harry.  The dark haired boy knew that Dumbledore had a more immediate way of communicating to his godfather and Professor Lupin.  He hoped the letter got there soon – and that his godfather would _stay_ his godfather after he read it.  He gulped as he made his way back down to the dungeons – after correcting himself twice as his feet automatically tried to take him to Gryffindor Tower.  _Please, please don't be mad at me Sirius,_ Harry mentally begged as he slipped into the Slytherin Common room.  _I don't want to lose you too._  He looked around the dark room and noticed only a few people still up and around the dorm.  From a far couch Pansy and Millicent smiled at him and waved slightly.  Hesitantly Harry waved back, edging towards his room.  The girls made him nervous – they kept _eyeing_ his robe in a predatory way.  Thankfully the girls returned their attention to the magazine in front of them and Harry let out a breath.

            Gratefully he escaped to the boy's hallway and into his room.  He set up a silencing spell, not sure if the thick walls would be enough to silence his screams.  _Better safe than sorry_, he thought a touch bitterly.  He shrugged out of his robe and into his pajamas.  As he got ready for bed, his thoughts kept turning back to Sirius and his possible reactions.  _Please_, he begged – not really sure to whom, just that he was.  _Please don't let me lose him too._  He slipped in between his sheets, a tired feeling of dread coming over him as he fell into a light sleep.  He was so _tired_ of the nightmares that plagued his sleep.

            Harry was dreaming.  The scene was sickeningly familiar.  The little girl watched him from a far corner of Voldemort's torture chamber, her one good eye staring at him accusingly.  She made no move to come closer and Harry felt his face twist into a pained, pleading expression.  He tried to go over to her, to finally gather her up in his arms and tell her that he would do everything in his power to avenge her, to make sure Voldemort would pay – but found that he was frozen in place.

            His feet were stuck to the floor and no matter how much he tried to free them, they wouldn't come loose.  His hands were suddenly bound and hooked above him, stretching his body tautly.  A whimper escaped from his throat as he realized how the nightmare was beginning to turn out.  A stripe of pain along his back had him gasping in pain.  He blinked painful tears from his eyes and struggled to look over his shoulder, to snarl and spit at his dream-Voldemort.  But when he finally caught a glimpse of his attacker, the words died unspoken in his throat.

            Instead of Voldemort, Ron stood behind him, dressed in impeccable auror's robes.  Hermione stood next to him with a sneer on her face.  Behind them both stood rank upon rank of students and teachers, all watching avidly as Ron raised his arm for another lash.

            "You have no one to blame but yourself," Hermione said as the whip whistled through the air.  The tip exploded across Harry's back and he jerked heavily.  "You deserve nothing but pain and death.  You're a useless, hopeless, betraying failure and you know it.  You failed Cedric and you have utterly failed to stop the deaths of countless others." Her words ripped into Harry's soul and he bowed his head as her poison washed over him.  When she stopped talking, Dean picked up the litany, then Colin, then Seamus.  Then Professor McGonagall, then Professor Flitwick.  Harry screamed as two lashes racked his body and he broke, finally, hating himself for it and hating himself even more for his failures.  Soon all he could do was sob and scream, pleading for forgiveness, for understanding.  For another chance to make it up, to avenge the people he let down.  If they would only give him another chance…

            Severus Snape groaned as the small warning alarm went off in his chambers, informing him that blood had been spilled in his dorm.  He looked up, and cursed when he realized that it wasn't a minor scuffle in the Common Room that was triggering the alarms.  It was coming from Harry's room.  He stood up quickly, knocking his chair over in the process.

            He flooed into the boy's room and crossed quickly over to the wailing figure on the bed.  Harry was jerking spasmodically, hands twisted in the covers, bloody scratches running down his arms, the source of the alarms.  Severus sat on the edge of the bed, his larger weight making the mattress dip slightly.  Carefully he healed the scratches and wondered why Madam Pomfrey wasn't there already.  _I'll have to ask her tomorrow,_ he decided.  He reached out and touched the boy's head, smoothing the sweaty hair back and revealing the lightly irritated scar. 

            "Shh, Harry.  You're having a nightmare.  Wake up now, come on," Severus glanced around the room, making sure he was alone.  The last thing he needed was Albus or Poppy to see him being _concerned_.  They'd expect him to be nicer more often – and then he'd _never_ get anything done in his classes.  Harry had flinched slightly when the Potions Master first touched him, but after a moment the dark haired boy began to relax.  While Harry didn't wake up as the older wizard wanted him to, he _did_ fall into a more peace slumber.  Severus regarded the boy sadly, noting the pale skin and the deep bags under the boy's eyes.  _Sleep Harry,_ Severus told the boy silently as the nightmare seemed to pass.  _We'll watch over you now, don't worry._  The tall, lanky man sat for a while longer in the dark room, making sure the nightmare didn't return.  

            As he left, several hours later, he cast one last look over his shoulder.  Harry was curled up on his bed, almost lost in the expanse of material.  When he had gone, Harry rolled over in his bed, new tears beginning to leak from the corners of his eyes – nightmares returning as the comforting presence left.  While no longer violent, his nightmares were plagued by his memories of the tortures he had seen and the people he had failed to save.  He whimpered softly in the dark room, wrapping the comforter around himself more securely.  In a dim recess of his mind, he wanted the soft, deep voice to return, to tell him everything was going to be alright.  

*_*_*_*_*

            Ginny waited for Harry in the Slytherin Common room.  She was hungry, but she wanted to go down with Harry to the Great Hall – both for his protection and her own.  She did _not_ want to meet up with her brothers on her way there alone.  She fidgeted nervously with her robe as she waited.  It was quite shabby, compared with the ones her dorm mates had on.  She smoothed a small hand over the faded black material and chewed on the inside of her lip.  _I wish I had enough money for new robes,_ she thought wistfully, a small sad smile crossing her face briefly.  _One of these days I'll have enough money to buy new robes whenever I want,_ she vowed to herself, the litany easily rolling off of her mental tongue.  She was determined to do well for herself, so that she'd never have to skimp and save like her parents did.  

            She glanced up when she heard a murmur coming from the boy's hall.  Harry exited the darkness with Draco at his side.  _He doesn't look good,_ she noted worriedly.  Harry was drawn and pale, with a permanent line residing between his eyes.  _He looks as though he didn't sleep at all last night._  She frowned fiercely at the thought.  _Well, he's going to bloody well eat and eat well today,_ she thought to herself.  _And then I'll drag him back here after classes and chain him down to his bed if I have to.  He needs sleep, good sleep and a lot of it._  She stood as Harry drew near, taking note of Neville and Blaise as they emerged from the hallway behind Draco and Harry.  

            "Hey Ginny – shut up Draco.  No correcting my grammar before breakfast.  It's way too early in the morning for it," the dark haired boy said before the blond could even open his mouth.  Draco looked affronted and cast a scathing look at Harry – but stayed silent.  Ginny hid a snicker.  _You go Harry_, she though silently.  She smiled brightly at the boys, her eyes searching Harry's face carefully.

            "Ready for breakfast?" she chirruped.  Harry glared at her blearily and she had to duck her head to hide her smile.  Harry _really_ wasn't a morning person.  He needed a good cup of tea to wake up fully Ginny had found.  And he positively _despised_ morning people – something that Ginny took great delight in exploiting.  A grumpy Harry was often highly amusing in the mornings – if sometimes dangerous to ones ego.  Neville and Blaise joined them after a moment and they all trooped off to breakfast.

            Not heading for the Gryffindor table was – odd – Ginny noticed as she slid into her seat between Pansy and Neville.  The petite blond girl turned and smiled at her, before returning to her conversation with Millicent.  Ginny smiled back at her briefly and then turned her attention to the food surrounding her.  She found Pansy to be quite different than how she'd originally thought the other girl would be.  Pansy had been very pleasant with her, quite nice and bubbly, making Ginny feel right at home in the girl's dorm.  Millicent was less chatty, but still warm and inviting.  _They're all so different in private,_ Ginny thought as she loaded up her plate.  

            Half way through breakfast the post arrived.  A torrent of owls swooped in through the windows – most all of them clutching a copy of the Daily Prophet in their claws.  Ginny eyed them almost fearfully – as did Harry, she noted after a moment.  She was about to ask him if he was expecting a letter when a familiar owl caught her eye.

            Errol crashed into a plate of eggs as he tried to land on the Slytherin table.  Ginny felt her face heat up, expecting the Slytherins around her to start laughing at her family's old owl.  Instead Blaise calmly picked Errol up and straightened him out, as well as taking off the red envelope tied to his leg.  Ginny felt her stomach drop as she eyed the howler.  _I really, really, really don't want to know what it has to say_, she thought miserably.  She took a deep breath and resolutely picked it up.  Immediately it began to scream.

            _VIRIGINA WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU DISGRACE THE WEASLEY NAME AND HONOR IN SUCH A MANNER!!! YOU UNGRATEFUL, SPITEFUL, DISOBEDIANT GIRL!  YOU WERE WARNED, YOUNG LADY!!!  YOU WERE TO STAY AWAY FROM THAT POTTER BOY OR SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES AND LOOK WHAT YOU DID!  YOUR POOR FATHER WONT BE ABLE TO LOOK ANYONE IN THE EYE!  I'M ASHAMED TO FLOO THE NEIGHBORS – YOUR DISGRACE MADE THE FRONT PAGE OF THE DAILY PROPHET!  YOU HAVE DONE THE INEXCUSABLE – YOU HAVE SIDED WITH THAT MAD POTTER, THAT DARK LORK IN TRAINING!  NOW YOU HAVE TO REAP WHAT YOU SOW – SINCE YOU'VE CHOSEN THAT – THAT – _**THING**_ OVER YOUR FAMILY LET _**HIM**_ BE YOUR FAMILY INSTEAD!!! YOU ARE NO LONGER A WEASLEY! YOU ARE GINNY NOBODY – I WASH MY HANDS OF YOU.  THE PAPERS HAVE BEEN SIGNED AND SENT TO THE MINISTRY AND DUMBLEDORE.  YOU ARE HEREBY HOMELESS, FAMILY-LESS AND PENNYLESS.  I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY.  NEVER CONTACT THIS FAMILY AGAIN.  THERE IS NO EXCUSE FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE – I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU AND NEITHER WILL YOUR FATHER! YOU ARE _**NEVER**_ TO DARKEN OUR DOORSTEP AGAIN!_

            And with that the Howler burst into flames.  Ginny sat frozen, staring at the place where the letter had been, her face completely white.  Dead silence reigned in the Hall as everyone stared at her.  Harry reached over the table and touched her hand gently, his face stricken.  She started violently and raised brimming eyes to meet Harry's gaze.

            "I – they – they _publicly_ disowned me Harry –," she whispered, her hands beginning to tremble.  Harry frowned slightly, not understanding.  "Ginny Nobody," her breath caught on the new last name, the wet rattle almost pushing her tears over her eyelids.  Harry tightened his grip on Ginny's hand.  She stiffly turned her hand over and gripped Harry's tightly.  Pansy wound a cautious arm around her shoulders, and that was all it took for her to begin to cry.  She crumpled in on herself, crying silently, one hand covering her mouth and nose as her eyes over flowed.  Whispers began to pick up in the Hall, as everyone began to gossip and speculate about Ginny's fate.

            Severus Snape couldn't believe his ears.  That Molly Weasley would turn her back on one of her own children – he knew her fanaticism had become problematic, but to think that it had gone so far…the Potions Master glanced down the Head Table to where Dumbledore was sitting.  The old wizard looked particularly haggard that morning.  His blue eyes weren't twinkling and his gaze never wavered from where Ginny sat, sobbing in the arms of her fellow Slytherins.  A loud snicker drew Severus's attention to the Gryffindor table.  Ronald Weasley sat in a knot of his fellow Housemates, vicious eyes trained on his ex-sister.  

            "Oh, lookit her shed those great big tears.  Nice performance, don't you think?" While his expression wasn't completely vindictive, Ron's words seemed to hammer even more wounds into Ginny's already battered heart.  Severus leap to his feet, seeing red.  Ginny was a Slytherin now, and _no one_ spoke about his children in such a manner…Severus got ready to give the redhead a tongue lashing he wouldn't forget when someone else beat him to it.

            "Ronald Weasley, one hundred points from Gryffindor for such spiteful and hateful words!  You are _never_ to say such things in my hearing ever again!" Minerva's sharp voice echoed through the Hall.  Gryffindor table stared up at their Head of House in shock, unable to believe that she would take away so many points because of one measly comment about a Slytherin…

            Severus caught Minerva's eye.  She looked at him expressionlessly for a moment, the faint lines around her mouth and eyes betraying her emotions.  The Transfigurations Professor was deeply shocked and outraged at Molly Weasley's behavior, even if she would deny it to anyone that asked.  Severus nodded once to her, pushed his chair back from the table, and headed for Ginny.  

            He reached the small redhead just as she fainted.  She was slight enough that Pansy was able to keep her on the bench, but she slumped to one side heavily.  A general gasp arose from the Hall and Severus sneered at the vultures.  Curtly he motioned for Pansy to let go of the girl and he scooped her up into his arms.  With a glare he warned his Slytherins to stay put.  Harry rose silently from where he was sitting, but Severus shook his head slightly.  Harry set his mouth in a determined line and narrowed his eyes at his new Head of House.  Severus upped his glare at him and Draco pulled slightly on the dark haired boy's robe.  Harry looked at Draco silently.

            "She'll be out for a while, Harry.  We'll visit her after Transfiguration, don't worry," the blond said quietly.  Harry turned pained green eyes to Severus, who nodded tersely in agreement.  Harry sat slowly, his eyes now resting on Ginny's still form that was hanging limply from the Potions Master's arms.  Severus looked at him for another long moment and then strode out of the Great Hall, perfectly aware of the gossip and rumors that were about to start flying in his wake.  He grimaced as he thought of some of the more spiteful gossip mongers in some of the Houses; _poor girl_, he thought, his mouth twisting unpleasantly as he recalled his own run ins with Hogwarts gossip.  _You poor, poor girl._  

*_*_*_*_*

            Ronald Weasley watched the Potions Professor stride out of the Great Hall with calm eyes.  It hurt to see his sister – no his _ex_-sister fall to such depths of depravity.  _She shouldn't have sided with Potter_, Ron thought sadly.  _We tried out best, but that – that monster took her from us.  Now she's lost – lost completely to us_.  

            He sighed and Hermione covered his hand with her own.  "Will you parents take her back if she repents?" she asked quietly.  Ron shook his head, his eyes meeting his older brothers' for a moment.

            "No.  They _publicly_ disowned her, Hermione.  It means she's not a Weasley anymore – you see it's a type of spell, or ritual.  She and her descendants are cut off completely; she'll have no rights to our name or its history.  She'll be denied the status of a pureblood witch – not that we really had anything to do with that nonsense anyhow, but in some places that status could have gotten her far.  She is also denied any talents the Weasley line holds – such as the talent we have for water-finding.  It's not much, I know, but all pureblood lines have one or two talents they can call their own, special family gifts.  Ginny has nothing now – she is truly Ginny Nobody – no family, no history, no name," Ron said sadly.  "Mum and Dad couldn't take it back even if they wanted to – the ritual is done, completed. There's no way to revoke it." He shrugged.  Hermione bowed her head, letting her hair fall in front of her face.

            "I – I had hoped we'd be able to save her, with time…" the frizzy haired girl whispered from behind the curtain of her hair.  Ron reached up and pushed the thick locks away from her face, trailing a finger along her skin gently.  

            "Hermione – she was lost already.  She's in _Slytherin_ now – there's no returning from that.  I'll mourn the sister I had, but I won't waste my time with the person Ginny has become.  Buck up, Hermione.  It'll be ok.  Concentrate instead on the House – we have to protect them from any further influence on Potter's part.  If he could do this to Ginny, then what else can he do?  And McGonagall will be of no help – she's lost to us now, too – you heard her.  We have to be strong, Hermione.  We have to show them all the truth," he said fiercely, his eyes blazing with a fervent light.  Hermione sniffed delicately and brushed her free hand across her cheeks, dashing away the few tears that had fallen.  She raised her head fully and took a deep breath.

            "Yes, we have to be strong.  For the others, for the House," she began to smile as a positive course of action was laid out in front of her.  She pursed her lips slightly as she began to plan.  Ron felt his heart swell as Hermione rose to the occasion, _that's my Hermione_, he thought.  _That's my girl._  His brothers caught his attention and quietly they began to talk, remembering the girl that had been their sister.  The redhead never noticed two sets of eyes watching him silently from across the hall – one was coolly appraising, while the other shot daggers in his direction.  The redhead paid no attention to either stare, content in his own world, oblivious to anything outside of his sphere of influence.__

End Chapter 17  
Review Responses:

Elessar: Thank you for reviewing!  I'm glad you're enjoying the fic!

Athenakitty: That whimper was from Severus =) and Bill's going to scream and shout, once I finally _get_ him into the fic…and I'll try and include Charlie too =) Thank you again for the wonderful review!

Xikum: More prank playing, with full Slytherin help on the way =) Thank you for the awesome review!

Creamy Mimi: =) You're welcome.

Stormy1x2: lol, I'll try to keep updating asap, but I dunno if I can crank them out one a day.  Thank you for the wonderful review!

Fiera: Harry will be on the Quidditch team =) I don't know if I'll pair anyone up with Ginny – right now she's a little too young for me to really think seriously about developing a romance for her, and two, there's well, going to be _complications_ upcoming for her.  But in the end it all works out =) Thank you for another lovely review!

Caela: Yeah, Neville really stepped forward in this fic – I was actually surprised, cuz the handwritten version of this fic is in a somewhat different voice.  But I'm happier with this version of it, so all's well that ends well. Thank you for the wonderful review!

Leelu: Faith will have a definite end, and that's at the end of fifth year.  But, I plan on sequels =) I'm glad you're enjoying the fic!  And I'll keep posting updates on glassesreflect =)

Rayvern: Thank you for the lovely review!  Revenge incoming =)

Rhiannon: I am in total agreement with you about the Weasleys.  Especially Molly.  I've never liked her – she puts my teeth on edge.  Thank you for the wonderful review!

Redrum: Thank you for the awesome review!  Neville has, for me at least, some great one liners when he's in my head.  He's also good for a little humor in the chapters =) I'm glad you're enjoying the fic!

Usagi Serenity Yui Cosmos: Charlie is more on Ginny's side than Ron's.  He's more of a neutral character atm, but that might change.  Slytherin all the way!!

Kristine Thorne: there should be some bonding scenes upcoming.  I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you!

H: I liked the story of Madam Bovary – but personally I wanted to smack the ever living crap outta the woman.  I've no idea where Rouen is, though I have been to Paris.  Thank you for the awesome review!

The Shadow Bandit: Thank you for the wonderful review!  

Siobhan: Thank you!!

Lu: Thanks for the input =) And for another lovely review! 

Lady FoxFire: Sirius steps up, quite well.  I'm very proud of him in my fic (normally I can't stand the guy).  Thanks for the awesome review!

Carshaa: Thank you =)

Pseudonym: I refuse to spend almost thirty dollars on a book that I want to burn.  But, that doesn't mean I wont steal my friend's copies and read it, all the while threatening to tell them the end =) Get too much coffee in me and _oh lord…_I liked the parts about Neville (that I read at least) in Ootp.  And I'm thoroughly convinced Draco is merely a misunderstood youth, and Snape is still my favorite character.  I've always wanted to beat Sirius and Remus up and down the block for what they did to Severus – hell, I'd be as, if not more, bitter than Severus for what they did! But then again I am a vindictive bitch.  Rawr =).  Thanks for another wonderful review!

Thistle5: Thank you for the lovely review!  Bill is definitely on Ginny's side.  And Neville and Blaise will hook up – I'm just not sure when =/ I'm glad you're enjoying the fic!

GY: A Lucius follow will come soon, thanks for reminding me!  And thank you for a wonderful review!

Nox: Thank you for the lovely review!  And yes, Neville fancies Blaise =)

Redredredred: Well, I'll try to lengthen the chapters then =)

Silvrei: Well, Hermione might be the one to catch on first, but she'll never be forgiven.  And Bill will show up to Hogwarts to yell in person =)

Frizzy: Yes, this will be slash (eventually) between Draco and Harry.  I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter =) Thank you for the awesome review!

Potter-Freak123: Thank you!

Belle: =) Thank you for another wonderful review!

Fataloine-The-Grinning-God: Agree.  Thank you for the review!  Have fun!

Jamie Lynn Potter: Thank you for the lovely review!

Kira: =) Oh yeah.  Harry wont be going back, and as for Ginny and Neville, their fates are still up in the air.  Thank you for reviewing!

Crystal*Fantasy: LOL, I'll try =)

Saber: sorry about the formatting – the story looks a hell of a lot different in word that it does as a web page /sigh.  I'll try and fix it for later chapters =).  And ::smacks self on forehead:: I _hate_ getting the names wrong.  Thanks for pointing it out. 

Dodo: Thank you for reviewing!

Renee Fay: Thank you for the feedback and for the awesome review!

Moonfairy2000: Thank you!

Azntgr01: LOL and thanks for the feedback =)

No Idea: ::bangs head on keyboard and mutters balefully about spell check:: /sigh.  Thanks for pointing that out.  I swear, when I finally think I've got all the little bugs out of the chapter…Thank you for the lovely review =)

IceTastesNice: Thank you very much!

Tanya: Thank you for the awesome review!  I think I've touched on most of the questions you had, but if you have any more, keep 'em coming!  Thanks again!

Shaelynn: =) thank you for the lovely review!

Kickedoutofthegoblet: lol =)

DaOnlyWolfGurl: You hit it right on the nose!  Thank you for reviewing!

SparkySparkles: Hope this chapter answered your question!  Thank you for another lovely review!

Rosie: Since I'm a sucker for happy endings, the fic will have one.  Ginny _does_ catch a break, but in a few chapters.  Thank you for the wonderful review!

Ysabell: LOL thank you for the lovely review!

AngelofShad0ws: I hope this chapter answered some of your questions =) Thanks for reviewing!

Delfeus: Thank you very much!!

Phoenix Tears: I'm working on chapter 18 atm, don't worry =) Thank you for a lovely review!

Dillon: I _have_ read the Last Herald Mage series and it's all that woman's fault that I like slash.  I still reread that series and it _still_ makes me cry sometimes.  I'm glad you're enjoying the fic! Thanks for the review!

MalfoySlave: Thank you for reviewing!


	18. Chapter 18: Sirius

A/N: for some reason, I don't get everyone's reviews.  I don't know if it's AOHell or what – but if, for some reason, you don't see your name in the response section, then it means I never got an alert.  I try to make sure I got you all, but…things happen.

Also the reason this chapter has been so delayed: Simply put, people, I get sick.  A lot.  On my back, hallucinating, coughing up green stuff type of misery.  Some fourth of July, eh?  Anyhow, after managing to haul myself out of bed the other day for the first time in god knows how long, I realized I was only half way through the chapter.  So, I sat down to finish it (although it damn near finished me – god I hate being sick).  Enjoy! (sniffle, sniffle, cough, gag, …runs to bathroom looking slightly green…comes back annoyed.  Cough, hack, spit … "ewww it's still green!  And _ooohhh_ look, it's moving!"…cough, sniffle…knocks self out with medication…_ ahhhhh…_)

Chapter 18: Sirius

            Harry wouldn't touch another bite of his food for the rest of breakfast.  He was far too angry and his stomach was roiling with the need to beat something into a fine pulp.  Draco gave up after a while and focused on stuffing his own face, while keeping a close eye on the other boy, none-the-less.  Harry merely stared into his now tepid tea, occasionally glancing towards the Gryffindor table with hatred in his eyes.  

            Potions was a chilly affair.  Snape stood at the front of the room and snarled at the merest twitch from a Gryffindor student.  The House lost nearly one hundred points that morning, and by the end of the lesson, it was all Hermione could do to keep Ron from hexing his teacher.  Severus was just waiting for Ron to try something – he would like nothing more than to get the precious brat expelled at the first opportunity.  _I'm going to have a long conversation with Lucius this weekend, and see if he can get Arthur sacked, at best, or suspended at least.  I want that family crippled as soon as possible._  Severus could feel an ugly sneer cross his face as he contemplated the Gryffindors in front of him – but he really didn't care.  _They should be afraid,_ Severus snarled to himself.  _They have a lot to answer for._  

            Harry paid little attention in class – his mind clearly not in the dungeons, but rather in the Hospital Wing with Ginny.  Draco had to poke him several times to jar him from his reverie, and even then the dark haired boy's participation in class was half-hearted at best.  Severus ignored Harry's absent mindedness, turning a blind eye to the dark haired boy's lack of participation, something that only increased the Gryffindor student's irritation.

            Transfiguration was also a strained affair.  Professor McGonagall stood tight lipped and severe at the head of the classroom, glaring at her House from time to time.  Ron and Hermione sat perched at the front of the room, angelic expressions plastered on their faces – but it had no effect on the irate teacher.  Lavender sat in the desk behind them with Dean, leaning forward occasionally, whispering to Hermione from time to time.  Harry and Neville sat at the very back of the class, buffered by the rest of the Slytherins, with Draco and Blaise flanking them.  Pansy and Millicent sat directly in front of the two ex-Gryffindors, the girls' chatter and flash shielding the boys from the view of most of the class.  McGonagall's instructions were curt and clipped – they spent most of the day reviewing old lessons.  After Transfiguration Harry drug a quiet Draco to the Hospital Wing.

            Ginny was not in any of the beds when they entered.  Harry's breath caught in his throat for a long moment, before he noticed Madam Pomfrey motioning towards one of the doors near the rear of the Wing.  Harry smiled at her brightly and grabbed Draco's robe, leading him down the aisle of beds quickly.  Draco merely raised an eyebrow at the smaller boy, but let him have his way.  He wasn't about to drag his feet – he wanted to know how Ginny was doing just as badly as Harry – although he hid it better than the dark haired boy.

            Harry knocked on the door Madam Pomfrey had motioned towards quietly.  He cocked his head close to the door, listening intently.

            "Who is it?" came the muffled question.  Harry laid his hand on the worn wooden door.

            "Harry and Draco.  Can we come in?" There was a long silence, in which Harry shifted on his feet anxiously, but was relieved by Ginny's quiet yes.  Harry pushed the door open slowly, peeking his head around the corner.

            Ginny sat on the bed, facing away from them, looking out the window.  The sunlight fell in stripes over her, making her hair blaze with color.  Her feet were tucked up under her, and her hands rested limply in her lap.  She glanced over her shoulder, revealing red, puffy eyes in a pale, drawn face; a testimony to the amount that she'd been crying.  Her bottom lip trembled slightly when she saw them, but she bravely kept her tears in check.

            "Hullo Harry.  Hullo Draco," she said softly.  Harry eased into the room, sidling around the bed, approaching her slowly.  Draco hovered near the door, rather unsure just what he should be doing – he wanted to help, but was at a loss as how to do so.  Harry took a tentative step forward and sat on the bed next to her.

            "Are – of course your not.  Uh, I – we, well, we were wondering how you were?  And if we could do anything to help?" Harry stuttered, mentally slapping himself several times.  _Of course she isn't ok you dolt – her family just disowned her.  Hello!_  He peered at her through a fringe of bangs, sheepish.  Ginny looked away from him and drew in a long, shaky breath.

            "Harry – I'll be fine.  I, well, sort of expected something like this to happen.  Of course, not to this degree, but – I knew they would be hopping mad.  I –," she let out her pent up breath, her face screwing up briefly.  "I'm so _angry_ at them, Harry.  They – they'd rather believe their precious convictions than me, how stupid is that?  They – they – I mean, how could Mum _do_ such a thing?  You know?  It's so, so _weird._" She spread her hands out in front of her, staring at them blankly.  Harry chewed on his lower lip, thinking swiftly, a frown marring his forehead.

            "Do you think your Mum's under Imperius?" he finally asked, hesitantly.  The implication was ugly, but it was the first thing that came to his mind.  Ginny looked up at him sharply, eyes narrowing.  

            "No," she said after a pause.  "I don't think so.  And even if she was, how could you explain Ron, and the twins' attitudes?  No, Harry, that's the most awful part of this whole thing.  They _aren't_ under a spell.  They've done this of their own free will.  Mum and Dad – I mean they're members of the _Order_, how could they –," Ginny curled her hands into the sheets, anger flashing across her face.

            "I'm sorry to say that your – former – parents are no longer full members of the Order, Ginny." A new voice made them jump.  Draco, who had come around the bed to Harry's side while Ginny was talking, mentally scowled when he caught sight of the Headmaster in the doorway.  _Fool.  Inattention like that is a good way to get someone killed,_ he chastised himself severely.  He eyed the older wizard suspiciously.  Dumbledore was looking at Ginny sadly, his eyes having lost all trace of their usual sparkle.

            "Sir?" Ginny asked, twisting around on the bed, facing the Headmaster.  Dumbledore took a few steps into the room and lowered himself into the only chair.  He folded his hands in his lap calmly and glanced at Draco briefly.

            "Mr. Malfoy, I'm sure your father has told you of the Order and his somewhat – reluctant – participation in it?" The Headmaster said frankly.  Draco nodded faintly and Harry cast a look at him.  "Well, over the summer, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's changing attitudes had been noted, but not remarked on within the Order.  At the last meeting, however, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were quite out of line, and placed on probationary status because of their biased and inflammatory statements.  They were most – upset about it," Dumbledore looked at Ginny gravely.  "I'm afraid an old man has made another large mistake." The Headmaster closed his eyes and sighed.

            "Sir? What do you mean?" Harry asked, shifting to face the older wizard as well.  Ginny merely watched on in silence.  The Headmaster opened his eyes, leaned back in his chair and steepled his hands in front of his mouth.

            "Harry, I am an old man.  I thought that perhaps Molly and Arthur would come around in time; that they would be able to ignore and see past the rumors that have been flying around the wizarding world.  But I waited too long in addressing the problem, and before I knew it, they had already made up their minds.  What _was_ uncovered during the meeting, was that Percy Weasley apparently came home with a report that supports Molly's beliefs, and were used in further convincing Ginny's former brothers," Harry winced at the Headmaster's use of the word former.  Ginny shifted uneasily on the bed, a thoughtful frown on her face.  

            "That's right.  Percy _did_ come home this summer – but I was at Amanda's house, so I missed him.  Ron said something to me about how he got his hands on something at work and that's why Mum finally believed everything for sure," she trailed off, eyes focused on some distant point out of the window.  "But she had to have believed _some_ of the rumors in the first place in order to be fully convinced by whatever Percy showed her."  She brought her gaze back to the Headmaster.  

            "Unfortunately, Ginny, yes, she would have," Dumbledore said softly.  Ginny shook her head faintly.

            "But I still don't understand – I mean, _how_ could they just…give up hope like that?" she asked, one hand curling into a fist next to her on the bed.  The Headmaster sighed.

            "You'll find that many people, who have gone through a terrible time, are often quick to make sure nothing of the sort will happen again.  Molly and Arthur weathered Voldemort's first uprising, and are now forced to live with his return.  They were happy in believing in the safety they once held, and now with that protection gone – they needed someone to blame.  Thus, they turned on Harry, the perfect scapegoat for all their problems.  He has the scar, and the connection – all perfectly reasonable things in their minds for damning him before he even has a trial.  And things like this have happened before – as you all know well.  As for their disowning of you, Ginny – that was something I also did not foresee.  And for that I must also apologize.  If I had known what their reaction was going to be, I would not have approved your petition," the older wizard said, shaking his head slightly.  Ginny looked at him intently.

            "I – I'm actually somewhat happy you did.  They – if they could only love me by their own terms, by their own rules – then how is that a family?  I mean, they should love me for who I am, no matter what House I'm in.  It's nonsense for them to hate me so much because I believe in Harry and switched to another House.  I just…" she trailed off, dropping her eyes to the coverlet in front of her.  The Headmaster reached forward and patted her hand softly.

            "Don't worry, my dear.  It will all turn out all right in the end.  All you need is a little faith, and some help from your friends," he said kindly.  Ginny looked up at him through her lashes, and hesitantly returned his smile.  Dumbledore leaned back after a moment and watched the three students in front of him silently for several moments.

            "Sir?" Harry finally broke the silence. "Is there a way for the Weasley's to – to take Ginny back?  Draco said something about her – her disownment being permanent because it was announced in public, but …" Harry asked, casting an apologetic glance at Draco, who rolled his eyes at the dark haired boy and snorted softly.  _I'm surprised he retained that much of what I told him earlier_, the blond thought amusedly.  The Headmaster shook his head slowly, a regretful expression crossing his face. 

            "No, Harry.  The ritual cannot be revoked," he said solemnly.  Harry's face fell. "There is a similar ritual that can bind a person to a new family, and with that binding would come the family history, name, talents and occasionally, as I remember reading, physical traits." Dumbledore finished, a faraway look entering his eyes briefly.  Harry perked up considerably.

            "Could – er that is," Harry looked at Ginny.  "Would you like to become a Potter?" he stuttered.  Draco blinked in surprise.  Ginny looked at him silently for a moment before tears began to form in her eyes.

            "Yes!" she said, a wavering smile on her face.  The Headmaster cleared his throat, catching their attention.

            "Harry, while it is a very noble thing to offer, you would not be able to perform the ritual until you have reached your majority." Their faces fell and Ginny sniffed softly, her shoulders slumping.  Harry wound an arm around her, offering silent support.  _I don't care what anybody says.  You'll always be my sister,_ Harry thought fiercely, giving her a small squeeze.  

            "What can we do then?" Draco asked quietly from where he was leaning against the wall.  The Headmaster looked at the blond evenly, the normally twinkling eyes flat and shuttered.

            "Right now, Mr. Malfoy, Ginny needs the support and protection of her Housemates.  Her path will be rocky here for a while yet," Dumbledore murmured.  Draco stiffened slightly, but nodded.  _I should talk to Father,_ the blond thought swiftly.  _Surely he can do something about this – this situation_.  "As for now, why don't you escort young Ginny here back to the Slytherin dorms.  I will inform Professor Montevay that you and Harry will be late for class." The Headmaster rose and looked at them all steadily once, before leaving the room.  Ginny dashed the few remaining tears from her eyes and uncrossed her legs, intending to rise.  A crinkle from Harry's pocket caught her attention and she paused, still seated on the bed.

            "What's that?" she asked, cocking her head to the side, curious.  Harry started slightly and pulled the crumpled parchment from his pocket, smoothing out the creases nervously.

            "A letter from Padfoot," the dark haired boy said softly.  "I wrote to him last night.  I thought that it would be better if he heard the news from me first before reading it in the papers." He ran his fingers over the paper in front of him, the tip of one finger tracing the messy seal on the back.  The wax glowed a ruby red color in the shafts of sunlight that striped the room.  Ginny nudged his shoulder.

            "Open it," she said.  He blinked at her owlishly and she smiled tightly at him.  "He wont hate you, Harry.  You're his godson, he loves you – no matter what." Her voice faded out a bit, but she resolutely took a deep breath and forced a brighter smile onto her face.  Harry nibbled at his lower lip briefly before running a finger under the edge of the letter, breaking the seal.  He unfolded it slowly and glanced it over, before beginning to read it out loud.

            _Dear Harry,_

_            What ever possessed you to think that I wouldn't want you for my godson?  I love ya, kiddo, no matter what.  Always have and always will.  There's nothing you could do or say that could make me feel any different.  Well – declaring your undying love for Snape would take me a bit to get used to, but, well, I can't really ever see you doing that, so it all works out in the end, eh?  Besides, Slytherin isn't so bad –_ the handwriting broke off suddenly and changed to Remus's neat scrawl.

            **_It took him five minutes to admit that!! But he did!_**  The handwriting switched back to Sirius's messy penmanship.

            _Thank you Moony, now shut up.  Anyhow, as I was saying, Slytherin isn't so bad, and now you have the help of those wily _– the next word was crossed out heavily –_ er, kids to help you out!  Think of the pranks you'll be able to pull!  And Snape as your Head of House!  He's already a snarky git towards Gryffindors – now he has every reason to be even more evil than he already is! (If that's possible.)_  Harry had to stop and laugh.  Draco scowled at him briefly, but a smile lurked at the corners of his mouth, showing Harry that the blond found Sirius's commentary funny too.  Even Ginny was smiling, and Harry took that as a good sign.  

            _As for those no good, rotten, betraying _(the word was crossed out heavily)_ of Housemates you had, well, them and I will just have to have a long talk, now wont we?  I'll teach them for being ungrateful, backstabbing gits, don't you worry_.  Harry felt a stab of unease run through him.  He hoped Remus would be able to keep the animagus in check – he didn't want his godfather going to Azkaban again.  Sirius wasn't the forgiving sort – not when it came to matters of betrayal, and while Harry appreciated the sentiment, he'd much rather have his godfather alive, sane and by his side.  Another larger part of him was quivering with relief – he wouldn't have known what to do if his godfather had abandoned him.  The ink seemed to smear as if the quill had been forcefully taken from Sirius's hand again.

            **_Harry James Potter, how could you ever think that Sirius would turn his back on you?  He loves you, you prat, and don't you ever forget that.  It doesn't matter what House you're in or what colors you wear – nothing could make us any the less proud of you, or love you any less.  Never forget that.  You're our Harry, and will always be our Harry, got it?_**  Remus's distinctive scrawl cut in.  Harry had to clear his throat briefly before continuing.  He looked up and saw that Ginny had a pained look on her face and that her eyes were full of tears.  He trailed off, staring at her.

            "Don't you dare stop reading, you punk.  These are tears of happiness.  It's good to hear someone having good news, so keep reading," she whispered fiercely, a stripe of sunlight falling across her face, making her freckles and eyes contrast sharply with her pale skin.  Draco took a step forward and hesitantly placed a hand on her shoulder, silently offering support.  She smiled at him faintly, eyes warm and thankful, before returning her gaze to Harry.  The dark haired boy continued reading.  

            **_Now, Harry, Padfoot has been chomping at the bit, raving constantly about all the lovely ideas that he has planned for you dear ex-Housemates.  Don't worry – it will be a fully Marauder backed endeavor.  I'm sickened by what Gryffindor has done, and by what Padfoot is stockpiling by the door, a full prank war will ensue as soon as we arrive._**  Harry's face lit up as he read.  They were coming to Hogwarts!  He glanced up at Ginny and was heartened to see her faintly smiling.  

            _Just remember that we love you no matter what kiddo_; the handwriting abruptly changed back to Sirius's scrawl.  _We'll see you soon._

_            Love,_

_            Padfoot and Moony_

            Harry cleared his throat slightly when he was finished, fingering the letter carefully.  Draco tightened his hold on Ginny's shoulder briefly before letting go and taking a step back from the bed.

            "The near future should be highly amusing," the blond said dryly, stuffing his hands in his pockets casually.  Harry grinned at him rakishly, running a hand through his hair, making it stick up more than usual.

            "Yes, it should indeed," the dark haired boy agreed eagerly.  Ginny stood slowly, wincing as the pins and needles feeling rushed through her feet.  "Alright Gin?" Harry asked, noticing her wince.

            "Pins and needles," she said sourly, a wry grin crossing her face.  "C'mon boys, lets get out of here before Madam Pomfrey descends on us," she said lightly, forcing her mind away from the sadness that threatened to devour her.  _No,_ she thought fiercely, _I'm not letting it – **them** win!_ They all exchanged amused glances and hurried from the Hospital Wing and towards the Slytherin dorms.  _I'll show them all_, she vowed to herself as she walked between the two boys.  _I wont stay Ginny Nobody for long!_

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

            The next day was Saturday, a Hogsmeade weekend.  Harry was looking forward to getting out of the castle and away from the prying eyes of the rest of the Houses.  He knew Pansy and Millicent wanted to get him into some of the clothing shops – but just what they were going to get him into was something that rather worried him.

            Ginny was quiet on the way over to village.  Neville stayed near her elbow, but didn't pester her too often with questions.  Pansy and Millicent wanted to get Ginny into the clothing shops as well – but were somewhat at a loss as to how to do so tactfully.

            As they arrived, the two fifth year girls grabbed a hold of their new Housemates and drug them into the nearest "decent" clothing store they could find.  Ginny tagged along reluctantly, dragging her feet somewhat.  She felt extremely uncomfortable in the high priced store – she didn't have any money and she didn't want to be a charity case to her Housemates.  Pansy seemed to sense her hesitancy and took the decision away from her.

            "Nonsense," the petite blond said in response to Ginny's reservations.  "This is about House pride.  Now, you need a totally new wardrobe, shoes, under things, hair stuff…" Pansy bubbled on, latching onto Ginny's arm and pulling her deeper into the female section of the clothing shop.  Harry let out a relieved breath – _I'm safe for now_, he thought, a touch guilty at abandoning Ginny to the clutches of Pansy and Millicent.  _Still, she's a girl, and girls like to shop, right?_  He mentally sighed and resigned himself to getting smacked by the petite redhead later that night.  _Well, at least I can enjoy a weekend free from shopping_, he thought, perking up a bit.

            "Well, what should we do?" Harry asked, turning around to face Draco, Blaise and Neville.  The former Gryffindor stood to one side awkwardly, an amused grin hovering around his mouth as he looked between Harry and the other two Slytherins.  Draco and Blaise, however, were watching Harry with narrow, calculating expressions on their faces.  Harry could feel himself pale.

            "Oh god.  Not you too," he muttered, backing up a step, fully intending to flee.  Draco and Blaise sprung, latching onto Harry's robes and dragging him deeper into the store.  "Neville!  Help!" Harry yelped, casting pleading glances at the quietly laughing boy.  Draco paused and twisted around to look at the sandy haired boy, the pale silver eyes raking over his form, thinking swiftly.  Neville stopped laughing.  The blond snaked a hand out and grabbed the edge of Neville's robe before he could scoot away.

            "Oh no.  You're coming with.  We have to get rid of that Gryffindor color scheme you have going," Draco said firmly.  Neville paled and began to shake his head vigorously – to no avail.  The two new Slytherins exchanged despairing glances but gave in to the inevitable.  Draco and Blaise could be heard cackling with glee as they led their victims – er, lucky Housemates – deeper into the store.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

            Hermione and Ron sat in the Three Broomsticks, her with a book propped open in front of her and him slowly nursing a butterbeer.  It was mid afternoon and they had been there since lunch, alternately talking with their Housemates and sitting in silence.  Lavender plopped down next to Ron, slightly out of breath and beaming.

            "Hullo!" she sang.  Hermione spared her a small smile before returning to her book and Ron grunted a reply at her.  "Oh, _somebody_ looks put out.  What's wrong, Ronnikins?" she said teasingly.  Ron glared at her briefly.  He _despised_ that nickname.

            "Potter," he spat shortly.  Lavender's smile dimmed for a moment, then grew as a new light entered her eye.

            "And what about him now?" she pressed, propping her head up with a hand, leaning towards Ron attentively.

            "Something needs to be done about him.  Mum wrote to us this morning, telling us about how some weird legend that You-Know-Who got his hands on and intends to send after Potter.  Mum's worried that the – the –," he turned to Hermione.

            "Hell hounds," she murmured without looking up.  Ron nodded and turned back to Lavender.

            "Yeah, them.  She's worried that the Hell Hounds will end up killing _everybody_ instead of Potter, so she wants us to maybe find someway of booting Potter out of the castle if they come near.  Of course, Mum and Dad have no idea of _when_ this is going to happen, or anything about the damn things either.  We're just supposed to keep our ears open and hope for the best," Ron finished, clearly irritated with the lack of a clearly defined plan he could follow.  The redhead missed Lavender's sudden tensing and slight widening of her eyes.  When he finally looked back at her face, her attentive, sympathetic expression was firmly in place and managed to sooth his ruffled feathers.

            "I'm sure you'll figure something out.  I mean, it _was_ the two of you who managed to pull Potter's fat of the fire all those times in the past, eh?  Something will come up, just you wait and see.  We have faith in you," she said warmly, reaching over and laying a hot hand on his forearm.  Ron smiled gratefully at her.

            "Thanks Lav.  Really.  So what's new on the grapevine?  And good juicy rumors?" he asked with a laugh.  Hogwarts' resident gossip beamed and began prattling on about all the information she had gleaned; regaling them with an amusing story of how three Hufflepuff third years had managed to turn themselves into pigs during Transfiguration, much to McGonagall's horror.  Eventually Lavender's babble drew even Hermione in and the three sat for the rest of the afternoon giggling over their butterbeer.  Neither Ron nor Hermione noticed Lavender dropping her hand occasionally below the table, or the speculative gleam that entered her eye from time to time.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

            Harry stared at Draco blankly.  He looked back down to the pair of pants trust at him, and then back up at the blond.

            "No," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.  Draco's eyes narrowed.

            "Yes," the blond said, giving the pants a small shake.  Harry huffed.

            "And what is the difference between _these_ black pants and the other _two_ you've already approved?" Harry snapped, still not taking the offending trousers from Draco's grasp.

            "The _cut_, Harry.  Really.  The _style_ is completely different," the blond emphasized.  Harry just shook his head and glanced over to where Blaise stood arguing with Neville.  It had been decided that the sandy haired boy didn't need a complete overhaul of his wardrobe – instead he needed to buy some filler items that reflected his new House colors.  Harry had been deemed a complete and total disaster area.

            "Oh for – fine," Harry snarled and grabbed the pants from Draco.  He slipped behind the changing curtain, not noticing that it hadn't closed completely behind him.  Draco smirked and folded his arms across his chest, managing to get an eyeful of toned body through the small opening as he did so.  His eyes widened briefly as he took in Harry's wiry form, and briefly considered looking away.  _No,_ he decided after a moment.  _I don't think so_.  He shifted slightly to block the opening from the view of the rest of the store, while also managing to put himself in a better position for watching the boy.  Draco could feel a smirk spreading across his face, but he couldn't help himself.  It wasn't everyday that one got to see such a fine specimen of the male body almost completely naked, and for free.

            "Neville –," Blaise sighed, placing a hand on his hip and canting it out slightly.  "Really.  Just a few more shirts."

            "No." Neville stood quietly, a stubborn glint in his eye.

            "Yes," Blaise snapped back.

            "No," Neville reiterated.  Blaise growled, his eyes narrowing.

            "Yes." Neville didn't bother to answer him, he just raised his eyebrow faintly.  "Neville," Blaise tried his best whine.  The sandy haired boy seemed to waver for a moment.  _Aha!  Gotcha,_ Blaise thought.  "Please?  Just a few more, I swear.  C'mon," he wheedled.  Neville's shoulders finally slumped and he sighed heavily.  Blaise beamed at him.  "Wonderful.  Now, here.  Try this one, oh and this one…" Blaise piled the other boy's arms full of material and pushed him behind a screen, smiling triumphantly.  _The whine wins again!_

            Ginny smoothed an appreciative hand down the fine material of the dress robes hesitantly.  She'd dreamed of having robes like these, of being able to buy clothes this fine as often as she liked.  It rather stuck in her throat that it was her rich Housemates who were going to buy them for her, though.  _Damn pride,_ she thought faintly, a wry smile flashing across her face.  Her breath caught sharply as she twirled in front of the mirror – _oh but I like this outfit_, she thought mournfully.

            "Pansy – I really can't.  I mean, you've already set aside –," Ginny began, looking to the pile of clothes sitting on a chair near her.  Pansy waved her off.

            "It's my pleasure, silly.  I _love_ doing this.  My mother says I should look into fashion design when I graduate, since it's the one thing I do best," the petite blond grinned at Ginny, her white teeth flashing in her face.  The redhead hesitantly returned her smile.

            "But –,"

            "Nope.  Not hearing it.  You should have _seen_ us with Milli and Blaise.  They both went through this too – so there's no getting out of it.  Think of it as an – initiation." Pansy winked at her boldly.  Ginny glanced at Millicent, who was sitting quietly near the mirror, watching the two of them banter with a small grin on her face.  She shrugged at Ginny and her grin grew fractionally.

            "You have it easy.  Pansy had me in here for _hours_ before we even made the first selections," the other girl said dryly, casting a fond glance at the blond.  Ginny giggled faintly and Millicent wrinkled her nose at the younger girl, happy that she was finally laughing.  Ginny sobered quickly, though and looked as though she were about to refuse again, when she froze, eyes looking past Pansy, towards the front of the store.  The petite girl whirled, one hand going for her wand as Millicent quickly stood, placing her larger frame slightly in front of Ginny.

            The reason of Ginny's frozen state was clear.  Ron, Fred and George all stood near the entrance of the store, their unease about being in such a rich store clearly making them stand out.  That, and the ugly, angry expressions that marred their faces as they looked at the Slytherins.

            "I can't believe it," Ron spat.  Harry's head popped out from behind the curtains, glasses faintly askew as he glared at Ron and his brothers.  Draco whirled, one hand closing on his wand as he eyed the Gryffindors evilly.  Blaise and Neville both stopped arguing when they heard Ron's angry snarl.  The sandy haired boy took a step towards Ginny, but was stopped by Blaise's light touch on his arm.  _Let her handle him_, Blaise's look seemed to say, and though Neville didn't like it, he didn't try to move forward any more.  Instead he made sure his hand was hovering near his wand – just in case.

            "Look at the new Slytherins get all gussied up.  I thought Lavender was joking when she told me she'd seen the lot of you go in here earlier." Ron sneered at Ginny, eyes raking over the expensive robes she had on.

            "What's that outfit going to cost you, Ginny Nobody?  What're you doing in the dorms to earn such money to buy those fancy things?" Ron taunted.  Ginny saw red.

            "Now look here, you bastard.  Get out and stay out.  You wouldn't be able to afford the cheapest handkerchief in here, so you'd best take your poor, pathetic ass out of here before the management throws you out.  Into the gutter, where you _belong_," Ginny snarled, her anger at her former family finally finding an appropriate target to unleash itself on.  Ron paled briefly, and then purpled unpleasantly.  He was about to open his mouth when a new voice interrupted him.

            "Gentlemen.  Might I inquire as to what…_you_ are doing in my store?" the icy tones of the owner stopped Ron before he could begin to rant and rave.  The three Weasley's whirled to face the owner of the shop, a tall, dark woman with streaks of steel gray running through her hair.  She was flanked by two clerks, who edged past the Gryffindors and over to the waiting Slytherins.  

            "Uh, nothing ma'am," Ron muttered, casting a hateful glance over his shoulder at Ginny.  She barred her teeth at him in response.  The owner, one Mrs. Davony, merely raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. 

            "Really?  It seems to me as though you were upsetting some of my favorite customers.  I will thank you to leave, immediately, and never return.  Is that understood?" her cool tone was accompanied by a faint sneer.  Ron and his brothers nodded quickly, embarrassed, before shuffling out of the shop, occasionally glaring back at the Slytherins, who promptly dismissed them.  One of the clerks approached Ginny hesitantly.

            "Miss?  Are you finding everything alright?" the slim, early twenties witch asked quietly, an understanding smile on her face.  Ginny took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  

            "Yes, we're fine.  We'll take the heap on the chair there and …" Ginny paused, running a hand down the fine material of the robes she was wearing.  "And I'll be wearing this out, if you please." Ginny looked up in time to see Pansy beaming at her in pride.  The clerk smiled brightly at her and went to gather up the clothes.  Neville let his hand drop away from his wand and took a hesitant step towards Ginny.

            "Alright Gin?" the boy asked, eyes worried.  She smiled at him and nodded.  A muffled snarl from Draco and Harry's area drew all of their attentions and they looked on as the dark haired boy flung open the curtains and threw the pants he'd been trying on at Draco.

            "Fine.  Here.  Add those to the pile, but that's it." Harry stormed past the smirking Draco, who calmly handed the article of clothing over to the clerk.  "Ginny?" Harry asked as he approached.  The small redhead rolled her eyes at him.

            "I'm fine, dummy.  Now, go get the outfit Draco wants you to wear out so we go.  I want ice cream," Ginny decided to head Harry off early.  While she adored the fact that he had taken to the idea of being her older brother, she could already tell he was going to be rather – over protective – at times.  _Although, I don't think I'll mind that much_, she mused as she watched Harry stop short and look back at Draco.  The blond held out a finely cut outfit, while tapping his foot slightly.  Harry looked back and forth between them for a moment, before throwing his hands up in the air and returning to the dressing room.  As Ginny turned away she noticed Draco's eyes linger on Harry as he walked past.  _Ohhh…I wonder_, she turned to look at Pansy, how also had a speculative look in her eye.  They exchanged glances and raised eyebrows, before smiles began to form on their faces.  _This is going to be _good, Ginny snickered to herself.  They were soon heading out of the shop and over to the ice cream parlor, ready to over indulge themselves with sweets.

            They left Hogsmeade late in the afternoon, firmly ensconced in the middle of a knot of fellow Slytherins – protected from any and all attempts that Gryffindor House might have had planned for their newest members.  As the bubbly group made their way back to Hogwarts, none of them noticed a small brown dot running full out in the field parallel to them.  It too seemed to be headed towards the distant castle at all possible speed.

End Chapter 18

Review Responses: 

Ok, since the list is slowly progressing to the point where the thank you's are almost as long as the chapter, I'm going to start grouping ya'll up. 

**Ahallah Firesong, Siobhan, Kathi C, Lichan, Silas Wulf, Arianrhod, Thistle5, MalfoySlave, Kayla Darklighter, Moonfairy2000, Stormy1x2, Dodo, Jayne, Jamie Lynn Potter, AngelofShad0ws, DaOnlyWolfGurl, Frizzy, Heather, Meana, Desertwren, Lady Ktulu, Kristine Thorne, S. Wing, MHS02, Belle, Angel-liam, Shinigami, Bob, Zeynel, Azntgr01, Megs, Dragonphly, A. Person, Lollipozz:  ** THANK YOU SO MUCH for the absolutely _awesome_ reviews!!!!!!!!!

**Leelu, Bthatcher2002, Azntgr01, SilverDragon, Musegurl8:** Yes, this will be a slash story, it's just that the romance between the boys is something that I would like to build up with time.  They need to learn to trust each other, as well as get to know each other better before they hop in bed! =) But starting in this chapter and those to follow, the boys should be getting eyefuls of each other. =)

**Rhiannon, Snowcrash, Rayvern, Tigerblack, IceTastesNice, Lady FoxFire:** Oh, there will be pranks and retribution upcoming.  Sirius and Remus are back, and are they _pissed_.  Harry and his new Housemates will happily help out as well ::maniacal grin:: Rar!

Xikum: No spell, just fanatical belief.  If you don't believe it can happen, I have plenty of relatives that I can point out as examples as to otherwise.  /shudder.  Ginny _does_ get adopted, but I'm not saying to who just yet.  Thank you for the awesome review!

Usagi Serenity Yui Cosmos: Hogsmeade included! Thanks for the wonderful review!

Carshaa: Will do and thank you for reviewing!

The Shadow Bandit: Thank you for the awesome review!  Good eyes too =).  I'm glad you're enjoying the fic!

SparkySparkles: Thank you for the lovely review!  He'll play quidditch, and he wont be too tired for it!

Lynntownsend: A yahoo group?  I wouldn't have the faintest idea how to set one up =(  Right now my web page is sitting dead in the water because I can't connect it with Dreamweaver!  There _will_ be two versions of this story, and thank you for the idea about adultffnet.  I'll definitely look into it.  I'm absolutely _horrible_ with computers though – but I hope to get the website up soon.  Somehow.  Maybe ::forehead smacks desktop:: /sigh.  Thank you for reviewing!

Athenakitty: There's no going back for Ginny – she can be adopted by another family, but not the Weasleys.  Sirius will appear (if he didn't this chapter then he will the next) and Bill shows up _very_ soon, pissed beyond all belief!  Thank you for another wonderful review!

Kapies: The Gryffindorks get a 4x4 to the back of the head sometime in the story.  But I'm not sure just where that's going to appear =) Thank you for reviewing!

NayNymic: Thank you for the awesome review!  As for Hermione, love (even if its you being in love with being in love) makes you overlook a lot of things.  Like a speed addiction – one knows from experience.  She _will_ finally figure it out, but all her bridges are burnt between her and Harry – they will never be friends again.  Ah the slash – soon, that's all I can say.  There wont be graphic slash here on ffnet, and I'm going to look into adultffnet.  And hopefully get my freaking website up and running =/ The thing is pissing me off /sigh.  There will be revenge from the Slytherin house, oh yeah.  And I'll think about the Severus/Minerva scene – or at least try to communicate the information to her some how.  I do agree with you that Minerva needs to get her nose rubbed in the fact that she messed up, big time.  And the Weasleys will suffer!

Redrum: Draco will get a viewing of Harry's nightmares, yes.  Thank you for reviewing!

Ecce-echo: An interesting political view – I'll have to think about it =) Thank you for the awesome review!

Oriana Dumbledore: I totally agree, and hopefully Sirius's letter helped.  I'll think about the Howler! =) Was sort of planning a face-to-face confrontation, but that could get bloody.  Actually, that's a rather pleasant idea…

Hyperbole: Thank you for the awesome review, and I hope things are looking up for you!

Nox: There will definitely be a sequel to the story!

Jenny: not telling, you'll have to wait and see =) Thank you for reviewing!

ShaeLynn: Yes, you will =) But I'm not sure _just_ when, however.  The chapters are multiplying without my consent. 

Lai: I'm looking forward to Voldie's attack as well – a significant part of it's played out in my head every time I hear 'Bring Me to Life' on the radio.  It should be a fun chapter to write.  Thank you for the lovely review!

Silvrei: LOL ; ) I'll touch on the Daily Prophet article, thanks for reminding me.  

Caela: And she'll get one too!

Isilme: Thank you for the lovely review!  I hope this chapter helped to answer some of your questions =)

Ysabell: Ah GG Kay, great author.  Bill isn't planned on being her guardian, but that'll come a bit later.  Thank you for the wonderful review!

James: Yes, there is a ritual for making someone family, but I'm not saying which one just yet =) Ginny _might_ forgive them for their stupidity, but she'll have nothing more to do with them.  They will no longer be family to her.  Thanks for the awesome review!

Relle: lol, I know how that is.  Thank you for continuing to review!

Fiera: Thank you for the awesome review!!!  I've never had a good handle on Arthur's mental voice, but I'll think about perhaps adding in a snippit from his POV.  I'm not guaranteeing anything, but I'll try.  

Demon Child: Unbreakable was a very good movie, as I remember.  I don't remember the soundtrack though.  I'll look into it =) Thanks for reviewing!!

Kira: Being sick sucks…but at least I now have a more detailed idea of how the story is going to progress!  Will hopefully be updating more often (barring anymore illnesses).

Shinigami-chan: Ginny will be adopted, don't worry =) 


	19. Chapter 19: Sirius, Remus, Lucius and Bi...

A/N: You know what I hate even more than being sick?  Relapsing.  But, hey, at least I had enough time to get my nails done!

And thank you everyone who wished me well…it took a while, but I'm feeling much better!  And, because ff.net decided to be weird, I finally figured out how yahoo! works, so I now have a yahoo!group in case ff.net acts up again and I want to post the next chapter – info for it is on my author page.  Thanks again for everyone's awesome reviews!!!

Chapter 19: Sirius, Remus, Lucius and Bill

            Dinner was, as usual, a noisy affair.  Ginny sat between Pansy and Neville, chatting animatedly with the two older students as she ate.  Harry sat next to Draco and Blaise, looking slightly uncomfortable in his new clothes, and wondering how in the world he was going to hide a few sets of his old clothes from his dorm mates for when he went back to the Dursley's.  _Wouldn't do to let them see all my new clothes,_ he thought with a sigh.  _Uncle Vernon would be after my money before I could blink_.  A twisted, wry smile flashed across his face as he pictured his uncle's reaction.  _God I wish I didn't have to live with the Dursley's anymore._  He sighed and took a stab at his roast beef.  He wasn't really hungry, but knew he should eat.  The problem was, however, that nothing seemed particularly appetizing anymore – not since he'd taken the potion.  _It'll go away in time_, he thought positively, ignoring the small, worrying voice in the back of his head.  _I'm sure it will_.  A long swig of pumpkin juice quelled his queasy stomach and he attempted another bite of mashed potatoes.  They went down much easier than the tender meat – and had far fewer awful memories associated with it. 

            A loud scraping sound from the Head Table made Harry look up, curious.  Snape strode down the aisle, his black robes billowing out around him impressively – as they always did.  _He _has_ to have some kind of spell to make them do that_, Harry thought absently, eyeing the fabric.  _I mean, that's just not natural…_He had to blink a few times at the tall Professor when he came to a stop in front of the knot of Slytherins.  Silently the Potions Master handed Harry a note, and then continued on down the aisle and out the Great Hall doors without looking back.  The younger wizard stared after him for a moment, before turning the small piece of folded parchment over in his hands.  His name was written clearly on it in the Headmaster's distinctive hand.  Curious, Harry opened the note, not minding the fact that Draco was very obviously reading over his shoulder.  He rather liked the warmth radiating from the larger boy, but tried not to show it.  Draco leaned closer, bracing one hand on the edge of the bench on the far side of Harry, almost embracing him.  Harry shivered faintly at the closeness and resolutely turned his mind back to the note in his hand.

            _Harry_ – it read, _come to my office after dinner._  And that was it.  The dark haired boy frowned, wondering what the Headmaster could want.  He _hoped_ that Sirius and Remus had arrived, but the abrupt, shortness of the note had him worried instead.  _Maybe he needs me to – to take the Potion again_, he thought with a distinct chill running down his spine.  Draco looked from the note to Harry and back again, a small frown also flashing across his face.

            "Do you know what he wants?" the blond murmured quietly in Harry's ear.  He shook his head faintly, folding the note back up and slipping it into his pocket.  He looked up at the Head Table and noticed Dumbledore watching him carefully.  Harry nodded once, faintly, knowing the Headmaster would see it.  A small smile crossed Dumbledore's face, not wholly putting Harry's nerves to rest; the Headmaster would see the positive side to everything – even the Apocalypse.  

            "I haven't the faintest clue," Harry muttered back.  "I don't _think_ it's bad news, but with the Headmaster, who knows?" Harry shrugged and looked back down at his plate.  The congealed mass of half eaten food made his already roiling stomach pitch all the harder, so he pushed his plate away firmly.  Draco sighed and looked at Harry crossly as he moved away slightly.  Harry missed the added warmth from Draco's proximity.

            "You _do_ need to eat, you know," the blond said dryly, folding his arms across his chest crossly.  Harry rolled his eyes.

            "Yes, mother," the dark haired boy muttered, looking away.  Draco elbowed Harry sharply in the ribs, causing the smaller boy to squeak in a most embarrassing fashion, catching the attention of the rest of his Housemates.  Harry could feel heat flood his face, and he elbowed the blond back just as hard.  Draco's eyes narrowed, but before his hand came in contact with Harry's ticklish side, Pansy's foot acquainted itself with his shin – hard.  

            "Ouch!  Pansy!" Draco hissed, hunching over slightly, rubbing weakly at the welt forming on his shin.  _That bloody hurt!_  His anger dimmed a little when he heard Harry snort with laughter and wink at the blond girl.  _It's good to see him acting so lively_, Draco thought positively, pushing down the strange surge of anger that came over him when Harry had winked at the blond girl.

            "Thanks," the dark haired boy said with a grin.  Draco glared at Pansy, who raised her eyebrows at him innocently; a small, satisfied smile hovering around the corners of her mouth. 

            "Not at the dinner table, Draco, really.  Save it for later," she said primly, glancing over at Millicent and catching her eye.  Harry's grin faded and a mock hurt expression came over his face, not seeing the exchange between the two girls.

            "Oh, _I_ see how it is," he sniffed dramatically, making Ginny roll her eyes and him and giggle faintly, with the rest of the Slytherins joining in soon after.  Harry relaxed and joined in with their laughter after a moment.  It felt so _good_ to just joke around with people, he realized.  It was this type of camaraderie, this relaxed acceptance from his Housemates that he had missed the most.  

            After dinner Harry made his way to the Headmaster's office – escorted by a curious Draco and a chattering Pansy.  Both blondes were tenacious in their refusal to let Harry go alone to the Headmaster's office, and the dark haired boy had simply given in to their demands in the face of their stubbornness.  He was quite firm in having them stop at the gargoyle, though, and he left them there, looking rather put out, with a promise to have the Headmaster or someone else escort him to the dungeons.  Draco seemed especially worried – he seemed to think that the Gryffindors were up to something, but exactly what it was, he couldn't say.  The two blondes stayed until Harry was safely past the gargoyle and the animated sculpture had moved back into place.  Only then did they leave.

            Harry mounted the circular steps quickly, trying to suppress the nervous feeling growing in the pit of his stomach.  He really, _really_ wanted Sirius and Remus to be waiting for him at the top of the steps, but was afraid to hope too much.  His more pessimistic side was informing him of all the lovely, horrible things that could be waiting for him instead.  _Shut up,_ he told his subconscious fiercely.  _You have no idea what he wants you here for, so quit making mountains out of molehills.  We have to have a clear head for whatever we encounter…and when the hell did I become we?_ He mentally smacked himself and tried to get his quickly panicking thoughts into some resemblance of order.  He reached the top step, wiped his sweaty palms off quickly on his robes, took a deep breath and entered the office with his head held high.

            "HARRY!" the shout had the boy almost jumping out of his skin, and before he could react, strong arms picked him up in a bear hug and swung him around in a circle.  Harry could barely breathe, trapped in the circle of Sirius's arms – but he didn't care.  Sirius was _here_, was in the office and really, truly, didn't hate him.  A small, shaky smile came over Harry's face as Sirius danced around with him, attempting to blink back the sudden rush of tears.

            "Black! You imbecile, put him down!" Snape's sharp command made the ex-convict pause for a moment, and then sweep Harry around in another circle.  The animagus wore a large grin plastered across his face as he held his godson in his arms.

            "Harry, Harry, Harry!" Sirius chanted, making a brief face at the scowling Severus before finally putting him down.  Harry staggered a moment, attempting to get his breath back, trying not to sow how shaky his legs were.  His godfather looked him over and his cheerful expression faded a bit.  He took hold of Harry's shoulders gently and helped him find his feet.

            "Harry?" the younger wizard hid a wince at the concern that colored the animagus's voice.  He really didn't want his godfather to worry about him – well, any more than usual, that is.  Sirius had enough to worry and stress about, the last thing Harry wanted to do was add to that.  He quickly looked up into warm, concerned eyes and smiled brightly.

            "S'ok, Sirius, really.  I'm fine," he said quietly, ignoring the faint snort that came from one corner of the room.  The concerned look didn't go away, however, but the older wizard let the topic drop.  With another maniacal grin, Sirius pulled Harry close again and dragged him over to the couch where Remus sat, watching the ex-convicts antics fondly.  Harry let himself relax slightly, reveling in the feel of Sirius being there, filling the room with his presence.

            "Hullo Profes – er, Remus," Harry stuttered, still unused to calling the werewolf by his given name.  He shifted slightly and Sirius's arm came around to steady him carefully. 

            "Hullo there, Harry," Remus said warmly, his eyes moving over the small form.  He stood and pulled Harry into a large hug, catching Sirius's eye and frowning briefly.  "We came as soon as we could."  He let the younger boy go reluctantly, and it was only then that Harry managed to see who else was in the room.

            Harry noted with no little relief that the only other person in the room, besides the frowning Potions Professor, was Dumbledore. The Headmaster was seated behind his desk, looking on at the reunion fondly, a small smile on his face.  Professor Snape stood near the fireplace, stiff and uneasy as he watched Sirius manhandle Harry's person.  

            "Really, Black.  Take care with your godson, he doesn't need you throwing him about," Snape spat, eyes narrowing as he looked on.  Sirius looked as though he were about to snarl back an unpleasant reply when he stopped and snapped his mouth shut.  He glanced at Remus once, his lips thinning a bit, before turning back to Harry.  This time he looked the boy over carefully, holding him at arms reach so he couldn't squirm away.  He didn't like what he saw.  _He's far too thin,_ Sirius noted,_ and I don't like those bags under his eyes.  It looks as though he's not been getting enough sleep_.  Sirius frowned and pushed Harry over to the couch, making him sit down, hovering over him for a moment.  The ex-convict looked back over at the Potions Master, trying to quell the childish urge to sit his tongue out at the other man.  _Remember, he seems to care about Harry.  He's being nice to him, he's his Head of House.  You mustn't curse him or make his life hell, you promised Remus.  You have to save your anger for those…_other_…bastards._  Sirius could barely contain his rage at the Gryffindors – he wanted nothing more than to storm over to the Tower and beat some heads in and then some.  _When I get my hands on that little Weasley bastard…_ Taking careful control of his anger, he plopped himself down next to Harry, slinging an arm around his shoulders and stretching his feet out in front of him.

            "So, kiddo.  You gonna tell us what _exactly_ has been going on these last few weeks?  Oh, wait!" Sirius yelped when Harry opened his mouth, stopping him before he could begin.  The lanky animagus sprung to his feet and bounded over to the pile of bags located in the corner of the room.  From one of the smaller packs Sirius withdrew a notebook, a quill and a pot of ink.  

            "What are you doing, Sirius?" Harry's amused voice asked from behind him.  Sirius straightened and spun around dramatically, holding out the supplies with a flourish.

            "Why, we have to have a list, of course.  Names, people, Houses, dates of the infractions…" Sirius rattled off with a smirk.  Snape cleared his throat faintly, and the ex-convict halted on his way back to the couch.  The Potions Master took a few steps towards Sirius and held out a thin scroll.

            "The names Mr. Potter may – omit, due to misguided optimism," Severus said dryly, ignoring Harry's scandalized expression.  Sirius cocked his head to one side and looked Snape in the eye.  The Slytherin was regarding him evenly, with barely any trace of a sneer on his face.  The animagus slowly reached out and took the scroll from the other man, nodding faintly as he did so.  Snape nodded once, sharply, in reply, and then folded his arms into his robes, drawing them around him like a protective shield.  Sirius watched him for another moment, before returning to the couch.  _Well, _that_ was unexpected_, Sirius thought privately before the two older Gryffindors set to dragging out all possible information from the young man.  _Unexpected indeed._  

            In best Marauder mode he and Remus grilled Harry for every name, every incident, every prank that had been played on him so far that year.  They fully intended to pay back each and every single one.  Severus left soon after the Sirius and Remus had begun, murmuring something to the Headmaster about a visitor arriving that he needed to meet.  Sirius watched the other man go from the corner of his eye – _to think that Severus Snape would willingly, _willingly_, help out with a Marauder project.  Amazing_.  

            Unobtrusively, Sirius unrolled the small scroll that Severus had given him as Remus engaged Harry's full attention.  In neat, spidery handwriting, the Potions Master had outlined a relatively long list of names, with a list of suspected and confirmed pranks listed in a neat column next to them.  Sirius had to shake his head in amazement, _Slytherins – they _would_ have information on just about everything._  With a small chuckle, Sirius tucked the scroll away in a pocket, and then turned back to his godson, reaching out to tousle the messy hair.  Harry ducked away playfully, but with a smile.  Sirius felt his heart clench painfully – _how could anyone believe that Harry could become the next Dark Lord?  That he's evil?_  Sirius threw an arm around the boy's shoulders – unable to help the sheer physical need he had to reassure himself that Harry was real, was alright, was alive.  _I'll do my damnedest kiddo.  I'll not let them hurt you anymore,_ he promised fiercely.  A quick glance up at Remus showed the werewolf mirroring his own thoughts.  They shared a long look over the top of Harry's head, solemn nods promising each other they would _never_ let anyone take Harry away from them again.  

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

            Draco walked back to the Slytherin dorms with Pansy, a pensive frown on his face.  He didn't like leaving Harry alone in the Headmaster's presence, he feared that the wily old wizard would get the dark haired boy to take another draught of the Vision Potion, or some other such thing that could potentially harm him.  Again.  _Damn it, what can't the old man leave Harry alone – even for a few months?  Just long enough to let him get back on his feet?_ Draco brooded.  The blond had noticed Harry's continuing lack of appetite, and the dark circles under the green eyes – symptoms that worried Draco greatly.  _He needs his sleep, he needs his rest.  The last thing Harry needs is some crazy old coot driving him insane_.  Draco sighed heavily and stuffed his hands in his pockets, unhappy with his inability to change the situation immediately.  Pansy paused in her chatter, long enough to give him a long, thoughtful look before returning to her current topic.  She, Millicent and Ginny needed to have a very long conversation soon, it seemed.

            A pleasant surprise awaited them, however, on one of the plush couches in the Slytherin Common Room.  Draco's father was sitting quietly near the fire, the light playing over his face as he stared into it broodingly.  Draco broke into a large smile and he quickly made his way to the older man.

            "Father!" he exclaimed happily.  Lucius looked up sharply at the sound of his son's voice and his hard, icy expression softened by a few degrees.  The icy blue eyes flicked over Draco and then to Pansy, before returning to his son.

            "Draco," he said, a faint smile creasing lines around his eyes and mouth, betraying his cold mask for what it was.  Draco knew his father loved to laugh, but never in public, never where the world could perceive some softer, nicer view of the Malfoy family.  No, for the public the Malfoy mask was kept firmly in place, set to breed stories of the family's icy indifference and cold-hearted cruelty – just like they wanted it to.

            "I thought you had to go to Paris this weekend?" Draco asked, seating himself next to his father.  Pansy excused herself quietly, giving the two Malfoy's some time alone.  Both Lucius and Draco spared her a brief smile in farewell.

            "No, I decided to put the business trip off.  Severus sent me a note, requesting to meet this weekend.  Something to do with the," Lucius sneered faintly, "Weasley family." Draco cocked his head to one side.

            "They publicly disowned Ginny, Father.  Their paranoia and fanaticism has broken all boundaries of convention and propriety." Lucius nodded in agreement, leaning back into the deep couch, a clouded look coming into his eyes.

            "Yes, the news is spreading through society like wild fire.  The Daily Prophet ran a scandalous article on it – did you see?" Draco pointed out quietly.  Lucius's eyes narrowed with suppressed anger.  Draco shifted slightly on the couch to face the other man.

            "No, I didn't I'm afraid.  How bad was it?" _Let me know now, so I can buffer Harry and Ginny the best I can_, Draco thought with a mental sigh.  Lucius's prolonged silence filled the younger wizard with a sinking feeling.  _Oh god, it can't be _that_ bad, can it?_ He certainly hoped not.

            "It was – highly inflammatory.  That blasted Skeeter woman is a menace.  The Weasley's are being portrayed as the victims in this mess – that fat cow of a mother is hamming up the press, bemoaning the terrible scandal of it all and how it was the 'last thing this poor, destitute family needs'" Lucius spat, one hand tightening on his familiar cane.  Draco's mouth drew down into a compressed line, as anger rushed through his system.

            "Memorized that, did you?" Severus appeared at the end of the couch, startling them both severely.  The tall, lanky man smirked at the started father and son, before lowering himself down in the chair closest to Lucius.  Both blondes scowled at him briefly, which only served to make the other man smile even more.  It was very rare that Severus got the jump on Lucius, and he would lord it over the other man for as long as he could.

            "No, I did _not_, thank you very much.  But the atrocious style of writing does tend to stick with you," Lucius snapped, sniffing slightly with distain.  Severus sighed and shook his head.

            "That woman…" he trailed off, bowing his head slightly and absently studying his hands where they lay in his lap.  "No, it goes beyond her.  Everything has been pushed so far out of focus it's hard to conceive." 

            "Anything the Dark Lord does is hard to conceive.  What's hard to _believe_ is that one of his plans is actually working this time; Potter can't fight this enemy all on his own.  And to think of that…" Lucius said quietly, blue eyes becoming dark.  "A Potter in Slytherin.  His father must be rolling over in his grave," the last comment was accompanied by a pleased, feral grin.  Severus chuckled slightly, a small, vindictive smile creasing his own face before vanishing.  Draco was still unsure as to what exactly had happened between Severus and James to make the Potions Master hate his old school mate with such a passion.  He knew it wasn't that the elder Potter saved his life once – no, it wasn't that.  Well, it wasn't _all_ that – there was something else, something that his godfather refused to talk about, and Lucius refused to comment on.  Draco didn't push the issue, though; if it was vital for him to know, then one day he would.  If not, well then…he'd have to go wanting for the rest of his life, for Severus would be dead and gone before he gave that particular secret up, Draco knew.  

            "So, what was so vital that I had to put off an important business meeting in order to meet you?" Lucius broke the small silence that had fallen over them, his small smile taking the sting out of his words.  Severus shook his head slightly, as though he were clearing memories from his mind.

            "Ginny, er Nobody.  I wanted to talk to you about her – situation," Severus said delicately, wincing over Ginny's new last name.  Lucius's mouth thinned as he thought the problem over.

            "She is penniless – not that that is much of a change for her, I'm sure.  But the lack of family name and history – that is a sore blow indeed.  At least with her status as a member of the Weasley family she could have secured herself a good marriage with another pureblood family, and at the very least a job.  But without the family name…" Lucius pursed his lips slightly, thinking.  

            "Dumbledore said there was a spell that could be performed that would give Ginny back a family name and heritage," Draco said quietly.  Lucius looked at Draco silently for a long moment.

            "Yes.  The Familius spell; at least, that's the only one that I know of." Lucius paused, and looked away from his son, past his lover and into the fire.  "It hasn't been performed in centuries.  Perhaps even a millennia.  I have no clear memory of just what exactly it entails, nor do I have a clear memory of the many clauses that came with it.  What I do remember is that for a person in Ms.Wea…excuse me, Ginny's position, she has to wait out a designated period of time…I believe it is a month or two, before she can be adopted into another family.  I would need to look the spell up, however, to be sure." Lucius folded his hands in his lap quietly, still looking into the fire.  Draco sighed and his shoulders slumped slightly.

            "I had been hoping that she wouldn't have to wait at all," he said sadly.  Severus nodded in agreement.  Lucius merely shrugged elegantly.

            "Such is the nature of magic," he said blandly and finally looked back at his lover.  "Anything else?"

            "Yes, what of Percy Weasley's new 'division'?  Any news?  The Headmaster is most curious."  Severus leaned forward in his chair, black eyes intent on his lover.  Lucius frowned again.

            "The people I have talked to have absolutely no idea what this division is about, nor have they ever heard of it.  I have a few of the office assistants digging around for me, but no information has come up.  Personally, I believe that young Mr. Weasley has switched sides," Lucius said sourly.  Draco nibbled on his lower lip.

            "But…from what I vaguely remember of him, Percy always seemed to be too good for words.  He was a prefect, a goody goody.  Why in the world would he…" the younger wizard trailed off, thinking.  Lucius's mouth twisted unpleasantly.

            "He is an intellectual, Draco.  No doubt his intellect told him that there would be no way for a young child to defeat an older, more experienced, far more evil wizard and thus decided to join the 'winning side'.  It would be the most logical, safe bet for him." Lucius's tone was self-mocking.  He'd been in Percy's shoes once before – although he'd been far more eager to join the 'winning side' – and for different reasons, no doubt.  _Winning side, indeed.  A bloody madman, with…tastes…that I have no intention of letting him indulge.  Give Draco over to him indeed…and besides, his ideal version of the world is impossible to create.  The fool knows nothing of breeding…even pureblood lines know that once in a while new blood has to be brought in, otherwise inbreeding occurs.  And with that you get results like Great Uncle Tiberius_.  Lucius twitched slightly at the memory of his deformed, completely insane relative.  

            The man had been the offspring of a pair of first cousins, who were extensively related to each other through previous generations' intermarrying.  Tiberius had been born with twisted, useless legs, a harelip, and numerous other deformities that mangled his appearance beyond all boundaries of normalcy.  It didn't help that he was also clearly, and utterly insane – when left alone he would more than happily burn down everything around him, as well as fly into awful, bloody rages at the drop of the hat.  Even with all that against him, his family had managed to marry him off to a squib of some rank.  Tiberius was the heir of the French side of the Malfoy line – all the rest of his siblings were female.  It had been up to him to carry on the family name – and he did, with two sons, a miracle though it was; _his poor wife_…Lucius swiftly broke off his train of thought – the _last_ thing he wanted to be pondering was his great-uncles' sex life.  

            "Can you expose the division for the scam that it is?" Severus asked, watching the older blond intently.  Lucius shook his head sadly, forcing his thoughts back on track.

            "Unfortunately, no.  That lack-wit Fudge is convinced that it is a completely legitimate division of the Ministry.  Exactly _how_ that man ever came into power…Arthur and Percy have not, so far to my knowledge, been working together; do pass that on.  Arthur has been more than normally hostile lately, even his sycophants are noticing the change.  I do believe his wife's attitude has finally become ingrained in that spineless worm," Lucius sneered unpleasantly.  He'd always been disgusted by Arthur's inability to stand up to his wife; it was simply atrocious how that woman commandeered the redheaded man's life, home and children.  _A man should take a firm stance in his child's upbringing_; the Malfoy line prided itself in taking a large part in their children's upbringing and development – perhaps because of the small number of children born to the line.  The Malfoy's had never been a particularly fertile family.

            "And the Daily Prophet?" Draco asked.  Lucius's expression lightened considerably.

            "_That_ is something that I may just be able to do something about.  I almost have controlling stock in the paper – I should within the next month or so.  And when I do, I can completely reform the entire staff to my liking.  _Then_ the paper will only print what I deem it fit to print," Lucius smiled wolfishly.  He'd been wanting controlling interest in the paper for _ages_; he'd bought his first shares in it when he was just barely older than Draco.  _And now the investment pays off_, Lucius thought with no little pleasure.  _Ah, power_; the Slytherin basked in the idea of being able to control such a large flow of information to the wizarding world.  Draco's face lit up as well.

            "Excellent!" the young man said.  "Perhaps then society will finally wake up to reality," Draco snorted.  Severus and Lucius shared a small look – society would never truly wake up, they knew that.  But with the right guidance, it could be made to come to terms with some obvious truths.  

            "Perhaps, indeed," Lucius said quietly, gripping his cane tightly and smoothly coming to his feet.  Severus stood as well.  "If you'll excuse us, Draco.  Your godfather and I have some – other – matters to discuss," the older blond said with a smirk.  Draco sent his father a flat look, telling him he was far from fooled, but waved the older wizards off with a negligent hand.  Draco was content to stay up with one of his textbooks, watching the dorm entrance for a certain, dark haired individual.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

            "And only _then_ will we release the stink bombs," Sirius finished, a grandiose sweep of his arm punctuating his plan of attack.  The Headmaster had exited the office soon after Severus, leaving the three to their own devices – Albus wanted to be just as surprised as the rest of the staff when the three began their attack.  _It wouldn't do to look as though I were in on – anything, Albus had decided as he retired to his bedchamber.  The small knot on the couch had barely noticed his departure._

            Harry sat quietly between his godfather and Remus, a rapt expression on his face as he listened to Sirius's over plan.  He knew the Marauders were good, but hearing the laid out plan, something that was obviously sprung from revengeful, sleep deprived minds – it was a truly stunning creation indeed.

            "That, that is amazing.  Completely amazing.  When do we start?" the green eyes focused on the black haired man in front of him narrowly, a small fire burning in their depths.  Sirius's face split into a wide grin. _That's my boy_, the ex-convict thought with pride.

            "As soon as you want," he answered.  Harry nodded slowly, and then abruptly cocked his head to one side, as though an idea had just struck him.

            "I want to get Draco and Blaise, and any of the other Slytherins, in on this as well.  I know some of them are itching to get back at my – er, at Gryffindor House in any way they can." Harry still stumbled sometimes when naming Gryffindor as a separate house from his own; the ingrained identification with the prideful house was hard to break.  Sirius pursed his lips slightly and thought swiftly.

            "Yes, that would be do-able.  Then we could hit more than one year level – it would help in disguising just who did what prank," Sirius rubbed his chin thoughtfully.  "We wouldn't want the suspense to be short lived, now do we?" the rakish grin he sent to the other two on the couch had them smiling back.  Harry yawned and covered his mouth hurriedly, a small voice in the back of his head – sounding suspiciously like Draco – admonishing him for not covering his mouth fast enough.

            "'Scuse me.  Sorry," Harry muttered.  Sirius snickered and nudged Harry's shoulder with his own.

            "Those stuffy Slytherin manners seem to be rubbing off on you right quick," the older man teased.  Harry blushed hotly and Remus chuckled at him, patting his forearm gently while shooting Sirius a glare.

            "There's nothing wrong with being polite, Harry.  In fact your godfather here could do with some lessons too," the smaller man said teasingly.  Harry spared the werewolf a small smile while Sirius stuck his tongue out at him.  

            "Do not!" the ex-convict protested.  Remus snorted abruptly and began to laugh, covering his mouth with his hand to hide his mirth.  Sirius harrumphed loudly and folded his arms crossly, sticking his bottom lip out outrageously.  Remus only began to laugh harder, and Harry soon joined in.

            "You just sounded exactly like you did when you were ten," Remus finally said with one last snort.  Sirius puffed himself out indignantly, but finally began to chuckle as well.  Harry leaned against his godfather, relishing the fact that the older man was there, was sitting next to him, an arm looped around his shoulders.  Having this one small moment was like coming home – it certainly _felt_ more like home than any other place he'd ever been.  He sighed, closing his eyes contentedly, feeling a soft drowsiness come over him, listening to the two men banter back and forth – not paying attention to their words, but rather to the soothing qualities of their voices.  He felt safe with his godfather and Remus there, safe and loved.

            Remus trailed off quietly as Harry's eyes slid closed.  He hadn't missed the signs of wear and tear on the younger wizard – the werewolf fully intended on having a long conversation with the Headmaster as to _why exactly Harry looked the way he did.  _And, if all else fails, I'll ask Severus,_ the werewolf decided.  He wasn't fooled at all by the lanky Potions Master – Severus cared for the boy, it was obvious to anyone who truly cared to look.  __The next thing to expect is Severus getting out his own__ old supplies and joining in on our little – venture.  Not that it would be particularly bad, in Remus's opinion, to have the full backing of the resident Potions Master.  _It would certainly make getting the potions we need a whole hell of a lot easier._  Remus snorted softly at his thoughts and turned his gaze to Sirius.  The ex-convict was watching over Harry worriedly, a small, pained expression on his face.  _He's brooding again_, Remus thought with a mental sigh.  _Oh Lord_.  Sirius was, by his nature, a happy, rather psychotic individual who preferred taking direct and swift action immediately.  But when he brooded…Remus decided it was time to step in._

            "Siri?  We need to get him to his dorms.  He can't sleep here," the werewolf said softly, reaching out to touch the other man's arm.  Sirius's head snapped up and he nodded silently after a moment.  Gently the black haired man shook the younger boy awake.

            "Harry, Harry wake up.  You need to head back to the dorms, and neither Remus nor I remember how to get there," Sirius whispered.  Harry muttered incoherently and turned further into Sirius's loose hold, unwilling to wake up.  "C'mon, Harry.  Or one of us will carry you, and trust me, Murphy's law being what it is, someone will see us," the small stab to Harry's boyish pride had the younger man waking up, cracking open one eye fractionally.

            "That was evil," the boy muttered and Remus snickered.  The werewolf stood slowly and grabbed Harry's arm gently, tugging insistently.  "I'm up, I'm up," he muttered, pulling away from Sirius reluctantly and fixing the placement of his glasses.  With a put upon sigh, Harry stood, swaying slightly with exhaustion. 

            "This is silly.  I shouldn't feel this tired," he said with a frown.  Remus looked over Harry's head to Sirius, who was also looking faintly worried.  

            "Well, a few good hours of sleep will have you fixed up in no time, eh?  Now, lets get you off to bed," Remus said with a false cheer.  He would _definitely be having a conversation with Dumbledore in the morning.  Harry nodded once and made for the door.  Sirius sprang to his feet, changing into Padfoot before Harry got more than a few feet away.  All together they tromped down to the dungeons, Harry chattering quietly to Remus, while Padfoot kept a close eye and nose out for any and all hints of danger._

*_*_*_*_*_*

            Sunday morning breakfast was always loud and late in Hogwarts.  The older students, most usually having stayed up to all hours of the morning, regularly came down late to the Great Hall.  Ginny, Pansy and Millicent had decided to come down earlier, in order to grab the best from the breakfast dishes and also in order to watch the other Houses as they shuffled in an out of the Hall.  Pansy had decided it was up to her to teach the newest female Slytherin the ins and outs of their House's eyes and ears program.  Ginny had been a more than willing to learn. 

            As they ate, Pansy outlined how on the weekends there was at least always one knot of Slytherin students in the Great Hall the entire day – the schedule was intricate and highly detailed – to all intents and purposes the clusters that drifted in and out of the Hall seemed perfectly natural and accidental.  _I never knew they put so much planning into this_, Ginny thought with respect as she watched the people around them chatter on without a clue.  

            "And there," Pansy was saying softly as she buttered her toast.  She gestured slightly with her knife towards the Ravenclaw table, "there, did you see the fourth year Ravenclaw slip that note to the sixth year Hufflepuff as they passed each other?  We've had our eye on them for a week now.  We haven't been able to get our hands on the note itself, but we're pretty sure they're passing along information to their parents.  It's just _what_ information they're passing along is what we want to know, that way we can be prepared in fighting it." Pansy explained quietly.  Ginny nodded quickly, trying not to let her eyes linger on the Ravenclaw table for too long.  She toyed with the stem of her goblet, running her fingers through the gathered condensation.  She glanced up at the windows, hoping to see an owl flying towards her with a letter from Bill.  

            She'd sent a letter off to her eldest brother days ago, hoping that it would get to him before her Mum – before Molly's did.  So far she hadn't received a note back from the radically dressed curse-breaker, and Ginny had decided to take that as a positive sign.  _At least I didn't get a Howler from him too_, she thought, sighing slightly.  Pansy glanced at her briefly and lapsed into silence, letting the redhead get lost in her own thoughts.  

            A little while later, Harry and Draco found their way to the table.  Harry looked rested for once, a fact that Ginny took substantial pleasure in.  As did Draco, she noticed after a moment.  She was about to lean past Millicent to hiss a question at Harry when a stir near the Great Hall entrance caught her attention.

            Bill Weasley stood framed in the doorway, his hair disheveled and a wild light in his eye.  He wasn't staring at Ginny, as a small part of her feared he would – but rather at her brothers.  Her brothers who weren't paying attention to their eldest sibling's stare.  Her former brothers who were looking towards the Slytherin side of the room with glee in their eyes.  Her former brothers who never saw the tall, thin form of an irate Bill Weasley bearing down on them, intent to raise holy hell.

            Bill strode down the long aisle of the Great Hall, his dragonhide boots squeaking softly in the dead silence that had come over the room.  Ron finally looked up just as his brother drew even with him, and managed to catch the full impact of the flat of his brother's hand to the back of his head.  

            "Ow!  Bill!  What was that for?" Ron whined, one hand rising to rub at the sore spot at the back of his head.  Hermione glared up at Bill, as did the other Gryffindor's near them.

            "What did you do?  What did you _do?  Are you absolutely, positively out of your bloody fu-freaking mind?" Bill stuttered, glancing up at the Head Table briefly.  Dumbledore had yet to rise from his seat, and Minerva had her arms crossed firmly across her chest, a small, satisfied look in her eyes.  Bill turned back to an astonished Ron, ready to continue.  "You – you – you _worthless excuse of a wizard!  Ginny is our sister and you turned your back on her?  You agreed with Mum on some totally bizarre, impossible rumor?  A rumor that you would have scoffed at not four months ago_!" Bill raged, towering over Ron and the rest of the Gryffindor table, his face going a deep shade of purple as he vented his sleep deprived anger out on his brothers.  _

            "I can't _believe we're even related.  Hello, does the __BLOODY TRI-WIZARD TOURNAMENT mean anything to you?  You know, the one where Harry – bloody – Potter – your – best – bloody – friend saved your sorry, miserable excuse for a hide?" Bill snarled, spittle flying from his lips.  "You – you – you weak minded, miserable _worm_." Ron paled to a deathly white; an anguished expression flashing across his face before anger began to seep into him.  Bill then turned to the twins, who were sitting across the table from him._

            "And _you," Bill began, shifting in his stance to face them clearly.  "I don't know where to _begin_ with you.  First of all – congratulations on becoming __first rate bloody pillocks as well as being _hypocritical assholes to boot_.  How, tell me exactly __how you can sit there, happy as clams, __using the money that Harry, _Harry_, the boy you now hate, gave you to further your joke business?" There were gasps from around the room.  Fred and George both colored hotly, while looking down in shame.  _

            "Oh, that's right, look down.  Be contrite.  _Nothing you can do will ever, **ever** be able to make up for what you've done to Harry, and most especially **Ginny**_.  How _could you?  She's your sister!  Blood sticks with blood – no matter what!!!  How many times, __how many bloody times have you sworn, _sworn_ to be there for her?  How many times have you told her you'd accept her as she is?  __How many bloody times?" Bill roared.  He paused, waiting for them to answer.  None came and a grim, unpleasant look came over Bill's face.  _

            "So.  You can't even answer that without choking, eh?  Good God above – Mum's completely off her rocker, you know that?  And she's also wrong about one more very important thing," Bill leaned over Ron, staring the now angry boy dead in the eye.  "Ginny isn't the one that has disgraced the Weasley name.  It's _you_, all of you – Mum, Dad, Percy, the twins.  You've _all had a hand in ruining whatever pride and dignity we once had.  I'm __disgusted to call myself related to such a pile of rubbish.  You hypocrites, you weak minded fools, you __oath-breakers," Bill spat vehemently.  From around the room murmurs sprang up, and people began to whisper behind cupped hand to their neighbors.  Harry propped his chin in his hand and stared over at Bill with wonder in his eyes._

            "Ginny – Bill is awesome," Harry said quietly to the shocked redhead.  All Ginny could do was nod faintly, her eyes never leaving the form of her eldest brother.  Bill stood abruptly and straightened his clothing meticulously.

            "I, William Edmund Weasley do hereby sunder every and all ties with the Weasley family.  I do hereby forfeit all associations, histories and obligations with them.  I also do hereby give up the surname of Weasley for a yet to be chosen new family name.  So witnessed, so decreed," Bill's voice rang out over the completely silent Great Hall.  Ron's face twisted in panic – he reached up and grabbed a hold of Bill's coat, fisting his hands in it.

            "Bill, no!  Take it back!  Undo it – say jinx, say you crossed your fingers!" Ron pleaded, his anger vanishing.  Bill forcefully removed Ron's hands from his clothing and smoothly took a step back.  He contemplated his distraught brother for a long moment.

            "No.  It's no less than you deserve.  And I refuse to associate with oath-breakers…bad for business," Bill spat viciously.  Tears filled Ron's and the twins' eyes as they stared at their once-brother.  "No, it's no less than what you deserve after all," the older wizard finished quietly, his normally calm demeanor sliding back into place.  He spun on his heel sharply and marched away from Gryffindor table, heading for the still shocked teachers who watched him approach silently.

End Chapter 19  

Review Responses:

**Redrum, bthatcher2002, xikum, carshaa, Jamie Lynn Potter, Moonfairy2000, NayNymic, IceTastesNice, Kristine Thorne, SephyGirl, RaynieceMalfoy, Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor, annon, The Shadow Bandit, Lady Cinnibar, Leelu, Kris, Jaded*Secrets, Kira, thistle5, azntgr01, tracey, venenatus.venustas, Caela, Ysabell, Phoenix Tears, insanechildfanfic, care, Heather, Shaelynn, Stormy1x2, Belle, Ren, desertwren, Lu, Dragonphly, Relle, Anonymous, Jarik, Dreamer, S. Wing, Coriel, Prongs, Rhiannon, Tenshi-Chikyuu, shakiya, Kirsu, Fiera, Harmoni, Eirian, tamz, Ice, Tanya Dinocrisis01, Pip, In-the-Shadows, AeTeRa, Prongs, Lukaret, Fatalonie-The Grinning God, Magic Light Dragon, Nox, chlorine, A, Pauline, Dillon, JoFarries, tristhe, kellyerielf, :** THANK YOU ALL FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS!!!!!!

Athenakitty: Bill will be very loud, and very nice to his sister.  Harry's going to have some choice words to say to the wizarding world!  Thank you for another amazing review!

Kathi C: Ah.  Well.  One will try.  If there was an authors note telling ya'll where the group is, then I've figured it out.  If not, I'm either a) still fever induced and hating most everything technological or b) completely stumped.  And yes, you're right =)

Lady FoxFire: Yes, but that wont be for a while yet =)

Usagi Serenity Yui Cosmos: Yes =) Er, this probably won't be femslash, though. And unless I get beaucoup emails hollering for it, it will stay that way.

Angel-liam: Dot/dog, you got the point anyways.  Yes I meant to say dot, but perhaps blur would have been a better word choice.  And yes, it's a dog.

SparkySparkles: The Charlie-muse in my head is firmly ensconced in Romania and won't leave.  I keep trying to include him into the story, but every passage I write with him in it turns out stilted.  So, I'll keep trying – he _will_ appear at one point, dammit, even if I have to drag the darn muse out by her hair and make her write! =)

Isilme: Draco would know about Sirius via his father, who knew who Wormtail was, or at least that's the logic I'm using =)

Arianrhod: some good suggestions!  Thank you!

Renee Fay: I'm not much of a shopper, myself =) Well, no, I amend that.  I can _book_ shop for hours at a time, and can loose an entire afternoon in a shop that holds nice sharp pointy objects =) But as for clothes – more than an hour in a department store gives me hives, or an allergy attack from the perfume!

**Megs, Vixenchick**: The fifth book does not exist in my reality, dammit.  _He lives_.  ::maniacal grin:: _He lives._

Mae: I have no idea really how long the story's going to be.  It _does_ have an end, which is plotted out.  The chapters just keep multiplying, though =)  The story will end at the end of 5th year.  There are sequels planned.

AnImE-FrEaK: She's not going to be adopted by Harry, nor the Malfoys.  But that's all I'm going to say =) She _will_ be adopted though =)

DcSolstice: I'm not sure how many chapters total the fic will be…they keep multiplying on me.  =)

Anonymous: I try to update as often as I can.  The lull has been caused by me getting incredibly sick…and then relapsing =/ 

Shakiya: you'll have to wait and see =) Thanks for reviewing!


	20. Chapter 20: A Fox in the Henhouse

A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed!!!

Disclaimer: Do I _look_ like JK Rowling to you?  I didn't think so.  DON'T SUE ME for the love of god – I have no money anyway.

Pairing: H/D 

Chapter 20: A Fox in the Henhouse 

            Bill had never been so angry before in his entire life.  His family – no, his _former_ family – how could they – what were they – _how in the bloody freaking nine blazes does a nice, normal, sane family become mentally related to – to – Fudge!_  Bill ground his teeth together and forced his anger down.  It wouldn't do to blow up and snap at the Headmaster. 

            He came to a stop in front of the expressionless old wizard; the sky blues eyes were twinkling at him – but that told Bill nothing useful.  The tall redhead took a deep breath and let it out slowly, settling himself firmly on the other side of the Head Table with the air of someone who was bound and determined to get his way.

            "Headmaster Dumbledore," Bill said politely, his calm tone completely opposite of his earlier ranting.  Albus inclined his head slowly in response.

            "Mr. W – ah, well, Bill," the Headmaster frowned briefly at his own stumble.  The former Weasley flashed him a quick, reassuring smile.

            "Just call me Bill for now, sir, if you will," the curse-breaker said cheerily.  Bill really couldn't find it in himself to be sorry for what he'd done; even if his former family finally came to their senses – the damage they had already wrought on Ginny was far too much to excuse.  And, Bill reflected in a small corner of his mind, it really _was_ bad for business…the Goblins held oath-breakers and their families in the lowest esteems.  Bill knew they would understand his new circumstances – they would even more than likely give him a raise!  The Headmaster smiled back at the young man in front of him.

            "Well.  Bill.  Quite an entrance you made," Albus folded his hands calmly and peered over the top of his glasses at the younger wizard.  Bill blushed and looked down at his feet; the older wizard had the strange power of turning people back into stuttering adolescents who had stayed up far past curfew and were caught out late by the man himself.  Bill forced himself to look up, scolding himself that he wasn't twelve years old anymore, thank you very much.  He took a deep breath and shrugged slightly.

            "Ah, well.  Yes, that.  Couldn't be helped really.  Needed to be done," he answered truthfully.  Severus was staring at him as though he'd grown a second head – _but at least it isn't the glare of death_, he thought positively.  _There's hope yet._

            "Yes, I see," Dumbledore said quietly, bringing a hand up to stroke his beard.  "Are you planning on staying for a while, my boy?" Bill perked up, shifting on his feet.  He'd been hoping the Headmaster would ask him that.

            "Well, if that would be alright with you, sir.  I – I would like to stay long enough to talk to Ginny and well, sort some things out, if you don't mind," Bill fidgeted slightly, casting a glance over his shoulder to where Ginny was sitting with the rest of the Slytherin House.  The Headmaster followed his gaze and his face softened.

            "I think our DADA instructor would love to have a chance to speak with you, and perhaps have some hands on demonstrations of what you do for a living in class.  I'll talk to Professor Montevay later, and we'll work something out." Albus winked at the young man briefly before waving him away towards his sister.  Bill's face lit up into a brilliant smile that he flashed at all the teachers – including Snape, before bolting for the table full of quietly watching students.  

            Ginny stood as Bill approached, a strange expression on her face.  "Bill –," she said with a catch in her voice.  Bill merely closed the distance between them and scooped her up into a tight hug, ignoring the stares coming from the rest of the student body.  Ginny clung to her older brother, her tears spilling over her eyelids, creating shiny tracks on her skin. 

            "Ginny Ginny Ginny," Bill murmured, swaying as he hugged her.  "You're my sister, you'll always be my sister, no matter what," he whispered fiercely into her ear.  Ginny let out a small sob and clung tighter to the tall frame.  A discrete cough from beside them made Bill turn his head slightly – but not let go of the small form in his arms.

            Draco inclined his head slightly to the door, his eyes cutting to the Gryffindor table where Ron and the twins were watching the reunion between the two ex-Weasleys with hate in their eyes.  Bill glanced over to them, an unpleasant sneer crossing his face before nodding briskly.

            "C'mon Gin, lets get out of here." He let go of her reluctantly, but kept one arm around her thin shoulders.  Ginny quickly wiped her eyes and nodded, following him out of the Hall.  Draco and Harry looked at each other once before swiftly getting up and following them out.  They weren't about to allow _anyone_ disrupt the reunion between the two redheads.  The two Slytherins caught up to the pair just outside of the Great Hall entrance and quickly ushered them into an unused classroom just down the hall.  They stationed themselves in an alcove just outside the door, making sure to watch for anyone who looked ready to interrupt.  

            Inside, Bill swept Ginny into another hug, one hand coming up to pet her hair as the petite redhead finally let herself sob.  The young witch clung to her brother, gasping for breath as tears and snot ran down her face – she knew she was going to look a mess when she was done, but she didn't care; Bill was _there_, was holding her, telling her that she was his family and no one, _no one_ could ever, ever change that.  It was a balm to her frazzled nerves, the cure for the heartache that her once-parents had inflicted on her.  Bill was _there_.  

            Sometime later Ginny finally pulled away, wiping at her face with her sleeve.  _Pansy would have my head if she saw me doing this_, a small, dry voice commented in the back of her mind.  She told it to shush.  Bill drew back slightly and patted at his pockets, a small frown coming over his face as he searched for something.  He finally pulled out a crumpled handkerchief and handed it to her with a small smile.  She took it gratefully and mopped up her face as best she was able, moving over to the windows and taking a seat near them.  Bill followed her over and sat down next to her.  Ginny looked down at her hands suddenly, the reality of what Bill had just done finally hitting her.

            "You – you disowned yourself," she blurted, looking up into his face.  He nodded solemnly.  

            "Ginny – you're my sister.  You did what was right, you stood up for what you believed in.  You followed your heart – there's no shame in that, only honor.  You did yourself proud, really.  It took courage, heart and a great deal of strength to do what you did, and if all those bastards can't see that – well, then hang 'em.  They don't deserve you.  As for Mum and Dad," Bill broke off and looked out the window briefly.  "What they've done is unforgivable.  Really.  I meant it when I said I was ashamed to be a part of that family…they broke every oath of family, trust and decency when they publicly disowned you, Ginny." He shifted forward slightly and took up her hands in his, squeezing them tightly.  

            "That spell, Ginny, was only, _only_ supposed to be used on those family members who had done something incredibly horrible – like mass murdering thousands, or committing vile acts, such as pedophilia, or incest.  They had no right, _no right_ to perform that ritual; you'd given no cause for it to be performed.  When I first got Mum's letter, I couldn't believe it.  So I checked.  Gringotts has an extensive library, as well as a very rare collection of historical records.  I checked Gin.  Of course they could still perform it, but they've twisted them meaning of it something fierce – I'm surprised none of the older pureblood families haven't raised a stink yet.  Or maybe they have and I've just missed it, I dunno.  And another thing, the goblins well," he broke off with a small smirk, "they were anything but happy about the scandal.  They prefer their employees scandal free, thank you very much.  So don't you worry about me." Ginny smiled briefly at Bill's attempt at a joke, the small humor of it breaking the tension in the room.  She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

            "But – are you sure, _really_ sure, Bill?" She looked up at him carefully, still not quite believing that Bill had really thought through his plan.  Bill's face clearly showed his resolve.

            "Yes, Gin.  It was my choice, don't think even for a moment that you somehow made me do this in any way." Ginny looked down guiltily – it _had_ crossed her mind that Bill had only disowned himself out of guilt for what the family had done to her.  He reached up and tilted her chin up so that she was looking him in the eye.  "I love you Ginny.  I always will, no matter what.  _I_ chose to disown myself.  _I_ chose to stay at your side – and I will never leave." Bill's quiet promise brought more tears to the small redhead's eyes and she blinked quickly, a few fresh tears escaping and streaking down her face.  Bill brushed them away gently and drew her back into a hug, and the two of them sat there in the quiet room, not saying anything else for a long while – just enjoying the solidarity of each other's presence.

*_*_*

            Neville sat in the Slytherin common room, his herbology textbook open on his lap.  He needed to read the next chapter for the upcoming test; he wanted to do well on it – but his mind kept wandering away from the book in front of him and to a particular letter that was sitting in a drawer of his desk.  

            Like Ginny, Neville had written home to tell his Gran about what had happened at the school and why he had chosen to petition to change Houses.  His Gran had been – surprised, to say the least, by his decision, but she had supported him fully.  She had also outlined, in no uncertain terms, that she now expected his Potions grades to improve dramatically, seeing as his Head of House was the resident Potions Master.  His Gran wanted him to do well in school, and he always tried his best for her – even if it meant private lessons with the man that had tormented him for years.  _Well, at least now he won't be taking points off for me simply breathing near him_; Neville tried to find something positive about the set up, but it was somewhat difficult.  

            His Gran wasn't the most – expressive person when it came to affection, he knew, but she loved him deeply, and that was all that mattered.  _Thank goodness she's not like Mrs. Weasley,_ Neville fiddled with the edge of his text book, _I don't know where I'd go if Gran kicked me out.  Perhaps to Cousin Merle's, but he lives in Germany.  And then I'd have to go to Durmstrang,_ the sandy haired boy shivered at the thought of going to the remote, icy school.  It would've been _awful_ to have to switch schools – and not to mention dangerous; it was pretty much known that the German school was where all of the Death Eater children had been sent that year.  He snorted abruptly.  _No, Durmstrang definitely wouldn't have been the place for me_.  

            He sighed and closed the book – he wasn't going to get any studying done.  Instead he stared into the fireplace, letting his eyes trace the patterns that the flames created, letting his mind wander.  He had one intense moment of homesickness after thinking about his grandmother – for one moment all he wanted was to be at home, in his Gran's kitchen, having a cup of her bitter tea and a plateful of her delicious, warm scones.  He could all but smell the delicate scent of the tea and feel the heat rising from the treats in front of him.  The vision was so clear he had to close his eyes for a moment – _enough of this_, he thought firmly.  _This will only serve to make you sad – concentrate on something happy.  Plan something, do something constructive instead of wish for impossible things,_ it was advise his Gran had said to him many, many times in the past and he used it now to push the wash of homesickness away.

            _Maybe Harry and Ginny would like to come home with me this Christmas_, the thought suddenly came to him.  He opened his eyes abruptly and frowned, catching his lower lip between his teeth.  Harry was his friend – even more now from what Gryffindor House had done to all of them.  Neville had been surprised at _how much_ he hadn't known about the Boy-Who-Lived; or rather, the boy who existed under the legend's surface.  

            The Harry he now knew was quiet, given to long silences and reflection.  Before, Harry had always been part of the untouchable trio; the sound of Ron and Harry arguing about Quidditch had been a commonplace thing, along with Hermione's interjections of how dangerous and potentially lethal the game could be.  The three always seemed to be in motion, creating some kind of noise that guaranteed to catch people's attention.  Their friendship had always seemed so solid, so deep – even when they had a row, it seemed impossible that they could ever stay mad at each other forever.  Harry's bright, mischievous, happy smiles were a permanent fixture on him – he'd always seemed to fit the image of Gryffindor's golden boy to a tee.

            Neville had to wonder if this other side of Harry was something new or if it had been there all along, and the dark haired boy had just been playing along with all of the expectations that had been heaped up onto his shoulders from the moment he reentered the wizarding world.  Expectations to be perfect, to be the hero.  To never mess up, to know the answers ahead of time.  To never be sad, or selfish, or moody; to be the absolute image of a good and pure person at all times.  _That must have been hard_, Neville made a face,_ living up to all the ideals that people had of you, knowing that the world would rip you apart if you so much as wavered from their perfect image of you_.  

             He knew he couldn't have done it – he hated being put on the spot, as his performance in Potions went to show.  _As far as I know he's always spent Christmas here, at Hogwarts.  I'd have to ask Gran, but I think she'd allow them both to visit for a while.  And as for protection – well, Gran _is_ one of the most paranoid people I know, surely the number of protection spells on the manor house would be enough to allow Harry to visit for a short while.  And if not, then Gran could easily 'talk' the Headmaster into, eh, placing a few more on the house._  Neville's face broke into a brief smile when he thought about his Gran's commanding, no nonsense attitude.  What she wanted, she got, and that was the plain truth.  He couldn't imagine the Headmaster being able to say no.

            A noise from the hallway leading to the boy's side of the dorm had Neville looking up.  Blaise was just exiting the shadows, heading towards the couches where Neville sat.  The sandy haired boy felt his stomach lurch slightly when he caught sight of the other boy – there was just something about Blaise that made him feel – well, partly uncomfortable, partly nervous, as well as breathless, lightheaded and infinity clumsy.  _A right mess, that's for sure_.  Blaise was a complicated creature to Neville, he never talked down to him, nor teased him about the ex-Gryffindor's clumsiness; rather, the sable haired boy paid attention to the things Neville had to say, seriously considered his opinions and discussed things with him.  It was somewhat unnerving for Neville, having always been the one people mostly ignored in Gryffindor Tower. 

            "Hello Neville," Blaise sank into the cushion next to the other boy.  Neville nodded his greeting, pulling his eyes away from the other boy and returning them to the fireplace.  "What are you studying?"

            "Well, I was trying to study herbology, but I can't really seem to concentrate right now." Neville shrugged slightly and ran a nervous hand over the cover of his textbook.  Blaise shifted on the cushion next to him, turning to face him fully.

            "Care to go for a walk with me?  It might clear your head." The other boy tilted his head at Neville, a small smile flitting across his face.  Neville whipped his head around, not sure if he'd heard what Blaise had said right.  It had almost sounded as if he had…asked him out.  In a strange, mostly platonic, but very Slytherin way.  Blaise's face gave no hints though, and finally Neville just nodded hesitantly, a strange feeling spreading through him when the other's boy's face broke into a large, growing smile that warmed his eyes.  

            "S – sure.  Just let me put his away," Neville could have kicked himself for stuttering.  He hated his stutter with a passion, but he couldn't seem to break the habit, especially when he was nervous.  Blaise nodded and Neville hauled himself out of the couch – _I swear that thing's going to eat me alive one of these days_.  Neville laughed quietly to himself as he hurried to his room, the _last_ thing he had expected from the Slytherin common room was a comfy couch that invited slouching and lounging around.  

*_*_*_*_*_*

            Sirius paced along the room, his long legs eating up the meager distance.  _Five paces, turn, stop, look out the window.  Spin, five paces back, stare at Moony for a moment.  Stop.  Turn around.  Repeat_.  The pacing reminded him of his cell in Azkaban, the awful monotonous of it, and strangely, the almost comfort of it.  The distance between his cell walls had never changed, never lied, were always a set distance away from each other.  The unwavering dimensions had given him a small piece of sanity in the nightmare that had been his imprisonment.  

            "Sirius, please.  Stop pacing before you drive yourself – and me – mad," Remus's tired voice came from the couch were the werewolf was sitting.  The ex-convict paused in his cycle, considering for a moment to keep on with his pacing, just to drive Moony up the wall a little more, before mentally kicking himself in the head.  Sure he was irritated and antsy, but he had no right to take it out on the other man.

            "Sorry," Sirius muttered, crossing the room and throwing himself down into a chair, paying no mind to the welfare of the furniture.  He spread his legs out in front of him and stared at the scuffed toes of his boots.  God how he _hated_ waiting!

            "When did Harry say he'd meet us?" Sirius interrupted Remus from his reading.  The graying man looked up at Sirius for a moment before returning to his novel.

            "After dinner," the other man said quietly, ignoring the fact that Sirius had already asked Remus the exact same question about a hundred times already and that Sirius had _been_ there when Remus had talked to Harry in the first place.  Sirius sighed heavily and began drumming his fingers on the fabric of the couch with one hand, while the other was used to prop up his head.  

            "So, what are you reading now?" Sirius asked after a minute of silence.  Remus's looked up at him briefly before sighing and closing his book with a snap.

            "The exact same thing I've been reading for two hours.  Sirius, why don't you transform into Padfoot and go running somewhere?  It'll help you clear your head, and god knows it'll save my sanity." Remus raised an eyebrow at the other man. 

            Sirius snorted.  "Well, that would – wait.  Bugger.  Ron and Hermione know who Padfoot really is.  Blast," the other wizard spat.  Remus rolled his eyes at him.

            "So, use your nose and stay away from them, it's not that hard you know," Remus pointed at the door.  "Go, now, before I have to tell Harry that I ended up having to kill his godfather because he was driving me nuts." Sirius stuck his tongue out at the other man, but bounded to his feet.  He changed and was out the door in a flash, nose poised and ready, easily staying away from students and teachers alike.  

            As he charged out the door, bounding away for the Forbidden Forest, he missed the small, slinking form making its way for one of the many entrances of Hogwarts.

*_*_*_*_*

            Lavender gathered her robe around herself – the weather had turned cold, and she had forgotten to put on a jumper before heading down to one of the many small side doors of Hogwarts.  She jiggled, trying to keep herself warm that way – it didn't really work.  She was about to head back to the much warmer hallway when she caught sight of a small brown form making its way to her.  Her movement stilled completely for a moment, her eyes watching the approaching form carefully.  It was _him_.  

            As the fox drew closer to her, its body shimmered and where the fox had been standing, a man appeared.  He was a small, nondescript man, with brown hair and brown eyes.  His features neither stood out, or where hideously ugly; he was perfectly and completely average.  The type of man that people's gazes slide over and no one ever really notices – which was exactly what he wanted.  He sidled closer to the girl, his eyes flicking around the surroundings, wary for any sign of danger.

            "You have a message?" his voice was quiet and timid, pale and forgettable just like the rest of him.  Lavender nodded and handed him several scrolls.  He took them quickly, shrunk them and slipped them into a pouch on his belt.  

            "Any orders for me?" Lavender asked breathlessly.  She smiled up at the man, her pulse racing in her throat.  The man nodded slowly.

            "You are to continue to foster the discontent, fear and hate of the Boy in the school.  You'll get more instructions later when the Dark Lord decides that his newest pets are sufficiently under control and that he can order them to do his bidding without any undue problems.  Keep your ears open and keep reporting; we need to specifically know the Boy's routine, where he goes most often and when.  I'll be back next week for your first observations." Lavender nodded rapidly, her hands twisting in her robes.

            "Will the Dark Lord be pleased?" she asked hopefully, desperately.  A small, strange smile crossed the man's face.

            "The Dark Lord will be pleased.  I must go." The conversation was over.  He turned and the fox sprung away from the shadows, heading towards the Forbidden Forest at an all out run.  Lavender watched him go with burning eyes; she wanted, more than anything, to make the Dark Lord pleased.  _Then, maybe then he'll grant my request.  I'll be a real seer then – no one will laugh at me, or roll their eyes because they don't believe me.  When the Dark Lord wins the war, they'll be lined up to get their fortunes read by me – by the hundreds, the thousands.  I'll be someone important, someone who _appreciates_ their gift of the Sight, unlike other people I could name_.  She sneered.

            Bitterness washed across Lavender's face, causing her normally pretty face to become distorted and frightening.  She _hated_ the fact that Harry was the one who got visions – it just wasn't _fair_.  _She_ was the one that paid attention in Divination, _she_ was the one who took Professor Trelawney seriously.  _Harry_ shouldn't be the one with the visions, _Harry_ shouldn't be the one gifted with the Sight.  _She_ should have that power – that ability.  And when she did get it – then, _then_ she'd show them all.  She wouldn't whimper about it like Harry did, she wouldn't suck sympathy from people because of the 'pain' she was in.  She'd _use_ her knowledge instead of whine about it – she'd appreciate the _gift_ that the Sight was.  

            She took a deep breath, trying to force her face back into a calm mask.  She had to be calm, she had a job to do.  She wouldn't fail her Lord, she _wouldn't_.  She nodded once to herself firmly, spun on her heel and walked back into the warmth of the school, a slow-burning feeling of purpose deep inside her.  She'd make sure the Dark Lord's orders were carried out, come hell or high water.

End chapter 20

Review Responses: 

**Lady Shirubana, xikum, Milkyweed, azntgr01, Kira, desertwren, Pyro, S. Wing, Jen, mcnugget, Melon1125, tyger-lily-pendragon, Lady Koneko Shin-chan, jammies2000, Legacyofgrace, Kristine Thorne, Lady FoxFire, SparkySparkles, SephyGirl, RaNdOm Hp FaN, lilybaby, Jamie Lynn Potter, Mia, Angel-liam, BJ Jones, NayNymic, kapies, bfergu01, Phoenix Tears, Stormy1x2, Ice, isilme, thistle5, BlackDragon, Megs, Eirian, Potter-Freak123, IceTastesNice, bthatcher2002, Nox, Lukaret, Anonymous, LeeLu, Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor, insanechildfanfic, Moonfairy2000, Dodo, shakiya, Tenshi-Chikyuu, BabyPufoo, kellyerielf, Silent-Fire, vmr, Oriana Dumbledore, Calli-Ori Snape, coriel, Alex, fi, Jaded*Secrets, TigerBlak, RookRaven, AnImE-FrEaK, starsong, Heather, Belle, coriander, JoFarries, DJay, ~Mary~, Veerle, LL, carshaa, Bandit-Lone-Wolf, Me, stayblue, circusofthedamned, Ding, SilverDragon, Relle, michael16119, Fys, jess, shakiya, Shinigami-chan, Cat, tati, Kasia, Shinigami, In-The-Shadows, Cataclysmic, Illusia, Vampire Goddess Jekyll, MJ, Te, Lady Shirubana, shakiya, BOB, Anonymous, keebler-elmo, Dragenphly, coriel, Ysabell, Sway, Corokraze, Renee Fay, Lynn, Rowan, AsMiLiNgFoOl, JerseyPike, Lucied, ParisLee, DaughterofDeath, a6, Caedesdeo, Rowan13, Dreamer, **: THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE AWESOME REVIEWS!!!!!!!

Athenakitty: Hagrid will hear about the nonsense – and be pissed.  Very pissed.  There is no chance in hell that Gryffindor will win the Quidditch cup =) Yes and no about Harry's sleeping patterns.  Bill will get adopted into the same family as Ginny =) Thank you for another absolutely awesome review!!!!

Silvrei: Yes, Bill is of age to adopt Ginny – but he wont.  They _are_ going to be adopted into the same family though.  

Lady Ktulu: Sirius hasn't been pardoned yet.  Don't fear, it will all work out for Ginny and Bill.  Yes this is a D/H fic…it's just progressing slowly.  Thanks for the wonderful review!

Rhiannon: Thank you for the awesome review, as well as bringing up several points I know I haven't touched on just yet.  Thanks for reminding me =)  Dumbledore is waiving the fee for Ginny this year – although expect to hear a stink about it.  And hopefully this chapter answered your question about Bill.

Arianrhod: The Charlie muse is about to be drug kicking and screaming over to the computer because it's damn near _time_ for him to get into the story //mutters about silly muses// Anyhoo, yes Lucius will have just oodles of fun when owning the Prophet =) rar!  Staying mum about Lavender.  And thank you for joining the Yahoo!group =) 

Hyperbole: He lives.  I am in denial.  I don't care.  =) Glad you're still enjoying the fic!

Ped: Yes, Harry will end up having tell his Housemates about why he's hanging onto some old sets of clothes.  Neville's gran's reaction incoming.  And more Pansy/Milli/Ginny plotting for the boys =) Thanks for the wonderful review!  
JACKIE: I'm glad you like the fic (I know the summery rather sucks, I'm trying to reword it but am failing, alas).  Heard about the story?  Where? /blinks with confusion/ 

Jade Maxwell: thank you for the absolutely amazing review!  Yes, there _is_ some looseness in the plot, I know.  I'm attempting to fix it, so we'll see what happens.  Again, thank you for reviewing!

Usagi Serenity Yui Cosmos: Bill's sticking around for a bit.  Charlie's going to make an entrance soon – even if I have to drag him by the hair kicking and screaming.  Don't worry – computers are all strange, mystical machines to me; all I really know is point and click, isn't that sad =)


	21. Chapter 21: Of Showers and Stink Bombs

A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed!!  I'm not that pleased with this chapter, but I've done all I can with it.  I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Do I _look_ like JK Rowling to you?  I didn't think so.  DON'T SUE ME for the love of God, I have no money anyway.

Chapter 21: Of Showers and Stink Bombs

            After dinner, Harry led a motley crew to a remote wing of the castle.  Draco, Neville and Blaise kept a close watch behind them, making sure no one was following them to wherever they were headed.  Harry led the way with Ginny and Bill of either side of him, the two red heads chattering back and forth across him animatedly as they walked.  Pansy was stationed between the two groups, amused at the sight they had to have made as they tromped their way through the dusty corridors.  _Although,_ her nose wrinkled as she brushed at the sleeve of her robe, _I could do without the dust._  

            She had never been to this part of the castle before, and by the condition of the dust on the ground, not many other people had either.  She risked a glance behind them and froze for a moment.  There were no footprints marking their progress down the hall.  She frowned and glanced at Draco, who nodded once, briefly, before continuing his conversation with the other boys.  _So, he noticed it too_, she mused.  _I wonder if Dumbledore was the one to set that spell up of if it's a part of the castle itself?_ She mentally shrugged and continued after Harry, all the more intrigued to find out where they were headed.  

            Harry led them down yet another corridor before coming to a stop in front of an empty patch of wall.  He glanced around, making sure to have their attention, before stepping forward and through the wall.  

            Pansy blinked and Draco gave a small snort of surprise.  _And just where did Mr. Potter learn about all these neat places, I wonder_.  Pansy narrowed her eyes slightly, determining to herself to ask the dark haired boy when she had the chance.  She exchanged a glance with Draco and had to lift a hand to hide the small smile that appeared on her face at Draco's apparent irritation with Harry for going ahead without one of them at his side.  Draco drew himself up and stalked through the wall, hot on the other boy's heels.  Pansy raised an elegant eyebrow at his disappearing back, shrugged, and stepped through right after him.

            The hallway they emerged into was happily much cleaner and dust free than the previous ones.  Harry waited for them all to arrive before leading them a short way down another hall.  He knocked briefly on a nondescript door and then entered after a long moment.

            Sirius and Remus were standing near the fireplace, eyes bright as they watched them all enter the room.  Sirius grinned when he saw the troop enter behind Harry, his eyes lighting up speculatively.  "Harry, you shouldn't have," Sirius teased the boy gently.  The younger man grinned at him.

            "Well, more hands does mean more pranks." Harry shrugged and crossed the room quickly, giving his godfather a hug before throwing himself down onto one of the loveseats near the fireplace.  Pansy strolled in slowly, her eyes quickly taking in the room and the two adults that seemed to be staying in the apartments.  She recognized Remus, but the taller one…_surely that isn't_…

            "You're Sirius Black." Blaise folded his arms across his chest, eyeing the ex-convict carefully.  The Slytherins stayed standing on one side of the room, declining to sit just yet.  Harry understood their paranoia, so he stayed silent, but watchful, letting his godfather handle his own introduction.  The dark haired man nodded affirmatively, but stayed quiet.  Harry rolled his eyes at him.

            "Sirius is innocent, Blaise.  He's not going to kill any of you," Harry shifted on the couch, making himself comfortable, feeling the need to speak up since Sirius seemed unwilling to do so just yet.  The sable haired boy raised one eyebrow at him.

            "I'm not worried about that.  What I _am_ worried about, however, is the effect twelve years in Azkaban has on a person." Sirius winced slightly at the mention of the prison, but looked the young man in the eye.  He spread his hands slightly and shrugged, doing his best to appear normal and sane.

            "Azkaban is Azkaban.  Here is here.  I'm as sane and rational as anyone else here, and the only people I'd like to kill at the moment are in Gryffindor Tower – and wherever the Dark Lord is," he added thoughtfully.  A slow smile spread across Blaise's face at Sirius's answer and Neville hid his own grin behind a hand. 

            "Well, then.  It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." Blaise inclined his head slightly to Sirius, who bowed slightly in response.  The Slytherins now settled into the room, finding places to sit on the couches and chairs near the fireplace.  Harry ended up somehow squished between Remus and Draco on the loveseat – even when there was plenty of space for either of them to sit elsewhere in the room.  

            He shifted on the couch carefully, conscious that he was pressed shoulder to knee to Draco; the heat from the other boy's body a pleasant source of warmth for him.  He was cold again, and Harry was beginning to worry about the ever-present chill in his bones.  _I'll go talk to Madam Pomfrey soon,_ he absently promised himself.  For the moment he let himself relax into Draco's side and soak up the heat that the other boy gave off.  

            "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you all.  Bill, we applaud your bravery, conviction, and well placed verbal rampage, bravo." Sirius took up a dramatic posture in the middle of the room, and bowed slightly to the other man, who blushed, grinning.  The animagus now turned to where Pansy, Blaise and Neville were sitting.  

            "As for you, my dear Slytherins, old and new, welcome, well met, and please – if you could find it in your hearts to spare an old man a map of that ever confusing maze you call a dungeon, it would be most helpful." Pansy smirked at him, her eyes twinkling with amusement.  Blaise snickered at Sirius's antics and Neville laughed quietly.  The lanky older wizard spared a wink for them, then spun dramatically and crossed the room to stand in front of the fireplace.  

            "Now, I'm sure you're all curious as to why the dearest godson of my heart brought you all here today." Sirius winked at a blushing Harry.  "We have come up with," Sirius paused theatrically, "a _plan_." Draco started to snicker and Harry elbowed him slightly in the ribs.  

            "Heaven save us.  Gryffindors with plans.  The world _is_ coming to an end," Draco shot at the older man and elbowed Harry back.  Sirius sniffed disdainfully and flicked long fingers at the blond.

            "Your lack of confidence does not bother us," he said haughtily, drawing himself up and sticking his nose in the air.  Harry finally broke down into giggles, bringing one of his hands up to hide his mirth.  A quick glance at Sirius showed that the animagus hadn't missed much, and was finding it hard himself to keep a straight face.

            "And just what would this plan entail?" Draco asked, freeing one of his trapped arms and laying it along the back of the couch, causing Harry to settle into his side, perfectly fitting into the loose half-embrace.  

            "First," Sirius' face lit up and a maniacal grin blossomed on his face as he looked around at the gathered students.  "First, you see, we need to get into the Gryffindor _showers_…"

*_*_*_*_*_*

            Ron hadn't slept very well.  Bill's appearance, and subsequent self-removal from the family had haunted his dreams; he couldn't _believe_ his oldest brother had disowned himself.  It was just – simply – too impossible to be true, and yet it was.  He knew his Mum was going to be heartbroken when she found out, and he could only hope that his Dad and Percy would be there for her.  

            He swung his feet out of his bed and sat with his head hanging down for a long moment.  The room was eerily quiet – he'd thought he'd enjoy having a room to himself, but instead he found the silence unnerving.  Growing up with such a loud, noisy family, he'd come to associate the loud arguments, the pounding on the floorboards and his mother's strident voice echoing up the staircase as the typical sounds of home.  This new silence was almost – oppressing, in a way.  

            Ron sighed and shook his head, trying to clear the last traces of sleep from his eyes.  He got up slowly, yawning hugely as he padded over to his wardrobe to get his clothes for the day.  What he needed was a good shower to wake him up.

            The boy's shower was, of course, crowded as usual that late in the morning.  Ron grumped to himself as he slipped into the last open stall, just in front of Colin, much to the younger boy's dismay.  The blond was about to argue with Ron, when a well-placed glare sent the little tattletale running for the hills.  Ron smirked to himself as he stripped and stepped under the spray of the water; _older years go first, everyone knows that_.  

            Ron was about to wash the lather from his hair when the water for the entire bathroom suddenly shut off.  The redhead blinked stupidly at the faucet for a moment, as exclamations of alarm from the others rang out; then he began tugging at the nozzles.  Nothing happened.  The boys on either side of him were beginning to mutter darkly when they all suddenly heard several light, sizzling pops sound around them.  Ron looked up, his shoulders tensing – living with two brothers who were practical jokers had taught him many things; he knew a prank when he saw one.  He wiped at the shampoo in his eyes, cursing as he felt the suds start to dry on his skin, leaving behind a wet, sticky residue.

            As the stink bombs went off, the smell of vomit and sour diarrhea filled the air immediately, saturating the hot, humid bathroom with the nauseating odor.  The smoke from the stink bombs was thick; it wrapped around the boys, filled their stalls, and imprinted the foul odor into their skin, their cloths, and their hair.  

            Ron felt bile rise up in his throat as the smell hit him, and he pushed frantically at the door to his stall in order to get out and make it to the toilets in time.  He didn't care if he was stark naked and covered with shampoo later – he wanted _out_.  Unfortunately, the latch didn't cooperate and he didn't make it in time.  As he stumbled out of the shower with vomit streaking down his torso, he slipped in a puddle of puke that Dean had left on his own way to the toilets.  The awful feel of the chunks of vomit on his skin made Ron's stomach roil, causing him to turn his head to the side and dry heave.  He blinked watery eyes and tried to breathe through his mouth – but the smell burned the back of his throat so bad he could _taste_ it.  He rolled to his hands and knees unsteadily, whimpering slightly when he saw the mess he'd been laying in.  

            A moan made him turn his head to see Lee Jordan curled up in a ball near him, vomit nearly covering the other boy's body from head to toe.  Ron slammed his eyes shut, only to have them fly open a moment later when shrieks from the girl's shower room could be heard.  Ron started to his feet, his first thought for Hermione, but he ended up slipping in the muck and falling back onto the tile floors, smacking his hip and elbow on the way down.  He gritted his teeth and tried again.

            From behind him the water in the shower stalls suddenly turned on at full blast.  A frigid, torrent of water shot from the showerheads, cutting through the humidity of the room, but none of them cared.  Ron paused for a moment, held back by the continuing cries of distress coming from the girls' side.  Finally he dived under the water with most of the other boys, leaving Hermione to deal with the prank and the effects of it on her own.  He wanted to get _himself_ clean first before he helped anyone else.

            Ron scrubbed and scrubbed at the muck covering him, dry heaving occasionally as chunks of vomit sloughed off his skin reluctantly.  But no matter how hard he scrubbed, the odor remained; he could smell it, as though it were permanently burned into his nostrils and the back of his mouth.  He spat and moved to brush his teeth, ducking out of the frigid spray, his lips tinged blue.  He hoped cleaning his teeth would help in getting rid of the smell and the taste; _something_ had to work, otherwise he'd not be able to eat the entire day.  The toothpaste didn't diminish it at all.  

            To top everything else off, it wasn't until they were all huddled in the common room with the girls, babbling at their horrified Head of House, that they realized their skin was turning a bright, neon orange hue. 

*_*_*_*_*_*

            Harry was poking at his breakfast, moving the eggs around on his plate but not eating them.  He tried to keep his eyes to his food and refrain from looking over at the curiously empty Gryffindor table.  His eyes flicked up once and a huge grin threatened to take over his face.  He coughed slightly and tucked his head down, bringing up a hand to rub at his mouth in order to hide the grin he knew was there.  _It really wouldn't do to get caught grinning like a fool, especially today_.  

            There was a commotion at the entrance of the Hall and Harry glanced up quickly.  The bright, orange visages of most of the Gryffindor House greeted his sight; his eyes grew wide as he looked at them, and then his nose wrinkled as traces of their smell drifted across the room.  Gasps arose from the Hall as the gossipmongers' eyes lit up and their speculations began to flow.  McGonagall stalked angrily up to the Head Table, a hard, pinched look on her face, but Harry could tell that she was also trying _very_ hard not to laugh – the sight of the bright faced Gryffindors _was_ hilarious to behold, if hard to stand because of the smell. Harry dropped his eyes back down to his plate, firmly clamping his hand over his mouth.  He knew he was grinning and he couldn't help it; it was just too perfect.  Their plan had been executed flawlessly and he was fairly bursting with pride.  

            Dumbledore rose slowly as McGonagall came to a stop in front of the Head table, an amazed, bright twinkle in his eye.  The older wizard mentally shook his head at the pranksters he knew were responsible – it was a classic performance, certainly up there with replacing the soup with vinegar and gluing the History of Magic Professor's office furniture to the ceiling.  _Good show, boys.  Wonderful choice._

            "Professor McGonagall," Albus tipped his head slightly to the torn woman.  Minerva flicked a glance over to where Severus was seated, but then settled her gaze back onto the Headmaster.  The Potion Master was gleefully watching the humiliated Gryffindors with an almost predatory gaze; reveling in Gryffindor House's humiliation.  

            "Headmaster Dumbledore, I would like to request that Gryffindor House be excused from their classes before lunch; the, ah, _incident_ has left many of them shaken." Minerva calmly folded her hands in front of her, waiting for the Headmaster's judgment.  She _knew_ who was behind the prank – it screamed of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, the last of the true Marauders; she could recognize their style of prank pulling anywhere.  Although it _was_ a tad more viscous than she ever remembered them being.    

            "Of course Minerva.  I'm sure Madam Pomfrey would be more than happy to help you, should you need her expertise." Albus smiled slightly at the Transfigurations Professor.

            Minerva nodded stiffly, a small smile crossing her face before spinning on her heel, marching back to the huddled Gryffindors.  With curt gestures she ushered them out of the door and back to their dormitory, trying not to laugh or make a face at the smell.  Whatever Sirius and Remus had used, it was _potent_.

            Harry smirked as the Gryffindors ran from the Hall with their tales tucked between their legs.  A muffled snort from beside him told him that Draco was also amused by their victim's retreat as well.  Draco turned and looked at the dark haired boy, winking once with a wicked grin on his face.  Draco had been the one to suggest a more, well, _potent_ odor for the stink bombs – once he'd been informed of how the muggle invention worked.  The blond looked quite pleased with himself as he watched the humiliated Gryffindors from across the room.  Harry smiled back at him, feeling a little odd; Draco's smile had made his stomach clench and his body flush with heat.  _Please don't let me be blushing_.   

            Harry quickly glanced back to where the last Gryffindors were trailing out of the Great Hall, thinking about the night before.  He, Draco and Blaise had snuck into the boys' showers while Neville had stood guard for them; the ex-Gryffindor had been terribly nervous but determined to help them set up the prank.  Pansy, Millicent and Ginny had gone to do the girls showers, and Neville had also kept an eye out for them as well.  The Slytherin girls were grinning madly all night long; there had been an evil glint in their eyes and the boys had refrained from asking what exactly they were cackling about.  

            The entire plan had gone off without a hitch, and Harry couldn't feel anything but happy about it.  Exactly _how_ Sirius and Remus had rigged the pluming, though, was a question Harry stored away for later; the two had attempted to explain their plan to everyone, but had ended up losing Harry two minutes in.  He sighed slightly.  A small brush to the back of his hand had him looking up into Draco's eyes.  He shrugged slightly and nodded to the Gryffindor table.

            "Planning for later, is all." Draco narrowed his eyes at the other boy briefly before nodding slowly.  

            "Your godfather mentioned something about a book he sent you?" Draco picked up his goblet of pumpkin juice and took a long pull from it.  Harry glanced away hastily, turning his eyes forward only to see Pansy, Millicent and Ginny watching them like hawks.  

            "Something wrong?" he asked nervously, not understanding the look in their eyes but knowing, somehow, that they were up to something.  Ginny and Pansy exchanged a look and then shook their heads, attempting to look innocent and non-threatening. 

            "No, nothing at all," they chorused, smiling brightly.  Harry stared at them for a long moment.  _Alright.  Girls are weird.  Very, very weird._

            "Right." Harry blinked and glanced away.  _Creepy_.  He turned back to Draco, who was also looking at the girls with an odd expression on his face.  "The book.  Yes.  I have it in my bag.  We can take a look at it during lunch, if you want." Draco looked back to Harry and his expression relaxed.  He nodded eagerly, and Harry soon found himself mirroring the maniacal grin that was on the blonde's face.  Harry had quite a few pranks he wanted to try out on the Gryffindors – Ron especially.  

*_*_*_*_*

            Lavender huddled on the couch in the Gryffindor common room, a miserable expression on her face.  She could _still_ smell the horrid stench from the stink bombs on her skin – no amount of scrubbing or perfume seemed to help.  It also didn't help that their skin simply _wouldn't_ change back to its normal color – they'd tried every spell they could think of, but nothing seemed to work.  She glanced over to one of the tables to see Hermione frantically searching through her text books, convinced that the counter spell for the color change was in there somewhere.  A surprising number had also joined her at the study table, all of them desperate to have their normal skin color back.  Ron just sat on one of the many chairs in the room, a horrible, ugly expression on his face.  There was no doubt as to who _he_ thought had done the prank.  

            Lavender stiffened suddenly and carefully glanced around the room.  She got up and slunk over to where Ron was sitting and plopped down onto the chair next to him, interrupting his brooding on purpose.  

            "_He_ really has to pay.  There's got to be some way of getting revenge on _Him_ for this prank," she said into the fireplace, knowing Ron would fill in the blanks for her easily.  She purposely left out naming anyone, giving Ron just enough rope to damn himself completely.  Out of the corner of her eye she saw the redhead start and a thoughtful expression come over his face.

            "Yes.  Harry certainly does.  Got any ideas?" She nodded slowly.

            "He needs to be taught a lesson, that's for sure.  A lesson he'll never forget…" she leaned over and began whispering into his ear.  Ron nodded every once in a while, a slow, evil grin transforming his face.  

            Seamus watched the pair from across the room, a worried frown bringing his eyebrows together severely.  He picked at his robe, unhappy with the smell emanating from his skin, unhappy with the fact that his skin was orange – but most of all unhappy because he knew why they did it.  Oh, he had no illusions as to who was responsible for the prank – only Harry, Ginny and Neville knew how to get into Gryffindor showers without being seen.  It had to have been them – and Seamus couldn't find it in himself to blame them.  What Gryffindor – what _he'd_ done was unforgivable; he hadn't stood up for his friends.  He had folded, completely, like a scared little kid when Ron and the rest of the House had focused their attention on him, to get him to go along with their plans.  He deserved no mercy from them, none at all.

            Seamus picked at the lint on his robes and sighed.  He'd made a right mess of things, he had.  _But I don't want to switch Houses.  I love Gryffindor, I don't want to leave._  He bit his lip and stilled his hands, glancing back up to where Lavender and Ron where talking.  He'd watch them then, and see what became of their plans.  If anything seemed – odd, or potentially dangerous, then he'd inform the Headmaster.  But until then…_I'm keepin' me head down_. _The last thing I want is to be thrown out like poor Harry._

            He swiftly brought his eyes back to his hands as Lavender and Ron suddenly got up from their seats, grabbed Hermione and Dean from their studying, and headed for the far corner of the room.  By keeping his head down he missed Lavender's cold, assessing look, as well as her slight nod to Ron in his direction.  

*_*_*_*_*

            DADA with Bill was fun.  The curse breaker was in his element, explaining to the class his job with passion in his eyes and tone.  The class soaked it up, eyes fascinated with Bill's excitement for his work, his calling.  Professor Montevay allowed the intrusion with grace, but sat behind her desk frowning slightly throughout his presentation, her dislike mainly stemming from Bill's familiarity and relaxed attitude with the students.  But even she couldn't deny that he certainly made an impression on all of her classes and that none of her students had nodded off or goofed around while he was speaking.  The lack of Gryffindors during classes _was_ noticeable, though, and by lunch the Hogwarts rumor mill was overflowing with speculation.  

            Draco was enjoying the mostly Gryffindor-free day; especially Potions class.  There, Severus had been able to let his guard down a little and have an engaging, informative discussion with the class – clearly something the older man had enjoyed immensely, as did the students. 

            Draco had taken the moment to lean in close to Harry's ear and whisper, "How long should we wait for the next prank?  I could get used to the absence of the Gryffindorks." Harry had grinned, suppressing the little shiver that ran down his spine at the feel of Draco's breath hot on his ear, and tried to keep his attention on what the Potions Master was lecturing about.  It didn't really work.  At lunch, Harry kept shifting in his seat, inching closer to the other boy as the break wore on.  _Draco is just so _warm_,_ he thought, relaxing a bit when the blonde's shoulder lightly brushed his own.  _It's like sitting next to a furnace._  Draco seemed to have no problems at all with Harry's proximity.  

            Gryffindor House slowly started to trickle in during lunch, causing a twitter of laughter to erupt in the room when each new orange face passed through the large double doors.  Most of the smell had managed to fade away, but the skin discoloration was staying true.  Most of the House managed to walk in with their chins held proudly high, but a few, like Ron, were glowering at anyone and everyone who even dared to look their way.  Ron sat at one end of the Gryffindor table, his mood setting precedence for the rest of the upper years around him.  Only Hermione was mostly immune to the sour mood, her head stuck into her book, researching as she ate.  

            Draco frowned as he glanced over at the proud House – something was off.  It wasn't just the mood, it was something else, a wariness was there; Draco felt a chill touch slide down his spine as his gaze swept over the gathered fifth years.  The pale eyes narrowed as they scrutinized the students, but as quick as the feeling was there, it was gone again.  He shook his head faintly and nibbled on his lower lip.  He'd have to talk to Pansy and work out a closer watch on Gryffindor House – something told him they would need it.  

            He glanced to his left to see Harry pushing food around on his plate, but not eating it.  Draco had noticed Harry's closeness throughout the day, but tried not read too much into it.  The other boy was pale, and a fine tremor could be seen running through his hands.  Draco frowned again and picked Harry's free hand up in his own, not liking how chilled his extremities were. 

            "Harry?  Are you alright?" Draco gently buffed the smaller hand with his own, trying to get some warmth into it.  Green eyes turned to him, wide and shuttered. 

            "I'm fine, really.  Just a little cold, that's all." Harry tried to pull his hand from Draco's grasp, a light blush beginning to spread across his cheeks.  Draco wouldn't let go though.

            "Harry –," 

            "Aw, lookit the little queers.  So is this really why you switched Houses?  So Malfoy would have an easier access to your arse?" The entire Slytherin table stiffened at the rude tone.  Draco lifted furious eyes to look at the owner of the voice.

            Surprisingly, it wasn't Ron, although the redhead was looking over at them with bright, vicious eyes.  Michael Corner from Ravenclaw stood opposite from Harry, an ugly sneer on his face.  Draco slowly let Harry's hand drop to his side, and began to stand, his eyes smoldering with anger.  Harry just looked at Michael silently, his face white.  His eyes flicked past the Ravenclaw to where Cho was sitting; she was staring at Harry evenly, her eyes hard.  She had never forgiven him for Cedric's death, but had stayed mostly silent when the rest of the school had turned on him that year.  Harry let his gaze wander over to Corner before returning to Cho – the sixth year raised her chin defiantly and folded her arms across her chest.  _Ah, I understand now,_ Harry let his gaze drop and he returned his attention to Draco.

            " – miserable, bloody self out of my sight I will personally make sure you will _never_ see _anything_ again.  Are we understood?" Draco was standing, fists planted on the tabletop as he ripped into the offending Ravenclaw.  Michael was pale, his eyes wide as he stared at the blond in front of him.  But he didn't back down.

            "That's right.  You Slytherins get off on torturing people, don't you?  You're all evil; we know it, especially now that you have Potter in your ranks.  I mean, look what you've done to the Weasley family?  Breaking up their line of succession, causing their only daughter to switch Houses…"

            "How dare you!" Harry finally found his voice.  He shot to his feet next to Draco, his hands clenching into fists at his side.  "You know _nothing_.  I'm not bloody evil and neither is this House.  If you want evil, then why don't you wander on over to Ronald Weasley and ask _him_ what _his_ family did to Ginny?  _That_ is evil." Harry's eyes were spitting green fire.  A commotion from the Gryffindor table showed Ron being held back by Dean and Lee, while the rest of the group looked at Harry murderously.  Corner was about to retaliate when a new voice interrupted them.

            "Now, boys.  What is going on here?" The Headmaster's genial tones caused them all to snap their mouths shut and look down guiltily.  Harry glared at the Ravenclaw fiercely through his lashes.

            "Nothing sir.  Just a conversation." Corner sneered at the other boy, but nodded his head in agreement with Harry's explanation.  The Headmaster looked at them all evenly, clearly not convinced.  He raised his eyebrow slightly at Harry, who dropped his gaze and wouldn't meet the older wizard's eye.

            "Well then, why don't you all have a seat since I am sure this conversation is now _over_," Dumbledore said gravely.  "Besides, it's getting near class time.  Off you go." The older wizard paused for another moment before moving on towards the entrance, smiling and nodding occasionally to the students.  Corner sneered once more at Harry, then spun dramatically on his heel and stormed off after the Headmaster, pausing only briefly in order to gesture curtly for Cho to follow him.  

            Harry shook his head slightly at the other boy's attitude and that Cho would allow him to do such a thing.  The petite girl refused to make any more eye contact with him though, as she hurried from the Hall, close on Corner's heels.  Harry slumped into his seat, not caring that he slouched or that his elbows here on the table.  Draco also sat slowly after a moment, his back ramrod straight as he watched the Ravenclaws file out of the Great Hall.  His pale blue eyes were icy and furious.

            "How _dare_ he, that little…" Harry covered his face with his hands, a strange feeling creeping over him.  It almost felt like despair.  _Can this year get any fucking better?_ He sighed and scrubbed his face, running his hands through his hair.  

            "They dare because they think they're right.  They all 'know' I'm evil, just like they 'know' all Slytherins are evil.  It's actually pretty simple when you think about it.  Public opinion has always ruled people's attitudes, it's just the way things are.  The more accepting popular media is about certain subjects, the more the common people will start to accept the attitude and make it their own." Harry sighed tiredly and uncovered his face to see the surrounding Slytherin students regarding him proudly.  "What?"

            "Harry, that was brilliantly, completely and totally Slytherin of you.  We're so proud," Pansy winked at him and Draco slung an arm around his shoulders, his mood altering abruptly.  Harry blinked at the people around him.  _I – they – _he stopped for a moment and tilted his head slightly.  _Neat. That was incredibly – neat.  They didn't freak.  Of course, they _are_ Slytherins, so they _would_ tend to think in basically the same way, but still…  _He smiled back hesitantly after a moment.  Draco's arm tightened briefly around his shoulders before letting go.  With a sigh he hauled himself to his feet.  

            "C'mon Harry.  Off to class." The blond waited impatiently for the dark haired boy to get to his feet.  As soon as Harry had grabbed his rucksack, Draco had latched onto a part of Harry's robe and was leading him out of the Hall, much to the amusement of Pansy and Ginny.  Harry followed obediently, while also trying to get the other boy to slow down.  

            Pansy leaned over to Millicent and nudged her carefully.  "Did you see that?" the pale girl asked her friend.  Millicent stared at Pansy for a moment.

            "What?  Those two?  Oh please.  A blind man could see that," Millicent flicked her hands, brushing crumbs from her fingers carefully.  Pansy made a face at the other girl and turned back to Ginny.

            "Now, all we have to do is come up with a plan to get those two to actually _notice_ one another in, ah, _that way_…" Ginny nodded slowly, a thoughtful frown coming over her face.  It would take some work – especially with Harry being so clueless, but it was doable.  Definitely doable.  The girls shared a conspiratorial grin and got up from their seats, dragging Millicent away from the last of her tea.  

*_*_*_*_*_*

            Bill was in the DADA classroom, flipping through the textbook for the year when the sound of the door opening made him raise his head.  The sight of whom was at the door, however, made his expression go dark.

            Ron stood alone at the threshold of the room, a strange, pained expression on his face.  He let the door close behind him and took a few hesitant steps into the quiet room.

            "Bill," Ron look down and buried his hands into his robes.  He looked back up.  "I – can we – please, can we talk?" The sadness in the younger boy's tone made Bill reluctantly nod.  Ron quickly crossed the room until he was in front of the older redhead.  

            "What did you want to talk about?" Bill asked quietly, knowing the answer.

            "Why, Bill.  _Why_ did you leave the family?  _Why_?" Ron's expression was desperate.  The curse breaker sighed.

            "Ron, you know why I left.  What you, what Mum and Dad have done to Ginny was unacceptable.  I don't know what's gotten into you –," 

            "Gotten into _us?_  Gotten into us?!  What about you, Bill?  We're your family for God's sake!  You don't just abandon your family at the drop of a hat!" Ron raged, cutting him off mid-sentence.  Bill felt his blood pressure begin to soar.

            "Just like you did with Ginny?" Bill snapped back, giving into his anger.  Ron paled dramatically.

            "That was different."

            "Exactly _how_ was that different?  Please, by all means, explain that one to me." Bill folded his arms across his chest and glared at the young man in front of him.      

            "She _petitioned_ to switch _Houses_ Bill.  She's in _Slytherin_ and most of all _she supports Potter_.  Do you need any more proof than that?" Ron nearly shouted into the other man's face.  Bill uncrossed his arms and drew himself up to his full height, towering over the other boy.

            "Ronald Weasley bite your tongue.  That's Harry you're talking about, and _who bloody well cares what House Ginny's in?_  It shouldn't matter!  She's your sister – or was, anyhow, until you lot went insane.  And Harry's no more evil than I am," Bill ground out to the shocked redhead.  "Harry's good, and strong and a hundred times more loyal and courageous than you ever were.  How he put up with your temper tantrums for the last four years I will never know.  At least _now_ he has friends and Housemates that will stick with him, through thick and thin." Ron's face began to flush red.

            "You – you – you," he sputtered.  "I can't _believe_ you just said that.  _We're_ insane?  _Us?_  Oh no, I don't think so.  _We're the ones that know the truth_._  __We're the ones who will be there to hold the wizarding world together when Potter joins You-Know-Who.  You'll see then just how wrong you are, _you'll see_." The younger boy hissed, spittle flying from his mouth as he spun on his heel and stormed out of the door.  Bill stared after his retreating form, disbelief and shock in the forefront of his mind.  _What the hell has Molly and them done to that poor boy?  Or was he that easily fooled all along and I just didn't see it?_ Bill shook his head slightly and perched on the edge of Professor Montevay's desk, slumping slightly.  _Oh Harry_, Bill sighed, shaking his head._

            He pushed himself up after a moment, hearing the sound of children heading his way.  Classes were about to start again, he needed to get his head in order.  He closed his eyes briefly and took a couple deep breaths.  When he opened them again his expression was more open, and the faint lines of stress around his eyes and mouth had disappeared.  He would talk to Ginny and Harry later, right now he had a class to focus on.

End Chapter 21

Review Responses:

**Das, Ice Lupus, Jamie Lynn Potter, Kristine Thorne, keebler-elmo, Jade Maxwell, AnImE-aNd-Hp-FrEaK, azntgr01, Harmoni, AsMiLiNgFoOl, Tenshi-Chikyuu, Stormy1x2, LL, BOB, SephyGirl, S.Wing, Kira6, Rhiannon, ShaeLynn, Fatalonie-The Grinning God, xikum, TigerBlak, SilverDragon49, Illucia, Mary North, Moonfairy2000, bfergu01, AnDraia, Dillon, rayvern, tati1, Jackie, Lukaret, darkness, shakiya, SparkySparkles, Baby Sphinx, Belle, death-resurrected, ReflectionsofReality, Evelyna, Tanya, ChaosLord2, Sophie W, Nox7, In-The-Shadows, Renee Fay, TanisaFyre, Ped, Shinigami, Usagi Serenity Yui Cosmos, JPalmgren, Relle, buh, Demon child, carshaa, Bellatrix, kate, lil peppa, NayNymic, The angelic vampire, Silver Lady, **: THANK YOU FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS!

Lady FoxFire: Am gonna answer those questions asap.  Thanks for reviewing!

Milkyweed: Unfortunately, I can't lower the rating because there will be some NC17 stuff in the story, otherwise I would.  I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for reviewing!  Once I get the darn website up, I'll make sure to post the url so people can go there instead.  

Athenakitty: Sirius will be freed, I'm just working out how.  The Weasley's are crushed that Bill disowned himself, I'm trying to get a scene of them into the story, but right now those parts just seem really forced and ucky.  Thanks for another awesome review!

Tainted Love1: I type really fast, and I don't update as quick as I should =/ Who ever knew insomnia was good for something? Thanks for the wonderful review!

Lilie the mouse: no, the fox isn't Percy.  Thanks for reviewing!

Isilme Domitus: Bill's not going to adopt Ginny, but he'll be joining the same family with her.  Thanks for reviewing!

Lady Otaku: It will get more pronounced later on =) Thanks for the review!

Ms. Talon: Yes, Blaise and Neville will hook up.  Hagrid will reappear soon.  The Slytherins will get an eye opener into Harry's life with the Dursleys, but that's not for a while yet.  Thanks for the review!

Jes Imagin: Sorry!


	22. Chapter 22: When the North Wind Blows

A/N: So, I've had a really, really shitty couple of days lately, and unfortunately I took out my irritation and whatnot on Harry.  I'm sorry.  But it does get better!  Quidditch is mentioned.  Also, I'm going on vacation for the next week, so I'm not sure just when I'll get the next chapter out.  I'll still be writing, just not on the computer =) 

Disclaimer: Do I _look_ like JK Rowling to you?  I didn't think so.  DON'T SUE ME for the love of God.  I have no money anyway.__

A/N: WARNING!!!!!!!!  Torture and gore ahead.  There's a reason why this fic is rated R, and it's not just for the romance, kids…

Chapter 22: When the North Wind Blows…

            Voldemort sat in his private 'study', eyes half lidded as he listened to the gibbering nonsense from the man in front of him.  He sat slouched in his seat, hands folded contentedly on his stomach with his ankles crossed as he took in the scene before him.  A ring of Death Eaters obscured the view of the walls of the room, hiding the various implements and 'special' devices that Voldemort's torturers were so known for.  Ezekiel, one of the Dark Lord's oldest supporters, was in charge of his Lord's entertainment that night.  Ezekiel had a knack for the more – persistent type of torture; he reveled in breaking both the victim's body and spirit.  The fine haired older man was wielding red hot needles at the moment, sinking them into the smoking flesh of the bound man's feet, knees and groin, each action pulling agonized screams from his victim.

            The victim was an older man, who'd already had half of his skin on his arms removed; Ezekiel had needed to resort to spelling his captive still – there was a _precision_ needed in order to skin someone alive, and Ezekiel hadn't appreciated the bound man's struggling.  It threatened to mess up his work.  His Lord had bored of the skinning early on in the evening, so the torturer moved on to pulling several of the captive's teeth, hoping that the free flowing blood would please his master.  Ezekiel had also taken the great pleasure in shattering his victim's ankles as well – the wet sound of the bones snapping always sent a thrill through his wiry frame.  

              _Quite a resilient old man_; Voldemort was vaguely amused at the older wizard's tenacity.  When he had ordered a torturing session for his private chambers, he hadn't expected for it to take as long as it had.  The graying man had put up quite a fight for his Ezekiel; several times Voldemort could have sworn his head torturer was almost – put out by the victim's lack of response.  _But, like everyone else that's been in Ezekiel's care, he broke too._  The thin pale torturer was now happily sticking needles through the agonized man's flesh, a small smile of satisfaction on his face. 

            It had taken threatening the older wizard's granddaughter for him to finally break the man.  Ezekiel delighted in talking to his victims as he plied his art to their bodies – the thin man wanted, more than anything else in his sessions, to break a person's mind and spirit.  It gave the torturer an extra rush, a charge in knowing that even though the physical wounds could be healed, the emotional and mental wounds he inflicted would never, ever heal.  Ezekiel had lovingly and thoroughly laid out for his bound captive exactly what he planned to do with the sweet, pliant body of his victim's granddaughter.  The older man had crumbled almost instantly, weeping brokenly as Ezekiel pressed on.  

            The Dark Lord eyed the body in front of him.  _Pathetic, emotional fool_.  Voldemort hid a sadistic grin; Ashton McVir had no idea that his entire family had already been destroyed – he'd been out of the country, and the Dark Lord had ordered him taken before he could return to his homestead and find the…lovely remains of his household.  The older man also had no idea that the dried, leathery heart that sat next to Voldemort on his desk was the very heart of Ashton's only grandchild, his precious little Mia.  That the heart still beat occasionally, and shuddered, particularly when Ashton screamed – well, it _was_ for the best that the old man had no idea whose heart it was.  The McVir clan was old, in both lineage and power.  Voldemort took particular pleasure in destroying the ancient line, in knowing for sure that the entire, noble lot of them was dead and gone.

            The Dark Lord had no particular need for any more information from the man.  All the details he had needed to get his special…project on the way Ashton's wife had answered a week before, while they slowly cut her to pieces, one joint at a time.  Voldemort smiled cruelly at the memory – the blood had splattered everywhere, almost completely painting the floor and ceiling with the rich color of newly spilt blood.

            A stir in the ranks of his Death Eaters made Voldemort's attention move away from the writhing man in front of him.  A cloaked and hooded figure pushed its way to him, moving to kneel before the frowning Dark Lord, holding up a scroll for his master to read.  Voldemort slowly took the offered scroll, unrolling it carefully and letting his eyes flick over the information.  What he read made his eyes blaze with fury.  Curtly he gestured for Ezekiel to end the session, ignoring his torturer's put out expression.

            "Bring me Wormtail," Voldemort's voice was soft; the sound of it made the hair on the back of his Death Eater's necks stand up, and even Ezekiel paused to look at his master.  The Dark Lord's voice held pain in it, pain and death.  Slowly the pout eased from Ezekiel's face as he contemplated the tone of his master's voice.  He might yet get to play even more that night.  With a smile he slit his victim's throat, his pale eyes greedily watching the older man struggle.  He watched as the light died from the other man's eyes, his fascination with the moment between living and dying undimmed even by his Lord's anger.  Pale eyes blinked slowly at the now cooling corpse; he rose slowly, wincing a little as his joints protested.  He was getting old.  He sighed and moved to clean his tools, humming softly under his breath.  He wanted everything clean in case his Lord decided he needed Ezekiel's…talents…once again.

*_*_*_*_*   

            After following Draco out of the hall, classes for the rest of the day went by in a blur for Harry.  There was a constant, high-pitched ringing in his ears and alternately he would flash hot, and then cold.  He tried his best to hide his discomfort from Draco, but he wasn't sure if it had worked or not.  The blond kept a close eye on him throughout the rest of the day, and immediately after their last class, Draco hustled Harry to the dorms.

            They were headed towards the boy's hallway when the world suddenly went gray for Harry.  Distantly he could hear someone shouting and he vaguely wondered why.  The room spun frantically around him and his hands and feet felt like great blocks of ice.  He could feel his legs give out from underneath him, and he hoped with one small part of his mind, that he wouldn't hit his head _too_ hard when he hit the ground.  

             Whether or not his head actually made contact with the ground, Harry didn't know.  He was lost in a sea of gray, his eyes open, but unable to see.  He began to shudder, fear now seeping into him as he fought for some sort of clarity, but the gray wasn't receding – it was only getting worse.  Frantically, he mentally clawed at the sensation of being pulled under…he had a sneaking suspicion of what was about to happen but he didn't want to think about it.  He didn't want to have it there, in front of all of his new dorm mates.  

            A sinister black soon replaced the gray, and abruptly pain slammed into his head, driving a fist through his skull and raking burning claws down his back.  Harry could dimly feel his muscles twist and spasm, but he couldn't do anything about it.  He knew he must be screaming, but at that moment he couldn't find it in himself to care.  

            He staggered out onto the dream road, panting and sweating.  He was shivering constantly even though he didn't feel cold.  He wrapped his arms around his body and looked towards where the road led off into darkness.  He didn't want to go there.  He really, really, really didn't want to go there.  But the road started moving him through the darkness anyway, a gentle wind the only indication he was moving at all.  

            Miserable, he stared up at the approaching walls of Voldemort's mind and stifled a sob.  The road didn't slow down though, and with a bowed head, Harry let it slam him into the monster's mind.

            Voldemort was…amusing himself, it seemed.  Harry clamped a hand over his mouth and turned his head away, violently pushing down his reaction.  He taste bile in the back of his throat, and with a whimper, he tried to tear his mind away from the scene in front of him.  He focused on a particular problem that had crossed his mind many times over the last week.  _I wonder why Voldemort doesn't feel me in his mind?  Is it a particular up side to the potion?  A random fluke?  My continuing good luck?  I'll have to ask Professor Snape when I get back_.  Calmer, he forced his eyes open and steeled himself, then he glanced towards Voldemort's consciousness.  

            "Crucio."

            "Crucio."

            "_Crucio._"

            "_CRUCIO_!"

            The Dark Lord was in what appeared to be an audience room.  Death Eaters surrounded him, their black robes creating a sea of black.  They were all masked, faceless in the presence of their master's anger.  One helpless man lay in the clearing in front of Voldemort; Harry couldn't tell if he was a Death Eater or not.  The man's clothes were torn and bloody, and his skin seemed stretched too tightly over his skin as he writhed and bucked on the floor.  Flecks of blood and foam flew from his mouth as he violently convulsed on the ground, his back arching at such an angle Harry was surprised it didn't snap.  The man was screaming constantly, the only silence from him came from when he gasped for breath.  

            It was the glint of silver that finally tipped Harry off.  He stared at the man on the floor in shock and rising horror.  The man was Wormtail.  Harry's fists clenched together and he could feel his nails bite deep into his palms.  Harry _hated_ the man in front of him with all of his heart – but a part of him felt pity for the miserable sod as well.  He wondered what the rat had done to anger his Lord so much – he was about to find out.

            "Wormtail, Wormtail, Wormtail.  I told you, time and again, I do not allow traitors to last long in my ranks.  What made you think you could get away with it?  Attempting to send a message to Dumbledore…really, now, my dear boy.  Who did you think you were fooling?" Voldemort's sibilant voice echoed in the room, causing Harry to shiver and pale.  _Wormtail was trying to warn Dumbledore?  Why?  And about what?_  

             The curses were abruptly let up, and the man sagged to the ground, panting and shaking.  He looked up to where Voldemort was sitting, a strange expression coming over his face.  Slowly the bloody figure began to laugh, a high pitched, frantic laugh that echoed around the room and caused the gathered Death Eaters to shuffle uneasily.  

            "You – you – you…" the laughter turned to sobs and hiccups as the man tipped his head back and began to howl.  Another uneasy ripple went through the surrounding Death Eaters.  "You bloody fool," Peter finally said, softly, after quieting down – but whether the remark was meant for Voldemort or to himself, no one knew.  The Dark Lord surged to his feet.

            "AMBIO ACRIS!!!" Peter abruptly thrashed on the ground, his head tipped back, neck arched, eyes wide open, screaming one long peal of torment after another.  Blood began to stream out of his nose and ears.  Blood vessels burst in his eyes, turning them a dark, painful red.  Harry covered his ears with his hands, trying to block out the sound of the other man's pain, but did not close his eyes.  He could sense Voldemort tipping his head back and closing his eyes, soaking up the sound of Wormtail's suffering.  A surge of lust and satisfaction froze Harry – he could _feel_ the monster getting aroused by the sound of his follower's pain.  Harry shuddered, hunching his shoulders and whimpering; he felt dirty.  Voldemort's pale, scaly hands ran down his robes and brushed over the interested flesh, causing him to hiss with pleasure and Harry to moan in disgust.

            "Crabbe, Goyle.  Take him to my inner chambers – just as he is.  Make sure to strap him down.  I have one more _present_," he sneered, "to bestow to my most _loyal_ of Death Eaters." Tears trickled down Harry's face and he turned away, unable to watch the two hulking men bodily pick up the small animagus and carry him away.  

            "Merdok, Fassir, you will stay and wait for the body.  I want you to deposit it right in front of the Ministry." Harry could feel a cold, cruel smile flash across the snake-like face as amusement washed through the monster's mind.  "Lets give that old fool Dumbledore something to fuss about."  The Dark Lord dismissed the rest of the Death Eaters with a flick of his hand and started after the fading screams. 

            Thankfully Harry began to feel a tugging start just behind his stomach before the Dark Lord made it into his private rooms and the dark haired boy turned, fully intent to get out of the bastard's mind as fast as possible.  But, as he made his way to the edges of the madman's mind, a shadow flickered in the corner of his eye.  Harry turned his head slightly, afraid of what else he might see in the dark wizard's mind.

            The little girl stood some feet away from him, no longer a ruin but whole and clean.  She stood quietly in the blackness, her dark hair tied back with a pale blue bow, her eyes intent on Harry's form.  The young wizard now fought the pull of the potion, trying to stop it from taking him from her.

            "How…?" he breathed, looking at her.  "Are you…" she nodded slowly, a sad smile on her face.  Harry felt his insides twisting as he fought to stay, and the little girl took a few, quick steps to him.  "But how…I _saw_ him cut…" His face twisted up and she cut him off with a quick, soothing gesture.

            "Go.  We'll meet again, don't worry." Harry stared at her silently, not understanding.  "_Go_.  You cannot stay here any longer.  You have to leave, or you'll get trapped here forever.  Go." Harry fought for one more moment before finally giving up the fight.  He let himself go and felt himself being ripped through the hole in Voldemort's mind, pain wracking his mental body as his consciousness flew back to his physical one.  But even as he screamed and writhed, he could not get the sight of the little girl's eyes out of his mind – they burned with a fire that Harry could almost physically feel in his bones, in his heart.  They followed him back into consciousness, the brilliant blue color the last thing he saw before he slipped into unconsciousness.

*_*_*_*_*

            Draco gaped as Harry collapsed on his way to his room.  The black haired boy hadn't been feeling well, he'd known that, but he hadn't thought it was as serious as this.

            "Pansy!  Blaise! Go get Professor Snape!" The two other Slytherins bolted for the Potions classroom, their robes flying in every direction.  Draco hurried to Harry's side, managing to catch him before his head hit the ground.  The blond lowered Harry gently as the smaller boy began to thrash in his embrace.  The pale face screwed up, his lips pulled back and his back bowed into a painful arch.  Screams were torn from the small boy as his body began to convulse.  

            Draco tried in vain to keep Harry secured on the floor, placing his weight on Harry's arms as best he could without crushing the boy. "Neville! Come here!  I need your help.  Get his legs." The sandy haired boy leapt to his side, throwing his weight down over Harry's legs.  Ginny stood near them, her face bloodless and her eyes wide as she looked on at Harry's torment.  Millicent stood behind her, wrapping her arms around the younger girl, supporting her as they both watched the dark haired boy's suffering.

            Severus stormed through the door, Blaise and Pansy hot on his heels.  All of them had potions in their hands, and as he crossed the room, the fireplace exploded as Madam Pomfrey and the Headmaster tumbled out at the same time.  

            "Draco, Neville, move!" Severus snapped.  Neville stared at the Potions Master for a moment, shocked that the man had used his given name.  "_Now_ gentlemen." The two of them hustled away from the writhing boy – although Draco looked as though he wanted to stay.  

            "Poppy, do you have the stretcher?" The nurse hurried over to the boy's side and unshrunk the stretcher, laying it on the ground next to the screaming boy.  As gently as they could they maneuvered the boy onto it and strapped his arms and legs down.  Severus grabbed a hold of the boy's face as Poppy tried in vain to get some of the many potions they had with them down his throat.  Both of them were grim faced and worried, not speaking as they worked, concentrating solely on the boy beneath them.  The Headmaster herded the rest of the children into the far side of the room, talking to some of the younger years quietly.

            "What's wrong with him?" asked one of the first years, her big eyes wide and scared.  Dumbledore soothed some hair out of the girl's eyes and sighed.

            "Mr. Potter did something very brave a while ago, but also something very dangerous.  And it's because of this bravery that he has to go through this pain.  But don't worry child, he'll be right as rain in no time." At least Albus prayed that he would.  He saw Draco Malfoy staring at him angrily, his shoulders tight and expression miserable as Harry began screaming even louder.

            "AMBIO ACRIS AMBIO ACRIS AMBIO ACRIS!  The rat! The rat! He's taking the rat!  Sirius! Sirius! Siiiirrriiiuuss!" Harry's eyes opened, blazing green.  His voice was hoarse and painful, his expression pained and panicked.  The Headmaster spun around, surprised.  A strange, regretful expression passed across his face as he recognized that Harry was indeed in the middle of another trip into Voldemort's mind.  He crossed the room and knelt next to Severus, stopping the Potions Master before he could try to administer another calming draught.

            "What else Harry.  Tell me what you see," Albus gently pushed back the sweaty hair from Harry's head, ignoring everything else around him, concentrating on the boy.  Severus scowled at him, his face turning black.

            "Now is not the time to be pumping him for information –,"

            "He's there.  He's there.  It hurts, oh it hurts and he's there and he's _happy_ and oh – god, Crucio.  Ambio Acris.  Pain.  So much pain and he's going to _hurt_ him and it's _that way_ and oh god oh god oh god…" Harry bucked in his restrains, tears streaming now his temples.  The restraints cut into his flesh and tiny rivulets of blood began to flow down Harry's wrists.  He whimpered and his hands curled into fists at his sides.  Severus tried again to push forward to give Harry the potion, but Albus only stopped him again.  The Potion Master's jaw muscles stood out in sharp relief as he tried to control his temper.

            "For God's sake, give him the potion!" Draco finally snarled from a few feet away.  The Headmaster looked at the boy sharply, silencing him.

            "Harry.  What else?  Just a little more, where are you?  Who's there, can you tell me that?  What's going on?" Albus kept petting the small boy's head, ignoring the sweat and the drops of blood oozing from the scar.  Harry started to sob.

            "C-crabbe.  Goyle.  They're taking him.  Wormtail…" Harry wailed, thrashing on the stretcher.  "He's – he's going to kill him.  The rat.  He's going to make Dumbledore fuss.  It's a ruse, a ruse, a ruse…" Albus's mind began to churn furiously.  "Sirius.  Sirius.  Sirius.  The rat will die."

            "Where, Harry?  Do you know where?"

            "He's already dead!  He just doesn't know that yet!" Harry screamed, throwing his weight against the restraints.  "The bedroom!  The bedroom!  They took him to the bedroom and He, He, _HE_…" Harry whimpered and a panicked expression came over his face as he began to shudder.  "_He's_ going to do it.  With him.  In the bedroom.  I don't want to see that.  Please don't let me see that." 

            "That's enough Albus.  This could kill him!" Severus snarled.  Albus shook his head slightly.

            "Where's the body going to be put?  Did he say?" Draco tried to dive forward at the Headmaster, in order to pull the old man away from the struggling form.  He hit a barrier instead and could not seem to claw his way through it.  The blonde's face was screwed up painfully, his eyes shooting daggers at the Headmaster.

            "The Ministry.  It will be at the Ministry." Harry stilled suddenly, his eyes going wide and his face turning white.

            "She's here," Harry's whisper sent chills down more than one person's spine.  His wide, unblinking eyes stared at the ceiling.  "She's here."

             "Harry, what's wrong?" Severus pushed forward again, and this time the Headmaster let him.  The lanky man pushed the older wizard out of the way and nodded to Poppy.  Together they got another calming potion down the boy's throat.  

            "Who's here, Harry?  Who?" Albus pressed, ignoring the glares from his Head Nurse and Potions Master.

            "The little girl with no heart," came Harry's murmured reply.  Albus froze, his eyes wide as he stared at the boy in front of him.  Harry's face suddenly crumpled and he began to buck again, all intelligence fading as he fought the pain and the trip back to his body.  Albus backed away from the child, his expression grave.  He placed a hand on Severus's shoulder, causing the other man to look up at him.

            "Inform me how he is doing," Albus said before sweeping out the door.  The Potions Master glared at his retreating back, an ugly look on his face.  He turned back to Harry, the look fading.  Draco finally burst through the barrier separating him from Harry and threw himself down next to his godfather.  He reached out and gently took one of Harry's hands into his own.

            "He's so cold.  His hands feel like ice," Poppy's head snapped up and she looked at him for a moment.  Seconds later she was examining him closely.  Her face paled.

            "Severus we need to get him to the Hospital Wing immediately," her tone was clipped and hard.  The Potions Master nodded swiftly and rose, levitating the stretcher and headed for the door.  

            "Sir? May we come along?" Ginny's voice trembled, but her face was determined.  Severus paused and looked back at the small redhead.  His gaze swept over the room and reluctantly he nodded.

            "But not a word, is that understood?  Not one breath of this is to be told to any other House.  If I hear one word, _just one word_ about what happened here tonight, the offenders will have detention every single night for the rest of the school year _and_ have their Hogsmeade privileges revoked, is that understood?" Hasty nods from all around guaranteed complete and utter secrecy.  Severus gestured curtly for them to follow and then spun around, setting a fast pace for the Hospital Wing.  

            As he walked he leaned down to gently push the hair out of Harry's face.  Even drugged half out of his mind, the boy was still in pain, murmuring to himself as his head rolled from side to side.  _Oh Harry_…Severus took a deep breath and lengthened his strides, forcing everyone who was following him to break into trots in order to keep up.  _Hang in there you silly boy._

*_*_*_*_*

            Sirius was putting the finishing touches on a favorite potion of his when a frantic banging on the door caused him to jump nearly a foot in the air.  He cursed as he looked down at the potion – he'd spilled the last two ingredients he'd needed to add and now the once clear liquid was turning a strange, brown color.  _Well, damn_.  He frowned.  While never a genius at potions, he'd always been able to get the things he wanted done, especially when it came to pranks involving a potion or two.  He brushed off his hands and headed for the door, fairly secure that the new liquid wasn't going to explode all over the room.  _At least, I hope it wont._

            He yanked open the door, wand in hand.  To his surprise, Blaise stood on the other side, and not Harry like he'd thought.  _Of course, if it had been Harry, he'd have entered already_, he chastised himself.  He cocked his head to the side, a sinking feeling coming over him.  _Something's wrong_. 

            "Sirius.  You have to come to the Hospital Wing immediately.  Something's happened to Harry…" that was all Blaise got out before the animagus was pushing past him, transforming and bounding down the hall.  Sirius could feel his heart begin to pound as he neared the Hospital Wing…_Harry.  Dear God, something's happened to Harry.  Please let him be ok.  Please let him be ok, please God. Please._  

            As he neared the Wing, his enhanced senses could make out the sounds of muffled whimpers and raised, slightly panicked voices.  His blood rushed in his ears as he put on an extra burst of speed, hitting the slightly open door heavily, pushing it open with a bang in his haste.

            Happily, the people inside seemed to be expecting him, so everyone got out of his way as he headed for the farthest corner of the room where Harry lay.  He transformed as he came near the bed, ignoring Poppy's shocked gasp.  His godson took up the whole of his attention.

            The boy – looked like death warmed over.  His skin was pale and lines of pain and exhaustion creased his face.  The sight of Harry strapped down to the bed hit him like a ton of bricks, and he fell to his knees at the side of the bed, unable to take his eyes away from Harry's face.

            "What happened to him?" Sirius's voice was eerily flat.  No one answered.  The ex-convict glanced up at the Potions Master, rage burning in his eyes.  "Who fucking did this to him?" Severus lowered his head and Sirius saw red.

            "You bastard." The animagus leapt to his feet, intent on killing the man who he believed had caused Harry's condition.  Three spells rang out in quick succession, all pinning Sirius to the ground.  He writhed in his bonds, feeling his muscles pulling, but not caring.  He wanted to get his hands on that miserable sack of shit…

            "SIRIUS!" Through his rage, the dark haired wizard finally realized that Remus was there and was trying to talk to him.  He stilled, fixing his eyes on the haggard face of the werewolf.  "Sirius…it's not _quite_ what you think." Sirius fixed him with an icy glare.

            "Sirius." The Headmaster suddenly appeared in the corner of his sight, and Sirius strained to turn his head to see him.  Albus made a motion to the other Slytherins at the foot of Harry's bed and the bounds that were keeping him down suddenly disappeared.  Sirius was on his feet in an instant.

            "Sirius, it's not Severus' fault." That froze the animagus in place.  He tilted his head, waiting for an explanation.  "I'm afraid it's mine." Sirius stared at the older wizard, his body going completely still.

            "Explain," Sirius's voice was flat and cold.  Albus sighed and lowered his head sadly.

            "Harry – wanted to help the Order.  He said he felt…useless, doing nothing while the other members where risking their lives for the information I needed.  He…agreed to take a potion for me, the Vision Potion.  If I had known…"

            "YOU BLOODY WELL LET HIM TAKE WHAT!!!!" Sirius sprung for the older wizard, only to be tackled by Remus.  The wiry werewolf held him down as he spat and fought, cursing Dumbledore continuously.  The old wizard said nothing throughout Sirius' entire tirade; he calmly stood there and gazed at him sadly, the twinkle in his eyes gone.  Finally the ex-convict sagged in Remus's embrace, exhausted.  He glared up at the wizard, fury still sparking his eyes.

            "I can't believe you," he spat venomously.  Dumbledore sighed and closed his eyes briefly.

            "There was no other way to get the information we needed.  Harry has potentially saved hundreds of lives."

            "At the price of his own." Sirius struggled to get up again, but Remus wouldn't let go.  "God damn it, Moony, let me up.  I want to go to Harry," the werewolf reluctantly let him go, watching the other man intently in case he made another move towards the Headmaster.  Sirius snarled at Dumbledore, but moved to the edge of Harry's bed, easing down on it gently, afraid as though the slight movement would wake the boy up even when all his screaming hadn't.  He picked up one of the small hands, cradling it in his own.  Tears began to form in his eyes and he sniffed, trying not to let them go.

            "Harry, Harry.  You silly boy," Sirius gently petted the hand he held, tuning out the rest of the room.  The dark haired boy didn't wake up.  The rest of the crowd eased back from the bed, allowing the animagus some time alone with his godson.

            "How does he look?" the Headmaster asked Poppy.  The nurse looked over at him, worried.

            "He hasn't woken up yet, but I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing.  His breathing is fine, if shallow, and his heartbeat is finally regular.  What worries me the most his the persistent chill in his extremities." She broke off and looked to the pair on the bed, her eyes resting on the still, quiet form.  "There simply isn't enough information on all the possible side effects of the potion.  This could be normal, or this could be a warning sign for something else.  I simply don't know.  I will have to monitor him more closely from now on." 

             She sighed and soothed her apron down carefully.  Seeing Sirius Black in person was a shock – she'd been briefed by the Headmaster as to his innocence and work in the Order…but it was still something different to see him in person…_my but he has a temper on him_.  She shivered at the memory of the fury in the ex-convict's eyes…_I'm glad that wasn't directed at me_.  Albus looked pained.

            "Keep a careful eye on him.  He is – important, as you well know." Poppy felt her mouth tighten as she kept herself from retorting back sharply.  _Of _course_ I know the boy is important.  But he's still a boy, as well.  Oh Harry…_

            "I'll do everything in my power to see him well," she said stiffly.  Dumbledore nodded absently, stroking his beard as he gazed past her.  

            "Excuse me Poppy.  I must return to my office." He left immediately, with one last, concerned look over at the still form on the bed.  As he walked away, Draco came up the Poppy, his eyes burning a hole into the Headmaster's back.  

            "Will he have to stay here tonight?" the blond turned to face her, his blue eyes icy.  Poppy nodded.

            "Yes.  I want to keep him under observation for tonight.  If he's feeling better I'll let him return to the dorms tomorrow." Draco nodded serenely.  

            "Lovely.  Then you won't mind if some of us bunk down in here with him tonight?" Poppy blinked at the young wizard for a moment.

            "I beg your pardon?"

            "We're not leaving Harry alone – the Gryffindors are out to get him, the _Headmaster_ seems perfectly willing to let him die for this precious information he needs, and furthermore, I don't think you'll be able to pry Ginny or I away from his side without several strong curses and a herd of dragons.  So, you wont mind at all if we sleep here tonight, now will you?" Poppy gaped at the young man in front of her, before snapping her mouth shut and letting out a snort of laughter.  

            "Well, if you put it that way…yes, yes. Fine." she regarded the boy carefully, noting that his posture relaxed significantly when she gave her permission.  "Only you and Ms…Ginny, though.  No one else.  I'll not have half the Slytherin dorm invading my Ward or taking up all of my beds, is that understood?" Draco nodded quickly and hustled back to Ginny's side, bending to whisper in her ear.  Her face lit up and she looked over to where Poppy was standing, gratitude in her eyes.  Poppy smiled gently at her before bustling off.  She needed to make sure the potions she needed were ready – she predicted a long night ahead for her.

*_*_*_*_*

            Harry groaned, sleep receding from his mind and pain taking over.  His muscles screamed in agony and his head throbbed in time with his heart.  He squeezed his eyes shut, the blinding whiteness of his one attempt to open them confirming that he was, indeed, back in the Hospital Wing yet again.  _I should really just get my own bed here,_ he shook silently with laughter, the movement sparking more pain, _I sleep here more often than I do in the dorms it seems_.  

            A rustling noise caught his attention; the mattress dipped slightly and Harry cracked an eye open to see who his visitor was.  _Draco_, he smiled wanly at the blond, his heart beginning to beat faster as the other boy continued to look at him intently.  

            "Hi," Harry's voice was cracked and wispy.  It hurt to talk and Harry found himself wishing for a glass of water.  Draco leaned over and picked up a cup, seeming to understand Harry's need.  The dark haired boy greedily drank the water, the cool liquid soothing his throat and moistening his lips.  A gentle hand soothing hair out of his eyes made him flinch, and he stared up at Draco with confusion in his eyes.  _Certainly that wasn't…_

            Draco merely smiled though, and slowly withdrew the cup, cradling it in his hands.  "It's about time you woke up." His voice was warm, but the underlying note of worry in it made the hair on the back of Harry's neck stand up.

            "How long was I – out?"

            "Almost a full day.  Madam Pomfrey was beginning to get worried." Harry raised an eyebrow at the blond; Draco merely shrugged.  

            "What…how many people saw what happened last night?" Harry looked away from the other boy, focusing his gaze on the far wall.  _Please don't let them freak out on me.  Please, God.  Let them understand, give me a chance to explain things to them…_

            "More than half the House saw you…saw what happened to you.  They're all very worried; Pomfrey's had a fit trying to keep the younger years out of here.  They all want to come in and see how you're doing for their own eyes." Draco reached out and turned Harry's face back to his.  "No one has a problem with what happened last night, Harry.  All everyone's worried about is whether or not you're ok." Harry blinked rapidly, scolding himself mentally for falling apart in front of the other boy.  _Get a hold of yourself, dammit_.  With some struggle, he finally pushed the threatening tears away.

            "I'm glad they're…uh, alright with it." Harry said nothing as Draco's fingers lingered on his face.  The blonde's eyes clouded suddenly.

            "You should know that Sirius found out you took the potion.  He was here all night, sitting by your side.  He finally fell asleep a little while ago…I think Pomfrey put something in his tea to make him go to sleep.  He was pretty upset."

            "At me?"

            Draco looked at him, frowning severely.  "Of course not, you idiot.  Why would he be upset with _you_?  No, he just really, really hates the Headmaster right now.  As does most of Slytherin, I assume." Draco's expression left little doubt that he was also one of the Slytherins who wanted Dumbledore's head on a platter.  Harry shook his head fervently, then stopped and winced.  His headache seemed to multiply by a thousand; he could feel the pulsing in his head echoing in his teeth.  He hissed slightly and Draco tensed.

            "What's wrong?"

            "Nothing."

            "Liar.  What's. Wrong?" Draco's voice was hard and insistent.

            "My head.  It hurts.  Oh, where's the bucket, I'm gonna be sick," Harry heaved himself to the edge of the bed, emptying his stomach into the waste can that Draco summoned in the nick of time.  Harry wretched painfully, nothing but bile coming up; it did nothing to alleviate his headache – if anything it only made it worse.  Harry sagged, hanging limply at the side of the bed, eyes closed firmly.  The room was beginning to spin around him, and he really did _not_ appreciate the sensation.  

            Soft hands soothed his hair back and a cool rag was suddenly on his face, wiping away the sweat and the mess.  "Harry, Harry, Harry.  We really need to discuss your martyr complex." The dark hair boy snorted wearily.

            "Shut up you."

            "Oh, and your ego needs to be addressed as well." Harry smiled weakly, still keeping his eyes closed.  Draco's tone was teasing, and Harry appreciated the blonde's attempt at lightening the tension.  A third voice broke the stillness that had come down between the boys.  Harry's ears perked up – the voice sounded suspiciously like Sirius's.  

            "Ooohh.  I'm going to kill Poppy." The animagus's voice was still thick with potion-induced sleep.  "Mrmph.  Eh? Draco? Harry!" The ex-convict's tone got significantly sharper and the sudden clatter and curses told the boy that his godfather was struggling to free himself of the sheets and hurry over to his side.  Harry cracked an eye open just in time to see Sirius fall out of bed, one of his feet twisted in the covers, hindering his movement.

            "Shit!" Sirius swore viciously as he landed with a thud on the ground.  He growled at the sheets and abruptly yanked himself free.  He twisted and was on his feet in an instant, crowding out Draco as he plopped himself close to Harry, his long hands shaking slightly as he reached out to touch his godson.

            "Harry," the animagus' voice was soft and sad.  Harry closed his eye again and let Sirius push back his hair.  "Oh Harry." 

            "I'm sorry Sirius." The hand on Harry's head stilled and a long moment of silence passed before the ex-convict firmly grasped Harry's chin and made the boy look at him.

            "I am _not_ mad at you Harry.  I'm so proud of you I could burst.  I'm upset, yes, but I'll get over that.  You have _nothing_ to be sorry for, understood?  I wont have you feeling bad for doing something the Headmaster should have had more sense about." Sirius looked deep into Harry's eyes, his expression fierce.  

            Harry frowned, not understanding.  "But, I was the one who brought it up…"

            "Harry, the Headmaster is anything but stupid.  He should have known better than to allow you to take that potion.  It's his bloody _job_ to keep you safe, and not push you into it.  There's no excuse for his actions." Harry shook his head faintly.

            "But if I hadn't taken it then Voldemort would have had the upper hand…"

            "Could have had the upper hand, Harry.  It wasn't definite what the Dark Lord plans to do with his toys, and the Headmaster knew it.  He had no right, _no bloody right_ to let you take that potion.  It is his _job_ to _keep_ you from taking the blasted thing instead of letting you take whatever you damn well please because you're feeling guilty." Shame flushed Harry's face as he looked away.  Sirius sighed and mentally smacked himself.

            "Harry, I'm sorry.  I didn't mean it like that.  I – please look at me."  Harry reluctantly brought his gaze back to Sirius.  "I love you.  I will always love you, even when I'm upset at you for risking your neck, your life and your sanity for the well being of others.  You're a good person, Harry.  Never be ashamed of that." Harry nodded carefully, his heart beating heavily in his chest.  

            "He's also a good person that bloody well needs to develop his Slytherin side to its full extent." Draco sighed dramatically and shook his finger at the dark hair boy playfully, dispelling the tension in the room.  "You forgot to get the Headmaster to promise you whatever you wanted in return for his information!" Harry snorted and rolled his eyes at the blond.  

            "Draco…" Sirius grinned at the two of them, the stiff set of his shoulders relaxing.  

            A noise from the entrance had Sirius rolling off the edge of the bed, transforming and crawling under the edge of the cover with only his nose sticking out.  Harry and Draco sat tense on the bed as they looked forward to spot the person entering.  To their immense relief, the only person who came through the door was Madam Pomfrey.  Draco mentally scolded himself for not thinking to put up a locking charm on the door.  _Really, what an idiotic slip!_  He nodded to Pomfrey as she passed – her quick eyes glanced down as she passed; she knew where Sirius was hiding.  And Sirius knew it too, judging by the sound of his growls as she passed.  

            "You can come out now Sirius." The animagus wiggled free and pulled up a chair, letting Draco stay close to his godson.  Harry sighed and fought his way into a sitting position, letting Draco help slightly.  He winced as he finally got settled, and before Draco could move to call for Pomfrey, the medi-witch was already at Harry's side with several potions for him to take.  Harry drank them down quickly, not caring for the taste, but grateful for their effects.  

            "Thank you," he smiled at Poppy.  The medi-witch smiled back at him and bustled away, taking the empty potion vials with her.  The windows of the Hospital wing were open, and the brisk fall breeze carried with it the sounds of the Quidditch pitch – _Ravenclaw, I think._  He frowned and tilted his head, listening intently as his headache dimmed.

            "Harry, what is it?"

            "Is that Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff practicing on the pitch?" Draco blinked at Harry for a moment before a smile formed on his face.

            "Ravenclaw."

            "Ah.  I thought so.  How strong is their team this year?" Sirius let out a sharp bark of laughter and quickly covered his mouth, attempting to stifle his mirth.  "What?" Harry's face was lined with confusion.

            "You – you – you…only you would go from screaming your throat bloody to quizzing Draco about quidditch teams.  Oh Harry.  Never change." Harry blinked at his godfather, eyeing him warily.

            "Sirius, are you feeling alright?" Even Draco had a fond expression on his face as he looked at Harry, and the dark haired boy was acutely aware of the attention.  

            "I'm fine, Harry.  I'm fine."

            "Good." Harry let his eyes linger on Sirius for a moment before returning his gaze to Draco.  "So.  Ravenclaw.  They lost a beater last year, as well as their best chaser, so I'm not sure exactly how strong they will be.  Has anyone from the House team gone out and scouted them?"

            Draco smirked at him.  "Of course we have.  Ravenclaw _has_ been weakened, but they aren't to be dismissed out of hand.   They play Hufflepuff at the end of the week – it should be an interesting match." Draco studied his fingernails, ignoring Harry's brief, pained expression.  Hufflepuff.  Cedric.  He closed his eyes briefly and swallowed down the pain and sorrow.  

            "Yes.  It should be.  When is…when is our first game?" Harry opened his eyes, forcing the bitter pain away as he focused on quidditch strategy.

            "Week after next," Draco pulled a face, slouching down in his seat.  "I think Dumbledore mucked about with the schedule.  But, it _does_ give us a chance to check out the other teams and get you back on your feet." Draco knew the Slytherin House team was good – but he had wanted to get the team out on the pitch early in the season and dominate the rest of the Houses.  That way they would be far too cowed to make a rally for the Cup later in the season.  _Ah well.  We'll simply have to utterly crush our first opponents._ Draco hid an evil smile.  They were playing Gryffindor first, but he wouldn't tell Harry that just yet.  

            Harry frowned slightly, pursing his lips absently as he stared off into space.  "Well.  Yes, that does end up working out, now doesn't it?  But still, I'd would have rather had the first game of the season.  Intimidation and all that." Now Draco did smile. 

            "I like the way you think," the blond murmured.  Harry blushed and Sirius laughed.  They then settled down and began planning out their opening game strategies.  They wanted everything to go perfectly for their first opponent's crushing defeat.  Sirius watched the both of them with warm eyes – he wasn't blind.  He eyed Draco speculatively, but finally gave a small shrug.  _If he makes Harry happy…_Harry, however, seemed mostly clueless, which amused the animagus greatly.  _I wonder when they'll both figure it out?_

            He smiled to himself and interjected a comment or two, letting the boys take the lead in the conversation.  They looked good together, right.  Black and white.  Night and day.  _Perhaps I ought to…ah, _help_ them out a bit?_ Sirius turned the idea over in his head.  It would work, but he'd need Remus's help with it.  _Right, then.  First thing on the to do list.  Convince Moony to help me get Harry and Draco together.  Item two, kill Dumbledore.  Item three, torch the Weasley Burrow.  Item four, beat most of the Weasley men into bloody pulps.  Item five…_

End Chapter 22

Review Responses:

**Xikum, Teen Prodigy of Ravenclaw, TanisaFyre, Usagi Serenity Yui Cosmos, Mystaea, The angelic vampire, RaNdOm Hp FaN, The Shadow Bandit, bthatcher2002, SafireMoon, Kira6, bakachan17, LadyMorgaine1, clingon87, RookRaven, Corokraze, Redmeadow, Heather, Fatalonie – The Grinning God, Jes Imagin, Renee Fay, Malfoy Snogger, Arianrhod, KoChanneo, TigerBlak, SparkySparkles, Jaded*Secrets, Peta, Jamie Lynn Potter, Bandit-Lone-Wolf, Serpent of Light, girldevil, Kate, In-The-Shadows, Jade Maxwell, Otaku freak, Kaydee, Ms. Talon, shakiya, Lady Shirubana, Blueberrie, Jen, Undead Queen, Dodo, cRazy-GIrl-3000, Lady FoxFire, Evelyna, dreamxseeker4evr, Jacquie, closetfanficaddict, xenelle, noraseyes, tati1, YuZira, Cherrygal3, Wren, NemKess, thistle5**: THANK YOU FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS!!!!!!!!

Rayvern: /smacks self/ And here I'd thought I had gotten all of those bloody typos.  Sigh. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for the lovely review.

Redrum: so you got caught in that huge black out back east? /shiver.  I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter!  Thanks for the review!

Athenakitty: The chill _does_ become important.  Ron won't regret things in this story.  Maybe the sequel (but the jury's still out on that one).  Snape was at breakfast.  Lavender will get her just desserts.  The Gryffindor's new plans will be shown just before Hogwart's Christmas holidays.  Thank you for the amazing review =) Keep 'em coming.

Kristine Thorne: You got it in one =) I'm glad you liked the chapter.  Thanks for the lovely review!!

Malfoy Snogger: I'm not a very fun-and-games type pranker; I'm a mean nasty bitch, unfortunately.  So I took some of the grossest things to me and threw them at the Gryffindors. =) Rar.

Icklemonkey: Ah, but the Dark Lord wants to try and keep some sort of eye on Albus, now doesn't he? /wink.  I'll work on Seamus, though it might get worse before it gets better for him.  I'm glad you enjoyed the fic so far!  Thanks for the wonderful review!

NayNymic: Hermione…I'll work on it.  More people will start to wake up in Gryffindor, but it'll be a little later on. 

Lukaret: Soon! 


	23. Chapter 23: Peter

A/N: Warning!!! Mild gore ahead.  Don't say I didn't warn ya! 

Disclaimer: do I have to say this _again?_ No, I'm not Rowling.  Unfortunately.  No profit what so ever is being made off of this.  DON'T SUE ME for the love of god, I have no money anyway.

Chapter 23: Peter

            The body was found just after dawn.  

            A lone janitor had come out of the Ministry building, a bucket in one hand, a mop in the other, whistling tunelessly as he blinked sleep from his eyes.  He stopped dead a few steps from the heavy oak doors, water soaking his shoes and pants as the bucket fell from nerveless fingers.  A fine tremor ran through the man's frame as his mouth worked silently.  Finally a small, barely audible whimper escaped from his mouth; a dark stain spread itself down the front of his pants as he turned and sprinted away, screaming shrilly as he ran.  He didn't look back.

            The sounds of his screams brought running footsteps, steps that faltered abruptly to a stop when they rounded the corner to the Ministry building.  Heavy sounds of retching could be heard, as well as a few murmured prayers and vicious swearing at the sight.

            Peter Pettigrew's body was in ruins – all, except for his face.  The body was impaled on a wooden spike that had been driven into the ground.  The chest cavity was gaping wide; edges of lung tissue and bone could be seen around where the spike exited from his chest.  He was naked, his skin shredded in most places and heavily bruised where it wasn't.  Peter's hands and feet were mangled, pulped objects that bore no resemblance to their previous forms.  

            His expression was one of terror and pain, with eyes squinted and his mouth open in a silent scream.  Onlookers shuddered at the face, averting their eyes as they covered their nose – his bowls had been ruptured, and the stench was slowly spiraling out of the area.  A sign had been fixed to the top of the spike, its dark lettering easy to read on the light wood.  _Come, Dumbledore, come pick up your precious Gryffindor._

            "C'mon, get a move on!  Move out of the way, people!  The Minister is coming through!" Aurors pushed the gathering crowd out of their way, the tight knot of hard faced men shuffling along to keep pace with Fudge.  When they finally got to the body and stepped aside, the Minister paled dramatically and clamped a hand over his mouth.  His expression was decidedly green as he stared at the body.

            "It's – it's – it's – !" Fudge trembled, his mind gibbering frantically.  A stir went through the crowd, and several of the Aurors' mouths drew down into hard, tight lines.

            "Do you know who the victim is, sir?" One of the closer Aurors turned to face the Minister, his eyes dark as he looked at the shaking form.  "Do you know who that is up on that spike?" 

            Fudge looked at the Auror in question silently, the green fading from his expression as a stubborn mask came down over his face.  "No, it's simply not possible.  Peter Pettigrew was killed all those years ago by Sirius Black, it's a known fact." A mutter went through the crowd around him.  The Auror snorted.

            "That was never clearly proven.  We found a finger, yes, but never a body." 

            Fudge's mouth drew down into a tight line.  "No.  Sirius Black was justly sentenced to life in Azkaban.  I sent him there myself – he was guilty, everyone knew that.  And besides, as unfortunate as this is, how do we know it isn't an attempt by that Potter boy to free his godfather?  God alone knows what the boy may be capable of doing…" Another, louder murmur went through the crowd.  People looked warily from the body to Fudge, their minds spinning.  Already tongues were wagging, deep inside the crowd.  

            The body was swiftly taken down and the blood cleaned up by grim faced Aurors.  The young, brown haired man that had questioned the Minister was given the duty of escorting the body to St. Mungo's, and was told to stay with it, until further notice by a white faced Fudge.  The Minister himself took the day off, claiming the sight of the 'nameless victim' to be too much for his heart to take.  

            Gossip spread like wildfire, Fudge's words igniting a blaze of controversy.  Most believed that it was indeed Harry Potter who had snuck out in the middle of the night and killed the poor man, as the good Minister said.  The other half, led surprisingly by Molly Weasley herself, claimed that the Dark Lord was responsible for the actions, and that the victim was, indeed, Peter Pettigrew.  The Daily Prophet ran two headlines, proclaiming both sides of the story, just so their readers would be happy.

            And inside one castle, in a remote area far to the north, the news finally hit.

*_*_*_*_*_*

            "Hermione!  Hermione!  Hermione!" Ron Weasley ran into the Great Hall, his robes flapping around him as he sprinted up the aisle.  The brown haired girl looked up, startled, as the sound of her boyfriend's shouting disrupted her reading.  She looked at the now red-faced boy, confused.

            "What is it, Ron?" She flicked a strand of hair off of her face and turned to face him.  "What's wrong?"  The red head jiggled in place, a huge grin spreading across his face.

            "Peter Pettigrew's body was found this morning on the steps of the Ministry!  Fudge recognized him, but refuses to admit it's him!  Everyone's in an uproar, half believe it's Pettigrew, the other half don't!  Can you believe it?" Ron's eyes gleamed.  Hermione gasped.

            "But – but – why did the Dark Lord kill him?" Ron's hasty entry had gathered quite a crowd.  Students from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were beginning to drift over, creating a large crowd around the Gryffindor table.  Ron wedged his way onto the bench next to Hermione, his eyes bright.

            "No one's really sure.  But there was a note with the body, calling for Headmaster Dumbledore to pick up his 'precious Gryffindor'.  So Pettigrew had to have been doing _something_ brave and heroic that You-Know-Who must have hated.  Maybe," Ron broke of with a gasp, his expression lighting up.  "Oh, maybe he had come back to the good side and was trying to inform the Headmaster about something really big that the Dark Lord was up to?" Lavender's tired eyes glanced at Ron sharply, before relaxing.  Hermione nibbled on her lower lip, a pensive expression on her face.  

            "But why would the Dark Lord publicly display Pettigrew's body?  I mean, by doing that, he's proving Sirius Black's freedom…" Ron laughed joyously, startling his girlfriend into silence.

            "I know!  Isn't it brilliant?  Black is innocent, Pettigrew is redeemed!  Gryffindor's pride can finally be restored!  Isn't it wonderful?" Hermione looked at him oddly for a moment.

            "Gryffindor's pride wasn't tarnished because of a few bad apples," she pointed out.  Ron's smile dimmed a bit.

            "Yes it was, a little.  It was embarrassing to think that we could be in any way, shape or form like those slimy, backstabbing Slytherins." Ron's face twisted into an ugly sneer.  Other Gryffindors nodded vigorously.  Seamus stayed silent and unmoving, his eyes locked on his plate.  Ron glanced his way and frowned, disturbed by Seamus's lack of agreement.  "What's wrong Seamus?" 

            The other boy looked up quickly, a slightly panicked look on his face.  "Nothing, really." He gave them a sickly smile.  Ron's eyes narrowed. 

            "Seamus, really mate, what's wrong?" The redhead now had everyone's attention firmly on the Irish boy.  Seamus squirmed in his seat, a pale flush coming over his features.

            "Nothing, really Ron.  It's just –," Seamus broke off, looking back down at his plate.  "You know, not all Slytherins are bad." Ron's face flushed hotly and he tensed, his hands curling into tight fists.

            "Seamus how could you say something like that?  You know the whole lot are evil; they're bloody junior Death Eaters for all we know!" Seamus raised his head, his mouth in a tight line, and his eyes were hard as he looked at Ron.

            "Are they?  So why are they here and not at Durmstang?" 

            Ron's mouth worked silently.  "Because their parents wanted eyes and ears into the school.  And besides, Harry bloody Potter is here – they wanted to make sure to stay close to their newest recruit." Ron's voice was acidic and Seamus flushed a deeper shade of red.  

            "Can you prove it?" the boy pressed.  Ron regarded him silently for a long moment.

            "No.  But it doesn't mean it's not true." Ron folded his arms across his chest stubbornly.  Seamus sighed and glanced away briefly.

            "But you do admit that there could be some, ah, 'bad apples' in Gryffindor but that doesn't mean that the entire House is bad." Seamus leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table, his eyes now piercingly clear.  Ron frowned, clearly confused.

            "Well, of course."

            "And if, say, there were a few 'bad apples' in Ravenclaw, would you say the same thing about their House?" Ron nodded.  "As well as Hufflepuff?" Ron laughed.

            "You know as well as I do that Hufflepuffs are too loyal and good to be Death Eaters." Ron scolded the other boy with an amused smile.  Those from that House around Ron beamed happily at him.  

            "Are you so sure about that?  Anyhow, since you admit that a few bad apples don't spoil the bunch for Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, well, why doesn't that apply for Slytherin as well?" Silence followed Seamus's remark.

            "Seamus, mate, you seriously need to get your head on straight.  Slytherins are _evil_," Dean placed a concerned hand on Seamus's shoulder.  "It would be nice to give them the benefit of the doubt, but really, we've seen everything we've needed to see.  They're evil.  We're good.  End of story." Dean shrugged.  Seamus merely stared at him for a long moment.

            "Everything's not always black and white you know." Seamus's voice was quiet.  Ron's expression darkened slightly.

            "Most of the time it is.  Come on Seamus, you seriously don't believe that Slytherins can be…good, do you?" Ron looked at him intently.  Seamus snapped his mouth shut on his retort, not liking the look in the red head's eye.  He merely shrugged and looked down at his plate, conceding the argument to the other boy.  Ron's face broke into a triumphant smile and he turned back to the crowd.

            "That's a mate," Ron reached across the table and clasped Seamus's shoulder tightly, his fingers digging into the other boy's flesh briefly before letting go.  Seamus kept his head down and ignored him, hiding his flinch.

            "So what's going to happen with Black?" Dean shifted the attention back to Ron, who lit up, smiling broadly.

            "My Mum and Dad are leading the rally to get Black's name cleared, to restore the Gryffindor pride.  Make sure to pass the information on to your parents, my Mum and Dad need all the help they can get!" Ron flashed them all a bright grin.  A loud murmur went through the crowd as the gathered students gossiped.  The buzzing noise of their voices faded quickly, though, when a small knot of people walked through the Great Hall doors.

            Harry and Draco led the way into the Hall, their heads held high.  Behind them came Pansy, Millicent and Ginny, with Blaise and Neville bringing up the rear.  They all paused briefly in the doorway, their eyes scanning over the gathered crowd carefully.  Draco touched Harry's elbow gently, guiding him away from the hostile stares.

            "He's so pale."

            "Look at the bags under his eyes."

            "Lucy said she thought she saw a whole group of Slytherins tromping through the Halls last night.  She said they had a body floating along with them." Lavender hissed to the huddled Gryffindors, her eyes as wide and innocent as she could make them.  People muttered darkly as they watched the Slytherins make their way to their table.  Ron's brows lowered.

            "I wonder…" He tilted his head to the side and pursed his lips slightly.  

            "What?" Dean asked, his eyes lighting up with malicious glee.  Ron's eyes were fixed on Potter, and for Dean that meant more gossip to be held.  Lavender leaned back from the redhead, a satisfied expression flashing across her face. 

            "Well, Black _is_ Potter's godfather.  But the Dark Lord's note wouldn't make any sense then.  But, still, isn't it odd that Pettigrew dies days after Potter becomes a Slytherin?" Ron mused.  Hermione shifted in her seat.

            "That makes little sense, Ron.  Why would Potter kill Pettigrew and pretend he was killed by You-Know-Who?  And why would he include that note?  It makes no sense, unless Potter really _is_ a Death Eater and asked for Pettigrew's death as a reward for joining the Dark Lord's ranks.  But still, I wouldn't think that the Dark Lord would give Pettigrew up like that unless he really _did_ decide to turn to the light.  But still…it could, now only _could_, mean that Potter did kill Pettigrew at the Dark Lord's behest.  I'm sure it could have served as some initiation rite for him, like how in primitive societies boys become young men with their first hunt.  But that still doesn't explain why it was _Pettigrew_…" Hermione trailed off, one hand rising to her mouth.  She nibbled on the edge of her nail as her mind raced.  Ron smiled fondly at her, reaching out to brush the back of her hand lightly with his fingers.

            "We'll figure it out, Herm.  Don't worry." The girl glanced up at her boyfriend, her intense expression softening.  

            "Of course we will," she said softly, her eyes lowering slightly.  "Of course we will."

*_*_*_*_*

            Harry watched the crowd warily as he made his way over to the Slytherin table.  He could feel Draco at his back, the taller boy's heavier presence comforting.  He took a seat gratefully; he could feel the muscles in this thighs and calves quivering slightly.  He quickly folded his hands in his robes to hide the fine tremors that were running through them – they'd stop after a moment, he knew, but he was damned if his Housemates were going to catch him shaking like a leaf.  _They'd bundle me back off to Pomfrey before I could blink_, he thought fondly, if with a touch of exasperation.  He'd been able to talk Draco into smuggling him out of the Hospital Wing the night before, much to Madam Pomfrey's irritation, but he couldn't escape the attentions of his Housemates.  

            Inside the dorms, Harry had nearly been overwhelmed with the number of people coming up to him, making sure he was all right.  None of them had looked at him oddly, none of them seemed afraid – instead they touched his hand, or arm slightly, as though they were making sure he was real, before letting him go with a warm 'welcome home'.  It had touched Harry deeply.  

            A few third years passed by them, flashing brief smiles at the dark haired boy before letting a cool mask drop over their features.  Harry nodded briefly at them, wondering for the hundredth time how he ever thought Slytherins were cold, heartless people.  Draco turned to him slightly and nudged his shoulder, a brief frown crossing his face as the pale eyes flicked towards the Gryffindor table.  Harry let his eyes stray to the far side of the Hall, glancing at Ron and Hermione briefly before shaking his head slightly.  He didn't know what was going on.

            A rush of wings heralded the arrival of the owl post.  Hundreds of shadows passed along the tables, almost all of them bearing Daily Prophets in their grip.  Draco caught his bundle and quickly opened it, freezing as he read the headline.  

            Harry leaned close to the blond and took a look at the paper.  The screaming headline made him pale dramatically – he gasped slightly and looked away, memories flickering at the edge of his mind.  He closed his eyes and shuddered, taking a deep breath and placing his hands on the table in front of him.  Suddenly he tensed and his eyes flew open.  _Sirius._  His godfather could be freed, could have his name cleared and be able to take his inheritance back.  Draco's head whipped around to look at Harry, the idea had just hit him as well.  The dark haired boy glanced over to the blond, nodding briefly, his eyes gleaming.  That's when he noticed the other headline.

            Harry leaned across Draco, eyes intent on the paper Blaise was reading.   The sable haired boy glanced at Harry, bafflement on his face as he turned the paper towards him, so the other boy could see it better.

            _POTTER'S HANDIWORK OR YOU-KNOW-WHO'S?_  Harry's eyes skimmed down the page; the feature story was on the debate as to whether or not Harry or Voldemort had killed Pettigrew, and what would be done if Harry had indeed committed the murder.  The dark haired boy's hands curled into fists – _how could they think something like that?  I'm not like Voldemort, I'm NOT._  His lips thinned out to a fine line. _ Those faithless bastards_ – he could feel a snarl pass across his face.  Draco pushed at him until he was sitting upright, and pressed a goblet of pumpkin juice into his hands.  Harry merely stared at the liquid in the cup, his mind simmering with anger.  

            Draco looked over to Pansy and Ginny worriedly.  Harry hadn't said a word throughout the entirety of breakfast, and had only picked at the food that was on his plate.  Pansy let her eyes dart to Blaise's paper, and Draco scowled briefly.  He _knew_ why Harry was upset.  Pansy narrowed her eyes at the blond.  She sighed slightly and shrugged; she didn't know how to cheer him up or distract him.  Well, _she_ didn't, but she knew who could. She glanced slyly over at Millicent and flicked her eyes to where Draco sat worrying over Harry.  Millicent hid a smile and nodded briefly.  _All right then,_ Pansy smirked to herself_, operation Get Them Together is a go_.  

            The rest of the week crawled by for Harry.  The Daily Prophet's screaming headlines greeted him each morning, and throughout the day dark whispers and mutters would pick up in his wake.  Classes were nearly unbearable – ever since Pettigrew's death the rumor that someone had seen a group of Slytherins with a dead body had run rampant throughout the school.  When Draco and Pansy had first heard the rumor they saw red.  

            "Those – those – those –," Pansy shook slightly, her delicate hands curling into vicious claws.  "Those bloody _wankers_."        

            "Pansy!"

            "Shut _up_ Blaise." The petite blond whirled around and crossed her arms across her midsection.  The sable haired boy came up and rested a hand on her shoulder.  

            "What we need to do is find out who started the rumor," Draco rested his elbows on his knees and buried his head in his hands.

            "Well, that's perfectly obvious."

            "Pansy," Blaise's tone was warning.  The small girl sighed and glanced at Draco.

            "Sorry." Draco smiled wanly at her and shrugged.

            "It's beyond irritating, I know.  We just have to work around it, as best we can."

            "How?  This new rumor all but destroyed our communication systems within the other Houses.  No one, _no one_ is talking to us now, it's ridiculous." Pansy turned back to the room where the majority of Slytherin House had congregated.  Harry sat next to Draco, one leg tucked underneath himself, a faraway look in his eyes.  Ginny sat next to Neville, her eyes wide and bright – she kept running a section of her robe through her fingers, nervously playing with it as she took in the tension in the room.  Neville was the only one that was even near calm; the sandy haired boy watched Pansy, Draco and Blaise with quiet eyes.  Although if his gaze rested longer than normal on Blaise no one said a word.  

            "I wish we could bug their Common Rooms," Harry murmured, his eyes still fixed on the far wall.  Draco frowned and turned to the smaller boy.

            "You wish we could _what_?"

            Harry shook himself slightly and looked at the blond.  "Bug the common rooms.  It's a type of muggle contraption; a little camera or sound recorder that's a small black dot, making it easy to hide under tables, or in dark corners, etc.  I remember my cousin and his friends raving about them.  He was going through some strange James Bond phase."

            "James who?" 

            Harry smiled.  "Never mind who." Draco looked at him oddly.

            "And these muggle contraptions – they'd record what was said in a certain room?"

            "And sometimes let you see into a room as well.  But how it works exactly, I dunno." Harry shrugged.  "And besides, it's not like muggle electronic things can work at Hogwarts." He colored slightly.  "It was just a – wish, I guess.  It'd make things a heck of a lot easier." Draco nodded slowly and caught Blaise's eye.

            "You think it would be possible to modify a spell to work the same way?" Blaise was by far the best at modifying spells in their House.  The boy tilted his head to one side and thought about it.

            "I – would have to experiment.  I really have no clue whether or not it's feasible."

            "Good.  Get to work on it immediately." Blaise nodded sharply, letting his hand drop from Pansy's shoulder and drifting away, one hand coming up to rub at his lower lip thoughtfully.  "Now, anyone else have any suggestions?" No one said a word.  Draco sighed heavily and buried his hands in his hair.

            "Damage management.  We need to start mitigating the damage that the blasted rumor has done.  While we might want to hide from the rest of the Houses, us traveling in packs, with more than one House as witnesses to where we're going and what we're doing would really make it hard for them to say we're sneaking out at night and killing people." Harry drummed his fingers on his leg, his eyebrows drawing together sharply.  "And as much as I would hate it, having Dumbledore post a – a – curfew spell, or make it so a very loud alarm will sound when a student leaves the castle would probably help as well." Pansy sank into a chair, folding her hands in her lap carefully.  

            "Traveling near and with the other Houses is rather difficult at the moment.  But …doable, I think." The small girl nibbled on her lower lip, her thumb absently brushing back and forth over the skin of her palm.

            "And the only ones who really need to stay in the public spot light would be the fourth or fifth years and up; everyone younger than that most everyone forgets about." There were solemn nods from around the room.  

            "And all hope is not lost for Ravenclaw," came a quiet voice.  Sasha, a quiet and solemn sixth year spoke up.  Far more timid and intellectual than her fellow dorm mates, the girl was often over looked in a crowded setting.  She was one of their best informants.

            "How so?" Draco fixed his gaze on her.  The girl shrugged slightly.

            "I've managed to hear a few of them in the Library, talking about this and that.  They were very – logical in their review of the matter." Her mouth twisted slightly, her smile never reaching her eyes.  Sasha had lost most everything to the Dark Lord the year before; her parents, her siblings, her home.  From what Draco had told him, Harry knew that the girl was once a vibrant and cheerful girl, if only in the confines of her own dorm.  Now she barely smiled, and worked with a feverish intensity for the Dark Lord's demise.  

            "Their names?"

            "Bradley and Davies were the two I could identify.  There were a few more, but I couldn't see them clearly.  They seem to meet in the Library every other day at lunch; I'll sit closer next time and try to get a good look."

            Draco nodded slowly, his eyes focusing on a distant point.  "Yes.  Keep an eye on them; we'll approach them as soon as we get a little more information about them." He sighed again and let his hands dangle; he was tired.  

            "I think that's good for now," Harry cast a glance towards Pansy, who nodded firmly.  Draco was overworking himself again, and they needed to do something about it.  "C'mon Draco.  I heard that the Ravenclaws had the pitch today.  I want to get a look at their line up this year."  Draco looked up at the dark haired boy and nodded tiredly.  Harry uncoiled himself from his seat and waited for Draco to join him.  Pansy and Millicent looked at each other with smug grins on their faces.  Harry was _perfect_.

*_*_*_*_*_*

            "_And now, the first Quidditch match of the year! Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff!_" Lee Jordan's voice rang out over the crowded pitch, the cold clear September air carrying it easily on the breeze.  Harry stood next to Draco in the Slytherin section, bundled up as though they were in the depths of winter, watching the sky intently.  His dorm mates, namely Ginny and Pansy, had been adamant that morning that he dress warmly.  All he wanted to do was wear a sweater and his winter robes, but the girls would hear none of it.  So, he ended up being wrapped in layers of clothing, pulling on heavy winter robes, and his scarf firmly tied around his throat.  He thought they were all being a little silly, but for Ginny's sake, let her do as she pleased.  

            Bill stood right behind the knot of Slytherins, his face drawn into a pensive scowl.  They had had a small run in with a group of Gryffindors that morning on the way to the pitch, and the memory of it _still_ irked the tall redhead.

            Bill had been happily chatting with Ginny and Harry when a group of Gryffindors, led by Ron, had materialized in front of them.  Bill had tensed, his hand inching towards his wand, his eyes never leaving his former little brother's face.

            "So, Potter.  Headed off to the game to plan on who you're going to kill next?  I'm sure Ravenclaw is feeling left out." Ron's lip was curled up into a sneer and Harry's hands balled into tight fists.

            "You pathetic –,"

            "Ronald Weasley!" Hagrid's voice startled them all, Harry most of all.  The tall half giant strode up to them, his cloak and pack stained with dirt.  He towered over the small gathering, his bulk all but quivering.  "That is the most horrible thing I've heard you say.  You apologize to Harry right now!" Ron's face flushed a deep shade of red.

            "But Hagrid!  You've heard what he's done!  He –" 

            Hagrid snorted and shook his head vigorously.  "I've heard a lot of things in my travels.  Crazy things like how Harry's becoming the next Dark Lord to how there's no longer a Slytherin House in Hogwarts anymore.  Now, I come here, expecting to see everything as it should be, and here you are accusing Harry of murder!  What in the blazes is going on here?" Ron opened his mouth to snap back to the half giant when a new voice cut in.

            "Ah, Hagrid, you've returned." The Headmaster's sudden appearance made them all jump and turn sharply towards him, eyes wide.  The Headmaster smiled kindly at them, his eyes twinkling brightly as he transferred his gaze to the half giant.  "If you don't mind, Hagrid, I'd like to have a few words with you in my office.  After you've cleaned up, of course." The burly man nodded vigorously, lifting his heavy pack and draping it across his shoulders easily.

            "O'course Headmaster Dumbledore.  Right away sir." Albus smiled at him as Hagrid winked at Harry kindly and sped away towards his hut.  Harry watched him go quietly, a small, happy burn kindling inside of him.  _Hagrid_ still believed in him…he tore his eyes away from the half giant's back to look back at Ron.  _But Ron never will_.  His smile faltered and died at the look of pure hatred on Ron's face.  

            "C'mon Gin, Bill.  Lets get to the pitch," Harry took Ginny's hand and led the glaring girl away.  Bill lingered for a moment, his own gaze dark and warning, only to be shooed away by the Headmaster.  Bill had looked back as he walked away, and caught a glimpse of the Headmaster talking quietly to the knot of Gryffindors.  He'd felt a cool chill touch the back of his spine as he looked at his former little brother.  _Something_ was up.

            Now Bill sat fretting behind the students, his hand itching to hold his wand.  He had a bad feeling that the Gryffindors were planning something, something large and nasty, but he couldn't say just what it was.  He sighed and shifted on the hard seat, a frown crossing his face yet again.  _Well, I'll just have to keep my eyes out for them, I guess._  A rising shout from the crowd drew his eyes to the middle of the pitch, to where the Ravenclaw team was making a drive for the goal.  _Ah, there's nothing like Quidditch_, Bill smiled widely, some of his uneasiness drifting away as his attention shifted to the darting figures in the sky.  He glanced to where Harry and Draco stood, shoulder to shoulder, and had to smile; the boys were talking animatedly, heads bent close to one another, gesturing to the sky with impatient hands.  _Now there's a pair of national Quidditch team coaches if I've ever seen them_.  He laughed quietly to himself – it was good to see Harry animated and happy again.  

            In the end, Ravenclaw ended up beating Hufflepuff two hundred to thirty.  The Ravenclaw team was ecstatic – and the Hufflepuff team was cheerful and congratulatory, much to Harry and Draco's disgust.  Ginny poked her head into Harry and Draco's conversation finally, to point out the Hufflepuff keeper's weak left side, which led to a discussion between the three of them about the best strategy to use, given that information.  They were still arguing when they hit the Great Hall.

            Ginny sat down next to Pansy with a happy smile.  She _loved_ Quidditch and arguing about Quidditch, but had always been run rod trod over by her brothers when she was in Gryffindor.  It was good to finally have people listen to her ideas and brainstorm with her.  Pansy looked at her and shook her head, the petite blond having no interest in sports.  _She_ had given herself and Millicent a manicure that morning – _which is another pleasure I'll have to introduce Ginny to sometime soon_, Pansy smirked and passed along the pitcher of pumpkin juice.  

            A rustle of wings alerted the students to the arrival of the late post.  Ginny looked up briefly, out of reflex, before catching herself and looking back down.  The rush of wind on her face, though, had her gaze snapping back up – and when she did her eyes widened in shock.  _That's Charlie's owl!_  She reached out for the letter the bird was holding and offered it a bite of her supper.  The tawny owl daintily took it from her fingers, and stayed an extra moment to brush its head across the back of her hand before it took off.  

            She watched the owl go silently, running her fingers over the spot that the owl had caressed.  She took a deep breath and closed her eyes briefly – centering herself.  When she was ready, she opened her eyes and opened the letter.

            _Dear Ginny,_

_            I know I should have written sooner, but I really didn't know what to say.  I wasn't there for whatever 'revelation' that Mum and Dad had, so the whole attitude of the family is quite baffling to me. _

_            I also heard what Mum and Dad did to you.  I want you to know that no matter what, we are still family, and that I love you, and will always be your brother.  There's nothing that will change that, understand?_

_            I also wanted to let you know that I'll be staying a part of the Weasley family – it doesn't mean that I agree with them, or blame you for anything.  All it means is that I still have hope for them, that they might somehow come around to the truth of the matter.  It will never make up for what they've done, I know, but it will at least count for something.  _

_            I hope this letter finds you well, and that you've settled in well in Slytherin House.  Say hello to Bill for me, and tell him he's a prat for not coming to see me.  Write me soon._

_            All my love,_

            Charlie 

            Ginny sniffed softly, and rubbed at her cheek, determined not to cry.  On one hand she was incredibly relieved that Charlie didn't hate her, or blame her for anything – but on the other hand she had been hoping that perhaps Charlie would remove himself from the family too, and she would have both of her favorite brothers full support.  _Selfish brat_, she scolded herself.  _You have Bill!  The former Weasley heir!  Don't be so bloody greedy_.  She shook herself lightly and nodded once, faintly.  Acting like a petulant brat would get her nowhere, she had to be positive.  She steeled herself and looked up – to be confronted by the stares of everyone in her proximity.

            "All right there, Gin?" Harry asked.  The redheaded girl nodded, a small smile creeping onto her face.

            "There's no one we have to hunt down and torture until they convert to our side?" Pansy's voice was a little wistful.  Ginny gaped at her for a moment, before breaking into giggles.

            "Pansy!" she hissed.  The blond winked at her and smiled back.  "Don't say that so _loud_!" Laughter rang out from their table, causing more than one head to turn and look at them oddly.  

            Hagrid looked down from the Head Table, his eyes lingering on the small group.  His meeting with the Headmaster had been eye opening, that was for sure.  He sighed as his gaze switched back to the Gryffindor table – to say that he was unhappy with his former House was an understatement.  _But they're but kids – surely all this – this nonsense is coming from their parents.  Molly and Arthur should have known better.  I'm sure they'll come around in time_.  Nodding once, the burly half giant tucked into his food, his worries and anger pushed aside.  He could trust in Ron and Hermione to see the light – they were Gryffindors, after all.  They would always see the light in the end – because Gryffindors were always brave, loyal and true.  _I'll just give them some time,_ Hagrid grunted to himself as he ate.  _Let them clear their heads of all the nonsense their parents have stuffed it with.  This whole mess will blow over in no time, it will_.  He glanced over at the Gryffindor table and sighed.  _It just has to_.  

End Chapter 23

Review Responses:

**Lady FoxFire, YuZira, Minerva-Severus-Dumbledore, Berkana, rayvern, KoChanneo, Kristine Thorne, Cherrygal3, Vicious Lily, The Shadow Bandit, AtieJen, keebler-elmo, bakachan17, Angel-liam, Redrum, Malfoy Snogger, Jade Maxwell, Moonfairy2000, lea, Videl86, hersheyheaven, Christine, stayblue, tati1, Xirleb70, Jes Imagin, Belle, Silvrei, TanisaFyre, Harmoni, Barbarella, ShaeLynn, azntgr01, SilverYoukai, Relle, LIZ, frizzy, Mia26, SparkySparkles, momma-dar, RaynieceMalfoy, Serpent of Light, Lukaret, Isilme Domitius, Milkyweed, heard the owl scream, Luna Malfoy, Bella Naris, Tanya, doompaw, charmed, In-the-Shadows, Shinigami, OxBeachFlirtx01, Peta, Rei, Rei Tamashii, Rose, Wandering Shadow, Sayiera, Sondy, sunrise, DaOnlyWolfGurl, kickedoutofthegoblet, Jay, Me, Cheery Wolf, Draconias, Amirathis, Yuna, A Fallen Angel, **: THANK YOU FOR YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS!!!!

Kalorna Enera: Yes, Charlie will be in this fic.  The issues revolving around Ron and Hermoine will be explored.  I'm glad you're enjoying the fic! Thanks for the review!

NayNymic: Lots of things will be changing around holiday time for the story =) Keep your eyes open! Thanks for the lovely review!

Athenakitty: Charlie will be informed.  Harry's Slytherin side will get to shine.  Harry is staying in Slytherin.  There is no reconciliation possible between Harry and the Weasley's – he's through with them.  Thank you for another awesome review!!  And I hate elevators!  I was stuck in the same elevator, twice, in my dorms freshman year of college.  =/ Icks about the people, /sigh.  Silly humans…

Undead Queen: Yes, Lucius will return =)

Tempest8: Harry can't, and that's all I'll say =) I'm still shady on the Sirius / Remus relationship.  Yes, in my head they are together, but the issue of them being together will more than likely not come up in the story unless it's absolutely necessary.  Thanks for the lovely review!!

Usagi Serenity Yui Cosmos: The little girl…sorta took over a role in the story.  I dunno, it was very odd.  She wasn't even written into the first draft, and then bam! There she was.  Little kid ghost/spirit things scare the crap outta me though, and fascinate me as well…so that's probably where she came from.  I'm still going to keep her as a very back burner character…or at least try /sigh.  Thank you for another wonderful review!!

 WillowS: Yes, this is my first fanfic story, ever (aside from shorts that I've begun over the years, but ended up stopping half way through because they sucked).  No website, yet, but I do have a yahoo.group.  Thanks for the review!

Dreamxseeker4evr: yes, Ginny and Bill will love their new family. Thanks for the review!

Radical Edward9: Lucius will get a hold of the paper just before Christmas hols.  Wait and see about Seamus =) Thank you for reviewing!

Vampire Goddess Jekyll: Yep!

Artimisu: Yes, Charlie will have a spot in the story.  Yes Harry will be having more visions.  It's still September in the story, but I'll be speeding up the timeline soon.  I'm very glad you enjoyed the fic! Thanks for reviewing!!

Girldevil: Still a while to go, never fear.  The chapters keep multiplying on me =)

Dreamseeker4xever: Ginny and Bill will get adopted just before the Christmas hols.  Maybe sooner, but probably not.  =)

Eriadne: Remus's POV and views on the vision potion will probably be added in at some point.  Harry _is_ going to go away for Christmas!  And this fic should be pretty darn long once I'm through with it.  Thanks for the awesome review!  
  



	24. Chapter 24: Gryffindor vs Slytherin

A/N: So, sorry for the delay.  Lots of problems in RL that kept me from working on the chapter.  But most of those have been resolved, so hopefully I'll be able to get back on the writing track.  OH! And because of the random crap that was going on this past month and change, I _might_ have lost your review…so I'm very very sorry if your name isn't on the thank you list.  

Also, this story does NOT take into account OotP….as I've said before, and I'll say again (bares teeth and eyes gleam red) _he lives…..he **lives**_.

DISCLAIMER: Do I _look_ like JK Rowling to you?  I didn't think so.  Don't SUE me for the love of God, I have no money anyway.

Again, THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO'S REVIEWED!!

Chapter 24: Gryffindor vs Slytherin

            The Headmaster's office was bathed in warm afternoon sunlight, in direct contrast to the mood of the occupants within it.  Albus regarded his colleague over the rims of his glasses carefully; Professor Flitwick sat opposite of him, his nervous hands twisting together in his lap.  The dappled light from the stained glass windows painted him in a variety of colors – that did nothing to hide the worried and grim expression on his face.  The Headmaster sat in silence for a long moment, mulling over the smaller man's words.

            According to the Charms Professor, the Cwn Annwn were the hounds of Gwyn ap Nudd, the Lord of the Dead and the ruler of Annwn in Celtic myth.  The Lord was, in myth, not the best of men, and his hounds were one of his more favorite forms of punishment for those who angered him.  They were relentless, cruel and vigilant – the Hounds would not rest so long as their prey was alive.  They would not sleep nor eat until their mission was completed, and they would go through anyone, and anything they needed to in order to get their mark.  If Voldemort _had _decided to send his captured Hounds after Harry…In short, the Headmaster had a very messy situation on his hands.

            "Do you have any idea how susceptible they are to spells?"

            Flitwick shrugged and looked down at his hands, squirming a bit.  "No one knows, sir.  No one's really had the chance to test that theory out on them." Albus sighed and took a sip of tea.  He let his eyes skim over the contents of the room, finally letting them rest on the flickering movement of the fire that was burning steadily in the grate.

            "This produces quite a problem if Voldemort decides to use the Cwn Annwn on Harry.  It puts the rest of the children at Hogwarts at risk." Flitwick nodded miserably.  "Is there any way to contact the Lord of the Dead?" 

            The other man looked at Albus warily, his eyes wide and mouth partly open.  "Albus – he's a _god_.  A rather fussy and irritable one, I might add.  That could just compound the problem." 

            "Indeed.  But it is still an option we will have to consider, if all else fails.  Please keep me informed." Flitwick nodded quickly, rising from his chair gratefully and making his escape.  Albus sighed, watching the man go with tired eyes.  He felt every year of his long life at that moment.  He rubbed absently at his hands – winter was coming with a vengeance, as his joints were more than happy to point out to him.  

            He considered the mottled skin before him with a half smile.  It didn't seem possible that the frail, papery skin under his fingertips was his own – _he_ didn't see himself as an old man, and yet the evidence stared him in the face daily.  His smile faltered as he thought of Harry, who was far too old for his age, and burdened with far too much to be healthy.  Albus heaved himself out of his chair and paced to the window, looking out over Hogwarts' grounds, losing himself in memories.

            War was always a horrible thing.  He had seen too many wars in his lifetime, both muggle and wizarding.  They were horrid, messy things, things that ended far too many lives of his friends and family, his trusted colleagues and the bright eyes of the youth.  He took out a lemon drop and popped it into his mouth, letting the familiar action sooth him.  There had to be _something_ they could do to stop Voldemort from setting the Hounds onto Harry – otherwise, he was going to be put into a very tight position.  _Ah Harry, my boy.  What are we to do with you?_

            He felt a sharp pain pierce his chest and he grunted softly, it hurt, oh but it hurt to not be able to do anything for the boy.  He moved back to his desk and stared down at the paperwork covering it, not really seeing the words in front of him.  There were hard choices to be made, that was for sure.  Ones he didn't particularly want to make, but knew no one but he could do so.  

            He closed his eyes briefly and breathed out a prayer.  A prayer for guidance, for hope, that he wouldn't have to choose between the safety of many and the life of one small boy.  _ Please…_

*_*_*_*_*_*

            Harry grinned madly as he scrubbed desks in the Transfigurations classroom, his hair falling forward over his face, partially obscuring the gleam of merriment in his eyes.  Professor McGonagall looked up at him and Draco from time to time, her face blank but her eyes also bright.  He grunted as he scrubbed at a particularly difficult ink smudge, but felt absolutely no remorse for what he'd done.  He'd do it again in a heartbeat, even if it meant three days of detention yet again.  

            Ron had been prick as usual to Harry, Draco and Neville throughout the day.  He had been targeting Neville in particular, spitting insults at the sandy haired boy left and right.  Neville had just ignored the redhead, something which ended up pissing Ron off all the more.  Finally, during Transfiguration, Harry had had enough.

            Nudging Draco, Harry got him to pass along a packet of power to Pansy, who was sitting behind the redhead in the row over.  Pansy had looked over at them quizzically, her eyebrows furrowing as she stared at the nondescript white power in her hands.  Harry had mimed for her to sprinkle the powder all over Ron's robe, and she did so quickly, her eyes darting to watch McGonagall carefully as she did so.  Harry had been a ball of energy for the rest of class, just waiting for the bell to ring.  

            When it did, Ron and Hermione were the first up out of their seats.  As they passed the dark haired boy, Ron had sneered and spat another insult at him, as usual.  Harry's eyes had narrowed, and as the redhead turned away, he had whipped out his wand and whispered a spell, aiming it for the powder on Ron's robe.  

            The spell hit the powder, causing a bright explosion of sparkles.  There had been a deep moment of silence after everyone's eyes had cleared, and then the laughter began. 

            Ron's appearance had – changed, drastically.  Where his robe had been was instead an orange suit covered in sequins and bangles.  Ron had a horrified expression on his face as he stared down at his new suit.  Then, the suit began to move.  And sing.  It got through one entire song by Celestina Warbeck before Professor McGonagall had conquered her mirth and was able to stop the animation from continuing.  Ron had been livid, his face flushed an ugly purple.  Even Hermione had had to laugh, seeing her boyfriend dancing around as his suit warbled out one hopeless cliché after another.  It had been priceless.  

            Professor McGonagall had sentenced Harry and Draco to three days of detention for the prank.  Neither of them could find it in themselves to feel guilty for it – it had been worth every blister.  

            Two days later.

            Harry looked up into the pitch, clutching his broom in one hand tightly.  He breathed deeply, his eyes roaming over the large patch of blue over his head.  He let the open air calm him, focus his mind and clear out all the shakiness from his arms and legs.  He would be fine once he was in the air – flying was not a problem for him, although walking on the ground still gave him problems sometimes.  

            So much had happened that week it was hard for Harry to clear his mind in order to focus on the game ahead.  He let his gaze wander out over the pitch, skipping lightly over the Gryffindor stands and focusing on the Slytherin section.  His eyes landed on his godfather, who looked vaguely uncomfortable sitting in the green and silver stands.  His determined and stubborn expression, however, showed that he meant to stay and support Harry's new House team – even if Severus (who was sitting some rows behind him) looked as though he wanted to strangle the animagus where he sat.   Harry smiled brightly, joy at his godfather's freedom still surging through him.  

            Fudge had minced and stalled the public for as long as he could, but in the end, had to admit that the body that was found was indeed Peter Pettigrew.  The news had hit the streets in a heartbeat, and the late, special edition of the Daily Prophet had proclaimed Sirius's innocence in large, five-inch letters, the headline nearly covering the front page by itself.  

            Sirius himself had been one of the last people to learn about his own innocence.  The animagus had been confined to the small suite of rooms he and Remus shared, nervously pacing and worrying.  Harry had gone to see him everyday, reassuring the man and guiding his train of thought away from the public uproar.  They had come up with a great many potions and pranks the last few days, that being the one thing that Sirius turned to in times of stress.  The prank Harry had played on Ron, for example, had been a specimen from Sirius's stressed psyche.  

            When the news had finally come, however, Sirius had not reacted exactly as Harry had thought he would.  The animagus took it silently, and instead of jumping around madly, shouting at the top of his lungs, the dark haired man had bowed his head and shook, wrapping his arms around his midsection tightly and closing his eyes.  

            Harry had edged over to his godfather, unsure of what to do.  He touched Sirius's arm gently, and the man looked up at him, his eyes bright.  Before Harry could blink, Sirius had Harry wrapped up in his arms and his face buried in the boys hair.  "Oh, Harry.  I'm free!  I'm free!  And now I can take you home with me, where you belong." Harry had stiffened considerably at Sirius's declaration – he'd forgotten about that.  "Harry?" Worry tinged the other man's voice.  Harry clutched at the other man tightly.

            "I'd forgotten that part," Harry had admitted softly, burying his face into Sirius's robes.  The older man squeezed the boy tightly and began to sway lightly from side to side.  

            "I hadn't." Remus smiled at the sight of them, his own eyes suspiciously bright.  Sirius caught the werewolf's eye and smiled painfully at him, sniffing once, trying not to cry.

            "Don't you dare get snot in my hair." Sirius's sudden barked laughter caused them all to jump, and then to laugh gently.  Sirius pulled away from his godson and looked him in the eye, making an exaggerated snuffling.

            "Ah, but Harry!  I've always wanted to wipe my snot in your hair!  It's been a lifelong dream of mine!" The young man stared at his godfather warily, edging away playfully.  Sirius had charged at the boy and swept him up into his arms, landing on the large, overstuffed couch where Moony sat, trapping the giggling boy between them.  

            The rest of the night had been spent with Sirius telling Harry about the various villas and mansions that the Black family owned.  Harry's eyes had gone wide at the list of them – and Sirius's flippant remark about how much money lay in the family vaults.  

            As Harry had listened to his godfather and Remus ramble on about the properties and memories of what they had done to said properties, a gleam entered Harry's eye.  He pursed his lips briefly, casting a calculating glance at his godfather.  _He'd be perfect_, Harry decided after a bit of thought.  _Now all I have to do is get him to offer it…_ If Remus or Sirius noticed Harry's slight preoccupation, neither remarked on it.  

            The day after Sirius's freedom had been announced, the animagus 'officially' arrived at the school.  He'd strode through the doors of the Great Hall, his new robes settling around him dramatically.  Ron and his brothers had stood, huge smiles on their faces as they waved at the ex-convict, but Sirius had only glared at them.  With a smart turn ninety degree turn, he marched his way over to the Slytherin side of the room and swept his godson up in a hug.  The Weasley's had stared in shock and anger at the older man's actions, with Ron sputtering the most.  The Slytherin's around Harry and Sirius had to hide their grins – the constant look of absolute rage on Ron's face was getting quite amusing.  Severus, however, merely looked acutely uncomfortable as the older wizard settled himself in with the students at the table.  Bill snickered softly from where he was seated at Severus's side, and the Potions Master had glared at him briefly before turning back to his pumpkin juice.  

            Now the first Slytherin and Gryffindor match had arrived, and it seemed all Harry could do was sweat and tremble slightly.  He scowled at his hands, anger at himself flashing through his mind before he managed to push it away.  _There's nothing you can do about it right now, so concentrate on the game.  One thing at a time, Harry, one thing at a time._  He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, rolling his head from side to side, feeling the vertebras crack as he did so.  

            A light touch on his shoulder made him jump, and he whipped his head around to see Draco standing behind him, also looking out over the crowd.

            "Lots of people here today."

            "There's always lots of people." Harry followed the other boy's glance and scowled briefly.  Draco's slightly worried gaze had been resting on the large gathering of redheads in the Gryffindor stands – Ron being among them.  "If I remember correctly, he's not supposed to be out there in the stands before game time.  Oliver would have had his head." Draco snorted softly at Harry.

            "Ah, but he's a Weasley, and they are, of course, the gift that God gave the wizarding world." Draco sneered delicately in their direction as Harry laughed quietly.  The irony wasn't lost on him.

            "If they're the gift God gave the wizarding world, then bloody hell, what did we do to piss Him off so much?" Draco laughed loudly, as did a few others who had caught Harry's comment.

            "Good question." Draco sighed and the laughter died slowly from his face.  "Are you ready for this?" Harry looked away from the blond, a determined look coming over his face.

            "Yes." 

            "Are you sure?"

            Harry sighed sharply and looked at Draco.  "Yes I'm bloody sure I'm ready for the bloody game!" A small smile grew on the blonde's face and Harry rolled his eyes.  "Oh you prat." He cuffed the taller boy on his shoulder and shook his head.  Draco laughed quietly at him, and then settled down to wait with him until game time.  

*_*_*_*_*_*

            Harry gripped the handle of his broom tightly, his eyes restlessly scanning the air.  Ron hovered near him, but was wasting his time on glaring at Harry rather than looking for the snitch.  Harry shifted on the handle slightly, tightening his thigh muscles and locking his ankles securely.  He needed to stretch.  

            The game had been going on for little over an hour, and so far it was a rout in Slytherin's favor.  Harry smiled briefly, baring his teeth to the chill air, his eyes dark and sharp.  It was also turning out to be a spectacularly bloody and dirty game as well.

            Draco had led the team off to an auspicious start by springing onto the quaffle immediately, roughly shouldering George out of his way.  The redhead's grunt could be heard clearly, and cries of foul were already springing from the Gryffindor's lips as the Slytherin team started marching toward the goal.  

            The Gryffindor chasers and beaters had tried to stop the Slytherin advance – the chasers had bravely dive bombed the Slytherin line, but with their inferior brooms and slow reactions, Draco had had his teammates and himself out of the reach of the Gryffindors in a flash.  This just served to piss the other team off even more, which made Draco happy, if the bright, vicious smile he was wearing indicated anything.

            By thirty minutes in, the score had been one hundred to zero, Slytherins.  The Gryffindor stands were oddly silent as they watched their team get pounded in the dust, while the Slytherin side had never been so loud or cheerful.  

            Harry sighed and shook out his arms carefully, flexing his freezing fingers, hoping to get them warm again.  He glanced at Ron out of the corner of his eye and then looked away quickly – Ron was _still_ glaring at him.  

            A flash of gold made Harry tense immediately.  It hovered in the corner of his vision, sparkling in the light.  He made no immediate move for it, but instead casually leaned forward and made to make another lap around the pitch, with Ron as his shadow.  Ron sneered at his back, and then looked down to adjust himself on his broom – which was what Harry had been waiting for.  With the redhead's attention elsewhere, Harry tore off after the snitch, grinning madly as Ron's curses could be heard faintly over the sudden roar of the crowd.  

            The snitch bobbed through the air, its small wings creating a high-pitched tone that Harry could recognize in his sleep.  He laid himself flat on his broom, streamlining his body, cutting down on the air drag.  He narrowed his eyes, grateful for once for his glasses.  He paid no attention to the crowds near him, or the knowledge that Ron was somewhere behind him, hoping to catch up.  Harry's sole attention was for the speck of gold in front of him.  

            Abruptly the snitch plunged straight down at nearly a ninety degree turn.  Harry felt his body clench and his eyes widen slightly, before he too turned into a straight dive down after the small golden ball.  The roar for the stands was deafening.  

            Harry had to roll to pull out of the dive in time, still in chase of the snitch.  The small device was now skimming along the ground, parting the grass as is zoomed by.  Slowly Harry started to edge closer to it, and with one hand he reached out carefully, his fingers extending, feeling the brush of frantically moving wings on his fingertips.

            Ron's violent shove to the end of his broom caused Harry to spin violently, barely catching himself in time from falling off.  He locked his arms and legs around the wood of his broom, trying to straighten it out.  He was _furious_, as was the Slytherin stands.  Distantly Harry could hear Madam Hooch deduct penalty points from the other team, putting them into the negatives, but it was little satisfaction.  He'd _almost_ had the bloody thing.  With a snarl Harry took off after Ron's receding form, fury in his eyes.  _You bloody wanker, I'll get you back, see that I wont._

            Ron was slowing down, clearly lost as Harry descended upon him.  The idiot couldn't spot the snitch where it was hovering near the base of the stands, blending into the gold of the Gryffindor colors.  Harry snorted derisively, his disgust plain.  

            He zoomed by the other boy, deliberately scaring him and invading his personal space.  Harry's lips drew into a bloody thirsty grin when he heard Ron's squawk – and then his attention was on the snitch.

            Triumphantly Harry closed his hand over the small golden ball, feeling the whir of the wings brush his fingers.  He executed a neat turn to avoid the wooded struts, deftly angling his broom away from the Gryffindor stands and back to the Slytherin side.  Boos rained down on him, but his attention was on the horde of green and silver in front of him.  His new Housemates.  They smiled and cheered him on, laughing and waving their flags, ecstatic they had won, even if it had been a given.  

            A change in the roar of the crowd alerted Harry that something was wrong.  As he raised his fist to Madam Hooch to signal that he'd caught it, a sharp cry made him look up quickly, staring at Draco oddly.  The blond was fine, but was looking behind him…to _someone_ behind him…

            Cursing, Harry locked his legs around his broom and yanked it to one side, throwing his body weight under it and letting Ron brush past him without getting knocked out.  If he had hesitated at all Ron would have been able to steamroll him easily, causing god knew what damage to his already weakened frame.  Harry saw red.

            As Madam Hooch's whistle blew and the match ended Harry landed next to Ron on the grass, his face twisted up into an ugly mask.

            "You _bastard_, you could have killed me with that little stunt!" Harry snarled as Madam Hooch landed next to them.  She didn't have time to intervene before Harry launched himself at the taller boy, getting in a solid punch to his nose before there were people pulling them apart.  Harry was _furious_, struggling against Draco's grip frantically.  Ron was the same – except that it took three of the Gryffindor team to hold him back.  Harry dismissed the fact, he knew Ron outweighed him, and had a longer reach on him.  _But he's a big lumbering ox that couldn't move quickly to save his soul_, he bared his teeth at the other teen, his fingers curling into claws.  

            "ENOUGH!" Madam Hooch's roar caused everyone to quiet down immediately.  She turned disapproving eyes onto the two boys.  "Now, Harry you should know better than to pick a fight on the field.  I'm afraid I'm going to have to penalize you – you are not to play in the next Slytherin match."

            "_What?!_"

            "And you Ron," she turned to the smirking boy, who looked at her with innocent confusion.  "Don't try that face on me, young man.  I saw your little stunt as well – you too are penalized one game.  I _don't_ want to see anymore of this type of poor sportsmanship, gentlemen.  Now, Slytherin is the winner of the match, go on and celebrate." As the Gryffindor team erupted into shouts, Draco had to drag the shaking Harry away from the pitch.  The dark haired boy was livid.  

            In the locker room Harry stormed off to his corner, his mood and expression clearing a path in front of him.  He stripped quickly, with sharp, jerky movements, keeping his eyes locked on the metal and wood in front of him.

            "Harry –,"

            "Don't, Draco.  Just don't.  It was a stupid thing to do, but _dammit_!" He slammed the locker door closed and turned to the blond, his eyes blazing with anger.  "That – that – that little, snot nosed _bastard_ could have killed me doing that!  Madam Hooch knows the dangers of steamrolling someone from behind – hell, that was how Alexander Deeler from the Canons got _paralyzed_ for fucks sake.  And she – she – she – oh blast it all to hell!" The dark hair boy snarled, throwing his hands up into the air and stormed off to the showers.  He was over talking about it…he needed to cool off and let himself work through the anger alone before he snapped at anyone else.

            Draco watched the boy go, not angry at all with him.  He was glad to see Harry so angry, so _alive_ – _and so bloody angry he could have set the locker room on fire_, Draco smiled, humor causing his eyes to shine.  He turned to his own locker and began stripping slowly, taking his time and letting Harry shower in peace.  The rest of the team followed his lead, all of them exchanging glances and small smiles with each other.  

*_*_*_*_*_*

            Seamus was irritated.  He sighed and looked across the Common Room where the House's quidditch team was huddled, their unhappy, sour moods spoiling the pleasant evening for everyone.  Ron sat in the center of the huddle, raving on about 'Bloody Potter'…Seamus rolled his eyes and looked away.  He'd heard the story too many times, by now it was just old and rather silly to him.

            By chance his gaze landed on Hermione, who was surprisingly _not_ with the huddled team or the groupies.  She was instead sitting in a nook near the fireplace with a book on her lap, but with her attention clearly elsewhere.  _She looks…disturbed_, Seamus tilted his head to one side and studied her carefully.  The girl absently picked at the corner of her book, her eyes flicking to Ron and the other huddled Gryffindors – and then frowned.  Seamus followed her gaze and found his own eyebrows arching.  

            Lavender had somehow managed to worm her way into the Gryffindor huddle, setting herself down right next to Ron.  She was listening to Ron intently, her wide eyes never leaving his face and was nodding enthusiastically to every point the redhead made.  And her attention wasn't lost on the other boy…his eyes kept darting to the seated girl and his face would flush slightly, before he continued with whatever complaint he was voicing.  And he never, once, looked over to where his girlfriend was sitting.

            Seamus swung his attention back to Hermione.  The bushy haired girl made no move to get up and toss Lavender away from her boyfriend…but if looks could kill, the Lavender would have been dead in a heartbeat.  And when the school gossip leaned forward and placed a soothing hand on Ron's arm, Seamus could have _sworn_ he heard Hermione growl.  He sighed and shook his head, looking away from all of it.  As interesting as this new drama was, it still wasn't helping him answer his questions.  

            He _knew_ there was something going on with Lavender, he just didn't know what.  He really wanted to believe that the girl's only plans were on breaking up Ron and Hermione, but he had a nagging suspicion that he should be looking for more, but he just didn't know what.  With a small shake of his head he decided he needed to get out of the dorms for a bit, to clear his thoughts and stretch his legs.  

            He headed out of the dorm, picking a direction at random and letting his legs and his subconscious carry him wherever it would.  The hallways were mostly empty, and the sound of his footsteps echoing made him shiver slightly.  He wrapped his heavy robe around himself and tucked his hands away into his pockets, absently wishing that he'd thought to bring his mittens along.  

            When he found his feet taking him near the dungeons, he purposely turned away, picking a route towards the Library instead.  He wanted…he wasn't sure what he wanted.  He wished Harry had never left Gryffindor, he wished that he'd been more of a friend to the smaller boy and had stuck up for him when the rest of the House hadn't, like Ginny, like Neville.  _But I'm no Slytherin…I'm a Gryffindor, through and through.  I don't want to leave my House._  He shrugged uncomfortably, hating the fact that he had no idea what he was supposed to have done, nor what more he could do.  

            He stopped briefly near one of the large windows overlooking the pitch, the goals barely distinguishable in the dark.  What Ron had done was wrong, totally and completely wrong, Seamus knew that.  The redhead's actions had gone against everything the Gryffindor code supposedly upheld.  And everyone had seemed to forget that.  _Has the House gone mad? Or have we just let ourselves be led?_ He sighed, noting the small cloud of steam created by his breath.  It was getting cold in the halls now…he briefly pondered on going back to the dorms, but instead pushed on to the Library where he knew there would be warmth and at least a few people there at that time of night.  

            He slipped into the large room quietly, his entrance making only a few look up quickly.  He slunk off to one side, hiding himself away in the stacks.  _I wish I knew what to do.  I mean, if Lavender is planning something, then she's apt to _tell_ someone about her plan.  I mean, the girl can't keep her mouth shut to save her soul…_

            "…Dark Lord.  He'll be pleased to hear that the plan is coming along." The whisper froze Seamus in his tracks.  The voice paused and Seamus could feel his heart start to pound; carefully he eased away from the people in the next rack, trying his best to stay as quiet as possible.  

            "I think there's someone listening." Seamus cursed silently and turned to make a dash away from the unknown pair.  He was about to go when a dark, huddled figure caught his eye and made him pause.  The other person was also spying on the pair in the next rack, their dark robe covering their head and body, making them look like a large pool of shadow in the dimly lit area.  Seamus squinted at the dark form, trying to see the other person better, and then mentally smacked himself on the forehead.  He needed to _go, _not sit and stare. He froze when the voice began to speak again.

            "Let's go.  There's better places to…do this." The huddled figure turned slightly towards Seamus and _glared_ at him at the unknown people's words.  Seamus crouched down swiftly when he heard two sets of feet shuffle by – he peaked through the rows of books but caught nothing but shadowed robes, the House colors unidentifiable because of the poor light.  When the pair had passed Seamus breathed a sigh of relief and turned to the other person…only to find them gone.  

            Seamus rose from his crouch carefully, wiping traces of dust from his robes slowly.  Then he started to make his way deeper into the Library, the only way the other person could have gone.

            He was about to give up on his search for them, when a glimmer of lamplight caught his eye.  He turned his head carefully and noticed a lone figure writing furiously on a scroll, with books and parchments piled up around her precariously.  He made his way over.

            "Hi." The girl glanced up at him and frowned, her eyes racking over his form and her frown deepening when she caught sight of his House.  With a delayed start, Seamus noticed she was from Slytherin.

            "What to you want, Gryffindork?"

            Seamus winced, gritted his teeth and took a hold of his temper.  "Uh, nothing.  I just wanted to say hi.  I'm Seamus." The girl sneered at him.

            "Whatever.  Go away.  I have things to do."

            "Like spying on people in the Library?" Seamus chanced it.  And was rewarded by the merest check in the girl's demeanor. 

            "Excuse me?" She threw her pen down in disgust and looked at Seamus with fury in her eyes.  "Just because I'm a Slytherin, and alone, all of a sudden I'm some evil, nasty spy that goes around preying on people's secrets in the Library?  All of you Gryffindors are the same.  Ignorant, hypocritical, backstabbing, _blind_ –,"

            "I just wanted to know what they were saying before I got there." The girl shut her mouth abruptly.  Seamus moved around the table and took a seat across from her.  "See, there's something _wrong_ going on in this school, and well, I'm wondering what it is.  And, well, since I noticed how well hid you were, and how angry you were at me interrupting, I thought maybe you would know." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, chancing to look at the girl.  

            Instead of sneering at him, which was what he thought she'd do, the girl instead cocked her head to one side and regarded him calmly, all traces of her anger and irritation gone.

            "You Gryffindors are blunt, I'll give you that.  And foolhardy – what if _I_ had been the one passing secrets and plans in the dark?" 

            "But you weren't.  And you're not going to.  You're trying to find out what's going on, just like me." Seamus challenged her with his eyes.  They stared at each other for a long moment, and finally, the girl began to smile.

            "Sasha."

            "Excuse me?"

            "My name's Sasha." She smirked at him and leaned forward, her homework forgotten.  "So, Seamus, care to tell me what you've…_noticed_?" 

            "And will you tell me what you've noticed as well?"  Seamus's question made her sit back abruptly, her grin fading. 

            "Why?"

            "I want to help."

            "_You?_"

            "Yes me, what's wrong with that?" Seamus crossed his arms over his chest defensively. 

            "You're a _Gryffindor_.  Your kind hasn't a _clue_ when it come to, oh, discretion, good secret keeping, subtly…"

            "Oh, sod off.  I snuck up on that pair quiet enough now didn't I?"

            "That was an _accident_!  I saw you coming and you were off in la la land, day dreaming about God knows what!" Sasha sputtered, her composure gone in the face of Seamus's declaration.  He had to smile at the expression of pure horror that had crossed Sasha's face when he claimed to have snuck up on the pair intentionally.  She noticed his smile and scowled at him.  "Oh ha ha, very funny.  Why should I tell you _anything_?  For all I know you're going to run back to those Weasels of yours and blab your mouth to them."

            "I will not!" Seamus flushed hotly.  Sasha looked at him, her eyes narrowing with spite.

            "Yes you will.  Your kind can never keep their mouths shut.  You just go and blab everyone's secrets for all to hear.  And you'd take special care to let your precious Ron know about that there really _is_ Slytherin spies in _his_ precious bloody school.  Next thing you know you'll be heading protest lines to get us kicked out, or killed." Sasha's face twisted up in an ugly expression, her eyes shooting daggers at him.

            "I will _not_." Seamus growled at her.  "And what the hell do you mean 'my kind'?  Half bloods?  Because if you do…"

            "No you fool.  Hypocrites.  That's what your kind is.  Gryffindors.  Did you know my mother's cousin was a Gryffindor?  My mother was a Slytherin, and proud of it.  But she loved her cousin, and ignored the House rivalry for her sake.  You know who it was that turned the location of our family, our house, and the passwords to get through the wards was?  My mother's precious Gryffindor cousin." Sasha's eyes were bright.  "You want to know who the _majority_ was of the people to hand over loved ones and family members to Death Eaters after our faction broke away from the – the – You-Know-Who?  That's right, Gryffindors.  Those precious, bloody Gryffindor family members who thought it better that we Slytherins should _die_ because of our House and its reputation than for it to taint their precious honor by having us fight on the 'good side'.  Now tell me _why_ I should tell you _anything_."

            "Because I give you my word of honor, here and now.  I will never blab anything you tell me unless you give your permission that it's ok to talk about it with others.  I will not betray you, nor will I tell _anyone_ where to find you, should they want to kill or hurt you.  All I have is my word and my honor to swear on.  Trusting me is up to you." Seamus caught her eyes and held the gaze, trying to convey everything that he'd said into it.  Sasha took a breath to snap back an answer, but paused, and let the air out slowly.  She sat back and rested her hands on the tabletop, her thumb absently beating out a rhythm.

            "That was a silly thing to do.  Again, what if I was the spy?" Seamus shrugged.

            "You're not.  Well, you're not the _evil_ spy, I guess I should say."

            "I am too evil, dammit!" She smiled hesitantly at him.  Seamus felt the tension in his shoulders ease, and he too leaned back in his chair.

            "No, you're not." He smiled back at her, feeling the edges of his eyes crinkle and the skin near his mouth fold into dimples.  Sasha rolled her eyes at him elaborately and sighed dramatically.

            "Am too!"

            "Are not!"  
            "Am too!"

            "Are not!"  The both broke into giggles at the same time, their shared laughter wiping away the last traces of tension.  They sobered and stared at each other for a minute.

            "Was your family really betrayed by a Gryffindor?"

            "Yes.  Do you really give your word to help me find out what's going on in the school, and to try and help stop whatever they're planning from actually happening?"

            "I swear."  

            "Alright then."

            "Alright."

            They stared at each other for another long moment.

            "So, what _are_ they planning at the moment?  What's going on?" Seamus watched as Sasha sighed and thumped her forehead on the table top, muttering quietly to herself as she did so. 

            "We're bloody screwed," he thought her heard her mutter before straightening up, taking a deep breath and launching into a report of the Slytherin House's gathered information.  Seamus felt his face pale as Sasha's expression became grim…_she's right_, he swallowed painfully, his eyes darting to the darker corners of the room.  _If what their information points to is right, we're all bloody screwed._

End Chapter 24 

Review Responses:

**RaNdOm Hp FaN, azntgr01, Jade Maxwell, tati1, Eriadne, doompaw, Redrum, closetfanficaddict, Kira6, NayNymic, Illucia, Peta, kate, Kristine Thorne, The Shadow Bandit, Arianrhod, Lukaret, momma-dar, Princess Serenity2, Tempest8, o.o, fyre, GLow1, Tenshi-Chikyuu, Dodo, faded, Dillon, MoonFire, Belle, Heather, Moonfairy2000, Usagi Serenity Yui Cosmos, Relle, SparkySparkles, LittleMiss2, aspid, Sabrina451, Rose, Vide186, Serpent of Light, Kawaii Shimegami, lilcutey-dragon, katy2, death-resurrected, Butterfly38, kdalemama, Thornangel, AnimeGurl07, Elle, charmed1, Indigo Star, Azinus, OzCrow, Asha Dreamweaver, Hikari Kura, faer, Mistress Talon, LoonyLoopyLisa, me, Kerrigan, Luna Malfoy, Tainted Androgyny, Dea Liberty, Kateri1, surprise, Mr. Happy Java Man, harrypotterfanlover, crystal-chan, LunaMalfoy, Snake-Boi**: THANK YOU ALL FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS!!!!!!

Ms. Talon: 1) Good guess, maybe, maybe not =). 2) No. 3) Still undecided, actually.  They go _somewhere_ my brain just hasn't decided on where just yet.  4) I'm feeling out Hermione, and am in the dark about Ron.  It wont happen anytime soon, that's for sure, though.  5) Wait and see! 6) Yes and no.  7) Still haven't fully decided.  8) For about 2 seconds is the current plan – though that might change as I near the end of the story.  Thanks for the awesome review!  I'm glad you're enjoying the fic!

Keebler-elmo: eh, can't be angsty all the time =) I'm not going to include most of OotP into the information of in this fic…mostly cuz I'm still mad at Rowling for what she did to Sirius.  I'll keep your comments in mind, though. Thanks.

Athenakitty: Charlie's position is subject to change at any moment.  Fudge will be served with barbeque sauce, yes.  Harry will have to take the potion at least once more, perhaps more.  Haven't decided about the Gryffindors yet.  Thanks for another lovely review!!!!

Zenyel: Not sure just yet to what extent the little girl's involvement will be in the story.  Thank you for the wonderful review!

Lynntownsend: Charlie would be the oldest of the Weasley boys now that Bill disowned himself.  He's taking the middle road, atm, and hoping for the best.  His stance with his family is still in flux, though.  Thanks for reviewing!!

lstepus: No, Neville wont be adopting them, sorry.  You'll have to wait and see =)  I'm glad you're enjoying the fic, and thank you for the awesome review!

TanisaFyre: Soon! Thank you for the wonderful review!

SlytherinHeadGirl: It might take a little while, but Hagrid will learn the truth eventually.  I'm glad you're enjoying the fic! Thank you for reviewing!

Mukhazra Dila: The little girl was a member of the family that was hiding the Book that Voldemort needed.  The old bat stormed their place, took the book and used the little girl's heart in a ritual.  As for what else she's going to do in the story, you'll just have to wait and see =) I'm glad you're enjoying the fic! Thank you for reviewing!

Darkangelfrmhell: Because my brain is odd?  I'm not really sure…I think it was George's and perhaps they thought the smell would be a powerful determent =) Thanks for the lovely review.


	25. Chapter 25: Little Warnings

A/N: I know, I'm sorry.  Here's the next installment!  And I'm sorry if I missed your name in the thank yous…AOHell sucks.  But for all of you, that I managed to write down and those that I didn't, THANK YOU VERY MUCH for your encouraging words.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, blah blah blah.

Chapter 25: Little Warnings

            Harry blew on the wet ink of his essay carefully, flicking away a strand of hair from his eyes as he did so.  He eyed his Transfiguration homework critically – it was four inches past the requisite length, and he felt as though he'd answered all of the main points of his argument…but he still wasn't entirely happy with it.  _Ah well_, he mentally shrugged and tested the ink, making sure it was completely dry before rolling it up tightly.  _If I do well, then great.  If I fail, there's always extra credit._  

            He sighed and tilted his head back, stretching the tight muscles in his neck, hearing the pops of the vertebras as they snapped back into place.  He rotated his shoulder, grinning a bit at the deep pops and cracks the movement created – there was no other way he could gross out Ginny more than to snap his joints at her…it always made the redhead blanch and turn faintly green, and then smack him for all she was worth.  The first time he'd done it in front of the other Slytherins they'd all gotten a good laugh out of it, well – the boys did at least.  Pansy had called the act ghastly, and Millicent had merely glared at him for traumatizing Ginny.  The memory still brought a smile to his face.  

            A faint knock made him look up towards the door – where Draco could be seen easing it open carefully.  The blond gave him a small smile, which turned into a smirk when he saw the completed essay.  He propped himself up in the doorway, leaning his shoulder into the seal.

            "You have turned into such a nerd," he teased, folding his arms over his chest and looking down his nose at the other boy.  Harry rolled his eyes at him and carefully put away the essay with short, graceful movements.

            "Whatever.  Says the compulsive studier himself."

            "Well, I'm a _Malfoy_, and Malfoy's are _always_ supposed to be good in school." He wrinkled up his nose delicately.  "Even when we're not."  Harry laughed and leaned back in his seat, the laughter slowly draining from his face.

            "Is there a meeting being called?" The dark haired boy tilted his head and quirked his eyebrow up faintly.  Draco shook his head, unfolded himself from his stance and glanced back over his shoulder.  He then proceeded to slip all the way into the room, closing the door behind him quietly. 

            "No.  I just wanted to talk to you." Harry raised the eyebrow fully at the blond, shifting uneasily in his seat, unconsciously hunching his shoulders as he did so.  Draco stared at him for a long moment, before seeming to break out of his train of thought with an abrupt shake of his head.  "You really need to talk to Severus," Draco's expression was solemn, his eyes guarded and worried.  Harry sighed and looked away, letting his eyes focus on his desk instead, absently tracing the fine grain of wood.

            "I'm fine." 

            Draco snorted.  "You're fine?  You're fine with screaming yourself hoarse every night?  You're fine with being plagued by nightmares that leave you with insomnia?  You're fine with your jumpiness and the growing fear of the dark?" Draco re-folded his arms across his chest and glared at Harry.  "Well, forgive me if I'm wrong, but that sure as hell doesn't sound like being fine." Harry bowed his head, letting his hair fall in front of his face, hiding him from Draco's view, staring down now at his tightly clenched hands.

            The blond was right, and even if he hated to admit it, Harry knew it.  For the last several weeks, ever since the first Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match, Harry had been having increasingly severe nightmares – nightmares that haunted him even when he was awake.  The presence of the little girl had also increased in his dreams, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to hear or remember what she tried to tell him.  He'd been able to keep the nightmares a secret from everyone for a while, at least until Sirius and Remus left on a mission for Dumbledore, but after that…he'd been found out.

            Severus had been the one to first notice his late night study sessions in the Common Room.  Harry had been careful to clean up his area before the first early risers came shuffling out of their dorms…but one day he'd been too shaky and too tired to notice that he'd left a sheaf of papers on one of the tables near the fireplace.  The Potions Master had taken him aside the next day to ask him if he needed extra lessons in anything…to which Harry denied quietly and slipped away as fast as he could.  He had felt the Potions Master's gaze resting on him throughout the day though, so he had done his best to act happy and healthy, in hopes that it would ease the dark man's worry.  It hadn't.

            Draco was the next to start seeing the signs of exhaustion and pain in the dark haired boy.  Though the blond wouldn't say anything to him, Draco's supporting arm had sometimes been the only thing to get him through a class or three.  Harry refused to examine the warm rush he got every time Draco got near him and would immediately focus on something else, which would work for a while.

            But the nightmares were only getting worse…and Harry no longer knew if what he saw at night was real or fantasy anymore.  The visions his subconscious drew up for him about the tortures that Voldemort's victims went through plagued him…as did the guilt that he felt for not being able to stop the things he saw in his dreams.  

            "Draco…"

            "No, Harry.  You need to talk about it.  To someone, anyone.  Me, Severus, hell, even the Headmaster.  But you need to talk about what you see…you need to let it out, and not just have it sit and fester until you go mad." Draco sighed sharply and abruptly raked a hand through his hair, causing it to stand up in a variety of directions.  He'd been nagging at Harry for a week now, trying to get him to talk to any of them about what was going through his head.  Harry had refused continuously, always changing the subject, or simply ignoring the blond – much to his irritation.  

            Harry opened his mouth to fire back a reply, then stopped and let the pent up breath out in a rush.  The memory of the nightmare from the night before flashed through his mind and he shuddered, closing his eyes swiftly.  _Not thinking about it…not thinking about it…_Satisfied he opened his eyes and looked up to see Draco staring at him oddly.

            "I – it's – Professor Snape would laugh at me," Harry attempted, squirming in his seat.  Draco frowned at him, his mouth settling into a firm line.

            "No he wouldn't.  You're a Slytherin now.  That's all that's important."

            "But don't you see –," Harry broke off, flinging his arm out wildly, frustrated – Draco just wouldn't _see_.  "It's just … nightmares.  That's _all_ they are.  I feel silly by having people worry and fuss over these, these _things_.  I mean, there's more important, more _urgent_ things that need to be dealt with, like the issue of the mole in Gryffindor, or where the _hell_ old Moldy Voldy is, and what the hell he's up to.  My nightmares," Harry spat the word out, his lip curling into a sneer, "are hardly important in the grand scheme of things."

            Draco's face was impassive, and his eyes were calm and clear as he regarded the other boy.  "But they _are_ important…they're important to the people who – who, who care about you.  Who worry if you're losing it, who worry if all the pressure that's been put on your shoulders is going to crush you completely.  We want to help you Harry, in any way we can.  You just…have to deal with that, unload some of that bloody guilt and let us help you feel better." Draco snorted and put his hands on his hips, staring intently at the other boy.  Shocked, Harry looked up at the blond, catching his eye briefly.  Draco was slightly flushed, and there was a fire in his eyes, one Harry had only rarely seen before.  He let himself stare for a long moment, before feeling a blush creep over his face.  Harry quickly looked away, missing the answering blush on Draco's face. 

            "Alright," Harry finally muttered after a long moment of silence.  "I'll talk to –,"

            "Severus," Draco broke in with a smirk, the last traces of his blush fading from his cheeks.  Harry looked up at him in horror.

            "_No_, I'll talk to the Headmaster."

            "No, you'll talk to Severus.  You need to start trusting him, Harry.  He's the Head of Slytherin, and _you're_ a Slytherin now." Harry looked at the blond as though he'd grown a second head.

            "Are you _mad_? Yes, I'll give you the fact that the man probably feels bad about brewing the Vision Potion not knowing it was going to be taken by a student.  And _yes_, I trust him thank you very much.  But _talk_ to him?  The man who terrorized my first four years here?  Who hated and still hates my father with a passion?  Him?  That one?  The one who'll sneer at me the second I come to him with a 'I had this dream last night and it scared the be-jesus out of me, I need a hug' ? Him? HAH!"

            Draco had a hand over the bottom portion of his face, no doubt hiding his grin.  "Yes, that exact one." Harry made a sound of disgust and looked away, huffing grandiosely.  "And he won't sneer, Harry.  You've got yourself worked up over nothing, really."

            Harry snorted. "Right," he muttered, tucking his hands into his sleeves and hunching his shoulders defensively.  "I'm sure he's really a big teddy bear underneath that cold, sarcastic, snarky exterior.  A _psychotic_ teddy bear…like those blasted doll movies that Dudley liked to watch, Chunky or whatever the hell his name was.  A perfectly _nice_, soft, lovable, _sociopathic_ teddy bear, indeed." Draco's laughter could be heard clear out into the Common Room.

*_*_*_*_*

            "Sasha, this is getting us no where." Seamus sighed and ran a hand through his hair, grimacing at its feel.  The Slytherin ignored him, and continued to pour over the lists in front of her.  "Sasha…"

            The girl huffed and threw the papers down in front of her with a scowl.  "I _know_, alright Seamus?  I bloody well _know_ that this is pointless and is going nowhere.   But I have to do something, _anything_…otherwise I'll go completely mad." She flicked a strand of hair out of her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her, turning her head away and staring out the window.  Seamus sighed and reached for her shoulder, only to stop inches away from making contact and letting his hand drop.

            "Why don't you go get some sleep?  I'll root around in Gryffindor and see if I can find anything.  We'll meet up tomorrow at the usual time and I'll fill you in." He smiled at her, knowing she was watching him out of the corner of her eye.  Sasha snorted and muttered darkly to herself.  "What was that?" Seamus asked teasingly, knowing full well what she probably had said.

            "I _said_ that the idea of Gryffindor spying unobtrusively is ridiculous," she sneered at him, turning to face him slightly, her eyes narrowing as she gave him a once over.  "Honestly," she snorted and looked away again.  Seamus smiled and shook his head, shrugging off her temper easily – Sasha was by far one of the more difficult people to work with one on one, that was for sure.  Add to the fact that she was a Slytherin and he was a Gryffindor…Seamus was truly surprised they hadn't set something on fire yet from their arguments.  

            "Look, just go to sleep alright?  You haven't threatened me with a spectacularly bloody death in over an hour, so you must be tired.  Go on, it'll be fine, really." Seamus gathered the papers in front of him, shuffling them into one pile and stuffing them into his pack, ignoring the wince and glare coming from the girl.  

            "Bloody Gryffindors," Sasha sighed and half-heartedly began to stack the papers in front of her – taking much more care with them, and organizing them as she did so.  Seamus snorted softly at her, but let the moment pass without comment – Sasha really _did_ have a temper, and he didn't feel like testing its limits at that particular moment.

            "Just remember…don't _look_ like you're digging for information, alright?  Don't pry, don't skulk around, just…act normal.  Pretend to study, read, hell flip through a Quidditch magazine, but don't _loom_ or linger about.  It makes people nervous, and the last thing we need is to set off alarms in anyone's mind about people poking their noses about." Sasha stuffed her textbooks into her bag carefully, absentmindedly putting them into alphabetical order as she did so.

            "You said 'skulking'," Seamus blinked at her.  She looked up and scowled at him.

            "Shut up you prat."

            "Does anyone actually _use_ that word anymore?  Skulking."

            "Piss off you bloody wanker."  
            "Oh, temper temper."

            "That's it," Sasha reached for her wand and Seamus began laughing, barely managing to duck the curse the girl sent his way.  Sasha took aim for another before she began to snicker as well.  At the sight of Seamus sitting on the floor, holding is stomach with tears in his eyes, she let her arm drop and rolled her eyes, sneering at him.

            "You bloody Gryffindor."

            "You're beginning to sound like a broken record you know," Seamus grinned at her, his laughter beginning again as she scowled at him.

            "Well, if you stopped _acting_ like a bloody broken record then I wouldn't _sound_ like one, now would I?" She crossed her arms, and stared down at him darkly.  "And I meant what I said, no lingering, no looming…,"

            "Yes, yes.  I heard you loud and clear, the first time you said it.  The hundredth repetition wont do me any good now." Seamus hauled himself up off of the floor and dusted his robes off.  Sasha made a face at him and tucked her wand away into her sleeve, smoothing the front of her robe carefully.

            "So I'll see you tomorrow then?" She blinked once, and opened and closed her mouth for a moment, looking at him oddly.  "…Not that it's important to me or anything.  But to the cause of gathering information.  For the House." She closed her mouth with a snap and busied herself with her book bag.  Seamus looked at her oddly for a second before shrugging it off as a girl thing.

            "Yep, sure thing.  I'll meet you here tomorrow." He was only more confused at the light blush that swept across her face before she got a hold of herself.  "Are you alright?"

            "I'm fine!" She looked up at him and quickly threw her bag across her shoulder and pushed her chair in with a loud scraping sound.  "I'll see you tomorrow, bye." 

            Seamus stared at her rapidly retreating form, scratching at his head.  _Sasha's an odd duck at times_, he shrugged and grabbed his own bag, not bothering to push his chair in before heading out of the Library.  _Sometimes I think I'll never understand girls_.  The cold air of the dark hallway made him shiver and pick up the pace towards Gryffindor tower.  Winter was coming with a vengeance, that was for sure.

*_*_*_*_*_*

            _The room was dark, and there was someone moaning softly.  The sound was coming from the walls, and Harry couldn't force himself to look up…couldn't force himself to see what horror Voldemort had created once again.  He shook uncontrollably, tears choking him as he balled up his fists and listened to the desolation around him.  He couldn't deal with this anymore, he just _couldn't_.  It was too much…the hurt, the pain, the failures…_

_            "Harry," the soft voice jerked his eyes open and his head whipped around to stare at the speaker standing next to him.  The little girl stood there, perfect now, her eyes sad.  "You should leave now Harry.  He's coming."  _

_            Harry shook his head vaguely, torn.  "But I can't.  I have to stay…I have to see.  If I don't then I'll miss something, something important, maybe something vital – even if I hate it, even if it haunts me.  If I leave, then everyone who suffers tonight wont be – remembered – it'll all be for nothing if I don't try." He forced his hands to unclench and brought them up in front of him.  "The potion, the visions…I can handle it, I can." He nodded to himself once, sharply, pushing away the growing panic in his mind. "These people," he risked a look up towards the walls and flinched, "they don't have a chance in hell.  It's the least I can do." He drew in a shaky breath and let it out slowly, ignoring the wetness on his face and the screaming voices in his mind.  _

_            A soft touch on his elbow made him jump.  The little girl looked at him sadly, the expression in her eyes far too old for her age.  "Harry, there's nothing you can do here.  Leave now, while you still can."_

_            "But –,"_

_            The little girl tensed, her eyes going wide and her head snapping around to stare at the door.  A low moan came from her and she paled.  "Harry go _now_.  He's coming."_

_            "But I can't –,"_

_            "Go Harry.  _Go now!_" She pushed at him and he grabbed her tiny hands in his own, forcing her to stop. _

            "But I –," his words were cut off by the lights in the room springing to full strength, illuminating the horrors on the walls.  As many times as Harry had seen them, the sight of the victims hung up like racks of meat made his stomach clench and his throat burn.  

_            "Too late.  Too late," the little girl whispered, and she faded from his grip, leaving Harry clutching air.  He looked around wildly for her, before his attention was abruptly drug back to the room, and the monster that had entered it.  _

_            Voldemort was pacing around the room, surveying the prisoners displayed there.  No Death Eaters accompanied him into the room, save Ezekiel, who was setting out his instruments with loving care.  _

_            Voldemort stopped in front of a once lovely woman, reaching out to tilt her head to the light.  She was blond and fair skinned; her eyes were red rimmed from crying, and every now and then a tremor would run through her body, making her manacles clink softly in the silence of the room.  _

_            "Such a pretty thing you are.  Too bad you're a Mudblood, otherwise I'm sure we could find a willing husband for you.  Yes, those eyes…such pretty blue eyes.  I think they're your best feature my dear; so blue and clear, like looking into the sky.  A shame, pity really.  Those eyes shouldn't go to waste on filth like you.  Ezekiel!" The torturer turned immediately at the Dark Lord's call, hurrying over when Voldemort beckoned him.  "Look, my pet.  Her eyes…have you ever seen such eyes?"  Ezekiel shook his head slowly, shuffling closer to get a better look.  _

_            The woman flinched away from their proximity, closing her eyes to them, and turning her head.  Voldemort's face flushed with anger, and he reached down and viciously twisted one of her nipples.  She cried out, her back arching in pain, her eyes flying open at the attack._

_            "Don't look away from me you filth," Voldemort slapped her savagely, a sick smile coming to his face as she cried out again, tears once more beginning to stream down her face.  "I have an idea my pet.  Do you know what it is?"_

_            "No, my Lord."_

_            "Filth like this should never look away from me…they should revere me, worship me as a God, their God.  I'm to be their Lord and Master – I am to be their Light in the darkness." He caressed the woman's face absently as he spoke, his long nails leaving faint red marks on her skin.  "I want her eyes as a reminder for all that come before me.  I am their Path, their Salvation.  Her pretty, pretty eyes should do the trick." The woman locked her eyes on the Dark Lord, her face going pale and she began to shake her head back and forth._

_            "Yes, my Lord." Ezekiel moved over to his instruments and picked up a long, slender blade from the many laid out.  He gently caressed the edge of it, his eyes reverent as he traced the contours of it.  He moved back over to the Dark Lord's side, diligently and eagerly waiting for his cue to begin._

_            "Start with her left eye.  But do be careful, Ezekiel," Voldemort let go of the woman's face and stepped back, letting the torturer get in closer to the now struggling woman.  "I want the eyes whole.  I'd hate to have to wait for another pair of such lovely eyes to come into my hands again.  Most of these Mudbloods have common brown eyes – mud eyes, like their blood.  No, get them whole, my pet.  They're special." The torturer nodded eagerly and raised the blade, carefully setting it to the edge of the woman's eyelid.  A spell took care of her struggling, and with fierce concentration, Ezekiel began to cut.  _

            Harry woke screaming, his hands struggling to reach for his face, for his eyes, but something was holding him down.  "No! No no no no! Let me go! LET ME GOOOO!" He thrashed on the bed, his back arching as he tried to throw his assailant off.  Dimly he could hear people talking in the background, but their words made no sense to him.  All he knew was that he needed to check his eyes…his eyes…his eyes…

            He collapsed onto the bed, giving up the struggle to free his limbs as the tears came.  He tried to stop them, he scolded himself fiercely for crying like a baby, but he couldn't seem to make himself stop.  It was too much, too much, too much…

            "…enough Harry.  Shh, let go.  Just let go." The soft words were his undoing and he crumpled fully, the harsh sobs wracking his body.  His limbs were released and before he could curl into a ball, arms came around him and held him tight.  He clung to the person sitting on his bed, letting all of the pain, the horror and the despair out.  He cried himself hoarse, never opening his eyes until the storm dissipated, until all that was left was sniffles and the occasional shudder.  Only then did he open his eyes.

            Draco shifted on his bed until he could sit up properly, but never let go of him entirely.  The blonde's hold was secure even as Harry lay back, wiping futilely at his eyes as he did so.  He glanced up at the other boy, waiting to see annoyance, or disgust on his face.  He was surprised to see caring there…caring and something else that vanished as soon as he saw it.  Harry lingered on Draco's face for a moment before looking at the other occupant of the room.

            Severus Snape also sat on his bed, incongruous in his night robe and sleep mussed hair.  He looked years younger – nothing like his normal, snarky self.  Harry flinched faintly when he saw him there, and burrowed back into Draco's warm embrace.  He opened his mouth to say something, when Severus's upraised hand stilled him.

            "No, Mr. Potter.  You're _not_ fine, I assure you, no matter what you would have everyone else believe.  I am not here to judge you, nor am I here to ridicule you.  I am your Head of House; I am supposed to be here when you have problems, when you have issues that you cannot work through on your own.  Nightmares, Mr. Potter, that leave you clawing at your eyes are _not_ under the category of things students must deal with themselves." There was a hint of the Potion Master's regular glare, but as soon as it was there it vanished and a serious expression replaced it.  "Mr. Potter – Harry," the name was stiff on Severus's lips, but he said it anyhow.  "Talk.  Now.  Let it out, for holding it in will do nothing but consume you."  The look Severus sent Harry's way stilled the retorts on the boy's lips and Harry let out a long, shaky breath.  He met the Potion Master's eye briefly before letting his gaze drop to the coverlet.

            "I – I – I don't know where to begin." His words barely carried to the edge of the bed and he sniffed, one hand rising to wipe his face with his sleeve.  A handkerchief was stuffed into his fist before he could finish the gesture, though, and he had to smile at Draco's fussiness, present now even in the face of everything.  "Thanks."  

            He mopped up his eyes and blew his nose briefly.  He twisted the cloth in his hands when he was done, wringing it as he glanced up briefly at Severus.  "I –," he sighed and rubbed at his temple, fixing his gaze on the fireplace.  "It always begins with me in Voldemort's torture chamber, and there's always new victims on the wall.  And then _he_ comes in and he…" 

            Harry didn't know how long he talked.  His voice often faded in and out as he spoke; his vocal chords were still bruised from screaming.  Severus handed him a bottle of – something – half way through his monologue, and the potion worked wonders on his scratchy, painful throat.  

            The silence in the room when Harry finally stopped talking was immense.  "You should have come to me sooner…Harry." Severus shifted on the bed, lacing his long fingers together and steadily looking at the boy.  Harry flinched briefly, and nodded.

            "I know sir.  I'm sorry sir.  I just didn't want to –,"

            "Harry, stop.  I am not angry with you.  I am disappointed with myself for not making this offer sooner – or for making sure you could come to me at any time, for any reason, and not just this." Severus leaned forward and caught Harry's eye.  "You are a Slytherin, Mr. Potter.  You are part of our family now." Harry made himself close his mouth before he made too much of a fool of himself.  He nodded quickly and looked away, shifting in Draco's arms.  Which, he finally realized, were still around him, comforting him in plain view of the Potions Master.  He colored spectacularly.

            "Er, thank you Draco.  I think I'm good now." The arms slowly disengaged from around him and the blond moved to sit in the chair next to the bed, his eyes never leaving Harry's face.  Severus spared both of them a long look and a faint smirk.  His expression grew solemn again, and he reached out to touch Harry, gaining his attention.  The boy started a bit, but still wouldn't look up at him.  Severus suppressed a sigh, reading the guilt and the loathing in the boy's face. __

            "Now, Mr. Potter – Harry, listen to me carefully.  What Voldemort does is _not your fault_." Harry looked up in shock at Severus, who was watching him carefully.

            "I know that," he protested.  Severus looked at him evenly.

            "No, Harry.  I don't think you do – or at least, you don't believe it." 

            Harry looked back down, unable to argue.  Logically he knew he wasn't at fault…but his heart and his gut said that he was…that he should have been able to do _something_, to have been able to kill the bastard at any one of the previous battles with him before.  Because if he _had_ been able to…

            "Stop blaming yourself Harry.  It wont bring those people back." Harry sniffed and it sounded loud in the quiet of the room.

            "I know that.  Well, my mind knows that, but my heart doesn't.  I know, I _know_ that I can't do anything for these people, but – but – but there's this part of me that can't just let them face all of it alone, you know?" He shrugged painfully, not looking them in the eye.  "I know I need to find someway to stop the dreams, but – I just, I just don't know how." He shuddered, his breath coming out in a long stuttering sigh.

            "Harry, only time can heal you from the things you've seen.  But for now, you need to tell someone of your dreams, no matter how strange or odd they may seem.  Don't let the horrors consume you, Mr. Potter – for they will if you do not let them out." Harry nodded silently and kept his eyes down.  He could hear the Potions Master sigh softly and felt him ease off of his bed after a moment.

            "Mr. Malfoy, you and Harry are excused from classes tomorrow.  I would advise you to get some sleep, and rest for the day, is that clear?"  Harry and Draco nodded eagerly.  Severus didn't smile, but the dark shine in his eyes gave away his faint amusement.  "Mr. Potter, there is some Dreamless Sleep potion on your nightstand –," he held up his hand before Harry could protest.  "I have taken the liberty of experimenting with the recipe and it should now work correctly for you.  Mr. Malfoy, I would prefer if you stayed with Mr. Potter – but alert me immediately should he become distressed, is that understood?" Draco nodded quickly.  Severus nodded once and with a flick of his wand – which Harry couldn't figure out where he'd manage to stash it – he conjured up another bed for the room.  "Good night boys," and with that, Severus quit the room.

            Harry looked over at Draco and felt a blush start to creep up his face.  He let himself flop back onto the bed and scrunched down into the covers, letting them creep up over his face to hide it from view.  

            "You're not getting out of taking that potion so easily you know." Draco's voice was amused.  

            _Damn._

            "It's really not that bad, Harry.  Just think, nice, peaceful sleep, all for you.  Now get up and drink the bloody potion so we can get to sleep." Draco's voice was tired, and Harry risked a peek over the edge of the covers at the other boy.  Draco looked slightly ragged, and there were faint smudges of blue under his eyes – Harry wondered vaguely how long they were with him before he had woken up.

            He thrust a hand out of his warm cocoon before he could chicken out and held out his impatient fist for the vial.  "Well, give it to me then." Harry snapped his mouth closed close on the heels of his words and ducked his head, avoiding the blonde's eye.  He couldn't _believe_ that had just slipped out of his mouth.  He heard Draco chuckle lightly before handing over the small vial that contained the potion.  Harry quickly downed it and shivered at the taste – _there has to be a rule somewhere that says all potions done by one Professor Snape must taste like absolute shite,_ he made a face and smacked his mouth loudly, crinkling up his nose.

            "Shut up Harry.  It's not that bad."

            Harry glared at the blond from over the edge of the covers.  "Says the prat who doesn't have to drink the bloody stuff."

            "What have we said about your language?"  
            "Piss off."

            "Really, Mr. Potter, such foul language does not become –," Draco laughed as Harry blearily flipped him off and slipped into unconsciousness.  Draco eased himself onto the other bed and stared for a while at the pale face.  He drew his knees up to his chest and shivered, the memory of what Harry had described to him flitting through his mind.  He'd known that the other boy had been having nightmares and visions…but he'd never thought they were so bad, or so violent.  

            Draco had been woken up out of a sound sleep by something he couldn't name exactly.  It was just a feeling, a deep, bone chilling worry that had him up and out of bed before he'd really had the chance to become entirely awake.  That was how he'd found himself in Harry's room just as the dark haired boy began to scream.  The sound of pure despair had rooted Draco for one long moment – but before Harry could bring his hands up to claw at his eyes, Draco was there to hold him down, hold him safe.  

            Draco reached out hesitantly and eased the long strands of inky black hair from the other boy's eyes.  Lines of pain and exhaustion were fading, and Draco noted with happiness that no sign of any nightmares were on him.  The blond let his fingers linger on the warm skin, tracing over its smoothness, letting himself get lost in his thoughts.  

            He came back to himself with a blink, and hastily snatched his hand away from where it had been resting on Harry's cheek.  The blond colored hotly, and scooted back to his own bed, dousing the lights with a flick of his wand.  _You prat, you prat, you prat_, he thumped his head down onto his pillow, burrowing under the covers. _Get to sleep._  He turned on his side, facing Harry, and let his eyes trace over the other boy's dark form.  It took him a long while to get to sleep.

End Chapter 25

Review Responses:

**ArchAngel Of Fire, azntgr01, Moonfairy2000, Redrum, LoonyLoopyLisa, SparkySparkles, Mewshu, Kira6, Kristine Thorne, Lady FoxFire, girldevil, katy2, Cathy, thistle5, Ser'goneth, Serpent of Light, sophie, Lord Master Omega, keebler-elmo, Relle, faer, Shiozaki, crystal-chan, The Shadow Bandit, Pip3, Harmoni, Belle, aspid, fyre, Blueberrie, TanisaFyre, bakachan17, mia, GordosGirlie, tati1, Mistriss Talon, ZSlyth, HarryPotter FF Fan, Yanagi-sen, no name, futagoakuma-tenshi01, Dea Liberty, Luna Malfoy, Indigo Star, Spiffycool, Silver Lady, Shark, MiakaChan5, lil_fxy_grl, Kalorna Enera, Tewks, HPGirl13, CraziBlonde, NayNymic, Tewks, Perfection Unattainable, Fate, Tainted Love1, Vanice, Celestia, harrypotterfanlover, Slytherinkid07, lily-75161, Witchy-Althea, AAAA TaZZ, Sou, thamodis, ash, ice+roses, darkangelfrmhell, Ruby-san, Celestial-Dragonstar, JoKeR, latin-freak, xikum, Hawthorn, Solo D. Maxwell-Yuy, Godiva, **: THANK YOU ALL FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS!!!!!

Gemory: I'm workin' on it =) I'm glad you're enjoying the fic! Thanks for the lovely review!

Mr. Happy Java Man: LOL, I'm workin' on it, I'm workin' on it =) I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter!!

Marchwarden: They're from Celtic myth…for more info, you can check out www.pantheon.org and type in Hell Hounds in the search category.  Lots of info there =) I'm glad you're enjoying the fic and thanks for the lovely review!  
Beren: Well, the only way to explain that is to say I mucked up and got carried away (hangs head sheepishly).  Now, I _have_ played an entire game of fastpitch softball with a concussion – so to me being able to get out on a broom / sport of your choice after a major set back, even though you _aren't_ one hundred percent, is a given to all serious athletes; we're a _hardheaded_ bunch that often take things too far and end up with torn ligaments and busted knees. /shrug. So, that's all I can really say to explain that, I _will_ be looking out for that in the future, so thanks for pointing that out.  I'm glad you're enjoying the fic, and thank you for the wonderful review!

Zeynel: Good thinking =) We'll see ; p I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you for the awesome review!

Athenakitty: The world will learn about Lavender, but not for a while.  I'm glad you're still enjoying the fic!!!

Xenelle: no and yes. I'm glad you're enjoying the fic! Thanks for reviewing =)


	26. Chapter 26: Attack

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! I have no money anyway.

A/N: Thank you everyone who's reviewed and who hasn't given up on me yet!  Thank you so much!

Chapter 26: Attack

            Lavender rubbed her arms briskly, shivering in the chill twilight.  A light dusting of snow covered the school grounds, making the sharp outlines blur and fade.  She scanned the tree line carefully, hoping to catch sight of her fox.  She almost missed him – his dark coat blended into the shadows of the Forest, making him difficult to see.  She smiled brightly, waving once, signaling to him from where she stood in the shadows of the castle.

            She glanced behind her, making sure there were no students or teachers anywhere in the vicinity.  She transferred her gaze to the door seal around her and scowled briefly – Dumbledore had implemented new 'security' measures a few weeks previous – no student was allowed outside of the castle after sundown unless specifically allowed by the Headmaster or by their Head of House.  Anyone who did set foot outside caused an alarm to go off and a subsequent detention and subtraction of points was hastily meted out.  There had been no little confusion and embarrassment to the many alarms that had been triggered right after its implement – although surprisingly most of the rule breakers had been Ravenclaws and Gryffindors, and not the Slytherins that everyone had expected.

            She shook herself out of her musings and looked up, jumping slightly – the gaunt, brown haired man gave her a toothy smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.  She smiled back hesitantly and fidgeted with her robes nervously.

            "What news do you have for our Lord?"

            Lavender gulped and felt a blush rise over her cheeks as he leaned towards her, his eyes intent.  "Potter continues to be surrounded by the Slytherin students – so it is difficult to get near him, or determine a set pattern of his movements before and after classes.  He seems to be frail – his health is very uncertain right now; he's missed several classes – and not being punished for it either." Her face darkened and she sneered as she spoke; she thought the teachers were babying the brat for no good reason – and she longed for the day when he would finally be put in his place.

            "Is that _all_?" Lavender froze at the animagus' velvety voice, her eyes widening as he began to scowl at her, his arms folding across his chest.  She shook her head frantically and felt herself pale.

            "No, no.  Weasley has taken it upon himself to 'punish' his once sister and Potter.  Weasley blames the other boy for his sister's desertion to Slytherin.  His plans are scattered and vague at best, but he hates with intensity." The fox raised an eyebrow at her, tilting his head to one side.  "Dumbledore has also implemented new 'security' measures – alarms for students out of the castle is all that I'm aware of.  There might be more." Lavender's voice was breathy and rushed; she knew she was close to babbling, but she didn't care.

            "Good.  Anything else?"  
            "Black was here for a while, but he left a few weeks ago – no one knows where.  He supports Potter and has cut all ties with Gryffindor House for now.  All attempts by us to talk to him were rebuffed.  Bill once-Weasley is also still here; he has been teaching DADA.  The old professor has been – away, or unwell, we're not sure."

            The fox nodded silently and gestured for her to continue.  Lavender took a deep breath and gave him a shaky smile, her shoulders curling inward fractionally.

            "That's – that's all really." She winced at the glare he gave her, hunching even further into herself.  "I'm sorry, but that's all I could find out!  Well, everything important really." She stuttered to a stop and twisted her hands into her robes, desperation causing beads of sweat to break out on her face.

            "Our Lord will not be pleased." Lavender shrunk from the animagus, tears filling her eyes and running down her face.  The gaunt animagus sneered at her tears, his teeth flashing in the dim light.  

            "I'm sorry," she sniffed miserably, wiping her face with her sleeve.  The animagus snarled at her, moving so that he towered over her, his eyes dark and threatening.  Lavender shook and tried to hold back her sobs, canting her head down and not meeting his eyes.

            "I will be back after the Christmas Holidays.  I expect Potter's full itinerary and habits. You are also to foster Weasley's hatred of Potter – he will serve excellently as a scapegoat.  You disappoint me." 

            With a pop he changed back into his animagus form and glared at her once before running for the tree line.  Lavender shuddered and began to sob, moving quickly back into the darkness of the halls, hiding herself away so she could cry in peace.  _Oh please_, she prayed, curled up on a window seat near the Divination tower.  _Please let there be something for me to report after the Hols.  Please let the Dark Lord like it…please…_

*_*_*_*_*

            Draco smiled at Harry's bent head; the dark haired boy was studying furiously at one of the long tables near the fireplace in the Common Room.  The smaller boy had his tongue poked out slightly from one side of his mouth as he frantically scribbled on his parchment.  Pansy pushed Draco's shoulder, nudging him forward to the last open seat at the table – conveniently situated right next to Harry's studious form.  She moved around to the other side of the table, squeezing herself in between Ginny and Millicent – and earning herself a glare from Blaise, who found himself nearly pushed off the bench because of it.

            Draco plunked himself down next to the other boy, grinning at Harry's startled jump.

            "Draco!" Harry barked, jerking his quill away from his homework before he could ruin the paper.  "Don't _do_ that!"

            "But you love it when I do that." Harry rolled his eyes at the blond and turned back to his homework.  "What is that for?"  
            "Make up work for Transfiguration.  Professor McGonagall has been very upset with me for missing so many classes.  She's assigned me five essays to complete before the winter holiday."  
            "_Five?_"  
            "Yeah, I know.  The only good thing is that I've already read the sections she wants me to write on.  Now it's just the process of writing them."

            "That's five essays in little more than two weeks!"

            Harry shrugged and frowned at the paper in front of him.  "I know.  But this is the third one, and the next two are really very simple."  Draco looked at the dark haired boy oddly, shuddering faintly.

            "Nerd," Draco said with conviction.  Harry snorted.

            "Shut up, you prat."

            "Ponce."  
            "Blond."  
            "Hey!"  
            Pansy snickered at the two of them and gently elbowed Ginny, nodding in their direction once she had the red head's attention.  The younger girl smiled at the sight they made and then looked down, watching her hands as she fiddled with her quill.  Pansy got her attention again and jerked her head to the side, winking slyly at her, while also reaching behind and tugging on Millicent's robes until she had her attention.  

            While the boys bickering swiftly moved into an argument about Quidditch, the girls rose from the table and made their excuses, leaving the boys to their own devices.  Draco and Harry shared one confused look before returning to the argument that had sprung up between Blaise and Neville as to which team in the league had the best Keeper.  With a shared shrug they turned back to the table, never seeing the girls disappear into the hallway behind them.

            The girls holed up in Pansy's room, closing the door securely and making sure the privacy spell was intact before they all began to giggle quietly.  Pansy sat on her bed, a mischievous smile on her face as she looked at the other two in her room.

            "Alright.  This has gone on for long enough.  They need to get a clue."

            Ginny snickered and nodded her agreement while Millicent merely rolled her eyes at Pansy's melodramatic tone.  The small redhead sat herself at the end of Pansy's bed, curling one leg underneath her and neatly folding her hands in her lap.

            "I still say we should just lock them in a closet until they admit they have feelings for one another." Millicent sat herself in one of the chairs by the fireplace, folding her hands across her stomach, slouching happily into the large, overstuffed chair.

            Pansy frowned.  "No, no.  It has to be more romantic!  How about we set them up to meet each other in a room and have a nice candle lit dinner laid out?  And _then_ lock them in until they fess up!" Ginny laughed, covering her mouth with her hand.  Pansy winked at her.

            "No.  Lets just – inform them.  Bluntly.  Tell Harry that Draco likes him and that we know he likes Draco and that he has, oh, a day or two to tell the blond about it?" Pansy and Millicent started at Ginny, aghast.

            "No! Far to abrupt!  Slytherin, girl!  Slytherin!  Hints!  Not blunt honesty!" Pansy's mock horrified expression sent Ginny into a fit of giggles, with the other girls following soon after.

            "Well, something _has_ to be said, otherwise Harry wont get it.  He's a bit – lost – when it comes to emotional things." Ginny said after a while, her expression turning serious.  "I blame his relatives for that."  She looked down at her lap and flicked away a piece of lint, a frown on her face.

            "Are they really that bad?  All we've ever heard were rumors about Harry's home life – nothing concrete." Pansy sat up fully on the bed, her face also serious.  She impatiently batted away stray strands of hair that had come loose and focused on Ginny.  "How do they treat him at home?"

            Ginny sighed and looked away, not meeting their eyes.  "They – I don't know if I should even be saying this.  I mean, Harry's never, never mentioned it to anyone; it's only been found out by – slips of the tongue he's made over the years." She sighed and looked back down at her hands.  Pansy got up and sat next to her, taking one of her hands in her own.

            "Ginny, please.  You, Harry and Neville are Slytherins now, family.  You can tell us anything."

            Ginny bit her lip, thinking.  "Alright.  But what I'm about to tell you _can't_ leave this room, understood?  I want your oath on that." Pansy and Millicent exchanged long looks before finally agreeing to the younger girl's demand.  Ginny let out a relieved breath.

            "Harry's relatives – hate him.  They hate magic, anything out of their idea of normal.  After Harry's first year, Ron and the twins got worried about him, you know, because he wasn't owling like he'd said he would.  They'd just had a – a – really bad feeling, you know?  So they stole my – Mr. Weasley's car and went to Harry's house.  They found him –," she broke off and cleared her throat, shifting uneasily.  "He was _locked_ in this bare room and they'd barred up his window and weren't letting him out."

            "They _what?_" The two girls shrieked.  Ginny winced.  Millicent sat up straight in her chair, her eyes wide.

            "And he was skinny, and rather grimy – like he hadn't had a shower in ages.  When mu…Mrs. Weasley saw him she got awful worried.  And mad.  But he just – shrugged it off, you know, like it was no big thing to be locked up by his relatives." Ginny bit her lip nervously, glancing at the other girls from the corner of her eye.

            Pansy was livid.  "How dare those bloody blasted muggles…" Millicent raised her hand sharply, silencing the blond girl, even though she looked like she was also going to explode at any moment as well.

            "What else?" Millicent's tone was chill.  Her body was perched, tense at the edge of her seat.  Ginny paled and swallowed painfully.

            "I – I used to have this huge crush on Harry, you see.  And, well, when he was staying with us, Mum…Mrs. Weasley had taken a load of his clothes from his trunk to wash.  A letter had fallen from the trunk and I had picked it up to put it back when I noticed what it was.  It was his first Hogwarts letter, and the address…it was addressed to the cupboard under the stairs.  Not just No. 4 Private Drive, but to the cupboard under the stairs at No. 4 Private Drive.  I – I couldn't believe it."  Ginny shook her head slightly, disbelief still washing through her when she thought about it.

            "The cupboard under the stairs?" Pansy's voice was faint.  Ginny nodded miserably.  "They'd been keeping him in some bloody cupboard?" Ginny shrugged and bit her lip.

            "He's never talked about it really.  Except to say how he was happy he now had his cousin's second bedroom, which none of us understood until I saw the letter.  I guess his relatives moved him in there after the first letter came and they saw the address on it." Pansy's hand trembled around Ginny's.

            "That's – that's child abuse!" She spat, a fine flush coming over her features.  Millicent looked grim.  "And Dumbledore sent him _back_ there?"

            "Apparently he's safe there, from Voldemort.  That's why he has to go back."

            "That's ludicrous!"

            "It's the truth – at least according to the Headmaster." Ginny shrugged and shook her head faintly, a troubled expression coming over her face.  "I still don't understand it really.  I mean, there's a thousand different ways to protect him here, in our world, and yet, " she shrugged, "He keeps being sent back."

            "Have they ever – hurt – him?" Millicent's voice was cold.  Ginny shook her head vigorously, finally looking up and meeting Millicent's eyes.

            "No, no.  We've never seen any marks on him, although he did say once that his cousin liked to torment him.  I don't think they ever really touched him, you know?  He's always been really – awkward – about hugs and stuff.  It's like he doesn't know what to do when people touch him affectionately."

            "Which is still abuse in its own way," Millicent grated out, her hands balling into fists.  "Children need touch, affection and everything that goes with it.  And you're saying they _never_ did that?"

            Ginny shook her head solemnly.  

            "I – I – I – he _can't_ go back there!" Pansy burst out, dropping Ginny's hand and getting up, pacing the room angrily.  "He just _can't_.  You have to tell Professor Snape about this!"

            Ginny paled and shook her head vigorously.  "No!  Harry'd be horrified if I did!  He doesn't want _anyone_ to know about this!"

            "Well, I'd be willing to wager that all of Gryffindor knows about this now.  It can be used against him, Ginny.  His relatives sound like just the sort to throw him out on the street if they're paid off!" Pansy shook her head and sighed.

            "They – they wouldn't!" Ginny protested.  "I don't think they _can.  Harry's been threatening them with his godfather in order to keep them in line –,"_

            "Which will do him no good if their greed wins out over their fear!" Millicent snapped, her eyes spitting fire.  Ginny blushed and looked down at her hands.

            "Something has to be done about them." Pansy stopped her pacing and faced the fireplace, her arms wrapped tightly around her midsection.  "If Harry wont speak up voluntarily about it, then we'll just have to trick it out of him – ideally when Severus is in the room.  Any hint of something being off in Harry's home will have Severus all over him, and he wont stop until Harry's told him everything, either.  And _then the Professor can lodge a formal complaint and get Harry out of there." Pansy's hands clenched and unclenched briefly.  "Then he'll be safe."_

            "Harry wont like it." Ginny's voice was soft, and she didn't look up from her hands.  Pansy looked over at the younger girl and the tension drained out of her.  She crossed the room and sat down next to Ginny, gently tipping her face up.

            "He might not like it at first, and he might be embarrassed because we all know – but what's important is that he'll be _out_ of the muggle world, away from those blasted fools, and safe here, with us, to watch over him and protect him.  He can be upset all he wants, but he'll soon see the light of it, don't worry."

            Ginny sighed and finally nodded, dropping her gaze from Pansy's.  "Alright," the small redhead said quietly.  "Alright.  But he'll be furious, I'm warning you.  And Harry when he's furious…" Ginny shivered.  

            Pansy's mouth tightened into a thin line.  "He can be furious all he wants – and we'll be there to tell him over and over again that he deserves to be away from those bloody muggles, with us, with people who care about him." Ginny nodded briskly, tears coming to her briefly.  "Oh, don't cry honey.  It'll be fine, you'll see." Ginny cleared her throat and sniffed, looking up at them with watery eyes.

            "But that still doesn't solve anything between him and Draco," she pointed out.  

            Millicent frowned.  "Actually, it might just be the catalyst Draco needs to blow up and admit his feelings.  The blond poof can be extremely – protective – over those he loves."

            "Harry's a lucky boy," Ginny whispered.  Pansy looked at her for a moment before slipping an arm around her shoulders.

            "We love you too, you know." Ginny looked up at the blond, startled.  "It's not just Harry who's been used horribly – you deserve a home and a family that cares about you too.  No matter what those bloody Weasley's say."  Ginny's lower lip trembled and she blinked rapidly.  Millicent got up and sat on the other side of the younger girl, her arm also going around her thin frame.  

            "Don't fret honey.  We're your family now, all of us Slytherins – even Professor Snape.  We'll do anything for you – because you deserve it, because we care for you.  You're _ours," the plump girl said fiercely, hugging Ginny tightly.  "And no one hurts what's ours."  Ginny dissolved into tears, collapsing into the two girls embrace.  She'd always known that they'd cared in their own way for her, but it was – reaffirming to hear it.  It soothed the still bruised parts of her soul where her former family had taken chunks from it.  It was good to know that she would never be alone, ever again._

*_*_*_*_*_*

            "She's a slut!"

            "Hermione!"  
            The bushy haired girl barred her teeth at her boyfriend, refusing to back down.  "She hangs all over you, fawns over your every word and you _let her do it!  Right in front of me!  I can't believe you're sticking up for her!"  The two of them stood in an empty classroom near the Gryffindor tower.  Hermione had dragged the tall redhead there immediately after breakfast, a determined expression on her face.  She'd gotten him to the classroom – and then she had exploded._

            Ron sighed angrily and turned away, putting his back to her, staring fixedly at the other wall.  "You're blowing this way out of proportion.  We're just friends, that's _all Hermione."_

            "Friends with benefits it seems!"

            Ron turned back around and looked at her oddly, his head cocking to one side.  "We're what?" Hermione waved the muggle saying aside and scowled.

            "What I'm saying is that you're making a fool out of me, in front of the entire House!  You let her fawn over you, stroke your arm, simper at you – everyone thinks you two have something on the side and nobody wants to say anything to you, or me, because it'll cause a 'scene'," she spat, crossing her arms across her chest angrily.

            "Like the one you're staging right now!  And the House doesn't believe that, Herm.  It's probably just those bloody Slytherins starting evil rumors, just to get at me by targeting you.  There's nothing between me and Lav, I swear!" Ron's face flushed and his eyes sparkled dangerously.  "And I just bet Ginny was the one to –," Hermione threw up her hands, a disgusted expression on her face.

            "Would you _stop blaming everything on the Slytherins for once and start taking responsibility for your own bloody actions!" She finally shrieked, her hands balling into fists at her sides.  She didn't have time to react as Ron's hand flashed forward and connected solidly with her cheek._

            They both froze, neither quite believing what Ron had just done.  Hermione brought up a trembling hand to touch her cheek, tears beginning to fill her eyes.  Ron took a step towards her and then stopped when she flinched away from him.  The outline of his hand slowly began to bleed into existence on her pale skin, and she covered it with her own, shaking the entire time.

            "You – you – you –,"

            "Herm, I'm sorry.  Please, I'm so sorry.  I didn't mean it, I swear.  I'm sorry.  I – you just made me so angry –," Ron reached out to her, panic, anger and confusion all flashing across his face.

            "Shut your mouth Ronald Weasley." Hermione's whisper silenced him.  She shook her head slightly, taking a step back from him, an expression of revulsion coming over her face.  "We're over.  I want nothing more to do with you." She scrambled at her wrist for a second.  She cocked back her arm and fired the silver bracelet Ron had bought her at his head, tears finally spilling over and running down her face.  "Never talk to me again!" she spat, before whirling and running from the room.

            "Herm!  Hermione! Wait!"

*_*_*_*_*

            Ron stormed into the dorms, an anguished expression on his face.  Lavender glanced up from her textbooks and immediately perked up.  Ron looking so upset had to mean _something she could report to the Dark Lord.  He spotted her and paused, a torn look flashing across his face before settling into a resolved set.  He strode over to her, grasped her arm and pulled her up.  Lavender squawked and scrambled to stand, her books and quills flying everywhere in her haste._

            "What –,"

            "I need to talk to you." Ron's voice was flat and dangerous.  Lavender felt a flash of fear spike through her and she frantically pushed it down.  She nodded once and he led her to the far corner of the room where he pushed her down onto one of the chairs.  She landed with a silent curse, pulling the book she'd landed on out from underneath her.  

            "Is it true?" 

            Lavender looked at him blankly, confused.  "What?" Her voice was weak.  

            "The rumors about us having a fling.  The ones that have Hermione in a snit.  Are there really rumors all over the House about us or is it all just Hermione over reacting?" Ron stayed standing, crossing his arms across his chest.  Lavender swallowed with difficulty, her mouth dry.  She knew exactly what rumors he was talking about – she'd started them after all.

            "What rumors?" she asked with false innocence.  She plastered a happily vacant expression on her face, hoping he would fall for it.  He did.

            Ron's stance relaxed and the tense expression faded from his face.  He slumped into a chair across from her and buried his head in his hands.

            "God, Lav.  It's all such a mess." 

            She leaned forward and hesitantly placed a hand on his arm.  "What's going on?"

            "It's Herm.  She's flipped.  And those bloody Slytherins – it just _has to be them.  I mean, __you know, Lav, right?" She blinked at him stupidly and nodded, lost._

            "S-sure.  What's Hermione upset about?  Those – uh, rumors?  Who do you think started them?"

            "Who else?  The Slytherins of course.  Probably little miss Ginny Nobody herself.  To 'get back' at me or some such shit.  _She_ knows how much Hermione means to me.  She'd just _love to break us up now." Anger twisted his face into an ugly mask.  "I should teach _her_ a lesson.  She can't win.  I wont __let her win." Lavender suppressed a shudder at his tone, while a small part of her gleefully cheered the redhead on. _

            "What are you thinking about doing?" He glanced at her and gestured her close.  She moved to sit next to him and leaned close as he began whispering intently in her ear.  She nodded every once and a while, a wicked smirk occasionally crossing her face.  

            "We'll need some help." She said after he was finished outlining his plan.  Ron cocked his head to the side and thought for a moment.

            "My brothers will help.  Dean too.  Lets go get them." They shared a tight smile, a dark intent light shining in their eyes.  As Lavender got up to follow him she let a vicious sneer flash across her face.  _The Dark Lord will be _very_ happy about this._

            Neither of them saw Seamus in the other corner of the room, watching them quietly over the top of his textbook.  His eyes narrowed as he tracked them leaving the room, and made a small note on a pad of paper next to him after they had gone.  He shifted in his seat, wished faintly for Sasha to be there with him – _she'd know more about what was going on there than me, he sighed and tried to focus on his homework.  He glanced up once more to the door where Ron and Lavender had left through, a small, uneasy feeling working down his spine.  He shivered once and returned to his book – but couldn't get any studying done.  There was something __wrong, but he didn't know what._

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

            Ginny hummed happily to herself as she headed to the Slytherin dorms.  Professor Snape had _praised_ her in Potions Class – she'd almost dropped her wand in shock.  She looked over her shoulder and bit her lip, hesitating at an intersection of hallways.  She was alone – she hadn't meant to be – and she wanted to get to the dorms as quickly as possible.  _That_ meant slipping past Gryffindor tower first.  She shifted from foot to foot for a moment, before grabbing her courage and bolting down the corridor leading near the Gryffindor tower.  _I'll be fine, she mentally nodded and picked up her pace slightly.  _Just fine_. _

            She hadn't meant to be alone after Potions, but Professor Snape had caught her so off guard she had ducked out into one of the small alcoves to catch her breath.

            She had been struggling with the assigned potion for the day, and had become quite frustrated with it.  Her frustration had become apparent to the other House in the room as well, and she'd also had to endure their snickerings and whispers throughout the class as well.  But she'd been able to finish the potion, on time, much to her amazement.  _And the Potions Master had praised her for the clarity and quality of her potion; it had done wonders to shut the other House up.  _

            When she had gotten over her shock and reemerged from the alcove she'd found she was alone in the hallway, and that the Potions Master was gone from his classroom.  She'd bit her lip for a moment, and then decided to chance it – she hadn't been bothered by her once-brothers in some weeks, she was sure she'd be able to get back to the dorms without any problems.

            She smiled to herself and turned down one of the many long passageways to the dorm.  She was more than halfway there and past the proud tower that contained her former family members.  She let out a relieved breath and shook the tension out of her shoulders.  She never saw the curse that hit her square in the back, sending her to the ground with a shriek of pain.  

            As she was picked up, her hands and legs hanging limply, useless, she managed to glimpse one of her attacker's faces.

            "Ron!"

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

            Harry glanced over his shoulder warily, unease making the small hairs on the back of his neck stand up.  He hadn't meant to fall so far behind Draco and Pansy – the two blonds had been in such a hurry to get to their next class that when he'd stopped to readjust his bag and put his homework away, before he knew it, he was alone in the hallway.  Trying to track the two other Slytherins had proved impossible, and soon Harry had found himself hurrying down deserted corridors, becoming more and more uneasy with every step.  

            Harry shivered and drew his robes tighter around him, pausing at an intersection, hesitating on which way to go.  He was close to the Gryffindor dorms, he knew, but a short walk would also put him to the entrance of the dungeons as well.  He was about to go the long way around when a strange, muffled yelp caught his attention.  _That sounds like…Ginny?_ His unease deepened as he forged towards the sound – something was wrong, he could _feel it.  _

            He turned a corner and stopped dead – completely rooted to the spot.  He watched in shocked silence as Ron wound his leg back, ready to deliver another vicious kick to Ginny's prone form.

            "Ron!" He spat the name out before the red head could follow through, hurting Ginny even more.  Dean and George turned towards Harry, surprise etched on their faces.  Harry had his wand out before he could blink.

            "Petrifi-,"

            "Silencio!" Lavender's voice blindsided Harry, and the spell hit him squarely on the shoulder.  He whipped his head around to stare at the girl, a snarl transforming his face when he saw her pleased sneer.  "Fred, get him!" Harry looked once more at Ginny's still form before preparing for flight.  Panic and anger surged through him; he was silent, there were five of them to his one and he wasn't at his best – but he hated it anyways.  He knew he could do nothing for her now except get help.

            He gave Ron one last murderous glare before darting off into the hall, pelting for the Slytherin dorms.  He knew this area like the back of his hand, and used that knowledge to his advantage, ducking down several looping corridors in hopes that he'd loose his pursuers.  He'd thought he'd gotten away from them when a curse hit him in the back, sending him to the ground in a sprawl of limbs.  

            He could do nothing but glare as hands picked up his unresisting form and began dragging him back, his head bouncing painfully on the ground.  Tears welled briefly when he saw the spill of red hair on the ground near him when they finally returned to where Ron and Lavender stood waiting for him.  _I'm sorry Ginny;_ he closed his eyes against the frustrated raise of anger and self-loathing.  _I should have been faster_.  _I'm so, so sorry._

            He could do nothing as the first vicious kick landed; he cried out silently, feeling his ribs creak and protest.  He knew that unlike with Ginny, neither Draco nor Pansy would have anything to guide them towards the sounds of the Gryffindors having fun with the two of them.  He could only pray that the others would find them soon.  

            He managed to twitch his hand near Ginny's, but could do nothing more than rest his flesh against hers as the rain of blows continued to come down.  He was worried by the coolness of her skin, and her stillness.  _Ginny…_A particularly strong kick flooded his senses with pain, and he convulsed, breathless from the agony.  _Draco…hurry…please…_

*_*_*_*_*_*

            Draco swore as they pelted down another hallway – no sign of Harry anywhere in sight.  "Damn it, Pansy.  He was right there!  Where the hell could he have gone?" Pansy said nothing, her face grim and worried. They had turned back immediately when they had realized that Harry wasn't with them, but the dark haired boy was gone when they'd reached the Transfigurations classroom.  There were several ways to get to their next class from there, and they'd picked one at random, hoping it was the one Harry had taken.  They were wrong.

            Long minutes stretched by as they began running down hallways at random, Draco urging the pace on.  Something was wrong, very, _very wrong, he knew it, but could not place where.  They stopped at an intersection of unused hallways, panting for breath._

            "We need to get Prof –,"

            "Wait." Draco's eyes had picked out something lying against the wall, half hidden in the shadows.  He darted forward and knelt, picking up Harry's wand with shaking hands.  Pansy paled, one hand reaching out to grab Draco's shoulder.

            "Draco –,"

            A moan made them both jump and spin to face a dark doorway near them.  Draco's face twisted as he lunged for the sound, a thousand fears battering through his mind as he eased the door open.

            Ginny and Harry were sprawled in the unused classroom, their hair and clothes in a disarray around them.  Ginny had been the owner of the moan, her unconscious form trying to curl around an injury neither Slytherin could see.  Harry's stillness sent a spike of pure panic through Draco and he clutched the doorway until his knuckles turned white.

            "Pansy go get Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey." Pansy started to protest and he whipped around to stare at her.  "Damn it, go.  NOW!" She paled and nodded, casting one last look at the two unconscious bodies before sprinting towards the Potions Classroom.  Draco turned to face the silence in the room, cold fear and white-hot rage battling inside him.  He would find out who did this to them – and he would make them _pay._

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

            Madam Pomfrey wiped her hands on her apron and frowned; she reached out to the small redhead on the bed and tucked a stray strand of hair back from the pale face.  She glanced down at the rest of the petite girl, the reason for her frown.

            "Is she alright?" Professor Snape's presence at the girl's bedside had been a surprise at first for the Head Nurse – _but_, she reflected, _the poor dear _is_ a Slytherin now, and Lord knows how Severus frets over his younglings._

            "She will heal, Severus, but I'm afraid never completely." She drew the bedclothes up to the girl's chin and backed away, closing the curtains around her securely and turning to face the young Potions Master.  His dark robes were a sharp contrast to the airy cheerfulness of the Main Ward.

            "What do you mean?" Severus clasped his hands behind his back, his dark eyes intent on Poppy's face.

            The Head Nurse sighed and tucked her hands under her apron, a frown crossing her face.  "It's her knee, Severus.  They shattered it – whoever they are.  Magic can heal most things muggle technology cannot, but neither one can fully repair a shattered joint.  There's simply too much trauma to the area.  Muscles have been severed, delicate bone crushed…"

            "Will she be able to walk?" Severus had gone rigid.

            Poppy sighed and looked away.  "Not without a cane for the rest of her life I'm afraid." Silence greeted her words.  She chanced a look at the Potions Master.  The younger man's face was drawn tight, anger and helplessness etched into his features.  The Head Nurse looked away quickly, embarrassed she'd caught Severus so unguarded.  She gave him a moment to get himself back together.

            "Did you test to see if she'd been attacked – sexually?" The last word was spat, his distaste and fury evident.  Poppy shivered.

            "Yes, and _no_, she wasn't touched, thank Merlin."

            "And Harry?" Poppy turned scandalized eyes to the dark haired man.

            "_No_, I didn't test.  You think someone would to _that_ to –,"

            "Do it.  Now."  Severus's tone booked no argument.  Poppy frowned and crossed to Harry's bed, shooing away Draco from his perch by the dark haired boy's side.  Pansy and Millicent hovered at the entrance to the Ward, tear tracks visible on their cheeks.  Poppy quickly checked Harry over and let out a relieved breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

            "No.  He's fine.  Well, as fine as he can be."  She drew the blankets back up under the small boy's chin and smoothing away wild strands of hair before stepping back from the bed.

            "What's wrong with him?" Draco's voice was tight with emotion.  

            Poppy spread her hands helplessly.  "He's unconscious – although I fear he may be slipping into a coma.  He's had several severe blows to the head – and in the state he's been lately I'm afraid this has done more harm that I can tell.  Normally Mr. Potter is as hard headed as they come – but…" she trailed off, knowing the Slytherins would understand.

            "Do you think he will wake up?" Draco moved back onto the bed, unconsciously taking Harry's hand and cradling it in his own.

            "We can pray, Mr. Malfoy, that is all."  Draco dropped his head to his chest, taking quick deep breaths.  Poppy looked away, wishing she could give him a better answer, but not wanting to lie to him.  Harry's condition was unstable – though he'd taken fewer hits and less over all damage than Ginny, his precarious hold on his health previous to the attack made guess his prognosis all the more difficult.

            "I – I – I –,"

            "Has Mr. Potter's godfather been informed?" Severus guided Poppy away from the pair on the bed, leaving Draco alone with the still boy.  He shooed Pansy and Millicent out in front of them, taking one last look back at the pair on the bed before gently closing the door behind him.

            "Harry." Draco's whisper barely reached the edge of the bed.  He stared blurrily down at the small hand cupped in his own and sniffed quietly.  "You have to wake up." He quickly dashed the tears from his eyes and glanced around furtively, making sure no one had seen him.  He glanced up at the pale face and looked back down again, turning the frail hand over in this own, weaving their fingers together.  He set his mouth in a hard line, fighting the rising wave of helplessness inside him.  He wanted to be able to do something, _anything_, to make Harry better – to make him wake up.

            "I have a secret, Harry." Inspiration struck, somewhere deep inside him, and he ran with it.  A small, painful smile flitted across Draco's face, gone as fast as it came.  It was a secret that had only revealed itself to him in the long seconds before Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey had arrived in the hallway; it was a secret that scared him as much as it thrilled him.  He had a sneaking suspicion that he had known it, at least subconsciously, for quite a while, but had been hesitant to acknowledge it.  Harry had been going through so much, and had been hurting so much; _and besides, I'm a Malfoy, we're not supposed to fall in love with skinny dark haired saviors of the wizarding world.  We're too evil for that_.  He swallowed painfully, pushing away the small sarcastic voice and focusing on Harry instead.  

            "I have a secret," he repeated, covering their interlaced hands with his free one, hoping to warm the cold appendage in his grip.  "And I'm not going to tell you it unless you wake up.  So you better wake up, because it's important.  You have something to do with it, you see.  You're a very large part of it.  So wake up, you prat.  Or else you'll," Draco's breath caught and he cleared his throat painfully.  "Or else you'll never know."  Harry didn't move on the bed, and Draco's face threatened to crumble.  He held onto his dignity by a tread, and turned his attention back to warming the hand he held in his own.  

            "Wake up Harry.  Please."

*_*_*_*_*_*

            Seamus danced from foot to foot as he waited for Sasha in the Library.  The minutes dragged on, and soon he began to fret.  _Sasha's never late_, he checked his timepiece for the twentieth time in five minutes.  _There's something wrong…_

            "Don't move." Sasha's voice startled him, and he began to turn to face her when her snarl stopped him.  "I _said_ don't move."

            "Sasha?  What's going on?  I have to tell you about a million things…"

            "Like how you're a spy for the precious Ron Weasley?"

            "What?" Seamus couldn't believe his ears.  "Can I turn around, please?" Something was wrong, so incredibly wrong, and he had a suspicion as to why Sasha had suddenly turned on him.  He felt sweat gather at his hairline as Sasha seemed to think his request over. 

            "Hold out your arms, palms out, facing the ground.  That's right.  Now keep them there – if you move, I'll hex you into next week, is that understood?" Seamus turned slowly, keeping his arms well away from his body.  Sasha moved out of the shadows and into the dim light of their alcove, her expression hard and dangerous.  "Now tell me what you've 'learned'."  She sneered at him.  Seamus gulped and ignored the painful twisting in his heart.

            "I – Fred and George came in earlier this evening all out of breath and really messed up.  They had splotches of red on them, that I thought might be blood, but I'm not sure. I think –,"

            "How convenient that you tell me this _after_ the attacks have happened, don't you think?" Sasha spat at him.  Seamus glared at her for a moment, before her words sank in.  

            "They – who?  What happened?  Was it Harry?"  Seamus let his arms drop fractionally and yelped as Sasha spat a curse at him.  He lifted his arms back up quickly.   

            "_Yes_ it was Harry, _and_ Ginny, you bloody fat fool.  How can you stand there…"

            "_I didn't know_." Seamus snarled back at her, anger sparking a fire in him.  "_Don't you think that if I'd have known I would have told you?_"  Sasha looked at him for a long moment.

            "I don't know." Her words struck him with force and he paled.

            "You don't trust me?  Even after all the information we've shared?" Sasha's face twisted briefly.  

            "I don't trust anyone." Her voice was harsh, but her expression was cracking.  Seamus let his arms drop a little bit, and was relieved when Sasha let him do it.  

            "I – Sasha, please.  I didn't know, all right?  Harry – he's my friend.  Ginny too.  What's happened?  What's wrong with them?  Are they all right?  Are they _alive?_ What…"

            "It's alright Sasha."  A new voice made both of them jump.  Neville and Blaise appeared from the stacks, their expressions grave.  "Seamus can't lie to save his soul.  You'd know if he was trying to pull one over on you." Seamus stared at Neville, taken aback at the grave expression on his face.  Sasha relaxed fractionally, and finally let her wand drop.  She looked at Seamus briefly and he was confused by the rush of emotions that crossed her face before she turned away from him.  

            "Neville? What –,"

            "Ginny and Harry were attacked this afternoon by a group of people that have yet to be named.  Although, I think we all know who did it, or at least who led the attack.  Neither Ginny or Harry have woken up yet, but Ginny seems to be fairing better than Harry at the moment." Neville pulled out a chair and sat heavily in it, his normally cheerful expression gone.  "It doesn't look good." Seamus bowed his head and let his arms drop to his sides, frustration and anger warring in him.

            "You said you had information.  Let's hear it." Sasha's voice was all business, and Seamus hated it.  He loved – _waitaminute.  I _what?  Seamus blinked stupidly at Sasha, ignoring her impatient glance.  _I – she – erm…_he looked up at Sasha, catching her eye for a moment.  There was hardness there, and pain, he could tell.  And there was something else…

            "Hey, Gryffindork.  Let's go with the information.  We have injured Housemates to go see." Blaise's voice drew Seamus out of his musings and he shook his head briefly.  

            "I – as I was saying to Sasha, I saw Fred and George come in this evening really messed up.  Now, normally I wouldn't have thought anything of it; I mean, they're the Quidditch captains, right?  But, what got me was that they were coming in, from _outside_, at night.  Now, as far as I know, the Headmaster hasn't lifted the restrictions on students going out at night, am I right?" The Slytherins nodded slowly.  "Ok.  So explain to me how they were outside, looking like that, after dark?" Neville and Blaise exchanged a long look.

            "You are forgetting that they can obtain a pass from their Head of House."

            "McGonagall is _pissed_ with everyone in Gryffindor right now.  I don't think she'd give someone a pass unless they were down on their knees, begging her for them for a full day straight." Sasha snorted at Seamus's description, and he sent her a hesitant smile.  She quickly scowled at him, and he glanced away.  

            "So someone's either found a way through the restriction, _or_ has found a way to duplicate it."

            "Or has found someplace outside that the wards consider inside.  The castle has changed a lot over the years, and often the builders didn't plan the renovations out.  They were just done.  If the Headmaster cast the wards using the plans from even two hundred years ago, he could be including lots of area that would technically be seen as indoors when they're really outdoors now." Sasha looked down at her fingernails, ignoring the looks sent her way by the boys.  "Not that I've looked into it or anything."  Blaise smirked at her.

            "Alright, what else then?" The sable haired boy pinned him with a stare.  Seamus shrugged uncomfortably.

            "Ron's been up to something; he came storming into the dorms today and damn near tore Lavender's arm out as he dragged her off to the corner.  Something has gone on between Hermione and Ron as well…at dinner he tried to talk to her and she threw a goblet of water in his face.  I've never seen him so gobsmacked before in my life." Neville frowned and looked at Blaise. 

            "She's obviously pissed at him, but I wonder why?  The last I knew she was happily in love with him."

            "She's actually been pretty jealous lately.  Lavender has been, well, making moves on Ron.  Right in front of Hermione, and she didn't like it at _all_.  Add to that the rumors that have been going around…"

            "What rumors?" Sasha leaned back against the wall, crossing her arms in front of her.  Seamus frowned at her.

            "You mean you haven't heard?" Sasha frowned back at him and shook her head.  "There are about five rumors going around that Ron and Lavender are having an affair behind Hermione's back.  It's been all over the other Houses, I'm surprised no one's told you yet."

            "We're not exactly the most popular people right now, Seamus." Blaise's tone was dry.  Seamus snorted.

            "Well, excuse me, Mr. My-House-Knows-All.  I would have thought you'd be right on it…"

            "Seamus, please." Sasha looked at him reprovingly.  Seamus snapped his mouth shut and glared at the other boy instead.  Blaise looked smug for a moment before he jumped slightly and frowned at Neville.  

            "Lavender seems to be having a lot to do with the House now a days." Neville looked at Seamus, and cocked his head to one side.  The Irish boy shrugged and shifted on his feet, thinking.

            "I know, it's kinda odd.  She's really been into everyone's business lately.  But, Ron and his brothers have really been relying on her to help them, you know.  The House has been getting sorta divided lately." He sighed and shifted again.  "Can I sit down or are you going to hex me if I try?" Neville finally smiled at him and kicked the chair out for him.  Seamus sat with a satisfied sigh.  Sasha stayed standing.  

            "How has Gryffindor been divided lately?" Blaise leaned forward, his eyes intent on Seamus.  The sandy haired boy folded his arms on the table and frowned.

            "Well, ever since Harry's been kicked out, it's been blame Slytherin for this, blame Slytherin for that, with Ron and his brothers in the thick of it.  It got really ridiculous a few weeks ago when people started blaming your House for the bad grades they were receiving in Charms, or Divination; that's when I think people finally had enough of the 'blame the Slytherins' game and started to think for themselves.  But," Seamus sighed and looked away from the boys in front of him, "it gets a little bit more complicated." Sasha moved away from the wall and sat next to Seamus, the edges of her robes brushing his leg as she sat.  

            "How so?"

            Seamus took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  "Ron and his brothers, along with Dean and Lee, have been really, well, almost enforcing this – this idea that Slytherins are all to blame.  They've been really whipped into a frenzy by Mrs. Weasley I think – I know she's been sending them letters and stuff almost every other day.  At least, I think they're all from her, some might be from Percy, or Charlie, I dunno.  Anyhow, about a week ago, one of the first years was stupid enough to ask why Ron blamed the Slytherins for everything.  He was lucky enough to be overheard by Lee, and not Dean.  Lee only made the kid cry, I don't know what any of the others might have done."

            "And McGonagall just lets them get away with this?" Sasha was scandalized.  Seamus smiled painfully at her.

            "No one dares tell her.  She routinely checks up on us, but mostly to keep an eye on Ron and the twins.  She's been really distant lately – like she can't believe that Gryffindor has become what it – well, has." Seamus shrugged and looked down at his hands briefly.  "I went to say something to her, but she didn't really hear me, you know.  She said that she'd been keeping an eye on Ron and the twins, and that they hadn't been causing too many problems – an that the twin's set a good example of discipline that my year might like to follow."

            Neville snorted and rolled his eyes.  "In other words she's blind to what's really going on then?" Seamus nodded slowly.  Neville sighed and rubbed at his temple briefly.  

            "It's starting to get to the point were people are almost _afraid_ of saying something that Ron or his brothers don't agree with, you know?  It's that bad."

            "So where's the flaunted Gryffindor courage then?  Why isn't anyone standing up to them?" Blaise spat.  Seamus looked at him oddly.

            "Because according to the _rest_ of the wizarding world, the attitude that Ron and the twins have _is_ the right one to have.  To stand up to them would be to challenge the entire wizarding standard – which Gryffindor has never really done.  We're the ones that stand up for the ideal, the accepted symbol that everyone has in their heads, like Harry used to be.  But, now that the public has gotten their heads firmly screwed on backwards…" Seamus shrugged and grimaced.  The rest of the small party echoed him.  

            "What do we do now?" Sasha's voice was small, and she refused to look up at any of the boys.  "We're locked out of the gossip circle, the Weasley family is raising the fourth Reich in Gryffindor and the Headmaster is happily clueless as ever.  What do we do?" Her mouth twisted into a parody of a smile.  "What do we do?" Seamus reached out hesitantly and covered one of her hands with his own.

            "The only thing we can do.  We do our best to stop it." Sasha sniffed and rolled watery eyes at him.

            "Gryffindors.  How did I know you were going to say something so incredibly pedantic as that?" Seamus smiled at her, and she smiled back hesitantly.  Blaise shared a look with Neville, both of them rolling their eyes at the other pair.  

            "Ok, you two.  Enough of that." Seamus blinked at the other boys for a moment, before coloring slightly, but he didn't move his hand.  "Seamus, Sasha, why don't the two of you find all the information you can on what the Weasley's little Nazi impression is up to – and as to what their long term goals are.  If Hermione has had a break up with Ron, then she'd probably be the best to start with.  Neville and I are going to be working on how the twins seemed to be outside after dark…and then we'll have a nice long chat with the Headmaster when we've figured it out, alright?" Everyone nodded quickly, and Blaise smiled tightly at them.  "Good.  Now, if you'll forgive us, Neville and I are off to see Harry and Ginny.  Coming, Sasha?"

            "In a moment." Sasha watched as the two other Slytherins departed from the small alcove, not looking at Seamus until she was sure they were gone.  She glanced down at their hands and blushed slightly, shifting uncomfortably on her chair.  "I'm sorry, you know.  About earlier.  It's just…"

            "Shh."

            "But –,"

            "Sasha.  It's all right – well, try to not hex me so much, but really.  I know what happened to you and your family, so I guess I can understand why you'd be so jumpy.  To you it made sense – albeit twisted, yes, but…"

            Sasha rolled her eyes at him again and sniffed, her free hand coming up to rub briefly at her eyes.  She glanced back down at their hands.  "You can let go now if you want."

            "And if I don't want to?" Seamus kept his eyes on their hands as well, finding it easier to speak at them than looking Sasha in the face.  

            "Then I'd call you a bloody masochistic fool who has no idea what he's in for." Seamus smiled and finally looked up at her, taking in her pale features and the lip she worried at constantly.  He smiled at her and shook his head slightly, raising his other hand up to her cheek.

            "Then I'll just have to prove to you I'm an optimistic do gooder, who has a thing for sarcastic and occasionally homicidal girls." Sasha narrowed her eyes at him, but didn't move away, her eyes shining suspiciously.  

            "Bloody fool," she whispered.  Seamus grinned.

            "No, no.  Optimistic masochist.   There's a difference." He brought her closer, cutting her off before she could retort.

            It was a while before either of them left the Library.

End Chapter 26

A/N: Normally, I would have a long list of names here, thanking everyone who reviewed.  Well, unfortunately the computer at my list, and I've lost most of your names.  So, thank you again, everyone…you're kind words and reviews really do mean a lot to me.  Sorry again =/


	27. Chapter 27: At the Mouth of Madness

A/N: Here's the next installment, hope ya'll enjoy it! 

DISCLAIMER: I'm NOT JK Rowling, so oh well.  I don't own the world or the characters, although I sure wish I did.  

Chapter 27: At the Mouth of Madness

            Rain and sleet pelted the Hogwarts grounds unremorsefully, while sheets of lightning flashed across the sky.  Two figures forged across the grounds, heavy cloaks protecting their heads and obscuring their faces.  The taller of the figures' long legs ate up the ground as he strode towards the castle; light blue eyes gleamed dangerously in the bright flashes of lightning.  Sirius had arrived.  Remus followed close behind him, his eyes a strange, pale yellow in the light offered up by the storm.

            They slipped into the castle silently, moving through the deserted hallways quickly, shaking off their heavy cloaks as they went, casting droplets to the ground.  Mud and ice trailed in their wake as they did not pause to clean either shoes or the hems of their robes in their haste.  They had one goal in mind – Harry.

            The door to the Infirmary was cracked open when the pair arrived at it, a pale sliver of yellow gleaming in the darkness.  Sirius gripped the frame with a faintly shaking hand, pushing it open with a bang.

            Madam Pomfrey sent a furious glare in Sirius' direction, which did not faze the animagus one bit.  He strode down the aisle of beds, his eyes locked onto Harry's frail form.  Remus dropped behind him, catching Madam Pomfrey's elbow and pulling her aside, intent on grilling her about Harry's condition, while also giving Sirius time alone with his godson.

            "Harry?" Sirius paused at the edge of his godson's bed, one hand reaching out towards the prone form.  "Harry?"  It was little more than a whisper and with a sob, Sirius fell to his knees next to the small form, taking one of Harry's hands in his own.

            "Sirius Black! Keep your voice _down_!" Madam Pomfrey's admonition did nothing to the animagus, who tipped back his head and howled – the sound raising the hackles on everyone who heard it – and pulling a reluctant answering growl from Remus' own throat.  The Head Nurse looked at both of the men and swallowed nervously – neither of them were in their right minds at the moment, and neither of them cared.

            Sirius bowed his head and curled over Harry's hand, clutching it to his chest.  "Harry, Harry, Harry wake up.  Please wake up.  I'm sorry.  I'm so sorry.  I never should have left.  I'm sorry.  I'm so so s-s-sorry…"

_*_*_*_*_*_*_

            "_I want him expelled_!"

            "Now Severus –,"

            "No! Absolutely not! Albus you _know_ as well as I do who perpetrated the attacks on Ginny and Harry!  Ronald Weasley should be expelled immediately with a recommendation to every other wizarding school that he is a menace that should not be allowed in!  Let his family wallow in the shame of their sons, sure that they will _never_ be able to hold any type of upstanding office in the Ministry _ever_!"  The Potions Master's normally pallid face was flushed, and his dark eyes glittered with rage.

            The Headmaster leaned back in his chair in his office, his face tired and haggard.  His age was clearly showing at the late hour, and Severus felt a flash of guilt for forcing the confrontation on the older man.  But the guild swiftly passed as he recalled the two still forms in the Hospital Wing.  _Slytherins, my Slytherins…_ Severus ground his teeth together, ignoring the growing ache in his jaw and waited for the Headmaster's response.

            "There is such a thing as innocent until proven guilty, Severus.  We have no proof of Mr. Weasley's involvement in these heinous attacks.  We must be patient and until either Ginny or Harry wakes up, there is nothing we can do about it."  The Headmaster sighed and rubbed his hands across his face tiredly.  "Patience, my friend.  We'll have it figured out in the end."

            Severus growled. "_Albus_ –,"

            The Headmaster held up a hand, cutting the younger man off. "Peace, Severus.  Please.  Go to your students, I'm sure they are just as worried as you.  And I'll not have any retaliation against the Weasley's by your House – Slytherin is in a precarious position as it is – the last thing you need is a public outcry against acts of violence against the wizarding world's favorite family." Albus gave him a long look over the tops of his glasses, his blue eyes intent.

            The younger man blanched and balled his hands into fists.  "Ginny will have to walk with a cane for the _rest of her life,_ Albus." Severus seethed, spittle flying from his mouth as he spoke.  Albus closed his eyes wearily, turning his head away.

            "I know, Severus.  I know." The Potions Master sneered, ignoring the twisting in his chest at the figure the Headmaster made, with his tired slump and wrinkled hands.  The Potions Master spun on his heel, his robes flaring dramatically as he stalked from the room, heading for the owlery.  The Headmaster opened his eyes and watched him leave, sorrow dimming the light in his eyes.  "Forgive me, children.  Forgive me."

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

            Lucius Malfoy stormed up the steps of the ancient castle, his fine dress robes snapping crisply in the early morning air.  A permanent scowl etched deep lines into his handsome face, and he impatiently batted away a loose fold of his robe away from his arm, where it had become entangled.

            Severus met him at the top of the stairs, his face inscrutable as he watched his lover approach.  "Lucius." Severus inclined his head slightly, a brief smile flitting across his face.  Lucius spared him a small smile in return before taking the slighter man's arm and leading him into the castle.

            "How are they?" Lucius kept his voice low, watching for the occasional early rising student.  The halls were blessedly silent, and even though Lucius despised getting up at such an ungodly hour, he could see the logic of his lover's thinking.

            "Neither has woken yet, though Poppy is hopeful that Ginny will regain consciousness soon.  There has been no change with Har-Potter." Severus scowled at a group of third year Ravenclaws, who took one look at the imposing Slytherins before scuttling off towards the Main Hall, their robes snapping with their haste.

            "What are the extent of their injuries?"

            "Ms..Nobody," Severus cleared his throat abruptly, and shook his head.  "Ms. Ginny has a shattered knee, a concussion and numerous fractured ribs.  All has been healed except for her knee – which is unfortunately irreparable."  Lucius looked over at Severus, his eyes widening fractionally.  "As for Mr. Potter, he had a broken arm and other small fractures that were easy enough to repair.  Unfortunately he also took several severe blows to the head, which has resulted in his present state."

            "Draco and Ms. Parkinson found them both?" They paused at the entrance to Severus' office, waiting for a pair of Hufflepuff's to pass.

            "Yes.  Draco has been quite upset, and has only reluctantly left the Hospital Ward.  He is lucky that the Headmaster has declared a long weekend for the students." Severus smiled sadly at the mental image of Draco perched on Harry's beside as he let Lucius into his office.  The picture they made reminded him of other days, long before Voldemort and the Dark Mark were ever part of his or Lucius' world.  

            "Has he now?" Lucius pursed his lips thoughtfully as they entered Severus' office.  "Interesting." He sat down on the long couch, idly watching the other man move about the room.

            Severus rolled his eyes briefly at his lover's stuffiness and crossed the room to the teapot, busying himself with brewing a much-needed cup of tea.

            "The winter holiday break is fast approaching," Lucius took the cup from Severus gratefully, and cradled it in his hands, letting it warm his fingers.  Severus seated himself across from his lover, raising one black eyebrow.

            "Yes." Severus tilted his head at Lucius.

            "I think it would be good for Ms…Ginny and Mr. Potter to come to the Manor this year, wouldn't you agree?" Lucius took a sip of tea, savoring the fine blend.  Severus spun his cup in its saucer, studying the aristocratic blond.

            "Mr. Potter's godfather would object."

            Lucius smiled, baring his perfectly even teeth.  "I'm sure the Manor has a place for a Gryffindor or two.  Providing, " he frowned briefly, "that they kept their – boisterous spirits to a minimum." Severus snickered and looked down at his hands briefly, his dark eyes shining. 

            "You are very brave."

            Lucius snorted and placed his cup and saucer on the tea table next to him.  "I highly doubt Mr. Potter would go anywhere without the mutt." 

            Severus laughed, leaning back in his chair and placing his tea aside.  "You must make sure I am in the room when you extend the invitation to Black." A brief sneer flashed across the lean face.  Lucius reached out abruptly, letting his hand hover in the air for a moment before withdrawing it.  "You are aware that where Black goes, the werewolf will follow, correct?" Hatred flashed across the Potions Master's face.

            Lucius shrugged and tilted his head slightly, an amused expression flashing across his face.  "The Malfoy name has fallen to such a state that having a werewolf at the Manor can not harm its reputation any further." The blond looked away, forcing his tone to an airy lightness.  "We will have to thoroughly clean the Manor afterwards, however.  Otherwise I'm sure to have fleas everywhere."

            Severus let out a bark of laughter, his anger and tension subsiding slowly.  "Most assuredly." Lucius caught the other man's eye and extended his hand again; this time Severus moved to him, letting the blond draw him close.

            "Lets move on to more pleasant topics, shall we?  After all, classes have been cancelled for today – and I've come so far to see you." Lucius' voice was husky as he settled the smaller man over him.  Severus glanced towards his office door briefly, hesitating for a moment before taking out his wand and casting several spells.

            "There's time enough for a – conversation or two." Severus arched his back abruptly, a gasp escaping from his throat.  

            "Indeed."

*_*_*_*_*_*

            The first thing Ginny registered was pain.  Everything hurt – her head, her joints, _I think even my hair hurts_.  She whimpered and immediately gentle hands were guiding her to open her mouth, and a sweet tasting potion trickled down her throat.  She swallowed painfully, her tongue coming out to moisten parched lips.

            "More," her voice was raspy and soft, and distantly she recognized people exclaiming joyfully.  The potion was brought to her lips again, and she drank greedily.  She tried to force her eyes open, but heavy weights kept them shut and against her will she felt herself be pulled under, the call of natural sleep too difficult to resist.

            She woke what felt like minutes later.  This time her eyes opened slowly on her command, the bright light streaming in from the windows making her wince.  She worked her mouth steadily, making a face at the fuzzy coating on her teeth.

            "Ginny?" Draco's tone was soft and she frowned, wondering at the unsteady note in his voice.

            "D-Draco?"  She blinked several times, trying to clear her eyes.  She struggled against the covers, fighting to free her arms, suddenly not wanting to be constricted, held down against her will.  Suddenly hands were there to help her – but she flinched, not expecting the contact.  A spike of fear flashed through her and she pushed it down, fighting against the memories that flashed in front of her mind.  

            "Easy, Gin.  Easy.  Pansy?" Draco's blurry form moved away from the bed and a smaller, more petite form was suddenly at her side.

            "Hey there lovely.  Easy now." Pansy kept her tone soft and smooth, her gentle hands guiding Ginny into a sitting position.  Ginny relaxed minutely, hating the fear that made her pulse beat wildly in her throat.

            The redhead's vision finally cleared she was able to focus on Pansy, who had taken a seat on her bed.  The older girl had deep circles under her eyes and her normally impeccable appearance was disheveled.  

            "Hey there," Pansy smiled as Ginny finally met her eyes, a shine of tears making her eyes look glassy.  "Finally back with us, eh?"

            Ginny smiled back at her, a tempest of emotions running through her mind.  "Hey," Ginny winced slightly at the sound of her voice – it was still rough and raspy.  "I –," she closed her mouth abruptly and took a deep breath, memories and images coming back to her.  Her face settled into hard lines, as her eyes snapped open, pinning Pansy with a stare.

            "It was Ron and Lavender…and the twins, and Dean.  That's all I saw.  I don't think there was anyone else there, but I'm not a hundred percent sure.  Who found me?" Ginny bunched the covers up in her fists, tension coursing through her.  

            Pansy held up a steadying hand, her expression turning grave. "We'd guessed as much.  Harry found you, but we're not sure how long into the attack.  Weasley and his crew have been insufferably smug for the past day or so.  Dumbledore cancelled classes, you know, but didn't say why.  Add that to some of the reports we've been getting from Sasha…"

            "Day or so?  How long was I unconscious?  And why didn't Harry tell you about –," Ginny broke off, understanding dawning on her.  "Oh Merlin no." She closed her eyes and began to tremble lightly.  "Oh please Merlin no." Pansy reached for her slowly, not pulling away when the younger girl jumped at her touch.

            "Shh..it's okay…"

            "Is he – is he okay?" Ginny clutched at the other girl's robes, burying her head in Pansy's shoulder, not looking up.  She felt Pansy sigh.

            "He's – still unconscious.  He's actually right next to you, though Madam Pomfrey has the curtains closed around him." Pansy rubbed Ginny's back soothingly, shifting until she could support the other girl comfortably.

            "But – is he okay?  Why hasn't he woken up yet?"

            "I don't know, Gin.  I don't know." Pansy looked over her head at Draco who stood at the foot of Ginny's bed, his expression unreadable.  He had his arms wrapped tightly around his midsection, his grip wrinkling the fine material of his robes.  Pansy smiled sadly at him, but he did not smile back; he only turned and parted the curtains leading to Harry's bedside, letting them fall back into place silently as he slipped through.  The blond had rarely left the other boy's side, and Pansy was worried for him.

            Ginny pulled away slightly, groping for something to wipe her nose with.  Pansy handed her a tissue from the bedside table, letting the younger girl clean herself up.  Ginny smiled at her weakly and then frowned, hissing as she accidentally tried to bend her right knee.  A wave of pain broke over her and she swallowed repeatedly, forcing the nausea down.  Madam Pomfrey chose that moment to arrive.

            The Head Nurse took one look at Ginny's slightly green expression and shoved Pansy off the bed, settling the younger girl back onto the pillows.  The Nurse then pulled the covers back from Ginny's leg and folded it neatly, accidentally letting Ginny see the extent of the injury.  The redhead paled.

            Her knee was swollen to nearly twice its normal size, the shape of it almost unrecognizable.  The skin was a mottled canvas of blues, purples, greens and yellows – the burst capillaries having made quite an extravagant piece of artwork out of her skin.  A brace ran from her mid thigh to mid calf, holding the joint straight, slightly bent.  Ginny fought off a wave of dizziness as she looked at the mangled remains of her leg.

            "I – what –," she swallowed hard and brought a hand to her mouth, never noticing how bad it shook.  "What's happened to my knee?"

            Poppy closed her eyes briefly at the lost, horrified sound of Ginny's question.  She forced her voice to come out brisk and businesslike, ignoring the ache in her heart.  "It's been shattered, dear.  I'm sorry." She checked the bindings around the injury carefully, double-checking for any signs of blackness or foul odors.  She pretended not to hear the small whimper that escaped the young girl at her announcement.

            "Will I be able to walk?" Ginny's voice was distant, and a quick look up let Poppy know that she was slipping into shock.

            "You'll be able to walk, young lady, though you will most likely need a cane.  But who knows, miracles can happen.  We can only hope for the best." Poppy recovered the leg, tucking Ginny in tenderly.  "You get some more sleep now, dear.  It'll do you some good.  I want you to drink this," she placed a vile of sedative on the nightstand, catching Pansy's eye in the process, "and make sure you drink all of it.  Understood?" The redhead nodded faintly, her eyes still locked on her knee.  Poppy sighed and straightened up, smoothing her apron down in the process.  With a final nod to Pansy she moved over to Harry's bed, leaving the older girl to comfort and soothe the distraught child.

            Ginny barely registered the other girl's presence.  _My knee_, she obediently drank the potion that was brought to her lips, making a face at the taste.  _My knee_.  She reached out and brushed her hand gently over the covers, her hand skittering over the shape of her leg.  

            "Pansy?" She blinked several times, the light going hazy around her.

            "Yes Ginny?" Pansy moved close to Ginny's side, taking up one of her hands.

            "Will you make sure to wake me up if there's any change with Harry?" The other girl nodded soberly, gently petting the hand in her grasp.  Ginny drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly, her lower lip trembling slightly.

            "I – I – Pansy, my _knee_…I can't…" she trailed off, a few hot tears slipping down her face unnoticed.

            "Shh, darling.  Sleep now, don't think about it.  It's alright, just sleep." Pansy ignored the wavering note in her voice, pushing back her own tears and focusing on comforting Ginny.  The redhead's eyes slipped closed and her breathing evened out slowly.  Pansy bowed her head over the tiny hand in her grasp.  The door to the Infirmary opened and she jerked her head up, hastily wiping her face and glaring at the person entering.  Her expression softened immediately when she saw the lanky form of Bill approaching.

            The once heir to the Weasley family was pale, with large bags under his eyes.  The redhead had barely slept since his sister had been attacked.  The Slytherin offered him a tremulous smile, which he answered wanly.

            The Slytherins had quite adopted the ex-Weasley for the month her had been at the school.  He had managed to procure enough leave from his employers to stay at the school until the end of the winter holidays, but that was as far as the goblin's generosity went.  He had taken Ginny's attack hard, giving up his position as substitute DADA professor in order to focus solely on Ginny.

            The Slytherins hadn't been overt in their adoption of him – but they had also made it clear to the other Houses that no rumors or slander were to be spoken about him while they were present.  Many a Gryffindor had suffered their wrath over the last month when their vicious tongues wagged a little to loudly when certain ears were present.  Every Slytherin had served their subsequent detentions with pride – even the ones with Filch.

            Bill hadn't been blind to the dark House's fondness for him – although he'd been at a loss as how to repay them for it.  That was until Blaise had drug Neville in for extra DADA lessons, which surprisingly all of them had enjoyed.  Soon enough the cursebreaker had a steady stream of young students tromping in and out of the DADA classroom, their eyes wide and faces flushed from the intense drills that Bill would put them through.  Now all Bill had time for was his sister, and the extra lessons were something the Slytherin house missed, but they understood his needs.

            "You just missed it – she woke up and was talking.  I'm sorry." Pansy craned her neck to look up at Bill.  "Madam Pomfrey checked her over if you want to –," Bill waved her off, falling into a chair next to her, his arms and legs sprawling carelessly.  Pansy winced as the chair squeaked in protest.

            "No, no.  It's alright." The haunted look refused to leave Bill's eyes however.  He stared blindly at Ginny, his hands twitching where they rested on his thighs.  He glanced over to Harry's bed, catching a glimpse of Draco through a crack in the curtains.  His face softened briefly.  "Has Harry woken up yet?"

            Pansy shook her head solemnly.  "He'll wake up soon." She cleared her throat and folded her hands tightly in her lap.  "He just needs a little more time."

            "Of course."  Bill glanced once more over at Harry's bed, a troubled expression clouding his face.  "Of course."

*_*_*_*_*_*

            Hermione frowned as she studied her Transfigurations book, angry for letting herself get behind in her studies.  _Well, Ron was always there to bother me_…she shook her head faintly and bit her lip, ignoring the rush of emotions that threatened to overwhelm her.  _Nonsense.  I let myself get distracted.  There's no one to blame here except me._  She glanced up briefly, catching sight of Ron entering the Common Room with Lavender at his side.  She blinked back a rush of tears – no matter what Ron had done, it still hurt to see him with the other girl.

            She looked back down at her textbook, feeling lost.  Since she had broken up with Ron she'd been left alone, her other Housemates seeming almost afraid to come up to her.  For the first time she missed Harry – or at least the Harry she thought she'd known.  A wistful smile crossed her face.  _Harry'd be here with me, pretending to keep me company.  Or trying to copy my notes_.  She sniffed softly and blinked several times, pushing back her tears.  _But that Harry never existed, you know that Hermione_.

            "I know that," she whispered to the voice sounding suspiciously like Ron in her head.  _At least, I wanted to believe that,_ she amended silently, fiddling with the quill in her hand.  _I wanted to believe in Ron._

            She sighed and dropped her quill, resting her head in her hands as she stared sightlessly at the page in front of her.  She was so confused.  She believed what the Weasleys – what Ron – had told her over and over again during the summer.  Their arguments had been logical, and with Percy's proof…

            _Documents can be forged_.  Hermione squashed the small defiant voice inside her.  _But why would Harry lie?  Why would he keep secrets?  And _how_ did the Dark Lord kill Cedric with Harry there to protect him?_  She closed her eyes tightly, feeling a migraine start to bloom behind her eyes.

            "Alright there Hermione?" She jerked her head up and stared wide eyed at Seamus.  The Irish boy had been scarce in the dorms of late.  He looked a fright – his robes were disheveled and deep bags were under his eyes, making them looked bruised.

            "I should ask the same of you." Seamus smiled at her and dropped into the chair across from her with a sigh.

            "Eh, I'll be fine.  Just got – things on my mind.  That's all." He shrugged and leaned back in his chair, tipping it back onto two legs.  

            Hermione frowned.  "What kind of – look out!" She watched helplessly as one of Fred and George's experiments exploded in the center of the Common Room, where the pair had been working on it.  Seamus squawked and lost his balance, falling back in his chair, his head connecting solidly with the floor.  Chaos reigned as the students scrambled for cover and Hermione hurried to the fallen boy's side.

            "Seamus!  Are you alright?" She knelt next to him, her hands hovering over him.  The prone boy grunted and brought a hand up to the back of his head, a pained expression on his face.

            "Bloody hell." He hissed softly as he probed the back of his skull.  "That hurt." He let Hermione help him up slowly.  

            "Do you want to go to the Infirmary?"

            "_No!_" Hermione rocked back on her heels slightly at the vehement note in the boy's voice.  His face softened and he shrugged, smiling sheepishly at her.

            "I'm fine, really.  It's just a bump on the head.  Nothing to worry about." Hermione bit her lip, shifting from foot to foot.

            "I don't know.  You hit your head pretty hard, and I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will have a headache draught there for you –,"

            "No.  Really, Herm, it's fine.  I don't want Madam Pomfrey to have to worry about me when –," he broke off abruptly and looked away, grimacing.

            "When what?" Hermione reached out and touched his sleeve.  A flash of hurt spiked through her when he pulled away abruptly.

            "Nothing Hermione.  Just forget it, alright?  Look, I got to go study for Potions.  I'll see you around." She watched helplessly as the boy grabbed his book bag and disappeared out of the dorm without looking back.  She frowned, turning his words over in her mind.  _Why doesn't he want Madam Pomfrey to worry over him?  Who's in the Infirmary that Seamus –_

            She sank into Seamus's deserted chair as a particular notion came over her.  Rumor had it that Harry and Ginny were in the Infirmary, having been 'attacked' the night before.  Ron and Lavender had made a fuss over it, claiming the Slytherins were up to no good again, making false claims of being attacked to garner sympathy from the rest of the wizarding world.  _But then why would Seamus_…

            She glanced over to where Ron was giving his older brothers a piece of his mind and quickly glanced away.  _Surely it isn't that bad_…she took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  She looked over at Ron again and let her face harden as her resolve came over her.  Quickly she  gathered up her books and edged past the crowd of returning students, slipping out the door quietly, unseen.

            In the silence of the hall she had a moment to pause and reflect.  _I just want to see how they're doing.  I'm sure they're fine – they're just playing it up, I'm sure.  They're – they're Slytherins, after all._  She winced as her mental tone shifted into Ron's strident sneer and quickly shook herself.  _Enough.  Time to go see for myself._

            She met no on in the halls as she approached the Infirmary.  It was eerie to be walking by herself along the dark hallways, without the presence of either Ron or Harry at her side.  More than once she stopped, hesitant to continue.

            Before she knew it, however, she was at the entrance to the Ward.  She let her hand rest on the handle, biting her lip nervously.  _This is silly.  They wont be in there.  I mean, I'm sure it wasn't all that serious_ –

            "Madam Pomfrey!  Get Professor Snape!  Harry's going into seizures!" Draco Malfoy's panicked voice spurred her to open the door.  She walked into pandemonium.  

            Harry was thrashing on his bed, making mewling noises as he fought against Malfoy to reach his face.  She stood frozen in the doorway as the Slytherin students and the Head Nurse hurried to the small boy's side.  _When did Harry get so small?_ Hermione was abruptly knocked to the side as Professor Snape stormed through the door.  

            "Draco! Pansy! Pin him down before he can re-break those ribs of his.  Poppy, get the Headmaster.  Tell him to come immediately." The Head Nurse nodded curtly and ran from the room.  Hermione could only watch in shock as the normally dour Potions Master gently tipped Harry's face up, his habitually sour expression gone and was instead replaced by one of concern.  She took a step forward, only to be stopped by a silken voice.

            "Why Ms. Granger.  How strange to see you here." Hermione turned around slowly; Lucius Malfoy stood behind her, his hands resting lightly on his cane, his dress robes impeccable.

            "Mr. Malfoy," she took a deep breath, forcing her voice to come out steadily.  "I'm surprised to see you here as well.  I came to see how Harry –,"

            "Don't you mean Potter, my dear girl?" Lucius tilted his head and studied her dispassionately.  "After all, he is a stranger to you, now isn't he?"

            Hermione flinched at his words, feeling herself flush.  "I – I –,"

            "Miss Granger," Hermione sighed with relief at the sound of the Headmaster's voice.  Lucius' hand tightened on his cane fractionally, but otherwise his expression remained unchanged.  She turned to the older wizard with a smile, only to have it fade at his serious expression.  "I think you should leave."

            Hermione felt her mouth drop open in shock.  "But I –,"

            "What's _she_ doing here?" Hermione had never heard such hatred in Ginny's tone before.  All movement except Harry and Draco's stilled for a second as the bushy haired Gryffindor turned to face the small redhead.  She felt like deer caught in the headlights as every Slytherin glared coldly at her.

            "Ginny, I –,"

            "Get out you hag.  Go back to my former brother you worthless –,"

            "Miss Ginny." Snape's shape voice silenced her and Hermione felt a rush of tears make her face flush.  "A Slytherin is pleasant even in the most awkward of situations.  Ignore her and she will go away; she is beneath your notice." Hermione shrank back from the cruel words, a hand rising to her mouth.  She glanced around wildly, becoming more and more flustered when every expression she saw was one of disapproval.

            "I – I –," she fled, darting past the Headmaster before her tears could fall.  She ran to the nearest girls bathroom, locking herself in the furthest stall before bursting into confused tears.

*_*_*_*_*_*

            Harry was lost.  He hurt, everything hurt – pain washed through him, and he huddled, curled up on whatever he was resting on, and wrapped his arms around his head, whimpering.  _Please just make it stop.  Please, I've changed my mind, it hurts, it hurts so bad.  It hurts ithurtsithurtsithurts…_

            " Oh Harry." He registered a voice calling his name, and against his will he began to listen to it.  "Harry, relax.  Push it away.  You can be in control, it's alright.  Just relax…"

            The pain slowly ebbed the longer he listened to the voice, and after a while he was able to slowly uncurl from his prone position.  He was in Voldemort's mind – _oh God no please why_ – and the little girl was in front of him, her white dress making a puddle of fabric around her where she sat.  Tear tracks made her face shiny, and she reached out hesitantly to him, resting one hand on his arm.

            "You – why –," Harry's voice was rusty and weak; he brought up an arm and wiped at his face, trying to sit up further.  "How are you here?" The little girl smiled sadly at him.

            "I am a part of him now Harry.  He has my heart – and I cannot leave." Harry shook his head faintly, frowning.

            "But how –,"

            "Dark Magic, Harry.  The very darkest arts can trap a person's soul in an object, in an organ, forever if they choose.  And He has done that to me." The girl withdrew her hand, smoothing down her dress carefully as she spoke, not meeting his eyes.

            "But why…" Harry brought his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them tightly.  

            The girl's face became grave.  She studied him silently for a few minutes, before nodding once, sharply, to herself. "My family has guarded the Book of Living Dead for centuries.  The Book was entrusted to us by the Lord of the Dead himself – as both a reward, and a curse."  A small bubble of silence settled around them, and if Harry was careful, he could block out everything – else – that was going on around him.  He kept his eyes carefully trained on the figure in front of him, unwilling to break the small peace around them.

            "But why does he want to keep your soul imprisoned?" He sniffed, and rubbed absently at his chin, scratching it with his knee.  The little girl looked away, emotions passing across her face too fast for him to read.

            "Why does He do a number of things?  Because he enjoys it?  Because he is insane?  I have no concrete answers, but I have do have some ideas as to why."

            "Like what?"

            She turned luminous blue eyes to him.  "Because I am the last of my Clan.  Because when my soul is freed the Lord will find out what _he_ has been doing with the Cwn Annwn. And the Lord will not be pleased."

            "How old are you?" The question came as a surprise to Harry – he hadn't meant to blurt the thought out – but out it came.  The girl smiled at him, much to his surprise.

            "I was eight at the time of my death.  But – when I died, it was like, parts of my family, my mother and father, came into me.  I know them, far better than I ever did as a child." Her expression was lost, and Harry felt an answering sadness resound inside of him.  He reached out to her hesitantly, not sure if she would accept his comfort, as meager as it was.  Her expression crumbled and she bolted into his arms, her small frame fitting easily into his embrace.  "I miss my mommy and daddy."  Harry blinked furiously.

            "Me too."

            "I'm scared and I don't want to be here anymore."

            "I'll find out how to set you free," Harry whispered into her fine dark hair, holding her tightly as her tears soaked his robes.

            "Don't make promises you can't keep."

            "I'll find a way, _we'll_ find a way, you'll see.  Have faith in us, in Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor Snape, Draco, Sirius, the girls…all of us.  We'll find a way, I promise." They sat in silence for a long while, the little girl resting in his arms quietly.

            "What's your name?" Harry rubbed her back soothingly, shifting her slightly.

            "Erin McVir, of the clan McVir."

            "Well, Erin, I'm Harry, although you already know that." He could feel her smile against his chest.  He sobered.

            "Why did he want the Book of Living Dead?  Do you know?" Erin pulled away from him, her face puffy as she brushed back her hair.  She sniffed and scrubbed at her eyes, frowning.

            "Voldemort managed to capture a pair of the Cwn Annwn, hellhounds as you might know them.  What Dark Arts he used to do this, I have no idea, but he has.  But he couldn't control them, only hold them.  He wanted the Book because he believed he could find a way to control them using it."

            "Can he?"

            She shrugged.  "I don't know.  My family never read the Book."

            Harry sighed and scrubbed his hands over his face.  "What if we contacted the Lord of the Dead and told him about Voldemort's plans?"

            Erin nibbled at her lower lip, thinking.  "I don't know if you can contact him that easily – but he _is_ also the God of –,"

            Their peaceful bubble was shattered by a black rage.  It swept over them, like a flood, stealing their breath away.  Harry lunged forward, grabbing Erin as Voldemort's voice pounded over them.

            " – KILL THEM ALL! SLAUGHTER THE CHILDREN AND MAKE THE MOTHERS EATH THEIR FLESH! SHOW THEM WHAT WE DO TO FILTHY LITTLE SPIES!" Harry shuddered, bile rising in his throat was scenes of what Voldemort wanted to do was forced into his mind.  Erin began thrashing in his arms, pushing at him frantically.

            "Go Harry.  Leave, please now.  You have to go – he'll call me soon and I don't want you to see me like – that – please…"

            "He'll call you?  Why?"

            "Because the McVir magic is strong, because he needs my essence to open the Book.  Please Harry.  He'll see you here and he'll _know_.  Go – _now!_"

            "But –," 

            "You promised me you'd set me free and you can't do that here!  Honor your promise and _GO_!" She finally broke free from his embrace her hair and eyes wild.

            "But –,"

            "Go, Harry please.  You'll see me again.  Go – set me free." He froze at her plea and finally nodded miserably, his face crumbling as the now familiar rushing feeling came over him.

            "I'll – see you again, I swear it." He reached out to her rapidly diminishing form.

            "I know.  I'm so sorry Harry.  I know."

            He had one last clear glimpse of her in the roiling sea of hate before his world went black. 

*_*_*_*_*

            Severus sighed and rested his head in his hands as Lucius kneaded the muscles in his neck and back.  Harry had been convulsing for hours; his body randomly stilling before thrashing again and again.  None of the potions they had fed him had done anything to calm him down, and they could do nothing but watch helplessly as his ribs cracked and he began to spit up blood.  Draco had gone wild fighting against all of them to get to his side – it had taken a curt spell by his father to finally knock him out.  The blond haired boy now rested in the bed next to Harry, slowly coming awake.

            "Nghh…what…Father!" Draco bolted up into a sitting position, glaring over to where he could see his father standing.  "How _dare_ you –,"

            "Draco be silent and at least _try_ and act like a Malfoy." The rebuke silenced the younger wizard, but it did not lessen the glare he sent his father's way.  His expression went suddenly blank as he looked towards Harry's bed.

            "Has he –,"

            "He went silent about twenty minutes ago.  He has not woken either." Severus grunted as Lucius hit a particularly sensitive spot.  "We should really move him to a privet room.  We don't want a repeat of that Granger girl stumbling in on –,"

            "Draco? Is that you?" Ginny's voice spurred the boy off his bed and over to her side, not bothering to smooth down his hair.  The redhead was propped up on several pillows, her hair also in disarray as she struggled to sit up further.  Draco soothed her back, pulling up a seat next to her.

            "What is it Ginny?"

            She snorted, folded her arms across her chest and leveled a glare at him.  She'd had enough.  "You have serious issues, you know that?" Lucius abruptly coughed, his head falling forward to hide his expression.  Draco's face was priceless at Ginny's unexpected attack.

            "_What?_"

            "You heard me.  You're doing Harry no good freaking out.  It's positively – unSlytherin." Severus had to bring a hand up to cover his mouth as he shoulders began to shake silently.

            "How dare you –,"

            "Shaddup!" Draco snapped his mouth shut, a scandalized expression coming over his face.  Ginny's stance softened slightly.

            "Look, we know you care for Harry –,"

            "I have never said –,"

            "I said _shaddup_!" Ginny's eyes sparkled dangerously.  Draco closed his mouth and glared at her, but no real heat was behind it.  "Good.  Now let me finish.  Now, we know you care for Harry, your _actions_," she sent him a withering glance, "have made that obvious.  As Harry's all-but-adoptive-sister, it is now my place to ask you what you intend to do about it." Draco blinked at her silently.  "Well, I'm waiting."

            "I –," Draco opened and closed his mouth a few times.  "I don't know.  I haven't thought that far ahead, honestly." Ginny's mouth flattened into a line.

            "That answer is not acceptable."

            "Well – I planned to tell him!  I just – don't know when.  Or – how." Draco looked lost abruptly.  He shook his head slightly and shrugged.  It's just – never been the right, er, time." He straightened in his seat.  "And for that matter, I don't even know how he feels either.  I mean …"

            "Shush.  Harry likes you.  A lot.  A blind man could see that." Ginny snorted, uncrossing her arms and flicking her hair back over her shoulder, pleased with herself.  

            Draco glanced at his father, who was studiously looking away.  He looked back at Ginny.  "He – does?" Draco hated the hopeful note in his voice, but he couldn't help it.

            Ginny's face softened.  "Well, yes.  Obviously.  He lets you get away with a thousand things none of us get to do – and he trusts you enough to fall asleep near you.  Trust me, he likes you."

            "Uh – good." Draco blinked a few times and absently fiddled with the edges of his robe.

            "Draco don't fidget." The younger blond scowled briefly at his father, but his hands stilled.

            "Now," Ginny leveled a finger at him, her expression becoming deadly again.  "If you so much as make him cry I will personally rip the skin off your balls and make you eat it, understood?"

            "_Ginny_!"

            "I'm serious, Draco.  Don't you _dare_ hurt him, or I'll show you every trick in my book, got it?" Draco nodded hastily, his eyes wide and proud.

            Severus snorted and Lucius was again laughing silently.  "Welcome your newest Slytherin.  You are truly one of us now." Ginny laughed at her Potion Master's tone, winking at Draco once.  The blond grimaced sourly before finally smiling back at her.

            "You little –,"

            "Nghh.  Mruph." All heads suddenly whipped around to stare at Harry.  The small boy was stirring in his bed.  Draco was at his side in a heartbeat.  "Oh my head." Green eyes opened briefly and slammed shut immediately.  "Someone turn _off_ the sun." A smile flitted across Draco's face before he gingerly took a seat next to Harry on his bed.

            "Harry?"

            "D – Draco?" The blond blinked furiously and cleared his throat briefly.

            "I'm here Harry.  So is Severus, and Ginny and my father.  Do you need Madam Pomfrey?  A headache potion?  A pain draught –,"

            "Turn off the bloody lights." Harry's miserable expression made all of them smile briefly before springing into motion.  The curtains were drawn around him and the lights were dimmed.  Harry gingerly opened his eyes again.  "_Much_ better."  He blinked a few times, trying to focus on the blurry figures around him.  His glasses were pushed into his hand, and he slipped them on gratefully.  "Thank you."

            "Does your head hurt?" Draco reached for one of the many potions that littered the bedside table, pressing one into Harry's fist.

            "Oh yes.  Very much.  Thank you." Harry tried to raise the vial to his lips, but his hand trembled violently.  Draco helped him to drink the potion, ignoring the embarrassed blush that spread across the smaller boy's features.  

            "Thanks again." Harry's voice was nearly inaudible as Draco took the vial away.

            "You're welcome."

            "Harry?  _Harry!?_" Ginny was practically bouncing off her bed in order to see the dark haired boy.  Harry's expression immediately lit up.

            "Ginny!  Are you okay?" He struggled forward, ignoring the other Slytherin's attempts to keep him prone.  Finally Draco relented with a sigh, helping the other boy up and pulling back the curtains slightly, enabling him to see the petite redhead.

            Ginny's face immediately softened when she caught sight of Harry, and her lower lip trembled dangerously.  "Oh _Harry_." She sniffed.  Harry paled strangely, and a pained expression passed across his face.  Draco exchanged a worried look with Severus, but let it pass.

            "I'm fine, Gin.  Really." The girl snorted and wiped at her eyes furiously.

            "No you're _not_.  Harry, what happened? You –," Harry's face darkened and his eyes glittered dangerously.

            "You mean you don't remember what happened to you?"

            Ginny shook her head hastily.  "No, no.  I mean, you were – you had a –,"

            "I know." All of them looked at Harry oddly, but the smaller boy's face was unreadable.  "I – I have to talk to the Headmaster, but I want to talk to you too Gin, and Draco and – well everyone, but I – I _can't_.  I have to –," Draco put a hand on the rapidly panicking boy's arm, forcing him to slow down.  Harry took a deep breath, closed his eyes and let it out slowly.

            "Why do you need to see the Headmaster, Harry?" Severus' eyes were intent.

            "I have information for him about the – about what Voldemort has.  It's important." The small, dark haired boy answered without opening his eyes.  Severus and Lucius exchanged a glance and the elder Malfoy turned abruptly, sweeping from the room towards the Headmaster's office.  Harry drew in another deep breath and let it out quietly.  He opened his eyes and focused on Ginny, only then seeing her immobile knee.

            "What happened to your knee, Gin?" The small redhead looked away, her eyes clouding.

            "It's shattered," Draco answered for her.  She sent him a grateful look. 

            Harry paled. "It's _what_?  That bastard.  When I get my hands on him…"

            "You'll do absolutely nothing.  Unfortunately." Severus' face was a sight.  Harry glared at the Potions Master.

            "And why the hell am I going to do that?"

            "Language, Mr. Potter." Harry had the grace to blush, but his stubborn expression stayed true.  Severus sighed and grimaced, clearly not liking the answer as much as Harry.  "Mr. Potter, the Weasley family is currently the wizarding world's favorite martyrs at the moment.  They hold the attention of the press – much to my disgust – and unfortunately any revenge we would like to inflict on the spineless worms would only create that much more of an intense backlash upon us – and you."

            Harry balled his hands into fists on the coverlet.  "Damn it.  It's not fair." Severus' expression softened slightly.

            "I know, Mr. Potter.  But that is life." Harry's shoulders drooped as the tension drained out of him.  

            "Sometimes I hate them all," he muttered, his eyes falling to the floor.

            "Don't we all, Mr. Potter." Harry glanced up at his Head of House and saw the understanding there.  He gave the older wizard a weary, halfhearted smile that faded as quickly as it came – which Severus returned.

            The door to the Ward opened abruptly and a rush of people came storming down the aisle.  Harry shrank back reflexively, and Draco tightened his hold on the boy's arm, squeezing slightly to remind him that he was there.  The smile Harry sent him nearly made Draco blush – but he pushed his emotions away hastily, quickly dropping a mask over his features with ease.

            "Cheater," Harry murmured to the blond, who glanced at him, started – but they were cut off by the people descending on him.

            Bill moved to Ginny's side, nearly climbing into the bed in order to hug her.  Both redheads were crying silently, from both joy and sadness.  Remus hovered at the end of Harry's bed, along with the Headmaster, letting the tall animagus go first.

            Sirius was oddly silent as he approached Harry, and the dark haired boy looked up at him worriedly.  "Sirius?  Are you ok?  I'm sorry –,"

            The animagus abruptly swept down and gathered Harry in his arms, nearly knocking Draco off the bed in the process.  The older wizard held Harry tightly, shaking slightly.  "Sirius?  What – I'm sorry, please don't be mad.  I didn't mean to get hurt –,"

            "Harry.  Oh Harry, you silly boy.  I'm not mad.  I nearly lost you.  Oh God, Harry m'lad.  I nearly lost you." Sirius' voice shook and Harry awkwardly tried to pat him on the back.  The animagus set him down gently, brushing the hair out of Harry's face as he did so.  His blue eyes burned intently.

            "They will _never_ touch you again.  I wont let them." Another strange expression passed over Harry's face as he gazed up at his godfather.

            "Don't make promises you can't keep, Sirius.  Things happen, but I'll be alright." Sirius shook his head vehemently, but Harry raised his hand, a sad look in his eyes.  "Please, Sirius.  I know.  I know." Sirius blinked rapidly a few times and again gathered Harry close to him, rocking him gently.

            "I missed you Siri." Harry's words unleashed the animagus' tears, and the crowd that was gathered around Harry's bed moved off a little to give them some room.

            "I missed you too, kiddo."

*_*

            "Now, Mr. Potter, I believe you had some things you needed to tell me." The Headmaster sat next to Harry's bed, his blue eyes tired.  Sirius sat on one side of the small boy's bed, while Draco sat on the other, both of them glaring at the Headmaster the entire time.  Harry rolled his eyes at the pair and nodded.

            "Yes, sir.  It's about the Book.  It was in the keeping of the McVir clan, given to them by the Lord of the Dead himself.  Voldemort killed the entire clan and got a hold of the Book, and plans on using it to control the hellhounds." The Headmaster frowned.

            "We had figured as much, Mr. Potter.  I don't see –," Albus blinked in surprise as Harry abruptly raised his hand and cut him off.

            "Voldemort tortured and killed the entire Clan, sir, _but_ he imprisoned the soul of the youngest member of the Clan, Erin McVir.  He's trapped her soul in her heart, which he cut out of her chest while she was still alive." Everyone turned a bit green at Harry's words.  Albus closed his eyes and looked pained.

            "How do you know this, my boy?"

            "Because Erin's there, in His head, a part of him, a – a slave to him.  She's tried to help me several times.  He's using her magic, her essence to make himself stronger, and, I think, to help control the hounds." The Headmaster opened his eyes and looked at Harry intently.

            "Does she know how to stop Voldemort?" Harry shook his head solemnly.  "Does she know what He plans to do with the hounds once he has control of them?" 

            Harry shrugged.  "I would have to ask her.  We were – interrupted before I could get that far."

            Sirius cocked his head to the side, studying Harry and the Headmaster for a moment before understanding dawned.  He leapt to his feet, his hands balled into tight fists as he looked down at Harry.  "Absolutely _not_.  I _forbid_ it, as your guardian, as your godfather.  Harry, you're _never_ taking that potion again, do you hear me?" Sirius was in a state of panic.  

            Harry looked at him sadly.  "There's no other choice, Sirius." The animagus shook violently.  "And you're not my guardian technically.  The Dursley's are.  And I doubt they would –," Harry broke off abruptly, snapping his mouth shut.  Severus' eyes narrowed and he leaned forward in his chair as Sirius merely opened and closed his mouth silently in shock.

            "You doubt they would what, Mr. Potter?" Harry shook his head slightly, his eyes widening fractionally as he looked at the Potions Master's suspicious face.

            "I – I –,"

            "But – Harry, don't you want me as your guardian?" Harry's attention snapped back to Sirius, pain and guilty relief lancing through him at the hurt apparent on the animagus' face.  _Sidetracked, thank God._  He reached out for the older wizard.

            "Of course I do, Sirius.  But – the Dursley's _are_ my guardians, as according to the law, not by what I want." Sirius took Harry's hand and held it tightly to his chest.

            "We'll see about that." The animagus' expression was dangerous.  Abruptly he switched back to a stubborn set.  "You're still not taking that bloody potion again."

            Harry sighed.  "I have to Sirius.  I'm sorry."

            "There are other ways –,"         

            "No, unfortunately there isn't." The Headmaster's voice was sad.  Sirius turned burning eyes in his direction.

            "What the hell do you mean?  You have spies – you have informants –,"

            "That Voldemort has slaughtered in the last twenty four hours.  All, or nearly that, am I right, Headmaster?" Harry's quiet voice made them all stop and stare at the older wizard, who merely nodded sadly.

            "Dead God." Severus' voice shook and Lucius' hand tightened on his lover's shoulder.  "All of them?"  

            Albus took off his glasses and polished them absently.  "Nearly all.  But enough that the Order is effectively blind to Voldemort's plans now.  Harry is now our only way to gain any insight into where and when the Dark Lord plans to strike next."

            "God _damn_ it," Sirius snarled, pounding his free fist into his thigh.  "God _damn_ it."  Harry closed his eyes briefly and sighed.

            "I'm sorry, Harry." The dark haired boy opened his eyes and smiled wearily at Albus, but it did not reach his eyes. 

            "Me too, sir.  Me too." Albus' face saddened as he saw the understanding in Harry's eyes.  

            "At least let him heal up from the attack before you decide to torture him again." Albus managed not to flinch at Sirius' verbal assault.

            "Of course.  You need a rest, my boy.  Get away from the school for a while, to enjoy the holidays somewhere else, rather than in a gloomy old castle."  Harry nodded slightly at the Headmaster, squeezing Sirius' hand to keep him silent.  Albus' face turned serious, and Harry found his hopes to get away with his new family and friends dropping.  "But you _do_ need to be somewhere privet, somewhere where none of the press would dare to go –,"

            "Then in that case, may I extend to you an invitation to Malfoy Manor, Mr. Potter?  I'm sure Draco would enjoy having you there, as would Severus and I."  Everyone turned astonished eyes in Lucius' direction.  Harry opened and closed his mouth a few times, his eyes darting to Ginny, Bill and Sirius, before returning to Lucius.  The older blond stifled a sigh.  "The invitation is also open to Ms. Ginny, Mr. William, Mr. Black and his – companion, of course." Lucius' eyes flicked to where Remus stood behind Sirius and settled back onto Harry. Severus abruptly coughed and quickly brought a hand up to cover his mouth and hide his expression.

            A twinkle set the Headmaster's eyes alight. "Excellent idea, Mr. Malfoy.  I'm sure they wouldn't have any problems with that?" The three shook their heads dazedly, and Albus beamed, slapping his hands on his thighs merrily.  "Wonderful.  Thank you Lucius."

            "My pleasure." Lucius barred his teeth at the older wizard in a parody of a smile.  Sirius blinked a few times, the pole axed expression fading slowly from his face, gradually being replaced by a somewhat horrified realization that he failed miserably in trying to cover up.

            "Er, ah, yes.  Th – thank you…Lu – Mr. Malfoy." Severus shoulders only shook harder and the animagus glared at him briefly before looking away, his jaw set.  Remus said nothing; he only bowed his head and stared at the top of Sirius' head, a small smile on his face.  Lucius inclined his head graciously at Sirius before also looking away, apparently disinterested.  

            The Headmaster's smile faded as he once more became serious.  He cleared his throat quietly, getting their attention.  "Harry…this Erin McVir," Sirius growled softly and Harry patted the animagus on the arm gently, his eyes on the Headmaster.  "You said you talked to her?"

            Harry nodded slowly.  "Yes, and she said that the Lord of the Dead would be most displeased if he found out about what Voldemort is doing with his book.  But – she said it would be difficult to contact him in that aspect.  She was going to tell me something else about him – but she was unable to."  He shrugged, nibbling on his lower lip.  Albus nodded slowly, a thoughtful frown coming over his face.

            "We'll look into it, Harry.  Don't worry." Harry's mouth quirked up into something resembling a smile.  Albus rose slowly from his seat, his movements careful and pained despite the twinkle in his eye.  He felt ever single one of his long years in the late hour of the night.  He sighed and folded his hands into his robes, looking at Harry gravely, the light in his eyes dimming.

            "Get some rest, my boy." Harry nodded solemnly and Albus left, making his way silently from the Ward.  Harry watched him go with tired. Eye.

            As the crowd around him began to chatter amongst themselves once the Headmaster was gone, Harry found himself looking past them all; looking out the windows and into the dark night sky.  He shivered, and pulled futilely at the bedding around him; unbidden, a snippet of poetry he remembered from muggle elementary school came to him as he looked out over the Forbidden Forest.  _The woods are lovely, dark and deep / But I have promises to keep./ And miles to go, before I sleep._  He dropped his eyes to his hands, an image of Erin coming to him.  _I promised you, Erin.  And I always keep my promises. I swear._

            He never saw the worried looks cast his way, or the silent exchange between Draco and Severus about his silence.  His mind was still on the image of a little girl being swallowed by a sea of blood.  _ I promise, I swear.  I do, Erin.  I do_.

End Chapter 27

A/N: I've seen a number of you refer to the fact that you were referred to Faith via…what?  I'm curious =) Do tell, if you know =) Thanks tons.

Review Responses:  
**Kristine Thorne, Relle, Lady FoxFire, eriee, latin-freak, serendu, Kateri1, AnImE-aNd-Hp-FrEaK, RainWaters, Ruby-san, SlytherinAtHeart, Dea Liberty, Rogue1615, The angelic vampire, Lyla Snape, Nemati, Usually Immaculate Aristocrat, Quill, Frizzy, Dragenphly, Naia, Luminia, tati1, coriander, Jazzlady, shelleykids, Bosson12787, disturbedlady606, Angelofdeath, Korianna Myorin, M14Mouse, Ice, FroBoy, NayNymic, Belle, HPDM fan, Ruby-san, Milkyweed, krazymelmo5385, Pip3, Emily, snifflesaboutsnuffles, Daremyth, Moonfairy2000, Luna Malfoy/Lady Ithiliell, cRazy-GIrl-3000, Lady SallyRose, Serpent of Light, GrimmyD, Redrum, Kaze, Skysha_Tranqui, Shinigami, Silver Lady, bakachan17, ocpawnmaster1, Spiffycool, Op, flotitch, SparkySparkles, Waywren Truesong, Thundering Lights, NewYork-Malfoy, Undead Queen, Kalorna Enera, TwistedHeart, Mooses007, Fate, Michelle, Lemmings12, WITCH WERE, harrys_angel, Sapphire Raine, Eversohuman, Estrella de la Tarde, faer, CShacklebolt, Charmed1, wolfen-alysha-draco-dragon, anewdawn, me, Becca, Lucifer Frost, AoiHyou, Armitage374, Rowenna, Mortifyd, KoishiiSeppuku, pussbb, loverwren, Amethyst-Fairy, ddz008, Hey Darlin, ojb, Silver Elf, jbcna, Ped, Becca, kitty54781, rosa, Illucia, meggplant, Rabble, Musicstarlover, Quasar28**: THANK YOU ALL FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS!

**Mauve Lipgloss**: No, but within the next chapter or two you'll find out who! Stay tuned! Thank you for the lovely review!

**Athenakitty**: Hermione's is on a bitter rampage about Lavender.  And Snape will find out, sooner or later =) I'm glad you're still enjoying the fic! 

**Lynntownsend**: yes, eventually.  I'm not one hundred percent sure exactly when, but it's definitely a question that I mean to answer sometime before the end of Faith.  I'm glad you're enjoying the fic! 

**Tdei**: SkeliGrow would work if the knee was all one bone that she had to repair…unfortunately, knees are just one bone.  There're many smaller bones, plus oodles of muscle and tendon that are involved; so, having shattered all of the bones in her knee, causing massive trauma to the ACL and other things, I can see the wizarding world as not being able to repair it.  That's how I saw it, anyways.  Thank you for the lovely review!

**GEmory**: Sorta, but not really.  More information will be supplied later on =)

**Kanika**: Yep! Glad you're enjoying the fic! Thanks for the lovely review!

**Quidditchjunkie**: Thank you for the absolutely fantastic reviews.  It really means a lot to me that you would take the time for it…they're what keep me going anyhow.  Even when the plot and the characters drive me up the proverbial wall /sigh.  The answers to some of your questions ARE going to be answered in the next couple of chapters.  As for the others: 2) Yes, you are going to see more of Neville and Blaise's relationship.  Alas, I've been a bit slack on their account and they are quite upset with me.  3) Yes, most definitely.  10) Ginny's knee is going to stay that way – at least through the end of Faith.  There's a reason for it…it'll just be a while before its shown.  11) Harry will return to Quidditch, don't worry.  12) Seamus is a Gryffindor, through and through.  But he wont be roughed up too badly.  I can't promise not at all, because I'm rather fond of torturing the characters.  But we'll see. 13) No. 14) Yes. 15) The fox animagus is a runner of information, although he may or may not be appearing in later visions.  I'm still undecided at that point, although I am leaning towards yes.  Again, thank you for the lovely reviews, and hope you'll enjoy the rest of the fic!

**Texasjeanette**: Ginny's knee will unfortunately stay that way.  Harry wont be under for too long, as you can see =) I'm glad you're enjoying the fic! Thank you for the lovely review!

 **Naia**: Good eyes =) The explanation is forthcoming, you'll just have to be patient, I'm afraid.  Thank you for the wonderful review!

**Molly**: Thank you for the awesome review!  You're spot on about many of the reasons I chose Faith as the title to the fic.  I don't really know where the pranks come from really, but I do have one twisted mind when it comes to revenge /shrug.  Thanks again!


	28. Chapter 28: Christmas Surprises

A/N: I apologize for the delay, but unfortunately the real world likes to bite us all in the ass sometimes.  I hope you enjoy the chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.  But I sure wish I did.

Chapter 28: Christmas Surprises

            Albus sighed as he studied the letter in front of him.  It was a copy of the one he had sent to the families of those Harry and Ginny had named as their attackers.  The older wizard rubbed a hand across his mouth and took off his glasses, closing his eyes tightly for a moment, wanting nothing more than a hot cup of tea and a long, peaceful sleep.  _Ah, you old fool…there's no time for sleeping, no matter how much you might want it.  A cup of tea, however_…slipping his glasses back on, the Headmaster conjured up a cup of hot, steaming tea.  He raised the fragile porcelain to his mouth, breathing in the rich scent of the black tea for a moment, savoring the aroma.  Before he could take a sip however, the door to his office burst open and the angry visage of Cornelius Fudge strode in.

            The other wizard was in a rare state – his flabby face was flushed and beads of perspiration dotted his brow.  The Minister of Magic was angry, and Albus had a sneaking suspicion as to why, _although I hadn't expected him to arrive so soon_.  The Headmaster frowned and reluctantly set down his cup of tea untouched.  "Cornelius, what a pleasure to see you –,"

            The Minister's face screwed up into an ugly mask.  "Albus, what is this about you expelling a number of Gryffindor students – namely the Weasley boys in particular?" Cornelius stayed standing even as Albus gestured for him to sit, his hands twitching at his sides.  Two Aurors stood at the doorway, arms crossed silently across their chests, watching the show down between the two wizards with impassive faces.  

            Albus eyed the two guards at his doorway for a moment before turning back to the Minister.  "Cornelius, the students who were attacked have both woken up from their unconscious states – which the Mr. Weasleys and their accomplices put them into – and identified their attackers separately.  I have no choice but to –,"

            "You're taking the word of some _Slytherins_ over the Weasley children and the other wrongly accused Gryffindors?  Albus, I must say, this is preposterous!  That Potter boy and Ms. Nobody _obviously_ cooked up this alleged attack to implicate the Weasley children and their former Housemates!  I _demand_ that you issue apologies to the families that Potter and Ms. Nobody has named as their attackers, and _drop_ this matter entirely!" Spittle flew from the Minister of Magic's mouth, and Albus felt the corner of his eye begin to twitch.

            "Now Cornelius –," Albus took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  "_Mr_. Potter and Ms. – Nobody have verified their claims with a mild dose of Verisantium potion.  What they say _is_ the truth, and the children who attacked them must be expelled, as according to the bylaws laid down by the Ministry in accordance to school policy.  Surely you're not asking me to break the law, now are you Minister?" Albus smiled at the other man, folding his hands in front of his face as he leaned back in his chair.

            Cornelius scowled.  "You – you – you – Death Eater sympathizer!  These children have been _framed_, it's clear as day Albus.  And if you can't see that, well then," the Minister drew himself up to his full height, "I'll make sure there's someone here that _will_."

            Albus felt a trickle of unease run down his spine as he straightened in his seat.  He studied the Minister of Magic carefully, not liking what he saw.  _He's scared_, the older wizard absently twirled his rapidly cooling cup of tea in its saucer.  _He's running scared, but who's behind it?_ Albus had an idea, an awful, ugly idea of who was pulling the Minister's strings, but he didn't want to consider that possibility just yet.  The Headmaster sat up straighter in his seat, focusing a glare at the other wizard.  "Are you threatening me, Cornelius?"

            The short man gulped noisily, but held his ground.  "Yes, Albus.  I am.  I am the Minister of Magic, and it is my right, by law, to remove you from the position of Headmaster of Hogwarts if I believe that you are not performing your duties to the best interests of the students within the school." A bead of sweat worked its way down Cornelius' face, but he didn't seem to notice it.  Albus blinked at the other wizard silently.

            "You wouldn't dare." The Headmaster's statement made the other wizard flinch, and then slowly turn red.

            "Oh yes I would you manipulative old bastard.  I've sat in silence for far too long, watching you pamper and cosset that Potter boy when I should have gone with my first instinct and locked the little murderer away in Azkaban.  Just because you're the heralded _Albus Dumbledore_, that doesn't give you the right to –," Albus cut him off with a curt motion.

            _Hell and damnation._ The older wizard leaned back in his chair, his mind whirling.  "What do you want, Cornelius?" Albus couldn't help the scorn from leaking into his tone, but the Minister didn't seem to notice.

            The other wizard smoothed a sweaty hand down his robes, a satisfied smile lurking at the corners of his mouth.  "That's much better, Albus." The older wizard had to force himself from grimacing.  He watched silently as Cornelius finally sat down.  "Now," the Minister turned an oily, poisonous smile to Albus, "what I want is for you to drop any and all ideas of expelling the children that Potter and Ms. Nobody have named as their attackers." 

            Albus felt one of his hands ball into a fist, and he made himself relax it consciously.  "I can't do that, Cornelius.  Those children have broken some very serious rules, and they must be reprimanded for it."

            The Minister frowned, his anger beginning to return yet again.  "No, Albus.  I wont have it.  Those, those _Slytherins_ are lying.  The Gryffindors they have named as their attackers are innocent, and that is that.  And besides, even if they _had_ been attacked, it was nothing more than what they deserved.  Potter especially, and that Ms. Nobody; what she's done to her former family…"

            "Cornelius," Albus' voice was sharp, cutting the other man off abruptly.  "They have taken a _truth serum_, they can't be lying." 

            The Minister waved the Headmaster's statement away dismissively.  "It was made by Snape, I'm sure he doctored it while you weren't looking.  Really, Albus, he _was_ a Death Eater once.  You really shouldn't trust anything that comes from his mouth.  _And_ he's a Slytherin.  He's obviously helping them.  You shouldn't be so _trusting_, old man.  It'll get you into a heap of trouble." 

            Albus' normally warm blue eyes were like chips of ice.  "Professor Snape is long and trusted friend, as well as an upstanding teacher.  He is a Potions _Master_, he would never –,"

            "Of course he would, Albus.  And you know it." The poisonous look the Minister sent Albus' way stopped the older wizard in mid sentence.  

            "You cannot punish Mr. Potter or Ms. Ginny for giving their statements as to whom they thought was their attackers." Albus felt his stomach roll, and he breathed carefully through his nose.  

            Cornelius frowned, the idea only now coming to him.  "Well…as much as I would like to, no, you're right.  I can't – even if they deserved it." Albus had to turn his head aside to hide his disgust for the other man.  

            "This leaves us quite a quandary then, Minister." Albus let his yes rest on Fawkes for a moment, tracing the patterns of the phoenix's feathers, letting the action sooth his nerves.  

            Cornelius snorted inelegantly.  "Hardly.  You send the two brats back to their dorms with a detention for telling lies and drop the matter completely.  You have to be _firm_ with these Slytherins, Albus.  Otherwise the next thing you know they'll be alleging that the other Houses are persecuting them without cause, and will want some huge formal apology from them.  It's ridiculous what you let them get away with, Albus.  And it must be stopped."

            "And how would you go about that, Cornelius?"

            "By making an example out of them, of course!" The Minister of Magic stared at the Headmaster, aghast.  "Drop all charges against the Gryffindors named in the attack and reprimand the Slytherin House in full view of all the students and faculty for perpetuating such lies against our most noble, and truthful House.  We _must_ be sure that these Slytherins don't have a chance to gain any sympathy from the other Houses.  If you do, then God alone knows how many Death Eaters you'll have in your school.  They'll take that inch you give them and take a mile, Albus.  Be firm with them, but mostly, _make an example of them_.  Make sure they _know_ that they cannot bend our, and especially your, sympathy to their gain." The Minister leaned back and laced his fingers across his midsection, nodding seriously.

            Albus stared at the other man in shock.  "And if I refuse?" 

            An ugly expression passed across the other wizard's face.  "Then you'll be out of Hogwarts so fast it will make your head spin." Albus sighed and finally dropped his gaze to the desk in front of him.  He missed the pleased sneer that flashed across Cornelius' face.

            "I do not like this." Albus absently picked up his wand and waved it over his teacup, making the liquid begin to steam.  

            Cornelius stood abruptly and looked down his nose at the other wizard.  "I don't care if you like it, Albus.  In fact I'm happy that you don't.  Just do it, and you'll keep your precious position, and your precious Potter at this school where you can keep an eye on him.  Because I promise you, Albus," the Minister placed his hands on the Headmaster's desk, his voice dropping an octave.  "The second you're out of here, your precious little brat will be locked up in Azkaban before you can say Merlin." 

            Albus met the other wizard's eye squarely, forcing his own rising anger down.  He nodded shortly, once, which the Minister seemed to take as the Headmaster's acceptance of his plan.  "Please leave, Cornelius.  I have things to do." 

            The Minister of Magic snorted and glanced down scornfully at the scattering of papers on Albus' desk.  "I'm sure you do.  I'll be watching, Albus.  Remember that." And with that, the short wizard spun dramatically, and stalked out the door.  Albus watched him go with angry eyes.

            He looked down at the smattering of essays and reports on his desk and grimaced.  A flick of his hand had them neatly piled and filed away.  He got up from his chair slowly and walked over to where Fawkes was perched, reaching out with one hand to gently stroke the brilliant creature.

            "Ah, my old friend.  What am I to do?" He sighed and dropped his hand to his side, his eyes closing tightly.  _Oh my children.  I'm so sorry._  He opened his eyes and paced to one of the windows, his eyes picking out the shadowy details of the Forbidden Forest.  _What am I to do?_

*_*_*_*_*

            Harry sighed and flipped his textbook closed, taking off his glasses and rubbing at his eyes tiredly.  They were giving him problems again – but he wasn't about to say anything to Madam Pomfrey about it.  _Not if I want to get out of the Ward sometime before I graduate._  He snorted and tipped his head back, cracking the vertebras in an effort to relieve some of the tension.  It didn't really work.  He sighed again and slipped his glasses back on, ignoring the blurry edges around things.  _Dammit, I'm fine.  It's just a bit of blurriness, it'll go away in a while.  It not like – like – Ginny's knee_.  He dropped his eyes to his lap, a pained expression passing across his face.  _I should have gotten there sooner.  I should have been able to do _something.  _I_ – 

            "Checkmate!" Ginny's cheerful voice drew Harry's glance to where she and Bill were playing wizards chess in the bed next to him.  Bill had a confused expression on his face, making Harry suppress a smile.  Ginny had never been as avid a chess player as her former brothers had been, so the older boy was used to winning against his little sister.  But Ginny had had the benefit of Pansy and Blaise hovering over her while she played Millicent, so she'd learned quite a bit about the game since the two of them had last played against each other.  

            "Won again, eh Gin?" Ginny beamed at Harry, her eyes sparkling brightly.  Bill threw up his hands in mock disgust, shaking his head in exasperation.

            "That's four times in a row!  You little scoundrel!" Ginny merely smirked at him, in such a perfect imitation of Draco that Harry had to duck his head.  The thought of the blond also raised a faint blush to Harry's cheeks – one he was happy said blond was not there to see.  

            After Harry had woken, Draco had been highly reluctant to leave his bedside – something which Ginny had smiled secretly about, and that action had raised the small hairs on the back of Harry's neck.  The dark haired boy had appreciated the blonde's attention, but it had made him nervous as well.  _He was so – I don't know.  I wanted him around, I did, but I didn't know what to do when he was.  It's not like when we're in the Common Room, or sitting in the Quidditch stands watching practice.  It was…it was like there was something more, but…oh I dunno_.  Harry sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, not seeing the concerned glance Ginny sent his way.

            "Alright there Harry?" Harry snapped his head up and pasted a smile onto his face, turning to face the two redheads.

            "I'm fine!" He gestured to the textbook lying in his lap.  "Just frustrated about the missed school work is all." Ginny seemed to buy his excuse – for which he was grateful.  

            The petite redhead made a face at the piled up books on the corner of her own bedside table.  "Uh.  I can't believe you're actually starting all of that already.  I mean, the professors _have_ given us an extension.  We don't need to get them done before we leave for Christmas." Ginny flicked her fingers dismissively at the books, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

            Harry smiled wryly and shrugged.  "I just didn't want to have to worry about it, you know?  I mean, I have OWLs this year, and I really want to do well in them." He picked at the corner of his Transfigurations book.  "I haven't been the best student these last couple of years, and well…if I want to do anything after I graduate, then I'll have to score well, now wont I?" 

            Ginny frowned and pushed the chessboard away from her absently, pushing herself up on her pillows so she could face him more squarely.  "Harry – you'll be able to do anything you want to after you graduate.  It's not like anybody's going to out right _ban_ you from working in whatever field you'd like to go into."

            Harry snorted cynically.  "That I highly doubt, Gin.  The way things are going now…I'll be lucky to get a job with anyone in wizarding England.  And besides," he tapped the book in front of him smartly.  "When I get a job, I want to get it because I'm actually the best qualified for it, not because I'm the blessed Boy-Who-Lived."

            Ginny smiled sadly at Harry's sour tone, suppressing the wince of pain moving her leg had caused her.  "Oh Harry –," the same strange expression she'd noticed from before passed across his face, and a part of her began to wonder about it, "you'll do well in whatever field you want to go in.  Which," she tilted her head to the side, "by the way, is what exactly?"

            Harry blinked at her for a moment, taken off guard.  He thought about it for a few seconds.  "I – don't really know.  I guess a part of me always assumed I'd be an Auror or something.  I mean, I'm pretty good at DADA and whatnot.  And then, well, there's Voldemort…but, I dunno.  I've never really thought about any other profession." He tipped his head to the side, nibbling on his lower lip.  "How about you?  What do you want to go into?"

            Ginny shrugged and smoothed the covers down nicely in front of her.  "For the longest time I wanted to be an Auror too…it was something that seemed so – so right, so respectable.  Something that would help the people against You-Know-Who, as well as making Da – making my, my former father proud to boast about.  But now," her expression clouded as her fingers skimmed along her covers.  "Now I'll never be an Auror.  You have to be in good physical condition to make it through the training process.  Once you get to Mad Eye Moody's stage, then you can be as lame as you want.  But to get in," she sighed and looked away.  "To get in they make you do a number of physical courses." 

            Harry grimaced and Bill reached over to pat Ginny's hand.  "You'll be able to do it Gin.  Don't give up hope.  We'll find a way to fix that knee.  You'll see." She smiled wanly at her brother's words, clearly humoring him.  Harry felt a fresh rush of guilt go through him, and he quickly looked away before they could catch his expression.  

            The door to the Infirmary opened, thankfully ending their suddenly painful conversation.  Harry looked up expectantly, hoping to see either Draco or Sirius come through the doors.  Instead it was the Headmaster, and something about his expression sent uneasy feelings through Harry's brain.  

            The Headmaster reached the ends of their beds and stopped, nodding briefly to each of them before folding his hands away inside of his robes.  "Harry, Ginny, it's good to see both of you up." Harry had to force a smile onto his face, and out of the corner of his eye he could see Ginny was having the same difficultly.  There was something about the Headmaster's body language that promised whatever he was about to announce to them was not going to be at all pleasant.  Bill silently rose from his chair and offered it to the older wizard, which he took with a grateful nod.  "Thank you Bill.  Most appreciated."  

            Albus turned solemn blue eyes to the students in front of him and mentally sighed, hating what he was about to have to do.  "Children, I know you're waiting for me to tell you what has been planned for your attackers." Both Ginny and Harry perked up considerably.  The older wizard hid a grimace.  "As much as I would like to tell you that all of the accused have been swiftly and punctually taken from the school, never to return, there has been some – _issues_ brought to my attention that complicate that plan."

            Harry's face darkened.  "You mean you're letting them stay." Albus nodded silently.  "But – but that's not _fair_!" Harry balled up his fists, not caring that he sounded like a petulant child.  "I mean, look what he's – what they've _done_!  They could have killed us – what in the world has changed your mind?"

            Albus looked at him sorrowfully.  "Harry, there are – certain factions – that have made it clear to me that both my position as Headmaster of Hogwarts, as well as _your_ protector in this time of crisis will be severely jeopardized if I expel all of the accused."

            Harry paled, sucking in a breath.  "How severely?" His shoulders hunched fractionally.  Ginny and Bill exchanged alarmed glances and Bill reached out to hold his little sister's hand.

            Albus shifted in his seat, but did not break his gaze with Harry.  "You would be taken from here and placed in Azkaban, and Slytherin would be under lock and key for the rest of the school year, only to be dismantled after the term is over." Ginny paled and gulped, while Harry's cheeks were stained with an angry flush.  "I _had_ issued letters to the families both of you named, but there has been a very large outcry about them." Now Ginny's face began to burn, and Bill let go of Ginny's hand and fisted them in his robes.  "There has been many letters from parents from all other Houses to send both you and Ginny away – to Durmstrang, or Beauxbatons, and to get rid of Slytherin all together, effective immediately.  While this is not a particularly new development, the volume of such letters has increased exponentially."

            Harry bowed his head silently, feeling bitterness wash through him, swiftly followed by anger.  _Dammit all to hell and back.  Why can't they see what they're doing?  Why can't they see how blind they are?  The wizarding world is being torn apart from the inside, and when Voldemort attacks, there will be little to stop him from conquering everything in a short time._  Harry shook silently, hating the world for one long moment.  _Why can't they just have a little bit of faith_?  He sighed and finally raised his eyes to meet the Headmaster's gaze.  "What are they making you do?"

            Albus bowed his head fractionally, hating the defeated tone in Harry's voice.  "The Minister of Magic would have me – make an example of you and Ginny.  He does not like how I am favoring you and your House above all others." Ginny flushed a darker shade of red and snorted inelegantly.

            "So they want you to call us liars in front of the entire school and humiliate us, is that it?  You do realize that when you do that, the rest of the school will take that as your tacit approval to prey on us at any given chance."

            Albus gave no indication that her scathing tone registered.  "Yes, Ms. Ginny.  That is what Cornelius would have me do."

            "So are you going to do it?" Bill folded his arms across his chest and stared at the Headmaster with angry eyes. 

            Albus shook his head solemnly.  "No.  But neither will I be able to do anything about the attacks outright.  I have chosen to let the matter die silently, in hopes to bury the notion from thought."

            "Which will have a chance in hell of happening."

            "Language, please, Mr. Potter."

            "Well, it's _true_.  I mean," Harry flushed angrily.  "Ron and Lavender couldn't keep their mouths shut if their lips were sewn together.  Add to the way it sounds like Mr. and Mrs. Weasley have been acting, everyone will know what has happened, and will take your silence as compliance to the actions."

            "I know, Mr. Potter.  But there is nothing else I can do." 

            Harry slumped suddenly, the anger and the tension suddenly leaving him at the Headmaster's sorrowful admission.  The hot rush of tears made his eyesight even blurrier, and he angrily wiped at his eyes.  "_Why?_" He looked up at the Headmaster, his face red.  "Why are they doing this?  I – we haven't _done_ anything to them, why do they hate us so?  Why do they hate –," he broke off, looking away as a few tears spilled down his cheeks.  He sniffled and wiped them off quickly, still not turning around to face the older wizard.

            Albus wanted to get up and comfort the small boy in front of him; he wanted nothing more than to take Harry away and find some spell to change everything back to relative normalcy.  "I am sorry, my boy.  I wish I could change it for you – I wish I could tell you why the wizarding world has lost its hope and faith in you.  But I can't, and nor can I change what has happened.  But we must find strength in what we _do_ have," now the older wizard leaned forward, reaching out gently and turning Harry to face him.  "You have the support of your new House – one that will always be loyal, no matter what.  You have the love of your godfather, who will always stand by your side.  You have the knowledge that we, I and the rest of the Order, will always believe you, no matter what.  You must draw from those strengths, child, and buck up – things change, attitudes change.  One of these days the public will come to understand what they have done – and what damage they have wrought.  You'll see, child.  You'll see."

            Harry finally opened his eyes and looked at the Headmaster, but his warm words did little to banish the shadows from his eyes.  "But the whispers and the rumors will always be there, Headmaster.  This world is fickle, and seems set on thinking the worst of me – no matter the laurels they put on my head." The green eyes dulled and slipped away from the Headmaster's gaze.  "I'm so tired of it – and I know life's not fair, it's not fair to anyone, but – but – just once, just _once_ I'd like to see it.  I'd like to see the guilty parties punished and have them all just leave me in peace."

            Albus let his hand drop from the boy's chin, a chill of unease trickling through him.  Harry sounded so defeated, so sad…_Harry, my lad, don't you give up your hope that this can all be resolved.  Because once you do, we're lost._

            "Harry." Ginny's voice made the dark haired boy twitch, but did not get him to meet her eyes.  "Harry." He finally looked over at her and she smiled tremulously at him. "You don't mean that." He shrugged and she bit her lower lip.  "Please take it back Harry.  Please." She let a quiver creep into her voice and with a relieved breath, saw the dark haired boy's shoulders slump and a small, sad smile creep over his face.

            "I'm sorry Gin.  I guess I'm just – tired, is all." He sighed again and took off his glasses, rubbing at his eyes.  "It's funny, I do nothing but sleep lately and I'm still tired.  Ridiculous." He put his glasses back on again and looked at the Headmaster, his eyes still shadowed.  "The Minister of Magic will not be pleased that you ignored his orders."

            Albus shrugged slightly and smiled.  "Leave that to me, Harry.  I will deal with Cornelius, you focus on getting better."

            "I will," Harry promised solemnly.  Albus' smile turned faintly pained and he nodded once before rising from his seat.  

            "You both will have to forgive an old man, children.  There are – things that need to be taken care of.  Harry, Ginny." With a nod to each of them, the older wizard swept from the room.  The two Slytherins watched him go with shadowed eyes, both of them realizing that things could very possibly start going from bad to worse for themselves…and the entire Slytherin House.  

            With an irritated sigh, Ginny pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. "Well, there goes writing 'Gryffindors Are Sluts' in the grass of the Quidditch pitch." 

            "Ginny!" Bill stared at his little sister in shock, a smile beginning to tug at the corners of his mouth.  Harry laughed quietly, a hand coming up to cover his mouth.  Ginny winked at him.

            "We could always rig the benches in the Great Hall to collapse while they're eating.  We could probably do it without magic even." Ginny glanced at Harry slyly, a thoughtful frown coming over her face.

            "That could work.  Of course, we'd have to find something to bribe Finch with, you know."

            Harry nodded sagely. "And have a large store of cat nip and other assorted treats for Mrs. Norris too." Ginny nodded in agreement.

            "You two!" The two younger wizards looked up at Bill with large, innocent eyes.  The tall redhead began to laugh out loud, finally having to sit down in the recently vacated chair.  "I can't believe the both of you.  Don't ever change."

            The two Slytherins grinned at him devilishly and Bill began to snigger with laughter yet again.  Harry's grin dimmed slowly as he glanced away from the tall redhead, his eyes drawn yet again to the view of the Forbidden Forest outside of his windows.  _It's probably silence that will kill us_, he mentally sighed and pushed the dark, pessimistic tone away – but it took no little effort.  He closed his eyes briefly and prayed.  _God, Whoever, please.  Give us just a little time to get back on our feet.  That's all we need.  Just a little time to catch our breaths and just – be kids.  Please.  I – _he bowed his head slightly and hunched his shoulders as Ginny and Bill began another game of chess.  _I'd just like to be a kid for a while.  Just a normal, teenaged boy, just for a bit.  Please._

            He opened his eyes slowly and let out his pent up breath silently.  He glanced at Bill and Ginny, smiling as the two of them set out aggressively against each other.  The door to the Infirmary opened yet again, revealing Draco leading a pack of people, all of them heading towards the two of them.  Harry felt another blush spread across his cheeks as Draco smiled at him, and he forced himself to smile back gamely, and look past the blond.  Severus and Sirius were in the midst of a heated argument, with Remus trailing along behind them, casting anxious glances at the two of them, looking ready to spring forward should he need to separate the two of them by force.  Pansy and Millicent were making a beeline for Ginny, stacks of magazines in their hands.  Blaise and Neville were talking quietly together, their heads bent close in such a way that it made Harry give them a second glance.  

            The sight of them all made something in Harry clench, but he pushed the feeling aside gently.  _There will be time enough.  Time enough_.  He pushed his threatening depression aside and smiled brightly at the mob heading towards them, placing his textbook aside without an ounce of regret.  

            _Please let there be time enough – for everything that needs to be done._

*_*_*_*_*

            "Wand?"

            "Check."

            "Check?"

            "It's a muggle thing, shaddup.  Continue."

            "…Whatever.  So, wand?"

            "Check!"

            "Cloak?"

            "Check."  
            "Boots?"

            "…What boots?  I don't have boots, you know that."

            "What boots? What do you mean you don't have any boots? Harry!  You need winter boots – I could have sworn we got you some when we went shopping that one time!" Draco stood in front of Harry, his hands on his hips, looking frazzled.  Harry smiled and shrugged, looking up from where he was sitting in front of his trunk.

            "We got some knee high contraptions that were really thin…and looked really questionable.  And _no_, I'm not about to wear them in public, thank you."

            Draco ran a hand through his hair for about the tenth time that hour.  "Harry," he tried his best to keep his tone even and calm.  "The Malfoy Manor is in the bloody middle of nowhere.  You have to have winter boots to slog along in the snow.  The boots we got you _were_ winter boots, and are knee high for a purpose.  So, throw them in the trunk and don't argue!"  His effort failed, but it only made Harry smile a little wider.  Draco had been horrified to learn that Harry had never packed for vacation before, and quite appropriately it seemed as well.  

            The blond stared down at the smaller boy on the floor, his irritation fading slightly at the sight of Harry's smile.  The dark haired boy had been in a strange mood ever since he'd been let out of the Infirmary and Draco was well on his way to worrying about the smaller boy yet again.  The blond let a small exasperated smile flit across his face at the sight of Harry sitting in the middle of his room, surrounded by piles of shirts, pants, robes and other necessities he would need for his trip to the Manor.  When Draco had gotten there, Harry had been calmly closing his trunk, ready to leave.  At least, he _had_ been ready to leave until Draco had gotten into the trunk to see what he'd packed.  And summarily had an aneurysm. 

            Harry picked up the offending boots and chucked them into the trunk, ignoring Draco's wince and reflexive twitch.  He didn't understand why he needed three sets of dress robes or why he needed four different pairs of shoes – _but I've never really had enough clothes to really worry about what I should and shouldn't bring before.   Aunt Petunia always made sure I had a least one set of clothes, but that was really it.  They never took me anywhere, anyhow._  He could feel his spirits begin to sink slightly, and he pushed the threatening bad mood away, turning his mind towards something else.  He glanced up at Draco and quickly looked back down at the trunk in front of him.  The blond was staring at him again, and it was beginning to make Harry quite nervous, but in a good way, he supposed.  _I wonder what he's thinking_, Harry hated the fact that his skin was so pale – it felt as though his face was on fire.  

            "Alright there, Harry?" 

            The dark haired boy nodded quickly and plastered a smile onto his face, looking up at Draco through his lashes.  "I'm fine.  It's just – warm here by the fire, that's all."

            Draco cocked his head to one side and studied the flush on the other boy's face.  "Are you sure?  You're not running a fever or anything, right?" He stepped forward and knelt down next to Harry, reaching out to touch his forehead.  

            Harry snorted and tried to duck out of Draco's reach, but failed.  "I'm fine, really.  It's just the fire.  I don't know why Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey wont let me let it die down just a bit.  The room is near to roasting, I swear." He cleared his throat and glanced away, trying to calm his flaming face.

            Draco let his hand drop from the other boy's skin, satisfied that he wasn't running a temperature.  _You know, Mr. Malfoy, there are other ways to check his temperature_, Draco mentally rolled his eyes at the small, sarcastic tone that whispered in the back of his mind.  "You know that Severus and Madam Pomfrey are only worried about your health.  They don't want you to get chilled – which is easy here in the dungeons, you know that."

            Harry snorted and rolled his eyes.  "So they're going to kill my by roasting me to death instead.  Lovely.  Ow!" He rubbed his arm where Draco had smacked him.  "What the hell was that for?"

            Draco frowned at him sternly.  "They're not trying to kill you, prat.  They – care about you.  They're doing their best to keep you well."  

            Harry's face softened.  "I was just joking, Draco.  It's just – oh never mind.  I'll get used to it." He stared up at Draco, a strange, rushing feeling creeping through him.  Draco stared back at him for a long moment, and Harry could feel his pulse start to pick up the longer the silence grew.  Finally Draco blinked, and the moment was broken, much to Harry's unhappiness and relief.

            "Right.  Packing.  We were packing." Draco quickly stood, ignoring the rush of blood to his head.  He stuffed his hands into his pockets and took a step back, sitting on the edge of Harry's bed.  The dark haired boy hid a sudden chill, and glanced around at the piles around him.

            "What next?"

            "Pants?"

            "Which ones?  The casual ones or the dress ones?"

            "Casual first."

            "Alright.  Check."

            "Shirts?"

            "Oh God, this is going to take while, isn't it?"

            "Yes.  Now shush.  Shirts?"

*_*_*_*_*

            Ginny sat at the edge of her bed, staring down at the ugly length of metal and plastic in her hands.  It was a standard issue cane, the only one Madam Pomfrey had had in her storeroom.  They'd tried to transfigure it into something more pleasing, but had only succeeded in changing the color to a dull gray, so that didn't stick out quite as bad as the shiny metallic silver that it'd been previously.  She knew that she _could_ go and see if Professor McGonagall would try her hand at it – but the small redhead had been reluctant to go anywhere near the older woman.  

            She stared down at the length of the cane, her hands slowly tightening around the metal.  She still hadn't tried to walk with it yet, and had wanted to wait until she was alone to figure it out.  She placed the butt of it on the ground with a solid thud, and scooted so that she was more or less leaning against the edge of the bed, all of her weight resting on her good leg.  She bit her lip and took a deep breath, taking a firm hold of the handle.  She brought her bad leg forward, the metal of the brace that was still holding it immobile squeaking softly, placed it in front of herself and gingerly took a step forward.

            She gasped at the sudden rush of pain that shot through her, and she gripped the cane tightly, swaying dangerously.  Starbursts began to bloom in front of her eyes and she shook her head slightly, trying to clear them away.  

            Hands suddenly took her shoulders and she jumped, letting out a small yip of fear.  She blinked rapidly, staring up into the face of her Head of House dazedly.  "Ms. Ginny, need I remind you that Madam Pomfrey warned that you should not have attempted to use the cane for the first time without another person present while you did so?" Seeing that she had regained her balance, Severus quickly released her, stepping back slightly so that she didn't have to crane her neck to look up at him. 

            Ginny blushed and looked down at her hands, changing her grip slightly on the handle.  "Er, yes she did.  But –," she shrugged jerkily, "I just – didn't want anyone to see.  I wanted to do it on my own."

            "There is no shame in it." Ginny looked up at the older wizard in surprise.  Severus' face was carefully blank as he crossed the room to sit in the chair near the fireplace.  He folded his hands neatly in his lap, clearly waiting for her to continue. 

            "I – I didn't say there was." The petite redhead wiped her sweaty palms off on her robes, wobbling slightly, feeling exceedingly awkward.  She didn't see Severus' reflexive twitch in her direction, or the way he was poised at the edge of his seat, just in case.  "I mean, I don't think there's any shame in it.  I just wanted to do it on my own, so I didn't –," she broke off, snapping her mouth shut with an audible snap and concentrated on the ground in front of her.

            Severus tilted his head slightly.  "So you didn't look like a fool if you fell?" She nodded miserably, and he sighed slightly.  "Ms. Ginny, the wounds delivered to us by our enemies are not badges of shame, or dishonor.  Quite the opposite in fact – they are the proof that your enemies failed in their attempts, and that _you_ are the stronger person in the end.  As for your – impediment…" Severus frowned thoughtfully as Ginny inched the cane out slightly, her lips pressed into a thin line.  "You should count the many benefits that come with your new – accessory, instead of listing the tragedies of it, instead."

            Ginny looked up at him, her eyes startled.  "How do you mean?"  She looked back down at her leg, this time transferring most of her weight to the cane instead of trying to support herself with the bad leg.  The pain was considerably less this time.  She took it as a good sign.

            "Consider, if you will, the benefits of having a cane with you at all times.  There are many uses for it, if you stopped to consider it.  But if you are happy in using it only as a walking aid, well then." Severus stood, watching her take another wobbly step.  "That is your choice."

            Ginny glanced over at him thoughtfully as she made a slow circle around the room, his word slowly sinking in.  "I'll – think about it.  Thank you Professor Snape." 

            The tall dark haired man nodded stiffly at her, his dark eyes tracking her progress silently.  "You are most welcome, Ms. Ginny."

            A thought came to the redhead, and she blushed slightly, glancing at the tall wizard out of the corner of her eye.  "Um, I forgot to ask Draco when – when he wanted us all to be ready to go.  Do – do you know by any chance?" 

            A small smile hovered at the edges of Severus' face and he nodded again.  "You and your brother are to be ready by seven.  Lucius will be arriving by carriage and we will all portkey out to the Manor together."

            "Thank you again, Professor." Severus waved the thanks away with an awkward gesture.  He carefully folded his hands inside of his robes and took one last look at Ginny's progress.

            "Much better Ms. Ginny.  Why don't you try walking out to the Common Room now?  I know Ms. Parkinson and Ms. Bulstrode are quite anxious to see you before you leave."

            Ginny paled slightly and looked fearfully at the door, her mind mentally calculating the long distance from her room the Common Room.  "I don't know –,"

            Severus took a step forward and placed a surprisingly gentle hand on her shoulder.  "Remember, Ms. Ginny, they can only hinder you if you let them.  Learn from it – evolve from it, and everything that they attempted to do will be shattered."

            Ginny drew in a deep breath and nodded quickly, gripping her cane with renewed force.  "Alright.  I'll try."

            "Very good, young lady." Severus crossed the room and opened the door for her.  She let out her pent up breath slowly, steeling her nerve and her resolve.  _You can do this Gin.  You can_.  She set the cane down with a thunk and took a step forward.  And then another.  And then another until she was limping down the hallway slowly, with Professor Snape trailing after her like a large, silent shadow.  She could see the warm light of the Common Room, and it called to her softly.  She could hear Pansy and Millicent giggling on one of the couches, and from another corner she could hear Sasha scolding a third year for running into her in his haste to get to his rooms.  The sound of the voices spurred her on, and for once in a long while, Ginny had a sense of coming home – that everything, and everyone around her were exactly as they were supposed to be.  She let the warm feeling envelope her, and a smile broke out over her face.  _I wont let them break me.  I wont_.  _I'll show them, I'll show them all.  No one will _ever _break me, I swear it._  The light of the Common Room washed over her, and the happy greetings from Pansy and Millicent made her grin, her solemn thoughts fading away slowly as she limped towards the girls that had swiftly become like sisters to her.  _I'm home._

*_*_*_*_*

            Harry stared at the imposing Manor in front of him with wide eyes.  Draco's ancestral home rose out of the countryside like a tall, brooding watcher who regarded any approaching visitors with angry, hostile eyes.  Harry shivered, wrapping his cloak tighter around his wiry frame, stumbling slightly in the knee-deep snow.  Sirius caught his elbow and helped him find his feet, and Harry turned grateful, wide eyes towards him.  The animagus gave him a wry smile and brief eye roll towards the structure in front of them, which caused Harry to snicker softly.  Sirius was anything but impressed with Malfoy Manor.

            Ginny watched the byplay between the two wizards with a small smile on her face.  She was being carried by Bill towards the large house, for it would have been impossible for her to maneuver in the snow with her cane and still healing knee.  She rubbed at it absently; while the day had been somewhat pleasant at Hogwarts, the night wind was bitterly cold, and it caused Ginny's knee to ache fiercely.  Bill hugged her tighter to his chest, and she smiled, warmed by his presence even with the night air trying to steal away all of their warmth.

            It seemed to take forever until they got inside the Manor – it was an unfortunate necessity, Lucius had explained; Malfoy Manor had anti-Apparition charms around it, and had been guarded against portkeys, so the only way to actually travel up directly to the house was to either walk or by carriage, which due to the snow was unfortunately out of the question.  The elder Malfoy, though, seemed to have no problem slogging through the snow towards his home – something that many people in the odd party would never have thought possible.  

            Harry let his gaze travel over the blond wizard; he was walking ahead of the party with Severus, talking to the smaller man quietly.  A grin tugged at the corners of Harry's mouth – it was so _odd_ to think of Professor Snape in a relationship.  _I mean, he's a _teacher_.  Teachers aren't supposed to have – have – have _sex_.  There's just something wrong with that image.  And.  Ew.  Snape and sex.  Yikes._  Harry blinked rapidly, thankful for the brisk wind for once  - it gave him an able excuse to explain his rapidly reddening face.  _I can't believe I just thought that._

            A terrified house elf met them at the door and ushered them into the parlor room, where cloaks were taken, and seats were drawn up to the fire for them to warm themselves.  Harry sat in a large, red plush chair and sighed happily, the heat from the flames washing over him.  A presence at his elbow made him look up – Draco stood next to him, a small, strange smile on his face as he held out one of two cups in his hands.

            "Welcome to Malfoy Manor, Harry." The blonde's voice was quiet, and for some reason it made Harry blush hotly.  He quickly took the cup from Draco's hand and thanked him softly, looking down at it instead of up into the other boy's eyes.  He resisted the urge to squirm uncomfortably, his mind racing slightly as he took a grateful sip of the hot chocolate.  _What in the world is wrong with me?_ He curled his fingers around the mug, letting the warmth seep into his frozen digits.  _Why am I blushing every time he so much as looks at me?  I wasn't doing this before_…

            "Ye gods, it bites!" Sirius' exclamation nearly made Harry spill his drink all over himself – he craned his head around to see what had caused his godfather's outburst.

            Sirius was standing near the fire, looking down at an innocent looking sofa, an outraged expression on his face as he held his smarting behind.  He looked up as Lucius entered the room, a smug expression on his aristocratic face.  "What the – the – what kind of blasted thing is this?  Do all of your chairs bite?"

            Lucius smirked and sat down next to Severus, laying an arm along the back of the settee, brushing the Potion Master's shoulders slightly.  "No, not all of them.  They must like – Gryffindor," Lucius bared his teeth at the other wizard, "flesh, however, for I've found they leave Slytherins well enough alone."

            "I'll bet," Sirius said darkly, eyeing the blond wizard with angry eyes before visibly reigning himself in.  He glanced guiltily at Harry, once, before turning to Remus.  "Shove over Moony, eh?  That couch seems to like you well enough."  The werewolf smiled and scooted over, hiding his chuckle as the other wizard settled next to him gingerly.  "Blasted animated furniture…"

            Harry looked over at Ginny, who was also watching Sirius with laughing eyes.  She winked at him briefly, and he grinned at her.  _This is going to be one interesting holiday…_

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

            Harry woke early the next morning.  He lay in the large, soft bed, blinking sleepily at his surroundings.  It was by far the most opulent room he'd ever stayed in.

            The room was done in deep shades of blue and green; the bed hangings were a blue a few shades lighter than black, while the comforter was a lighter, royal blue.  The rugs on the floor were thick and warm, decorated with tasteful, quiet floral designs.  The wood was all mahogany, but instead of giving the room a sober feel, it gave off a quiet, peaceful air – perfect for Harry.  He slid out of bed and padded over to the window seat, pushing back the curtains to peer out at the white landscape.  

            His view was spectacular – the vast gardens of the Malfoy Estate spread out in front of him, resplendent in their bare, winter glory.  He could barely make out the garden paths, and the hedges and trees were mere lumps under a thick blanket of snow.  He pressed his hands to the cold planes of glass, his breath fogging up the surface as he looked out.

            He'd never seen snow this deep or untouched before coming to Hogwarts.  Surry winters, when it snowed a lot, were made up of tiny lanes, dirty gray piles on the edges of the street, his uncles vicious swearing and his cousin's constant whine.  Harry had never minded not going back to the Dursley's during winter break – he enjoyed the quiet silence of the castle, and the ability to go out and tromp around in the snow like any other child.  A noise at the door made Harry turn in his seat; a house elf was standing a few feet away, nervously wringing his hands.

            "Chancy is to tell Master Potter that breakfast is to be served in one hour.  Chancy is to inquire whether Master Potter would like a bath before coming down?" 

            Harry smiled reassuringly at the creature and slid out of the seat.  "Yes, I would, thank you."

            Chancy bobbed his head repeatedly.  "No need to thank Chancy, sir.  Your bath will be ready right away!" With a crack the elf disappeared and Harry shook his head, smiling.

            A sudden thought came into his head and he frowned.  He waited until the house elf returned before voicing his troubling question. "Chancy, Dobby used to be a house elf here, do you remember him?"

            The house elf shook his head emphatically.  "No sir, Chancy does not.  All of Master Malfoy's last house elves were given their freedom and we were hired on.  We were most grateful for Master Malfoy.  He is a good Master."

            Harry shook his head again, smiling wryly now.  _Figures_, he shrugged out of his pajamas, after shooing out the eager to help house elf.  _Just when I think I have one of the Malfoys pinned down, they do something to completely muck it up._ He snorted and sank into the bath, all serious thoughts disappearing as he melted into the welcome heat.

*_*_*_*_*_*

            "Get it off! Get it off!"

            Harry clutched at his stomach, laughing so hard he could barely breathe.  Sirius was dancing around the room with a small, delicate looking pillow fastened to the seat of his pants.  The animagus was swatting at it wildly, twisting in vain to get a better aim at the vicious little thing.  Sirius had managed to upset the furniture – again.

            Remus finally got the other wizard to stop dancing around long enough to get the offending object off of him – though not without ripping a hole into Sirius' clothes, showing to the world the yellow and white striped boxers he was wearing.  The look on Lucius' and Severus' faces at the sight sent Harry into another fit of giggles, sliding off his own chair and onto the floor.

            "What in the world is going on?" Ginny appeared with Bill at her side, her robes and hair slightly disheveled.  

            Lucius cast a sour look in the animagus' direction. "Mr. Black seems incapable of treating any of my furniture with respect – so, it bit him."

            Bill froze in the mid act of throwing himself into one of the chairs that littered the room, changing the action mid motion and lowering himself down gently onto the chair instead.  Amusement gleamed in the older Slytherins' eyes as they watched him.

            Ginny ducked her head briefly, letting her hair hide her face for a moment.  "How – unfortunate," she mumbled, casting a look at Harry, who was still on the ground recovering.

            Sirius scowled and glared at both of them.  "Yes, yes, bloody unfortunate. Ha ha.  And you," he stuck his tongue out at his godson.  "I'll get you back later for not helping me out."

            Harry snorted and rolled his eyes, pushing himself into a sitting position.  He was about to rise when a wave of dizziness broke over him, stealing his breath.  He closed his eyes and turned his head away, breathing quietly through his nose, hoping no one had noticed.

            He opened his eyes and blinked in surprise.  A hand had appeared in front of his nose.  He followed the line of the defined forearm, up past the broad shoulder, skipped the neck, lingered briefly on the pale, bow shaped lips and finally looked into Draco's pale gray eyes.  "Um. Hi." He could feel his face turning a fine shad of red, but he could do nothing to stop it.

            "Hi." Draco smiled at him and Harry felt something tighten in his chest briefly.  The blond tilted his head slightly and pursed his lips.  "Let's get you up off the floor, what do you say?"

            Harry nodded silently and took the hand in front of him, letting the blond pull him to his feet.  He swayed a bit, and Draco placed his hands on Harry's shoulders, steadying him gently.  Harry flashed the blond a smile, desperately fighting down the blood rushing to his face.  Draco's thumb brushed gently across his collarbone – an unconscious movement, but it nearly made the dark haired boy gasp.

            Draco frowned slightly, a worried expression passing across his face.  "Alright Harry?"

            Harry's first thought was _bloody hell no_, but he managed to shrug and nod silently.  The blond eyed him for a moment, but finally nodded and took a step back, his hands falling from Harry's shoulders, leaving a burning warmth in their wake.  Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly, wrestling his thoughts back into some kind of order.  _What the _hell_ is wrong with me?_

            "Hey, you two, ready to head out to Diagon Alley?" Sirius' voice broke through Harry's befuddlement and the dark haired boy managed to plaster a smile onto his face.

            "Sure Sirius." Harry saw Lucius grimace sourly at the idea of a mass excursion, but it was swiftly wiped clean – helped, Harry was sure, by Severus' elbow applied discretely to his lover's side.

            Sirius finished up patching his cloths with a quick spell and draped his cloak across his shoulders.  "Lovely, let's go." There was a light in his eyes that made Harry slightly twitchy, but his godfather's sudden cheer was infectious.  _This should be interesting_, Harry thought as he shrugged into his own winter cloak.  _Very – interesting._

            He took a hold of the port key supplied by Lucius and steeled himself for the stomach dropping lurch.  A hand was placed at the small of his back, causing him to glance up into warm gray eyes.  It was the last thing he saw before the port key whisked them away.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

            Harry gritted his teeth and slapped his money down on the counter, a fierce headache pounding behind his eyes.  Diagon Alley had indeed proved to be highly interesting – in a horrifying, maddening sort of way.

            They had split into small groups, needing to do their own Christmas shopping.  Harry had gone with Sirius and Remus, while Draco had gone with his father and Severus, and Ginny with Bill.  The first half hour had been lovely, Harry reveling in the fact that he could walk around in public with his godfather without fear or subterfuge.  But the glow had swiftly faded, being replaced by irritation, edged with anger and despair.

            Harry's progress through Diagon Alley was met with considerable resistance by many people; silence spread out in front of him while hissing, nasty whispers spread in his wake.  Shopkeepers glared at him as he purchased their goods and twice he'd been snubbed and ignored by sales clerks.  It pissed the small wizard off to no end, and Sirius was furious, having twice ripped people up one side and down the other for their attitudes concerning his godson.  It had little impact.  Their pleasant holiday shopping spree had quickly turned into an ordeal of migraine inspiring proportion.

            They met up with the rest of their party at the café across from Florish and Botts.  Draco's expression was cold and haughty, and the two older Slytherins were arrogance personified.  Harry sat down gratefully across from them, a small sigh escaping him.

            "I am going to skin that Skeeter woman alive." Severus' voice was quiet enough for the comment not to carry, but Harry heard it clearly.  

            He looked up at his Head of House and smiled grimly.  "Can I help?"

            "Of course, Mr. Potter." 

            Harry closed his eyes and sighed, tipping his head back, trying to relieve some tension.

            "How dare you show your face here Ginny Nobody! You are a disgrace! A traitor to the side of Light! A whore! A beggar with no means! You parade your fancy, pity bought clothes around – but it only tells the world exactly what you really are! A whore for power, for money – and for that horrid Potter boy!" As one the Slytherins surged up from their seats, turning towards the strident sound of Percy Weasley's voice.  

            Ginny was paralyzed were she stood, spotlighted in the middle of the street, her face ashen.  She had almost made it to the relative safety of the café where the other Slytherins were – almost.  She clutched at her cane with a death grip, her eyes never wavering from her once-brother's nearly purple face.  Bill stared at Percy, completely taken aback, frozen in place with disbelief.

            The Weasley clan was out in numbers – arrayed out behind Percy, their expressions were hateful and angry.  Ron stood close to his brother's side, looking down his nose at his once sister, ignoring Bill completely.  The twins stood near their mother and father, one arm wrapped around each of them, painting the perfect picture of subjugated victims.  Harry saw red.  He started forward, fully intent to take on the red haired clan by himself, but Sirius beat both him and Bill to the punch.

            "Percy Weasley you are a liar! You are an oath breaker, a weak willed fool!" Sirius' voice roared out over the street. "How _dare_ you attack a child, a _child_, in the middle of the street, with your horde of a family to back you up?  _You_ are a disgrace to the Light, _you_ are the traitor, the _whore_." The animagus got into the smaller man's startled face, his blue eyes snapping with electricity. "You call yourselves victims, but you pander your stories, your _lies_ to the press.  You beg for money and sell out the trust that's been given to you.  How dare _you_ show _your_ face in public?" Molly elbowed her way up next to Ron, glaring at the tall animagus briefly before turning hateful eyes in Harry's direction.

            Percy's face twisted, a glittering madness stealing into his eyes as he looked at Sirius.  "You poor, poor man.  You've been completely taken over by that monster you call a godson.  Sirius – you're under Imperio, throw it off man.  I know you can." Murmurs of agreement rose from the assembled Weasley's, and Molly nodded once, sharply, before returning her glare to Harry.

            Sirius stilled, tension coiling around him as silence spread through the growing crowd.  "Percy Weasley, bite your tongue." The ex-convict was nearly vibrating with pent up emotion.  Bill tugged at Ginny futilely, trying to move her off of the street and towards the rest of the Slytherins.  Ginny wouldn't move, however.

            "Sirius, for the love of god –," the smaller redhead reached out for the other wizard, not noticing how the animagus drew back in disgust.  "It's alright.  We got you.  It'll be alright – just throw off the curse, come back to us.  Come back to the right side, to the Light.  Leave the Dark that has claimed your soul, turn your back on the thing that was your godson.  There's nothing left of him anymore.  Look at what he's done to the girl that used to be my sister.  Look at the whore that he's made of her – the pathetic puppet he's created for the sole purpose of spreading pain and chaos through the ranks of those who fight for the Light.  You-Know-Who has corrupted everything that Harry Potter ever was.  Can't you see it?  Can't you all?" Percy let his gaze slip from Sirius and roam out over the crowd, throwing his hand out in Harry's direction, turning the swiftly growing mob's attention to the small boy.

            "That boy, who once defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, he no longer exists." Percy now turned his full attention to the crowd, taking a few steps away from Sirius and facing them. "He gave his life for us as an infant, expelling that demon from the world for us – but at the cost of his own life, his _soul_." There were murmurs in the crowd and Percy's eyes shone brightly.  "Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, he has _never_ existed.  A pale shell of him has, a memory, a tool to be used by You-Know-Who.  He is _connected_ to the Dark Lord, my people, through the very scar that marks him as our savior!" Gasps and cries arose from the crowd and Harry paled.  Percy's face creased into heavy, almost comically sad lines as he held out his hands to the mob.

            "People, my people – listen to me.  We, the Weasley family, even _we_ fell for the image in front of you.  The child you see – is just a shell.  He is nothing more than an extension of the Dark Lord.  The Harry Potter we knew, the innocent child who delighted in his first years of magic and the wizarding world, that boy has perished.  This –," he turned and spat at Harry, "this creature in front of us, this _thing_," Harry winced, "shall be our betrayer.  Shall be our traitor.  He is, and always now shall be, the _Creature of the Dark Lord_!"

            Harry suddenly found himself under the brunt of a thousand angry, horrified stares.  Lucius and Severus exchanged panicked glances, gripping their wands tightly in their hands.  "Draco –," Harry whispered, taking a shaky step backwards, feeling the crowd about to pounce.

            "Harry!" Arms flung themselves around his frame, Draco wrapping Harry's hands around their emergency port key.  The last thing Harry saw before he passed out was the rush of the crowd engulfing Ginny and Bill – the mob's eyes mindless and wild as they screamed for his death.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  


            Brandy sloshed over the rim of the glass Harry was holding, his hands trembling violently.  Draco sat next to him on the settee, a hand placed comfortingly on his knee, a worried expression on his face.  The rest of the Slytherins, Sirius, Bill and Remus were in various states of collapse around him.  Albus stood quietly to one side of Harry, a deeply disturbed expression on his face.

            "This incident is gravely disturbing." Albus' remark made Lucius snort.

            "Your ability to understate the obvious astounds us as always, Albus." Severus pinched the bridge of his nose but kept silent, understanding his lover's need to lash out.  

            Albus cast the blond wizard a stern glance.  "Thank you for that remark, Lucius, but irritation and frustration will not help us at the moment." He glanced over at Ginny, who sat huddled next to Bill, the occasional tear still running down her face.  The petite redhead had been knocked down in the mob's rush at Harry, and was still recovering from Percy's vicious, cutting words.

            "Cornelius has not issued a statement concerning this unfortunate event – though the Daily Prophet has already run a special edition, reporting on it.  I am gravely concerned as to Mr. Potter's and now Ms. Ginny's security.  The Weasley family's influence is growing, despite the Order's attempt to staunch it.  I'm afraid measures must be taken."

            "What kind of measures?" Harry's voice was hollow and his eyes were shadowed.

            Albus sighed.  "As for you, my boy, I believe this encounter has been a blessing in disguise.  Your – detractors – at Hogwarts will be most – cowed, by this new development, I'm sure.  As for the Gryffindors, your ability to stay in a crowd, along with your own growing abilities in DADA and dueling should keep you safe.  It is Ginny I am most worried about at the moment." Albus turned his sad blue eyes in the small girl's direction.  

            Ginny turned haunted eyes up at him, two fresh tears spilling over her eyelids.  "I don't have a family name to protect me.  And with this cane…" she looked away.  Bill wrapped his arm around her carefully, hugging her tight.

            Albus nodded soberly.  "Exactly, Ginny.  We must find a way to make them – fear you, if you'll forgive me.  The focus of the Weasley family's hatred at you will make you quite a tempting target for those – more cowardly at Hogwarts."

            "Then let's give them a reason to fear her – to fear her family's retaliation should anything be done to her." Sirius pushed himself up from the couch he was sitting on, a dark burning light in his eyes.  He crossed the room and kneeled in front of the small girl, taking her hands into his.  "Ginny, I had wanted to do this at a better moment, it was your Christmas present, actually.  Yours too, Bill." He glanced briefly at the other wizard.  "I, Sirius Black, do ask you, Ginny of no name, to come into my house, to take the Black name and legacy from here on out.  What say you?" The air in the room seemed to thicken as Sirius intoned the words of the spell.  Ginny blinked at Sirius rapidly, tears sparkling on her lashes.

            "I – I –," she opened her mouth and closed her mouth a few times, speechless.  She looked over to Harry, who was staring at her intently, a pleading look on his face.  "I – do."

            Albus beamed, the twinkle suddenly blooming to life in his eyes.  "So witnessed, so done."

            "So witnessed, so done." Severus' voice was surprised, and Lucius blinked at his lover, nonplused, but nevertheless echoed him.

            "So witnessed…"

            "…witnessed…"

            "SO DONE!"

            Sirius turned to Bill, releasing Ginny's hands and now taking his awkwardly.  "I, Sirius Black, do ask you, Bill of no name, to come into my house, to take the Black name and legacy from her on out.  What say you?"

            Bill gulped and cleared his throat, blushing hotly.  "I do."

            "_SO WITNESSED, SO DONE!_" The answering refrain came from them all at once and the gathering magic in the room broke over the pair on the couch, making them jerk in surprise.  The spell Sirius had intoned was old – and the Wild Magic that it called upon was rarely used anymore.  Ginny thought is grasped at the sensations running through her.  It didn't hurt, but it wasn't exactly pleasant either.

            The light in Albus' eyes rivaled the brightest star in the sky.  "While not exactly what I had expected, I welcome you Virginia Black.  I welcome you, William Black.  May you continue to uphold the Black family name." Ginny and Bill slowly began to smile, and the petite girl suddenly threw her arms around Sirius' neck, hugging him tightly.

            "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She pressed her face into his hair, hiding her fresh tears.  Sirius wrapped his arms around her tightly, wetness damping his own eyes.

            "Welcome to the family, my girl."  
            Ginny pulled back from Sirius and looked at Harry, who was looking at her with tears in his own eyes.  She lurched to her feet and Harry met her halfway, wrapping her up in a tight hug.

            "Brother."

            "Sister."

End.

A/N: Unfortunately one of those RL moments that bit me on the ass was my laptop deciding to die – with the chapter and all my responses to the reviews on it.  So, no review responses this time, I'm sorry.  But thank you ALL for the kind words and the great feedback – thank you all so so much.  It really means a lot to me.


	29. Chapter 29: Winter Wonders

**A/N**: Wow, what can I say for the strange range of reviews I've gotten. I have been flamed more for the last chapter than for any of the previous chapters _combined_. That rather made me take a step back. But what got me is that yes, I understood where the people were coming from…and well, there's plenty of answers for their concerns, but dammit, _I have a plot to follow and I'm bloody well sticking to it._ Achem. Yes, the story is angsty and dark. But compared to my original fiction most of this story is sunshine and flowers. There _is_ a point to it all, but the reasons why won't show up for a few chapters. So here's some only-mildly-laced-with-sadness fluff. Enjoy.

**ALSO**: There are a myriad of reasons for the delay. One is that I got married, the other is that I'm moving. So…erm…I'm sorta not sorry cuz I've been busier than hell. But! The good news is that I _am_ about 3 chapters ahead in the first draft stages of the story…so I will be getting started on them asap. Thanks!

**DISCLAIMER**: I own nothing. But I sure wish I did.

IMPORTANT!!!!: I apologize for the qpqpqpqp stuff…ffnet won't let me use little stars anymore, so I had to come up with something that would make for a good section break. So, there you go. It's a little retarded, but oh well.

Chapter 29: Winter Wonders 

**Christmas Day: 6:00 A.M**.

Ginny woke slowly from the most pleasant dream she'd had in ages. She stretched in her warm bed, blinking the sleep from her eyes slowly, not really wanting to wake up and let go of the dream.

She got up from bed slowly and limped to the bathroom, making a face at the coating on her teeth. She glanced at the mirror and looked away – then froze, slowly turning back.

"Well hello missy. Or should I say Ms. Black?" Ginny barely heard the mirror's quip; her attention was riveted to her reflection. It hadn't been a dream.

The Familius spell was a tricky thing, or so the Headmaster had mentioned briefly before he'd left that night. Sometimes witches and wizards were not affected by the spell, merely taking the name of the House they'd been adopted by. But some others were affected by the spell – incredibly so.

Ginny's once red hair, the pride of the Weasley clan, had darkened to a deep ruby color; a red so dark it was nearly black. Her eyes were now an icy aqua, sometimes blue, sometimes green. Her freckles had faded and the pale Black skin made her new features stand out even more.

She raised a trembling hand to touch her cheek, a startled gasp escaping from her throat. She spun, her teeth and hair forgotten, rushing as fast as she could limp for Bill's room.

"Bill! Bill! Bill!" She burst through his door, dashing over to the bed, her cane making thumping noises as she moved. "Wake up!" Her cane connected with the floor loudly as she abandoned it to use both hands to shake the slumbering man. Bill came awake with a snort, shooting up in bed, bonking heads with his sister painfully.

"Fu-ooey!" Bill rubbed at his head, peering over the edge of the bed to where Ginny had fallen. "Gin? You alright?" He stared and she looked up at him, her eyes solemn. "Oh Merlin." Bill blinked a few times and then shot off the bed, heading for the closet mirror at top speed, his bedspread flying to one side. Ginny clambered to her feet, using her cane to steady herself as she watched him examine his face.

Bill's appearance hadn't undergone as radical a transformation that Ginny's had – but the difference was immediately noticeable. His hair had not darkened to the ruby color of Ginny's, but had instead mellowed to a dark auburn. His eyes had also become a darker shade of blue, edged with black. His freckles were still prominent on his face, but they had faded to a degree. "Oh _man_. Would you look at that." Bill tilted his head to one side and then the other, poking at his skin and pulling down his eyelid to check out his eyes. "Merlin."

Ginny crossed the room and plopped herself down in the chair next to him, watching his antics. "When I woke up this morning I thought it'd been a dream. But when I saw this…" she lifted a hand to touch her hair, noticing that it had also grown in the night, making it now almost to her waist. "I look so – different."

Bill looked at her down turned face and forgot about the mirror. He turned to her and knelt, brushing back the hair from her face, studying her carefully. "Do you regret it?"

She looked up and shook her head emphatically, her eyes wide. "_No_! Not at all. It's just…" she looked away, hunching slightly, her hands smoothing her pajamas absently.

"It's just that what those – those – assholes said yesterday really did a number on you, didn't it?" Bill's eyes saddened as she nodded miserably, still not meeting his gaze. "Aw, Gin. Look at me." He gently turned her to face him again, tucking his feet under him so they would be eye level to one another. "We're Blacks now. We have a family. We have a home – a flippin' fortune and," he looked at her intently, "a legacy. Don't let them cast doubts in you. Sirius would have never made the offer if he hadn't meant it. He cares, Remus cares, Harry cares – they all do. They're family now, _our_ family." He gripped her shoulders and shook her lightly, finally getting her to look up at him.

Ginny took a deep, shaky breath and let it out slowly, nodding. "You're right. We're family. And Blacks never let family down." They shared a smile, their eyes shining. A wicked look suddenly entered Ginny's eye. "I wonder what Harry and Sirius are going to do when they see us."

Bill smirked at her and winked. "Naw, I think it's the Malfoy's and Professor Snape who we should watch. After all, there's now _three_ Blacks in the world now, not one."

Ginny giggled quietly, her hand coming up to hide her mouth. "C'mon brother," she sniffed haughtily and turned her nose into the air. "It is _far_ too early for such Blacks as ourselves to be up. Noon sounds like a much more fitting time for us to grace the others with our presence." Bill tilted his head back and laughed, but swept Ginny up into his arms and deposited her onto the bed. He grabbed the coverlet from the ground and threw it over the both of them, snuggling her giggling form close before they both fell asleep again.

**qpqpqpqp**

**Christmas Day 8:00 A.M**.

Harry struggled into his heavy outer robes, frowning at his inability to find the opening for his arm to slip through. He growled at it futilely, feeling an angry blush heat his face. He paid no attention to the fact that his hands were shaking, or that small black dots bloomed in his vision.

"Here," Draco's voice was full of amusement. "Let me help you."

"I'm _fine,_ thank you. I can get it." Harry drew in an angry breath and let it out slowly, focusing on getting his arm through the _stupid bloody hole_. Finally gentle hands took a hold of the material and helped him shrug the bulky thing on. Draco's hands rested briefly on his shoulders, and his thumbs brushed gently against Harry's neck, sending shivers down the dark haired boy's spine.

"Thanks," Harry turned his head to the side, catching a glimpse of the boy behind him, but did not turn around fully.

"You're welcome. Where are you going, anyhow?"

Harry shrugged and looked out the window. "I dunno. I just – needed some air, you know?"

"At eight in the morning? On Christmas _Day_?"

"…and the reason _you're_ up is…?"

"Point. Where are we off to then?"

The hands resting on Harry's shoulders finally slid away, and Draco moved around Harry to open the door for him. He glared briefly at the blond, but stepped out into the whiteness, his boots sinking up to mid calf into the snow. He moved out of the shadow of the Manor and tilted his head back, studying the sky. The sun hadn't cleared the nearby hills yet, so if he concentrated, he could almost still see the stars.

"I fear my father and Severus are going to be at your godfather's throat soon." Draco came up beside Harry, tilting his own head back to study the sky.

Harry smiled. "Hey, he only boasted about Ginny and Bill for a – er, well." Harry closed his mouth and snorted. "Alright, so he went a bit overboard. He's _Sirius_ though…it's sorta part of his nature."

"Sort of."

"Whatever."

Draco sighed and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I wonder what they'll look like if they adopt any of the Black traits."

Harry's head whipped around to stare at the other boy. "What did you just say?"

Draco frowned at Harry. "Weren't you listening? The Familius spell will sometimes affect the people that it's cast on. They'll change physically and all that. You weren't listening, were you?"

"I was on my second brandy!"

"Light weight."

Harry glared at the blond, who smirked at him. "I am not."

"Mmm hmm."

"I'm _not_!"

"Riiight." Draco nodded solemnly at him, his eyes shining clearly in the twilight.

"Oh for the love of god," Harry swore and stomped off towards the gardens, Draco's laughter loud in the silence.

**qpqp**

"Here," Draco stopped Harry with a hand around his upper arm. "I want to show you something."

Harry looked down at the long fingered hand that still had yet to dislodge itself from his upper arm and finally nodded. The blond led him down some smaller paths, away from the main gardens and towards the skeletal remains of what seemed to be orchards. They passed through one of the gates and immediately the air was warmer, moister.

"This is my favorite place," Draco looked out over the quiet grove, his eyes distant. "I know it's just a glorified hot house, but…this was my grandmother's garden. She had it built after my grandfather died. The spells that maintain the temperature, the moisture, all of it – they're all hers. Even now that she's dead; she loved this garden so much…" Draco trailed off, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. He pointed to a large tree a ways away from them. "She used to take me out here when I was little; she'd have High Tea in here with me, and even though we were sitting on quilts and sipping from her fourth best china, I had to behave as though we were seated at a society dinner." He abruptly snorted and looked over at Harry. "She _hated_ society; I think she was trying to get me to hate it too. But her stilted lessons just ended up fascinating me, really."

Harry looked up at the blond, watching the emotions pass freely across his face. "She sounds like a lovely woman."

Draco looked down at him, and the sight made Harry's breath catch. "She was." He looked away and Harry found himself able to breath again. _What the _hell_ was_…Harry looked away, fighting a blush. He could feel Draco take a deep breath, and suddenly the blond was gently turning Harry's face towards him, a faint tremor belying the blonde's outward calm. "Harry I –,"

"_Harry Potter where the hell are you_?!" Sirius' panicked voice made the two boys jump away from each other. There was a moment of silence, then a loud crashing was heard and the animagus form of Harry's godfather burst into the clearing. With a pop Sirius transformed, lunging at Harry. "Don't _do_ that to an old man, Harry. _Tell_ me when you're going out – ye _gods_ I thought – well – never mind what I thought. And you –," Sirius glared at Draco. "Ever think of leaving a _note_?"

"Sirius! Please!" Harry squirmed until his godfather released him. "I'm fifteen years old! I _can_ walk around on my own, you know." He glared at the taller man, his hands on his hips.

Sirius' face was a sight. "Harry," the animagus breathed in carefully through his nose and let it out slowly. "I know you're responsible. I know you'd do your best to get out of a dangerous situation. It's the rest of the world I don't trust. And as long as I know where you are, and what back up you have, the less likely I'll kill something. Okay?" Sirius took a step forward and gripped Harry's shoulders tightly. "Kiddo – I love you. I just want you safe."

Harry tried his best to stay mad at the animagus, but in the end, he finally gave in to the hug the older man was trying to pull him into. He knew Sirius was only concerned about his well-being, but – _couldn't he have picked a different time to barge in?_ Harry looked past Sirius to Draco, who was studying the quiet orchard, the remains of a blush swiftly fading from his pale skin. _Oh yeah_, Harry hid a sigh and briefly closed his eyes, then let the animagus guide him and Draco back towards the Manor. _Sirius, your timing _really_ sucks._

**qpqpqpqp**

Christmas Day 10:00 A.M 

Severus looked over his teacup at his disgruntled lover. Lucius had a most particular expression on his face – one Severus had not seen for a very long time. Shock. Pure and complete shock. _Of course,_ Severus looked around the dining room where they were seated. _I completely understand it._

The Malfoy Grand Dining Room was in a state it had never been before. Pristine, yes. Covered with blood from past assassinations of various family members, yes. But never before had the Grand Dining Room been – been – _pink_. A particularly nauseating shade of pink that Severus was quite sure did not occur in nature. _Why pink_? Severus hid a shudder and returned to his tea, trying to ignore the cheerful brightness surrounding him. _If I ignore it – well, it won't go away, but at least I can pretend I'm somewhere else_. The change had come over the Dining Room minutes before Lucius had come downstairs to have a late breakfast with his lover – Severus had been up for a while and had nearly dropped the three hundred year old teapot when it had happened.

"**_BLACK_**!!" Severus was quite sure the townsfolk several miles away could have heard his lover's shriek. "_Get your bloody arse down here immediately!_" The dark haired Potions Master snickered into his tea, quickly hiding his mirth from Lucius as he turned to glare at him. "And don't _you_ start." Severus narrowed his eyes briefly at the blond, but wisely kept silent.

The animagus bounded into the room several minutes later, a dark twinkle gleaming in his eyes. "Ah, Lucius. Good morning!"

"Good morning? _Good morning_? Why you bloody –," and Lucius was off, lunging at the taller wizard with rage burning in his eyes. Severus nearly snorted tea up his nose as he watched his lover scramble to wrap his aristocratic hands around the other man's throat.

"Lucius! No killing! You promised Draco!" Sirius scrambled backwards, easily ducking out of the other man's reach. Lucius stopped and pulled out his wand, fine tremors of rage making the wood wobble slightly. "Turn it back or so help me Black I will stun you and strangle you to death with my own two hands."

"But – it looks so – so – uh – pretty! And cheerful!"

"Turn it back."

"But –,"

"Stup –,"

"Alright! Alright! Finite Incantum!" The walls slowly faded back into their dark tones, the wood paneling gleaming once again. Lucius narrowed his eyes at Sirius once, holding his wand at the other wizard for a long moment before lowering it slowly.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking?" the blond finally spat.

Sirius shrugged faintly and smiled. "I thought my new daughter and son would enjoy a bit of humor?" He had the grace to look abashed, although Lucius didn't buy it for a moment.

"_Don't_ I repeat _don't_ do anything like this again, so help you Merlin. Is that understood Sirius Black?"

"Yes Lucius Malfoy." Sirius folded his hands in front of him contritely, the image spoiled by the gleam in his eye.

"Oh for –," Lucius rolled his eyes and turned away, disgusted.

"Sirius? Sirius?" Ginny's shriek startled the adults and Severus was on his feet before he knew what was happening. Bill and Ginny burst through the door and Severus felt his mouth drop open in shock. He quickly snapped it closed, but couldn't help the slight bulging of his eyes. Lucius, he noted absently, was in no better shape.

The sight of the new and improved Bill and Ginny Black was a shock to all of them. Sirius took a hesitant step forward, a myriad of emotions flashing across his face. Shock, amazement, joy – he reached the two in the doorway, extending one hand out to touch Ginny's new hair. "Merlin," he whispered hoarsely, blinking rapidly. "You – you're Blacks! Really and truly Blacks!"

"Well that _was_ the purpose of the spell, you twit."

"Shut up, Severus."

"Black mind your tongue or I'll –,"

"Shut up Malfoy." Lucius sputtered but fell silent, continuing to stare at Ginny and Bill.

A rush of footsteps were heard and Harry's form bounded through the door, nearly running into the Blacks. "Ginny? What's wrong? Has something hap – holy sh-crap!" Severus sent the boy a sharp glance at his language but let it slide. Draco was at Harry's heels, and he too stopped dead to stare at the changed wizard and witch.

"You – you – wow." Harry circled Ginny, staring at her carefully. "Wow."

Ginny grinned at him, bouncing. "Isn't it _amazing_? I woke up and nearly didn't recognize myself." Remus appeared in the doorway and did a double take. He drifted further into the room, coming to a stop near Sirius, never taking his eyes off them. His head cocked to one side and he took a step closer to them, sniffing delicately.

"You even smell like Blacks." Severus winced at the werewolf's statement, but let the allusion to his curse pass without comment. He didn't want to ruin the moment for Ginny – much to his disgust. _Severus you're becoming too soft_.

Ginny beamed at Remus, but was suddenly swept up into a hug by Sirius. The animagus lifted the small girl off the ground and twirled her around, laughing. "Ginny Ginny Ginny!"

She shrieked with laughter and clung to the tall man. He set her down gently, brushing back her hair with trembling hands. With a sudden grin he spun to Bill and before the wizard could get away, the animagus swung him into a hug as well, lifting him bodily off the ground, making Bill squirm and laugh at the same time. "The House of Black lives again! Remus – can you believe it? My parents must be _rolling_ in their graves! It's absolutely delightful!" Sirius' voice was thick with smug amusement. Harry came forward and wrapped his arm around Ginny's shoulders. "I think this calls for a celebration." Severus felt the hair on the back of his neck rise.

Sirius pulled his wand from his robes with a flourish. "Appareo versicoloris domesticus ater atra atrum!"

Lucius' eyes bulged out again as not just the Dining Room but the hallway, the foyer and presumably the rest of the Manor suddenly transformed itself into the colors of the House of Black. Ginny's eyes lit up and Bill roared with laughter. "Sirius Black!" Sirius had to scramble again as the blond took after him, dodging curses while giggling madly. "Undo your miserable spell this instant!" The aristocratic blonde's robes flapped as he chased after Sirius, the laughter of Draco and Harry following them down the hall. "Black!"

**qpqpqpqp**

For all that Lucius had grumbled and complained about Sirius' antics, the blond had gone all out to make the newest Blacks' first Christmas a grand one. The tree that he had procured was immense – towering over even Sirius in the Den, lit by wizarding lights and delicate silver and blue ornaments – a compromise the Slytherins and remaining Gryffindors had agreed upon, much to Severus' disgust.

A heap of presents were piled underneath the boughs and near by the fire roared, filling the den with warmth and light. Harry and Draco sat close to one another on one of the couches – their bodies nearly touching from shoulder to hip. The blond stretched his arm out along the top of the couch, causing Harry to shift slightly and end up being pressed against Draco's side. The dark haired boy blushed but didn't move and Draco let his arm settle lightly on Harry's shoulder. Harry beamed.

Ginny cast a look in their direction, catching Harry's gaze and smirking. Harry just grinned at her and settled more firmly into the blonde's embrace, Draco's arm curling around him even tighter.

"Alright. Who's going first then?" Sirius' voice broke the small silence, his eyes twinkling as he looked at Harry and Draco. The tall animagus bounced on the balls of his feet, his entire body quivering with energy. Remus looked at his lover, a small, patient smile on his face; Sirius was in heaven – there was nothing to be done about him, other than let him have his way.

"I believe the youngest should go first." Remus took a sip of his hot chocolate, smiling warmly at Ginny over the rim of his cup. She blushed and looked down at her hands, not meeting anyone's gaze. Bill bumped her knee gently with his shoulder from where he was seated on the ground, which made her look at him, but not any further up.

Lucius smiled gently at them, stretching out on a couch and crossing his legs at the ankle. "By all means, Ms. Black. Go ahead." Severus crossed his legs and set his teacup aside, tucking his loose hair behind his ears as he looked from his lover to the small girl.

She looked up shyly at the older wizard and hesitantly smiled back. She got up from her seat with the help of Bill's shoulder and took a step towards the presents; before she could get any further, however, a house elf appeared and gathered all of Ginny's presents up from the pile and had them heaped around her chair, partially covering Bill in the creature's haste. She started, wobbling a bit from the creature's sudden appearance. "Ah, well. That makes things easier," she said dryly. She poked at Bill's head. "Still alive down there?" She caught Severus smirking at them and hid a snort. Bill batted away several small presents and extracted himself from the pile, moving to sit on a near by couch. She grinned at him, then sat back down in her chair carefully and just stared at the presents for a long moment.

She's never had so many presents before in her entire life. _Not even added all together_, she thought. She reached out and took one gently, hesitating before starting to carefully open the beautiful wrapping paper.

"Ginny!" She looked over at Draco, who was mock scowling at her. "Come now. That's not how a _Black_ opens up presents. Cousin, I assure you that they are a lot more messy about the whole thing."

Ginny's hands stilled. "Cousin?"

Draco's grin turned wolfish. "Yes. My mother is your new father's cousin."

Ginny blinked owlishly at him before a slow, evil smile began to spread across her face. "I'm related to a Malfoy."

"Yes."

"As a Black."

There was a matching smile on Draco's face. "Yes."

"Oh _lovely_. Care to make posters of the family tree and put them up around school when we get back?" They all laughed and Ginny began to tear into her presents with a vengeance.

She was gifted with a lovely set of jewelry from Sirius; glowing, deep emeralds set in white gold. From Remus she got several thick volumes of hexes and curses – as well as a thin volume on non-magical practical jokes. "To go with the set Harry already has, you see." The werewolf winked at her, making her giggle.

From Harry she got a silver bracelet, with onyx and garnets set alternately in the links. As she slipped it on she felt a whisper of magic settle over her. She raised curious eyes to Harry, who stayed mute and merely winked at her.

From Draco she received a Nimbus 2000. She goggled over the sleek broom, her hands running over it reverently. From Bill she got a set of dragonhide pants with matching boots, "To go with the fancy new broom," he'd said with a grin. She blushed and put the clothing aside, appreciative but, _like hell I'll ever get into those – not without an invisibility cloak to hide under, anyhow._

From Severus she got a first edition book on rare potions – something she'd been expecting, but appreciated none-the-less. It was Lucius' gift, however, that made her breath catch in her throat.

The elder Malfoy had given her a cane – the body was a twisted length of ebony and the handle was bright, shining silver in the shape of a roaring dragon with eyes that were emerald chips. Runes were etched down the length of it, nearly invisible except by touch. The eyes of the dragon gleamed with an inner light, flashing once brightly as she gripped the handle tightly in her hand.

"A person can never be without too much security, my dear. A well-hidden friend in the stickiest of situations can always be handy. His name is Jaredth; he is very old and very loyal. My he be your protector in every situation you my encounter." Lucius smiled at her, his eyes gleaming in the firelight.

She clutched the cane to her chest, hugging it tight. "Thank you," she whispered quietly, tears sparkling on her cheeks.

"You are most welcome, Ms. Black."

Everyone made out like bandits that Christmas – especially the children. Harry received numerous volumes on charms and curses – which he'd had to be dragged away from to finish opening the rest of his presents.

From Draco he received a bracelet similar to Ginny's. From Lucius he got a desk organizer that would automatically schedule all of his appointments and remind him of them. From Severus he received a small pensive, "For you dreams," the Potions Master had remarked quietly. They shared a look which caused Harry to smile slightly and the older wizard to look away. From Bill he received a set of dragonhide pants and boots that matched Ginny's – which he hastily set aside with a blush.

Draco received a gambit of magical games from his father and Severus – all which he examined at great length. From Harry he received two presents – one was a book on improving seeker skills and the other was a pendant, which he slipped on immediately. The gifts from Sirius and Remus he handled gingerly – but none of them exploded in his face, for which he was extremely glad.

The highlight of Bill's presents came from Sirius. The animagus had twitched and fidgeted as the lanky wizard carefully unwrapped the small box. Inside lay the Black family signet ring.

"It's supposed to go to the first born son of the Black line," Sirius explained hastily at Bill's silence. "Seeing as I'm technically the patriarch of the House now – and isn't that an odd thing to realize, ew – well, the ring is yours now."

Bill lifted the ring out of the small velvet box, his hand trembling as he slipped it on. The ring shrank to fit his finger snuggly. "I – I don't know what to say," he whispered finally, his eyes bright.

Sirius smiled gently, tension easing out of his stance. "Welcome to the family, son." Bill curled his hand into a tight fist, feeling the ring dig slightly into his skin. He didn't look up for a long while.

The adults got a variety of presents from the grinning children – as several pranks caused the evening to be spent in uproarious laughter – and the occasional bout of murderous rage. They sat up long into the night, laughing and drinking after the wrapping paper and dust settled to the ground. It was a night Harry, Ginny and Bill would never forget.

**qpqpqpqp**

Neville stared out at the winter landscape, resting his forehead against the glass windowpane with a sigh. He raised a finger to the quickly fogging glass, tracing absent patterns in the condensation.

His holiday had been pleasantly quiet. He'd wanted to invite Harry and Ginny to his Gran's house – but then he'd heard about the Malfoy's invitation and had decided to stay quiet. He'd seen how Draco stared at Harry – hopefully the blond would put the time alone to good use. Neville blushed and shifted on the window seat, the thought of Draco and Harry reminding him of his own state of affairs with one sable haired boy with a quiet smile and warm eyes.

Neville turned away from the window and looked to the kitchen where his Gran was puttering around, making a carrot cake. The scent was slowly filling the house, bringing with it a thousand memories. His first Christmas with his Gran; a sad, mournful time. His first Hogwart's Christmas. The first time he'd ever performed spontaneous magic, turning the couch a neon pink. Good memories and sad – a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

He wondered what Blaise would make of the cottage that his Gran and he lived in; would the pure blood find it disdainful? Pitiful? Quaint? An embarrassed blush stained his cheeks – he hoped the tiny size of his home wouldn't make Blaise pity him. _Of course,_ Neville nibbled on his lower lip, tucking a leg under himself, getting comfortable. _I don't know what Blaise's house looks like. He might not live in a mansion, you know_, his logical side pointed out. Neville frowned briefly before shrugging the thought off. _It's not like Blaise'll ever see the cottage anyhow. I mean, the only time we're together is at Hogwarts…_

A polite tap on the front door startled Neville out of his musing. "Neville!" His Gran poked her head around the corner, a steak of flour decorating her cheek. "Get the door!" Neville hopped off the window seat, rolling his eyes briefly at his Gran, but hurrying over to the door none-the-less. He grasped the latch and pulled.

Blaise stood on the stoop, his black dress robes dusted lightly with snow. His sable hair gleamed in the porch light and his face spread into a delighted grin when he saw who answered the door.

"Blaise!" Neville blurted, then blushed hotly. He blinked rapidly at the sight in front of him. _Wasn't I just thinking…_

"Hello Neville. Happy Christmas."

Neville gaped at the other boy for a moment and then remembered his manners. "Ah, uh – Hello Blaise. Do – do come in. Please." He let him in, taking the heavy outer robe from Blaise and hanging it up on a hook.

"Neville? Who is it?" Gran came out from the kitchen, her hair bound up in a frizzy bun and her apron and arms splattered with frosting. She caught sight of Blaise and stopped dead. "Ah. Well." She smoothed down her apron absently. "Hello young man."

"Gran," Neville stepped forward, taking a deep breath, "I'd like to introduce you to Blaise, my – my friend." Gran closed her mouth with a snap and her eyes narrowed slightly.

"So, you're that boy from Slytherin that my Neville has told me about." Neville closed his eyes, feeling his face heat up yet again. _If I keep this up I'll be blushing all night_. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Neville's eyes popped open in surprise – he hadn't expected his Gran to be _that_ polite.

Blaise chuckled and bowed slightly, adding a small flourish. "Blaise Zabini, at your service ma'am." Gran's face broke into a delighted smile.

"Come in now," she herded the boys into the small living room. "Would you care for some tea? I was just about to start dinner, if you'd like to stay." She plumped up a few of the homemade pillows and whisked away her knitting needles, depositing them into a basket near the couch.

Blaise sank into one of the old armchairs, nodding graciously. "Yes, tea would be lovely, thank you. As for dinner though," he turned dark eyes to Neville, "I was actually wondering if I could steal your grandson away for the evening."

There was a long silence. Neville finally looked up at his grandmother, his heart sinking. _Please don't let her be mad_ –

Instead of the angry, wrathful expression he'd feared, his Gran's face was a mixture of joy, delight and faint sorrow. "Ah," she said, folding her hands at her waist daintily now, her brows coming together. "_That_ type of friend."

Neville risked a glance at Blaise, who showed only faint signs of anxiety. "Ah, well, that's for Neville to decide really," the sable haired boy finally stuttered, his calm exterior cracking slightly. "And also, that is, if you'll – uh, give your blessing." Blaise cleared his throat and fidgeted slightly. Neville looked back at his Gran. _This is beginning to feel like a bizarre quidditch match_.

She had a peculiar expression on her face. She studied the Slytherin, not saying a word. Finally she turned and disappeared into the kitchen without saying a word, leaving the boys to their own devices. Neville glanced at Blaise, who was staring at him intently.

"That was – uh, bold." Neville looked down at his hands, breaking eye contact.

Blaise leaned forward and grasped one of Neville's hands. "I like you, Neville Longbottom. I like you a lot. And I think you like me. But I know how much your Grandmother means to you. I wanted –," he sighed explosively, blowing his bangs out of his eyes. "I wanted to formally ask permission to court you; to do the right thing, the proper thing in your Gran's eyes. I hope," he squeezed Neville's hand lightly, drawing the sandy haired boy's gaze again, "I hope I did the right thing."

Neville smiled at him, a lump forming in his throat. "You did," he whispered.

"Indeed. Perfectly to form." Gran's voice caused the boys to jump and pull away, blushing. She chuckled as she bustled into the room, setting down a tea tray on the small table. Blaise automatically took the cup handed to him, as did Neville. "Now," she sat herself down next to Neville on the couch, her apron gone and her arms free of frosting. "Just _what_ do you have planned for this evening?" She gave him a stern look from over the top of her teacup as she took a sip.

Blaise visibly gulped and shifted slightly in his seat, glancing briefly at Neville before turning his attention to his Gran. "I have reservations at the Grand Restaurant for us, and afterward a walk near the lake; if it's agreeable with Neville. A faint blush stained Blaise's cheeks, and he peeked at Neville out of the corner of his eye.

Gran hummed to herself for a moment. "And when, exactly, were you planning on getting my grandson home?"

"By – by eleven –,"

"Ten."

"Uh," Blaise glanced at Neville again and gulped. "Of course. Ten. By ten. O'clock. This evening." He blinked rapidly and took a sip of his tea, focusing on the motion to help calm him down.

Gran turned to Neville. "I assume you would like to go to dinner with this young gentleman?" Neville nodded hesitantly. "What was that? I couldn't hear you."

Neville blushed and cleared his throat. "I – yes. I would. Like to go."

Gran smiled and Blaise relaxed visibly. "Well then. I give my blessings to this – courtship," she blinked and shook her hear faintly. "But," she leveled a bony finger at Blaise. "I expect Neville to be home at ten o'clock sharp, is that understood? Not ten after ten, not five after, but ten sharp." The boys both nodded rapidly, smiles spreading across their faces. "Good. Now that that is settled, I have a cake to return to." She rose and looked down at Neville, her expression softening. She leaned down and kissed the top of his head. "Enjoy yourself, child." And she was gone, bustling off to the kitchen.

Neville pushed away his mortification and glanced at Blaise. The sable haired boy had a slightly awed expression on his face. "She's quite – intimidating," Blaise said quietly.

Neville nodded in agreement. "Yes, she's had to be."

Blaise suddenly smiled wickedly at him. "Now I see where you get your stubborn streak." He laughed delightedly at Neville's blush. He set down his teacup and rose, holding his hand out to Neville, pulling the other boy to his feet. "Now, we have a dinner to get to, don't we?"

Blaise's fingers threaded their way through Neville's and the sandy haired boy found himself tugged closer to the taller boy. "Yes," Neville said happily, tightening his hold on Blaise's hand. "We do."

**qpqpqpqp**

The moon was barely a sliver in the sky, casting most of the remote garden into shadows. Harry stood in the deep silence, knowing full well that if Sirius knew he was out there all alone he'd have Harry's hide in a heartbeat. But the teen had not been able to sleep, no matter how pleasant the evening had been; his thoughts had been dark and disturbing for most of the night. There was a dozen things spinning around in his head – fears, worries; the warm, almost family atmosphere of Christmas driving some of them home in his heart. He'd been sitting in his window seat, his legs tucked up under him; the faint moonlight had called to him, so he had followed, his feet finally taking him to Draco's grandmother's garden.

His breath frosted in the chill air, and he wrapped his cloak tight around his body, pushing away the bite in the air. He bowed his head, tucking his chin to his chest and closed his eyes. "I don't know if you can hear me," he began quietly, not knowing why or to whom he was speaking to, "but please – I don't know what to do." He looked up and his eyes were wet with tears. "The world seems to be falling apart as I look at it – and I know that Voldemort will come after me again and again until either he or me is dead. It's just – I – I can't do it alone. I've tried and tried but all that seems to happen is that other people get hurt. My friends. My family. I can't loose them, please don't let me loose them now."

His breath hitched and he cleared his suddenly tight throat. "I know it's selfish. I know I'm the one that's getting everyone in trouble. But please –," his voice broke slightly. "I can't do this alone."

"You're not alone, Harry." The small wizard spun around, his heart racing as he whipped out his wand. Draco regarded him seriously from the shadows, his gray eyes dark and a heavy winter cloak thrown hastily over his clothes. "You'll never be alone as long as I'm here." The blond walked up to Harry slowly, gracefully. Draco came to a stop a hair's breath away from the other boy, reaching up and cupping Harry's face with a cold hand. "I swear to you this; I will never leave your side. I will always be there to help you, I will always be there – no matter what. From here to death and beyond."

Harry opened his mouth to protest the oath, but Draco covered his lips gently with his free hand. "Shh. Thus I have sworn, this oath I will uphold. Get used to it, Harry. You're stuck with me."

Harry trembled, joy and sorrow flashing through him. "Good," he finally whispered.

A smile spread over Draco's face. He removed his hand from Harry's lips, his eyes darkening to near black. "I – I promised you something, did you know that?" Harry shook his head, slightly confused. A strange smile passed across Draco's face. "You were unconscious in the Hospital Wing, and you wouldn't wake up; I promised to tell you something if you would. And you did." Harry's breath caught and he could feel his heartbeat pounding in his throat. "I – ah Harry, I –,"

"Draco –," Harry began, cutting him off; he had an idea of what the other boy was about to say, and it filled him with a strange, wild rushing feeling. He was silenced as the blond suddenly leaned down and kissed him soundly, his actions telling the dark haired boy everything that the blond couldn't say. Harry clutched at the taller boy, all thoughts of oaths, curfews and homicidal godfathers flying out of his head.

The blond wrapped his arms around him, supporting him, lending warmth to Harry's chilled body. Harry leaned into Draco's arms, curling his hands into the other boy's robes, clinging to him for all that he was worth. He could feel Draco's pounding heartbeat, and it comforted him – _it's like a familiar song_…he felt safe there – secure. _It's like he's the anchor that's keeping me from floating away…_Draco slid chilled hands into Harry's thick hair and tilted his head to one side, causing all thoughts to fly out of the dark haired boy's head.

The moon had set before the two Slytherins finally returned to the Manor. Neither of them saw the misty figure that followed them through the garden, nor did they hear the throaty laugh of an elderly woman as they scrambled to get into the house before dawn.

"Ah, the joys of love." Adriana Malfoy watched her grandson disappear into the Manor with fond eyes. "They're good for each other. It's just what they both need." She turned suddenly, a presence making her expression soften. She took the outstretched hand offered to her, kissing the cheek of her husband as she let him guide her away. She cast one last look over her shoulder, her eyes now slightly sad. "Harry, my boy. May the spirits give your prayer wings to the ears of those left sleeping, for I do not think that the one god can help you now." She turned back around, casting a small smile up at the love of her life before looking away.

The figures vanished as the first stirrings of dawn peeked over the horizon. As their forms melted away, a gentle wind blew through the gardens, bringing the rich sent of spring with it as it passed.

End Chapter 29 

**A/N:** No list this time. But I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed. And especially, thank you to all of you who've been reading and reviewing Faith since the beginning. It means a lot to me that you've stuck with it, and me, for so long. Thanks again to everyone who's reviewed; you're what makes me keep on writing!


	30. Chapter 30: New Beginnings

A/N: Wow, a new chapter out and it hasn't been a month yet? Odd, innit? Hope you enjoy it!

DISCLAIMER: I own none of it, although I'm sure the boys would have a lot more fun with me than with her.

Chapter 30:  New Beginnings 

            "Pansy?"

            "_Ginny?_"

            The now auburn haired girl bounced over to the older girl, whose mouth was hanging slightly open in shock.  Millicent blinked owlishly at Ginny, too shocked to say anything.  "I'm a Black!  I'm a Black!  I have a name! A House! A legacy!" Ginny was nearly vibrating with energy, her new cane clutched tightly in her left hand.

            A delighted smile bloomed on Pansy's face.  "A Black!  Oh _lovely_! Ginny I'm so happy for you!" The blond girl swept Ginny into a hug, jiggling back and forth excitedly.  She pulled back, looking into Ginny's eyes.  "And I _love_ the new look."

            Ginny preened slightly.  "I like it too.  And you should see _Bill_!  He looks completely different –,"

            "_Ginny_?" Neville stood stock still in the entrance of the dorms, until Blaise gently pushed him forward and out of the way.  Then _he_ stopped and stared at the fourth year.

            "Hi Neville!  Hi Blaise!" Ginny waved at the boys with her free hand, still bouncing slightly.

            "You look so – so – so…" Neville stuttered.  Ginny stopped bouncing and glared at him.  "Good!  It looks good…on..you.  Er. Right.  The hair.  It's nice.  Very different – but good!" He shut his mouth and grabbed his bags from where he'd dropped them, ducking his head and finally charging for the dorms. 

            Blaise chuckled and grinned at Ginny.  "I like it," he said simply, before following Neville's example and escaping swiftly.  Once the boys were gone, Ginny broke out with an evil smile.  Pansy and Millicent laughed.

            "Boys," Millicent seated herself on one of the couches near the fireplace.  "They can be so – dumb sometimes."

            Ginny snickered and plopped herself down next to the plump girl, with Pansy taking a seat across from them.

            "So _when_ did this happen?  What'd you get for Christmas? How was your holiday?" Pansy perched on the edge of her seat, a wide smile on her face. 

            "A few days before Christmas.  After the – uh – incident with the Weasley's." They all grimaced.  "Sirius was going to do it on Christmas day, but he decided to do it that night instead.  It was _so_ amazing!  And weird!"

            "So what's the Black legacy then?" Millicent turned to face Ginny slightly, her eyes gleaming. 

            Ginny's smile turned into a smirk.  "Legac_ies_ actually, but don't let the Ministry hear about that." She winked at the girls, who squealed quietly and leaned in to hear.  "The Black's have three talents; every Black has the ability to become an animagus – some need to study the procedure, but others can just," she shrugged, "do it.  One minute they're human, the next they're in their animagus form!  I guess Sirius' great-uncle was like that.  He was telling me a story of how his great-uncle Orion fell into a river when he was eight and suddenly turned into duck.  He wasn't exactly _pleased_ with his animagus form," the girls giggled quietly, "but it saved his life."

            "How funny!"

            "Helpful gift." Millicent winked at Ginny. 

            Ginny grinned and leaned forward conspiratorially.  "The ones the Ministry really _doesn't_ need to know about are the ability to call shadows and some minor talent of healing by laying on hands."  The girls exchanged wide-eyed looks.

            "The ability to call shadows is officially considered a Dark Talent…you know that, right?" Pansy's voice was quiet. 

            Ginny shrugged slightly and smiled mysteriously.  "It's where the Blacks get the family name."

            Pansy and Millicent's mouths opened into small o's of surprise.  Comprehension dawned in their eyes.  "Of course," Pansy murmured.  "I always thought they got their name because of their particular allegiances.  How funny." Ginny nodded slowly.   "Do you have them all?  What about Bill?"

            The auburn haired girl nibbled on her lower lip as she shrugged.  "It's really too early to say.  I haven't displayed any of the talents, but Professor Snape says I should just give it time.  Bill is really excited by them – he's going to be owling constantly, or so he says, with updates.  He wanted to return to Hogwarts, but," she shrugged, "the goblins needed him back at work."

            The two older girls grimaced, but nodded their understanding.  Pansy suddenly perked up.  "So," she smiled and reached out to nudge Ginny's knee, "how were the presents?" Millicent rolled her eyes at the blond, but leaned back and crossed her hands over her stomach. 

            Ginny's smile turned wicked.  "They were amazing!  I got more this Christmas than I think I've _ever_ got before!" She proudly displayed her cane to the girls.  "Mr. Malfoy gave me this.  His name is Jaredth." The girls' ohh and ahh'd over it.

            "Wow," Pansy breathed, tracing the lines of the cane with her eyes.  "He gave you _that_?"

            Ginny nodded and caressed the head of the cane lovingly.  "Yes.  Isn't he amazing?"

            "And powerful," Millicent leaned closer to the grip, but didn't touch it.  "My grandfather had one.  They're sentient – to a degree.  And loyal, if they decide to accept you."

            "How do you know if they do?" Ginny turned the cane in her hands, her eyes wide.

            Millicent leaned back and shrugged slightly.  "I don't know.  I'd have to ask my grandfather."

            "The eyes will glow and on very few occasions they are said to have spoken – but there is no proof of that." The girls whirled around at the new voice.  Sasha stood a little bit away, a hesitant smile on her face.

            "Sasha!" Ginny bounced to her feet and hugged the older girl.  Sasha patted her back awkwardly, returning her hug.

            "Hullo Ginny."

            "How was your holiday?" Ginny pulled the other girl to the couches.  She sat down next to Pansy slowly, smoothing her skirts carefully as she did so.

            "They were – good." Sasha's voice was a little sad and Ginny winced, remembering that her family had been only recently killed, and that this would have been her first Christmas without them.  The sixth year had told them she was staying with an elderly cousin, but it had completely slipped Ginny's mind.  _Idiot_, she smacked herself mentally.

            "That's – ah, good." Ginny looked down at the ground awkwardly as Pansy and Millicent exchanged glances.

            Sasha laughed abruptly and shook her head.  "It was nice.  My cousin took me to the opera.  Then to Rome for Christmas Eve and rest of the holidays.  It was a lot of fun…or at least interesting enough so that I didn't have time to be completely sad."

            Ginny looked up at her, a crooked smile on her face.  "That's good."

            "Rome?  _Rome_?  You lucky little wench!" Pansy flipped her hair over her shoulder with a wink, lightening the mood.  "How _was_ it, what did you see?"

            Sasha snorted at the blond, but played along.  "It was rainy, but nice.  We stayed in the wizarding section of the old city, right by the old forum.  The first night we were there we walked down to the Coliseum and watched the moon rise through the arches.  Then my cousin unlocked the gates and let me wander through the arena.  He's a bit of a history nut, so he ended up giving me a lecture for just about everything in there, but it was actually kind of nice.  The moon was full and it made the whole place just _glow_."

            "Oh _wow_!"

            "It really was a lot of fun.  My cousin – his name is Herbert – he's a bit, ah, _touched_, but he's really been wonderful to me." Sasha lapsed into silence, and the other girls looked away briefly.

            Harry and Draco walked in through the door at that moment, talking quietly to each other, their heads bent close.  Pansy caught sight of them first and her eyes grew large.  She shot off the couch and knelt down next to Ginny.  "What _happened_ between the two of _them_?"

            Ginny glanced over to the two boys and her expression softened.  "What's it look like, silly?" she teased Pansy gently, tapping her gently on the nose.  "They finally got a clue."

            Pansy and Millicent giggled softly, exchanging glances.  Sasha blinked at them silently for a moment, before it dawned on her.

            "Draco and _Harry_?"

            Pansy leapt up and clapped a hand across Sasha's mouth.  "Shh!" The petite blond shushed her, but her giggles gave her away.  Sasha snorted inelegantly at her, which made Pansy whip her hand away, still giggling.

            The girls' commotion made the boys glance over.  Harry's face flushed pink, while Draco smiled widely at them and slipped an arm around Harry's shoulders – which caused the dark haired boy to squeak and turn even redder.

            "Draco!" Harry hissed – but didn't move away.  The girls exchanged glances, then turned and as one they all cooed, "Awww!" Their chorus made the other Slytherins wandering through the Common Room stop and look over.

            "Ginny!"  
            "Hey! It's what sisters are for!"

**qpqpqpqp**

            Severus closed the door to the Headmaster's office quietly, the click sounding loud in the silence of the room.  He hesitated at the entrance, taken aback by what he saw. 

            Albus' normal, powerful presence was gone.  His face was gray and his eyes dull.  Fawkes perched on the edge of his desk, cooing worriedly at the old wizard.

            "Albus?" Severus moved slowly into the room, moving around the desk to rest a gentle hand on the older wizard's shoulder.  A fire burned quietly in the fireplace, doing little to warm the room.  Severus shivered slightly, casting a glance around the room.  _What has happened while we were gone?_

            The Headmaster started, blinking rapidly up at Severus, his eyes clearing slightly.  He looked up at the younger man, a wan smile spreading over his face.  "Ah, Severus.  You're here.  Good."  
            The Potions Master tightened his grip on Albus' shoulder.  "Albus – what's happened?"

            The seated man sighed and waved the hovering man away with faintly trembling fingers.  "Ah, Severus.  There has been some – problems – while you were away."

            Severus felt his gut tighten as he moved to sit.  Fawkes ruffled his feathers and cocked his head to one side, watching both men intently.  "What's happened?"

            Albus closed his eyes briefly, steeping his hands in front of his face.  "Voldemort has become more aggressive in his attacks.  In addition to the three attacks last week, four homes were Marked last night – there were no survivors."

            Severus bowed his head, his hair falling forward to hide his face.  "How many dead?"

            "Twenty."

            "Dear God." Severus' knuckles were white where he was clutching at the arms of his chair.  "Were there – were there –,"

            "Three students will not be returning to Hogwarts' Halls this semester." Albus looked at Severus sadly, heavy lines creasing his face.  "All three were first year students. One Gryffindor and two Hufflepuffs."

            "Hell and damnation." Severus placed his elbows on his knees, hiding his face in his hands.  Albus studied the other man quietly for a long moment, his blue eyes tired.  Severus sat up and raked his hands through his hair, a deep frown on his face.  "Do you know why they were attacked?"

            Albus sighed and shook his head slightly.  "Not concretely.  I was hoping you would know – or perhaps Harry had told you of any particular nightmares he'd had.  All families were moderate in the debate about Mr. Potter.  They neither supported him, nor detested him.  Their deaths will be another harsh blow to Harry's reputation, I'm afraid.  I fear the Weasley's will use their deaths against the poor boy."

            Severus glared at the Headmaster briefly before leaning back in his seat.  "It isn't as if his reputation can get any _worse_, Albus."

            The Headmaster nodded briefly.  "True – but there are no mobs at the gates just yet, calling for his blood."  Severus sighed and his shoulders slumped, but he nodded reluctantly in agreement.  Albus leaned forward in his chair, his eyes sharpening.  "Severus – I need Mr. Potter to gather information for me.  Is he ready?"

            The Potions Master's head snapped up, and Severus' eyes gleamed.  "_No_, he is not. He still has nightmares every night and refuse to talk about them."

            "But is he physically fit to take the Potion again, Severus?"  
            The younger man said nothing, merely glaring at the older wizard.  "Ah," Albus sighed and leaned back in his chair.  Fawkes cooed and launched himself from the desk, settling onto his perch where he could watch both men with ease.

            "This could _kill_ him, Albus!" Severus exploded from his chair, striding to the fireplace and staring into the flames blindly. 

            "Voldemort _will_ kill him and thousands of others if he does _not_ take the potion again."  
            "He is only a _boy_!"

            "He was never a boy," Albus said quietly. "He has never had that luxury.  He is the Boy-Who-Lived; it is his destiny to fight Voldemort, and to kill him."

            "Destiny?  _Destiny_?! Our fates are what we make for ourselves, Albus!  It is not a predestined _plan_, an inevitable path that we cannot choose! Harry –," Severus wrapped one arm around his middle, the other flinging out into space, gesturing wildly.

            "Harry will be hunted by Voldemort until the day he dies.  And even if _he_ did not choose this fate, _Voldemort_ did.  By choosing Harry to kill, and not another."

            "Any other wizarding child would have had the same protection! Don't try and force this pile of shite down my throat Albus, it won't work." Severus snarled, now spinning around to face the other wizard, his hands curling at his sides.

            "But it is the role he will have to play." Albus stared back to the other man, his eyes hard.

            "You're condemning him to death." Severus' words made the Headmaster flinch slightly.

            "I know."

            Severus hunched his shoulders slightly.  "And if I refuse to brew the potion again?" He lifted his chin, a stubborn light coming into his eyes.

            "I will find another to do it."

            "_Who_?"  
            "There is a large black market, as I'm sure you're aware of Severus.  The potion _is_ available there.  I have checked."

            "Made by incompetent _fools_!" Severus opened and closed his mouth a few times.  "Oh _damn_ you Albus.  Damn you to hell." Severus wrapped his arms around his middle, his eyes haunted.  "So this is it, isn't it?  I'm damned if I do – and damned if I don't," he whispered, more to himself than to the other man.

            "Forgive me, my boy."  
            "How can I, Albus, when I cannot forgive myself?" Severus closed his eyes tightly, his mouth drawing down into a tight line.  He finally raised his head, his eyes dark and shadowed.  "In return for this you will get guardianship of Harry transferred from the Dursleys to Sirius Black."

            Albus blinked slowly at the younger man, his mouth tightening slightly. "Harry is best protected at his relatives house, you know that Severus."

            Severus shook his head jerkily.  "No, he is not.  You will transfer the guardianship of him to Black or I'll arrange for Mr. Potter to disappear and the House of Slytherin will be silent to you."

            Anger crossed Albus' face. "Severus…"

            "That is my final offer." Severus held his ground, his eyes hard and cold.

            Albus eyed the younger wizard for a long moment, his face blank and his eyes impossible to read.  "Mr. Potter will not have the same protection that he has had at the Dursleys if Sirius has custody of him."

            "If you believe that, Albus, then you _are_ a fool, and this war is a lost cause." Severus' hands balled into fists as he began to shake slightly. 

            Albus frowned.  "What exactly to you mean by that Severus?"

            The Potions Master shook his head slightly. "I – have reason to believe that Mr. Potter's home life with the Dursley's has – been anything but pleasant for the boy."

            "You have proof of this?"

            Severus shook his head, slowly.  "No, not yet.  There are small things, though, that I have noticed."

            Albus took a deep breath and let it out slowly, his mouth settling into a hard line.  "I cannot remove Harry from the care of his current guardians without sufficient proof that he is in danger from them.  Find me proof, and I will attempt to transfer that guardianship from them to Sirius.  Until then, I still deem it best that Mr. Potter stay with his blood relatives and under their protection.  Are we agreed?"

            Severus barred his teeth at the older man.  "_No_, we're not agreed.  But I will make the bloody potion for you Albus.  That way we can at least be guaranteed that Harry will not be poisoned by some _amateur's_ handiwork."

            Albus closed his eyes briefly, sighing softly.  "Thank you, Severus.  When will it be ready?"

            The younger man cocked his head to the side, thinking.  "The weekend by the earliest.  I need to gather some – supplies."

            Albus nodded, his expression serious.  "Very well.  I will expect to see the both of you then." He glanced down at his desk briefly.  Severus sneered at the older man, but headed to the door, recognizing the dismissal.

            "Tell Mr. Potter," Severus stopped with his hand on the door handle, but did not turn around.  "Tell him – that I'm sorry."

            "Tell him yourself." With that Severus let himself out of the office, storming down the stairwell and slamming the door behind him.  Albus watched him go with sorrow, _I'm sorry Severus.  I am so sorry my boy.  But I must do what is good for all of us_.  He closed his eyes and pressed his fingers to his temples, his headache blooming into a full migraine.  _There is no other way_, he sighed and opened his eyes, smiling wanly at Fawkes.  _No other way_.  His smile faded as he glanced back down at his desk, at the piles of messages waiting for him there.  With a sigh he leaned forward in his seat, picking up his quill and the nearest scroll.  There was too much to do…and not enough time.

**qpqpqpqp**

            Seamus' knee bounced rapidly as he waited for Sasha in the Library.  He pushed at the small box in front of him, nibbling on his lower lip.  _I hope she likes it_, he sighed explosively and shifted for the hundredth time in his seat.  _I mean, girls like jewelry, right?  And I mean, it's not – I mean – we were friends, sorta, before, and I woulda given her a gift anyhow – but, I mean, what will she – will she think – am I being too_ –

            "A herd of hippogriffs could have trampled by you and I don't think you would have noticed."

            "Sasha!" Seamus leapt to his feet, snatching up the present and slipping it into a pocket.  "I – you – uh …"

            She smiled, her eyes warming as she entered into the light of the alcove.  She looked – different – he noticed; her hair was brushed back nicely and she had a new set of dress robes on.

            "Hi." He smiled back at her, aware that he was probably grinning like a fool, but couldn't help it.

            "Hi." She came to a stop in front of him, awkwardly shifting from foot to foot.  He took a small step forward, unsure.  What he _wanted_ to do, he wasn't sure he should.  _I mean, we only kissed that once…but…_Sasha took the decision from him by suddenly moving forward and burying her face in his chest.  He brought his arms up around her, holding her tightly.

            "I missed you," he murmured softly, resting his cheek on her hair.

            She snuffled softly.  "Gryffindork." He snorted, but held her tighter.  "I missed you too." He barely heard her muffled words, but it caused a suddenly warm feeling to flood through him.  "I was s-so _worried_…"

            He pulled back, taking her by the shoulders and studying her face carefully.  "Why?"

            "Well hello! The Death Eater attacks! The Dark Mark appearing over multiple homes over the holidays! People _dying_?" She scowled at him, her eyes shiny with unshed tears.

            "Ah," Seamus pulled her stiff body back into a hug.  "I'm sorry." He grunted when she hit him in the ribs.

            "Fool."  
            "Gryffindor, my dear.  There's a distinction." That made her laugh grudgingly and relax slightly.  He let go of her reluctantly, pulling out a chair for her, bowing extravagantly as she glared at him – but took the seat nonetheless.  "So," he took the seat next to her.  "How was your holiday?"

            "Lovely.  My cousin took me to Rome." He took her hand as she told him about her trip, tracing her fingers as she spoke. "I – uh," he looked up at her, tilting his head to one side, fascinated as a blush began to spread across her face.  "I got you something."

            Seamus felt himself redden as well.  "Er, I did too.  Get you something.  For Christmas." They looked at each other for a moment before starting to laugh. 

            "Here," Seamus finally placed the small box on the table in front of her.  "You go first." She glanced at him and slowly withdrew her hand from his grip, also placing a small box on the table.  She carefully unwrapped the present, taking time to open the paper and not tear into it before finally opening up the box and staring inside silently.

            Seamus felt his stomach drop.  "I – uh – I hope you – er, I mean…"

            "It's lovely." Her voice was soft and she gently lifted the pendant from the box.  It was silver, with a lion and a snake curled together, with garnets for the eyes of the lion and emeralds for the eyes of the snake.

            "So – uh, you like it?" Seamus winced at the sound of his voice.  He cleared his throat and drew in another breath to start babbling when she suddenly leaned forward and kissed him swiftly. 

            "Shut up.  It's perfect.  I love it."

            "I – uh – er, oh.  Um.  Good.  I'm glad." Seamus smiled widely at her, watching as she carefully slipped it over her head and tucked it beneath her robes. 

            She smoothed down her clothes carefully, making sure the pendant lay flat, then glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.  "Open yours."

            He picked up the small box left on the table, tearing into the beautiful paper with abandon.  He cracked open the small, wooden box and felt his mouth drop open in shock.

            "I – uh.  I  know you're Catholic, an well, I _was_ in Rome and well…" Seamus didn't see her squirming as he lifted out the most beautiful rosary he'd ever seen.  The beads were made from garnets and the links looked like real, solid gold.  He ran them through his hands, feeling the smoothness of the stones and noticing the delicate detail on the crucifix. 

            "I – thank you," he breathed, staring at it in awe.  "It's beautiful."

            "You're welcome. I'm – I'm glad you like it.  I – I didn't know if it was appropriate or –," he leaned forward, silencing her now with a kiss.  They pulled apart a while later, flushed and grinning.  Seamus looked at Sasha, whose eyes were alive and gleaming.  _God but she's beautiful_, he could feel the skin near his eyes wrinkle as he smiled back at her. 

**qpqp**

            A while later they settled into a more serious conversation. 

            "So," Sasha took a deep breath.  "I found out some information that I think may help us."

            Seamus nodded slowly, leaning back in his chair.  "Me too.  But please, go first."

            She flashed him a small smile, before putting her hands on the table and leaning forward.  "The Cwn Annwn are the hounds of Annwn, the netherworld region of Welsh mythology.  The lord of Annwn is Gywn ap Nudd and in some legends he is the leader of the Wild Hunt.  I think that's whom this Erin was referring to when she said the Lord of the Dead.  In the information that I was able to obtain, they only say that he is a tricky, irritable figure that meddles more with humanity than helps them.  Now," she paused, wetting her lips nervously, "this is where things get tricky.  I was thinking, that in order to help Harry we would need to contact the Lord and get _him_ to call off the dogs instead of one of us trying to do so.  Unfortunately, he's a sleeping god."

            Seamus frowned.  "A what?"

            Sasha shifted in her seat.  "A sleeping god.  One that held power and influence before the arrival of the Christian god.  The church, " she cast an apologetic glance at him, "basically eradicated all lore and traditions of the Old Ways.  Which," she added, "was another reason Salazar Slytherin was against muggles and muggleborns."

            "Eh?"

            "Slytherin's family was of the old traditions.  He believed in his gods, and saw the mostly muggle religion as a treat, which it was, to a degree." She bit her lower lip and shrugged.  "It's a moot point now, _but_," she paused. "It would stand to reason that a Slytherin would have more of a chance to contact him."

            Seamus made a sound in his throat, his gaze locked on a faraway point. "But –," he pointed out.  "You said he was a sleeping god."

            Sasha nodded briskly.  "Yes. To get him to help would also mean waking him up and _that_ is a repercussion that needs to be discussed."

            "What would that entail?"

            At this Sasha shrugged, sighing.  "I don't really know.  I think we need to research more about him.  I _do_ know that in order to invoke a number of – other – things, you need a blood offering." She looked away from Seamus.

            "A sacrifice?" Seamus went pale.

            "No you doofus.  Although many people probably would kill an animal to take the easy way out.  The best way I read was to offer up a pint or so of your own blood.  It's more potent – but also more binding…if there's any dealing going on.  Or so I've heard." Sasha's face was flushed and she kept her gaze on her hands, not meeting Seamus' gaze.

            He let out a long breath.  "Just a pint?"  
            She nodded.

            "Well." She glanced up at him and he smiled, shrugging slightly.  "It's just a pint."

            She slowly smiled back at him.  "It's – it's still technically Dark Magic," she pointed out hesitantly, nibbling on her lower lip. 

            Seamus shrugged philosophically.  "So are a lot of things.  And it's only Dark if your intent if for evil."

            "That's arguable."

            "I'm a Gryffindor."

            She laughed, her expression lightening.  "I'd noticed." They shared a long, warm look before sobering again.

            "We'll have to present this to the others." She pointed out.

            Seamus nodded.  "And we have to tell Dumbledore about this."

            Sasha made a face.  "I'd rather we go to the House first and _then_ to the Headmaster." Seamus gave her a long look, under which she squirmed.  "Oh _fine_," she finally snapped.  "_You_ tell the Headmaster and I'll tell the House.  Happy now?"

            "Yes." She scowled at him, but there was no real heat in her glare.  "Now," the scowl slipped off her face slowly as he leaned into her, what he was going to tell her he'd learned over the holidays slipping from his head.  "We had another conversation going earlier that I'd like to return to…"

**qpqpqpqp**

            Hermione stepped into the noisy Common Room, her presence going all but unnoticed.  She made a face at the cacophony of sound. She could immediately hear Ron and the twins, along with Lavender and the rest of the Quidditch team near the fireplace, all yelling at each other, talking about their holiday.  She turned away from the scene and headed for the girl's dorm, hoping her presence would continue to be unnoticed.

            "Hermione!" Her shoulders hunched slightly at Ron's loud bellow.  She sighed and turned back to the Common Room, shrugging her luggage to a more comfortable spot on her shoulder.

            "Ron." She looked at him as he skidded to a stop in front of her, careful to keep her expression neutral.

            "Hey," he smiled at her hesitantly, wiping his palms on his robes in a nervous gesture she knew well. "How was your holiday?"

            "Good." She sighed and shifted her bags again.  "Look, I need to put these down." She turned away, only to be stopped by Ron's hand on her arm.  "Let go of me Ron." She kept her voice quiet, knowing they were being watched by most of the room.

            "Herm –," she kept her head turned from him.  "Hermione please.  Look at me."

            She slowly raised her eyes to his face.  He loosened his grip on her arm, rubbing it gently once before letting her go.  "I – I miss you Herm.  How many times must I say I'm sorry until you believe me? I never, never meant to hurt you.  I just," he flushed, "You know my temper.  It just gets away from me.  I just – you got me so mad…I swear I'll never do it again.  Just come back to me, please Herm. I – I – I lo-,"

            "Don't." He recoiled slightly from her sharp tone.  Tears sparkled in her eyes.  "I don't know how you can even think I'll forgive you for what you've done.  No one, _no one_ touches me like that Ronald Weasley.  No amount of apologizing will _ever_ get me to give you another chance.  Do you understand?"

            Ron's face flushed a darker shade of red. "Herm –," he began, the beginnings of anger sparkling in his eyes.  She shook her head swiftly, the tears almost spilling over.

            "See?" she whispered.  "I say something you don't like and you're angry again.  I can't just _agree_ with everything you say Ron.  Relationships aren't like that.  People have to respect each other, and their differences.  You can't just _hit_ someone and expect them to forgive you if you profess your – your feelings to them.  How can I trust you not to do that again if you say it was all my fault?  All I expressed was my opinion – one that may just be completely valid and you _slapped_ me, Ron.  If you can't hear me out without getting angry –,"

            "How can I respect an opinion that's obviously wrong?" He burst out, his hands curled into tight fists at his side, trembling.  She sighed and shook her head again, looking down at them.

            "See?"

            "See what?"

            "Never mind." She started up the stairs to her room.  "Leave me alone, Ron.  Just – leave me alone."

            "Fine! Be that way!" His angry shout followed her up the stairs. 

**qpqp**

            Lavender placed a soft hand on Ron's shoulder.  "Ron…" He shrugged her off.

            "Leave me alone, please Lav.  I just thought –," he sighed, looking away.  "I thought she'd gotten over it by now.  It was an accident.  She _knows_ that.  I don't understand why she doesn't understand that.  She just got me so _mad_…"

            "She's muggleborn, Ron." Lavender reached out to touch his arm gently.  "I'm not saying that's bad – but, well, they're different.  They see things differently.  She was raised in a completely different world.  She's only had four years in our world – she probably still needs to adjust."

            Ron nodded slowly, this time allowing Lavender to keep her light grip on his arm.  "Yes.  Of course." He nibbled on his lower lip.  "The muggle world is such a – weird place."

            "Yes, it is." Lavender took a step closer to him, her robes brushing against his legs slightly.  "They're so – afraid.  Of themselves.  Of their neighbors.  They don't have the wizarding worlds' – better grasp on life.  On propriety.  You know Hermione's a smart girl…she just doesn't see things the way the people who were born into the wizarding world do."

            He sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face.  "Yeah.  I guess you're right." His shoulders slumped as he glanced up the dark stairwell leading to the girl's dorm.  "Sometimes…" he broke off, shaking his head slightly.

            "Sometimes what?" Lavender's voice was soft.

            "Sometime I wonder if it wouldn't be such a bad idea to separate the muggleborn students from their families and have them fostered in the wizarding world.  I mean," he turned to her, frustrated.  "Then they'd understand us better.  Be able to adjust to our world, to our customs, our traditions and not be – influenced, scared by their world's view on magic.  Then they wouldn't be – be –,"

            "Corrupted?"

            "Exactly! The muggle world is so _afraid_ of magic and our kind! We have to _hide_ ourselves from them, just because they outnumber us.  And more often than not, muggleborns _don't_ stay in our world – they go back to their world, marry muggles and just continue the cycle!"

            "Hey there mate," Dean piped up from one of the couches, a concerned expression on his face. "What are you saying?"

            Ron shrugged uncomfortably.  "Nothing really, Dean.  But – haven't you seen it?  The fear?  The way some muggle families are so – against their children learning magic?  I mean, there's at least one kid every year that's made a ward of the state because their families disown them.  Dad was talking about it once…or maybe it was Percy…anyhow…" he shook his head slightly.  "It's so awful, you know? To see that hate, that fear of _us_ and that maybe we could do something about it…"

            "Ron, you're sounding, uh – sorta weird.  I mean, separating families?  Clear lines between muggle and wizard?  That's sorta like You-Know-,"

            "_Shut your mouth_! I do not!" Ron roared at Dean, causing the other boy to shrink back.  "How dare you even suggest such a thing.  You know better than that!"  
            "I – uh –,"

            "Merlin," Ron spat, glaring at the other boy, who shut up quickly under the now multiple glares going his way.  "I can't _believe_ you." People edged away from Dean, looking uneasily at each other.

            "C'mon Ron," Lavender gave Dean a cold look, taking the red head by the arm and leading him towards his brothers.  "Let's talk about something else." Dean slid down in his seat, completely alone now, his face scarlet.  The rest of the students gathered in a far corner of the room, gathering around the Weasley's, chatting about Ron's points, completely ignoring the silent figure by the fire. 

**End Chapter 30**

**Review Responses:**

kraeg001, CJ Black, Crazedgurl1291, jbcna, usually immaculate aristocrat, MissLilyStar, Gemory, Zslyth, Kristine Thorne, BratPrincess-187, The angelic vampire, starangel2106, The Lady Griever, Ralna Malfoy, Obscurus Imber, Mr. Happy Java Man, Videl86, SeparatriX, sak, taligator, Rhiannon, Kelly, DIppy Sebastian, closetfanficaddict, Jamie Lynn Potter, Kateri1, anonymous, GwEnDoLyN P. MaLfOy, ash,iceroses, Serpent of Light, dani, Redrum, Molly, Liber Creperum-Liber Diabolus, MoonFire1, azntgr01, who?, darkmoore, Xyverz, Amirathis, darkangelgep, kaos4life, Marshes to Banks, whitebearwrites, Bosson12787, Charmed1, Pax-Dracona, Slayerwitch, InTheShadows, SithelfJen, Erileigh, KC, Lady FoxFire, Quidditchjunkie, hjlavery, lemmings12, Robbly, Kira6, silverstar2599, Hiei Girl 003, lilvietdevilgrl, dalpin crage, The Lady Reaper of the Shadows, MiakaChan5, Artistic-Extasy, jbekke, Leela,

Lady Phoenix Slytherin: Yep

Athenakitty: The Lord of the Dead will eventually find out, yes.  And Lavender has lots of things lined up for her.  I'm glad you're still enjoying the fic!

ArchAngel Of Fire: 'Appareo versicoloris domesticus ater atra atrum': appear the colors of the House/family Black.  Latin, if patchy.  I couldn't find a site that translated all of it, so I picked it out as best I could from a latin dictionary.  Ended up sounding pretty cool…if a mouthful to say.  And Michael Serpent?  Is he on ffnet or elsewhere?  I'm glad you liked the chapter.  Thanks for the review!

TigerBlak: You're welcome!  And thank you!!!

sugur-plum-faerie: LOL, don't worry.  There's a few deaths planned, but most of them deserve it!


	31. Chapter 31: The Dream Road

A/N: Now, some of you are _not_ going to be happy with me for some of the things that happen in this chapter.  But, please remember, all actions are serving a purpose.  Also **MAJOR GORE ALERT**, lots of yuckiness later on, so if you're squeamish don't read it.

DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters, but I wish I did.

Chapter 31: The Dream Road 

            Lucius regarded Herman Tremble, the editor in chief of the Daily Prophet with a cool, amused expression.  The portly man was sweating profusely, dabbing at his forehead with an already sopping handkerchief, while Lucius sat calmly, perfectly composed in a tacky, brown chair across from him.

            "You – you must realize, of course, that we of the Daily Prophet only report –,"

            "Must?" Lucius purred, arching an elegantly shaped eyebrow. "No one says must to a Malfoy, Tremble." He shifted slowly in his seat, crossing his legs unhurriedly, enjoying the look of pure terror on the fat man's face.

            Herman blanched and smiled wanly at the blond even as his hands twisted his handkerchief into knots.  "Forgive me, Mr. Malfoy." Lucius sneered at him, flicking his fingers at the trembling man, urging him on.  "You see, Ms. Skeeter is our most valued reporter –,"

            "Who publishes nothing but rubbish or outright lies." Lucius now leaned forward, pinning the other man with his stare.  "_I_ now have controlling interest of this newspaper Tremble.  I expect that woman to be gone from the offices by tomorrow.  As for the inflammatory and speculative articles regarding Mr. Potter, Slytherin House and their particular allegiances, I also expect _them_ to be silenced immediately, are we understood?" Lucius barred his teeth at the editor, daring the man to challenge him. "Do _try_ and actually report the truth, Mr. Tremble.  It would be such a shame to have to replace you – and every single one of the reporters on your staff." Lucius sniffed and flicked a stray piece of hair back over his shoulders, watching the editor with narrowed eyes.

            Herman paled and swallowed heavily, his shoulders slumping.  "Of – of course Mr. Malfoy. The articles will be stopped immediately." He took a deep breath and forged on, "But surely Ms. Skeeter could –,"

            "Absolutely not." Herman silenced immediately and began nodding rapidly, clutching the edge of his desk.  "She is to be gone by tomorrow, so help you Merlin.  Understood?"  
            "Yes sir," Herman whispered, grimacing, a droplet of sweat inching down his cheek.

            "Good." Lucius rose smoothly from his seat, looking down his long, aristocratic nose at the portly man.  "I will also expect an early edition of the paper to be delivered to me before it hits the stands – are we also clear on that?"  
            "Yes sir." The words were barely audible.

            "Excellent." Lucius glared at him once more before drawing himself up to his full height.  "I will expect to hear from you tomorrow.  Do be prompt, Mr. Tremble.  I hate to be kept waiting – or to be disappointed." He swept from the room, the fine material of his robes swishing behind him.  He couldn't get out of the offices fast enough – _how pathetically middle class_, he sneered at the beige and tan carpeting that ran through the main offices of the Daily Prophet.  _Not an ounce of class anywhere._

**qpqp**

            Lucius relaxed considerably as he entered The Club, one of the oldest gentlemen's social clubs in wizarding Briton – of which the Malfoys had been members of since its conception.  The manager met him at the door and personally took his cloak, escorting him to a private room.

            Lucius sighed as he gratefully sank into one of the plush chairs, a glass of port appearing next to him from a silent server.  He took a sip, rolling the liquid around his mouth, washing out the bitter taste of the Daily Prophet from his pores.

            "Port at ten in the morning? Surely it wasn't that bad."

            A slow smile spread across Lucius' face as he glanced towards the door.  Severus smiled back at him, for once out of his drab smock and in a finely cut dress robe.  _Delectable_, Lucius raked the man over with his eyes, seeing the echoes of the boy Severus used to be; _before that bloody Dumbledore and that bastard of a Dark Lord tore everything apart_.  He flicked the regrets away easily – he had Severus now, and that was all that mattered.

            "Severus." The Potions Master glided into the room, taking a seat next to the blond.  "I thought you had classes today?"

            The other man shrugged silently and looked away.  They were in one of the smaller private rooms, done in deep blues and grays.  A fire popped merrily in front of them, cutting the chill of the foggy day.  "The Headmaster decided to give the students a day to 're-orientate' themselves; as well as attend a memorial for the students that will not be returning." He brushed at a piece of lint on the arm of his chair before settling hands once more into his lap.

            Lucius made a face and took another sip of his port.  "A most generous man."

            "Hardly." Severus' harsh tone made the blond look over at him.  Severus sighed and leaned forward, covering his face with his hands briefly.  "He's making Ha-Potter take the potion again at the end of the week."

            "What?" Port sloshed as Lucius jerked the glass away from his mouth and stared at the dark haired man next to him.  "So soon? Is he insane?"

            "Desperate." Severus scrubbed his face briefly before leaning back, grabbing Lucius' glass of port and taking a healthy swig.  "The attacks over the winter break have forced Albus' hand.  He has no other recourse." He sneered and tossed back the rest of the alcohol, making a small face at the burn.

            Lucius grimaced and brought up a hand to rub at his temples. "Is there no other way?" Severus said nothing. "Damn it all." A waiter appeared in the doorway and the blond ordered a bottle of double malt scotch for them both.

            "How did the meeting with the Daily Prophet go?" Severus poured himself a drink, studying the amber liquid as he raised the glass to the light of the fire.

            "I've made it clear that that Skeeter woman is to be gone by tomorrow and that I have to approve all editions of the paper before it goes to the stands.  Tremble was less than amused."  
            "I can imagine.  It is at least one less thing we have to worry over, however."

            Lucius sighed. "True.  But that blasted woman," he tossed back his scotch smoothly.  "I fear that where there's a will, there's a way with that one.  We have silenced the Daily Prophet – but what of the other, independent presses?"

            Severus made a curt motion.  "Small presses, small circulation." He turned the finely cut tumbler in his hands, his fingers mapping the angles and ridges silently.

            "Yes, true." Lucius poured another drink.  He took a sip of it, rolling his head from side to side in an attempt to relieve some tension.  He glanced over to Severus, who still had yet to finish his own drink.  A glint entered his eye as he pulled out his wand.  He knew the _perfect_ way to get rid of the tension that was riding high on his shoulders – one that he knew Severus would have no objections to. 

            A simple spell had the door closed and locked, with the Potions Master raising one elegant eyebrow at him.  "Now," Lucius got up and took Severus' drink from his lax grip.  "It _is_ only ten o'clock in the morning," he placed both of their glasses on the small side table.  Severus' throaty laugh was his only response.

**qpqpqpqp**

            A sound made Hermione look up from her book.  She scanned the sparsely populated Common Room, a frown creasing her forehead.  Most of the students had gone to a candlelight vigil near the lake for the three students who had died…Hermione had chosen not to go, but to stay indoors and study.  Movement out of the corner of her eye had her whipping her head around – just in time to see Lavender slip through the Portrait hole.  _What in the_…Hermione bit her lip, fidgeting with the pages of her book before springing into action.

            Her breath came in short gasps as she hustled after the distant figure.  _Where in the world is she going? This isn't the way to the lake…_ A sudden halt to Lavender's progress had Hermione plastering herself to the wall, praying that the other girl wouldn't see her. _Please_…a long, breathless moment later Lavender continued onward, slower now, cautious.  Hermione crept along behind her, staying as silent as possible.  She kept to the wall, hoping her drab clothes would blend in with the tapestries and the stone.

            "Who's there?" Lavender stopped again and stood in the middle of the hall, her hands on her hips.  "Who's _there_?" Hermione pressed herself into the wall, sliding down the cold stone to hide behind a suit of armor.  She clamped a hand across her mouth and nose as Lavender's footsteps became louder. 

            "Damn it." Lavender's face was set in an angry scowl.  She was barely eight feet away from Hermione – the bushy haired girl peered at her through the gaps in the suit of armor, praying that the gossip wouldn't look her way.  "Tempus." Lavender peered at the numbers in the air and paled, one hand coming up to her throat.  "I'm late," she whispered, horrified. "He's gonna kill me!" She whirled and ran, her robes flying behind her, no attempt of caution or secrecy made now.

            Hermione let out a gusting breath, panting slightly as her legs flopped out in front of her.  _This is so much harder without an Invisibility Cloak_.  She considered trying to go after Lavender, but decided against it.  If Lavender had any talent besides spreading rumors, it was certainly sprinting.  _That was close_.  She frowned and rested her head against the cool stone behind her.  _Who's going to kill her?  Why would this 'he' want to kill her? Is 'he' Ron? Who else could it be?_  She bit her lip, tears sparkling in her eyes.  _See Hermione, he was just a big liar all along._  She sniffed and scrubbed an arm across her eyes. 

            She clambered to her feet, peering in the direction Lavender had disappeared before turning around and retracing her steps.  _But if it _isn't _Ron,_ she paused, finally at the portrait hole door, _if it isn't Ron…then who is it?_ The thought chilled her, causing her to shiver briefly.  She slipped back into the Common Room, which was now completely deserted.  She took up her textbook again, but couldn't concentrate.  Her gaze kept returning to the Portrait hole, again and again.

**qpqpqpqp**

            Ginny took a deep breath and let it out slowly through her nose.  She eyed the entrance of the Slytherin dorms warily, gripping Jaredth tightly in her left hand.  The handle was warm and dry, a sharp contrast to her clammy, sweaty hands.  _I can do this_, she gulped and ran a nervous hand down her finest dress robes.  _I can_.

            "Ready Ginny?" Pansy and Neville appeared at her side, nearly making her jump a mile.

            "Yeah. I think so." She flicked her hair over her shoulder, still unused to its new length.

            Pansy smiled and gave her a quick hug.  "Alright, lets go shock some people."

            "Hey!" They stopped mid-stride, turning back to face Draco and Harry, who were hurrying to catch up to them.  Like Ginny, they both had their best dress robes on – although Harry looked distinctly more uncomfortable in them than Draco.

            Pansy's smile turned wicked. "Aren't we a sight?" Millicent strolled up to them and gave the group a once over.  They were all a pristine image of the new generation of wealth and power.  Millicent smirked and shook her head slightly.

            "I'll say," the plump girl plucked at her robes, settling them straight, making a face at a small crease near the hem.

            Ginny beamed at her as Harry came up to the auburn haired girl's side.  His hair was, for once, staying relatively flat and presentable.  She stared.  He nudged her.  She nudged him back.

            "Alright." Draco's voice was full of laughter.  They waited another moment for Blaise and Sasha to join them.  "_Now_ we can go." Pansy rolled her eyes at him, and he stuck his tongue out at her – which she tried to catch, giggling.  They all were laughing as they exited the dorms, with Ginny and Harry at the lead.

            Silence spread out in front of them as they headed for the Great Hall.  It was the first day of classes, and people were swarming towards the Hall for breakfast.  People paused in their conversations, watching the pack of Slytherins pass with wide eyes, their mouths hanging open in shock.  Ginny had to bite back several smirks – until she caught sight of Harry grinning like a Cheshire cat out of the corner of her eye.  After that she smirked openly, strutting to the best of her ability with her knee.

            The Great Hall went silent as they entered; people turned to stare at them, abandoning their breakfasts in order to gape.  Professor McGonagall goggled at Ginny, her spoon frozen halfway to her mouth.  The Headmaster smiled brilliantly at them, while Professor Snape merely smirked and sat back in his seat, drinking his tea happily.

            A strangled gasp arose from the Gryffindor table.  The Slytherins paused in the doorway, posing for all to see. "What the –," Ron struggled to his feet, his face a sight.

            Dumbledore rose at the Head Table, getting the attention of the students.  "Ladies and gentlemen.  Although we have lost three beloved students over the winter holidays, it gives me great joy to present to you all an old student made new.  May I present Ms. Virginia Black, formally Ginny Nobody.  Welcome back, Ms. Black."

            Ginny beamed at the Headmaster and gave him a small curtsy before turning sharply, her dress robes swirling and heading towards the Slytherin table.

            "You – you – a _Black_?" Ron's outraged yelp made Ginny grin and giggles arise from students all around the Hall.  She looked over at the Gryffindor table in time to see Ron wrestled back into his seat by Lee and George.  She caught Seamus' eye; he winked at her subtly and gave her a tiny, supporting grin and an almost invisible thumbs up – which she had to have Harry explain to her, and then to the rest of the Slytherins sitting around them.

            Breakfast was a mostly quiet affair, with most everyone whispering to each other as they looked at the Slytherin table.  Ginny preened under the scrutiny.  _Most satisfactory_, she laughed at something Harry said, tucking her hair back behind her ears, displaying her new jewelry.  _Most definitely_.

**qpqp**

            "Who the hell do you think you are?"

            Ginny paused in her conversation with Maddie, another fourth year Slytherin girl.  There were in the Library, studying for charms.  Ginny turned slowly, arching an eyebrow at Ron.

            "Virginia Black, of course.  Or did the Headmaster use too many large words for you Weasley?" Maddie snickered openly at the redhead and the Gryffindors surrounding him.  Ginny winked at her, catching sight of Madam Pince coming up behind the boys.

            Ron's face twisted.  "There is no way Sirius would ever invite a whore like _you_ into his –,"

            "Mr. Weasley!" Madam Pince's shocked gasp made Ron snap his mouth closed and flush to his ears.  The Librarian appeared at Ginny's elbow, the auburn haired girl putting on a shocked and hurt expression for the woman.  "How dare you use such language in my library, young man, and to such a fine young lady as Ms. Black herself.  Ten points from Gryffindor and I'll be talking to your Head of House, make sure of that!  Now get out!" Ron sneered at the austere woman, but turned sharply without another word and stalked away, his followers tramping out with him.

            Madam Pince watched him go with her arms folded across her chest, her feather duster poking straight up and her eyes narrowed into slits.  Once they were gone she looked down at Ginny and winked – much to the girls surprise.

            "Slytherin pride," the Librarian whispered to the gaping girls before bustling off, her feather duster flying as she admonished a cowering Hufflepuff second year. 

            Ginny and Maddie exchanged wide-eyed glances.  "Did you just hear that?"

            Maddie nodded, opening and closing her mouth a few times.  "Yeah," she breathed.  "_No one_ is going to believe us!" The looked at each other for a moment and then began to giggle quietly, stifling their laughter with their hands.

**qpqp**

            A few days later found them all in the Library again.  Sasha and Seamus sat close together on one side of the table – the lone Gryffindor still sneaking glances at the affectionate way Draco and Harry were sitting together.  Blaise and Neville were pouring over a book of myths, but were honestly more concerned about how nice it felt to be in the other's presence than what the book was teaching them.

            Ginny glanced around the group, idly drumming her fingers on the tabletop. They were waiting for Pansy and Millicent to show up with the daily report from the rest of the House before they could begin.  She bit her lip and eased her injured leg out in front of her; the knee had been stiff all day, and had been causing her no little pain.  _Of course, if I didn't have to climb to many bloody _stairs_ each day_, she grinned a little and shook her head.  She found it hard to be a bad mood for some odd reason – the day just seemed too bright. 

            A movement near the stacks made them all tense; Professor Snape emerged from the darkness, a droll expression on his face as he took them all in – hesitating a moment when he saw Seamus.  He raised an eyebrow at Sasha, but said nothing.  "Children," he inclined his head briefly.  His gaze turned to Harry.  "Mr. Potter.  A word."

            Harry and Draco exchanged a long look – but Harry rose silently and followed the Potions Master.  They walked a ways down the stacks to another small alcove.

            "Professor?" Harry shifted uneasily, stuffing his hands into his pockets.  Severus moved to the window, looking out over the grounds for a long moment, his back turned to the boy.

            "Mr. Potter.  It – is my unfortunate duty to tell you that the Headmaster has requested that you take the vision potion again."

            Harry felt his mouth suddenly go dry.  "Oh." He drew in a deep breath, a chill working its way down his spine.  "Did he say when?"

            "Tomorrow evening."

            Harry blinked rapidly, his heart pounding in his throat.  _Again?_ He closed his eyes and tried to breath slowly.  _I knew I had to take it again – but so soon?  I mean, I _did_ ask to help – and I agreed to do this for the Headmaster…it's just…sometimes…_Harry bit his lip and mentally kicked himself.  _Don't be such a baby.  You asked for it, now you have to live with it_.  He winced at the mental voice – it reminded him a little too much of his uncle.

            "Mr. Potter?"

            Harry snapped his head up to see that Severus had turned from the window and was now looking at him worriedly – or at least as concerned as he'd ever seen the professor.  He smiled wanly at the man.  "I'm fine." He gulped and took a deep breath. 

            Severus eyed him for a moment, cocking his head to one side as he studied the boy in front of him.  "You – you do know that you can refuse the Headmaster at any time, Harry."

            _It's almost like he wants me to say no_, Harry chewed on the inside of his cheek.  "I – I know sir.  I want to help.  I'm the only one who can now." He shrugged philosophically.  "It's my responsibility."

            Severus frowned and took a step towards Harry.  "Mr. Potter – if you are sure…"

            Harry nodded affirmatively. 

            Severus sighed and hid his hands inside of his robes.  "Very well.  You are to come to the back of the Hospital Wing after supper tomorrow."

            Harry nodded again, eyeing the Professor worriedly.  "Very well, Mr. Potter. We can return to your companions now." He gestured for Harry to go in front of him, trailing behind the younger boy, _like some big, evil bat_.  Harry had to bite back a smile – which faded as soon as it appeared.  Severus bid the rest of the students – including Seamus, which shocked the Gryffindor to no end – a pleasant goodnight before sweeping off towards the exit.

            Draco stood as soon as Harry entered the alcove. He moved up to Harry's side, reaching out to touch the dark haired boy's arm gently.  "Are you alright?" The blond kept his voice low.

            "Yeah. I –," he looked up at Draco, his eyes a little wide.  "I have to take the potion again." Harry was suddenly aware that Pansy and Millicent had arrived while he and Professor Snape had been talking – and that everyone was eavesdropping on his conversation with Draco.

            "You're bloody well not!" Ginny slapped her hand on the tabletop, ignoring the small flare of pain. 

            Harry looked at her sadly.  "I have to Gin," Draco's hand tightened on his arm.  He looked up into the stormy gray eyes.  "I'm sorry, Draco.  But I have to.  There's no other choice left."

            Draco's mouth drew down into a tight line.  He cast a glance over his shoulder at the group.  "Right.  Harry and I need to go – talk.  Fill us in when we get back." Harry gaped at Draco, and there were no few snickers as the blond bodily pulled Harry away from the group and deeper into the unused section of the Library.

            "Draco! Wha-umph!" Harry was bodily lifted off of the ground and sat on one of the tables.  He slowly wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck, not really sure why the blond was acting this way.

            Draco pulled away slightly, his face unreadable.  He raised one hand and traced Harry's cheek, brushing his hair back and cupping his face.  "You – you – bloody brave fool." The blond searched his gaze, the gray eyes a touch wild.  "Why do you go –," he broke off and pulled Harry close, burying one hand into the wild, dark hair.

            Harry slowly wrapped his arms around the other boy as well, a gambit of emotions flooding through him.  "Why do I what?" He had to clear his throat a few times in order to speak.

            The blond said nothing, merely holding him tighter.  Draco closed his eyes tightly, Harry's small frame fitting so well into his.  _Why do you go where I cannot follow?_ He rubbed his chin on Harry's shoulder, subtly inhaling his scent.  While Draco understood the _whys_ of Harry taking the potion, it didn't mean he had to like it.  _Ever time you go there…you chance not coming back_.  He traced patterns on the smooth back.  _You had better come back Harry Potter.  Or I'll go in after you, so help me Merlin._

**qpqpqpqp**

            Harry eased into the small back room of the hospital wing, wiping off his sweaty palms on his robes, knowing his hair was a mess, but unable to do anything about it. It had taken no little persuasion on Harry's part to keep Draco away – but he had let the blond escort him to the door.  _And then Ginny's part comes in_.  The auburn haired witch had – reluctantly – agreed to be Draco's sitter until Harry came back to the dorms.  She and the rest of the girls were plotting various ways to keep him busy – most of which Harry had no wish of knowing. 

            Severus stood nearest to the door, his dark eyes shuttered, his shoulders tense.  Madam Pomfrey bustled about the room, plumping up the pillows and setting out various things.  The Headmaster had yet to arrive.  The dark haired boy met Severus' gaze briefly before swallowing heavily and taking a seat on the bed.

            He took a deep a breath and let it out through his nose slowly.  _Calm, I must be calm_.  _I've done this before, I can do it again._ He buried his hands into his robes, knowing that they were trembling and not wanting the others to see.  _I have to do this – they need my help.  Remember that you chose to do this Harry, it's your responsibility now_.  He mentally pushed the rising fear and anxiety aside, focusing on calming his thoughts.  Unbidden, the memory of Draco's grandmother's garden popped into his mind and he held onto that image tightly.

            "Harry?" His head snapped up at the sound of Sirius' voice.  The tall animagus slipped into the room, ignoring Severus' glare. "Hey kiddo."

            Harry smiled at the older wizard, surprised.  "Sirius! I didn't know you were coming."

            "Neither did I." Severus moved in front of the animagus. "Black, it would be best if you were not here."

            Sirius pulled himself up, glaring at the Potions Master.  "Stuff it, Snape.  Harry's my godson and I won't have him going through this alone." He moved to push past Severus, but the Potions Master grabbed his arm.

            "He won't _be_ alone, you dolt.  Neither Albus, Poppy nor I need your added presence during this either."

            Sirius shook off the grip angrily.  "You have no right keeping me out of this.  Harry _needs_ me –,"

            "What he needs is someone who won't panic, Black.  This procedure is difficult for him at best.  I don't think –,"

            "I don't _care_ what you think." Sirius and Severus stood nose-to-nose, tension radiating off both of them.  "Harry can decide whether I go or stay." They both looked over to the now standing teen, who was nervously looking from one man to the other.  "Harry?" Sirius' eyes were pleading.

            Harry opened and closed his mouth a few times – torn.  He wanted Sirius to stay, he did – _but I don't want to put him through this._  He lowered his head.  "I – Sirius – what – what's going to happen isn't pretty.  You've seen some of it…but those are like echoes…The real thing is…is…it's painful, and I –," he blinked a few times, falling silent, unsure.  He shifted again and bit his lower lip nervously.

            "You what?" The animagus moved around Snape and kneeled in front of Harry, tilting his chin up to meet Sirius' gaze.

            "I don't want you to see me like – that." Screaming.  In pain.  _With you unable to help_.  He swallowed back the words, knowing they were true, but unable to voice them.  Sirius searched his face.

            "Harry," he took the boy's shoulders gently.  "Harry, it won't change how I think of you by seeing you take the potion.  I want to help you.  I want to be here for you." The animagus' voice was deep and it washed over Harry, who relished the sound even as it brought a lump to his throat.

            "But you can't help me with this Sirius," Harry whispered, his eyes blurring slightly.  The animagus' face fell.

            "But –,"

            "I know you want to help me, Sirius – and that means more to me than you could ever imagine.  But you – you're already seen so many horrible things and this, this is –,"

            "Nonsense.  I'm staying Harry." Sirius tightened his hold slightly, a panicked look entering his eyes.  "And I will help you with this kiddo.  You don't need to carry this all on your own."

            "Black," Severus took a step towards them, reaching out to touch Harry's shoulder.  Sirius shot to his feet, hiding Harry behind him, barring his teeth at the lanky man.  "Black," the Potions Master said tiredly, "if – mind you _if_ – you can keep yourself under control, then fine.  Stay and help us." Severus looked past the animagus and caught Harry's eye.  The younger wizard thought he saw sorrow there for a moment, but it was gone too fast for him to really be sure.  "If, however, you are unable to remain calm – which I suspect will be the case – then you will be thrown from the room and never allowed to participate again.  Understood?"

            Sirius sneered at the other man, but nodded grudgingly.  "Alright.  Agreed.  Is that all right with you, Harry?" He turned to his godson.

            Harry looked up at him briefly before quickly looking away, focusing on the bed he was about to be strapped to.  "Alright," he murmured, his shoulders slumping slightly.  "Alright."

            "Well, now that that's settled," they all jumped at the sound of the Headmaster's voice.  Albus and Poppy stood framed in the doorway, eyeing the two older wizards, her with suspicion, Albus with a minor twinkle in his eye that swiftly faded as he turned his gaze to Harry.  "We must get to work."

            Harry nodded and moved back to the bed, laying down on it, trying to get comfortable.  Sirius moved away slowly as Severus, Poppy and Albus moved briskly about the room, setting out various potions and other odds and ends.

            "Here," Harry leaned up on his elbow and took the vial from the Potions Master.  The lanky man took a seat next to Harry, his mouth set in a thin line. "Take one mouthful – it will be enough for a quarter hour."

            "Do you think fifteen minutes is enough time, Severus?" Albus stood at the end of the bed, his hands folded into his sleeves.  Harry looked up at the old wizard, catching his eye briefly.  Harry's gut twisted looking into the unreadable blue eyes.  He knew what the Headmaster meant…but Snape and Sirius…he looked back down at the vial, contemplating it.

            Severus' shoulders tensed and he twisted around to face the older wizard, his eyes narrowing.  Sirius also turned to the Headmaster, crossing his arms over his chest nervously, biting his lower lip. "Albus, we've only tested –,"

            "Harry!" Poppy's shocked gasp made them all look back at the boy who had tossed back the entire vial while they hadn't been looking.

            "Potter you idiot." Severus pried the vial from the boy, the small amount left spilling everywhere, turning the white sheets deep red.

            "Don't talk about Harry that –," Sirius was quivering with rage.

            "The boy just drank the _entire vial_ Black you fool! That's upwards of an hour or more!  An _hour_!" Severus turned to the animagus, snarling.  Sirius withdrew slightly, his eyes wide.

            Harry began to shake immediately after swallowing the potion, his eyes rolling back into his head and his breath now coming in pants.  Severus and Poppy worked quickly to secure him to the bed, his body already beginning to twitch and jerk.  "I hope you're happy Albus," Severus spat, smoothing back Harry's bangs, looking at the now dark red scar.  Poppy withdrew from the bedside, her eyes worried and her hands buried underneath her apron, her gaze not leaving the small form on the bed.

            "We do what we must,"

            Sirius' mouth dropped open slightly and he turned to stare at the Headmaster in shock. "You did that on purpose?"

            Albus looked at him briefly before turning his attention back to Harry.  "We all do what we must." He folded his hands into his sleeves, his attention now solely focused on the small boy on the too large bed.

**qpqp**

            _I am an idiot_.  Harry was fairly sure that what he'd done ranked pretty high up there on the stupid scale.  He got to his feet on the mental road, wiping his hands off on his robes.  "No use in weeping about it now," he sighed and started down the road – it was clearer now than he'd ever seen it before.  Everything was sharper, clearer; he could almost taste the darkness around him, and feel the vibrations of his heartbeat in the road he was traveling on. 

            The time it took to get to the fortress that was Voldemort's mind seemed infinitely shorter; it rose quickly out of the darkness, the crack that was his entrance blazing to his inner sight.  He quickly stepped inside.

            "Erin?" Voldemort was in his torture chamber again.  Harry turned his eyes away from the horrific scenes and concentrated on finding Erin.  "Erin?"

            "Harry!" She appeared in front of him suddenly, panicked.  "What are you doing here?  It's too dangerous!" Her form was hazy and her dress was torn and dirty.  She shuddered visibly, wringing her hands together.

            "Erin, what's happened?" Harry reached for her, a horrible feeling crawling up his spine, but she backed away, shaking her head violently.

            "Don't touch me, Harry.  Please don't touch me." Tears glittered on her face as she looked at him.  "Oh, you shouldn't have come!"  
            He reached for her again and this time she let him approach, her eyes wide and scared.  "What's going on?  What's happened?" He folded her into a gentle hug, patting her as though she was about to break.

            "It's the Cwn Annwn.  He –," she shuddered and clutched at the front of Harry's robes.  "He used my family's knowledge and memories to pick away at the Book!  He's close – so close –,"

            "Cwn Annwn heed my call!" Voldemort's sibilant voice washed past them, making Harry clutch Erin to him and close his eyes.  He forced them open after a moment, remembering that he had to see – he had to know.

            Voldemort was naked, standing in the middle of his chambers with a cage in front of him.  Inside were the Cwn Annwn – they had misty white hides and blood red ears and burning yellow eyes.  They had foam running from their mouths as they panted in their cage, their sides heaving as their eyes rolled.

            "No. Oh please no," Erin whimpered, her dress slowly fading away and her whole, healthy appearance slipping back into the twisted, mangled form Harry had first seen.  He forced himself to keep a hold of her and not flinch away from what had been done to her.

            "Shh, Erin.  I'm here.  I'm not going to leave you."  
            "You should.  You have to get away!" She struggled in his grasp, but he gently held onto her.

            "I won't leave you to face him alone." She slowly stopped struggling, subsiding into terrified silence.  Harry followed her gaze and froze as well, his hands clutching at Erin as his face drained of color.

            "Cwn Annwn!" Harry forced himself to take stock of the room.  Dead bodies littered the floor – blood, shit and entrails covered every inch of stone.  Strange symbols were painted on the walls – Harry recognized none of them, but forced himself to memorize them as best he could.  Three masked Death Eaters stood near the cage, while Ezekiel was crouched next to his master, his hands occasionally dropping down to play in the puddles of blood at their feet.  He spread the still warm liquid over his knuckles, tracing the lines of his palms delicately, only to lick them clean and start all over again. 

            Voldemort reached down and gently caressed his torture's head – the kneeling man looked up at the touch, his eyes adoring and his lips stained red.

            "Do you see, my loyal followers? Do you see?" Voldemort moved forward slowly, letting his hand drop from Ezekiel's head.  He stepped over the torn bodies as though they didn't exist, wiggling his toes in the remains as he passed.  He stopped bare inches away from the cage, staring down at the quivering dogs with a growing smile.

            "I am their Master now." Voldemort reached out and touched the spelled metal of the bars, causing the hellhounds to flinch violently and cower away from him, growls spilling from their throats.

            "_Up!_" He roared and the dogs howled, but sprang to their feet, spittle flying from their muzzles to splatter and sizzle on the ground.  "Bow at my feet!  Obey my will! I am your Master – I am your new Lord!" The dogs slunk forward and lowered themselves in front of him, rolling over and showing their bellies to him, even as they growled and snapped their razor sharp teeth at him.  "Good, good my pets."

            Voldemort lifted the latch of the cage – the door swinging open with a screech.  The hellhounds rolled to their feet, but stayed crouching, staring up at the Dark Lord with almost palpable hate and fear.

            "It is time to test my beautiful new pets," Voldemort took a step backwards and gestured at one of the Death Eaters.  He disappeared through the door, only to return seconds later with two muggles.

            They were a man and a woman in their late thirties, bruised and dirty from head to foot.  The woman was screaming and struggling in the Death Eater's grip; the man stumbled into the room numbly, his eyes wide and blank.

            "Cwn Annwn!" The dogs flinched and whined.  Voldemort threw down two scraps of clothing to them, supplied by Ezekiel.  The hellhounds shuffled forward, their noses exploring the scraps. "Here are your targets.  Kill them, my pets.  Make it slow, and painful." Voldemort gestured to one of the walls of the chamber and with a murmured spell, the wall faded away, revealing a dark field.  "Let them go," he ordered the Death Eaters. 

            The woman wasted no time making for the open field, stumbling in her rush for freedom.  The man only stood silently, swaying until one of the Death Eaters pushed him towards the opening, sending a curse to help him on his way.

            Voldemort waited until the couple had made it to the middle of the field, the woman now helping the man along, before looking back down at the dogs, who were now crouched, ready to pounce.  "Go, my pets.  The hunt is on."

            With erupting howls the dogs tore off after the fleeing couple, easily over taking them.  The man went down first – one of the Cwn Annwn launched itself at him, sinking sharp canines into his flank, ripping away a large hunk of flesh.  The other hamstringed the woman, who tried to beat off the animal, but failed.  Blood, bits of bone and flesh exploded from the two victims, their screams lasting only for a few minutes before fading away into silence.  Soon, the only sounds from the field were the heavy ripping of flesh, the crunch of bone and the Cwn Annwn's chilling growls.

            "Good my beauties.  Good," Voldemort had a hand tangled in Ezekiel's hair as the torturer busied himself with his Lord. "Feast well on their flesh.  Crack their bones and savor the marrow.  Soon – ah!" He threw his head back and laughed. "Soon you'll be tasting the sweet flesh of children, and the meat of one Harry Potter." He ripped Ezekiel away from his task, rounding on one of the Death Eaters nearest the door.

            "Crabbe! Gather the faithful.  We have much to do.  I wish to strike the day before Beltane – make sure all is ready." The Death Eater bowed and slipped out of the door.  Voldemort turned his gaze back to the Cwn Annwn, reaching for Ezekiel again.  "Come, Ezekiel.  Let us see the pain my new pets have wrought." Ezekiel wiped his mouth with a bloody sleeve, painting the lower half of his face dark red.  Anticipation gleamed in his eyes as he scurried after his Lord, his hands trembling with excitement.

            Harry came back to himself to find that he'd fallen to the ground, Erin's lax form still cradled in his arms. "Oh my God." He shook violently. "Oh my God."

            "He cannot help you here." Erin stirred, her form now blurry as she pulled away from him.  He let her go, his body numb.  She huddled in on herself, wrapping her arms around her legs and burying her face in her skirts.

            "How can we stop him now?" Harry whimpered, bile rising in his throat as he stared at his hands, which were trembling.

            Erin sniffed and raised her head, her face wet with tears.  "I don't know.  Maybe if the Lord of the Dead was awake – maybe if any of the forgotten gods were awake –," she shook her head as a sob escaped her.

            "W – who?" He distantly remembered Sasha saying something about gods when she had talked in the meeting the day before – but he had had other things on his mind, and had missed most of what she had said.

            "The forgotten gods – those who used to be worshipped before the One God's followers came and converted the people.  There were a multitude of them – a god or goddess for all aspects of life.  They once intermingled with the people – answered the needs of their followers and sometimes granted their prayers.  But when the One God came to the land – the people were converted and the gods were no longer worshipped.  Their power base was taken from them, and one by one, they fell into darkness, forgotten, except in myths." Erin clutched at her skirts, shivering, her eyes a strange mix of lavender and blue.  "They no longer had the power to answer prayers, or do much of anything.  So they went to sleep – to wait until they were needed once again."

            "Like King A-Arthur?" Harry sniffed and wiped at his face, concentrating on Erin and the information she was giving him.  _I must remember this.  I have to_.

            She nodded.  "Sort of.  They cannot die, so they wait until their time comes again."

            "When will that be?"  
            "I don't know."  
            Harry covered his face with his hands, sliding them into his hair and tugging.  "Erin –," his voice broke and fresh tears glittered on his eyelashes.  She looked up at him, her eyes now dark and pained.  "I – he – how…" he began to shake harder.  "I'm scared, Erin.  Before, _he_ was like a bumbling bully, who never had a very good plan to begin with.  But now," he hiccupped.  "Now h-he's got these hell hounds and – and that Ezekiel and – and…"

            Erin reached out slightly towards him – her expression anguished.  "I know, Harry.  I know." He took her hand and let her draw him to her, their arms going around each other.

            "I'll keep my promise, Erin." He murmured into her hair.  She heaved a shuddering sigh and buried her face further into his arms.

            "I know.  I know."

**qpqp**

            They stayed in that position until their tears dried and the trembling stopped.  Harry pulled away reluctantly, his eyes skittering around the images and sounds floating past him, not wanting to look too closely at what he was seeing.  Erin sat up as well, her appearance will somewhat faded, but back to its healthy and whole state.

            Harry got to his feet, burying his hands in his robes, turning in a tight circle.  "Erin…Voldemort said he wanted to strike before Beltane.  Do you know when that is?"

            She got to her feet as well, shaking her skirts to get them straight.  She wiped her face with her hands and frowned.  "The first of May."

            Harry nodded slowly, biting his lower lip.  "So he will strike before May." He looked around carefully, his brow furrowing.  "Do you –," he looked down at Erin.  "Do you know how to – to access his brain? His memory?"

            Erin sighed and cocked her head to one side.  "I don't know.  Most of the time I'm not in control of his thoughts…I just try and stay away…to make him fight to use the Clan's powers." She shrugged.  "I've never actually tried to…meddle…with anything in here." She grimaced as a slice of memory floated past them, the muted screams making them both shiver. 

            Harry scratched the side of his head and looked around again.  Voldemort's mind – where they were at least – was like a large, empty antechamber.  Visions, memories and sounds passed by them…sometimes what Voldemort was doing…sometimes of things he had already done.  But nothing of what he was _about_ to do.  Harry took a few cautious steps forward, Erin trailing along behind him.  He reached the side of the 'room' they were in and looked at the walls.  The color changed constantly, but what caused Harry's stomach to turn over was the strange, spongy texture they seemed to be. 

            He reached out to touch the walls, his hand seeming to move in slow motion.  He could hear Erin's rapidly beating heart, and his own harsh panting was loud in his ears.  His fingers hovered over the surface – he steeled himself and closed his eyes, scrunching his face up as he grabbed all that was left of his courage and touched the wall.

            "Oh _gross_." It was sticky.  And soft.  His hand seemed to almost merge into the wall, the tacky substance flowing over his skin, crawling over him as though it was alive.  "This is bloody _foul_." He could hear Erin giggle and snort behind him.  He turned and looked at her over his shoulder.  She looked at him, a sympathetic smile on her face.  "Don't touch it if you have to." She wrinkled her nose at him.

            He turned back to the wall and studied his hand.  He moved his fingers in it hesitantly – then gasped as sensations and memories slammed into his head.

            "Harry!"

            "Oh – god.  Egypt.  It's dark, and cold.  But it shouldn't _be_ cold.  And there's a fire.  And men…they're covered in blood…he's – he's _young_…he's dropped the ceremonial dagger and they're laughing at him.  He's so _mad_…" Harry's eyes were wide and his body convulsed on the ground.  "Oh.  God.  He slit their throats while they were asleep.  He took the scrolls.  Egypt.  In the desert.  He called the winds…there's a tomb…and covered it over.  Ah, ah, _AH_!" Harry's back arched; he thrashed and shuddered on the ground.  Erin sat next to him, holding onto one of his arms, her face pinched and pale as she helplessly watched him convulse. 

            Harry calmed slightly, panting, sweat pouring off of him.  He blinked up at Erin, his eyes hazy.  "The walls," he murmured, his right hand still trapped.  "The walls are memory." He moved his hand again, then threw his head back and screamed.

            "India! The snakes! Oh god, no not the child…the altar of Kali!  In Calcutta.  He bathed the altar in the oldest temple with the blood of Brahmin children…the statue…the statue moved!" He thrashed on the ground…blood trickling from his nose, streaking down the side of his face. 

            Erin shook her head frantically, shaking.  She grabbed at his right arm, braced herself and pulled.  His arm jerked in her grasp – the walls now had a secure hold on his flesh, and were now trying to pull him in.

            "No, oh no," she whimpered, casting around frantically for something, anything.

            Harry began to mutter again, shaking uncontrollably now.  "China.  Pakistan.  Bali.  Peru.  I see…I see…older and older…his soul getting thinner and thinner…there's nothing…nothing left…" Blood was now leaking from both nostrils, dripping down his skin to his neck, making strange patterns where it hit the sweat.  He frowned, "…It's Peter." He shivered, sense coming into his eyes for a moment.  He rolled his head over and looked at Erin and to where his arm was disappearing into the wall.  "No," he said thickly, pulling at his arm.  "I don't wanna see any more." He clenched his teeth and screwed his eyes shut, then pulled with all his might.  The substance slid back half an inch.  He convulsed again, his eyes flying open.

            "_NO! NO NO NO NO NO_!" Harry began to struggle wildly.  "I'm not! I'm not! I'm not! It's all lies! LIES!" He began to sob and pull at his hand.  He shuddered, but kept pulling, now with Erin's help.  Flashes of images seared through his head…his mother, Neville's mother…he gasped for air and fought.  Row upon row of death eaters in a huge hall…cool gray stone, no windows…a fox…_a fox?_…Hogwarts, in the middle of the night, Voldemort surrounded by bodies…loyal followers…the hounds at his feet…_but that hasn't happened yet_.  With one last yank his hand came free; he spilled onto his back, Erin trapped halfway beneath him, panting.

            He laid his head on the stone, looking upwards, blind.  _What was all that?  Memories? But that last one…it hasn't happened yet.  Maybe…a plan?_ He shuddered. 

            "H-Harry? You're crushing me." Harry rolled to the side and Erin slipped her leg out from underneath him.  She crawled to her knees and sat beside him as he flopped back onto his back.  She pushed her hair behind her ears.  "Are you…alright?"

            He shook his head silently; she reached out and touched his arm gently.  "It's like – condensed memory.  I see what he saw.  I feel what he felt.  I know what he…" Harry trailed off, rolling his head to face her.  "He's so sick in the head." He swallowed heavily.  "But…the worst thing is…he thinks that he's doing the right thing.  That his plan will ultimately make the world 'better', or at least better in how he sees it.  I dunno if he still feels that way.  But…" Harry shuddered faintly.  "The first memories.  He – he was almost idealistic.  He could have been – he could have been…"

            "_What is this?_" Erin and Harry froze.  The voice whispered past them, greenish in color, blind, but seeking.  They exchanged a panicked look.  Erin sprang to her feet and grabbed Harry's hand, pulling with all her might.

            "_What sorts of things are crawling about in here?_" Harry struggled to his feet, swaying dizzily as he stood, the ground bucking and swaying under him.  He grabbed onto Erin for support; she began to pull him in the direction of the crack in Voldemort's defenses.

            "_Do we have a spy?_" Harry shuddered and stumbled quicker, not looking behind himself now.  He knew the voice was near them…he could feel the skin between his shoulder blades shudder and itch.  He gasped for breath as silently as he could; Erin's grip was tight on him.  They were near the crack when the voice shot forward and wrapped itself around Erin's ankle.  She fell to the ground with a scream.

            Harry turned to her, his mouth open, his wand appearing out of nowhere.  Frantically Erin shook her head, her eyes wide and shiny.  _Go_, she mouthed.  _Please, Harry go_.  He shook his head briefly, trembling.  Erin's eyes hardened.  _Go, damn you.  GO NOW_!! Harry swallowed, his arm lowering slowly, tears standing in his eyes.  He caught her gaze for one long moment as the voice began to drag her away, struggling; then he turned and dove through the crack.

            _Forgive me, Erin_.

**qpqp**

            Harry landed flat on his face on the dream road.  He groaned and turned over onto his back, blinking blearily.  He frowned and sat up abruptly, _oh that was a mistake_.  He leaned over as far as he could and vomited; it was mostly red, which worried him greatly.  _That _can't_ be healthy._  He drew in a shaky breath, making a face at the taste in his mouth.  He sacrificed the bottom of his robe to become the use of a rag to wipe his face with.  _That was nasty_.  He flung the scrap of material away from him – only to have it come right back.

            "Watch where you throw your bloody trash!" Harry knew his mouth was probably hanging open, but he couldn't seem to care.  He blinked a few times up at the person in front of him.

            It – it looked sort of like a she, but Harry wasn't so sure with the loincloth the creature was wearing – snorted and looked down it's nose at the dark haired boy.  "What? You never see a selkie before?" Harry closed his mouth and shook his head slowly.  Now that he looked closer, the man – _seal?_ – in front of him _did_ have a skin draped across its shoulders. 

            "I – uh – well – no – but…" Harry frowned, the pain from his head subsiding slightly.  He looked around himself…there was no sight of Voldemort's mind, nor of the green dream road he was _supposed_ to be on.  "Oh…shit." He gulped and looked back up at the creature, who was giving him quite a look.  "I – I don't know where I am."

            "Well sweetums, then it sure sucks to be you." The selkie folded his arms across his chest, canted his hip out and started to tap his foot, frowning.  "Look, honey, you really need to get home.  And I'm in a hurry, so…" the selkie fluttered one hand out, making a shooing gesture.  "Go on.  Go home.  Scat."  
            Harry shook his head slowly.  "But…I don't know how." His stomach lurched, and he must have turned an interesting shade of green, since the selkie took a hasty step away from him, it's nose wrinkling up.

            The creature sighed and rolled its eyes.  "Barinthus so help me…" The creature came forward and reached down to Harry, pausing when he flinched.  "Hey there mortal.  I'm probably the only non-violent male selkie around, okay?  No flinching."

            Harry looked up at the selkie; the creature's eyes were dark, liquid brown.  His skin was tan and smooth, with absolutely no hair, except for on his head, which was a rich chestnut color.  The selkie grabbed his upper arm and easily picked Harry up, settling him on his feet with ease.  "There ya go, kiddo." The selkie let go of him quickly, not quite hiding the quick wipe of its hands well enough from Harry. 

            Harry had to choke back a semi-hysterical laugh.  _I go from weird…to freaking insane_. "Th-thanks." The stared at each other for a moment.  "Ah," Harry began just as the creature made to go around him.  "I'm sorry.  But…do _you_ know where I am?"

            The selkie snorted rudely.  "He_llo_!  You're on the paths.  Barinthus what do they _teach_ you kids these days…" he made to go around Harry again.

            "But!" The creature stopped again.  "How…how do I travel?  How – how can I find my way home?" The selkie frowned.

            "Well," the creature sighed.  "Look, I mean, we're really not supposed to tell mortals any of this, ya getting me?" Harry nodded rapidly.  The selkie blew out a salty breath, clearing the bangs from his eyes.  "Alright, but listen quick." He bent towards Harry. "Stick to the gray paths.  They're usually the safest.  They lead _between_ places, if you get what I mean.  Follow them, and _don't go off into the black_, got me?" Harry nodded rapidly.  "Good.  Now, as to how to get you home…" the selkie trailed off, thinking.  "Well, the best thing to do is to close your eyes, picture 'home' and then look around at the paths you're on.  If any of them seem brighter to you, then follow that one.  But make sure that if you're at a crossroads, and you do something like that, that you leave a little something on the side of the road, or you're screwed.  Got it?"

            "Got it."

            "Good, now get.  You mortals…sure do smell." Harry blinked rapidly at the retreating back of the selkie, completely taken aback by his comment.  _This world gets stranger and stranger the longer I'm in it._  He shook his head abruptly and closed his eyes.  He wanted to go home.  His head hurt, his throat burned, and the images from Voldemort's mind were still in his head, making him shiver and feel sick.  _I wanna go home_.  _To Sirius…and Draco and, and Ginny and Neville and Professor Snape and Dumbledore_…his breath hitched as he tried to concentrate.  He pictured Hogwarts in his mind, the lights of the castle a beacon in the dark. 

            Something pulsed under his feet and Harry's eyes flew open.  One of the paths was considerably lighter than the others; it stretched off into the dark, seemingly endless.  Harry took a deep breath, eyeing the road with a sinking heart.  _No matter how long it is…I'll get home._  He nodded to himself and took a few steps down the road, then stopped.  _You dolt!_ He eyed the crossroads he was at suspiciously, but saw no one on it.  He bit his lip and finally searched through his pockets, praying that there would be _something_ there he could leave.

            He was in luck. He had a hunk of chocolate left in his pocket from one of his many appointments with Madam Pomfrey.  He went back to where the road he was about to take jutted off from the rest of the crossroads and laid down the sweet.

            "Ah." Harry shuffled awkwardly, straightening up.  "Er, thanks?" He looked around again, blushing faintly, feeling odd.  He shrugged and turned around, walking down the lit up road determinedly.  He never saw the petite hand that picked up the chocolate, nor the motherly eyes that considered it, nor the wrinkled mouth that ate it.  Harry's eyes were fixed on the point were the lit road disappeared into the dark.  _You can do this Harry. You can.  Just put one foot in front of the other, just one foot in front of the other.  You'll get home.  You will._

**qpqpqpqp**

            Harry opened his eyes eons later to find himself back in the Hospital Wing.  His throat felt like ground chuck and every bone and muscle in his body hurt.  He was still strapped to the bed, and as an experimental tug on his wrists told him, the skin around the restraints was torn and bloody.  He whimpered, turning his head to one side as a wave of nausea overtook him.

            Gentle hands were suddenly there to free him and roll him over to empty his stomach into a bucket at the side of the bed.  "Shh, Harry.  Shh." Harry panted as he lay half on and half off of the bed, tears trickling down his skin to drip off his nose.  He shivered miserably, his head beginning to pound unmercifully. 

            The hands returned and soothed back his hair, tucking it behind his ears.  The unknown person pressed a vial to his lips and he sipped at it, wincing as the potion eased past his torn throat.  He felt his glasses slipped onto his face; he blinked several times to clear his eyes and looked up.  He felt his throat tighten briefly as he caretaker was revealed.         

            Severus was kneeling next to him, his lanky hair pushed behind his ears and dark bags were under his eyes.  For once his guarded expression was relaxed and Harry saw pity and compassion in the dark eyes.

            "P-Prof-Profes-," Harry's voice caught as she struggled to sit up and look around the room; they were alone.  "S-s-s-,"

            Severus eased him back onto some pillows, a brief look of pain flying across his face.  "Beat at ease, Mr. Potter.  Harry.  Shh."

            Harry shook his head jerkily, tears slipping past his eyelids.  "S-," he took a deep breath.  "Sirius?"  
            Severus' face clouded over as he took a seat on the edge of Harry's bed.  "He –," the Potions Master glanced at the door as his mouth tightened briefly.  "We were forced to remove him from the room, Harry.  You can blame his absence on my insistence."

            The younger wizard let out a sigh, relaxing slightly.  "He – he didn't –,"

            "No, Mr. Potter.  He didn't." Severus reached over to the side table and picked up a sleeping draught.  He helped Harry drink it and rose from the bed after Harry's eyes began to slide shut.  "Sleep, Mr. Potter.  He'll be here when you wake, I promise." He reached out and brushed at Harry's bangs, _I'm only checking on his scar_, the lanky man kicked himself mentally, shaking his head slightly to clear it. 

            Harry's eyes slid shut completely and Severus' face softened slightly, his eyes troubled.  "I promise, Mr. Potter." He straightened his shoulders and glanced towards the door, anger now beginning to make his eyes sparkle dangerously. 

            Severus had not been happy to have Sirius in the same room as Harry.  Once the boy had begun to thrash, Sirius had nearly gone out of his skin, trying to get to Harry and attempt to wake him up.

            It wasn't until Harry had begun to describe the horrors he'd seen in Voldemort's mind that Sirius had cracked completely.  Then the animagus had backed away from the boy on the bed, shaking his head slowly as his eyes widened with each passing word.

            "He – he – I – I _can't_.  This – this is…" and the animagus had fled, much to Severus' disgust.  Now the Potions Master was on his way to find the other wizard and give him a considerable piece of his mind.

            He didn't have to go very far.  Sirius was huddled on the ground outside of Harry's room, his face drawn and haggard.  He looked up at Severus' sudden appearance, his eyes haunted.  "How is he?"

            Severus sneered, but closed the door behind him gently, only then rounding on the huddled man.  "You piece of quivering maggoty meat." He reached down, relishing the flinch from Sirius, grabbing the other man's arm and hauling him to his feet.  "You worthless," he began to drag the animagus down the hall, "spineless," he pushed open a door, revealing an empty room.  He threw Sirius in roughly, kicking the door shut behind them.  "_Son of a bitch!_" He clenched his hands into fists, anger making his eyes blaze.  "How could you leave his side when he needed you the most!"

            Anger made Sirius quiver before it suddenly left him.  He crumpled to the ground, anguish painted across his face.  "I know.  I know," he whispered, burying his face in his hands.

            Severus sneered.  "That's not an answer, Black."

            Sirius looked up at the Potions Master, tear tracks shiny on his face.  "I've failed him," he said miserably.  "I promised – I thought – I thought that I'd be able to handle it.  I thought that I could be strong for him.  But I couldn't, I _couldn't_.  It was like I was in Azkaban again and I was seeing –,"

            Fury flashed through Severus.  He crossed the distance between them in two strides and backhanded Sirius with enough force to send him sprawling. "This isn't about _you_," he snarled, standing over the gaping man. "This is about Harry.  This is about keeping him sane.  About making sure he stays _here_, with _us_ and doesn't get lost in the abyss!  He needs _you_ Black.  For some ungodly reason the boy loves you.  He trusts you.  You are his family, his world.  Now act like a gods be damned adult and _pull your head out of your arse!_"

            Sirius' white face began to redden.  "I know he needs me, you bastard." He struggled to his feet, wiping a trickle of blood away from his mouth.  "Don't you think I disgust myself for running?  Don't you think that I _know_ with everything that I am that I have failed this test of his trust? Don't you think I know that?"

            The Potions Master brought his hands up and shoved Sirius out of his face.  "Then start acting like the person he needs and not the spineless worm you are."

            "I am not a worm!" Sirius launched himself at Severus, who caught him by the front of his robes and spun him around, shoving him up against the wall, pinning him there.

            "That's right.  Be angry, hold onto it." He shook Sirius, knocking his head against the wall.  "Focus on the anger, let that burn out the self pity.  Because if you fail him again Sirius Black I'll kill you myself." Severus let go of the stunned animagus, wiping his hands off on his robes with an expression of disgust.

            "Y-you…"

            Severus spat at Sirius' feet, making him flinch.  "Your godson is waiting for you, Black.  If I were you I'd hop on over to his room before you really piss me off." The Potions Master spun away, throwing open the door with a bang.  "Remember what I said, Black.  I always keep my promises." And with that he stalked from the room, his robes snapping behind him.

            Sirius watched him go with anger and confusion warring on his face.  His expression finally hardened, and he pushed himself from the wall, straightened his shoulders and marched from the room, heading towards Harry's side without looking back.

End Chapter 31

Review Responses:

Yanagi-sen , darkangelgep , starangel2106, Zaphodette Beeblebrox , ash, Kristine Thorne , Mistress Malfoy, Elebereth , sugur-plum-faerie , Robbly, tinkita , Xyverz, kraeg001, usually immaculate aristocrat, pink-fogg , Ralna Malfoy , Redrum, Moonfairyhime, fataloniegrinning god, Yue Lian , TanisaFyre, Musicstarlover, Gemory, DragonVampire, Sowen , Zslyth, The Lady Reaper of the Shadows , AmunetIfe, Ms. Issues , SithelfJen, Obscurus Imber , Quidditchjunkie , Wynjara , Tenshi-Chikyuu, Adenara Yatman , azntgr01, Arafel2, Lady FoxFire , Molly, SlytherinHeadGirl , Zaptor , FroBoy, deb-sampson  :THANK YOU FOR YOU WONDERFUL REVIEWS!

Athenakitty: No Umbridge, unless I can work her in later as a character.  I'll try tho.  I refuse to read the last book, mostly on principle, although I really prolly should.  Ah well. 

Mr. Happy Java Man: Yeah, they're that stupid.  And to make it worse…there's people just like them.  I'm cheating in a way…I'm basing the Weasley's reactions on some personal and retold experiences…so, yeah, their attitude and level of betrayal really does happen in real life.

Relle: LOL you're welcome =)

Firefoot: no Charlie for now, sorry.  He's still silent in my head. Bill will return much later on in the story, but there will be updates on him here and there.  I'm glad you're enjoying the fic!


	32. Chapter 32: This Winter Sorrow

**A/N: **Hello!  A bit of gore and death on the way.  Hope you enjoy it!

DISCLAIMER: I own none of it, although I sure wish I did.****

**Chapter 32: This Winter Sorrow**

            Harry tossed and turned on the bed, his brow wrinkled in a deep frown as sweat began to form at his hairline.  Sirius dozed next to him, a forgotten book laying open in his lap, one of the pages bent at an odd angle.  A light snore came from the animagus – Harry whimpered slightly, shivering under his charmed blankets.

            _Harry wearily put one foot in front of the other, his head hanging low, his eyes nearly shut.  He was so tired.  The pain in his feet was white hot, increasing more and more with every step.  The muscles in his legs felt like water, and his head pounded in time with each breath he took.  His throat was dry as sandpaper, which made swallowing a whole new area of torture for him.  _

_            He shivered, the chill waking him from his walking daze.  He blinked slowly, his brain not functioning properly.  He frowned and looked down, then shook his head and looked up.  He was no longer on the lit up road.  _But I was just…on…it…_He closed his eyes and bit his lip – his shoulders slumped, defeated.  He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen the road.  He'd been too far away in the pain, trying to fight it off, trying to keep himself sane.  He opened his eyes and looked around, squinting in the darkness, blinking away the bursts of color in his eyes._

_            A growl whispered past his shoulder.  He froze, turning slowly to look behind him for the owner of the sound.  There was only blackness.  Harry caught a whimper in his throat – he took a step back, then another, then another.  A second growl emerged from the darkness, louder this time, closer.  _

_            Harry turned from the direction of the sound, panic burning away all weariness from his limbs and mind.  _What did the man thingy say? _He started to walk quickly into the black, the temperature seeming to drop with every step he took.  _What did he say?_ Harry began to pant, jogging slightly now, the skin between his shoulder blades itching.  _He said – he said,_ Harry frowned, his teeth beginning to chatter_, he said…to find the road to take you home…picture…picture…__

_            A third growl nearly swept Harry off of his feet.  He clamped his hands over his ears, whimpering._  I wanna go home_, he hiccupped and shuddered.  A wind began to whip around him, making his clothes snap and swirl.  He clutched at them, his eyes wide, the tears drying quickly on his face.  _

_            The darkness around him was solidifying…it was moving, and it was _cold_.  Harry shuffled back slowly, unable to take his eyes off of the mass in front of him.  It bucked and swirled, faces appearing and disappearing, mouths open in screams or supplications; hands reached out to him, only to change into snapping jaws and sharp, sharp teeth.  _

_            He shook his head slowly, tremors running through his body, "No. Oh no, please no." He placed a hand out, palm facing the darkness, never noticing that he was shaking like a leaf. "Please go away. I'm really not very good to eat, I swear.  I'm – I'm all dirty, and thin.  There's not a lot of meat on me.  It'll be tough and stringy, not – not nice and plump like a good monster like you would enjoy…" _Harry you sound like a complete loon_, he gulped, backing away quicker as the mass in front of him began to advance.  _

_            A hand wrapped itself around his ankle, jerked and pulled him to the ground with a scream.  Something flew over his head, cawing, screaming at the monster in front of him.  Harry put his arms up over his head, shielding his face and eyes.  Something soft and ticklish began to fall on him; he cracked open an eye and looked down – bird feathers, big shiny black ones, nearly blanketed him.  _

_            The cawing and screaming were still going on – but quieter now, further away.  Harry risked a peek at them; a giant crow was dive-bombing the mass that had been hunting him, the bird's beak was wet with Harry assumed was blood.  He stared at them, mesmerized.  On one level, all he saw was the crow and the monster.  On another, he thought he sometimes saw a wild haired woman with a sword attacking a great, hideous beast with long, hairy arms.  _

_            A scuttling sound to his left made him whip his head around, paling when he made out the new creature.  It was an enormous spider, its multitude of eyes focused on him, completely black except for a diamond shaped white patch on its back.  Before Harry could begin to panic, however, the image shimmered and a young, dark skinned man was squatting a few feet away from him, his dark eyes laughing._

_            "Who-who-who –,"_

_            "Are-are-are you?" The young man tilted his head, staring at Harry without blinking.  "I-I-I am Anansi." _

_            Harry flushed and the young man laughed.  _

_            "A bit touchy on the pride side, aren't we?"_

_            Harry struggled to sit up, his face warm. "It's not nice to make fun of people." A loud roar and an answering scream made them both jump and look over – the monster was flailing about, trying to hit the crow with its arms, but kept missing.  Harry sucked in a breath and scuttled a few feet away, terror rushing through him._

_            A warm breath on his cheek made him jerk around; the spider was right next to him now, the many eyes tracing his jaw and cheek.  One of the eight legs was poised to strike, ready to pin him down and hold him for Merlin only knew what.  Harry whimpered. "Shh, pretty boy.  Shh, shh, shh.  You should know better to run from one monster to another."_

_            The leg drew back and all Harry seemed able to do was watch.  It blurred – then something hit him hard in the side, making his ribs scream with pain.  His new attacker and him rolled several times, before the other person lunged to its feet, whipping out a strangely colored sword, the skin on its back flapping._

_            "I thought you were a non-violent selkie?" Harry's voice was dazed and soft. _

_            The creature looked down at him, its eyes unreadable.  "Well, I lied." It turned to face the spider, leveling its sword at it.  "Now, Anansi, go away.  We've had this conversation _how_ many times before?  You leave the mortals alone, and their irritating little priests leave _us_ alone, you getting me here?"_

_            The spider hissed and reared back onto its last four legs, its mandible snapping loudly.  The selkie shifted and glanced back at Harry, its own eyes wide. "Kid, listen.  You really need to start running now, ok? And why the hell did you go off the paths? I mean, I _told _you…" A roar made the selkie cut his lecture short and return to the angry insect in front of him.  _

_            "Damn it all to the fires of Hades you miserable little wretch!" The selkie didn't have a chance to test his skills against the god; the crow dived at the spider, driving it back.  "Get! Get back to your own lands, you miserable little punk.  Go one, get!" The spider was slowly driven back, the ferocity of the crow too much for it.  The spider took one last look at Harry, then turned and fled, disappearing into the dark._

_            The crow landed with ease, watching it go with unreadable golden eyes.  She turned and looked at Harry, who shivered.  The selkie lowered his sword and backed away, not about to stand between the crow and the human._

_            "T-Thank you?" Harry shuddered, sitting up finally and wrapping his arms around his middle.  _

_            The crow cocked its head to one side and then began to waddle over to where Harry was laying.  He tried to hold himself in place, and not flinch away as the massive beak got closer and closer to him._

_            "The seal is right, little boy.  You are far from where you should be." _

_            "I – I'm sorry." He eyed the sharp tip; there was still dark colored fluid dripping from it._

_            The crow clacked its beak softly, tilting its head to one side as it studied him.  "Foolish mortals, foolish times.  First no hounds…now lost boys…" Harry jerked his head up, his mouth opening.  "Off to bed and sleep, little boy.  Leave such dark matters to your betters.  GO!" The crow lunged at him, making Harry's blood freeze.  He stared at the plunging beak for one horrified moment, time slowing to a crawl.  _I wanna go home!_ The thought thundered through his head.  _

_            A force wrapped itself around his middle and _jerked_.  Harry gasped, unable to scream, his hands flying to the invisible pressure, scrambling to try and get it off.  It pulled and his world went black._

**qpqp**

            Harry jerked awake, his breath catching in his throat as his hands scrabbled around him.  A heavy weight sat itself next to him, hands coming up to rest on his shoulders, shaking him gently.  Harry whimpered, still more asleep than awake – the hands paused before tightening fractionally, not letting go. 

            "Harry, hey kiddo, it's me, Sirius.  I'm here, I'm here." Harry slowly stopped struggling, the last vestiges of sleep finally leaving him.

            "S –," he coughed and brought an arm up to wipe at his face.  "Sirius?" He let the blurry, dark figure pull him into an embrace, his godfather's familiar, spicy scent washing over him.  "Sirius." The dark haired boy clutched at the animagus, shaking slightly.  _Was that a dream, or was that…_real?  He shivered again and buried his head into the older man's robes, pushing the lingering images away.  _I don't wanna deal with it now_.  He sniffed and tried to even out his breathing.  _Sirius is here – and that's all that's important._

            "I'm here, lad.  I'm here." Sirius' buried his face in his godson's hair, wrapping wiry arms around the thin frame, trying to warm the chilled skin.  He stroked the bony, far-too-thin back and rocked the boy gently, a rush of emotion going through him when Harry buried himself deeper into his arms.  _Oh Harry-lad, I'm so sorry_.  He closed his eyes briefly, guilt and self disgust washing through him, easily overwhelming the joy of having his godson in his arms.  _Sirius you don't deserve him_, the animagus pushed the voice away, refusing to think about how much it sounded like James.  He pulled back slowly, whispering a spell to illuminate a dim light.

            Harry winced at the sudden flare, his sensitive eyes making the sudden intrusion feel like a knife through the skull.  He glanced up at his godfather, noting the expression on his face.  "Sirius? What's wrong?"

            The animagus' face smoothed instantly, a warm, caring look replacing the worry.  "Nothing's wrong, Harry.  Everything's fine." Sirius eased Harry back onto the pillows, fussing with the covers, but not meeting the younger man's eyes. 

            Harry caught the older man's hand, holding it gently, tugging to get Sirius' attention.  "You're worried." He tried to hold the man's gaze, but the animagus fidgeted with the bed and avoided looking at him.

            "No, no, Harry.  Well, sure, yes, I'm worried, I mean.  But nothing's wrong.  You – you were just asleep longer than we expected, that's all." Now Sirius looked up at Harry, brushing back the boy's bangs, letting his fingers linger on the pale skin.  "That's all."

            Harry bit his lip and eyed Sirius warily.  There was something _off_ with his godfather, and he couldn't put a finger on what it was.  "How long was I asleep?" He decided to ask instead.

            "Two days."

            "Two _days_?!" Harry felt his mouth drop open in shock as he struggled to sit up more in bed. 

            Sirius nodded, a touch grim.  "Madam Pomfrey was starting to get worried.  I mean, you woke up fine just after the potion –," he broke off suddenly and looked away from Harry, clearing his throat.  "Yes, you woke up fine, then went back to sleep.  Then, you just…wouldn't…wake up." Sirius returned his gaze to Harry, who finally noticed the dark, heavy bags under the man's eyes. 

            "Oh." The younger wizard let out a long breath, flopping back in bed.  "But…I'm fine, right?  I mean, there's nothing…_wrong_…with me, is there?"

            "No! Everything's just fine, Harry.  Really.  Poppy's looked you over from head to toe," Harry turned a touch green, which caused Sirius to chuckle lightly. "Oh, your modesty is safe, silly.  But she's looked you over, and can't find a thing wrong.  Okay?"  
            Harry closed his eyes briefly, relieved.  "Yeah, Sirius.  Okay.  Good." He opened his eyes and focused them on the far wall as a sudden thought came to him.  "Good." _I have to be well…it's the only way to go back_.

**qp**

            Remus snuck into the Hospital Wing, tiptoeing past a few slumbering students.  He cast a look over them; mostly third year students by the look of them.  He hid a smile behind his hand…if he guessed right, all the children were there for a rather – disastrous Potions Class, in which third year Gryffindors had decided to rebel against Severus' teaching style and _purposely_ make the potion incorrectly.  The resulting explosions had sent even the Potions Master to the ground for cover.  Severus had _not_ been pleased…especially since a large portion of his ingredients had been hit by the exploding cauldrons, thus ruining them for any other use.  Remus had been told that students could hear the irate Potions Master screaming at the classroom three halls away. 

            Remus turned back to the room, slipping past the last of the sleeping students carefully.  He reached the screened off hallway and slipped behind it, the material whispering slightly as he passed.  Remus hadn't seen Sirius since that morning when he'd left Harry's side to get some proper sleep in a real bed.  Sirius had refused to leave, so Remus had left him in the room, a book to keep him company.  _Oh Sirius, you foolish man_, the werewolf paused outside of Harry's door, listening carefully.  He could make out quiet murmurs from the room, one of which sounded like Harry's voice.  Remus' face lit up and he opened the door – never noticing the pair of eyes that were watching him from the corner of the hall.

            "Harry! You're awake!" Remus hurried over to the edge of the bed, leaning down to give the dark haired boy a hug.  Sirius' face was lit up, and both the boy and the man were flushed with laughter. 

            "Remus!" Harry's eyes were bright and clear.

            The werewolf pulled up a chair next to Sirius.  "How are you feeling?"

            Harry made a face.  "I'm fine, Remus.  Really."

            Lupin chuckled, "I take it Poppy's been here a number of times?" He leaned back in his seat, folding his hands over his stomach.

            Harry rolled his eyes and huffed slightly.  "A _number_ of times?  I think she's cast every single medical spell known to man_kind_ on me in the last hour.  And she keeps coming back to check for, 'just one more thing, dear'." The older wizards laughed at the disgruntled boy.

            "Now, Sirius," Remus pointed a finger at the other man, a wicked smile sliding across his face, "you haven't let Poppy wear Harry out, have you?  I'm sure Draco will want a word with him, and he'll be quite vexed if Harry falls asleep while he tries to talk to him."

            Sirius rolled his eyes as Harry perked up.  "Draco? How is he?  I bet he's been a bit hard to live with…"  
            "Hard to live with?  Are you loony?  The boy's been on a three-day tear!  The only people that can get _close_ to him without him snapping has been Severus and Ginny!" Remus sighed, shaking his head mournfully, but the twinkle in his eyes gave him away. 

            Harry smiled, blushing a bit.  "He – has he…" he gestured at one of the empty chairs.

            Sirius shook his head, which caused Harry to deflate a bit.  "Hey, there kiddo," Sirius leaned forward, reaching out to pat Harry's knee.  "It's not like he didn't want to.  Severus flat refused him, that's all.  Said you needed your sleep and he needed to concentrate on his studies." Harry nodded slowly, perking up slightly.  _That makes sense, of course.  There're three thousand things that needs to be done…and Draco can't sacrifice his studies for the OWLs for me.  It isn't fair to ask him to…or to assume that he would_.  He sucked on his lower lip briefly, missing the look that passed between the two older wizards.

            "Right.  Got it." Harry glanced at Remus through his lashes.  "But he's coming soon, right?" His hands twisted nervously in his blankets.

            Remus smiled at Harry and winked.  "Tomorrow after classes, if he doesn't show up before breakfast that is.  I know he's been pestering Poppy day and night about you, so when she went to bed, he started to pester me, since he couldn't find Sirius."

            Harry and Sirius laughed quietly.  "Good, good," Harry smoothed out the comforter in front of him, not looking either man in the eye.  "I want to see him too."

            "I want to see him too." Sirius echoed, causing Harry to glare at the animagus and swat at him.  "Oh Draco, my love, my heart," he continued, making Harry gape at him before taking the pillow out from behind his back and whacking the animagus with it.  "Oh Draco, how I love thee, let me count the ways…"

            Sirius was a shaking mass of laughter after both Harry and Remus were finished with him.  Harry's pillows, on the other hand, had to be completely re-stuffed.  The remaining Marauders left a little while later with Harry smiling in his sleep, peaceful.

            They didn't stay long enough.

**qpqpqpqp**

            It was the mattress shifting that next brought Harry out of the light doze he was in.  Nightmares had plagued him all night long…_at least I hope they were nightmares_.  He'd gone to bed happy, completely at ease with his godfather and Remus in the room.  When he'd woken up from the first nightmare he'd been alone – _don't be so selfish_, he'd chided himself even as he shook.  _Sirius has been sitting by your bedside for three days.  He and Remus need a little time alone together.  Don't be so bloody greedy_.  He'd stared at the shadows in his room, licking his lips nervously as they seemed to move when he wasn't looking at them.  Needless to say, he'd had a problem falling back asleep.

            He cracked his eyes open a slit, taking in the fuzzy, blond figure at the edge of his bed, then relaxed and opened them fully, a wide smile transforming his face.

            Draco was perched at the edge of his bed, the blond hair disheveled and dark bags under his eyes, but his gaze was clear as he watched Harry carefully.  He reached out and touched Harry's cheek, his mouth quirking up into a half smile.  "Hey scar-head." His voice was a touch raspy and soft.

            Harry wrinkled his nose at the blond, a small chuckle escaping him. "Hey ferret." Draco's smile became a little fuller.  Harry tilted his head into Draco's touch hesitantly, a slight blush creeping over his cheeks. 

            The skin around Draco's eyes wrinkled and the gray eyes lightened.  "I'm glad you're back," the blonde's voice was gentle and a strange expression passed across his face too fast for Harry to read.  "You had us worried.  Especially Severus."

            Harry shifted uncomfortably, looking away from the other boy briefly.  "I – it had to be done.  And besides," he risked a glance at Draco, "I learned a good many things by being in there longer anyhow." He gave the blond a hesitant half-smile, his hands fluttering nervously over his covers.

            Draco sighed and shook his head, slipping his hand down to rest above Harry's heart.  "Yes, but you risked so much.  I don't know –," the door opening silenced him.  The boys tensed and looked over, but relaxed when they saw it was only Severus entering.

            The Potions Master looked at both of them, before his gaze finally rested on Harry.  "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter and I need to – have a little chat." Harry paled slightly at the Potions Master's tone.  He knew that sound…the older wizard was_ not_ happy with him. 

            Draco glanced at Harry, taking in his pale face and frowned slightly before turning back to his godfather.  "No, sir, I think I'll be staying."

            Severus raised an eyebrow at the blond, but Draco held his ground, jutting his chin out stubbornly, his gray eyes becoming icy.  The older wizard finally bent his head fractionally, knowing when a Malfoy had dug in his heels, there was no moving him. "Fine, Draco, you may stay, _but_," he leveled a look at the now grinning boy, causing the grin to fade slightly, "I'll not have a word out of you.  This conversation is between myself and Mr. Potter, are we understood?" Draco nodded swiftly and moved to a seat next to the bed, taking one of Harry's hands into his own. 

            Severus looked down at their joined hands for a moment, a soft expression flying across his face before it hardened.  He conjured a chair at the edge of Harry's bed and sat gracefully, flipping his robes straight and steeping his hands in front of his face.  He looked at Harry for a moment, his eyes unreadable.  "You, Mr. Potter, are a very difficult boy." Harry squirmed, his hand tightening on Draco's fractionally. 

            Severus sighed and dropped his hands to his lap.  "Would you care to inform me _why_ exactly you chose to drink the entire vial rather than the one sip I proscribed?"

            Harry bit his lip and grimaced.  He opened and closed his mouth a few times, words failing him.  He took a deep breath and let it out in a gush.  He hadn't wanted to tell the Potions Master this, but…"I – it hurts so much, getting there and getting back, that fifteen minutes is barely enough to see anything at all.  I mean, I get to see what perverted new thing Voldemort's up to, yes, but I hadn't had the chance to actually explore.  This time I did, and I think I found several things that were extremely important." Harry dropped his eyes to his covers and picked at a piece of lint, trying not to see how Severus blanched at his mention of the pain that the potion caused. 

            Severus sat for a moment and then leaned forward, his eyes dark. "Mr. Potter – Harry.  Do you have _any_ idea the risk you took last night?" His voice shook slightly, and Harry was shocked at the intensity in the older man's voice.

            Harry risked a glance up, his stomach giving a small lurch at the pained expression that was on the older wizard's face. "I –," he blinked a few times.  "There was no other way," he repeated softly, his free hand tracing patterns on the quilt.  "The Headmaster has no more spies in Voldemort's ranks when he really needs them the most.  I am the last option left."

            Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and grimaced.  "Potter…you are well on your way to driving me mad, do you know this?" Harry blinked at the Potions Master, his eyes wide.  Severus looked back up at the younger boy.  "You are _never_ to do something as stupid as that again, do you understand me?  If, _if_ you have concerns about staying in the Otherworld for longer than a quarter of an hour, you will bring up your concerns with an adult _before_ you decide to something so foolish again.  Understood?" Severus' tone was harsh.

            Harry looked at Draco, who was also leveling a stern glance at the dark haired boy, _no help from that corner I guess_.  He sighed explosively and ducked his head.  "I – alright.  I understand.  I won't take that much again without consulting someone first."

            "Without consulting _me_ or Madam Pomfrey first."

            _Drat, caught_.  Harry nibbled on his lower lip before finally nodding.  "Alright.  I won't take that much again without consulting either you or Madam Pomfrey first." Draco's hand tightened around his, a thumb sweeping across his palm, sending a jolt through Harry – it tickled, but didn't tickle.  Harry glanced at Draco, but the blonde's face was calm and focused on the Potions Master.

            Harry turned back in time to see Severus' face clear minutely.  "Good.  I'll hold you to your word, Mr. Potter." He stared at the younger wizard for a long moment, his face unreadable. 

            Harry looked down to where his and Draco's hands were clasped, a strange, foreboding creeping up his spine.  _Somehow,_ he traced the various lines and calluses on their hands, _I don't think I'll need very much anymore._  He swallowed a suddenly heavy lump in his throat, the bitter taste of fear heavy on his tongue.  Flashes of his dreams flew past his minds eye – _no, I think not._

**qpqpqpqp**

Several Weeks Later

            Harry frowned as he flipped through his charms book, a tickling sensation irritating his nose.  He skimmed over a marked area, one hand poised over his notes as the other came up to wipe at his nose.  He went to reach for his book again but stopped when he saw the blood on his hand.

            "Damn it," he swore softly.  He reached into his pocket and withdrew an already bloodstained handkerchief.  He pinched his nose and tilted his head back, happy he was in the Library and not in his private room in the dorms.  _Professor Snape would be flooing in right about now_, he bit back a sigh and closed his eyes, relaxing as best he could in the hard chair.

            He was alone for once – something he'd had to carefully arrange for weeks.  _It's not that I don't like being around everyone,_ he flushed guiltily, shifting in his chair.  _It's just – sometimes they can get so _loud.  Noise had been bothering him ever since he'd taken the potion again.  When he'd woken and Sirius had been there at his side, he'd thought everything was going to be okay.  _But I was wrong_…

            Just after the Head Nurse had let him out of the Ward, light had begun to bother his already sensitive eyes.  A quiet Potions class was uncomfortable for him now – and he'd taken to avoiding the Main Hall as much as he could, relying on Dobby's faithful presence to bring him food in the mornings and at night.  It didn't help, however, that the mere thought of food made him queasy.  _I wonder if I'll ever get better?_ He opened his eyes and focused on the ceiling.  _Is it bad that I don't even seem to care anymore if I will or won't?_

            He brought away the cloth from his nose and sat up gingerly, poking at the offending appendage suspiciously; his luck held, it didn't begin to bleed again.  He was beginning to have nosebleeds on a regular basis – which he'd been able to hide so far, but he didn't know how long his luck was going to hold. 

            He carefully swiped at his face, cleaning off the blood as best he could without a mirror.  He stuffed the handkerchief into his pocket and reached for his book again.

            "Harry?" His shoulders slumped and he sighed, giving up on studying for the time being.  He looked up and then smiled.  Draco was emerging from the shelves, his book bag bumping against his side as he walked, the sunlight from the stained glass windows painting his face a dozen different colors. 

            "Hey," Harry leaned back in his chair, flipping his textbook closed, watching the play of light on the fair skin. __

            Draco's expression suddenly clouded as he walked up to Harry, dropping his pack to the ground carelessly.  He reached out and tipped Harry's head back into the light, his other hand coming up to trace over the other boy's lips.  "What happened? Why is there blood?"

            Harry reached for his face, but his hand was batted away by Draco.  _Blast and damn_, Harry closed his eyes and sighed.  "It's nothing, Draco.  Really."

            A wet cloth was suddenly dabbing at his face, which caused Harry to sputter indignantly and open his eyes.  "Quit moving," the blonde's face was creased in concentration.  Draco made a few more swipes at Harry's face, then leaned back.  "There.  Now," he tapped the dark haired boy's chin gently, "what happened?"

            Harry stared up at Draco, thoughts flashing through his head.  "I –," he sighed.  "It was a nose bleed." He decided to settle on the truth.

            "A nosebleed?" Draco frowned and picked up his book bag, rummaging around in it.  He pulled out a small notebook.  He made a notation.  "How long did it last?"

            Harry rolled his eyes but a fond smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.  "Just a minute or two."

            "Mm. Good." Draco flipped the notebook closed and put it away, avoiding Harry's grab for it.  A wicked smile suddenly appeared on his face as he leaned closer to Harry.  The dark haired boy squeaked as he was suddenly and soundly kissed.  "There.  Hello."

            Harry blinked owlishly up at the smirking blond.  "Hello." He knew his face was probably flaming red – he still wasn't used to this; it always seemed like a dream to him, at least until the blond proved it otherwise. 

            Draco reached out and brushed his cheek, chuckling quietly.  Harry ducked his head, embarrassed.  It just made Draco laugh even more and lean in again.

            "Oh _ew_, get a room." They jerked apart and turned to face a smirking Ginny, Blaise and Neville.  She winked at Harry, how looked toward the ceiling and sunk down in his chair.  Blaise and Neville laughed at him while ignoring the deadly glare cast their way by Draco.

            "Horrid timing as always, you gits." Draco slid off of the table and brushed at his robes before sitting in the chair next to Harry.

            Ginny snorted and made her way to one of the open seats, easing herself down into one of them, stretching out her knee as she did so.  She rubbed at it fitfully, but the dull ache just throbbed in time with her heartbeat.

            "Alright there Gin?" Blaise guided Neville into the last open seat before perching on the arm of his chair, resting one hand on the sandy haired boy's shoulder to steady himself.

            She looked up at the sable haired boy and shrugged.  "There're good days and bad days.  Today was – a little rough." They all grimaced.

            The mood in the school for the last month had been decidedly hostile towards Slytherins.  Professor Flitwick had even taken House points from several students, while Hagrid had done the unthinkable – he'd sent some Gryffindors to detention with _Filch_. Harry had had a long laugh when he'd heard about that – and he'd also owled the half giant a sack of candy he'd gotten from Hogsmead, since he'd been forbidden to go 'tromping about' after dark, as per the orders of one grumpy Professor Snape.

            Sirius had at first wanted to help Harry evade Snape's rules – but had suddenly changed his mind a day later.  Harry was a little worried about his godfather – Sirius had been acting oddly ever since he'd taken the potion.

            Harry supposed his godfather's increased paranoia came from the fact that Harry had been the most popular target for the school – even if he was in a crowd of Slytherins, _someone_ would find a way to push or trip him, or otherwise launch small missiles at his head.  He'd gotten very good at blocking charms because of it. 

            Ginny had been mostly avoided by the majority of the students – except by the Weasley's.  Ron and especially the twins were quite vigilant in their persecution of her.  She hadn't had to use her new cane yet – but the youngest Black was on guard.  Maddie, another fourth year, had taken to walking with Ginny everywhere, as well as a number of fourth and third year boys.  __

            A small rustling had them all alert and wary – but it only turned out to be Sasha and Seamus arriving.  Oddly late, for them.  Sasha was flushed and Seamus was straightening his robes – the rest of the Slytherins exchanged raised eyebrows and small, sly smiles.

            "Ah. Hello.  Sorry we're late." Seamus stuttered, nearly tripping as he came to a stop.  Sasha glared at him once over her shoulder and smoothed her robes down with a flick of her hand.

            "Good of you to join us." Draco barred his teeth at Sasha's glare.  "What you do in private with," he ran a look down Seamus, raising an eyebrow archly, "_others_ is none of our business.  Just don't be late again."

            Seamus gaped at the blond, looking back and forth between the two Slytherins. "You – you – you –," he sputtered, blinking rapidly, his face flushing.

            "Oh Draco," Sasha sneered back at the blond, resting one hand on her hip, "at least I've found one who can _dress_ himself."

            "Hey!"  
            The Slytherins looked at each other for a moment and then began to laugh – including Harry.  Seamus stared at them for a long moment, and then just stood there shaking his head, muttering about insane Housemates and wondering what the house elves had slipped into the pumpkin juice that morning.

            "Oh Seamus," Neville finally leaned forward to see around Blaise, a few chuckles still escaping him, "it's all a joke."

            Seamus glanced at the sandy haired boy and then finally grinned, winking at him good-naturedly. "Ah, I know, Nev. It's good to see you all laugh though.  That's for sure."

            That sobered the group slightly.  "Well," Harry spread his hands out in front of him, a strange smile on his face.  "We're the ones that need laughter the most I think.  Makes everything – else – go down smoother." Draco reached out and brushed Harry's cheek gently, causing the dark haired boy to smile at him.  They all looked down for a moment, silent.

            "Unfortunately," Seamus sighed, breaking the quiet, "I can't stay for very long.  Ron and the rest have gotten uppity lately.  The House is now supposed to arrive for daily 'meetings' after classes – it's bloody annoying, it is." Seamus made a face at the memory.  "They sometimes go on for _hours_…everyone complaining about what this 'horrid Slytherin' did to them, or what that 'Death Eater in training' did the day before to them…it's sickening."

            Seamus paused and rubbed his temple as the rest stared at him, taken aback.  "It just doesn't make sense.  The older students saw through it at first, you know.  The seventh years would just blow Ron off.  But it's the first and second years that this drivel is really getting to." Seamus' expression turned grim.  He looked up at Draco and Harry.  "And it gets worse.  Ron's started to _use_ the firsties and the second years to spy on the older years…it's how he's getting everyone to show up to the meetings now."

            Draco's head snapped up and his eyes narrowed.  "This is – rather disturbing.  You mean to tell us that he's actually managed to organize an intelligence ring in his own dorm?"

            Seamus snorted and crossed his arms over his chest.  "Hardly.  He's using the younger kids to watch the older students – they tell him what the older students are doing, and if they're not at the meeting, _he_ tells McGonagall what they've been up to.  He even told the Professor that he caught two seventh years with a copy of a test – which I don't know if that's true or not, but," he shrugged, his face troubled, "McGonagall certainly was angry.  Both of the seventh years are being kept behind a year for it."

            The Slytherins exchanged worried glances.  "Well, at least it's only Gryffindor…right Seamus?" Neville bit his lip and peered at the other boy.

            Seamus shrugged helplessly.  "I don't know.  I hope it's just Gryffindor that's under this – madness.  I really do.  It's getting horrible…" he shook his head and uncrossed his arms, adjusting his book bag.  "Look, I really got to go.  The last thing I need is Ronnickins getting on my case.  I'll see you when I can." He turned to Sasha, biting his lip.  He reached out and touched her arm; she looked up at him through her lashes and smiled briefly.  "I'll see you, alright?" She nodded.  He glanced at the rest of the group once more before turning sharply and walking away.

            The Slytherins let out a slow collective breath.  "This is bloody irritating," Ginny finally said, leaning back with a huff in her chair. 

            Harry cast her a wry look. "They're getting too big for their britches."

            "Especially today," she grumbled, fussing with her robes – they were her second best set.  Her favorite set had to be sent off to a professional cleaner just after lunch, much to Ginny's disgust. 

             A group of Gryffindors had 'accidentally' started a food fight when Harry and Ginny had passed by the Great Hall, eventually covering the two Slytherins in pumpkin juice, strawberry sauce and mustard.  Exactly _how_ the food that they'd been throwing got out_side_ of the hall, none of the Gryffindors were fessing up to.  But the result had been…messy…to say the least.  Ginny had _not_ been amused, while Harry just bore it.  Professors Snape and McGonagall had nearly fought it out in front of the students – Snape wanted every single Gryffindor to be punished while McGonagall was attempting to be fair to the students.  Albus finally had to separate the two of them.

            "Did you and Seamus find out any information about the McVir clan?" Harry turned to Sasha, who conjured a chair and pulled it up to the table.  She took out a thick stack of notes and flipped through them.

            "Yes and no." She flipped through a few more pages before setting a pile to one side.  She tossed her hair back over her shoulder and frowned, skimming down the pages.  "We took the information you gave us Harry," she glanced up at the dark haired boy, "and then I got in touch with a cousin of mine that's in the Ministry.  We found that the McVir clan was a highly reclusive, distant branch of one of the many clans in Ireland.  They've managed to hide their entire holdings from the muggle officials of Ireland – so I presume some of the best preserved old ritual sites remain mostly intact."

            Harry leaned forward, his eyes dark and focused.  Sasha skimmed down a few pages, a line appearing between her brows.  "The McVir Clan genealogy was surprisingly easy to locate – but ever since the Ministry instituted the self-updating family trees in one of the government libraries a century ago, it makes sense.  The Erin that you described, Harry, we believe is Erin Ludmilla McVir, the only granddaughter of the clan.  All the other children were male." She looked up and bit her lip.  "My cousin was rather concerned when he saw the tree; all members were listed as deceased, but the little girl – her name was misty and hard to read.  Cousin Herbert didn't know what to make of it."

            Harry's eyes gleamed as he placed his elbows on the table – only to jerk them off when Draco poked him in the side.  He sent the blond an exasperated glance – but kept his elbows off the table.

            "Now," she continued, "this is where we hit our dead end.  Aside from names, dates and marriages, there's _nothing_ about the McVir clan in the wizarding world.  We have no idea where their family holdings are, if they banked with Gringotts or if they even _came_ to England at all."

            "Did you check the muggle news?" Harry asked before Draco could open his mouth.  They all looked at him oddly.  "Well," he said a touch defensively, "you _said_ they kept their holdings secret from the muggle world.  Now that the family's gone, it would stand to reason that the spells that guarded the land are gone as well."

            Sasha pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes.  "Yes," she drew the word out, nibbling on her lower lip.  "Yes.  Maybe." She lapsed into silence.

            "_And_?" Draco tapped an impatient finger on the table.  "Anything else?"

            Sasha shook herself from her daze.  "We've been looking into the Lord of Annwn myths…there really isn't a lot here at Hogwarts for us though.  All we have is sketchy myths and gothic horror stories at best.  We're still trying to weed out fact from fiction."

            "What about Professor Flitwick?" Ginny tapped a finger against her chin, her eyes narrowed in concentration.

            Sasha shrugged.  "I've found that he's not very responsive to Slytherins…especially me."

            "Well," Ginny began, straightening in her seat. "Maybe I could ask the Professor for more information."

            Harry and Draco exchanged a glance.  "Gin…" Harry began.

            "Oh no.  Don't start up with that 'you're too young for this' nonsense." She shook a finger at them, her eyes hard.  "Professor Flitwick still adores me – I can't do anything wrong in his eyes.  I can ask him the secrets to the Philosopher's Stone and he'd probably try to explain it to me as best he could.  So shush!" She settled back into her chair.  "I'll get what Flitwick has, information-wise.  And that's that."

            Draco and Harry exchanged another glance, but merely shrugged.  "Alright Ms. Black," Draco smirked, ducking a wad of paper Ginny threw at him.  "If you say you can do it, then by all means."  Ginny grinned at him before leaning back in her seat, letting the other's conversations flow over her.  Neville and Blaise now took over, with Sasha making brief notes on a clean piece of parchment.  Harry and Draco would go after the boys – Ginny was only really there because she'd maneuvered her way into coming with Blaise and Neville.  _I want to do _something_ to help_.  She bit her lip and narrowed her eyes in concentration, absently stroking the head of her cane as she thought.  _Anything._

**qpqpqpqp**

            Hermione plastered herself against the wall, trying her best to breathe quietly through her mouth.  She could feel various creatures crawl and brush against her skin, but she held back her shudders and shrieks.  _They're just insects, Hermione_, her logical side pointed out calmly.  _There's less than a five percent chance that…_

            Footsteps echoed in the hall; Hermione flinched, then huddled down further behind the tapestry.  She was tucked in a nook between two statues that she hoped weren't animated in any way, _they better not be…_The footsteps came nearer – Hermione peeked out of the small hole she had created, hoping she wouldn't be seen. _Hermione! Destroying school property?_ She pushed away the teasing voice; it sounded far too much like Harry for her.  _At least the Harry I remember._

            She turned her attention back to the hall.  She watched Lavender walk past her hiding place briskly, never even glancing her way.  Hermione let out a small, relieved breath, then eased out of her hiding place, creeping along the wall behind the other girl, scuttling from nook to nook as silently as she could.  The other Gryffindor never once looked back.

            After continuing down several more hallways, Lavender finally came to a stop at a nondescript door that led outside.  Hermione slipped back around a corner, hoping she'd be able to hear what Hogwarts' resident gossip was up to.  She settled herself on the ground, clutching her robe around her body tightly.  It was chilly in the hallway – windy as well.

            "You're late." Hermione didn't recognize the voice, but it sent shivers down her spine.  She bit her lip and risked a peek around the corner, but all she could see was the back of Lavender's head.  _And her great fat arse._

            "I'm sorry sir.  I thought – I thought I might have been followed, so I went to the Library for a while.  Please forgive me." Lavender's voice was contrite – _but she's a big, fat liar_.  Hermione held back a snort of derision – _she_ knew where Lavender had been; right in the middle of the dorms, making out with Ron on the Common Room couch.  _Great fat cow_, Hermione snarled mentally.  _You can have the git_.

            "Really? How – odd. You smell nothing like books." Hermione grinned wolfishly.  _Ha! So there!_

            "I'm – I'm sorry…"

            "You should be." There was a crack and Hermione nearly yelped.  She clapped a hand across her mouth, _that – that couldn't have been.  _Hermione's eyes were wide as she began to tremble.  _This is…I don't think this is…_ "Quit your sniveling, little girl.  Or else I'll make sure you never receive your precious little gift, do you understand?"

            "Yes, s-sir." Lavender's voice was watery, and Hermione could hear the other girl sniff and hiccup quietly.

            "Good.  Now…" the voices hushed dramatically, and no matter how hard Hermione tried, she couldn't make out everything they were saying.  She only managed to catch snippets here and there.

            "…goes to the Library daily…" She frowned.

            "Health seems fragile.  He's been sick…" Her eyebrows shot up.

            _Who are they talking about?_ Hermione edged closer to the corner, sucking on her lower lip.  A pebble near her hand scraped across the ground – Hermione froze, listening intently.  They continued talking.  _Oh thank god._  She carefully moved the pebble out of her way and risked a peek around the corner.

            "Potter needs to be separated…" the man's voice came through clear before dying out again.  Hermione's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she ducked back around the corner.  _Why are they talking about Harry?_ Her eyes darted around wildly.  _What is going on here –_

            "The Dark Lord will be pleased with your report, Lavender." Hermione gasped – she couldn't help it.  The man's voice rang in her ears as time seemed to stop for one, long moment.  "Wait – what was that?"  Hermione cursed silently and scrambled to her feet, giving up all attempts at stealth as she fled.  She could hear the man's voice shouting, and Lavender's sudden shriek, but she didn't stop – she couldn't.  _Please don't catch me.  Please don't catch me!_  She never ran so hard or fast in her life.

            _The Dark Lord_, Hermione couldn't believe it.  She took a corner hard, nearly running into a suit of armor. She pin wheeled away from it and took off again.  _Lavender's in league with Voldemort.  Oh god._  She could feel her lungs burning and the muscles in her legs turning rubbery.  She was headed for the dorms when she changed her mind.  _I have to tell the Headmaster!_ She skidded to a stop in an intersection of halls, panting.  _But…_she bit her lower lip, remembering the look the old wizard had given her in the Hospital Wing.  _But he – he won't _believe_ me!  I'm just – just one more Gryffindor who's been tormenting his precious little Boy-Who-Lived!_  She ran a hand through her hair, her mind spinning.

            _If I don't go to the Headmaster, whom do I go to_? She focused on the ground, pressing her lips together.  _Harry_.  She looked up, her eyes blind to the walls around her.  _He – I – _she took a deep breath and let it out slowly, her eyes hardening.  _I have to try.  He can hate me forever…but I have to try_.

            She came back to herself and started, looking around wildly, but saw no signs of pursuit.  She bit her lip and smoothed down her hair hastily, _Lavender doesn't know it was me who was spying. _ She fanned her face, hoping the redness would soon fade.  She glanced once towards the Headmaster's office, but then turned in the direction of Gryffindor Tower, keeping her pace slow and determined, a pleasant smile on her face.  _Please let him believe me_.

**qpqp**

            Lavender whimpered as she watched the fox disappear into the shadows of the forbidden forest.  The animagus had been extremely upset with her.  She touched her side hesitantly, her hand coming away bloody.  She closed her eyes, tears slipping down her face, making tracks in the dust and the dirt.

            _Just one last thing to do, Lav.  Just talk to Michael and set the plan into motion.  Then He'll give you the reward and _no one _will _ever_ make fun of you again._  She bit back a sob as she pushed herself to her feet, wiping away the tears and the snot with her good hand.  She drew her wand and checked the time.  _You have an hour, Lav.  Hurry it up._  She glanced around the hall, her eyes lighting on a mirror.  _First, lets get cleaned up._

            It took precious minutes, but she made herself presentable.  She cradled her arm against her side and plastered a happy smile on her face – it didn't meet her eyes, but it was of little matter.  She straightened her robes one last time and headed off to the Ravenclaw dorms.  She was able to catch one of the second years before they darted away into the dorms.  She handed the child a note and moved to a shadowed part of the hallway across from the entrance, huddling in the darkness.  She didn't have long to wait.

            "What?" Michael Corner stalked outside of the dorms, drawing himself up short when he saw Lavender waiting there for him.  "What are you _doing_ here?" He hissed, grabbing her elbow and pulling her away down the hall and into an abandoned classroom, glancing over his shoulder to make sure no one had seen them.

            "Let go of me you bloody bastard!" Lavender stomped on his foot, tearing herself away from him, hugging her arm close.  He stared at her open mouthed, completely gob smacked.  "It's _time_ you fool," she snarled, tears sparkling in her eyes as she stroked her arm gently.  "I've received word." 

            "From the Lord?  But the messenger…what did he _do_ to you?" Michael reached out to her, but she pulled away, two tears spilling over her eyelids as she struggled to remain impassive to the pain. 

            "Leave it, Michael.  Just – leave it.  There was an incident and I deserved it.  I'm leaving after I talk to you.  I'm not coming back.  The Lord will need me once he gives me the Sight…I'll be his most prized advisor, just wait and see." Her eyes gleamed as she began to rock from side to side slowly, her gaze glazing over.  She shook herself, her eyes clearing slightly.  "You need to go ahead with the plan.  Meet the fox before the rise of the new moon every month at the door that points true north.  Watch Potter, and wait for the signal.  It's beginning."

            Michael's eyes widened and he nodded swiftly.  "Oh _Lav_," he reached out for her, but let his hand drop before touching her sleeve.  "This is _wonderful_ news." They shared a look, Lavender smiling slightly at him before looking away.  "Will you –," Lavender looked back to him.  "Will you put in a good word for me with our Lord?" Michael's eyes were dark and haunted.

            Lavender nodded silently as Michael's shoulders relaxed minutely.  She frowned suddenly and flicked her wand, shivering at the time.  "I have to go.  I must meet him at the edge of the forest." She moved to the door, pausing before she opened it.  "Pluck one or two of them off of the tree.  The waters need a good stirring up.  The world is almost ripe to pick, but _He_ needs to give them one more little push." Her hand tightened on the door, sweat breaking out on her skin.  "The snake has to be at the lake before curfew.  Someone will meet you there."  She glanced back over her shoulder, her eyes dark.  "Don't fail us, Michael.  The plan _must work_, do you understand?"

            He nodded and she continued to look at him for a moment.  "I'll remember you – when all this is over." She opened the door and slipped out silently, quiet as a shadow.  Michael let out a gusting breath, passing a hand over his face, his eyes wide.  _It's begun._  A slow smile started to spread across his face.  _It's **begun**_.  He shook himself, a frown creasing his face.  _I must find the others._ He bit his lip and slipped from the room – there was no sign of Lavender anywhere in the hall.  He stopped for a moment, his eyes tracing the empty hallway before shaking himself and getting to work. 

            He ducked inside of his dorm, catching a few pairs of eyes and jerking his head to one side.  They slipped out of the dorm; Michael murmured his orders to them, making sure to catch and hold each pair of eyes.  One of his recruits headed towards Hufflepuff, while another headed towards Gryffindor.  Michael looked at Terry, who nodded once and took off towards the Library.  Michael waited in their meeting room, the precious seconds ticking away inside his head.  He stared at his wand, his eyes wide and blank.  _I will not fail_, he let out a long, shaky breath, his grip tightening on his wand.  _I will _not _fail._  He brought the slender wood to his lips, murmuring an old prayer his mother had taught him years ago.  _Please don't let me fail_…

**qpqpqpqp**

            Maddie hurried towards the Slytherin dorms, glancing over her shoulder repeatedly, _I knew I should have gone with Ginny to the dorms_.  She bit her lip, shifting her book bag higher onto her shoulder, trying to shake off her unease.

            She hadn't meant to be the last Slytherin out without an escort.  _Draco and Pansy are going to _kill_ me._  She shivered and wrapped her robes around her middle tighter – the wind was howling now, and the temperature in the castle had dropped dramatically.  _Looks like winter's going to linger this year._ 

            She stopped at one of the large windows, peering out into the night.  She rubbed at the glass pane, wiping the condensation away to get a better view.  A scrape along the flagstone made her back tense and she glanced out of the corner of her eye carefully.  There was nothing.  She let out a gusty breath – _it was probably nothing,_ she hitched her back up again and started along down the hall, the uneasy feeling growing inside her.  _Just the tapestries flapping in a breeze or something._  She looked back over her shoulder again, the skin between her shoulder blades itching madly.  _You're just freaking yourself out Maddie…_

            "Maddie Silver, long time no see." She whipped her head around, stumbling to a stop in the middle of the hall.  Her heart began to pound in her chest as she watched Michael Corner and a group of others stand in front of her, blocking her way.

            "M-Michael.  Hello." She glanced around at the others, a chill working its way up her spine.  They were from every House except Slytherin.  "Wh-what do you want?" She hugged her book bag close to her side, berating herself for stuffing her wand in it instead of keeping it in her pocket like she normally did.

            The fifth year smiled at her, but it didn't reach his eyes.  "You, of course.  Get her," he pulled out his wand and pointed it at her, the students around him springing into action.  She dug for her own wand, adrenaline spiking through her, but her arms were caught, pulled tight behind her back by a muscular Hufflepuff boy.  Her bag was ripped from her shoulder, nearly pulling out a clump of hair from her head.  A Gryffindor third year dumped the contents, poking through it carefully before finally looking up at Michael and shaking his head.  She struggled against her attackers, tears coming to her eyes.  "Leave me alone!" She sobbed, trying to kick at the person behind her.  She connected with something solid, causing the person to curse and jerk her arms harshly.  She cried out again, hoping someone, _anyone_ would hear her.

            "Shut her up!"

            "Michael, we're running out of time!"

            The tall, black-eyed boy nodded in agreement.  "Yes, we are," he nodded, his eyes dark and unreadable.  "Stupify!" Maddie sagged in her captor's grip, the strength of the boy behind her the only thing keeping her upright.  She rolled her eyes, tears slipping down her face as Michael approached her. 

            "You should feel honored," the boy murmured, reaching up to touch her cheek, a wild light in his eyes.  "You're helping the Dark Lord further his plans." He pulled out a small, sharp knife.  Maddie whimpered, her eyes rolling wildly, screaming inside her head.  "Shh, now.  This won't hurt…much."

            He reached for her arm, turning it over and exposing the soft underside to the light.  He drew the sharp blade down over her skin, causing tiny rivulets of blood to seep from the cuts.  He eyed his work critically and nodded before taking the knife and carefully wiping the handle off and then placing Maddie's limp hand around it.  He spell bound the knife to her hand and nodded, turning to the Gryffindor still kneeling on the ground.  "Good.  Jack, her wand." The boy handed Michael the slender piece of wood.  Michael pocketed it.  "Alright.  We need to get her to the lake immediately." The Ravenclaw checked the time and cursed quietly.  "We don't have a lot of time."

            The Hufflepuff hoisted her into his arms while another Hufflepuff girl covered her over with a Ravenclaw robe.  The group then began to hustle for the exit, a pair ranging out in front of the main group, guiding them away from any other stray students.

            Maddie felt tears slip down the side of her head and disappear into her hair.  They exited the castle and swiftly made their way down to the edge of the lake.  She looked at the castle from her prone position – _it looks so pretty_.  The wind whipped around them, its icy fingers slipping through their cloths and making them shiver.  There were two shadowed figures at the water's edge…Maddie rolled her eyes back to the castle.  _Somebody please help me_.  More tears ran down her skin as she was dumped to the ground.  _Somebody please!  I'm so scared_… A foot connected with her middle, making her gasp for air.  She rolled her eyes, trying to get a look at her new attackers.

            They were wearing masks.  Maddie felt her eyes grow wide.  _Oh Merlin no!_  _No!_

            One of the tall figures stared down at her, a nasty chuckle escaping him.  He pointed a long, pale wand at her, "_Crucio_." There was a sick, twisted light in his eyes. 

            For one long second pain ruled Maddie's mind.  It ripped through her body, making her muscles twist and shudder, her bones creak and ache.  She convulsed on the ground, dirt getting into her hair and on her face.  Then her world went dark.

**qpqpqpqp**

            Lavender stumbled as the fox pushed her roughly.  She had met him at the edge of the woods, where he had backhanded her again for being a few seconds late.  She touched her cheek gently, feeling the slight swell, anger and fear rising in her – _no matter what he did, the Lord will make everything right.  He will_.  She ignored the blood trickling down her side, and the sharp burning pain that tore through her with every breath.  _I've done my part.  Now I get my reward_.

            The animagus had apparated to a large manor by the seaside.  The brine in the air reminded Lavender of seaside vacations with her parents when she was little.  She'd stumbled after the animagus until they'd reached a small, side door, where he'd then thrown her in front of him, parading her along the halls like a prisoner.  _When I become the Lord's advisor I'm going to make you _pay…Lavender bit back another yelp as the fox prodded her along again.

            They passed a number of people on their way to wherever the fox was leading her.  Lavender peered up at the passing Death Eaters, a chill running up her spine when they refused to acknowledge her presence.  _I'm just as good as any of you_, she balled her good hand up at her side.  _I'm going to be _better_ than all of you soon._

            Finally the fox prodded her down a long, dim hall.  There was only one doorway at the very end, guarded by two, silent Death Eaters.  The animagus had her pause and wait outside while he entered and spoke to someone.  Lavender jiggled from foot to foot, biting her lip nervously.  The fox peeked his head out and looked at her, then grabbed her arm and hauled her inside.

            The room she entered was a windowless, gray chamber.  Lavender's eyes grew large at the bodies displayed against the wall, the occasional moan slipping from the victims' throats.  Her brought a hand to her mouth, bile burning in the back of her throat.  _They…the Lord would only do such things if these people deserved it_.  She began to tremble, her face pale.  _They have to be traitors, or – or enemies that have slaughtered the faithful…_  "So.  This is our little fly on the wall." She jerked and closed her eyes briefly before turning to face owner of the sibilant voice.

            Voldemort regarded her over his desk, stroking the head of the most hideous man Lavender had ever seen as though he were a beloved pet.  "My Lord," Lavender fell to her knees, ignoring the pain the action caused her.  "I – I've done what you've asked me to do.  Even now, the others I've recruited for your cause are following your orders…"

            The Dark Lord looked at her, his eyes glowing in the dim light of the room.  "Good, my child.  Good.  And now it's time for your…" he glanced up at the fox, "_reward_.  Would you like that, child?"

            Lavender's eyes grew large as her breath sped up.  "Oh _yes_, my Lord.  Yes!"

            "Lovely." Voldemort stood and moved around the desk, picking up a wand.  "You've been waiting a long time for this, haven't you?"

            Lavender nodded eagerly, her eyes following him devotedly.  "Tell me again why you want the power of true Sight, child?"

            Lavender bit her lip, watching his wand eagerly.  "If I have the Sight, then no one can make fun of me anymore.  If – if I have the Sight," she looked up at the Dark Lord, her eyes wide and wild.  "If I have the sight, everyone will pay attention to me.  They'll have to – if they want their true futures read."

            Voldemort considered her for a long moment, his eyes shining.  "Oh child."  He reached out and touched her head gently, a smile sliding across his face.  "You've been such a good, little girl." Lavender smiled up at him through her tears, her mind bubbling with joy.  "But there's no such thing as true Sight." Lavender's face fell, her mind whiting out.  Voldemort leaned down so that his mouth was right next to her ear.  "You've been a very good little puppet."

            Lavender began to shake her head back and forth.  "No, you – you promised.  You _said…_"

            Voldemort chuckled, and the sound broke the damn in Lavender's mind.  She began to sob, throwing herself at the Dark Lord's feet.  "Ah, innocence." He stood and shook the girl from his foot.  He took a step back, dismissing the animagus with a flick of his wrist.  "Go, meet the others at the lake.  There're things to be done." The animagus bowed deeply, his eyes lingering on Lavender briefly before he spun and left the room.  Voldemort's lip curled back into a sneer as Lavender's sobs continued.  He leveled the wand in his hand at her, the unfamiliar wood bending easily to his will.

            "_Crucio._"

**qpqpqpqp**

"_Harry!_" The dark haired boy jerked his head up from his desk, blinking stupidly at the textbook in front of him.  _Wha…_he turned to the door. 

            Ginny burst into his room, her eyes wide and her face pale, tear tracks evident on her face.  "Oh god, Harry!  Come quick!" He knocked his chair over in his haste to follow her. 

            The Common Room was full of commotion.  "What's going on?" Harry nearly had to yell in order for Ginny to hear him. 

            The auburn haired witch merely shook her head and grabbed his arm with her free hand, pulling him to Draco's side.  The blond looked awful, while Pansy was openly weeping on Millicent's shoulder.

            "What's wrong?" Harry came to a stop at Draco's side, looking around at the chaos wildly.. 

            The blond looked up at him, his eyes bloodshot.  "Maddie Silver has been convicted of killing Lavender Brown.  The Aurors are on their way to the dorms to search for her."

            Harry's legs gave out from under him.  Draco pulled him to the couch just in time.  The dark haired boy placed his head in his hands, sliding his fingers into his hair.  "_What?_"

            Draco's hands tightened into fists as he stared at the cold fireplace blindly.  "Hagrid found Lavender this morning.  She was by the lake.  Aurors were called in…there was blood, and they found Maddie's wand." Draco broke off, turning his head to the side.  Pansy wailed on Millicent's shoulder – Maddie was her second cousin on her mother's side.  They'd grown up together.  Millicent patted the blonde's back gently, tears slipping down her own face as well.

            Ginny's sob made Harry sit up and look over at her, concerned.  "She –," the young witch sniffed and wrapped her arms around her middle, shivering miserably.  "She didn't come back to the dorms last night with me.  I _told_ her to head back with me before I left the Library, but she was f-flirting with this-this Hufflepuff boy.  She told me that she'd be fine, so I left with Laura and I meant to go _back_…" she began to cry again, covering her face with trembling fingers.  Harry reached for her and she dove into his arms, clutching at his robes.  He petted her hair, making soothing noises.  He looked at Draco.

            The blond shrugged.  "She wasn't a spy for Voldemort.  Her family has been neutral for hundreds of years.  I don't…" Draco shook his head, his eyes somewhat glazed over.  "She's _fourteen_ for Merlin's sake!"

            "What – how…" Harry trailed off, biting his lip and grimacing. 

            Draco's face grew grim.  "Brown was tortured, put under Crucio and then killed with the Killing Curse." Harry closed his eyes, his face paling as he lowered his head to Ginny's hair.  _Oh Lav, I'm so sorry._ 

            The door to the Common Room burst open, causing the students nearest it to scream and jump away.  The older students surged to their feet, drawing their wands and pointing them at the crowd spilling through the broken door.  Harry placed Ginny behind him, hiding her from the sight of the Ministry officials.  "Get out of the way!" Aurors swarmed into the room, some knocking over the younger students in their haste.

            Percy Weasley sauntered into the Slytherin dorm, a sneer plastered across his face.  "So this is the snake pit, eh?" Harry made to go for the red head, but Draco caught his arm, shaking his head intently.  The dark haired boy glanced at him and subsided, barely, tension still strumming through his body.

            "_What is the meaning of this?_" Severus Snape stormed into the room, his robes billowing as the Headmaster followed at a more sedate walk.  "Get _out_ of my House, Weasley you insolent brat!  I'll not have you scaring my students –,"

            "Your precious little Death-Eaters-to-be, you mean." Several of the Aurors nearest Percy sniggered. 

            Severus stalked up to the Ministry underling, his face a mask of rage.  "How _dare_ you…"

            "You'll get out of my face, Snape, or I'll haul you down to Azkaban with that Silver bitch as well, do you understand?" Percy snarled back into the Potion Master's face.  The red head flicked a hand at the Aurors.  "Go get the girl."

            "She's not _here_, I've told you Percy…" Albus stepped forward, but the younger wizard waved him off.  Three Aurors shouldered students out of their way as the made for the girl's dorm.  They disappeared down the dim hall.  A pounding was heard, then a shriek.  All of the Slytherins exchanged a confused glance.  Harry looked at Draco, who shook his head fractionally.  _She wasn't here last night_, he mouthed.  Harry frowned.

            Minutes later the Aurors emerged from the darkness with Maddie, whose clothes were dirty and stained.  "Professor!" The young girl sobbed, tears streaming down her face as she fought the large adults that had a hold of her.  "I didn't _do_ it!  It was –,"

            "Stupify!" Percy's spell hit the girl hard, nearly knocking her out of the Aurors' hold.  The fourth year held Snape's gaze for a long moment, before her eyes rolled up into the back of her head.

            "Mr. Weasley!" Albus chided, a harsh light coming into his eye as he approached Percy.  "She's only a _child_, and deserves her right to speak her side of the story!"

            "She's a _Slytherin_, a known confidant of Ginny _Nobody_ and Harry Potter.  She was seen trading insults with the late Ms. Brown by a number of other students.  She is guilty, as I'm sure her own wand will attest to." The red head snapped his fingers at the Aurors, who drug the small girl's body from the dorm.  His gaze turned and landed on Harry; the hatred in his eyes almost palpable.  "Corrupting little girls to torture your enemies now, eh Potter?" Percy's voice was soft and deadly. 

            Harry paled and took a step forward, his grip tight on his wand.  The Aurors that were left whipped out their own wands, leveling them at the small, dark haired boy.

            "Go ahead, Potter.  Show them your true colors," Percy sneered at him.  Harry shook wildly, wanting nothing more than to wipe the insolent expression from the red head's face.

            "_Get out of my House_." The Potions Master's voice could have chipped steel.  Percy flinched, breaking his staring match with Harry to look over at the wrathful professor.  "_Get **out!**_" Percy's eyes widened and he took an involuntary step back from the venom that was in the lanky man's tone.

            "This isn't finished," he hissed at the Potions Master, casting one last look at Harry, before sweeping from the room.  The Aurors filed out behind him, all of them eyeing Harry warily before leaving the room.

            Silence reigned in the room for a long moment after the men had left.  "And so it begins," Albus' voice was sorrowful.  Severus shook where he stood, his eyes riveted to the broken door to the dorms.        "Come, Severus," the Headmaster touched the Potions Master's arm gently.  "We must contact her parents."

            The Potions professor shook his head abruptly, sense coming back into his eyes.  He turned to Draco.  "Keep them together." His gaze swept across the older students.  "Be on guard at _all times_.  Gryffindor will not take this gently."  Silent and grim nods answered him.  He drew himself up to his full height, squaring his shoulders.  He nodded briskly at the Headmaster and they quickly left the room.

            Once they were gone, noise slowly started to return to the room.  "The _nerve_ of him!" Harry's knuckles were white. 

            "What – what are they going to do to her?" Ginny's miserable voice made Harry snap out of it and look down.  The younger girl had fallen onto the couch, her eyes dull.  Harry sat next to her, hesitantly drawing her back into his arms.

            "Shh, shh, Gin.  Professor Snape and the Headmaster will sort it all out.  You'll see.  She'll be fine." He looked up at Draco, his eyes haunted.  The blonde's grim face confirmed his worst fear.  "She'll be fine." He rocked her gently as she began to cry once more.

**qpqpqpqp**

            _Maddie Silver Given The Dementor's Kiss!_ The Tuesday Reporter, the Middlefield Times, Witch Weekly and even The Quidditch Reporter all boasted the same headlines.  Draco threw down the papers, disgusted.  He rested his head in his hands, staring blankly at the carpet by his feet.

            The wizarding world was in an uproar – and it was leaking into the school daily.  Reporters had converged on the castle immediately after the arrest – so far _only_ the Daily Prophet had been handling the sensational news with any attempt at decorum and fairness.

            Harry had not taken the news well, and had retreated into his room.  Ginny had gone into hysterics; they'd had to call Madam Pomfrey to the dorms to administer a calming draught, since Professor Snape had been away at Maddie's hearing and subsequent Kiss.  The Professor had been gone all day – doing what exactly, Draco didn't know.  The blond felt a rising wave of helplessness…_what do we do now?_ He closed his eyes and sighed.  _Merlin, please.  What do we do now?_

            He heaved himself off of the couch and made his way to Harry's room.  He knocked on the door softly.  "Harry?" He knocked again.  "Harry?" He repeated, a little louder.  Worried, he tried the handle.  It was unlocked. 

            He entered the room slowly; it was dark and it took him a minute to adjust his eyes.  "Harry?" He called softly, glancing around the room.  His eyesight finally adjusted and he found the dark haired boy in a chair facing the fire.  He crossed the room and knelt at the boy's side.

            Harry turned dark eyes to him, his expression pained.  "It's begun," he whispered.  Draco nodded silently.  "I should have –,"

            "Shh…" Draco stood and pulled the boy out of his seat, taking his place and drawing the other boy close.  "There was nothing you could have done."

            Harry shivered, curling into the blonde's embrace, wrapping his hands into the fine robes.  "But –,"

            "No." Draco kept his voice firm as he tightened his hold on the smaller boy.  "It was out of our control.  There was nothing you could have done about it."

            "I hate them sometimes." Harry's harsh tone surprised the other boy.  Draco sat silently for a moment.

            "So do I."

            "How could they? She was only _fourteen_!" Harry snarled.

            Draco clutched at the boy in his arms.  "I know.  But they are scared, and are looking for someone to blame." The blond buried his face in the messy, dark hair.  It was the truth, Draco knew it, but he didn't have to like it one bit. 

            "Damn it all to hell," the tension in the smaller boy suddenly left.  Draco pulled back slightly to see Harry fumble for something from his pockets.  A handkerchief.  Draco pulled Harry back to look at his face – his nose was bleeding again.  Worry rushed through the blond_, how long has this been going on_?  He helped Harry lean back against his chest, stroking the fine hair out of the other boy's eyes.  _Ah, Harry…_ "Do you want me to get Sirius?"

            "No." The other boy's voice was muffled.  "He's wid Ginny."

            Draco just held Harry tighter, resting his cheek against the silky hair.  _Good. Because you're mine, and I hate to share._

End Chapter 32 

**Review Responses:**

Dragenphly, Robbly , hjlavery, Kristine Thorne , Lady FoxFire , Sowen, darkangelgep, Bosson12787, kraeg001 , The angelic vampire , deb-sampson , Relle, cheatachu82, lynntownsend, walker-of-the-shadow-path , sak, Leandra52, GEmory , MoonFire1, dramanerd13, SeparatriX , Yue Lian , Tara6, Ralna Malfoy , tinkita, Jewely, jammies2000, SithelfJen , The Lady Reaper of the Shadows , FroBoy, starangel2106, Jazzylady, ???, darkmoore, Redrum, I-like-chickens , CJ Black, Diana, coriander, Dailynn , Tenshi-Chikyuu , stardust, ChibiGyouza , Skycat, azntgr01, SlytherinHeadGirl , jaxnjinx , jammies2000, insanechildfanfic, Celeste Jacobs, Elebereth, Madame Moony, Quidditchjunkie, CharlieTheOtakuNymph , FluffyBookwurm, emeraldgreenleaf, AmunetIfe, Moonfairyhime, ArchAngel Of Fire , Xyverz , Musicstarlover ,  SparkySparkles, TheDragonsMuse, Undead Qween, ArchAngel Of Fire , Sei Silver , Delfeus, Morcana, Molly, Linden Winter , llama-schuttig , MistressCoCoLoVeR , Bob, faer, vyul, Kaori, buta-chan , december jewel, ANON, TheDragonDancer, sheep dawggy , Sera Luanma , FF9 Zidane , Angedelamorte, Dani, pera, Kateri1, Liber Creperum-Liber Diabolus , Ted, Constance Malfoy , ddz008, sugur-pum-faerie, ChristinaLupin01442, Lo26, raven :**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS**!!!!

**Mr. Happy Java Man**: Thanks for the in-depth review! I do have chapter 32 mostly written, but some things that happened in the last chapter (like that damn selkie) came outta no where, so I'm going to have to go back and rewrite some things.  But it shouldn't take me too long.  It's the chapters after that which may take a while…they're still in my head and not on paper, heh.  Thanks again!

**TanisaFyre**: Happy (Belated) Birthday to you! Happy (Belated) Birthday to you! Happy (Belated) Birthday dear TanisaFyre, Happy (Belated) Birthday to you!

**usually immaculate aristocrat**: Not black, no, but deep, deep red, so I just call it auburn ./shrug.  Hope that helps! I'm glad you're still enjoying the fic, thanks for the lovely review!

**Celebony**: Thank you for reviewing! I adore your stories as well!

AAAA TaZZ: The first myths I read about them were welsh myths, that's all.  I'm glad you're enjoying the fic!

**Athenakitty**: asap! The gang is going to be better prepared for Harry's troubles this time around…but the question is, is Harry going to let them see them? The cane will be acting up here and there and yes, the lord of Annwn will get a heads up.  I'm glad you're still enjoying the fic!  Thanks for sticking with me!


	33. Chapter 33: Tentative Steps

A/N: Loooong chapter ahead. Am going out of town for the weekend, so I thought I'd post if before I left.  Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, although I sure wish I did.

Chapter 33: Tentative Steps 

            Harry opened his eyes with a start, sweat breaking out on his skin.  He sat up abruptly, his hands clutching at the cold ground beneath him.  His stomach sank when he was where he was.  The Dream Road.

            He got to his feet unsteadily, shivering.  He wrapped his robes around himself; _when – how am I wearing robes?_ He rubbed at his temple, trying to remember.  _I was tired.  I got ready for bed.  I said goodnight to Draco.  I crawled into the bed_ – he looked up as strange sounds echoed past him.  _I must be asleep.  Dreaming…again_.  He snorted and rolled his eyes.  _I've _got_ to get a better past time._

            He looked around, turning in a small circle.  There was only a dark gray mist surrounding him.  He sighed and looked down at his feet – _of _course _I wouldn't show up on a Path.  That would be too bloody easy_.  He frowned and stuffed his hands into his pockets, grumpy.  He squinted into the darkness, sucking on his lower lip.  _I'm asleep, I know I'm asleep.  So there has to be a way to wake myself up without going anywhere in the Dark._  He let out a gusting sigh, blowing his bangs out of his eyes, _so, where do I begin?_ 

            "You're back again." Harry froze, his eyes widening as an icy tickle traced up the back of his neck.  He turned around slowly, his heart beating wildly in his throat.

            The woman from his previous vision stood behind him.  Her hair was a black shaggy cap that stood up in several different directions all at once, _kind of like mine_.  Her eyes were a strange golden color and once Harry really looked at them, he realized that they had no whites. 

            He gulped and tried to smile at her, "H-h-hullo.  I'm Ha –,"

            "Shh!" Harry snapped his mouth closed, cringing slightly.  The woman cocked her head to one side and crept closer to him; it took all of Harry's courage to not step away.  "Shh, shh, shh.  Never, never say your real name here, little boy.  Names are power, especially here."  She stopped a foot away from Harry; he realized that they were exactly the same height.  She reached out and touched his hair gently, a strange, sad expression flying across her face.

            "S-s-so what should I say my name is?" The woman's eyes cleared slightly as she focused on Harry's face.  She blinked rapidly for a moment, pursing her lips slightly.

            "Crow.  Jack.  Thomas the Rhymer.  Robin Goodfellow.  Puck." She smiled suddenly, the action causing the skin around her eyes to wrinkle.  "Names are names are names are names here, little boy.  It's the ones that we answer to in here," she touched Harry's chest lightly, "that guide our feet and our fate."

            Harry frowned.  "But…how does that help me find my way home?" He looked up at her and shrugged.  "I don't even know how I get here in the first place."

            The woman reached up and brushed a feather light hand across Harry's forehead.  "You're tethered to a monster, hatchling.  Did you assume the rope would never pull taunt?"

            Harry blinked at her slowly for a moment, processing her words.  "You're saying that Vo –," he broke off and eyed her warily.  "That the Dark Lord pulls me into…_here_…at night?" He looked around and wrapped his arms around his middle, feeling cold.

            The woman shrugged carelessly.  "Yes and no.  Sometimes he does, sometimes," she tilted her head to the side, her eyes gleaming, "sometimes you just come."

            Harry nodded silently, chewing on his bottom lip for a long moment.  "Why did you help me, the other night?" He looked down at the ground, concentrating on the scuffs his shoes were making in the strange dirt beneath them. 

            "Because I can smell change and death on you, hatchling.  It calls, like a siren, like a light in the dark." Harry jerked his head up to look at her.  She smiled at him, but it did not reach her eyes.  "What a dream you are." Her eyes slowly lost their focus and the smile slipped from her face.  "You are what I had imagined…" She let the sentence trail off, her gaze slipping past him to look into the Dark.

            "Wh-what do you mean?" Harry held his ground – barely.  _This is weird.  Very, very weird and I'm so incredibly over my head right now…_ 

            A sorrowful expression flit across her face, "Ah, my boy.  What a dream you are…I've had such strange, long dreams." She glanced at him and then looked away again, one hand coming up to rest against her temple.  "Dreams of wars, of waves upon waves of men dying in the sea.  Fire, and metal birds dropping death from the sky." Her voice lowered to a whisper, and Harry had to strain to hear her.  "I have been asleep for so long…"

            "Who – who are you?" Harry's eyes were wide.  The woman looked up at him through her lashes, a sliver of a smile passing across her face.  "I'm the Morrigan, of course."

            He opened his mouth to ask her another question when a searing pain flashed through his head.  His vision doubled, and he crumpled, only to be caught by her on his way down.  "N-n-n-no…" Harry clutched at his head, a roaring sound filling his ears.  "It's _him_."

            The woman lowered him to the ground, laying his head in her lap, her large eyes riveted to his face.  "Shh, now hatchling.  Shh.  I'm here…" The pain began to build in Harry's head, causing him to thrash on the ground, his back arching as the Cruciatus curse ripped through his body.  Morrigan held him tightly, keeping him from reaching his face to claw at his eyes.  She looked up into the dark, her eyes hard.  "_Dian Cecht_!  I bid thee _wake_!  Come to me at once!"

            The air around the pair on the ground stilled, the seconds ticking by slowly.  Finally there was a great roaring and the gray mists parted.  A tall, arrogant man stepped out of the cloud, his fine silks impeccable and his silver eyes cold.  "Morrigan," he sneered, looking down his nose at the pair on the ground.  "How dare you call me in such a manner."

            "Stuff it, Dian Cecht, I have no time for your unpleasantness.  Heal him." She grabbed Harry as he thrashed on the ground yet again, blood beginning to trickle out from both nostrils.

            "No." The man folded his hands away inside of his robes.

            "_Yess_," Morrigan gazed up at him, her eyes glittering.  "Or I will rain down death and destruction on all of your beloveds."

            The man stood for a long moment, his face unreadable.  "My family has already faded, Morrigan.  There is nothing left for you to destroy." He turned away.

            "Damn you, Dian Cecht!  He is only a boy!  Heal him!"

            "You heal him!" The man whirled, anger twisting his face. 

            "You know that I can't." She tightened her hold on Harry, her pale fingers stained red with his blood.

            "Why would you have me heal this mortal?  What is he to you?"

            "He is a dream.  An image of a dream – a dream that I once had, long, long ago." Morrigan looked down at Harry's face, soothing his hair out of his eyes with faintly trembling hands.

            "Cu Chulainn is gone, Morrigan."

            "Don't you think I know that, you bloody fool," she hissed at him, barring her teeth as she stared up into the pale face.  "I know that he is gone. But I –," she looked back down at Harry, sorrow and anger passing across her face as she held on tighter to him.

            Dian Cecht paused for a moment, looking down at the chaotic goddess of battle.  He moved his gaze to the mortal in her arms, looking at his pale, pointed face, the shock of wild black hair and the green eyes.  He sighed and moved to her side, kneeling down next to them, placing one long finger on Harry's forehead.  He frowned and after a long moment finally withdrew his hand.

            "There is nothing I can do." He stood swiftly and produced a handkerchief, wiping off his hands carefully, avoiding her gaze.

            "Lugh's _balls_ you can't." She reached up and grabbed him, pulling him back down with an indignant squawk.  "Heal him, Dian Cecht.  Heal him _now_."

            "I _cannot_, Morrigan.  What ails him is not something I cannot fix.  We no longer have the power we once had." He spread his hands, shrugging helplessly, careful to keep his silks away from the pooling blood. 

            "He bleeds." She cleaned Harry's face carefully with her hands, wiping off the mess on her clothes.

            He nodded, making a face at the squirming, sweating figure.  "Yes, he does.  But he is mortal, Morrigan.  He lives, he breaths, he dies.  It is their way." He stood gracefully, pulling his robes away from the spreading pool.

            Her face twisted as she clutched at Harry, her fingernails biting into the pale flesh.  "But he is my _dream_…a dream I've had for so long…"

            He placed a hand on her shoulder.  "It was only a dream, Morrigan.  Nothing more.  Cu Chulainn is gone; he has sailed over the seas.  He will never return."

            She bowed her head, her hair falling forward to hide her face.  "But we remain."

            "Yes." The god of healing sighed, pain and sorrow flying across his face briefly as he looked off into the Dark.  "We always remain."

            She leaned forward, cradling Harry's head in her hands.  "Little mortal, listen to me." Harry shook, blood flowing faster from his nose, streaking down his skin.  His eyes were glazed as he wildly looked around, whimpering.  "Listen well, my dream hatchling." She bent down close to his ear, her grip strong and firm.  "Remember us, child.  I will not forget you.  But you have to return to your home now.  This place holds no healing for you.  Go home, my dream child.  Go."

            Harry stilled briefly, his eyes clearing briefly as he looked up into her face.  His eyes widened once, a gasp rattling in his throat before he disappeared from her hold.  Her hands tightened on air, his cooling blood on the ground the only sign that he'd ever been there.  She looked up at the man standing by her side, her face pale and furious.  "This land was once ours." She stood slowly, her hands balling into fists at her side.  "What dreams I have had, cousin.  What horrible, horrible dreams." She looked off into the darkness, her form beginning to fade and shift.  "What has happened to us?  We have all grown so weak."

            "It is the way of the world, Morrigan.  The people have forgotten us, and so we sleep." The man shrugged, tossing his hair over his shoulder, flicking a fold of his robes straight. 

            "Perhaps it is time the people remembered." The Morrigan shifted and a great crow rose into the dark.  "Perhaps it was we who let the people forget."

            Dian Cecht watched the crow wing away, his long hair stirring in the small breeze.  "Perhaps it was." He looked down at the ground, a troubled expression passing across his face.  "What dreams indeed." He turned and walked into the dark.

**qpqpqpqp**

            The Gryffindor Common Room was nearly deserted.  Hermione sat by the fireplace, her face pale and her eyes red.  She clutched a handkerchief in her hand tightly, staring off into space; _she's dead._  Hermione sucked in a shaky breath, _I could have done something about it.  If I had gone to the Headmaster – Lavender would still be alive.  Even if she was – was – a Death Eater, or whatever…she shouldn't have had to die like…that._ 

            The Gryffindor House had been devastated by the loss of Lavender. Ron had gone crazy, having to be sedated by a strangely cold Madam Pomfrey.  He had turned over tables, pulled books from the wall and torn down a tapestry.  Hermione had watched with the other girls from the stairwell, well away from his path of destruction.  The other boys had tried to calm Ron down, but had failed.  _If Harry had been here_…Hermione shook her head abruptly.  _I can't think about that.  What's done is done…and we have to take responsibility for that._ 

            After Ron's outburst and sedation, the House had walked around in a kind of fog.  The news of the Slytherin girl's arrest had perked everyone up…but her punishment had merely shocked most people, and had only really made the Weasley's happy in the end.  _Them and those closest to them, rather_.  Hermione looked down at her hands, tracing the lines and tiny scars on them.  _There's where I nicked myself sharpening my quill for the first time.  That's where the Devil's Snare cut me in first year_, a tiny smile slipped across her face.  _Harry was so different then._  She sighed and looked up from her hands and into the fire.  _How did it all get this way?_

            Male voices made Hermione slip down in her seat – she could recognize Ron's voice anywhere.  She grimaced as she heard them come in…and then go over to the far side of the Common Room.  _Great, if I get up now they'll know I was hiding from them._  She made a face.  _How about if I_…she eased herself into a sleeping position on the couch, her heart pounding in her throat.  _If they come over, I'll pretend to be asleep.  That way they can't accuse me of…anything_.  She tried to quiet her breathing – for some reason she wanted to hear what they said.

            "Ron, I know you're angry right now.  You have every right to be."  Hermione frowned…she knew that voice.

            "It's those Slytherins, Michael.  They're all evil.  Corrupted.  They'll kill us all – I know it.  It's already started!  With – with Lavender.  Potter never _could_ stand her, and hell, she was so into Divination, maybe she _did_ know something about it.  Maybe she predicted something and he found out about it?  What if – what if Lavender was our key to defeating Potter and the Dark Lord?  Oh _Merlin_, Michael, every time I think about it…" Hermione tensed, _Why is Michael Corner in our Common Room?  He's a Ravenclaw!  He shouldn't be here, it's against the rules!_  She inched her way a little further up, trying to hear them better.

            "Exactly, Ron.  Lavender _did_ predict something – something that Potter _had_ to have her killed for." _The hell he did_, Hermione's eyes widened.  _Lavender was a spy…waitaminute_… "Ron, Lavender talked to me the day before she…died." There was palpable grief in the Ravenclaw's tone; it sickened Hermione.  "She asked me to look something up for her.  I asked her why." Hermione frowned, biting down on her lower lip until it almost bled.  "She asked me the Cwn Annwn were." _The what?_ "I asked her why it was so important – she, she had wanted the information immediately.  She – she said she'd had a vision that Potter was going to have the school attacked by something called the Cwn Annwn."

            "What's a Cwn Annwn?"

            "They're hell hounds.  They're agents of pure evil.  If they're given a target, they won't rest until that target is dead, and they'll kill anyone and everything that gets in their way."

            "_Merlin_."

            "Yeah.  I – I didn't believe her, not at first.  Then she got to talking with me…she pointed out everything that Potter's done – to you, to your family.  To Gryffindor.  She – she finally convinced me that her vision was true.  She –," Michael took a deep, audible breath, clearing his throat once before forging on.  "She also said that she'd been having a bad feeling for a few days –,"

            "She mentioned that to me too!"  
            "Yes," Hermione thought she detected a note of irritation in the Ravenclaw's voice.  "She – she said she'd seen Potter and a few Slytherins hanging around the Library.  And that Ginny – er, that Black had smirked at her a few times this week.  She told me she'd been having a really bad feeling about them – like they were going to try something.  Something evil."

            "She was right.  Oh _Lav_…" Ron's soft weeping made Hermione roll her eyes.  _You pathetic piece of shite_. 

            "Ron.  Ron!"

            "Wh-what?"

            "If Lavender is right, then something has to be done about Potter.  We _can't_ allow him to let those monsters into the school.  They'll kill everyone!"

            "But – how?  I mean, if they're sent to kill everyone then…"

            "Listen!" Michael's voice was a low hiss, cutting Ron off mid sentence.  "They're going to be sent here to take orders from Potter.  But if they take out Potter first, then…"

            "Then they'll go back to the Dark Lord and leave us time to figure out a way to kill them!  Yes!" Hermione paled.  "Did – did _she_ say when she thought they'd attack?"

            "Her exact words were, 'darkness will fall before the day the first bonfires are lit'.  I think she meant May first, which is also Beltane, the date of an old pagan festival that included lighting bonfires." _Five points to Ravenclaw_, Hermione held in a snort.  _They all think they're so smart._

            "Merlin, Michael.  How're we going to get our hands on Potter though?  He's _surrounded_ by a group of Slytherin goons all the time!  It's nearly impossible to get him alone…"

            "Well I was thinking…" the fire popped suddenly, making Hermione gasp.  They boy's went quiet immediately, causing her to curse silently.  She mussed up her hair and clothes, timing her large yawn to the footsteps she could hear getting closer.

            "Hmmm…" she stretched and screwed her eyes shut, yawning.  She ran a hand over her face and slowly sat up, blinking a few times at the boys now standing over her.  "Ron," she said quietly, glancing up at him once and looking away.  "When did you get here?  I – hello Michael." She pretended to look around sleepily.  "I – I must have fallen asleep.  How odd." She suppressed the urge to smack her forehead…_face it, Hermione, you'll never be any good at acting._

            "Hermione…how long have you been here?" Ron's voice was strained.  She peered up at him, hoping the proximity of the fire was hiding the flush that was staining her face.  _I never was very good at lying…_please_ let him believe this_.  "I – I don't know.  I came up after dinner and I think I fell asleep. I've just been so _tired_ lately…" she shrugged and swung her legs around, scooting to the edge of the couch to stand up.  "I guess I'll go to bed then." She stood up with a sigh, not meeting Ron's eye.

            She made to go around the boys, but Ron caught her upper arm; her heart leapt into her throat.  "Ron," Hermione said quietly, "we've had this discussion before."  She could hear her heart beat pounding in her head.

            "How much did you hear?  How much did you _hear_?" He shook her roughly, causing her to gasp in pain. 

            "Ron, let _go_ of me!  I didn't hear anything!  I was asleep!" She pulled at her arm, but Ron's grip was too strong.  "You're _hurting_ me, Ron.  _Let go!_"

            "Ron, Ron," Michael gripped the other boy's shoulder tightly, drawing his attention away from Hermione.  "She didn't hear anything.  It's alright.  It's alright." The Ravenclaw glanced at her briefly, before turning his attention back to the redhead.  Hermione suppressed a shiver…Michael's eyes were cold and hard.

            Ron turned back to her, his own eyes dark.  "You _swear_ you didn't hear anything?" He shook her once more, making her wince in pain.  _If I so much as have one bruise tomorrow, Ronald Weasley_, she narrowed her eyes at him

             "All I heard was my dreams.  That's all." She twisted her arm in his grip, "Now let _go_ of me."

            Ron eyed her for a long moment before finally letting her go.  She stumbled a bit, but backed away from his second reach for her.  "Herm…" Ron's face twisted, the anger turning to guilt, which turned to into a sulk.  "I – I'm sorry.  You scared me.  There're things going on Herm.  I don't know who to trust." He lifted his hand again and Hermione intentionally flinched away from him; the red head's face fell.  "Oh God, Hermione.  What have I done to you?"

            "You leave me alone." She let her nervous tears finally come out – her adrenaline was wearing off, leaving only a deep exhaustion in place.  "I'm tired of your apologies." She turned her back on him and walked away, barely restraining herself from running to her room.  _Oh God, oh God.  Now I_ have_ to go to the Headmaster… and to Harry.  I don't know what's going on…but I have a really bad feeling about this._  She never noticed Michael's calculating gaze, or Ron's furious anger.

**qpqpqpqp**

            "Harry!  _Harry_!"

            Harry jerked awake, his heart pounding, his gasps loud in his ears.  Hands shook him insistently, their warmth like hot irons on his skin.  "Wh-what?" He wheezed, blinking blurrily into the dark. _Where am I?  Awake or sleep?_

            "Harry, wake up.  That's right, c'mon.  Wake up." The voice sounded warm and familiar…_I know that voice._

            "D-D-D-Draco?" Harry struggled to sit up, his mind still fuzzy from his dream. 

            "That's right.  Good, up we go." Harry heard a loud swooshing sound, and then the Potion Master's deep murmur reached him. 

            "What's going on?" Harry cast out a hand towards his nightstand, knocking his glass of water over in his haste.  "Where are my glasses?"

            "Here, Harry.  They're right here." Gentle hands helped him slip them on and Harry's world finally came into focus.  He looked up at Draco and for a long second didn't understand what he was seeing.  _Where did all the blond come from_?

            "Where…" Harry looked down at the comforter, his voice fading into silence.  His comforter, his sheets, everything was all a dull maroon color.  He held out his hands – they were covered in blood.  "What happened?" Harry swallowed heavily, only now tasting the sharp coppery flavor in the back of his throat. 

            Draco moved back slightly from him, casting a glance over his shoulder to where Severus and Madam Pomfrey were talking quietly.  "You wouldn't wake up." Draco looked down at his own bloodstained hands and cleared his throat softly.  "You just – kept screaming, and the blood…" he took a deep breath, "it just wouldn't stop.  Madam Pomfrey and Severus tried everything they could think of…but nothing helped."

            Harry could feel tremors begin to run through his body.  "How much blood did I lose?" He clenched his hands together tightly, forcing himself to stay calm. "When did it stop?  How did it stop?"

            The blond looked up at him, his expression grave.  "It stopped on its own.  One minute you were bleeding to death, the next, nothing.  Severus couldn't understand it, and neither down Madam Pomfrey."  Draco leaned forward, his eyes shining in the dim light.  "What _did_ happen, Harry?  Was it a vision?"

            Harry opened his mouth and then closed it.  "I –," he shook his head and frowned.  "It was like a dream, but it wasn't." He closed his eyes and breathed through his nose, his stomach beginning to churn.  The smell of blood stuck to the back of his throat, permeating his senses.  "I think I'm going to be ill." He clapped a hand across his mouth, bile rising quickly.  Draco cursed and grabbed for his wand, but it was too late.  Harry leaned to the side and vomited violently. 

            "Shh, shh," the blond rubbed his back gently as Harry gasped for air, miserable.  Draco handed him a rag to clean his face and mouth with, conjuring up another glass to pour water in for him.

            The door to his room opened and the dark haired boy could hear Sirius' familiar voice.  "Harry?  _Harry_?" Feet appeared in his vision; Sirius helped Harry sit up and lean back onto his pillows.  "Shh, there now kiddo." Draco glared at the animagus briefly, but let him cut in…grudgingly.

            "Sirius." The Potions Master's voice was strained, causing the other wizard to glance at Severus irritably.  "Madam Pomfrey and I need to speak to you." Harry watched his godfather pale and glare at the other wizard before turning back to Harry.

            "It's alright, Sirius.  I'm fine now." Harry reached out to pat the wizard's hand, but stopped himself before he could get the older wizard all bloody.  Sirius reached out and ruffled his godson's hair before crossing the room to talk to the other adults. 

            Harry watched him go with a lump forming in his stomach.  He turned back to Draco who was watching him carefully.  "What's wrong?" He accepted the glass that the other boy held out to him, holding it carefully so that the trembling in his hands wouldn't show.

            The blond sighed and cast an irritated glance at his own godfather.  "I don't know any more than you do, Harry.  Severus is being rather tight lipped at the moment, and honestly," he turned back to Harry, his eyes softening, "I'm more worried about you right now."

            Harry gave the other boy a wan smile.  "Thanks, Draco."

            The other boy reached out and touched his cheek gently, "You're stuck with me, remember?" Harry blushed, causing Draco to laugh quietly.  He sobered quickly.  "So _was_ it another vision?" The gray eyes bore into Harry, causing him to fidget and squirm.

             "No.  Not – not really.  I…I was in the Otherworld again.  There weren't any roads around for me to follow and then this woman showed up." He looked up at Draco, his eyes dark.  "She was so sad."

            "Who was she?"

            "The Morrigan." The silence was thick and instant.  Harry glanced up at the blond, then past him to the adults who were staring at him.  "What?"  The adults all wore identical expressions of shock.

            "Potter," Snape finally brought up one hand to pinch at the bridge of his nose, an action that Harry was finding himself becoming quite accustomed to.  "Why, please explain to me why, and _how_ you manage to get yourself into the most complicated and messy situations _known to man_?"

            "Harry doesn't _try_ to get into these situations, you git," Sirius moved to block Severus' view of the boy.  The Potions Master merely rolled his eyes and snorted. 

            "Fine, then _you_ explain to me how Mr. Potter manages to get himself into these god awful messes year after year.  It was bad enough having the Dark Lord after him, now the _Morrigan_…"

            "She – she wasn't after me." Harry tried to sit up straighter in bed, peering around Draco to see the adults better.  "She saved me."

            "She _what?_"

            "She called me a dream…" Harry trailed off, his brow furrowed as he tried to remember everything she said to him.  "She said that I should have expected to come back to the Otherworld again.  That I was…" he looked up at them, "that I was tethered to a monster, and that I should have expected my leash would grow taunt." Sirius grimaced and turned away, wrapping his arms around his middle.  Severus' expression hardened as his eyebrows drew together. 

            "Did she say anything else?" The Potions Master's tone was a contrast to his cold demeanor.

            Harry tilted his head to one side, thinking.  "No…no nothing else." He kept his eyes on the coverlet, knowing he could never lie to the Professor with a straight face.  _And it's not like I'm _lying_ to him…I'm just not sure that what I heard was real, or just a desperate imagination._  The woman's warm touch on his face haunted him…_would that have been how Mum would've touched my forehead when I got sick_?  Harry closed his eyes briefly, a sudden stab of pain in his chest making him breathless.  _Would she have brushed my hair out of my eyes and told me that all would be well_?

            Severus and Poppy exchanged worried glances while Sirius continued to stare into the fire.  The Potions Master finally shook his head briefly, shrugged slightly. "Potter, we will have to speak of this later." Madam Pomfrey made a gesture and Severus nodded irritably. "Rest for now, Harry. Sirius?" The professor reached out and touched the animagus' shoulder, making him jump.

            "Harry?" The adults went back to murmuring with one another, turning their backs to the boys on the bed.  Draco stood and looked down at the boy on the bed, an uneasy feeling running up his spine.  "Harry?"

            "Yes, Draco?" The dark haired youth finally looked up at him, his smile not meeting his eyes. 

            "Let's get that blood cleaned up, eh?" Harry looked down at the mess all around on the bed and nodded eagerly at Draco's suggestion.  The blond quickly cast several cleaning charms on both the boy and the bedding, the blood vanishing swiftly.  Harry smiled warmly up at the blond – but Draco wasn't finished yet.  He then scooped up Harry from bed and proceeded to the open door.

            "Mr. Malfoy, just _where_ do you think you're taking Mr. Potter?" Severus' dry tone halted Draco at the thresh hold.

            "Draco…where _are_ you taking me?" Harry's breath ghosted lightly across the blonde's ear, causing him to tighten his grip on the far-too-light bundle in his arms.  He turned to face the Potions Master.

            "The bed and mattress, while spell cleaned, really _do_ need to be washed, otherwise the smell will linger.  _I_ don't want to sleep in a room that smells like blood, so I'm taking Harry to my room to sleep out the rest of the night." Draco narrowed his eyes at his godfather, the stubborn Malfoy glint coming into his eyes.

            "Draco, you don't need to do that…"

            "Shut _up_, Harry.  The last thing you need is to sleep in the same bed that you woke up in covered in blood.  So _hush_, and go to sleep." Draco never let his gaze wander from Severus.

            The Potions Master raised an eyebrow at the young blond, but merely inclined his head.  "Very well." The lanky man turned to Harry.  "You are to rest for the next few days.  You will be excused for classes.  Draco will bring your make up work to you." The blond rolled his eyes but said nothing.  Severus' expression darkened.  "The alarms that we have on this room do not apply so well in the others.  Mr. Malfoy, you will need to be quite vigilant in watching over him, is that understood?"

            "Hey, now wait one minute," Sirius sputtered, looking from the Potions Master to Draco and back again.  "Harry doesn't need to leave.  I'll stay here with him!"

            Severus' expression turned cold. "Black, I think young Mr. Malfoy raised a very good point, earlier about _not_ having Mr. Potter stay in his own room for the night.  If you had been _listening_…"

            "Now see here you slimy, greasy…"

            "Sirius?" They all jumped at the sound of Ginny's voice.  The witch stood just outside the door, almost hidden in the shadow of Draco and Harry.  The blond moved so she could limp inside the room, her cane a dark contrast to her white nightdress. 

            The animagus glared at Severus once before hurrying over to the young girl's side, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Ginny, lovely.  You should be asleep."

            "I woke up and you were gone, and the door to my room was open.  What's going on?  Is Harry ok?" She peered around the animagus, her eyes alighting on Harry in Draco's arms.  "Harry?"

            "I'm fine, Gin.  Just…a bit of a nightmare.  That's all." The dark haired boy tried to smile reassuringly at her, not so sure that it would work with his present state.  The girl blinked at him sleepily.

            "Are you sure?"

            "Yes, Gin.  I'm just fine.  Go on back to bed.  You need your sleep." Harry held his breath as Sirius guided the still mostly asleep girl back to her room.  He let out the pent up air as their forms finally disappeared, a strange feeling running through him as he watched them go.

            "Mr. Potter." Harry jumped slightly at the proximity of Severus' voice.  He craned his neck to look up at the taller man.  "These dreams of yours must be discussed, but not right now.  The Headmaster will contact you tomorrow to go over what you have seen tonight, but other than that, you are to stay off of your feet and as comfortable as possible.  Is that understood?"

            Harry managed to keep himself from rolling his eyes.  "Yes, sir."

            The Potions Master narrowed his eyes at the small boy.  "Draco, Madam Pomfrey has some potions that Mr. Potter is to take before he goes back to sleep.  She will accompany you to your room."

            "And you sir?"

            The Potions Master drew himself up, straightening his shoulders resolutely.  "Go to bed, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy.  Tomorrow is coming rather quickly.  Get some sleep."  The tall man swept from the room, leaving behind the two teenagers and the Head Nurse to stare after him silently.

            "Your godfather needs a holiday."

            Draco snorted and shook his head, moving down the hall quietly, Madam Pomfrey trailing after them like a ghost.  "You're telling me."

**qpqpqpqp**

            Severus stalked down the silent halls of St. Mungo's, nurses scuttling out of his way with haste.  His eyes roamed back and forth through the rooms…_Fabing I know you're here somewhere_…a lime green robe caught his eye and he paused, peering into one of the patients rooms.  The healer straightened up, revealing blond hair.  _Damn it all_…

            "Sir? Are you looking for someone?" A petite brunette hovered at his elbow, her hazel eyes wary.  Severus looked her over, frowning slightly – _she looks familiar_…

            "Ms. Ashtree." Severus blinked, finally placing the face. _Hufflepuff, good potion skills, but a bit lazy_.

            The girl beamed a smile at him. "I didn't think you'd remember me, Professor."

            Severus shifted uncomfortably, withdrawing slightly. "You made an excellent healing potion for your seventh year final project. I remember that."

            The former Hufflepuff wrinkled her nose up at him, her eyes bright. "Thank you!" She giggled, hiding her smile behind her hand.  She regained control of herself and peered up at him. "_Were_ you looking for someone?  A patient here?"

            "Mr. Fabing.  I'm looking for Healer Fabing." The Potions Master looked down his nose at the small girl, who frowned and tapped her mouth gently with a stubby finger.

            "Mmm…I don't recall – wait a second," she walked to the nurse's station and held a whispered conversation with another nurse.  Finally she nodded and thanked the other girl, coming back to Severus' side.  "He's no longer on this floor anymore sir.  He transferred up to the fourth floor. He should be there now."

            Severus nodded curtly. "Thank you Ms. Ashtree. Good bye." He whirled and made for the stairs quickly.

            "You're welcome Professor Snape!" He cringed at the girl's cheerful tone – _now I remember why I detested her._

            Aaron Fabing was exiting a room as Severus stepped out of the stairwell.  The Healer caught sight of him and smiled, changing directions and heading towards the lanky wizard.

            "Severus! It's good to see you." The Healer and the Potions Master shook hands.

            "Hello Aaron." Severus took a deep breath. "I am afraid I need your help."

            The Healer's smile turned a touch sad. "I expected as much, what with the hour." He slipped his wand into his shirt pocket, gesturing for the other man to walk with him. "There's a small staff room in the back, we can talk there."

            Severus followed the other man into the quiet room, gratefully accepting a cup of steaming black tea.  He glanced up at the graying redhead, the memories of the last time he'd seen him flashing through his mind.  The Healer had found him in the alleyway behind the hospital where some Death Eaters had left him – he'd been lucky the ones who had attacked him had once been friends and not some of the younger, more…vigilant recruits.  The Healer had put up with his snappish temper, the Malfoy interference, the strange comings and goings of people in his bedroom at night with an even, good temper.  But had the Potions Master tried to overexert himself…_the man had a temper on him that could put Voldemort to shame_.

            "I'm glad this time we are meeting over tea and not a gurney." The Healer stirred two lumps of sugar into his tea, a wry smile overtaking his face. "How's that arm of yours?"

            Severus took a sip of his drink, cupping his hands around the fine porcelain, soaking up the heat. "It is…better." As if on cue Severus' Dark Mark throbbed; while not gone completely, Fabing had come up with a combination of spells and potions to dim the connection all of the former Death Eaters had with the Dark Lord.  It hadn't worked for all of them – Severus and Lucius being about middle of the road for his results.  For some the connection didn't change – and for them Severus felt nothing but utmost pity.  For others the connection had all but disappeared, leaving nothing but a mere wisp of pain every now and then.  Severus _hated_ them.

            Aaron looked up at the pale man across from him, a flash of pity flying across his face. "I'm sorry it didn't work out better for you Severus."

            The Potions Master jerked his head to the side, grunting. "It is better, and that it a blessing." He shifted in his seat, taking another sip of tea. "It is not for me, however, that I'm here."

            The Healer nodded slowly, leaning back in his seat as he studied the other man. "Let me guess…you're here for Mr. Potter."

            Severus narrowed his eyes at the man. "How did you know?"

            Aaron sighed and shrugged. "I was expecting your arrival.  To be honest I thought you would have come earlier, but," he shrugged again, spreading out his hands silently. "You are here now."

            Severus set down his cup and leaned forward. "Do I have your oath as a Healer that what I am about to say will go no further than you?"

            Fabing studied him for a moment, the quiet drip of the faucet the only sound in the room. "You do."

            Severus let out a relieved breath, closing his eyes briefly. "Good." He opened them. "Mr. Potter is connected to Voldemort through his curse scar.  He – took the Vision Potion to enhance the connection, in order to spy on the madman.  Now, however, Mr. Potter's health is declining rapidly, and neither I nor Madam Pomfrey know what to do about it."

            Aaron frowned, his eyes loosing their focus as he stared at the wall. "The Vision Potion.  We haven't had a case like that in nearly a hundred years." A line appeared between the ginger brows.  "The boy is fifteen, correct?"

            "Yes."

            "Hmm." The Healer rose from his seat and crossed the room, pulling open a file cabinet.  He rooted around in the back of it, finally pulling out several files.  He set them down on the table in front of Severus, flipping one of them open.

            "As far as I know, the Vision Potion is a very interesting and complex potion. Ah, here." The Healer pulled out a sheet of paper.  "The potion bonds to various chemicals in the human body, storing itself away in the fatty tissues in the spinal column, much like the muggle drug LSD does."

            Severus nodded, a bit impatiently.  "Yes, I read about that."

            The Healer favored him with a mildly sharp glance. "I'm getting there, Severus." The Potions Master rolled his eyes at the man, who smiled indulgently. "Now, what the potion also does is attack the immune system.  Here," he picked up another sheet of paper that held a drawing of the human body on it. "Here at the sinus tissues, as well as here," he pointed to the chest, tapping the sheet once, causing the skin to dissolve and leave an intricate drawing of the human musculature system in its place.

            "The potion will also attack the cell growth in the lungs.  It will hinder it, making the patient highly susceptible to pneumonia and other lung infections." Fabing skimmed down the sheet he held in his other hand, muttering softly. "Ah, yes.  In three other cases the patient's nervous system was also affected."

            "Affected how?" Severus studied the picture in front of him intently.

            "They got the shakes, Severus.  It never went away, although they did have good days and bad days." Aaron looked over at the other wizard, his eyes dark. "Those three patients killed themselves all within five years after the palsy started."

            Severus closed his eyes briefly, turning his face away. "Do you think you can help him?"

            "With what? The curse scar or the effects of the potion?" Aaron's voice was amused.

            "Both, either," Severus ground out, turning back to face the Healer.

            Blue green eyes regarded him sadly. "I don't know."

            "Will you try?"

            "I will."

            Severus let out a relieved breath. "Thank you." It didn't _quite_ stick in his throat – something the Healer didn't miss.

            "You're welcome." He chuckled at the pale man's grimace. "Now, tell me why you're here in the middle of the night, friend."

            Severus glanced up at the Healer, a flash of surprise streaking through him.  Ruthlessly he pushed it away, focusing on the matter at hand. "Mr. Potter tried to bleed to death tonight.  From his nose." He sat up and poured himself another cup of tea.

            "Did he now?  How…irritating." Severus shot the other man a look, causing the Healer to laugh quietly again.  He quickly sobered. "A nosebleed then.  Has he had many?"

            "I'm not sure.  I know he's had more than one, but the exact number I don't know.  Mr. Potter has quite an insufferable guilt complex, which often gets in the way of him telling us something important about his health." Severus snorted into his tea, irritation flashing across his face.

            "Much like another dark haired Slytherin I know." Aaron watched as Severus spit out his tea, a large smile curling across his face as the Potions Master glared daggers at him.

            "Mr. Potter and I share _nothing_ in common, let me assure you." Severus dabbed furiously at his robes, eyeing the man across from him.

            "Of course not."

            "Aaron, I'm telling you –,"

            "Yes, yes," the Healer's smile turning into a pleased grin. "But please, we digress and the hour is late.  What else?"

            Severus frowned one last time at the other man and only then let it drop. "He is growing weaker everyday.  His classmates report that he is eating less and less, as well as his hands and feet are abnormally cold."

            "Hm." Aaron tapped a finger against the tabletop, sucking on his lower lip absently. "Interesting.  The lack of eating could be a number of things…depression, for one.  The potion could also have created ulcers in the boy's stomach – they were recorded in one case study, but in none of the others.  The chill in the extremities…that is something that has not been recorded as of yet." The Healer's eyes refocused and lit upon the books lining the far wall of the room.

            He got up and crossed over to the shelves, pulling out a stack of books as he went. He turned back to give Severus a stack of six, and then returned to the shelves. "No time like the present, is there?  Those are some of the books I used while I created some of the potions I gave to you and the…others.  Now, tell me about Mr. Potter's curse scar…"

            Severus sighed and set the books on the table, eyeing them regretfully.  _It's going to be another long night_.  He looked back up at the now impatient Healer, squashing the urge to snap at him.  He raked a hand through his hair and wracked his brain, pulling out all information he could remember about Potter and his blasted scar. _ A _very_ long night, indeed._

**qpqpqpqp**

            Hermione's knee bounced frantically as she waited for the Headmaster to arrive.  She'd been sitting on the base of the gargoyle statue for nearly an hour, her heart hammering in her throat whenever she heard anyone pass by.  She had a book sitting next to her, some piece of fiction her mother had bought her for Christmas.  It was a Hogsmead weekend and Hermione was hoping to use it to speak to the Headmaster privately. 

            Heavy footsteps made her dive for her book, flipping through the pages slowly, trying not to look up and watch to see the face of whoever was approaching.

            "Why, Ms. Granger," Hermione cringed away slightly from the Potions Master's sneering tone.  "Here to kick out another student from Gryffindor House?"

            Hermione felt her face flush as she slowly closed her book.  "No, sir.  I'm merely reading my book, is all." She stared at the tops of his shoes trying to rein back her temper.

            "Then do it somewhere else," she glanced up at the clipped tone.  She was shocked to see heavy bags under the man's eyes and a paler than normal tone to his skin.

            "Are you alright sir?" She stared up at him, picking out the wrinkles in his robes and the mud caking the hem of his cloak.

            Professor Snape sneered at her. "Get out of my way, Ms. Granger, before I take points from Gryffindor for your insolence." She sprang to her feet and hustled out of his way.  The lanky man leaned close to the gargoyle and whispered something to it, eyeing Hermione the whole time.  The statue leapt out of the way, causing her to jump slightly.  He started up the stairs.

            "Wait!" She darted forward before the gargoyle could block her way again.

            Professor Snape whirled to face her, his face a sight.  "Ms. Granger.  _Fifty_ points from Gryffindor for your behavior.  Get _out_ of this stairwell immediately –,"

            "Lavender Brown was a spy!" She bit her lip, her hand coming up to cover her mouth, _perfect, just perfect Hermione.  Blurt it out like a first year, excellent_.  The Potions Master blinked at her for a moment, his mouth still open.  He snapped it shut, now beginning to eye her darkly.

            "You stupid, silly little girl," he snarled, reaching down and grabbing her by the arm tightly, hauling her up the stairs towards the Headmaster's office.  Hermione was never so terrified in her life. 

            "Albus!" The Potions Master barged into Dumbledore's office, dragging Hermione in behind him.  "We have a problem."

            Hermione's face felt like it was on fire.  She stumbled to a stop next to the professor, rubbing her arm where the man had gripped it, grumbling silently to herself.  Then she looked up and felt all the blood in her face drain.

            Harry, Draco, Neville, Ginny, Sirius, Remus and the Headmaster were all staring at her with varying expressions.  Dumbledore's was kind, but cool; Harry, Sirius and Remus' were completely blank.  Neville's was disappointed and the rest's…Hermione edged towards the door slightly.  If looks could kill, she would have been gone four hundred times over.

            "Er, hi." She coughed and looked down at the ground, taking a deep breath before looking back up.  "I – uh.  There's something that I – I mean, I found out…"

            "What Ms. Granger is incapable of saying, is that she just blurted out to all and sundry that she believes Lavender Brown was a _spy_." Severus folded his arms across his chest and looked down his nose at the bushy haired girl next to him. 

            "Um," Hermione looked up at the group, her face beginning to grow warm again.  "He's…Professor Snape is correct.  I believe that Lavender was really a spy…for – for You-Know…for Voldemort." She forced herself to say the name. "I – I kind of, er…accidentally followed her one day and I heard her talking to someone.  A man.  And they were talking about you…Harry." She couldn't meet the boy's eyes.  She kept her gaze on the ground.  "I – he, whoever he is, told Lavender that the Dark Lord would be happy with her report.  She'd told him something about Harry, and his…health."

            "How _bloody_ nice of you to wait until Maddie was _dead_ before coming forward, you pathetic, horrid _bitch_." Ginny struggled to get out of her chair, Neville and Remus holding her down.  "I'm going to hex you into oblivion you worthless _slut_…"

            "Ms. Black!" Severus' sharp tone instantly silenced the girl.  Hermione could only stare at the small girl she'd once know with her mouth hanging open.  "A Slytherin does not use such language in public, nor do they threaten others in the presence of authority figures.  You will keep quiet and pleasant or you will leave the room, is that understood?"

            Ginny subsided slowly, glaring at Hermione darkly.  "Yes sir."

            "Good, now apologize."

            "_What?_" The auburn haired girl glared at the Potions Master.  "I will not."

            Severus looked at her for a long moment, his dark eyes burning.  "You will, Ms. Black."

            Ginny squirmed in her seat, glancing at Sirius a few times, who merely raised his eyebrows at her and rolled his eyes.  "I – oh _fine_.  I'm _so sorry_." She sneered at Hermione, raking her over with a nasty glare.  The witch crossed her arms over her chest with a huff and leaned back in her seat, turning her nose up at the other girl.

            "Good," Severus turned to Hermione, his expression darkening.  "Now, sit down and explain to us why, when and where this all took place." Hermione sank into a chair summoned by the professor, her heart sinking as they all turned and stared at her. 

**qp**

            "I _still_ don't understand why she didn't go to the Headmaster when she first heard Brown and this unknown man talking." Ginny had finally chosen to ignore the fact that Hermione was even in the room anymore, after having being warned by the Potions Master about her unseemly behavior twice more.

            "_She_ is still in the room," Hermione finally snapped back at the girl, causing her to turn towards Hermione.

            "I know, but that can be changed." The bushy haired girl shivered slightly at the cold tone of Ginny's voice.

            "Ginny," Harry finally spoke, nearly causing everyone to jump.  The pale boy had sat silently as Hermione told her story, his gaze resting firmly on his hands throughout all of it.  "Be nice now.  She came forward," he raised his eyes to meet Hermione's.  "And although it will never bring Maddie back…_Granger_," he paused slightly, drawing out her name, " has finally chosen the correct _side_ to believe," he stared hard at Hermione, his eyes a burning, bright green.  The bushy haired girl brought a hand to her throat, tears pricking her eyes.

            "Harry…" she began, and then stopped, the words failing her.

            "It's Potter, remember?" Harry leaned back in his seat, his face pale and his eyes tired.  "You never knew the real Harry." He frowned and brought a hand up to his temple.  He looked towards Dumbledore, who nodded kindly.  "If you'll all excuse me," he rose slowly, Draco standing as well.  "I'm not feeling all that well." He let Draco rest a hand on his lower back, guiding him from the room gently.  The blond wizard cast a scathing glare in at the Gryffindor, sneering at her before leaving the room behind Harry.  The dark haired boy never bothered to look back.

            Hermione watched the former Gryffindor go with large eyes.  "What's wrong with him?"

            "Why do you care?"

            "Ginny!"

            "Sorry, sir."

            Hermione set her mouth in a firm line, turning back to face the group.  She took a deep breath, taking a firm hold of her temper.  "I know you're angry with me, Ginny –,"

            "It's _Black_, get it right."

            "_Fine_." Hermione glared at the younger girl, who merely smirked at her.  "_Black_, I know you're angry at me.  And I know you and _Harry_ have every right to be.  But –," she flung her hand out, "I'm _sorry_, alright?  I didn't _know_.  I _never_ thought Lavender was going to die, and I didn't _know_ that Maddie was going to get Kissed!  Don't you think it haunts me?  Don't you think I feel horrible for not speaking up sooner?  I thought –," Hermione broke off, a lump in her throat choking her.

            "You Gryffindors never _think_." A new voice made Hermione turn towards the door with a start.  A dark haired sixth year Hermione faintly recognized entered the room, a stack of papers in her hand.

            "Ah, Sasha, I see Harry and Draco met you in the hall," Severus smirked at the sixth year, who wrinkled up her nose delicately at the older wizard.  The girl sat down gracefully in the spot left open by Draco and Harry, turning her cold eyes towards Hermione.

            The Gryffindor colored again and bit her lip, looking at the Headmaster.  The old wizard nodded to her encouragingly.  "I – there's more."

            "There's always more."

            "Shush!"

            Hermione eyed the Slytherins warily.  "Michael Corner was in the Gryffindor Common Room yesterday.  He and Ron were talking.  He, Michael, said that Lavender had a _vision_ of Harry controlling these hell hound things," she watched as the collective group tensed.  Snape and Dumbledore exchanged a long glance.  "And…" Hermione continued, watching them, "he said that Voldemort was sending these hounds to Harry so he could turn them loose in the school and kill us all." Snape shook his head slightly and looked away, a scowl firmly etched on his face.  "You –," Hermione opened and closed her mouth several times.  "You already _knew_?"

            "We did not know that that was plan that Voldemort was spreading through his ranks," the Headmaster replied evenly, his eyes a touch hard. "But yes, we were aware that there were hell hounds involved."

            "How?" Hermione felt her curiosity start to burn. 

            "Never you mind, Ms. Granger." Severus glared at her, making her cringe back slightly.

            "Now, now, Severus.  Ms. Granger has come forward and shared with us information that she didn't have to divulge." The Headmaster turned now twinkling eyes to Hermione, folding his hands on the desktop as he leaned forward.  "Now, child, you'll have to forgive me." He sat back and pulled out his wand, pointing at her before she could even begin to voice a protest.  "Li lego per fare tacere su questa materia," he flourished his wand and Hermione felt the spell settle over her.

            "What – how – _why_ –," she sputtered, glaring at the Headmaster, her mind reeling.

            "It is for your protection…and ours." Albus looked at her solemnly.  "Ms. Granger, this matter is of utmost importance.  Your silence on this matter is necessary."

            "But you could have just _told_ me that!" Hermione stood, her back ramrod straight.  "You didn't have to cast a _spell_ on me to insure my silence!  How dare you!"

            "Ms. Granger," the Potions Master sneered at her, "you are a known enemy of at least two people in this room.  You have worked to discredit others of this party.  How can we _not_ bind you to silence?" The older wizard shrugged gracefully, tilting his head to one side.  "How can we be sure that you will not regret your decision come morning and spill everything to that precious little brat you call your boyfriend?"

            "He's not my boyfriend." Hermione could feel her teeth grinding.  Severus snorted faintly and looked away.

            "As you say, Ms. Granger.  Your silence was not guaranteed, but now it is.  That is all we needed."

            "But…" Hermione rocked back on her heels, a frown coming over her face.  "But – I want to help!  I – I mean…"          

            "_Help_?  You want to _help_? Like you helped Harry?  Like you helped _Maddie_?" Ginny perched on the edge of her seat, Sirius' hand on her shoulder the only thing keeping her there. 

            The Gryffindor took a deep breath.  "I know I've done a lot of things wrong…but I want to make up for them.  I want to help you find out what's going on, and how to stop it."

            "You can _never_ make up for what you've done," Ginny shook off Sirius' hand and stood, storming out of the room.  Hermione bowed her head as the girl passed, unable to look her in the eyes.  Sirius glared at her before standing and hurrying after Ginny.

            "Ms. Granger…please forgive their fervor." She looked up at the Headmaster, unshed tears making her eyes shiny.  "Gentlemen, Miss," he turned to the group sitting across from him.  "Please, let Ms. Granger and I speak alone.  We have covered everything of importance.  Severus," Dumbledore and the Potions Master held another long, silent conversation, "Do come see me for tea later?" 

            Severus nodded curtly as the rest of the group stood – Sasha rising last, who eyed Hermione darkly.  They filed out of the room quietly – except for the sixth year.  She crossed the room and stood in front of Hermione, placing her hands on her hips as she looked the Gryffindor over from head to toe.

            "It's people like you that I hate," the girl whispered to Hermione, making her head snap back and her gaze rise to meet the Slytherin's.  "It's people like you that got my family killed." The girl – _Sasha_, Hermione's mind supplied, tilted her head and locked gazes with the Gryffindor.  She leaned forward a little more, making Hermione cringe back.  "I hope you get to know the same pain I did." The girl leaned back, taking in Hermione's shocked and horrified face with a pleased smile.  "Tootles!" She winked at the Gryffindor and smiled widely, spinning on the ball of her foot and bouncing out of the office cheerfully.  Hermione turned to Dumbledore, her mouth opening and closing a few times, speechless.

            "I – I – she –,"

            The Headmaster regarded her gravely from over his glasses.  "They are quite protective of their own." He leaned back in his chair and gestured for Hermione to sit in the chairs across from him.

            "She – she – she _threatened_ me!  Headmaster!" Hermione moved across the room and perched on the edge of one of the chairs, her hands twisting together in her lap.  "Sir…I know – I now know Harry can't be working for Voldemort," she quailed a bit under the Headmaster's sharpened gaze.  "But…sir, don't you have a problem with the way these Slytherins are going about this?  I mean, they certainly don't try and break the public's perception of them…or at least, they never have before.  Having the House with the worst reputation in the wizarding world behind him and supporting him is hardly doing Harry any favors.  Can't you withdraw him from Slytherin and – and place him somewhere else?"

            Dumbledore stared at her for a long moment, silent.  Finally he spread his hands out in front of him and sighed.  "Ah, but where could he go?  Ms. Granger, the problem with wars is that one can never be sure of one's allies…or one's enemies." He conjured up a tea set and offered a cup to Hermione, who declined.  He added cream and sugar to his cup and stirred it quietly for a moment.  "Slytherin House has long been viewed as the House of evil witches and wizards…do you know why?"

            Hermione shrugged and looked down at her hands.  "I – I thought it was because it was true.  I mean, the House has the worst reputation and it _is_ the House that has supplied the wizarding world's most evil people."

            "Has it?" The Headmaster kept his eyes on his teacup, stirring slowly. 

            "Well, yes.  I mean, look at Voldemort, the Lestranges, even the Malfoys…I've also heard that Grindelwald came from Slytherin House."

            "Ah, yes.  Voldemort and Grindelwald," Dumbledore nodded sagely.  "But how many, in the hundreds, in the thousands of Slytherins that have graduated from this school have truly been evil?" Hermione merely stared at the Headmaster.  "It is not the House that makes a person evil, Ms. Granger.  It is a _person_ that chooses whether or not they will follow an evil path.  Voldemort and Grindelwald chose a path of darkness.  The Lestranges and others have chosen to follow those dark paths, _but_," he looked up at Hermione, his blue eyes no longer twinkling.  "There is no such thing as absolute black and absolute white."

            "But – but…" Hermione stuttered, licking her lips nervously.

            "The world is not as simple as that, young lady." The Headmaster shook his head sadly. "The things we learn in youth as absolutes we often find are more complex than we think.  War, the 'good' side and the 'evil', is one of these things.  We, as one side of this war, have a version painting ourselves as the 'good' in this battle.  Why?  Because we choose to fight against a belief that would change our world.  But what of Voldemort?  How does he view the world? Does he see himself as the 'evil' side of this battle?"

            Hermione shrugged silently, lowering her eyes back down to her hands.  She picked absently at a thread in her jeans, chewing on her inner lip thoughtfully.

            "Ah, Ms. Granger.  The world is not a canvas of black or white.  It is a gray world that often has no clear rules of what is right and what is wrong.  There are only the choices that we make…and their consequences." The Headmaster's tone was sad.  She looked up at him, taking in his tired eyes and face.

            "Sir? Are you all right?" She pressed her lips together, watching him carefully.

            He smiled, but it was shadowed with sadness.  "Ms. Granger, I am only an old man who has made too many mistakes.  But I don't have to pay the consequences for them…no," his gaze turned from her to rest on the fireplace.  "Those who have to pay for my consequences are the people I had hoped to protect."

            "Harry." Comprehension dawned on the Gryffindor.

            Albus nodded slowly.  "The choices I have made for young Mr. Potter have been severe and very, very dangerous for him.  Which is why we have need of your silence, willingly or not." He looked back at her.  "The spell that I have cast upon you is also a protection.  Should you be captured and questioned, you will not be able to speak of anything you have learned.  Even truth serums will not be able to break it."

            "But…that's a Dark spell!" Hermione covered her mouth with her hand, aghast.

            The Headmaster tilted his head to one side.  "Dark how?  In how it's used or in how it is protecting you and everyone else?"

            "But…but…" she shook her head vaguely, her eyes glazing over slightly.

            "Now you begin to see," The Headmaster rose with a sigh.  Hermione got to her feet a few seconds later, letting the older man escort her to the door.  "If you hear anything else, feel free to come and speak to me, child.  I would also suggest you going to Mr. Potter, or any of the others, but," he turned twinkling eyes to her, "I do not think the furniture would survive if you did."

            Hermione had to smile at the older wizard's attempt at humor.  "Thank you sir." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  "I – I am sorry I didn't come sooner.  I – I never –," she had to stop and clear her throat.  "I never thought they'd kill…either of them."

            "I know, child.  I know." She wrapped her arms around her middle, grateful for the Headmaster's comforting hand on her shoulder.  _I feel like I'm lost in a dark wood and I can't see where I'm going_.  She bade the Headmaster farewell and began the long walk back to Gryffindor Tower, lost in her thoughts.

**qpqpqpqp**

            "That horrid, sanctimonious, hypocritical _bitch_!"

            "Ginny…"

            "No, did you see her?  She thinks now that she has some information to share that, 'oh! Hermione! You've seen the light! All is forgiven?' I don't think so!" The auburn haired witch paced back and forth in the deserted hallway, her robes swirling around her.

            "Would you _shush_?" Sasha's voice startled them all, appearing from around the corner to join them.  She looked at the group, a frown coming over her face.  "Where's the Professor?  I have some information for him."

            Neville and Ginny exchanged a glance and shrugged.  "I think he went to catch up with Draco and Harry." Neville sighed and sat on a window seat, running a hand over his face. 

            "Ah, well." Sasha drew herself up, "I'll go find him then." She started past the group.

            "Wait one second." Remus hurried to her side, "I'll go with you.  I don't want _any_ of you children out alone, is that understood?" Sasha rolled her eyes, but stayed put until the werewolf got to her side.  Then she was off towards the dungeons, not looking back, Remus scurrying after her.

            "Well," Ginny blew her bangs out of her hair, resting heavily on her cane. "Today totally blew."

            Neville snorted and shook his head slowly as Sirius looked back and forth between them.  "Gin, relax.  It'll work out in the end.  We have more information than we had before." He scooted off the window seat and came over to rest a gentle hand on Ginny's shoulder.  "You'll see, it'll be fine.  Now, lets get to the dorms before they send search parties out for us."

            Ginny nodded reluctantly and let Neville wrap and arm around her shoulders, turning her towards the dungeons.  Sirius paced along side of them, silent.  Ginny eyed him once, taking in his frown and his hands shoved deep in his pockets. "What are you planning?"

            The animagus looked up at her, surprise flashing across his face before an easy grin appeared. "What makes you think I'm planning anything?" He winked at her, but his eyes gave him away.

            Ginny snorted and rolled her eyes. "Maybe because I know you too well?  So, spill." She stopped in the middle of the hall, planting her one free hand on her hip and glaring at the animagus.

            Sirius' expression turned wicked.  "Well…" he made a show of glancing around and then leaned forward, whispering.  "You see, I was thinking…" The three bent their heads together in the middle of the hall, their words muffled and unintelligible, except for the few snickers and giggles that could be heard.

**qpqpqpqp**

            "I don't see why that damn House is still intact." Ron glared at the sparsely populated Slytherin table from the entrance to the Great Hall.  The few Slytherin younger years were surrounded by ranks of the older students, all no longer eating, but rather watching out for those too young to protect themselves and eat at the same time.  "I mean, what with happened to Lav…" Lee placed a hand on Ron's shoulder, squeezing once and then pulling him gently towards the Gryffindor table, cutting the redhead off before he could get started…_again_.

            "C'mon Ron.  Let's eat.  There's classes today and you need your strength." Ron sat down slowly in between Lee and Dean, glaring over at Pansy and Millicent, who were steadfastly ignoring him, giggling over something in a magazine.  He scowled at them, a sneer twisting his face.

            "Stupid cunts." Ron finally turned around and placed his elbows on the table, holding his face in his hands. 

            "Ron!" Parvati glared at the redhead, pausing in between bites.  "That's an awful word to use!" She sniffed and glared at him, setting down her fork with a clang. 

            Ron glared back at her. "I don't care if it's an awful word to use.  It's what they are.  It's what every Slytherin girl is…a whore.  A cunt.  A Death Eater breeder." Ron shook his head and began filling up his plate, jabbing at the food savagely.

            "Ron!" Parvati now crossed her arms over her chest and scowled at him. "That is one of the most _awful_ things I've ever heard you say!  What would your mother –,"

            "My _mother_ has already had to deal with Slytherin corrupting one of her children into becoming one of the said _whores_ of that House!" Ron snapped back at her, slamming one hand down on the table, silencing all conversations around them.

            Parvati's eyes were wide and her face pale. "Ron…" she began.  Faint whispers picked up moments later, from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw eavesdroppers as well as Gryffindor.  None noticed that Pansy and Millicent were quietly watching the brash table and its occupants from over their magazines.

            "No.  It's right there for you to see, but you don't.  Look at how they dress.  How they act.  There're all dressed up for the boys, so they can pick the best, richest husband from the lot.  It's sick." Ron turned back to his food, staring at it sightlessly.  "They're nothing like the rest of the girls in the school.  Decent, caring girls.  Like – like Lavender and…" he trailed off again, reaching out to take a long sip of pumpkin juice, hoping it would wash away the lump in his throat.  Parvati and the others around her exchanged glances but fell silent, none of them wanting to set off the volatile redhead again.

            Seamus, who was sitting several students away from Ron, kept his eyes to his plate and his temper in check.  In his mind, however, he was happily beating Ron and everyone near him into small puddles of red mud.  _Calling Sasha a whore_, red washed over his vision as his grip on his utensils turned white-knuckled.  _I'll get you for that, you bloody git._  He watched Ron finish his pumpkin juice with a flash of glee.  All around him Gryffindors were drinking down the juice eagerly, all of them commenting how lovely and good it tasted that day.  None of them noticed him carefully ignoring his goblet…and the kippers.

            Ron leaned back from the table, stuffed.  The kippers had been excellent and the pumpkin juice the best he'd ever tasted.  He yawned, his belly full and warm.  He felt a burp coming on and let it out loudly, much to the amusement to the boys around him.  The girls squealed and made faces, especially Parvati, causing the boys to laugh even more.  His eyelids began to feel heavy and he yawned again, sleepy now.

            "Mmm, I'm sleepy," Dean pillowed his head on the table, blinking blearily.

            "Me too." Parvati yawned and hastily covered her mouth with her hand.  She made to get up and froze halfway through the motion.  Her eyes grew wide and she straightened in a hurry.  "I – uh," she shifted uncomfortably, a multitude of expressions flying across her face.  "I – gotta go back to the dorms for a few.  I'll – meet you in class." She turned abruptly and began to walk stiffly to the door.

            Ron and the others all looked at each other, confused.  "What's gotten into her?" Ron shook his head and began to stand.  A sharp, sudden cramp hit him deep in the belly.  He grunted and leaned on the table, struggling to keep his eyes open.  Then he suddenly really, _really_ had to go.  He blinked rapidly, his eyes feeling like they had sand in them. "I'm – uh…" his gut twisted again and he straightened up slowly, carefully, clenching his backside together firmly.  "I'm gonna…go.  Too.  I'll be back later." He waved vaguely at the table and started to make his way to the dorms as quickly – and carefully – as he could. _Oh let me make it.  It burns, oohh it burns!_

            "Is it working?" Pansy idly flipped through her magazine, not daring to lift her eyes to check.  She lingered on a lovely set of pale lavender robes, one eyebrow arching elegantly.  _I like that_…

            Millicent glanced over at the Gryffindor table, an evil smile sliding across her face before she got control of herself. "They're all heading for the door.  One of them already has their hand clapped across their bottom." The larger girl flipped to another page, rolling her eyes at the celebrities waving up at her inanely.

            "I see it's working," Ginny and Harry appeared behind the fifth year girls, both of them smiling widely at the sight of the Gryffindor stampede.  They took seats next to Pansy, filling their plates with food, tearing into _their_ kippers eagerly.

            "Yes.  How _did_ you do it, by the way?" Draco slid in across from them, his eyes bright and laughing.

            Harry began snickering into his plate, dropping his fork finally and wiping his mouth.  "Dobby." He began laughing again, shaking his head silently, tears of mirth coming to his eyes.

            "Dobby.  The house elf?" The Slytherins exchanged glances, shifting uneasily.

            Ginny nodded serenely, her eyes bright and twinkling.  "Who knew he could be so vindictive?  Sirius went to him last night and gave him…what was it Harry?  It was something muggle…" she turned to the nearly incoherent boy next to her, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

            "Ex-ex-ha ha, Ex-Lax and some sleeping aid thing.  I'm not sure what that was called.  Dobby put the ah –," he snorted and tried to straighten himself up.  "He put the –," he began to snicker again, "constipation reliever in the pumpkin juice and the sleeping stuff in the kippers.  So, those who ate both will have quite a –," he covered his face with his hands as he began to laugh harder. "They'll have quite a messy situation!"

            Pansy looked lost for a moment before Millicent leaned over and whispered something in her ear.  The blonde's mouth dropped open and she made a face.  "Oh that's _nasty_." She looked over at the Gryffindor table – it was deserted except for Seamus and Hermione.  The Irish boy looked over towards the Slytherin table and smiled slowly, before getting up leisurely and strolling out of the Great Hall, his hands stuffed in his pockets, whistling.  Hermione looked at Seamus' retreating back, down at her untouched plate, then up at the Slytherins.  She rose as well, grabbing her things and hurrying from the room.

            Pansy brought a hand up to cover her mouth, a gleeful smile trying to break through. "It's horrid, disgusting, and absolutely _wonderful_." Pansy turned to Ginny and Harry, her eyes wide.  "You think the house elf will let us poison them next?"

**qpqpqpqp**

            Hermione watched Seamus walk down the hall towards the Library carefully.  She bit her lip, her mind racing.  _There's something going on with Seamus.  He ate today…but he avoided the kippers and the juice.  So he _had _to have known about the prank.  So, either it's his prank…or he knows who did it_.

            She had tried to get the other Gryffindor to talk to her all day, but the boy had been oddly quiet and cold towards her.  He had avoided her questions and had also skillfully turned the conversation away to different topics several times, much to Hermione's annoyance.  _I'm going to find out what's going on, even if _they_ don't want me to_.  She frowned and slipped around the corner, trying to walk slowly and calmly towards the large doors at the end of the hall.  _Wait…where'd Seamus go_?

            "Why are you following me, Hermione?" The Gryffindor jumped nearly a foot in the air, whipping around to face the boy who was leaning up against the wall, hidden by a statue.  "You've been bugging me all day.  Now, what do you want?"

            "How did you know what not to eat?" Hermione bit her lip, thinking about all of her Housemates passed out on the toilets.  Professor McGonagall had had the most bizarre expression on her face as she and Professor Flitwick transported the students to the Hospital wing and called for the house elves to clean up the…mess. 

            The boy shrugged and pushed himself off the wall. "Why do you care?"

            "Because you _know_ what's going on!  You know what they're up to…you _know_!  Why do you get to know and I don't!" She balled her hands up into fists, frustrated. 

            "Because your lust for knowledge makes you weak." Hermione's back stiffened at the tone.  She saw Seamus smile warmly at the girl behind her – _how does Seamus know Sasha?_ She shook her head and turned around slowly.

            The Slytherin was standing a few feet away, a dark blue bow in her hair and a finely cut set of dress robes on.  "Hello Seamus." She smiled at the boy, her eyes laughing.  Then her gaze switched to Hermione, and her expression grew cold.  "You're a nosy, hypocritical little bitch that should keep her head down and her hands out of other people's business."

            Hermione flushed and narrowed her eyes at the other girl. "You – you nasty, greasy, horrid hag!" She ignored the flash of anger in the other girl's eyes. "I risked a lot to bring –," her voice stopped but her mouth kept moving.  Hermione blinked a few times, taken aback.  She tried again, but nothing came out.  The Slytherin watched her for a few moments before slowly nodding.

            "Ah, the spell." Hermione glared at the other girl, clearing her throat a few times.  "Remember, the Headmaster bound you from talking about it, so I'd shush if I were you.  Who knows if there's consequences for ignoring it?" Sasha's eyes gleamed and Hermione was almost certain she heard a snort come from the boy behind her. "We'll see you around then, dear." Seamus didn't even look at her as he made his way around to Sasha's side.  Hermione opened and closed her mouth a few times, speechless.  Then she narrowed her eyes and followed them.

            "Now, wait just one minute," she caught up to them, canting out one hip and folding her arms across her chest, staring at the pair making themselves comfortable at a far, private table. "If Seamus gets to help, then so do I."

            Sasha raised an eyebrow at her.  "Really? And why's that?" She placed her textbooks out on the table, neatly arranged by alphabet, as well as her notes.

            Hermione stared at her, a headache starting to form behind her eyes. "Because it's not fair if I don't get to help." _Be calm.  Be logical.  Be calm, be logical…don't kill her, don't try and hex her, be calm…_

            The Slytherin snorted, delicately arching one perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Life isn't _fair_, little girl." She flicked her fingers at the Gryffindor, grimacing.  "Go away and take your idealistic, hypocritical morals elsewhere." She sniffed and turned back to books, sharing a smile with Seamus, who seemed quite content on ignoring the fact that Hermione was in the room at all.

            "But –," Hermione stumbled back as the sixth year suddenly got to her feet and whipped out her wand.

            "Get out."

            "But –,"

            "You _are_ stupid. _Get out_." Sasha's hand tightened on her wand as a glint entered her eyes. 

            "Sasha." Neville's voice made them all turn.  Hermione watched in silence as the former Gryffindor crossed the room with Blaise and placed a gentle hand on Sasha's arm. "Let it be.  Hermione, for all of her faults, _does_ know research." The sandy haired boy turned and looked at the Gryffindor.  "She's often blinded by the facts, and by her –," Neville's mouth quirked up into a small half smile, "judgment of right from wrong, but," he shrugged and turned back to the sixth year. "She can hit the books like nobody I've ever seen."

            Sasha eyed the Gryffindor, placing herself unconsciously between her and Seamus.  "I don't know.  She's that bastard's girlfriend –,"

            "I am not Ron's girlfriend!" Hermione barely managed from stomping her foot.  "We haven't been dating for _ages_.  Why does everyone throw that in my face!"

            "Because he's spreading it around that you _are_ his girlfriend," Draco's smug voice floated out from the stacks.  He and Harry emerged into the light, eyeing Hermione cautiously.  Draco moved between the Gryffindor girl and Harry, hiding him partially in his shadow.

            "Well, he's wrong." The Gryffindor sniffed and turned up her nose.  "I've told him a number of times that I'll never date him again.  I can't stand to be around him."

            "That's odd, seeing as he's told everyone on the Quidditch teams that you're one hell of a lay." Blaise pulled out a chair for Neville and then conjured up one for himself, ignoring the girl's indignant squawk. 

            Hermione felt the blood leave her face.  "He did _what!_?" Her hands curled into fists and began to tremble slightly.  "I'm going to _kill_ him." She seethed, her eyes flashing.

            "You'll have to wait, the line is at least ten people deep." Pansy and Millicent entered the now crowded nook, looking around with distaste.  "We _really_ need to get a better meeting place." They hovered at the edge of the circle, pushing Hermione further in, surrounding her.

            "Where's Ginny?" Harry finally moved further into the light, turning around slowly.  He ignored Hermione as he let his gaze sweep around the small nook.  "She was supposed to come here after her Charms class."  Silence swept through the group.

            "She was with Pansy and I after lunch – we walked her to her classroom." Millicent slipped her wand from her sleeve, clutching it tightly.

            "And then after classes were over she and Andrew were supposed to come here and wait for us." Draco locked gazes with Blaise and Neville. "You two search the Library.  Pansy, Millicent –," he turned to the girls, "Go to the Hospital Wing.  Check and see if she's there." The blond brushed by Hermione roughly. "Sasha, you and Seamus stay here – they may have taken a long short cut through the maze." The sixth year nodded, her expression worried. "Harry and I will start checking the halls."

            "What about me?" Hermione lifted her chin stubbornly.  "I can help."

            Draco whipped around to glare at her. "Now see here you –,"

            "Filthy mudblood, yes, yes I already know." Hermione sneered back at the boy.

            Draco's eyes narrowed as he placed his hands on his hips.  "You know nothing about us, do you?" he spat, shaking his head in disgust.

            "I know that you're a stuck up prat who's been horrid to me for the last four years," she shot back at him, her eyes narrowing.

            "Enough!" Harry pushed the two apart, his eyes hard. "We find Ginny first and _then_ the two of you can fight it out." Harry grabbed Draco's arm and pulled.  "Come _on_, Draco." The blond resisted for a moment, still glaring at the girl before letting the dark haired boy pull him from the nook.

            Hermione turned to look at Seamus, who spread his hands and shrugged.  "You really _don't_ know them Herm.  You need to throw out a lot of the stuff you think you believe."

            The Gryffindor girl shook her head slightly and scowled.  "But –,"

            "Fine, you're coming with us." Neville stood and shook his head, frowning.  "Use your head, Hermione.  Think. I know you can do it."

            "Neville!" Hermione gasped, her eyes widening.  Blaise only snorted and slipped out into the stacks ahead of them. 

            "C'mon then." Neville jerked his heads to the path that Blaise had taken.  "Let's go.  If you're so eager to help, then you can help us find Ginny – who's _probably_ been subjected to another round of bait the Black yet again." Hermione sputtered silently, but followed the ex-Gryffindor from the nook obediently.

**qpqp**

            "Ginny!" Harry stood in the middle of the hallway, straining to hear.

            "Anything?"

            "No." The slim boy sighed and looked over at Draco. "I'm –,"

            "_Rigor ut a tabula_! _Prurigo_! Leave me alone! Help!" Draco and Harry stared at each other for a minute before flying in the direction of Ginny's voice.

            "C'mon little slut…"

            "All the boys are saying it…"

            "You're a Slytherin…you deserve it…"

            "Like _hell_.  Leave me alone!" Ginny was backed into a corner, her wand held in one hand, her cane in the other.  She swiped at the boys with her cane, hitting one soundly on the shins, dropping him to the ground with a yelp.  "_Petrificus_!" She ducked one of the boy's binding spells and barred her teeth at them, ignoring the burning pain starting in her knee.

            "Get away from her you bloody bastards!" Harry and Draco appeared behind the group of boy's cornering the fourth year Slytherin. "Ligo sursum!" Two of the boys were wrapped up in robes, gagged and bound. "Infligo sicco!" The remaining two boys suddenly went lax and collapsed to the ground.  Harry stood over them, his eyes hard and deadly.  "Are you okay Gin?"

            The auburn haired girl eyed the boys carefully, adrenaline still pumping through her. "I'm – I'm alright." She took in a couple of gulps of air and then started.  "Andrew!" She kicked one of the boys aside and moved to one of the rooms.

            "Where is he?" Draco caught her gently, placing his hands on her shoulders.

            "I – we were walking out of the maze and were headed towards the Library.  My shoe came untied and I stopped to tie it.  Andrew was teasing me about it and then he suddenly went silent.  I looked up and he was gone." Ginny's eyes were filling with tears. "The next thing I know is that these little _bastards_," she tried to kick one of the boys but Draco pulled her out of the way, "were coming out of no where.  I dropped my bag, grabbed Jaredth and my wand and put my back to the wall."

            "Where these four it?" Harry sneered at one of the trussed up boys, prodding them with the toe of his shoe.

            Ginny shook her head. "No…there were six of them.  I – they just…disappeared, right after they tried to grab me." She shrugged and tightened her grip on Jaredth.  Harry glanced down at the cane and narrowed his eyes.

            "Hm. Yes.  Lets see if we can find Andrew then." The fifth year cautiously approached on of the doors in the hallway and nudged it open.  Draco pulled Ginny aside and had her sit on the base of a statue; then he was off, crossing the hall quickly to join Harry's side.

            "Anything?"

            "No, you take the left, I'll go right." The blond hesitated for a moment before nodding.  He took out his wand and gripped it firmly, stalking over to the other side of the hall, approaching one of the closed doors cautiously.

            Ginny perched on the edge of her seat, alternating between glaring at the boys on the ground and glancing nervously between the two Slytherins.  "Anything?" Her good leg began bouncing up and down repeatedly.

            "No…wait.  Draco?" Harry waited until the blond was once again at his side before pushing one of the doors open with a bang.  His eyes grew large and he could feel the blood draining from his face. "Andrew!" Harry and Draco rushed to the fallen boy's side.  He was lying crumpled on the ground, a large pool of blood spreading out from his head.  Harry looked up at Draco. "Get Pomfrey." Green eyes met silver and Draco nodded quickly before taking off at a dead sprint, tearing past Ginny without a word.

            "Harry? _Harry?_" Ginny's panicked yells slowly faded out for Harry.  _There's so much blood…what can I do…_He stared at the blood – it seemed to shimmer, to become a mirror.  He peered into it, blinking his eyes rapidly to try and clear away the blackness that was rushing over him.  He stared into the surface, one hand reaching out towards it_…what…there's something…falling_…

            "_Harry_." Rough hands pulled him back, noise returned and everything was suddenly bright and clear again.  He shook his head woozily, his stomach rolling.  Draco was crouched in front of him, sweaty and out of breath.  Madam Pomfrey and the Headmaster were examining the boy while Ginny stood silent in the doorway.  "What happened?"

            Harry shook his head silently, his eyes slipping past Draco to rest on Andrew.  And the blood.  He shivered, a chill running across his neck as he watched the Head Nurse work. "Feathers.  There were feathers in the blood."

            Draco tensed and looked over at Ginny, who shrugged helplessly, tears shimmering in her eyes.  Harry looked up in time to see them and he frowned.

            "No – not…not real feathers." He sighed and shook his head again, knowing he was ballsing up the explanation. "It – I can't explain it.  It was like a dream.  But I don't know what it's about.  But there were feathers."

            "Draco," the blond looked up at the sound of his godfather's voice.  The Potions Master jerked his head towards the door, his eyes flicking towards the smaller boy.  Then he turned back to the fourth year, deftly cradling his head as Pomfrey secured it to a backboard,

            Draco frowned as he helped Harry to his feet, wracking his brain for something that would distract the other boy from the fact that he was being led away. "Could the feathers be from…_her_?" He guided Harry from the room and turned towards the Library.  A loud slapping of feet indicated that the other professors were on their way – Draco wanted Harry out of there before that happened.  _The last thing Harry needs is more people babbling questions at him…especially now._

            "I don't know.  Maybe.  But why would the Morrigan send me a vision of feathers?" Harry stopped suddenly, rubbing at his temple. "Gin?" He turned to the small girl in the doorway.  She barely glanced at him. "Do you want to go to the dorms or stay here?"

            "I'd like to stay with Andrew." She gripped her cane tightly, her face pale, not taking her eyes off the prone boy. "But," she turned tear filled eyes to them, "could you – could you send…" she trailed off, biting her lip.

            Harry smiled sadly at her and reached out to touch her cheek lightly.  "I'll send Sirius this way, alright?" She nodded quickly, an expression of relief passing across her face.  Harry opened his mouth to say something else, and then closed it abruptly.  He jerked his head at Draco and they slipped from the room.  They walked in silence for a bit before Harry turned to the blond. "What happened to the two boys that disappeared?"

            Draco snorted, glancing over his shoulder at Ginny's receding profile. "That cane of hers sent them into the middle of the lake."

            Harry looked up at the blond, his eyes widening before a smile spread across his face. "That's lovely." They laughed quietly as they made their slow way to the hall that housed the animagus and his lover.

**qp**

            "Harry –,"

            "Just a second.  I have to tell Sirius that Ginny needs him." Harry led the blond through the confusing maze to the animagus' room. Sirius opened the door on the first knock, his wand held at the ready.

            "Harry!" The animagus pulled the boy into a hug, lifting him off the ground and shaking him back and forth. "Hello! Hello! Hello!"

            "Muph. Can't – breathe…" Harry wiggled in Sirius' grasp, finally getting the older wizard to set him down.  He panted slightly as he eyed the animagus. "Hi Sirius."

            The older man grinned at the two boys, his eyes sparkling and warm.  They dimmed slightly as he took in their serious expressions. "What's happened now?" He swallowed and shifted, tension coming to his shoulders.

            Harry sighed and straightened up. "Ginny needs you. Wait! She's fine." He held up a hand to stall the rapidly reddening animagus. "She and a boy were attacked in the hall – she's fine but the boy is not.  She – she needs you right now."

            Sirius nodded firmly, his eyes hardening. "Where is she?" Harry told him. "Alright. I'm gone. Could you tell Remus where I'm off to?" Harry barely got out an affirmative before the tall animagus was darting past them, taking off down the hall in dog form.

            Harry sighed as he watched the man lope away. He turned back to the rooms and entered, holding the door open for Draco. "Remus?" He closed the door securely, spelling it locked.  He moved further into the rooms, cocking his head to one side.  "Remus?"

            "Here, Harry." The werewolf appeared in the door to the small library the two men had collected.  The former DADA professor was smiling at Harry and Draco, wiping dust from his cloths as he crossed the room to them. "Ah, it's good to see you.  Hullo Draco."

            "Professor Lupin."

            "Please," the older man gestured for them to sit, conjuring up a tea set.  "Call me Remus." The blond nodded hesitantly, perching on the edge of the worn couch gingerly. 

            Harry eyed his boyfriend, amused.  The dark haired boy leaned back in his seat, enjoying how the old armchair fit around him. "Sirius had to go to Ginny.  She's a bit shaken up.  She was attacked in the hall – she's fine," he reassured the werewolf, "but the boy she was with isn't.  She wanted Sirius to come – she needs him right now."

            Remus nodded slowly as he poured tea for them. "And how are you?" The werewolf handed Harry his tea, catching the younger boy's eye.

            "I'm fine," he smiled smoothly at the werewolf, balancing his cup on his knee.  At Draco's snort he rolled his eyes, "I had a bit of a spell when I saw how badly the boy was hurt, but I'm fine."

            "What sort of spell?" Remus handed Draco his tea and began to pour his own.

            "I –," Harry sent the blond a sharp look; Draco merely smiled serenely back at him.  "I saw feathers.  In the blood – kinda." Harry ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "I mean, they weren't _in_ the blood.  It was like the – the surface of the blood was a mirror and I saw the feathers in them."

            "Hmm," Remus sat back in his chair, a distracted frown creasing his face. "Feathers. Interesting." The werewolf stirred his tea silently for a long moment, his eyes half lidded.

            "Sirius told you about the other night, right?" Harry shifted in his seat, heat rising to his face.

            Remus looked up at him, blinking. "Yes, he did."

            "Could it have been a message from Morrigan?" Harry took a sip of tea, wincing a little at the heat.

            "Perhaps, but I don't think so." Remus cocked his head to one side and rose, setting his tea to the side as he disappeared back into his library for a moment.  He emerged a moment later with a book in his hands. "Blood is a very powerful thing.  Whether it's spilled on accident, or intentionally, the magical properties of blood are enormous.  And often very, very slippery." Remus sat back down and flipped through the book, muttering to himself.

            Harry and Draco exchanged a glance. "Slippery?" Harry spun his cup around in the saucer, keeping his hands occupied. 

            Remus glanced back up at them. "Bad word choice, sorry.  Blood has often been used in Dark Arts, and its use has been mostly outlawed by the wizarding world.  Do you know why?"

            The boys shook their heads.

            "Well," Remus leaned back in his chair, leaving the book in his lap. "Blood – especially wizarding blood, is very, very powerful.  Using it in a potion, or a spell increases the power of the potion or the spell.  Apply this to Dark Arts and you get ritual sacrifices; cast a curse with the power of a full grown human adult's death behind it and that's one heck of a curse." Harry shifted nervously, images of Voldemort's torture room flashing through his head.

            "Now," the werewolf continued, "the problem with doing blood spells is that the power they can provide can become very, very addicting." The boys nodded slowly.  "It's not the _nature_ of blood to corrupt, but rather the power it holds that can. Do you understand?" They nodded again. "Good. Now, your vision, Harry," Remus picked up his book again, frowning as he skimmed down a page. "You said the blood acted like a mirror?"

            "Yeah – yes. It was reflecting the light from the window.  Because it's overcast it was kind of silver, making it – the blood – all shiny, like a mirror.  I looked at it, and the room seemed to fade out around me, starting at the edges of my vision and working in.  It got till like I was in a tunnel, and I was staring at the blood – it was the only thing I could see, really.  That's when I started to see feathers falling in the blood.  They were –," Harry stopped, frowning. "You know how when you burst a pillow and the feathers go everywhere, kind of floating softly towards the ground?" The werewolf nodded. "It was like that – only really brief.  Then I was pulled out of it."

            Remus tapped his lips with one finger and finally nodded. "In this case I think you weren't necessarily _sent_ a vision," he looked down at the book, "but rather, you _used_ the blood to create a mirror to scry with."

            "I what?" Harry raised an eyebrow at the ex-professor.

            Remus smiled at him. "You are an extraordinary boy, Harry. The events of the last year have only increased the power that you hold, but have also drawn you closer – much, much closer – to the edge where Dark and Light magic meet." Harry looked down at his rapidly cooling tea, guilt and a faint sense of shame rushing through him. "It's not a _bad_ thing, Harry. Dark magic is not evil, not necessarily." The dark haired boy kept his eyes on the teacup, not wanting to look up. "Harry, look at me." He grudgingly raised his eyes to meet the werewolf's.

            Remus smiled kindly at him, a look of understanding in his gaze. "Dark magic is chaotic magic," he explained quietly.  "It's magic of entropy, magic of endings.  It's made up of hexes and curses; unbindings rather than bindings.  It is the caster that _chooses_ whether or not to make evil choices, thus ending a life for their own purpose, or torturing someone because they can.  It's not the magic that _makes_ them do it…but rather it is the witch or wizard that _uses_ the magic to make the act evil."

            Harry licked his lips and nodded slowly, the information slowly settling in his mind. "So, I – used Dark Magic? On accident?" He pushed his glasses up absently, concentrating on the man in front of him.

            Remus nodded slowly. "Yes, I think so.  You're becoming more used to the – different rhythm that Dark magic has…its feel rather.  You didn't mean to scry, but you did, using the power of the spilled blood to boost you."

            "But _why_? I wasn't thinking of anything like…" Harry trailed off, frowning. "Wait. I wanted to help him.  I wanted to do something to help…but," he shrugged. "It all went weird before I could think of anything."

            "Well, Sirius told me that the Morrigan helped you when you were in need," Remus pointed out, taking a sip from his tea. "Perhaps your mind flashed to her as you got caught up in the magic."

            "But – she fought someone to help me.  She didn't try and heal me.  She can't." Harry finished off the tea in his cup, setting the china on the small table next to him. "So I still don't see why I would have seen feathers."

            "True, true. How about this," Remus rose and set his cup aside, crossing the room and handing Harry the book he was holding.  The dark haired boy took the book from him, glancing at the title. _Dark Magic Theory_. He raised an eyebrow at his old professor.

            "I know, rather dry title, but it explores the history of Dark magic and its uses.  It's a rather interesting subject – such as, did you know that _Petrificus_ was once considered a Dark spell?"

            "No," Harry tilted his head to one side as he cradled the book in his hands.  Draco snorted, causing him to look over at the blond.

            "Of course it was.  People used to use it a couple of centuries ago to keep their animals in place as they slaughtered them.  The Ministry outlawed it, mm, two centuries ago for that purpose.  They said it wasn't humane." The blond rolled his eyes and finished his tea, politely declining Remus' silent offer for more.

            "But…" Harry's eyebrows drew together. "That doesn't make sense.  If you leave the animals to thrash about, they can muck up the procedure, thus creating more pain for the animal.  _Petrificus_ would have held them in place so the – er, people could make sure that it only took one blow to kill it." Harry made a face. "That's rather disturbing." His stomach rolled a bit.  "I don't think I'm going to eat meat tonight."

            Remus and Draco laughed at Harry, who stuck his tongue out at them. "You see, Harry?" Remus sat down again, folding his hands across his stomach, "There is rarely such a thing as black and white." The werewolf lifted one shoulder gracefully, "There is order, and chaos.  Creation and destruction.  Is either one necessarily evil?  No.  It is _in_ the creation or the destruction of something that defines what it is."

            Harry nodded slowly, rubbing his thumb back and forth over the spine of the book meditatively.  He sighed and glanced over at Draco. "Thank you Remus." The werewolf smiled at him. "That – makes a lot of sense. Unfortunately we also have to go – I'm sure Pansy and the rest are about to skin us alive right now." Draco blinked and then shook his head.

            Remus rose, walking them to the door. "I'm glad to have helped, Harry.  Remember, if you ever want to talk…I'll be here." He gripped Harry's shoulder tightly for a moment, staring into the green eyes intently. "You're not alone in this Harry.  Remember that."

            The younger wizard blushed and nodded, dropping his eyes to the ground.  Draco nodded at Remus before slipping out the door, waiting for Harry to join him.

            "Thank you Remus. I won't forget." Harry looked back up at the werewolf, his eyes dark.

            Remus nodded silently and let his hand drop from the boy's shoulder, watching him join the blond in the hall.  _Ah, Harry._ He closed the door quietly, moving to stand in front of the fireplace, his hands stuffed deeply into his pockets.  He sighed and shook his head after a while, heading back to his miniature library, leaving the brightly lit room and returning to the dark.

End Chapter 33 

Li lego per fare tacere su questa material: trans: Let there be silence on this matter.

A/N: Because FF.net is being strange and is wiping out people's stories because they're answering reviews at the ends of their chapters, I've decided to no longer post a review response section.  That being said, if you have a specific question for me, please feel free to email me or leave me a note on my LJ.  I appreciate, adore, love, cherish all the reviews that you leave for me…they really mean a lot. So, THANK YOU EVERYONE who has reviewed, **THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU**!


	34. Chapter 34: The Turning Tide

**A/N: **Thank you everyone who reviewed!  Here's the next installment of 'Faith'.  Enjoy!  And a huge thank you to moonfairyhime for beta'ing =) Thank you so much!

**Disclaimer: **I own none of them…but I sure wish I did.****

**Chapter 34: The Turning Tide**

            "Quit pulling my hair!"

            "Let go of me!"

            "Accio - _ow_! That hurt!"

            Harry and Draco exchanged startled glances as they approached their normal meeting place in the Library.  They quickened their pace, emerging seconds later into chaos.

            Sasha was struggling with Hermione, her dark hair flying everywhere, the blue ribbon she'd had in her hair gone.  Hermione had a furious expression on her face, and one hand latched firmly onto Sasha's locks, not about to let go.  Blaise was calmly sitting back at the table, giving the sixth year pointers, while Seamus said nothing at all, his eyes wide and riveted to the cat fight going on in front of him.  Neville was the only one who was even attempting to stop the two girls - and not very well by the looks of it.

            "Sasha…please.  Hermione, let go.  This isn't getting us anywhere…" The sandy haired boy hovered at the two girls side, looking back and forth between the two of them.  He shifted from foot to foot, eyeing them warily, about to steel himself against the raking nails he knew he was going to have to endure if he was going to attempt to pull them bodily apart.  _This is gonna hurt_…

            "_Stop your fighting this instant_!" Draco pulled himself up to his full height and cast a withering glare on the two girls.  Draco stalked up to them, using his larger presence to cow the girls into momentary contrition.  Hermione let go of Sasha's hair reluctantly, while Sasha lowered her wand.  The two girls took several steps away from each other, Sasha attempting to smooth out the wrinkles in her robes while Hermione openly glared at Draco.  The blond growled softly under his breath, his hands balling into fist at his side.  "Sasha you _know_ better than this - and Granger," the blond sneered at her, "you _would_ choose to fight in such a demeaning, low class manner."

            "If I recall correctly, my low class punch sent you running third year." The Gryffindor snapped back, pleased with the embarrassed flush that spread across Draco's cheeks.

            "Enough." Harry stepped forward, placing one hand on Draco's chest, looking up at the blond. "There's too much to do - we have no time for fighting." Draco looked as though he wanted to argue the point, but finally snapped his mouth shut and nodded stiffly.

            Harry turned back to the group and eyed Hermione. "Why are you still here?" He folded his arms across his chest, tucking his hands away. _The last thing Herm needs to see is my shaky hands._

            The Gryffindor smoothed out her robes, taking a few moments to gather herself. "What I said before I still think is true.  I want to help, and I think it's only fair that I get to.  Besides," she balled her hands into fists nervously, "I'm good at researching.  I can give a fresh perspective on what information you already have and approach the information you're trying to find with a different set of views."

            Harry looked at her for a long moment. _Hermione…_he closed his eyes briefly, "Fine.  But come one step near any of us outside of this room and you'll find yourself to be highly unwelcome." His stomach rolled and he swallowed heavily.  He frowned and looked around the alcove, "Have Pansy and Millicent come back yet?"

            Neville shook his head. "No, they haven't returned."

            Harry sighed and raked a hand through his hair. "They went to the Hospital Wing, right? Well - they'll find Gin soon enough I guess."

            "Is she alright?" Blaise asked, reaching out to Neville and pulling him over to his side.

            "She's fine, but Andrew isn't.  He's been hit over the head with something, Merlin knows what.  It looks pretty bad." Draco eyed Hermione warily, "Now do you see why we distrust your House so much, Granger?"

            "Like Slytherin hasn't done its share of nasty things to _us_," Hermione sniffed and turned her nose up at him, folding her arms across her chest angrily.

              Harry closed his eyes tightly, clamping his jaw shut so tight he could feel his teeth grinding together.  He turned around to look at Draco, clutching the book Remus had given to him even tighter to his chest. "We're going down a few tables - make sure you all spread out as well.  If Pansy and Millicent get back, tell them where we are please." He brushed past Draco and escaped into the dark, making his way for one of the other tables, his heart pounding in his throat.

            "Harry?" Draco placed his hands on the dark haired boy's shoulders.

            His body was tense and stiff. "I - I want to hate her.  I want to hex her into next week - but I can't.  All I see when I look at her is what she and the others said to me, did to me.  Oh bloody _hell_." Harry snarled, throwing his bag down with a resounding _thud_.  He pulled out a chair and collapsed into it, putting his elbows on the table and hiding his face with his hands.

            "Harry," Draco's hands returned, bending down next to Harry's ear. "They will pay - they will _all_ pay.  They hurt you - they pulled all that you ever knew and loved out from under your feet.  Don't be ashamed for being hurt over that.  But we're here now," Draco gently slid his arms around the smaller boy. "We'll never leave you.  I promise."

**qpqp**

            Hermione watched the two boys disappear yet again, her mouth hanging open.

            "Might want to close your mouth - you never know what could fly into it." Sasha sniffed and turned her nose up at the Gryffindor, pulling out her seat and sitting in it daintily.  She raked a hand through her hair, getting it to fall more or less back into place.

            Hermione snapped her mouth closed and looked at the other girl, her eyes narrowing. "Now see here -,"

            "Hermione," Neville appeared at her elbow, a forced smile on his face. "Lets you, me, and Blaise go study somewhere else, shall we?" He placed a hand on the Gryffindor's back and pushed - not very gently.

            "But Neville!" Hermione shook off the former Gryffindor's touch. "I'm not leaving Seamus here with this insane girl!"

            There was a snort from Blaise, but Neville ignored it. "Hermione, Seamus will be fine. Trust me. Now, come on. Blaise and I will fill you in." He now latched onto Hermione's robes and began to pull.

            "But - but -,"

            "Oh, Seamus will be _just_ fine, won't you, dear?" Sasha simpered at the Gryffindor boy, nearly causing him to choke. Hermione turned a fine shade of red, her eyes bulging slightly.

            "_Seamus_?"

            The boy merely looked from one girl to the other, shrugged and let a large grin cover his face.  Neville had to enlist Blaise's help to drag the girl from the nook.

**qpqpqpqp**

            Voldemort leaned back in his chair, absently scanning one of the many sheets of lists piled in front of him.  He ran a finger down one column, a faint line appearing between his brows. "Ezekiel, bring me Garret."

            The torturer turned to his lord, his eyes startled, before bowing low and laying his instruments to the side. "As you wish, My Lord." The man scuttled from the room, leaving his newest toy on the rack to wait for him.

            Voldemort spared a glance for the body in front of him, eyeing it disdainfully once before returning to his lists.  The door to his chamber opened a few minutes later, revealing Ezekiel and a tall, fair haired man.

            "My Lord," the Death Eater crossed the room swiftly to kneel by the Dark Lord's side. "You sent for me?"

            Voldemort lowered the papers he was holding, setting them down on the desk in front of him gently.  He turned to the kneeling man, sighing softly. "Garret, Garret, Garret.  I am disappointed with you!"

            The kneeling wizard blanched and a fine film of sweat broke out on his skin. "Sir? What have I done wrong?" Fine tremors started to run through his body, while one lone drop of sweat slowly worked its way down the side of one cheek.

            Voldemort smiled, letting the action seep across his face, pulling his papery skin tight. "Garret…surely you remember?" The Dark Lord picked up the top sheet and handed it to the man, enjoying the acrid scent of fear that was beginning to radiate off of him.

            Garret scanned the parchment, a confused frown spreading across his face. "I - I don't know what this is." He swallowed with difficulty, flinching slightly as Ezekiel chuckled and the victim on the rack screamed.

            "Ezekiel - a moment, dear." The torturer turned and _pouted_ at the Dark Lord - Garret nearly had to stuff a hand into his mouth to keep from laughing hysterically.  The larger part of his mind was gibbering in fear, and he was deathly afraid he was going to wet himself.

            "Now," Voldemort turned back to his Death Eater.  "This is a list of the casualties of the last raid.  This particular village had three hundred and fifty two people as total occupants.  Now, imagine my surprise, when I look to the total list of fatalities and see only three hundred and fifty _one_.  We're missing a body, Garret dear, and, seeing as you were in charge of this last raid, I'd like to hear from your own lips just what went wrong." A skeletal hand reached out and patted the sweating man's face, letting his fingers linger on the fine skin for a moment, relishing the shudders he provoked from the man.

            "I -," Garret licked his lips and violently pushed down the urge to vomit. "There must be a mistake.  We killed every single person and animal in the village.  No one was left alive.  Perhaps - perhaps someone was out of town?" He cringed, tensing as the fingers now began to bite into his flesh.

            "Mistaken? _Mistaken_? Oh no, my little lovey, there's no mistake here." The Dark Lord surged out of his seat, one hand now clamped around the Death Eater's throat tightly.  He pulled the struggling man over to the rack, pushing his face close to the victim's. "Recognize this precious little brat?  Heath, why don't you tell my little lovey here what you told me." Garret scrabbled at the hand clamped around his windpipe, his world graying out at the edges. "Look at him, traitor," Voldemort hissed, spittle flying everywhere.  Garret's eyes rolled to look at the man on the rack.  If he could have paled, he would have.

            "Garret - oh _please_ don't hurt me, please - Garret had them all out on the street, lined up.  We were killing them one at a time when I looked over.  Garret was looking at this little girl and touching her hair.  Then I went back to my duties and I killed more muggles.  When we went over the count we were missing one body and I noticed I didn't see the little girl anymore. _Please_, my Lord! _Please don't kill me_!" The man on the rack sobbed, sagging as much as he could, given his restraints. 

            Garret growled futilely, and kicked out at the Dark Lord. It connected solidly - and Garret didn't know who was more surprised when Voldemort ended up dropping him - he or the Dark Lord.  The two stared at each other for a moment before Garret drew his wand.

            "Avada -,"

            "Crucio." Voldemort didn't even blink as the man leveled his wand at him.  He sighed as the body writhed and shook on the ground.  He wiped off his hands on a towel supplied by Ezekiel, a frown etching deep lines into his face. "Finite Incantatum." He kicked the other man's wand away, watching briefly as Ezekiel sprang after it like a happy puppy. "You see, Garret my lovey," Voldemort knelt down next to the panting man, "I needed three hundred and fifty _two_ deaths for a certain little spell I was going to cast last night.  But because of your disgusting little weakness, that opportunity has passed.  Such a shame, really; I _had_ thought you would be able to do your job with absolutely no qualms."

            "She - she was the same age as my daughter." The words were soft - almost a plea.

            "She was a muggle - a filthy, stinking muggle who you should have killed and put out of her misery." Voldemort stood with a sigh. "But enough of this.  Ezekiel, take them both to the cages.  My pretties are hungry - and must be fed."

            Garret's eyes bulged and he grasped the Dark Lord's robe, "No! Please my Lord, no! I'll do better! I'll find her and bring her back for you! Please, my Lord, _please_!" Garret frantically kissed the hem of the robe he was holding, tears and snot making a mess of the fine material.

            Voldemort eyed the man, kicking him away viciously. "Get them out of my sight, Ezekiel." He turned his back on the pleading men, tuning out their cries easily.  He sat back down in his seat gracefully, flicking his fingers at the papers in front of him, banishing them back to the folders where they belonged.  He sighed, irritated as the men proved difficult to move.  He rolled his eyes, _useless worms_; he leaned back in his chair and picked up the Book of Living Dead, holding it reverently.  He caressed the cover, letting his fingers linger on the skin - _the hounds are almost ready, but my numbers are still a bit low._ 

            He frowned and stared at the far wall, one finger beginning to tap out a rhythm on the book.  He blinked several times and looked down at the offending appendage - it kept on tapping.  _Odd…_he stared at the finger, his attention turning inward. 

            _Erin_.  He could sense her presence, it was weak, but steady.  _Where are you, little girl?_ She stayed to the shadows of his mind, however, using his own memories against him.  He sucked in a breath as the memory of the first time he'd ever seen Hogwarts slammed into the forefront of his mind.

            He remembered being awed at the might of the castle, how it rose to tower over his head into the night.  The sight of the Great Hall with its magical ceiling and floating candles - the voices of the boys who'd ignored him when he told them he was raised as a muggle in an orphanage, all of them comparing the castle to their own, magical homes.  It made him burn with want - with a _need_; he wanted this - this world of magic and wonder.  He'd show them all - one day, it'd all be _his_.  My_ home.  My only home_.

            Voldemort came back to his senses, the Book now lying on the floor, his hands clutching tightly at the arms of his chair.  He shook his head, fury beginning to rush through him. _How dare that little bitch_…He surged to his feet, roaring for Ezekiel.  He would move the timetable up - no matter if he didn't have all of his Death Eaters in attendance.  _I want that castle and that brat gone from my mind!  And there's only one way to do it_.  His crimson eyes glinted in the torchlight while objects spontaneously combusted around the room.  _It's time I sent that bloody Potter brat to his grave_.

**qpqpqpqp**

            "_Get out_!  I want every single one of you _out_ from this office _immediately_, do you understand!" Lucius Malfoy was in a state few had ever seen him in before.  He stood at the entrance to the Daily Prophet, that day's edition clutched in his fist. "Get **_out_**!" His eyes blazed and several windows shattered - the staff looked at each other once before scrambling to get their things.  Soon it was a stampede to see who could be the first to get out of the door.

            "_Tremble, get your fat arse out here this **second**_**!**" Fine tremors were running through the blond - he was going to have a _word_ with the editor come hell or high water.

            The door to the Editor's office cracked open, revealing a sweaty, red face. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

            "Get out here now!"

            The door opened wider and Tremble eased himself out, inching down the hallway towards the irate man.  "Sir?" His hands were shaking badly and he had a handkerchief clutched tightly in one fist.

            Lucius advanced on him, enjoying how the man tripped over his own feet and scuttled backwards like a crab. "You pathetic piece of offal," he towered over the whimpering mass at his feet. "You disgusting _worm_! I _told_ you that I would have absolutely _no_ lies printed in my paper _and_ that I would have a final say on all final prints before they were mass-produced.  So what the _hell_ is _this?_!" He thrust the paper at Tremble, spittle flying from his lips.

            The headlines of the Daily Prophet were in large, block letters, just ready to jump out from the page and catch the eye of any passing viewer.  **The Boy-Who-Lived Gone Dark!**  Underneath was a picture of Ron Weasley and several other Gryffindor boys, all of them professing to have seen 'Potter' do this or that evil deed; it was merely yet another rehash of the rumors circulating the wizarding world with nothing new to add.  Lucius was _livid_.

            "How _dare_ you go against my word.  Get up you pathetic piece of trash." Lucius kicked the man in the side, a cruel smile twisting his face as he watched Tremble gasp for breath. "Get _up_."

            Tremble stumbled to his feet, his face crimson, his shirt dripping with sweat. "Lord Malfoy," he tried, only to be cut off when Lucius grabbed him by the throat and began to drag him down the hall. "L-lord..!" He wheezed, his vision graying slightly.

            Lucius held on tight to the disgusting pig of a man, fury painting his vision red. _No one _dares_ to contradict a Malfoy!_ He advanced on the glass doors of the Daily Prophet, eyeing with satisfaction the crowd that had begun to form there.  A flick of his wand had the doors springing open and with a mighty shove, he sent Tremble flying face first down the steps.

            "You are all _fired_! No one, _no one_, crosses a Malfoy, do you understand!  There will be _no_ severance pay!  Nothing! You _disgust_ me." Lucius clutched at his cane, his knuckles white.  He could hear the crowd mumble and shift - he narrowed his eyes at them, picking out several reporters from different papers trying to hide from him in the crowd. "Now hear this!" A simple charm had his voice ringing out over the crowd. "If there is _anyone_ out there who _hasn't_ lost their sanity to the madness sweeping over the wizarding world, then please apply within for a job.  _But_," he moved forward slowly, stalking down a few steps to stare at the former staff of the Daily Prophet, "those out there who believe in the madness and lies that the Weasley family and their supporter are spouting off…then you would best be served to stay _well_ away from my paper and it's office."

            He spat at the feet of the crowd, sniffing disdainfully; he spun on the heel of his boot and stalked back up the stairs, one final parting shot for the crowd. "Applications will be accepted from this moment on." He disappeared into the building, slamming the doors behind him, causing the crowd to flinch.

            Lucius spent the next few hours happily destroying the office, remodeling it to his satisfaction.  He cleared out the entire staff floor and blasted the desks to smithereens, the action finally letting him work off the terrible anger that was still chorusing through him.  _How dare those blasted, bloody, half blood, worthless_…

            "Sir? Should we come back another time?" The voice startled him - Lucius whipped around, his wand held out at the ready, eyeing the two people standing hesitantly at the threshold of the office.

            "Who are you?" He shook back his hair and looked the pair over, _early twenties, middle class, nicely dressed_.  He folded his arms across his chest and stared at them. "Well?"

            The girl moved forward first, glancing briefly at her companion before coming to a stop a few feet in front of Lucius.  She gave a small, awkward curtsy and flushed briefly. "I'm Nicole Rousse and this is my brother Karl.  We -," she bit her lip and fidgeted. "We were out on the street when you…" she shrugged and glanced down at the ground. "We - we would like to apply for a position here."

            Lucius felt his eyebrows arching.  _Hm, this is by far sooner than I expected_. "Where did you go to school?" He conjured a chair for himself to sit in, flicking his robes straight as he studied the pair in front of him a little closer.  The boy and girl exchanged a glance, but didn't conjure chairs for themselves.

            "We went to Durmstrang, sir." The boy - _Karl_ - answered.  Lucius began to scowl.  "But…we're German, sir.  Not - not English.  We - our family has _always_ gone to Durmstang, but we're not part of You-Know-Who's side." The boy was young - twenty two at most, his brown hair was cut short in what Lucius knew was the traditional German wizard style.  His eyes were hazel, as were his sister's.  She was a lighter brunette - almost a blond, but not quite.  She was several inches shorter than him - but Lucius placed her at twenty-four.  _Interesting…I thought the Germans held to the idea of killing their first-born offspring if it was a girl_. 

            "Show me your forearms," Lucius' chin jutted out imperiously.  The pair exchanged another glance, but did as he told.  Lucius leaned forward and eyed the skin, casting several revealing charms over them appendages in front of him before he finally sat back, appeased.

            "Do you have any training in journalism?" The pair slowly shook their heads. "And yet you come here looking for a job?" Lucius sneered at them, tossing his hair back over his shoulder.

            "Sir," the girl, _Nicole_, began, "we - we have degrees in English from Oxford - and I have a minor in communication.  Karl has a double major in Art History." The girl clasped her hands in front of herself, twisting them nervously. "We - we -,"

            "Enough." Lucius sighed and shook his head, glancing towards the door. "What are your views on Harry Potter and the Dark Lord?" He casually flicked his wand at the pair, conjuring up hard, wooden chairs for the both of them.

            The siblings sat hesitantly, perching on the edges of their seats. "We - don't believe what most people are saying about Mr. Potter.  Our village -," Nicole broke off, looking away.

            "You-Know-Who killed half of our village in a raid during the first war.  The grandparents managed to get most of the children out, but nearly all of our parents, aunts and uncles were killed.  It was - an ugly death, for all of them." Karl cleared his throat and glanced at his sister.  "We heard of the Aurors that _did_ come to our rescue.  One of them was named Potter, and he had a wife named Lily.  Our Aunt Amelia survived because of them." The boy looked down at his hands and frowned.  "We do not get the same news that the English do, sir.  We - believe in Mr. Potter."

            Lucius nodded slowly, his face set. "Very well.  You're hired. You'll be joint Editors - I'll leave the rest of the hiring to you." Malfoy clapped his hands together and stood, smiling grimly at the flabbergasted pair. "I also expect you to send me a copy of the Prophet before it goes to print every evening, understood? _I_ get final executive decision in this company, not you." The pair hastily nodded their heads, their eyes wide.  Lucius smiled at them, pleased with himself. "Good.  I'll look forward to your first print tonight." He flicked a fold straight and settled his shoulders, nodding to them both before strolling for the exit.

            "But!" He stopped and turned, raising an eyebrow. "But - there's no one here! Who - how do we - what should we -," Nicole was pale.

            Lucius shrugged and sniffed daintily. "That's not my problem.  _Do_ try and get it to me before midnight?  I hate to be kept waiting." And with that he left the building, leaving two breathless young adults gaping in his wake.

            _Perfect_.

**qpqpqpqp**

            A woman sat on a blanket, her copper hair dull in the pale witchlight she had conjured.  She sifted through the dirt with her fingers, the fine earth silky under her skin.  Her hair stirred in a sudden breeze - causing her to freeze.  _A wind…there hasn't been a wind like that in the Otherworld for centuries_…earth forgotten, the goddess got to her feet, her eyes scanning the mists around her with a frown marring her ageless face.  She smelt death on the air - death and change.

            A winging figure swooped out of the darkness, the mists swirling around the falling feathers, covering Rosmerta's barren garden.  The fertility goddess' frown deepened, "Morrigan.  It has been a long time."

            The goddess of battle looked up at Rosmerta through her lashes. "Longer than you think.  It is good to see you, sister of mine."

            The copper haired goddess tilted her head, a small smile flitting across her face. "It has been long since you have called me sister.  Last I remember you were calling me a traitor, from across the battle field." The smile turned brittle as she gestured for Morrigan to sit. "Does it amuse you to see how far I've fallen?" She sank back down onto her blanket, carefully ignoring the ruin of what once was her home rising out of the darkness around her, the broken roof and dirty walls only pale memories of what they used to be. 

            Morrigan blinked slowly before crouching down next to the bitter goddess. "None of it is like it was.  It has been over a millennia since our names were breathed on the air - power fades, sister." The battle goddess abruptly cocked her head, her golden eyes gleaming in the light.

            "Power." Rosmerta spat the word, her fingers digging into the dirt at her side. "If you and yours hadn't interfered, all that _power_ would have been ours."

            "And have you wipe out the Unseelie ranks, turning the world over to the illusion of the Light Court? I think not." Morrigan sighed and waved the argument aside. "But that's not why I'm here."

            "Oh _really_."

            "It's time we woke up, Rosmerta.  The time for sleep and dreaming is over - the people need us." The battle goddess crept closer to the other woman, her movements hypnotic and slow. "Our names fade daily as the power of the One God drives all to war and chaos.  There is no balance, sister.  There is no creation rising from the ashes, no scales to be weighed.  It is time they remembered - it is time we woke up."

            There was a brief war of hope and despair on the copper haired goddess' face.  Her expression finally fell, despair winning, "Dagda is gone, and Danu has left us.  She has turned her face from us; the springs have run dry, the ground is barren.  No," she shook her head, turning her eyes back down to the ground beneath her hands. "Our time is over.  Better that we sleep again, and never wake."

            "_Never_." The Morrigan stood, her eyes blazing. "I will not surrender to this madness anymore.  It is _time_, Rosmerta!  Or have you forgotten the people that once _gave_ you the power to create the gardens you took such delight in?"

            "_You_ would have us go to war with the One God, which would only strengthen the Dark Court's hold on the world, creating more chaos, not order.  How can you ask me to be a part of that?" Rosmerta stared up at the other goddess, her eyes hard. "Tell me then - where is Dagda?  Where is Danu?  Where are they Morrigan?  Why have they not come?"

            "Perhaps they have - perhaps they were there the entire time.  But _we_ chose not to see them - _we_ chose to be headstrong children who would rather fight over their toys than take care of what their parents gave them as their charges.  How can you fault them for turning away when we tried so hard to push them out of our lives?" The Morrigan shook her head and looked away from the other goddess, sighing softly. 

            "Sleep has made you better at arguing.  I remember a time when you would have gone straight for the sword, and left Lugh or Brigid to do the speaking." Rosmerta stared off into the mist, a line appearing between her brows. "It is a wonderful idea, Morrigan.  But it is only words.  Nothing more."

            The goddess of battle regarded Rosmerta silently for a long moment before nodding once and turning away, walking unhurriedly back into the Dark.  The fertility goddess watched her go quietly, her hand still carding the dirt gently.  Something lodged between her index and middle finger, jerking her attention down to the earth.  She tilted her head and wiggled her fingers, feeling the tiny hairs catch and wrap around her skin.  Her eyes widened as she gently untangled her hand, parting the dirt carefully, holding her breath.

            Under a fine layer of soil, right were her fingers had been carding, was a tiny, green shoot.

**qpqpqpqp**

            Professor Sprout nodded approvingly as Neville coaxed his seedling to life. "Good, very good Neville.  Five points to Gryf - er, Slytherin.  That's a rather unusual spell, Mr. Longbottom, very good.  Has someone been doing some extra studying?" The rosy-cheeked professor smiled at Neville, causing him to puff up his chest slightly.

            "Bloody Slytherins." Ron's ugly mutter caused Neville's chest to deflate and the sandy haired Slytherin glared over at the scowling Gryffindor.

            Professor Sprout frowned and turned to Ron. "Now, Mr. Weasley I won't have such language used in my classroom.  Ten points from Gryffindor.  You would do well to take note of young Mr. Longbottom's study habits.  Class!" The combined Slytherin and Gryffindor Herbology class quieted down to listen.  Professor Sprout turned to Neville, "Mr. Longbottom, please repeat your spell and explain the properties of it."

            Neville flushed, fidgeting under the stares of his classmates.  He glanced at Blaise, who smiled warmly at him, nodding his encouragement.  "_Rosmertas_ is a spell that was widely used around nine hundred years ago, but fell out of favor when…" Neville trailed off slightly, "when the influence of Christian wizards started to take over the wizarding population.  _Rosmertas_ comes from the name of the goddess Rosmerta, a fertility goddess from Ireland.  Her followers were mostly farmers and then later on gardeners who specialized in the growing of certain flowers and exotic plants.  The spell fell out of popular use when the Ministry…" Neville swallowed nervously, "when the Ministry outlawed the use of it five centuries ago.  The law was later repealed several centuries later, but by then no one was using the older spells, but rather the Latin ones promoted by the new wizarding standards."

            "Figures a Slytherin would find and use a spell that was outlawed by the Ministry to get ahead in class." Neville couldn't identify the speaker, but he could feel his face warming up intensely.

            "Enough!" Professor Sprout was now frowning sternly at the Gryffindor side of the room. "Mr. Longbottom has brought to light a very useful spell that is only normally taught during apprenticeship for Herbology majors - and sometimes not even then.  He should be an example for you all - in fact," the professor's eyes suddenly lit up and there were several audible groans from people.  "I want you all to write me a two foot scroll comparing and contrasting _Rosmertas_ with the spells I have taught you so far this year.  The report will be due the Friday before spring break.  Class is dismissed!"

            Neville winced as several nasty glares were thrown his way as the Gryffindors filed out of the hot house where that day's lesson had been held.  Blaise chuckled as he watched his boyfriend's face heat up further.

            "Ignore them, Neville.  They're just put out because they'll actually have to do _work_ for once in this class." The taller boy slipped his arm around Neville, guiding him out of the hot house before Professor Sprout could descend on them again.

            "Good work, Neville," Harry's voice made them hold up for a moment.  The dark haired boy appeared around the curtain of plants, Draco right behind him.  He hitched up his book bag absently and ran a hand through his hair, making it stand up even more. "Where'd you find it?"

            Neville grinned at Harry, ignoring the pale face and the dark smudges underneath the other boy's eyes. "The Restricted Section, of course!" They all laughed and headed back towards the castle, letting the Gryffindors get well ahead of them.

            It had been a futile few weeks since Hermione had barged in on the Slytherin's gathering and demanded to be let in on the information hunting.  A _long_, frustrating few weeks, but the Headmaster had finally relented and declared a Hogsmead weekend for the students - carefully supervised and under the watchful eyes of Professors McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick and Sprout, however.  While less than ideal, no one could deny that getting out of the castle would be good for everyone - especially since the pranks that had started after the new year had gotten a tad vicious for the professors.

            It had started with the prank played on the Gryffindors - which had been met with a flooding of the Slytherin dormitories; Professor Snape's angry shouting had the Weasley twins gloating through all of their detentions.

            The Slytherins had rebutted with hexing all of the Gryffindor's paintings to cheer for Slytherin constantly, making it _very_ difficult for everyone to sleep for two days straight.  Pansy had been the genius behind that prank - but unfortunately for her, someone found out about her involvement, and during a rough and tumble hallway scramble, _someone_ had taken a pair of scissors and cut off her ponytail right at the band.  The Slytherin had had to be sedated.  She didn't leave the Slytherin dorms until her hair had grown back to its proper length.

            The attack on Pansy had pissed Draco off something awful - but since the hallway where Pansy and Millicent had been walking through was mostly Ravenclaws, they had no one to really pin the assault on.  Harry had taken the problem out of their hands, however, when he calmly - and quietly - cast a charm that made every sheet of parchment that left the Ravenclaw dorm turn blank once it left the dormitory walls.  Madam Pomfrey had _never_ seen so many hysterical children in her entire life.

            Harry had been very, _very_ pleased with himself.

            The pranks had taken a darker turn, however, when the Ravenclaws had decided to get even.  The academic House had taken it upon themselves to make up posters about the 'dark' spells that they claimed Slytherin was using.  For a week straight, every Ravenclaw was armed with a clipboard and a quill, all of them eyeing the Slytherin students and the spells they cast - when put to the test, the Ravenclaw House had far and away exceeded in coming up with a resounding history lesson on the dark history of many of the spells the Slytherin students had grown up using.  To make matters worse, they copied and mailed the sum total of their reports to every paper in wizarding Briton.  Professor Snape had been _livid_, but ultimately unable to stop the publication of the reports.

            Harry had not been pleased at all. 

            Millicent was the one to come up with the next prank - with the help of Sirius and Remus, the Slytherins had decided to teach the Ravenclaw students a lesson.  Sirius had transformed into his animagus form and gained entrance to the House's Common Room - how he did so, he refused to share.  Remus had been heard to mutter something about stray dogs needing to be neutered, but Sirius soon drug him off and the two had not been seen for the rest of the night.  Harry had tried _very_ hard not to think about what was going on between the two of them.

            The final result had been beautiful.  Ravenclaw House's disregard of Divination played perfectly into the Slytherins' plan; Sirius had waited until three in the morning before beginning to howl madly, rousing the all of the students.  The Ravenclaw prefects had been the first down into their Common Room - and what a sight they had seen. 

            Sirius had positioned himself of a now raging fire, while Remus had charmed his eyes to glow an eerie, sickly green color.  Sirius had wanted red eyes - but Harry had vetoed his choice.  The scene that the Ravenclaw prefects walked in on was one straight out of Nightmare on Elmstreet - something which Harry had had to explain in detail to his Slytherin housemates several times before they understood the context. 

            Harry and Draco had transfigured the walls of the Common Room to reflect a hot and stuffy boiler room.  Ginny had charmed the lights to flicker and stay the appropriate colors.  Neville and Blaise worked on the charms for the sounds.  Pansy and Millicent had contented themselves to merely watching the others work, taking the occasional moment to poke and prod through the nooks and crannies of the Ravenclaw Common Room.

            The result had been total and complete chaos.  Several muggleborn Ravenclaw students recognized the scene and had fled the dorm, screaming their heads off, waking up the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs with their clamor.  When the other prefects had arrived, Sirius was already gone, having scared the Ravenclaw prefects into full on faints, leaving behind only strangely glowing paw prints that had been his final touch - a detail Harry would later learn about and smack his godfather for.

            Classes had been cancelled as that the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff dorms were overflowing with Ravenclaw students - all of which had refused to return to their rooms until a pair of Auror's were called in from the Ministry to check over the House wards. 

            All of Slytherin House had been walking on eggshells since the incident. 

            Harry sighed and blew his bangs out of his eyes, trying for the hundredth time to focus on his textbook.  OWLs were coming up and he needed to study, _but be damned if I can get my mind to stop spinning long enough to actually_ study_ something_.  He closed the book with a snap and leaned back into the cushions, staring moodily at the fire.

            It was late - well after midnight, but his mind refused to shut down and let him sleep.  He was alone in the Slytherin Common Room, everyone else had gone off to bed long before him, even Draco.  He shivered slightly, chewing on his inner lip thoughtfully, _I guess it's also because a part of me _doesn't_ want to go to sleep - if I sleep then I risk the chance of ending up on the Dream Road.  And I don't want to risk that_. 

            He sighed again and closed his eyes, rotating his neck irritably.  Professor Snape had been feeding him increasingly stronger doses of Dreamless Sleep Potion over the last few weeks until he simply _couldn't_ take the potion anymore.  It had been the best rest Harry could ever remember having, and although he understood why Severus couldn't risk giving him more of the potion, a part of him was bitter about it as well.  _After all, I'm already going mad with this bloody Vision Potion - what's a few more days of Dreamless Sleep going to hurt_?

            He pushed the snarky inner voice aside, hating the awful, whiny tone.  _Enough.  I made the decision, now I live with it_.  He thumped his head on the pillows, mentally slapping himself, _and here I go talking to myself again.  It just gets better and better_.

            "Harry?" The dark haired boy's eyes flew open; Draco stood at the end of the couch, his head cocked to one side as he looked Harry over critically. "Why aren't you in bed?"

            "I - couldn't sleep." Harry shifted guiltily in his seat, not quite meeting the other boy's gaze.

            Draco's mouth firmed down into a line. "So you're just going to stay up all night?" The blond sighed and shook his head, planting his hands on his hips. "Harry Potter, get up." Harry smiled wryly, but heaved himself out of the comfortable embrace of the couch.

            Draco watched him carefully, then grabbed him once the smaller boy was in reach.  "Honestly, sometimes I don't know what goes through your head." The Slytherin drug Harry down the hall - but instead of going to Harry's room like he thought, the blond led him into his rooms instead.

            "Um…Draco? Why am I in your room?" Harry was fighting to keep his face from flushing, but he knew he was loosing.

            "Harry - shut up.  Put these on." The blond threw a pair of pajamas at Harry, who caught them automatically.  The dark haired boy juggled his book, the pajamas and his embarrassment for a long moment before Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine, I'll turn around.  Just get in the damn things."

            His face flaming, Harry complied.  He smiled wryly when he looked down at the cuffs that extended well past his hands. "I think they're a bit…big, Draco."

            "Well, you could always sleep naked," Harry sputtered at the blond, his jaw dropping open in shock.  Draco turned around and winked at Harry, a delighted grin spreading across his face. "But I don't think Severus would appreciate that."

            "I - you - we - ah - er -," Harry blinked rapidly at the Slytherin, his mind totally blank. "You - me -,"

            "Harry," the blonde's expression turned serious. "I was only joking."

            "I - know.  Really." Harry dropped his eyes to the ground, embarrassment flooding through him.  He nearly jumped a mile when Draco appeared in front of him, a gentle hand tipping his chin up.

            "Harry," gray eyes studied his face carefully. "I like you.  You _know_ how much I like you," the dark haired boy flushed again, this time recalling the few times they had gone past kissing and into groping.  Harry hadn't had the slightest idea of what he was doing - he had been straddling the blonde's lap, his hands buried in the fine, silky hair as Draco's hands had slipped under his clothes and stroked his flesh.

            "I - like you too." Harry smiled at Draco, catching a corner of his lip to chew on nervously.  The gray eyes darkened slightly.

            "We'll take this at whatever pace you want to go at - but if you keep doing that for much longer, you're going to find yourself thoroughly snogged." Harry flushed as Draco eyed him hungrily, and stopped chewing on his lip.  The gray eyes narrowed.  "Good.  Now, come to bed."

            Harry gulped and nodded, edging past Draco to climb into the bed, never contemplating just how inviting his ass must have looked bending over like that.  Draco steeled himself as he watched Harry slide under the covers, thankful for the shadows in the room.  He looked down at himself and frowned, _Weasley in a bathing suit_, the tent in his trousers diminished remarkably.  _Ew.  That was - ew_.  He shuddered as he made his way to bed, confident that he'd be staying uninterested for at _least_ ten minutes.  _Please, at least let Harry fall asleep first_.  He crawled in next to the already drowsy eyed boy, gathering him close to his chest, a warm feeling slipping through him as Harry curled one hesitant arm over his chest.  _Let me have your nightmares tonight, Harry_.  He closed his eyes and sighed, rubbing his cheek on the silky hair.  _Please let him not have any dreams tonight_.

            Neither of the boys noticed the slight stir of shadows by the hearth, nor would they see the lone feather lying on the bedspread the next morning.

**qpqpqpqp**

            "What is your report?"

            Michael Corner shivered at the animagus' cold tone.  He glanced up at the dark wizard, his stomach turning in circles. "Potter is weakening daily.  He and the other Slytherins have been seen most commonly in the Library.  They go there everyday after classes and stay there until supper.  Often they will return there until curfew.  Potter most especially.  He has been spotted there alone a few times, but each time we try to get closer to him, someone appears."

            The fox's eyes gleamed. "Good, what else?"

            Michael squirmed uncomfortably. "The Wards are too powerful for us to break on our own.  They have been set up and are maintained by the Headmaster himself.  We can see no way of getting Potter out of the castle after dark without alerting Dumbledore."

            "Fool." Michael cringed away from the snarling face. "Get him _before_ the sun goes down and then deposit him in the Forest."

            "But sir…he's always with a group of Slytherins and Malfoy is at his side constantly!"

            The crack the animagus' hand created when it hit Michael's face was loud.  The Ravenclaw gasped for breath, tears springing to his eyes. "Eliminate him then, Corner.  Prove your worth to the Dark Lord." The fox straightened up, sneering at the boy in front of him. "The Lord will attack the night of the new moon before Beltane.  Be ready." He then turned and loped away from the castle, leaving Michael to his tears.

            The Ravenclaw stood after a few long moments, cradling his cheek with one of his hands.  _Eliminate Malfoy? _Kill_ someone? Surely he doesn't mean…that…_Michael's eyes were large as he stared out over the lawn towards the Forbidden Forest.  _But if I don't…the Dark Lord will be angry_.  He bit his lip, his heart racing in his chest.  Finally his eyes cleared and his mouth drew down into a tight line.  _I'll do it - whatever it takes, I will _not _fail my Lord._

            Michael slipped back inside the castle, his mind worrying at the task like a dog with a bone.  He would get his reward - and nothing was going to stop him from earning it.

**qpqpqpqp**

            Healer Fabing was at a dead end.  He propped up his chin on the palm of his hand, staring at the notes surrounding him.  He pushed at one file absently, his eyes gritty and tired.  _There's nothing here,_ he sighed and closed his eyes briefly.  _I can hypothesize a dozen different things, but_…

            "A dead end, Aaron?" The Healer's chin slipped off of his palm in surprise.  He spun around to see a tall, snarky Potions Master in the doorway to his office.

            "Very funny, Severus.  Now come in and sit down." Aaron glared at the other man, eyeing him as Severus calmly closed the door and took a seat opposite of him.

            The Potions Master eyed the stacks of paper surrounding the Healer with a sigh. "Is there nothing you could find out?"

            Healer Fabing snorted.  "I found out a number of things I wish I could forget, Severus - but nothing pertaining to scars caused by killing curses."

            Severus frowned and leaned forward. "Killing…curses?"

            Aaron nodded, leaning back in his chair. "Yes, curses.  There used to be more than one, over a millennia ago.  Of course, they were most commonly used in religious ceremonies to put to death the sacrificial offering and not used in battle.  That's where the Latin Killing Curse arose from."

            Severus nodded slowly, fascinated. "Interesting.  How did you find this out?"

            Aaron lifted one shoulder slightly. "I have friends in old places." He winked at the Potions Master, his eyes tired and shadowed. "There are people on this island - and the one to the west, that still refuse to use the Roman Latin in their spell casting.  They are few and far in between, but they still exist in pockets here and there."

            "They don't use Latin?  How absurd." Severus accepted the cup of tea Aaron poured for him, cradling the cup thoughtfully. "The Latin spells were introduced to make magic easier and more accessible for everyone.  From what I remember from History of Magic, it was the tricky, unreliable nature of the traditional forms that made everyone switch to the Latin instead."

            Healer Fabing nodded slowly, rocking back and forth in his seat absently. "Yes, that was the accepted view of why the schools switched over to Latin spells - honestly I think there were more than a few reasons behind it - but that is an argument for another day.  What concerns me, Severus, is the _nature_ of Mr. Potter's scar.  You said it connects him to Voldemort, it enables him to _see_ into the man's mind?"

            Severus nodded silently.

            Healer Fabing sighed and shook his head slightly. "The Dark Mark was a connection _forged_ from magic and _sustained_ by magic - thus easy to block by using magic to weaken it.  Mr. Potter's scar is a _physical_ injury, as well as a metaphysical one.  The Killing Curse had enough malice and hate in it to push through the protections of his mother's love, but…" Aaron frowned slightly, "But it was not strong enough to sever his life force from his body."

            "So this means…?" Severus raised an eyebrow at the Healer.

            "It _means_, Severus, that I have absolutely no idea where to start with the young man.  Nothing like this has happened before, so I have no precedent to follow.  What I can hypothesize is that the Killing Curse broke through the protection Lily Potter placed on her son before her death, but managed to weaken it enough so that when it _did_ hit Mr. Potter, his magic was able to combat it."

            "But -,"

            Aaron raised a hand to forestall the Potions Master. "Wait - it gets better.  Now, the Killing Curse is a dark spell, one that is highly susceptible to blood and death magic.  Now, if Voldemort had killed James and Lily Potter _right_ before trying to kill little Harry - then…"

            Comprehension dawned in Severus' eyes. "Then he would have had that much more energy behind the spell."

            "Exactly, Severus.  It's the reason _why_ the Death Eaters can go for hours at a time, executing entire villages.  The spell fed off of its own destructive force.  It's a very nasty spell, once you take it apart and look at it." The Healer ignored the sudden paling of his guest and forged on.  "Now the question is - _how_ did Mr. Potter survive such a powerful spell?"

            Severus spread his hands in silence, carefully balancing his cup on his knee.

            Aaron smiled wryly at the Potions Master, shrugging as well. "I don't know either, Severus.  But," he leaned forward now, pushing his teacup to the side. "If the Killing Curse _did_ push through the protections placed on Harry, then the Curse would have tried to strike at his life force, intending to steal it and feed it back to Voldemort.  Now," Severus leaned forward as well, his eyes intent. "That type of curse would have attached itself to Harry's life force, wrapping around it and intending to pull back into the caster.  I _think_ what happened was that Voldemort's curse lost all of its power, thus making it unable to successfully pull Harry's life force from his body."

            "But - with the power of two deaths already behind the curse…" Severus began.

            "Severus - the boy has taken _how_ many doses of the Vision Potion?  He's met and survived Voldemort how many times since he was eleven? I think it's safe enough to say that the boy has one hell of a life force in him - one this world hasn't seen in a long, long time." Aaron sighed and tapped his lips with his index finger.

            "So, you're saying that Voldemort's spell was altered by pushing through Lily's protections on her son, and then _Harry_ managed to slip the curses' grasp?" Severus shook his head and leaned back in his seat.

            "No - not quite.  I think if he'd been older he would have been able to shrug off the spell no problem with his mother's help.  _But_," Aaron nodded slowly, "he was an infant.  I think the spell _did_ hit him, and it _almost_ managed to pull Harry's life force from him - which oh dear." Aaron blinked rapidly, sitting up straighter in his seat.

            "Oh dear what?" Severus glared at Aaron.  "Oh dear _what_?"  
            "No _wonder_ Harry has little problem slipping over to the Otherworld." Aaron's eyes were focused on the wall over Severus' shoulder.

            "What?"

            "Think about it, Severus.  If this hypothesis is right, and Voldemort's curse _pulled_ some part of Harry out of him - or switched some part of Voldemort's magic with Harry's - then Potter's familiarity with the Otherworld would have started _then_ and not when he took the Vision Potion.  What the Vision Potion _did_ do was merely reawaken that connection, and boost it to a higher level."  The Healer's eyes glittered in the light.  "Fascinating."

            "_What_?" Severus folded his arms over his chest and glared at the other man harshly. "What is fascinating?"

            Aaron spared him an irritated glance. "Think about it, Severus.  The curse would have grabbed onto Harry's life force, intending to pull it out of his body - but Harry's life force was too strong, so the curse's grip slipped.  It managed to only grab onto a _part_ of Harry's life force instead.  Then it rebounded back onto Voldemort, searching for the death magic that would close the curse down.  The Dark Lord wasn't expecting it, and had no barriers up to protect himself from it - so it snapped back to him and wiped out his body.  _But_, because he _also _had a part of Harry's magic in him, it sustained his soul past the killing of his body.  It created a - a feedback loop between the two of them.  Do you see?"

            Severus' eyes were slightly glazed, but he nodded slowly. "I think - yes.  I think I do.  But as fascinating as this is, it does nothing to tell us how to stop Potter from slipping into the Otherworld every night when he closes his eyes." The Potions Master sighed and shrugged. "_That_ is our priority."

            Healer Fabing looked over at his guest, his eyes shadowed. "Think about it, Severus." The other wizard frowned at him, his confusion evident. "The curse is grounded in flesh and spirit, not magic."

            "But there has to be a way…" Severus' hands tightened on the fine porcelain of his teacup.

            "I'll keep looking, but honestly Severus - I don't think there's a way to sever Harry's connection to the Otherworld.  I don't know if he would survive if we did." Aaron rubbed at his temple absently, glancing down at the papers in front of him.  "There are a number of…sedatives that we could try, but I don't know.  They are mostly used on highly psychotic patients, not boys with extraordinary talents.  Your best bet would be to find a teacher for him, to help him understand the Paths and the Otherworld."

            "And who would we go to, Aaron?  Sibyll?  Madam Lyre in Knockturn Alley?" Severus spat acidly, standing abruptly and setting down his tea cup with a thunk. "Tell me who to go to, and I will go.  Until then, you are his only hope."

             Aaron looked up at Severus, his eyes sad. "I'm sorry, my friend, I truly am." He let his eyes drop back down to his desk and sighed, pushing to his feet slowly.  He crossed the room to a locked cabinet, pulling out several vials. "Here," he held them out to Severus, who crossed the room and took them gingerly.  "These are the most potent sedatives I keep here in my office.  Try those out on Mr. Potter first - but make sure he has food in his stomach before taking them.  It would also be best if he took the potions one half hour before going to sleep; they will hit his system hard and fast once it gets into his blood stream."

             Aaron shook his head and crossed back over to his desk, rummaging around under the piles of paper until he came up with a moderately thick folder. "These are the known symptoms of all adverse reactions to each of the sedatives.  He is absolutely _not_ to take more than one dose a night, and under _no_ circumstances is he to mix any of them together.  I would feel better if you administered them to him yourself, Severus.  He will need to be monitored closely; the blue vial there," he gestured to one of the potions Severus was holding, "that one is only to be used when everything else fails.  The side effects of that one can be quite dangerous, and only appear several hours after ingesting the potion."

            Severus' hands tightened on the vials briefly before he carefully shrunk each of them and stored them away in a small pouch.  He took the file from Healer Fabing, meeting the other man's eyes. "Thank you Aaron."

            "Don't thank me, Severus.  Don't thank me." Aaron sank back down in his seat, staring up at the other man helplessly. "I will work on the problem, but I can't guarantee anything.  _Try_ and get him a teacher, please.  Potions are not the answer to everything, perhaps especially here."

            Severus looked away from the Healer, uncomfortable. "I will try," he couldn't help the stiffness of his words, but he could see Aaron appreciated them nonetheless.

            "That's all I ask, Severus."

            The Potions Master fled after that, letting his long legs take him from the Hospital and back to Hogwarts.  _I'm not running_, he squared his shoulders and tried to push the other man's voice from his head.  _Potter just needs a little medicinal help to get over his…problem.  He'll be fine, dammit, and back to irritating me out of my wits in no time_.  He ignored the tiny, mocking whispers that rose from the back of his mind.  _He'll be fine_.

**End Chapter 34**

A/N: Again, no more review responses because I don't want to incur the wrath of the ffnet gods.  But thank you all for your kind words and praise.  It really means a lot to me.


	35. Chapter 35: Myths and Legends

A/N: Thank you all who've reviewed! 

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the boys, but I sure wish I did.

Chapter 35: Myths and Legends 

Several Weeks Later

            "Sasha?" Neville poked his head around the corner, looking in on the abnormally quiet Slytherin.  "You haven't killed Hermione, have you?"

            A loud snort and several quiet snickers answered him.  Neville rolled his eyes and sighed, pushing out of his seat and slipping into the area where Sasha, Seamus, Draco and Hermione were _supposed_ to be researching.  The sight that greeted him, however, was one where the irate Gryffindor was tied to the seat and gagged with her House scarf, much to the amusement of Draco and Sasha.  Hermione looked like she was ready to spit nails, while Seamus merely looked on with amusement. 

            Neville had to turn away for a moment, a large smile threatening to steal across his face.  "Sasha!" He bit his lip and tried to keep from laughing.  "That wasn't very nice."

            "But it felt good.  The bint wouldn't shut up!" The sixth year sneered at Hermione, who glared right back at her.  The relationship between the two girls had not improved at _all_ during the time they had gotten to know one another.  If anything it had only gotten worse.

            Neville got a hold of his expression and turned back around, flicking his wand at the Gryffindor girl, the ropes disappearing in a puff of smoke and the scarf loosening from around her head.  Hermione's hands tore the offending piece of clothing off, reaching for her wand. "You utter…"

            "Are they fighting _again_?" Harry's tired voice made them all freeze.  Hermione let her hand drop and sat back down in her chair without a word more.  The dark haired boy stepped from the shadows of the stacks and into the light of the nook.  He looked like hell.

            The last few weeks had brought about many changes to the school.  Aurors now patrolled the hallways during school hours and there were guards at all the major entrances now.  Slytherins were harassed constantly, harried from classroom to classroom by students and occasionally adults as well.  The Headmaster had tried to do what he could about the situation, but his protests had fallen on deaf ears.  Ever since the prank that the Slytherins had pulled on the Ravenclaws, the security around the school had increased exponentially.

            The increased protection wasn't _just_ caused by the Slytherin's prank, however.  The wizarding world was under full attack now; the Dark Lord was wiping out small villages on both the islands and the continent.  Horrific creatures had been spotted in the muggle world, while one by one, strategic strong holds in the wizarding world were being targeted by Voldemort and taken down.

            The Order had kicked up its activities, no longer trying to hide many of the teacher's involvement in it.  Sirius and Remus had had to go off on a mission and had not yet reported back to Harry or Ginny.  The pair waited anxiously every day for the owl post, but a letter from the pair had yet to arrive.

            The Slytherins had attacked the information Harry had given them about the Otherworld with a vengeance.  They had scoured the Library from top to bottom, taking it by sections and looking for any and all references to the Otherworld and the Morrigan.  Madam Pince had finally given them free reign of the Restricted Section as well, which had made Sasha and Hermione nearly squeal with delight – it seemed to be the _only_ thing the girls agreed upon.

            Harry, however, had not had the best time over the last few weeks.  When Severus had returned with the sedatives, Harry had had a fleeting hope that the professor's plan might just work.

            He was wrong.

            The sedatives had held a variety of surprises for Harry – none of them very pleasant.  The first one he tried made him sleep for nearly two days straight, an act that scared everyone nearly senseless.  Once the dosage was adjusted they had tried it again – Harry had managed to make it a week on the potion before finally breaking down one night, flat out refusing to take it again.

            "No, no no no no no." The dark haired boy had shaken his head vigorously, backing away from the Potions Master, his hands held out to ward the larger man off. "I'm not going to take it anymore."

            "Potter, it's for your own good –," Severus sighed and shook his head angrily. "Don't be so stubborn.  Take the potion, Potter."

            "Please, no." Harry looked up at Severus, who finally saw the unshed tears glittering in the boy's eyes. "It – I can't _feel_ anything after I take it.  It lasts all day.  It's only right before bed that I can feel…feel happy, sad, bored, _anything_.  Then I have to take it again and I'm some mindless puppet for another twenty hours.  Please, don't make me take it again."

            The grumpy, snarky, evil Potions Master had thrown out the potion that night.

            The following trials had not worked either.  While they limited Harry's conscious thought during the night, he would still wake up in the morning with strange scrapes and bruises on his body, accompanied occasionally with a fine layer of dirt under his fingernails.

            It was the last potion that had really done a number on Harry.  It was Severus' last hope, and the last vial Aaron had given him.  It had almost torn Harry apart from the inside out.

            The first night Harry had taken the potion everything seemed fine.  Then during classes the next day cramps had hit the teenager, causing him to run for the bathroom.  He nearly passed out in the toilets when he found blood in his pants. 

            According to Madam Pomfrey and the sheet that Healer Fabing had given Severus, the most violent reaction to the blue potion was anal bleeding and severe abdominal cramping – both of which hit Harry like a train wreck.  The green-eyed boy had stayed in the Hospital wing for a few days until the potion ran through his system.  Severus was at his wits end.

            That was a few days ago, and Harry still looked a fright from the rigors that the potion put him through.  Dark bags hung underneath his eyes, and his pallor was pale and sickly.  It was a sobering sight for all of them every time they saw Harry.

            "Please tell me I don't look that bad." The dark haired boy smiled at them wanly, shifting his bag on his shoulder absently. 

            "No, you look fine, Harry." Hermione's quiet voice made the smaller boy's eyes hood slightly.  He spared a strained smile for the Gryffindor before turning to his fellow Slytherins.

            "Anything new?" He pulled out a seat next to Draco, who was frowning at him.

            "Did you walk here by yourself?" The blond poked at him, making Harry roll his eyes.

            "I didn't have a choice.  I had a _bodyguard_ of two Aurors, who chased Pansy and Millicent away.  It was _lovely_." Harry muttered grumpily, grabbing a few books off the top of one of the stacks on the table. "Oh…_Ar an Taobh Thall an fear Fial_…what the hell is this?"

            The potions had also made Harry rather…irritable as well.

            Seamus snagged the book from Harry's hands, eyeing the spine with a frown. "Ar an taobh thall…that's beyond.  Hmm…an fear means the…fial is…is…" he sighed and blew his bangs out of his eyes.  "Veil I think.  Beyond the Veil."

            Harry took the book back from him, a contemplative look on his face.  "Beyond the Veil? Huh." He caressed the cover, flipping open the first page and then sighing.  "But of course it's written in Gaelic.  Completely in Gaelic." He flipped the book closed and buried his face in his hands.

            "Don't get your knickers in a twist just yet." Ginny, Pansy and Millicent walked out of the shadows, all of them holding books in their arms. 

            "And why not?" Harry mumbled from behind his hands.

            "Because I got a spell from Professor Flitwick that will allow us to translate the bloody thing.  Harry, go take a nap." Ginny flipped her hair over her shoulder and dumped her books on the table.

            The dark haired boy peered at her from between his fingers. "No."

            "Yes."

            "No."

            "Yes.  Draco – go make him take a nap before I hex him into next week." The petite witch prodded Harry with a finger. "You need sleep – and you only seem to sleep well with Draco, so get."

            Harry felt his face flush red while the rest of them, minus Hermione, chuckled at him.  "Shush you."

            "Harry, I'm serious." The auburn haired witch crouched down next to Harry, her eyes soft. "You look like hell and you obviously don't feel well, so try and get some sleep, okay?  You need it."

            Harry let his hands drop from his face as he turned to face Ginny. "I know, Gin.  Really.  It's just –," he shrugged, a painful smile flying across his face. "I don't know."

            Ginny stood slowly, using her cane to haul herself up.  She jerked her head at Draco, who rolled his eyes but nodded.  The blond rose and grabbed his and Harry's book bag, catching the smaller boy under the elbow and pulling him to his feet. "C'mon.  Let's go scandalize Severus, alright?" The blond began to lead Harry out of the Library, one hand planted firmly at the small of his back.

            "Yuck." Hermione's quiet voice caught everyone's attention.  Ginny rounded on the older girl as Harry and Draco froze in the shadows.  The dark haired boy's shoulder's tensed and he turned back to the group, looking at Hermione darkly.

            "You shut the hell up, hag." Ginny and Hermione's relationship had also not improved at all during the time the two had spent together.

            "I will not, and how dare you call me a hag.  It's not _natural_ for two boys to…" Hermione leaned forward, placing her hands on the table.

            A firm slap to the back of her head shut her up.  The girl squawked and grabbed at her head, whipping around to glare at her attacker. 

            Blaise merely raised one eyebrow at her. "You muggleborns…" he sighed and shook his head.  "No wonder you go running back to the world that spawned you once your schooling is done." He flicked his fingers at her and turned back to his book, sniffing disdainfully.

            "You're telling me that – that – this type of relationship is _common_ in the wizarding world?" Hermione rubbed at her head, glaring at the Slytherin boy.

            "Well _duh_, hello Hermione." Pansy sniffed and slipped into one of the seats Harry and Draco had left at the table.  "_Everyone_ knows that." The bushy haired girl whipped around to face the blond.

            "But – but what about all the pureblood families…and the – the Weasley's…" Hermione winced slightly at the mention of Ginny's former family.  "I mean, I thought…" She shrugged slightly, a blush staining her cheeks red.

            "I keep telling you all, Gryffindor's never _think_." Sasha slammed a book down on the table, glaring at Hermione, causing everyone to jump.  "The wizarding world is _open_ to many different ideals and lifestyles.  At least it _was_ until uptight, rigid muggleborn wizards and witches like _you_ took over.  Family is and always _was_ a very important thing to maintain and nurture in this world.  _But_ if you take a look at many of the old pureblood families, they consist of _two_ mothers and _two_ fathers.  Look at Blaise's family for example."

            All eyes turned to the sable haired boy.  He looked up after a moment. "What? You didn't know that?" He smirked and winked at a gaping Hermione. "My mothers met my fathers in school.  My technical mother and father were engaged at birth, and married after they took their NEWTs."

            "But – but…how…?" Hermione trailed off, her face now becoming beet red.

            "Does someone need a talk about the birds and the bees?" Blaise tsked softly and shook his head, setting his book to one side as he leaned forward. "Now, Hermione, when two people _really_ love each other…"

            "_I know that already_!" The Gryffindor snapped, the tips of her ears turning red.  The Slytherins and Seamus all chuckled at her.

            "Hermione, my fathers like my mothers.  My mothers like my fathers.  It only took a simple spell and bam!  Here I am and the Zambini family has an heir." Blaise shrugged philosophically.  "I think I'm lucky to have two of each.  Well…except when I do something wrong.  _That's_ when I'm screwed." They all laughed.

            "But…" Hermione protested weakly.  "It – it doesn't seem right."

            "A lot that the muggle world perceives as _right_ makes no sense here." Neville pointed out gently to her.  "It's just the way things are."

            Hermione looked around at the faces turned towards her.  "But…but…"

            "She'll never get it." Harry shook his head sadly and tugged on Draco's robes. "C'mon.  Let's go." They began to walk away towards the exit.

            "I –," Hermione bit her lip, waiting until the two boys paused, half in the shadows, half out. "I'm sorry?"

            "You always are." Harry held her gaze for a long moment before turning around again and walking towards the exit.  Hermione felt the blood rush from her face and she dropped her gaze to the table in front of her.

            "Now see what you did."

            "Gin, don't you start now." Neville laid his head down on his arms, sighing.

**qpqpqpqp**

            The Slytherins were sitting at breakfast the next morning when the owl post arrived.  Harry and Ginny both looked up expectantly, scanning the birds that flew in eagerly.  They were in luck.  A large barn owl came to a graceful stop in front of Harry, holding out its leg for him.  Ginny fed it tidbits as Harry eagerly opened the letter.

_Dear Harry and Ginny,_

_            Remus and I are fine, and should be returning to Hogwarts soon.  We've picked up some presents for you as well!  (as well as some _lovely_ ideas for a certain not-to-be-named House we all hate).  See you soon,_

_            Love,_

            Sirius 

            Harry read over the note eagerly and then passed it on to Ginny, a large grin breaking out over his face.

            "Good news?" Draco leaned into Harry, nudging him with his shoulder. 

            The dark haired boy nodded swiftly.  "Sirius and Remus are coming back.  Soon." Harry was nearly vibrating in his seat.  Ginny hummed happily as she read the note, a delighted smile making her eyes shine brightly.

            "Hey, Harry," Daphne Greengrass leaned passed Millicent, ignoring the larger girl's muffled exclamation. "You think when your werewolf gets back he'd be interested in doing some DADA tutoring on the side?"

            Harry frowned at the mousy haired girl. "He's not _my_ werewolf, Daphne." He and Draco exchanged a glance and the blond merely shrugged unknowingly.  Even he didn't understand his Housemates at times.

            The brown haired girl held up her hands, "Hey, I'm not trying to be disrespectful.  It's just…you know.  Ms. Montevay is rather…_hard_ to come up to, you know?  And besides, her family is neutral.  They're not going to want to get into all the House politics.  But Lupin," she shrugged philosophically, "He's already seen us at our worst."

            Harry took a breath and then let it out in a gush, eyeing the girl warily.  "I…don't know.  The best thing would be is to ask him yourself." He smiled apologetically at her.

            The girl nodded and leaned back, never noticing the evil glare Millicent directed her way. "Thanks," she mumbled before returning to her food. 

            Harry and Draco exchanged another confused glance.  _Of all the weird things_…Harry shook his head and returned his attention back to his meal. 

**qpqp**

            As it turned out Remus was _more_ than happy to take up tutoring for the Slytherin students were Bill had left off.  The werewolf was ecstatic, and quickly made arrangements with Severus to use an old classroom near the dungeons so that his Slytherins wouldn't have to traverse the halls at night.

            Harry was also looking forward to Remus' class; Ms. Montevay was an excellent teacher, but rather…dry in her presentation.  They all valued the DADA teacher's thorough approach, but…_could she get any more boring in her lectures_?  Harry yawned as they walked out of class, rubbing his neck tiredly.  Strong, Earl Gray tea had become a favorite of Slytherin House – mostly because it kept all of them awake during class instead of passed out like most of the Gryffindors.  _At least we're going to pass the class this semester_, Harry smiled smugly to himself as he eyed the Gryffindors rushing past him.  _Not like most of them_.

            The animagus and the werewolf arrived two days after Daphne and Harry had talked.  They arrived in the middle of the night and it wasn't until Harry woke up the next morning with a tired Remus half sprawled on his bed that he knew they had returned.

            "Remus!" Harry yelped once he'd gotten his glasses on.  The bleary eyed werewolf struggled to sit up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes slowly.

            "Hello Harry.  How're you?"

            "When did you get in?  It's so good to see you. Where's Sirius?" Harry launched himself at the werewolf, who was thoroughly shocked at the armful of boy he had acquired.  Slowly, however, a smile began to spread across his face.

            "We got in late last night…some time around three I think.  We're both just fine – nothing a little sleep won't cure.  Sirius was here…" Remus frowned as he looked around the room, "But I think he went to go check up on Ginny right before I went to sleep.  He either fell asleep there – the poor, poor man if he did – or else he's out on the couches in the Common Room."

            Harry nodded happily into the werewolf's worn robes, his arms tightening around the other man. "It's good to have the two of you back."

            Remus' smile became a touch sad. "It's good to be back."  He pulled away from the teenager carefully and looked him over, a small line appearing between his eyebrows. "_You_, however, don't look so great.  What's been going on?"

            So Harry had filled him in, hastily slipping out of bed and throwing on clothes, eager to check the Common Room to see if his godfather was there.

            The two slipped out quietly to the still dark room, peeking over the backs of the couches carefully.  Sirius was in none of them.  Harry stood in the middle of the room with his hands planted on his hips, frowning, as worry began to worm through him.  A shriek made him and Remus whip around to face the entrance to the girls' dorm.

            When they got to Ginny's room they found the animagus bound and gagged on the floor near Ginny's bed, the auburn haired witch standing over him with her wand pointed at him warily.  The petite girl had merely blinked at the two new intruders and pointed at Sirius. "Dog. Bed. Sleep now." She had then ambled back to her bed and crawled back under the covers, falling fast asleep in seconds. 

            Remus nearly wet himself he was laughing so hard.  Harry merely took it all in with large, round eyes.  Sirius, however, had not been so happy.

            That was the night they all learned _never_ to wake Ginny Black from a sound sleep, _ever_ again.

**qpqp**

            "Sirius?"

            The animagus looked up from the book he was reading, a smile breaking out over his face when he caught sight of Ginny hovering in the doorway.  "Ginny!" He held his arms out to her.  The girl smiled brightly and ran over to the man, throwing herself into his embrace. "How's my girl?"

            "I'm good.  I'm sorry about…the other night." Ginny snuggled into the animagus' arms, inhaling the spicy, warm scent of his clothes.

            "No, no, Gin.  No need to apologize, I understand." Sirius hugged the girl tightly for a moment, chuckling. "That's a good response to have, if you're going to be an Auror – constant vigilance." He glanced down at her, winking.  She giggled faintly. "So how have things been since I've been gone?  Any troublemakers I need to beat up for you?"

            "No," Ginny giggled again, rubbing her cheek on the scratchy material of Sirius' robes. "It's been quiet.  Scary, sometimes, with all the Aurors and stuff hanging around the castle, but no one's been _really_ mean to us.  Much."

            "Good, good." Sirius rested his cheek on the dark hair, enjoying the feel of the small body in his arms.  He perked up suddenly when a thought hit him. "Ah! I have something for you!" He slid out of Ginny's arms and bounced across the room, picking up a large album from under a stack of papers.

            He hurried back over the couch, flopping back down on the piece of furniture, raising one arm up for Ginny to scoot closer to him.  "Now, this," he held up the large, wooden cover of the album, "Is the Black Family photo album." He stuck his nose up into the air, sniffing haughtily.

            Ginny looked up at him, her eyes wide.  She reached out gently and touched the cover, then snatched her hand back. "I – I thought you didn't…like most of your family." She curled her hands into her robes, eyeing the thick album warily.

            Sirius sighed and shrugged slightly, the mirth draining slowly from his face. "Well," he hesitated, tilting his head to one side, "They're family.  And no, I don't…didn't like most of them.  But they _were_ family.  I thought I'd get you acquainted to all of them before you met their portraits in the family Manor." Ginny turned even wider eyes up at Sirius, who chuckled, a hint of his former humor returning. "Forgot about that, did you?" She nodded. "Well…let's just call this a crash course in who you need to be aware of…and what the best thing to say to piss them all off!" They both let out matching cackles and opened the book.

            "And _this_ ugly, fat fellow is Uncle Pewbert." Ginny made a face at the scowling picture. "Best thing to do is avoid him, unfortunately.  He's got a nasty temper, and a vocabulary that I'd rather you not learn until you're in your twenties." Sirius stuck his tongue out at the red-faced image of his uncle and turned the page.

            "…Sirius?" Ginny's suddenly shy voice made Sirius pause before launching into his next relative.

            "Yes, Gin?"

            "Could I…never mind." The girl fidgeted with the book cover, not looking up at the older wizard.

            "Gin," Sirius prodded her shoulder with a gentle finger.  "What's up?  You can tell me anything, you know that." He hugged her slightly, kissing the top of her head lightly.

            A blush turned the tips of Ginny's ears bright red. "It's nothing.  Never mind." She still wouldn't look up at him.

            "Ah, ah, ah.  I don't think so.  Come on, Gin.  Spill." Sirius poked her gently in the side, making her giggle faintly and squirm. 

            She lapsed into silence for a few minutes, opening and closing her mouth a few times before she found her voice. "I – I mean, could I…" The blush deepened as she fixed her gaze on her robes. "Could I call you Dad?"

            Sirius had to strain to catch the whispered question.  When he finally processed it, he was floored.  _She…wants to call me Dad?  _Me_?_ "I – I –,"

            "Never mind," Ginny's voice was a touch watery and she began to pull away from the animagus, wrapping her arms around her middle defensively. 

            Sirius pitched the photo album to the floor and wrapped Ginny up in a hug, not letting her pull away. "I would be the proudest person on the face of the planet if you would call me Dad." Sirius buried his face in Ginny's hair, his heart soaring.  _I – Dad.  She sees me as a father…oh Gin, I won't let you down.  I'll be perfect from day one, I promise_.

            Ginny's arms tentatively wrapped around Sirius' chest.  "You – you don't mind?" Her question was muffled, but Sirius' heart ached for her.

            "You're my daughter, Gin, and I would love to have you call me Dad.  I'll be here for you, no matter what.  We're family by spell, blood and choice.  Nothing will _ever_ change that, you hear me?" Sirius pulled the unresisting girl up onto his lap, rocking her gently.  "In fact you'll probably need to get Remus to help you pull me off of any potential boyfriends you bring over to the Manor, I'm going to be that much of a Dad." Ginny sniffled softly and giggled, burrowing even deeper into the animagus' arms.

            "Dad." She tried the word out hesitantly, her breath catching slightly. "I love you, Dad."

            Sirius' eyes glittered with tears. "I love you too, Ginny Black.  I love you too." He closed his eyes and laid his cheek on top of her hair, rocking them both gently.  Neither of them heard the door close softly.

**qpqp**

            Harry bit his lip as he slipped back into his room, his eyesight blurry with unshed tears.  The sight of Sirius and Ginny in the animagus' apartment was burned into his mind.

            He had finished his homework early and had nearly bounced the entire way to his godfather's suite.  He'd heard Ginny's and Sirius' voices through the wood, and Ginny's mournful question – _I couldn't interrupt, really.  Even though I really, really, really wanted to.  I mean_, he frowned and sat heavily in his chair, _I've had Sirius as my godfather for a couple of years now.  Ginny's only had him as a – a father for a few months.  She – they need time together.  It's only natural_. 

            He took a deep breath and shook his head slightly, pushing away the stirrings of jealousy he could feel forming.  _I'm not going to be jealous of Ginny and her closeness with Sirius.  That's absurd and cruel.  Ginny _needs_ a father figure right now and she _definitely_ doesn't need me acting like a spoiled two year old to ruin it for her._  He frowned harshly and stood from his seat, pacing over to the fireplace in his room, staring down at the flickering flames blindly.

            _It still hurts, though_.  He ignored the tiny voice in the back of his mind, stomping it down viciously.  He turned abruptly from the fireplace and crossed the room to his trunk, pulling out his worn album with gentle hands.

            He sat cross-legged on the floor in front of the fireplace, caressing the cover of the album gently before opening it.  The happy faces of his parents stared up at him, smiling and waving at him, so young, so alive.  He rested his fingers on the edge of the picture, his eyes focused on his mother's proud, beaming face. "Hullo Mum.  How're you?" He had to swallow a few times to clear the lump from his throat.

            His gaze traveled over to his father. "Hey Dad." A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.  "How've you been?  Did you know that the Cannon's are finally on a winning streak?  Not that I follow them…Ron did, but you knew that." He closed his eyes tightly and curled up around the book, his breath hitching in his chest. "I – I'm doing well in school.  I'm actually pass-pass-passing P-Potions for once," tears escaped from his eyes and ran down his cheeks, splashing onto his trousers.

            He never noticed the room fading around him, or that the rug he was sitting on disappeared and became a fine, black sand.

            "Shh," gentle hands made Harry jerk in surprise.  He looked around wildly, his heart giving a painful lurch as he noted the Dark around him.  _I – how – I'm awake…aren't I?_  He froze as strange hands caressed his hair gently; he looked up cautiously, his gut twisting.  _Draco?  Sirius?  Anyone? Are you there?_

            A woman looked down at him and gently ran her hand through his hair once more. "Don't be so sad, little one." The golden haired beauty crouched down next to Harry, her face serene.  "Shh, now." She caressed the side of his face, tilting his chin up to get a better look at him.

            "Who are you?" Harry swallowed thickly, his eyes wide and unblinking as he stared up at the woman.

            She smiled. "I am Rhiannon.  Who are you, child?"

            Harry opened his mouth and then paused.  The Morrigan's warning echoed through his head. "I – I –," his mind blanked on a suitable name for himself.

            The woman's smile turned amused. "A wise soul I see to hesitate giving out his name to strange women in the Dark." She winked at him and Harry felt his face heat up.  He blinked and she let go of his chin, letting him duck his head back down and hide his eyes with his bangs. 

            "I –,"

            "Shh," she rested a hand on his shoulder and shook her head slightly. "No names then, child."

            Harry bit his lip and nodded faintly, looking back down at the album in his lap.  Rhiannon reached forward and laid a finger on the image of his mother.

            "You have her eyes." Harry nodded silently. "Is it them you mourn?" He nodded again. "Ah…" The goddess ran a hand over his hair again, her touch light and gentle.  "I am sorry, child."

            "They – they died when I was a baby.  I don't even really remember them.  All I have are pictures." Harry frowned slightly, wiping away the tears on his face jerkily. "I mean, I shouldn't get so worked up if I only knew them for a year and can't remember them, right?  I mean it's not like I actually _knew_ them…"

            "But it is their love and presence you miss." The woman tucked a strand of Harry's hair behind his ear, a small smile on her face. "You love them and miss them, it is not a thing to be ashamed of."

            "I'm not ashamed of it!" Harry looked up at her. "I'm not.  It's – it's just that it seems a little silly sometimes to miss them so much when I've gone all this time without them."

            "They are your parents.  It is only natural." The woman settled herself down next to Harry, nodding at the album. "Tell me about them."

            Harry looked up at her through his bangs, hesitating.  She merely looked back at him serenely, her eyes warm and comforting.  He nodded finally and turned back to the album, turning the page and tilting it for her to see.  As he flipped through the pages he recalled the stories Sirius had told him when the two of them had flipped through the same album; all of the pranks and hijinks the group of Marauders had gotten into, how Lily had helped to bail them out – and occasionally get them detention when they'd pissed her off enough.

            Rhiannon listened quietly as Harry talked, resting one hand on his arm as he flipped through the pictures, her eyes sorrowful as she glanced from the page to him and back again. 

            "This time," Harry's eyes lit on a picture of his dad and Sirius standing nose to nose, glaring at each other, "my Dad thought Sirius was hitting on my Mum so he got mad and…ah!" He frowned and grabbed at his head, a stab of pain shooting through his skull. 

            "Child?" The woman's voice was oddly distant.  Harry could feel a strange wind pick up around them, stirring his clothes and his hair.  He looked over to Rhiannon, only to see that her form was getting misty and faint. "Child – come back!  The Dark…" The woman held out a hand towards him, her expression concerned.

            "He's calling me.  I have to go.  I – it hurts.  Here." He thrust the album out at the woman, fighting against the pull as hard as he could. "Please," he looked up at her, his eyes wide and pleading. "Please get that back to my world.  Somehow.  It's all I have of them."

            "Child –," Rhiannon hugged the book to her chest, her eyes worried. "Your world and ours…" She trailed off, shaking her head slightly.

            "Please! Ask the Morrigan! She knows me.  Please!" Harry's body jerked abruptly, and he clawed at the ground underneath him, desperate for anything to hold onto.  He never noticed his fingernails splitting, bending back as he tried to claw himself back towards the golden goddess.

            The woman stood slowly, a strange look settling over her face as she stared down at him. "I give you my word.  I will return this to you – to your world safe and sound." She reached out to touch Harry, but something seemed to block her. "Oh child…what Darkness surrounds you..."

            Harry opened his mouth to say something more to her, but the breath was knocked out of him as he was violently jerked into the Dark.

            Rhiannon's gaze rested on the spot where the child had disappeared.  She looked down at the album in her hands, a puzzled frown on her face.  She raised her head and closed her eyes, stretching out her mind into the Dark.  _Morrigan_.  She opened her eyes and waited. 

            The Dark parted as a winged figure swept in, coming to a delicate landing in front of the Goddess of Sorrow and Loss.  The figure blurred, feathers falling as a dark, wild-eyed woman took shape in front of her.

            "Rhiannon." The golden eyes regarded her carefully. "I would not have expected you to call for me."

            "A boy-child was here just now, crying in the Dark." Rhiannon watched as the Morrigan's eyes widened fractionally.  "He – was taken away by some evil I cannot name.  He left this here with me," she held out the album. "He said…that you would know how to get it back to his realm."

            The Morrigan took the album from her gently, cradling it in her hands.  She cocked her head at Rhiannon, the golden eyes wary.  "He was here." She looked back down at the book, a line forming between her brows. "Strange times are afoot, Rhiannon.  Strange times indeed."

            The golden haired goddess nodded and looked away. "The Dark is stirring, Morrigan.  Even I can feel that."

            "But will you do something about it, girl?" The war goddess' eyes were challenging.  Rhiannon opened her mouth to retort, but paused.  She let her gaze settle on the book the other woman was holding.

            "What can I do?" She looked back up into the Morrigan's eyes, taking a deep breath.

            A pleased smile creased the dark woman's face. "It's time we woke up.  You know where your father and his court are sleeping.  It is time to find them and bring them to arms."

            Rhiannon frowned slightly. "My family has mostly faded, Morrigan.  If any of them sleep here, I do not know of it."

            "They're here." A new voice made both women turn.  A light began to form out of the Dark, illuminating them, banishing the shadows.  Rosmerta raised an eyebrow at the Morrigan, coming to a stop a few feet away from both women, folding her arms over her chest defensively.  "We're all here, I think.  Even those who faded years ago."

            "Rosmerta." The Morrigan inclined her head slightly. "You changed your mind, I see."

            The copper haired woman narrowed her eyes at the war goddess. "After you left I found a seedling.  _New life_, Morrigan.  New life.  I heard my name whispered in the Dark, and it sounded like _children_." Rosmerta shook her head slightly, her eyes shining. "I can feel them again, I can feel all of it."

            A glint entered the Morrigan's eyes. "Then it's beginning." She looked down at the book in her hands, her eyes clouding slightly. "It's beginning."

**qpqpqpqp**

            "Harry?" Draco poked his head around the door to the dark haired boy's room.  "You in here?"

            "The child is not here." Draco froze immediately.  He opened the door wider, pushing it until it revealed a wild eyed woman sitting in front of the fireplace holding Harry's photo album in her lap.

            "Who're you?" Draco whipped out his wand, his heart racing, pointing it at her carefully.

            The woman chuckled and rose, gently setting down the album on the chair before stalking towards the blond.  Draco couldn't seem to move, his feet were frozen to the ground and his limbs became unresponsive. "I am the violence that rests in all men's souls.  I am the madness that overtakes you in the battlefield." She stopped inches away from Draco, her golden eyes glowing in the semi-darkness, ignoring the tip of the wand digging into her breastbone. "I am the name the dying call out to when all light is lost." She tilted her head to the side, studying the blond carefully. "I am the Morrigan."

            "You – you…where's Harry?  What have you done to him?" Draco took a deep breath and tightened his hold on his wand, fury beginning to wash away his fear.

            "I've not done a thing to my dream child." Draco blinked at the woman, his eyes widening. "He was taken from us, into the Dark."

            "He…what?  He's…_in_ the Otherworld?" Draco shook his head faintly. "That's not possible."

            The Morrigan threw back her head and laughed. "If it is impossible, then how is it I am standing here in front of now?" Draco flushed hotly, his eyes narrowing at the woman. "Don't be vexed, child.  You'll see him again." She turned and walked back to the fireplace, her form unraveling swiftly.

            "How can I trust you?" Draco darted after her, trying to catch her shoulder.  His hand closed on a feather instead and he was left staring down into the flames of the fire, alone.  His hand curled around the feather, his heart beginning to race as he looked around the room.  _Harry_.  He shook his head slightly and took off from the room, tearing towards Severus' office. 

**qpqpqpqp**

            "Dammit all to HELL!" Harry spat out a mouthful of blood and blearily stared up at his surroundings.  _Well, at least it isn't Voldemort's mind_, he grimaced as he sat up, his muscles protesting loudly.  A light flared in the darkness, causing Harry to wince.

            "Mind your language, boy, or you'll find that tongue cut right out of your head." Harry's eyes widened as a very _large_ man stepped out of the shadows. 

            "I – oh Merlin," Harry gulped and snapped his mouth shut quickly. 

            The man was easily over seven feet tall, towering over Harry's prone body.  His hair was a coarse, thick brown color, while his bushy beard was black.  His eyes were set deep into his face, making it impossible to see what color his eyes were.  Harry shivered as the man lumbered forward, scuttling away as fast as his sore muscles would allow him to.

            "That's right, little brat.  Scurry off to your _precious_ holding, leaving me and mine here in the dark." The man stomped his way towards Harry, whose blood ran cold at the sight of a large club in his hands.

            "I – I don't have a holding." Harry looked around wildly, noting that for once he managed to land on a Path.  "I don't know what you're talking about, really." He pushed himself to his feet, swaying unsteadily.  He held his hands out, showing he was unarmed. "Look, I'm sure this is all a mistake…"

            "Be gone you Sidhe princeling!" The man swung the club out at Harry, who barely threw himself backwards in time.

            "I'm not a Sidhe! I'm just Ha – a mortal!  I swear!" Harry scrambled away from the giant, adrenaline flooding his system, banishing the pain.  He dove for safety once more, rolling in time to avoid the club that would have splattered his brains all over the ground.

            "Liar!  The mortals have vanished!  We live in darkness, because of _you_!" The giant roared, taking a two handed grip on the club and bringing it down with all his might.

            "Help!  Someone please help me!" Harry scrambled away frantically, dodging the club once again.  _Thank Merlin he's slow_, Harry panted as he wormed away on his belly, abandoning a section of his robe in his haste.  "_Help_!  Please!"

            The giant roared as he pulled at his club, which was embedded in the earth.  With a mighty wrench he pulled it free, turning towards Harry who had finally made it to his feet once again and was trying to run away.

            Harry didn't look back as he fled down the Path.  It was strangely brighter for some reason the further he ran, so he forged on even when his lungs burned white hot with the need for air.  He didn't dare look back – he could hear the roars of the irritated giant behind him; it didn't sound like he was going to give up any time soon.

            Harry skidded to a stop at a crossroads, his eyes growing large.  There was a _signpost_.  He limped up to it, eyeing the carefully carved words.  _Gaelic again_, Harry resisted the urge to slam his head into the pole.  _I swear when I get out of this…_nightmare_…I'm learning that damn language no matter _what.  He looked around quickly, conscious of his swiftly approaching attacker.  _Which way do I go?_  His heart was pounding in his chest as he tried to decide.  _Which way do I go_? 

            Finally he picked the brightest lit path and took off down it, pushing himself to run as fast as he could.  _Please lead me somewhere where people can help me…or to a place where I can slip back into my own world.  Please, please, please_.  He was tiring quickly and didn't know how much more energy he had left for running.

            Harry was so intent on putting one foot in front of the other that he never noticed that he had finally broken out of the Dark and was now in a strange forest.  It finally did come to his attention, however, when he tripped on a root and ended up sprawling face first into the leaves.

            He rolled over quickly, spitting out dirt and fresh blood from a split lip.  He pushed up his glasses, ignoring the smear of mud and blood on the lens as he froze, listening intently.  Faintly he could make out the sounds of the giant in the distance, his roars more agitated than ever.

            _Think, Harry, think._  He closed his eyes briefly and tried to calm his spinning thoughts.  _You obviously can't out run him…so how about going on the offensive_?  He chewed on his lip, thinking quickly.

            He hauled himself to his feet, limping off into the forest, looking for a hiding spot.  There was nothing.  He growled in frustration, looking up at the trees.  He eyed one oak, judging the distance from the ground to the first limb.  _I can jump that_.  He squared his shoulders and took a small running start before planting a foot against the trunk and reaching for the branch above his head.  He caught onto it – barely.  _Yes!_

            Harry quickly swung up into the tree, scurrying to hide himself in the thick upper branches.  Once he thought he was high enough he froze, huddling against the trunk of the tree, praying that the giant hadn't seen his desperate scramble up the branches.

            He didn't hear anything, which for a moment made him smile.  Then the expression dimmed as confusion set in…_why can't I hear him?  He was right behind me, roaring for all he was worth_…Harry leaned forward slightly, peering through the branches.  He blanched and grabbed for the trunk, slapping one hand over his mouth to stifle his heavy breathing.

            The giant was right below him, standing stock still, its massive head cocked to one side.  "I know you're here little boy…I can smell you." Harry closed his eyes, kicking himself.  "Come out come out wherever you are."

            The giant took a few steps away from the tree, turning in a small circle.  "I'm going to rip the flesh from your bones and feed it to my pigs I am." Harry's stomach turned over at the vivid mental image that arose.  "Where _are you_?" The giant roared, swinging his club in a circle to impact the tree that Harry was hiding in.  The braches swayed wildly, unbalancing Harry, who slipped from his perch and fell.

            He landed in a daze at the foot of the tree, his leg twisted to one side painfully.  He stared up at the giant, who immediately turned and grinned at him, displaying a mouthful of rotted, black teeth. "There you are." The giant leaned forward, one meaty hand grasping Harry by his hair and pulling him forward.

            "_Bres_!" Harry was dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes as the giant whirled around to face the owner of the new voice.

            "Fionn mac Cumhail." The giant gripped his club with both hands, raising it in front of him challengingly. "Go back to your bitches, little boy.  This meat here is mine by right of hunt."

            The fair-haired youth stepped out of the shadow of a tree, a smile on his face. "But you have no rights to hunt in the woods of my mothers, Bres.  Be gone, or else I shall be forced to fight you…again.  And I'll win…again.  But I do not think you'll be saved this time by claiming the sorrow of your wife as a motivation for us not to kill you." The youth tilted his head to one side. "After all, she's gone and you're here alone."

            The giant growled, spitting at the youth in front of him.  "The mortal is _mine_!" With a roar the giant lifted up his club and charged the man.

            Harry squinted at the pair, barely making out the young man dodging the slow moving club while withdrawing a hopelessly small short sword in preparation to fight the giant.  He fumbled for his wand, his mind cloudy and jumbled.  His clumsy fingers finally found it, and he pointed a trembling hand at the massive bulk of the giant.

            "_Stupify_." The spell hit the giant's back like a ton of bricks.  The creature grunted, freezing in midair, its club slipping from its hands and colliding with his head, knocking the giant to the ground. 

            The youth slowly rose from his defensive crouch, blinking owlishly at Harry. He prodded the giant with the tip of his sword, shrugging slightly when the massive body only twitched slightly and went still.

            "Good kill, young lad.  Well done." Harry looked over at the youth, trying once to focus on him before letting his body slump to the ground.  Blackness over took him.

            Fionn mac Cumhail paced over to where the body of the boy had been laying.  Only an imprint in the grass remained of his presence.  _How odd_, the leader of the legendary Fianna tilted his head to one side as he studied the ground.  _I wake from sleep for the first time in centuries to the cries of a boy – a _mortal_ boy.  A mortal _wizard_ boy, how very strange indeed._ 

            The fair haired youth crouched down next to the bent grass, his eyes narrowing as his mind raced.  _Strange things are afoot.  But what?  And why?_  He rose from his crouch and shook his head, sleep beginning to tug at his mind yet again.  _No!_  He shook his head blearily as his thoughts began to slow.  _ I do not wish to return to my sleep_.  He clenched his teeth and tried to fight the enchantment off, pushing at it with every meager scrap of magic he possessed.

            His body slowly sank to the ground, his head becoming pillowed on his cloak as a fine mist wove its way through the forest.  He struggled to keep his eyes open for a long moment before finally succumbing to the magic sending him back to sleep.  _But not for long_.  He frowned as his thoughts grew dim and distant.  _Not for long_.

**qpqp**

            "Harry!"

            "Potter where are you!  Answer me this minute!"

            "HARRY!"

            The Forbidden Forest was eerily silent as Severus and Sirius walked through it.  Draco's mad dash to the Potions Master's office had alerted the House that something was most definitely _not right_ with The-Boy-Who-Lived.  It had taken the House little time to figure out Harry was missing.  By the time Severus had made his way to the Harry's room to investigate Draco's claim the House had already paired off into groups and had a map of the school laid out on one of the large tables, with Pansy assigning areas for people to search.  Severus had been proud of his children, but far too worried about what the _dratted_ boy had done to himself this time to comment on it.

            A search of the castle turned up empty handed and that was when Severus had begun to worry.  Sirius had turned into Padfoot to better help the searchers, frantically running from corridor to corridor, following the scent of Harry from classroom to classroom, but never to where he _was_.  Sirius had been a wreck when they had been unable to find the boy in the castle.

            Now the Potions Master, Sirus, Remus, Hagrid and McGonagall were out in the Forest searching.  They had tried to keep the fact that Harry was missing as quiet as possible from the students, but there were already rumors flying about the castle halls.

            "Where _is _he, Severus?" The Potions Master tried, he really did, but the animagus' constant stream of chatter was driving him mad.

            "Shut _up_ you blathering idiot.  If you had been _paying attention_ to your _bloody_ godson, perhaps this wouldn't have happened." Severus could _feel_ himself developing ulcers.

            "_I do too pay attention to Harry_!" Sirius stalked up to Severus, getting into his face.  "Just because _you're_ too incompetent to keep an eye on your students…"

            "Shh…s'pigs.  An' no…giant.  Big…grrrr…" The men froze at the sound of Harry's voice.  They turned as one, crashing through the brush towards the source of the slurred words.  Sirius let out a cry at the sight of his godson, falling to his knees by his side, reaching for him.

            "Don't you dare move him, Black!" Severus pushed the distraught animagus away, focusing on conjuring a stretcher for the boy and levitating the body onto it.  He refused to let himself acknowledge the boy's bloody face, or the way his right leg twisted out at an unnatural angle. 

            "_Harry_," Sirius reached for his godson again, only to get his hands slapped away.

            "_Black_!" Severus barked at the man, irritated beyond belief. "Get back you fool.  The boy needs to see Madam Pomfrey immediately!"

            The animagus nodded quickly, tears still trickling down his face, causing Severus to sneer at him.  The Potions Master turned back to the boy and levitated the stretcher up, guiding it quickly out of the Forest and back towards the castle.  _What have you gotten yourself into this time, Potter?_

**qpqp**

            Madam Pomfrey let out a cry when she caught sight of Harry, quickly ushering them into a privet room in the back of the Ward.  "Oh the poor lamb," she tutted, quickly stripping Harry of his clothes and casting several charms over his body.  She frowned as she scanned him for injuries, sighing as she covered him with a sheet.  "Oh Mister Potter, what are we to do with you?"

            "Poppy?  Is he okay?  What's wrong?  What happened?  Where was he?" Sirius was hopping from foot to foot, his eyes wild as he looked from the Head Nurse to his godson and back again.

            "Out.  Right now, Sirius Black.  Out." The Head Nurse's tone booked no argument, but Sirius tried his best.

            "He's my_ godson_, Poppy!  I have to stay!  He needs me, Poppy, please…" The Head Nurse's glare remained firm against his pleading gaze.  Sirius tried a different approach.  "I am _not_ leaving!  I refuse!"

            It wasn't until Sirius ended up outside the Ward, shaking off the ropes that Poppy had bound him with that Sirius admitted that trying to push past the Head Nurse was probably _not_ one of his better ideas.

            "Sirius?" Remus and Draco appeared at his side, out of breath.  "Is he alright?  What happened?"

            "How the hell should I know?  The Dragon Lady won't let me see him." The animagus sulked, rubbing his wrists as he got to his feet, casting a glare that could peel paint towards the doors of the Ward.

            "Gentlemen," the Headmaster's voice made them turn.  Albus was in his nightclothes, sans cap, standing behind them in the Hallway.  "Come with me please." They all exchanged glances and shrugged, obediently following the older wizard as he led them to his office.

            Once inside, Albus offered them tea – which Draco accepted but Remus and Sirius refused.  The Headmaster settled himself down behind his desk, a worried frown on his face. "Mr. Malfoy, Severus has told me that you met someone this evening.  The Morrigan, am I correct?"

            Draco nodded hesitantly, toying with the handle of his teacup. "Yes.  She was in Harry's room, holding a photo album on her lap.  She…was rather intimidating." The blond reluctantly admitted, chewing on the inside of his lip as he looked over at the Headmaster.

            Albus' eyes sharpened. "I would expect she would be, considering who she is." The Headmaster sighed and shook his head. "The reason I've brought you here is because tonight the Wards that surround the school were…shifted, you could say.  Moved aside, parted, but by what, I do not know."

            "Which Wards, Albus?" Remus leaned forward in his seat, placing his elbows on his knees.

            "The foundation Wards, the ones set up and put into place by the people who built the school." Albus shook his head slightly. "There has never been an incident like this in all of Hogwart's history – and I am worried as to what it may mean."

            "The Founder's Wards were broken?" Sirius' tone was awed and his eyes were bright with momentary admiration. "I thought that was impossible."

            A faint hint of amusement passed across the Headmaster's face. "It is.  But it wasn't the Founder's Wards that were tampered with." Albus spread his hands out in front of him, studying them intently. "While the four founders did quite a bit in helping to construct Hogwarts, they alone did not build the school.  They employed many people, from all different magical backgrounds, to come and construct different parts of the castle.  These builders wove their own magics into the very stones of the building…which is how we get our moving staircases, our disappearing rooms and other small oddities that pop up here and there." Albus winked at the two adults, who both looked back at him innocently.

            "So…this means what, exactly?" Draco politely placed his tea to the side, gracefully hiding a shudder at the taste.  "Maybe the magic just needs an extra boost of power or perhaps it needs to be cast again?"

            The old wizard nodded sagely. "Perhaps, Mr. Malfoy, that is the case.  But we have lost the skills that the builders had, and I doubt we can find people to duplicate them." Albus sighed. "This tampering worries me, however, not because I think that the magic is _fading_, but rather that the magic is getting _stronger_."

            "What?"  
            Albus smiled at the chorus of voices. "We didn't experience a _loss_ of magic in the dungeons this evening, gentlemen.  Rather, there were _two_ surges of power – very large ones at that – which occurred.  What worries me more, however," the twinkle went out of Albus' eyes, "is not that it has happened just tonight, but that it has been happening all week."  
            "And why didn't you see this earlier?" Draco ignored the stares he got from Remus and Sirius, leaning forward in his seat to glare at the old wizard.

            The Headmaster smiled wryly at the blond. "Because I was not looking for it, Mr. Malfoy.  The records of the castle's magical balance is not something I go over every night, unfortunately." Albus rubbed his forehead tiredly. "It _is_ something that I shall endeavor to do more often."

            "So the magic is getting stronger…how does this affect Harry?" Draco's gaze was sharp as he studied the Headmaster, noting the tired lines but not caring.  _His_ priority was lying in the Hospital Wing at the moment – and he was going to be damned if the old man kept him from anything important regarding Harry.

            "As far as I can determine, the people who crafted the Slytherin dorms and dungeon were hand picked by Salazar Slytherin himself; people he knew or knew by reputation from Ireland." Albus handed over several sheets of paper containing lists of names. "These are the oldest records I have of students from Slytherin House.  They are all purebloods _and_ they are all from Ireland."

            Draco frowned as he read over the lists. "I don't recognize any of these names." The blond tilted his head to one side, running a finger down the list. "And I don't see my family name on there anywhere.  We should be here." He looked up to meet the Headmaster's gaze.

            The old wizard nodded, a small smile on his face. "Correct, Mr. Malfoy, your family doesn't appear on the Slytherin lists until the sixteen hundreds.  As for the rest of the families on these lists," the smiled dimmed, "I'm afraid most of these families were wiped out during the dark years of the witch hunts."

            "But…" Draco shook his head slightly, "that doesn't make any sense.  We were taught in History of Magic that most witches and wizards were able to avoid the fires…"

            "Yes, but these families weren't burnt at the stake.  Unfortunately, most of those who were burned at the stake were innocent Christian muggles who would not break under torture to confess their sins." Albus' eyes were shadowed. "No, the families on these lists were mostly killed by their neighbors who had converted to Christianity and did not approve of those who refused to give up their pagan traditions."

            "That's horrible!"

            "There are only a few families left of those who used to attend Hogwarts.  The McVir family was one of them.  The O'Connals, the Sambrings and the Morningstars.  The McVir family was the last to stay in Ireland, the rest have fled to America." Albus leaned back in his chair, his expression grave. "I am going to write to these families and ask for their help, or at least for any information they may have.  Meanwhile, what I need from you gentlemen is to try and strengthen the barriers on your own."

            Albus leaned forward now, resting his arms on his desk. "Remus, I need you to use every trick you know to Ward the dungeons – _all_ of them, do you understand?"

            The werewolf shifted uncomfortably but nodded, wiping his clammy palms on his robes.

            The Headmaster's gaze went to Sirius. "Sirius, you know several…individuals that have some rather _special_ gifts.  I need you to contact them and ask them to come and join the Order.  If we cannot rely on the Wards to keep our students in the castle then perhaps we can rely on physical watchers instead."

            "That will be difficult, Albus.  Most of the people I know…" Sirius shrugged helplessly. "They don't like authority figures nor do they want anything to do with this war.  And for that matter most of them are exiles from the wizarding world!  None of them would come willingly to a place where they might be trapped and sent to prison." The animagus' face clouded slightly as he looked at the older wizard; just _talking_ about Azkaban still made the ex-convict want to shudder.

            "Tell them their exile will end if they come and help." Albus' tone was firm. "We need all the help we can get." Sirius leaned back in his chair, letting out a deep breath.  _It'll never work…but I'll try._  He glanced down at his hands, his mind turning over several names.  _They'll never come here – but maybe I can get them to help in a different way._

            "Now Mr. Malfoy," the Headmaster turned to the blond, who raised an elegant eyebrow at him. "What I need from your House is a careful examination of all sections of the dorms.  You and your Housemates will assist Remus in Warding the dungeons as well."

            Draco nodded swiftly, his mind already turning over the layout of the dungeon, making lists.  He paused and glanced up at the Headmaster, a small smile twisting across his face. "It will take many hours for us all to accomplish this task." Draco's chin jutted out slightly as he eyed the older wizard. "You'll of course take care of any…_problems_ that occur with our grades during this, won't you?"

            Sirius and Remus gaped at the young wizard, but Albus merely looked at him evenly. "I will consider it, Mr. Malfoy."

            "It would be…beneficial for all parties." Draco blinked lazily at Albus, a small smile on his face.  The Headmaster finally nodded fractionally at the blond, causing his smile to widen. "We will get right on it then, Headmaster Dumbledore."

            "Good." Albus eyed the blond silently for a moment before turning back to the other men.  "Thank you gentlemen. Now if you'll excuse me, I have letters to write." Dumbledore rose and escorted them to the door, seeing them out before they could protest.

            Draco snorted and ran a hand through his hair, the adrenaline finally washing out of his system.  He pulled out his wand and checked the time – it was barely ten in the evening.  _Somehow it feels ages later_.  Draco closed his eyes and rotated his neck, feeling the tense muscles stretch and complain.  _Harry_. 

            The blond opened his eyes and looked over at the two adults.  Sirius and Remus were whispering fiercely to one another, neither paying attention to where they were. "Gentlemen," Draco paused, watching the two men continuing to argue. "Hey!" The blond finally got their attention. "This is no place to be discussing such…matters.  C'mon, let's go see if Pomfrey will let us in yet." The adults exchanged a glance, but followed Draco from the hall.

**qpqp**

            Hermione shifted from one foot to the other as she eyed the closed doors of the Hospital Wing.  _Should I go in?_ She jiggled impatiently, her thoughts flying.

            "Granger." She froze at the sound of Malfoy's voice. 

            Hermione turned slowly, pressing her lips together firmly in an effort to keep her temper in check. "Malfoy." The pair regarded each other silently for a long moment.  Hermione let her gaze flick past the blond and settle on Remus and Sirius, both of whom were staring at her with carefully neutral expressions.

            "Is he alright?" Hermione fidgeted with her hands, not quite sure what to do with them.    She finally settled with burying them in her robes.

            "Is who alright?" Draco raised an eyebrow at her, crossing his arms across his chest nonchalantly.  His ruse would have worked if he weren't staring past her at the door every other second.

            "_Harry_ who the hell do you think I'm asking about?" Hermione spat at the blond.  She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Look – I'm sorry…"  
            "How did you know Harry was gone?" Sirius stepped forward, staring at her intently.

            "I –," Hermione's eyes flew open and she shrugged. "When _hasn't_ it been that when the teachers get sent out Harry's had something to do with it?"

            "Granger…" Draco pushed forward, anger crossing his face.

            "Gentlemen!" Poppy appeared in the doorway to the Ward, a scowl on her face.  "Ms. Granger. You will stop this at once or I will not allow you to come in." The Head Nurse glowered at the group standing before her, watching them shift and settle until they were quiet. "Much better.  You may see him now." She stood aside for them to pass.            Draco, Sirius and Remus pushed past Hermione without a thought, leaving the fifth year gaping at the men.  She frowned and set her shoulders, slipping past Poppy before she could stop the young witch.  _I'm going to see for myself how Harry is_.  Hermione trotted along behind the men, her presence as yet unnoticed by them.

            They made their way to the back of the Ward to a hallway Hermione had never seen before.  It veered off sharply from the wall, the entrance almost invisible from the main doors of the Ward.  The hallway was quiet and still, the wall painted a flat white with lighting scones beside every other door.  They stopped at the fourth door down, pushing it open carefully and slipping inside.

            _Oh Harry_, Hermione's hand flew to her mouth, her eyes growing big as she looked down at the small body on the bed.  _What in the world happened to you_?

            "Harry?" Draco sat on the edge of the bed, carefully picking up one of the slim hands. "Harry?"  
            The dark haired boy was a mess.  Faint bruises still stained his skin and dark smudges were prominent under his eyelids.  He was pale – dreadfully pale, and his breathing was rapid and shallow.

            "Mr. Potter has had quite a night." Poppy's voice made them all jump.  The Head Nurse crossed the room to Harry's side, soothing away a strand of hair on his forehead. "He had several broken bones – from what I'm not sure.  He was scraped and bruised in a variety of places – mostly on his hands and face.  The wounds he had acquired on his palms leads me to believe that he was dragged along the ground at one point.  And here," the mediwitch leaned down and picked up Harry's free hand, turning it over so they could see his nails. "I had to re-grow two nails on his left hand.  They were ripped off, as though he had been drug somewhere and he was trying to claw himself away."

            Hermione blanched and turned her back on the battered body.  Her stomach was roiling, bile stinging the back of her throat. _How can he…what happened…how…why?_

            "Can't stomach the truth Granger?" Draco's tone was mocking. "Can't stand to see what he's been going through when you and your _precious_ Gryffindor cronies have sat safe and secure in the _lofty_ noble tower?  How's it make you feel, eh?  Do you feel _proud_?  Do you feel –,"

            "Mr. Malfoy, another word and I'll have you thrown out." Poppy's hand was warm on Hermione's shoulder. "Your bickering and shouting does nothing for Harry's condition – if you want to argue, then_ go outside_.  I'll not have you upsetting the poor lamb anymore than he already is."

            Draco snapped his mouth shut and glared at Hermione, the muscle in his jaw working rapidly.  He finally turned his gaze away from her and back to Harry, the anger slowly leaking out of him.

            Hermione drew in a shaky breath, dashing away the few tears that she hadn't been able to stop from falling.  She gulped and slowly turned back around, her lips pressed tightly together, forcing herself to really _look_ at Harry.

            _He's so thin_, she took a tiny step forward, but froze when Sirius audibly snarled at her.  It made her jump, but she stopped, eyeing the animagus warily once before returning her gaze to Harry.  The pale features highlighted the bruises on his face, while the puffy pink skin under two of his left fingernails made her shudder.  _How do you do it?_  She shook her head slightly, tears threatening once again.  _You fight so hard and yet what have we done to help you? Oh _Harry_…_A sob escaped her and she couldn't help the tears that splashed hotly down her face.  _Oh Harry_.  She fled – but the image of Harry and his wounds could not be erased from her mind.

            Draco sneered at the Gryffindor as she fled, _typical_.  He snorted and turned back to Harry, happy that the smaller boy hadn't woken up to see the girl in his room.  _Alright Harry, she's gone now.  Wake up._  He frowned as he rubbed the chilled hand cradled in his own, _I'm tired and I want to go to bed, so you better wake up soon, you prat_.

            A few minutes after Madam Pomfrey left the room, Harry's nose wrinkled and he stirred slightly.  Sirius and Remus bounced over to the bedside, nearly pushing Draco out of the way in their haste.  The blond kicked Remus in the shins and glowered at him – causing the werewolf to smile slightly and back off.  Draco narrowed his eyes at the older man but turned back to Harry, sniffing disdainfully.  He missed Remus' sudden smile and muffled snort of laughter.

            "Nurrrg." Harry frowned and turned his head to the side, shifting restlessly. "Murphl."

            "That's right, Harry, wake up for us." Sirius had latched onto Harry's other hand, holding it tightly in his own shaking grip.  "Come on, Harry lad.  Come back to me." The animagus' blue eyes were riveted on the dark haired boy's face, never wavering for a second.

            "Nuuhh…s'bright." Harry pulled futilely at his hands but neither Sirius nor Draco would let go of him.  "Numph…" Harry's eyes opened blurrily.  "_Nox_." He frowned as the lights merely dimmed but did not go out.  He pulled at his hand again, blinking slowly. "Turn…off.  Too bright."

            "Shh, shh Harry.  I'll turn down the lights, alright?" Remus leaned forward and placed a hand on his knee.  "Just stay still, alright?" The dark head nodded slowly, screwing his eyes shut.  Remus quickly dimmed the lights further, creating a pleasant twilight in the room. "That better, Harry?"

            The dark haired boy opened his eyes cautiously, relaxing slightly at the cool darkness around them. "Much better." He smiled wanly up at the werewolf. "Thank you, Remus."

            "Harry." Draco drew the boy's gaze.  The blond was nearly vibrating with energy, all former fatigue forgotten.  "Hey scar head," Draco reached out and touched Harry's cheek gently. "We really have to stop meeting like this."

            Harry snorted gently and rolled his eyes at Draco, only making the blond smile a bit wider. "S'not my fault!" Harry retorted, narrowing his eyes at the blond playfully.

            "Of course it's not, Harry." Sirius glared briefly at Draco, petting the hand he was holding gently.  Harry looked over at the animagus, a strangely hesitant smile on his face. "None of this is your fault." Sirius blinked suspiciously wet eyes and cleared his throat slightly. 

            "Sirius…" Harry drew in a quick breath, his eyes becoming shadowed. "I – I'm –,"

            "Harry Potter if you're about to apologize I'll hex you myself." The dark haired boy blinked rapidly at his godfather, who was now fixing him with a stern look.  "_None of this is your fault_, how many times do I have to repeat it?" His missed the slight flinch that ran through Harry's frame. Sirius let go of Harry's hand and leaned forward, grasping his shoulders. "Harry, let go of the guilt for just five minutes, okay?  You're fine, you're back and that's all that we care about, alright?"

            Harry nodded quickly, pushing down the rush of emotions that were threatening to overtake him.  He swallowed repeatedly, wishing desperately for a cup of water.  A cup with a straw appeared in front of his face and he sent Draco a grateful glance.  The water hurt going down, forcing its way around the lump that had decided to lodge itself in his throat.  _I'm not gonna cry.  I'm not gonna cry. I'm not gonna_…

            "Harry," Remus stepped forward, breaking the sudden tension in the room.  He sent the werewolf a grateful look, which caused the older wizard to smile slightly at him. "I'm sure you're tired, but I'd like to ask you a few questions about what happened tonight." Remus conjured up a chair for himself and dragged it closer to the bed.

            Sirius whirled around to face the werewolf, furious. "Remus Lupin!  He's exhausted and bruised and for that matter _he just woke up_! Leave him alone!"

            "Siri, please…Sirius!" Harry managed to reach out and grab a hold of the animagus' sleeve, causing him to turn back around.  Harry looked up at him, his eyes large and pleading. "It's alright.  It's better I try and get everything out now before I forget it." The animagus seemed to war with himself, eyeing both Harry and Remus warily before finally nodding.

            "Alright – but just for a bit.  You need your sleep, Harry, don't try and deny it.  And Remus…" He frowned at the werewolf, who waved him off.

            "Yes, yes, Siri I know." Remus looked at Harry, his amber eyes almost glowing in the twilight. "Harry, I want you to try and tell us _exactly_ what happened tonight, alright?  Leave nothing out."

            The dark haired boy nodded and opened his mouth – only to shut it immediately.  He shifted on the bed, dropping his eyes to the covers, not meeting anyone's gaze.

            "Harry," Sirius noticed the boy's sudden discomfort. "We're not going to be mad at you.  It's not your fault they drug you into the Otherworld, okay?"

            Harry nodded silently but still refused to look up into the older man's face.  "I…" He traced a pattern on the sheets, a line appearing between his eyebrows. "I…" He took a deep breath and Remus noticed a change in his expression.  The green eyes hardened and the shadows turned deeper as the lines around his mouth became more pronounced. "I…was looking through the photo album that Hagrid gave me.  I was sitting on the floor in my room, in front of the fire.  I – it was weird.  I never even noticed her arriving.  I mean, usually there's a wind or something, but she just appeared…"

            "Who, Harry." Remus patted Harry's leg gently, making sure it was his left.  "Who did you see?  Was it the Morrigan?"

            "No." Harry licked his lips and took another sip of water. "She said her name was Rhiannon." Remus and Sirius exchanged a look while Draco frowned and rubbed at his chin thoughtfully.

            "What'd she look like?" The blond leaned forward, resting his arms on the bed.

            "Uh…" Harry frowned, blinking slowly. "She…was dressed in gold, and she smelled like roses.  Her hair was long, really long, and the color of wheat.  Her eyes were blue…I think." Draco nodded absently, taking in the information silently. "She asked me who I was.  I – didn't answer."

            "Why?" Sirius shifted in his seat, leaning forward slightly.

            Harry glanced at him briefly. "The Morrigan told me not to give my true name to anyone I met." He looked back down at his blankets and cleared his throat. "Anyway, she saw the photo album and asked me who the pictures were of.  I – she was nice.  She sat with me for a while."

            "Then what happened?" Remus squeezed Harry's leg reassuringly, encouraging him to continue.

            "My – scar started to burn.  Really bad.  It was like something was physically pulling me away from her.  I…didn't want to lose my album so I gave it to her, and asked her to give it to the Morrigan in case she couldn't get it back to me." Harry looked up at Draco, his eyes sharp.  "Did she get it back?  Is it alright?"

            "It's fine, Harry.  The Morrigan returned it to your room." The blond rubbed Harry's hand gently, smiling slightly.

            Harry let out a breath and closed his eyes briefly. "Thank Merlin." He opened his eyes and looked at Remus. "After…that…the pain pulled me away into the Dark.  I don't know how long, I passed out." A faint blush spread across his cheeks. "When I came to I wasn't in Voldemort's mind…but on a Path.  There was a – a giant there and he wasn't too thrilled to see me." Harry shuddered.  "He was really angry and called me a Sidhe princeling.  He said…" he trailed off and cocked his head to the side. "It was weird – he thought that we – mortals – we gone and that they – the Sidhe I guess – had left him and his in the Dark." Harry shrugged and took another sip of water, licking his lips absently.

            "Did he have a name?"

            Harry looked up at Remus. "I'm getting there," he smiled at take the sting out of his words. "The giant – who I later found out was called Bres – he tried to brain me with this huge club of his…that hurts, Draco."

            The blond looked down sheepishly as he loosened his hold on Harry's hand.  The green-eyed boy smiled gently at him and squeezed the fingers twined with his before forging on.

            "I got away from the giant and ran along the Path until I came to a crossroads." Here Harry scowled darkly. "And I swear, I'm going to learn Gaelic, I am.  Anyway all the signs were in Gaelic, so I had _no_ idea where I was.  So I picked the brightest Path and ran down that one with Bres hot on my trail."

            "You outran a giant?" Sirius' smile was proud. "That's my boy."

            Harry smiled wanly at the animagus. "He…was kinda slow and stupid, you know?  Anyhow, I ran, but it was really beginning to hurt.  So I stopped, but instead of being on a Path in the middle of the Dark, I was in this _forest_." Harry shook his head faintly. "I couldn't really go much further, so I picked a tree and climbed up it, hoping that the giant wouldn't find me."

            Harry took another sip of water and sighed, his aches and pains beginning to catch up with him.  "I hid, but the giant wasn't fooled.  He…he was freaking scary, you know?" Harry snorted and frowned. "He said he was going to feed me to his _pigs_, I mean, how gross can you get?"

            "Harry," there was a smile in Remus' tone.

            The dark haired boy waved the werewolf off. "Yeah, I know." He sighed. "I was up this tree and the giant knocked me out of it.  I landed really bad," Harry frowned and moved his right leg slightly. "I think I broke my leg, but I dunno."

            "You did." Sirius' hand hovered over the limb before coming to rest beside it. "We were worried."

            Harry grimaced. "Thought so.  Well, after I fell out of the tree the giant saw me and picked me up by the hair.  I thought I was in for it when this guy appeared."

            "A guy appeared?"

            Harry shrugged. "He was young, in his twenties it looked like.  He had dark hair and a tan, with dark eyes.  He knew the giant…called him Bres.  This Bres turned and dropped me, saying that I was his 'right of hunt'." Harry scowled and fidgeted slightly.

            "What was the young man's name?" Remus smiled at Harry's disgruntled expression.

            "Fionn mac Cumhail." Harry answered promptly.  "It was a weird name so it stuck in my head." He glanced at Draco and rolled his eyes. "And don't pout." The blond sputtered slightly and glared at Harry.

            "I'm not pouting."

            "You were about to."  
            "I was not!"

            "Were to."  
            "Was not."

            "Were too."  
            "Boys!" Remus had a grin on his face as Sirius merely watched the byplay silently. "Enough.  Harry, lets get through the rest of this before you to start arguing."

            Harry wrinkled his nose slightly and nodded, blowing his bangs out of his eyes with a pent up sigh. "Um…let's see…yeah.  So, this guy challenges Bres the giant, telling him that he can't hunt in his mothers' woods.  Bres gets angry and charges the guy." Harry shook his head slightly, his eyes distant. "I – he didn't even look _scared_, you know?  He just pulled out this tiny sword and got ready to fight, as if fighting a giant was something he did everyday."

            "Harry, I hate to point this out to you, but _who_ has fought nasty monsters every year without batting an eyelash?" Draco nudged the other boy, a small smile on his face.

            "Whatever," Harry snorted and rolled his eyes. "It's not the same thing.  Anyhow," he glared at Draco, cutting him off, "As I was saying, the giant attacked and I didn't want the guy to die, so I pulled out my wand and cast Stupify on the giant.  It worked." Harry shrugged slightly and leaned back further into his pillows.

            "Then what happened, Harry?" Remus' tone was gentle.

            "I – passed out I think.  Is my wand here?" Harry jerked forward only to be pushed back gently by Draco.

            "It's on the bedside table.  It's fine." The blond picked up Harry's wand and held it out for him to see.

            Harry relaxed slightly. "Good.  I was afraid I dropped it after I passed out." He suddenly let out a huge yawn, belatedly raising a hand to cover his mouth. "Sorry," he murmured, blushing.

            "I think that's our cue to leave, gentlemen." Remus stood slowly, pulling Sirius up by his elbow. "Harry, I'm glad to see you awake.  We'll talk more tomorrow, alright?" The dark haired boy nodded.  "Good." The werewolf smiled at him kindly and then turned a stern eye on Draco. "Come along, Draco.  You can see him tomorrow."

            Draco glared up challengingly at Remus, narrowing his eyes at the other man. "I think I'm going to stay right here, thank you very much."

            "Draco," Harry's fingers were cold from his glass of water.  The other boy finally drug himself away from his staring contest with the werewolf, meeting Harry's gaze. "I'll be fine," the smaller boy brushed his fingers down Draco's face.  "I'll see you tomorrow, alright?  Go get some sleep."  
            "Are you saying I look tired?" The blond raised an eyebrow at Harry.

            The other boy smirked. "I'm saying you look like shite.  Go get some sleep."

            "I do not!"  
            "Do too, now go to bed." Harry smiled at the blond, his eyes warm. Draco quailed under the look, finally standing up grumpily and glaring at Harry.

            "_Fine_, but I'll see you tomorrow morning for breakfast, alright?" Harry nodded happily, letting his hand slip away from the other boy to lay limply on top of the covers.

            Sirius stepped forward, sitting on the edge of the bed.  Harry looked up at him solemnly. "I'll be back tomorrow, alright kiddo?" The dark haired boy blinked a few times before nodding. "I promise, okay?" Sirius searched his godson's face, noticing the lines around his eyes and mouth. "Look, you don't feel well, so get some sleep, alright?" Harry nodded again, still silent.  "I love you, kiddo."

            "I love you too, Sirius." Harry let his eyes drop back to the coverlet as his godfather rose and left the room behind Remus.

            The door shutting behind the three wizards was loud in the quiet room.  Harry sniffed slightly, the lump in his throat back and bigger than ever.  Tears blurred his vision as he tried to set his cup on the side table.  He barely made it. 

            _Quit your whining_, he hiccupped and tried to wipe the tears away, but more took their place.  He began to shake, scooting down under the covers as best he could.  _I'm so tired_, he pulled the blankets up around his ears, hoping to hide his red eyes and nose.  _I'm so _bloody_ tired_. 

            He curled up on his side, one arm wrapped around his middle as the other shielded his head.  He let his tears soak his pillow, stifling his sobs with the covers whenever they got too loud.  _I'm just so, so tired_. 

            He finally managed to cry himself to sleep.

**qpqpqpqp**

            "I found it!" Hermione burst into the nook where the Slytherins were gathered, only to find herself on the receiving end of a number of wands. "Hey!" She scowled at them.

            "Hermione Granger, what have we told you about bursting in to places?" Sasha stomped her foot and glared at the girl. "Don't do it.  Period.  Can you get that through your bloody thick skull?"

            "Whatever," Hermione ignored the older girl as she pushed forward, plopping down her book on the table.

            Draco looked down at the book and then back up at Hermione, a sneer on his face. "This is a fairy tale book, Granger."

            "Yes, yes I know that. But all myths have a little bit of truth in them, you know?" Hermione pushed her hair out of her face and flipped through the pages, coming to rest on a scene of a huge giant armed with a club. 

            Draco scowled at her but looked down at the page, his scowl fading as he turned the book to read the page. "This is…"

            "Bres, son of Elatha, and a Fomorian, a prince of the people who used to live in Ireland before the arrival of the Tuatha De Danann.  He's actually a half blood, part Fomorian and part Tuatha De Danann – his mother was Eriu.  He was once the king of the Tuatha De Danann but was a really horrible ruler, so they took the crown away from him.  They were going to kill him after he rallied what was left of the Fomorians into a war with the Tuatha De Danann, but he said that if he died his wife Brigit would mourn herself to death, so they let him live."

            "What did you do, memorize the bloody passage before you brought the book over to us?" Sasha snapped at the Gryffindor, tucking her hair behind her ears.

            "_No_, I didn't, thank you very much.  I'm just good at remembering what I've read, unlike _some_ people –," Hermione clenched her hands into fists at her side.

            "Both of you shut up." Neville drug Hermione around the table to stand between him and Blaise. "Hermione, behave.  Sasha, shush.  No more sniping, you're giving me a headache." Everyone stared at the sandy haired boy for a moment. "What?"

            Draco chuckled slightly, shaking his head and returning to the book. "Okay, so we've found the giant.  How about Rhiannon and this Fionn mac Cumhail?"

            "Well, this book says Fionn mac Cumhail is the Scottish name for _Finn_ mac Cumhail." Ginny flipped through a few pages in her book, a line forming between her eyebrows. "It says here that he was the leader of the Fianna, a legendary band of warriors."

            "Alright, that makes sense." Draco ran his hands through his hair, rubbing at his face tiredly.  He propped his head up with his hands, resting his elbows on the table.  "Now, Rhiannon?" There was a long moment of silence; Draco groaned. "Alright, back to the books then." He laid his head down on his arms for a moment, closing his eyes briefly.

            "Draco?" Ginny placed a hand on the blonde's arm, causing him to jerk his head up. "How's Harry?"

            Draco grimaced and shook his head. "He's been better.  Madam Pomfrey should be letting him out of the Ward tonight.  I know he'll be happier once he's back in the dorms." He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

            The auburn haired witch nodded slowly and fidgeted in her seat. "Could I go with you to pick him up?"

            "Sure!" Draco smiled slightly at the girl. "I'm sure he'd like that."

            A relieved smile spread across Ginny's face as she turned back to the books in front of her.  She had been worried sick about the older boy and had desperately wanted to see him, but Sirius had not wanted her to go – he was afraid it would be too hard on her, and while Ginny thought Sirius was being a bit loony, she had agreed to his request to make him feel better. 

**qpqp**

            "Harry!" Ginny bounced over to the dark haired boy's side, a wide grin splitting her face.  She threw her arms around the boy, hugging him tight. "I missed you so much!"

            "Gin." Harry's arms closed around the witch carefully, cradling her close.  He blinked back sudden tears and swallowed thickly. "I missed you too.  How are you?"

            The girl pulled back and beamed up at him. "I'm _much_ better now, thank you." She wormed her arm through Harry's and began to pull him towards the door. "Come on, let's get out of here before Madam Pomfrey catches us!"

            Harry laughed but let the younger girl pull him from the room, his eyes lightening when he saw Draco waiting for them outside of the doors. "Hey Draco."

            The blond smirked at him and strolled over to his side. "I see you made it out without the Dragon Lady catching either of you." He leaned down and kissed Harry quickly, causing the dark haired boy to blush and Ginny to snort good-naturedly.

            "The Dragon Lady?" Harry fought down his blush and cleared his throat, pacing alongside the two other Slytherins as they made their way to the dorms. 

            Draco's smile turn wry, "A new nickname for Madam Pomfrey, courtesy of your godfather.  She was quite…forceful with him the other night when he wanted to stay with you."

            "He did?" Harry perked up considerably. "Huh.  Well, she _is_ a bit tenacious when she wants to be." He shrugged slightly, but couldn't help a delighted grin spreading across his face.  _See you idiotic prat, Sirius cares.  You should never,_ ever_ doubt him again._  He squeezed Ginny's arm slightly, turning bright eyes to her. "How has Sirius been these past few days?"

            Ginny grinned up at the boy. "Oh just _lovely_.  When he's not plotting he's threatening.  When he's not threatening he's reading, Merlin help us.  And when he's not reading…I'd rather not think about it because it has something to do with Remus that I'm quite sure I'm not supposed to know anything about yet."

            Harry barked out a laugh, his free hand pressed against his side. "Oh dear," he chuckled, "poor Remus."

            "Poor Remus?  Poor me! You're not the one who walked in on something that I'm sure is supposed to be scarring to my young impressionable mind." Ginny snorted and rolled her eyes.

            Harry stopped in the middle of the corridor, turning to face her with wide eyes. "You _didn't_."  
            She smirked. "Oh I _did_.  They never even knew I was there…thankfully." She blinked a few times before shaking her head.  A wicked smile suddenly crossed her face. "Of course, should we ever get into trouble…" she winked at Harry and started to walk again, pulling the older boy along.

            Draco frowned at the two of them before something finally clicked. "Black and Lupin? You saw them…_together_?" The blond paled and a look of horror crossed his face. "Great Merlin, how did you manage to escape without being _blinded_?"

            "Hey!" Harry was giggling now, much to his disgust.  "Quit it, both of you.  No more talk about them…either of them.  They're like parents…or teachers.  They don't have sex.  They're not _allowed_ to have sex, at least in my world, alright?  It simply isn't _done_."

            Ginny snorted. "Your world sounds bloody boring then."

            "Ginny!"

**qpqpqpqp**

            "Are you _sure_ this is going to work?"

            "Of course I am you twit."

            "Don't call Ernie a twit!"

            "Shut _up_, all of you!" Michael Corner planted his hands on his hips and glared at the small group of children in front of him. "Merlin only knows how I'm supposed to do all that the Lord has asked us to do with such incompetent help, so _listen up_.  _I_ make the rules and you follow them, understood?  The Lord has entrusted _me_ to take up the mantle of leadership after Lavender failed in her devotion to the Lord _and I'm not about to fail him_, got it?"

            There were quick nods from all the people in room, all of them looking down contritely.  Michael snorted and folded his arms across his chest.  "Good.  Now, the Lord has instructed me that Potter is to be placed in a certain clearing in the Forbidden Forest on the night of the new moon before the first of May." He paced in front of the gathered students, his robes swirling around him as he turned.

            "Now, the new moon lands on April twenty ninth, which is just over a month away.  We need to come up with plans – _many_ plans as how to get Potter out of his dorms and away from his friends so we might be able to get our hands on him.  Any suggestions?"

            Michael scowled in the deep silence that answered him. "Come _on_, now." He stopped in front of a sixth year Hufflepuff student.  "What's your idea?"

            "I –," the girl looked up at him dazedly, her hazel eyes wide.  "Maybe…uh…we could sent him a note and make him think it was from a teacher?"

            She cringed away as Michael sneered at her. "Oh yes, a note from a teacher, how simple.  Aren't we forgetting something, though?" He tapped his foot impatiently as the girl mutely shrugged and shrank back in her seat. "_Hello_, all the teacher's notes are on specific paper and are _charmed_ against forgery!  Think people, think!" The frustrated boy ran a hand through his hair, making it stick up every which way.

            "Look…I need ideas, and I expect you all to come up with at least _one_ plausible way to get the bloody Boy-Who-Lived out of the castle by next week.  The clock is ticking…and if you think what happened to Lavender was bad, just wait until _you_ are called up before the Lord with a list of your failures presented to him, courtesy of _me_." Michael glared one last time at the people in front of him before pointing at the door. "Now get out of my sight."

            There was a definite scramble for the doors, with only two people hanging back.  Cho Chang looked up at Michael, her eyes wide and frightened.  Next to her sat Roger Davies with a smug smile on his face.

            "Cho," Michael turned to the sixth year, shaking his head sadly. "I'm disappointed in you."

            "You – you – _Death Eater_." Cho shook slightly in her seat, her dark eyes snapping furiously.  "How _could_ you?"

            "How could I not?  The Dark Lord is bound to win…it is the only logical answer.  How can a sickly fifteen year old boy defeat him _and_ his armies?  It's impossible." Michael shrugged slightly, tilting his head to one side. "Don't you see?"

            "_No_, I don't." A tear slipped down the girls face as she stared up at Michael. "You were just using me, weren't you?"

            Michael's smile turned smug. "Of course."

            Cho blanched and turned her head away, fresh tears spilling down her face. "You're going to kill me, aren't you?" Her question was soft, but audible.

            Michael sighed and made a face at Roger, who stuffed a hand in his mouth to hide his snicker. "No, we're not actually." Cho tensed, whipping her head around to stare at the fifth year, who smiled at her. "You may have _wanted_ us to kill you before this is over, but you're not going to die just yet."

            Tears glittered on the girl's eyelashes. "What do you mean?" She shifted uneasily, eyeing the boys suspiciously.

            Roger grinned maliciously and leaned into Cho, making her shrink back. "_You're_ going to be our next present to Potter, Cho.  Enjoy."

            The girl stared at the boy's face for a moment, fear making her mind go blank.  Then she burst into motion, fear and adrenaline giving her a boost of speed and power. 

            She decked Roger, clipping him neatly on the jaw and sending him sprawling.  In the back of her mind she could hear her father whispering at her, showing her at age eight how to punch someone correctly.  It was her and her father's little secret – one the reserved man had been proud to teach his only daughter.  _Papa_, Cho kicked out at Michael, making the fifth year stumble back, grabbing his thigh as his face contorted with pain.  _Papa_. 

            She pushed herself up off the bench she was sitting on and ran for the door – hitting the ground with a thud as Roger grabbed her ankle.  She began kicking him with both feet, scrambling for her wand. "Petrificus!" Roger's grip turned rigid and Cho cursed. "Finite Incantatum!" The prone boy snarled at her and punched her in the calf, making her gasp.

            "_Conligo_!" Ropes snaked around Cho's body, pinning her arms to her sides.  She twisted frantically, but they had no give.  She took a deep breath and tried to scream. "Silencio!" Michael stalked up to her and slapped her across the face.  Blood flew from the corner of her mouth as her bottom lip ripped open on her teeth. "You horrid little bitch." The boy slapped her again as tears leaked down her face.  She could only stare up at him silently, her hate almost palpable.

            "Get up." Michael stood and looked at Roger, who was sitting on the ground, nursing his jaw.

            "The bitch hit me! I'm not touching her."  
            "_Get up or I'll have them take both of you instead of just her_." Michael was almost trembling with rage.  He could see his carefully laid plans falling apart in front of him and it was driving him mad.

            Roger scrambled to his feet, eyeing the other boy warily. "Calm down, Corner.  We're on the same side, remember."

            The fifth year's shoulders hunched as he glared at the other boy. "_Yes_," he hissed, "I know that.  But we only have a small window of time to get her out of here.  Now _hurry up_."

            Together the boys picked up the girl and stood her on her feet.  Michael took a deep breath and let it out slowly, pushing away the tiny voice inside his head screaming at him that this was the wrong thing to do.  He pointed his wand at Cho and cleared his throat. "_Imperio_." Her eyes widened briefly before dulling.  Her arms went slack and her head lolled to one side. 

            Sensations roared through Michael.  He'd never cast Imperio on a human before…the feelings that were transferred over were much more intense, confusing.  He could feel Cho's fear and pain, her terror and despair.  He had to put a hand on the wall to steady himself – the rush was incredible.  His wand wavered slightly as he pointed it again at the girl. "Abrogo conligo."

            The ropes surrounding Cho disappeared and the girl swayed dangerously.  Roger steadied her with a bruising grip on her upper arm, sneering at her nastily.  Michael blinked slowly, the power rushing through him making his thoughts slightly muddled and slow. "C'mon.  We…gotta get her to the door.  She'll walk the rest of the way on her own."

            Roger nodded curtly and began to steer the girl out of the door, waiting impatiently for Michael to catch up to them. "_Why_ don't we use this on Potter again?" Roger spat softly at Michael, keeping an eye out for any passing teachers.

            "Because the boy is too good at combating it.  Besides, his Slytherin cronies would be able to spot the spell immediately and free him." Michael frowned and shook his head slightly, trying to focus. "It _would_ have made things easier though."

            "A lot," Roger snorted and began to pull the girl towards one of the lesser used exits. 

            They emerged into the fading sunlight.  Roger and Michael exchanged worried glances…curfew would begin soon and they both needed to be back inside the castle before they were noticed.  They hustled the girl over to the Quidditch Pitch and into the boy's locker rooms.  Roger kept a lookout for Aurors as Michael leaned down next to Cho's ear.

            "You are going to walk straight into the forest from the back of the locker room.  You will not stop.  You will walk – quickly – until you reach a clearing in the woods.  There will be people waiting for you.  You will not fight them, you will let them take you.  Do you understand?"

            A single tear rolled down her face as she tried to scream a negative response.  Her head moved jerkily up and down against her will.  She could feel the commands pulling at her, pushing at her will.  _I won't do it, I won't_.  She closed her eyes and tried to ball her hands into fists at her side.  She stood up instead. _No!_

            Her feet lead her to the door and around the side of the locker rooms.  She kept to the gathering shadows as the two boys slipped out behind her, hot tailing it back to the castle.  Her shoes grew damp as she slipped through the thick grass and into the Forest, the hem of her robes brushing at her ankles.

            The Forest was dark and cold, but Cho didn't have time to take much of it in.  She stumbled along at a near run, trying in vain to catch a hold of a tree branch to make herself stop – it didn't work.  The skin on the palms of her hands stung as tears slipped down her face.  _I'm sorry, Papa.  Forgive me, Mama._ 

            A clearing appeared in front of her, filled with three men.  They had long black robes on and terrifying masks that hid their faces.  Cho screamed inside her head, her feet carrying her obediently up to them.  She held her hands out for them to bind, and waited patiently for them to strip her naked.  She didn't even flinch as one of the men sliced her arm open, rubbing the discarded clothes into the wound, catching the liquid before it could hit the ground.

            "There.  That should be enough.  Get her to the castle, I'll take care of the rest." The tallest of the three grabbed the bundle from the other man and stared down at Cho.  She squinted and tried to make out the color of the man's eyes.  _I'm not going to break, I won't _let_ you break me and when I get out of this I'm going to hunt you down and kill you all_.  There was a muffled snort from the man as he casually backhanded her.  "Take her away."

            Rough hands grabbed her and jerked her back against slightly flabby bodies.  She shuddered as their hands moved over her, allowing them to wrap her hands around what she assumed to be a portkey.  _I swear I'll hunt you down…and if I don't my father will_.  She closed her eyes as the familiar jerk at her navel whisked her away, an image of her father rising to the front of her mind.  _Papa, I'm sorry_.

**qpqpqpqp**

            Alarms blared through the castle.  Draco and Harry's heads jerked up from their homework, both of them exchanging glances. 

            In a flash the boys were out of their seats and standing in the middle of the Common Room.  People began to pour out of the dorms, lining up in the space available.  Draco planted his hands on his hips, watching his House scramble into order with pride.

            "Girls dorm – report."

            "All first years present!" A short, slightly plump girl chirruped from the front of her line.  Draco smiled at her, causing her to blush.

            "Second years?"

            "All present!"  
            "Third years all accounted for!"  
            "Two missing from Fourth year.  Laura and Sara – but they said they were going to the Library to study charms." Ginny twisted her hands together nervously.  Harry crossed the room and put an arm around her as the rest of the House called out its status.

            The Slytherins were all accounted for.  The missing students booked it back to their Houses immediately, causing a great sigh of relief to chorus through everyone.  Draco frowned and shook his head slightly, catching Harry's eye.  The dark haired boy shrugged helplessly.  They all settled in for a wait.

**qpqp**

            The Headmaster's eyes were tired and his face was lined with sadness. "Are you sure?"

            Sirius nodded jerkily. "I followed her scent out to the boy's locker room.  There were too many scents to pick out which was the freshest…only Cho's stood out.  She left the locker rooms and walked straight towards the Forest, to a clearing where there were several other scents.  That's where the trail ended." The animagus sighed and rubbed at his face tiredly, his blue eyes dull. "It looks like she went there voluntarily."  
            Albus bowed his head, clasping his hands together tightly. "No scent of blood?"

            "There was a faint trail of blood at the clearing, Cho's, but not enough to suggest she was seriously wounded." Sirius looked down, studying the tops of his shoes intently. "There was nothing I could pick up on the way to the locker rooms, or on the way to the clearing.  I'm sorry, Albus."

            The Headmaster looked up after a moment, giving the other man a pained smile. "Nothing to apologize for, my boy." Light gleamed off of his spectacles, hiding his eyes. "I will…inform…her parents that Ms. Chang has left the school premises and that her whereabouts are unknown.  If you'll excuse me, Sirius."

            The animagus nodded and stood, giving the older wizard his privacy.  _Who would have thought_?  Sirius sighed and shook his head wearily, starting the long trek towards the Slytherin dorms.  _Harry's going to take this hard_.

            The Common Room was full of students, some studying, others playing chess.  Harry and Draco were curled up on the couch, the dark haired boy's pale face evidence of how much his first day out of the Hospital Ward had taxed him.  _Ah, Harry, why do things like this happen always at the worst of times for you?_ 

            His godson looked up as Sirius approached, his eyes wary. "Who was it?" The boy pushed himself up out of Draco's embrace, looking up at his godfather.

            Sirius looked down at Harry and for one moment seriously considered lying to him.  _Just once, can't Someone give him a break?_  He kneeled down in front of the boy, taking Harry's hands into his own. "Harry…the student missing is Cho Chang." The boy paled but stayed silent.  "Now, this is going to be hard to accept, Harry…but it looks like she left on her own accord.  Do you understand?"

            Harry stared at Sirius for a long moment, silent.  "How can you tell?" The green eyes were strangely bright in the dim room.

            Sirius sighed, turning his head to one side. "She walked into the Forbidden Forest voluntarily.  There was no one with her.  She met at least three people – adults – in the forest and disappeared with them.  There was no sign of a struggle, nothing to suggest that she went there against her will."

            "What if someone cast Imperio on her and made her go there?" Harry's hands tightened on Sirius'. "What if they threatened her?  Were holding someone hostage, making her go there?" His eyes searched his godfathers'.  "Couldn't that have happened as well?"

            Sirius looked down, unable to meet his godson's eyes. "Yes, that could have happened.  But there was no trace of an Imperio spell cast in the locker rooms and none in the clearing.  I'm sorry, Harry."

            "But…but –," Harry shook his head slightly. "Cho might hate me, but she isn't _dark_."

            "Harry," Draco moved closer to his boyfriend, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

            "No." The dark haired boy turned to look at Draco, his eyes wide. "She _wouldn't_.  Not with what happened to…to Cedric." Harry frowned and shook his head again. "It just isn't possible."

            "Harry…" Draco searched the other boy's face.  "We don't know that for sure."

            Harry's eyes turned dark. "We don't know _anything_, do we." He stood abruptly, pulling his hands free of Sirius' grip. "We keep running around in circles, looking for an answer while people are getting _killed_." Harry now had most of the room's attention. "It doesn't make any _bloody sense_.  If there's Death Eater supporters in the school _why can't we find them_?"

            Draco stood, placing his hands on the smaller boy's shoulders. "We'll find them, Harry.  We will, I swear it."

            Harry stared up at Draco, his eyes nearly black in the dim light. "We're running out of time, Draco." His voice was so soft the blond had to strain to hear it. "Each disappearance paints us more and more as the evil in this school.  It needs to end, don't you see?  It just needs to _end_." He pulled out of Draco's hold and walked quickly out of the room, heading for the hallway that lead to the boy's dorms.  The blond watched him go silently, his own eyes dark and pained.

            He turned and looked down at Sirius, his mouth set in a firm line. "He's right, you know.  The guess work needs to end." He looked up and caught Pansy's eye. "No more planning.  No more research.  It's time we put everything into motion."

            The petite girl stood and nodded, pulling Millicent up behind her.  "Now or tomorrow after classes?"

            Draco's gaze went back to where Harry had disappeared. "Tomorrow.  Rest up, we're going to need it." Pansy nodded and glanced at Millicent, who shrugged.  They turned as one and gathered up Ginny and Sasha, pulling them to a corner of the room.  Draco watched them for a moment before turning abruptly and heading for Harry's room, not looking back.

            Sirius watched the students scuttle into their various corners, saddened by the adult expressions on the too young faces.  _Merlin_, he watched Ginny and Pansy open a book and study it for a moment before leaning close and whispering something to one another. _They're all so young.  Did we look like this, all those years ago_?

             The animagus rose from his crouch slowly, his knees protesting audibly.  He spared a glance towards the boy's dormitories before turning his back on them and heading for the door.  _Harry needs someone his own age to talk to right now.  I'll talk to him tomorrow, when he's calmed down a bit_.  He ignored the tiny voice in the back of his head calling him a coward, pushing it away roughly as he headed towards his and Remus' rooms.  _Besides, if Harry _really_ needed me, he'd come find us.  He's fine, you old fool, he'll be fine._

            He paused once, his hand on the handle of his door, staring at the dull brass blankly.  He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, pushing open the door after a long moment, meeting Remus' amber eyes as he walked through the door.  _I'll talk to him tomorrow.  I will_.

End Chapter 35 

THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED!  It really means a lot to me, thank you all so much!


	36. Chapter 36: Shadows Fall

A/N: Here's chapter 36 for you all. Chapter 37 is being pecked away at, never fear. Enjoy. Thank you everyone who's reviewed. Your reviews really mean a lot to me, so thank you. Also, a huge thank you to Moonfairyhime for betaing. Dankes =)

ALSO: The story is having issues formating, so there are no indents. I have mucked about with it as much as I can, but ffnet is still refusing to let me have indents. So, I'm sorry?

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of them, well…actually I do own Sasha, and the DADA instructor…and the fox. And a number of other subsidiary characters, but none of the important ones, unfortunately. I just play with the world, no money being made here. whimper I wish I did.

Chapter 36: Shadows Fall 

"Harry?" Draco pushed the door open slowly, peering around the corner and into the room. Harry was sitting in the same chair as the Morrigan has been seated at, staring into the fire blindly.

The blond slipped into the room and quietly shut the door behind him. He rested against the wood for a moment, staring at Harry's still form. "Harry?" The other boy still did not respond. Draco crossed the room and knelt down at Harry's side, resting a hand on the dark haired boy's knee.

Harry jumped, swinging around to face the blond with wide eyes. He blushed hotly when he caught sight of Draco, quickly scrubbing at his face, ridding himself of the shiny tear tracks.

"Hey," Draco searched his boyfriend's face, his gray eyes dark. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, really. Sorry," Harry muttered, looking down at his hands, his shoulders hunching slightly. His face was pale and pinched, with faint lines already forming at the edges of his mouth and eyes. He looked far too old for his years.

Draco frowned, rubbing the other boy's knee gently, wishing for a way to rid him of his pain. "Whatever are you sorry for?" He flashed upon a sudden idea and stood up, grabbing Harry's hands and pulling him out of the chair. The blond then stole the seat and grabbed Harry's waist, spilling the smaller boy into his lap. __

"Draco!" Harry squirmed, but Draco wouldn't let him up. Finally the dark haired boy laughed. "Fine, fine." He relaxed into the blonde's lap, letting Draco put his arms around him and pull him close. "Happy now?"

"Mm, sort of. We're still clothed, however, which is a slight put off."  
"Draco!" The green eyed boy flushed hotly, turning his face away from the blond. _I can't believe he just said that…_  
"Just joking, seriously Harry. I'd much rather our first time be on a comfortable bed – but if you insist –," pale hands disappeared under the hem of Harry's shirt, making the boy gasp.

"H-hey!" Harry shuddered and tilted his head back, his breath catching in his throat. He opened eyes he never remembered closing, shaking his head a bit. "Draco…" he bit the inside of his lip, tensing slightly.

The pale hands withdrew, straightening Harry's clothes with a sigh. The arms circled him again and squeezed tightly. "Shh, you bloody fool. It's fine." _There, he's got his mind away from the guilt enough to start this conversation I think._

Harry sagged into Draco's hold, turning slightly to bury himself into Draco's neck and wrapping his arms around the blond tightly.

"It's not your fault, you know." Draco rubbed his cheek on the dark hair, relishing the feel of it against his skin. "You can't save people from themselves, Harry. They make their own choices, and _they_ are the ones that have to deal with the consequences, not you."

"But," Harry frowned, shrugging slightly. "If I hadn't –,"

"_Harry_." The arms around him tightened considerably. "This is not your fault. I don't care how many times I have to say it, but until this simple, easy to remember concept gets through your bloody thick skull I'll keep repeating it. This. Was. Not. Your. Fault. Understand?" Draco frowned over Harry's head at the flames in the fireplace, shifting the boy in his arms carefully. _I'll get you to believe it yet, you blasted fool. I'll not have that scheming Headmaster let you take on the world's problems on your own. You're _mine_, and I won't have anyone harming you, not if I can help it, I swear._

"Now who sounds like Professor Snape?" Harry sighed but slowly wrapped his arms around Draco. "Promise?" he whispered, the room blurring slightly.

"I do." _I do._

**qpqpqpqp**

"_You just let him walk away_?"

Sirius ducked the book that was flung at him. "Remus, look –," he dodged a cup and winced as he heard it shatter on the ground behind him. "Draco was going in to talk to him – and you know Harry! He's so private and – and contained and –,"

"Which is why you should have gone with Malfoy you prat!" To say that Remus was livid was an understatement. The werewolf stood near the door to their small library, his amber eyes glowing in the dim light. "Sirius Black how _could_ you!"

The animagus eyed his partner carefully – he could have sworn Moony had just _growled_. "I'm going to talk to him tomorrow, okay? I promise."

Remus' eyes narrowed as he looked the animagus up and down. "You'd better." The werewolf marched into the bedroom and came out a minute later with a blanket and a pillow.

"Remus!" Sirius started towards the other man. "What are you doing? Don't sleep out here just because you're mad at me –,"

"I'm not." The werewolf tossed the blanket and pillow at him, folding his arms across his chest as he stared at Sirius. "_You're_ going to sleep out here until you go and talk to Harry. Deal with it." With that Remus spun on his heel and marched back into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Sirius could only stare, his mouth hanging open in shock.

**qpqp**

The Next Day

Harry's quill paused briefly as Sirius' head poked in past his door. "Harry?"

The boy suppressed a sigh as he carefully set down his quill. "Hullo Sirius." He forced a smile onto his face as his godfather slipped into the room.

"Hey kiddo." Sirius smiled at him and leaned back against the door, shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably. "How're you doing?"

"I'm fine Sirius, really." Harry folded his hands in his lap and stared up at his godfather. _I am fine, really. It's just that the world is falling to pieces around us and we can't seem to do a damn thing about it, even when we _want_ to. Oh and it gets better – even though the wizarding world hates me, somehow I'm supposed to save them all! So, of course I'm fine. Now walk away and go talk to Ginny_. Harry had to close his eyes and forcefully push away the snide voice that had snapped at Sirius – _I spend too much time with Professor Snape._

But for once Sirius didn't buy the lie. The fidgeting stopped as blue eyes narrowed. The animagus tilted his head to the side as he studied the younger wizard carefully. Finally he licked his lips and cleared his throat. "You know Harry, I used to say the exact same thing to James when I was upset about something."

"You did?" Harry blinked at him owlishly, his mind going blank. _Why ever would Sirius say something like that to Dad? I mean…_

"Well," Sirius pushed away from the door and walked towards the fireplace, his hands clasped behind his back tightly. "Nearly. I never called him Sirius, though."

Harry ducked his head slightly and smiled. The smile dimmed as he looked back up. "Why? Were you upset, I mean."

Sirius' shoulders tensed briefly before slumping. He turned and sat in one of the chairs, his expression hesitant and more serious than Harry could ever remember it being.

"My – family and I were never very close. You know a lot of that story, I know, but," Sirius frowned and stared at the tops of his knees. "You see – everyone saw me laugh and joke around at school. Live with James and his family, be happy, shag lots of people, be one of the most popular boys in school. That's what everyone saw – or wanted to see."

The animagus absently picked at his robes, his next words hitting Harry hard. "You see, what no one knew was that I …" he shrugged, still looking down, "I blamed myself a lot early on for all my family's problems."

"_You_?" Harry winced at his incredulous tone. _You idiot_, he fixed his gaze on the ground, a mortified flush spreading across his face.

To Harry's surprise the animagus laughed. "It's alright, Harry." The boy glanced up at Sirius through his bangs. "Really." The man smiled at him and patted the chair next to him. "C'mere."

Harry hopped off his chair and crossed the room to sit next to Sirius.

"You see," the animagus looked past Harry and into the fine once again, a small frown on his face. "Your dad – he really was the prankster in the group. But I was the one who always laughed – no matter what. Your dad – he really _tried_ to get me to laugh, and for that I will always be in debt to him." He spared a small painful smile at Harry. "But it was his mother that really helped me sort it all out."

"But – your family is – was all Dark, weren't they?" Harry fidgeted on his seat.

A smile tugged at the corner of Sirius' mouth. "Yeah, they were. They could never figure out why I was the way I was. It – offended them, Harry. It really did." He sighed and focused again on the boy in front of him.

"James' mum – your grandmum – she was an amazing woman. A little behind the times, but she had a heart that was as big as the ocean. She loved everyone – and most everyone loved her. She was the one who used to find me in the middle of the night, bawling my eyes out near the fireplace."

Harry looked up at Sirius oddly, who caught the look and chuckled painfully. "Oh yes, Harry. Don't look so surprised." Harry flushed guiltily and looked down at his hands. Sirius sighed and ran a hand through his hair, irritated at himself.

"Look – I'm not saying this right and I'm sorry. I just – I just wanted you to know that I…understand. I know, at least in a way, how you're feeling. Like everything you do just screws up everything else even more, and you just get so _frustrated_ and upset when things just spiral more and more out of control…" the animagus trailed off, staring blankly at the floor. He shook his head slightly and glanced at Harry. "I – I know I don't seem like the…the _serious_," he made a face, "type, or whatever, but Harry," he turned to his godson, his expression open and pleading. "If you're upset, about _anything_, I want you to know that you can always come and talk to me. About – about anything, life, death, boys, whatever."

Harry sputtered for a moment, before beginning to laugh. Sirius grinned back at him hesitantly, holding out his arms for a hug. Harry jumped into the embrace, his arms going around the older man's neck, holding on tight. "Thank you Sirius," he whispered into the animagus' neck, tightening his hold on the man.

Sirius blinked back tears as he wrapped his arms around his godson, pulling the boy onto his lap. "Any time, Harry. I'm always here, and I'll always be here, no matter what."

**qpqpqpqp**

"Alright." Draco planted his hands on his hips as he looked out over the Slytherin Common Room. "This is how we're going to do it." He picked up a sheet of paper and scanned down the names quickly. "Sasha, you, Pansy and Millicent will get the herbs we need from the Professor. Get that Gryffindor of yours to keep an eye out for his Housemates – we're going to need the small clearing behind the hothouses to do all of this, and Merlin knows that that is the place those bloody ponces like to go to make out."

There were a number of ewws echoing around the room. Draco ignored them as he scanned down the list in his hand, a small frown on his face.

"Now Ginny, you, Blaise and Neville need to get the books we need from the Library. Go in as pairs, taking a few books at a time. We have a week, but I'd like to get done sooner. Here's a list of the ones we need right away." He handed her a small sheet, which the auburn haired witch looked over quickly, nodding to herself quickly.

"Not a problem." She tucked the list away in her book bag, her eyes clear and determined.

"Good. Now, Harry and I will be preparing the circle. It's going to take at least three days to do, so we all need to be on a look out for anyone hanging about. I want at least two pairs of teams watching the exits around us at all times. Trade off, Pansy has a list of whom you will be teaming up with on each day. We'll have the lists posted in the Common Room, so _don't_ mess up. Does everyone understand?"

Quick nods from all around answered him. Draco smirked, _They're Slytherins, of course they understand_. He turned to a pair of third years who were waiting at his elbow. "Here, this is what I need made, do you think your father can get it done in time?"

The dark haired boys bent over the list, scanning down the small number of items. "It'll cost you, but he can have it done." The taller of the two looked up at Draco, a small smile on his face. "Father'd be proud to make this for you."  
"Good, send the list home today. Your father can expect payment within the next few days." Draco dismissed them and turned to Harry, who was calmly setting up a large table near the fireplace. "Are you sure it will be alright if we get a few of the pieces for the altar late?"

"Yes, Draco." Harry's eyes were remarkably clear and calm as he poured a small handful of salt onto each corner of the table.

The blond watched the other boy for a moment, a small knot loosening in his stomach. He'd been worried when the animagus had gone in to talk to Harry the day before – but whatever the mutt had said, it had sent Harry into a calm the blond had not seen in some time. "Do you have enough supplies to sanctify the makeshift altar as is?"

A small smile creased Harry's face. He looked up at Draco, his green eyes shining. "Draco, the _intent_ is the most important thing you know. I could probably do this successfully with birthday candles and a piece of chalk; I'm fine."

The blond snorted and rolled his eyes at him, which only succeeded in making Harry grin at him even more. "Well _excuse_ my good taste, but looking at it from a _proper_ wizarding background…"

"But this isn't _about_ reciting spells, Draco." Harry straightened up and dusted off his hands, surveying his work carefully. "It's about _faith_, not logic. It's about _belief_, not results. We have to believe, we have to have _faith_ that this will work – and it will. To go through the motions will bring about only failure and false hope. If we _believe_," he turned shining eyes at Draco, "then it will happen. Do you get it?"

The blond snorted inelegantly, but nodded. He faintly recalled his grandmother taking him to Stonehenge when he was a small child, bending down to whisper tales into the tiny shell of his ear, her eyes shining in the warm summer twilight. His grandmother had had faith in the old traditions, in the old ways. His grandfather hadn't – but had humored the love of his life with her wishes for candles imported from all ends of the world.

"Fine, fine," Draco folded his arms across his chest and leaned up against the couch, happy to just watch what Harry was doing. "Carry on then." He smirked at the other boy.

Harry laughed and flipped him off, but returned back to his work.

The next few days were hectic for Slytherin House. At almost any time of the day the Common Room was buzzing with students; books were piled on the tables, as well as vials of potions ingredients, packets of chalk and salt, amongst other things.

There had been a near brush with trouble early on in the week. A trio of third years had run into Ron and his click on their way back from the greenhouses. Weasley had been instantly suspicious of them, and had demanded that they all turn their pockets out for inspection. Luckily the Slytherins had been saved by the most unlikely of people – Hagrid. The burly man had literally stumbled upon the confrontation and had gotten none too irritated with Ron when the redhead had explained what he had been doing. In the end, Hagrid had shooed the young Slytherins off, and had shook his finger at Ron, very disappointed in him.

It only served to anger the redhead further.

The next day the two girls from the group Ron and the other Gryffindors had encountered were mysteriously drenched in mud and muck from the animal enclosures. It stank horribly, and by the end of the day there were a dozen insults and catch phrases flying around school. The girls had had to go to the Hospital Wing to be sedated and to get a number of cuts and bruises healed by the Head Nurse. Slytherin House had been outraged at the attack, but officially the prank was blamed on Peeves. In response Draco had asked the Bloody Baron to torment the poltergeist horribly. The House ghost didn't have to be asked twice.

That night Harry had stormed into his room and returned moments later with a thin book, clutching it to his chest tightly. The two girls were still in the Hospital wing, having gone into hysterics after the prank was pulled on them. He came to a stop in front of Draco, his green eyes glittering in the light of the room. He flipped the book open to a marked page. "Think you can make this tonight?"

Draco looked at Harry briefly before taking the book from his hands. He read over the potion, a line appearing between his brows. He ran a finger down the list of ingredients and did some quick mental calculation. "Yes, I think I could get it done by tonight. _But_…"

"Good." Harry's eyes were narrow and cold. He looked at his boyfriend, noticing the wheedling expression coming over his face. Some of the frost melted as he rolled his eyes and laughed. "Fine, I'll do your transfiguration homework for you – but that's all, got it?"

The blond considered it carefully before nodding. "Alright," he said grudgingly, suppressing the grin that threatened to break over his face. "I assume you want me to add in spider parts for the catalyst then?"

Harry's grin turned wolfish. "You bet."

Draco tilted his head back and laughed.

**qpqp**

Harry was out of bed and ready to go early the next morning. He slipped into Draco's room and woke the blond up hastily – _I don't want to miss a thing_. Draco had stared at him blankly for a few moments before falling back onto his bed, drawing the covers up over his head.

"Harry – get out. It's far too early to be up. I don't think the _house elves_ are up yet…" the whine did not deter Harry in the slightest.

Twenty minutes later a _very_ grumpy Draco and a strangely perky Harry were headed down to the kitchens to see a certain house elf named Dobby.

"What are _you_ doing up this early?" Ginny slid into the seat next to Harry, her eyes twinkling happily. "Has hell frozen over? Are vampires walking in the sunlight?" She peered at Harry intently, a small grin hovering at the edges of her mouth. "I see…" she closed her eyes and leaned back, doing her best impression of Professor Trelawney. "The third planet has aligned with the fourth moon of _Jupiter_…yes, I see strange things in your future, young man…purple socks, a large king sized bed, limp wrists and chocolate…" She yelped when Harry poked her in her side and then began to laugh hysterically when she caught sight of his face.

"Shut _up_ you." Harry finally gave in to temptation and began to smile as well. "What are you on about, limp wrists?"

Ginny snorted softly and wiped her eyes, a flush fading from her cheeks. She glanced at Harry oddly. "I did say it right, didn't I? What muggles refer to when they talk about homosexual males? The limp wrist thing?"

"The muggles talk about what?" There were blank looks from all around them.

Ginny shrugged. "I dunno. I just remember…a time when I got a hold of some muggle magazines and was looking through them. They were talking about homosexuals and it wasn't very nice. Anyhow, one of the things they mentioned was the 'typical limp wrist syndrome' whatever that was." She fidgeted and glanced at Harry. "I only meant it to be a joke. It's funny, right? In the muggle world?"

Harry sighed and shook his head. "Gin, I may have spent the first ten years of my life in the muggle world – but to be honest with you, I don't know a lot about it. I can tell you how everything in the kitchen and the garage works, but I couldn't tell you what is the new fashion or whatnot. I never had time to watch television like Dudley, and I never had friends as I grew up. So," he shrugged, "your guess is as good as mine. I _think_ it's supposed to be an insult, a pretty mild one, but I'm not sure."

"Oh," Ginny's face fell slightly, "I'm sorry."

Harry smiled and bumped her shoulder with his own gently. "It's fine Gin." Pansy and Millicent exchanged a glance, remembering what Ginny had told the two of them in confidence about Harry; Pansy canted a look at Professor Snape, but Millicent merely shook her head and mouthed later at the other girl. They turned back to their food before anyone could notice their small aside, picking up the thread of the new conversation easily, laughing as Harry poked fun of Draco's grumpy mood.

Just then a loud group of students plowed in through the doors, Ron Weasley's voice easy to pick out in the rush. Harry's head whipped around and he watched the redhead carefully, settling into his seat as though he were ready to pounce.

"Draco?" Ginny eyed Harry worriedly. "What's wrong with Harry?"

"Nothing." The blonde's voice was muffled from where his head was pillowed on his arms. "He's just mildly psychotic today." He didn't care _how_ many times Pansy kicked him, or the quantity of juice Blaise flicked into his ear – he was too _damn_ tired to sit up straight and the others could just deal with it. _After all, I am a Malfoy and we are_ never_ out of line – everyone else is._ He hoped Harry would like his present – _After all, I _did _stay up half the damn night modifying it. The things I do for you Potter…_

"Shh! He's about to _drink_." Harry's eyes were wide and eager. His fingers drummed on the tabletop as he watched Ron down his first cup of pumpkin juice – just like he did every morning. The dark haired boy smirked as Ron polished off the last of the cup and then swayed abruptly in his seat.

Ron looked at the students around him, his breath coming in panicked gasps. He scrambled away from Dean with a cry, wiping at his clothes wildly, shaking like a leaf.

Harry frowned and nudged Draco sharply. "I don't think it's working. He's supposed to _think_ he's…"

"I modified it." Draco raised his head and blinked sleepily at the commotion at the other side of the hall. "Instead having the potion makes him think he's something, the potion will now make him see spiders everywhere. Welcome to hell, Ronald Weasley."

Harry raised his eyebrows, impressed. He turned back in time to see Ron scream as Parvati reached for him, swatting at her wildly in an attempt to keep her away. Harry had to cover his hand with his mouth as Ron took one last look at the hall, whimpered, and then fell over in a dead faint. "Perfect." He sighed and turned back to his breakfast, tucking into it with a gusto he hadn't felt in a long, long time.

"Why thank you Draco. You're welcome Harry. It wasn't a problem, oh no, not at all, it just kept me up _half the bloody night_…" Draco tried to ignore the small hand that slipped into his own, as well as the heat from the body that slid closer to him. He finally gave up and muttered a curse, glaring at Harry blackly but lacing their fingers together tightly. _Irritating prat_, he stabbed at his sausage viciously, glaring at the snickers and smiles that were tossed his way.

**qpqpqpqp**

"Alright," Draco rubbed at the back of his neck tiredly. "We're ready. You have the incantation, right Harry?"

The dark haired boy nodded and picked up a vial of salt, holding it loosely in his right hand. "Yes." He checked the time. "We're ready."

"Okay." Draco closed his eyes and tilted his head back, calming his thoughts. He rolled his head from side to side, trying to ease some of the tension.

They were ready. All of their supplies had come in and the night was perfect. A full moon had just risen over the horizon, large and bright in the clear night sky. The area they were in was perfect for their needs – once a large atrium centuries ago, it had been torn down and replaced with smaller, separate hot houses that sat side by side. Fortunately for them, the wards extended some distance beyond the ends of the hothouses, creating a small clearing for them to work in at night, and yet still be considered 'in' the castle by the alarms.

Guards were posted around them, keeping an eye on the hallways so that they would not be disturbed. Sasha and Ginny stood next to them quietly, watching the boys carefully as they cast the circle. They had decided to try and invoke Danu first, and had agreed that a female presence would be their best bet in doing so. Harry and Draco, being the two strongest wizards in the House, would cast the circle and the wards so that nothing could come and interfere.

Harry turned to face east, drawing in a deep breath and letting it out slowly, pushing all of his worried thoughts away. He opened his eyes and held out the vial, tilting it so that a small stream of salt began to pour out. He carefully walked the circle, keeping up with Draco as he read the formal incantation for calling on the protection and guidance of the four directions. _Please let this work_, he approached the east once more, pausing for a moment to let Draco read off the last lines of the rite. _Please_.

The pulse that went through the four of them when Harry finally closed the circle was intense. The night sounds disappeared, and the outline of the circle that Harry had traced lit up briefly, making them all jump. Harry and Ginny exchanged startled glances, their eyes wide.

Sasha and Ginny then stepped forward to the center of the circle, facing each other. Ginny held a small bag of earth in one hand and a handful of seeds in the other. Sasha held the athame that Draco had had made for them in her left hand while she held a piece of paper in her right.

"We cast this circle in the name of Danu, the Great Mother, the Sleeping Lady. We invoke you on this night, under this moon, to hear our plea." Sasha held up the athame high over her head, "So above," she knelt and plunged the dagger into the ground, "so below, hear us!"  
Ginny licked her lips nervously as she took up her part of the ritual. "Great Lady, Sleeping Mother, hear our call." She opened the bag of earth with clumsy fingers, letting the rich, dark soil spill out onto the ground and over the athame. "We are lost and alone, tired and cold. The light is lost and we cannot find it. We call upon you to return, to kindle the light once more, to return as the dawn, and light our way home." She cleared her throat and took a deep breath, then flung the handful of seeds into the air. "Like these seeds, let our voices carry on the wind. Great Mother, Sleeping Lady, hear us, wherever you are."

The seeds arched up, their movement a soft hiss in the still night air. A sudden wind blew hard around them, catching the seeds before they could fall to the earth and whisked them away, the sudden gale-like wind whipping their robes and hair wildly.

As sudden as it appeared, it was gone, leaving them breathless and panting. Ginny scrapped her hair out of her eyes, turning to look at Harry, who was pale and sweating. "You think it worked?"

"I think _something_ heard us." Draco shook his robes straight, smoothing his hair back nervously. "I'm just not sure what."

"Magic." Harry's voice was strangely hollow. "I think we forgot to figure that in."

"What?" Draco turned and frowned at Harry, the tone of the other boy's voice sending shivers up his spine.

The dark haired boy brought a trembling hand up to his temple, rubbing at the skin absently. "Hogwarts is full of ambient magic. It's been here so long, it's soaked into the walls, the ground, everything." Harry's eyes lingered on the athame plunged into the ground. "It's been a long time since anyone's drawn on it specifically to do anything for them. We just did, sort of, I think. So it obliged our call."

"Huh?" Ginny wrapped her arms around her middle, glancing down at the dagger warily and taking a step back.

"Magic is…sentient, sort of. In a way. You all know about wild magic," they nodded, "well, I think the magic that's around Hogwarts is kind of _like_ wild magic, only it's wild magic that's been…tamed, somewhat." Harry shook his head slightly, chewing on his lower lip nervously. "It could be that, or maybe it's just a freak natural occurrence. I doubt it though."

"So by invoking a goddess, and using a ritual tool _inside_ what's considered the castle proper," Sasha's eyes gleamed, "We've been able to tap into the well of power that Hogwarts has inside it. This is fascinating."

"Should we continue, though?" Draco's eyes were narrowed with concentration as he looked from the dagger to the notes in his hand. _If we don't do it now, we'll lose the timing of the moon cycle_…He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, turning to look at Harry, who appeared to be thinking the same thoughts as the blond.

"Definitely! The magic can only give us an extra boost, I think. It's an added bonus, definitely, not a drawback." Sasha grabbed a hold of Ginny's robe and pulled gently, drawing her to the south. "Go on then. Hurry up before we lose the position of the moon and stars. The rituals were quite specific about that."

Draco and Harry looked at each other and shrugged. "It wouldn't hurt," Harry agreed with Sasha.

The blond frowned, but nodded. "Alright. Let's finish this."

The boys took the girls' places, Harry facing north, Draco south. Harry held a candle in one hand and a handful of seeds in the other. Draco held a large staff in his left hand and a handful of feathers in his right.

The blond raised the staff, took a deep breath, and began. "Dagda, the All-Father, hear our call. With fire we call you," Harry lit the candle and placed in on the ground carefully, making sure their robes would not brush up against it by accident. "With wind we call you," Draco tossed his handful of feathers into the air, watching as they swirled around the two of them gently. "We invoke you!" He brought the staff down hard, thumping it on the ground with force. "We invoke you!" Again the staff crashed down, but this time there was a pulse that moved through them, a heavy stirring that crept up their spines. "We invoke you!" Draco took a deep breath and brought the staff down with all his might.

The circle exploded.

"Ughn…" Draco rolled over to his side, his head pounding, "What happened?" He opened his eyes carefully, squinting up at the night sky. The moon had barely moved, so they couldn't have been out for long. He glanced around the circle, checking on the others.

Ginny and Sasha were fine, sitting up groggily from where they had collapsed at the south end of the circle. They looked a bit woozy, but unharmed. Draco frowned and turned to look for Harry. The boy was lying flat on his back, still unconscious, several feet away from the blond.

Draco crawled over to check on the other boy, shaking him slightly. "Harry? Harry wake up."

Dark brows drew together and the smaller boy groaned. He coughed and tried to roll to his side, but gave up half way through, flopping back with a grunt. "What was that?" Dark eyes peered up at Draco, clearly worried.

"Haven't the faintest clue. I think it worked, I'm just not sure how." Draco smiled at him wanly, shrugging slightly. "Next time we try smaller gods, eh?"

Harry laughed softly, nodding in agreement. He sobered suddenly, "I didn't cast the seeds, though." He held up his hand, showing Draco the handful of seeds he was still clutching.

"I don't think we needed them." Draco helped the other boy to his feet, a shiver working its way up his spine. "I think you're right about the ambient magic that's in the school. You felt those pulses, right?"

"Yeah," Harry dusted off his robes and ran a hand through his hair before carefully returning his handful of seeds to the bag from which they came. "Maybe it anticipated what we needed."

"I think you're right." The blond carefully broke the circle, dismissing the corners one by one. "Sasha, Ginny? Could the two of you look into that by any chance?"

"With what, my time turner?" Sasha rolled her eyes at the blond.

"I'll do it." Ginny hesitated for a moment before bending down and yanking the athame from the ground. "I don't have OWLs this year, and I'm not preparing for NEWTs, so I have time."

"Thanks a ton, Gin." Harry smiled at her warmly. She grinned back at him, picking up her cane from where she had put it, just outside the circle. They hadn't been sure just how the magical artifact would react in the circle, so they had agreed to leave it outside. Ginny now leaned on it thankfully, her knee aching fiercely in the chill of the night.

"C'mon, I see Blaise and Neville signaling us. Filch is probably on his way." Draco gathered up the rest of their supplies and then herded the small group back into the castle.

**qpqpqpqp**

Hundreds of miles away, in an area of southeast England, the ground began to shudder.

Residents chalked it up to being a rare, but not unheard of earthquake. China rattled in the cupboards while the houses rocked and shifted, but as soon as it began, it was done. There was little damage done to the small village, and the inhabitants went to sleep soon afterwards, the incident almost forgotten.

However, when the inhabitants of the town woke the next morning they got the surprise of their lives as they headed for church.

The modest chapel and tiny graveyard that had been there for centuries – since the inhabitants of the town long ago converted to the One God's religion, was gone. In its place stood the pillars of the old church, the large standing stones that had once demarked a holy site for the old ways. The stones themselves had proved far too difficult to move for the builders of the church, so the architect had merely built around them, using them as support structures where he could, and knocking down the ones he couldn't, and using them for wall material.

Now the circle stood whole once more, all sign of the church gone. The towns folk found the priest passed out just in front of the stone circle, clutching at his crucifix tightly. He was a young lad, and new to the town. His sermons were full of brimstone and fire, hell and damnation, his view on the town's small tourism income baleful and extreme.

"Well, laddy," one grandmother said as she looked from the priest to the stones and back again. "Looks as though you're out of a job." There were chuckles from the crowd, and they carefully gathered the young man up and took him off to the nearest house. Many stayed and regarded the ancient structure with wide eyes, a small tide of hope rising deep within them. Tradition was a hard thing to break – especially in small towns. Folklore and urban legend was passed down from one generation to the next, keeping the old tales alive in their children, in their grandchildren, but never daring for themselves to believe that the old ways would come again.

It seemed as though that time had just begun.

**qpqpqpqp**

"What do you think of this outfit?"

"Pansy," Millicent pinched the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes tightly. "We have a charms exam coming up. How the hell am I going to _pass_ said test if you keep _interrupting_ me?" The Slytherin fifth years were seated at a small side table in the Library, their schoolbooks scattered across the table. They hadn't had much time to prepare for their OWLs that year, so they were taking every chance to study that they could – well, _some_ of them were studying…

"Ohh, someone's crabby today." The blonde sniffed and tossed her hair back over her shoulder, looking down at her magazine once more. "I think I like it. It would be even better if they lowered the collar here…"

"_Pansy_…" Millicent ground her teeth together as the other girl merely looked at her blankly. "Charms. Textbook. Study. _Now_."

"Phhfft, you're no fun." Pansy sighed but put away her magazine, flipping open her charms book with an expression of distaste.

"I may be no fun, but if you want to go into designing you'll need all the charms knowledge you can get, so _study_." The brown haired girl resisted the urge to grab onto Pansy's ponytail and yank. The blonde rolled her eyes at her, but dutifully began to take notes from the text. The quiet lasted for all of five minutes.

"Did you see Andrew Kennington today? He is _so_ pretty," Millicent slumped over her textbook, cursing whatever had turned her best friend into an airhead.

"Pansy…" Millicent began, and then paused, glancing over the girl's shoulder in time to see one Michael Corner stalk up to some Hufflepuffs. She slid to the left an inch, her eyes narrowing as she took in the boy's waving arms and frantic facial expression. "Pansy, take out your compact and take a look behind you."

The blonde blinked at her for a moment before doing as she asked. A frown stole over her face as she watched the silent argument between Corner and the Hufflepuffs. "That's odd. Ravenclaws usually can't _stand_ to be around Hufflepuffs. They drive them insane…unless they're pretty. Which none of them are."

"Pan-_sy_," Millicent reminded herself that dental spells were often painful, and consciously unclenched her jaw.

"Yes, yes, Millie, I know." The blonde took up her quill and began to jot down notes as she watched the argument unfold. "I can't make out a thing as to what they're saying…you?"

"No." The bulkier girl dropped her gaze as Michael spun around and stormed out of the Library. The Hufflepuffs were in a secluded corner, much like Pansy and Millicent were – the girls had noticed the other House's arrival a few minutes after they had begun to study.

"Odd…I know at least one of those Hufflepuffs tags along behind Weasley as though he were the second coming. We know Michael Corner is involved with Weasley – but this…does not sit right with me." Pansy snapped her compact closed and pursed her lips slightly, deep in thought. "You think Corner could be running something outside of Weasley's knowledge?"

"It wouldn't be hard." Millicent snorted and flipped to the next page in her textbook, watching the Hufflepuffs through her bangs.

"True. But why? If Corner's a Weasley supporter…" Pansy trailed off, one finger beating out a tempo on the tabletop.

"But if he's not…" The girls exchanged a glance. "Who's on watch for the tables tonight?"

"Harry and Ginny." Pansy's finger stilled and her eyes narrowed. "I'll talk to them about keeping an eye on Corner. Won't be hard for Harry, he hates the bloke anyhow."

"Pansy, your language…"

"You are not my mother, Millie. What's gotten _into_ you today?"

**qpqpqpqp**

Several Days Later 

"You're sure about this?"

"Blaise." Neville turned to the other boy and glared at him. "My plants are dying. The Gryffindors in my Herbology class _poisoned_ them, I know they did. I can't prove anything to Professor Sprout, unfortunately, but it doesn't change the fact that my special project _is_ dying and it's all the fault of my ex-Housemates who're all just too damn jealous and bigoted for their own damn good!"

"Neville!" Blaise's eyes were sparkling in the twilight. "Such language."

"Gah," the sandy haired boy rolled his eyes and stomped into the hothouse where his plants were stored. "Are you going to help me or what?"

"Of course I'll help you." Blaise slid an arm around the other boy, hugging him tightly for a moment before releasing him. "What do you need me to do?"

"Alright, well, remember how well the plants responded to the _Rosmertas_ spell?" Neville twisted his hands together in front of himself nervously as he looked up at the other boy, shuffling his feet awkwardly.

"Yes…" A line formed between Blaise's brows. "You're not thinking of _invoking _the goddess, are you?" He folded his arms across his chest, his mouth thinning down into a firm line.

"Uh…well…" Neville smiled wanly at the other boy as he stilled.

Blaise sighed and shook his head. "Neville, you remember what happened to Harry and the rest, right?"

"Well," Neville shifted uneasily from foot to foot. "They tried the two main gods! I'm just calling on Rosmerta…"

"Who is a very powerful goddess in her own right. Neville, she had a very large following! Temples and altars and whatnot!" Blaise threw his hands up into the air, exasperated.

"Does this mean you're not going to help me?" Neville dropped his gaze to the ground, scuffing one toe in the dirt slowly.

The sable haired boy made a strangled sound. "No." Neville looked up happily, his smile dimming a bit at the aggravated look on his boyfriend's face. "I'll help you, Merlin help me."

"You don't _have_ to." Neville was hurt. He turned his back on the other boy and headed for his plants, his pride smarting.

"Neville, wait!" Blaise hurried to the boy's side. "I didn't mean it that way."

"I'm sure you didn't," Neville murmured, not looking at him. He set his book bag to the side and reached for his plants, fussing over the dried leaves and the wilted stalks.

"Neville…"

"Go on, it's fine. I'll do this on my own."

"_No_," Blaise sighed explosively, running a hand through his hair. "I'll help you. I want to."

"If you're sure." Neville didn't look up at him, running a hand over the plants, pulling off the dead leaves and setting them aside carefully. He ignored the look the sable haired boy gave him, intent on taking care of his precious project – _and letting him stew. I know I'm not the best wizard out there, but it's just a little spell! All they need is a little help, it's not like I'm invoking a war god down to rage havoc against Ron and the others. _Neville sniffed and scratched at his chin absently, poking at the soil in the pots, making sure the plants had enough water.

"What do you need me to do?" Blaise kicked himself mentally, but tried to keep his tone mild. Neville had the most dejected expression on his face, _and it's all my fault. Good job Blaise, just insult him why don't you_. He bit back a gusty sigh and watched as Neville's expression lightened just a tad.

"Here." The sandy haired boy turned to him and pushed a container of salt into his hands, along with a piece of parchment. "I need you to create a circle. Not very big. I found this little incantation in one of the books we've been reading. It should work for purifying it."

Blaise looked down at the vial and the parchment, then back up at Neville, his shoulders slumping as he nodded in acquiesce. He took the salt and studied the incantation, reading the instructions carefully as he began. Once he was finished, he turned to Neville, his eyebrows arching slightly. "Done."  
"Good." Neville lifted his plants one by one and set them into the small space, fussing with them until he had them as he wanted. Then he took out another piece of parchment and looked it over. He glanced up at Blaise and gave him a small, timid smile and then began.

"With pure hearts we call you. With good intent we call you. Rosmerta! Rosmerta! Rosmerta!" Neville looked up from his notes, his eyes hopeful. There was nothing. He glanced back down at the paper, his shoulders slumping. "Maybe I did it wrong…"

A gust of wind whipped around the boys, startling them. Their robes wrapped around their legs, blowing stray bits of soil into their eyes, causing them to squint. Neville covered his face hastily, waiting until the wind had died down to look up.

His eyes widened as he looked at the woman in front of him. Just as startled, she gazed back at him, her expression open and amazed. "R-Ros – Rosmerta!" _Oh shite…_

The goddess' expression shifted into one of amusement as she looked the boys over, her eyes shining. She looked down at the plants between them, her eyes warming. She looked back up at Neville, catching his gaze. She winked and then vanished, leaving only the warm smell of roses in her wake.

Neville turned to Blaise, his eyes wide. "Did that just happen?"

"I think it did." They looked at each other for a long moment before smiles broke out over their faces.

Neville looked down at his plants, a startled gasp escaping him. "Blaise! Look!"

The plants were full and healthy once more.

**qpqpqpqp**

Cho huddled in her cage, wrapping her arms around her middle tightly, staring out through the bars at the madman in front of her. Voldemort was reclining in his chair behind his desk, staring at the walls of his torture room blankly. He paid no attention to her, for which she was supremely thankful. _Disgusting nasty horrid beast_, she crept to the very back of her cage, pressing up against the cold stone and metal bars, ignoring the chill that crept into her flesh.

Since she had been taken, Cho's life had become one unending torment after the other. She was rarely dressed, and when she was, it was a hasty robe thrown over her body to hide her nakedness. Her mind flitted past the men that had come to her cage, pulling her out and taking her on the cold, hard floor as Voldemort merely watched and nodded, his wand twitching every so often when she screamed. The Dark Lord had had his torturer put her on the rack a number of times, branding her flesh with strange runes that moved with minds of their own, causing wave after wave of pain to crash through her at the oddest times.

She was near the end of her endurance and she knew it. She closed her eyes and fought down a whimper, bringing a faded image of her mother and father to the forefront of her mind. They were all she had left and she clung to them tightly, never letting the details of their faces fade from her memory. They were her lifeline, her only safe haven from the insanity that surrounded her. She had faith that she would see them again, she _had_ to see them again, if only to tell them that she had not done this of her own violation. _I promise Papa, I didn't mean to. Mama please, I never, ever meant it_…

"Ezekiel!" Cho stuffed a hand into her mouth to hide her whimper, hunkering down in the furthest corner of her small cage. She watched as the thin torturer appeared in the doorway, his eyes bright and eager.

"Yes, my Lord?" He crossed the room swiftly and knelt at Voldemort's feet, turning his eyes up to his Lord.

"I want you to tell the others that the Dark Mark will not be used until I say so. Everyone is to go out tonight, here is a list of the towns I want destroyed." Voldemort reached for a scroll and handed it to the torturer, his eyes flicking past Cho and then returning to her. "Take the child. Make sure a few survivors see her. The rest of my orders are in the scroll. Go."

"Yes, my Lord." Ezekiel kissed the hem of Voldemort's robe, lingering briefly before bounding once more out of the room. Cho dropped her eyes to the floor, huddling in on herself as she felt the Dark Lord's gaze return to her.

_Oh Harry_, she shuddered as a few tears escaped down her cheeks. _I'm so sorry_.

**qpqpqpqp**

"There were no Dark Marks whatsoever?" Albus sighed and rubbed at his temple fitfully. "Are you sure?"  
"There's nothing, Albus." Alastor Moody glared down at his teacup, his mouth set into a grim line. "Just bodies. Lots of bodies."

"But you are sure it was Voldemort?" The Headmaster pushed the stacks of papers on his desk aside, his expression troubled.

"One hundred percent. They were all executed by the Killing Curse, except for the children. They were tortured with the Cruciatus Curse until they died."

Albus paled and turned his face away, pushing down the rage that threatened to rise up and wash over him. "What else?"

"There were two survivors from all the towns. None of them are exactly sane, but what they are able to tell us makes sense. The Death Eaters came at nightfall and went from house to house, gathering them all up. Then they took the children and tortured them, chanting in a language they could not understand. Then the executions began." Moody set his teacup down with a crash, his eyes shining fiercely. "Something must be _done_, Albus!"

"I know, Alastor. I know." Albus sighed and looked down at his hands, his mouth thinning down into a hard line. "Are you certain they all claimed Ms. Chang as the ring leader in the attacks?"

"Yes, Albus. Their descriptions were spot on."

"Merlin." Dumbledore bowed his head for a moment, sorrow threatening to engulf him. "Is there any way to suppress their statements from the press?"

"No. Fudge has refused to give them protection. Their families are being badgered by the press as we speak, undoubtedly tipped off by the lying little bastard himself," Alastor growled, his eyes turning dark.

"Undoubtedly." Albus drummed his fingers on the arms of his chair, removing his emotions and looking at the problem logically. "Is there anything else?"

"No, Albus. I'm sorry." Moody shook his head sorrowfully, "I wish I could give you more information."

"It is enough." The Headmaster spared him a tight smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. "On your way out, could you tell Remus and Sirius I need to speak to them?"

"Of course, Albus." Moody stood and inclined his head slightly, then turned to the door and strode out, making for the suite of rooms the two Order members shared.

Albus watched him go with tired eyes. Events were speeding up, much to his displeasure. _Tom what are you doing?_ He closed his eyes and counted to ten slowly, ignoring the pain spreading through his stomach and into his chest. _What do you have to gain from killing these muggles? What is your plan_? He opened his eyes, his mind coming up with nothing.

He knew one way to get into Voldemort's mind, but he was loath to use it. _Ah, Harry my lad, you have already done so much_. He turned his gaze to the fireplace, watching the flames as his mind turned over the pieces of the puzzle in front of him. There were too many facts, and nothing to link them together. _When Severus was in the inner circle we at least had an inclining of when, how and why Voldemort was attacking. But now_…he dropped his gaze back to his desk, his eyes resting on the third drawer done on the left hand side.

It wasn't _pilfering_, really. What Severus made belonged to the school, technically, and as the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus was entitled to use whatever was created within the walls of the school. _What a pretty little lie_. He reached out and opened the drawer, eyeing the small vial of liquid for a moment before closing the drawer once more. _Forgive me, children_. He knew what he had to do…for the good of them all, no matter if his heart ached to do it. He had no other options left.

End Chapter 36 

Again, thank you all who've reviewed. It really means a lot to me. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!


	37. Chapter 37: Hanging by a Moment

A/N: Here's chapter 37, hope you enjoy it. Thank you Moonfairyhime for betaing this =) 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, but I sure wish I did.

Chapter 37: Hanging by a Moment 

Harry landed easily, his breath coming in short pants as he shared a triumphant grin with the rest of his teammates. The Quidditch Cup was theirs easily, even with Harry having set out a game or two because of his health and…other reasons. Draco had been Harry's only real competition in the years before, so the Slytherin team hadn't had a problem filling in for their star player when Harry had been unable to play.

The Gryffindor Quidditch team spat and scowled at them as they flew off for their locker rooms. Madam Hooch gave several of them detentions, but it did little to stop their attitudes. Harry and Draco exchanged a glance, smirking at one another.

"How long does it take for that potion to take effect?" Harry picked at his broom handle, a look of fierce concentration on his face. Draco had them all near the stands on the ground level, a perfect view to the entrance of the locker rooms. He had them arranged so that if anyone asked, they were having a team meeting, when in reality…

"Five minutes. They should be coming out any time now." Draco's grin turned smug when piercing screams suddenly erupted from the building behind them. One after the other long limbed, gangly girls sprinted from the shower and towards the castle with little else than towels covering their privet bits.

"Wow, never thought I'd say this but Weasley makes a decent girl." One of the few sixth years left on the Slytherin Quidditch team whistled at the parade of flesh streaking by them. "Hey pretty lady!"

If looks could kill, they all would have been dead ten times over.

**qpqpqpqp**

"Mr. Potter, if I could have a word with you in privet please?"  
Harry froze at the sound of the Headmaster's voice. He turned and looked up at the older man, a wan smile on his face. "Is this about earlier today sir?"

The Headmaster paused, but nodded, his eyes twinkling. Harry sighed and put down his fork, getting up to stand at the older man's side.

"He needs to be locked up and thrown into Azkaban!" Ron – well, _Ronnie's_ soprano voice was easily heard over the din in the Great Hall. Conversations stuttered and stopped, all eyes fixing on the two parties.

"Now, ah…_Ms_. Weasley, who would have known placing a fertility potion in the shower waters would have such a…large reaction." Ron's face was pale, with two bright dots of color on his cheeks. The Gryffindors _had_ been playing around with fertility potions, but…

"_That wasn't what caused this to happen_!"

"Now, now. It'll wear off by tomorrow. Think of it as a…lesson in how the female species lives and works. Now, no more, back to your dinners!" Albus clapped his hands, a kindly smile directed at all of the students. People went back to their food grudgingly, turning every so often to stare at Ron and the other Gryffindors who shared his predicament.

Harry trotted along next to the Headmaster, his head ducked low to hide the delighted grin that had appeared on his face. "Thank you sir."

"Whatever for, my boy?" Albus winked at him and gestured for him to precede up the stairs, the older man trailing behind him.

Harry looked around the office curiously, wondering what the Headmaster wanted to see him for. Fawkes was in the corner, seemingly asleep, and the windows were half open, barely letting in any light. It turned the normally cheerful area gloomy. He plopped himself down on one of the chairs across from the Headmaster's desk, drumming his fingers nervously on the hard seat.

"Am I in trouble sir?" Harry tilted his head at the older wizard, watching him walk to the window and stare out of it.

"No child. There is something else I wished to speak to you about." Albus sighed and turned around, his head tilted forward slightly, his eyes studying the ground intently.

"Sir? Has something happened?" Harry watched the old man walk around his desk and sit down in his chair, the jovial mask slipping from his face.

"Yes, Harry. Something has happened and I'm afraid…" Albus finally met the boy's gaze. The blue eyes were dark and pained. "I'm afraid I must ask you to do something for me, one last time."

Harry's fingers stopped their nervous drumming as he gripped the edge of his seat tightly, the world swaying around him. "Again?" He hated how his voice broke on that single word. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Why – I mean…what's happened now?"

"My boy," Albus leaned forward at his desk, keeping eye contact with Harry, "as you know I have lost all my spies inside Voldemort's inner circle, and even his outer circles of power. We've been relying on the Dark Marks and the pattern of attacks that Riddle has been using – striking at strategic points in the wizarding world, hitting the towns that contained loved ones of Ministry officials and the like. Now, however, he's begun to kill at random, and has also stopped using the Dark Marks to single out the houses and villages that he's decided to attack."

"Oh," Harry's face was pale and he swallowed with difficultly. Then he frowned, "But the Death Eater's don't cast the Dark Mark until they're already there –,"

"You see, Harry," Albus interrupted him, dropping his gaze for a moment, his face pained, "when Voldemort was using the Dark Mark and attaching it to houses, the Unspeakables had a…chance at recognizing the large surge of dark magic and be able to trace it to wherever it was coming from. This technique had led to several Death Eater raids being caught before they had finished killing everyone in the towns, thus allowing the Aurors to save people. But, now…" Albus spread his hands silently.

"There's no dark magic to trace." Harry closed his eyes and turned his face away, watching his eyelids turn red from the light of the fire. He took several deep breaths, taking a hold of the fear and the panic that threatened to consume him and pushed it away firmly. He opened his eyes and turned back to the Headmaster. "When do you need me to take the potion again?"

Albus sighed as his shoulders slumped a bit. "Thank you for understanding, Harry."

"There's no other way, is there?" Harry's voice wasn't _quite_ bitter.

"No, my child," Albus' expression was sad, "there isn't."

They sat in silence for a few moments, Harry finally looking away from the older wizard, turning to stare at the flames in the fireplace blindly. "I would like Draco to be there when I take it again."

"Ah." The catch in the Headmaster's voice had Harry's head whipping back around. There was a strange look in the old man's eyes. "I'm afraid that won't be possible, my boy."

"Why?" Harry shifted uneasily in his seat, eyeing the old man warily.

"I am becoming quite concerned as to your safety. Not that Mr. Malfoy and the rest of Slytherin House are guarding you poorly, it is merely that I would rather only you, myself and Madam Pomfrey to know that you will be taking the potion. It is better this way, and I would have your word of honor that you will not inform Mr. Malfoy of any of this." Albus' eyes were not twinkling as they regarded Harry from behind his desk.

The dark haired boy gaped at the man. "But – but – but," he shook his head faintly. "How'll I – I don't want to _lie_ to them! I mean…"

"Harry," Albus held up a hand to stem to flood of words, "I know you do not wish to lie to them, which is why I will have you bound to _not_ say anything about it to them, thus giving you a reason to be _unable_ to lie to them. You merely can't say anything about it."

"I…" Harry shook his head slightly. "I don't know. I – what if I need them, or…or I have a bad vision?"

"You will only be taking one mouthful of the potion, _no more_. All I need is an idea of what Voldemort's up to – why he's gone silent and where he'll strike next."

_That's all_? Harry stared at the old wizard incredulously. "There's no way I'll be able to find out all of that in fifteen minutes."

"Then take as much as you need, then Harry." Albus' shoulders slumped as he sat back in his seat. "I'm sorry to ask this from you when you've already done so much, but we have little other choice."

Harry dropped his gave to his hands, studying them intently. He traced the calluses and ridges, the tiny scars he's gotten from years of yard work and housecleaning. He thought about what the Headmaster wanted to do. He thought about Draco, Professor Snape, Sirius, Remus. He bit his lip and squirmed, his thoughts turning to the people who were dead and dying at the hands of Voldemort's minions. He sighed.

"Alright." He looked up from his hands and met the Headmaster's gaze. "I'll do it."

Albus smiled at him, although it did not meet his eyes. "I cannot say I am wholly happy about your decision, child, but I am most grateful for your bravery."

"Thank you sir." Harry wrapped his arms around his middle, a chill working its way up his spine. "When did you want to do this?"

"Tomorrow night. Poppy has a prior commitment she cannot get out of, and I will not do this without her here."

"Very well sir." Harry slid out of his seat and stood. "Will you send for me?"

"I will think of something by dinner." Albus paused and picked up his wand. "Harry?" He gestured.

The dark haired boy eyed the wand and the shivered as he felt the spell seep into the air. "I swear I will not tell Draco or Professor Snape about my decision to take the potion tomorrow night." He watched as his words took shape in the air and glowed briefly before disappearing from sight. He turned and made for the door.

"I am sorry, child."

Harry paused at the entrance, his hand on the doorknob. "I know." He looked over his shoulder at the older wizard. "So am I."

**qpqpqpqp**

"So if Neville got Rosmerta to show up, why haven't we had any luck with Danu or Dagda?" Ginny leaned heavily on her cane, barely putting pressure on her leg. While it did not hurt all the time, when it rained her joints ached fiercely. She and Sirius had an appointment with a healer from St. Mungo's about her leg in two weeks, much to the animagus' delight and her worry. Sirius was quite optimistic about the upcoming meeting, while Ginny was determined to approach it cautiously.

"I don't know! You think if I did know we'd be having this conversation?" Draco ran a hand through his hair and glanced towards the door for the fourth time in a quarter of an hour.

"What _is_ your issue tonight, Draco?" Pansy narrowed her eyes at the blond, her fingers drumming idly on her leg. "I haven't seen you this snappish since before the end of last year."

Draco sighed and sat heavily, his palms resting on his knees. "I don't know." He glanced up towards the door once more. "I just – have a feeling."

"Like the feelings you had this summer?" Blaise leaned forward and exchanged a look with Pansy.

"Yes…no. I don't know. Something's going to happen, but I don't know what." Draco shook his head slightly, frustrated.

"You're a Seer, Draco?" Ginny raised an eyebrow, limping over to an open spot on the couch and lowering herself down on it.

"Not really. It runs in my family –," the door to the dorms opened and Draco leapt to his feet, his heart lifting considerably when he saw Harry slip in past the door. "Harry Potter!" Relief was soon replaced by blazing anger. "Where the hell have you been!"  
Harry froze a few steps from the door, a strange look coming over his face. The expression soon passed and he looked at Draco oddly. "I had to talk to the Headmaster, you know that."

"For an hour?" Harry merely raised an eyebrow at the blond and nodded. Draco growled. "I hope he at least walked you to the dorms."

At that Harry looked down, a flush spreading across his face. "Merlin so help me Potter, you're here to drive me mad."

Green eyes sparkled with irritation. "Now see here, Malfoy," Draco winced at the use of his last name, knowing he probably deserved it. "I am not some fragile little child that can't walk anywhere alone. I'm quite capable of taking care of myself, thank you very much!" Harry glared at Draco hotly and stormed past the group, slipping down the hall of the boy's dorm and slamming the door behind him.

Draco snapped his mouth shut and sent a withering glare towards the other boy's room. _I do _not_ treat him like a child_. _How dare he!_ He ignored the tiny voice in the back of his head that pointed out that he was lying. _Shut up!_ Draco felt a trickle of ice work its way up his spine. Harry was _mad_ at him. _Well, Harry can be mad at me all he likes, he's stuck with me. And I'm only doing it for his own good, Merlin knows the prat can't take care of himself_…he took a step towards the boy's dorm.

"Oh, no, somebody grab him." Pansy and Blaise took a hold of his arms and guided him back to the couches, much against his will.

"Pansy get your paws off of me. Blaise, damnit!"

"Now, Draco, look." Once he was seated Pansy planted herself in front of him, her eyes narrowed and cool. "Harry's upset. Harry's is trying to regain _some_ control over his life. You leave him be for now and I'm sure you'll have a nice make up session tomorrow, alright? He needs his space and _you're going to give it to him_, understand?"

Draco glared at the girl he had known since before he could talk. "_Yes_, I understand."

"Good," the girl smiled at him grimly. "Now, go to bed. You're being a dick."

"_Pansy!_"

**qpqpqpqp**

But Draco didn't have a chance to talk to Harry at all the next day. Waking up late, the blond rushed through his morning rituals, barely making it to class on time. It also soon became apparent that the day was going to be one of those predestined days where all the teachers had the students working nonstop throughout the entire class, making it impossible for Draco to speak to Harry at all.

At lunch they had a minor meeting with the rest of the House that went long. Harry stayed unusually quiet throughout the meeting, hanging back near Neville and Blaise rather than at Draco's side where he usually sat, either not seeing or ignoring the glances the frustrated blond sent his way.

The rest of the day wasn't much better, and no matter how hard Draco tried to grab a few minutes of time to speak to the dark haired boy, something _else_ would come up as an obstacle.

Draco was in quite a mood by dinnertime.

He tried, he really, really _tried_ to talk to Harry throughout dinner. But the other boy would merely smile slightly at his jokes and answer in monosyllables to his questions. He was quite completely driving Draco out of his mind.

And then, the Headmaster arrived, ostentatiously to speak to Harry once more about _something_ that Draco _still_ didn't know about…he watched the pair go with narrow eyes, the ice around his spine returning.

"Draco, would you let it _drop_?" Ginny glared at him from across the dinner table. "It's clear that Harry feels bad about yelling at you yesterday, but he's also _right_. Maybe for once you can _swallow your pride_ and apologize first?"

Draco sneered at her and tossed his head back, his foul mood becoming worse by the minute. "Now see here, Black…"

"Draco, Ginny, both of you, shut up." Pansy smacked her hand down on the table, glaring at both of them. "Apologize to each other _this instant_ and get your heads out of your arses. You're making a spectacle of yourselves." And they were. People were watching their spat avidly from the other tables, smug expressions appearing at the rift that could be seen in the normally tight knit group.

"I apologize, Ginny." Draco had to force the words out, but he did it.

Ginny narrowed her eyes at him, but straightened her shoulders and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry too, Draco."

"Good. Now both of you eat your dinners and get back to the dorm. You're irritating me." Pansy sniffed and returned to her food, ignoring them icily.

Ginny and Draco exchanged a glance and began to smile slightly. The blond looked down at his plate and picked at his dinner, his appetite quickly fading. _I'll apologize to him when he gets back_. He sighed and took a sip of pumpkin juice, his stomach plummeting. He frowned and set his goblet down, rubbing at his arms briskly. The chill was growing.

"Draco?" Ginny was eyeing him strangely. "What's wrong?"

He looked at her and shrugged. "I don't know." He looked up at the Head Table and caught Severus' eye. "I don't know," he repeated, a shiver working its way down his spine. He stood abruptly and looked down at his Housemates. "I'm done. I'll see you back at the dorms."

"Draco wait!" Blaise pushed himself up and hurried to the blonde's side, casting an apologetic look back at his boyfriend. "I'll go with you."

Draco rolled his eyes but waited for the sable haired boy to catch up to him. He looked back at the Head Table, only to see that Severus had vanished from his seat. Draco's worry intensified. _Something's wrong…but what?_

**qpqpqpqp**

Harry sat on the edge of the bed in the Hospital wing, his thoughts flying in every direction. He was angry with Draco for treating him like a child, but…_He means well. He just…has a problem going about it. I shouldn't have yelled, but he just didn't get it._ He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, his sweaty palms causing the strands to stick and pull. He made a face and wiped his hands on his robes, his heart thundering in his chest.

He'd wanted to talk to Draco the entire day, but didn't know how to go about it. He felt bad for yelling back at the blond, but he didn't know how to apologize – or if he even really wanted to – _At least, not until the git apologizes to me first_.

"Harry?" Albus appeared in the doorway with Madam Pomfrey. The blue eyes were worried. "Are you alright?"

_Get a grip on yourself you idiot. There are more important things at stake than a quarrel with your boyfriend_. He forced a smile on his face and nodded. "I'm fine, sir. Just a little nervous."

"That's to be expected." Albus crossed the room and drew a vial out of his pocket, setting it down on the bedside table. "Whenever you're ready, my boy. Don't rush."

Harry nodded quickly, his eyes trained on the small vile of liquid sitting near him. He pushed down the urge to whimper, scolding himself for being so cowardly. _You heard the Headmaster. He has no other choice! He needs the information or else he wouldn't have asked you to do this. Now buck up!_

Harry rubbed his hands on his robes once more, hiding the tremors he knew were going through him. He reached for the vile, the liquid catching the failing light briefly and glowing. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, pushing all of his fear aside. He brought the glass to his lips and drank.

**qpqp**

"Severus?" Draco and Blaise entered the Potions Master's office carefully, poking their heads around the corner and looking into the room. The feeling Draco had gotten at dinner had only gotten worse the closer to the dungeons they got, and on a whim, the blond had decided to head for the Potion Master's office instead.

"That _blasted_ fool!" Severus' snarl had them scurrying into the office, past the sitting room and back towards his private lab. They heard a crash and another snarl. "It's _gone_."

"Sir?" Draco pushed the door to the lab open and looked in. Potions ingredients, books, empty containers and other paraphernalia were scattered around the room, looking as though a whirlwind had blasted through the space. In the center of it all stood Severus, his normally tame hair disheveled and his eyes wild. "Sir? What's going on?"

The Potions Master spun around to look at him, his mouth thinning down into a grim line. "The Vision Potion. It's gone."

"_What_?" Draco's mouth gaped open. "How in hell is it _gone_?"

"I don't _know_." Severus raked a hand through his hair and scanned over his shelves again. "It should be right there, next to the Veritaserum, but it's gone. It was there Wednesday night, I know it was, I checked the blasted shelves myself! But…" he shook his head sharply, his eyes glittering. "It's gone."

"It can't be gone, no one but you, father and myself can get into your private lab! Who would have taken…it…" Draco's mind stopped. The icy feeling engulfed him as he stared at the empty spot in the potions cabinet, a terrible, horrible suspicion working its way through his mind. "Does the Headmaster have access to your lab, sir?"

Severus looked at Draco for a moment, silent. A multitude of expressions flashed across his face as he stared at his godson. "Yes, he does." Severus glanced towards the cabinet once more, the pieces falling into place. "Hell and damnation," he snarled, his hands curling into fists at his side. "Not again."

"Not again what?" Blaise looked from one to the other, a frown on his face. "Not again _what_?"

"Dumbledore's taken the potion and given it to Harry." Draco's mind was screaming at him, fear and panic nearly choking him. "The idiot was probably honor bound to secrecy, it would be like the Headmaster to do something like that."

"But…_why_?" Blaise shook his head sharply. "The Headmaster has nothing to gain from doing this behind our backs and everything to lose!"

"Not unless it was his last option." Severus closed his eyes tightly, pain and anger flashing across his face. "Harry is a fine tool, one that Albus would be loath to lose. If he's given the boy the potion it's because he needs information, he needs his blessed little _weapon_ to help him once more." Severus squared his shoulders, a furious light beginning to gleam in his eyes.

"But…" Blaise shook his head again. "After what happened last time, why would he take the chance with Harry again? I mean, he's already on the edge…doesn't Dumbledore _need_ him to take care of Voldemort?"

"Who in their right minds thinks a little boy is going to take down the most evil Dark Lord known to man?" Severus flexed his hands, wiping away the blood in the tiny half moon cuts he'd made on his palms. "Albus knows exactly what he's doing."

"We need to get to Harry." Blaise and Severus looked at Draco, startled by the oddly hollow tone. The blonde's face was deathly pale, and his gray eyes were shining oddly in the light. "We need to get to Harry _now_." The two other Slytherins exchanged a glance, then grabbed Draco by the arms and dragged him from the room, making a beeline for the gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office.

**qpqpqpqp**

Harry opened his eyes carefully, coughing harshly as he tried to take his bearings. He was on the green path that he'd come to recognize as his connection with Voldemort. _Not a normal Path in the Dark, but a Path nonetheless_. He pushed himself to his feet, swaying slightly.

It hadn't hurt as bad as it did the first few times he'd taken the potion, _Either that or I'm just getting used to it._ He pushed the thought away and shook his head, trying to concentrate. His thoughts were strangely muddled and thick, _As though cotton were wrapped around my head, muffling everything_.

He took a step forward, then another and then another. A wind picked up around him, and sooner than he liked he was outside the fortress of Voldemort's mind. The walls looked different, though, taller, fiercer, more intimidating. He eyed the small chink in his enemy's armor, bracing himself for what he knew came next. He stepped forward.

**qpqp**

The Dark Lord's mind was even more chaotic than normal. Thoughts and images pushed at him immediately, brushing along his skin, causing him to shudder and shake. He clapped a hand over his mouth as he stared at a more recent memory, one of Cho, laying spread eagle on the ground, with horrible _things_ attached to her, hurting her. He watched as she screamed and begged, tears streaming down her temples and disappearing into her hair. _Oh Cho_, he turned away as she lost control of her bowels, making the Death Eaters around her laugh_. I'm so sorry_.

He took a deep breath and shuddered, one part of his mind gibbering in fear and terror, the other part cold and calm. _Find what you're looking for_, the calm voice whispered in his ear, forcing his eyes open once more. _Look for the information. Where are the Death Eaters? Why the change of tactics? Look for the information, don't just watch helplessly_.

Harry squared his shoulders, latching onto the voice and letting it help him push away the fear and the revulsion. He glanced back at the memory of Cho's torture and forced himself to look at it again. It was recent, _very_ recent. There were many Death Eaters in the room, too many.

Another memory floated past him and Harry turned to look at it carefully. An aging pair of hands was writing on a scroll, listing towns and names. He peered at it, recognizing some of the names. _So he did order the towns to be hit without the Dark Mark_. He looked past the scroll, at all the things that cluttered the desk around it. The Book of Living Death sat to one side. The ritual dagger. Erin's dried heart, still beating occasionally.

Harry swallowed and pushed down the urge to vomit. _That memory doesn't tell me anything. What else is there…wait. Where's Erin?_

He glanced around, peering into the strangely shifting shadows of Voldemort's mind. There was no sign of Erin at all. "Erin?" Harry cleared his throat and tried again. "Erin?"

"H-h-h-_Harry_." The voice was wispy, brushing past his ears lightly.

Harry jumped, spinning around quickly. He searched the dark behind him, taking a few cautious steps towards the sound of his name. "Erin?"

"_Leave_." The word was faint, and no more solid than a dream.

Harry shook his head sharply, tears coming to his eyes. "No, I won't. Not without you."

"_Harry…_" A faint outline of Erin appeared, her eyes tired and scared. "_I'm almost gone, Harry. There's nothing left of me. I'm sorry. You have to leave, he's getting too powerful_."

"No!" Harry reached out for her, his hands passing through her form easily. "I won't leave you like this, I won't!"

"_Harry_," Erin smiled at him sadly, shaking her head. "_You did the best you could. Leave now, he's about to wake_."

"I can't, Erin. I have to find out what he's been doing. What he's about to do. I can't leave without that." Harry pressed his lips together, ignoring the few tears that had slipped down his face.

"_He is killing for power, Harry. The Book of Living Dead has many secrets and many spells. _He_ does not have the power for these spells, so he has the innocent slaughtered by the dozens and uses their power for his own. Channeled through his Death Eaters, he is able to tap on the power caused by death and destruction. The Cwn Annwn are his absolutely now. They obey him completely._" Her image faded dangerously, making Harry reach for her once more.

"Which spells is he casting?"

"_Spells to harvest power from the weak. Spells to shore up power for him to tap into. Spells to create weapons that will strike down the oldest of wards_." Her eyes were dark, but she held his gaze evenly. "_He moves to strike at Hogwarts in the dark of the full moon. The night of Beltane, when nothing can stop him._"

__Harry closed his eyes briefly, his shoulders sagging. "That's in a week. We don't have enough time to put anything into place! We won't have any protection!"

"_Harry_…" Erin's eyes widened as she looked past his shoulder.

He spun around, tripping over his feet in an effort to get away from the image in front of him. A Dementor hissed at him, its spindly hands reaching for his body, the chill of its presence seeping into Harry's mind.

"_Harry you must go! The Dementors will wake him up! You have to go!_" Erin's frantic voice pulled him out of his terror.

"How the hell does he have Dementors in his head!" Harry scrambled back from the creature, stumbling past memories that screamed out to him, moaning painfully in the dark.

"_It is not real, not quite. The Dementors are drawn to him for the evil he has in his soul. They are called to him, through that darkness, but also by the Book._" Erin placed herself between Harry and the image of the Dementor. "_Leave Harry, and never come back. He's about to wake, and if he does and you're still here, he'll find you. Go Harry, please!_" Erin stiffened as the Dementor grabbed a hold of her misty form, the thin fingers wrapping around her shoulders and pulling her head back.

"NO!" Harry lunged for them, his hands connecting with the Dementor, pulling its attention from the girl to him. Erin screamed silently, but her image faded quickly from view, leaving only Harry and the Dementor.

**qpqpqpqp**

"Bertie Bots Every Flavor Bean!"

"Chocolate frogs!"

"Peppermint Puckers!"

"Peppermint _what_?"

"Blaise!" Draco was frantic. "Shut _up_! Keep guessing! It's getting worse!" The blond was nearly crying and he didn't know why. All he knew was that something _awful_ was happening, and that it was happening to Harry. He could feel it; the ice had moved into his head, wrapping itself around his thoughts, making him shiver constantly. He had to find Harry and he had to find him _now_.

"He's not here." Severus stared at the gargoyle harshly, his black eyes glittering. "Come along. We'll try the hospital wing. If he's not there, we'll have Poppy floo us directly into the old man's room."

They took off at a run towards the Hospital Wing, drawing no few odd glances. Hermione Granger was one of the people that saw the hasty retreat of the Slytherins, her eyebrows arching up to nearly her hairline as she watched the normally contained and dignified Potions Master actually _run_. _What in the world is going on_? Hermione set her book aside and stood, brushing off her robes carefully as she took off after them.

**qpqp**

The Potions Master and the two boys came to a screeching stop at the closed Hospital Ward doors. Severus glared at them, pulling open his wand and snapping out a powerful unlocking charm. The heavy oak doors slammed open, revealing two long rows of empty beds and no sight of Madam Pomfrey.

Draco stiffened. "He's here." The blond took off down the aisle between the beds, heading for the small hallway in the back. They skidded around the corner in time to see the Head Nurse throw open a door and rush into the hall, her apron and dress stained with blood.

"_Harry_!" Draco shot past them, startling Poppy badly. She looked between them, the door and down at her apron, and then shook her head.

"He's in a bad way. Severus, I need your help." The Head Nurse grabbed onto Severus' robes, pulling him along behind her.

Draco pushed his way into the room, stumbling to a stop just short of the bed. The room itself was like something out of a nightmare. Blood was splattered everywhere, soaking the sheets and the bed covers. There were smears of it on the wall, where either Harry had broken out of his restraints and had clawed at it, or he had merely shaken so hard the blood itself had arched up and splattered against it.

The Headmaster was also in bad shape. His gaudy robes were streaked with blood, as was his beard and hair. Deep, dark circles hung under his eyes as he looked at Draco. "He is lost." Albus bowed his head, his shoulders slumping.

"_No_," Draco shook violently. "He can't be lost. I won't _let_ him be lost." Draco pushed the old man out of his way and sat next to Harry, who was thrashing on the bed, his eyes open and glowing oddly in the light.

"Harry, shh…" Draco tried to calm the other boy down. "Shh, I'm here. It's Draco. Listen to me, listen to my voice. Come back to me. Please, Harry. Listen to my voice…"

But Harry merely shook harder, a wild light coming into his eyes. He arched his back and screamed, the sound ragged and thick. Blood welled up and ran down the side of his mouth, joining the other streams that were running from his nose.

Blaise could only watch as Draco tried to calm Harry, frozen in place by the sight of the blood and the pain. It wasn't until he was bumped into from behind that he moved. He turned, expecting to see Severus or Madam Pomfrey, but was utterly taken aback by the sight of Hermione Granger tripping over her own feet as she stared at the commotion going on in the room.

**qpqp**

Hermione had eased in past the heavy doors of the Hospital ward, closing them carefully behind her and locking them. She was bound and determined to find out what was going on, _And no bloody Slytherin is going to stop me_. She heard a commotion and followed the sounds, finding the hidden hallway and watching as Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey disappeared somewhere out of sight, presumably a store room that contained healing potions. _But who needs a healing potion and why?_ She slipped forward, heading for what sounded like Draco Malfoy's voice.

She jumped at the sudden scream and hurried forward, knocking into Blaise in her haste. Then she looked past him and nearly vomited.

There was blood – so much blood. And in the middle of it laid Harry, poor, poor Harry, thrashing painfully. "What's going on?" _Why is Harry screaming? What have they _done_ to him? What is going on_?

"Ms. Granger –,"

"What the hell is _she_ doing here –,"

Severus and Poppy appeared in the doorway, staring at the Gryffindor coldly. "Ms. Granger, one _hundred_ points from Gryffindor –,"

"Draco _no!_" They all turned in time to see the blond tilt back the container of the Vision Potion, swallowing what was left of it quickly, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he passed out on top of Harry.

**qpqp**

Draco landed in a heap, his head pounding painfully in time to his heartbeat. He rolled over onto his hands and knees, vomiting violently, his arms shaking wildly. He wiped at his face with his robes, blinking back tears of pain. _Where are you Harry?_ He opened his eyes and looked around. _Where are you?_

He got to his feet, swaying unsteadily. He turned in a small circle. There was nothing but darkness all around him. "Harry?" He tried, but his voice fell flat in the oppressive quiet. "_Harry?_" There was nothing.

He raked a hand through his hair, tears of a different sort coming to his eyes now. He took a deep breath and pushed down the panic, _Get a grip on yourself._ He let out the breath slowly, taking another one and letting it out slowly as well. _You're a Malfoy. Malfoy's do not panic. Think about what you've learned and the research you've done. Find a Path._

Draco eyed the Dark carefully, turning now to the small ball of ice still in his stomach. He turned slowly once again, focusing on that ice. When he felt it pulse he stopped and started walking in that direction. _Don't you dare move, Potter. I'm coming._

He walked for what felt like hours. The Dark never wavered, never changed. The mists around him would billow occasionally, the cool droplets sprinkling his face like spittle, and distantly he heard a number of growls. He ignored it all for the most part, focusing only on the ice in his stomach and the pull that drove him in one direction.

Finally, slowly, the Dark began to lift. Draco could barely keep his eyes open as he stumbled onward, a mantra playing over and over in his mind. _Left foot. Right foot. Harry you had better bloody stay exactly were you are, so help me Merlin. Left foot. Right foot. Harry you had better…_

Only when he came to a point where he could go no further did Draco finally stop and crumple into a heap. He dragged his eyes open, staring blurrily out in front of him. There was nothing there to stop him, nothing physical, but when he pushed at the air it seemed to be as solid as stone.

He blinked furiously, rubbing at his eyes to wake himself up. He dragged himself to his knees, pressing against the wall repeatedly. He stared past it, the strange twilight letting him see further than normal.

There, almost at the edge of his sight, he could see another body. The other boy was on his feet, swaying madly, reaching out for something Draco could not see. The blond knew immediately who it was.

"Harold James Potter if you take one more bloody step I'll kill you myself!" Draco was on his feet in an instant, pushing at the wall that separated the two of them. "Harry! Harry Potter! Hey scarhead! Damnit you bloody fool! Listen to me!" He beat his hands on the wall until they were bloody, but Harry still did not turn. "Harry _please_." Draco wiped angrily at the tears that splashed down his face. "Don't go where I can't follow. Please, Harry…"

A touch on his elbow made Draco jump and let out an undignified yelp. He spun, stumbling back from the person who had startled him and tripping over his feet in the process, his breath catching in his throat. He stared up at the woman in front of him, shaking.

"You cannot pass the Veil, child. It is not your time." The woman was cloaked and hooded, her face hidden from view. Her voice was warm and for a fleeting moment Draco thought she sounded like his childhood nurse.

"Who are you? Why can't I cross the Veil? _Harry's _past the veil and I have to get him. He can't leave yet." Draco scrambled to his feet, facing the woman and eyeing her warily, his eyes cold and hard.

The woman tilted her head to one side, regarding the blond evenly. "Your heart beats and thrives. Thus, the veil is closed to you. The shadowed child is close to death, and so he goes farther than you into the Summerlands."

"_No!_" Draco's hands curled into fists at his sides. He turned from the woman and back to Harry, who was even further than he had been. "Harry! _Harry!_ It's Draco, come back! Harry please come _back_! Don't leave yet!" He pounded his fists on the veil that separated them, tears running unchecked down his face. He slid to his knees, sorrow welling up in him. "Harry, _please_," he whimpered, splaying his hands against the hardened air, not seeing the blood that trickled down his fingers and disappeared into the sleeves of his robe.

"Your heart aches for him." The woman was close again, but Draco couldn't find enough emotion in himself to care.

"Of course it does." Draco pressed his forehead to the veil, his shoulders shaking slightly. _Harry, no…don't go. Please don't go. I swore to you, please…_

A hand touched his and he jerked back from the touch, hissing with pain. He looked up into the hood of the cloak, a barrage of images flooding into his mind. "Your heart calls to him, you care only for his return." She held a hand out to him, her fingers at once young and firm and yet old and frail. "Come."

Draco reached out hesitantly and placed his hand in hers, letting her pull him to his feet. She took a step forward, drawing him with her past the thick, suffocating veil. Draco stepped forward, a pain stabbing through his chest. He gasped for breath, but there was no air for him to breathe. He shuddered and shook, the pain, the pressure, everything building and building and building until he thought his head would explode from the need to draw breath, the need to be free from the pain –

He stumbled to a stop mere feet away from Harry. The woman had let go of his hand and was looking at him calmly. He glanced at her once before turning his attention completely onto the boy in front of him.

"Harry?" The other boy jumped and spun around, his expression terrified.

"_Draco_?" He held out his hands, warding the other boy off. "No, it's not you. They're just trying to hurt me again. You're – you're not here, you _can't_ be here…"

"Harry." Draco knew, somehow, that he didn't have much time. "It's me." He took a few steps towards the other boy, searching his face. "Please don't go, don't leave me." He reached out for the other boy, but Harry stumbled back, shaking his head and eyeing Draco warily.

"What do you mean?" Harry wrapped his arms around himself tightly, shaking like a leaf. The blond searched the pale face, wondering what had happened to make him look so old and scared.

"You're – you're past the Veil." Draco looked past Harry to where the light began to grow and turn golden. "You and I – this is a type of limbo, I think. The place between not quite alive and not quite dead."

Harry frowned and shook his head slightly. "I – I –," he swayed on his feet, his eyes becoming dark and unfocused. "It was so cold…and they were all so angry. They hated me, they – they –,"

"What are you talking about?" The blond reached out for the other boy, but let his hand drop. "There's no one here but you and me." _And the lady in the cloak, but who's counting?_

The dark haired boy merely shook his head and turned away from Draco, his eyes returning once more the light just beyond them. "I'm so tired."

"I know, Harry." Draco glanced towards the woman, only to find that her gaze was trained on the other boy. "But you have to come back, Harry. Come back home with me."

"Why?" The question was so soft the blond had to strain to hear it.

"Because I need you to come back." Draco pushed away the flood of fear that hovered just out of reach.

"Why?" Harry turned back to the blond, his green eyes dull and flat. "I'm of little use to you, especially after this. The last thing any of you need is a half-mad sickling to baby about."

"Harry." Draco took another step towards the boy, the words hitting him painfully. He swallowed thickly, his mind searching for the right words. "I'm – I'm –," he gritted his teeth and pushed away the fear that was trying to consume him. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm sorry I didn't see…I'm sorry."

Harry stared at him for a long moment, the hesitant, wary look finally disappearing and a wry, irritated frown taking its place. "Ohh, that had to hurt." Green eyes narrowed at him, before dropping to the ground. "I – I'm sorry too, you know." The frown vanished, replaced by sorrow.

"Well, good, we're both sorry, so can we leave now?" Draco finally closed the distance between them and hauled Harry into an embrace. "I'd really like to go home." He buried his face in the other boy's hair, a multitude of emotions crashing through him. _I've got him, oh thank Merlin. I've got him._

"I –," Harry tensed in his arms, drawing away slightly, causing Draco to tense as well. He looked past the blond, towards where the light grew warmer, thicker. "Can't we stay, just for a little while?"

"No, Harry." Draco drew the other boy close again, looking over the top of his head towards the woman who was approaching them. "We can't." _We've already been here far too long as it is._

"But –," Harry curled his fists into Draco's robes, his breath catching. "It's so peaceful here."

"I know, Harry." The woman was at their sides now, but her gaze was completely for the dark haired boy.

"Child," the woman reached out, her skin now young and firm, fingers long and slender. "This is no place for you when such love waits for you."

Harry turned his face towards the woman, his body going rigid with shock. He began to shake wildly in Draco's arms. "Mum?" He jerked in the blonde's grasp.

The woman shook her head slightly, reaching out to brush the hair from Harry's eyes. "In a way, child, yes you are right." She let her hand drop from Harry's forehead, her skin now wrinkled and old. "But no, I am not the woman that gave birth to you."

That's when Draco finally understood. He stared at the woman in awe, his arms tightening around Harry even as he protested. He bent so that his mouth was near Harry's ear. "It's Danu." Harry stilled for a moment before a sob tore itself from his throat. He buried his head into the blonde's chest, shuddering.

"I – I –," The goddess looked at Draco and then motioned him aside, gathering up the shaking boy and holding him close. She bent her head near his ear, holding him up as his legs gave out from under him. Whatever she said Draco could not make out, he could only watch as Harry cried himself out in the arms of the Mother.

When Harry had finally stopped shaking, the goddess looked back up at Draco. For one moment the blond saw an image of his own mother – an image he thought he'd made up a long time ago. It was an image of Narcissa, and she was smiling at him, her normally cold eyes warm as she watched him in his crib. There was pride in the gaze, love and hope. As quickly as it came it was gone, but it left him shaken and trembling.

"I heard your voices in the wind." The goddess lowered Harry to the ground. The boy was fast asleep. "It stirred me from my sleep, and I woke." She smoothed back his hair, her head bent as she studied the small child at her feet. "There is such sorrow in this child," she murmured.

"We had hoped you would hear us." Draco took a small step forward, his heart pounding in his throat. "There are terrible things going on in the world. A mad man is playing with powers he does not understand. The magical world is about to be torn to pieces from the inside and we cannot do a thing to stop it." He knelt down on the other side of Harry, staring at the goddess. "We need help to find our way."

The goddess looked up at him, the darkness under the hood swirling with thousands of images. "There is little I can do. My children have turned from me. My children's children have turned from them. Thus is the cycle of life."

"_No_." Draco shook slightly. "There has to be a way. We need your help, _please_. The Dark Lord is going to attack with these hell hounds, and I think that they're something one of your children have created. _Please_," he shook his head slightly, "_help us_."

The goddess said nothing, lowering her head once more and resting her gaze on Harry. "It is time for the two of you to go." She stood and looked down at the two boys, darkness beginning to swirl around her.

"Wait! Please wait!" Draco struggled to find his feet, but failed as a great lethargy stole through his blood. He slumped next to Harry, trying in vain to hold up his head. "Wait," he slurred, shaking his head slowly. "Please…we can-can't do this…" His arms gave out from under him, sending him sprawling next to Harry. His eyes fluttered shut, struggling until the last second against the magic that was overtaking him.

The goddess watched as their bodies faded from view, her eyes lingering on the spot where they had lain long after they had vanished. The blonde's words echoed in her ears, the plea for help, a direct prayer she had not heard in a thousand years or more. She brought a hand up to touch her throat, an emotion stirring in her that she had not felt in a millennium.

Hope.

End Chapter 37 

**A/N:** Thank you again everyone who's reviewed. It means so much to me. I'm glad you're all enjoying the fic! Thank you thank you thank you!


	38. Chapter 38: A Light in the Dark

A/N: Here's chapter 38. Hope you enjoy it. Thank you Moonfairyhime for betaing! 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them. But can I buy em? Please? Pretty please?

Chapter 38: A Light in the Dark 

"Albus Dumbledore!" Severus Snape had never been so livid in his entire life. He dragged the older wizard out of the room, past Hermione Granger's startled eyes, past Poppy handing Blaise Zabini vials of healing potions and instructing them to hold both the boy's heads as she poured them down their throats.

"Severus." Albus' voice was tired and sad. He rubbed at the blood on his hands, the liquid just then beginning to dry and flake. He looked up at the Potions Master, his eyes dark.

"Just what in the _hell_ do you think you were doing?" The dark haired man stood several feet away from his employer, his rage making his tremble slightly. "How _dare_ you go behind my back – steal _my_ potion and give it to Potter without my knowing? Do you have _any_ idea what you've done? You – you – you –," spittle flew from the younger wizard's lips as he glared at Dumbledore.

The older wizard raised one hand, which trembled slightly. "Do I know what I have done? Yes, Severus, I do. I have taken a boy and have ruined him. I consciously chose to endanger this child's life for the benefit of others – and I would do it again. Did I want to do it? No, of course not." Albus' face was haggard, but his eyes were firm. "We are at _war_, Severus, and thanks to Harry I know that Voldemort will strike at the school within the next week. The Dark Lord's plans have become known to me, and I intend to do everything in my power to stop the massacres that he has planned."

Severus snapped his mouth shut, his face pale as he took in the Headmaster's words. "I hope that makes you sleep better at night," the younger man finally spat, his black eyes glittering strangely. "Would you have pushed him so hard if he had stayed the darling of Gryffindor is what I have to wonder. Why is it that your golden children stay so safe and protected while your dark children are forced into such pain and suffering?" Snape bared his teeth at Dumbledore, drinking in the shocked expression that flew across his face.

"Severus –," Albus reached out for the younger wizard, who pulled away sharply, his lips thinning down into a fine line.

"_Don't touch me_," he snarled, his hands curling at his sides. "You –,"

"Severus! Get in here I need your help!" Poppy's voice interrupted him. Severus' head whipped around and he abandoned his attack on the Headmaster. "This isn't over, Albus," he spat over his shoulder before disappearing into the room.

"No," Albus' eyes were haunted. "It's not." He sighed heavily and looked down at his hands, his face crumpling for a moment before regained control of himself. He took a series of deep breaths, pushing away his sorrow and grief, straightening his shoulders and cleaning himself up with a spell. He had letters to write and orders to give out. The Dark Lord was coming to Hogwarts – and was going to be damned if he was letting the man take the castle without a fight.

**qpqp**

Hermione huddled in a corner of the room as Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape scuttled about the room, pouring potion after potion down the two boys' throats. She watched in horror as Harry's body shuddered on the bed, gasping for breath. The screams from both boys had been deafening at first, causing her to back away from them, her hands planted firmly over her ears – much to Blaise's obvious disgust. Hermione ignored him as best she could.

"Damnit Granger, get over here!" Zabini finally snarled at her, hanging onto Harry's arms in an attempt to keep the boy from hurting himself even more.

Mutely Hermione shook her head, paralyzed by the pain and the suffering in front of her.

Snape appeared suddenly in front of her, his dark eyes disgusted. "Get on your feet and act like the Gryffindor you're supposed to be. Help Zabini this instant or I'll have you thrown out of the school by sunrise."

That ultimatum jumpstarted Hermione's brain; she staggered to her feet, shaking at the hate and fury in the Potions Master's tone. She stumbled over to Harry's bedside, a fresh wave of tears blurring her eyesight. _This can't be happening…this just _can't_ be happening_…

"Damn it, Hermione," Blaise snapped under his breath, "Cry if you have to, but _hold down his hands_. He's trying to scratch at his face again, and I can't keep both his arms down." The sable haired boy let go of Harry's left wrist, focusing his attention on the boy's right arm, leaning his weight onto it in order to keep him down.

The girl hesitantly took a hold of one of Harry's wrists, her stomach turning at the slick, warm blood that coated it. Harry had ripped his flesh open on the bindings meant to keep him in place, making Hermione's grip slip and slide as the boy thrashed on the bed.

She finally managed to wrestle his wrist down to the mattress and leaned her weight on his arm, pinning it in place. She glanced up at Harry's face, her heart breaking a little more at the sheer terror and pain that moved freely across his expression. "How long has this been going on?"

"Months," came Blaise's grim reply. Hermione could only stare.

"Are you _mad_? He's been doing this to himself –,"

"He's _not_ been 'doing this to himself' you fool of a girl," Severus slammed a cup down on the bedside table, making Hermione jump and nearly lose her grip on Harry's arm. "It's that precious Headmaster of ours that manipulated him into it."

"But Headmaster Dumbledore would _never_ –," Hermione began, shaking her head slightly, her eyes wide.

"Gryffindors," Blaise's growl was dark, startling the girl. "I think Sasha's right. You _don't_ think for yourselves, do you?" He bared his teeth at her, but quickly looked back down as Harry bucked against his grip.

"What –," Hermione looked back and forth between the two Slytherins. "But – the Headmaster _needs_ Harry…"

"He _needed_ Harry." Severus poured two potions together, stirring it rapidly while checking the color carefully. "Now that he has the information he wanted, he no longer _needs_ Mr. Potter. He's become an afterthought in this war." Severus' expression was grim.

"But – but –," Hermione shook her head rapidly. "This is _Harry_." _The Headmaster _needs_ Harry, he would never hurt him…_

"I know, Ms. Granger." She was shocked when the Potions Master's expression softened for a moment. "But Harry is no longer useful to the cause. He has fulfilled his purpose." With more care than Hermione had _ever_ expected the man to show, Severus carefully tilted Harry's head back with one hand and opened the boy's mouth with the other, grabbing the potion sitting on the bedside table and pouring the liquid in slowly, stroking the boy's throat to make him swallow.

"What is that?" Hermione shifted her grip on Harry's arm, trying not to lean to heavily on one specific place.

"It doesn't matter, Granger, just do your job." Whatever kindness the dark man held for Harry certainly did not hold over to her.

"But – what did he take to cause…this?" Hermione shook her hair out of her eyes, rubbing at her tears with her shoulder, not daring to take away her hands even for a moment.

"It. Doesn't. Matter," Severus snarled at her, his shoulders tensing abruptly.

"But –,"

"The bloody Vision Potion, now stop your damn questioning! The Professor needs to concentrate!" Blaise nearly shouted at the top of his lungs, glaring daggers at the girl.

Hermione gasped, her grip going lax for a moment. "But that's _Dark Magic_! Harry's been playing around –," the dark haired boy bucked and Hermione's attention snapped back to Harry, struggling with him to get his arm back down and away from his face.

"Shut up! Damn it all, Granger you wouldn't know the difference between Dark Magic and Light if it sat up and introduced itself! Just shut up and do as you're told!" Hermione shrunk back from the absolutely furious Slytherin boy.

"I – I –,"

"Be. Quiet." Severus paused in his administering of the potions, eyeing Harry worriedly. The boy's thrashing had calmed somewhat during the course of Blaise's shouting, but… "Damn it." Hermione stared at the professor in shock, her mouth dropping open. "He's not breathing."

Hermione's gaze whipped to Harry's face, then to his chest. The boy was indeed no longer breathing. She gasped, shaking her head rapidly. "No! Harry no!"

Just then Draco moaned and shuddered, his body going abnormally still. Poppy looked up from his side, catching Severus' gaze. She shook her head, her eyes pained.

"No." Severus' voice shook as he looked from one boy to the other. "_No_." He pushed Hermione to the side and pressed his ear to Harry's chest. He rose after a moment, his face ashen. He looked at Draco, his expression pained. "Blaise, help Madam Pomfrey with Draco. Poppy, you know what to do." The Slytherin boy spun around, looking to the Head Nurse. She gestured him over and began instructing him carefully. "Granger, I need you to breathe into Harry's mouth when I say so, do you understand?"

Hermione stared at the Potions Master for a moment, and then nodded, scrambling to stand next to Harry's head. Severus then began to pump Harry's chest, his lank hair swaying around his face in time with his movements. "Breathe!" She took a deep breath and swallowed down her nausea, but bent and placed her mouth over Harry's breathing air into his mouth.

"Damn it, Granger, hold his nose!" She jerked back and glared at the man, but did as he said. She pulled back, wiping her mouth repeatedly; Harry's lips were bloody from where the boy had bitten through them. Severus began compressions again. He ordered her to breath in to Harry once more and she complied. He then bent over the boy's chest and listened.

"Don't you dare die on me Potter," the Potions Master pumped his chest again, snapping at Hermione to breathe into his mouth once more. "Damn it Potter!" He thumped the boy's chest once before bending down to listen to it once more.

"Why aren't you using magic on him?" Hermione nervously petted Harry's head, soothing his hair out of his face, ignoring how her hands were trembling.

"We can't. The potion will interfere with whatever we do. We have to wait until the initial dose has passed through his bloodstream, which normally takes around two hours." Severus began pumping the boy's chest again, ignoring the blood that liberally coated him now. "Breathe!"

A sudden gasp from Draco's bed made them pause briefly. The blond drew in a stuttering breath, his body flailing madly. "Good, good." Madam Pomfrey petted the boy's hair, tears leaking down her face. "That's a good boy, breathe now." Blaise clapped his hands together, his eyes shining suspiciously. He looked over to the Potions Master, his expression hopeful.

Severus turned back to Harry, his face pale. He studied the boy intently, then placed his ear to the boy's chest once more. Hermione wrung her hands together nervously, adrenaline pumping through her. Severus suddenly sagged, his hands pressing deeply into the bed. "Thank Merlin." He pulled back and pushed Hermione out of the way, cupping a hand behind the boy's neck and rolling him over to his side.

Harry's body shuddered as he attempted to take a breath. He sputtered, his body expelling the blood that had seeped into his lungs. Hermione had to turn away, one hand pressed against her mouth as she fought the urge to vomit as well.

"That's right, get it out Harry. Spit it out." Never would Hermione have said that the Potions Master would have spoken to Harry in such a way, his hands careful as he rubbed the boy's back as he continued to wretch. "Good, good. Granger." He turned slightly to look at her, "Across the hall there's a sink. Fetch a bowl of water and towels. Go. Now!" She took off.

Severus looked down at the boy on the bed, his heart twisting fiercely. He glanced up towards the door, wanting nothing more than to bring down fire and damnation onto Albus' head. _They stopped _breathing_ old man._ Severus bowed his head and locked his arms so they would not shake. _You risked the lives of both these boys._ He swallowed thickly, quickly pushing up as Hermione came running back in, water splashing over the sides of the bowl she was carrying.

Carefully Severus began washing off the blood on Harry's skin, not liking the pallor that refused to lift from his face. The boy's skin was sickly pale, and the air in his lungs still rattled oddly when Severus bent down to listen at it. The Potions Master shook his head sharply, pushing away the doubt and worry. This once he would be hopeful – this once.

**qpqp**

After both the boys were cleaned and settled into fresh beds, Hermione found herself curled up on the floor of the hallway, staring at her bloodstained shirt cuffs. She traced over the slightly damp areas, her body now beginning to tremble violently. She glanced up as Snape and Pomfrey exited the room, their expressions grim and tight.

"Sir?" Snape paused and then turned slowly to face her, his expression smoothing into one of distaste.

"What, Ms. Granger?"

"Is Harry going to be okay?" She sniffed and wiped at the tears that spilled over her eyelids. She pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them tightly.

Severus' expression softened just a tad. "I do not know, Ms. Granger. We can only hope."

Hermione bit her lip, a breathy sob escaping her. "He –," she swallowed painfully, "he _has_ to be okay!" She gave up and buried her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking violently. "He – he _can't_ die. He just can't! I – I – there's so many things I need to say and I don't know what –,"

"Ms. Granger." Severus' voice was grim. She lowered her hands, her eyes swollen and red-rimmed. "It would be best if you returned to your dorm. Mr. Potter will not recover any quicker with you here or not."

Hermione jerked, shaking her head abruptly. "But I want –,"

"_Go_, Ms. Granger." Anger crossed the older man's face once more. "I do not care what you _want _to do, Granger. Now do you understand what the price of war is, little girl? It is not pretty, nor is it fair – and more often than not it is the best of us that get sacrificed the quickest. But oh _no_," the black eyes were suddenly glittering with rage, causing Hermione to shrink back in fear. "You precious _Gryffindors_," he spat the word, making her flinch, "think that you are entitled to everything good that comes of it, never having to pay the price that goes along with the losses." The dark man stood towering over her, shaking slightly. "Get out of here, Ms. Granger, and do not let me catch you back here while I am here."

"Yes, sir." Hermione scrambled to her feet and took off at a run, not looking back.

"Was that necessary, Severus?" Poppy stood off to the side, wiping her hands on a clean apron, her eyes sad. "She's just a little girl whose world has crumbled around her."

"An artificial world that Albus has allowed those bloody Gryffindors to create." Severus bowed his head and let his hair fall around his face. "They have never experienced loss or hardship. Not first hand, not to their friends. They live in a world where the cotton is pulled close around them, so that they may not be scarred by what the rest of the world has to go through."

"Now Severus," Poppy frowned and dropped her hands. "That's not true. Those children have known loss –,"

"_And yet they are coddled when they shatter the rules and disregard authority_!" Severus whirled around to face her, his face pale. "I did not detest Mr. Potter in his younger years simply for his father's sake, but rather for what the Headmaster was allowing him to do! The whole of Gryffindor Tower knows that they can break the rules with impunity, and no matter how much I may _try_ to shatter their precious illusions about life, it will be _nothing_ like when they go out into the world and find out that life does not play fair!"

Poppy regarded him silently, her expression sad. "Oh, Severus," she sighed and shook her head. "They are only children."

"They are brats that need to be disciplined." The Potions Master turned away from her, his shoulders tense.

Blaise stepped out from the room, eyeing the adults carefully. "I'm going to the dorms. Should I stop and tell Black about Harry?"

"No, I will do that." Severus ran a hand through his hair, his eyes dark and shadowed. "Come, I'll walk you to the dorms."

Blaise fell in step with the older man, the two of them swiftly exiting the Ward. Poppy watched them go with sigh and a shake of her head. She glanced towards the room where the two boys lay, her mouth tightening. She sniffed and straightened her shoulders, her heart going out to the silent figures. _Oh you poor, poor dears._

**qpqpqpqp**

"Remus?" The animagus' voice was muffled.

The werewolf poked his head out from their library, a frown on his face. "What?"

"Where'd you put that – ah ha! Never mind!"

Remus rolled his eyes and snorted, exiting the room and strolling up to where his lover was buried half in and half out of a small closet. "Exactly _how_ did we manage to accumulate enough junk to warrant piling it all up into a closet to be forgotten?"

"Don't ask me." The animagus extracted himself from the mess, his cheeks flushed from exertion. "I think it multiples overnight."

"Indeed." Remus spared a fond smile for the unrepentant animagus. He knew what half the 'junk' was in that closet – toys and presents for his new 'children'. The werewolf shook his head, wondering idly just how spoiled Harry, Ginny and Bill were going to get if Sirius had his way. Then he frowned. _Actually I don't think any of them can be spoiled_, he sighed softly, turning away from the animagus and heading back to his library. _But they deserve it, that's for sure_.

A loud knock made them both pause. They eyed each other warily, Remus drawing his wand as Sirius rose to answer the door.

"Snape!" Sirius' expression grew dark. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I have some unpleasant news." The Potions Master made no move to enter the suite. He eyed the animagus warily, but forged on. "Potter – Harry has taken the Vision Potion again. He did it without my knowledge, at the Headmaster's request. He is in the Hospital Wing –," that was all Severus was able to get out before the animagus was pushing past him, shooting down the hall in his four footed form. The Potions Master sneered at him, but it lacked his usual bite. He turned back to Remus, his expression grave. "You should accompany him, Lupin. Potter…almost died." Severus swallowed thickly. "It was very close. If Draco had not been there…"

"How –," Remus' world swayed around him. He gripped the back of the couch tightly.

Severus shook his head sharply. "The Headmaster played me for a fool. He took the potion from my lab and somehow managed to convince the boy not to tell anyone of his plans. He took it this evening, and had Draco and I not found out what was going on…" Severus closed his eyes briefly. He forced them open, glaring at the werewolf. "It was very close."

"Merlin," Remus closed his eyes tightly, his grip causing the frame of the couch to protest loudly. Amber eyes snapped open as the wolf howled in agony. "He's alive, though?"

"Yes." Snape eyed the werewolf carefully.

"Thank Merlin." Remus felt his arms begin to shake with tension, all of his effort going into making sure the wolf did not take control. He felt, rather than saw, Severus edge away from him, his eyes full of distrust. "I need to see him."

"Then by all means, or would you rather I held your hand the entire way there?" Severus sneered at him, one hand tightly gripping his wand the entire time.

"Stuff it, Snape." There was the tiniest hint of a growl in Remus' voice, but he could not help it. He pushed past the Potions Master, his robes flying about him as he strode down the halls. The wolf was _very_ close to the surface; it howled in rage and despair – _Please let Harry be alright_. He hit the Hospital door at a run, not even realizing that he'd broken into a sprint. _Please…if you can hear me, someone, please_…

**qpqpqpqp**

Draco opened his eyes with a groan, his head pounding. He rolled over onto his side, one hand coming up to press at his temple.

"Draco?" His father's voice was almost too much to bear. The blond whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut and shaking his head swiftly. _Loud…too loud…what…_

"Shh," Severus' voice was gentle as he helped Draco into a sitting position. A cup appeared at Draco's lips, and for a moment the blond seriously thought his stomach would rebel on him right then and there. He barely managed to grab control over himself, and with help he sipped at the potion his godfather feed him.

Once he was finished, the hands allowed him to relax back into the soft, cool pillows. A weight shifted the mattress, causing Draco to roll slightly to the right.

"Draco," a gentle hand touched his head. Draco had not heard his father use such a tone since he was six and had come down with pneumonia while at a winter resort.

"Fa –," his throat screamed in protest, and Draco shook his head slightly, still refusing to open his eyes. The world lurched alarmingly around him, and he grasped at the covers wildly, dizzy.

"Shh…sleep, child. Sleep." Lucius ran a hand down his son's arm, picking up one of his hands and cradling it in his own. "Rest now." Draco's eyelids fluttered briefly, but soon enough the potion that Severus had fed him kicked in and he slipped under the veil of sleep, his color much improved.

Lucius Malfoy looked up at his lover, his pale eyes bloodshot and shadowed. "Where is he?" Fire lit up his eyes as his lips pulled back from his teeth, giving him an almost feral look. "Where is Dumbledore?"

"In his office." Lucius nodded shortly, putting down his son's hand gently before shooting off the bed and stalking for the door.

"He has much to answer to." The blond nearly ripped the door off its hinges as he stomped from the room. Severus only watched him go, wanting to go with him, but staying for the other child in the room.

Sirius and Remus had long since passed out in the chairs on either side of Harry's bed. The dark haired boy was pale, dreadfully pale; his chest rose and fell with sharp, quick breaths that Severus did not like in the least. He crossed the small space and stood at the edge of the bed, his eyes carefully monitoring the boy's vital signs. Severus flicked his wand, amplifying Harry's heartbeat so that he could hear it clearly. It was stable, but slow. The Potions Master thinned his lips, a deep frown creasing his face.

The heartbeat suddenly picked up speed, causing Severus to jerk. He kicked Remus' chair, causing the werewolf to snort and wake up abruptly. He shot up out of his seat when he caught sight of the Potions Master leaning over Harry, his amber eyes lighting up happily.

"Sirius!" Remus pushed at the animagus' shoulder. "Wake up!"

The ex-convict jerked his head to the side, a painful grimace shooting across his face. He stared up at Moony, his eyes cloudy with sleep. "Wha?"

"Harry's waking up!" The werewolf turned from him and slipped to the other side of the bed, well away from Severus.

"Shut up, both of you." The Potions Master was watching the dark haired boy carefully. "He –,"

The boy moaned softly, silencing them. He shuddered, his hands twisting in his sheets, a light sheen of sweat breaking out on his skin. The dark eyelashes fluttered, opened briefly, and then slammed shut again.

"That's right, Harry." The animagus was at the boy's side instantly, nearly pushing Remus out of the way in his haste. "That's right, kiddo. Wake up for me now, that's right." Tears shimmered in Sirius' eyes, but he did not let them fall. He picked up Harry's left hand and petted it gently.

"Hea –," Harry's eyes fluttered open again, the green color clouded and dull. "Headm –," he shook his head faintly, faint lines appearing around his mouth and eyes. He began to struggle against Sirius, his weak efforts no match for the animagus' stronger grip.

"Shh, shh, Harry. The Headmaster isn't here. He can't make you take that potion again, I swear it," Sirius reached out and brushed the hair off of the boy's forehead, trying to get him to relax. "Shh, just relax kiddo, it's alright, it's alright…"

"N-no." Harry rolled his head to look at Severus, his eyes losing a bit of their murkiness. "Headmaster…need…speak…" He began to cough violently, the action causing him to spasm on the bed.

"Shh, Harry. Talk to him later, it can wait." Remus exchanged worried glances with the Potions Master.

"_No_." Harry's body went still and his eyes flew open once more. He pinned the werewolf with a glance, his green eyes now blazing. "_Now_."

Sirius and Remus looked at each other helplessly. "Alright, Harry. I'll go get Albus, _if_ you lay back and rest. You can talk to him after a nap."

"_No_." Harry began to struggle once more, his face still pale and drawn.

"Potter." Severus placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, easily holding him down. "Lay still. Lupin, go get the blasted Headmaster – although I will warn you he may be dueling with Lucius at the moment."

Remus raised an eyebrow, but nodded quickly, glancing down at Harry one last time before exiting the room hastily. Harry stopped trying to get out of bed and lay back on the pillows, panting slightly. He grimaced and raised a hand to his scar, his eyes growing misty once more.

"Harry?" Severus leaned forward, frowning deeply. "What's wrong?"

The green eyes stared past them even as his hand tightened on his skin. "Draco…" Harry let his hand drop from his forehead, ignoring the Potions Master's question. He rolled his head to the side, letting his gaze land on the sleeping blond.

Severus followed his gaze. "He is fine, Harry. He woke earlier, and has since fallen back asleep, as _you_ should." The lanky man folded his arms across his chest as he stared down at the boy in front of him. "What were you _thinking_, Potter?"

"Leave him alone, Snape." Sirius snarled at the other man, his blue eyes glittering. "There's plenty of time later to yell at him, just don't do it _now_."

"Sirius…" Harry rolled his head to face the animagus, who immediately broke off his attack on the Potions Master to focus on his godson.

"I'm here, Harry. I'll always be here." Sirius scooted his chair closer to the boy's bedside, keeping his grip on the boy's hand.

"…m'sorry." The green eyes were full of shadows.

Sirius swallowed thickly, pushing away his anger. "I know, kiddo. I'm sorry too."

Harry frowned slightly, opening his mouth to say more, but the door opened and cut him off. Remus entered with a slightly flushed Headmaster and Lucius Malfoy following him.

"Ah, Harry my boy." The Headmaster's face lit up into a tremendous smile. "I was worried for you child."

Harry shook his head slightly and beckoned him closer. Albus hurried to his side, Severus stepping out of his way reluctantly, glaring at the older wizard's back with deadly malice. "Cho…" Harry grabbed a hold of Dumbledore's hand when he got close enough. "She…Voldemort…cage…"

Albus frowned, seating himself on the side of the bed, patting Harry's hand gently. "We have not found Ms. Chang's where about, Harry…"

"_Alive_." The green eyes blazed with a strange internal light. "She's _alive_ and in a _cage_. Tell them…" Harry broke off, his back arching as he gasped for breath. His body slumped after a moment, his limbs trembling wildly. He glanced back to the Headmaster. "Her parents. She…did not…go there…on her own." He closed his eyes briefly, the dark circles under his eyes highlighted by his pallor. "Tell…her parents…she's alive."

"I will, Harry. I will." The Headmaster blinked back hot, stinging tears as he patted the boy's hand once more, wanting nothing more than to hug the child to him tightly and ask for his forgiveness. _But that is impossible now_. He closed his eyes briefly, swallowing once. He forced his eyes open once more, his gaze sharpening. "Do you remember anything else?"

"Albus, how dare you –,"

"Get away from him you –,"

"Danu." Harry's whisper shut everyone up. The green eyes slipped from the Headmaster's face and focused on the ceiling. "Dementors." The boy shuddered, a look of pain flashing across his features. "Darkness." A strange smile suddenly tugged the corners of his mouth up, and an oddly hollow laugh was forced from his thin frame. "Draco."

The adults all exchanged worried glances. "Harry," Sirius tried to capture the boy's gaze but failed. "What do you mean?"

Harry stiffened, his expression becoming momentarily petrified. "Dementors!" He turned his face to the side, his breath speeding up into quick pants. He opened his eyes and looked up at the Headmaster, his pupils dilated until there was only a thin ring of green around the black. The look sent chills down everyone's spine. "He calls them," the boy whispered, clutching at the old wizard's hand. "He calls and they answer. They'll come from the forest, driving everything in front of them."

Albus dropped the boy's hand, his face going pale. He stood up abruptly and left the room at a near run, his exit drawing many startled comments. He strode through the halls towards his office, pushing away the bitter guilt and sorrow that stung his heart. _Forgive me child_. He entered his office just in time for his fireplace to explode with people, Alastor Moody among them, his robes torn and bloody.

**qpqp**

"Dementors have swept through Diagon Alley. We were too late, Albus. The monsters had swept through hard and fast, like they were in a hurry to get somewhere. Those who did survive holed up in the Leaky Cauldron and fought the monsters off together. It's not pretty." Alastor paced in front of the fireplace, limping slightly, his robes torn in several places and liberally coated with blood – both his and others.

The Headmaster's office was overflowing with people; Order members, Aurors, teachers and old students – Albus had called them all in.

He looked towards the door where strangely enough Severus, Lucius, Remus and Sirius were standing together, almost shoulder to shoulder. The quartet was glaring daggers at him – which he understood. Harry had finally allowed Severus to feed him a sleeping draught after Albus had left, sending the boy back into a troubled sleep. Draco, he was told, woke up several hours later, his headache much diminished, but his rage flaring as hot as his father's. He refused to leave the Ward until Harry did, and Lucius had gone down to stay with his son until Severus had pulled him bodily away for the meeting.

None of his darkling children were very happy with him at the moment, but Albus pushed aside the pain that thought caused him. There were larger things going on that needed his immediate attention.

"Have the wounded transferred to St. Mungo's. Have the Ministry Aurors showed up yet?" Albus planted his hands on his desk, staring down at the papery thin flesh that covered his bones – silence answered him. He turned his face to the side abruptly, his mouth tightening. "Gather the Order – I want them all within the castle no later than mid-week."

"But Albus," Minerva raised a hand to her throat, flustered. "It will spread through the press like wildfire –,"

"Voldemort intends to strike at the school in seven day's time." Albus closed his eyes as the loud gasp that rang through the room. "It is why I have called you here today, it is why I no longer care if the Order moves freely in the open. Voldemort plans to attack with his army of Dementors and Death Eaters – and more than likely a pair of Cwn Annwn. He will attack the night of the new moon."

"Sweet Merlin, Albus," Alastor sank into a chair, staring at the Headmaster with a stricken gaze. "You're absolutely sure?"

"It has been confirmed." Albus' voice was flat, but firm.

"Then we have to get the children out!" Minerva shot out of her seat, her face ashen. "This is no place for them! We need to send them home –,"

"But it is not safe, woman!" Alastor snapped at her, rubbing his palm on his robes. "_Diagon Alley_ has been attacked – putting the children on the train would make them perfect targets."

"But they can't stay here!" Minerva frowned deeply, her hands coming down to lock together at her waist, twisting frantically. "If we alert their parents – perhaps they can come and pick them up –,"

"Which again makes them easy targets to pick off a few at a time!" Alastor stood abruptly, his face twisting with anger. "Woman, think! If the Dementors have hit the alley then Voldemort _must_ be watching the school! He'll kill off anyone who tries to leave – you know he will."

Minerva sank back down into her seat, shaking her head slightly.

"As much as I hate to admit it," Lucius' cool tone brought the focus of the room onto him. "Moody is right. Voldemort has risked calling his precious Dementors to him in broad daylight, he'll more than likely have eyes and scouts watching the school constantly. The only thing we can do now is dig in and start preparing for the inevitable."

"But…" Minerva shook her head again, but her denial was softer this time.

"It is not what we had wished for," Albus' tone was sorrowful, but strong, drawing everyone's gaze back to him. "But it is what it is. Remus." He raised determined blue eyes to meet the werewolf's. "The wards in the dungeons?"

"Haven't started yet. We ran into some problems when we tried overlapping a few, the old wards didn't like that idea very much." Remus rubbed the back of his neck wearily, recalling the backlash of magic that had chased himself, Blaise, Draco and Harry out of a wing of the dungeons. _Was that only a few days ago_? Remus squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, pushing back the wolf. _Focus Remus, focus. Be angry later, focus now._

"Find a way to do it." Albus met Remus' gaze evenly. "Take everyone you need – classes will be cancelled. You will finish up the dungeons. Minerva – you take Gryffindor Tower and the east side of the castle. Alastor, you will reinforce the south side. Severus, you will strengthen the west, and Bill you will take the north." The Headmaster paused, his gaze resting on the new scion of the Black house. "Have you heard at all from Charlie?"

Bill's head snapped up at the odd question. "No sir." The young curse-breaker shrugged jerkily. "I've heard nothing from him at all."

"Hm." Albus bowed his head, his mind whirling. "Filius," he turned his head slightly, catching the Charms professor's gaze. "If you would be so kind as to set up several rooms in the dungeons for the children to withdraw to if the castle walls are breeched? There are a number of tunnels leading from the old Potions Room to the edge of the lake near the forest – if all else fails the children can try and escape through there."

"Are you _mad_?" Severus sputtered from the corner, drawing the crowd's attention to him. "That is insanity! As much as I find having the children here distasteful, you propose to keep them here without alerting their parents? Albus –,"

Albus regarded the Potions Master evenly from over the rims of his glasses. "What would you have me do, then, Severus? Inform them of the situation, but keep their children here for ransom, or let them take their chances in escaping the watchers outside? No," Albus shook his head slightly, his eyes dark. "If we alert the general public about the situation, they will panic, and only further Voldemort's conquest of the wizarding world."

A sudden pounding from the staircase outside Albus' door made half the room reflexively pull their wands. Severus and Lucius darted out of the way in time before the door burst open and Hagrid's distraught person came barging through the door. "Headmaster Dumbledore!"

"Hagrid?" Albus straightened, a line appearing between his brows. "Whatever is the matter?"

The Care of Magical Creatures professor stumbled a few steps into the room and fell to his knees. "It's _Fang_! The bastards have killed him! They killed him!" Large tears streaked down the half-giants face as he raised bloody hands out in front of him. "They slit his throat and hung him up in front of my hut. They left this." He held out a rolled up scroll, the outside of it streaked with blood and dirt.

Albus crossed the room quickly, gently pulling the scroll from the distraught man's hands. He unfurled it, reading the few lines of text swiftly, his expression growing cold as his eyes skimmed over the lines. He let go of the bottom of the page, his expression turning grim. "It has started, then."

"What did it say?" Bill took a step forward.

Albus sighed and walked slowly around his desk to sink into his chair. "The watchers have already arrived."

Silence swept through the room.

**qpqpqpqp**

"The papers will have picked up on the story already."

Lucius kept his head turned from Severus, staring moodily out of the window, his gaze fixed on a something in the Forbidden Forest that only he could see. "I know."

"The Weasleys will more than likely be arriving soon, along with who knows how many other squalling brats and their families." Severus stood at the blonde's elbow, also staring out of the window.

"I know." Lucius closed his eyes and bowed his head, his blond hair falling about his face gently. "I nearly lost my son, Severus."

"I know." The Potions Master reached out and gripped his lover's shoulder. "But he is alright."

Lucius shook his head and opened his eyes, looking up at the other man. "But he's not. As long as Potter suffers, Draco will suffer." His eyes glittered strangely. "I want him dead." There was little doubt in Severus' mind as to whom his lover was referring to.

"I know, Lucius." His grip tightened on the blonde's shoulder, his own suppressed anger raising its ugly head. "I know."

**qpqpqpqp**

Harry opened his eyes slowly, the absence of pain welcome and unexpected. He blinked rapidly at the ceiling, his eyes feeling gritty. He made a face at the taste in his mouth, his teeth were covered with a slimy coating and he didn't even want to _think_ about what his breath smelled like. _They've been feeding me potions again_, Harry sighed and tried to push himself upright, the world swaying around him slightly. _Ohh,_ he blinked woozily at the bedposts, _that can't be good_.

"Harry?" A yelp made the dark haired boy nearly jump out of his skin. His mattress suddenly dipped and there was a blond, fuzzy shape sitting next to him. A smile broke out over Harry's face, his heart contracting painfully. _You are safe – oh thank You. He's safe._

"Harry?" Draco's fuzzy shape bent close to him, sliding on his glasses carefully, restoring the room to clarity for him. The blond was smiling widely, but there was a tremor to his limbs and lips.

"Draco." Harry frowned at the raspy tone of his voice. He suddenly blushed and ducked his head, two bright spots of color standing out on his cheeks. "I – I'm sorry you know. I should have told you –,"

A stifled sob drew Harry's gaze up to Draco, but was quickly hauled into the blonde's embrace before he could catch sight of the other boy's face. The larger boy buried his face in Harry's wild hair, his arms wrapping around the smaller boy tightly. "Never, ever, ever, _ever_ to that again to me, Harry Potter. I almost lost you."

"Draco…" Harry slowly curled his arms around the blond, resting his chin on the other boy's shoulder, blinking back the stinging in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be _sorry_, Potter. Just never do it again!" Harry let out a whoosh of air as the arms around him tightened once more.

"I promise, Draco." Harry buried his head into the crook of the blonde's neck, shielding his eyes from the light beginning to filter in through their windows.

"You promise _what_, Harry?"

The dark haired boy smiled into the other boy's skin, _Such a Slytherin…_ "I promise not to take the Vision Potion unless it is of utmost need."

"Not good enough." Draco pulled away from the other boy just enough so that he could look at Harry's face. "_Never again_, do you understand me, Potter? Never again."

Harry stared into the stormy eyes, a painful lump forming in his throat. Flashes of memory passed in front of his mind's eye – Draco screaming at him, but Harry unable to hear him. The blonde's bloody hands – the woman. Harry closed his eyes and gasped, his body going tense.

"Harry?" Draco's hands tightened on him. "What's wrong? What's happened? Do you need –,"

"I'm fine, Draco." Harry relaxed as much as he could, swallowing thickly and pushing the memories away firmly. He opened his eyes and let a small, pained smile slip onto his face. "I swear, Draco. Never again."

The blond sagged slightly, but quickly drew Harry back into his arms. "Thank Merlin." Draco rested his cheek on top of Harry's head. "You scared me half to death – literally, I might add."

"I know. I'm sorry." Harry burrowed further into the other boy's embrace.

The arms around him tightened. "I _said_ don't be sorry, Harry." A ghost of a kiss was pressed against his temple. "Just never do it again."

"I won't." Harry's eyes glittered in the dim light, a strange smile settling over his face. _I won't need to take the potion ever again_. He glanced down at his hands, his smile slipping from his face. _It's in me, now_. He curled his arms around the blond once more, a shiver working its way up his spine. _It's in me now_.

**qpqpqpqp**

"Harry?"

The dark haired boy looked up from the book he was reading. Alone for once, he was quite surprised when the owner of the voice turned out to be Hermione. "Hullo Hermione." He dropped the book to his lap, one finger wedged between the pages to mark his place.

The Gryffindor slipped into the room, closing the door quietly behind her. She fidgeted in front of it for a moment, wringing her hands together nervously. It was a gesture Harry remembered well.

"I –," she bit her lip and looked down at the ground for a moment before bringing her gaze back up to meet Harry's. "I wanted to see how you were doing."

Harry felt one of his eyebrows shoot up towards his hairline. "What do you mean?"

"I –," Hermione took a few steps towards him, coming to a stop a few feet away from the boy. "I was here…last night."

"Ahh," Harry closed his eyes briefly, sighing softly. He looked down at his book and fished around in his covers for the bookmark. He slipped it into the book and set the volume aside, settling back onto his pillows tiredly. "I take it you found out about the potion then?" He tilted his head to one side, regarding her evenly.

She nodded hesitantly, scooting forward a little more and dropping down into the chair by the side of the bed. "Yes, I did." She pressed her lips together and frowned. "Harry – _why_ did you do it?"

The boy looked away, his gaze resting on the small patch of sunlight on the floor next to her. He stayed silent for a long moment, choosing his words carefully. "Hermione – at the start of the year I was the devil incarnate to you. To everyone, except the Slytherins it seems. I –," he shook his head slightly, frowning, "Hermione, I _had_ to do something to help." He lifted his gaze and looked her in the eye. "Even when all of you were so set against me, I wanted to help you all. I wanted to help fight Voldemort in anyway I could. And since you and Ron and everyone else were actively against me, I did the only thing I could."

"But _Harry_…" Hermione tucked her hair behind her ears, scooting forward in her seat. "That Potion is _evil_. It's Dark Magic!"

The boy sighed and looked away from her once more, his face falling. "Hermione – it's not _evil_. Dark Magic, yes. But not evil."

"Harry Potter! Dark Magic _is_ evil! You know that!" A line appeared between Hermione's eyebrows. "What else have we been taught for the last five years…"  
"We've been taught a certain way to look at things, a certain way to judge things." Harry sighed deeply. "Hermione – don't you get it? The world isn't all black and white, good and evil. It's _gray_, full of things that are neither good _nor_ evil – they just are."

"But –,"

"Hermione." Harry brought up a hand and pinched the bridge of his nose angrily. "Think about it for a moment. What's more evil, saving one person at the expense of a hundred or saving a hundred people at the expense of the one?"

"I – I –," Hermione rocked back in her chair slightly, "that's a silly question. You save them all, of course, and sacrifice neither."

Harry sighed and dropped his hand, shaking his head. "Hermione," he frowned at her. "It's like in first year, with Ron. How he sacrificed himself so we could go on, don't you see?"

"I see someone doing their all for the cause of Good, Harry." Hermione spread her hands out evenly. "Ron did what he had to in order that we could go on, he did what was necessary."

"Exactly, Hermione." Harry's eyes were shadowed and old. "Exactly. Don't you get it now?"

"No."

Harry let his head thump back against the wall. "Hermione…"

"Harry, listen to me." The Gryffindor pressed her lips together firmly, her hands twisting together in her lap. "Maybe I don't understand what you're trying to tell me," she took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "but please – just don't do it again. I – seeing you there, screaming and bloody," she swallowed convulsively, "it was horrible. The most terrible thing I've ever seen. And the entire time, all I could think was…I never got to say – to say I'm sorry. That – that I was wrong. About a lot of things – about you, about Ron, about oh I don't know." She dropped her gaze to her lap, her eyes shining in the light. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"One day, maybe." Harry's voice was tired and he met her shocked look evenly. "Hermione – you stuck with me through everything, through the TriWizard Tournament, through Ron's hissy fits, through all of it – and yet some drivel from Percy Weasley had you turning your back on me in a second." He shook his head slowly, his eyes shadowed. "I – a part of me wants to forgive you this second, but another part of me wants to hate you for the rest of my life. I can't trust you anymore, Hermione, and I think that's what hurts the worst."

"Harry…" A few tears slipped from the girl's eyes, and she brushed them away hastily. She took a deep shuddering breath, her shoulders slumping a bit. "I don't know what to say." She shook her head and looked back down at the ground. "I – it made _sense_, what Percy was saying. And I'm sorry – but…" she shrugged. "The way he presented it at first, it was like you were the victim as well. And then…it started to evolve. Before long everything got so convoluted…" She shrugged again, jerkily, lifting her gaze to meet Harry's. "Before long I was just trying to hold on to something stable, and in the end, that turned out to burn me too."

"Ron?" Harry tilted his head to one side.

"Yeah." She wiped at her face angrily, sniffing. "He – he hit me, did you know that?"

"He _what_?" Harry jerked forward, his eyes going wide. "Hermione! Why didn't you tell McGonagall?"

"Because," she sniffed and stared at her hands, "she was already angry with us…and I didn't know if she'd believe me. I mean – this is Ron we're talking about."

"Yeah, Ron, who attacked his own sister. Ron, who's leading the school in prejudice and hatred at the moment. Hermione," Harry frowned at her. "You should have said something."

"I know," she whispered. "But I was scared – and I didn't want to believe it. Not really. He – he tried to tell me he loved me."

"And I'm sure he does, in his own sick and twisted fashion." Harry bit his lip and sighed. He looked at her, really looked at her for a long moment. _She looks so sad_, he bowed his head, his heart contracting painfully. "I wish…"

Hermione looked up. "You wish what?"

Harry smiled wanly, but it didn't reach his eyes. "I wish…" he looked away from her again, "I wish things were different." He looked back. "But they're not."

"Professor Snape said that Gryffindors were sheltered from the real world," Harry frowned at Hermione's sudden topic change. She smiled back at him, but it was brittle and sad. "I was angry with him at first, but you know what?" She stood, curling her arms around her middle as she walked towards the window. "He's right." She stared out over the grounds for a moment before turning back to face Harry. "You were our closest connection to Evil, to Voldemort – but we never really faced him. You did. You were the buffer between him and us, and we never really saw it. Ron and I can pretend that we've faced danger, but we never really have." She blinked furiously, her shoulders hunching forwards slightly. "How do you face it? It's so scary, so huge," she bowed her head and let her hair fall in front of her face, hiding her expression.

Harry reached out slightly, but let his hand drop back down next to his leg. "Herm…" he sighed. "You take it one day at a time. That's all you can do. You save those you can, and hope that those you can't save find a quick and peaceful death…and then, you move on."

"But –," she shook her head slightly.

"Hermione…this is what I was trying to explain to you earlier." Harry dug his fingers into the sheets, gripping them tightly as the room began to sway around him. "There is no right or wrong here, there is only what you can and what you can't do." He met her gaze evenly. "I wish, _wish_ that there was some way that I could save the people that I see dying every time I have a vision from Voldemort, but I _can't_." He blinked back his own tears. "All I can do is hope that by giving the Headmaster the information I find in Voldemort's head I can help stop others from dying. And _that_ is worth ten thousand Dark Potions combined."

Hermione merely stared at him for a long moment before turning abruptly and leaving the room, shutting the door behind her quietly. Harry watched her go, not trying to stop the girl. _She'll see it in the end_, he bowed his head slightly. _She'll see it in the end._

"Such a strange girl."

Harry snapped his head around to see the Morrigan perched on a chair near his bed. His breath caught in his throat – "When – how –," he could feel beads of sweat beginning to break out on his skin. The room was still spinning lazily around him, and the golden haze from the sun was becoming brighter, warmer.

The dark Goddess smiled, hopping off the chair and coming to stand next to Harry, her pale fingers reaching out to brush at his hair. "You're so close, dream child." She smiled at him, the light in her eyes wild and sad. "You smell like pain and death."

"So you've said before." Harry held himself still as her fingers played along his skin, brushing back his hair gently. He stared up at her as she cupped his chin, meeting her gaze with a small rush of fear. "Am I dying?"

The Morrigan frowned caressing his cheek gently. "No, child." She shook her head and sat on the edge of his bed, running a finger down his cheek. "You're not dying."

"Then why do I feel so odd?" He shivered as she withdrew her hands, goose bumps breaking out over his skin.

"You are close to the Otherworld." She shrugged slightly. "The Paths will always be open for you now – you just have to learn how to control it."

"But –," Harry shook slightly. "I feel so weak."

"Yes, but here," she touched his forehead gently, "you are strong."

Harry sighed, frustration and fear rushing through him. He jerked suddenly, reaching out to grab to Goddess' arm. She raised an eyebrow at him as he flushed. "I –," he bit his lip hard, nearly drawing blood. "Do you know of the Cw- Cwn Annwn?"

The smile on the Morrigan's face slipped away as she studied the teen in front of her gravely. "I know of the hounds of Annwn." She slipped her arm out of Harry's grip gently, taking a hold of his hand and cradling it in her own. "But they are long gone, like the Lord of Annwn, through the Veil and into the Summerlands."  
Harry shook his head slowly, his eyes glittering. "The – the man that I'm connected to…he found a way to capture two of them. He holds them captive, as his pets. They do his bidding, and he's going to send them here."

The Morrigan stood abruptly, her face pale. "That is impossible." She stared down at Harry, frowning harshly. "Gwyn ap Nudd would never lose control of his hounds, it is impossible."  
"But he – the man – has the Book of Living Dead." Harry shivered as the Morrigan's gaze grew cold. "He took it from the McVir clan."

"And opened the secrets of the realm of the dead." She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, the light in the room fading as her presence grew stronger. She opened her eyes and focused once more on Harry. "You have seen this, child?"

"Yes, ma'am." Harry's fists were clenched tightly in his sheets as he shook violently.

"Danu help us all." The Morrigan bowed her head as her form began to shift. She looked up at Harry through her lashes, her obsidian eyes dotted with the light of a thousand stars. "Move not from this castle child. I will find _him_ if I can."

"Thank you." Harry flinched as her form exploded, feathers raining down on him and the bed, only to disappear seconds later. He stared at where the Goddess had been standing, a cold knot in his stomach unclenching, just a bit. _She knows know_. He closed his eyes as he shoulders sagged, a trickle of blood running from his nose. _She knows know_.

End Chapter 38 

A/N: Thank you everyone who has reviewed. I know I don't do review responses anymore, but all your words really do mean a lot to me. Thank you all so much for sticking with the story =)


	39. Chapter 39: Charlie

A/N: I do not speak Gaelic, much to my displeasure. There are a few phrases included within the chapter, and I'm terribly, terribly sorry if I've mangled the hell out of them. I did my best to find a reliable translation of what I wanted to say, but alas – this is the WWW we're talking about. So, no disrespect is meant at _all_!!! Thank you moonfairyhime for betaing.

DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters – although I sure wish I did!

Chapter 39: Charlie 

"Lupin, your display of complete ineptitude…"

"Snape shut it before I…"

"Sirius, please. Severus. I know we're all frustrated…"

"Hey!" There was silence. All eyes swiveled towards Neville. "Adults," the sandy haired boy pointed at the men, "teenagers." He pointed at himself, Blaise and Sasha. "Adults." He pointed again at the men and then back at himself once more. "Teenagers."

The glower Severus directed their way was quite impressive. "Quite adept, Mr. Longbottom, but if you would care to explain –," he was stopped by Remus' hand on his arm. He jerked away from the werewolf's touch, turning his dark glare on the other man. "Now see here Remus…"

"Great Merlin they're pissy today." Sasha rolled her eyes and grabbed Neville's arm, dragging both boys to the other side of the room while the adults continued to bicker. "C'mon. I have an idea. Let's leave the children to their tantrums." There were muffled snorts and a nasty glare cast their way, but Sasha ignored them. "Here," she thrust a candle at Blaise. "Hold that. I've got matches in here somewhere…" she thrust her arm into her rucksack, chewing on her lower lip absently as she did rooted around in it.

"Why are you lighting a candle the muggle way?" Blaise eyed her oddly, holding the candle away from his robes uncomfortably.

"Because, if you had been _listening_ instead of sticking your tongue down Neville's throat you would know that we're in a section of the dungeons that are reacting violently to any spells whatsoever, so we have to be careful to _not_ use any frivolous incantations around the wards." She sighed and slipped her arm in to the shoulder, ignoring the scandalized look Blaise was giving her. "There we go – ow!"

Heads whipped around and the adults hurried over to see what was the matter. Sasha withdrew her hand, the matches clutched tight, but her fingers bloody. She dropped the bag on the ground and glared at it, shakily lighting the candle before anyone could stop her.

The candle sputtered, but soon flared to life. Severus snatched up the girl's hand, turning it over in the light carefully. "Whatever is in you bag –,"

Neville's startled gasp caused them to spin around. Where the adults had been standing was a man; he was short and stout, clothed in monk-like robes that did nothing to conceal his round belly. He was mostly bald, with a thin fringe of white hair near the base of his skull. He blinked at them a few times, his hands clapped to his stomach, before a large grin suddenly broke out over his face. "O mo realtas, Danu! Di duit!"

Sasha looked at Blaise, who looked at the candle and then down at her bloody hands. "What did you cut yourself on now?"

Sasha smiled wanly at him, her eyes wide.

The stranger frowned slightly, harrumphing quietly as they talked. He peered at Sasha and drummed his fingers on his belly absently. His head tilted to the side, then abruptly he snorted. "Hello!"

Sasha jumped. Blaise jerked, but did not drop the candle. Sirius, Remus and Severus all had their wands held tightly in their fists. Neville wound his hands into Blaise's robes, his eyes wide.

The man's smile returned. "This –," he waved a chubby hand, "English soil, yes?"

They all exchanged a glance. "Scottish now." Severus lowered his wand slowly, eyeing the man warily. He inched forward until he was standing in front of the children, partially blocking them from the man's view.

The man's eyebrows shot upwards. "The English bastards have been trounced have they?" He rocked back and forth on his feet, a flush of color rising to his cheeks. "I always said the oppression would go too far…" he trailed off, staring at the wall blankly for a moment. "I really should mark that down…"

Sasha blinked rapidly, a line appearing between her brows. She looked down at her hands and then back up at the candle Blaise was holding. She leaned in a peered at it, grabbing Blaise's hand to stop him from moving away. She jerked back after a moment, her eyes wide. "You're Ogma!"

The God of Learning turned and smiled at her. "Of course I am, child. Who are you?" He peered around Severus' frame, ignoring the warning look that the Potions Master sent his way.

"S-Sasha." The dark haired girl blinked a few times at the god. "You – you – hi." She blushed a brilliant crimson and shook her hair out of her face. "I didn't – I mean, it was just supposed to be a _guidance_ spell, not an actual _summoning_…"

Neville laid a hand on her shoulder as she continued to babble. Ogma smiled warmly at them, patting his girth gently. "Och, child. It has been an age since last I felt my name inscribed in ritual form." He closed his eyes briefly, tilting his head back and taking a deep breath. "Hogwarts is where we are, if I'm not mistaken?"

"Y-yes." Remus licked his lips nervously, glancing between the girl and the god. Sirius was nearly vibrating with tension at his side, his wand clasped tightly in his hand.

Ogma glanced at him briefly, dismissing him, and turned his gaze back to Sasha. "Is it?"  
Sasha glanced up at Severus, who moved around to stand behind the girl, resting his wandless hand on her shoulder. "Yes. This is Hogwarts," she took the handkerchief Blaise handed her and pressed it to her palm, wincing when the cloth came in contact with her cut.

"And why have you called for guidance, child?" Ogma laced his fingers together and rested them on top of his stomach, a small smile gracing his face. All of his attention was on her, ignoring the others in the room completely.

"I – we're having problems bolstering the wards." She tried to take a step forward, but the Potions Master's grip kept her in place. "All of the layering spells we've tried don't work…"

"Ah, well." Ogma quirked an eyebrow at the man behind Sasha but shrugged faintly. "That's where you're going wrong. The spells here are not layered, like paint, oh no…" He shook his head slightly, faint lines appearing around his mouth and eyes as his smile grew larger. "By mortar, brick and blood were they laid. By mortar, brick and blood will they stay." He winked at her, his eyes twinkling madly and then he disappeared.

"What the hell was that?" Sirius shook himself and rubbed at his arms, eyeing the spot where Ogma had just been. He took a step closer to Remus, brushing his shoulder against his lover's.

"I – I –," Sasha shrugged and swallowed thickly, fidgeting under their combined stares. "Before we came down here…I – I found a spell a few days ago. Was just supposed to help us…you know, head in the right direction. I never thought…" She shook her head and let up pressure on her hand, wiping off the excess blood slowly, keeping her gaze down until the heat from her cheeks faded.

"But the spilt blood and candle – flame and fuel. Hmm," Remus at the back of his neck absently, nodding. There was a gleam in his eyes as he turned back to where the God had been standing. "What _did_ you cut yourself on anyhow?"

"A quill." They stared at her. "What?" She shifted uncomfortably under their scrutiny, wincing as blood began to well once more in the cut.

"You cut yourself on your _quill_?" Severus let his hand drop from her shoulder, a small smile flying across his face. He caught Sirius staring at him and scowled harshly, turning away from the animagus with a muted snarl. Sirius ducked his head to hide his own grin.

"Yes, sir." Sasha shrugged and glanced up at her Head of House, an embarrassed smile on her face. "I jammed my hand on it actually, pretty hard too."

Neville took her hand and tilted it towards the candle. He frowned and poked at the gash, ignoring her yip of pain. "Here," he took the ruined handkerchief and folded it carefully, pressing it tight to her palm before securing it in place. "That'll do for now. You have keep more pressure on it, or it'll continue to weep blood. Don't dab at it."

"Good work, Neville," Remus smiled at the sandy haired teen, who flushed at the praise. Blaise covered his mouth with his free hand, hiding his smile at his boyfriend's blush.

"Five points to _Slytherin_," Neville gaped at the Potions Master, who was smirking at Sirius. The animagus growled under his breath and looked as though he were about to say something.

"So!" Blaise kicked Sasha in the ankle, getting her attention – and her glare. "The wards?" He raised an eyebrow at the adults, who stared at him blankly for a moment.

"Ah, yes." Severus sneered at Sirius before turning and crossing the room, coming to a stop a step away from where Ogma has stood. "By mortar, brick and blood…" He frowned and folded his arms across his chest, staring at the wall.

"If they're not layers then the wards are a type I've never heard of." Sirius pulled a chair out from one of the desks and sat heavily in it, resting his elbows on his knees. Remus placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head slightly, frowning.

"I'm sure that's a surprise to us all, Black." Severus leaned forward and touched the wall with a long finger, pulling away and rubbing at the residue left on his skin.

"Stuff it, Snape." Remus' hand tightened on the animagus' shoulder.

"Sirius –," The werewolf pinched the bridge of his nose tightly, a pained expression on his face.

"I think it means the builders mixed their blood in with the mortar!" Silence descended as they turned to stare at Neville. The sandy haired boy stood his ground, a flush spreading across his cheeks and up to his ears. "I mean…the – the – Ogma said, 'by mortar, brick and blood' right? Well, the builders could have mixed an offering of blood into the walls of the dungeons instead of just placing the spells after the building was completed – I mean, look how fast the – that – er, God came when Sasha cut her hand?" Neville snapped his mouth shut and dropped his gaze to the floor, trying to keep himself from babbling any further.

"That is a very good hypothesis, Mr. Longbottom." Severus nodded slowly, tapping a finger against his lips. Neville ogled at the Potions Master, his jaw going slack as the older wizard complimented him yet again. "Yes, the element of earth would be in the mortar, air is in both the bricks and the mortar, water…"

"Is in the mortar too, we know that Snape." Sirius crossed his legs at his ankles, ignoring the hateful glare sent his way. Remus sighed and dropped his hand from the animagus' shoulder, rolling his eyes at his lover's surliness.

"And the element of fire comes from the bricks!" Sasha flexed her hand carefully, wincing a bit at the pull of the cloth against the skin. "So their prayers and their spells mixed in with the very stones of the school, making it all connected rather than layered one upon the other."

"And thus, much stronger and harder to break." Severus dropped his hands to his sides and ran a hand along the rough wall, frowning as he studied the dark stones intently. "But that still does not answer how we are to combine the shielding spells that we know and the ancient spells the builders used."

"Maybe…" Blaise frowned and looked at Neville. "What if we took our own blood and offered it up as a sacrifice?"

"What!" Sirius was on his feet in an instant, gaping at the sable haired boy.

"Quiet, Black." Severus' eyes were dark as he considered Blaise's words.

"That boy just suggested –," Sirius drew in a deep breath, his face taking on a fine flush. "Look, that's _blood magic_…"

"Shut _up_, Black." The Potions Master favored him with an icy glare, which shut the animagus up mid-rant. "Mr. Zabini had a very valid point. If the ancient builders were not adverse to using blood magic, than neither should we be in attempting to reinforce the wards." Severus dropped his hand from the wall and took a step back, his gaze raking over the wall consideringly.

"But…" Sirius looked to Remus, but found his lover steadily _not_ looking at him. "Alright, alright." His shoulders slumped and he held his hands up in surrender. "Maybe that's the way to go about doing it – but lets try all avenues first, okay?" He looked at Remus pleadingly. The werewolf studied the former Auror for a long moment before nodding slowly.

"Alright, Sirius. We'll try the layering spells one more time and if they still don't work then we'll try Blaise's suggestion." Remus sighed and pushed his hair out of his eyes tiredly. "Let's get started."

**qpqp**

In the end they tried every spell they knew – and a few Sirius chimed in with that none of the Slytherins had ever heard before. The animagus refused to tell them his sources after a rather spectacular display of failed magic that caused Severus' hair to turn purple for several minutes and left the rest of the room's occupants ducking for cover. The Potions Master had been anything but pleased.

Typical shielding spells bounced off of the wards in the dungeons, never sticking in place or more commonly fading within seconds of being cast. They tried tying the spells to an object, but in all of their experiments the object quickly crumbled, becoming dust within minutes of the spells being cast. Occasionally the warding spell bounced off the old wards and had the caster diving for cover until the rest could get the spell under control, which was difficult since the most basic spells they tried to cast sometimes came out much more…amplified than they originally meant them to be. Finally they were left with one last option – a blood ritual.

Severus offered up his own arm before any of the others could speak up. He eyed Remus warily as Sasha dug up a small utility knife from her bag, handing it over to the Potions Master with wide eyes. He carefully made an incision on his right arm, letting the blood drip down and splash onto the floor messily, but making sure none of it splattered onto his shoes.

"Should we say anything?" Neville wrapped a hand into Blaise's robes and watched his Head of House with big eyes, his lower lip trapped tightly between his teeth.

"I dunno," the sable haired boy shrugged and patted Neville's cold hands gently. "Maybe?"

Severus glared at them and fidgeted slightly, wiping the knife off on his robes and handing it back to Sasha without looking at her. He glared at Remus and Sirius before clearing his throat noisily and rolling his eyes. "Cast the bloody spells already."

"Is someone getting sicky because of the sight of blood?" Sirius smirked at the other man, but grunted as Remus' elbow made contact with his side. He glanced at his lover and snapped his mouth shut at the look on the werewolf's face.

Remus raised his wand and cast a common warding spell. The magic spun out of the werewolf's wand, swirling around the blood still dripping off of Severus' arm, and then fit against the walls of the room, flaring once before it faded. They held their breaths. The magic held for a minute. Two minutes. But at three, the magic buckled and warped before finally crumbling.

"Blast." Severus dropped his arm and pressed the sleeve of his robe against the cut, staring at the walls furiously. "That should have worked."

Sasha moved forward, staring at the blood on the ground carefully. She looked up at the walls and then back down at the ground. She hauled her rucksack up onto the table and dove into it, pulling out her ancient runes text. She flipped through a few pages before finding the one she wanted. She then unwrapped the bandage around her hand, flexing the appendage a few times, working the blood to the surface. Neville stepped up to her side, looking over her shoulder at the book in front of her.

"What are you doing?" The adults were still ignoring them, debating amongst themselves the best way to go about the next attempt.

Sasha shrugged. "I'm going to try something." She propped the book up on the table near the candle, eyeing the image on the page carefully. She took a deep breath and poked at the gash on her hand, frowning at the small amount of blood available. Before either boy could stop her, she brought up the knife in her hand and dug deeper into her palm, hissing in pain. She dipped her fingers into the welling blood of the cut and then began to trace a rune on the wall, ignoring the startled exclamations from the boys and the adults' sudden interest.

The change in the room was immediate. A low hum swept through them, the deep vibrations causing the table to shudder and the candle to flicker. Blaise grabbed the candle and lifted it off the table before it could tip over, holding it up so that Sasha had more light. The girl spared him a pained smile and then turned back to her hand, biting her lip harshly as she pulled on the skin, causing the blood to well. She ignored the three older wizards that appeared at her side and concentrated on her task, ignoring the looks she was getting from the men.

Once the rune was done, she stepped back, licking her lips nervously. Severus immediately snatched up her hand and pressed his own handkerchief to the wound, glaring at her blackly. "Idiot child!" He shook his head as the white cloth quickly turned crimson. "What were you thinking!"

"Shh," Sasha pulled at her hand halfheartedly, but let the older man fuss over it as much as he wanted. "I think it's working." Indeed, the image glowed brightly and then slowly faded, the blood and the light spreading out over the surface of the wall. The magic around them shuddered, shook – and then held.

They all let out a collective breath. "It worked." Sasha sagged in relief and then winced as Severus pressed the cloth to her wound more securely.

"Somewhat." Remus approached the wall, a small frown on his face as he studied the rune Sasha has inscribed on the wall. "It's only this room that's been warded. If we want to ward the entire dungeon…" He let out an explosive breath, blowing his bangs out of his eyes as he rubbed at the back of his neck.

"Then we're going to need more volunteers." Sirius raised his eyebrows at their combined stares. "I _do_ occasionally say something intelligent, you know." He folded his arms across his chest and glowered at his lover, tilting his chin up stubbornly.

Remus smiled widely at him, his amber eyes sparkling, saying nothing. The Slytherins rolled their eyes and turned back to issue at hand.

**qpqpqpqp**

The Morrigan flew through the Dark, her obsidian eyes scanning the black for any sight of movement. Her sisters walked the Paths, their bright auras beacons in the Dark. One by one the Paths lit up as the Goddesses walked them, spreading out in an ever-increasing spiral, searching for their brethren, but no sign had been found of Gwyn ap Nudd, nor any of the other Gods. The dark goddess snarled at the mists, spiraling higher and farther into the Dark. _Gwyn ap Nudd_, her golden eyes flashed as she dove further into the mists, _where are you?_

Rosmerta was at a crossroads, her hand resting on the signpost when she froze, her head whipping to one side as she listened intently. A scent wafted past her nose and she paled, fisting her hands into her skirts as her heart began to pound in her throat. She glanced up into the Dark, squinting as she searched for the Morrigan – but the older goddess was nowhere to be seen. Rhiannon was close, Rosmerta could feel her presence in the Dark, steadily coming closer. She bit her lip and took a hold of her skirts, pulling them out of the way as she ran towards the other Goddess' presence, not willing to wait. _It simply can't be possible_, she shook her head and laughed suddenly, a wild light entering her eyes as she ran. _It can't_!

Dian Cecht looked up from the book in his hands, the hair on the back of his neck rising. He rose from his seat and crossed to the window, looking out over where the rolling fields of his lands once were. The structure of the Otherworld had collapsed to such a state that nothing was left of the suns and moons that used to rise and fall at their creator's whim; and the lands which had once held the faithful lesser spirits of the Otherworld had vanished long ago, leaving only the ruins of his holding and nothing more.

Dian Cecht stared out into the Dark, the prickle moving down from his neck and sweeping across his skin. He blinked furiously, shaking his head slightly at the sight evolving in front of him.

A sea was rising from the mists.

**qpqpqpqp**

Harry sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly. He had a faint headache that simply wouldn't go away – but he wasn't about to mention _that_ to anyone. _Not if I want to get out of the Ward before I'm twenty_. He rolled his eyes and snorted, dropping his hand to his side as Draco poked his head around the door and looked in on him.

The blond smiled at him, slipping in the door and closing it behind him quietly. Draco crossed the room and perched on the edge of the bed, reaching out to run his fingertips down Harry's cheek. "Hey."

"Hey." Harry leaned in to the touch, the room around him becoming more solid the longer the blond was near him. "Think I can get out of here yet?"

Draco frowned, glancing towards the door where they could both hear Madam Pomfrey and Severus arguing. "I don't know." He shrugged and scooted closer to the smaller boy. "I'm not even sure it would be best to let you out of the Ward…after all, it hasn't even been a day since…"

Harry silenced the other boy by placing his fingers on Draco's lips. "Shh." He cocked his head to one side and listened. "Can you hear that?"

Draco's eyes widened as he stared at Harry. "Hear what?" He reached up and grasped the other boy's hand, holding it gently in his own.

"A thousand violins playing 'the world weeps for me'." Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head, a wide smile spreading across his face at Draco's outraged expression.

"Potter don't you _dare_ joke about a thing like that!" Anger lit up Draco's pale eyes, making them sparkle. He pulled away from Harry, his hands balling into fists at his side as he stared at the green eyed boy. "That wasn't _funny_."

Harry's smile faltered and finally died away completely. He stared at Draco solemnly, a painful knot in his throat. "I know." He looked away from Draco, blinking rapidly. "But if I don't joke about it then I have to actually think about it. And if I really think about it, things start to…happen. And I –," he swallowed painfully and ran his palms over the bedspread, "I don't want to think about it – about anything just yet. Alright?"

"Hey," Draco was suddenly at his side and wrapping the other boy into a tight embrace. Harry curled his hands into the other boy's soft clothes, burying his head into Draco's neck. The blond ignored the warmth that splashed against his skin as he soothed circles into Harry's back. "Shh. I'm sorry. I didn't think…"

"You didn't know." Harry shuddered and went limp, allowing Draco to pull him into his lap. "It – it's better when you're around. Everything seems…clearer. More firm."

"What do you mean?" Draco pulled the covers around them and rested a cheek against the dark hair under his chin.

Harry shook slightly and slipped a hand under Draco's shirt, pressing flesh to flesh. He took several deep breaths and let them out slowly, listening to the blonde's heartbeat. "When…when I'm alone…it's like," he frowned and shifted closer to the larger boy, "it's like the room fades away. Sometimes. Not all the time. But sometimes…" he let out a long breath, "Things start to _slide_. There are things whispering, moving, just out of the corner of my eye. And sometimes I think –," Harry shuddered, "Sometimes I think I hear the _ocean_ and I don't know why…"

"Shh…" Draco's heart contracted as Harry spoke. He slipped the smaller boy's shirt away from his body and slid his hands against the pale flesh, frowning when he found the skin chilled. He lay back with Harry in his arms, pulling the boy close and rubbing his back gently. "We're miles from the ocean, Harry. Maybe it's your ears? I remember Millie saying something about that once…"

"No." Harry sniffed and turned his head, resting it against the blonde's shoulder. "It's not that." The green eyes were dark as he stared past Draco at the wall. "But it's one of the reasons why I want out of here." He closed his eyes briefly. "If – if I'm around other people, then I won't be able to _hear_ it. It'll just fade away like background noise and I can try and be normal for a while."

Draco brought up one hand and buried it in the dark hair, tilting Harry's head back until he could look into the green eyes. "But when I'm here the – this feeling goes away?"

Harry nodded slightly, a small smile tugging at his lips. "Yeah," he searched Draco's face – only slightly blurry from such a close proximity. "It does."

"Good." Draco leaned forward and kissed Harry gently, pulling back after a moment and pressing the dark head back down to his shoulder. "It's a good thing I already promised I'd never leave you then." He brushed his lips over Harry's forehead, carding a hand through the dark locks. "You're mine – and a Malfoy _never_ lets go of what's his."

The smaller boy snorted, but relaxed under Draco's touch. He let the blond comfort him, clinging to the larger frame as hard as he dared. The room spun around them slightly and he closed his eyes tightly against the rising sound of waves. _Please, lemme get out. Let me be around other people…I don't want to hear this anymore_…

**qpqpqpqp**

The Great Hall was noisier than usual. Classes had been cancelled for the second day in a row and none of the professors were saying a word about it.

"What's going on?"

"Maybe the teachers are on strike!"

"What's a strike?"

Hermione sighed, her chin propped up in her hand as she slumped over the Gryffindor table. She was sitting at the far end, with the majority of the House between her and her year mates. She glanced over and caught Ron staring at her. She glared at him and rolled her eyes, turning away. Her gaze fell on the Slytherin table, which was even more sparsely populated than usual. Ginny was there, as was Pansy and Millicent, the three girls chatting amiably, their heads canted down to look at a magazine the blonde girl held. Harry and Draco were nowhere to be seen. Ginny turned and caught Hermione staring at her. The younger witch narrowed her eyes at the Gryffindor, holding her gaze challengingly.

"You really shouldn't get into a staring contest with her." Seamus' voice broke Hermione's concentration.

She turned and looked up at the Irish boy, who was folding his tall frame onto the bench next to her. "Why?"

"She'll win." Seamus poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice and took a long draught.

As he refilled the glass, Hermione caught sight of a bandage peeking out of the bottom of his sleeve. "Seamus, what happened to your arm?"

He jerked, the pumpkin juice splashing over the rim of the cup. He looked down at her arm and flushed, hastily tugging down his sweater. "It's nothing, Hermione." He set down the pitcher with a solid _thunk_, snatching back his hands and hiding them under the table.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the boy. "Seamus –,"

The boy turned and leaned in close to her, his eyes wide and deadly serious. "It's. Nothing. Hermione." His jerked his head slightly, indicating the students around them. "Just leave it, alright. I was…helping some people."

The bushy haired girl frowned, blinking down at his arm for a long moment. Then she gasped. "You're –,"

A foot connected with her shin, causing her to yelp. She glared at Seamus, who stared back at her unrepentantly. "It's. Nothing."

Hermione swallowed thickly and nodded, chilled by the look in the other boy's eyes. "Alright." She glanced down at his arm. "But was there no other way?"

Seamus' expression softened slightly. "No, Herm. There was no other way."

"Oh." She straightened and looked down at her plate, her hands twisting together in her lap. "What's going on?" Her voice was quiet, nearly soundless.

Seamus opened and closed his mouth a few times before sighing. He scratched his head, a strange smile coming over his face. "Well, Herm, you see –,"

"Ladies and gentlemen." The Headmaster's voice cut Seamus off and silence fell instantly over the room. Albus stood, resting his hands on the table in front of him, a somber expression on his face. "I know the last few days have been confusing for all of you, and I apologize. Classes will be cancelled until next week, where they will pick up once again, hopefully without anymore interruptions. A great darkness has come over our times, children, and we must be strong. Fifth years and above, I ask that you stay behind after dinner, and that you of the lower years head immediately back to your dorms. All will be explained in due time."

A sea of murmurs swept through the room as Albus sat back down. Hermione looked over to the Slytherin table in time to see Draco and Harry appear. The blond looked much better than how she last saw him; his normal, haughty expression was firmly in place, along with his sneer. Harry, however…

_He looks like a ghost_. Hermione gripped the edge of the table, her eyes going wide. The green-eyed boy was pale and there were large bags under his eyes. His cheekbones stood out prominently, creating deep shadows on his cheeks. Hermione could also see him tremble slightly, and how Draco had to help him keep his balance as he slid into his seat. Harry rolled his eyes at the blond, saying something that made the other boy's mask crack slightly and allow him to laugh. He shooed his Housemates helping hands away and poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice, raising an eyebrow at Draco after setting down the pitcher without spilling a drop.

"He's hiding it well," Seamus' voice was soft. Hermione turned and looked at the other Gryffindor, who was also watching Harry carefully. He spared her a pained smile and a shrug. "But he's getting worse. S – we're all worried."

"How bad is it?" Hermione dropped her eyes to her plate, a lump forming in her throat. _I thought nothing could be worse than what I saw_…she glanced back up at the Slytherin table, watching Harry carefully. _But now_…

"Bad enough." Seamus' voice was grim as he lowered his gaze to his plate and began fiddling with his eating utensils, glancing up every now and then to look at the pale green-eyed boy once more.

Hermione shut her eyes tightly, drawing in a deep breath and letting it out slowly. _Oh Harry_…She shook her head and glanced around the room, watching the other students laugh and chatter amongst each other with ease. She pushed her plate away roughly, her appetite vanishing. Seamus spared her a commiserating smile, and then went back to studying the table in front of him. Hermione brought her hands up and started rubbing at her temples, a massive headache already forming behind her eyes.

**qpqp**

The fifth, sixth and seventh years shuffled down the long tables, gathering close to the Head Table and their professors.

Albus looked down at the upturned faces, his heart constricting tightly. He pushed the feeling away, clearing his throat as he stood. "Thank you for staying," he smiled down at a pair of Hufflepuffs in front of him. "I have some very grave news." He folded his hands into his sleeves, taking a deep breath and scanning over the crowd of students quickly. "Voldemort is planning to attack Hogwarts in five days' time."

There were gasps and a few shrieks as the students took in the news. Albus held a hand up for silence, which was granted almost immediately. "The Dark Lord's watchers are already surrounding the school. I would have liked to have sent you children away from this terrible event, but your safety, as well as your families' is in dire jeopardy."

"Why?" A terrified looking sixth year Hufflepuff stood and wrapped her arms around her middle tightly. "Why can't we leave?"

"Because they'll pick you off one by one." Pansy's cool voice turned heads. The Slytherins were the only ones taking the news calmly, their aloof masks firmly in place. Even Harry managed to smooth most of the expression from his face as he met the other Houses' stares evenly.

"Says the Death Eater." The ugly mutter came from Gryffindor table.

Albus turned to his golden House and frowned. "Now, children." His glare turned icy and the students shifted nervously under the look. "We must work together in this. Divided we fall, together we shall be victorious. Your Heads of House will be escorting you to your dorms where they will inform the younger children of the danger. We need _you_ to help keep the younger years calm and under control, and with the battle comes, we will need you to lead them to safety, should the Light fail." Albus' expression was grim.

"But why can't the Aurors come and help us?" Ron stood slowly, a determined expression on his face. There were several nods around him.

"The Apparition point for the school is off Hogwarts grounds. The wards that protect the school do not protect that area, and as such, anyone arriving or attempting to leave would be easy to target." Albus shook his head slowly. "I wish there was another way – but aside from dropping the school's wards, there is none."

"But –," Ron chewed on his lower lip, a slight flush spreading across his face. "What about our families?"

Albus nodded and bowed his head briefly. "Your families would be in more danger trying to take you from the school than by leaving you here. Children," He raised his hands, his blue eyes weary. "I am sorry, but this is the price of war. To keep the peace of the wizarding world, the attack on the school must be kept secret, otherwise panic will sweep through our society, allowing for Voldemort to gain an even stronger foothold. I am trusting _you_," Albus leaned forward, taking in the rapt expressions of the children, "to help us through this crisis. I need you to do all that you can to help us in this dark time. Keep vigilant, be aware. Keep your wand on you at all times, do not wander off alone. Keep an eye out for your fellow students and most of all _do not leave the castle grounds_."

The children stared up at him with wide, large eyes. Nods swept through the group in front of him, murmurings of acceptance and understanding passing from one table to the next. Only the Slytherins remained impassive, their eyes shuttered and cold, their voices silent.

Albus looked at Harry, who met his gaze evenly. The green eyes were pained and the shadows were darker than usual. _Oh my boy_, Albus dropped the boy's gaze and looked back towards the Gryffindor table. _I wish things could have been different_.

**qpqpqpqp**

"Ron!"

The youngest Weasley turned and smiled grimly at Michael. "Hey," the Gryffindor's expression was grim. He waited for the Ravenclaw to catch up to him, his hands stuffed deep into his pockets.

"Hey," Michael sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He eyed Ron carefully, _I must be careful with this…_ "Can you believe it?" He let his hands fall to his sides, twisting them into his robes nervously.

"Yeah, I can." Ron's eyes glittered dangerously. "What I can't believe is that Dumbledore is _allowing_ Potter to stay here. Doesn't he know that Potter's going to let Him in? I mean – they're connected! The scar's going to allow You-Know-Who right through the wards and Potter won't have to raise a finger to help him!"

Michael could barely hide his glee. "Yeah," he sighed again and shrugged, looking down at his shoes. "That's exactly what I was thinking." _Congratulations, Ronald Weasley. When I give my report to the Dark Lord I will be sure to mention how _helpful_ you were in assisting me._

"Really?" Ron's mouth quirked up into a half-smile and he shrugged. "That's not something I hear everyday." The smile turned genuine. "Just wait till the twins find out!"

The Ravenclaw ducked his head to hide his smile, but allowed himself to laugh softly. He quickly got a hold of himself and plastered on a somber expression when he looked back up at the other boy. "There should be something we can do to stop _Him_, though, you know? I mean…it's _stupid_ to keep Potter here when the two of them are connected…" He chewed on his lip and let his sentence trail off, watching Ron through his bangs as the redhead considered what he said.

"Yeah." Ron nodded slowly, a frown forming on his face. "You're right. I mean, what's Dumbledore thinking? He has to get Potter out of here – away from all of us! Then You-Know-Who won't attack here and we'll all be safe." He balled up one hand and smacked it into the palm of his other hand, the crack loud in the deserted hallway.

"Exactly." Michael schooled his expression into one of utmost sincerity as he took a step closer to the redhead. "There has to be a way of getting Potter out of the school before You-Know-Who attacks. If Dumbledore doesn't do it…"

"Then we should." Ron suddenly straightened, a gleam coming to his eyes. "If Dumbledore isn't going to protect us, then we need to protect ourselves!"

"Exactly." Michael's eyes glittered. He motioned Ron closer, drawing the redhead into a small alcove. "Remember a while back, you and I had a certain conversation…"

**qpqpqpqp**

"The Order members are arriving." Minerva's normally kept appearance was disheveled. Her hair was slowly unraveling from its usual bun, the flyaway strands creating a halo around her head.

Albus looked up from the stack of reports he was reviewing. "Good." He rubbed a hand across the lower half of his face tiredly. "And the Weasleys?"

"They will come." Disapproval was apparent in Minerva's tone. "I still don't see _why_ you want them here considering…"

"They are opposed to Voldemort, Minerva, and we need all the help we can get – even from them." The Headmaster's eyes rarely twinkled now. He stared up at his Deputy Headmistress. "Inform me when they arrive."

"Yes, Albus." Minerva inclined her head briefly before taking her leave.

While access to Hogwarts was limited, Albus had decided to keep the floo system open for one last day. The only access to the Hogwart's floo was via the Order Headquarters, and all those who had access to that system. They had four days to go until the Dark Lord launched his attack and Albus wanted his pieces in place well before the day of battle. Opening Hogwarts to the Weasleys had been a difficult decision, one that Albus hoped he would not regret.

**qpqp**

"Oufff!" Arthur Weasley tumbled out of the fireplace, wincing in pain. His wife arrived moments later, her landing somewhat more dignified.

"Arthur?" Molly patted at her hair, swatting absently at the soot that covered her robes as she looked around dazedly.

"Here dearest." Arthur helped his wife to his feet, helping her to brush off the last of the ash. They turned to the fireplace and waited for Percy to arrive. He bounced out of the floo system moments later, his face flushing a dark red in embarrassment at his graceless landing. He scrambled to his feet, wrenching his robes straight as he stood, shrugging off his parent's attempts at helping him. He glanced past his parents and jerked, bringing the older Weasley's attention to the other people in the room.

Alastor Moody glared at the young Mr. Weasley, a nastier than usual scowl etched deeply onto his face. Lucius, however, was smiling at them, although it did not meet his eyes – and both wizards had their wands out and pointed at the new arrivals.

"What is the meaning of this?" Arthur frowned at Alastor, moving in front of his wife protectively. Percy placed a hand on his mother's shoulder, squeezing tightly.

"State your names, hand over your wands and roll up your sleeves." Moody's hand tightened on his wand as he stared at Arthur, his magical eye rolling madly in its socket. Lucius remained leaning against the wall near the door, but his grip on his wand was steady and sure, his gaze flicking from Moody to Arthur carefully.

"Alastor! You know me! It's Arthur Weasley…" The Weasley patriarch smiled nervously at Moody, holding his hands out and taking a step towards the cranky auror.

"I would advise you to do as he says," Lucius' smile turned vicious, halting Arthur mid-step. "It would be a shame to have to put you under Veritaserum." He pushed away from the wall and strolled up to the redhead, looking down his nose at them. "Now, your wands, if you please."

The Weasley's paled, but quickly surrendered their wands and rolled up their sleeves. Alastor tested their skin and wands for charms while Lucius looked them over for any sign of Imperio. "They're clean." Moody shoved the wands back into their hands and wiped his hands on his robes, still eyeing the new arrivals darkly.

"Unfortunately I concur." Lucius sneered at Arthur, who glared back at the blond.

"Now see here, Malfoy…" Arthur's hands were balled into fists at his side.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Percy," Albus appeared in the doorway, silencing Arthur before he could begin. "I'm glad you have arrived." The Headmaster's tone was pleasant, but chilly. Lucius smirked at the other wizard, but stepped back, shooting a dark look at Albus as he did so.

"I'm glad you changed your mind, sir." Arthur smiled at the old wizard, instantly dismissing Lucius' presence and focusing on the Headmaster. "It's good to be back."

Albus inclined his head slightly, but did not return the other wizard's smile. "As you know time is short, so I will be brief. Contact with the students is being severely limited. They have until sunset to be out of their dorms, but no later. If you wish to see Ron or the twins you will have to go through Minerva – she will deliver your message. This is as much for the Order member's safety as the children," he held up a hand when Molly looked as though she was about to argue. "Please. It is best for all parties this way."

Molly and Arthur exchanged a look, but finally nodded. Percy, however, jutted his chin out stubbornly.

"What about the Potter boy?" Percy pushed his way past his mother to stand in front of the Headmaster, a stubborn light in his eye. Arthur grabbed his son's arm and hissed at him, but the younger wizard ignored him.

Albus raised one eyebrow, his mouth flattening down into a line as he looked the young redhead up and down. "What of him, Mr. Weasley?" He made no effort to hide his dislike of the younger man.

Percy shook off his father's arm and took a step forward, swallowing thickly. "He should be put of the school immediately, you know that. He's a danger to everyone here…"

"Silence, please, Mr. Weasley." Albus' eyes were icy and Percy involuntarily took a step back from the angry glint in the older man's eyes. "Mr. Potter is not a danger to anyone in this castle, I can assure you of that."

"But –," Percy shook his head sharply.

"Headmaster are you…" Bill froze in the doorway to the room, his eyes slipping past Albus and landing on the Weasley's. "In here." Bill blinked several times, his mouth thinning down into a harsh line before turning to the Headmaster. "Sir, the warding of the dungeons is complete. Professor McGonagall has asked me to help with the final sweep through the Gryffindor Tower."

"Ah, yes. Thank you for informing me." Albus offered the younger wizard a lemon sherbert, which Bill declined. As he turned to go, Molly spoke up.

"Don't you have anything to say to us?" Her eyes were bright and glassy. Arthur wrapped an arm around her shoulders, hugging her tightly for a moment.

Bill's shoulders tensed and he turned his head slightly to speak over his shoulder. "No, I don't." He turned back towards the door, catching Lucius' eye briefly. The head of the Malfoy line winked at him, making Bill smile sadly. He started out the door.

"How _dare_ you!" Percy tried to push past his father, but Arthur held him tight, letting go of Molly in the process. The Weasley patriarch said nothing as his former son left the room without looking back.

Albus' expression was grave as he regarded them. "There are a number of Order members who are not at all pleased with your view of Mr. Potter and Slytherin House. I ask you to put aside your differences for this greater purpose – no matter what you believe, Voldemort _is_ coming to Hogwarts and we all must be prepared for it, no matter what." His gaze swept over them once more before he turned and left the room, leaving the family with Alastor and Lucius once more.

"I'll be off then," Lucius bared his teeth at Arthur in a parody of a smile. "Ta, Arthur." He strolled from the room, pausing briefly by the door. "Oh, and Arthur," he turned and smiled at the redhead, "I'm so _glad_ to see the Black family expanding so. Their youngest, Ginny Black, I do believe you know her? Yes, well," the smile was thin and sharp, "she is doing _extraordinarily_ well. Better than all your pathetic little spawn put together I suppose." The blond winked at them. "Just thought you ought to know." And he was gone.

"The _nerve_!" Molly's hands were twisted tightly into her robes, a furious expression on her face. Percy laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, nodding in agreement.

They never saw the gleam of tears in Arthur's eyes.

**qpqpqpqp**

"Ah Ginny!" Remus smiled widely at the girl, hopping down off the small ladder he had conjured. The Headmaster had sent him yet another pile of books for him to look over, and there simply wasn't enough room in the small library their suite offered. So the werewolf had been putting up shelves for entirety of the morning and had only just finished placing the books in the shelves in an order he could remember.

"Hi Remus." Pansy poked her head in the door and smiled brightly at the werewolf.

Remus nearly tripped over the couch. "Ah…Hello Ms. Parkinson."

"Ow!" Pansy's head disappeared from the doorway briefly, reappearing moments later. "Millie says hi too."

Remus' expression was a study. "Hello Ms. Bulstrode."

Ginny hid her smile behind her hand, waving at the girls as they left, their arms linked and their heads bent together, giggling quietly. She turned back to the werewolf, her eyes shining. "I got a note from you and Sirius?"

Remus' easy grin faded a bit. "Ah, yes." He motioned her inside and sat on the couch, patting the cushion next to him invitingly. "There's something I think you should be aware of…"

The door banged open and an irate Bill and Sirius stormed into the suite. Remus was on his feet in an instant, moving in front of Ginny, shielding her from view. He relaxed as it appeared that the two wizards were alone.

"I – I – I –," Bill stalked over to the fireplace and placed his hands on the mantle, his knuckles turning white with strain.

"What's wrong? What's happened?" Ginny's voice stopped Sirius mid-motion. The animagus was headed for a cabinet, fury nearly radiating off of his body. He checked his motion and swung around, quickly finding Ginny on the couch.

He glanced at Remus. "You haven't told her yet?"

Remus shook his head, shrugging slightly. "The two of you interrupted before I could."

"Ah." Sirius opened and closed his mouth a few times before turning back to the cabinet and pulling out two glasses. He poured a hefty dollop for both himself and Bill, handing the younger wizard his glass silently as he made his way to the couches. He sat himself down in the loveseat, tossing back the amber liquid with ease, wincing slightly as the alcohol burned its way down his throat.

"Sirius?" Ginny scooted to the edge of her seat, her cane clasped tightly in her hands.

The animagus opened his eyes and stared at Ginny silently for a moment. Then he sighed. "The Weasleys are here." He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, rolling the crystal between his palms slowly, not looking up at the young witch in front of him. "They arrived earlier today and will be staying until the battle. How long they'll be here after that –," Sirius let out a long breath, "Well that depends on how everything goes."

Ginny's knuckles turned white and she closed her eyes briefly, breathing heavily through her nose. _I will not panic…I will not try and kill them while they are here…I will not panic…_ "How –," she shook her head and bit her lower lip, ducking her head and letting her hair fall around her face.

"How what?" Remus sat next to her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged and studied her Jaredth carefully. "Never mind."

"No, Ginny," Remus rubbed her back in soothing circles. "What?"

"I –," she chewed on the inside of her lip vigorously, glancing up at Sirius through her lashes. "I just…wanted to know…how they – how they…looked."

"Ah." There was sudden understanding in the werewolf's eyes. "I see."

"Yeah." Ginny cleared a suddenly tight throat and lowered her gaze back down to her cane.

"I don't. What do you mean?" Sirius frowned at the pair on the couch, his fingers loosely holding the crystal snifter.

Remus shook his head sharply and stood, pulling Ginny up with him. "Never you mind, Sirius Black." He looked down at Ginny and tapped her chin gently. "How would you and Bill like to eat here with us tonight?"

Ginny's eyes lit up. "Oh yes!" She turned to Bill, who had finally let go of his death grip with the mantle. His tired eyes met his sister's and he nodded. She turned back to Sirius, her eyes wide and pleading.

The animagus rolled his eyes and threw his hands up into the air – forgetting that he'd had a glass in his grip. The crystal went flying and would have shattered had Bill not caught the glass reflexively. "I'm taking that as a sign. Time for food."

"How's a flying glass a sign?" Ginny stage whispered to Remus, who chuckled.

"I haven't the faintest idea – although I'm sure it makes perfect sense to him." Sirius merely glared at them, but was given away by the smile hovering at the edge of his mouth.

**qpqpqpqp**

"Is that all?" Minerva sat on a couch, her shoulders slumped just a bit and her eyes tired.

"Just about." Arthur sat to her right, staring down at his hands blindly.

"How many Order members have yet to come?" The Gryffindor Head of House rubbed at her temple, the fierce ache behind her eyes not going away.

"Ten." Arthur's grip on his wand tightened. "There are at least five that we think have gone…missing."

Minerva's face crumpled for a moment, inhaling with a hiss. She turned her head and clenched her hands in the cushions next to her. There was silence – and then…

"Charlie's still out there too."

"Yes." Arthur licked dry and chapped lips, his breath coming in short stutters. "He – we haven't had any communication with him since the winter holidays." The fine grain of wood in his wand was dinged in several places, mementos of too many battles he and his family had fought in his lifetime. "I – I don't know if he's alright…"

"I'm sure he is, Arthur." Minerva's face, while pale, was perfectly composed. "After all, he is a trained, adult wizard. I'm sure he could," she turned bright eyes to the head of the Weasley family, "easily take on a mob of people and live to tell the tale."

Arthur blanched and turned his head away, his shoulders drooping. "Minerva…"

"Arthur Weasley what were you _thinking_!" Her face twisted and she shook her head slightly. "He's just a _boy_, Arthur! A courageous, hardheaded, hurting _boy_! How could your family do this to him! And Ginny! Arthur, what's gotten _into_ you?"

Arthur kept his head turned from her, staring at the far wall blankly. "I don't know how to explain it to you Minerva. I really don't." He finally looked at her and his eyes were red rimmed. "I regret what was done and I would take it back if I could – but Molly and the boys…" Arthur shook his head vaguely, lowering his gaze back to his wand. "They see only the evil that has been done…"

"What _evil_?" Minerva slapped a hand down on the cushion beside her, creating a small cloud of dust. "What evil? Explain to me in detail just what _evil_ Harry or Ginny ever did to you and the rest of your family!"

"How many times have my children nearly died because of him!" The end of Arthur's leash had been reached. He abruptly stood and began to pace in front of the fire. "How many times has Ron and Ginny – and even the twins – taken blows meant for Harry? How many times have my children risked their own lives to help him – and when has he _ever_ thanked us? Apologized for what had happened? Never."

"That's not true." Minerva also rose, her hands clasped tightly at her waist. "You know that's not true."

"Are you calling me a liar, Minerva?" Arthur stopped pacing and turned to face her.

"No," the deputy Headmistress sighed and shook her head. "I think you are confused."

"I am _not_ –," Arthur took a step forward, only to be stopped by the sound of the floo opening once more. "I thought that was it!" He moved to stand shoulder to shoulder with Minerva, his wand held at the ready.

"I did too." The roaring of the floo system grew louder until both the adults were wincing in pain. The racket reached its crescendo with the fireplace spitting out its final traveler, before dying out completely.

"State your name, hand over your wand and…" Minerva could feel her eyes becoming wide.

Arthur took a step forward, a disbelieving smile spreading across his face. "Charlie?"

The redhead shook his head and clambered to his feet slowly. He glanced at the hand his father held out and then turned to McGonagall. "I need to talk to Bill and Ginny, please."

End Chapter 39 

A/N: Thank all for your kind reviews. They mean so much to me!! Thanks a million )


	40. Chapter 40: Sacrifices

A/N: Here's chapter 40. There is some GORE ahead, so here's a warning to ya'll. Also, for my non-slash enthusiasts there is a mildly slashy scene that you can skip over if you like, nothing big happens in that scene that you need to know later on (just thought I'd warn you – I keep getting these emails saying I should have warned my readers about the slashy aspect of the story…it's weird). So, yeah. Also, thank you Moonfairyhime for beta'ing for me!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, damn it. I just play with them occasionally.

Chapter 40: Sacrifices 

"Charlie?" Arthur took a step towards his son, one hand reaching out to touch him.

The younger redhead moved out of his father's reach, casting a cold glance towards Arthur. He faced Minerva, a determined expression coming over his face. "Ginny and Bill?"

Minerva swallowed and smoothed her palms down the front of her robes, glancing between father and son before nodding. "They are here. I – I'll take you to them."

"Charlie!" Arthur moved to block the younger wizard's path. "Look at me!"

The younger redhead's shoulders tensed, his hands fisting at his sides. He glared up at his father, the look in his eyes making the older man take a step back. "I have nothing to say to you right now – nothing pleasant at least. I want to talk to Bill and Ginny and I'm _going_ to talk to them first whether you like it or not."

"Charlie!" The Weasley patriarch frowned harshly at his son. "Don't take that tone with me, young man…"

"Or what? You'll kick me out of the family just like Bill and Ginny?" Charlie made an abrupt slicing motion with his hand, shaking his head jerkily. "No, we're not going to have this conversation right now. I'm too angry, too hurt and too confused – there's nothing you can say to me right now that'll calm me down. Now get out of my way."

Arthur swallowed hard, staring at his son for a moment before slowly moving out of his way. The younger wizard looked towards Minerva and nodded, following her swiftly from the room, leaving Arthur by himself. The older wizard sank down into a chair, his face pale and sweaty. He stared at the door that his son had disappeared through, his heart heavy and pained. _Charlie_…he closed his eyes and turned his face to the side, breathing in sharply through his nose. _Don't let me lose him too. Please…_

**qpqp**

"We were worried that you…would not make it to the castle in time." Minerva tucked her wand away into her sleeve, striding briskly down the halls towards the dungeons.

"You were afraid I'd been killed or taken prisoner you mean." Charlie snorted and scowled at the floor, his hands stuffed deep into his pockets. The halls were empty except for them, although once and awhile Charlie thought he could hear echoes of childish voices as they passed some open windows.

"Well," the Deputy Headmistress glanced at the man out of the corner of her eye. "Yes. It is a dangerous time for us all. There were a number who did not make it through the floo system before it shut down."

"I almost did get captured. Would have too, if the dragons hadn't warned us in time." Charlie freed his hands and pushed his hair out of his eyes, sighing loudly.

"The dragons warned you?" Minerva's eyebrows shot skyward. "That is unheard of."

"Yeah, well…" Charlie rubbed at the back of his neck, a faint blush stealing across his cheeks. "There are a few dragons that have become kinda…attached to us at the research site. They…well, I think they like us. Kinda viewing us as pets or something." He shrugged and smiled wryly at his teacher. "They let up a loud ruckus when the Death Eaters arrived. Wouldn't let any of the other dragons near the site, _or_ near the attackers. Never seen anything like it."

"I would imagine not." Minerva studied the young man next to her as they made their way to the Slytherin dorms. "If anything I would have thought the dragons would have sided with the…with You-Know-Who."

"Yeah, well," the frown returned to Charlie's face, "They're not stupid. I think they're a lot smarter than they let on. Nor are they evil. They just," he shrugged again, "Think differently than us."

"That is one way to put it." Minerva smiled at him, coming to a stop in front of the entrance to the Slytherin dorms. "Ms. Black," she paused and glanced down before forging on, "should be here. If she is not than she is with her…family."

Charlie's expression became pained, but he nodded and squared his shoulders. "Alright." He raised his eyebrows at her. "Er, do you know the password?"

"Of course." Minerva whispered at the wall in front of them, the bricks quickly fading away to reveal a door. She opened it and stepped into the Common Room, Charlie trailing close behind her.

The Common Room was sparsely populated. Pansy and Millicent sat on one of the couches near the fire, text books in their laps. Draco sat opposite of them, a book open on his lap as well, taking notes furiously. Minerva cleared her throat, getting their attention. The students were on their feet in a heartbeat, their wands held at the ready.

Minerva blinked at them, a slight frown marring her features before she focused her attention on Draco. "Mr. Weasley would like to speak to his…to Ms. Black."

The sixth years exchanged glances. "She's not here." Pansy took a step forward, eyeing Charlie suspiciously. "She's with Mr. Black and Professor Lupin."

"Ah." Minerva nodded and clasped her hands tightly at her waist. "Thank you, Ms. Parkinson."

"You're quite welcome." The blonde dimpled at the Transfiguration professor, but her smile did not meet her eyes. The Slytherins watched silently as the Gryffindors slipped out of the room, hastily closing the door behind them. Pansy arched an eyebrow at her Housemates and shrugged, flopping back down onto the couch and making a face at her textbook. The others followed her lead, with Draco last to sit, his eyes trained on the door to make sure it closed properly.

Charlie cast a glance over his shoulder at the hidden doorway, shaking his head slightly as they walked away. "They're paranoid." He frowned slightly and rubbed his arms briskly – _it almost feels as though they're still watching me._ He snorted and rolled his eyes. _Who am I kidding, they probably _are_ still watching me._

"They have had to be." Minerva's tone was grim. She said nothing more as she let the younger wizard up some stairs and into a wing of the castle Charlie had never been before.

"So, Sirius and Remus are here?" The hallway had seen better days, and although there was a path of clean floor down the center of the hall, most everything else was heavily covered in dust.

"Yes. Albus has given them a permanent residence in the castle." They turned a corner and Minerva slowed her steps, finally coming to a stop before a nondescript door. She turned and faced Charlie, her expression grave. "Be very careful, Mr. Weasley. They are all Blacks now – and are very proud of that fact. Please do not upset them."

"Yes ma'am." Charlie wiped his palms off on his robes, nervously shifting from foot to foot. "I understand."

"Good." Minerva rapped sharply on the door, cocking her head to one side to listen for any sign of the occupants.

The door opened moments later. Sirius' gaze raked over them, his eyes lingering on Charlie, his wand clutched tightly in his fist. "What do you want?" He did not move from the doorway, his tall frame blocking any view of the rest of the room.

Minerva took a step back and nodded briefly at Sirius, turning abruptly on her heel and striding back down the hall, leaving Charlie to deal with the suspicious animagus.

Charlie took a deep breath, his heart pounding, and cleared his throat. He cast one last look at McGonagall's retreating form before grabbing what was left of his courage and addressing the irate animagus in front of him. "I would like to speak to Ginny and Bill please."

"Why?" Sirius did not move. His blue eyes narrowed as he studied the younger man. "What do you want?"

"Just –," Charlie bit his lower lip and shrugged. "I would just like to talk to them. Please."

Sirius glanced over his shoulder for a moment, his shoulders tensing as he slowly moved out of the way. "Fine, they'll speak to you. But I'm warning you," he suddenly leaned forward, his face bare inches away from Charlie's. "You upset them and I'll skin you alive, is that understood?"

"Perfectly." Charlie gulped, beads of sweat breaking out on his skin.

"Good." Sirius moved out of the way, letting the other man into the room.

Ginny was sitting on a couch by the fire, her cane clasped tightly in her hands. Bill stood behind her, his grip on the back of the cushions white-knuckled. They watched silently as Charlie entered the room, coming to a stop near the pair, his expression pained.

"Hullo Gin." Charlie swallowed thickly and looked up at the wizard who was once his older brother. "Hullo Bill."

"What do you want?" Bill's chin jutted out slightly, his eyes narrowing.

"I – I wanted to see you. To see how you were doing…" Charlie sighed and raked a hand through his hair, his gaze settling on Ginny's pale face. He took a step forward and knelt in front of her, resting a hand on her knee. "Gin?"

Eyes that were at once different and yet achingly familiar to him rose and met his gaze. They were glassy and her bottom lip trembled slightly. "Are you here to forswear us too?"

Charlie's heart squeezed painfully and he lunged forward, sweeping the small girl into his arms and ignoring the growls from the other men in the room. "No, oh, no, no _no_, Gin." He rocked her from side to side, tucking her head under his chin. "I'm not going to forswear you. I promise. Oh _Gin_…"

Remus placed a hand on Sirius' arm, tugging the animagus towards their small library. Sirius frowned at him, shaking his head slightly. Remus' eyes narrowed and the tug became an incessant pull, one Sirius could not resist. The werewolf led his lover away, shutting the door behind them and giving the others their privacy.

Bill watched them go before turning back to Charlie and Gin. His hard expression softened as his former little brother sat on the couch, pulling Gin onto his lap. He moved around and sat next to them, catching Charlie's gaze and letting a sad smile cross his face.

"You – you –," Ginny hiccupped and scrubbed at her face with her hand, her other arm still clinging to Charlie's robes. "You don't hate us?"

"No, Ginny, no." The redhead squeezed her tightly and sighed, resting his chin on her head and staring into the fire. "Not at all."

"But…you're still a – a Weasley. Does that mean you – you agree…"

"No, Gin." He pushed the girl away slightly to look down into her face and meet her eyes. "I do not agree with what they have done. I do not agree with what Mum and Percy are upset over. But…" Charlie frowned and looked up at Bill. "When Bill left the family, the position of heir went to me. If _I_ leave the family, then Percy becomes the heir, get it?"

Ginny sniffed and scratched at her cheek, her gaze not leaving Charlie's face. "So you're staying in the family to keep Percy from becoming…" she paused and swallowed thickly, "Arthur Weasley's heir?"

"Exactly, Gin." He smiled sadly at her and tugged her towards him, his heart warming when she curled up into his arms readily. "I don't want Percy to become the Head of the line when father dies. I would like to think that there is hope left yet for the Weasley name – even if I have to kick the rest of those idiots out in order for that to happen."

"Wouldn't that be karma." Bill's smile was slightly brittle as he watched his sister curl into his former brother's arms. "It would serve them right, it would."

"Yeah," Charlie sighed and rubbed his cheek on Ginny's hair, staring at his once older brother with haunted eyes. "It would."

**qpqpqpqp**

"Remus! Why did you pull us away! He could be saying something that upsets Ginny and –,"

"Bill will have him hexed before you could even pull your wand." Remus sat heavily in a chair by the fireplace, leaning forward so that his elbows were resting on his knees. "Sit down, Sirius." He ran a hand through his hair, sighing.

The animagus raised an eyebrow at his lover's tone but moved to the chair opposite of him. He leaned back in the chair, his hands resting on his stomach. "What's on your mind, Moony?"

Remus spared him a small smile before his expression sobered. "Harry." He clasped his hands together tightly and looked at the ground. "I'm worried about him, Sirius."  
"Of course you are! I am too!" Sirius growled and pushed himself forward, mirroring Remus' position. "He's so sick and pale –,"

"Sirius." Remus looked up and met his lover's gaze. "While that is certainly one of the things I fret over, it's not what I was referring to."

"What do you mean?"

"He should be _here_, Sirius, when we have a family dinner. He should be _here_ after classes with that Malfoy of his so we can rib them about being so sickeningly sweet, _and_ he should also have been here when the Weasley's arrived. But he isn't here – is he Sirius?" Remus shook his head and sighed, turning his head to stare at the fireplace, his amber eyes glowing. "I'm worried that he'll feel left out."

"Moony –," the animagus let out a harsh breath, hanging his head slightly. "Harry's a strong boy. He knows we love him – and he knows we would never do anything to hurt him. And you're right – Harry at least should be here for the family dinners. I'll make sure to grab him – and Malfoy – next time we have one." He slid off his seat and knelt at the werewolf's feet, staring up into his lover's face. "It'll be alright, Moony. He's a strong lad, he is. He's also the most unselfish, caring boy I've ever known. He'll be fine, you'll see."

Remus stared down at him, his gaze unblinking. "Dumbledore has yet to give us guardianship over him, Sirius."

The animagus' dark brows drew together. "No…no. Snape said he got Dumbledore's word on getting Harry's guardianship transferred as soon as possible. The barmy bat was all smug about it – I remember." Sirius rocked back on his heels, shaking his head slightly. "I remember that."

"I'm sure you do." Remus lifted one shoulder in a shrug. "But it still hasn't happened."

"You're sure?" Sirius pushed himself to his feet when Remus nodded. He frowned and stared into the fire, his hands clasped behind his back. "But –," he shook his head and his expression hardened. "It _will_ be transferred to us before the end of the school year, Moony, don't you worry. I'm sure Dumbledore's already started the paperwork and what not that needed to be filled out and it's already sitting in the Child Services Department of the Ministry. I'm sure that's it."

"Sirius…"

"No, Moony." Slightly wild blue eyes turned to look at his lover. "I have to believe that right now. At least until this…conflict is over." Sirius' hands were fisted in his robes. "Because if I don't believe that – then it's just one more reason for me to go after the kooky old bastard when the battle is engaged."

"Sirius!" Remus stood, staring at the animagus with wide eyes.

"What? It's not like you haven't had the same idea." Sirius turned back to the fireplace, his arms snaking around his middle and hugging tight.

Remus' mouth snapped shut and a blush crept across his face. "Well…" He finally smiled hesitantly at his lover, stepping forward to take the slightly taller man into his arms. "It has crossed my mind once or twice."

"See? Great minds think alike." Sirius turned in Remus' embrace, opening his arms and crushing the werewolf to his body tightly, burying his face in the graying hair. "We'll get this all sorted out, we will Moony. I swear. It'll be just fine."

**qpqpqpqp**

Bill and Charlie walked through the quiet halls of the castle, the footsteps echoing in the silence that stretched between them.

Charlie glanced at Bill, taking in the subtle changes that had come over his once-brother. He bit his lip and sighed – while Ginny had accepted Charlie's decision, Bill had yet to comment on the younger man's choice.

"I saw father when I flooed in." Charlie cleared his throat and buried his hands in his robes, keeping his eyes on the floor in front of him.

"Really?" Bill glanced at him, his eyes narrowing.

"Yeah. He wasn't too happy that I asked for you and Gin before talking to him."

"Ah," Bill sighed and slowed to a stop, "I bet he wasn't pleased about that."

Charlie looked up at him with a wry smile. "No, he wasn't."

Bill stared at him for a long moment before taking a step forward and resting his hands on Charlie's shoulders. "I'm glad you came." His hands tightened on Charlie and his eyes grew dark. "If you need us…we'll be here for you. No matter what."

Charlie's smile dimmed as he tried to push back a warm rush of tears. "Even if I stay a Weasley?"

"_Especially_ if you stay a Weasley." Bill's smile was brittle and he pulled the younger man into his arms, hugging him tight. "They are not going to be pleasant you know, if you defend us and your position. I don't want you to get hurt like Ginny did."

Charlie gripped Bill's robes tightly, shuddering. "I missed you." The older wizard could barely hear his whisper. "When – when I heard about Ginny being disowned, and then you _left_…" the dragon handler rested his forehead against Bill's chest, sniffing. "I – I didn't know what to do. You were gone, Ginny was gone and Percy kept sending me howler after howler about how awful you were…"

"Percy's a git and always _will_ be a git – we knew that a long time ago." Bill rubbed soothing circles on Charlie's back, guiding them over to a window seat he spotted, half hidden in the dark. Charlie wiped at his face with the sleeve of his robes and ran his hands through his hair.

"Do you know why Percy's being such a prat?" Bill seated himself next to Charlie and leaned back against the cool gray stone.

Charlie made a face and shrugged. "Something about his job, and some studies or something he found." Bill nodded silently. "When he sent me all those howlers – he was ranting about the lines of decent or something." Charlie snorted and shook his head, turning to face Bill with his hands spread. "I really didn't understand anything he was saying – other than something about his superior at the Ministry helped him figure everything out."

"But…" Bill leaned forward and laced his fingers together, "Dumbledore and Malfoy both said that they'd never heard of this division that Percy got himself promoted to – and as much bad blood there was on Malfoy's side towards us back then, he'd never lied during _any_ Order meeting, and _he_ had the rank in the Ministry to know whether or not there was actually such a division."

"Yeah," Charlie sighed and stared out of the window, his eyes dark. "Odd, isn't it? That we've come to the point of trusting a Malfoy's word over our –," he broke off and looked down, wincing. "My, I'm sorry," he glanced at Bill sadly, "Over my family." He swallowed thickly and shook his head. "It sounds so _strange_ to say that with you here."

"I know." Bill reached out and brushed his hand against Charlie's knee. "But we'll be here for you, if you ever need it."

"I know."

They sat in silence for a moment, staring out the window over the lake. Bill finally roused himself, sliding off of the seat and stretching slowly. "C'mon, let's get you to bed." He smiled at the expression on Charlie's face, pulling the other man from his seat and into the hall, swinging an arm across his shoulders.

"And what if I don't want to go to bed?" Charlie grumped but his heart wasn't in it.

"Well old son, then I'll have to tie you to the bed and douse you with a sleeping potion!" Bill ruffled the fiery red hair, a smile breaking out over his face when he heard Charlie snort.

"You wouldn't dare."

"I did when I was fourteen, now didn't I?"

Charlie sputtered and rolled his eyes, elbowing the older man in the side. Bill squawked and snatched his arm away from Charlie, attacking the younger man and leaving him giggling helplessly on the floor. Bill grinned down at the red-faced Charlie, helping him to his feet and whapping the younger man on the side of the head. "See – now don't argue with me again."

Charlie was still chuckling as they rounded the last corner to the guest rooms, dusting himself off as they walked. He grunted when he suddenly collided with Bill, the breath momentarily knocked out of him.

He peered around the larger wizard, glancing up briefly at the hard expression on Bill's face. His own smile vanished when he caught sight of what Bill was staring at.

Arthur took a step forward, a forced smile on his face. "Charlie." He glanced at Bill and the smile slowly disappeared. "Bill."

"Charlie Weasley!" Molly's expression was dark and foreboding. "How _dare_ you –,"

"Mother." Charlie held up and hand and moved around Bill, shooting him an apologetic glance. "Please – don't start."

"Don't start? Don't _start_?" Tears glittered in Molly's eyes as she marched forward and took a hold of his arm, pulling him towards what was left of the Weasley family. "You _barely_ make it to the castle in time, you disrespect your father in front of a fellow Order member and _then_ you have the audacity to show up with _him_?" Molly sent Bill a scathing glare. "How dare you tell me not to _start_."

"Mum." Charlie pulled out of her grip, a scowl on his face. "I did what I had to do. I don't know what's gotten in to this family, but I'm _not_ about to be a part of it. If you had had half a wit of sense you would _never_ have thrown Ginny –,"

"Don't mention that trollop's name to me young man!"

"Mum!" Charlie's expression twisted. "Don't say that about Ginny ever again! How could you!"

"Charlie, she's a _Slytherin_ now." Percy stepped forward and got into his older brother's face. "They're all like that – you know that."

"_What?_" Charlie took a step back from Percy, shaking his head rapidly. "_No_ we don't know that you blasted idiot. We don't know _anything_ about the Slytherins so how can you just go off and make baseless accusations about them –,"

"Baseless accusations!" Percy snorted and folded his arms across his chest. "Look at history if you don't believe me! All the Dark Lords, all the evil, slimy politicians that are corrupting our Ministry day by day! All of them came from Slytherin!"

"Are you _mad_?" Charlie searched his younger brother's face, swallowing convulsively. "You are, aren't you?"

"Your brother is perfectly _sane_, Charlie! Apologize this instant!"

"No! _He's_ bonkers – _you're_ bonkers and Dad's just gone silent _like always_ –,"

"Now Charlie Weasley," Arthur drew himself up to his full height. "I'll have you know –,"

"_Shut up all of you_!" Bill's thundering tone garnered instant silence. They turned wide eyes towards him. "Charlie – you might as well drop it. Their minds are well and truly made up." Bill spat at the ground near Arthur's feet, causing the older wizard to flinch. "Whatever good will there was between the Weasley family and the Black family is hereby restricted solely to Charlie Weasley. As heir of the Black family, as I say it so will it be."

Arthur's eyes widened and he took a step back. "Why in Merlin's name are you using the ancient formalities…"

"As heir of the Weasley family," Charlie shook off Molly's sudden grip, glaring at her coldly. "As heir of the Weasley family I accept."

Bill smiled at him briefly before is slipped from his face. He glared at Molly and Percy, ignoring the Weasley patriarch completely. "I'll see you tomorrow then." He nodded one last time at Charlie and turned sharply on his heel, striding from the hallway without looking back. The Weasley heir watched his former older brother go, and for a moment fiercely wished he was going with him. He took a deep breath and mentally rolled his eyes, turning to face his seething family.

"Charlie you _fool_! How can you make an agreement with the Black family when they harbor that _creature_…" Percy got into Charlie's face once again, a fine flush spreading over his narrow face.

Charlie had had enough. He acted before he even really thought about it, his fist and arm a blur of movement.

Percy stared up at his older brother from where he had fallen, his split lip gushing blood down his chin and onto his robes, ruining them.

Charlie stood over him, glaring at Molly and Arthur, his eyes nearly glowing with rage. He shook faintly as his gaze finally came to a rest on his father. "How _dare_ you let them get away with this insanity." He shook his head jerkily, his hands balled into tight fists at his side. "It stops here." He nodded once, looking down at Percy with rage in his eyes. "It _stops_ here." He stepped away from the rest of his family, stalking towards his room without looking back.

"Charlie Weasley!" Arthur had finally found his voice. "You get back here and –,"

Charlie whirled and pinned his father with a stare. "And what?" He cocked his head to the side and snorted. "Apologize? I don't think so. You've done a piss poor job in controlling this family – _and_ choosing whom to kick out. You've done nothing but dishonor our name and I'm sick of it. You – you – you _hypocrite_." Charlie's eyes glittered. "It makes me _sick_ to call you family."

"Well if you're so sick of us then leave!" Percy finally made it to his feet, his bloody face a ghastly sight in the light of the hall.

"And give you the pleasure of being heir?" A twisted smile crossed Charlie's face when Percy paled and took a step back. "I don't think so." He turned away once more and stomped to his room, ripping off the small parchment with his name on it. "You'd better look to your beloved _Percy_ Mum if you want to see a real monster." Molly's outraged gasp echoed in the hall. Charlie shook his head and slipped into his room, staring at them briefly before shutting the door. "You disgust me." The quiet click of the door's lock seemed louder than it should have been.

Arthur sagged, stumbling a few steps towards a low bench near the wall. As Molly fussed over Percy, herding him into the family rooms, Arthur sat silently, his head in his hands. He stared at the floor blindly, his mind spinning out of control. _What have I done? Oh Merlin_, he closed his eyes and ignored the hot tears that slipped down his face. _What have I done_?

**qpqpqpqp**

Dian Cecht trembled as he stared out of his window. His book tumbled to the floor as he grabbed the sill, his heart beating wildly at this throat. _Merciful Danu_, he let out a stuttering breath and closed his eyes, a warm feeling spreading through his chest. _The sea is rising_.

He opened his eyes and gasped, paling as a form appeared on the horizon. He squinted, barely making out a ship without sails, heading his way. "Oh Danu!" Tears glittered in his eyes as light slowly began to creep over the waters, the pale rosy light of dawn breaking over the waves. "He has returned!"

"We are all returning."

Dian Cecht yelped and spun around, his eyes widening as he faced the owner of the new voice. He took a hesitant step forward, one hand reaching out to the other man. "Nuada?"

His brother smiled and stood, his silver hand gleaming in the firelight. "It is good to see you again little brother."

"Nuada!" Before he knew it, Dian Cecht was across the room and in his older brother's arms, holding him tight. "You have returned!"

"Aye, I have little one." Nuada tightened his hold on the slim figure of his brother, his eyes gleaming with unshed tears. "I missed you."

"I – you –," the healer pulled back and stared into his brother's eyes. "How is this possible?"

Nuada smiled at him, his dark eyes calm and peaceful. "The people are remembering, brother. They speak our names once more and we return."

"But," Dian Cecht frowned slightly, "If Barinthus is still on the sea…how are you here?"

"Your heart called me here." Nuada rested his silver hand over his brother's heart. "As you made this for me from your blood and tears, so your blood calls me. Wherever you are, I will go."

The healer covered the warm silver hand with his own, clutching it tightly. "They are all returning? All of the families? All of the Houses?"

"Yes, brother," Nuada cupped his brother's cheek with his free hand, a warm smile spreading across his face. "They are."

**qpqpqpqp**

The Slytherin Common Room was empty when Severus entered the dorms. He quickly scanned the room, pleased to find it neat and orderly, save for the mild chaos that reigned near the altar his children had set up near the wall. A dark eyebrow quirked skyward, but he let it pass – he had confidence in all of his darkling students, they would not let him down.

He made his way down the boys' hallway, pausing briefly at Draco's room to check in on the blond. The fire was banked and the boy was buried deeply under his covers, with only the very top of his head peeking out. The Potions Master smiled softly at the sight, closing the door quietly behind him.

He crossed the hall and quietly knocked on Harry's door, relieved when he heard the boy's voice through the thick wood. He slipped in, closing the door behind him and turned to face Harry.

"I have some potions that you need to take." Severus frowned at the boy, who was still dressed and sitting near the fire, staring intently at it. "Potter?"

"Yes, sir. Potions." Harry turned to look at Severus, his green eyes nearly black. "Sorry."

"Whatever for, Harry?" Severus crossed the room to stand next to the boy's chair. He took one of the vials from his left hand and gave them to the boy, who made a face but tossed them back without a word of complaint. "Harry?"

"What?" The green eyes blinked sleepily at him and Severus felt a slight chill touch the base of his spine.

"What are you sorry for?"

"Nothing – never mind." Harry shook his head and stood, swaying slightly on his feet.

"You are dizzy." Severus said with a frown, reaching out a hand to steady the boy. Harry flinched slightly, and then ducked his head, a faint blush spreading across his cheeks. "I'm not going to _harm_ you child," Severus growled, tucking the rest of the vials away in a pocket and using both hands to steer Harry towards the bed. "I would never lift a hand to any child."

"I know." Harry sat dutifully on the bed with a sigh, one hand coming up to rub at his face. "I know."

"Then why did you flinch, Mr. Potter?" Severus helped him out of his clothes and into a nightshirt, ignoring the boy's embarrassment. He helped Harry into bed, flicking his wand over the heavy covers to warm them.

"I don't know." Harry shivered and tucked his hands under the blankets, staring up at Severus seriously.

"I think you do." Severus brought a chair up to the side of the bed and sat, leaning back in it carefully.

Harry rolled his head to meet his teacher's dark stare. "Does it matter?" He blinked slowly at the older man. "What's done is done and can't be changed. There are other things to worry about right now."

"But I am here now, Mr. Potter." Severus lifted one shoulder and met Harry's stare evenly. "I am your Head of House and I am always available should you ever need to talk – about anything."

"Thank you, sir." Harry reached up and fumbled for his glasses, setting them on the bedside table with a clatter. He shuddered and closed his eyes, snatching his hand back from the air and tucking it back under the covers.

"You are still chilled?" Severus leaned forward, worried.

Green eyes opened and stared sightlessly at the ceiling. "Yes – but it's not a – a _physical _cold, you know?"

Severus nodded silently. "Yes, Mr. Potter, I do know."

Harry turned and looked at him again. "Yeah, you would." He winced suddenly, one hand coming up to rub at his scar.

"Harry?" Severus stood and gently pulled the boy's hand away from his scar. The Potions Master then brushed the heavy bangs aside, his cool fingers skittering over the inflamed flesh. "It is still sealed."

"It's always sealed." Harry's voice was strange and Severus pulled back to see his face. The boy's eyes were open and the pupils were dialated completely. "The flesh never parts but the blood…" he shook his head slightly, "the blood is hot and slick." A shudder rocked the thin body and sense slowly returned to his eyes. He blinked a few times and stared up at his professor, a flush spreading across his cheeks. "Sorry."

"Don't be a fool, Potter." Severus sat on the edge of the bed, a worried frown on his face. "Does this happen often?" Dark eyes regarded him silently and Severus sighed. "I cannot help you if you do not tell me what is wrong, Harry."

"You cannot help me with this." More green was returning to the boy's eyes. He shook his head as the Potions Master's expression darkened. "Please, sir." Harry's gaze became hooded. "I have it on good authority that this would happen, and that there is nothing I can do about it. I simply have to learn to control it, is all."

"Mr. Potter," Severus squashed the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose, "you are merely a _student_. It is a professor's job to help you control your magic –,"

"So…you want Trelawney to come down here and help me train my inner eye?" Severus' horrified expression made Harry snicker. He snorted and eyed his professor warily. "I didn't think so."

"_Never_ mention anything so foul to me ever again, Mr. Potter." Harry laughed quietly and Severus was glad to see the boy's color improve steadily. "You need to sleep, Harry. If you require anything during the night," Severus nodded to a small bell on Harry's bedside table. The boy pushed himself up to stare at the new object. "That bell will alert both myself and Madam Pomfrey should you find yourself needing any assistance."

"Thank you sir." Harry let himself flop back down, his eyelids growing heavy as the potion finally kicked in.

"Go to sleep, Mr. Potter." Severus waited until the boy's eyes were closed to smile at him. He slid off the bed and resumed his seat in his chair, his dark eyes watching the boy carefully as he drifted off to sleep.

**qpqpqpqp**

Ginny fussed with her robes, wincing slightly when she placed too much weight on her bad knee. She smoothed out a few wrinkles, her lower lip clenched firmly between her teeth. She glanced up once more at the mirror and rolled her eyes, throwing her hands up in the air helplessly. "Hopeless. Completely hopeless." She turned and was about to grab her book bag before she remembered that classes were cancelled. She growled softly under her breath, snatching up her cane and began hobbling towards the door. _Can this morning get any worse_?

She met Pansy and Millicent in the Common Room, plopping herself down next to the petite blonde. "So, are we waiting for the others or heading out first?" She scowled down at her robes, picking off invisible pieces of lint. Pansy and Millicent exchanged amused glances.

"Why don't you wait for us – and Blaise and Neville," Draco's voice made Ginny nearly jump out of her seat.

She craned her neck around to look at the older boy. "When the hell did you get behind me?" Her glare would have cowed a lesser spirit. Draco merely raised an eyebrow at her and smirked.

"Ginny! You're getting as bad as Pansy…"

"And that's a bad thing, Millie?" Pansy flipped her hair over her shoulder with a disdainful sniff.

"Oh _Merlin_…" Millicent dropped her head into her hands and moaned. "One of these days, Pansy, I'm going to cut your hair while you sleep."

"You wouldn't dare!" Pansy gasped, narrowing her eyes at her friend.

"Try me."

Draco covered his mouth with his hand, his eyes shining at Pansy and Millicent's exchanges. "Ladies," he dropped his hand and ducked his head with a smirk. "Please, don't quarrel."

Pansy snickered and leaned back on the couch, winking at Ginny, who was doing her best to hide her laughter. "Where's Harry?"

"Right here." The dark haired boy emerged from the boys' hall with Blaise and Neville at his side. He frowned as he looked from Draco's smirk to Ginny's wicked expression. "I don't wanna know." He shook his head and rolled his eyes, waiting for the girls to rise and join them near the door. "Let's go."

Pansy and Millicent laughed as they headed out of the dorms, their arms linked together as they walked. Ginny was placed firmly in the middle of the fifth years, Blaise on one side and Neville on the other, the two boys chatting amiably with her as they walked.

As they approached the Great Hall Draco and Harry suddenly came to a stop, nearly causing the rest of the group to stumble. Ginny peered around Harry's shoulder, wondering what had caused their abrupt halt.

Molly Weasley sniffed and turned her nose up at the sight of the Slytherins, her eyes cold. Percy stepped forward, one hand resting on his mother's shoulder as his gaze raked over the youths in front of him. "I see the Dark Lord's newest recruits have finally decided to grace us with their presence."

Draco's pale eyes narrowed. "That was almost good, Weasley. Were you up all night thinking that up?"

"Now see here, Malfoy…" Percy's hand dropped from his mother's shoulder and he took a step forward.

"Mum! Dad!" Ron appeared in the doorway, his happy expression fading swiftly when he caught sight of the Slytherins. "You!" He took a step towards Draco, his face flushing a dark red.

"Now isn't _this_ just cute." Draco kept his arms loose at his sides, his wand in hand but hidden by a fold of his robes. He turned to Harry, who was glaring darkly at the family in front of them. "Would you remind me to tell Professor Snape that the entire castle should be scoured after this…" he raised an eyebrow at the redheads, "_filth_ has left? Merlin knows what bugs they've brought with them."

"Certainly." Harry shifted his stance, eyeing Ron with particular malice. "After all, it wouldn't do to be overrun by _rats_ while we're trying to study."

"How dare you!" Percy took a step towards Harry, rage making him shake slightly.

Ginny had had enough. "No, how dare you!" She pushed past the two boys in front of her, one hand gripping her cane tightly, the other clenching her wand so hard she could feel it bite into her palm. "_You're_ the ones at fault! _You're_ the ones that have been letting _Voldemort_ take over the wizarding world with little to stop him! You're so intent on stirring up shite about us that you've _crippled_ the Light! How dare _you_!"

"Silence you foul thing!" Percy moved before anyone could take a breath to stop him. Ginny was sprawled on the ground, her head reeling, her cane skittering away from her before she knew it. Blood dripped down her chin and she raised a hand to wipe at the tickling sensation. Her nose began a dull throb and her eyes blurred with tears.

"Ms. Black!" Professor Flitwick's squeaky voice caught them all by surprise. The short Charms teacher appeared in the doorway of the Great Hall, frozen in place by the sight in front of him. He hurried to the girl's side, kneeling down and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright, young lady?"

"I –," Ginny coughed and glared up at Percy, "I'm fine." Neville gathered up her cane as Blaise pressed his handkerchief into her hand, guiding it up to her nose and helping her hold it in place. Pansy and Millicent moved to flank Draco and Harry, their own wands out and ready.

Flitwick followed Ginny's gaze and a grim expression came over his face. "Mr. Weasley." The tiny wizard stood and brushed off his robes, drawing his wand and pointing it at the younger man. "How dare you use such violence against an underage student! For shame, young man." His eyes narrowed and he kept his wand trained on Percy. "Such actions can not go unpunished. To the Headmaster's office, if you please, young Mr. Weasley; I'm sure Albus will know what to do."

"But that little," Molly took a step forward and pointed at Ginny, her eyes blazing, "_thing_ started it! This is all her fault!"

"Madam," Filius' normally jovial expression was grim, "whether or not Ms. _Black_ had anything to do with this altercation is besides the point. Mr. Weasley has struck and bloodied her – and he must atone for his actions."

"How dare you!"

"Molly," Arthur placed a restraining hand on his wife's shoulder. "Please – Filius is right. Percy," disappointed blue eyes turned to his son, who had a stubborn, mulish expression on his face. "You should not have hit…" Arthur closed his eyes briefly, "Ms. Black. That was uncalled for. Apologize and follow Professor Flitwick to the Headmaster's office."

"But Father!" Percy turned to Arthur, a brilliant flush spreading across his face. "You _heard_ her! This isn't my fault! She asked for it!"

"And Weasleys do not raise a hand against women!" Arthur roared back at his son, shocking the younger man into silence. The surrounding crowd stared at the Weasley patriarch, stunned. Arthur let his hand drop from his wife's shoulder and turned to Flitwick. "Thank you, Filius."

The Charms professor's smile did not quite reach his eyes, but the small nod he directed at Arthur spoke volumes. "Come along, Percy."

Percy gaped at his father and shook his head, not moving. "But father!" He reached out to touch Arthur, who drew back from his touch. "Don't tell me you're siding with _them_ rather than me!"

"Dad!" Ron ran to his father's side and gripped his arm. "Please!"

A roar interrupted whatever Arthur was about to say. Sirius skidded to a halt in front of Ginny, his blue eyes blazing with anger. "Ginny!" He bent and scooped the girl up into his arms, nearly bowling over Blaise in the process. "Are you alright? What hurts? Oh Merlin I shouldn't have picked you up – can you move your legs? How about your arms?" He started to bend down and place her back on the ground when he halted mid-motion and changed course, hugging her tightly in his arms. "Remus!" His roar nearly deafened the students around him.

Ginny winced at the animagus' bellow, her muddled head amplifying the sound tenfold. She met Harry's gaze and pleaded mutely for his help.

"Sirius," the green eyed boy placed a hand on his godfather's arm, drawing his attention. "Sirius!" The blue eyes blinked at him, sanity returning by increments. "Take her to the Hospital Wing and let Madam Pomfrey take a look at her." Harry pushed at the older wizard, finally resorting to grabbing the older man's robes and pulling him along. "C'mon, she'll be fine…"

"Of _course_ she'll be fine, since she's just hamming it up to get all the attention!" Percy's snide remark stopped Sirius in his tracks.

The animagus looked down at Harry, whose green eyes were also icy. "Take your sister and go to the Hospital wing," Sirius handed Ginny to the shocked teen, whose anger had disappeared in a flash. He staggered under Ginny's weight, his weakened body unable to hold her up for very long. The ex-convict then turned back to Percy, pushing up his sleeves and drawing his wand with deadly purpose. "Go on, Harry. Me and Percy are going to have a…," the look in Sirius' eyes was frightening, "little _talk_."

"But Sirius…" Harry hitched the girl up his arms, his muscles trembling with the effort.

"Go on, Harry. It'll be fine." Sirius didn't look back as he stalked towards Percy, hellish fury in his gaze.

"Now Sirius," Flitwick tried to reason with the man, "Lets have Albus decide what to do here…"

"Have at me, Death Eater!" Percy's sudden shout caused heads to swivel in his direction. The younger wizard drew his wand with a flourish and assumed a dueling stance, his nose turned up high into the air.

Sirius ignored the dueling pose and the wand pointed at him. With a roar he dove at the younger man, forgetting magic in favor of his fists. They went down in a tangle of limbs, Percy's wand tumbling out of his hand and skittering across the floor as the pair wrestled on the ground.

"_Enough_!" Albus' shout stilled Percy, but did not halt Sirius one bit. The animagus drew back his arm to deliver another vicious blow to the redhead's face when Remus arrived, wrapping his arms around his lover and pulling him off the other man.

The Headmaster paced forward, looking from Sirius to Percy and back again. "What is the meaning of this?" The expression on Albus' face was grim.

"He attacked me for no reason! He's gone mad! See what living with that _thing_ and that Ginny _Nobody_ has done to him!" Percy struggled to his feet while Sirius tried in vain to wiggle free of his lover's arms, a deep growl escaping him.

"You shut up about Harry and Ginny! You don't know _anything_!" Sirius spat in Percy's general direction, his struggle to get out of Remus' embrace slowing. "And _he's_ the one that started it. Look what he did to Ginny!"

"Gentlemen," the Headmaster's tone was pained as he held up his hands for silence. "This is not the type of behavior I had hoped would be on display for the children of this school to see." Sirius had the sense to look abashed while Percy's stubborn expression refused to budge. Albus sighed and shook his head, a headache blooming behind his right eye.

"I formally ask for justice against the Black family for what has –," Percy began.

"No he doesn't." Charlie stepped around the Slytherins, glaring at his brother darkly. The redhead's gaze then slipped to his father and if anything, the disgust in his eyes deepened. "As by my right as Heir of the Weasley Family, I hereby take over the duties of Patriarch. Arthur Weasley has failed in his ability to protect the honor and integrity of our line and by right of decent I do take over these responsibilities." He turned to the Headmaster, ignoring the look on his father's and brothers' faces. "Do you witness this, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts?"

Albus raised his eyebrows at the young man in front of him, but smiled faintly and nodded. "I do witness this, Charlie Weasley, Patriarch of the Weasley family."

"So witnessed, so done." Charlie turned to face Percy, his expression grim. "Percy, don't argue. Shut up and go with Professor Flitwick to the Headmaster's office. We'll decide what to do with you there."

"You can't do this!" Percy struggled against the magic that was dragging him away. "That's pureblood magic and the Weasley family has been advocates against that for centuries! Charlie! Mum!" Percy's yelps faded as the tiny Charms Professor marched him to the Headmaster's office, a wicked grin on his weathered face.

Molly turned to her now-oldest son, an outraged expression on her face. "Charlie! How dare you do something like that to your father! In all my years, I have _never_ seen any child be so disrespectful towards their betters. You apologize at _once_, do you hear me…"

"You and Father are not my betters anymore, Mum." The anger slipped from Charlie's face as he stared at Molly. The plump woman's face slowly went pale as she took in his words. "The way you've acted sickens me. Look at what you've done to the family – Bill's gone, Ginny's gone. Ron's been turned into I don't know what and the twins are barely the happy boys I knew from a year ago. How could I? I think the real question is how could _you_?" Charlie turned away from his parents and faced the Headmaster. "There will be no charges drawn up against the Black family." He glanced towards Sirius and Remus. "Please, except my apologies for the Weasley family. I will try and keep them away from you and yours from now on."

Remus had finally let his lover go once Percy had left the hall. Sirius took a step forward and bowed formally, distant memories of his own father's formalities with a rival house trickling up from his memories. "Your apologies are accepted." He brushed at his robes irritably, ignoring his lover's shocked look.

"Well, now that we have that squared away," Albus clapped his hands together, causing everyone to jump. "Let's eat!" He ushered the shell-shocked children past him and into the Great Hall, turning to face the Weasleys with a more somber expression. "If you will follow me," he led them away towards his office, talking with Charlie softly. Ron trailed after them silently, his expression dazed.

"Of all the things I never thought I'd see," Draco's drawl made Sirius turn to face the boy. He found Draco and Harry standing side by side, the blond now holding Ginny's small form in his arms. "Good show, Black."

Sirius snorted at rolled his eyes at Draco, gently taking the girl from his arms. "C'mon, lets get going." He began striding towards the Hospital Wing, looking back over his shoulder at Harry. "You comin' or what?"

The smile that broke out over Harry's face was blinding.

**qpqpqpqp**

Harry was curled up next to Draco, a book open in his lap, when Bill stepped into the Slytherin Common Room. Draco caught sight of him first and gently nudged Harry to get his attention. The dark haired boy glanced up and smiled, waving Bill over.

"Harry," Bill's smile was strained as he came to a halt in front of them. "Have you seen Ginny?"

Harry nodded. "She's with Sirius and Remus in their rooms."

Bill frowned. "I was just there, they weren't in."

Harry opened and closed his mouth for a moment, blinking up at the older wizard. "They should be there. Madam Pomfrey let Ginny go after fixing her up – Sirius said they were going to go be lazy in front of the fire for a while."

"Hm," Bill planted his hands on his hips and pursed his lips. "Well, I'll go check again. Maybe they went to the kitchens or something." He sighed and shook his head, turning on his heel and marching out the door.

Harry raised an eyebrow at Bill's retreating back, but smiled. The new heir of the Black family took his responsibilities seriously, that was for sure. Harry yawned and stretched, a giggle escaping him when Draco snaked an arm around his middle and rested a hand on his ribs. "Don't even think about it." Harry cast a suspicious glance at the blond, who stared back at him with wide eyes.

"Don't think about what?" The pale fingers moved slightly on Harry's ribs, making him squirm. "Oh, you mean _that_?" An evil grin appeared on Draco's face, the only warning Harry had before the blond attacked.

Harry howled with laughter, grabbing Draco's wrists and trying to squirm away from him. The other boy reacted by pushing Harry back gently against the cushions and pinning him there with his larger weight. Harry retaliated by going on the offensive, proving without a doubt that the aristocratic Malfoy heir was indeed as ticklish, or more, than Harry himself.

They ended up on the floor, Harry resting on top of Draco's chest, both panting for breath. "Enough!" Harry rested his forehead just above the blonde's heart, an occasional giggle still escaping him. "I give up?"

"Of course you do, Malfoy's always win." Draco grunted when Harry's finger came into contact with his side. He sighed and closed his eyes, shifting Harry to a more comfortable position.

"You didn't _win_." Harry grumbled but let it drop, relaxing bit by bit into the warmth of the body beneath him.

"Yes I did."

"Did not."

"Did too.

"Not."

"Too."

"You're certainly full of it tonight, aren't you?"

"Malfoy's are never _full_ of it, Harry. We're simply always right."

Harry rolled his eyes and pushed up into a sitting position, so that he was straddling the blonde's waist. He stared down at Draco's suddenly flushed face. "You're not always…" He frowned down at the other boy, watching as the flush became darker. "What?"

"Harry," Draco's voice was rough and his eyes were a dark, stormy gray. "Do you mind getting up onto the couch please?"

Harry cocked his head to one side, lost. "Sorry," he shifted and grabbed onto the couch in preparation to get up. "Didn't know I was so heavy."

"You're not heavy."

Harry turned back to Draco, a small frown lingering on his face. "Then what –,"

"Harry," Draco growled and then pushed himself into a sitting position, unbalancing the smaller boy so that he fell back onto the blonde's lap. Harry let out a squeak as his hand flew out to steady himself on the other boy's shoulders.

Draco grunted and raised one hand to steady Harry. Their eyes met and Harry flushed, suddenly nervous. He opened his mouth, shifting slightly on Draco's lap, and then froze. "Oh," Harry's eyes were big as he stared at Draco. "Sorry."

The tips of Draco's ears were turning a fine shade of pink as he cleared his throat. He smiled wanly at Harry, shrugging. "I'm not going to say it isn't your fault, because, well, it is, in a way." Harry's brows drew together and a spark of indignation lit in his eyes. "Well," Draco's blush deepened. "It _is_. You're on top of me, and how else do you think I'm going to react…"

"Now see here, Malfoy –," Harry poked Draco in the chest, his blush fading.

"Holy Merlin!" Draco and Harry jumped, their heads whipping around to see Ginny, Pansy and Millicent standing at the edge of the couch. Pansy slapped a hand in front of Ginny's eyes, much to the younger girl's indignation. The two fifth year girls stared at the boys with growing smiles on their face. "So, you've finally decided to –,"

"Finish that sentence Pansy and I'll hex you into next week!" Draco surged up, pushing Harry onto the couch and stared down his long time friend with a glare.

Pansy rolled her eyes and smirked. "Oh _please_, Draco. We both know in a cat fight I'll win." She looked down at Harry, who had a slightly dazed and mortified look on his face. "You know, hun, if you ever need any tips…"

"He doesn't need any _tips_!" Draco sputtered. "And how the hell would _you_ know anyhow, _you've_ never even –,"

"Well, as far as I know, _you_ haven't either." Pansy's pale eyes narrowed and the two blondes stared at each other evenly for a long moment.

"We're just _fine_, thank you Pansy for all of your interfering, nosey help." Draco sniffed and jutted his chin out slightly, folding his arms across his chest.

"Right," Ginny finally managed to push Pansy's hand away and rolled her eyes. "Would the two of you just _boink_ already? I mean –,"

"Ginny!" Harry gaped at her.

"_What_?"

"Pansy what have you done to her!" Draco growled, throwing his hands into the air with a frustrated sigh.

"Me?" Pansy arched an eyebrow at the boys, and turned to study Ginny with a small smile. "I didn't do a thing. I can't help it if she has a good head on her shoulders."

"_Pansy_!"

**qpqpqpqp**

Far to the south of Hogwarts, in the center of a stone circle, a fiery haired woman appeared. Her eyes swept across the weathered rocks slowly, one hand reaching out to touch the ancient monument. She turned her eyes to the sky above her, staring up at the stars that were just beginning to appear. The snake that was coiled around her left wrist hissed, its tongue flicking out to taste the cool spring air.

The goddess threw her long hair back over her shoulders and raised her hands to the sky. She closed her eyes and breathed in the dark scent of earth as the stones around her began to hum with power. A whispered chant slipped past her lips as she let the coiled energy grow, spreading out around her and enveloping the stones that surrounded her.

With a wailing cry she opened her eyes and released the energy, creating a great wind that swept around her, causing her hair to fly about her face like living flame. For miles a deep rumbling sound was heard, startling residents into stepping out of their cozy homes and searching for the source of the noise.

When Fred Sommers, manager of the Stonehenge Gift Shop, came to work the next morning he barely glanced in the direction of the monument that he had been obsessed with as a child. Years of working at the shop had dulled the experience for him, taking the magic away and replacing it with the sweaty smells of tourists and the nasty mess they left each day when the gates closed behind them. So it was quite a surprise for him when Tom, one of the security guards, came rushing into the store and latched onto his arm, pulling him outside.

"Tom! I say, let go!" Fred tried to shake the babbling fool off his arm but to no avail. He let the panicked guard drag him outside and down the path towards the circle of stones, rolling his eyes at his friend's idiocy. Then he actually looked to where his friend was pointing and froze, his mouth dropping open in shock as tears began to form in his eyes.

The ancient stone circle his parents had brought him to see when he was just a child, the only family trip he could remember going on with them, was rebuilt. The proud stones cut dark arches into the cold morning air – and in the center of it all stood a pale, red haired woman with her back turned to them.

Fred let out a shaky gasp, his feet frozen to the ground. The woman turned and looked over her shoulder at them, a small smile on her face. She winked at them and looked up at the sky, raising her arms as though she could embrace the sun. Her form began to shine, until neither mortal could look at her without pain. Fred raised a hand to shield his eyes, tears streaming down his face as he tried to watch. Her form grew from a glittering gold fire to a brilliant white, pulsing once before blinking out and leaving the two men gasping.

The goddess Brigid had returned.

**qpqpqpqp**

"Harry?" Draco smiled down at his boyfriend, whose head was pillowed on his lap. "Harry, wake up." He touched the dark hair, letting his fingers linger on the strands as he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry," he said a little more forcefully, shaking the smaller boy gently. "Harry wake up."

**qpqp**

Harry woke with a gasp. He sat up, one hand clamping over his scar as he winced. Pain blossomed behind his eyes, spreading out through his head and starting a dull throb at the base of his skull. His stomach churned and he covered his mouth with his hand, breathing deeply through his nose. _I will not be sick. I will not be sick_.

Once his stomach settled down he opened his eyes and immediately wished he hadn't. _Please let this be a dream_. He bit his lower lip and pinched his thigh, his eyes darting around wildly. The scene did not change.

A dark green and sickly yellow wisp floated past him, one tendril reaching out to touch Harry's face. The green-eyed boy shuddered, visions of a feast slamming into his head; the wine had a distinctly coppery flavor and the meat was tough and stringy. Long thigh bones and delicate fingers with the nails ripped off sat proudly on silver plates in front of him, and in a small golden bowl next to the salt sat a pile of pickled eyes. This time Harry did vomit, rolling onto his hands and knees and emptying his stomach until there was nothing left but bile.

He wiped his mouth with the back of a trembling hand, the bitter burning sensation in the back of his throat painful enough to drive out the horrible images from his mind. He sat back on his haunches, looking around carefully.

Voldemort's mind had become even more chaotic. Memories snaked through the normally ordered mind with little rhyme or reason, often meshing and creating strange nightmares that Harry barely had the stomach to look at. He stood shakily and spat, making a face at the lingering taste in his mouth.

_Who is there_?

Harry froze, his blood turning to ice. He could feel his heart slam into his throat, beating wildly. He looked around for the bright green mist he remembered, slowly backing up as he did so. He ended up running into another memory and he whimpered, falling to his knees as the images slammed into his mind.

A bare, dirty cot in a small room, with only a thin blanket and flat pillow to keep him warm. The way his screams used to bounce off the concrete walls when the older boys came to his room at night. How _right_ the knife felt in his hand and the way the warm blood dripped down his arm after Ralph tried to hurt him one last time. The cold laughter of his Housemates and his burning rage. The sharp chill air of Tibet and the way his guide's blood froze in the deep of the night.

Harry finally managed to roll away, his hands buried in his hair as he tried to force the memories away from his mind. _These aren't my memories_. He lay panting on the thick spongy ground, blinking tears from his eyes. _These aren't my memories._

_Who is there_?

Harry swallowed with difficulty and rolled back onto his hands and knees. He glanced around carefully and scuttled forward, barely managing to roll away from a darkly glowing memory that suddenly drifted by him.

_I can feel you crawling through my mind…ah…Mr. Potter, how are you tonight?_

Harry bared his teeth in a snarl at the hissing voice, an animalistic growl escaping his throat. _Where is it…where is that bloody door out of his mind…c'mon Harry, find the damn thing, you can do it_…

_Mr. Potter I am talking to you._

"Piss off and die." Harry spat in the general direction of the voice, creeping forward through the forest of memories that had sprung up in the madman's mind.

_Is that anyway to speak to your betters young man?_

"You're not my better, you sick fuck." Harry flattened himself as an oddly orange memory swept past him.

_You Gryffindors are all the same_.

"Aw Tom, you're slipping. I'm not a Gryffindor anymore, I'm a Slytherin." A misty shape appeared in the corner of his eye and slowly Harry turned his head towards it. Erin smiled sadly at him, but beckoned for him to follow her quickly.

_Once a Gryffindor always a Gryffindor my dear boy_.

"So, once a half-blood always a half-blood, eh Tommy boy?" Harry knew he was playing with fire, but he didn't care. As long as he kept Voldemort distracted…

_HOW DARE YOU_! The voice roared, rolling over Harry and flattening him to the ground. All of a sudden the green tendrils were surrounding him, blocking his path. Erin screamed silently, reaching her hands out for Harry but the mists kept her away.

_You pathetic little worm. Crawling on your tummy like the maggot you are – you are nothing, Harry Potter. A worm, a disgusting insect that quakes before the glory of my power._

"If I'm a worm, then what're you, seeing as I defeated you and all that?" Harry's eyes sparkled with anger; he wasn't going down without a fight.

_You never defeated me. It was only your mother's love for you that saved your life and ruined mine._

"And that makes it better how exactly? Since she was a muggleborn witch and all?" Harry got to his feet slowly, picking one section of the green mist and glaring at it hotly. "You're nothing more than a pathetic loser who can't even cast the Killing Curse right!"

_Silence_. The voice slapped Harry with the weight of a giant's fist and faintly Harry could hear something in his chest _snap. _He sucked in breath shallowly, a dull fire spreading across his ribs.

"No, I won't." He struggled to his feet, swaying drunkenly once he was up. He pushed his hair out of his eyes and curled his fingers into claws, a strange light burning in his eyes. "You're nothing Tom Riddle! Nothing but a joke and a fraud!" He took a deep breath and closed his eyes briefly, a strange sense of peace coming over him. Then he charged.

**qpqp**

Cho tensed when Voldemort began to scream. Her head came up and she crept closer to him, the chain that connected her with the far wall hissing as it dragged across the floor. She had been let out of her cage for two days now, allowed to huddle naked in the corner of the room with only a heavy metal collar around her neck. The sharp edges cut into her skin and her nails were splintered from when she had tried to pry it off, but to no avail. She was trapped, chained like an animal, and treated as such.

She pressed close to Voldemort's desk, listening as he whispered to someone only he could see. Her eyes widened when she heard Harry's name mentioned. _Harry? He's there – in _His_ mind? So…it was true? But – but why – why does _He_ sound so mad?_ Voldemort's fist connected with the desktop, causing the heavy oak to shudder and shake.

"Damn you all to Hell you meddling little boy! How dare you attack me in my own mind! I will see you dead before I let you go!" Cho froze, her hands splaying out on the floor as she turned the madman's words over in her mind. _Harry's not on _His_ side…he's trying to attack _Him_ in _His_ own mind…_her eyes hardened and her hands curled into fists. _I've got to help him – I've got to help Harry. There's no way he can kill Voldemort while in the bastard's mind – and if he does, then it will end up killing Harry too._ She could feel tears build behind her eyelids but she did not let them fall. _I have to do this – there's no one else here_!

She peeked above the edge of the desk, watching as Voldemort raked at his own skin, thrashing from side to side in his chair. Her eyes narrowed as she crouched, her lips peeling back into a feral snarl. She waited until Voldemort's eyes were shut before attacking, her last coherent thought was of her parents and the wish that they might never know what their daughter had been reduced to. She sank her teeth into Voldemort's cold, slimy flesh and bit down, growling as his hands came up to fend her off.

_Harry,_ she closed her eyes as a burning pain lanced through her stomach. _Run_.

**qpqp**

_Harry. Run_.

Harry froze as the new voice suddenly made itself known. He lay panting on the ground, covered in cuts and burns. His right eye was useless and his left leg was crippled beneath him. He pushed himself up with his arms, watching in shock as the mists around him began to tremble and fade.

"Harry," suddenly Cho was in front of him, her school uniform pressed and perfect, her dark hair shining in the strange light. "Run. Please."

Harry shook his head slightly, swallowing with difficulty. "C-Cho?"

She smiled at him, but her eyes were sad. "Please, Harry. You have to go. I won't be able to hang on for much longer."

"What – what do you mean? What have you done?" Harry's leg crumpled as he tried to stand and he sat in a heap, panting.

"Harry," Cho kneeled down, smoothing her skirt primly as she regarded him with sorrowful eyes. "You have to run for it. I've been able to distract him, but I have very little time left. Run, please. Go." She held out her hands to him. "Please, Harry!"

He looked up at her and felt his heart clench. He reached out and grasped her hands, allowing her to help him to his feet. She embraced him briefly, holding him tightly for one long moment.

"Tell my parents I died with honor. Now, _go_!" She released him and pushed him towards Erin, whose misty hands caught him and began dragging him away.

"Cho!" Harry twisted around to catch one last glimpse of her. "Cho!"

Cho raised one hand, her form swiftly fading away. _Goodbye Harry. Goodbye._ Erin yanked his hand one last time, sending Harry flying. As he fell forward, the familiar tugging sensation began to pull at his bones and he let it take him. Behind him he could hear Voldemort screaming in rage as he cast about for Harry, but was unable to find him. Pain lanced through Harry's body, spreading out from his chest. His world went dark.

**qpqp**

Harry gasped and his eyes flew open. His back arched as he clawed the ground, gasping for breath. His chest burned, his right eye was swollen shut and his left leg was numb from the hip down. Painfully he rolled onto his stomach, bracing his hands against the ground as he tried to sit up. It took him a number of tries but he finally made it.

Harry bowed his head and shook, burying his hands into the strange, black sand beneath him. Fine tremors wracked his body and hot tears made their way down his face. Finally he threw his head back and howled, all of his pain, rage and sorrow finally making their way out of his body. He screamed for Cho, who would never be rescued now. He screamed for Maddy, for his parents, for Ginny, for himself. Faces upon faces from Voldemort's memories paraded before his mind's eye and he screamed for them too. So many dead, so much suffering, so much pain – Voldemort had so much to answer for.

Far away, in a castle that had disappeared millennia ago, a man opened his eyes. He sat up slowly, his dark hair cascading down his back, head cocked to listen to the sound that had woken him from his slumber. It was a cry of pain, of rage, of death. It spoke of sorrow and loss – but mostly for revenge.

Gwyn ap Nudd, Lord of Annwn, god of the dead as well as revenge, had woken.

End Chapter 40 

A/N: A huge thank you to my reviewers! Thank you so much!


	41. Chapter 41:Shadows and Light

**A/N**: I know, I know, a long time comin' and not as long as usual. I apologize, but I have driven over 5600 miles, through snow storms, ice, sheets of rain, 70 degree weather, Amish people and a pregnant woman in the last few weeks.

It's been a busy beginning of the month.

So, add in a chapter that had to be redone once I actually thought about the plot line, here is chapter 41. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them, but I sure wish I did.

Thank you everyone who reviewed!

**Chapter 41: Shadows and Light**

"Severus! Somebody get Professor Snape!"

"Harry! Dammit Harry don't do this to me! Wake up! Wake _up_!"

"You there! Nate! Go get Madam Pomfrey!"

"Harry!"

If Draco Malfoy had cared to look at his clothes, he would have noted that they were ruined. Both shirt and pants had bloodstains on them, and his sleeve was ripped from where Harry had torn it in his struggles. But Draco did not care about his clothes, or how his hair was rumpled, nor how distraught he might have appeared to his Housemates – his entire world was narrowed down to the boy convulsing on the ground, trapped in a vision.

"Draco, I need you to grab his hands. Millie's going to grab his legs; we need to get him to stop slamming himself against the ground." Pansy's voice was strangely calm. She met Draco's gaze evenly, and he nodded, moving around Harry's body until he could pin the thin wrists to the ground with his own weight.

"Millie?" Pansy turned to her longtime friend, who nodded and did her best to keep Harry's legs against the ground. "Good. Where's that – ah, thank you Neville." She took the water basin and rags Neville gave her, quickly wetting one and trying to wipe away the blood on Harry's face. "I can't tell where it's coming from." She shook her head and growled under her breath.

"Let go of him." Blaise was suddenly at her side with a bucket. Pansy glared up at him, but scrambled away when Blaise suddenly dumped the icy water onto Harry's head.

Draco let go of Harry's hands and jumped to his feet, enraged. He fisted his hands in Blaise's collar, shaking him. "What in the blazes do you think you're doing!" He pushed the boy away harshly, watching him stumble over his feet.

Blaise glared at Draco, but nodded down at the boy on the ground. "Waking him up you fool."

Draco's gaze snapped back to Harry, who indeed had stopped convulsing on the ground and had finally opened his eyes. The blond fell to his knees, scooping up the smaller boy and holding him tightly, ignoring the cold.

"Can't…breathe…" Harry pushed at Draco gently, coughing. The blond let his grip loosen by fractions, but did not let him go completely.

"Harry you idiot." Draco buried his face into the dark, wet hair. "Don't _do_ that to me."

"I'll try." Harry snorted faintly.

The door to the Common Room exploded inwards, scattering the students in every direction, all of them pulling out their wands and aiming them at the door. Severus Snape pushed past the remains of the door, casting a glare at the enraged animagus that had gotten fed up in trying to guess the password. Ginny's head poked around Sirius' side, her eyes wide as she stared into the chaos of the Common Room.

"Is he still unconscious?" Severus stalked up to his students, kneeling down next to Draco and Harry.

The blond shook his head. "He's conscious. Blaise doused him with water. We need to get him to Madam Pomfrey though, he was bleeding again –" Harry began to shake violently in Draco's arms, his green eyes dull and vacant. Draco cursed and looked up at Severus, a helpless expression on his face. "He was fine a minute ago."

"Give him to me." Severus held out his arms, picking up the small body easily and standing. "I need you to go to my office and firecall Healer Fabing. Tell him he is needed and that Albus will pick him up specially. Then go to the Headmaster's office and _tell_ that old fool that the healer is waiting for him. Do you understand?"

Draco nodded swiftly, getting to his feet and all but sprinting from the room, followed by Blaise and Neville. Severus took a deep breath and shifted the body in his arms, looking down into the glassy eyes. His expression hardened and he moved towards the door.

"Harry?" Sirius was at Severus' side in an instant. "Harry can you hear me? Harry?"

"Shut _up_ Black." Severus snarled at him, not slowing down in the slightest.

"Bugger off Snape." Sirius reached for the boy, but Severus pulled away from him, a low growl escaping his throat before he could stop it. "He's _my_ godson Snape!"

"Piss off, Black. The boy needs to get to Poppy immediately and he doesn't need _you_ slobbering on him the entire way there. So shut up, buck up and pick up the pace!" Severus' vehement reply left the animagus stunned. Quietly he turned and followed the Potions Master, a slightly dazed look in his eyes.

"Is Harry going to be okay?" Ginny turned to look at Pansy, who was staring at her bloody hands silently, an unreadable expression on her face.

"I don't know."

**qpqp**

"Poppy!" Severus' bellow made the Head Nurse jump. She turned to face him, her eyes going wide at the sight of Harry in his arms.

"What happened?" The Potions Master passed her on his way to the private rooms at the back of the Ward, making Poppy have to trot along side of him to keep up.

"Potter had a vision."

"Oh dear," Poppy shook her head as Severus laid the boy down on a bed, quickly stripping away the ruined clothes and tucking him under the covers.

"I've sent for Healer Fabing." Severus kept his eyes on the boy as Poppy bustled around the room, placing potions in easy reach for the professor. Sirius hovered silently in the door, trying to stay out of their way and mostly succeeding.

"Good." Poppy ran her wand down the length of Harry's body, tsking as the extent of his wounds was revealed. "Severus, do you have any more of that Skele-Gro in your lab? We don't have enough here."

"Don't have enough?" Sirius took a step forward and glanced over at the nurse. "What do you mean you don't have enough Skele-Gro?"

"His hip has been broken in several places, as have all of his bones in his left leg. He was lucky that none of the tendons have been too badly damaged and that we are able to work on him immediately. The breaks are bad, Sirius. Almost as though he has been crushed by something." Poppy shook her head and sighed. "Ever since Mr. Potter has come to this school I have gone through more Skele-Gro than I had in the previous five years before his admittance."

"That's not his fault!" Sirius took another step closer to his godson, and scowled. "It's not like he goes searching for those confrontations…"

"They just find him, yes, yes." Severus stood and glared at Sirius. "Help Poppy while I go to my lab."

"Whatever, Snape. Just hurry up." Sirius knelt down next to the bed and picked up the bowl of water and rag sitting on the table next to the boy.

"I'll be right back, Poppy." Severus shook his head and strode out the door, not looking back. Poppy let her gaze linger on the sight of godson and godfather for a moment before giving herself a firm shake and pulling out her wand once more. There was so much to do.

**qpqpqpqp**

Gwyn ap Nudd rose from his throne, a shower of dust falling from his clothes and skin. His hall was dark and cold, the grand fireplaces long dead. His gray eyes scanned the empty hall, searching for any sign of life. No sound, save his own footsteps and ragged breathing disturbed the silence. He was alone.

A frown marred his pale forehead. _That cannot be correct_. He was the Lord of the Dead, a ruler of one of the Underworlds. _Where are my people_? He took a hold of the ancient doorknob, tugging at the oak doors. With a mighty creak the heavy slab of wood opened, and he stepped out into the courtyard.

Where once a prosperous village stood, there was nothing. No castle, save for the room he had been in, remained. The Dark reached for the dim light of the castle, hungry tendrils of power searching for a way to reclaim his essence. _What is going on here_? He took a step back into the doorway, gripping the cold stones of his throne room tightly. _Where is my Court? Where are my people_?

Gwyn ap Nudd threw back his head and focused his will, quickly becoming frustrated with how weak he was. The call that had woken him reverberated in his soul, the mournful voice calling for him, calling for help. Weakened legs trembled and he tightened his grip on the wall and door, holding himself up by sheer force of will. _Where had the call come from? Who dreams of me now, in these dark days?_

**qpqpqpqp**

The body of Cho Chang was thrown in pieces to the Cwn Annwn, who tore the flesh from the bones greedily, gulping down the cooling meat with the occasional snarl and snap at anyone who ventured too close to their cage.

Voldemort watched them, his eyes still burning with rage. _I nearly had that brat of a boy. If it hadn't been for that girl_…his hands curled into claws and he dug his fingernails into his wooden armrests. Even the screams of Ezekiel's victims did not soothe him – _No,_ his eyes narrowed down into slits. _No, I will not rest until that boy is dead. I want his broken and battered body in front of me, screaming for mercy. I want to watch him writhe and beg as I let Ezekiel play with him. I want him to watch, gagged and sprawled at my feet as I slaughter all whom he holds dear._

One of the bodies chained to the walls shuddered and went limp, the contents of its bowls spilling down its legs, the stench of it filling the room. Voldemort snarled, surging to his feet and slamming Ezekiel against the mess with a wave of his wand. The torturer whimpered and held out his hands towards his master, pleading with him silently, but it was not Ezekiel that Voldemort was seeing just then. In his mind he replayed the battle with the Brat-Who-Lived, wondering where the boy got his strength. _It must be Dumbledore_, Voldemort let his torturer go absently, sinking back down into his chair and staring at the far wall sightlessly. _How else could the boy be so strong? He is far too young to wield such power – no;_ he rubbed a hand across his mouth and tapped his lips gently. _He will be weak now. Yes, very weak._

"Ezekiel!" Voldemort's sharp bark made the torturer jump, raising his bloody face to his Lord's sight. "Get me my Lieutenants. It is time."

Ezekiel's eyes widened, but he struggled to his feet painfully. "As my Lord wishes it." He bowed carefully, his left arm hanging at a funny angle. "However, my Lord, it is not the night of the dark moon, therefore…"

"Be silent you imbecile!" Voldemort snarled, slamming a hand down on his desk. "Get out and do as I say! Or shall I find a new Pet to please me? I fear you are forgetting your place here."

Ezekiel paled and threw himself to his knees in front of his lord. "Please, my Lord. Do not send me away! Forgive my boldness, for I live only to serve you."

A cruel smile spread across the Dark Lord's face. "Remember that, Ezekiel, and do not dare to question me ever again. Your…talents…are many, but mind me in this," Voldemort leaned forward slowly, pinning the other man in place with his stare. "You are not the only one in this world that has such talents. While I am fond of that mouth of yours, there are many others who can take your place at any given moment. Now, leave me."

Ezekiel trembled before his lord, his eyes glassy, but he rose to his feet and bowed low, backing out of the room as quickly as he could. Voldemort leaned back with a pleased smile on his face. _It is time to move._ He nodded slowly, reaching out to pick up the Book of Living Dead and caressing the cover gently. _Hogwarts will be mine, Dumbledore's head will sit on a spike and that boy will call me Master before I am done._

**qpqpqpqp**

Harry gasped as he opened his eyes. Blackness surrounded him and he frowned, running his hands down his sides in confusion. There was no pain. _But I should be in the Hospital Wing_…He sat up carefully, quickly glancing around to make sure he was alone. Then he turned his eyes to his body.

The last thing he remembered was…_Cho_. Harry closed his eyes tightly, his breath hitching in his chest. Hot wetness pressed against his eyelids but he forced the tears back. _I have no time for tears._ He opened his eyes and blinked the blurriness away, and then grunted. The familiar weight of his glasses was gone, and yet his eyesight was not the customary blurriness he was used to. _What in Merlin's name is going on?_

"Alright, Harry." He pushed himself to his feet and dusted his hands off, glancing around warily once more. "You're obviously in the Otherworld. Now, find your way out." Speaking to himself helped push away the rising despair that was threatening to choke him. _Snap out of it, Harry. Think clearly. Cho did not sacrifice herself for you to bugger it all up by giving up right afterwards._

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, centering himself as best he could. His thoughts were chaotic and hard to push away, making concentration difficult. He rubbed his hands against his trousers and growled, picturing the sky in his mind. His thoughts finally slowed, finally letting him expand his consciousness to the Dark around him. To his left he felt a pull, the brightness of a Path seeping into his mind. He opened his eyes and squared his shoulders, keeping the feel of the Path in his mind, using it like a compass needle. He started walking.

_ Why is it that no matter how long I seem to spend in this place, real time barely moves at all_? Harry shivered; there was a chill spreading through the Dark. It had already created goose bumps on his skin, and he knew it would not be long before he would be able to see his breath frosting on the air. _What is going on_?

The Path appeared in front of him suddenly, the light from it nearly blinding him. He stumbled, nearly falling over his own feet, his arms reeling about him madly. "Ooof!"

"Are mortals always so clumsy?" A slightly familiar voice made Harry turn.

The selkie hadn't changed one bit. A slightly amused grin was a bit better than a disdainful sneer, and the brown eyes were warmer than Harry last remembered.

"I remember you!" Harry blurted out before thinking. He blushed and dropped his gaze for a moment. "Er, sorry."

"Mortals." The selkie seemed amused, setting its pack down on the ground with a shake of his head and rummaging through it. "You're becoming quite a regular here."

"Yeah, I guess." Harry shrugged and scuffed a toe into the soft dirt of the Path. The light was slowly spreading out from where they were standing, illuminating a few dead trees to either side of them. Harry eyed the fauna carefully, the space between his shoulder blades beginning to itch. "Er…these trees weren't here a minute ago."

The selkie looked up and followed Harry's gaze. He grunted once and returned to poking around his pack. "The Worlds are returning. The Sea is rising and the Courts are coming back."

"Huh?" Harry stuffed his hands in his pockets and bit his lower lip.

"Mortals." The selkie's sigh was long suffering, but he finally found what he was looking for and stood. "Here." He held out a tough-looking slab of jerky and a water skin. "Eat this."

Harry took a step away from the offering. "Thanks, but no."

The selkie glowered at him and thrust the food at him once more. "Eat, you idiot. I'm not about to poison you, not after risking my neck in a fight with the Spider over you."

"But…" Harry gingerly accepted the offer, but did not take a bite. "I thought mortals couldn't eat stuff from…here. Not without getting trapped."

"Yeah, well, that goes for normal mortals." The selkie shrugged and rolled his eyes. "You're a wizard, right? That means you have immunity from that curse. Add in the fact that you have some nifty little potion that's nearly made you part of this world, well, then…" He trailed off with a shrug and folded his arms across his chest. "Now, eat. The Morrigan will have my head if you wander around here weak and tired."

"Are you a follower of the Morrigan?" Harry asked between bites of hard jerky. It was by far not the best meal he had ever had, but it filled his stomach and answered a rising need he had not even noticed until the sharp, salty scent of the meat hit his nose.

"Of course not. I'm a selkie. My Lord is Barinthus, dolt." The creature rolled his eyes and started walking down the Path, pausing only once to gesture for Harry to keep up with him. "Now, the crows, the banshees, wailing wraiths, _they_ are the followers of the Morrigan. Or at least, those are the ones that stuck around."

"Then why are you helping me at her orders?" Harry finished his jerky and licked his fingers, lapping up every last bit.

"Because Barinthus and the Morrigan made an agreement before they slept, that whoever woke first would take care of their followers. Honestly…" The selkie snorted and eyed Harry carefully before handing over another strip of meat.

"Well, it's not like I was ever _born_ here, now is it?" Harry retorted, but took the meat anyways. "I am a student, and I do have classes to take so its not like I have all the time in the world to study up on the Otherworlds and the Old Gods. Add in the fact that, oh, I have a _nutcase_ trying to kill me…"

"Excuses, excuses."

"What?!"

"Well," the selkie raised an eyebrow at the boy. "They are. You could have made time to find out the legends and whatnot. And there was always _visiting_ here, you know."

"How the hell do I visit here, when every time I've come here it's been against my will or because I've taken a potion!" Harry stuffed the last of the jerky into his mouth and glared at the selkie.

"Well, you should have found a teacher then. Someone to show you how to get here on your own, preferably to a marketplace, and not in the middle of the Dark."

"There are no teachers for me! They've all disappeared!" Harry wiped at his mouth with his hand and sighed, his anger leaving him in a rush. "Don't you think we already thought of that? That I had already searched our Library for something that might help me? There's nothing….absolutely nothing."

"But the Clans…" the selkie shook his head and watched the boy carefully. "The Clans should have had a Lore Keeper in their ranks…"

"The Clans are gone. The McVir family was all that was left, and it was slaughtered by the Dark Lord." Harry sighed heavily and looked out into the shadowy forest that had rose around them. "The Clans in America died out a generation ago, and the only one left from them is a mindless old man in a hospital somewhere in Idaho."

"This is grave news." The selkie frowned and rubbed his neck distractedly. "The Morrigan will not be pleased."

"She won't be pleased? Try me. How do you think I feel?" Harry grumbled, his shoulders hunching miserably. "I have to get back to my world – something…" Harry's breath caught in the back of his throat and his eyes burned. "Something's happened and they need to know about it."

The selkie pursed his lips and nodded, gazing off into the distance. "Alright – but first I'm taking you to a marketplace. There are…protections on these places, to make sure no one will fight inside the walls of them. They feel a bit different than the Paths, which aren't always safe. C'mon, I'll take you to one and then you can go home."

"And _how_ am I supposed to do that?" Harry ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "I still don't know how I get here in the first place! I mean –,"

"Then _figure it out_." The selkie's sharp tone silenced the boy. "Look, no one here can teach you what you need to know. You say there's nothing in your world that can teach you what you need to know. Fine. Then make it up as you go along."

Harry blinked at the creature next to him, an angry blush spreading across his cheeks. "I didn't ask for this."

The selkie turned his gaze to Harry, the look in them so alien it make the boy shiver. "That is not my problem. It is _your_ problem and you must deal with it, or give up and die."

"I –," they had slowed to a stop and Harry growled softly under his breath. "I can't give up."

"Then you have no other choice than to figure this out." The creature shrugged and turned away once more.

"But why me?" Harry knew, intellectually, that they really did not have time for his tantrum, but the hard knot of anger simply wouldn't dissipate.

"Chance? Fate? Who knows." The selkie sighed and turned back to the boy, his expression softening slightly. "Perhaps it was not fair – but you cannot change that. Now, come along, we're wasting time."

Harry opened and closed his mouth a few times, glaring at the selkie's back as he started to walk away. Then his shoulders slumped and he let out a long rush of air. Bowing his head for a long moment, he pulled himself together. _When all of this is over I'm going on a vacation. Someone _else_ can save the wizarding world next time_. He raised his head and squared his shoulders, trotting a bit to catch up with the selkie. _I'm definitely going on vacation after this._

**qpqpqpqp**

Healer Fabing sighed as he straightened up from Harry's bed. The boy's bones had been set and were healing nicely. Harry's eyesight had been corrected and his shattered cheekbone repaired, but still, the boy would not wake.

"Is there anything you can do for him?" Sirius Black sat perched on the edge of his chair, his eyes never leaving the boy's face.

"We have done all that we can. What he needs is a way to control the visions, a teacher of some sort, anything. They are what is tearing the child apart, not the broken bones he comes back with." Aaron sighed and folded his hands away into the sleeves of his robe. "It is his mind I worry about the most."

"But he'll be alright, won't he?" Sirius dragged his gaze away from Harry's face to look up at the Healer. "He's never going to take the potion again – I won't let him, not if I have to stay right by his side for the rest of his life. He'll never take it again, I swear it." The blue eyes were fierce.

"I'm afraid that is not problem." Aaron shrugged and moved to the end of the bed, sitting in a chair near the wall. "The potion is in his system and it will not leave it for a very long time – if ever, since he's taken it so many times. He is the only wizard that has survived multiple doses of the potion – all other test subjects died after attempting to take the potion more than twice."

"Died?" Sirius' voice cracked. "And Albus let him do this more than once?"

Aaron shrugged once more, his eyes moving from the animagus and back to the boy. "Albus has his reasons for doing things. He has had many hard choices to make."

"Hard choices? Harry's not some _choice_, some _thing_ he can decide to sacrifice at will! Harry's a – a – a _person_! He's my godson not some _tool_." Sirius surged to his feet, his hands curling into fists at his side. "How _dare_ you stand up for that old fool –,"

"Albus Dumbledore is no fool, and I'll thank you to keep from insulting him in my presence." Healer Fabing's withering glare made a dent in Sirius' anger, deflating him a bit. "He has had to make hard choices – and yes, ones that you – and I – do not like. But," the healer's bloodshot eyes met Sirius', "what would we have done without the knowledge that Harry provided? We would have been defenseless when the Dark Lord attacked. We would not know of his plans, nor of his new weapons. Don't you see, Black? Albus has had to do what circumstance has forced him to do. He does not like it, let me assure you – but that did not stop him from doing it."

"He should have." Sirius' anger returned with a vengeance. "There were other ways to get the information that he wanted, other methods he could have explored first instead of turning immediately to Harry. He's only a _boy_!"

"I was – and am – aware of that, Sirius." The Headmaster's tired voice startled both men. Albus stood in the doorway, almost hesitantly, looking from Sirius to Aaron and back again. "Has he woken?"

"No. He's still unconscious." Sirius ground out between clenched teeth. "Not that _you_ care…"

"But I do care, Sirius." Albus lifted his chin slightly and stepped fully into the room, ignoring the low growl that came from the animagus' throat. He stepped over to the boy's bed and sat down on the edge of it, reaching out to touch the lank hair spread out across the pillowcase. "Oh, my child," he bowed his head and let his hand fall back into his lap. "I am so very sorry."

"Fat lot of good your apology does _now_." Sirius glared at the older man, the vein in his forehead throbbing. "Look at him Albus! Look what you've done to him! Are you _proud_? Are you _happy_ with your precious information now! Was it _worth_ it –,"

"Yes, Sirius." There was no twinkle in the Headmaster's gaze as he looked up at the sputtering animagus. "It was worth it – and no, I am not happy. I will never be happy with my decision to use Harry's connection with Voldemort, but that is something I will have to live with for the rest of my life. I made the decision, the _choice_ to have Harry take the potion; I cannot change that, and nor would I. Harry supplied us with the best information we could have ever have hoped for, and because of him, we are prepared against the Dark Lord's attack."

"I – I – I will _never_ forgive you for this." Sirius' eyes were bright and shiny. "James must be turning over in his grave right now, and _Lily_," Sirius shook his head slightly, the movement spilling the tears over his eyelids. "How could you, Albus? How could you?" The animagus did not wait, but turned blindly for the door and stumbled out into the hall.

"He doesn't mean that, really." Harry's soft voice surprised the other men in the room. Albus leaned forward, his heart beating hard in his chest, reaching out for the boy's hands and scooping them up in his own.

"Harry?" Albus forced a smile on his face. "How are you, my boy?"

"Tired." The green eyes were clear and bright – too bright. Albus frowned slightly and leaned forward, peering into Harry's gaze.

"Healer Fabing?" Albus leaned back and caught the healer's gaze. Aaron hurried forward and flicked his wand over the boy, checking him over.

"He appears fine." Aaron frowned and pulled Sirius' chair closer to the edge of the bed. "Would you look at my wand and follow it, please, Harry?"

"How come I can see now?" The boy tracked the wand back and forth as Healer Fabing watched his pupils contract and expand.

"You suffered a terrible blow to your face in the vision. It shattered your cheekbone, and Severus was worried it might have affected your eye, so he made sure you had a sight regenerative potion. It corrected your vision along with any damage there might have been from the bone shards."

"But…" Harry turned his head to look at Albus. "It was only a vision, I did not go there physically."

"Yes. We think whatever happened in your mind made your body believe it was happening to you physically. You used up all of Madam Pomfrey's skele-gro stock. Severus had to get the reserves out from his lab and that was barely enough. He's down in the dungeons making more as we speak." The twinkle returned slightly to his eyes and he leaned down slightly. "Severus has been in quite the mood."

Harry, however, did not laugh. "What day is it?" The green eyes turned dark and they never wavered from the Headmaster's gaze.

"Friday, Harry. It is Friday." Albus exchanged a look with Aaron. "You've been unconscious for half a day."

Harry frowned slightly and let his gaze slide from the Headmaster and focus on the ceiling. "Friday." A line appeared between his brows as he nibbled on his lower lip. "Voldemort is already on his way. I –," a sight blush spread across the pale cheeks. "I kind of made him mad."

"I believe, Mr. Potter, Voldemort was already mad long before you were born." Albus patted the boy's hands gently.

Harry shook his head slightly and met the Headmaster's gaze once more. "No, he wasn't." The boy's eyes were pained. "He just wanted a home, is all. It's why he's attacking Hogwarts; it's why he wants it so much. If he wanted magical artifacts, he would have taken over Gringotts, or the Ministry, but he's bent on taking Hogwarts – he always has been."

"How do you know this, Harry?" Albus stroked the pale hands gently, his heart sinking.

"I saw his memories." Green eyes became dull as he stared past the Headmaster into somewhere only he could see. "He hungered for knowledge as a student – I think maybe hoping that one day someone might see how great he was and offer to let him stay at the school full time. He never considered anywhere else home."

"Harry…"

"But…something changed. He – he became bitter, angry, hateful. He went around the world, giving up pieces of his soul to gain more and more power." Harry's gaze sharpened and he blinked several times. "And now he wants to come home. The Riddle Mansion has only been a trophy for him to hold over his muggle father, a victory over his memory." Harry shook his head slightly and swallowed. "He hates you for driving him out of his home." He met the Headmaster's eyes evenly, color swiftly fading from his face.

"He needs to rest, Albus." Healer Fabing tsked as he busied himself at the bedside table. He picked up two vials and uncorked them, raising an eyebrow at the older wizard. "Albus…"

"Yes, yes." The Headmaster reluctantly let go of Harry's hands and stood. "I am glad to see you awake, Harry."

Green eyes shone brightly in the dim room. "It is good to _be_ awake." He glanced towards the door and smiled slightly. "And don't worry about Sirius. He'll get over his snit soon enough."

"Sleep well, Harry." Albus backed away from the boy's bed and let Aaron feed the child the potions he held. His blue eyes were dark as he watched Harry slip back into slumber and with a weary sigh, his shoulders slumped. _I would ask for your forgiveness, child, if I felt I deserved it_. He shook his head slightly and quietly left the room, making his way to his office and his reports.

**qpqpqpqp**

Roan rubbed a hand across his face, sighing heavily. The marketplace he had led the lad to was in an uproar, and he'd barely been able to push the boy through one of the doors leading to the mortal world before he had been noticed. The resulting chase through the stalls had taxed him thoroughly.

"A selkie in a marketplace? Whatever has the Otherworld come to?"

Roan froze as his breath caught in his throat. He turned slowly, his eyes growing wide as he caught sight of his Lord standing behind him. He quickly knelt, bowing his head. "My Lord."

"Rise, Roan." Barinthus' voice was warm. He placed a hand on the selkie's shoulder and squeezed. "You have done well to stay awake all these long years."

"I have only done as you wished, my Lord." Roan was nearly trembling with excitement.

"And you shall be rewarded for that." The god looked past the selkie's shoulder and out over the dwindling marketplace, his expression falling. "How few we have become," he shook his head and sighed, his hand slipping from his servant's shoulder. "Come. I will need your help. The others are coming – the Sea is rising. There is much to do."

Roan nodded eagerly, hastily falling into step with his Lord. "Are you all returning, my Lord?"

Barinthus' eyes gleamed. "Aye, we are." They took the North Road from the marketplace, the dim light of the Path pulsing brighter with every step the god took on it. "The time of the One God is almost over. He must learn to share in this new age."

**qpqpqpqp**

"Michael?" Ron frowned as he looked around the abandoned classroom the other boy had asked to meet in. "Are you here?"

"Sorry I'm late." The Ravenclaw slipped through the door and closed it behind him, casting a silencing spell to insure their privacy.

"Do you have it?" Ron bounded eagerly to the other boy's side, a fine flush spreading across his cheeks.

"Yes." Michael suppressed the smug smile he could feel growing and opened his book bag to pull out several large sheets of paper. "Here." He spread them out on one of the large tables that dotted the edges of the room. "Do you see these faint lines?" He traced over a light blue line that encircled the entire school grounds. "That's where the old boundaries of the school are – where the Wards extend to after dark."

"So we'd have to get him past that line before darkness falls in order not to set off the alarms?" Ron chewed on his lower lip, his brows drawn together in thought. "But what about the Wards that are up now? We have to get past them first."

"Yes, but that can be taken care of. The Headmaster and Filch have an arrangement so that he can take students across the Wards at night for detentions – it's a password of some sort. We'd either have to get permission to cross the wards or get the Headmaster to let the students out onto the grounds tomorrow to get this to work."

"He'll never agree to that." Ron shook his head and growled softly. "And what about You-Know-Who? He has to have someone watching for people slipping off into the forest…"

"Yes, but if we're with _Harry Potter_ he'll more than likely leave us alone." Michael folded his arms across his chest and smirked. "After all, the Dark Lord wouldn't want to hurt his most loyal follower, now would he?"

Ron's expression darkened as he planted his hands on the desk and stared down sightlessly at the map. "Maybe." He sighed and tapped his fingers on the wood nervously. "We still have to get past Potter's honor guard."

"That'll be easier if we have access to the grounds." Michael made a face. "He and his _boyfriend_ will probably take off for the Quidditch Pitch to go snog under the bleachers or something."

"Ich." Ron turned slightly green and pushed himself off the desk. "Thanks for that image – ew."

"Well, what do you expect from two freaks like them?" Michael shrugged carelessly and began to roll the parchments up carefully. "What we need is for the Headmaster to allow us out onto the grounds tomorrow. It's imperative to our plan."

"Yeah." Ron planted his hands on his hips, a deep frown creasing his face. "Why don't you go talk to your Head of House, I'll go plead with McGonagall and maybe get Eloise to talk Madam Sprout into letting everyone out tomorrow. Surely," a glint entered the Gryffindor's eyes, "Surely the Headmaster won't begrudge us one day of freedom before You-Know-Who tries to take the castle."

"An excellent idea." Michael inclined his head slightly, hiding his smirk. "Shall we get started?"

"Yes." Ron nodded decisively, squaring his shoulders and plastering a smile onto his face. "Lets."

**qpqpqpqp**

"Albus?" Minerva slipped into the Headmaster's office, a particularly strange expression on her face.

"Yes, Minerva?" Albus glanced up from this pile of papers, the dark circles under his eyes standing out in the gentle light given off by his desk lamp.

"I – have an odd request." Minerva crossed the room and sank down into one of the plush seats that sat in front of Albus' desk.

"What is that?" The old wizard leaned back in his chair and took of his glasses, rubbing at his eyes tiredly.

"The children…would like to go out tomorrow." Minerva frowned, her hands clasped tightly in her lap. "I was approached by Mr. Weasley with the idea, and then by a few of the other teachers, whose students would also like to go outside tomorrow."

"While I can understand the children's wish," Albus sighed, shaking his head and slipping his glasses back onto his nose. "It simply isn't possible. It is too dangerous…"

"Surely, not if we have all the teachers and the Order members out patrolling the grounds?" The Transfiguration professor bit her lower lip and sighed. "You know as well as I do that I am the last person that would intentionally put the children into harms way – but they are frightened, Albus, and I am afraid that the tension is getting too much for them. What with the Order members warding the castle and the teachers helping to fortify the already existing wards…"

"I understand, Minerva, I do." Albus closed his eyes for a long moment, conflicted. "I'm afraid it simply is too dangerous."

"Albus." Minerva leaned forward slightly, her eyes bright. "Would it not be even more dangerous for the children to be strung so tightly that they snap at the first rush of the gates?"

"And you think that letting them run out onto the grass for a day will help this?" Albus frowned. "Minerva, this is not like you…"

"I know." She looked away, her expression falling. "It is just –," she spread her hands helplessly. "You-Know-Who has never made a direct attempt on the castle before, not like this." She turned back to him, her eyes shadowed. "Death Eaters I have faced, yes. But the army of the Dark Lord?" She shivered slightly. "Forgive me Albus, if I do doubt the outcome of this battle."

"Minerva." Albus rose and walked around the table, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Voldemort will never be able to take this castle as long as I am alive, as long as there are people here who fight against the raging Dark. Hogwarts herself won't let him step one foot into her halls while there are still some left to fight him."

"But what about his Death Eaters, his Dementors, his Dark Creatures?" Minerva shook her head rapidly and swallowed. "They will be able to come into the castle."

Albus squeezed her shoulder and let his hand drop to his side, walking slowly over to the fireplace and stared down at the flames. "Perhaps you are right." Minerva turned in her seat to look at him. "Perhaps we do need one day to forget the Darkness that looms over us."

"But you just said…" Minerva rose, taking a few steps towards him.

"Perhaps I was wrong." Albus' shoulders slumped and he clasped his hands behind his back tightly. "I have been wrong about a number of things."

"Albus –," Minerva crossed the last bit of distance and placed a gentle hand on his arm. "You have always done your best. You are not Merlin, nor are you a god. You are human, and you make mistakes." She let her hand drop from his arm and took a step back. "You have never steered us wrong in all the years I have known you. Do not doubt yourself now."

Albus turned and gave her a half-hearted smile. "You are right." The smile did not reach his eyes, and the ever-present twinkle was greatly dimmed. "Forgive an old man and his musings."

"There is nothing to forgive." Minerva tucked her hands into her sleeves and met his gaze evenly. "As for tomorrow?"

"We will have to put everyone on guard – even Percy." Albus' expression darkened slightly. "We will patrol the borders of the wards, especially near the forest. I will inform the children at dinner."

"Lovely." The small smile that slipped across her face was genuine. "I will inform the other professors and Order members." She turned and made for the door.

"Make sure to have at least one Order member watch the Weasley family carefully." Albus' voice halted her and she turned to look at him.

"Why?"

"I would not have them use this opportunity to harm any of our Slytherin students." Albus' expression was grave.

"Albus!" Minerva frowned and shook her head. "They would never endanger us like that."

"I would still have you assign someone to watch them for me." Albus did not back down. "I would rather be too cautious than too trusting."

The pleased expression had rapidly faded from Minerva's face. "If that is what you wish, I will have someone watch over them for you." She inclined her head slightly and turned back towards the door, slipping out before the Headmaster could say another word.

Albus sighed once more and made his way back to his desk, rubbing his hands together. He had felt the tension rising in the students, but had hoped that the Dark Lord's attack would come before they reached their breaking point. He stared down at his reports, a sinking feeling spreading through his stomach. _Please Merlin_, he closed his eyes and gripped the edge of his desk tightly. _Do not let me have made yet another mistake_.

**qpqpqpqp**

End Chapter 41 

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed!


	42. Chapter 42: Under the Bleachers

A/N: I know, really, how long it took me to get this chapter out and I'm terribly sorry for the wait. Holidays and RL /sigh. Thank you Moonfairyhime for beta'ing.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them and I'm not making money off 'em either. Darn it.

Chapter 42: Under the Bleachers

Harry turned his face towards the weak spring sun and sighed. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, his arms held out a little ways from his body as he enjoyed the feel of light on his face.

"Harry?" Draco slid an arm around Harry's waist, jostling the smaller boy slightly. "Want to head down by the Quidditch Pitch?"

The news that the students were going to be able to go out had been met by thunderous applause the night before – something even Harry could hear all the way in the Hospital Wing. Draco and his other Housemates had bounded up to his room right after dinner to give him the good news. Healer Fabing and Madam Pomfrey had not wanted to let Harry go, but with a handful of Slytherins and a few former Gryffindors, they managed to sneak the dark haired boy out of the Ward that morning.

Harry turned a small smile onto his boyfriend and nodded. "Yeah. It'll be good to see the Pitch – even if we can't play at the moment."  
"Yes." Draco guided the smaller boy away from the ever-alert eyes of the Order members and down towards the locker rooms.

"Did the Headmaster say anything about us not going down the Pitch today?" Harry craned his neck slightly to see if anyone else was headed in the same direction.

"If he did, I did not pay attention to it." Draco flung out a hand and snorted. "Besides, it's the Quidditch Pitch! You-Know-Who's watchers are not about to sit around an empty arena and watch the grass grow."

"Then what are _we_ about to do?" Harry canted a look at the blond.

Draco turned and leered outrageously at Harry. "We're going to do the traditional thing and snog under the bleachers. It's been a lifelong dream of mine, and now that we have the opportunity, I think we should take it."

Harry's laughter could be heard all the way up to the castle.

**qpqpqpqp**

"Would you just listen to those freaks?" Ron leaned against the wall of the castle, his expression one of extreme distaste. "It's disgusting."

Michael nodded, and then froze slightly at the sight of Percy Weasley strolling up to his younger brother.

"Ron." Percy's gaze lingered for a moment on the Ravenclaw. "Why aren't you out enjoying the sunshine?" Percy leaned against the castle wall next to his brother, their shoulders barely touching.

"I – uh, was just…er…" Ron shifted nervously, shooting Michael a panicked look.

"Ron and I were just talking." Michael studied the older Weasley, pushing off the wall to face him squarely.

"Ah." Percy met Michael's gaze and an amused smiled slipped across his face. "A perfect day for Quidditch, don't you think?"

Michael swallowed a smirk and nodded. "It is." He glanced towards the Pitch and faked a disappointed sigh. "Too bad games have been cancelled."

"Yes, too bad." Percy leaned back onto the castle wall and folded his arms across his chest. "It's also a shame that the Slytherins are the only ones going down to the Pitch today. It'd be a shame if they booby trapped the Gryffindor locker rooms, wouldn't it?"

Ron's gaze switched between the two wizards as though he were watching a dueling match. "But the Headmaster wouldn't allow that." Ron pointed out. "Besides, he's got to have some people down there, making sure no one tries to slip off into the forest." An ugly expression slipped onto his face. "Like Potter and the rest of his Slytherins."

"Well, isn't it a lucky thing that I'm the one who gets to watch over the Pitch today?" Percy winked at his little brother and turned to look at Michael. "I mean, the Headmaster assigned the duty to me, thinking that no one in their right minds would be at the Pitch today…much too close to the forest for anyone's liking."

"Well, no one in their right minds would go…which excludes Potter, that's for sure." Michael nodded slightly at the older wizard and turned a wicked smile onto Ron. "C'mon Ron. The day's wasting. Let's go see if we can find the others, eh?"

"Uh…" Ron frowned and glanced between the two wizards nervously. "Sure. Yeah." He pushed away from the wall he was leaning on and followed Michael, waving slightly at his older brother as they left.

He never saw the glint that entered Percy's eyes, nor the twisted smile that slipped onto his face as the two boys walked away.

**qpqp**

"Michael!" Ron hissed, tugging at the other boy's sleeve. "Why'd you say that? We're never going to be able to get down to the Pitch now…"

"Ron, would you shut up!" Michael tore his arm from Ron's grip and scowled at the Gryffindor. "Your older brother just gave us permission to do whatever we liked down at the Pitch you ninny! Now shut up and follow me."

"But – but –," Ron stuttered, stumbling over his feet as he trailed after the Ravenclaw.

"Honestly, Gryffindors." Michael shook his head, grumbling under his breath. "C'mon Ron!"

Nearing the Pitch, they slowed, wands held tight in their fists, listening for any sound of their prey. They finally spotted them under the Slytherin stands, Draco seated on a small bench with Harry on his lap, the two of them laughing quietly over something too soft for Ron or Michael to hear.

"It'll be nice to play Quidditch again," Harry slid off of Draco's lap and took a few steps towards the pitch, his eyes on the goal rings. "I miss it."

Draco stood behind him, resting his hands on the thin shoulders. "It will be nice when all this mess is over."

Michael caught Ron's eye and nodded. They burst into the small area, their wands pointed at Slytherins.

"_Petrificus Totalas_!"

**qpqpqpqp**

"Sirius? Have you seen Harry at all?" Remus poked his head around the corner and looked into the sitting room. "Sirius?"

"No, I haven't." The animagus looked up from the map he was studying and shook his head. "He's probably outside with Draco, though."

"Hmm." Remus' head disappeared back into their bedroom. Sirius stood and followed his lover into the room.

"Why?" He leaned on the doorjamb and watched as Remus prowled the room nervously.

"I don't know." The werewolf's eyes gleamed golden in the dim light. "I just have a bad feeling."

"It'll be alright, Moony." Sirius stepped forward and caught the wiry man in his arms. "Just relax. We need to be alert and rested, not tired and out of sorts. He's fine, he's with Draco and the other Slytherins. I highly doubt anything will happen to him."

Tension still thrummed through Remus' body. "I know what you're saying is probably true." With a sigh the werewolf's body slumped into his lover's embrace. "But I still think something's wrong." He turned his head towards the window, shifting from foot to foot. "I don't know why."

**qpqpqpqp**

Hagrid had buried Fang's body as close to the hut, the small marker he'd set up for the hound visible from a window near his favorite chair. The half-giant sniffled into his teacup, wiping at his eyes with an already sopping red hanky.

He set his cup aside with a sigh, standing with a groan and moving over to the fireplace to check on his stew. He winced as his knees creaked and popped, the right one almost giving out on him as he lowered himself down to taste his food. His left hand automatically went out to the side of the hearth, where Fang normally lay, soaking up the heat from the fireplace. His breath caught in his throat and he dashed at his eyes once again. _It's just not the same without him here._ He cleared his throat and shook his head, his frizzy hair sticking to his damp cheeks.

As he limped back to his chair he paused, staring out the window with a frown. He crossed the small distance and flung open the other shutter, resting his hands on the sill, blinking rapidly.

The animals were leaving the forest.

**qpqpqpqp**

"Albus?"

The Headmaster looked up from the pile of papers in front of him, staring over his glasses at Minerva. "Yes?"

The Deputy Headmistress stepped up to the large desk, a rather think red envelope in her hands. Albus sighed, his shoulders slumping as he took the Ministry letter and broke open the seal.

His mouth tightened with every line he read. He set it down on his desk, on top of the other piles and took off his glasses, throwing them onto the stack of papers without a care. Minerva raised an eyebrow at him.

"The Ministry has seen fit to tell me that whatever Dark Magic the Slytherins have been using has caused a severe reaction in the muggle world." Albus pushed his chair back and stood, moving to the window and looking down at the happy faces of the children playing on the grounds. "Apparently the old places of worship have come back, eradicating the buildings that were built over them. Gods and Goddesses have allegedly been spotted at these sites." He leaned against the cool stone of the castle, his hands resting lightly on the ledge. "It seems as though the muggle world has found itself in quite a quandary and the Ministry is blaming the Slytherins for it."  
"Ah." Minerva crossed the room to stand at his side, watching the children with him. "Does he have any proof?"

Albus contemplated her for a long moment before shaking his head. "He suspects, that is all. They haven't been very circumspect about the books they have been studying, however, and the rumor mill churns daily."  
"There's no way to stop…anything they may have done." Minerva tucked her hands into her sleeves and shrugged. "They have broken Ministry law, though."

"No, they haven't." For the first time in weeks Albus' eyes regained a touch of their former sparkle. "They haven't _deliberately_ gone out and invoked deities in the presence of muggles. What they have done is completely legal – _and_ endorsed by the more tradition bound families in the wizarding world."

Minerva turned slightly, a small crease appearing between her eyebrows. "But Fudge can still make trouble for all of them, especially Harry, if he gets the press on his side."

"Let him try." Lucius' voice made both of them jump and turn towards the door. The blond was leaning against the doorjamb, a pleased smirk on his face.

"And do you know something regarding the press that we don't, Lucius?" Albus moved back to his chair and sat, lacing his fingers together in his lap.

"The Daily Prophet is under my control now, and as you know it's the most read paper in wizarding Britain." Lucius pushed away from the door and walked into the room, his arms still crossed smugly across his chest and his patent smirk firmly in place.

"That still won't drown out the other papers –," Minerva began.

"Don't worry about the other papers." Lucius' chin rose a fraction of an inch as he stared her down. "They'll be taken care of."  
"Albus," Minerva turned the Headmaster, who merely raised a tired hand.

"I would prefer this done in a legal, appropriate way Lucius." Albus met the cold eyes evenly. "The last thing any Slytherin needs is more bad rumors floating about."  
"Why Headmaster Dumbledore," the smile was small and vicious. "I'm hurt, truly. Surely you know I would never do something so…" the glint in his eyes turned evil, "malicious and purposely damaging to my reputation." Albus winced and looked away, conceding the argument to the elder Malfoy. "Have no fear," he all but purred and turned, sauntering out of the room slowly enough to have Minerva in a state when he was finally gone.

"Albus, I wish you would do something about how Mr. Malfoy treats –,"

"He is Lucius, Minerva." The twinkle had completely left Albus' eyes by now, and for that reason alone Minerva was ready to rip the elder Malfoy's hair out by the handfuls. "We are lucky enough to have him on our side. He is an invaluable tool, one I do not wish to lose." He sighed and picked up his glasses, slipping them back on with a slightly wince. "Thank you, Minerva."

She snapped her mouth closed and stood next to his chair, looking down at his white hair and blue cap for several minutes. She reached out and touched his shoulder lightly before turning and taking herself from the room, not looking back.

Albus never looked up.

**qpqpqpqp**

Rosmerta sat on the stone outcropping, her hands dangling between her parted knees, her head hanging low. Sweat ran in shiny rivulets down the back of her neck and she tugged at the laces of her gown, not quite daring to take it off and go forward only in her shift.

She used her sleeve to wipe her brow and sat up with a groan. The Otherworld sun was high and bright in the sky and no matter how hot and uncomfortable she felt her throat still tightened at the sight of it. _We are coming back_. She closed her eyes and raised her hands to the sun, giddy joy running through her. _It is _all_ coming back_.

Her hands were caught in a calloused grip and she gasped, her eyes flying open in shock. She stared up at the silhouetted figure in front of her, squinting.

"Is this a proper greeting from a wife to her husband she hasn't seen in centuries?" The voice brought tears to her eyes and she yanked her hands out of the figure's grip.

"Lugh?" The figure backed up until she could see him, his dark hair and eyes laughing at her, his smile broad. She shrieked.

"You blasted son of a half breed cur!" She leapt at him, her hands curling into claws.

"Now, there's my wife!"

**qpqpqpqp**

Sasha and Seamus sat on the grass near the hot houses, safely hidden from the view of the other students. Sasha's dark hair gleamed in the sunlight even as she shivered at the slight chill of the waning afternoon air. Seamus picked up his wand and flicked a warming spell on her cloths – which got him another smile for his trouble.

"It feels so strange." She lifted her face to the sun and closed her eyes, her lashes dark against her pale cheeks. "To know that something so frightening is about to happen when you're out here, enjoying the sunshine."

"Yeah." Seamus drew his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them loosely, resting his chin on top of his right leg. "But this is the first time you and I have been in the direct line of danger. Harry's been at this for years already."  
Sasha opened her eyes and glanced down at him, her expression turning serious. "You're right. I hadn't thought about that." She let her gaze drift past him, chewing on the skin of her lower lip as she thought. "Do you think that's why he tries to do so much?"

"Who? Harry?" Seamus snorted. "I dunno. He's always been like that."

"Sad." She shook her head slightly, the overly serious expression fading as she focused on Seamus once more. "I don't want this day to end." Her smile was wistful and a touch scared.

Seamus let go of his knees and reached out for her, drawing her close to his side and wrapping his arms around her tightly. "It'll be fine, it will," he murmured into her dark hair, one hand carding through the loose strands spilling down her back. "Everything will be all right."  
"Will it?" She trembled faintly as her arms locked around his neck. She buried her face in the crook of his neck. "A part of me is calm, but a part of me is scared too."

"Me too." Seamus smoothed a hand down her back, holding her tightly for a long moment. "Me too." He rested his chin on her shoulder and closed his eyes. _Whoever out there…if You're listening, please don't let Sasha get hurt_. He opened his eyes and stared out over the bright grounds, the small breeze finally dying down and the warmth from the sun began to pink his hands and cheeks. He could hear the sound of the insects in the bushes and the smell of the fresh cut grass was heavy on the air. _Please_. He closed his eyes once more and fought down a shudder, pulling a surprised Sasha into his lap, grinning at her surprised laughter. _Don't let me lose her_.

**qpqpqpqp**

Gwyn ap Nudd stood at a crossroads.

The signpost had long crumbled away to dust and two of the three Gates near it were gone, their enameled arches broken and gray. He glared at the last Gate before turning and contemplating the intersection of roads. He moved to stand in the middle, staring at each road for long minutes before shaking his head and turning to the next.

His tattered velvets and fine linens he'd left behind. He stood as he had, so many thousands of years ago, in old leather armor with a sword strapped to his back. His battered black cape tried to wrap itself around his legs as he moved and his unbound hair he'd cut short, the ends falling into his eyes from time to time.

None of the roads called to him, as neither did the Gate. He planted his hands on his hips and glared, his temper rising. He turned in a slow circle on last time before snarling a curse and heading for the remains of the signpost. He contemplated it for a long moment then looked up into the Dark. It clung to the intersection, wreathing between the shattered remains of the old Gates and licking at the edges of the roads. He scowled at it, setting one foot on top of the ruined base of the signpost and stepped over it, into the Dark.

**qpqpqpqp**

"I can't see Draco." Severus was leaning against the window, his skin faintly pink from his time outside.

Lucius stepped up behind him, his arms resting on either side of the window, trapping the Potions Master in place. "He and Harry went out to enjoy the sunshine." He leaned forward, forced to bend slightly in order to rest his head on Severus' shoulder. Not that he'd ever _tell_ Severus he had to slouch to do so – he valued his life more than that.

Severus frowned and shook him off, glaring at him before turning his attention back to the grounds outside. "Draco should know better than to go out with Harry alone." Severus' long fingers began to tap on the window ledge. "If something were to happen –,"

"Severus." Lucius pressed his lips to the heavy black hair. "They are fine. They have all of Slytherin looking out for them, they have the other Order members guarding the Wards. It is fine."  
Severus shifted from foot to foot, his fingers still drumming away. "While I have absolute faith in our Slytherin students," his right index finger began a rapid beat against the stone of the window ledge. "Neither they nor the Order members know what they are up against."

"True." Lucius sighed and lowered his arms till his hands were resting next to Severus'. "But do you know what you're up against? Would it change anything if you were out there, running yourself ragged when in reality you need to save your strength for tonight?"

Severus' fingers stopped moving. "You are a smug bastard when you're right."

Lucius smiled, the skin around his eyes crinkling slightly. "Of course I am."

"You –,"

"Albus got a letter." Lucius cut the Potions Master off before he could launch into a rant.

"About?"

"The old places of worship are returning." Lucius slid his right hand around the slim waist in front of him. "Gods have been sighted by muggles."

"And the Ministry is in an uproar about it." Severus plucked at the arm around his waist, but his attention was elsewhere. "It will be hard for the wizarding world to conceal its existence after this – the sheer scope of memory charms that would have to be administered is staggering."

"True." The blond bent his head and touched Severus' shoulder with his lips, his kiss nothing more than a brush of skin on cloth. "Fudge is rather incensed."

"I'm sure." Severus grunted and wiggled in Lucius' grip – _Not,_ Lucius thought with a smile_, that he'd ever _admit_ he was wiggling_. He rolled his eyes and kept his arm in place.

"Albus seemed rather amused at the Minister's fit of pique."  
"He would be." Severus gave another half-hearted wiggle. "Fudge's position is swiftly falling from favor. Your new editors of the Prophet have done a wonderful job in attempting to turn the tide in Potter's favor."

"Yes." Lucius spread his hand on Severus' chest, smiling at how much of the narrow torso he could cover with just one hand. "They work well. They have plenty of incentive."

"I'm sure." Severus pushed at the hand on his chest and growled. "Lucius!"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?"  
"If you have to ask –," The resulting squeak was not very loud, but the heavy grunt was. A whispered spell closed the door and it was locked with a flick of a wrist.

Lucius and Severus were not seen for the rest of the afternoon.

**qpqpqpqp**

Ginny sat on the edge of the lake throwing pebbles into the rippling water. The sun felt good on her back and a large pile of boulders were cutting off most of the slightly chilly wind.

"Gin?" Bill's voice was faint.

"Over here Bill!" She picked up a dark stone that had shots of quartz running through it. She held it up to the sun, squinting at it with one eye before chucking it as far into the lake as possible.

"Do you have any idea how long it took for that poor stone to wash up to shore?" Bill appeared at her side and stared down at her, an amused grin on his face. "What did it ever do you?"

She smiled at him, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Is something wrong?"

Bill's smile faded as he studied her face. He scuffed the slightly damp earth next to her with the toe of his shoe before shrugging and plunking himself down next to her. "Everything's fine, Gin."

"Oh, good." She nodded and turned back to the lake, her right hand groping for another stone. She peered at the one she had picked up – it was gray and white. _Boring really_. She cocked her arm back and was about to throw it when Bill spoke again.

"There's something wrong, but you're not telling me."

She let out a large gust of air and let her arm drop back to her side. She pushed her bangs out of her eyes and glanced at him briefly. "It's going to sound stupid," she warned, rolling the stone between her fingers absently.

"I'm sure it's not." Bill reached out and captured her right hand between both of his. "Tell me, Gin."

"Well…" she bit her lip and kept her eyes on the lake, an embarrassed flush spreading across her cheeks. "It – it's – well," she closed her eyes tightly. "It'sthatIdon'thaveaboyfriendthat'sall."

"Come again? This time in English?" Bill tugged at her hand.

She cracked an eye open and glanced at him, snarling when she saw the amused expression on his face. "You prat!" She pulled at her hand, but his grip was too tight.

"Gin!" His grin was almost escaping his control. "I'm sorry." The amusement faded slightly. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"You _didn't_." She took his momentary distraction to free her hand. "It's nothing. Never mind."

"Gin…"

"Look!" She snarled, flinging the rock into the lake as hard as she could. "It's stupid, I know, considering everything that's going on, but it's just that…" she trailed off, her temper leaving her as fast as it had come on. "I wish I wasn't the only single one around."

"Oh Gin." The amusement was back in Bill's voice and she grumbled at him for it. "You're not the _only_ single person around. There're tons of them in the school, in the _world_…"

"Yeah, but it seems like I'm the only girl in the dorm without a boyfriend." She paused. "Or a girlfriend."

Bill opened and closed his mouth several times before sound managed to work its way out. "Oh –," he blinked rapidly. "I'm sure that's not true."

"Whatever." She scooted her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, resting her chin on them as she stared out over the water. "I wish I didn't have this stupid limp. All the boys are afraid to be around me."

Bill's expression softened. "That's not true, Gin."

"The homosexual ones don't count."

"Well, there's Sirius and Remus, and then there's _me_…"

"I meant romantically you twit!" Gin whacked him on the shoulder.

"I know." Bill scooted closer to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Would it be awful to tell you I'm glad you don't have a boyfriend?"

"Yes, but not if you start explaining yourself immediately. Then I might let you live."  
Bill smiled. "You're my little sister, Ginny. A very large part of me doesn't want to see you grow up."

She turned her head and looked up at him. "You want to keep me a child forever?"  
Bill colored and shrugged. "A part of me does." He broke their gaze and now he was the one looking out over the water. "You do realize that any boyfriend," he paused and glanced down at her, "Or girlfriend for that matter, will be thoroughly traumatized by Sirius and Remus, not to mention me."

Ginny threw back her head and laughed. "You wouldn't!"

"I might be persuaded not to, but Sirius?" He shook his head and grinned. "Nope, kiddo, no chance on getting him to back off."

The look of horror on Ginny's face was enough to send Bill into fits of laughter. "That's not funny!" She pushed at his shoulder, her eyes wide. "I'm never going to get a boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend?" Sirius' head appeared around the edge of boulders. "What boyfriend?" He rounded the corner with a stalk, Remus desperately holding onto his robe. "Someone wants to be your boyfriend?"

Bill and Ginny exchanged a glance, both of them rolling their eyes. "No Sirius." Ginny pushed herself to her feet, using Bill's shoulder as leverage. "No boyfriends here."

"Ah…" The animagus opened his mouth and then snapped it shut, the fire quickly going out of his expression. "Ah, good? I think? But wait –," he turned to Remus, who had let go of his robes and was now staring at Sirius with his arms folded across his chest and his right foot tapping briskly. "I'm sorry?"

Bill caught Ginny as she fell, the both of them helpless with laughter at the sight of Sirius being chased by an irate werewolf in human form.

**qpqpqpqp**

"There, they're both bound." Ron sat back on his heels and wiped his brow. He looked up at Michael, swallowing with difficulty. "Now what?" His shirt was soaked through around the neck and under the arms; the area under the bleachers was very warm from the heat of the sun and very little of the brisk wind managed to get through the boards that surrounded them.

"Move back." Michael fingered his wand as he stared at the two boys laid out on the ground. His heart was racing in his throat and he felt slightly faint. _I can do this_, small bursts of colors began blooming in his vision. _I _can_ do this._

Ron rose from his squat and moved away from the boys, his blue eyes bright and nervous. "We need to get moving if we want to get them past the wards before nightfall."

"I know." Michael moved until he could see Harry's eyes. "Hello freak." He smiled at the dark haired boy, showing his teeth. "I hope you enjoy this." He raised his wand and pointed it at Draco, savoring how the green eyes widened and began to tear. "_Avada_ –," He was tackled before the rest of the spell could leave his mouth.

Ron gripped his shoulders and shook him roughly. "What do you think you were doing?" Ron's eyes were wide and panicked. "That was the killing curse!"

"I _know_!" Michael surged to his feet and sent the larger boy tumbling. He flicked his wand at Ron, the petrifying curse rolling off his tongue with ease. He sighed and raked a hand through his hair, his wand gripped tightly at his side.

"You're such an idiot, Ron." He let his free hand drop to his side and he crossed the small space to stare down at the furious redhead. "All this time you thought Potter and the rest of the Slytherins were the evil ones." He squatted down next to Ron's head, enjoying the look of confusion in his eyes. "I'll tell you a secret." He bent down so his mouth was close to the redhead's ear. "The Slytherin House was the only one _without_ a Death Eater spy in it. Even your precious Gryffindor House," he licked his lips and smiled. "Your precious Lavender helped set everything up."

Tears leaked out of the corner of Ron's eyes. Michael pulled back and smiled, tapping the redhead on the nose with the end of his wand playfully. "Just thought you ought to know."

Michael stood and turned to the other two boys. He stared down at Harry for a long moment before turning to back to Draco. "As much as I hate to admit it, Ron was right. I can't kill you with magic here on the grounds – not without alerting Dumbledore and the rest of the school. Oh no."

Michael spotted something in the shadows and his eyes lit up. "Yes, that would do splendidly. I've read about it…it'll look like you either had a fall or your precious _boyfriend_ here," Michael sneered, "did it himself." He picked up a large rock the size of a grapefruit. He hefted it in his hand, testing the weight. He gripped in tightly, kneeling down with his knees on either side of Draco's chest, bringing the rock up over his head. The crack of the stone meeting flesh was sickening.

Michael smiled and stood, banishing the rock and removing the immobility spell from the blond. His smile grew bigger at the sight of the tear tracks on Harry's face. "Oh, dear." He shook his head and sighed, winking at Ron. "Looks like poor Draco hit his head." Fury burned in the green eyes and Michael chuckled. "Veneno dormio." Harry's eyes glazed over and his eyelids fluttered shut.

Michael then turned to Ron. He stood at the redhead's feet, nervously tapping his wand on his lips, thinking. "I can't very well leave you here…" He sighed and shook his head. "I'll have to get rid of you too. Too bad Harry and Draco will turn a horrible curse on you, making you mad. Appareo araneus!" Spiders boiled up from the ground underneath Ron, swarming his body. Michael smiled as Ron's eyes got impossibly larger, his tears making their way down his temples at a steady rate. "Have fun. See you in a while." Red welts were already appearing on Ron's fair skin as Michael turned and levitated Harry's unconscious body up and out the small enclosure. He kept his step light and quick as both he and his burden slipped into the shadows of the Forbidden Forest.

End Chapter 42

"Veneno dormio" enchanted sleep

"apparea araneus" appearing spiders

A/N: Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews!!!!


	43. Chapter 43: The Horned God

A/N: Yeah, it took forever, but the next chapter's out. Enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. They don't belong to me. I just play with them, really.

Chapter 43: The Horned God

Severus was at the window again. His long fingers were tapping on the cold stone as his dark eyes swept over the lengthening shadows on the lawn. The last sliver of sun stayed suspended above the tree line and then vanished. He rotated his shoulders and shivered.

"Severus?" Lucius stopped inches from Severus' back, laying his hands on the Potions Master's shoulders. "What is wrong?"

"I do not know." Severus trailed his fingers down the faded image of the Dark Mark on his arm, looking down at the gray lines and letting his hair fall in front of his face. "It is cold."

"It is spring. Of course it is still cold."

Severus shook his head sharply and held up his arm. "The lines. They are cold."

Lucius reached around him and traced the faded lines with gentle fingers. "They are always cold."

"…Not like this." Severus shook his head, a pensive frown sliding over his features. "There is something wrong."

Lucius said nothing, but drew the smaller man to his chest silently and stared out over the lawns with him. "It will be fine, Severus. We will not lose any of them, you shall see."

Severus pressed his lips together and said nothing, but leaned back against the blond, his eyes never leaving the window.

**qpqpqpqp**

Michael cursed the damp undergrowth as he struggled against it. The sun was setting and he was running out of time. He glanced back at his cargo, a sneer spreading across his face. _He didn't even struggle_, Michael turned back to the plants and began cutting through them again. _What a pathetic savior of the wizarding world_.

Finally the clearing the fox had told him about appeared and Michael burst through the last of the bushes with a shout of triumph. He quickly snapped his mouth shut and flushed bright red as he looked around, waiting for the mocking voices of the Death Eaters, but there was no one. Michael checked the clearing and found the low stone altar that had been set up, but there was no sign of anyone in the vicinity.

Michael chewed on his lower lip as he thought. He checked the sky and swore, his heart beginning to pound in his chest. He turned and walked back to where he had put Potter and kicked the boy viciously in the side. He was happy to see the green eyes open and the pale face tighten in pain. "You're nothing but a means to an end," he whispered to the bound boy. Potter's gaze sharpened and Michael turned away from the look in his eyes.

Taking his wand from his pocket, Michael flicked it over Potter's body, raising him in the air and guiding him over to the altar and letting him drop with a satisfying thud. "Enjoy your last few hours, Potter." Michael stared down at the other boy, his mind spinning. "I'm sure the Dark Lord will make them most memorable." He turned sharply on his heel and marched away, breaking into a trot at the tree line, casting a glace up at the sky one last time as he put on the speed. He would need all of it to reach the castle in time before the Wards snapped into place.

Michael never saw the two pairs of boots sticking out under the brush, even as he passed within a few feet of the trampled, mangled bodies. His eyes were set on the path he had cleared through the bushes, towards home.

**qpqpqpqp**

The man once known as Tom Marvolo Riddle stood at his window, his hands clasped behind his back as he stared out into the deepening twilight. A clean, fresh scent swept over the freshly cut grass and he breathed it in, filling his lungs with it, rolling the taste of it around in his mouth like a fine wine, before letting the breath go and opening his eyes.

The screams from behind him did not change in pitch or intensity. He could hear Ezekiel humming to himself as he worked, but the bright scent of blood barely reached Lord Voldemort's nose. It was almost time and he could feel the anticipation rise up through him, stirring his blood and making his heart pound.

"Ezekiel." He turned his head and called his hound, the torturer immediately dropping his instruments and rushing to his side. The thin man knelt at his feet, gazing up at his Master adoringly. "It is time."

The dark eyes were glazed and fervent. "Yes, my Lord." The man bent and kissed the hem of his robe, rubbing his chin along the outlines of his Lord's boots before scuttling backwards and scrambling out the door.

Voldemort watched him go with a small smile on his face. He spared a glance at the small bodies lining his walls, yawning as the patterns of the cuts and slashes blended together and faded into the decor. He turned back to his window and pushed his boredom aside as his excitement rose. It was time.

He unclasped his hands and picked up the book he had set on the window ledge. The frail pages almost seemed to shudder under his touch, making him smile. His Death Eaters had arrived, milling through the halls of his stronghold, their voices creating a hum in the background. He could feel the bloodlust in them; he could feel their excitement and nervousness stirring in their blood.

He turned his gaze back to the window, staring off to where he knew Hogwarts was located. It was time, and soon the Light would be engaged, their savior destroyed and Dumbledore's head would rest on a pike before the night was over. It was time.

**qpqpqpqp**

Charlie leaned up against the wall of the castle, his eyes squinted nearly shut against the fading glare of the sun. He was waiting for the last stragglers to return from outside, his pale eyes marking off each one as they passed.

Percy's lean form appeared from around the corner and Charlie pushed himself off of the wall, unfolding his arms so that they hung loose at his sides.

"Percy." Charlie nodded sharply at his brother as the younger wizard approached him.

"Charlie." Percy sneered at him, stopping a few feet away from his older brother. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm making sure all of the children make it inside." Charlie studied his brother's face, noting the faint smudges underneath his eyes. "Go on inside, dinner will be served soon. You look like you need a good hot meal."

Percy frowned, taking a step back from the other man. "I'm fine," he lifted his chin defiantly. "I'll take over for you. I'm sure the Blacks are wondering where you are." The fury that sparkled in Percy's eyes made Charlie sigh.

"Percy, I don't know what's gotten into you or Mum," Charlie began, running a hand through his hair. "But you're wrong. Wrong about a lot of things and if you could just _see_ what I'm trying to tell you …"

"I already have my proof," Percy snorted, turning his face away from his brother. "There's nothing you can say that will change my mind."

"But Percy –," Charlie reached out to grab his brother's shoulder, but let his arm drop back to his side as Percy moved out of reach. "I don't know how to talk to you." Charlie bowed his head and turned away.

"You never have." The bitterness in Percy's voice made Charlie's heart ache. He was angry with his brother, yes, but a part of him did not want to give up on the boy. _Percy used to be so different_, Charlie shook his head silently. _The whole family was different._

"Have you seen Ron?" Charlie murmured.

"Yes, he was with Corner earlier. I'm sure they're inside by now." Percy kept his back to Charlie, staring out over the green lawns.

"I'm sure they are." Charlie leaned back against the wall once more and let the coolness of the stones ease the pounding in his head.

"Go on inside," Percy said over his shoulder. "I'll wait for them."

"Percy…"

"Go." The younger wizard's voice was hard.

"…Alright." Charlie sighed and pushed away from the wall. "One day, Percy…you'll see that everything's not black and white. I wish I could show that to you now and have you understand it." The younger man said nothing and with yet another long sigh, Charlie walked away.

Percy bowed his head as his brother slipped through the castle doors. A wicked smile spread across his face as he raised his head and stared at the tree line.

**qpqpqpqp**

Ron's vision blurred as he stared at the underbelly of the bleachers. His skin crawled as the slightly sticky, hairy legs brushed over the skin of his face and arms, their fat, wriggling bodies burrowing under his shirt and trousers. His breathing had long ago become nothing more than a long series of quick pants. Tears occasionally leaked from his eyes, running down his temples and soaking his hair. A large, drying stain had soaked the front of his robes, but Ron was beyond being able to smell his own mess.

The hex was too strong for him to break. His mind scrambled as a spider crawled over his eye, visions of the insect's mouth sinking into the slick membranes, blinding him. His bowls let go again as a breath of a moan escaped his frozen lips.

_This isn't…this can't…no…_Hairy legs tickled his mouth and Ron let loose a mental scream. Visions of the insects crawling into his mouth, his ears, his nose, his _eyes_…Ron pulled away from the blurry scene in front of his eyes, turning his mind away from it all. He curled up in a ball, burying his head in his knees, and began to rock. _This isn't real, this isn't real, this isn't real_…He kept repeating the litany, even as pain shot through his right eye, making his body twitch and jerk. _This isn't real, this isn't real, this isn't real_…He curled his arms around his head, even as a tickling sensation started in his ears. _Not real, not real, not real_…He scrubbed at his face, but the feelings wouldn't go away. He covered his eyes with his hands and let out a sob, shaking his head with sharp, jerky movement.

_This isn't real_. He sobbed as bright spots of pain blossomed in his ears. _This isn't _real!

**qpqpqpqp**

Michael cursed as he turned in a tight circle. There was no sign of the path he had taken out to the small clearing. The woods were dark and all the trees looked the same. He held his wand out and willed his _lumnos_ brighter. The tip of his wand blazed, pushing back the shadows a little further.

He studied the ground, chewing on his lower lip. A faint trail led off to his right. He took a step forward, holding out his wand in front of him, squinting through the bright glare. The path wound through a clump of trees, soon disappearing down a small hill.

Michael sighed and looked around one last time but saw no other option for him to take. He pushed through the bushes and let the light of his wand die a bit.

His clothes caught on the bushes and more than once a branch slapped him in the face. He kept his free held out at the level of his eyes, not wanting to run into yet another spider web. Every so often he peered up through the canopy, his heart skipping a beat as the afternoon sky grew darker and darker. He pushed on through the tangled underbrush, the chill breath of panic creeping up his spine.

He stumbled to a stop, panting, bent over at the waist with his hands on his thighs. His heart was pounding in his chest and sweat steadily made its way down his back and chest. _Where am I_? He pushed himself into a standing position. _I should have been at the castle by now_!

A low growl from behind him made Michael freeze. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end and he turned, slowly, his wand held tight in his hand. Large golden eyes studied him from the top of a small rise. The wolf's pelt was matted with some thick, tacky substance. The wolf snarled, its lips pulling back over its canines, displaying the rotted gums and blackened teeth.

Michael swore and stumbled back, only to be halted by another growl, only this time it came from right of him. He spun around, coming nearly face to face with another wolf in similar condition. A chorus of growls started up around him as the rest of the pack slunk from the underbrush, their dark fur matted and dirty, their eyes tinted red.

Michael swallowed hard, holding onto his wand tightly and tried to think. He had no place to go. Nowhere to hide. He frantically searched the ever-shrinking circle of predators for a way out, but there was too many of them.

Finally he stopped circling and dropped his hand to his side. He stared up into the sky, a few hot tears making their way down his face. They were almost on him.

He lowered his head and took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a brief moment. He opened his eyes and raised his wand to his temple. "Avada Kedavra." He tensed, waiting for the bright green light to drown out his world. There was nothing. He shook his head and pushed down the whimper that threatened to escape. "Avada Kedavra!" Nothing. "Crucio! Imperio! Avada Kedrava!" He shook, this tip of his wand digging into the skin of his temple. "No," he whimpered. "No."

The first wolf struck, sinking its teeth deep into the back of Michael's leg. The boy screamed, twisting around to point his wand at the animal. His arm was seized in another set of sharp teeth, the large canines digging deep into his weak flesh. Michael flailed at the animal's head, but the wolf's vicious head shaking made his wand slip from his fingers.

As one the rest of the pack sprang. The boy went down with a rising scream that was soon cut off. The only sounds made after that were that of flesh being ripped and the dull, wet cracking of bones.

**qpqpqpqp**

A soft rustle came from the bushes. Red spackled hooves parted the green grass, the heavy thud of a large body hitting the ground loud in the quiet of the small clearing.

Harry drew in a deep breath and tried to close his eyes. He focused on the feel of the rock beneath him, the cool drift of the wind over his skin, the sharp scent of night blooming jasmine, just beginning to color the air. The patch of sky he could see through the gap in the trees was turning a deep indigo, the bright blue of the sunny afternoon swiftly disappearing before his eyes.

_I've got to get out of here._ He ran lists of spells through his mind, fighting down his growing panic. _You'd think that being able to cross over into another world would come in handy right about now, but _nooo…Harry battled down the hysterical giggle that echoed through his mind. _I will get out of here. Somehow, I will_.

He felt, more than saw, the large presence move into the clearing. He caught and held his breath as the being moved closer, its heavy footsteps causing vibrations in the ground that traveled up through the rock Harry was laying on and continued on down his spine.

Light was fading fast. Stars began appearing in the patch of sky above him. Harry howled in his mind, clawing against the spell that held him immobile. Voldemort was coming. He had to find Draco. The Dark Lord was coming, and he was out in the woods, alone.

As if his thoughts had conjured them, the chill, stale breath of the dementors floated across the clearing. Harry let out a quiet whimper, scrambling valiantly for some type of shelter in his mind.

The being was suddenly towering over him. Harry squeaked and managed to jerk slightly against the invisible bonds that held him in place. The huge head lowered, the being's hot breath washing over his face. A soft muzzle nudged his cheek and slimed his temple.

The creature's head rose, its outline blurry against the twilight sky. The long muzzle was a deep brown color, as were the eyes that regarded him evenly. The huge rack of antlers rose above the stag's head, the points sharp and gleaming.

The eyes were what caught Harry the most. The stag's dark eyes caught his gaze, their solid color as dark as a moonless night. Strange points of light were reflected in the glossy gaze and it took Harry a moment to realize he was looking into a field of stars.

The stag lowered its head once more, gently brushing the sharp points of its antlers over the skin of Harry's forehead. He could feel them dig in – then the sharp scent of blood was on the air. Harry studied the gleaming tips of the antlers, the first stirrings of panic just beginning to spread through his mind. Then – he could move.

He rolled off the strange stone altar and knelt on the grass on hands and knees, his body trembling violently. His stomach roiled and he brought up one hand to wipe at his forehead. His fingers came away bloody.

He looked up to find the stag staring at him, the dark eyes calm and waiting. "Thank you," Harry said, his voice shaking. "Who are you?"

The gleam in the dark eyes became amused. The stag took a step forward, but froze, its nostrils flaring and its head coming up. It stamped at the ground, lowering its head at something behind Harry.

The dark haired boy took a deep breath and turned his head, staring over his shoulder at the dementors that lined the far edge of the circle. Harry bit back a moan and curled his hands into the lush grass beneath his fingers. He pushed himself to his feet, using the altar to help him keep his balance. He searched his robes for his wand but it was gone.

He turned and looked at the stag. The creature had taken several steps forward and now stood between Harry and the Dark. He reached out and touched the animal's side. "Don't," Harry whispered, shaking his head slightly. "You've done enough."

The stag turned its head and looked at Harry, its strange eyes boring into his own. Harry swayed, blinking rapidly. _Go child_, the voice wrapped around him, permeating his mind. _The Dark is no place for you_.

"But –,"

_Go_. The stag sidestepped and nudged Harry towards the far edge of the clearing. _Go now little seer. There is no time_.

"Who are you?" Harry whispered, stumbling away from the animal, the control over his feet gone.

The dark eyes began to shine. _I am all around you, Harry._ The stag's gaze was the last thing Harry could see as his feet took him from the clearing. _I am in every part of you_. Harry could hear the stag's challenging scream and feel the rush of air heralding the dementor's strike. Tears blurred his vision as he pushed forward, twigs and branches scraping along his skin as he stumbled through the underbrush. He did not look back.

**qpqpqpqp**

The first thing Draco registered was the absolute pounding in his head. He moaned, his left hand reaching up to touch the back of his skull. It came away sticky and he swore, sitting up with a jerk and looking around.

He saw no one, except for Weasley, who lay on the ground, immobilized with what appeared to be nasty biting spiders swarming over his body. Draco grunted, checking the ground around his body, relieved to find it spider-free.

The blond pushed himself to his feet, gasping as the world swayed around him. He squinted, one hand pressed tight to his stomach, and made for the entrance.

A soft whimper stopped him. He stared down at Weasley, getting a better look at the damage the creatures had done to him. Tiny bites covered nearly every inch of exposed skin, and the boy's right eye was swollen and turning black. Draco's mouth tightened down into a fine line. He pulled his wand and held it out over the redhead.

"Weasley, can you hear me?" He waited until some type of sense returned to the glazed eyes. "You deserved this, every single bit of it. I would leave you here and never look back, if I didn't know that Harry would never have let you suffer this long. Do you understand?" Draco glared down at the other boy. "You own what remains of your sanity to _Harry Potter_. Believe that, Weasel, and please," Draco's eyes glinted in the dim light, "Know that I would have happily incinerated you where you lie if it wasn't for him." The blond flicked his wand over Ron and the spiders disappeared.

Ron's good eye blinked a few times, even as renewed tears of pain began to leak down his skin. The soft whimper sounded again and Draco let a smile curve onto his mouth.

"You thought I was going to let you go?" The Slytherin shook his head sadly. "No, no. You get to stay right there until I find Harry and take him into the castle. Only then will I tell your precious Head of House where you are and _what you tried to do_." Fury blazed in Draco's eyes. "See you around, Weasel."

He pushed through the entrance and stepped outside. His eyes widened as he noted the fading light. A chill breeze brushed past his ear, making him shiver. He turned in a slow circle, but could not tell which way Corner had taken Harry. His eyes lit on the Forest and his stomach sank.

Draco made his way to the broom shed, having to pause every so often to catch his breath. The world was still spilling around him as he took up his broom, his initials gleaming in the light from his wand. The cool wood slapped into his palm and he eased himself up onto the back of it, locking his legs together in order not to fall off.

"Harry where are you?" He circled up above the Pitch, scanning the long, dark line of trees. "Where are you?"

**qpqpqpqp**

"Sirius!"

"Remus?"

"Where's Harry?"

"You mean he's not with you?"

The werewolf stared at his lover. "Of course he's not with me. I thought you were going to check on him!"

"I thought you were!" The animagus stared back at him.

"No…I told you I was going inside to lay down for a bit." Remus could feel the hair on the back of his neck beginning to rise. The tolling bell alerting students to get inside the castle began to sound. The lonesome peals echoed down the long halls, through their suite door and into the bedroom where they stood.

"I thought you were going to swing by the Pitch before you went in." Sirius' head turned, slowly, towards the door, his eyes wide. "He's with Draco, right?"

"He should be." Long seconds of silence ticked by. Then as one they were moving towards the door. Before they could get to it, it burst open and a red-faced Ginny and Bill nearly collided with them.

"Have you seen –,"

"No one's seen…"

"There's no sign…"

"I didn't mean…"

They all stopped talking and stared at each other. Sirius ran a hand through his hair, fury beginning to twist his expression. "Bugger all," he snarled. "You haven't seen him either, have you?"

Ginny and Bill shook their heads.

Sirius bowed his head, his hand clamped tight over the back of his neck. He let out a humorless laugh. "I'm beginning to think Harry should go stay with the Malfoy's." He raised his head, his eyes anguished. "If this is the type of security I can give him…"

"Sirius," Remus grasped his shoulder and shook him hard. "Quit it." The werewolf let his hand drop from Sirius' shoulder to his arm, curling his long fingers over the lanky man's wrist. "C'mon." He pushed forward, dragging the animagus with him.

"No one's seen them since noon." Ginny's cane tapped out a sharp staccato beat as they moved down the hall.

"Pansy said she thought she saw them move down to the Pitch, but she's not sure." Bill kept a hand in the small of Ginny's back, hustling her along.

"Who was looking over that area? Do any of you know?" Remus threw out over his shoulder. They all shook their heads.

The Headmaster's gargoyle leapt out of the way as they approached. Dumbledore's office door was already open when they got there.

"What is the matter?" The old wizard was ensconced behind a pile of paperwork.

"Harry, sir." Remus let go of Sirius' wrist. "No one's seen him since noon."

Albus' eyes narrowed. The final toll of the bell rang through the castle and a stricken expression passed across the older wizard's face.

"Are you sure he is not inside?" Albus pushed his chair back and stood, moving around his desk to one of the heavy wooden armoires that were located around the room.

"We don't know." Sirius took a step forward. "He said he'd be back for dinner, but no one's seen him or Draco anywhere."

A noise at the door made them all turn. Severus and Lucius appeared, the blonde's face slightly flushed and the Potion Master's hair was out of place. "Sir?" Severus barely registered the other group's presence. "I believe we have a problem."

"You cannot find Draco or Harry." Albus met Severus' eyes. "I know."

"You know? You know and you let the Wards go up without doing anything?" Severus jerked and took a step forward.

Albus raised a hand. "No, I did not know until just now Severus. I am sorry."

"Sorry?" Lucius moved around his lover, his eyes narrowing down into slits. "Sorry?"

"We have to do something!" Sirius turned to the Headmaster. "Is there a way to check the castle? To make sure they're not hiding somewhere in it, shagging?"

"Sirius!"

"Well I'd rather have them shagging than be outside!" He snapped at Remus, then flushed as his gaze slid to Ginny. "You never heard that." He leveled a finger at her.

Albus turned away from them, reaching into the wooden armoire and extracting a small blue ball. He held it to the light, using only his thumb and forefinger to keep it steady. A soft hum spread through the room, grabbing their attention. Albus' face became lined as the hum intensified. The blue glow grew, until the light of it was nearly blinding. Then the hum cut off and the light blinked out.

The Headmaster swayed and would have fallen if Remus and Sirius had not leapt forward in time to catch him. "They are not within the castle Wards," he rasped as the two former Gryffindors eased him down on the plush couch near his fireplace.

Sirius' face paled. "They're outside?" His head jerked up and he made to go for the door.

"Sirius!" Minerva surveyed the crowd in the Headmaster's office. "What is going on here?"

"Harry and Draco are not in the castle." Lucius' tone was chill. "Something has happened to them."

The Deputy-Headmistress' mouth thinned down into a line. "And you are sure of this?"

"One hundred percent." Albus nodded.

"We have to go out and find them!" Sirius had his wand gripped tightly in his hand.

"And thus lock yourself out of the Wards?" Minerva raised an eyebrow at him.

"You can't mean to just _leave_ them out there!" The animagus growled. Remus grabbed onto his lover, holding him back.

"Of course not, but we must look at this logically Sirius and not just rush forward without a plan." Minerva shook her head sharply. "It will do none of them any good for you to be caught outside when Voldemort arrives."

"But then _they'll_ be outside when He arrives!" Sirius nearly howled.

"I know, Sirius." Minerva's eyes were shiny. "But have you considered that they're probably already incapacitated and unable to come back to the castle? Both of them know what is coming – they would not linger outside like this."

"Draco was with him though!" Ginny's hands were clamped tightly around her cane. "He'd never let anyone hurt Harry."

"If he could help it." Bill placed a hand on her shoulder.

Lucius shook his head, snarling as he advanced on the Headmaster. "Give me that," he said, reaching for the now dull bulb in Albus' hand.

"I am afraid it is useless now, Lucius." Albus met the blonde's furious gaze. "I am sorry. It could only be used once."

"There has to be something we can do!" Bill ran a hand through his hair.

"Yes," Albus let the used artifact drop to his desk and wiped his hands on his robes. "We can go to dinner."

"Without Harry or Draco?" Severus took a step forward, fine lines appearing around his mouth and eyes. "You know that when we arrive, everyone will notice that Harry and Draco are not there. The students _know_ the Dark Lord is coming. It will be assumed that they have gone to join him."

Albus bowed his head. "I know how it will appear, Severus."

"Then we cannot leave them out there!" Fine tremors ran through the Potion Master's body.

"We have no other choice, Severus." Albus turned away.

"Merlin's _balls_ we do not," Lucius snarled. "You're willing to leave them out there –,"

"What would you have me do, Lucius?" The Headmaster turned to face the blond, his blue eyes dull and pained. "Take down the Wards and allow Voldemort to strike at the castle with ease? Take Hogwart's defenders and have them combing the woods, when we _know_ the Dark Lord will be coming? Spread out our defenses, cripple our offense and put every single child here at risk?"

"You've been willing to do that before!" Sirius lunged at the older wizard, but Remus held him in place. "What about all the times you've let Voldemort into the castle before? What about the Tournament? How is this any different?"

"Because now Voldemort has an army of Death Eaters, the Book, and more power than I care to imagine." Albus shook his head. "This is larger than one child and one Dark Lord now. I was wrong to put Harry into the positions I did, but I can do nothing but try to _not_ make the same mistakes as I have in the past."

"So you're willing to let him die, just to save everyone else?" Sirius tore himself from his lover's hold.

"I do not think Harry is dead." Albus took a deep breath and held it for a moment before letting out. "Both he and young Mr. Malfoy have parts yet to play in this, of that I am sure. I cannot, however, risk exposing our defenses to search for them."

"If they die, I will never forgive you." Sirius spat.

Albus nodded. "I understand, Sirius."

Lucius stepped forward, his eyes strangely calm. "You had better pray to whatever god you believe in that they do survive old man." The blond drew himself up to his full height. "For you and I shall have words if they do not." Fury flew over Lucius' face, making his pale eyes nearly gleam in the light.

Albus met the challenging stare and nodded. "So be it." He looked away. "Now, it is almost time for dinner. We must be going."

"Albus –," Minerva placed a hand on his arm.

"Minerva," the Headmaster smiled at her and patted the back of her hand, drawing her away from the group in the middle of his office and towards the door. "It will be fine, you shall see."

"But…" Her voice trailed off as he led her down the stairs and towards the Great Hall.

Ginny stamped her cane against the floor and pursed her lips. "He's not telling us everything."

"Of course he isn't." Sirius sank onto one of the couches. "He's Albus bloody Dumbledore." He put his head into his hands, his long fingers weaving into his dark hair. "When does he ever tell us the whole truth of anything?"

The bell sounded again deep in the castle, ringing only three times before falling silent once more. They all stirred at the sound.

"Dinner time." Remus wrapped an arm around Ginny's shoulder.

"I don't want to go," she whispered.

"I know." The werewolf's arm tightened around her. "I know."

**qpqpqpqp**

Gwyn ap Nudd drew his cloak around his body. The chill of the Dark permeated the air around him, causing his air to mist in front of his face with every exhale. There was no light and barely any sound besides his heavy breathing, yet he followed the faint tug on his mind, one foot put steadily in front of the other, treading fearlessly through the Dark in search of the source of the call that drew him onward. It beat in time to his heart and rang softly in his ears; the further he traveled the more he could taste it in his mouth, bitter like ashes and tears.

The Dark began to ease around him. Tendrils of mist began to wrap around his ankles, the wet tongue of fog sliding over his face. Shapes rose out of the darkness – tall trees rose against the moonless night sky.

A light pierced the Dark. He stumbled to a stop, his left hand rising to shield his eyes against the sudden intrusion. As his sight adjusted he lowered his arm, blinking a few times to clear the wash of dots that speckled his vision.

He sucked in a sharp breath and dropped to his knees. "Danu?" He trembled, his heart pounding wildly in his chest. "Mother?"

The robed and hooded goddess let her hands drop to her sides, the light around her slowly spreading. She smiled at him. "My son." Her voice moved the branches in the trees. Pale, bare feet moved silently across the grass. She came to a stop in front of him and reached out, one hand tracing the fine, arched line of his eyebrows.

"How is this possible?" He caught her hand and held it to his face. "Our time was over."

A small smile curved her lips as she bent at the waist, pressing a chaste kiss against his forehead. "It has come again." A pulse ran from her lips and through his body, warming his heart and making him gasp.

"How?" He stared up into her eyes.

Stars glittered back at him. "The people remember." She took a step back from him. "They believe once more." He let go of her hand.

"Do not go." He struggled to his feet even as she began to fade from view.

She pushed back her hood, her shining red hair spilling over the heavy black material. "I am always here." She smiled at him, even as she vanished. _We have always been here_.

He took a step forward, but stopped, gasping as a sharp pain lanced through his chest. A howl rose up on the air – a howl he had not heard in millennia. "The Hounds," he breathed, tilting his face to the sky. The pulse flared hotly in his head. Fury crept into his eyes. "Who would dare command the Hunt to ride without my permission?" The air around him trembled. He started forward, pushing the wild bushes and plants out of his way with strong hands, following the call in his soul.

Sheet lightning cracked over the Forest, the thunderous clap of energy deafening. It briefly lit up the underbrush, illuminating the cowering creatures that fled from the god's wrath. In a castle not that far away it shattered the windows of a great hall and shook the occupants to the very bone.

In a clearing not a kilometer away a Dark Lord howled as he stood over an empty altar, his red eyes blazing with a mad light. His followers were pressed to the ground, two of their number already dead. The Lord's pets howled along with him, the foam from their jaws dripping to the ground and scorching the grass under their paws.

Wild Magic stirred. It crept through the ancient forest like a cool wind, causing the trees to shake and the grass to shiver as it passed. A small boy, taking a moment to stop and catch his breath, turned and faced the rising wave. His green eyes widened and he shuddered, goose bumps breaking out over his skin. He turned back to the path and forced himself to go faster. He was running out of time.

End Chapter 43

A/N: Thank you all for the lovely reviews!


	44. Chapter 44: The Siege of Hogwarts Part 1

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Enjoy! A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed ) 

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them. No money is being made off of this. Please don't sue me.

Chapter 44: The Siege of Hogwarts Part One 

The tension in the Great Hall was thick enough to cut. Students trickled into the Hall in small groups, their eyes sweeping over the Slytherin table and then ducking behind raised hands, their hushed murmurs creating a virtual sea of noise that swept over the Hall.

Ginny sat rigid in her seat, her back straight and unbending even as gaze after malicious gaze swept over the empty seats near her. Pansy laid a soft hand over her clenched fist, a forced smile plastered on her face. "They'll be fine, Ginny."

The younger witch nodded, the movement jerky and forced. "Of course they will."

"Where're Corner and Weasley?" Millicent leaned forward in her seat, her dark eyes sharp.

Pansy's head whipped around. She looked towards the Gryffindor table, then the Ravenclaw. Neither boy was in attendance. "That is a very good question."

Ginny frowned, her eyes scanning the large Hall. Fred and George were sitting at the far end of the Gryffindor table with their mother, father and brothers. Charlie met her gaze with a worried frown of his own. She pursed her lips and shook her head, letting her gaze slip down to where Seamus sat. The Irish boy looked pale and drawn.

"If they're not here…" Millicent let the sentence trail off.

"There must be another reason for them not showing up." Ginny let her hands fall into her lap and fist into her robes. "As much as I despise Ron, I know that he would never turn to the Dark Lord. He's too bloody blind."

"But Corner…" Pansy drew in a sharp breath, the air whistling between her teeth. "Weasley would be an easy mark to manipulate, don't you think?"

"If Corner was one of _them_…" Ginny swallowed hard and pushed away the twisting sensation in her stomach. "Then yes. There's a possibility that Ron's done something stupid yet again."

Their gazes were drawn to a sudden commotion at the Gryffindor table. Molly Weasley had stood, as had Arthur, and was attempting to make her way to the door. Ginny leaned forward in her seat.

"…_out there_!" The portly woman's rising howl silenced the large hall.

"Molly, we don't know that." Arthur had an arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Of course we do! They're out there! With You-Know-Who! One of _them_ -," she flung her hand in the direction of the Slytherin table. "Have done something to him! I know it Arthur, I can feel it. My baby is in trouble and I'm not going to just sit here and let him get killed!"

"Molly!" Arthur forced her around and gripped her shoulders. He shook her hard. "The. Wards. Are. Up. We cannot go out."

"But _Ron_ –," Tears spilled and made shiny tracks on her skin.

"I know." Arthur drew her close. "I know. We must have faith that he'll be alright. Ron's a smart boy. He'll be fine."

Ginny fought back a rush of tears and tore her gaze away from the two adults. She eyed the large wooden doors of the Hall. They were shut, the heavy crossbar bolted and the shining runes in place. Her hands unclenched from her robes as a sudden thought hit her.

"Those doors aren't the only way out of the castle." She blinked and turned to Pansy. "Right?"

The blond nodded slowly. "There are a few other smaller doors, yes."

"And they've been warded too?"

"Yes." Pansy tilted her head and studied the younger girl, her eyes sharp. "Why?"

"If we needed to get out," Ginny dropped her voice to a whisper. "Then we'd need to use one of the side doors, right?"

Pansy's eyes glittered. "Smart girl." She abruptly leaned forward and kissed Ginny on the cheek, making the younger girl flush. She then turned to Millicent and leaned close, her hissing whisper unintelligible even to Ginny.

The larger girl bowed her head and pressed her lips into a thin line. She nodded and took up her napkin, wiped her lips with dainty movements, and then stood. Not bothering to look back at her housemates, she made her way for the side door that led to the bathrooms near the Great Hall.

Ginny tracked Millicent's movements and then turned back to Pansy. "Where is she going?"

"Out." Pansy pushed her plate away and reached for her cup. "We can't all stampede for the exit…"

The windows of the Great Hall shook, the noise deafening in its intensity. Pansy dropped her cup on the table, ignoring the spill of pumpkin juice dripping onto her robes and reached for Ginny, grabbing the younger girl and pushing her down.

The roar of Wild Magic swept through the room, whipping napkins from tables and knocking over pitches of water and juice. Screams filled the air as the students dove for cover, diving under the tables in an attempt to hide.

The first crack had everyone holding their breath. Then the tinkling sound of hundreds of panes of glass shattering filled the air. Those tables closest to the side windows were immediately covered with large chunks of multicolored glass.

Pansy slid off the bench and pulled Ginny with her. A large gash marred the petite blonde's cheek. Ginny bit back a whimper as she cradled her left hand to her chest, where several shards were imbedded.

"Pansy? Ginny?" Neville's face appeared out of the darkness. He was also covered in scratches. He stopped and looked at the girls. "Are you alright?"

"We're alright. Ginny's hurt though." Pansy pushed the younger girl at him. Ginny spared her a glare.

"I'll be fine." She said.

"Let me look at it," Neville smiled at her. Blaise appeared behind him, scooting around the sandy haired boy and moving past the two girls.

"Where's Blaise going?" Ginny swore as Neville picked the pieces of glass from her skin.

"He's doing a head count."

"Millie went out into the hall. She's not here." Pansy crawled after the other boy, yelping once as her palm was slashed open by a shard of glass.

"There." Neville wound a handkerchief around Ginny's hand and tied it tight. "That'll have to do."

Ginny threw her arms around his neck. "Thanks Neville."

He patted her awkwardly on the back. "You're very welcome."

A body diving under the table knocked into them, sending both Ginny and Neville sprawling. The younger witch sat up with a hex ready on her lips, her wand slipping into her hand with ease.

Seamus' pale and bloody face greeted her. "Seamus?" Ginny frowned.

"Where's Sasha?"

"I don't know…she was down at the far end of the table…"

"Seamus!" The sharp voice cut through the dying screams. "You bloody, irritating Gryffindor! Where are you?"

Seamus' face lit up into a fierce grin as he scampered away, dodging past other Slytherin students.

A second wave rushed through the Hall just as Seamus' form faded from view. Ginny ducked, her arms going around her head. A fresh wave of glass hit the top of the table, making everyone flinch.

"Cover your eyes!" Neville yelled, curling his arms around Ginny. "Shut them tight!"

Ginny pushed her hands against her ears and closed her eyes tight. The table groaned as large, heavy objects began to rain down on it. She could hear the screams from the other students, and above the din, she thought she could hear the Headmaster shouting orders. Flying debris struck them as it landed on the floor, shattering on impact. She hid her face in Neville's robes, even as he shielded his eyes against her shoulder. _We've got to get out of here._ She shook as a heavy, fleshy body collapsed in the aisle near them. _Oh Merlin help us please_…

**qpqpqpqp**

Harry stumbled through the underbrush, batting away strands of cobwebs and greedy tree branches. The skin on the back of his neck crawled – Voldemort was in the forest, he knew it.

A rising howl made him trip over his own feet. Movement through the brush spurred him on, fighting through the thick bushes and sprinting across the clearings as fast as he could. But his already weakened body was fast running out of energy, and the muscles in his legs were starting to tremble with exhaustion.

The howls came again, from behind him now. They were on his scent. Harry stumbled to a stop next to a large tree and leaned against it, panting harshly. He knew he couldn't out run them. He turned and cast about for some type of weapon. "C'mon, there has to be _something_ here…"

The snarling growl made him freeze. He looked up through his bangs and shuddered. The wolves ranged out in front of him in a half circle and all of them had their eyes trained on Harry's every movement.

The dark haired boy closed his eyes for a moment. He opened them and drew in a shaky breath. He backed up one step, only to stop when one of the animals lunged towards him. He glanced past the predators, deeper into the forest. He was running out of time.

A thought came to him as he glanced around the forest. His eyes narrowed and he shifted his stance, holding his hands out to his side, palms facing outward. He licked dry lips and hoped he had enough time.

"Fionn mac Cumhail," his voice was little more than a dusty whisper. "Warrior, poet and fellow wizard I call your names. Fionn mac Cumhail, Finn mac Cumhail, leader of the Feine and the Fianna I call you here." Harry's back hit the rough bark of the tree behind him. The wolves were starting to close in. "I call you here." He fumbled for a branch on the ground and held it in front of himself. "I call you here."

Magic shuddered through the night, racing up Harry's spine and spilling a gasp from his throat. The wolves went low, their eyes rolling in their heads. Harry took the momentary distraction to slip around the side of the tree in an attempt to flee.

Large paws landed on his shoulders, and rotten, decaying breath washed past his face, making Harry gag. He tried to bring his arms up to shield his face and throat. Wet, thick saliva dripped onto his skin and the dull pressure of the creature's canines were just beginning to press down onto the thin skin of his throat when the wolf was suddenly ripped away.

Harry sat up with a gasp. A tall body stood over him, the young man's green cloak swirling through the mist. A familiar face peeked over a shoulder and winked at him. "No giants this time, eh?"

Harry blinked rapidly. "I think they're with the rest of Voldemort's army."

"Ah," Fionn mac Cumhail nodded sagely. "It will be a good fight then." Both of their heads came up at the eerie howl that echoed through the forest. Fionn's face drew down into tight lines. "The Cwn Annwn."

Harry scrambled to his feet, turning in a fast circle, but nothing looked familiar. "I have to go. I have to get to the castle. They're not safe."

"Boy," Fionn ignored the creeping predators and laid a hand on the smaller boy's shoulder. "Go that way." He turned Harry and gave him a push. "Don't look back and don't stop, not for anything, do you hear?"

Harry looked back and nodded. "I hear."

"Good." A smile lit the young man's face. "It is good to be back, Harry son of James. Perhaps we shall meet again." The legendary hero saluted him with his sword and turned back to the snapping wolves. "Now for you lot…"

Harry stumbled forward, wincing at the sound of the battle behind him, but did not look back.

**qpqpqpqp**

"Albus!"

"Severus!"

The Potions Master pushed his way through the mess of the Great Hall, his wand holding a shielding spell over his head. He waded through the shattered glass, his robes catching and ripping against large shards that had become imbedded in the wood.

Pushing back the bloody body of Professor Trelawny, he found the Headmaster. The older wizard appeared dazed, and had a large gash on his face. "Albus," Severus pushed his spell to envelope them both. "_Albus_."

The Headmaster blinked rapidly, a modicum of sense returning to his eyes. "Severus." He tried to stand and finally made it to his feet on the third attempt. "The children?"

"We have to get you out of here." Severus pulled on the man's arm.

"No. We have to protect the children." Albus pulled away and drew his wand. Blue eyes studied the ceiling. There were creatures perched in the frames of the shattered windows. Filthy rags fluttered around their bodies and deep hoods hid their faces, save for the glowing yellow eyes that peered from the dark.

"Abnego ingressus!" The refusal of entry rolled off the older wizard's tongue and echoed through the hall.

Hissing laughter rained down on them. "By blood and by bone we come. Your spell has no hold on us."

Albus bit back a curse and looked down the long aisles. Bodies of dead and wounded children littered the ground – as well as several rag-covered bodies.

"The hags must have killed their weakest and thrown them through the windows." Severus stepped up next to him.

"Yes." Albus' grip on his wand was tight. "Get the rest of the teachers. Get the children out. Now."

Severus nodded and hurried away. Albus rested one hand on the frizzy hair of his Astrology professor, and then moved her out of the way with a quiet apology. Her body tumbled to the ground, her glasses sliding from her face.

"Headmaster." Albus grunted as he climbed up onto his chair and then stepped up onto the long table. He looked down at his Defense professor. Her hair was hanging about her shoulders, and a cut ran nearly the length of her face, but her eyes were sharp and clear. "You will need help."

Albus nodded, but did not watch her climb onto the table. Instead he turned his eyes to the ceiling, and took a dueling stance. His eyes gleamed as other adults swarmed into the room, some of them helping the students out from the tables or away from the aisles while others ran towards them and taking a fighting stances.

"I will not have your kind in this place," Albus' voice rang out through the night. "Your master will never take Hogwarts. And neither will you enter it. Glacias curis!" The spear of ice flew towards the flock of death hanging over their heads. The wretches screamed, and the battle began.

**qpqpqpqp**

Draco cursed as a thin branch slapped him across the face. He swerved out of the way, skirting the edge of the forest, his eyes narrowed for any sign of movement. Sweat ran down his cheeks, tickling the skin under his ears, and making him itch. He rubbed the back of his hand across his forehead and wiped the moisture off on his trousers.

He didn't know how long he had been flying, but twilight was swiftly fading to rich shadows. The Forest creaked and whispered at him, sending intermittent chills down his spine. He had to find Harry. He just _had_ to.

A dark shape swooped out of the darkness, the wind from its wings buffeting Draco's hair. He swore and ducked, his left arm coming up to shield his face – but he needn't have worried.

The raven angled itself in front of him, then dove down and to the right, arching away from the lake and back towards the Pitch. Draco's eyes narrowed and he bit his lower lip. He jerked his broom around and followed the bird, swinging low to the ground and keeping his head low.

The creature began to glow. Softly at first, the corvine was edged in a silver light that grew as darkness fell. Soon Draco had to shield his eyes from the sight, following the sound of rushing wings against the silence of the Forest.

**qpqpqpqp**

Gwyn ap Nudd let out a grunt as his energy was suddenly sucked from his body. He went to his knees in the Dark, his right hand pressed against his heart. He shuddered, his breath hitching in his throat as more energy was ripped away from his soul. Tendrils of the Dark reached for him, its greedy hands ready to rip and rend.

"Mother," he bowed his head and tried to push himself to his feet. His lips drew back into a snarl as he batted away the clinging fog. "Please…" He took a few stumbling steps and fell again.

Long waves of pain broke over his body. Images from his hounds swept through his mind. They Hunted, and without his consent. Their tender paws had been made flesh, turned mortal by the words of the Book, and they ripped and bled against the rough ground of the forest where they ran.

He pushed himself up with his hands, managing to get to his knees.

"What have we here?" The scuttling sounds of many legs echoed in the Dark. Gwyn fumbled for his sword. "A dying god. How quaint."

The Spider shuffled forward, its many eyes all trained on him. "How sad to see one so lofty be brought so low." A rusty chuckle followed the deft sidestep of Gwynn's sword. "Creiddylad would laugh to see you so."

Gwynn planted his sword into the ground, his breath coming in short pants. Foggy memories of his flower-maiden, her golden hair trailing in the winter wind, flickered past his mind's eye. His eyes narrowed. "Creiddylad is gone these last millennia. She cannot see me now." He took a deep breath and tried to stand. His knees buckled.

"Yes, she is with her Gwythr, her Summer King, safe in the Summerlands, where you shall never go." The Spider crept forward, striking out with one hairy leg and sending him tumbling.

Gwyn coughed, turning his head to one side and spitting out a mouthful of blood. "I would rather her be there than to share this fate." His blood boiled and his rage gave him the energy to turn over onto his stomach. He managed to push himself to his feet. "I would rather share her for all eternity with Gwythr than to have her brightness dimmed by something such as you." He raised his sword and shifted his grip on the worn handle. "I will not go silently into this Dark, creature. I shall smite you down and take me with you, so that it may feast on both of our bones."

The Spider's legs drummed against the sand, the first two rearing up into a striking pose. "Then we shall rot together," it said and lunged.

**qpqpqpqp**

Sasha clung to Seamus' arm, dragging him along under the table. Ignoring the small cuts and bruises that were forming on his palms and forearms, Seamus struggled to keep up with her.

Violent screeches rang out from above them. The younger years were huddled together under the tables – Seamus peeked to one side in time to see a few Order members dragging out children from the other tables. That made him stop.

"Seamus, we have to go!"

He shook his head. "We can't." He met her gaze evenly. "What about the others? The adults aren't helping the Slytherins."

Sasha opened her mouth and then shut it with a snap. She looked right and then left, peering over his shoulder down the long shadowy aisle of the table. "You're right." Her mouth thinned down into a grim line. "Damn them all."

Seamus nodded shortly, but said nothing. He pointed over her shoulder. "You take that end. Third years and under need to get cleared out of here."

"Ginny won't go." Sasha pointed out.

"Ginny's old for her age," Seamus grunted. "Go. I'll take this end. Start herding them towards the ends of the table. Then we'll get the older years and fight our way out."

She nodded and began to move away. She stopped and turned back. "Seamus," she said, her eyes too shadowed to see clearly.

He smiled at her, the expression tight and strained. "Don't," he said with a shrug. "Just get them out. I'll see you after."

She let out a shaky breath and nodded. "Right. After." She hesitated, and then dodged forward. The warm press of her mouth against his was surprising and short – gone before he could react. "If you're not there afterwards, I'll resurrect you myself and then kill you." She fisted a hand into his collar. "Do you understand me?"

"Got it." He couldn't help the silly smile that spread across his face. She let him go with a snort and was away, hollering at the children nearest to her, snapping them into action.

Seamus shook his head as he watched her go. He touched a hand to his lips and smiled. Something large and heavy landed on the table above his head, making him jump. His smile disappeared as the sounds of battle swept over him. Steeling his resolve, he turned from Sasha's fading form and began to gather up the younger years nearest to him.

He looked over his shoulder, but could not see any sign of the Slytherin girl. _Be safe, Sasha_. He closed his eyes and sent up a prayer to any god listening. _Please let her stay safe._

**qpqpqpqp**

Remus dashed after his lover, ducking low to avoid a shrouded body flying over their heads. "Sirius!"

The animagus nodded and veered right, hopping onto the Gryffindor table with his wand drawn. "Grando ab sagitto!" A storm of arrows erupted from Sirius' wand, flying towards the diving hags.

Remus jumped up onto the Ravenclaw table next to Moody. "Where are the children?" He had to shout over the din.

The Auror grunted and ducked a wicked looking curse. "Under the tables. The others are trying to get them out."

Remus looked around, picking out the adults herding the children from the Hall. "We need to get out of here."

"I know." Moody let fly a lightning bolt, the arc of energy missing its intended target and searing the wall black. "We can't until the children are all out."

The hags paused in midair, their rags flaring out around their bodies like giant wings. Remus caught his breath, his heart tripping over a beat. As one, they turned and flew up to the ceiling, their hissing voices making the werewolf's ears ache.

"What are they doing?" Remus clapped his hands over his ears.

"I don't know." Moody aimed for a group and cast a netting spell. They avoided it easily.

A fierce wind swept through the hall, nearly sweeping the adults from the table. Remus caught Moody before he could fall, lowering him to the tabletop while covering the other man's body with his own. Silence fell. Remus lifted his head.

The rising howls sent shivers down his spine. The rising chorus included the deep screams of giants and other Dark beasts. The barking coughs of a pack of werewolves added their voices to the mix. Remus growled low in his throat, his own wolf rising through the layers of his consciousness.

"Moony!" Sirius' yell was barely audible over the din.

The werewolf raised his eyes to meet the animagus'. He could feel his bones and muscles move under his skin. He looked down at Moody. "This isn't good," his voice came out as a low growl.

The Auror stared up at him, his expression grave. "He's calling all the Dark beasts to fight."

Remus nodded and forced himself to let go of the other man. He stood up and forced his hands into fists at his side. Dark magic whipped through the room, doubling him over.

Sirius appeared at his side, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "Stay with me, Moony." The animagus' voice was rough. "Don't give in."

"I won't." The werewolf tried to stand up straight. The Dark magic roared through the room once more, driving him to his knees. He pressed his knuckles into the grainy wood of the table and bowed his head. "Sirius…"

"No." Sirius rested his hand on his shoulder and stood up straight. The animagus lifted his face to the ruined ceiling. "_No_. I won't let this happen." He had his wand in a white knuckled grip. "Damn you Voldemort! Come out and fight fair!" His challenge was lost amid the rising screams of both the children and the adults.

"Sirius! Remus!" Albus' voice made them both turn. Remus stared at the Headmaster through the arch of his arms. The older wizard's robes were torn and bloody, and a long gash decorated his face from temple to jaw. "We need to…"

The doors to the Great Hall shuddered, silencing him. All heads whipped around in time to see the wood shudder and shift, accumulated dust and dirt of centuries shaking loose from its frame.

"They're here," Albus said grimly. He glanced up at the hags still clustered near the ceiling. "There is no time."

"We have to do something," Sirius snarled.

"We protect the castle. Hold them off." Albus drew himself up to his full height and squared his shoulders. "Hogwarts will not fall to Voldemort's minions. If he wants the castle he'll have to come to us."

"Fat lot that'll do us when the giants and the other Dark creatures break through first!" Spittle flew from Sirius' mouth. "We have to _do_ something, Albus."

The Headmaster turned pale eyes to him. "What little can be done is already outside." There was no light in Albus' eyes now. "The fight is now in their hands."

Sirius paled, his hand tightening on Remus' shoulder. He shook his head silently, but Albus merely turned away, taking up a fighting stance before the door. "Get the children out," the Headmaster ordered, never taking his eyes off the entrance. "Then get everyone back here. We will fight to the end."

Remus panted, his breath scorching his throat. "Go," he croaked to Sirius. He met his lover's eyes. "Get them out. Then come back to me."

The animagus snarled, but let go of his shoulder. He jumped off the table and strode to the Slytherin table, helping Sasha out from under the table. Together, along with the older years, they turned their attention to getting the children out of the Hall.

Remus turned his gaze away from his lover and back towards the door. He could feel his nails digging into the wood of the table. He didn't want to know what he looked like; the wolf raged just below the surface of his thoughts, hungry only for the taste of blood and the feel of meat between his jaws. He clung tight to the tiger's tail, not about to let go of his control. He gathered his feet under his body, ready to spring when the doors failed. He wasn't going down without a fight.

**qpqpqpqp**

Harry's vision was going dark. His heartbeat thundered in his ears. Magic, both Wild and Dark whipped past him, making his head ache and his chest contract. He stumbled forward, nearly blind, trusting only some inner sense that was telling him he was going the right direction.

A wave of Dark magic slammed into his back, pushing him forward like a wave, hurling him off his feet, only to drop him some distance later. He crumpled, pressing his forehead to the ground. Liquid trickled from his mouth, and there was a wet rattle to his lungs making it hard to breathe.

"Please." He closed his eyes and tried to take in a deep breath. "It can't end his way."

"It won't end this way." The familiar voice opened Harry's eyes and raised his head. He stared up at the Morrigan, the silver light outlining her form nearly blinding him.

"Get up, Harry." She held out a hand to him. Her eyes gleamed. "Get up now."

He shook, but forced himself to his knees. With his bones aching, he used the tree next to him to stand. He took a step, then another, and then another. He was almost to the goddess. He could see her smile, and the light in her eyes was the light of a thousand stars all gathered together. He reached for her.

A rough hand gripped his wrist. The vision disappeared and the silver light flashed out. He stared up into Draco's pale eyes, his mind gone completely blank.

"Harry!" Draco pulled on his wrist, dragging him forward. Harry nearly fell, but caught himself against the blonde's leg. "Get up onto the broom!"

Harry shook his head, but the fog refused to abate. He clung to Draco's side, his breath coming in short pants. "What…why are you out here?"

"Harry, get up on the bloody broom!" Draco yanked on his arm, causing the dark haired boy to yelp.

He looked up into the panicked eyes. "I can't. It won't carry us both."

"Like hell it won't." Draco guided the broom lower and all but pulled Harry onto it. "Hang onto the handle and I'll hang onto the broom and you. We have to go."

"Quick," Harry coughed, bending low over the warm wood. Dark liquid stained his lips. "We've got to hurry."

"I know." Draco pushed off, but the broom did not gain much height. He turned them towards the castle.

A wild snarl was all the warning they had. Sharp teeth latched themselves into Draco's leg, pulling him from the broom. His wand fell into the palm of his hand and his arms came up to shield his face.

Harry whipped his head around and nearly screamed. "No!" He turned the broom back. One of the hounds stood pale and glimmering over Draco's body, its lips pulled back and ready to rend. It had stopped, though, when Harry had turned the broom and faced the creature squarely.

Red eyes glittered in the dark. Harry stared back, the fog that had been wrapped around his mind suddenly tearing away. He could feel the pain and hate emanating from the hound. The lean body all but crackled with energy. The red ears were standing straight up on its head, pointed to where Harry was hovering.

A low snarl started deep in the creature's chest. Harry shivered, and spared a glance down at the blond. "Get to the castle," he whispered, flicking his eyes back to the hound. "Get the others."

"I'm not leaving you out here alone, Potter."

"Just do it, Draco."

"No."

He flicked his eyes to the other boy once more. "Please." He could see the blonde's shoulders sag briefly. "Just go. I'll be fine. Trust me."

"I do." Draco rolled away from the hound. He stood, arms loose at his sides. "Go, Harry. But I'm coming back for you."

Harry nodded and backed the broom up, never taking his eyes off the predator in front of him. "I will see you soon," he whispered and then he was off, swooping past the hound and staying low to the ground. The Cwn Annwn howled, its lips peeling back to expose sharp teeth, and was after Harry before Draco could blink.

**qpqp**

The blond stared after them for a long moment. His attention turned back to the swaying branches of the Forbidden Forest. He gulped and turned around, eyeing the distance between himself and the castle. He took off his robe and started to run. Something large crashed through the brush behind him, but Draco didn't stop to look. He widened his stride, an ache already forming under his ribs as he ran.

Something lunged at his legs and he swerved left. He managed a glimpse of the creature out of the corner of his eye, but he wasn't sure what it exactly was. It was large, though, and gaining on him. _Or else I'm slowing down_. He forced the dark whisper into the back of his mind.

The sound of hooves on the grass pricked his ears. There was a roar, and the beast that had been at his heels disappeared. Strong arms suddenly lifted Draco and deposited him across a broad back.

The centaurs had arrived.

Firenze peered over his shoulder at Draco. A long lance was held in one of his hands, while a bow and quiver were strapped across his shoulders. "Mr. Malfoy," the gravelly voice brought a smile to the Slytherin's face. "We have come."

The blonde's eyes gleamed. "Just in time." He pointed back towards the forest. "Harry's over there somewhere. He has a hell hound after him."

"He will soon have two." The centaur did not change his course. "The siege of Hogwarts has already begun. We must get to the castle. Young Mr. Potter must forge his own fate."

"But –," Draco gripped the powerful shoulders as Firenze leapt over a tangle of bodies. His voice caught in his throat as they topped a hill. A dark swarm had swept up the path leading to the entrance of the school. Draco could make out the pale forms of giants towering above the writhing mass of darkness below them. Four of them held an uprooted tree and were pounding it against the doors.

"We must go around!" Firenze cut right, his stride never faltering. Draco craned his neck around, scanning the edge of the Forest. He thought he saw a pale flash near the Pitch, but then Firenze was over the rise and heading towards Hagrid's hut, stealing any sight of the Pitch from Draco's gaze.

The blond turned around and held on to the strap that held the centaur's quiver in place. His lips thinned down into a white line and he glanced one last time over his shoulder. _I'll find you, Harry_. He ducked his head as Firenze cut by the Whomping Willow. _I swear I will_.

**End Chapter 44**


	45. Chapter 45: The Siege of Hogwarts Part 2

Chapter 45 The Siege of Hogwarts Part Two 

Hagrid flung his rake around in a low circle, pushing back the ring of werewolves circling him. He caught one across the side of the face, lifting the beast and flinging it some distance away. The monster gave a small whimper, and then was still.

Hagrid panted for breath, sweat dripping down into his eyes and trickling down his neck. His bushy hair was matted to his head, and the muscles in his arms burned with exhaustion.

He could hear the roar of Voldemort's army from his hut. He narrowed his eyes and jabbed at what he thought was the leader of the werewolf pack. The beast jumped out of the way, snarling at him and exposing its sharp teeth in a dangerous challenge. For the first time, Hagrid was happy that Fang was not there – the loyal hound would have answered the beast's challenge, and Hagrid would have been helpless to stop the fight.

One of the monsters dove in on the half-giant's left. Hagrid's rake almost didn't make it in time. The iron tines of the tool dug deep into the fur, ripping long wounds across the werewolf's flank. The beast howled and sprang away.

The shadow moving across his face was all the warning he had. Hagrid turned in time to see the pack leader in midair, jaws extended for his throat. Hagrid knew he would not be able to get the rake up in time.

Three arrows sprouted from the werewolf's side. A clear, ringing horn sounded in the air. The ferocious sound of hooves crested the hill. Firenze, with Draco Malfoy on his back, reared and raised a horn to his lips.

Hagrid smiled, lifting his rake in a sketchy salute. As one, the werewolves surrounding him turned and sprang, tearing for the herd of centaurs. Hagrid threw his head back and let out his own battle roar and sprang after them.

**qpqpqpqp**

Harry gripped the smooth wood of the brooms handle and hung on for dear life. Snaking low against the ground, he zoomed left and then right, dodging the snapping jaws of the hellhounds behind him. When the second hound had joined the hunt, he didn't know. What he did know, however, was that they were close, and gaining on him.

Hooking around the middle goal post, Harry pulled skyward, jerking slightly as one of the hounds found purchase in his robe. The material ripped and tore as Harry forced the broom higher. There was a high-pitched yelp behind him, and then another rising howl of anger.

Staying close to the Forbidden Forest, Harry used the branches as a shield against the Cwn Annwn. Weaving through the trees slowed him down, but it also confused the beasts chasing him. A thin branch swiped across his face, blurring his vision. He raised his right hand to his cheek and winced as it came away bloody. He shook his head and wiped his hand on his robe. Bending closer to the handle of the broom, he added a burst of speed, often brushing against the bark of the trees.

He broke out into the open by the edge of the lake. The water was surging wildly, and every so often Harry could see the squid's tentacles break the surface, flail at the sky, and then drop back again. He skirted the edge of the lake, rolling neatly to avoid a strike in his direction, a fierce grin appearing on his face as one of the hounds yelped and fell away behind him.

_One down for now_, he risked a glance over his shoulder. Only one hound was at his heels now. _It probably won't be down for long. Might as well take advantage of this while I can_.

He followed the edge of the lake to the far side, away from the school. Passing over the small clearing he had sat in with Hedwig in his first year, he shot away from the grounds as fast as he could.

Full dark had fallen, and with the absence of the moon, it made seeing obstacles in his path difficult. Harry narrowed his eyes and swerved, neatly avoiding a protruding rock formation. He glanced over his shoulder and frowned when he saw no sign of his pursuit. He turned back and swore, but was too late to avoid the tree that had appeared out of the darkness.

**qpqpqpqp**

"Millie!" Pansy turned in frantic circles, making strands of her hair stick against the blood running down the side of her face. "Millicent Bulstrode, so help me Merlin if you don't answer me _this minute_…"

"Pansy!" The bulky girl appeared at her side and caught her arm. The blond squeaked and then threw her arms around the taller girl's neck.

"Where were you?"

"Down the hall." Millie patted the girl's back and looked around. "The side doors aren't being attacked. Just the main gate. I found a door that…"

"Millie!" Neville and Blaise emerged from the crowd. Both of them were bloody, but seemed mostly unharmed.

"Hello Neville." Millicent pulled away from Pansy's hug and gave her a smile. "We need a plan."

"We need to get the children to the dorms." Blaise frowned and glanced around. "Where are they?"

"Blaise!" Sasha's voice rang out over the din. The Slytherins turned in her direction in time to see her and Seamus, along with Sirius herding most of the younger years through the side door.

"Where were you?" Sasha pushed her hair from her eyes.

"We grabbed those we could and pulled them out with us. No one else was helping the younger years." Blaise nodded at the few huddled first years that stared up at them with wide, terrified eyes.

Sirius stepped forward and began to hustle them all towards the dorms. "Let's go." He looked over his shoulder at the Hall. "You'll be safer in the dorms." He looked back again.

Neville exchanged a look with Blaise and reached out to touch the animagus' arm. "Go back, Mr. Black. We can get them to the dorms from here."

The older wizard snapped his head around to look at the children. "Are you sure?" His lips were pressed tightly together. "I –"

"Sirius," Ginny stepped forward. "Father." Shocked blue eyes met her own. "Go. We understand. Be safe." She reached up and hugged him tight, and then pushed him away. "Tell Remus and Bill to be careful!"

Sirius touched her cheek with one hand and gave her a brittle smile. "Brave girl," he said. He blinked and stepped away. "Be safe, Ginny! And don't you dare leave the dorms!" He added, calling over his shoulder.

Pansy laid a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. "He'll be fine, Ginny," she said.

Ginny's eyes gleamed. "I know." She swallowed hard. "I know."

**qpqp**

Getting the younger years to the dorms proved tougher than expected. The castle walls were shaking in a steady tempo, and more than one hallway was clogged with toppled statues and suits of armor.

Rounding the long hall to the main set of stairs, the older years stuttered to a stop when then came face to face with Molly Weasley.

"What do you think you are doing?" Molly Weasley's hair was sight to be seen. She had a streak of blood decorating her forehead, and her shirt was ripped at the shoulder. She had her arms full of bandages. She narrowed her eyes at the Slytherin students. "Where are you taking them?"

"To the Slytherin dorms." Blaise took a step forward and placed himself between the children and the Weasley matriarch. "It's the safest place for them if Voldemort's army breaks through the gates."

Molly's eyes narrowed. "The Headmaster and the rest of the Order will never allow that to happen. And the Slytherin dorms are a death trap for the children. You're just making sure none of them can escape."

Neville could see the muscles in Blaise's jaw work silently. "Look, Mrs. Weasley…"

"You will step away from those children this instant! I don't care what you do with the rest of your House, but I won't let you sacrifice ignorant children…"

"Petrifiy!" Neville's spell caught the older woman by surprise. Going stiff as a board, she fell hard against the ground. Her eyes were still open, and she was glaring hotly at the former Gryffindor.

Neville stepped forward, a burning flush spreading over his face. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley, but you're really not helping matters." He ignored Blaise's open-mouthed shock and waved the woman's body into the air. "We'll put her into one of the study rooms and leave her in there. It's the best place for her, really."

Blaise blinked a few times before a grin spread over his face. He touched Neville's cheek with his fingers. "You never cease to surprise me." He dropped his hand and looked over his shoulder. "Alright, you lot. Let's get going."

**qpqpqpqp**

Voldemort surveyed his troops with a pleased smile. He narrowed his eyes as his giants worked away at the solid wooden door to the castle. The middle slats were beginning to buckle at the top. He raised his hand and signaled for his Death Eaters to stir their beasts of war into a greater frenzy.

He closed his eyes and tilted his head back. A soft breeze caressed his face. The roar of his army was nearly deafening. The coppery taste of blood was still sharp in his mouth – like a young apple, picked right before the harvest. A smile touched the corners of his lips, dying as swiftly as it arrived.

He opened his eyes and let his head drop back down. He frowned as he scanned his troop movements. The doors were still holding, which vexed him greatly. He turned to his right and reached out for the nearest Death Eater. The man fell to his knees in front of his lord, the dark eyes wide and glittering where they could be seen from behind the pale mask.

The knife slid through the darkening air, parting the skin of the man's throat like silk. Blood sprayed from the sliced artery, soaking Voldemort's robes. He raised the hand that held the knife and licked away the liquid coating the back of it. The body slumped and fell to one side, soaking the ground where the Dark Lord stood. He could feel the Dark Magic race up his spine; the tingling feeling spread through his legs and feet, lodging deep in his abdomen and stirring his lust. It crawled up his stomach and raced down his arms before finally, finally creeping into his mind and taking root.

Voldemort raised his arms, the caked, bone-hilted knife still clutched tight in his hand. Words of power rolled off his tongue, making the very air around him shudder and twist away. His eyes glowed, and his body was wreathed with a dark fog that grew steadily.

True dark had fallen.

**qpqpqpqp**

Gwyn ap Nudd knew he was losing. Air was rattling in his chest, and his muscles protested any and all movement. The Spider's anxious clacking had given away to a smug silence. The creature was playing with him now and Gwyn knew it.

He gritted his teeth and forced himself to his feet. He wavered, his vision blurring badly. His sword was held loose at his side – he no longer had the strength to hold it in a defensive position.

He turned his head and spat, wiping his mouth with the back of his free hand. He narrowed his eyes at the Spider and shifted his stance. The creature lowered the front of its body, shooting its hindquarters far into the air. The front two legs bent low while the others curled to pounce.

As the Spider soared through the air, Gwyn knew this was the end. His sword was not going to rise to meet the attack in time. He stumbled backwards, tripping over his own feet in his haste. He fell to the ground and his sword flew from his hand.

A blinding light stepped between him and the falling Spider. Pale, golden hair shone like an early spring sun in the Dark. The white vestments, leather tunic and pants made his eyes water. A rippling blue cloak swirled around the warrior's body.

Gwythr ap Greidawl did not look down to see his rival's body. Instead he swung his shining sword, connecting hard with the Spider's body and sent him flying. The creature rolled away, a piercing shriek coming from its throat. It stood, one leg folded under its rotund body, the end of the appendage hanging useless by a thin strip of skin.

The Summer King tilted his chin up and stared down the enemy. He waited until the creature scuttled back into the Dark, until only the barest glint of its eyes were showing. Then he turned to his rival.

"You still lay in the dirt, Gywn ap Nudd?"

The Winter King snarled at his rival, but the expression was half-hearted at best. "Why do you do this, Gwythr ap Greidawl, lord of the summer? Let me die and Creiddylad is your forever. Our rivalry will be ended, and you will have your Queen the whole year through."

Gwythr knelt down next to him. He reached out and rested a gloved hand on Gwyn's chest. "But Creiddylad does not wish for you to die." His eyes were the deepest blue of a midsummer sky. "She loves us both, brother-rival. And that is enough for me. I will not have her in mourning for the rest of our days."

The Lord of Annwn drew in a long breath. He searched the other god's eyes, but found no shadows lurking in their depths. He gave a short nod and took the hand that was extended. With his rival's help he got to his feet and found his sword.

He faced the shifting shadow of the Spider and raised his sword. "I am not finished with you yet," he said and charged.

**qpqpqpqp**

Harry groaned and rolled over onto his back. The broom lay in pieces at his side. Something warm was soaking his shirt at his side. _What happened_? He drew in a deep breath and immediately began coughing. He winced as his head began to pound; bringing a hand up to his temple, his fingers came away with fresh blood.

"Great," he muttered, pushing himself into a sitting position. "Just bloody great." He staggered to his feet and looked around.

He was on the far side of the lake. He could make out Hogwart's towers in the distance. He scowled at the broken broom at his feet and kicked at it. "This is not good." He shook his head and swallowed back the nausea that was trying to push its way up his throat.

The hair rising call of the Cwn Annwn made him jump. He looked over his shoulder and shivered – the moon was rising over the ridge, the fat body hanging low against the horizon. He turned in a slow circle, pushing away the threatening panic that was trying to crawl up his spine.

"I have to get back to Hogwarts." He pressed his lips together and frowned. "But how?"

The howl came again, making him jump. He cursed and bowed his head. "How…" He froze, his eyes going wide as a thought came to him. He raised his head and looked at the moon. "It might just work."

Concentrating, he held his palms out at his sides and took in a deep breath. Letting it out slowly, he tried to open a door into the Otherworld. The air around him shimmered, but that was all.

There was a crash and a deep snarl echoed across the small clearing. Harry's head snapped up and he looked to where the sound had originated. They were standing on a small rise to his left, their pale bodies trembling and their heads lowered to the ground. Their lips were pulled back and saliva was dripping from their muzzles.

"Oh Merlin," Harry licked his lips, but did not take his eyes off of the hounds. "Help me please." He brought his hands to chest level and held them out. Panic made the adrenalin surge through his body. As the hounds leapt, the air around Harry twisted, the magic distorting space, sucking the wizard through the portal and into the Otherworld.

The hounds landed in the spot Harry had been standing on. Raising their muzzles to the sky they howled – the prey had gotten away.

**qpqpqpqp**

The castle was in chaos. Fighting his way back to the Great Hall, he noted that the damage had only gotten worse. Voldemort's Dark creatures had started tearing the bricks from the wall around the windows, throwing them down onto the Order members below. Remus was barely hanging onto what was left of his control. Moody had fallen, and his body was slumped against a far wall, his chin resting on his chest. Sirius knelt next to the body, letting out a relieved sigh when he felt a pulse still beating strong in his neck.

"Sirius!" Severus appeared out of the chaos. His hair was disheveled and a bruise was forming on his cheek. "Where are the children?"

"To the dungeons. I let the older ones take them there. They've got good heads on their shoulders. They'll get to where it's safe." Sirius drew one of Moody's arms over his shoulder. "Help me move him!"

Severus hesitated, but ducked down next to the prone body and helped Sirius get the man on his feet. Together they moved the Auror through a side door and into a hall, where he was taken from them by several female Order members.

"Where's Lucius?" Sirius rubbed a hand across the back of his neck.

"I don't know." Severus started back towards the Hall.

Sirius grabbed his arm. "He hasn't gone…outside, has he?"

The Potions Master tore his arm from the animagus' grip. He sneered. "Would it matter to you what he did?"

"Damn it all, Severus!" Sirius tried to grab him again, but Snape was faster.

Taking the animagus by the shoulders, the Potions Master pushed him against the wall. "We have to hold the castle! Lucius knows what he is doing!" He let the other man go. "Now, help Albus!"

A tremendous crash made them all jump. The two men exchanged a glance, and then were running towards the Hall, not looking back.

**qpqpqpqp**

Ginny braced her cane against the floor and leaned her shoulders back against the wall. The ground rocked, nearly spilling them all to the floor. She exchanged a look with Pansy and grimaced. They were running out of time.

Leaving most of the fourth years and below in the dorms, what was left of the upper years of Slytherin secured the door behind them. Neville and Blaise led the way while Millie brought up the rear. Dust was raining down on them from the ceiling, and they saw that more than one side passage had caved in as they passed it.

"Where's all the damage coming from?" Ginny grunted as she stumbled.

"They've got giants." Seamus grabbed her arm, preventing her from falling.

"But how is the dungeon taking damage when…"

"Burrowers," Sasha snapped from the other side of the Gryffindor. "He's called all Dark creatures, and believe me, there're are more that live underground than above." She shook her head and pushed her hair out of her eyes. "The only reason the lower part of Hogwarts hasn't been demolished is because of the Wards that are here. They'll never be able to batter them down, but they'll be able to shake loose any part of the structure that's already weak."

"And we're leaving the children down there?" Ginny came to a sudden halt and glared at the others.

Blaise turned and looked at her. "The Slytherin dorms are nearly impossible to get into. They only way they would be compromised is if Voldemort's army got into the castle itself. Which is what we need to stop!"

Ginny blinked, but nodded and hurried to catch up. Hands reached out to help her along, and she smiled at the fair-haired boy from Slytherin's seventh year. She vaguely recalled a name, but it eluded her at the moment.

As they rounded a corner, the Slytherins ran into what was left of the other Houses. All the upper year students from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff stood milling around in one of the smaller hallways that lead to the Great Hall. Blaise and Neville stopped short, nearly making the others careen into their backs. Their sudden appearance turned the other students' attention to them. From the back of the crowd, the twins pushed their way to the front. Their eyes went immediately to Ginny, who had wiggled her way next to Neville in an attempt to get a better look of what was going on. Fred and George stared back at her, the surprise leeching away to suspicion and hate.

"What are you doing here?" George tilted his chin up and stared down his nose at them.

Ginny narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to retort, but Neville beat her to it. "None of your damn business, George." The Gryffindors gaped at the Slytherin. "Now, get to your dorms, it's not safe to be out."

"Oh yeah? Then where are you going?" A nameless Ravenclaw shouted at them.

"To fight." Neville pushed past the twins and did not look back. Ginny smirked at her former brothers and hurried to catch up to him. The rest of the Houses watched in silence as the Slytherin students disappeared down the hall.

"To fight?" George glanced at Fred and frowned. "But how?"

**qpqpqpqp**

Harry's breath whooshed out of his body as he landed. The fine black sand of the Dark shifted under his fingers. He pushed himself into a sitting position and looked around.

The ever-present fog seemed thicker. The air was cool and then hot in uneven intervals, causing Harry to shiver. He got to his feet and dusted off his clothes, even as he eyed his surroundings.

_All right Harry. You've got this far. Now we have to figure out how to move._ He sucked in a breath through his teeth and nodded. He squinted at the Dark, and pushed his hands out. The fog receded. Harry's face lit up in a smile, but his elation was soon dashed by the fog's sudden surge back towards him. A thick tendril snapped toward him – the burst of magic hit him hard in the stomach, doubling him over and forcing him breathless.

_Alright. That didn't work._ He wheezed and small colored dots spread across his vision. _Don't do that again_. He stood with a wince and kept one hand pressed to his side. He eyed his surroundings and bit his lower lip. He took a deep breath and held it, willing the stray thoughts in his mind to quiet so he could focus.

_I have to find a Path._ He nodded and let out the breath. He turned in a slow circle, a fierce frown etched deep into the lines of his face. The hair on his arms stood at attention and he resisted the urge to glance over his shoulder. He knew what was there.

He almost missed the pull. The tug was weak, but steady. Harry stopped he turning and took a step forward. The pull grew stronger. He took another step, and then another, until he was limping along in a half-run, with the air in his lungs burning and a sharp pain echoing through his side. But he didn't dare stop. The chase was still on, and he had to get find his way out.

He broke through onto the Path, his arms pin wheeling as his feet lost their purchase. The ground drove the air from his lungs and he lay on his stomach, gasping for breath.

The Path was glowing. Brighter than he had ever seen it, the light made him squint and turn his eyes away. He looked down the road and in the distance he could see a rising arch of gold. He pushed himself to his knees and shaded his eyes with one hand. He could make out no other distinguishing features but the arch as it stood out against the Dark.

A shadow slid over him, making Harry flinch. He flung up an arm and ducked his head. A hand settled onto his shoulder, which drew a yelp from his throat. He looked up.

A tall, fair-haired man stood over him. Dark auburn hair fell across a broad forehead and there were faint laugh lines around his eyes and mouth. Dark brown eyes stared down at Harry.

"You are the boy that Morrigan has been talking about." His voice was deep and caused a shiver to work up Harry's spine. "What are you doing here, child?"

Harry swallowed hard and pushed himself to his feet. "I…I'm a wizard. I go to school at Hogwarts. An evil man is attacking the castle and I have to get back, but I don't know how." He chewed on his lower lip and pressed on. "This man, he has two of the Cwn Annwn. He's set them after me, but I think I gave them the slip. The castle is going to fall if something doesn't happen soon –"

The hand on Harry's shoulder tightened and the open expression on the god's face grew dark. "I see." He turned Harry towards the golden arch. "Through that portal you will find your world. But the hounds are another matter. While you might have lost them in the Dark, they will be able to find you once you step into your world. I have no power over them – only Gwyn ap Nudd can call them off the Hunt once they are set. But here," a strip of hide was pressed into Harry's hand. "Take this." A large hand swept over the boy's hair, ruffling it gently. "It might be useful in the future."

Harry looked up into the god's eyes and tried to moisten his dry mouth. "Thank you…?"

The god smiled. "Lugh." He touched the point between Harry's eyebrows. "Fly fast, child. Be quick." His eyes slid past Harry and his smile dimmed. "Time is growing short."

Harry nodded and tightened his hold on the sling. "Thank you." He stepped away from the god and bowed, then turned and began making his way towards the arch. He did not look back.

**qpqpqpqp**

Gwyn ap Nudd ducked as the Spider sent a blow his way. Spinning, he blocked one of the still-intact legs and sliced it in half with his sword. The creature screamed and reared back, giving the god the perfect opportunity. He lunged forward and slid his blade into the soft underbelly just as his brother-rival's sword flashed past his shoulder to imbed in the monster's throat.

Hot, scalding blood sprayed his face, causing him to lose his grip and stumble back. He swiped at his skin, trying to get the acidic blood from his eyes. Steady hands took his face and water was suddenly poured on him. He sputtered but let the hands wash the fluids from his eyes and only grumbled as a rough cloth was pushed across his face.

He blinked rapidly and cursed as his vision proved to be blurry. He rubbed the heels of his palms into his eyes and tried again. The result was a little better.

"Is it dead?" He coughed and turned his head, spitting out a bloody mouthful.

"Yes." The Lord of Summer approached the Spider carefully, prodding it with his dagger a few times to make sure it had no more fight left in it. Turning the stinking body with his foot, he found the neck and slid the dagger home, causing the lower body to shudder, and then go limp. "It is dead."

"Wonderful." Gwyn ap Nudd pulled his sword from its bloody sheath and wiped it with a ruined piece of shirt. He slid it back into its scabbard and then bent to withdraw Gwythr's blade. The pommel pulsed in his grip, but he held onto it with a grimace. Once free of the monster's body, he turned to his rival.

The Lord of Summer looked a little worse for wear. The clean lines of his clothes and hair were mussed and splattered with blood. The long time rivals eyed each other for a long moment, and then Gwyn held out the sword for Gwythr to take.

The brief smile that slid across the other god's face was almost too fast for Gwyn to see. The Summer King grasped his sword and flicked the worst of the gore off of it and wiped it clean on his cloak. He slid the blade home and then looked up at Gwyn.

"What now?" He asked.

Gwyn ap Nudd smiled, but the expression did not reach his eyes. "Would you care to go hunting, brother-rival? I fear two of my hounds have been stolen, and I would very much like to have them back."

Gwythr ap Nudd's eyes widened and he nodded, a slow smile of his own beginning to match the one on his brother's face. "That I would." Together they turned and faced the Dark. The mist shuddered and receded, pulling away until a patch of light began to illuminate the area. A gray arch shimmered into existence, and they stepped through.

**End Chapter 45**


	46. Chapter 46: The Siege of Hogwarts Part 3

A/N: Thank you everyone who's stayed with the story this long. We're not quite done yet. I hope you enjoy! 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, no money is being made. Please don't sue me.

Chapter 46: The Siege of Hogwarts Part Three 

The castle shook under their feet. Sirius swore as he was pitched to the side, the air whooshing from his lungs as he met the ground. He rolled to his feet, his wand held tight in his hand.

The doors to the Great Hall shuddered, and then broke. The wood above the bar splintered and shattered inward, showering them with debris. The animagus ducked and shielded his face against the onslaught.

The roar the Voldemort's army hit his ears like a tidal wave of sound. He rose from his crouch in time to see the hands of a set of giants reach through the hole they had made and begin to tear the door asunder. The saliva in his mouth dried as he watched the Dark creatures rip gaping holes in the wood, steadily tearing down the doors with every handful they grabbed.

Leaping onto the Hufflepuff table, he took aim at one of the large-knuckled hands. A freezing spell caught the wrist and his next spell shattered it. He grinned as the savage howl of the giant echoed through the Hall.

Around him, the other Order members sprang onto the tables and began to fire spells at the giants. The creatures were battled back, but with a sinking heart Sirius knew it was only a matter of time before the doors broke. As fast as they wounded them, more giants appeared to take their fellows' place.

Remus' half-changed form was at the front lines of their defense. The werewolf was snarling constantly, even as his eyes never wavered from the door. Sharp claws had extended from his fingertips, gouging thin furrows into the wood of the table he was on. They were running out of time.

Sirius turned his gaze from his lover and back towards the door. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Percy stumble forward. Concern flashed through the animagus – the boy was too close to the doors. Even as he turned towards the boy, a chill ran up his spine. Percy had a grim smile on his face and his wand pointed towards the thick beam that held what was left of the doors closed.

Sirius opened his mouth to yell, but it was too late. The spell left Percy's lips and hit the wooden beam, shattering it into a thousand pieces. Shocked silence swept the length of the Hall as every Order member turned to stare at the traitor in their midst.

Percy smirked at them. The door burst open.

**qpqpqpqp**

Draco pushed his bangs out of his eyes and yelped as Firenze hurdled the body of a fallen Death Eater without warning. He clung to the centaur's broad back and gritted his teeth. He noticed a dark blur coming towards them out of the corner of his eye and was turning, a spell spilling from his lips before he thought twice about it. It hit the vampire square in the chest, felling the Dark creature with ease.

"A good hit, Draco Malfoy." Firenze's deep rumble brought a humorless smile to Draco's face.

"Thank you, Firenze." Together, centaur and wizard had been picking at the edges of Voldemort's army with the rest of Firenze's clan. Draco had been jubilant at their success, until he had seen the dark swarm spreading across the once-green lawns of Hogwarts.

His stomach lurched as a loud roar from the Dark Lord's army swept past them. Together they looked towards the gates of Hogwarts, and Draco felt his mouth go dry. The doors had been breeched.

"There has to be something we can do!" Draco slammed a fist onto his thigh. "We have to split the army –"

A sudden burst of flame made the blond duck and curse. Firenze stopped and climbed a small hill, taking the chance to look down onto the spread of Voldemort's army.

"What the hell is Ginny doing!" Draco's howl rose through the night air. "I'm going to kill her!"

**qpqpqpqp**

Getting out of Hogwarts proved easy for the determined Slytherins. Blaise and Neville led the way, hurrying them past the long breezeway that led to the Great Hall and down a narrow corridor that was lined with locked doors. The door out stood cracked open, and the narrow strip of twilight beckoned them on.

Pushing through the doors, the Slytherins made sure to close it tight behind them. They had emerged on the other side of the castle, well away from the main body of Voldemort's army. Ginny shivered as their roars filled the air. Her heart was pounding wildly, and her breath was catching in the back of her throat.

The same boy that had helped her in the hall put his hand at the small of her back. She met his eyes and smiled, seeing the same fear and determination in his eyes. They shared a small smile and then turned back to Neville and Blaise, making sure to follow close to the boys.

They skirted the edge of the castle, staying close to the walls. A raggedly clothed hag appeared, her long nails dirty and yellow, and she dived at them with a scream. Numerous spells hit her at once, silencing her attack and knocking her out of the sky. They all shared shaky smiles and forged on.

The sight of the Dark Lord's army brought startled tears to Ginny's eyes. The surging mass of Dark creatures, all of them howling for their blood, shook her to the bone. Their rage and frenzy pulsed against her skin and stirred her hair. Fear boiled up along her spine, turning her veins to ice.

_I can't do this_. A small voice whimpered in the back of her mind. She shook her head and took one trembling step back. Then a streak of light caught her eye. She turned her head and narrowed her gaze as she tracked it across the field. It was Draco, clinging to the back of a centaur, throwing spells at the army of fell creatures as fast as he could. Another sight made her stiffen – Hagrid was fighting his way towards the gate, one monster at a time, his only weapon a long handled rake that was already dripping with blood.

Rage, both at her own fear and at Voldemort surged through her. Her wand spilled into her hand and she took a step forward. Then another and another until she was running up the small rise to look down over the Dark Lord's army. Lists of spells swam to the forefront of her memory. She ignored the screams of her Housemates and took aim.

The firestorm took her by surprise. Her rage gave the flames force and strength, pulsing out of her wand and sweeping down towards the army with the speed of an arrow. It hit the center band of the army and kept going, igniting hair and fur, withering breath from lungs and crisping flesh until bone showed through.

Ginny gasped and lowered her arm, her eyes going wide as the bulk of Voldemort's army turned and looked their way.

**qpqpqpqp**

The Morrigan wheeled high in the sky, her bloodthirsty screams unheard by the players below. Her eyes watched as the young witch took aim and spread flame and devastation across the enemy's ranks. She swooped low, her talons sharp, and raked the first of the men who started towards the children standing bravely on the hill. Bloody now, her screams grew shrill as she dove again and again, growing larger and larger with every pass, until her beak was large enough to snap the spines of her prey and her talons could pierce both flesh and armor of the men who fought her.

The night was waning and the blood began to soak the earth. Wild magic pulsed through the air, sending the Morrigan up onto a high draft. She wheeled towards the darkened moon, her wings spreading out into a fan as she saw the silver boat approaching.

With a triumphant scream, she dove towards the battle once more.

**qpqpqpqp**

Lucius swore as the explosion threw both bodies and earth towards his hiding spot. The normally immaculate Slytherin lay low on his belly, shielded by a thin line of bush and brush. His hair was tied back and secured at his neck. His clothes were dirty, covered in both mud and other substances he chose not to think about.

Voldemort's high lieutenants were gathered in a clump near the rear of the army. Lucius stayed low and tracked the men as they spoke nervously to one another. Most of them Lucius dismissed with little thought – two of them, however, were another matter. Smart, cunning, and loyal until their very last breath, Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband Rodolphous stood next to one another with their heads bent close. Lucius' stomach twisted as he saw the smile twist the woman's face – Bellatrix was one of the few people in the world that Lucius was wary of.

The bottles in his pouch shifted, causing them to clink together. Lucius froze and watched as Rodolphous jerked his head up and stared towards the blonde's position.

"Did you hear that?"

Bellatrix shook her head and turned towards the Forest. "No. What was it?"

"I am not sure." Her husband shook his head and took a step towards Lucius' hiding place. "You are sure our rear is covered? The werewolves have the Forest?"

Bellatrix nodded and pushed her hair behind her ears. "I conditioned them myself." A sly smile slid across her face. "They were quite eager to do my bidding when I was finished with them."

Rodolphous frowned but stopped his advance. He stood two steps away from Lucius – the tips of the man's boots were dirty with mud and gore. The blond swallowed hard and dug his fingers into the thick earth of the forest floor, praying to whoever would listen that the man would turn away. His prayers were answered.

Voldemort's roar for his lieutenants drew the cluster of officers away. Lucius let out a small breath and let his shoulders sag. Reaching back into his pocket he drew out one of the vials and worked open the cork. Using a levitating spell, he guided the small vial up and over the body of the army and then let it go.

The three other vials also went out in quick succession. His eyes widened and he dropped the last vial short as a shadow dived out of the night and began attacking the line of Death Eaters that had turned towards the East. Lucius pushed himself to his knees and peered over the edge of the bushes, trying to see what had caused the firestorm. His eyes widened when he caught sight of Ginny and the rest of the Slytherins standing silhouetted against the hill.

He started to struggle to his feet when a wand suddenly dug into the flesh at his neck. "Why Lucius Malfoy," Bellatrix Lestrange's voice purred. "How strange to meet you here."

The blond snarled and drove his elbow back into her stomach. The witch grunted and the wand dropped away. Lucius rolled and got to his feet, three spells snapping out to bind her, gag her and take away her wand. He set one tip of Bellatrix's new wand against the ground and snapped it with his foot. Her eyes bulged and she jerked against her bonds.

He stepped closer to the witch and stared down at her. "I hope your werewolves find you, bitch," he spat, throwing the broken pieces of her wand at her face. "I should have never married your sister." He turned and slipped deeper into the forest, not looking back. He had to get to the children, before the rest of Voldemort's army did.

**qpqpqpqp**

Harry shuddered as he passed through the golden archway. His hair stood on end and the very marrow of his bones seemed to freeze as he hung suspended in some greater dark for a long moment, and then tumbled out into the night. He landed on his knees with a wince and shook his head to clear it.

He looked up as the last flicker of an explosion caught his eye. He stared up at the shattered doors to the Great Hall and felt his stomach sink. _I'm too late_. He shook his head and forced himself to his feet, starting a slow trot towards the fighting.

Two eerie howls split the night. Harry froze. He turned his head and with a sinking heart saw the two streaks swiftly approaching. He stumbled to a stop and turned to face them. He knew he could never out run the hellhounds.

Then he remembered the sling in his hand. He looked down and thought quickly. He reached down and picked up one of the small, decorative stones that Hagrid liked to use for the edge of the flowerbeds. It fit into the pocket of the sling perfectly.

Whirling the weapon over his head, he took aim at the approaching hounds. He let fly. The stone glowed as it left the sling, shooting towards the target with perfect aim. The golden trail marked its course and the stone hit the hellhound with a resounding thunk, sending it spinning away into the dark.

Harry gaped at the sling for precious moments before reloading and aiming at the other hound still coming for him. Again the stone hit its target and swept the hound from its feet. Harry pumped a fist into the air and turned, intending to make his way to the castle.

The snarl stopped him in his tracks. The Cwn Annwn were bloodied, with gaping holes in their chests, but still stood, their teeth pulled back to expose their sharp canines and lolling tongues. Harry stumbled and nearly fell. He dove for another stone.

The hellhounds howled and surged forward. They were brought short by a sudden wild scream and the heavy pounding of hooves against the earth. Harry raised his hands to cover his head, but found himself caught by the nape of the neck and draped over the pommel of a saddle.

He twisted and looked up at his savior. The golden haired goddess smiled at him and urged her herd faster, even as the hounds gave chase. With her help she pulled him around to sit behind her.

"Here," she pressed a bag of stones into his hand and smiled over her shoulder at him. "Use these. Take out their legs. They're nasty little buggers, eh?"

Harry let out a bark of a laugh and nodded. He turned in his seat and fitted the sling with one of the heavy silver stones. He swung the weapon and let fly. One of the hounds screamed with pain and dropped back. His next shot missed, hitting the earth with a shuddering ripple that nearly upset the horses. Harry pressed his lips together and tried again.

Epona, the horse goddess, let out a battle call and urged her herd faster as the hounds gave chase. She bent low against the heaving neck, molding her body to her horse's, urging it on. She did not look back as she led the hounds on a long chase around the field, attracting the attention of the Dark Lord's army. Her eyes were fixed firmly on the field ahead of her, and the bloody ground that was growing more wet with carnage.

**qpqpqpqp**

Blaise grabbed Neville's arm and pulled him to the ground as two hags swooped over their heads, barely missing them. The shaken blond smiled up at him, but was on his feet before Blaise could stop him, his wand held out and shooting spells at the oncoming army.

"We're out numbered!" Pansy's voice could barely be heard over the roar of their enemies.

"I know!" The sable haired boy scrambled to his feet and darted forward, trying to stay abreast with Neville. "We have to keep them back!"

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Pansy ducked as a spell flew past her shoulder. "There's too many of them."

"I don't –," Blaise yelped and ducked as another roar of fire surged from their side and swept towards Voldemort's army. He caught Neville as he fell.

"I did it!" The sandy haired boy squirmed in his arms. "Did you see?"

Blaise gritted his teeth and hung on to his boyfriend. "Yes, now stay down."

"But we have to keep fighting." Neville turned and looked at him, the elation seeping away as grim determination came flooding back in. "We have to split the army. It's the only way."

Blaise closed his eyes for a brief moment and clamped down on the panic that swept through his system. "I know," he managed to grit out. "But you don't have to be at the front of the battle."

Neville's face softened and he touched their foreheads together with a soft bump. "Don't be worried," he whispered. "It'll be alright."

Blaise swallowed hard and held onto the other boy tight. He drew in a sharp, deep breath and nodded. "Only if you swear to me you will stay alive."

Neville's eyes were bright. "I do." He pressed kiss into Blaise's hair and pulled out of his grasp. Blaise let him go, but was on his feet a moment later.

"Help me?" Neville reached back with one hand towards Blaise.

The sable haired boy took the outstretched hand and held it hard. Together they faced the oncoming Dark. Blaise took a deep breath and raised his wand, his chest growing tight as the horde grew close.

An answering roar from behind them caught the Slytherins by surprise. Blaise whipped his head around in time to see Fred and George charge past their former sister, flinging curses towards Voldemort's army.

The other Houses had arrived.

**qpqpqpqp**

When the doors of the Great Hall burst open, time seemed to stop for Sirius. He saw the writhing mass of creatures spill through the entry and he saw Remus spring. The rest was a blur until he found himself at his lover's side, fighting back to back with an enraged werewolf whom he hoped could remember who was the enemy.

Cuts appeared on his arms, slowly slicing open his flesh from wrist to elbow. Blood dripped and made the floor slippery, but he did not dare take the moment to bind the wounds with a spell. Hags and vampires dove at him; a troll swung his club and missed them, but took out a large chunk of the wall. The other Order members were fighting valiantly in the back of the Great Hall – Sirius could see Moody on his feet and standing at the Headmaster's side, along with Tonks. The older wizard looked haggard and pale, while both Albus and Tonks were bloodied from battle. Bodies littered the ground, but Sirius couldn't tell if they were enemies or children who were unable to flee in time. He hoped it was the former.

He could see Percy hiding in the corner, hunkered low against the seam where the wall met the floor. Sirius' rage boiled and he fought harder, wanting nothing more than to tear the boy to pieces with his own bare hands.

A silver streak caught his eyes and he saw Lucius appear next to Snape. He thought he saw the Potions Master sag with relief. The two Slytherins exchanged a look and a quiet word. Severus' mouth tightened. They turned as one towards the attackers and raised their wands. Sirius could see both of them struggling to reach the doors.

A roar of flame nearly blinded the animagus. Sirius ducked and raised his arms to cover his face. The pitch of screams changed slightly – the rage was still there – but amongst the Dark Lord's army there was now despair and pain. Sirius could smell the burnt flesh and the seared blood – it was a warm smell and it clung to the back of his throat. He coughed and turned his head to spit. His gaze met Remus' and he froze. The werewolf had fully emerged and stood panting at his side.

The great head turned and met his gaze head on. The look in the amber eyes made the tension in Sirius' shoulders relax. He smiled at his lover and cocked his head to one side. With a roar, the battle returned to life, and Sirius had to look away – but not before seeing the answering look in Remus' eyes.

**qpqpqpqp**

Voldemort screamed as the firestorms grew in intensity and number. They battered the East edge of his flank, nearly cutting his forces in two.

"Bella!" His roar went unanswered. "Rodolphous where is your wife?" He back handed the man and planted a foot on the trembling Death Eater's chest.

"I do not know, my Lord."

Voldemort snarled and struck hard. His heel shattered the man's larynx. Frothy bubbles appeared at the man's lips as he twitched and jerked on the ground. The Dark Lord tipped back his head and relished in the energy as it swept up his body.

Returning his gaze back to the fighting, he noticed a streak of white and blond sweeping across the lawns. Narrowing his eyes, he tracked what appeared to be a herd of horses sweeping in large circles around the grounds. Then he noticed the hounds.

"Potter," he snarled. He left the dying Rodolphous to his last breaths and stalked away from his lieutenants. His robes twisted around his body, slipping between his legs and making it hard to walk. He tore the garment from his back and left it in pieces on the ground.

In a thin shirt and pants he turned his back on the army and made his way towards the wheeling herd of horses. His wand he held tight in his hand, so tight that his nails were cutting bloody half moons in his palms. In his other hand he held the book, its cover wet with blood and entrails. It slid in his hold, making him cradle it to his chest. He smeared the fluids across the back cover, feeling the gore seep between his fingers and lodge under his nails.

A simple blinding spell took care of half the horses. Finding Potter clinging to a woman's back made him smile. The blond girl was frantically trying to guide her horse to a stop. He sent another spell flying, sending the horses into a frenzy. The stallion bucked the both of them off its back and reeled away, the front right leg snapping with a loud wet sound as it fell down a hill.

Potter fell hard, hitting with his shoulder first and not getting up. The Cwn Annwn were running full out towards their prey, their bodies elongated against the ground and their tongues lolling out of their mouths.

The Dark Lord vaguely heard a boyish scream and felt a spell glance off his shoulder. He waved a hand in the direction of the attack and made note of the centaur and its rider sent flying. He turned back in time to see Potter stagger to his feet, his empty hands held up in front of him, even as the hell hounds sprang.

**qpqpqpqp**

Harry's shoulder ached from where he hit the ground. His heart had plummeted when he saw Draco go flying from Firenze's back. He saw the hounds spring, and could think of nothing to stop them.

Paws hit his chest, knocking him to the ground. Warm breath brushed his throat and then teeth sank deep into his flesh. He screamed and the sound echoed out across a suddenly silent field. Voldemort's roar of triumph followed.

A flash of light blinded his eyes. The pressure at his throat stopped, but did not back away. A new voice filled the void of sound, and the clap of wild magic seared the air.

"Cwn Annwn obey me now!" Gwyn ap Nudd, the Lord of Winter, had arrived.

**qpqpqpqp**

Sirius' head flew up at the sudden shriek that filled the air. He knew that voice. He shook his head and dropped his arm, his eyes swinging from the enemy in front of him to where the sound had come from.

_Harry_. He tried to say the word, but no sound emerged. He pushed the troubling fact away and pushed through the lax ranks of his enemies, making his way out the door and across the field. No one tried to stop him.

The sight of his godson falling to the ground with the hounds at his throat drove Sirius to his knees. He dug his fingers into the earth and tried to scream for help. A furred beast streaked past him, heading straight for Voldemort. _Remus_. Sirius knew he would lose them both.

Then the voice rang out over the field, knocking everyone to the ground. The light flashed, causing small dots to crawl across his line of vision. He looked up and felt his ears pop and his mouth drop open.

**qpqpqpqp**

Gwyn ap Nudd surveyed the scene with barely contained rage. He stalked towards his hounds, who trembled at his presence, but did not move.

"I said obey me," he snarled. "I bid thee come!" Thunder filled his voice and the hounds whimpered, letting go of their prey and scurrying to his side. He glanced at the bloodied madman clutching his book, but transferred his gaze to the boy bleeding out on the ground.

"I know you," he murmured, kneeling down next to the dark haired boy.

Green eyes fluttered open and locked with his own. He reached down and brushed a heavy lock off the child's forehead.

"I know you," he said again, a small smile spreading across his face. "You are the voice that woke me from my dreams." He cupped the thin face with one large hand. "I have much to thank you for."

Green eyes widened and the boy tried to speak. Gwyn ap Nudd hushed him, pressing one calloused finger to the chapped lips. He could feel his rival at his side, looking down at the boy from over his shoulder.

"He is dying," Gwythr said.

"I know."

"You cannot do both things."

"I know." Gwyn ap Nudd sighed and shook his head. He leaned down towards the boy. "Listen child," he began. "I would save you and wipe this creature from the face of this Earth if I could, but I cannot. So you must choose. Live, and let this Dark thing continue, or," dark eyes glittered, "die, and I shall take his soul and scatter it to the four winds."

Green eyes blinked and two tears soaked the hair at his temples. Bloodless lips moved several times before sound emerged. "Die," came the cracked whisper.

Gwyn ap Nudd smiled, and bent to kiss the child's forehead. Howls, this time from human throats, broke the air. "You are a brave boy," he said. He let his hand drop from the child as he looked up at the towering madman clutching the Book. He stood.

"I am Gwyn ap Nudd, ruler of Annwn and the owner of the hounds you stole." He drew himself up to his full height. "I am the Winter King, the leader of the wild hunt, _and I am not amused._" He raised his hand and gathered his power. His eyes glowed gray. "Your soul is mine." His power reached out and hooked around the Dark Lord. The man fought wildly, striking out at the god with the power he had stored away.

One particularly hard thrust made the god grunt and take a step back. Gwyn ap Nudd gasped and pressed his hand to his side where blood began to seep through the fabric of his shirt. He was tired and the wild magic surged in his grasp.

Green light flashed, startling the god. He looked down at the boy, whose eyes were the color of deepest emerald. A blond was hunkered by the boy's side, his head bowed so the god could not see his face. The dark haired boy's lips moved, even as blood flowed from the wounds on this neck. The Dark Lord jerked his head towards the boy and howled, directing the blasts of power not towards the god, but towards the boys instead.

Gwyn ap Nudd reached out with both hands to stop it. Wild magic surged, breaking free of his control. A swirling wind surrounded them, blinding them all. The Winter King shielded his eyes with an arm and banished his hounds to his underworld kingdom. The magic exploded, blinding his eyes.

**qpqpqpqp**

Harry found himself in a gray twilight. He sat up, but his arms were still shaky and unable to bear his weight. He flopped down on his back and waited, content to stare up at the shifting gray sky, happy that the pain had stopped.

The click of footsteps on the ground turned his head. His eyes traveled up short legs and a fluffy white dress. A blue ribbon held back dark hair and Erin smiled down at him as she sat by his side.

"Erin." His voice was rusty. He blinked. "You got out."

She nodded and folded her hands primly in her lap. "Thank you, Harry." Her upturned nose wrinkled, but her eyes were sad. "I didn't think I'd see you again," she said.

He matched her smile. "Neither did I," he said. He reached up and touched the back of her hand with thin fingers. "Am I dead?"

She shook her head, her dark hair just barely brushing her shoulders. "No, not yet." She covered his hand with one of her own. "Voldemort is gone. He tried to direct his stored power at you, to wipe you out even as the Lord Annwn shredded his soul."

"So what happened?" Harry shifted to see her better.

She tapped his nose with a slender finger. "You know exactly what happened. You remembered the green road." She sighed and shook her finger at him. "Although it never should have been possible, you know."

Harry's smile was a touch bitter. "It was the Vision potions. The path to Voldemort was always there – we were always connected, no matter what. And that last potion," Harry blew out a long breath and shrugged. "Well. I took his magic and bundled it up, like a dam. It grew too strong for the Path and it exploded." His expression shifted and he licked his lips. "Did I burn myself out with that stunt?"

She laughed, the clear sound ringing out into the gray twilight. The world began to shift into focus around him. He could make out a sky that was loosing its stars and a pale twilight that was beginning to brush the Eastern skyline. "You did not." She sighed and her mirth faded. "But now you have to choose." She looked down at him and brushed gentle fingers across his throat. "You will never lose the scars the hounds have given you, but you will be able to speak. The Vision Potions have riddled your mind with wild magic, connecting you permanently with the Otherworld. Your body is weak and you will never regain the strength you once had." Her eyes gleamed in the fading darkness. "That is what you will look forward to, Harry, if you choose to return."

Harry opened and closed his mouth a few times. He looked past her into the lightening sky. A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth and he looked at her, his eyes bright.

"Draco can talk for me. And Sirius will be there. Remus needs someone to help him stay in line and…and…I'd like to have a sister. At least kind of. And a brother." He swallowed hard. "An older brother." He shook his head and tightened his hold on Erin's hand. "I need to go back. I knew the price would be high. It was worth it."

"Well said," came the deep voice of the Winter King. Gwyn ap Nudd appeared over Erin's shoulder and knelt down next to Harry. His gray eyes were warm. "I am looking forward to your visits boy." He reached down and touched Erin's hair with a large hand. His eyes grew serious. "Thank you for her." He lifted the girl into his arms and stood. The pair of them stared down at Harry with matching eyes.

"Fare thee well, Harry Potter. May we meet again." And they faded from sight.

End Chapter 46 


	47. Chapter 47: Aftermath

Chapter 47: Aftermath 

Lucius Malfoy was tired. His clothes were grimy, his hair a mess and his muscles screamed with exhaustion. He sat on the steps of the castle, his elbows on his knees and his hands hanging limply between. He stared out over the once green lawns, now blackened by spells and blood.

The Dark Beasts had been carted away. The Death Eaters he had been able to affect with Severus' Confundus potion had been captured. A number had escaped, out through the Forbidden Forest, though no one knew their exact number. Bodies – and parts of bodies – still littered the ground. Teams of Aurors and members of the Order were starting to pick them up, but the process was slow going.

Lucius hated the aftermath of battles. The once pristine landscape was scarred and he doubted he would get the image of children's bodies laying limp on the floor of the Great Hall from his mind any time soon.

Draco was fine. The flaunted Malfoy composure that he had prided himself for his entire life had fled when he had caught sight of his child, clothes torn and bloody, but whole and alive in the Infirmary. Madam Pomfrey had watched with a smile as he gathered the boy close and held him. He had not let Draco go for a while.

Lucius rubbed a hand across his eyes. He gaze strayed to the Forest and his smile grew sharp. He pushed his aching body to his feet and headed for the shadowy recess.

Retracing his steps was difficult. He found the area where he had lain in wait. He turned and moved further into the dark. He found blood decorating one tree. He found several strips of tacky flesh. But no Bella.

He knelt next to the mass, the hairs on the back of his neck rising. There were no wolf prints – no tracks surrounding the area where she had lain. He stared out into the Forest, a hard knot of suspicion tightening his gut. He rose with a curse and spun away, storming for the castle.

He did not see the black rune shimmer into life, using the blood on the bark and ground. He did not pause for the burst of birds from the trees, their alarmed cries echoing out over the morning. The trees moved, the hissing whispers of their branches covering the lone scream that rose from far away. A shadow passed across the ground, and the trees went silent, their voices fading away, to be taken over by harsh human calls, and the industrial clank of human cleanliness. Lucius never looked back.

**qpqpqpqp**

"We need a healer! Quick!"

The voices of panicked Aurors rang across the lawns. Charlie paused, taking a moment to wipe his brow and look across to where the commotion was coming from.

Green-clad healers were sprinting in the direction of the Quidditch Pitch. He saw his father sag and then start to run after them. Charlie dropped his gloves, a cold feeling spreading through his stomach.

It didn't take long for his loping strides to catch up with the others. He followed them under the stands and fell to his knees.

Ron's face was unrecognizable. The knitted sweater was the only clue as to who he was. Running sores and blacked skin covered his face. Ron's eyes were little more than a pulpy mass.

Charlie turned his head and vomited. He could hear several others doing the same. He wiped his mouth with a shaky hand and tried to quell his heaving stomach.

"Ron? Ron! Let me go! That's my son! My son!" Arthur's anguished voice registered in Charlie's mind. He struggled to his feet and pushed his way outside.

"Charlie!" The now-oldest Weasley grabbed his father, feeling the strong arms wrap around his shoulders. "Ron. Oh Merlin. What did they do to Ron?" The older man struggled against him. Charlie tightened his grip.

"You can't help him, Dad." He moved them away from the stands. "The Healers are with him now. We have to let them work."

"No. No he needs me." Arthur's eyes were wild. "Who could have done such a thing? Oh Ron…"

"It was a Dark spell." A haggard looking Healer stepped from the stands and joined them. Behind him a team of nurses moved a stretcher carrying Ron's body to the castle. "You're his father? Arthur, yes? Arthur Weasley?"

Arthur nodded, but his attention was focused more on the body trailing towards the hill than the healer in front of him.

"I'm Charlie." The head of the Weasley clan offered the healer a hand to shake.

"Healer Fabing. Thank you."

"Ron? He's going to be alright?" Arthur's attention settled onto the healer, his gazing sharpening and his shoulders going stiff. Charlie let his father go, but kept close incase the older man tried to rush the stretcher.

The Healer's expression was grave. "That I don't know. His eyes…" the healer looked away. Deep lines of exhaustion were already etched onto his face. "I'm afraid his eyesight may be lost forever. We won't know for sure until we can get him stabilized."

Charlie's nails bit into the skin of his palms. He closed his eyes and turned his head. His father let out a keening wail and fell to his knees.

Drawing in a shaky breath, Charlie forced his eyes to open. "You're taking him to St. Mungo's?" The Healer nodded. "I'm going with him."

"The head of your family really should be the one…"

"I am the head of the family." Charlie swallowed hard and straightened his shoulders. He looked at his father. "Dad. Dad!" The older man turned blank eyes towards him. "You need to go find Mum and the twins. Come to St. Mungo's when you can. I'm going with Ron now.

The older man began to nod. "Yes. Oh. Oh Merlin." He trembled. "I – I have to find my wife. I need – I need…"

Charlie exchanged a glance with the healer. He nodded and Charlie bowed his head. Healer Fabing bent and placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder, speaking to him in a soft tone. Charlie turned away and began to follow the receding forms of the nurses carrying his brother's body. _One thing at a time, old man_. The chant took up a cadence to his steps, reverberating around in his head and pushing out all other thought. _You can fall apart later. Focus on Ron for now._

The distance to the castle never seemed so far.

**qpqpqpqp**

Seamus sat at the edge of the Gryffindor table, with his head resting on his hands. His elbows were planted on his knees and his chain was almost touching his chest.

The bodies in the Great Hall had been removed. The twisted, tangled limbs haunted his mind every time he closed his eyes. He didn't know how many were dead, nor how many were injured. He could still hear the piercing screams every time he looked up.

The Great Hall was ruined. The high arching windows were gone, exposing it to the elements. The clear spring day was almost an offense to his senses. _It should be raining,_ his laugh was bitter. _Overcast or gray. Storming._

"Seamus?"

Sasha's voice made him look up. His breath caught in his throat, unable to get past the sudden hard lump that had taken up residence. The sixth year Slytherin was bloody and her right arm was in a rough sling.

"Sasha." It came out as a whispered croak. Later he would think back, but would not remember getting up nor letting his cloak fall to the floor. All he would remember was getting Sasha into his arms, and feeling her pressed against his chest. He would remember her squeak, and the way her good arm wound around his neck, so tight it almost choked him.

"Sasha," he said again and buried his face in her hair. She smelled like sulfur and ashes. "I thought – I didn't – couldn't find you – when the – when the…"

"Seamus. Seamus." She shuddered and hid her face against his chest. "I'm here. You're here. Oh Merlin. Oh Merlin."

His tears dampened her hair, but she didn't seem to mind.

The coming and going of Aurors and the medi-wizards faded from their notice. The shouted calls of other students and the hysterical voices of the arriving parents didn't register.

"I love you." It was said on a breath, nearly inaudible.

"Foolish Gryffindor."

"I thought I'd lost you."

"You won't, Seamus. I promise. You won't."

**qpqpqpqp**

Hermione was in the Infirmary. The apron Pomfrey had given her was two sizes too large, but she'd belted it as tight as it would go. The front was splattered with blood and other fluids. She'd scraped back her hair into a tight bun, but strands kept falling into her eyes and tickling her nose.

She rubbed the troubled appendage with the back of her hand. She was rolling bandages for the nurses, who were taking them as quickly as she could get them done.

She didn't think of the battle. She didn't think about the grown men and women who had fallen, writhing on the ground, from spells uttered from her own lips. She didn't think about the Aurors, who in panicked battle fury, had turned their wands into daggers and had stabbed out the eyes of their enemies. She didn't think about the carcasses ripped open by the werewolves, nor how her feet had slipped and slid in the tacky entrails. She had narrowed her world down to the bandages in front of her and how she needed to roll them up.

"Hermione?"

Her hands stilled. She looked up at Professor McGonagall and blinked. "Yes, ma'am?"

"Hermione." The Transfigurations professor rounded the table and put an arm around her shoulders. "Let us get you out of here, dear. Your parents will be arriving soon."

She resisted the pull of the arm. "I have to finish this." She shook her head and looked down at the table. She blinked when she saw that there were no more bandages to be rolled. "There were still some left…I had a whole pile to go through…where…"

"Hermione." The Professor guided her from the room and down the hall. The wounded lay in neat rows, leaving only a small aisle form them to walk through.

The deputy Headmistress guided her to the Gryffindor dormitory. The Fat Lady was gone and the portrait hole stood open for all to walk through. Hermione stopped just before the opening.

"I can't go in there."

"Your Housemates are all in there. Most are waiting for their families…"

"I won't go in there!" She tore herself from the older woman's hold. "It's all my fault! All of it!"

Professor McGonagall had aged in the hours of fighting. Deep wrinkles lined her face and her eyes were a cloudy gray. "Child that's not true. It was no one's fault but a mad man's. We all did our best. None of this is your fault."

"But Harry almost died and Ron…" She was shaking so hard her teeth rattled. "I put together the petition. I _listened_ to _him_. If we had just believed in Harry…if we hadn't been so bloody _blind_…"

"Language, Ms. Granger."

"Forget the language! It's true! We should have believed Harry! We should have _never_ turned out backs on him! We could have – we could have…"

"Hermione." McGonagall took her by the shoulders and gave her a shake. "Enough. Dwelling on things we could have or should have done will get us nowhere. True, perhaps, that you should have seen past the lies that filled the school. True, perhaps, you should have stood with Mr. Potter instead of throwing him out. But we all made mistakes, child. I should have paid more attention. I should have stepped in before the House got out of control. But things happened, and we must live with the things we have done. Mr. Potter went into Slytherin. Mr. Potter and the rest of his new House woke up the gods of Voldemort's monsters. Perhaps it was meant to be, the mistakes we made. But there is nothing, _nothing_, that can be done about them now."

Hermione began to cry, great wracking sobs that shuddered through her frame. Minerva drew her close and rested her cheek against the frizzy hair. "Child, let it go. We have done what we have done. You can only go forward, now."

That was how Hermione's parents found them, some time later. The distraught girl fainted, and her parents carried her off towards the Infirmary. Both muggles looked shaken to the core; their faces were pale and Hermione's father held her tight in his arms as they walked away.

Minerva rested a hand against the wall and closed her eyes. She pushed away the shouted recriminations that were sounding in her mind. She drew in a deep breath and let it out. She opened her eyes and straightened her robes. She had things to do, and no time to rest.

**qpqpqpqp**

Neville was up to his elbows in dirt. His shirt was torn at the collar and his left eyebrow was mostly black singe. He'd lost his cloak sometime during the battle. It had caught on fire from a return curse and Blaise had ripped it off of him, and then had been pulled away by the rush of the mob. Neville could do nothing, but turn and continue to fight.

Neville was in the nursery. The medi-witches and wizards were running out of salves and potions for the overflowing Infirmary, so he was harvesting plants for Professor Snape. Professor Sprout was one of the patients in the Infirmary, having taken a blow to the head and hit with a Cruciatus curse. Neville knew there was no one else who was more familiar with the nursery, so he took over the Professor's job, though his heart protested his choice.

He'd seen Blaise once since the battle ended, though they were the length of a Quidditch pitch away from each other. Just the small glimpse had been enough to ease the painful grip that had taken his heart since the other boy had been ripped away from him during the fight.

He was getting low on plants. Two of the hot houses had been demolished in the attack. He'd asked the last medic if any supplies were en route from the Ministry. The older man had laughed and walked away, not bothering to answer.

His body was a mass of aches and pains. His elbow was acting funny, but he pushed the feeling away. He had too much to do and too little time to do it in. His shoulders and knees were trembling, but his hands, however, remained steady as they trimmed the precious leaves from the plants.

He had one last row of plants he could harvest. They were barely blooming seedlings, but that was all he had left. A sudden thought made him go still.

"Rosmerta." His voice was hoarse from shouting curses and screaming. He hadn't told the healers about the curses he'd been hit with. The memories of his parents rose up in his mind every time he opened his mouth, silencing his complaints.

"Rosmerta," he tried again. "Hear my plea. I know it's not right, but the plants – I need more of them and I can't – there's not enough…" His knees gave out on him and he braced his hands against the dirty floor. Cuts and nicks oozed blood into the earth.

"Please. I need your help."

"It is a terrible thing, war."

He looked up. She stood next to him, pristine and clean, with her hair a fiery tribute caught in the rays of the sun.

"There're no more plants I can harvest." He was too tired to get to his feet. "They destroyed the other hot houses. Professor Snape doesn't have anymore supplies."

"No more plants, you say?" She kneeled next to him and touched his cheek. Her eyes were the color of a clear summer day. "I think you need to look again." She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Thank you, Neville Longbottom, for your courage and your heart. Blessings, child, from me to you. Your hands will draw forth wonders this world has never seen." She drew back and faded from his view.

The air grew still in the nursery. Neville shuddered as the magic swept through him. His aches faded and his mind cleared. He climbed to his feet.

All of his plants were in full bloom.

**qpqpqpqp**

Blaise's parents had arrived. Both his fathers and his mothers had fussed over him, trying to get him to come home. He had smiled and hugged them, but put his foot down when they had attempted to drag him off.

"I won't leave. Not if Neville stays."

They had argued with him, plead and shouted, but he hadn't budged. Finally they took rooms in the castle, content to stay with their son for as long as they could.

Blaise was glad they were there. His fathers helped with the rubble, their expertise in construction a benefit for the teams of Aurors who were ready to collapse. Night had fallen, but the flow of wizard and muggle parents kept arriving in a constant stream. Pure blood, half-blood and muggle worked shoulder to shoulder, to clean and repair the castle and the battlefield. Blaise had watched the activities for a while, stunned but pleased.

The sudden stream of healers to the nurseries caught his eye. He frowned and hugged what remained of Neville's cloak to his chest.

He made his way to the battered glass building. Aurors had already reinforced the structure, making sure it would not fall and destroy what remained of the precious plants.

He found Neville deep in the nursery. He gazed around at the blooming plants, their heavy, heady scents filling his senses.

"Neville?"

The ex-Gryffindor jumped and spun around to face him. "Blaise!" He put the potted plant in his hands to the side and rushed to the Slytherin. Blaise grunted as Neville threw his arms around him, but held the smaller boy tight.

"I thought the plants had been stripped?" They were the first words out of his mouth and he wanted to kick himself for them.

"They were." Neville pulled back and beamed up at him. He was bruised and seemed to favor one arm, but seemed otherwise fine. The large bruise that covered one side of Blaise's face ached in sympathy.

"But then how…?"

"Rosmerta." Neville's eyes were shining. "She came and helped. The plants keep blooming, even after I trim them! Professor Snape has more than enough supplies now!" His enthusiasm dimmed as he took in the taller boy's face. "What happened?"

Blaise tried to smile, but only managed to get one side of his mouth to cooperate. "An angry giant. I'm fine."

"Have you been to a Healer yet?"

"Have you?"

Neville gave him a mutinous stare. "You could be hurt. We should take you to the Infirmary."

"Neville. I'm fine. My mothers checked me over. They're both trained nurses." Blaise touched the smaller boy's shoulder. "Your arm is hurt, though."

Neville looked away, even as a blush stained his cheeks. "It's nothing."

"Have you been looked at?"

Neville's silence was his answer.

"How much longer do you need to be in here?"

Neville looked at him, his eyes wide. "You're not going to drag me off?"

"Do I look like Draco? No, if you're alright to work, then do what you think you need to. We'll get you checked out by my mothers when you're done."

Neville's eyes shone. "Thank you, Blaise." He seemed to notice the garment that was hanging over Blaise's arm. "You found my cloak."

Blaise swallowed hard. "I found it. Outside." He waved in the direction of the battlefield, still unsure what to call it.

The other boy nodded. "I thought…You were swept away. I couldn't see you afterwards, when all the monsters were running away."

"I looked for you."

"So did I." They met each other's gazes. Neville moved closer to him.

Blaise leaned down and kissed him. The ex-Gryffindor gasped but curled his fingers into Blaise's robes. The Slytherin drew back and folded the smaller boy into a tight embrace.

"I can't believe you found my robe."

"I know."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I will be. Now."

**qpqpqpqp**

Bill and Ginny were in the Slytherin dorms. The younger girl would not rest until she had been able to see Harry, but the Healers had thrown them out before they could do so. They had returned to the dungeons in time to see Pansy and Millicent arrive. The trio of girls had collapsed into each other's arms, crying and laughing at turns. Bill had stayed back, content to watch over them and help the arriving parents find their children.

The two fifth year girls were now with their parents in the kitchens. Millicent's parents had wanted Bill and Ginny to come with them, but the Blacks had politely declined. The Bulstrodes head left, but not without promises to bring back food enough to feed the entire House. Bill did not doubt them.

They sat on the couch and watched the crackling fire. Bill had started it when night had fallen, needing the warm light to dispel the chill that had nothing to do with the temperature of the room. Ginny sat curled up at his side, her head resting against his chest.

"It's like a dream."

Bill smoothed the dark auburn hair under his chin. He said nothing, but held her closer.

"I keep thinking that I'll wake up, and none of this will have happened." She reached out and touched her cane, which was propped against the edge of the couch. "It's – it's – surreal, you know?"

"I know."

"Are we really Blacks?"

"Yes."

"Did the – did the…"

"Yes, Ginny. It's all real."

She drew in a shaky breath. "Is it alright if I pretend that it isn't? Even just for a while?"

"No, Gin. It's all real, even the bad stuff."

"But –,"

"You can't pretend it didn't happen, love. Things like this – it makes it worse, if you do. It'll take longer to get over, to heal. That's why you can't pretend, or let anyone else to either. It's what happened the first time around. We all tried to pretend nothing that happened, that the rise of the Dark Lord was just a dream. It made us weak. It made us forget the lessons we learned the first time around. We can't forget, Gin. Otherwise it'll just happen again."

She sniffed and burrowed deeper into his side. "Is it over, though?"

Bill sighed and stared into the flames. "For now, it's over. But a whole new thing is just beginning. The castle needs to be rebuilt. The dead buried and the injured need to heal. Then maybe, it'll be completely over."

"Do you think people will forget?"

"Only if we let them, Gin. And we can't do that. To let them forget would mean everyone who died will have done so in vain. To let them forget means all the people who were hurt have no way to heal. We can't let them sweep it under the rug, like a dirty secret we don't want to think about. They have to remember, and we have to make sure they do."

"But what if we're tired? What if we want to rest?"

"There will be time for that." Bill rubbed her arm with his hand. "I promise."

"You think Harry will want to remember?"

Bill's hand stilled. "Yes, Gin. I do."

"Why?"

"Because that's who Harry is. He'll remember, probably better than all of us put together. He'll remember the names, he'll remember the faces. We can't let him do that alone."

"It would destroy him."

"Exactly, Gin. We can't let him carry this all on his own. We owe him too much to let him do that."

She reached out and curled a fist around her cane. She drew it to her chest, poking Bill in the process. "Sorry."

"It's alright."

"I'm glad summer's almost here."

"So am I."

"I'm glad Harry's coming home with us. He'll need us."

"Yes."

She turned her face into his chest. "Can I cry now, Bill?"

"Cry all you want, Gin. I'll always be here, anytime you need me to be."

The cane clattered to the floor as she turned to face him. He pulled her into his lap and held her tight to his chest.

The Bulstrodes never said a word when they arrived back at the dorms some time later. They merely put warming spells on the dishes and left them covered for the sleeping pair on the couch.

**qpqpqpqp**

Harry opened his eyes. He was in the Hospital Wing, in one of the long beds that lined the main Ward. He tried to move his head, but froze when pain washed through his body.

Swallowing was difficult. He blinked wet eyes and frowned. Something heavy was laying on his right hand, preventing his movement. He managed to turn his head a fraction, and smiled. A blond head had trapped his hand.

Harry's lips formed silent words. He tried a sound, but rejected the idea when a fresh wave of pain swept through his throat. His hand twitched in an effort to get to his neck. The movement woke Draco.

The blond looked up, his eyes hazy from sleep. The gray color sharpened as he noticed Harry's open eyes. "Harry!" Draco sat up straight, his hair sticking out on one side and a crease from the comforter pressed into the skin of his cheek. Draco turned, keeping a tight hold on Harry's right hand with his own, and called for Pomfrey.

The nurse's quick footsteps rattled down the hall. Harry rolled his eyes and tugged at his hand, but Draco refused to let it go. Their eyes met and Harry tried to smile at him. The blond's grip tightened.

Pomfrey's face was pale, and her normally tidy hair was at a disarray. Her cap was tilted to one side, and her right sleeve was stained dark brown in places. "Mr. Potter," her voice was ragged. "It is good to see you awake."

"…_how long_…" It was a whisper, but it was sound. The line of Pomfrey's shoulders relaxed.

"A day, Mr. Potter. You had us all quite worried." She handed a cup to Draco. The blond took it and offered it to Harry. The water felt good on his parched tongue and throat.

"You almost died." Draco didn't meet his eyes. The blond was staring at Harry's forehead. "You chose to die." Gray eyes sharpened and finally looked at him. There was pain and anger mixed with the relief. "Why, Harry?"

Harry took a deep breath and regretted it. He moved his head to one side, chewing on his lower lip. "There was no other way." His throat hurt to speak, almost too much. "I – I can't…" He moved on the bed, closing his eyes and trying to push away the pain.

"Here, Mr. Potter. Sit up." Brisk hands pulled the pillows so he could sit straight. Cold hands raised his chin and examined his throat. "I'll be right back, Mr. Malfoy. Make sure he doesn't speak."

Harry opened his eyes once he heard the nurse's retreating footsteps. He looked at the blond and reached for him. Draco hesitated, but moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

Harry touched Draco's cheek, tracing the angles with a trembling hand. He let his fingers ghost over the arched eyebrows, down the aquiline nose, and outline the thin lips. He shook his head and made a writing motion.

Draco gave him a pad of writing paper and a quill. Harry's scrawl was shaky, but legible.

"You did it for…me?" Draco's eyebrows pulled together as he read the script. "You wanted to die to save me?"

_And everyone else too_.

The blond shook his head. "You said you'd never leave me Harry. You promised."

_I would have waited._ Harry met the blond's gaze. _It was the only way, Draco. The only way and you know it_.

"No I don't know it, Harry. It shouldn't have been the only way. It _shouldn't_." Draco gripped Harry's face with is chilled hands and stared into his eyes. "You're _mine_, Potter. And nothing, come death or the bloody headmaster himself will ever take you away from me again, do you understand?"

Harry reached for Draco again, arranging the blond as he curled into Harry's embrace. No sound escaped him, but the broad shoulders shook and his hands were curled tight into the thin gown the smaller boy was wearing.

Harry rested his cheek against the soft hair and rubbed slow circles onto Draco's back. He stared out over his head, towards the tall windows devoid of glass. _I understand, Draco_. Harry tucked the thought away and let his eyes close as he felt the room shift. He could still see an imprint of the infirmary behind his eyelids, only now there was a faint glow around the beds that had the curtains drawn around them. He opened his eyes in time to see a dark shape disappear from the windowsill. _I understand_.

Madam Pomfrey said nothing when she returned. She helped Harry drink the thick potion, jostling Draco as little as possible. The blond had fallen asleep, succumbing to the exhaustion that had created deep circles under his eyes.

Harry moved strands of white blond hair off Draco's forehead, and shifted the boy to his side. He ignored the room shifting in and out of focus and the strange creatures that had gathered at the door. They winked in and out of existence, some coming back to gawk, while others left for good.

The faint caw of a crow sent the critters scattering. Harry smiled at their retreating backs. He closed his eyes and relaxed into the warmth of the boy at his side. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**qpqpqpqp**

The early dawn light painted the school grounds in blues and grays. Ginny stood at the castle's main entrance and watched the sun rise above the line of the trees.

It had been three days since the battle. The grounds had been swept clean of bodies, but the grass was still black in places. Aurors and Healers still filled the halls and the flux of Order members came and went from day to day. She hadn't met up with her former family yet, but she knew it was only a matter of time.

"Ginny?"

The young witch tensed. She turned and saw the remains of her former family gathered in front of her. Arthur had been the one to speak. The former head of the Weasley clan was pale, and had a bruise decorating his chin. Molly hung back, her eyes still wet with tears. The twins hovered around her.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley?"

"Ginny – I –," Arthur made a helpless gesture. "I don't know what to say. All of this – all of the lies Percy told us…" Arthur's expression was haggard. Dark circles marred the skin under his eyes. "I'm sorry. I am so very sorry. I wish…"

"Ginny?" Molly's quavering voice cut Arthur off. Ginny swallowed hard and gripped her cane tight. "Oh Ginny!" Molly rushed forward, scattering the twins and wrapped her arms around the small girl.

Ginny went rigid. She tried to pull away from the woman holding her tight. "Please let me go, Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh Ginny!" The older woman sobbed into the auburn hair.

"Mrs. Weasley!" With a wrench, Ginny managed to free herself. She took a few staggering steps away from the older woman and placed her cane between them. "I am not your daughter anymore. Please remember that."

Molly wrung her hands and reached for her. Ginny raised her cane. "Ginny, oh Ginny. I'm sorry, honey. I'm so, so _sorry_…" The older woman dissolved into tears once more. Fred and George caught her as she began to fall, both of them shooting dark glances at Ginny.

"What's going on here?" Charlie's haggard voice cut the tension. The Weasley patriarch appeared out of the gloom and looked at the gathering crowd. "Forgive me…Ms. Black." His eyes were shadowed and he grimaced. "I didn't know they were still here." He turned to face his family. "The Healers have Ron stabilized at St. Mungos. We're allowed to go see him, now."

Molly's wails grew in intensity until she fainted. The twins fussed over her, as Arthur stared in numbed shock.

"Charlie?" Ginny put the older boy between her and her former family.

He turned to face her. "Yes?"

"Is…" She bit her lower lip. "Is he going to be alright?"

Charlie's shoulder sagged. "They don't know. He's lost all sight in one eye. They think they might be able to save the other."

"But…Ron hates spiders. He always has."

"Yeah. I know." Charlie rubbed a dirty hand over his face. "They don't know how he is mentally. They'll need to keep him sedated until the healing potions can work to try and save his eye. Then…we'll see."

Ginny nodded and planted her cane on the ground. She gestured him closer, out of earshot of the rest. "You'll tell me…if you need anything, right?"

"Gin." Charlie rested a hand on her shoulder. "Don't. Really. It'll be alright. You'll see."

"I don't…I don't care about them." She raised her chin and blinked away her tears. "I just want to make sure you'll be taken care of."

"We'll stay in touch." He touched her cheek. The fading light hid the expression in his eyes. "I promise."

"Why are you talking to her?" Fred's sharp tone made them turn. He stood in front of Molly, with his hands clenched at his side. "Don't you see Mum needs help?"

"Mum needs a lot of things right now, Fred. But right now what Mum needs most is to _not_ bother the Healers." Charlie stared down the younger boy.

"Why, so they can focus on the traitorous little bastards like _her_…"

"Enough!" Charlie seemed to grow a foot taller. "I have had _enough_ of the poisonous lies that have warped this family. I am the patriarch of this clan, Fred. Don't you ever forget that. Father and Mum don't have any say in who I keep and who I exile from the home and name. Don't make me start with you."

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me." The brothers glared at each other. "Apologize to Ms. Black. Immediately."

"No."

"Charlie, really…"

"No. Fred. Apologize."

"But…"

Ginny put a tentative hand on Charlie's arm. Fred took a step forward, causing her to draw back. The older boy watched her movement, and something changed in his eyes.

"You're afraid of me?"

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "I'm a Black. We're not afraid of anything." She raised her chin.

A line appeared between Fred's brows. He glanced at Charlie and then looked back at her. The tense line of his shoulders eased. "I'm sorry." He sounded lost. "I'm sorry."

Ginny sniffed, and tightened her grip on her cane. "I shouldn't accept, but I will. Apology accepted." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and tried to quell the chill that had touched the back of her neck.

"You're right." Fred nodded, still looking at her. "You really shouldn't accept it." He broke their gaze and looked at the ground. "I don't, I don't…" He shook his head and turned away. "How could this have happened?" He knelt next to Molly and helped George get her to her feet.

"Ginny! Ginny!" The older woman struggled against their hold. Sanity had fled from the woman's eyes.

"Ginny Weasley is dead, ma'am." Ginny swallowed hard, but managed to meet the wild eyes. "Let go of her ghost and concentrate on the sons you have left." She straightened her shoulders and turned away. She ignored the howl and rising cry of the woman who had given birth to her. Ahead the castle was beginning to come to life. Lights began to appear in the windows, and somewhere inside she knew there was a father and a brother waiting for her. That was all she needed, nothing more.

**qpqpqpqp**

"Harry? Harry!"

"Sirius wake up!" Remus shook his lover's shoulder, wrestling with the furious limbs that tried to fight him off.

"Harry!" The animagus sat up, almost tumbling Remus off the bed. "Where is he?"

"He's fine, Padfoot. He's fine." Remus reached out and took the other man's hands in a firm grip. "He's in the infirmary. He's alive."

Blazing blue eyes locked with his. "Alive." The animagus' shoulders sagged as the tension ran out of him. "Alive. It was a dream. Just a dream."

Remus gathered the other man close. Nightmares had been plaguing Sirius since Harry's heart had stopped on the battlefield, five days before. He had cradled the body close, howling with grief, not letting anyone near the body, fighting even Draco off in his grief. Then Harry had started breathing, and the medi-wizards had all but ripped the boy from his godfather's arms.

They had let no one into the infirmary until they had declared the boy stable. The other wounded had had to be treated in make-shift tents erected outside the school. Their losses were light, compared to the army of Death Eaters. The dead bodies had had been collected and taken to a morgue in Knockturn Alley. No one knew what to do with them.

There had been some surrenders after Voldemort had been vanquished. Most turned their wands onto themselves, unwilling to be captured by the Order and the arriving Ministry officials. An unknown number had escaped, and had yet to be found.

Remus had nearly been taken as a Dark Creature. If it had not been for Sirius' defense and the Slytherin students gathering around him, the werewolf would have been caged and dealt with. Remus pushed the memories of the hard faced Aurors away and concentrated on the man in his arms instead.

"I have to go see him." Sirius pulled away and slid out of bed. He wobbled, but regained his balance. The thin frame had lost too much weight, Remus noted, much to his displeasure.

Remus dressed and followed Sirius to the infirmary. Other beds had curtains around them, giving them some sense of privacy. All of the private rooms were full, and Harry had been moved out to the Main Ward when his injuries had been deemed stabilized.

Harry's blond shadow was no where to be seen. Remus was glad – Draco had not been faring well, and it had taken all of his father's and Severus' might to get him to leave Harry's side even for a few minutes.

Sirius sank down into the chair at Harry's bedside. The bandages around the boy's throat were gone, leaving the angry red scars to the night air. "Harry," the animagus' voice was a whisper. "Oh kiddo." Sirius picked up a limp hand and held it tight.

"He's fine, Padfoot. See?" Remus stood next to his friend and lover, one hand on his shoulder.

"He almost wasn't."

"I know."

"I almost lost him."

"I know."

Sirius bowed his head. "What did Pomfrey say about – about…"

"She said his vocal chords were damaged, but that with time and care he would be able to speak normally again. He may always speak with a rasp, but they are optimistic." Remus let the man's shoulder go and sat at the foot of the bed. He laid a hand on the blanket-covered shin. "Harry's a survivor. He'll get through this. You'll see."

Sirius' head came up. His brows were drawn together and deep lines were etched onto his face. "Bill and Ginny?"

"They're fine, Sirius." The Weasleys' attempt to reclaim their daughter had also added to the stress on Sirius. The animagus loved his new family, Remus knew that. But that they would not leave Sirius was a fear no amount of talking could ease from the animagus' mind.

"Bill's in the Slytherin dorms with Ginny. They won't let Molly or Arthur near them." The Slytherin students had not taken down the added wards around their dorms, even at the direct orders from the Minister himself. Remus had applauded their common sense.

"Good, good." Sirius let out a shaky breath. "I can't wait to take him home."

Remus shifted on the bed. "Which home?"

Sirius blinked at him, his mouth hanging open in a small oh of surprise. "We haven't fixed the house up yet?"

Fudge's crawling apologies had rung hollow to everyone. The heaping awards he had in line for Harry and the other Slytherins had been met with icy disdain, even before the official celebration and awards ceremony had been held. Lucius had wrangled in secret for the remaining ancestral Black houses that had been stuck in the grip of the government. Sirius had tried to thank the man, but Lucius would not hear of it. He had told the animagus to think of it as a present from him to Harry. Then the Malfoy patriarch had turned and walked away. Along with Sirius' House, Lucius had also managed get boons for the rest of the Slytherin students and their families – which was another thing the elder Malfoy would not publicly admit to.

"Which one did you want to take him to?"

Sirius chewed on his lower lip. "The one in the country. Over by the Malfoy estate." He nodded once. He turned his gaze back to Harry and the lines around his mouth eased. "I have a feeling it'll be easier on both him and Draco if we do that."

Remus nodded. "That would be a good thing."

"He'll like it there. Mother," Sirius' voice broke. "Mother took me there once. It's a little smaller than the Malfoy place, but has enough rooms for us all. There's a huge stables there. I wonder if Harry would like to learn to ride."

"I'm sure he would." Remus slid off the bed. "Come, Sirius. Let's go back to bed. Percy's trial is tomorrow. You need to be rested for that."

They'd found the Weasley boy in the Great Hall. He had been sitting at the head of the Gryffindor Table with a bizarre smile spread across his face. He hadn't struggled when the Aurors had taken him into custody. Nor had he said a word as his mother threw herself at him, alternately cursing and crying his name.

"Percy." A dangerous light entered Sirius' eyes. He shook his head and looked down at the silent boy on the bed. "I don't want to talk about him here."

"I understand." Remus tugged on the animagus' arm. "Come along, Sirius."

The lanky ex-convict stood, putting the boy's hand back down on the bed. "Sleep well, kiddo. We'll see you soon." He kissed the pale forehead, over the fading mark that had brought such fame and infamy. The scar was almost gone now – only a pale reminder was left, and even that was fading into unblemished skin.

Their footsteps were loud as they left the room, not looking back.

**qpqpqpqp**

The infirmary lights dimmed. From the open windows, flapping wings were heard. The Morrigan stood on high sill and glanced down the long aisle.

She hopped down and stood over the child's bed. She reached out and touched the pale cheek. "Dream child," she said. "Lovely, brave boy you are." Her fingers fell away from the cool skin as she leaned close.

"Dream well, beautiful boy. Heal fast and well. We will meet again, my pet. Under better and worse circumstances, of that I'm sure. You're a good boy." Pale lips touched and she pulled away. "We are all proud of you, Dreamer. Sleep well."

She reached to her hair and withdrew a strand. She laid it across the angry scars. The strand shimmered and melted into his skin. She reached out and caressed the dark hair – as dark as her own – and then stepped away. "Until we meet again, Harry my dear." Her form shimmered and a large crow flapped its wings. It raised its head and cawed, the harsh sound stirring the sleepers in their beds. The form lifted and winged out the window, disappearing into the night.

End Chapter 47


	48. Chapter 48: Epilogue

Chapter 48 Epilogue 

The Great Hall was still exposed to the elements. The tables had been repaired, though great gouges still existed in the fine grain of the wood. What remained of the Houses were gathered at each of the tables, with both parents and children sitting together.

Harry sat wedged between Draco and Ginny. The two Slytherins had been adamant that Harry stay in the Hospital wing, but the dark haired boy would hear none of it. He had dressed himself and was about to walk on his own to the Great Hall when they had relented.

Attendance at the Head Table was sparse; the absence of Trewlawny conspicuous between Hagrid and Professor Sinistra. Professor Sprout was also missing; the Healers had not let her leave the Ward, much against her agitated protests.

The Headmaster looked frail in the flickering light of the floating candles. His wrinkles were pronounced in the poor light and his blue eyes were dull.

A hush fell over the gathered people as he stood. Dumbledore was without his customary hat and loud robes. The stark black mien contrasted with his silver hair and stood out against the gray walls.

"I would like to start with a moment of silence. To remember our fallen, our brave and the lives lost this past week." He rested his hands against the table and bowed his head. A deep silence fell throughout the hall.

It had been a week since Voldemort's army had attacked. The first estimated count of the dead had been low – until those in the Infirmary began to die. Infection had set in, and combined with the curses the Healers did not know how to cure, the final death toll had grown in number.

Every House had lost students. The tiny bodies of first and second year students, too slow to escape the great falling panes of glass, had stuck a harsh blow to the wizarding world. Six Aurors had died in the battle and ten more had succumbed to their wounds later in the week. The Order of the Phoenix had lost many members, though the Ministry had forbid the exact total to the public. Their sacrifices, silent because of their absent names on the official lists, was a sore spot between the Ministry and the rest of the wizarding world.

Harry kept his eyes on the Headmaster, though he felt more than one gaze resting on him. Dumbledore raised his head and for a moment their gazes locked. Harry tried to offer a smile for the older man, but it did not reach his eyes. The Headmaster nodded and looked away.

"Today is both a sad and a glorious day. Sad, for those who could not be here, for those who gave their lives so that we might live. Their names and memories will linger, for we will not let them fade." A sharp glance to the Minister of Magic sent the man squirming in his seat. A rustle moved down the Hall and Fudge dropped his gaze to his folded hands, unable to meet anyone's gaze.

"But today is also a glorious day. For today the last of our sick have been cleared for recovery. Today we gather, to rejoice in knowing that Voldemort is truly gone."

A great cheer rose up from the gathered people. It had been debated that the Dark Lord had not been defeated, that Harry had merely banished him once again. But the teams of Aurors, Unspeakables and visiting specialists from all over the world had finally agreed – Voldemort's soul and body were gone for good.

"We are all thankful for this," Dumbledore continued after the roar had died down. "But none of this could have been done without the courage of our fighters, the ingenuity of our students and one Mr. Harry Potter."

There was a conspicuous pause from the rest of the Houses before their cheers went up. Slytherin's sole cries rang through the Hall at first, with both the students and their parents lending their voice to the cheer. Seamus stood at the Gryffindor table, with his parents following soon after. Harry ducked his head to hide the blush that had spread across his face and was creeping down his neck.

"Many of you, I am sure, are wondering what our Mr. Potter did to vanquish Voldemort in the final hour. But Harry's bravery, his willingness to die so that we might live, is not all that Mr. Potter has done for us this year. Mr. Potter was instrumental in gathering information for the Order of the Phoenix, so that lives and villages could be saved from Death Eater raids."

Gasps and whispers filled the Hall.

"So I propose a toast, to Harry Potter. For your vigilance, your bravery and your willingness to forgive all that has been done to you. To Harry Potter!"

The resounding echo rang in their ears. Draco nudged Harry in the ribs until he picked up his glass and took a sip. To his surprise, the liquid inside was not pumpkin juice, but champagne instead.

"Courtesy of the Minister," Draco whispered in his ear.

"How kind of him," Harry said and put down the glass.

"Would you like to say a few words, Harry?"

Harry looked up at the Headmaster, startled. He drew in a deep breath and nodded. He needed to use Draco's shoulder to steady himself, so he would not sway in front of the captive audience.

Harry focused his gaze on the far wall. "There are two names that have not been added to any list, and I think they should, since none of this could have been possible without their help." He took a moment to steady himself. "First, to Erin McVir." Confused whispers echoed in his slight pause. "None of you know her, but she was instrumental in our efforts. May we remember her name, and the names of her family members, who died to protect their secrets from Voldemort."

The fizzle of the champagne bothered his nose, so he took the smallest sip he could stand. The crowed echoed his words, though their voices were solemn and soft.

"I would also like to add Cho Chang to the list of the fallen and the brave."

Cho's grief-stricken parents were huddled at the far end of the Ravenclaw table, and the distance between them and the rest of the families was hard for Harry to see. Since the girl's disappearance, rumors had flown steadily throughout the school and the rest of the wizarding world as to where she was and what had happened to her.

"I know many of you think Cho was a traitor, but I'm here to tell you she was not. She was captured, kept against her will. Without her I might have never have survived." He turned to her parents. "She wanted me to tell you that she died with honor. She never gave in to them, ever." Cho's father began to weep and her mother collapsed in his arms. The distance between them and the rest of the table eased, as others come to comfort the pair.

"Anything else, Harry?" The Headmaster's voice was close. Harry looked up at him and nodded.

"One last thing." He shifted his grip on Draco's shoulder. The numbing potion the healers had given him was wearing off. The vicious strain and burning pain of his vocal chords let him know he was pushing his luck.

He raised his glass. He opened his mouth to speak and a whisper came out. He blushed and the Headmaster bent his ear so he could hear the murmured words.

"To our Allies, the centaurs. To the Dark Creatures with Light hearts and to the memory of the Gods, for without their return, we would have been lost. To memory!"

"To memory!"

Harry sank down into his seat and Draco wound an arm around his waist. He gave the blond a grateful smile. A bony, long fingered hand appeared in front of his nose. He looked up into the Potion Master's eyes. He took the numbing potion and gulped it down, the mint taste refreshing.

"A few final words and I will let this celebration begin. There will be no House Cup this year." Dumbledore held up a hand at the groans that had sprung up in his declaration's wake. "Instead, for the first time in the history of Hogwarts, I am declaring all Houses winners of the Cup!" With a wave of his hand, the enchantments rolled across the room. The House banners dropped and the lights flared. The cheer was deafening as the food appeared on the tables.

**qpqpqpqp**

The celebration lasted long into the night. After the dessert, the tables had been cleared from the center of the room and a band began to play. Harry eyed them from his seat at one of the small side tables set up around the edges of the room. _They aren't half bad_, he smiled and buried his nose in his drink. _At least I don't have to dance._

The Slytherin House was arrayed around him, making it difficult for people to get to his seat. Pansy and Millicent were on the dance floor, having nabbed Draco and Bill for the first set of songs.

"I didn't know Bill could dance," he whispered to Ginny.

The youngest Black smiled. "Neither did I." She had a white knuckled grip on her cane. "The musicians are nice. Probably the best thing Fudge has done in a long time." The bitter tone was soft, so only Harry could hear.

He touched her cheek, making her look at him. "Why don't you go dance?"

She ducked her head. "I can't. Besides, no one's going to ask me to. Not with this." She caressed the head of her cane. "He's an excellent protector, you know. But he's rather a put off when people want to dance."

Harry chewed on his lower lip. He put down his cup and pushed back his chair. "Ginny Black. Dance with me?"

She gaped at him. "You – are you mad?"

His smile grew into a grin. "That has yet to be seen." He captured her free hand and tugged her to her feet. "C'mon."

She stumbled, but let him lead her out onto the dance floor. She gave Remus her cane as she passed. The werewolf smiled at her and tucked the implement away at his side.

The band modulated their song into a slow waltz. Harry flashed them a grateful smile and held his hands out for Ginny to take. He could see Professor McGonagall beaming at him from her seat.

"Is this – will you be alright?" She placed her cold hand into his and let him lead.

"There's nothing wrong with my legs, Gin."

"No, but you do have two left feet."

**qpqp**

"May I cut in?"

Harry looked up at the unknown voice. A Slytherin seventh year he recognized from the Quidditch team stood at their elbows.

"Sure." He passed his lead to the boy, Adrian, if he remembered correctly, and ignored Ginny's frantic looks. He beamed a smile at the pair and began making his way back to his table.

"Harry?"

Hermione's soft voice stopped him. He turned around.

"Hello, Hermione."

She was dressed in a set of blue dress robes he had never seen before. "I just – I mean – I wanted to say…" She blew out a sharp breath. "Would you dance with me? Please?"

Harry blinked at her. "Are you sure?"

She nodded.

Their first steps were awkward, but they soon feel into a halting rhythm. Harry shook his head at Pansy and Draco, who were watching the developments with sharp eyes. "I – uh. Your robes are nice."

"Thank you." She kept her gaze on his chin. "I – I wanted to say – I'm sorry."

Their rhythm faltered again, but Hermione pulled him back into step. "Why?"

"For – for everything." Her eyes were glassy.

"Oh Herm." Harry grasped for words. "It – I guess it was how things were meant to be." He shook his head. "Don't – don't beat yourself up for things we can't change. It's over now. We have to move on."

"That's what Professor McGonagall said." She sniffed and freed a hand to wipe her eyes. "Would you – could you…"

"Apology accepted, Herm." He let the words settle between them. "Let's leave it at that for now, alright?"

She nodded and they lapsed into silence for the rest of the song.

**qpqp**

"This place is crawling with muggles."

Lucius grunted as a foot connected with his shin. He glared at Sirius. "Well, it is."

"More than half these muggles helped clean up and repair the castle. Behave."

A sliver of a smile curled one edge of Lucius' mouth. "Now see here, Black…"

"Sirius. Dance." Remus pulled the animagus to his feet.

"But…"

"Now."

The pair would their way onto the dance floor, leaving Lucius and Severus alone at the table.

"Blasted werewolf. Right when we were about to argue."

"Lucius."

"What?"

The blond raised his eyebrows at his partner. The Potions Master looked away.

"How long until Fudge makes an ass of himself?"

"An hour?"

"I'd say half that."

The lovers eyed each other. "I'll take that bet," Severus said. Lucius sniffed and flipped his hair over his shoulder.

**qpqp**

It was neither half an hour nor a full one when the Minister of Magic rose from his seat and began tapping on his glass for attention. The three quarter mark left both the Slytherins glaring at the pudgy man.

The band ended their song with a flourish and all eyes turned towards the Head Table.

"I would like to say a few words."

"You just did!"

The anonymous heckler caused titters to spread through the crowd. Fudge's glare was brief, but vehement.

"As you know, the wizarding world has been strife with rumors and black accusations." A loud snort from the dance floor made him pause, but he forged on.

"I, as the Minister of Magic, would like to apologize to all those harmed by the baseless accusations that have caused such heartache. I offer a formal apology, to the families of Slytherin House, and to all others who have come under fire from the unrest that has plagued out world. It is out intention, with the backing of you, the people, that nothing of this sort should happen again. _Unity_, with both our parties and leaders, is…"

"That's wonderful, Minister." Lucius stood and drew the room's gaze. Fudge sputtered to a stop. "But please keep your speeches for another time and place. We have no use for them here." He flicked a hand at the band, which flipped through their books and avoided the purpling Minister's glare. "This is a time for celebration. So sit down old man, and let the rest of us enjoy it."

An impromptu cheer sent Fudge stalking from the room. The band lit up with a cheerful reel. Seamus' holler and Sasha's yelp could be heard above the din.

"Excellently done."

"The man's a fool." Lucius sipped his drink and made a face. "and he has terrible taste in wine." He looked around. "That house elf of mine works here, doesn't he? Dobby!"

The house elf appeared and his eyes grew wide. "I is not your servant anymore!"

Lucius narrowed his eyes at the creature. "You know the Manor. Bring some decent wine for this table and all others that hold members of the Slytherin House."

Dobby gaped at him. "Yous can't order Dobby around!"

"Now!"

Lucius' cup knocked over and spilled merlot into his lap. "Fine then! But only for Master Harry Potter's sake!" Dobby disappeared with a loud crack.

"Ungrateful beast."

"You did treat him harshly."

Lucius gave his lover a sour look. "Don't you start."

Severus smiled at him and passed over his napkin.

**qpqpqpqp**

The fading sounds of the band echoed down the empty hall. Harry stood on the top stop of the castle entrance and watched the dark.

A shadow stirred under the branches. Harry let go of the stone he was leaning against and started down the steps. The night air was cool, bringing color to his cheeks and lips. He pulled his cloak around his body and met the god halfway to the lake.

The rack of horns rose high into the air. The half human, half stag body towered over him. The dark eyes held no whites, but the light of a thousand stars. Cernunnos' powerful chest rose and fell with each deep breath he took.

"You're not the one who saved me."

The god tilted his head. "That is correct."

"Who was it?"

"The father of us all."

Harry nodded. "Is he…Is he alright?"

Cernunnos threw back his head and laughed. "Harry Potter. You are a treat to these old eyes." He sobered and met the boy's gaze. "Dagda lives in us all. In here." He touched his chest. "And here." He touched Harry's forehead. "The Lady walks the land once more. We have all woken from our sleep."

The god looked away, towards the creeping dark of the Forbidden Forest. He turned back to Harry and knelt.

"Harry Potter, you have done a wondrous thing. But as with all things, a balance must be met. There are no vacuums in nature, boy. Remember that."

Harry's left hand curled into a fist. "How long do I have?"

The god rose. "That I do not know." The dark eyes were shadowed as a cloud passed over the moon. "We will be waiting for you, Dreamer. You know out paths and our names." The god's powerful haunches bunched as he turned and trotted for the line of the forest. Harry watched him go.

The silence of the night settled around him. He looked up into the sky, tracing the familiar constellations. "Thank you for the warning," his voice was no more than a whisper. He drew in another breath, but let it out without another word. He had time – _just not as much as I had hoped_. He swallowed hard and bowed his head.

The faint strains of music and laughter touched his ears, making him turn. The castle was ablaze against the velvet night and for one moment, Harry saw it with the same eyes he'd had when he first came to Hogwarts. He smiled and headed back to the Great Hall.

**qpqp**

"Harry?"

The celebration was over and he was back in the dorms. He set down a stack of books and turned to the door.

Draco slipped inside and closed the door behind him. He leaned back and watched the smaller boy.

"Draco." Harry let his sleeves fall over his hands, hiding the faint tremors. He had pushed himself too far and his body was beginning to protest.

Draco took a step forward, then another and another until he had Harry in his arms and his nose buried in the messy hair.

"Draco?" It came out as a squeak.

"You can't dance, Potter."

Harry smiled. "Everyone knows that." He patted the blond's back.

"It was very kind, what you did for Ginny."

"She's…Gin. She didn't deserve to sit all night, watching while everyone else danced."

"You didn't dance with me."

Harry pulled back and looked at him. "I can't dance, Draco. It would have been a disaster. Besides, who would have led?"

"I would have!"

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"What, did you want to lead?"

His smile came with ease. "How about neither of us leads?"

Draco touched the corner of Harry's mouth and his eyes grew dark. "I can live with that."

Harry's laughter rang through the room.

**qpqpqpqp**

The Headmaster sighed and set the letter down on his empty desk.

The emblazoned seal of the Ministry took up an entire corner of the page. The short missive had started a headache that was located right behind his eyes.

Albus rose and walked to his window. There had been a number of cracks in the panes, but the glass had held during the siege. He stared down at the children leaving with their parents. Their happy voices were muted by the spells surrounding his office, but their joyful expressions were telling enough.

His hands rested on the sill. He studied the mottled flesh, spotted with age and fading scars. _There has been too much war_, he bowed his head.

Soon, he would go down to breakfast and pull Harry aside. Soon, he would have to dash the hopes that had pulled the boy through too much pain and suffering. Fudge's interfering politics inflamed Albus' anger, but he was powerless to stop the pudgy man. He would have to appeal to the courts and Albus knew Fudge would dither and delay the proceedings as long as he could, for spite.

Soon he would have to tell Harry that he would not be returning with his godfather and his new family. But for now, he would wait and watch the joy of happy parents and students going home together.

He ignored the sharp pain that lingered in his chest.

**qpqpqpqp**

The Headmaster had cancelled the rest of the term, much to the delight of the students. Official tests, such as NEWTs and OWLs were to be delayed one year, so that the students could have time to recover from their ordeals. Harry was glad – his studying had taken a severe down turn and he needed to catch up.

Most of the students had left with their families the day after the celebration. Only a handful remained, including a portion of Slytherin House and the rest of the Order. Teams of architects would be arriving to repair and rebuild the castle in the coming weeks. Renovations were thought to take the whole of summer break.

Harry sat on the edge of the hospital bed and swung his feet. The Infirmary was empty save for him and the bustling Madam Pomfrey. Healer Fabing had returned to St. Mungo's with the rest of the bedridden patients.

"Here you are, dear." The Healer had left Pomfrey with a list of the potions Harry needed to take. They all tasted nasty, but Harry didn't mind. The improvement to his throat was already making a marked difference. _I can stand the potions. As long as they work._

The scars had lost most of their angry red look. They were still raised and painful to touch, but he was getting used to them. He had been admonished to speak as little as possible and to rest as much as he could. Harry was looking forward to being lazy. When he could.

Pomfrey took the empty vials from him and bustled down the aisle. His treatment also included salves he needed to put on the scars. They were sticky and uncomfortable, but he only needed to apply them for another month.

The far doors swung open, revealing the Potion Master's lanky frame. Severus stalked down the aisle until he came even to the boy.

"Have you taken your potions?"

Harry nodded.

"And the salves?"

He pointed to the nurse's open door.

"Hmph." Severus sat on the opposite bed and folded his hands in his lap. "Have you told the Blacks?"

Harry looked at him. The black eyes were unreadable, but they glittered in the bright light of the room. He shook his head.

"Why not? It will become obvious to them when you get on the train tomorrow."

Harry looked away. The windows of the Infirmary still had not been replaced. The hazy sunlight filled the room, catching stray motes of dust and dancing them in the air. The sky was blue, but dotted with fluffy clouds.

"Harry."

"And ruin what little peace I have right now?" The whisper was loud in the quiet room. "Sirius will be furious. Ginny will cry. Let me have one more day. That's all I want."

"The Headmaster swore that you would be transferred to you guardian's care."

"That was before Percy was killed."

Percy Weasley had been branded a traitor to the wizarding world. His sentence was supposed to have been carried out the day of the celebration, but rogue Death Eaters had beaten the Wizengamot to the execution. Percy's escort had been ambushed, and the Aurors with him killed. Percy himself was flayed and nailed to a tree, which his throat slit. The whereabouts and names of the dark army's hideouts had died with him.

"Have your relatives been informed of…what has happened?"

Harry shrugged.

"Potter. If they do not know…"

"They won't care." Harry's gaze was bright, cutting the older wizard off mid-sentence. "I'll be fine, though."

"Potter, if they harm you…"

"They won't." A smile touched the edges of Harry's mouth. "Trust me." His eyes were the darkest green Severus had ever seen.

The Potion Master pursed his lips. "You are an irritating boy."

Harry began to grin.

"You are impudent, fool hardy, trusting…"

"I will miss you too, Professor."

"I said nothing of the sort."

Harry eased off the bed as Pomfrey approached. "I know," he said. He paused. "I won't be there long, you know. Just for a week or two." His gaze returned to the open window. His eyes tracked something only he could see. "I'll be at Sirius' house by July at the latest."

"How to you know this?"

Harry turned to look at him. The green eyes had darkened to almost black. He smiled and raised a finger to his lips. Then he turned to greet Pomfrey and his eyes changed again. He took the salves from her with a grateful nod and took his leave of them both.

Severus stared at the door for a moment and then rose. He looked down at the floor and felt a chill work its way up his spine. He picked up the glossy black feather and spun it between his fingers. He looked out the window, but saw nothing but sky and clouds.

"We'll get you out of there before July, Potter." He curled a fist around the feather. "No matter what you say." He bowed his head and left the room. A shadow passed across the floor, now bird, then human. The Morrigan braced herself in the window and grinned.

The End.

A/N: I want to thank everyone who has stayed with this story from the onset. It's been a long haul, people, but we've reached the end. Thank you Moonfairyhime for smacking me upside the head for the bone-headed mistakes I like to make. Thanks again to everyone!


End file.
